El Precio del Amor
by Meletea
Summary: Nueva Traducción de la historia de RogueSugah - "Si el amor es más fuerte que el odio, puede que sus sentimientos basten para salvarlos a todos" R&Hr G&H -HP:HBP alternativo-
1. ¿Quién dice?

**Título Original:** The Price of Love**  
Autor Original: **RogueSugah**  
Traducción: **Snowfallbaby**  
**

******Disclaimer: **Está demás decirlo, pero los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. La escena, sin embargo, es producto de la increíble imaginación de RogueSugah.

**Resumen:** Historia alternativa situada en el verano despúes de La Órden del Fénix y en el sexto año en Hogwarts. Todo lo que Hermione quiere es acercarse más a Ron. Este verano su deseo se cumple, pero mientras más cerca estén, mas difícil se tornará para ella compartir su secreto con él. Pero debe hacerlo. Si el amor es realmente más fuerte que el odio, como cree Hermione, puede que los sentimientos del uno por el otro sean suficientes para salvarlos a todos.

**Parejas:** Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, obviamente, con pistas sobre un posible Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley unidos en un futuro.

**Clasificación:** Este definitivamente no es un fic para menores de 13 años.

* * *

** 1**

**¿Quién dice?**

**----o0o---- **

* * *

Desde que Hermione Granger puso una silla fuera y se sentó en una de las mesas frente a la heladería Florean Fortescue, se dijo a sí misma por centésima vez, que el aceptar esa cita había sido un error. Tembló al pensar en la carta inesperada que había recibido de Viktor Krum dos días atrás. Él tenía que jugar un partido contra Inglaterra al final de la semana, pero le informó que volaría más temprano sólo para verla. Parecía tan entusiasmado... Hubiera sido descortés de su parte rechazar su invitación. O por lo menos fue así como trató de justificárselo a sí misma. Su primer impulso había sido el de responderle inmediatamente y rechazar la invitación con una..., bueno, no había otra palabra para definirlo, con una mentira. No podía decirle la verdadera razón por la cual no quería ser vista con él en el Callejón Diagon.

«_Mira Viktor, ya hemos hablado de esto. Sabes que siento algo por otra persona y por eso sólo podemos ser amigos. Ya te lo he explicado en reiteradas ocasiones. Bueno, sucede que este alguien también tiene dos hermanos escandalosos que convirtieron el escuchar a hurtadillas en una nueva forma de arte. Ellos han abierto una tienda a... ¡oh!, metro y medio de donde quieres que nos encontremos y realmente preferiría que no me vieran. Tú entiendes, ¿verdad?_».

«Claro que él no entendería. ¿Por qué simplemente no le dije que estaba de vacaciones con mis padres y que estaría fuera de la ciudad? Hubiera sido todo mucho más sencillo».

Hermione reflexionó un poco mientras esperaba sentada.

«Y tú sabes por qué...», se respondió a sí misma. «Ya le he dicho una y otra vez que mi corazón pertenece a alguien más, pero él no escucha. Tengo que hacerle entender que ésto no puede ser y lo tengo que hacer en persona; se merece eso, al menos».

Hermione estaba tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que no notó llegar a dos compañeras de escuela, Parvati y Padma, cuando ambas se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la de ella.

—Hola, Hermione —dijo Parvati, cogiendo una cuchara y tomando un trago de su helado.

—¡Oh! —respondió Hermione, tomada por sorpresa—, hola. Es una agradable sorpresa verlas por aquí. ¿Están comprando las cosas para el colegio?

—No, sólo nos vamos a encontrar con unos amigos, ¿y tú? —preguntó Padma educadamente.

—Lo mismo.

—Ah, ¿te verás con Harry, entonces? —Padma lucía bastante entusiasmada.

—Em... —comenzó Hermione—, no exactamente. Voy a encontrarme con...

—¡Oh, mira! —chilló Padma, apuntando sobre el hombro de su hermana—. ¡Es Victor Krum!

Y así era. Ahí estaba él, caminando hacia ellas con la frente fruncida, luciendo tan malhumorado como siempre. Y no a más de cinco pasos detrás de él, Hermione notó el murmurar de las jovencitas que comenzaban a congregarse.

«Ah, genial...», pensó Hermione, «tendré que hacer esto frente a su club de admiradoras».

***

Al abrir la puerta y entrar al baño lleno de vapor, Ron Weasley se llevó el susto de su vida. Alguien más estaba ahí dentro, alguien que era demasiado pequeño como para ser uno de sus hermanos, y aunque no podía explicar cómo, sabía que tampoco podía ser Ginny. Mientras estaba allí parado contemplando aquel inesperado descubrimiento; el agua dejó de correr y escuchó la cortina de la ducha moverse a un lado. Desafortunadamente, la densidad del vapor era tanta que no le permitió ver el contorno del individuo delante suyo, pero pudo entrever que definitivamente se trataba de una mujer. Dio unos pasos indecisos hacia delante y se desilusionó al ver que ella ya tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Como la chica estaba de espaldas, no pudo notar su presencia. Ron observaba atento como ella se inclinaba dejando su largo y húmedo cabello caer encima de su rostro, y recogía una segunda toalla del piso. Rápidamente, ella se la echó encima y comenzó a frotarla contra su pelo para secárselo. Los ojos de Ron comenzaron a delinear sus piernas silenciosamente, deseoso de que la toalla continuara elevándose un poco más. Dejando la toalla en sus manos, la mujer se enderezó, y en cuanto lo hizo, dejó caer sus mechones húmedos sobre su espalda.

«Va a voltearse», pensó él un segundo antes de que ella comenzara a hacerlo. «Me va a ver».

Aún así, era más importante el hecho de que él estaba por descubrir la identidad de esa misteriosa mujer.

—¿Disfrutando la vista? —preguntó la muchacha cuando se viró y lo descubrió.

Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon sorpresivamente cuando ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Qu-qué estás ha-haciendo? —tartamudeó, mientras ella daba unos pasos adelante y dejaba caer al suelo la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, dejándola totalmente descubierta.

—Es tu sueño, Ron... —contestó ella, lamiendo sus labios seductoramente y acechándolo—. Haré todo lo que me pidas...

—¡¡Mierda!! —gritó Ron al sentir la mano de la muchacha descender al frente de sus pantalones y abrir los botones—. ¡Hermione!

—¿Hermione?

Se había ido. Un minuto estaba ahí y el otro se había esfumado.

«¿Qué demonios...?», pensó él cuando de pronto fue devuelto a su estado conciente en contra de su voluntad. En algún lugar de su mente pudo sentir cómo lo sacudían, pero no quiso reconocerlo. Ron quería ignorarlo y continuar su sueño. Quizás si la ignoraba, esa sensación desaparecería.

«Hermione en la ducha», pensó. «Hermione en la ducha». Pero ya no tenía sentido...

—¡Ron, despierta! —le gritó una muy inoportuna voz masculina.

—Lárgate... —murmuró dentro de su almohada, dándole la espalda a aquella voz.

—¡Sal de la cama, perezoso imbécil! —gritó Fred, cogiendo las sábanas y poniéndolas fuera de su alcance.

—¡Oye! —chilló Ron, a la vez que llevó la almohada delante suyo en un intento por esconder su excitado estado.

—Soñar con ella no va a ayudarte —espetó Fred, riéndose al mismo instante en que arrojaba un par de pantalones y una remera por encima de la cabeza de Ron.

—¿Qué? Yo no estaba... —intentó defenderse Ron con la cara totalmente sonrojada.

—Hablas entre sueños, hermanito...

—¡Claro que no! —protestó Ron indignado.

—¡Mierda!... Oh, Hermione... ¡¡Hermione!! —replicó Fred con una voz exageradamente sensual y agitada.

—¡Púdrete! —le gritó Ron a su hermano mayor—. No dije nada de eso —prosiguió—. «Al menos no de esa manera».

—Oh, sí que lo hiciste —rió Fred—. Y no es la primera vez.

Ron lo miró boquiabierto, aterrorizado por el pensamiento mismo. Él había tenido ese tipo de sueños durante años. «¡Maldita sea!», pensó para sí mismo cuando los hechos se acomodaron en su cabeza. «¡Si hablo entre sueños, entonces todos en mi dormitorio también lo deben saber!».

—Es casi mediodía. No puedo creer que todavía estés en la cama. Levántate y vístete —ordenó Fred—. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

—¡Pero... estoy de vacaciones! —protestó Ron al pasarse la remera azul oscuro por la cabeza y los pantalones.

En menos de cinco minutos, un muy disgustado Ron bajó por las escaleras y entró en la cocina, seguido de cerca por su hermano mayor.

—Aquí —le dijo Fred, arrojando un par de zapatillas a sus pies—. Ponte éstas.

—Déjame en paz —bramó Ron, tiró el calzado a través de la cocina y tomó un asiento llevándolo a la mesa—. Te dije que no voy a ir ningún lado.

—¿Ir a dónde? —interrumpió Ginny desde una de las sillas opuestas a las de Ron, que echaba humo.

—Al callejón Diagon —replicó Fred—. Hermione está ahí con Krum.

Ginny se quedó helada. El emparedado que iba a morder había quedado a unos milímetros de su boca abierta, y fue lentamente devuelto al plato. Le tomó más tiempo cerrar sus labios, de todos modos

—Ah —se las arregló para decir, estudiando a Ron cuidadosamente.

—No puedo creerlo —espetó Fred bruscamente—. ¿No vas a hacer nada? ¿Sólo te vas a sentar ahí a... quejarte?

—Yo no me quejo —replicó Ron enfurecido.

—¡Oh, por favor! —rió Ginny silenciosamente, aunque no lo suficiente, ya que su hermano no falló en escucharla. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella inmediatamente y procedió a mirarla escrutadoramente.

—Fred tiene razón —acotó Ginny, devolviéndole la mirada y negándose a parpadear—. Ve y habla con ella.

—¡NO!

—¿Por qué no? —continuó.

—Porque es un maldito cobarde —le respondió Fred—. Y pensar que tiene el coraje de llamarse Gryffind...

—¡Oye, ¿qué sucede aquí?! ¡¿Por qué están tardando tanto?! —interrumpió una voz familiar detrás de él. El trío giró para ver la cabeza de George flotando entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea—. Mejor que te apures hermanito, o vas a perder a tu tortolita.

—¡Ella no es mi...! —intentó objetar Ron.

—¿Entonces por qué gimes su nombre entre sueños? —rió Fred.

—¡Váyanse a la mierd...!

—Que hermoso caráter —interrumpió George sarcásticamente—, pero mejor guárdalo para Krum. La última vez que miré, ese búlgaro idiota tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Estas palabras tuvieron un visible efecto en Ron. Lo que había sido sólo una irritación para con sus hermanos se convirtió en cólera instantáneamente. Sus ojos resaltaban a la misma vez que sus puños se cerraron herméticamente a sus lados, tratando de no imaginarse al narigón, retardado y estúpido búlgaro tocando —besando—, a su Hermione.

Ginny reaccionó ante el comentario de su hermano con la boca nuevamente abierta por el asombro.

—Eso es mentira —recriminó confidentemente cuando recobró el habla.

—Bueno, está bien... Él nada más la sujetaba la mano —admitió George—, pero así es como se empieza, ¿sabes?

—Si no actúas pronto la vas a perder —añadió Fred.

—Ella ya eligió —gruñó Ron, testaduro hasta el final, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando de reojo a los demás.

—¿Cómo pudo haber tomado una decisión... —cuestionó Ginny—, especialmente cuando no sabe lo que sientes por ella?

—Ella sabe lo que siento por Krum.

—¡No por Krum, imbécil! ¡Lo que sientes por ella! ¡No puedes esperar que Hermione elija cuando no sabe que tú estás interesado!

—¿Y quién dijo que yo estoy interesado?

Los tres lo miraron incrédulos.

—¡Ay, por el amor de Dios, Ron! ¡TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE! —replicó Ginny en un tono totalmente exasperado debido a la actitud obstinada de su hermano.

—Todo el mundo excepto Hermione, querrás decir —le corrigió George.

—¡Oh, está bien! —suspiró Fred—. Sé un maldito burro testarudo. Si tú no vas a parar esto, yo lo haré.

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido y Fred desapareció de la cocina.

—Estoy de acuerdo —añadió George con una voz maliciosa—. Ninguna futura cuñada mía va a coquetear con otro hombre. Incluso aunque éste sea una estrella internacional de Quidditch. Nosotros le enviaremos tus cariños, Ronnie...

—¡MALDITOS IMBÉCILES, MEJOR QUE NO...! —rugió Ron saltando de su silla. El resto de la oración murió en sus labios cuando la cabeza de George le sonrió perversamente y se desvaneció en el fuego.

—¡MAMÁ! —gritó Ron, corriendo hacia la esquina para coger sus zapatos—. ¿Dónde están los polvos floo?

* * *

** N/t**: ¡Gracias por tantos hermosos reviews de bienvenida! La verdad estoy muy contenta de que les interese que continúe traduciéndola, y puedo asegurarles que yo sí la voy a terminar, como que mi nombre es _Melina I Sousa_. Con respecto al capítulo: (a los antiguos lectores) ¿refrescaron la memoria?, (y a los nuevos) ¿que les pareció?. Si recuerdan la traducción previa, quizá notaron algunos varios cambios en las palabras y expresiones, ojalá les haya parecido que logré mejorarla, o no..., cada cual tiene su gusto. Pero me encantaría que me lo hagan saber. ¡Capítulo uno, terminado!


	2. Disputas

**

* * *

**

**2**

**Disputas**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó Parvati al ver a Krum levantarse de la mesa e irse arrastrando los pies con el ceño más fruncido que nunca.

—¿Disculpa? —replicó Hermione, sorprendida por la osadía de la pregunta—. No recuerdo haberles dado permiso para escuchar mis conversaciones privadas, ni tampoco haberles pedido su opinión.

—Pero... ése era Viktor Krum —acotó Padma defiendiendo a su hermana cuando ella miró a Hermione con terror.

—Ya sé quién era.

—¿Por quién lo dejaste? —recriminó Padma atropelladamente.

—Tiene que ser por Harry, ¿no? —respondió Parvati a su hermana—. Es decir... ¿por quién más podría ser? —añadió sin prestar atención a la mirada incrédula que emanaba del rostro de Hermione y malinterpretando el extremo sonrojo con el que se había tornado su cara creyéndolo producto de la vergüenza en vez de lo que en verdad era, furia.

—No es por Ron, eso es obvio... —contestó Padma con una tonta risita.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —gruñó Hermione, fijándo sus ojos escrutadoramente en ella.

—Nada —respondió Parvati, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Hermione —. Es agradable y todo, pero... —disminuyó su voz como si quisiera que nadie la oyera y entonces continuó —. ¡Vamos, Hermione! Tienes que admitirlo... él no está en la misma liga que Viktor o Harry.

—¿No lo suficientemente famoso para ti? —espetó Hermione elevándo la voz—. O quizá sea porque prefieres a los que tienen bastante dinero.

—¿Yo? —Parvati no podía creerlo—. No soy yo la que sale con jugadores internacionales de Quidditch...

—Ni yo tampoco. Y les agradecería a _ambas_ muy amablemente si de ahora en adelante mantuvieran sus narices fuera de mis asuntos.

—Oh vamos, Hermione. No seas así... solamente tratamos de ayudarte. Puedes confiar en nosotras. ¿Por quién dejaste a Viktor? —volvió a preguntar Parvati con impaciencia.

—A mi también me gustaría escuchar esa respuesta —dijo una voz familiar detrás de Hermione. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—«Malditos sean esos dos y sus orejas extensibles» —pensó Hermione cuando dio una media vuelta y quedó frente a frente a los penetrantes ojos azules de su mejor amigo.

—Ron, ¿qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Rompiste con Vicky? —preguntó ignorando la pregunta.

—No lo llam... —comenzó a reprenderlo debido a la costumbre, pero entonces se detuvo a sí misma—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —repitió.

—¿Rompiste con Krum? —volvió a preguntar con calma. Demasiada calma, diría ella.

—N... no —tartamudeó—. Técnicamente no.

—¡Sí que lo hiciste! —interrumpió Padma bulliciosamente—. ¡Nosotras lo oímos todo!

—Te trajo esos boletos —añadió Parvati mientras señalaba las entradas para un partido de Quidditch que habían sobre la mesa—, ¡y tú te negaste a aceptarlos!

—Espera un momento —acotó Ron—. Te regaló entradas para el juego de esta semana y tú... ¿las rechazaste? —preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Estás loca?

—Ésa parece ser la conclusión general —replicó Hermione fríamente, mirando furiosa a Ron.

—Y entonces le inventaste una gran historia acerca de cómo no sería apropiado de tu parte aceptar las entradas porque no sentías 'eso' por él —continuó Padma.

—Y él dijo que entendía perfectamente que tú quieras a alguien más —añadió Parvati—, pero que eso no significaba que sus sentimientos por ti habían cambiado y que aún así podías asistir al juego aunque fuese tan sólo como amiga.

—¿Alguien más?- preguntó Ron, mirando a Parvati y a Padma en vez de a Hermione—. ¿Quién?

—Bueno, Harry, por supuesto —replicó Parvati como si él fuera un idiota—. Por favor, Ron... él es tu mejor amigo. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

Ron la apartó agitándole su mano frente al rostro y se giró a Hermione.

—¿Quién es realmente? —exigió Ron.

—De todas formas, eso es lo que creyó Krum —insistió Padma—. Incluso le dio entradas adicionales para que pudiera llevar a Harry con ella.

—Él me dio _dos_ entradas adicionales —Hermione les mostró las tres entradas—. Una para Harry y la otra para _Ron_ —dijo enfatizando este último nombre.

Por una fracción de segundo, Ron sintió dos deseos contradictorios luchando en su interior. Por un lado, estaba eufórico al pensar que podría ir al juego, pero casi instantáneamente una emoción más fuerte tomó control de ese sentimiento eufórico y lo desbarató en pedazos. Su cara se retorció mientras una intensa ola de celos vencía sus sentidos, formando un irresistible deseo de mantener a Hermione lo más alejada posible de Krum. Aunque no sólo de Krum... Él quería mantenerla alejada de _todos_ los otros chicos del planeta.

—«Bien, quizás ella podría seguir siendo amiga de Harry, pero sólo de él. ¿Pero quién diablos es este imbécil al que ella quiere? ¡ARRGGHH! Si tan sólo me diera esas entradas y se encerrara en su cuarto por el resto del verano... Maldición, no creo que sea posible» —pensó debatiéndose.

—Creí oírte decir que ya habías rechazado las entradas —comentó Ron cuando al fin logró recuperar el habla.

—Y lo hice —indicó Hermione—. Él las dejó por si cambiaba de opinión.

—¿Y lo hiciste? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Quieres ir al juego, Ron?

—¿Eh?

—¿Quieres las entradas? —insistió Hermione—. ¿Quieres ir al juego?

Ron la observó intensamente, temiendo una trampa. No sabía cómo responderle, así que jugó a lo seguro.

—¿Tú vas a ir? —se aventuró Ron, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en un tono más acusatorio que interrogante.

—No —replicó Hermione, mirándolo con furia.

—«Estúpido imbécil —pensó ella al observar su cara brillar—. Me torturó por estar con Krum durante años. Toda eso de que se preocupaba por mi y por mis cosas no era más que... pura basura. Idiota insensible. Ahora que piensa que puede sacar algo de provecho en todo ésto, la cosa es diferente, ¿verdad? No es importante si me gusta Krum o no, siempre y cuando lo lleve conmigo y le consiga los primeros asientos para todos los juegos. ¡Imbécil! ¡¡Que terribles ganas de gritar!!»

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que él respondiera.

—«Sigue, vamos. Pídeme las entradas. Sólo pídelas. Te reto a que lo hagas» —pensó Hermione conteniendo su furia

Ron estrechó sus ojos y la miró radiantemente.

—«Ya verá» —pensó Hermione. Las comisuras de sus labios dibujaron una maliciosa sonrisa y sorpresivamente, procedió a romper las entradas en mil pedazos.

Parvati y Padma se quedaron boquiabiertas. Ron la miraba horrorizado.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—gritó éste mientras sujetaba sus muñecas para frenarla—. ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto valen esas entradas?!

—¡¡Aquí las tienes si las quieres tanto!! —gritó Hermione histéricamente—. ¡¡Llévatelas!!

Y con eso le arrojó el resto de los boletos bruscamente contra su pecho.

Ron bajó la mirada hacia los fragmentos que cayeron cerca de sus pies, y luego la volvió a elevar para enfrentar a los ojos furiosos y ardientes de Hermione.

—Hazlo —dijo ella con una voz tan calma y fría que le envió escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral—. Si significan tanto para ti, si son más importantes que yo, recógelas. Estoy segura de que tan pronto llegues a casa podrás arreglarlas con magia.

Era un reto y él lo sabía. Pero también era una prueba, una en la que no tenía ninguna intención de fallar.

—«Así que éste es su juego, ¿cierto?. Quiere saber qué es lo que me importa más. Si ella, o el Quidditch —pensó Ron al mirarla cruzada de brazos, terriblemente enfadada. La miró intensamente de arriba abajo, con sus ojos furiosos y entrecerrados—. Sí que es bonita cuando se enoja... ¡Detente, Weasley! Ahora no es el momento».

Desafortunadamente, mientras se reprendía a sí mismo, sintió cómo su cuerpo se sublevaba y actuaba por propia voluntad. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya se había arrodillado y había comenzado a recoger los pedazos de las entradas con sus manos.

Se horrorizó al escuchar una honda inspiración por encima de él, y en ese momento, se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba haciendo.

—«¡¡No, no, no!! —gritó internamente— ¡Ni siquiera quiero estas malditas entradas! ¡¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!!».

—Bueno..., ahí está la respuesta a tu pregunta, Ronald. Ya sé exactamente cuánto valen esas entradas —dijo Hermione con una voz agotada y diluida.

Ron levantó la mirada y palideció al ver las lágrimas caer de aquellos ojos y rodar por sus mejillas.

—«¡Maldita sea! Mira lo que haz hecho» —pensó.

—Sólo me han costado uno de mis mejores amigos —finalizó ella. Antes que él tuviera tiempo de comprender lo que ella había dicho, Hermione se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él.

Ron se quedó pasamado, inerte sin poder moverse de aquel sitio. Quería correr tras ella, seguirla, pero nuevamente su cuerpo parecía tener voluntad propia. Simplemente se rehusaba a ceder. Todo lo que él podía hacer era quedarse allí, inmóvil, sosteniendo los boletos en pedazos y mirando boquiabierto a Parvati y Padma, quienes lo miraban también.

—¿Qué te sucede, Ron? —preguntó Parvati finalmente. Su hermana sólo resopló. Sin embargo, la pregunta pareció romper el hechizo que lo mantenía en el lugar. En vez de responder, Ron arrojó las entradas y salió corriendo a la dirección en que Hermione había huido.

—¡Hermione! —gritó—. ¡Hermione, espera...!

Él creyó que ella correría en cuanto descubriera que él la estaba siguiendo, pero no fue así. Ella continuó caminando a la misma velocidad hacia el Caldero Chorreante, y Ron consiguió alcanzarla y agarrarle el brazo antes de que ella llegara allí.

—Quítame tus manos de encima —espetó agresivamente Hermione entre sollozos, librándose de aquel brazo, y continuó el camino. En vez de arriesgarse a tocarla por segunda vez, Ron se colocó enfrente de ella para obstruirle el paso.

Hermione lo miró a través de sus lágrimas y él se sintió un maldito miserable al reconocer que había sido el causante de su dolor. Una ola de culpa recorrió todo su cuerpo. Y la peor parte era que él reconocía haberlo hecho a propósito, pero por su vida misma, no podía descifrar el por qué.

—Hermione, por favor... —comenzó a disculparse, pero ella no le escuchaba. Sólo se dio la vuelta y marchó en una dirección diferente.

—No fue mi intención. Te lo juro, no quise...

—«Soy un terrible imbécil. ¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa?».

—Lo siento... —suplicó Ron mientras la seguía—. Por favor, Hermione. Háblame, grítame, golpéame si quieres pero no... no _me dejes_... no quiero que te vayas.

Ella se volteó tan rápidamente que él tuvo que retroceder unos pasos, temeroso de que en verdad lo golpeara.

—Déjame sola —respondió serenamente, aunque con su voz marcada por el dolor.

—No puedo... —replicó Ron sin darse cuenta.

—«Grandioso, ahora también perdí el control de las palabras».

—Yo... —se esforzó por detenerse y no continuar diciendo... _te amo._ Lloró mentalmente —. Yo..., yo...

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó Hermione fríamente— ¿No puedes... evitar ser un imbécil? ¿No puedes... evitar herirme?. ¿Te sentaste a planear cómo hacer de mi vida una miseria, Ron, o es simplemente ocurrió por accidente?

—Yo..., yo... lo siento. Yo...

—Es demasiado tarde —suspiró apasible y suavemente, mirando al piso.

—No, no lo es —protestó Ron.

—Sí, sí lo es. Ya no puedo seguir con esto. Ya no puedo soportarlo más. Estoy harta... de pelear contigo. Ya... estoy harta —murmuró Hermione, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro—. Por favor..., si alguna vez te preocupaste por mí, déjame tranquila.

—¡No! —gritó Ron imperativamente, sorprendiéndose tanto a sí mismo como a ella.

Se acercó a Hermione, y antes de que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, la agarró del rostro; levantó su mentón y la forzó a mirarlo. Pero tan pronto sus ojos se conectaron, repentinamente pareció olvidarse de lo que iba a decir .

—Yo... eh...—tartamudeó, con su mirada deslizándose por sus labios. Parecían tener una extraña fuerza gravitacional que guiaban a sus propios labios hacia los suyos. Una que él no podía resistir. Se inclinó y...

¡PLAF!

... sintió la mano de ella estamparse en una de sus mejillas.

—Tú... ¿me golpeaste? —indicó Ron incrédulo, frotando el ardor de la marca rojiza en su mejilla.

—Te dije que mantuvieras tus manos alejadas, tú... tú... —tartamudeó Hermione, sin encontrar las palabras exactas con las que lo quería llamar—. ¡¡Insensible idiota!! —gritó finalmente, al ser lo mejor que pudo formular.

Ron se quedó inmóvil, mirándola, y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reponerse, ella ya se había dado la vuelta y se había precipitado atropelladamente lejos de él. Ron la observó sumergirse alrededor de un grupo de personas y tropezarse con...

—«¡Maldito Viktor Krum! ¿Qué...? ¿Ese búlgado idiota está acechándola?».

Ron miró a Hermione retroceder y entonces vio como las manos de Krum la sujetaron por las muñecas. Ella trató de alejarlo, pero en vez de soltarla, Krum la giró para que su espalda estuviera contra su pecho y así tener un mejor control, girando sus brazos detrás de ella en el proceso. Su mano libre descendió y sujetó su otra muñeca fuertemente para mantenerla incapaz de luchar en su contra.

—¡¡¡Maldito hijo de perra!!! —rugió Ron al preciptarse atropelladamente dentro de la muchedumbre que lo separaba de Hermione y Krum—. ¡¡¡Suéltala!!!

—Hay otro —dijo Krum cuando una pequeña figura cubierta de pies a cabeza con una toga negra apareció a su lado. Dos Mortífagos más aparecieron en el callejón detrás de ellos. Alguien en la muchedumbre los vió y dejó escapar un grito que causó una cadena de alaridos de terror. La multitud que había entre ellos comenzó a empujar a Ron hacia atrás en su apuro por salir del paso.

—El pelirrojo —dijo el más pequeño de las tres figuras, señalando a Ron.

En tan sólo un instante, la calle ya estaba mermada por el escándalo. La muchedumbre trataba de huir y esos que estaban cerca de las tiendas abandonaron sus mercancías y echaron a correr. Parecía que todos en el Callejón Diagon trataban de arrastrarlo lejos de Hermione. Trató lo más que pudo de combatir la ola del histérico tumulto, pero ellos se las arreglaban para alejarlo cada vez más y más de su alcance.

—¡¡Hermione!! —gritó Ron al empujar y golpear a cualquiera que se interpusiera para tratar de alcanzarla.

—¡¡Corre!! —le gritó ella, pero él no pudo escucharla, aunque tampoco hubiese corrido si lo hubiera hecho. Dos de los hombres cubiertos en negro estaban avanzando hacia él entre la multitud, maldiciendo a quienes se interponían en su camino. Los ojos de Ron no veían a nadie más que a Hermione, y por ello no pudo notar el avance que ellos habían logrado.

Sin embargo, Hermione sí lo hizo. Miró con horror como los Mortífagos avanzaban dentro del estrepitoso tumulto. El infierno se había inclinado para que aquellos alcanzasen su objetivo. Ella miró a Krum, y luego al otro Mortífago que aguardaba a su lado; dio un grito ahogado al descubrir su identidad.

—Tú... ¡¡¡Tú, traidor despreciable!!! ¡¿Cómo pudo...?! —rugió Hermione, arrojándose hacia él con rabia, ya que se las había ingeniado para tomar a Krum por sorpresa y desatar sus muñecas. En ese segundo de libertad, tomó control del objeto que estaba en manos de Peter Pettigrew y ambos se desvanecieron.

—¡¡¡Hermione!!! —rugió Ron dolorosamente al verla desaparecer.

Los Mortífagos dieron la vuelta y se percataron de la ausencia de su camarada... y de la chica. Krum permaneció detrás, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de que ahora estaba solo parado en medio del callejón. Aquellos miraron a Ron por una última vez y luego desaparecieron.

Alguien agarró a Ron por detrás y lo empujó hacia sí. Él comenzó a forcejear por reflejo y golpeó a su atacante en medio de la cara, tumbándolo al suelo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que era George. En un instante, Fred ya estaba allí para ayudar a su hermano gemelo a levantarse. Ron les dio la espalda y nuevamente comenzó a luchar contra la multitud. Los gemelos se abalanzaron hacia Ron por segunda vez, y juntos lograron hacerlo retroceder.

—¡¡Quítense de encima!! —gritó Ron al resistirse.

—Es demasiado tarde —dijo Fred con la voz llena de dolor, abatido.

—Lo siento, Ron —acotó George.

—¡¡Que me suelten, maldita sea!!

—Ella se fue, Ron.

—Es demasiado tarde.

—¡¡¡Voy a matar a ese maldito hijo de perra!!! —gruñó Ron enceguecido de ira, agitándose y doblándose por la cintura al mismo tiempo. Pudo liberarse y en un instante, se lanzó dentro del tumulto para poder atrapar a Krum. Antes de que consiguiera dar un paso más, Fred sacó su varita y apuntó firmemente a la espalda de Ron.

—¡_Desmaius_! —gritó , y luego pudo observar a su hermano menor caer al suelo.

—Lo siento, compañero —se disculpó Fred, al inclinarse y levantar a Ron de los pies. George se inclinó instantáneamente para tomar a Ron por los hombros y llevarlo así adentro de la seguridad de su tienda, al final de la calle.

—¿Sabías que Ron tuviera tanta fuerza? —le preguntó Fred a George al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos y dirigirse a la chimenea.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Casi me mata con ese puñetazo! —se quejó George, llenándose la mano de polvo floo y arrojándolo dentro de la chimenea—. La Madriguera —sentenció George, y entonces retrocedió para ayudar a Fred a empujar a su hermano inconsciente dentro de las llamas.

—Mamá nos va a matar —dijo Fred antes de desaparecer.

—Esperemos que sí —acompañó George al aparecer al lado de su hermano en la cocina de los Weasley—. Porque prefiero no tener que enfrentar a Ron cuando él despierte.

**----o0o---- **

* * *

**N/t:** ¡Gracias a todos por el apoyo! Y para todos los que dejan reviews anónimos sin poner el mail, ¡déjenmelo así les puedo contestar! O al menos creense una cuenta para firmar y así poder responderlos. El capítulo se llama así ya que como no encontraba un título que coordinara bien por mi cuenta, ¡entré a la traducción del fic en francés y copié el título que ella le puso! Jajaja, igual me parece que encaja perfectamente debido las dos clases de peleas que hay en el chapter. Y una vez más... ¡Prometo no defraudar a nadie! Es más, ¡ya traduje los capítulos 33 y 34!. Además de un pequeño extra ubicado en una escena específica del capítulo 32... Voy a tratar de subir los capítulos pasados lo más rápidamente posible así podemos empezar con los nuevos de una buena maldita vez... la espera se torna demasiado larga, jajaja.


	3. Cartas y lechuzas

**

* * *

**

3

**Cartas y lechuzas**

**----o0o----**

* * *

La mitad de la familia Weasley se había amontonado alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Ginny, la más pequeña, lloraba silenciosamente en su asiento. La Sra. Weasley se encontraba detrás de su hija y acariciaba su pelo gentilmente, de esa manera en que sólo las madres pueden hacerlo. Bastaba con su presencia para hacer sentir a Ginny un poco mejor. Pero un poco mejor no era suficiente. La impresión de ver la cara de Ron aparecer por la chimenea y desplomarse sobre el suelo como si estuviera muerto, seguida por la noticia de Fred y George de que Hermione había sido secuestrada por los seguidores de quien-tú-sabes, ya era lo suficientemente horrorosa. Pero la mirada en los ojos de Ron después de que su madre lo reanimara fue lo que más la atormentó. Ella lo había visto llorar cuando eran más pequeños. Lo había visto herido. Lo había visto furioso. Lo había visto aterrado. Lo había visto abatido, pero jamás lo había visto expresar todos esos sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Ginny nunca antes había visto tanta angustia y desesperación encerrada dentro de alguna persona. El hecho de que esa persona sea su hermano, le rompió el corazón.

Ginny inspiró agobiadamente y se secó las lágrimas apenas derramadas. Fred, quien la había estado observando, se inclinó encima de la mesa y le ofreció un pañuelo.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, y luego lo usó para limpiarse la nariz.

George todavía estaba mirando a través de la ventana con una expresión vacía en el rostro. Su ojo derecho lucía ahora una extraña y luminosa sombra morada, teñida de amarillo alrededor de los bordes. La Sra. Weasle se había ofrecido curarle el moretón, pero George se había negado. De vez en cuando, Ginny notaba que él elevaba una mano y pasaba sus dedos por la zona inflamada. Era como si estuviese tratando de utilizar el dolor físico para ocultar aquel dolor emocional que lo carcomía por dentro.

—«No está teniendo más suerte que yo» —pensó Ginny para sí misma.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un terrible estrépito, seguido casi instantáneamente por el sonido inequívoco de los cristales al romperse. Ginny se sobresaltó pero enseguida la mano de su madre la tomó tranquilizadoramente por el hombro. Levantó la vista y vio cómo su madre miraba al techo, con sus expresiones tensas, cansadas.

—Ha estado así por horas —dijo George débilmente a su hermano gemelo—. No creería que hubiera algo más que romper en ese cuarto.

—Quizás se movió al nuestro —intentó bromear Fred.

—Desearía saber que está pasando —comentó Ginny suavemente.

—Tu padre nos avisará en cuanto haya alguna novedad —le afirmó la Sra. Weasley.

—¿Qué crees que le harán a Krum? —preguntó Ginny a sus hermanos.

—Supongo que todo depende de si creen en su historia o no —indicó George.

—Papá parece creerle —replicó ella—. Dice que Krum está verdaderamente disgustado por lo sucedido.

—¿Está disgustado por lo que pasó o sólo porque lo atraparon? —preguntó Fred pesadamente—. No suena cómo si fuera la primera vez que utilizala maldición Imperius como excusa.

—Le funcionó una vez, ¿por qué no usarlo de nuevo? —espetó George acordando con su hermano.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó Ginny—. Él dijo la verdad la primera vez. Yo escuché a Harry decirle a Ron que Crouch admitió haber usado la Maldición Imperius para controlar a Krum durante la última prueba del torneo. Tú no crees realmente que él tratara de lastimar a Hermione a propósito, ¿verdad?

Fred encogió sus hombros sin respuesta alguna.

—Lo dudo —admitió finalmente George—. Pero no dudaría que los idiotas del Ministerio lo acusen por lo sucedido, sólo para enviar a alguien a Azkaban y hacer creer que están trabajando duro en contra de quien-tú-sabes.

—Ron está tranquilo otra vez —dijo Fred mirando al techo momentáneamente, antes de que una ráfaga blanca viniera zumbando por la ventana abierta de la cocina y llamara su atención.

—¡Hedwig! —gritó Ginny cuando el ave aterrizó de un golpe sobre la mesa en frente a ella. Inmediatamente Ginny extendió su mano para acariciar las plumas suaves del búho mientras removía la carta amarrada a su pata—. Es para Ron —dijo Ginny mirando a su madre—. ¿Por qué nos la entregaría a nosotros?

—Supongo que ya sabemos con que se deshaogó esta vez— pensó George en voz alta.

—No creerás que... —comenzó la Sra. Weasley.

—¿Que trató de tirarla por de la ventana? —respondió Fred—. Creo que tiraría a Ginny por la ventana si ella intentara entrar a ese cuarto.

Ginny continuó acariciando las plumas de Hedwig, hallándolo consolador.

—Trata de no enfadarte con él —le murmuró ella al ave a la vez que se le escaparon un par de lágrimas—. Está pasando por un momento difícil.

—¿Deberíamos abrirlo? —preguntó George a su madre, ojeando la carta.

—Está dirigida a Ron —replicó la Sra. Weasley, como si eso pusiera un punto final al asunto.

—¿Qué tal si es importante? —insistió Fred.

—¿Qué tal si él hubiera visto algo? —añadió George.

—¿Qué tal si... él se fue de su casa y está tratando de llegar a Ron para que lo ayude a salvarla? —preguntó Ginny.

La Sra. Weasley retiró la carta de las manos de Ginny y la abrió al instante. Sus ojos leyeron rápidamente y luego dejó caer sobre la mesa el pergamino cuando sus propias lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse.

Fred tomó la carta inmediatamente y George se inclinó aún más veloz para poder leerla con él. Cerrando los ojos con una expresión dolorosa, Fred dejó la carta boca abajo sobre la mesa. Ginny se apresuró a tomarla.

—No, Gin —dijo George, cubriendo la carta con sus manos—. No.

Ginny le miró firmemente a los ojos al empujar su mano y coger el pedazo de pergamino. Respiró hondamente, se calmó, y entonces la viró para leer:

La están torturando. Ella sabe que estoy observando.  
Miró directamente hacia mi y me dijo,  
"¡NO TE ATREVAS A SALIR DE TU CASA, HARRY!"  
Él no quería que ella hablara conmigo.  
He perdido la conexión.  
Siempre y cuando me quede aquí, él la mantendrá viva.  
Diles a los demás que se apresuren.  
Él se está poniendo furioso.  
No se cuánto más podrá resistir.

Ginny dejó caer la carta con un sollozo y entonces se arrojó sobre la mesa, ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

—No podemos decirle a Ron —sentenció Fred débilmente.

—No, no podemos —acordó su madre, sabiendo perfectamente que él dejaría la seguridad de su hogar y se convertiría en el próximo objetivo.

Ella miró al techo como si tratara de adivinar si Ron todavía estaba en su cuarto y se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor si él continuara despedazando totalmente su habitación, al menos así sabría exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Atravezando la cocina con unos pocos pasos, la Sra. Weasley abrió la puerta y miró al Reloj del abuelo en el salón. Sus ojos rápidamente buscaron la manecilla con el nombre de su hijo más joven. Un aliento de alivio pasó por sus labios al notar que todavía apuntaba a 'Casa' y no había saltado a 'Peligro mortal'.

—«Está demasiado tranquilo arriba» —pensó ella al cerrar la puerta y caminar a la mesa de la cocina para pararse junto a los gemelos.

—¿Debería... debería responderle? —preguntó Ginny a su madre con voz temblorosa —Hedwig aún sigue aquí. Debe estar esperando una respuesta.

—Sí, querida, quizás deberías —replicó la Sra. Weasley—. _Accio_ —dijo ella, apuntando su varita al cajón de al lado de un gabinete. El cajón se abrió y una botella de tinta y una pluma se dispararon a través del cuarto y aterrizaron en la mesa frente a Ginny.

Ginny viró la carta de Harry y estaba al punto de garabatear un mensaje en la parte de atrás cuando un bulto de plumas color café aterrizó con un golpe ruidoso. Hedwig saltó hacia atrás con un ululato indignante, y luego expandió sus alas y saltó al respaldo de la silla de Ginny.

La Sra. Weasley extendió su brazo y removió la carta de la pata del búho. Una vez que su carga fue removida, saltó de la esquina de la mesa y voló fuera de la ventana.

—¿Es de papá? —preguntó Fred con esperanza.

—No, es de... del Departamento de Transportación Mágica —respondió la Sra. Weasley, algo desconcertada. Entonces, para sorpresa de sus hijos, ella gritó de asombro e inesperadamente desapareció del cuarto.

Ginny se estiró para buscar la carta abierta que estaba cayendo al piso.

—¡¡¿Qué?!! —gritaron impacientes Fred y George, una vez que Ginny la había leído rápidamente y comenzaba a alejar la vista de la carta,


	4. Aparición

**

* * *

**

**4**

**Aparición**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

En lo más profundo de su mente, Ron escuchó el llamado, pero trató de ignorarlo.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Se sentó en el suelo con sus rodillas apretadas firmemente contra su pecho, tratando de apartar aquel sonido de su mente.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

Ron limpió sus ojos al levantar la vista, y pudo ver al búho blanco como la nieve posarse sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Se levantó de un salto, enfurecido, agarró por los bordes a su cama —el colchón ya había sido descartado al suelo—, y lo levantó tomando una posición firme.

—«¡Déjame en paz, Harry! —pensó mientras arrastraba por el borde a la cama así elevada hacia la ventana— ¡Todo esto es _tú_ culpa!».

Con un golpe ensordecedor, la cama golpeó contra la pared y con su respaldo rompió todos los cristales de la ventana. Con la cabecera ahora bloqueando la mayor parte de la abertura, Ron sabía que el búho no sería capaz de entrar. Al alcanzar su misión, Ron se volvió a tirar al suelo y colocó sus rodillas contra su pecho, abrazándose a sí mismo.

En lo más profundo de su mente, una voz diminuta le decía que estaba siendo injusto.

—«Harry no tiene la culpa. Si alguien aquí es culpable, soy yo. Yo estaba ahí. Yo debería haberla protegido. Si tan sólo no hubieramos discutido... Si tan sólo no la hubiera enviado directamente hacia las manos de Krum... Todo esto es mi culpa. ¡Mi culpa!».

Ron fue arrancado de aquellos sombríos pensamientos por un ruidoso ¡crack!, seguido inmediatamente por el sonido de alguien tropezando y cayendo entre los escombros que ensuciaban su cuarto.

—¡Largo! —rugió él, amenazante.

—¿R…Ron? —preguntó una débil voz, claramente dudando si estaba o no en el lugar correcto.

—¿Hermione? —contestó, avanzando lentamente hacia su voz. La halló unos segundos más tarde, pero sintió que encontrarla le había tomado una eternidad.

En el momento en que la tocó, un gran sollozo escapó de los labios de ella y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de Ron. Inmediatamente Ron la envolvió con sus propios brazos y la sujetó mientras ella comenzaba a llorar. Él pudo sentir como ella temblaba contra su cuerpo, por lo que estrechó aún más el abrazo.

Hermione sofocó un gemido y luego habló con un hilo de voz: —No tan fuerte..., me asfixio.

—Lo siento —contestó Ron, aflojando un poco el abrazo, pero rehusándose a dejar de sujetarla por completo. Ahora que ella se hallaba en sus brazos, no iba dejarla ir nunca más.

—Ron... —Hermione habló con un tono de voz grave, bañada en lágrimas—. Yo…

Él la silenció tiernamente y la abrazó aún más fuerte, descansando su mejilla sobre su cabeza a medida que cerraraba los ojos y agradecía silenciosamente a quien fuera que la había regresado a él sana y salva. En circunstancias diferentes, él se hubiera sentido incómodo conteniendo a una muchacha en llantos. Las lágrimas siempre lo ponían nervioso, nunca sabía qué decir. Pero de pronto descubrió que no era necesario decir algo. Bastaba simplemente con estar allí, presente, a su lado. Así que la sostuvo aún más cerca y la dejó llorar en su pecho, acariciando su espalda suavemente de una manera que no sólo la consolaba a ella, sino también a él. Rápidamente, sus lágrimas disminuyeron y él la sintió alejarse de su lado.

—Lo siento tanto —murmuró ella en la oscuridad. El no poder verlo le hacía más fácil disculparse.

—No lo sientas —replicó Ron al extender su mano y tocar su cara, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Creo que con un buen llanto es más que suficiente.

—No —dijo Hermione, su voz temblaba—. Lo siento, por lo de esta mañana... por llamarte...

—Idiota insensible —terminó él por ella—. Tenías razón. Lo soy.

—No, no lo eres —protestó Hermione—. Bueno, está bien, algunas veces sí lo eres —se corrigió—, aunque en general no es así. Además... odiaría que aquellas fuesen las últimas palabras que te hubiera dicho...

Él escuchó cómo su voz se quebraba y una vez más, las lágrimas se deslizaron sobre su rostro.

—Ron, cuando ellos me atraparon... —comenzó a explicar, pero debió interrumpirse cuando sintió sus dedos sobre sus labios. Al ser callada nuevamente, Hermione cerró sus ojos y se rindió ante la sensación que aquellos dos dedos le brindaban.

—Ron...

—No —protestó él, con su propia voz llena de dolor—. No creo poder soportarlo.

—Tengo que decirte esto ahora, mientras tenga el valor para hacerlo —replicó Hermione al apartarle la mano de sus labios y ponerla en su regazo, donde ella enlazó sus dedos con los de él.

Ron no volvió a protestar, así que ella comenzó de nuevo.

—Cuando me atraparon... —Se detuvo. Necesitaba recobrar su valor—, habían tantas cosas que quería decirte. Cosas que tendría que haberte dicho años atrás, pero que no hice porque tenía miedo... _miedo de perderte_.

—Hermione, no tienes que... —interrumpió Ron, pero ella insistió.

—Si debo. Ahora cállate y déjame hablar.

Ron sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.

—«Después de todo por lo que ha pasado, sigue siendo tan fogosa como siempre».

Su determinación era una de las cosas que él más amaba en ella. Era valiente. Era testaruda. Era determinante. Cuando ella creía tener la razón, se quedaba firme en su convicción y se rehusaba a retroceder sin importar las consecuencias. Al igual que él, era orgullosa. A diferencia, tenía la fuerza suficiente como para no importarle lo que otros pensaban de ella. De hecho, las únicas opiniones que parecían importarle eran las de él y las de Harry, claro está.

—«Ella es... indomable. ¿Cuántas otras chicas serían capaces de mantener la cabeza en alto y salvarnos del Lazo del Diablo en nuestro primer año? ¿Cuántas otras chicas tendrían el coraje de patear a Sirius Black porque creían que él era un maniático homicida que quería matar a Harry? Bueno, probablemente Ginny lo haría, pero... ¿Cuántas otras chicas podrían ser secuestradas por los Mortífagos y escapar por su propia cuenta? La mayor parte de ésas chicas en Hogwarts se habrían acurrucado en algun rincón. Pero no Hermione. Podría buscar por el resto de mi vida y nunca encontraría otra chica parecida a ella»...

Ron sintió un apretón en su mano que lo devolvió a la realidad. La escuchó suspirar profundamente y recordó que ella estaba tratando de decirle algo importante.

—«Presta atención» —se dijo a sí mismo.

—Algunas veces de verdad que eres un insensible idiota —comenzó Hermione. Ron sintió como su corazón se hundía dentro de sí—. Me enfureces tanto que parece que jamás terminaré de enojarme...

—«Me odia» —gimió él, pensativo.

—... y por eso estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti —El corazón de Ron dejó de latir.

—«¡¡¿QUÉ?!!» —gritó en su mente, aunque le tomó más de un segundo expresar aquella pregunta. Estaba tan desconcertado por los dos comentarios dichos antes de su declaración, que temía haber escuchado mal.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo, Ron —susurró Hermione.

—Pero..., pero... Krum...

—No Viktor. Tú —replicó ella—. Siempre has sido tú, Ron.

Un silencio incómodo invadió el cuarto mientras Ron trataba de comprender y procesar en su cabeza la nueva información, y Hermione, decidida, trató de explicarse mejor.

—Viktor era sólo un amigo —comenzó a divagar—. Él sabía lo que yo sentía, se lo dije al final del cuarto año, cuando me llamó aparte para decirme "adiós" y me pidió nuevamente que lo visitara en el verano.

—¿Hermione...? —acotó Ron, pensativo—. «¿Acaba de decir cuarto año?».

—En ese momento le dije que sólo podíamos ser amigos porque..., bueno, porque mis sentimientos pertenecían a alguien más. No le dije a quién, pero él lo adivinó de todas formas. Era obvio, contigo siempre espiándonos...

—«Espera un minuto, ¿me veían?». ¿Hermione...?

—Todas esas cartas que le escribí delante tuyo... lo hice a propósito. Estaba tratando de ponerte celoso. Y sé que eso fue algo horrible, pero...

—¡¡Hermione!! ¿Te puedes callar para al menos dejarme decirte tres palabras?

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

—«Oh, fantástico, ahora me escucha».

Hermione esperaba a que Ron le hablara.

—«Bien, ahora el silencio se está tornando incómodo de nuevo. Escúpelo de una vez, cobarde» —se regañó a sí mismo. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido y tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que ella podía oírlo—. Yo... yo... —tartamudeó.

Después de eso, abandonó su intento de hablar, extendió su mano libre y acarició el rostro de ella, inclinándose hacia delante. Él la sintió retroceder sorprendida en el instante en que sus labios rozaron los suyos, pero al darse cuenta de lo que era, ella se tranquilizó y lo dejó besarla. Sus manos hallaron el camino alrededor de su cuello justo cuando él apartó su boca para susurrarle.

—Yo también te amo.

—Esas son cuatro palabras, Ron —dijo Hermione, sonriendo en la oscuridad.

—Me rectifico —respondió él con una sonrisa y se inclinó para besarla de nuevo. Pudo sentir como su estómago burbujeaba intensamente al conectar sus labios por segunda vez. Una sensación cálida y un hormigueo recorrieron todo su cuerpo, y su respiración se aceleró. Esta vez Hermione no sólo lo dejó besarla, sino que respondió al beso. Ron sintió las suaves curvas de su cuerpo presionando en contra del suyo cuando ella lo acercó aún más. Hermione se aferró a él desesperadamente, como si se estuviera ahogando y él fuera su salvavidas. Ron sintió su boca abrirse ligeramente y él profundizó el beso. Cuando Hermione gimió suavemente en su boca, nuevas olas de placer atravezaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ron gimió decepcionado al sentir cómo los labios de ella se apartaban de los suyos.

—¿Cómo... cómo pudiste hacer eso? —jadeó Hermione, aún con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Hacer qué? —cuestionó Ron—. «¡Oh, no! ¿Tan mal lo hice?».

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme sentir de esa forma? —preguntó Hermione seriamente—. Fue como si mi corazón se detuviera un instante y luego comenzara a acelerarse abruptamente y... y entonces mi estómago se retorció y sentí como si hubiera sido alcanzada por un rayo. Sentí un hormigueo viajar hasta la punta de mis pies —explicó ella, como si estuviera dando un informe y catalogaba los resultados de algún experimento—. Y luego se volvió _realmente_ caliente, y sentía como si me estuviera sofocando, sólo que no fue desagradable. Fue maravilloso, de hecho. Hazlo de nuevo —insistió Hermione, moviendo sus manos dentro del pelo de Ron y atrayendo su cara hacia la suya. Pero antes de que sus labios se encontraran, fueron interrumpidos por una gran estrépito que logró dividir la atmósfera entre los dos.

Hermione gritó y Ron la soltó instantáneamente para situarse entre ella y el intruso inoportuno que había irrumpido en la habitación.

—¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro aquí? —murmuró la voz de la Sra. Weasley al tropezar con algo debajo de sus pies—. _Lumos_ —refunfuñó ella y su varita iluminó el cuarto entero. Tanto Ron como Hermione entrecerraron los ojos al recibir el potente haz de luz. Ron protegió sus ojos con sus manos justo a tiempo para ver a su madre lanzarse precipitadamente hacia ellos. Ella lo empujó fuera del camino y agarró a Hermione para abrazarla—. ¡Tú, muchacha brillante! —gritó feliz, arrodillándose al lado de ambos chicos—. ¡Absolutamente brillante! ¿Cómo pudiste aprender aparición a tu edad...? —continuó la Sra. Weasley y entonces se paró en seco al oír a Hermione gritar de dolor.

—Mis costillas... —jadeó Hermione—, creo que podrían estar rotas...

La Sra. Weasley soltó a la muchacha y la miró ansiosa. Recién después volteó a ver a su hijo—. No te quedes sentado ahí como un idiota —espetó bruscamente—. Ayúdame a llevarla abajo para poder verla mejor.

Inmediatamente Ron se levantó y se inclinó para ayudar a Hermione a levantarse.

—¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? —preguntó Hermione al sostener las manos de Ron que la ayudaban a enderezarse.

—¿Qué...? —replicó la Sra. Weasley, arrastrando sus pensamientos hacia algún sitio lejano—. Oh, si..., llegó una carta a tu nombre de parte del Departamento de Transportación Mágica. Me temo que tienes una multa considerable esperando por ti en la cocina.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Ron en un tono enfurecido.

—Por practicar aparición sin una licencia, supongo —contestó Hermione calmadamente.

—¡No te pueden multar por eso! —gritó Ron—. ¡Era una emergencia!

—La multa no me importa —indicó Hermione—. Siempre y cuando no sea expulsada de la escuela.

—No hay manera alguna de que ellos te expulsen a _ti_ —le aseguró Ron.

—No te preocupes querida, Arthur se hará cargo de eso —dijo la Sra. Weasley confidentemente—. Esto no es como lo que le pasó a Harry. Te secuestraron a plena luz del día. Hay demasiados testigos y _todos_ ellos testificarán. El Ministerio no puede ignorarlo. Kingsley tiene la mitad de los Aurores buscándote, sin mencionar la mitad de la Orden. Bajo estas circunstancias, estoy segura que ignorarán la multa. Ahora, ¿puedes caminar? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley, acercándose a Hermione para ofrecerle ayuda.

—Sí —replicó Hermione, dando unos pasos indecisos hacia la puerta. Ambos notaron sus muecas de dolor, aunque ella se esforzara por disimularlas.

—Yo la llevaré —le dijo Ron a su madre, tomando rápidamente a Hermione por detrás.

—¡No, no lo harás! —gritó ella como si la idea fuera insultante.

—Sólo hasta el piso inferior —replicó Ron, cargándola en sus brazos tan rápidamente que la tomó por sorpresa—. No tengo intenciones de verte rodar escaleras abajo —dijo él en una manera tan dominante que le dejó saber que hablaba en serio.

—Sólo hasta el final de las escaleras —asintió Hermione—. Pero si me llevas un paso más, yo...

—¿Tú qué? —se burló Ron mientras descendían al segundo piso.

—Yo... —meditó Hermione por unos minutos—. Bien, no sé que haría. Pero improvisaré algo. Y será perfectamente desagradable —añadió de último momento.

Ron se rió silenciosamente mientras llegaban el final de la escalera y la puso de pié.

—Sabes, casi valdría la pena ver lo que me harías —bromeó Ron y la dejó caminar el resto del camino hacia la cocina sola, pero se quedó cerca de ella, por si acaso su voluntad fuese más fuerte que su cuerpo.

**----o0o----**

* * *

**N/t:** ¡¡Gracias a todas por los increíbles reviews!! El jueves subo el otro capítulo, ya lo traduje así que no va a haber problemas. ¡Saludos a todas! (gracias también a _Andy_ por corregirme los errores de tipeo, jaja)


	5. Temor

**

* * *

****5**

**Temor**

**----o0o----**

* * *

La Sra. Weasley se apresuró en abrirle la puerta de la cocina a Ron y a Hermione.

—¡¡Apártense del camino!! —gritó ella, asustándo a sus hijos. Los tres saltaron instantáneamente y se alejaron de la mesa. La sorpresa que se llevaron al oír la orden sin sentido de su madre no se comparó con el asombro de ver a Hermione entrar por la cocina, seguida muy de cerca por Ron. Mientras la Sra. Weasley ayudaba a Hermione a sentarse, los tres la miraban anonadados.

—Debo verme peor de cómo me siento —susurró Hermione a Ron, que estaba detrás de ella con sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Her-Hermione? —tartamudeó Ginny—. ¿Cómo...?

—¡¡Increíble!! —gritó George-. Más de la mitad de la Orden buscándote y tú...

—... escapaste sin la ayuda de nadie —finalizó Fred.

—¿Cómo... cómo lo hiciste? —inquirió Ginny.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu rostro? —preguntó Hermione a George, observando las marcas moradas alrededor de su ojo.

—Fue él —replicó George apuntando a su hermano menor.

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione.

—¡Estaba tratando de evitar que te ayudara! —dijo Ron poniéndose a la defensiva.

—En realidad, estábamos tratando de _ayudarte_ a salvarla —corrigió Fred—. Como ya intentamos explicar.

—Nosotros éramos tres. Ellos eran tres. Nos pareció una buena oportunidad en aquel momento —admitió su gemelo.

—¿Hermione? —continuó George, al virarse y mirarla nuevamente—. Tú nos viste llegar. ¿Por qué agarraste el trasladador?

Hermione dejó caer su mirada al suelo.

—Sí, los vi —admitió ella—, pero estaban demasiado lejos. Sabía que ellos alcanzarían a Ron antes que ustedes lo hicieran.

—Ron, tienes una carta de Harry —dijo Ginny entregándole el sobre.

—¿La abriste? —preguntó Ron al extender su mano para agarrarlo.

—Pensamos que podría ser importante —replicó Ginny, la culpa se evidenciaba en su voz—. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando...

—Dame eso —ordenó Hermione, quitándole la carta a Ron de entre sus manos y cogiendo una pluma de la mesa.

"_¡No te atrevas a salir de esa casa, Harry!_",escribió ella en letras bien grandes y oscuras. "_Por ningún motivo. No me importa lo que él te muestre. Todo es mentira. Yo estoy bien. Todos aquí lo estamos. Tú quédate ahí y..._"

Ron arrancó de un tirón la pluma de su mano.

—¡Oye! ¡No he terminado! —rugió Hermione cuando Ron viró el pedazo de pergamino hacia sí.

"_Hermione escapó por sí misma_", escribió él. "_Apareció en mi cuarto hace más o menos cinco minutos. Está de muy mal carácter, como ya habrás notado. Así que mejor haces lo ella dice, compañero. Si pudo sola con los Mortífagos, me estremezco de sólo pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacerte si te marchas_..."

Al finalizar, Ron envolvió el pergamino, se estiró para alcanzar a Hedwig —que ahora estaba sentado en el alféizar—, y amarró la carta a su pata.

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione al ver volar a Hedwig para enviar el recado—. Aún no había terminado, ¿sabes?

—Sí, ya habías terminado —replicó Ron. Fred alzó una ceja. George hubiera hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque le dolía muchísimo—. Seguro captará lo que quisiste decir—continuó Ron—. No había ningún motivo para que continuases escribiendo.

—Quizá quería contarle algo más.

—Quizá este no sea el momento adecuado.

—¿No quieres que él lo sepa?

—Yo no dije eso —dijo Ron, arrodillándose para quedar frente a ella —. Ahora mismo es más importante asegurarnos de que estés bien.

—Estoy bien —protestó Hermione.

—Perfecto, entonces deja que mamá te revise y cuando _ella _diga que estás bien, le podrás escribir a Harry la carta más larga del mundo si así lo deseas, y Pig se la enviará. Sólo ten en cuenta que Pig es la lechuza más atolondrada que existe y que probablemente no podrá cargar una de esas cartas tipo libros que te encanta escribir.

—Bien —acordó Hermione, aunque no lucía demasiado satisfecha.

—Mamá —la llamó Ron al voltearse, y descubrió a su madre con la cabeza metida dentro de la chimenea.

—¿Sí, querido? —preguntó ella a la vez que salía de las llamas verdes y se sacudía el polvo que traía encima.

La atmósfera se dividió al sonar un ruidoso ¡pop!. Hermione —que aún seguía un poco nerviosa—, chilló y se hubiera caído de no ser porque Ron estaba arrodillado a su lado y alcanzó a prevenir su caída. Ginny también se pegó un gran salto y terminó chocando contra Fred y George.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Remus Lupin al acercársele, tenía el tono de voz mermado por la preocupación.

—S-sí —tartamudeó ella, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

—Moody está en posición, Molly —dijo Lupin girándose hacia la Sra. Weasley, quien seguía parada delante de la chimenea—. Ya estamos listos, iniciaremos en cuando tú lo estes.

—¿Listos para qué? —preguntó George.

—Fred, George —apuntó la Sra. Weasley—. Cuiden a su hermana. Y vean si pueden arreglar el cuarto de Ron.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Fred indignado.

—Yo no soy un bebé. Puedo cuidarme sola, ¿sabes? —objetó Ginny.

—¿A dónde van todos ustedes? —le preguntó George a su madre.

—Vamos a llevar a Hermione a St. Mungo.

—¡¡Ah, no!! —se opuso Hermione.

—Hermione, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no te hayas dejado alguna parte atrás —dijo la Sra. Weasley con una voz maternal.

—¿Te apareciste? —preguntó Fred, con el asombro marcado en su voz.

—Tan simple y sin embargo tan brillante —añadió George—. Apuesto a que esos idiotas nunca se lo esperaban. ¿Quién ha oído alguna vez de una bruja de quince años de edad que pueda aparecerse?

—¿De quién era la varita que usaste? —preguntó Lupin bajándo la mirada hacia Hermione.

—De aquella rata apestosa, Peter Pettigrew —respondió desdeñosamente al sacarla de su bolsillo y ofrecérsela a Lupin. Él la alcanzó, la tomó entre sus manos y la sujetó a una distancia considerable, como si estuviera contaminada.

—Vamos querida —dijo la Sra. Weasley tratando de levantar a la chicade la silla.

—¡No! —se opuso Hermione, alejándose de ella para mirar a Ron—. Recuerdas lo que le sucedió a Broderick Bode, ¿no? —le preguntó ella significativamente.

La cara de Ron se endureció inmediatamente a la vez que se enderezó y se situó entre su madre y Hermione.

—¡Absolutamente no! —declaró él, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su madre de una forma desafiante.

—Moody está allí. Nada le pasará a... —comenzó a explicar la Sra. Weasley antes de que la interrumpieran Ron y Hermione.

—¡¡No!! —replicaron al unísono.

—¿Qué le pasó a Broderick Bode? —le preguntó Ginny a George.

—Voldemort quería callarlo, así que le envió una diabólica serpiente para Navidad que lo estranguló mientras dormía —explicó Ron irritadamente. Todos se quedaron mirándolo incrédulos, incluída Hermione.

—Ron, tú... dijiste su nombre —exclamó Hermione sorprendida.

—Sí, bueno, es que he estado maldiciéndolo toda la noche. Creo que se me escapó.

—Hermione —comenzó Lupin calmadamente—, nada malo va a pasarte. Sólo queremos que te revisen para estar seguros de que no falte nada internamente. Aparecerse es algo muy delicado. Hay un millón de cosas que podrían salir mal. Especialmente si nunca antes la habías practicado.

—Oh, por favor —se exasperó—. Si ellos pueden hacerlo —señaló a Fred y a George—, no ha de ser _tan_ difícil.

—¡Oye! —objetaron los gemelos al unísono.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? —dijo Fred echando humo.

—Quiere decir que sé cómo hacerlo, que no perdí ninguna parte de mi cuerpo y que NO voy a ir a St. Mungo.

¡CRACK!

—¿Por qué se demoran tanto? —demandó Bill al materializarse dentro de la cocina—. Moody está ladrándole a todos los que se acercan al pasillo. Lo van a expulsar por las orejas si el paciente al que él está supuestamente _protegiendo_ no se presenta pronto.

—Ella se rehúsa a venir —dijo la Sra. Weasley, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados, claramente exasperada.

—Hermione —dijo Bill, dándose la vuelta para afrontarla y negociar el caso—. Tus padres te están esperando para...

—¡¡¿Qué?!! —gritó Hermione saltándo de su silla—. Tú... tú... no los llevaste allí, ¿verdad?

—Papá y yo estábamos con ellos cuando escuchamos que habías escapado. Él creyó...

—¡¡Sácalos de allí!! ¡¡¡Sácalos de allí ahora mismo!!! —demandó Hermione.

Bill dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a su madre, desconcertado. Entonces, para su asombro, la firmeza de Hermione se desvaneció. Sus ojos se tornaron aguados y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Se dejó caer en la silla, extendió sus brazos sobre la mesa y enterró allí su rostro en el momento en que soltó un enorme sollozo.

La Sra. Weasley asintió con la cabeza mirando a Bill y él se esfumó del cuarto.

—Está bien, querida. No te preocupes por tus padres. Nosotros los mantendremos a salvo. Ustedes tres —acotó la Sra. Weasley, mirando hacia Fred, George, y Ginny—. ¡¡Fuera!!

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Dije afuera. ¡¡Ahora!! —gritó ella nuevamente.

—Pero... —protestó Ginny, casi arrastrándose hacia la puerta—. Oh, está bien —escupió agriamente al mirar a su madre cuando salió de la cocina seguida de cerca por Fred y George.

La Sra. Weasley y Lupin se movieron a una esquina para conversar furtivamente y dejaron a Ron parado al lado de Hermione. Inmediatamente, él cogió una silla y la acercó hacia la de Hermione, sentándose y colocando un brazo alrededor de su espalda. Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído.

—Van a estar bien. Papá y Bill cuidarán de ellos hasta que Dumbledore les encuentre un cuidador secreto. Lo haría yo mismo si tuviera que hacerlo.

—Oh, Ron —gimió Hermione, y se lanzó sobre él. Él le acarició la espalda con cuidado, y trató no olvidar no abrazarla muy fuerte.

* * *

**N/t**: Gracias a todos por los reviews, la verdad es que me dan muchísimos ánimos de actualizar más seguido, aunque debo decir que traducir tantas páginas de corrido me deja algo mareada, jaja. Por eso les pido, si ven errores de tipeo, faltas, o palabras de más, ¡avísenme! Se los voy a super agradecer porque yo trato de chequearlos siempre antes de subir los capítulos, ¡pero al tenerlos tan frescos en la memoria mi mente lee las palabras antes que mis ojos y por eso se me escapan esos malditos errores! Si loa encuentran: copien, peguen y me lo mandan. Otra cosa, voy a tratar de subir lo más rápido posible porque me voy de vacaciones y quiero llegar lo más lejos que pueda, por eso el próximo domingo (cuando actualice) no voy a subir un capítulo, sino dos. Ya los traduje pero espero un par de días para subirlos así me da tiempo de traducir el ocho, nueve y diez, ya que son bastante más largos que estos primeros. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. ¡Increíble!

**

* * *

**

**6**

**¡Increíble!**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó Lupin a la Sra. Weasley desde la esquina en la que estaba.

—La pobre muchacha ha pasado por tanto... Tiene miedo.

—¿Y cómo no va a tenerlo? Ellos tenían razón acerca de Bode. Pero... ¿cómo se enteraron de ello?

—¿Cómo es que se enteran de la mitad de las cosas que saben? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley en un tono exasperado.

—Podrías hacer que un sanador viniera a la casa —sugirió Lupin.

—Me sentiría mejor si ella fuera a St. Mungo.

—Molly, ella no irá voluntariamente. No esta noche. Tal vez sea mejor de esta forma. Dumbledore va a querer hacerle algunas preguntas una vez que arregle la situación de sus padres, y probablemente sea mejor que la interrogue aquí. Quizá tú deberías curarle las costillas y acostarla en una cama hasta que...

—¿Qué tal si dejó alguna parte atrás?

—No lo creo . Es demasiado inteligente, por suerte. Francamente, las cosas que esa muchacha puede hacer cuando se lo propone son... bueno, son asombrosas. ¿Sabías que —rió silenciosamente—, descubrió que Rita Skeeter era un animago no registrado, luego la atrapó en una jarra y la mantuvo prisionera para evitar que escribiera más mentiras sobre Harry?

—¡NO! —exclamó incrédula la Sra. Weasley.

—Oh sí — acotó Lupin—. Harry se lo dijo a Sirius, quien estaba muy impresionado, claro está. ¿Quién habría pensado que la dulce, pequeña Hermione podría llegar a ser tan... despiadada?

—Pero... ¿estás seguro de que Skeeter no sigue en aquella jarra? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley, horrorizada por la idea.

—Oh no, ella la dejó ir apenas terminaron las clases. Pero no antes de chantajearla para... bueno, tú viste la historia que Skeeter escribió sobre Harry hace unos meses en el Quisquilloso. Para citar a Sirius, ella es "_la portavoz de Hermione_" ahora.

La furtiva conversación entre los dos fue interrumpida cuando Alastor Moody apareció inesperadamente dentro de la cocina y apuntó su varita hacia Hermione.

—¿Por qué te negaste a ir al hospital? —ladró Moody el mismo instante en que se materializó.

Tanto Ron como Hermione levantaron la vista hacia Ojoloco, con sus bocas abiertas por el asombro, pero ninguno de ellos le respondió.

—¿Cómo escapaste? —demandó Moody.

—Aleje esa cosa de su cara —dijo Ron, levantándose de su silla para dar la vuelta y pararse delante de Hermione .

—Yo... yo me aparecí —contestó ella, temblando.

—¡Ajá! —gritó Moody como si la hubiera descubierto en una mentira—. Las brujas de quince años no pueden aparecerse.

—Y los magos de quince años tampoco pueden producir un patronus corpóreo —replicó Hermione, recuperando el fuego en sus ojos.

Ron pudo ver como un lado de la boca de Moody se contraía. Era una sonrisa, o una mueca de desprecio. No estaba seguro qué era, en realidad.

—Alastor, suficiente —interrumpió la Sra. Weasley al cruzar la cocina.

—Ella podría ser un impostor usando la poción Multijugos —le contestó Moody, aunque sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los de Hermione.

—Esto ya fue demasiado —recriminó Ron enfurecido—. En especial cuando lo dice de un hombre que pasó gran parte de un año encerrado dentro de su maldito baúl. Hermione no es...

—¡RON! —lo regañó la Sra. Weasley.

—¿Por qué se rehusó a ser examinada, entonces? —demandó Moody.

—Ron —dijo la Sra. Weasley calmadamente, ignorando la pregunta de Ojoloco—. ¿Por qué no llevas a Hermione al cuarto de Percy y la dejas descansar?

—Esa muchacha no irá a ningún sitio hasta que yo obtenga algunas respuestas —gruñó Moody—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le preguntó a Hermione.

—¿Hacer qué? —replicó ella, estrechando sus ojos como si él tratara de guiarla hacia una trampa.

—¿Cómo lograste aparecerte?

—Lo leí en...

—No quiero saber cómo aprendiste a hacerlo. Quiero que expliques cómo _lograste _hacerlo.

—Oh, bueno... cerré mis ojos y me concentré en quién yo quería...

—¿Quién? —preguntó Moody impaciente.

—Ron —indicó Hermione, creyendo que él le preguntaba en quién ella había pensado.

—¿Te concentraste en Ron?- preguntó Lupin, claramente desconcertado—. ¿No... en la Madriguera o el cuarto de Ron?

—Sí —rectificó Hermione insegura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron, mirando todos los tensos rostros que tenía a su alrededor.

—La aparición usualmente no funciona de esa manera —le explicó Lupin a Ron—. En general, te concentras en el lugar al que quieres llegar. Lo visualizas.

—Yo no sabía _dónde_ él estaba —dijo Hermione defensivamente—. Por eso sólo pensé en él.

—Y funcionó, ¿no es así? —gruñó Moody, estudiándola detalladamente con su ojo mágico.

—Pues, obviamente —replicó Hermione irritada—. Estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

—¡Esto es ridículo! —resopló Ron—. Vamos —dijo ofreciéndole una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse—. No tienes por qué seguir oyendo esta basura.

—Ella no va a ir a ningún sitio —exclamó Moody.

—Yo no soy un Mortífago —declaró Hermione rotundamente al mirar el rostro torcido de Ojoloco—. Pero ya que no cree en mí, está más que bienvenido en coger una silla y continuar observándome durante la próxima hora.

—Eso es justamente lo que estaba planeando, señorita —replicó Moody.

—No seas absurdo —intervino Lupin—. Hay maneras más fáciles de demostrar quién es. Hermione —dijo él, arrodillándose delante de ella—. ¿Cómo hizo Sirius para escapar de Hogwarts?

Hermione abrió exageradamente los ojos debido al asombro. Miró a Ron, insegura por un minuto y entonces tornó su mirada hacia la Sra. Weasley—. Mmm... —dijo mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

—No lo sabe —exclamó Moody con una voz ronca y triunfante.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —replicó Hermione dejando caer su mirada en la Sra. Weasley otra vez. Suspiró y luego guió su mirada hacia los ojos de Lupin—. Harry y yo usamos mi giratiempo para retrocederlo y rescatarlo.

Su rostro se sonrojó al contestar la pregunta y eludió la mirada penetrante de la Sra. Weasley.

—¿Y cómo lo sacaste de la oficina de la Profesora Trelawney? —inquirió Lupin, perspicaz.

—Nosotros..., nosotros liberamos a Buckbeak debajo de las narices del Ministro justo antes de su ejecución, nos escondimos en el Bosque Prohibido, esperando a que nosotros mismos emergiéramos de la Casa de los Gritos contigo y los demás, y entonces volamos encima de Buckbeak hacia la ventana de la oficina del profesor _Flitwick _y...

—¿Satisfecho? —preguntó Lupin a Moody, interrumpiendo a la chica.

—¿Lo estás tú? —contestó él.

—Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió —dijo Remus.

Para el asombro de todos, Moody comenzó a reírse.

—¿Un giratiempo? —dijo sin dejar de reír—. ¿Cómo es que una... —hizo la cuenta rápidamente en su cabeza—... bruja de trece años consiguió apoderarse de uno de esos? —preguntó mientras continuaba estudiando a Hermione.

—Se lo dio McGonagall —declaró Ron como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¿McGonagall? —Moody gritó fuertemente.

Ron frunció su rostro al mirar a los ojos de Hermione. Era como si ella pudiera leer las palabras que se acababan de formar en su mente. _Está loco._

—¿McGonagall? Contribuyendo a la... —continuó Ojoloco mientras soltaba otra carcajada—... a la delincuencia de un menor. No... de tres menores, porque cuando uno de ellos rompe las leyes, los otros dos...

—Oye, espera un minuto —gritó Ron, aventurándose a mirar a su madre, quien seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra—. Yo no hice _nada_. Estaba en el hospital cuando... y... todo fue idea de Dumbledore.

—¡JAAAA-JAAAA! —Moody se dobló de risa y se aferró a su estómago—. Espera..., espera... ¡Idea de Dumbledore!

—Fue un plan precipitado —admitió Albus Dumbledore al caminar a través de la puerta trasera y entrar a la cocina, seguido muy de cerca por Arthur y Bill Weasley—. Pero efectivo, claro está. Ahora, asumiendo que usted ha terminado de interrogar a la Srta. Granger —dijo Dumbledore, mirando deliberadamente a Ojoloco Moody —, ¿puede que le permita a Molly llevarla a algún sitio más privado para que atienda sus heridas?

—Profesor Dumbledore —comenzó Hermione—, ¿y mis padres?

—Están a salvo —le aseguró—. Estaban preocupados por ti, por supuesto, pero ellos confían en que los Weasleys te cuidarán muy bien. Debo decir, estuve sorprendido por cuán poco sabían ellos acerca de los... eventos recientes.

Incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Dumbledore, Hermione dejó caer su mirada al piso.

—Son Muggles —dijo ella silenciosamente—. _Realmente_ no podrían comprender y yo no quería preocuparlos.

—Yo les he explicado la situación lo mejor que he podido —acotó el Sr. Weasley—. Aunque ellos _están_ preocupados, y con buena razón, estuvieron de acuerdo en que probablemente sea mejor si pasas el resto del verano aquí, con nosotros.

—Molly —dijo Dumbledore—, ¿le importaría curar las heridas de Hermione?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —replicó la Sra. Weasley al caminar hacia Hermione y ayudarla a levantarse de la silla.

Sin querer alejar a Hermione de su vista pero inseguro de tener permitido acompañarlas, Ron miró a su madre.

—Ron, querido —dijo la Sra. Weasley haciéndole un gesto para que las siguiera fuera de la cocina—. Ve a buscar a Ginny por mí y dile que necesito su ayuda. Pregúntale si puede preparar un baño de agua caliente y que encuentre algo con lo que Hermione pueda vestirse —instruyó su madre mientras guiaba a Hermione fuera de la puerta y dentro del estrecho vestíbulo que daba a la escalera.

—Es-está bien —replicó Ron, cuando volteó y salió corriendo delante de ellas.

—¿Ron?- su madre añadió, después de que él había comenzado a subir la escalera de caracol.

—¿Si? —preguntó, inclinándose sobre la barandilla del segundo piso y mirando abajo hacia ellas.

—Después de que hayas hecho lo que te pedí, vuelve. Voy a necesitar que me ayudes a subirla al baño.

—Puedo hacerlo yo sola —dijo Hermione, agarrando el pasamanos del primer piso para apoyarse y empujarse a sí misma para dar los primeros pasos. Antes de que alcanzara el cuarto, Ron estaba parado en frente de ella, bloqueando su subida.

—Deja de ser tan cabeza hueca —le dijo Ron en un tono imperativo.

Hermione arqueó sus cejas.

—Apártate de mi camino —respondió ella bruscamente.

—«De acuerdo, la confrontación no funcionó —pensó Ron—. Ya es tiempo de probar una nueva táctica».

—Hermione —dijo él con voz suave y calma cuando extendió su brazo para tomar sus manos entre las suyas—. Ya sé que puedes escalar las escaleras por ti misma, pero aceptar una pequeña ayuda no te vuelve débil. Por favor —dijo, su cara expresaba una genuina preocupación—. Déjame ayudarte.

El fuego desafiante de sus ojos almendrados se extinguió casi instantáneamente.

—«Lo hice» —pensó al notar cómo su cuerpo se relajaba.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Hermione—. Esperaré.

Ron no podía ocultar su alegría y le sonrió.

—«Realmente funcionó. Hice que ella hiciera lo que yo deseaba sin pelear».

—Pero —añadió Hermione con una sonrisa pícara cuando él se viró para seguir las instrucciones de su madre—. Será mejor que te acuerdes de lo que me acabas de decir, porque la próxima vez que estés en problemas, voy a lanzártelo sin ningún remordimiento en la cara.

—«¿Cómo es que siempre logra quedarse con la última palabra?» —se preguntó Ron mientras seguía subiendo los escalones que conducían al dormitorio de su hermana.

* * *

**N/t**: ¡No me pude aguantar! Los tuve que subir antes, y es más, los iba a subir ayer pero me dije: "no, mejor subílos mañana" Jajaja. Gracias a _Princezz _por corregirme mis infaltables dedazos!, jajaja! (si ven alguno más, me avisan, eh)


	7. ¿Quién tiene la culpa?

**

* * *

**

**7**

**¿Quién tiene la culpa?**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Cuando Ron alcanzó el tercer piso y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hermana, no recibió respuesta alguna. Golpeó fuertemente la puerta de su habitación, pero nada. Normalmente él no entraría a su cuarto sin ser invitado, pero nada acerca de esa noche había sido normal, así que empujó la puerta sólo para encontrarse con el cuarto oscuro y vacío.

—¡Ginny! —gritó Ron mientras se dirigía al cuarto piso, esperando encontrarla junto a Fred y George en su dormitorio—. ¡¡Eh, Ginny!!

—¿Qué? —preguntó su hermana con su pelo largo y pelirrojo cubriendole la cara al inclinarse por el pasamanos del quinto piso.

Sin molestarse en detenerse, Ron procedió a subir apresuradamente al quinto piso donde Ginny lo esperaba

—Mamá te necesita para que... la ayudes con Hermione —jadeó él, a falta de aire por su rápida subida.

Mirando sobre su hombro, Ron notó que su cuarto estaba entreabierto y que había una luz brillante a través de la grieta. Como él había hecho pedazos a su lámpara —al igual que todas las demás cosas en su habitación— hacía ya varias horas, le pareció algo sospechoso. Sin pensarlo, Ron apartó a Ginny y entró en su cuarto para hallar a Fred y George parados en el medio de los escombros con sus varitas afuera.

—... mucho peor que cualquiera de nuestras explosiones —Ron escuchó a Fred murmurarle a George.

—Dudo que podamos arreglar _todo_ esto —replicó George.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —demandó Ron. Los gemelos, quienes no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Ron, se voltearon para afrontarlo.

—Arreglando tu cuarto, ingrato —dijo George.

—A menos que prefieras dormir en medio de toda esta basura —añadió Fred.

—Bueno, para ser honestos, la mayoría de esto _ya era_ basura antes de que él la destrozara—murmuró George a Fred lo suficientemente alto como para estar seguro de que Ron lo oyera.

—Déjenlo tranquilo —dijo Ginny al entrar al cuarto—. Yo he visto la pocilga a la que ustedes dos llaman habitación.

Ignorándo a sus tres hermanos, Ron se agachó y cogió una camiseta descolorida del piso para arrojársela a Ginny.

—Lleva esto al baño. Mamá quiere que prepares un baño de agua caliente y las esperes allí, a ella y a Hermione.

Tomando la remera de las manos extendidas de su hermano, Ginny dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Ron podía escuchar como sus pasos resonanban velozmente por la tortuosa escalera. Sus ojos permanecieron sobre Fred y George por un momento más, y entonces siguió a su hermana.

—¡Oye! —le escuchó gritar a George—. Éste es _tu _desorden. ¡Lo menos que podrías hacer es ayudarnos a limpiarlo!

—Déjalo así —respondió Ron al desaparecer de su vista.

...

Ron se sintió como un estúpido, sentado ahí con su espalda apoyada contra la pared y mirando la puerta del baño. Habían pasado al menos treinta minutos desde que había dejado a Fred y a George en su cuarto, y todavía no habían salido. Una parte de él sentía que debería estar ayudándolos, pero no tenía intención alguna de dejar su lugar en el pasillo. No tenía ningún sentido, y lo sabía, pero necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

—«Está perfectamente a salvo con mamá y Ginny. Pero aún aquí te sientas, como un inquietante imbécil, esperando a que salga del baño. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tu madre la lleve a descansar? ¿Dormir en el pasillo enfrente de su cuarto? De hecho... —reflexionó Ron—, no es una mala idea. De esa manera, puedo asegurarme de que»...

Cualquier pensamiento acerca de dónde dormiría hoy de apartó de su mente cuando la puerta a la cual había estado mirando fijamente por una eternidad se abrió, y Ginny salió de ella.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó Ginny, bajando la vista hacia su hermano con una expresión extraña en el rostro—. No estarías tratando de espiar a través del…

—¡No! —interrumpió Ron fuertemente al levantarse del piso. Él podía sentir a Hermione estudiándolo y sabía que tendría que enfrentárse a su mirada. La último que Ron deseaba era que Hermione pensara que él era alguna clase de pervertido que había sido atrapado en el acto, y estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirarla. Sin embargo, los ojos azules de Ron se alejaron del rostro de Ginny y se clavaron en los ojos de Hermione. Ella no parecía ni irritada ni desconfiada. Por el contarior, lucía contenta de verlo y, a menos que estuviera equivocado, vislumbró el bosquejo de una sonrisa. Aunque pequeña, esa sonrisa tuvo un efecto asombroso en él. Sin darse cuenta, dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo y sintió a su cuerpo entero relajarse. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan tenso hasta que el peso se disipó de sus hombros.

—«Sonrió. Eso significa que ella está bien» —pensó y le permitió a sus ojos examinarla, en un intento por leer su lenguaje corporal. Al menos esa había sido la idea general.

Lo primero que notó fue que su cabello todavía estaba húmedo y como resultado, sus usualmente espesos mechones se habían transformado en rizos que caían sobre sus hombros. Ron miró como Hermione separó los bucles lejos de su cara y los amarró en una cola de caballo. Con su pelo ahora sujetado detrás de su espalda, pudo distinguir la doble "C" y la bala de cañón que formaba el logo de los Chudley Cannons, expandidos a través de la gastada remera que ella estaba usando. _Su_ gastada remera. Era muy vieja. Estaba más que usada. El violento color naranja se había desvanecido parcialmente. El algodón se estaba reduciendo, pero eso sólo lo hacía más cómoda, razón por la cual era su camiseta favorita. Hasta ahora, lo sigue siendo.

Hermione estaba usando su remera favorita y eso era _todo_ lo que traía puesto . Es más, le ajustaba de manera muy diferente que a él. En primer lugar, el doble logo "C" sobre su pecho estaba estrechado y curvado de una manera que no había esperado.

—«Le queda bien» —pensó Ron mientras dejó caer sus ojos sobre la piel expuesta de sus muslos.

No era como si fuera la primera vez que veía sus piernas. Su remera lucía tan larga sobre ella que llegaba hasta casi el mismo sitio que la falda de Hogwarts, pero por alguna razón esta vez era diferente.

—«Y no es porque le faltan aquellas horribles medias —pensó Ron—. Yo la he visto sin ellas infinitas veces».

Era porque la única cosa que llevaba puesta le pertencecía. La delgada tela que ahora abrazaba su piel, había abrazado la de él. Era como si eso los conectara de alguna manera extraña. Como si una parte de él estuviera cubriéndola.

—«Soy un pervertido —reflexionó Ron, al darse cuenta de lo inadecuados que eran sus pensamientos—. ¡Detente! —se regañó a sí mismo, forzandose a subir la mirada al rostro de Hermione—. Definitivamente, ahora no es momento de pensar esas cosas».

—¿Has venido a ayudarme a bajar las escaleras otra vez? —preguntó Hermione cuando los ojos de Ron se encontraron con los suyos.

—No —replicó Ron mientras sentía su cara tomar un color rojizo—. «Piensa en algo más, idiota». Creo que ya lo puedes hacer tú sola —añadió mientras su madre aparecía por la puerta detrás de las muchachas sosteniendo una bata de Ginny. Se la alcanzó a Hermione, quien lo tomó y se lo puso encima de la remera—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Ron al verla anudar el lazo de la bata.

—Como si hubiera sido atropellada por el Autobús Noctámbulo —replicó Hermione—. Alrededor de cinco veces diferentes.

—Me temo que será peor en la mañana —dijo la Sra. Weasley, dándole a Hermione una palmadita tranquilizadora en la espalda.

—¿No puedes…? —comenzó a preguntarle Ron a su madre, pero se detuvo al instante en que la vio negar con la cabeza.

—No hay ningún encantamiento para aliviar los efectos de la maldición del Cruciatus. Esa es una de las razones por la que es tan popular con los…—la Sra. Weasley vaciló al darse cuenta de que Ginny aún estaba allí.

Fred y George se habían unido a la orden casi en cuanto ellos habían abandonado Hogwarts, a pesar de las protestas de su madre. Ron, era todavía demasiado joven para alistarse oficialmente, pero la Sra. Weasley sabía que eso ya no importaba. Él había visto y experimentado lo inimaginable. No, ella no podía proteger a Ron de la cruel realidad de la guerra. Se había convencido de ello esa misma tarde cuando lo reanimó y descubrió que Hermione había desaparecido. Pero, ¿y Ginny? Ella aún podía protegerla. Aún podía contenerla. Pero si la Sra. Weasley hubiera sido honesta con ella misma, admitiría que Ginny ya no era ni inocente ni ingenua. Ella también había vivido demasiado…Como toda la experiencia traumática con el diario de Tom Riddle durante su primer año, y sólo hacía unas pocas semanas había luchado en el Departamento de Misterios junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione. La Sra. Weasley sintió un escalofrío de tan sólo pensar en su pequeña niña _luchando _contra los más sagaces seguidores de Ya-sabes-quién.

—«Cómo lograron salir vivos de allí está más allá de mi entendimiento —contempló la Sra. Weasley. Sintió un escalofrío nuevamente nada más de pensar en ello—. No. Ginny aún es muy joven para oír esto».

—Ginny, querida ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Fred y George y les preguntas si necesitan ayuda con el cuarto de Ron?

Ginny fulminó a su madre con la mirada.

—En otras palabras, ¡piérdete! —escupió enfurecida.

Hermione notó como la boca de la Sra. Weasley se estrechaba y sus ojos cálidos emanaban fuego. Era una mirada que Hermione conocía _muy bien_. Era la misma expresión que atravezaba el rostro de Ron cada vez que ella peleaba con él. Era su mirada de advertencia. Cuando Ron la miraba así, sabía exactamente lo que trataba de decirle tal como si lo hubiera puesto en palabras: "_no me provoques, Hermione. No estoy de humor_". A Hermione le hizo mucha gracia descubrir de quién la había aprendido. Sólo que la Sra. Weasley, sin duda alguna, la hacía mucho mejor que él, porque Ginny contuvo sus palabras y retrocedió. Hermione raramente lo hubiera hecho. Cuando Ron le lanzaba esa mirada, ella se sentía más que intimidada, desafiada. Hermione se tapó la boca para esconder una sonrisa al ver a Ginny alejarse y murmurar algunos insultos hacia su madre durante el trayecto. De inmediato, sus ojos saltaron a los de Ron para ver como reaccionaría a "la mirada" que ahora se dirigía a él. De alguna manera sabía que Ron no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

—«Esto será interesante» —pensó ella al observar a la Sra. Weasley volteare y enfrentar a su hijo.

Como lo había supuesto, Ron se mantuvo firme. Es verdad que se estremeció, pero de una forma apenas perceptible. Si no lo conociera tan bien, Hermione probablemente no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero sus pies se quedaron pegados al suelo y Ron se estabilizó para enfrentar la batalla que sabía estaba por comenzar.

—¿Y bien? —dijo la Sra. Weasley, difuminando su ceño fruncido—. Vamos, entonces —les indicó a los dos adolescentes que la siguieran escaleras abajo—. Los otros están esperando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron sin poder creerlo, mirando a su madre sospechosamente—. ¿Es todo? ¿Sin argumento? ¿Cuál es la trampa?

Ignorando a su hijo, la Sra. Weasley colocó una mano en la espalda de Hermione y empezó a guiarla hacia la escalera. Al comenzar a descender, Hermione miró sobre su hombre y vio que Ron las estaba siguiendo muy de cerca, estudiando a su madre con recelo. Cuanto más cerca llegaban a estar de los otros, más pesados sentía Hermione a sus pies. En el momento en que ingresaron al pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, ella se detuvo por completo. Hermione estaba mirando a la puerta totalmente nerviosa cuando notó a Ron venir por detrás. Cerró sus ojos al sentir el calor tranquilizador de su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia él. Casi instantáneamente, la mano de Ron se apoyó sobre su hombro, ofreciéndole fuerza y dejándole saber que no estaba sola.

—¿Me… me podría dar unos minutos a solas con Ron antes… antes de… —Hermione tartamudeó.

—Claro —dijo la Sra. Weasley, mirando tristemente a la muchacha y caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina —. Nosotros estaremos adentro —añadió ella—. Cuando tú estés lista.

Ron podía sentirla temblar. Tan pronto la puerta se cerró y ellos estuvieron solos, Hermione dio media vuelta y enterró su rostro en su pecho. Sin siquiera pensarlo, él abrazó su cuerpo protectoramente. Ron cerró sus ojos y la atrajo más hacia sí. Verla de esa forma le rompía el corazón. Temerosa. Vulnerable. En aquel momento, él habría dado cualquier cosa a cambio para ser capaz de librarla de aquel dolor.

—«Malditos sean esos bastardos por hacerla pasar por esto —pensó él al sentir la humedad de las lágrimas de Hermione penetrar en su camiseta. Mientras sentía la llama de la ira aumentar en su interior, Ron podría jurar que ese sentimiento ahogaba algo del insoportable dolor que lo carcomía—. La furia es mejor —pensó—, es mucho más fácil de enfrentar, pero… esto no se trata de lo que sea más fácil para mí. Se trata de lo que Hermione necesita. Así que contrólate, Weasley, porque la última cosa que ella necesita es que te saques de quicio».

—Todo estará bien —susurró Ron a Hermione al acariciarla suavemente.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y Ron se alejó un poco de ella. Abriendo sus ojos, Ron bajó la mirada para descubrir que ella también lo observaba.

—Ron, yo sé lo que te hizo todo esto —comenzó Hermione. Se detuvo por un segundo cuando notó que los ojos de él apuntaban a suelo, pero continuó, decidida:—. Nada de esto fue tu culpa.

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, Ron continuó con la vista fija al suelo, mientras la culpa lo consumía.

—Y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione.

Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue silencio.

—¿Ron?

Él sintió como las manos de ella se alejaban de su espalda. Hermione retrocedió un paso, forzándolo a soltar su agarre también. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Ron sintió como las delicadas manos de Hermione tomaron las suyas.

—Ron, por favor, mírame —suplicó Hermione.

De mala gana, alzó sus vista hacia la penetrante mirada de la chica.

—Nada de lo que pasó ha sido tu culpa —afirmó nuevamente—. Fue culpa mía.

—Si no hubiera empezado una pelea…

—No fue tu culpa —interrumpió Hermione.

—... no hubieras escapado —finalizó Ron.

—Esto no tuvo nada que ver con mi huida —indicó Hermione—. Fueron esas malditas entradas de Quidditch. Fue una trampa. Estaban tratando de sacar a Harry de la casa de los Dursleys. Querían atraparnos a los tres en el juego. Cuando las rompí tuvieron que cambiar de planes. Fueron detrás de nosotros dos y _eso _fue mi culpa. No había nada que pudieras haber hecho para prevenir lo que sucedió.

—Debería haberte protegido —replicó Ron, la culpa aún se evidenciaba en su voz.

—Y eso era lo que yo estaba haciendo —inquirió Hermione—. ¿Por qué crees que tomé el traslador? Lo hice para protegerte. Era demasiado tarde para mí. Ya me habían atrapado. No podías salvarme, Ron. Pero yo te podía salvar a ti. Fue mi elección. Sabía lo iba a pasarme, pero no me importó. Todo lo que importaba era que estuvieses a salvo. Lo que hice, lo hice porque quise hacerlo. Y lo volvería a hacer.

Hermione se estremeció al ver los ojos de Ron rebozar de lágrimas que no caían.

—¡No, Hermione! —dijo él efusivamente.

—¿Está bien que tú me protejas, pero yo no tengo permitido protegerte a ti? —preguntó ella.

—¡NO! —contestó Ron violentamente.

—Eso es un poco sexista, ¿no crees?

—No me importa —replicó Ron tercamente. Pero de algún modo se había dado cuenta de cuán irrazonable estaba siendo, porque aún con el pasillo oscuro, ella pudo ver como su cara se sonrojó cuando sus ojos se dirigieron al piso.

—Pero a mí si me importa —indicó Hermione irritada. Al no haber querido decirlo tan asperamente, extendió su mano y acarició el rostro de Ron tiernamente. En el instante en que sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, Ron vio su propio dolor reflejado—. No podría resistir si te pasara algo —dijo ella seriamente—. _No_ voy a sentarme a ver como consigues que te maten. No si lo puedo prevenir. Me preocupo demasiado por ti. No me pidas que lo haga, porque no lo haré. No puedo. Y sé que entiendes lo que te digo. Puede que no te guste, pero _sí_ lo entiendes.

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar, la puerta de la cocina se abrió abruptamente y oyeron como la Sra. Weasley tosió fuertemente.

—Sólo un minuto más —dijo Ron, apartando la vista de Hermione lo suficiente como para ver a su padre asentir con la cabeza y llevar a su madre a la cocina. Cuando volvió a mirarla fijamente, notó que aquellos ojos ahora estaban cerrados. La observó respirar profundamente y tratar de calmar el palpitar de su corazón.

—«Está aterrada» —pensó al tomarla entre sus brazos nuevamente.

—No fue nada agradable, Ron… quizás tú… debas esperar…

—Ya tuviste que pasar por todo esto tú sola —indicó él—. Me maldeciría a mí mismo si te dejara hacerlo de nuevo.

Hermione retrocedió y observó aquellos resueltos ojos azules.

—«¿Queda alguna duda de por qué lo amo tanto?» —pensó ella después de generar una tímida sonrisa—. ¿Estás listo? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Lo estás tú? —replicó Ron tomándola de la mano.

—Creo que debo estarlo, ¿no? —replicó Hermione, dirigiéndolo a puerta de la cocina—. Terminemos con esto.

* * *

**N/t**: ¡¡¡Aahhhh!!! Me duele la cabeza, me faltaban dos páginas (de las ocho que ocupa este capítulo) para terminar de traducirlo... No saben cómo tengo los ojos, jajaja. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! El próximo capítulo lo subo el domingo, este sí, jaja. (Estos dos capítulos fueron dedicados a _Foaby, _que me dice que actualizo tan lento como la _maxitortugariswe_, y a la _copia pirata_, que es la única que me tiene consideración!, jaja)


	8. Una barrera algo inusual

**

* * *

**

**8**

**Una barrera algo inusual**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Al alcanzar la puerta de la cocina, Hermione se congeló. Ron sintió como su mano abandonó la suya y se colocó en el picaporte. Esperó pacientemente mientras la veía intentar controlar su respiración, pero Hermione no giraba la perilla. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos y él se dio cuenta de que estaban temblando. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Ron bajó sus brazos y cubrió la mano de ella con la suya.

—Todo saldrá bien —susurró Ron en su oído al acercársele. Su mano aún seguía sujetando la de ella, y guiándola, giró el picaporte y sostuvo la puerta abierta para dejarla pasar.

Hermione dio unos cuantos pasos indecisos adelante y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz brillante de la cocina. Sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia los Weasleys, quienes estaban sentados junto a la mesa de la cocina. Molly lucía como si hubiese estado llorando por sus ojos enrojecidos. Hermione notó que Arthur estaba sentado a un lado de su esposa, con un brazo sobre su hombro, y su mano libre sobre la mano de Molly, de la misma forma en que Ron la tenía sobre hacía un instante. Bill estaba sentado del otro lado de su madre. Parecía cansado y… había algo más. Algo en los ojos de Bill cuando se fijaron en ella. Algo con lo que jamás había sido observada, pero que sí había visto dirigirse a Harry en reitaradas ocasiones.

—«Piedad —pensó, arrugando su nariz en disgusto—. No quiero que sientan compasión por mí —gritó en su mente—. Eso sólo lo hará peor».

Incapaz de soportar el dolor que emanaban aquellos ojos por más tiempo, Hermione apartó la vista de los Weasley y la fijó en 'Ojoloco' Moody y Remus Lupin, quienes estaban sentados enfrente de ellos.

—«Oh, no, usted también» —pensó Hermione al ver la misma expresión afligida en la cara de Lupin. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los de Moody, y se sintió aliviada al ver que él le devolvió la mirada sin estremecerse. Su cara estaba tiesa, como si hubiera sido esculpida en una piedra. Su expresión no revelaba nada de lo que pasaba por su mente y ella lo preferió así

—«¿Cómo es que Harry aguanta todo esto?» —se preguntó Hermione. Fue entonces que, de repente, se dio cuenta. Se sentía culpable de esa ofensa atroz. Ella lo había mirado de esa manera, se había sentido mal por él. Deseaba estar con él en esos momentos. Había querido confortarlo después de la muerte de Sirius. Lo había forzado a hablar de ello, pensando que lo haría sentir mejor, y... solo Ron la había detenido.

—«Él sabía —pensó Hermione—. No lo entendí en ese momento, pero Ron lo hizo. Él sabía que sólo lo haría sentir peor. No lo regañé por eso, ¿verdad? —se tomó un momento para recordarlo—. ¡Oh, no! —gimió silenciosamente—. Odio cuando él tiene la razón. Ahora voy a tener que disculparme».

Hermione fue liberada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de algo metálico sobre la mesa. Levantó la vista y notó que el profesor Dumbledore estaba parado delante suyo. De dónde había venido, no estaba segura. No se había percatado de que él estaba en el cuarto hasta ese momento.

—Por favor, siéntese Srta. Granger —dijo Dumbledore al ofrecerle una silla para que se sentara.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia la silla, pero no se movió hacia ella. Ignorarlo no fue una decisión consciente porque, a decir verdad, ella no parecía no poder caminar.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que sus manos temblaban hasta que alguien le sostuvo una de ellas. Tomada por sorpresa, comenzó a girar para ver quién era cuando la respuesta vino a su mente.

—«Es Ron, ¿quién más? —se dijo a sí misma—. Él siempre sabe lo que necesito. Incluso antes de que yo lo sepa».

Sintiéndose más relajada por su cercanía, Hermione miró a Dumbledore nuevamente.

—Lamento que esto sea necesario —dijo Dumbledore compasivamente—. Sé que nada le gustaría más que dejar las últimas horas de su vida atrás, pero me temo que realmente necesito saber exactamente qué sucedió el día de hoy.

Todavía incapaz de hablar, Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Había un aire tranquilizador a su alrededor. Hermione sabía que él la había dejado ir a su propia velocidad. Miró la silla una vez más, pero no quiso sentarse. Tenía la sensación de tener más control si se quedaba de pie. Dumbledore pareció entenderlo y no le pidió que se sentara de nuevo. Algo sobre la mesa le llamó la atención. Algo... brillante. Inmediatamente buscó la fuente de luz, y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al descubrir un profundo recipiente de piedra.

—¿Estoy en lo correcto si asumo que usted sabe lo que es esto? —preguntó Dumbledore, hundiendo su varita dentro del contenido plateado, revolviéndolo.

—S-sí —replicó Hermione—. Es… un pensadero.

—¿Y sabe como funciona? —inquirió él.

—Sí —contestó suavemente.

—¡Genial! —dijo Ron detrás de ella mientras se adelantaba para mirar más de cerca el brillante contenido dentro de la vasija—. ¿Esos son sus pensamientos, profesor? —preguntó a Dumbledore.

—Memorias, Sr. Weasley —le corrigió Dumbledore con una sonrisa—. Y sí, lo son—. Los ojos penetrantes de Dumbledore estudiaron a Ron por un momento y luego lo llamó agitando su mano—. Venga, le mostraré.

Ron miró a Hermione por un instante, como pidiéndole permiso para acercarse, pero su curiosidad pudo más que él. Sin molestarse en soltarle la mano, Ron se acercó a la mesa, arrastrándola a medida que se acercaba. Ambos vieron como Dumbledore colocaba la punta de su varita en su sien y luego tiraba hacia atrás, retirando una sustancia brillante consigo. El hilo plateado se reducía aún más cuando la varita de Dumbledore se alejaba de su sien, y luego se separó completamente de ella y cayó dentro del pensadero.

—No duele, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron al dejar la mano de Hermione e inconscientemente estirarse para tocar las cicatrices recientes que había adquirido en su brazo. Aunque ya habían sido curadas y lentamente estaban desapareciendo, obviamente no se había olvidado cómo las había obtenido.

—En absoluto —replicó Dumbledore—. Es bastante seguro —le aseguró a Ron mientras le señalaba el pensadero—. Adelante. Mire adentro.

Ron observó el interior de la vasija de piedra y se sorprendió al ver que el contenido plateado se había desvanecido, siendo reemplazado por una imagen. Inclinándose para ver mejor, Ron comprendió que estaba examinado alguna especie de habitación. Un cuarto lleno de magos, todos ellos usando trajes idénticos de color ciruela. Había una silla en el medio de la sala, cuyos apoyabrazos estaban cubiertos de cadenas. Alguien estaba sentado en aquella silla, arrimándose bien al borde, como si no quisiera sentarse en ella. La habitación estaba iluminada con unas pocas antorchas, lo que hizo difícil poder distinguir los rasgos de aquella persona.

—Es el Wizengamot —dijo Ron mientras estudiaba a los magos sentados en los bancos que se elevaban encima de la silla de madera—. ¿No es este el caso que Harry vio cuando… —comenzó Ron—. ¡Demonios! —Se inclinó aún más—. ¡Mira, Hermione! Ese del medio es Fudge y mira quien está sentado a su lado, es…

—Umbridge —terminó ella, en un tono asqueado—. ¡Ron! —dijo Hermione mientras arrugaba su rostro por la repulsión—. ¡Mira la fila delantera, allí, casi al final! ¿Ese no es...?

—¡Percy! —Ron escupió su nombre como si la palabra misma fuera veneno.

—Es… es el juicio de Harry —dijo Hermione acercándo el rostro, incrédula.

—¿Quisieran verlo desde adentro? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—No —dijo Hermione, mientras apartaba la mirada del pensadero y se enderezaba—. Creo que ya vimos suficiente.

Ron miró el recuerdo intrigado por una fracción de segundo más que ella, y luego también se enderezó.

—Sr. Weasley, ¿le gustaría echar un mejor vistazo? —preguntó Dumbledore con un destello en los ojos. Aparentemente, el hecho que Hermione había respondido por los dos pasó desapercibido.

Ron miró rápidamente a Hermione antes de responder.

—No…, eh… Gracias, pero creo que ya sé como termina.

—Muy bien —dijo Dumbledore para después tocar la imagen con la punta de su varita.

En el momento en que lo hizo, la imagen se disolvió y la sustancia plateada y blanca tomó su lugar nuevamente en la vasija.

—Usted va a hacerme lo mismo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione al mirar los ojos penetrantes de Dumbledore.

—Sí —replicó él con la voz calmada y sorpresivamente confortante.

—¿Voy a recordar lo que me pasó después de que haya tomado mi memoria? —preguntó ella.

—Sí y no —contestó Dumbledore—. Recordará que la secuestraron. Recordará cualquiera de las fuertes emociones que ha sentido, como el miedo. Pero no recordará los detalles de lo sucedido.

—¿Cómo un sueño? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí, eso es precisamente lo que sentirá —explicó Dumbledore—. Será como si hubiese despertado de un sueño. Podrá recordar vagamente lo sucedido y como le hizo sentir pero, al poco tiempo, los detalles se perderán y pronto se olvidarán en su totalidad.

—Yo no quiero olvidar —sentenció Hermione, tomando a todos en la cocina por sorpresa. Todos, excepto Dumbledore, a decir verdad. Él la estudió cuidadosamente. Sus ojos azules la miraron tan intensamente que parecían atravezarle el alma, haciendo que ella se moviera incómodamente, pero aún así no bajó la mirada. Fue Dumbledore el que rompió la conexión, sonriente.

—Sospechaba que lo preferiría de ese modo —admitió Dumbledore—. Si es eso lo que realmente desea, le regresaré la memoria en cuanto hayamos terminado —le aseguró.

Hermione pareció estar de acuerdo. En silencio, asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Srta. Granger? —preguntó el profesor Dumbledore—. Por casualidad, usted no ha ninguna lección de Oclumancia con Harry, ¿verdad?

—No, señor —contestó Hermione, claramente no esperaba aquella pregunta en particular—. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo soy curioso. Sin embargo, usted estuvo al tanto de mi presencia en este lugar, ¿o no?

—¿Quiere decir, si pude sentirlo? —preguntó ella—. No, no exactamente.

—Y aún así ha dividido su mente —dijo Dumbledore, mirándola con apreciación.

—¿Disculpe? —dijo Ron—. ¿Ella hizo qué?

—Dividió sus pensamientos —explicó Dumbledore—. En esencia, significa que en vez de expulsarme de su mente, simplemente creó una barrera alrededor de los pensamientos y memorias que no quiso compartir. Eso es equivalente a una pared de ladrillo mental. Sólo que en este caso, la pared estaba reforzada a fuerza de voluntad. Usted es una joven muy... obstinada —dijo Dumbledore al mirar a Hermione una vez más.

—Usted no tiene ni idea —rió Ron.

—Me hubiera tomado un esfuerzo considerable romper esas barreras —continuó Dumbledore—. Seré curioso pero, ¿lo hizo intencionalmente o fue sólo por instinto?

—Ambos —contestó Hermione—. Sabía que usted estaba en mi cabeza, aunque en realidad no podía sentirlo. Y no quería que viera ciertas cosas, así que sólo… bien, en realidad no sé como explicarlo. Sólo traté de apartarlos y los bloquee. Deduje que si yo no podía verlos, usted tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Ha hecho esto antes?

—Sí, lo hago todo el tiempo con… —se detuvo a mitad de la oración percatándose de que ya había dicho demasiado. Hermione se quedó inmóvil—. Em… es que…

—¿Con quién? —presionó Dumbledore.

—Bueno… con… el profesor Snape —admitió ella.

—Maldito imbécil.

Hermione oyó a Ron murmurar por lo bajo.

—Bastante comprensible —Dumbledore rió entre dientes—. Él debe de encontralo… interesante. Pero me refería a si lo había hecho hoy, cuando los Mortífagos la interrogaron.

—S-sí, eso creo —dijo Hermione, recordando—. Sí, definitivamente hubieron cosas que no quise que ellos vieran.

—¿Lograron romper sus barreras?

—Yo… no sé. No estoy segura de si alguno de ellos estaba tratando de entrar en mi mente.

—Hubiera sido capaz de sentirlo —le aseguró Dumbledore—. Si ellos hubieran intentado traspasar sus barreras, por supuesto. Como he dicho, usted es muy… determinada. Incluso aún no estando entrenada, sospecho que hubiese tomado un gran esfuerzo mental lograr ver algo que usted protegía de ellos intencionalmente. Hubiera sido… doloroso.

—Entonces no, no lo hicieron. Aunque sí usaron varias maldiciones imperdonables.

—¿La maldición Cruciatus? —preguntó Dumbledore apenadamente.

—S-sí —dijo Hermione, tratando decididamente no mirar los tensos rostros de los adultos sentados alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Ya había dividido su mente para cuando llegó ese momento? —volvió a preguntar.

—Eso creo.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —preguntó Ron mientras su cara palidecía—. ¡Malditos desgraciados!

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione mientras lo golpeaba con el codo.

—¡¡Ellos no querían romper ninguna barrera, sólo buscaban hacerte daño!! —dijo Ron echando humo.

—Sí —acordó Dumbledore—. Pero la maldición Cruciatus no fue creada sólo para infligir dolor. Está diseñada para romper el espíritu de sus víctimas. Incluso, en casos extremos, quebrar sus mentes —Dumbledore le explicó a Ron.

—«Como lo que le ocurrió a los padres de Neville» —pensó Ron. La imagen mental de Hermione encerrada en St. Mungo junto a Lockhart y los Longbottom era más de lo podía soportar, así que rápidamente alejó esa imagen de su cabeza.

—Dividir la mente es un medio eficaz para resistir tal tortura. Si uno puede separar el núcleo de sí mismo y encerrarlo lejos, se vuelve más fácil soportar la degradación de ser torturado. Además, también permite engañar a sus atacantes. Hecho adecuadamente, pueden llegar a creer erróneamente que han destrozado y aplastado su voluntad de luchar. Creerían que uno ha sido derrotado, cuando en realidad, sólo ha ganando tiempo, esperando la oportunidad apropiada para desatar su propio núcleo y oponerse —explicó Dumbledore.

—¿Tú hiciste todo eso? —le preguntó Ron a Hermione, mirándola con admiración.

—No —respondió ella, ruborizando por la intensa indagación.

—¿Pero sí has dividido tu mente? —preguntó 'Ojoloco' Moody.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz áspera, casi había olvidado que los demás aún estaban allí.

—Déjenos ver, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Dumbledore, sosteniendo su varita mágica delante suyo y mirando a Hermione—. Si usted está lista, Srta. Granger, extraeré su memoria.

—Espere —sentenció Hermione retrocediendo unos pasos y tropezando con Ron que estaba parado detrás de ella—. Exactamente, ¿cuánto de ella va a tomar? —cuestionó—. Yo… yo… no quiero que… Em, bueno, es que… he dicho algunas cosas hoy temprano de las que no estoy muy orgullosa y son… bastante privadas, y de verdad no quiero que todos... —echó un vistazo al grupo de adultos sentados alrededor la mesa—... las escuchen.

—¿Se está refiriendo a la pelea de esta tarde con el Sr. Weasley? —inquirió Dumbledore.

—S-sí —admitió Hermione mirándose los pies, claramente avergonzada por la situación.

—No hay necesidad regresar tanto tiempo—le aseguró Dumbledore—. Empezaremos justo después de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Piense en el momento en que tocó el traslador —dijo Dumbledore—. El momento en que lo tocó y todo lo que ocurrió inmediatamente después de eso. Empuje esa memoria adelante de su mente. Véala. Escúchela. Siéntala. Concéntrece en esa memoria —instruyó Dumbledore-. ¿Puedes verla en tu mente? —preguntó—. ¿Puedes sentirla?

Al mirarla, Ron notó que Hermione había cerrado sus ojos y había comenzado a temblar. Estaba a punto de tocarla, cuando Dumbledore lo detuvo negando con la cabeza silenciosamente. Mirándola temeroso, Ron retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y esperó.

—¿Puede verlo, Srta. Granger? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Sí —afirmó ella, su voz fue poco más que un débil suspiro.

—¿Dónde se encuentra? —preguntó Dumbledore, mientras se acercaba silenciosamente y apuntaba su varita en las sienes de la chica.

—En… en una… una… celda —replicó Hermione—. Una celda… en un cuarto oscuro. Está en un sótano o una mazmorra, no estoy segura. La única salida es una vieja escalera desvencijada. Hay una puerta en lo alto, pero no puedo ver que hay detrás. Está frío, se cuela el viento, y huele a moho… y a algo más; algo que no puedo descifrar.

—Muy bien —dijo Dumbledore en el momento en que apoyó la varita en sus sienes y extrajo el hilo de memoria de su mente. Al romperse la conexión y caer el hilo al pensadero, los contenidos de la vasija se arremolinaron incesantes y luego una imagen comenzó a formarse.

Hermione abrió los ojos y observó la vasija. Halló la total experiencia un poco desconcertante. Al principio no reconoció el oscuro cuarto de piedra. Pero entonces, al estudiarlo, empezó a sentir un extraña sensación de _déjà vu_. Era como si las imágenes se estuvieran formando en su mente sólo un segundo o dos antes de que aparecieran en el pensadero. Sólo una antorcha alumbraba con una débil y titulante luz. Lo vio en su mente un instante antes de que la imagen saltara a la vida delante de ella. Había una gran jaula en medio de la habitación. Eso también le había parecido vagamente familiar.

Apartando sus ojos de la barras de acero de la celda, Hermione levantó la mirada hacia Dumbledore.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó.

—Observamos —contestó Dumbledore.

—¿Todos ustedes? —preguntó Hermione.

—Si prefiere, lo haré yo solo —dijo Dumbledore, inclinándose hacia delante para hundir su cabeza dentro del pensadero.

—No, ellos deberían verlo —dijo Hermione mirando al grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de la mesa—. También Ron —pidió ella mirando a Dumbledore fijamente—. Quiero que él lo vea. Necesita verlo.

La Sra. Weasley había comenzado a oponerse, pero luego se detuvo. No tenía sentido tratar de proteger a Ron de esto. Hermione se le diría tarde o temprano. Era mejor que lo viese por sí mismo. Con algo de suerte, eso podría ayudar a expulsar algunos de esos impulsos imprudentes que tantas veces lo habían guiado hacia una muerte segura.

Dumbledore miró a los Weasley. Cuando Molly asintió con la cabeza, él se volvió al pensadero y sumegió la cabeza dentro de él.

—No es posible que todos sumerjamos nuestras cabezas dentro de esa cosa —dijo Ron al mirar a los otros levantarse de sus asientos y acercarse al pensadero.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tocar a Dumbledore mientras él esté allí dentro —murmuró Hermione loojos—. Honestamente, Ron, ¿no escuchaste a Harry cuando nos explicó cómo funcionaba?

—Claro que lo escuché. Pero él nunca dijo eso.

—Sí, lo hizo.

—No, no lo hizo.

—Sí, lo hizo —insistió ella—. Nos dijo que tanto el profesor Dumbledore como Snape entraron _juntos _a la memoria tocándo su brazo.

—No, ellos lo sacaron de allí al haber tocado su brazo —argumentó Ron.

—Sí, pero _antes _de sacarlo por el brazo habían entrado a la memoria, ¿verdad?

—Ustedes dos son peores que mamá y papá —rió disimuladamente Bill al tocar a Dumbledore—. Deben volver loco al pobre de Harry.

—Claro que no —protestó Ron.

—De hecho, él sí ha dicho que…

—¡Hermione! Ahora no es el momento —interrumpió Ron.

—Está bien, tienes razón —admitió ella—. Vamos, ya todos están mirando. Sólo tócalo —dijo Hermione al alcanzar el hombro de Dumbledore.

* * *

**N/t**: Bueno, este es el último capítulo que voy a subir en quince días... Sí, ya sé que es un montón de tiempo, ¡pero me voy de vacaciones! ¡No voy a llevarme la laptop a la playa! Lo único bueno que puedo decir es que cuando vuelva, antes de que termine febrero tengo como meta subir hasta el capítulo veinte, de a dos, de a tres o todos juntos, jaja. Aunque si alguien quiere darme una mano y traducir aunque sea un capítulo para que no quede tanto tiempo en la "nada", sólo me avisa. Voy a tratar de ir a algún que otro cyber de vez en cuando así chequeo si alguien lo quiere hacer. Pero bueno, por ahora sólo me queda decirles: ¡hasta el quince de febrero!


	9. El pensadero

* * *

**9**

**El pensadero**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Apenas Ron estiró su mano y tocó a Dumbledore, la cocina pareció sacudirse. Sin previo aviso, sintió como si fuera succionado y entonces, de repente como si estuviera cayendo al vacío. Enseguida se halló parado en medio de la habitación sutilmente iluminada que había visto en el pensadero. Los demás ya estaban parados alrededor mirando a Hermione, quien estaba tirada en el suelo con un hombre arrodillado a su lado.

Con una mirada de extrema repugnancia, Ron descubrió a Colagusano.

—«Todo esto es mi culpa —pensó—. Si tan sólo hubiera dejado que Sirius lo matara»…

Los ojos le ardieron de rabia al ver a Pettigrew levantar a Hermione del piso y literalmente lanzarla dentro de la celda en el centro de la habitación. Luego, él cerró la puerta de un golpe y la aseguró con su varita.

—_Fermaportus_.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —Ron le escuchó decir a Hermione, mientras se levantaba del suelo. Ella estaba visiblemente aterrada. Todos los que estaban viviendo el recuerdo podían verla temblar mientras las lágrimas se desliazaban por sus mejillas—. Él te amaba. ¿Cómo pudiste entregarlo a los Mortífagos de esa forma?

Ignorando su pregunta, vieron a Colagusano meter una de sus manos entre los barrotes de la celda, con la palma hacia arriba.

—Tu varita —demandó.

—Yo… yo no la tengo —murmuró Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Colagusano le dio una mirada incrédula y apuntó su varita al pecho de ella. En silencio, todos observaron como Hermione retrocedía unos pasos y chocaba contra las barras de hierro.

—Tu varita —insistió Colagusano.

—Es verano —escucharon replicar a Hermione—, y yo soy menor de edad. No puedo usarla. ¿Por qué la tendría?

—Última oportunidad —previno Colagusano, moviendo su varita amenazadoramente.

—¡¡Maldito cobarde!! —gritó Ron, incapaz de controlar su rabia. Estaba analizando si era posible o no atacar una memoria, cuando escuchó a su madre susurrar su nombre.

Sus ojos seguían concentrados en Pettigrew, por lo que Ron no la vio avanzar hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Todos los demás observaron a Colagusano murmurar un encantamiento.

—_Accio varita_.

Nada pasó.

—Suficiente —escupió la Sra. Weasley, agarrando a Ron por el cuello y jalándolo fuera del grupo—. Es difícil para todos presenciar esto —murmuró ella mientras la ira iba mermando su voz—, pero es importante que Dumbledore vea y _escuche_ todo. Se va a poner mucho peor antes de que termine, así que a menos que te quedes callado como el resto de nosotros, puedes volver a la cocina ahora mismo.

—Perdona, mamá —dijo Ron mirando a sus pies.

—Francamente, Ron, no ganas nada con gritarle a una memoria. Él no va a poder escucharte — dijo ella, volteándose y regresando al grupo.

—_¡Accio varita!_ —gritó Colagusano nuevamente, pero nada sucedió.

—Te lo dije —le escucharon decir a Hermione.

—¿Cómo llegaste al Callejón Diagon? —demandó Colagusano.

—Polvo Floo.

—¿De dónde?

—¡Vete al infierno maldito bastardo! —gritó ella.

Ron alzó una ceja y echó un vistazo a Hermione, quien ahora estaba parada a su lado mirando el transcurso de la escena como todos los demás. Incluso aunque ella se rehusara a devolverle la mirada, él notó como el tono rosado había cubierto sus mejillas. Aparentemente, ser descubierta maldiciendo por Ron era algo vergonzoso.

—Veo que el encantador Sr. Weasley ha tenido una influencia un tanto negativa en ti —rió Colagusano.

El sonido de su nombre al ser pronunciado atrajo la atención de Ron, el cual desvió su mirada de Hermione hacia la memoria.

—¡¡Lo dejas afuera de esto!! —escuchó gritar a Hermione.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara puntiaguda de Colagusano.

—¿Te importa lo que le pase? —dijo despectivamente.

—Claro que me importa —replicó Hermione—. Es mi amigo.

—¿Haría alguna diferencia si te dijera que el Señor Tenebroso no está interesado él? —inquirió Colagusano—. ¿O en ti? Ustedes dos son el camino para llegar a un fin—. ¿Qué tal si prometiera que nada le ocurriría si…?

—¿Cómo Voldemort te prometió que no mataría a Lily? —replicó Hermione fríamente, aborrecida por el hombre enfrente de ella como si fuera una bolsa de basura que había que apartar del camino.

Ron sonrió involuntariamente al ver como Colagusano se encogía y tomaba un paso hacia detrás, lejos de la celda.

—¿Qué? Te atreves… a decir su…

Lupin miró a Hermione evaluándola por un momento y luego avanzó hacia Pettigrew. Caminó hacia su antiguo amigo y estudió su reacción cuidadosamente mientras la memoria continuaba.

—Eso fue lo que te prometió, ¿no es así? —escucharon preguntar a Hermione—. ¿Por qué otra cosa te hubiera ofrecido dejarla ir? Ella era hija de muggles. Un blanco primordial. Él la hubiera matado sin pensarlo y sin embargo, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué habrá sido?

Lupin estrechó la mirada hacia Colagusano mientras éste observaba a Hermione silenciosamente.

—Creo que porque tú estabas enamorada de ella —escucharon declarar a Hermione—. Conseguiste ser el guardián de los secretos de la casa de los Potter como parte de… de un _enfermo_ plan para hacerla tuya. Trataste de _comprársela_ a Voldemort con la sangre de su esposo e hijo y dejaste que la culpa cayera sobre los hombros de Sirius para poder ser el único que la confortara. ¡¡Me das asco!! ¡Si crees que sería capaz de venderte a Harry para salvar a Ron o a mí misma…!

Colagusano se encogió al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort por segunda vez, pero pareció morderse la lengua.

—Cambiarás de parecer —dijo bruscamente al voltearse, agarrar la única antorcha que iluminaba la habitación, y proceder a subir las escaleras—. El Señor Tenebroso puede ser _muy_ persuasivo.

—Va a matarte, ¿sabes? —dijo Hermione.

Colagusano se paralizó enfrente de la puerta, giró y divisó la celda.

—Eres_ tú _la que arruinó su plan —replicó. Lo había dicho para asustarla, Ron se dio cuenta de ello, pero sonó como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que Hermione era la culpable, no él.

—No Voldemort —indicó Hermione—. Ron.

Colagusano se rió de ella.

—Sí, es el 'Sirius' del pequeño trío, ¿verdad? Igual de temperamental. Igual de ciego. Tan ferozmente leal que nunca perdonaría ni un sólo desliz. Sí —se detuvo a pensar qué iba a decir—. Weasley es definitivamente la clase de sujeto que guarda rencor y planea venganzas —Colagusano se encogió sus hombros, evidentemente despreocupado—. Creo que sólo tendré que atraparo primero, ¿no crees? —dijo al virarse y salir del cuarto, dejando a Hermione sola en la oscuridad.

Tan pronto cerró la puerta, oyeron cómo Hermione finalmente se quebró. Sin poder verla ahora que la antorcha se había ido, se vieron forzados a quedarse en la oscuridad y escuchar su llanto.

—¿Todo bien, Hermione? —murmuró Ron al alcanzar a la verdadera Hermione parada a su lado.

—Sí —susurró ella, inclinándose hacia él al sentir su brazo alrededor de su hombro—. Sólo que esto es… extraño —dijo ella oyéndose a sí misma sollozando en la oscuridad.

—¿Recuerdas algo de esto? —preguntó Ron suavemente.

—Sólo algunas cosas —replicó—. Me dejaron aquí durante horas. Probablemente creyeron que así me debilitaría…, estando encerrada, sola en la oscuridad, sin nada que hacer excepto imaginar cómo iba a morir.

Hermione sintió a Ron apretarla un poco más y envolverla en un abrazo.

—Pero estaban equivocados —dijo Hermione—. Morir es la parte fácil. Son aquellos quienes dejamos atrás los que sufren la peor parte. Pensaba en ti y en Harry. Lo que mi muerte les causaría.

Aunque no pudiera verla, Ron sabía que estaba llorando.

—No pasa nada —dijo, asegurándoselo tanto a ella como a sí mismo—. Lograste escapar.

—Sí —Hermione se sorbió la nariz—. Supongo que sí.

—¿Podría apurar esta cosa? —le preguntó Moody a Dumbledore impacientemente—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar parado en una memoria oscura por el resto de la noche.

—¿Señorita Granger? —Hermione le escuchó preguntar a Dumbledore.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¿Podría encargarse de adelantar esta memoria?

—Em… lo siento, profesor. No sé cómo. Ni siquiera puedo recordar qué sucedió después de ésto —admitió Hermione.

—Sólo imagina la puerta al final de las escaleras —instruyó Dumbledore—. Fíjala en tu mente y luego imagínala abierta.

—Lo... lo intentaré, señor —replicó Hermione, cerrando sus ojos y evocando la puerta. Pero mientras más claro la veía, más segura estaba de que no quería que se abriera. Su corazón bombeaba velozmente y, de un momento a otro, se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había vuelto agitada. Aunque Ron todavía la tenía entre sus brazos, comenzó a temblar.

—«No. No quiero que se abra» —pensó.

Inclinándose sobre el pecho de Ron, Hermione respiró profundamente y pudo tranquilizarse.

—Gracias —murmuró al cerrar los ojos e imaginarse la puerta nuevamente, esta vez decidida a abrirla.

Escucharon el crujido de la puerta al abrirse antes de ver una luz en la escalera. Al levantar la mirada, pudieron delinear el perfil de la figura en la entrada cuando comenzó a descender las escaleras. Era imposible descifrar quién era hasta que se acercó a la celda y apuntó su varita a la cerradura.

—_Alohomora_ —espetó Colagusano mientras abría la puerta y se adentraba en la celda.

Sin decir otra palabra, se agachó, agarró a Hermione -que estaba sentada en el piso-, y la obligó a levantarse. Observaron en silencio como Colagusano arrastraba bruscamente a Hermione fuera de la celda hacia la escalera. Sin anticiparlo, ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo dando un gemido. Hermione apenas pudo impedir la caída con sus manos antes de que Colagusano la agarrara de la camisa y la sacudiera de nuevo. Observaron cómo él apretaba la punta de su varita contra su espalda y la empujaba hacia la escalera.

Ron miraba a Pettigrew estrechando los ojos mientras el profesor Dumbledore subía la escalera para seguir a la pareja de cerca al salir de la habitación. Sabiendo que tendría que esperar su turno porque la escalera era demasiado estrecha para que todos subieran al mismo tiempo, Ron se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que los adultos fueran primero.

Al entrar al estrecho pasillo, Ron se asombró al ver dos hombres encapuchados parados a los lados de la puerta de la que había salido. Moody estaba parado frente de uno de ellos, ceñudo.

—«Debe estar tratando de descubrir quienes son» —pensó Ron al pasar frente a los Mortífagos y seguir al resto del grupo por el pasillo.

Moody los alcanzó justo cuando Colagusano detuvo a Hermione enfrente de una gran puerta de madera. Todos lo vieron abrir la puerta y empujarla bruscamente hacia adentro.

Ron descubrió a la verdadera Hermione jadeando agitada a su lado y cuando la tocó, la sintió temblar. El instante en que sus ojos giraron y se fijaron en la Hermione esparcida en el suelo, comprendió el por qué. Estaba congelada en ese lugar, sus ojos exapandidos con terror al ver a la enorme serpiente enfrente de ella.

—«Maldita sea» —pensó Ron al recorrer a la inmensa serpiente con la mirada, enrollada alrededor de sí misma y dispuesta a atacar.

Hermione no fue la única en reaccionar al recuerdo. La Sra. Weasley jadeaba también.

—¿Ese es…? —comenzó a preguntar Molly con una voz temblorosa.

—Sí —replicó el Sr. Weasley antes de que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Definitivamente no había esperado estar frente a frente a la serpiente que casi lo había liquidado el invierno pasado.

—Él… él estaba… en la serpiente —tartamudeó Hermione al agarrar el brazo de Ron, girarse y esconder su rostro contra su pecho—. Miraba a través de la serpiente. Me miraba a _mí _a través de ella.

Incapaz de apartar los ojos de la escena enfrente suyo, Ron observó como la serpiente sacó su lengua para saborear el aire que rodeaba a Hermione. Mientras la miraba fijamente, paralizado por la serpiente, Ron notó que Dumbledore se arrodillaba y colocaba su rostro a sólo unos centímetros de la de la serpiente para así poder observar el interior de esos ojos malvados.

—Sí, él está aquí —escuchó Ron murmurar a Dumbledore antes de pararse nuevamente.

Suavemente, la serpiente comenzó a desenrollarse y, como si fuera algún tipo de indicación, Colagusano avanzó, agarró a Hermione bruscamente del cuello de su camisa, la levantó y la empujó a una silla en medio de la habitación.

—Siéntate —demandó.

Pegándose a la silla, Hermione rápidamente obedeció. pero sus ojos llenos de preocupación nunca abandonaron los de la serpiente. Ron observó como ella se apoyó en la silla para sostenerse, intentando detener el temblor de sus manos. Estaba tan absorta mirando a la serpiente que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto y una figura enmascarada había entrado al cuarto.

No fue hasta que la figura se paró al lado de Hermione, cubierta por la capucha, que ella se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba allí. Respirando dificultosamente, Hermione se dió vuelta y descubrió a…

—¡Bellatrix Lestrange! —gritó la Sra. Weasley con terror, mirando boquiabierta a la desquiciada mujer delante de Hermione.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron exageradamente al unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Ella no era una Mortífaga cualquiera, era la más fiel y ciega seguidora de Tú-sabes-quién. Había sido enviada a Azkaban por torturar a los padres de Neville. Los había atormentado hasta la locura y ahora… iba a torturar a Hermione.

—«Va a torturarla y yo tengo que verlo —gritó Ron internamente—. No —recordó cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente—. Ella ya lo ha hecho. Esa _endemoniada_ perra, ya lo ha hecho. No está pasando ahora. Ya terminó, ella escapó y está bien. Sólo quédate tranquilo. Tienes que quedarte tranquilo para Hermione».

—¿Dónde se ubica el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix? —Ron escuchó preguntar a la voz fría y exigente de Lestrange. Parado detrás de Hermione, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y abrazándola de una manera protectora, Ron se obligó a sí mismo a mirar.

Temblando como nunca, todos observaron a la memoria de Hermione girar y mirar a la serpiente. Ni siquiera pudo ver venir a la maldición…

—¡_Crucio_! —escucharon gritar a Lestrange. Su cara se retorció en una sonrisa siniestra al ver como Hermione caía de la silla y se retorcía sobre el suelo en pura agonía. Sus gritos llenaron la habitación por completo minutos antes de que la maldición la abandonara.

—Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que soy capaz de hacerte —se burló Lestrange mientras Hermione estaba tirada en piso intentando volver a respirar—. Responderás _todas _mis preguntas —dijo con fiereza, pateando a Hermione un lado mientras lo hacía—. ¿Dónde está el cuartel?

—Yo… yo... no sé… —jadeó Hermione doblándose de dolor—. No… no soy el guardián de los secretos.

—¿Quién es? —demandó Lestrange.

—D-dumbledore —gimió al tratar de levantarse del suelo.

—_Crucio_.

Observaron a Hermione caer al suelo por segunda vez cuando olas de dolor, como las que nunca había conocido, desgarraban su cuerpo. Mientras los gritos de Hermione resonaban en las paredes de la pequeña habitación, Lestrange cerró los ojos, saboreando los gritos como si fueran su canción favorita.

Cuando finalmente levantó la maldición, Hermione quedó tirada en el piso sollozando.

—Mi amo está demasiado disgustado contigo —río Lestrange desdeñosamente—. Semanas planeando todo arruinadas por ti. ¿Cómo sabías que era una trampa? —preguntó genuinamente curiosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione al mirar a Lestrange con los ojos llenos de miedo.

—¡¿Cómo supiste que las entradas eran una trampa?! —gritó Lestrange golpeando brutalmente a Hermione en sus costillas por segunda vez.

—Yo… yo no sabía —jadeó Hermione al doblarse por el dolor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te rehusaste a aceptarlas? —preguntó Lestrange, con la voz fría pero extrañamente calmada.

—No quería ir —replicó Hermione.

—¿Esperas que crea que rechasaste a Víctor Krum simplemente porque no querías ir a ver su partido? —preguntó Lestrange apuntando su varita hacia Hermione por tercera vez—. _Crucio_.

Ron observó con repugnancia, sus ojos ardían de furia, mientras Lestrange caminaba y se sentaba en la silla que Hermione había ocupado minutos antes. Esperó que pasaran unos segundos más y luego levantó la maldición.

—Responde sinceramente a la pregunta —escupió—. ¿Por qué rechasaste las entradas?

—Yo… yo no… quería… que se hiciera ilusiones —jadeó Hermione.

—¿No querías que se hiciera ilusiones? —dijo Lestrange cuando sus carcajadas maniáticas llenaron la habitación—. Eso es repugnantemente noble de tu parte. Espero que Potter lo aprecie.

—Él… no vendrá por mí —dijo Hermione, mientras se viraba y miraba a la serpiente recostada a su lado.

—Oh, sí que lo hará —rió Lestrange.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONER UN PIE FUERA DE ESA CASA, HARRY! —rugió Hermione mirando a la serpiente.

—¡_CRUCIO_! —gritó Lestrange furiosamente—. Eso fue estúpido —se burló mientras Hermione se retorcía en el suelo—. Y pensar que creí que supuestamente eras la más inteligente de los tres.

Lestrange levantó la maldición con una cruel carcajada.

—Él vendrá —dijo confidentemente—. Vino corriendo cuando creyó que su padrino estaba en peligro —Hermione la miró furiosamente, recordando claramente que ella era la mujer que había matado a Sirius—. Es demasiado noble para arrojar a su novia a los lobos.

—Yo… no soy su novia —escucharon decir a Hermione.

La carcajada malvada de Lestrange llenó la habitación nuevamente.

—Tu vergonzoso triángulo amoroso con Potter y Krum es algo bien conocido.

—Deberías saber que no puedes creer nada de lo que lees en los periódicos —indicó Hermione—. Es todo una gran mentira.

—Krum nos dijo que lo rechasaste porque tenías sentimientos por alguien más. Obviamente, Potter.

—Te equivocas —replicó Hermione petulantemente por lo que segundos después volvió recibir la maldición Cruciatus debido a su audacia. Mientras sus gritos hacían eco en de las paredes, Lestrange se viró hacia Colagusano y lo miró mordazmente—. Si no es Potter, ¿entonces quién? — preguntó a Hermione, después de levantar la maldición.

—Vete… al… infierno —dijo Hermione mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

—_Crucio_.

—¡Maldita hija de puta! —gritó Ron furiosamente a la memoria de Lestrange. Inmediatamente, su madre lo silenció con una mirada escrutadora.

—¡¿Quién es?! —escucharon demandar a Lestrange.

—Pú… drete… perra —jadeó Hermione, mientras se doblaba en el suelo.

—Dolía tanto —admitió Hermione en un susurro a Ron, quien estaba echando humo detrás de ella—. Tenía miedo de no poder aguantar más.

—¿Estabas tratando de que te mate? —preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

—Sí —admitió ella—. Pero él la detuvo —continuó apuntando hacia la serpiente.

Cuando Ron devolvió la vista a la memoria, se dio cuenta que la cara de Lestrange estaba retorcida de rabia. Su varita apuntaba a Hermione, dejando ver claramente su intención. Pero antes de que pronunciara la maldición asesina, la serpiente se deslizó hacia delante y envolvió el cuerpo de Hermione. Ron vio como Hermione temblaba violentamente en el piso. Sus ojos se ampliaron de terror. Definitivamente ella no deseaba nada más que arrojar la serpiente lejos de cuerpo, pero era incapaz de moverse.

Lentamente, Lestrange bajó la varita, pero sus ojos llenos de odio nunca dejaron los de Hermione.

—Pagarás por eso gusano inmundo, maldita sangre sucia —siseó—. Te lo prometo. Ahora, si no es Potter, ¿quién es?

Hermione permaneció en silencio. No podría haberle respondido aunque quisiese. Estaba tan traumatizada por el contacto de la piel húmeda de la serpiente sobre la suya que no podía concentrarse en nada más.

—_Imperio_ —gritó Lestrange, apuntando su varita al pecho de Hermione cuando la serpiente se hizo a un lado y observó.

—¿Qué eres de Potter? —le preguntó.

—Su amiga —replicó Hermione con una voz demasiado calmada y serena.

—¿Están involucrados románticamente? —preguntó Lestrange.

—No —respondió Hermione, vacía.

—¿Han estado alguna vez involucrados románticamente?

—No —replicó Hermione—. A Harry le gusta…

—¡AHÍ! —gritó excitado Ojoloco—. Pueden verlo en sus ojos —continuó él—. ¡Está tratando de combatirlo!

—¿Quién le gusta? —preguntó Lestrange entusiasmada.

—… Ch…. Cho Chang —escucharon replicar a Hermione.

—¿Está saliendo con Cho Chang? —preguntó Lestrange.

—Nnn… ooo —respondió Hermione—. No… ya no —El parpadeo de vida en sus ojos había desaparecido y volvieron a nublarse. Para la desilusión de Moody, Hermione parecía responder de buena gana la pregunta—. Ellos se separaron el año pasado. Ahora ella está saliendo con alguien más.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Dumbledore sonrió con complicidad.

—Elegió darle esa información —afirmó a Hermione.

—Sí —admitió ella—. Fue como si me estuviera escuchando hablar a mí misma dentro de mi cabeza. Sentía como si ella controlara una parte de mí, pero no todo. Le respondí la pregunta porque no quería que tuviera una razón para perseguir a Cho.

—Las particiones —informó Dumbledore—. Intencionadamente, le permitió acceso a la información que pensó no tenía importancia alguna, para que no se diera cuenta de que no la controlaba completamente.

—¿Potter todavía tiene sentimientos por ella? —persistió Lestrange.

—No lo creo —escucharon replicar a Hermione calmadamente.

—Entonces, ¿él podría tener sentimientos por ti?

—No. Él no le haría eso a… —Hermione no terminó la declaración.

—¿Él no le haría eso a quién? —demandó Lestrange.

—¡¡Púdrete, maldita arpía!! —chilló Hermione al romper la maldición Imperius completamente. Sintió el dolor de la siguiente maldición momentos antes de que una ola fresca de agonía la cubriera.

—¡_CRUCIO_! —gritó Lestrange, claramente furiosa—. ¡¡Me lo dirás!! —gritó, al pararse sobre la retorcida figura de Hermione y patearla por la espalda.

Después de un momento que Ron sintió como una eternidad, Lestrange levantó la maldición y esperó a que Hermione dejara de gritar.

—¡¿Él no le haría eso a quién?! —demandó.

—Ron Weasley.

Hermione jadeó y todos se dieron vuelta para mirar a Colagusano que seguía parado a un lado de la puerta, porque había sido él quien había contestado.

—¿El Mejor Amigo? —preguntó Lestrange al afrontarlo.

—Si a él le gustara —escucharon replicar a Colagusano. Su repugnancia era evidente al mirar a Hermione, quien lo observó asombrada desde el piso—, y Potter lo supiera... —continuó Colagusano— Es demasiado honroso como para perseguirla. Incluso aunque sí tuviera sentimientos por ella, nunca los demostraría.

Una sonrisa malvada cubrió la cara de Lestrange.

—¿Es el mejor amigo? —preguntó ella con una carcajada siniestra—. ¿Estás protegiendo al pequeño secuaz de Potter?

Hermione respiró profundamente, pero permaneció en silencio.

—¡_Crucio_! —gritó Lestrange, pero levantó la maldición casi inmediatamente.

—¿Rechazaste a Krum porque quieres a Weasley? —cuestionó.

—Ella no lo elegiría por sobre Potter _o_ Krum —escucharon decir a Colagusano.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Lestrange, dándose la vuelta para estudiar a Pettigrew.

—Los he observado interactuar durante tres años. Ella era más cercana a Potter que a Weasley. Ambos no podían estar en la misma habitación por más de cinco minutos sin que comenzaran una discusión. De hecho, estaban peleando justo antes de la atraparamos.

—Y aun así, él trató de salvarla —dijo Lestrange, volviendo su atención a Hermione, quien estaba mirando al par de Mortífagos enfrente de ella.

—Habría hecho eso por cualquiera —escucharon decir a Colagusano desde detrás de Lestrange—. Está tan mal como Potter.

—No lo creo —dijo Lestrange con sus siniestros ojos titilando—. ¿Por qué agarraste el traslador? —preguntó a Hermione.

—Para arruinar tus planes —explicó rápidamente ella. Era la mitad de la verdad y Lestrange pareció darse cuenta de esto. Por ello, miró directamente a Hermione a los ojos, como si estuviera buscando respuestas.

Ron vio como Lestrange estrechó los ojos y frunció el ceño observando a Hermione.

—¿Por qué agarraste el traslador? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Ya te dije —replicó furiosamente—. Para arruinar tus planes.

—Lo hiciste para salvarlo —escucharon decir a Lestrange.

—Así es —admitió Hermione mirándola desafiante—. Sin traslador, sin manera de llevarse a Ron fuera del Callejón Diagon. Por lo menos no de la manera mas rápida para servir a tus necesidades.

—¿Así que te sacrificaste a ti misma? — preguntó Lestrange.

—No fue un sacrificio —indicó Hermione, observando la mirada fija y odiosa de los Mortífagos—. Ya me habían atrapado. Habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera.

Lestrange estudió a Hermione intensamente por un momento, como si tratara de determinar si lo que había dicho era verdad o no.

—Él podría haberte rescatado si hubiera atravezado a la multitud —dijo ella, tratando de desviar la respuesta hacia aquello que Hermione estaba evitando—. Estaba lo suficientemente furioso. O eso escuché—dijo Lestrange mirando a Colagusano, quien asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

Lestrange dejó salir un suspiro y apuntó a un vaso de agua sobre la mesa detrás de Pettigrew. Silenciosamente, él lo alcanzó y se le dio a ella.

—Bebe esto —dijo ella, dándoselo a Hermione para que lo tomara.

—Tú primero —escucharon replicar a Hermione.

Estaba claro que esa no era la respuesta que Lestrange había esperado porque levantó su ceja en asombro.

—Podría estar envenenado —daclaró Hermione.

—¿Por qué te envenenaría? —preguntó Lestrange con una voz llena de una inocencia simulada y burlona.

—Porque eres una perra sin sentimientos que le encantaría verme rotorcer de dolor por el suelo.

—Tienes razón —rió Lestrange—, pero mejores maneras de conseguir eso. ¡AHORA BEBE!

Todos vieron como Hermione extendía su brazo y cojía el vaso de agua con una mano temblorosa. Suavemente, lo atrajo a sus labios y justo antes de beber un poco, lo dejó caer. El vaso se estrelló contra el piso y se partió en mil pedazos.

—Ups —dijo Hermione un instante antes de fuera incapacitada por el dolor que corrió por su cuerpo.

—¡_CRUCIO_! —gritó Lestrange, y todos vieron a Hermione caer nuevamente al piso, sólo que esta vez algo inesperado sucedió. Al doblarse de agonía, algo se escapó de su bolsillo.

El grupo observó a Colagusano arrodillarse y tomar entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una pequeña caja negra.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron a la misma vez Lestrange y Ojoloco.

—No sé —replicó Colagusano—, algún aparato muggle.

Moody se viró hacia la Hermione en busca de la respuesta.

—Observa —contestó ella.

Obviamente desconcertada por el aparato desconocido, Lestrange levantó la maldición y lo miró con recelo mientras Hermione trataba de respirar al sentir aminorar el dolor.

—¿Qué es eso? —demandó, apuntando a Colagusano que estaba parado encima de Hermione, estudiando el pequeño y negro objeto en su mano. Hermione levantó la mirada pero antes de que pudiera responder, Colagusano apretó un botón sobre el artilugio. De repente hubo un zumbido alto y él desplomó encima de ella.

Cuando se lo quitó de encima, Hermione logró atrapar la varita de Pettigrew en su mano. La apuntó directamente hacia Lestrange y gimió:

—¡_DESMAIUS_!

Sorprendida en medio de su propia maldición —Expellia—, Lestrange cayó al suelo.

Ahora todo lo que quedaba no era más que la serpiente, la cual atacó rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente. Se escuchó un ruidoso ¡crack! y Hermione desapareció de la habitación en un instante, antes de que los dientes afilados la pudieran alcanzar.

Ron inesperadamente sintió como si fuera jalado hacia atrás. Parecía estar girando de pies a cabeza y entonces sintió sus pies conectarse con el piso. Le tomó unos segundos registrar el hecho de que estaban de regreso a la cocina de la Madriguera, y no en la memoria.

—¡¿Qué fue esa maldita cosa?! —gritó Ojoloco a Hermione.

—Un paralizador —replicó ella. Aunque podría haber inventado la palabra, prefirió no hacerlo.

—Es un aparato muggle para aturdir a las personas —replicó Dumbledore al mirar a Hermione con aprecio.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Lupin, obviamente tan perdido como lo estaba Moody.

—Suelta una potente descarga eléctrica dentro del cuerpo, sobrecargándolo —explicó Hermione.

—¿Puedes hacer eso con _ekeltricidad_? —preguntó Arthur Weasley con los ojos ensanchados de emoción—. ¿Piensas que yo pueda...? —comenzó a preguntar.

—¡¡Absolutamente no!! —rugió la Sra. Weasley—. ¡No voy a dejar que te aturdas a ti mismo con un estúpido aparato muggle!

—Hermione —preguntó Bill—. ¿Por qué tenías esa cosa encima?

—Sólo porque no pueda usar mi varita, no significa que no pueda protegerme —indicó ella.

—¿Qué más tienes? —preguntó Ron, incapaz de evitar sonreir.

Hermione lo miró con una expresión de regocijo por la excitación y la culpa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo más? —preguntó ella.

—Vamos —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué más tienes?

Hermione se mordió el labio al mirar dentro de aquellos traviesos ojos azules, dejando salir un suspiro.

—Un spray —dijo ella—. Es un líquido que se le echa a las personas para cegarlos —explicó cuando notó las caras confundidas a su alrededor.

—¿Tú… tú tienes una poción que deja ciega las personas? —preguntó Bill con los ojos exageradamente abiertos por la impresión.

—Sólo temporalmente —respondió Hermione rápidamente. Las expresiones de asombro en las caras de todos la ponían algo nerviosa—. Es bastante difícil maldecir a alguien si no puedes ver donde está —dijo defensivamente.

—¿Qué tipo de lugar poco fiable vende una cosa como esa a una adolescente? —preguntó Bill.

—Los compré por Internet —dijo Hermione. Parecía estar hablado en otro idioma a juzgar por los desconcertadas rostros de todos a su alrededor—. ¿De mi computadora? —trató de nuevo.

—Oh, esa caja de la que me hablaste —dijo Ron—. ¿En la que ves esos juegos muggles?

—No, es una _caja_ especial con la que puedes comprar. Sólo piensa de ella como una versión del Callejón Knockturn.

—No deberías ir a un lugar como ese, querida —regañó la Sra. Weasley-. Estoy segura de que tus padres no lo aprovarían.

—No tuve que ir a ningún lugar —replicó Hermione deseando que la conversación terminara. No había manera posible de explicar cómo funcionaban las computadoras y el Internet a un grupo de magos en sólo una noche—. Nunca salí de mi casa. Ellos me lo enviaron por correo directamente.

—Pero —comenzó Ron— acabas de decir que…

—Oh, no importa —dijo Hermione al sentarse en la silla e intentar reprimir un bostezo.

—¿Albus? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley, mirando a Hermione y luego a Dumbledure, quien asintió—. Ha sido un largo día —dijo ella, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Ron—. ¿Por qué no llevas a Hermione al cuarto de Percy para que pueda dormir un poco?

—Está bien —replicó Ron, sintiéndose algo más que simplemente cansando; estaba exhausto.

Sin molestarse en reprimir el bostezo esta vez, Hermione se levantó y siguió a Ron fuera de la cocina.

—Espera —dijo ella, volteándo para quedar de frente a los adultos nuevamente—. Quiero mi memoria de vuelta.

Dumbledore le sonrió pacientemente a la jovencita y la llamó para que se acercara agitando su mano.

* * *

**N/t**: ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo, ¡quince días que no subía nada! Sé que había prometido actualizar ayer, pero es que llegué hoy al mediodía (para encontrarme con terrible tormenta en medio de Bs As, jaja) Pero bueno, ¡a las únicas que tendría que pedirles perdón son a Gema y Foaby! ¡Perdón Copia Pirata por no actualizar ayer! Para vos Fa era imposible que llegara a tiempo, pero igualemente, tengo que decirles: ¡Feliz cumple atrasado! Jajaja, igual no crean que va a ser un capítulo sólo, ahora termino de traducir uno y subo dos más. ¡I'm back! :)


	10. Insomnio

* * *

**10**

**Insomnio**

**----o0o----**

* * *

El profesor Dumbledore recién acababa de devolverle la memoria a Hermione cuando un estruendo sorprendió a todos en la sala.

—¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?! —rugió la Sra. Weasley mientras miraba escrutadoramente hacia donde estaba Ron.

Incluso a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo, Ron brincó hacia atrás súbitamente. No fue hasta darse cuenta de que todos estaban mirando delante de él, que giró sobre sí y vio a su padre congelado a unos pocos centímetros de la puerta de la cocina.

—A ningún lado, Molly —se defendió el Sr. Weasley—. A ningún lado.

—¡¡Ibas a buscar esa extraña poción muggle!! —bramó la Sra. Weasley al avanzar hacia su marido en un ataque de rabia—. ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Esto es lo único que me faltaba, ¡que te escabullas para cegarte a ti mismo!.

—No… no, no iba a hacer eso —protestó el Sr. Weasley, mientras retrocedía ante su esposa.

Hermione no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reírse.

—No creerás que sea tan gracioso cuando te amenace a ti —murmuró Ron a su lado—. Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí. Y rápido —dijo él, guiándola hacia la puerta—. Y… calculo que será mejor que escondas eso de papá.

Al entrar al salón, Hermione se retorció de la risa y Ron se quedó a su lado observándola.

—Oh, duele —lloró ella, aferrándose a su vientre. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras trataba de detener la risa—. ¡Has que pare!

—Te has vuelto loca, Hermione —sonrió Ron—. Creo que mamá tiene razón. Necesitas dormir —dijo al tratar de llevarla al pasillo—. Realmente no fue _tan_ gracioso —acotó mientras ella no dejaba de reír.

—Sí que lo fue —dijo Hermione, sonriente—. ¿Viste cómo se escabulló y trató de mentirle? —preguntó con sus ojos brillantes de felicidad—. En ese momento lo entendí.

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber Ron al sostenerla del brazo y ayudarla a subir al segundo piso.

—Lo que Bill quiso decir.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó Ron mirándola con una expresión típica de Moody—. ¿Lo que quiso decir sobre qué?

—Sobre nosotros.

—¿_Nosotros_? Hermione, no estás hablando claro —dijo Ron al abrirle la puerta del cuarto de Percy y guiarla adentro—. Ven —le hizo señas para que lo siguiera a la cama—. Necesitas descansar.

—«¿Por qué le habría pedido a Dumbledore que le devolviera aquella memoria? ¿Por qué querría recordar todas esas cosas horribles que le habían pasado? —se preguntaba Ron al extender su brazo y doblar las sábanas para que Hermione pudiera meterse en la cama—. Le aterraba aquella serpiente aún sin tener su recuerdo. No, no era la serpiente a quien temía —pensó Ron calladamente —, sino... a él. A… —se forzó mentalmente a decirlo—…Voldemort. Quisiera poder olvidarlo. No, de hecho no quiero hacerlo. Por mucho que odié tener que ver todo lo que vi, me alegra haberlo hecho. Porque _nunca _voy a olvidar lo que le hicieron. Ni tampoco voy a olvidar lo que ella hizo por mi. Se rehusó a contarle a esa retorcida perra de mí, incluso sabiendo que usarían la maldición Cruciatus para obtener la información. ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que soportar esa maldita maldición por mí? Perdí la cuenta»...

—¿Ron? —preguntó Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ron levantó la vista y la vio parada justo a su lado; ya todas las señales de su alegría anterior habían desaparecido—. ¿Estás bien? —continuó, sus ojos castaños y sombríos buscaban los suyos.

—¿Yo? —replicó él, alertado por la pregunta—. «¿Por qué estaría preocupada?».

—El color de tu cara desapareció —respondió ella, estudiándolo detalladamente—. ¿En qué pensabas?

—Nada importante —dijo Ron dejando caer la mirada cuando se alejó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—No te vayas —pidió Hermione rápidamente al desatar el lazo de su cintura y deslizar la bata de Ginny por sus hombros—. Por favor —añadió mientras colocaba la bata sobre la silla del viejo escritorio de Percy.

Ron tuvo que luchar para no mirar la parte inferior de aquel cuerpo. Le costó terriblemente mantener sus ojos fijos en los de ella, pero de alguna manera logró hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, Hermione pareció darse cuenta de su lucha interna y en vez de meterse en la cama, dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Por qué no cierras la puerta?

—¿Qu… por qué? —tartamudeó Ron.

Hermione le sonrió.

—Igual que tu padre —replicó, mientras sus ojos volvían a la vida y brillaban en una sonrisa reprimida—. Si te acobardas, te juro que no podré detenerme cuando…

—¡Yo no me acobardo! —gritó Ron indignado.

—¿Entonces por qué estás huyendo de mí? —preguntó Hermione.

—No estoy huyendo —protestó Ron, pero apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, se dio cuenta de que su espalda ya estaba prácticamente contra la puerta cerrada—. «¡Maldita sea! —pensó y se forzó a sí mismo a disminuir la distancia que había creado entre los dos. Al llegar a la altura de su frente, Ron bajó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos de Hermione—. «Estás demasiado, endemoniadamente cerca —gritó su mente—. Ella está justo aquí, usando nada más que tu remera. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es extender tu mano, y tocarla, y… —sus ojos apartaron la vista—. ¡Maldición! —se maldijo internamente mientras notaba que su mirada se había desviado hacia su pecho y ahora estaba fija en sus muslos expuestos. Inmediatamente, Ron levantó la mirada y la vio sonreír pícaramente—. _Mierda_» —pensó.

—¿Estás bien, Ron? —preguntó Hermione inocentemente—. Luces un tanto… ruborizado. Quizás deberías sentarte —dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano y empujándolo hacia la cama de Percy—. «No, demasiado obvio allí, Hermione —pensó ella al tratar lo más que pudo de no sonrojarse—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Cuándo empecé a imitar a Lavender Brown?. ¡Oh, Circe bedita! ¡Estoy coqueteándole! ¡Voy quedar como una completa idiota! Aunque, estamos hablando de Ron. Probablemente ni se dará cuenta, a menos que… lo haga tan obvio que ni siquiera él pueda dejarlo pasar».

Antes de que Ron pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, ambos estaban sentados al borde de la cama, su mano seguía aferrada a la de ella, y ahora descansaba en…

—«¡¡Mierda!! —gritó para sí mismo—. La colocó justo donde yo estaba mirando. Justo sobre su maldito muslo».

Incapaz de detenerse, sus ojos giraron rápidamente para mirarse la mano y el lugar en donde ésta se encontraba con su piel al descubierto.

—«No puedes hacer esto —advirtió la parte sensible de su cerebro—. No así. Ella está demasiado vulnerable. No puedes aprovecharte de ella. Se va a arrepentir, y tú también. ¡¡_No, maldita sea, yo no me voy a arrepentir_!! —gritó la otra parte de su mente—. _Bésala_ ¡¡_Bésala ya_!!» —demandó.

Sin saber qué hacer, Ron miró a Hermione a los ojos. Casi deseó no haberlo hecho en cuanto vio el deseo incitante en ellos. Su pulso se aceleró al verla sacar su lengua e inconscientemente mojar sus labios.

—«Me va a besar» —pensó un segundo antes de percatarse de que él ya se había inclinado y estaba al punto de besarla primero. Sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Ron se congeló a un centímetro de sus labios—. ¿Hermione? —susurró.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados.

—No quiero aprovecharme de ti.

Ron no esperaba escuchar una risita tonta.

—«Hermione no se ríe así —pensó—. Bueno, eso no es verdad. A veces escucho sus risitas con Ginny, pero sólo cuando hablan cosas de chicas. Ella nunca se ríe así conmigo o Har»…

Todo pensamiento consciente abandonó su mente en cuanto la sintió presionar tiernamente sus labios contra los suyos. No fue como los besos que habían compartido antes. No estaba lleno de pasión y desesperación. Era tan suave, tan dulce, y tan lleno de amor que provocó que su corazón colapsara tanto como su cuerpo.

—Ya sé que jamás te aprovecharías de mí —susurró Hermione justo antes de besarlo nuevamente—. Y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. No quiero que pienses que te estoy aprovechando ahora —dijo suavemente manteniéndose así, su boca a centímetros de la suya, esperando.

Ron sintió cada respiro que atravezaba por aquellos embriagadores labios mezclarse con el suyo dulcemente. Aunque él estaba tan cerca de ella como para poder observar sus labios inquisitivamente, permaneció con los ojos cerrados, ya que ellos eran claramente visibles en su mente. Todo lo que quería hacer era besarlos, saborearlos..., saborearla. Vaciló un momento más de lo necesario y entonces se rindió a la tentación; se inclinó y cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos.

La besó amorosamente, meditando sobre cuán suave eran sus labios, cuán suave era su cuerpo al sentirlo pegado al de él. Entonces Hermione intensificó el beso. El estómago de Ron revoloteó con deseo cuando ella abrió su boca y él sintió su lengua correr ligeramente sobre su labio inferior. Gimiendo suavemente, Ron abrió sus propios labios para responderle y lo sorprendió placenteramente el sentir la lengua de ella abriéndose paso en su boca y vacilantemente rozó la suya. Duró sólo por un instante, pero lo suficiente como para desatar algo en su interior. Casi dos años de frustraciones reprimidas y deseos omitidos emergieron cuando su beso hizo desaparecer la barrera que él había construido para aguantar y esconderlo todo.

Mientras el beso se tornaba más cálido, Ron acarició suavemente la espalda de Hermione y al subir, desató el moño que mantenía su pelo sujetado en un mismo lugar. Tirándolo al suelo, enterró una mano en su cabello aún húmedo mientras lo esparcía sobre aquellos hermoso hombros cubiertos por su remera. Impulsado por su propia necesidad de saborearla, Ron usó su otra mano, la cual estaba descansando en su baja espalda para presionar el cuerpo de Hermione en contra del suyo justo antes de empujar su propia lengua dentro de su boca.

Por un momento o dos, Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa acción. Así que se sentó allí, con su cuerpo presionado firmemente en contra del de él, dejándo acariciar su lengua con la suya. Entonces, su cuerpo reaccionó y actuó por impulso, libando intensamente su lengua y tomando a Ron por sorpresa. Él gimió profundamente dentro de su boca y se apartó de ella para mirarla.

Mientras los cálidos ojos castaños de Hermione -que titilaban expectantes- volvían a la normalidad, Ron reconoció la emoción latente dentro de ellos. Era la misma emoción que él mismo estaba sintiendo, el mismo ardiente deseo. Su cuerpo instantánemente había respondido a la necesidad de ella, por lo que sus ya ajustados pantalones se volvieron aún más apretados.

Respirando profundamente, Ron cerró sus ojos y se ordenó a sí mismo ser fuerte, pero su cuerpo había comenzado a resistirse. Todo lo que quería era acercarla aún más y besarla de nuevo, pero en vez de seguir sus lascivos impulsos, se levantó de la cama y se alejó un paso lejos de ella.

—«No lo hagas —gritó la parte sensible de su mente—. Si la besas de nuevo, no serás capaz de detenerte».

Dudó unos segundos, Hermione lo miraba interrogantemente pero sólo se limitó a calmar el ritmo de su respiración.

—De…deberías dormir un poco —dijo Ron finalmente, confiando en sí mismo lo suficiente como para abrir sus ojos y mirarla de nuevo.

—No _necesito_ dormir, Ron —replicó Hermione mirándolo penetrante, sensualmente.

Incapaz de frenar su impulso, sus ojos se dejaron caer sobre el pecho de ella y observó, hipnotizado, como subía y bajaba rápidamente con cada uno de los profundos respiros que tomaba.

—«Demonios —se dijo a sí mismo—. No está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo, ¿o sí?»

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione al sentir su indecisión e interpretarla como algo más—. Lo último que quería era incomodarte —continuó al levantarse de la cama—. Creo que sólo… no estoy siendo yo misma. Se me hace muy difícil concentrarme en cualquier cosa que no seas…tú… y en... —rápidamente acortó la distancia entre ellos, se inclinó, y lo besó suavemente—... cuán perfecto esto se siente. Estoy segura de que mañana estaré totalmente avergonzada, pero ahora… es que … ya hemos perdido tanto tiempo que… no quiero perder más. Pero si tú no quieres... —añadió.

—Yo _sí_ quiero —dijoRon, prácticamente lo gritó—. No hay nada en este mundo que quisiera más.

—¿Pero?... —preguntó Hermione inquietante.

—Pero no quiero que te arrepientes —replicó honestamente.

—Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, Ron. Pero esta... —lo besó tiernamente—, jamás podría ser una de ellas.

Cuando ella se apartó un poco y levantó la mirada, Ron se horrorizó al ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Hermione…—tartamudeó Ron—. Yo no quise… lo siento. Yo… por favor, no llores —dijo al tomarla en sus brazos y recostarla sobre él—. No quise herirte. No quiero herirte nunca. Yo… yo te amo.

—Lo sé —susurró ella—. Es por eso que estoy… llorando. Eres increíblemente tierno —dijo ella elevando su mano para acariciar su rostro—. Ron, quiero que sepas que has tomado lo que podría haber sido fácilmente el peor día de mi vida, y lo has convertido en el mejor. Cuando piense en este día, no voy a recordarlo como el día en que los Mortífagos me secuestraron. Siempre lo recordaré como la noche en que me dijiste _'te amo'_.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y luego se inclinó hacia delante y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron, abrazándolo.

—Gracias —susurró—. Has sido realmente increíble. No te has alejado mi lado en toda la noche, y quiero que sepas cuánto lo aprecio. Cuanto _te_ aprecio. Casi no te lo digo lo suficiente, y debería hacerlo.

Ron se alegró de que ella no lo estuviera mirando para ver cuán profundamente se había ruborizado por aquellas palabras.

—Siempre has estado allí para mí —continuó Hermione—. Estás pendiente de mí. Me proteges, me cuidas. Y te amo por ello. No sabría qué hacer si te perdiera.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado —replicó Ron.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? —preguntó Hermione devolviendo la mirada a sus ojos—. Por favor, Ron. No haré nada que te haga sentir incómodo. Sólo quiero estar… contigo. Cerca de ti. Me haces sentir segura y… amada. Necesito… necesito que me abraces. Por favor. Sólo hasta que me duerma.

En vez de responderle con palabras, Ron revoleó sus zapatos y se metió a la cama, luego se escabulló hacia una orilla de la cama y se recostó. Le lanzó a Hermione una de sus sonrisas ladeadas —las cuales, sin saberlo, siempre le derretían el corazón—, mientras acariciaba el otro lado de la cama, haciéndole señas para que ella fuese y se recostara también. Sin decir una palabra, Hermione se sentó, subió los pies a la cama, y se acurrucó a su lado. Colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho, y casi instantáneamente sintió la mano de él en su cabello, acariciándolo cuidadosamente.

—Tu corazón esta palpitando muy rápido —dijo ella al levantar el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —replicó él.

—No, no lo estás —indicó Hermione—. Estás frustrado por lo de… antes —dijo con una sonrisa culpable—. Es mi culpa. Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que tenía... un gran efecto en ti.

—Viviré —le aseguró Ron tratando de esconder su vergüenza.

—¿Ron? —dijo Hermione suavemente—. Sé que prometí que sería buena, pero… si quieres… —se detuvo por un momento y se mordió el labio, deliberando si debería o no terminar su pensamiento—. Quisiera… emm… ayudarte —terminó finalmente ella, sonrojándose profundamente.

Ron gimió y se movió incómodamente mientras sus pantalones se volvían a tornar insoportablemente apretados—. No tienes que hacerlo —dijo él, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos—. «¿Cómo puede ser tan inocente y sensual al mismo tiempo?».

—Sé que no _tengo_ que hacerlo —replicó Hermione—. Dije que me gustaría, pero… tendrás que… enseñarme cómo—admitió ella, su sonrojo se volvió incluso más pronunciado. Al mirarlo, Hermione vio a Ron ruborizarse rápidamente para terminar con las mejillas tan rojas como su propio cabello, y supo que ella debía tener el mismo tono que él—. ¿De qué te avergüenzas? —preguntó ella—. Si alguien debería estarlo, esa debería ser yo. Fui yo la que admitió querer… tocarte. ¿Eso me hace muy… rápida?

—No —rió Ron, notando como su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada al hacerle aquella pregunta.

—Si estás seguro, entonces —contestó Hermione, besándolo ligeramente en la mejilla antes de dejarse caer y acurrucarse contra él una vez más.

—«Espera un minuto» —pensó Ron antes de replicar—. Te das cuenta que cuando dije no, sólo quise decir que no eras rápida, ¿verdad? —cuestionó él.

—Ajá... —replicó ella aferrada a su pecho.

—Ah. Está bien, entonces —Ron dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que debía hacer.

Hermione tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no reír cuando escuchó al corazón de Ron latir tan fuertemente. No quiso presionarlo, así que decidió que sólo se quedaría allí a esperar su reacción.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella.

—¿Te importaría si… este… «_Maldita sea_. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?» —pensó antes de continuar—. ¿Te molestaría si me... sacara los pantalones?

Hermione se enderezó y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre su codo, volteándose para para ver así —si es que fuera posible—, su aún más extremo sonrojo.

—No, en absoluto —dijo ella. Reconociendo su mortificación, rápidamente bajó la mirada—. Miraré a otro lado si quieres —dijo girando su rostro hacia la puerta para darle algo de privacidad—. Puedes crubirte con el cubrecama —dijo al sentirlo levantarse—. Yo sólo usaré la sábana.

—Está bien —asintió Ron.

Hermione sintió la cama hundirse al él volver a sentarse y volteó nuevamente para afrontarlo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó ella mientras se cubría las piernas con la sábana.

—Sí —contestó Ron, recostándose de espalda para que ella apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. Tan pronto ella se acomodó, él colocó su brazo alrededor de su espalda, preparádose para abrazarla de esta manera, incluso aunque sabía que su brazo se entumecería dentro de unos minutos —«Quizá esa sensación me distraiga» —pensó.

—¿Estás cómodo ahora? —preguntó Hermione, agitada.

—Sí, estoy bien —mintió.

—Buenas noches, Ron.

—Buenas noches —replicó, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar los ojos.

Recostado allí, con la luz de la luna iliminando la habitación, alzó la vista hacia el techo durante unos diez, quince minutos, a juzgar por el modo en que su brazo estaba ahora tieso y entumecido. A decir verdad, se estaba tornando bastante doloroso, pero no quiso molestar a Hermione si es que ella estaba durmiendo.

—¿Mione? —le escuchó ella murmurar a Ron—. ¿Estas dormida?

En vez de contestarle, Hermione cerró los ojos y fingió estarlo, sólo por si él se inclinaba para comprobarlo.

—Puedes dejar de fingir —dijo él suavemente mientras retiraba su brazo debajo de ella y giraba para mirarla mejor—. Ya sé que estás despierta.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó ella, mientras se viraba también y se apoyaba en su codo para afrontarlo.

—No estabas respirando lo suficientemente profundo —indicó Ron.

—Entonces, ¿por qué preguntaste?

—¿Por qué no me respondiste?

—No quise que sintieras la obligación de quedarte —replicó ella.

—Yo no me quiero ir —admitió Ron—. ¿Te molestaría si me quedara aquí toda la noche?

—No tienes que hacer eso, Ron.

—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. _Quiero_ hacerlo.

—Ah, está bien —replicó Hermione—. Me gustaría eso.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Mmm?

—Debes estar exhausta. ¿Por qué no te has dormido? —preguntó él.

—No lo sé. Quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que… «no puedo dejar de pensar en ti»… sigues haciéndome preguntas.

—Oh, lo siento. Me callaré enseguida.

Hermione cerró los ojos, se acurrucó a su lado y esperó, sabiendo lo que vendría.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Ron suavemente.

—¿Sí? —replicó ella.

—No puedo dormir.

Ahí estaba, Hermione volvía a soltar una risita tonta. A Ron le pareció algo desconcertante; no era su forma normal de actuar.

—Quizá debas comenzar tu ensayo de Transfiguración —replicó ella sonriendo satisfecha.

—«_Eso_, sin embargo, sí es _su_ forma normal de actuar».

—Puedo asegurarte que eso te pondrá a dormir —bromeó ella.

Ron suspiró hondamente.

—Rompí todos mis libros —admitió.

—Bueno, te puedo pasar el mío más tarde.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él, incapaz de esconder el asombro en su voz.

—Mi libro, Ron —aclaró Hermione—. No mi ensayo.

—¿Ni siquiera una ojeada? —preguntó él desalentado.

—¡No!

—¿Mione?

—¿Qué?

—No quiero hacer la tarea —gimoteó Ron.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —preguntó ella con los ojos aún cerrados.

—¿Puedo… besarte otra vez? —preguntó Ron tímidamente.

La pregunta sin duda alguna le llamó la atención. Ron la sintió alejarse de él mientras sus ojos se abrían y lo observaba. Aunque Hermione intentó ocultar su sonrisa al ver el anhelo en sus ojos y la vergüenza en su rostro, no pudo resistirse por mucho tiempo.

—Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir —contestó ella rindiéndose ante él, radiante.

* * *

** N/t**: Les cuento que me voy a cambiar el nombre a Spooky Snow, así que para el próximo capítulo ya saben.


	11. Que no se entere Harry

* * *

**11**

**Que no se entere Harry**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Los siguientes veinte minutos se volvieron borrosos y confusos para Hermione. Lo que había comenzado como tierno y suave rápidamente estalló un frenesí de besos apasionados que, literalmente, la dejaron sintiéndose débil y sin aliento. Era como si un simple roce suyo, su propia presencia, fuese de algún modo... mágica. Esa era la única palabra que podía usar para explicar cómo él la hacía sentir. La había hechizado. Hermione se asustó al descubrir que de alguna manera Ron tenía la habilidad de esfumar todo pensamiento racional de su mente cuando se lo proponía. Y al mismo tiempo sabía que él estaba tan perdido en todos aquellos sentimientos como lo estaba ella. El mundo a su alrededor podría haberse destruido en ese preciso instante que a ninguno de los dos les habría importado, ni siquiera se hubieran dado cuenta. No importaba. Nada más importaba. Ella tenía todo lo que necesitaba justo allí. Mientras que pudiera sentir su sólido cuerpo presionando el suyo, mientras continuara sintiendo sus fuertes manos recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras que él permaneciera esfumando toda razón de su mente con aquellos fervientes besos, nada más importaba.

En algún punto mientras los besos lascivos seguían su curso, Hermione se dio cuenta de que se encontraba encima de Ron, lo cual era extraño ya que ella no podía recordar cómo fue que había terminado allí ni cuánto tiempo habían estado de esa manera. Fue la sensación de su mano deslizándose por el reverso de su muslo codiciando peligrosamente su parte trasera lo que sacó a su mente del abismo. Sólo tuvo tiempo para registrar el hecho que la única cosa que prevenía el contacto piel a piel que tan desesperadamente deseaba, era la tela delgada de sus bragas, cuando sintió su mundo girar por completo. Inesperadamente, Hermione se encontró recostada de espaldas, sujetada firmemente contra el colchón por el peso del cuerpo de Ron al presionar sobre ella y besarla con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Ella podía sentir la pasión y la necesidad suplicando en cada beso. El cuerpo de Ron estaba, literalmente, temblando de ello.

Incapaz de contenerse, ella gimió suavemente en su boca. Hermione sintió a Ron deslizar su lengua por el labio inferior de ella antes de separarse y emerger para tomar el aire tan necesitado.

Respirando agitadamente, su corazón golpeaba en su pecho con cada bombeo como si hubiera pasado esa media hora corriendo en el Bosque Prohibido en vez de recostada en una cama. Hermione se forzó a abrir los ojos. Cuando la habitación y el atractivo pelirrojo que aún seguía yaciendo encima de ella fueron analizados, Hermione reflexivamente pasó el reverso de su mano a través de su boca.

—¿Estuvo... bien? —Ron preguntó algo preocupado después de presenciar tal reacción a sus besos. Hasta ese momento, él había estado inmensamente feliz, pero ahora... trataba desesperadamente de _no _interpretar lo que acababa de verle hacer como un signo de repugnancia.

—Sí, fue... agradable —Hermione le aseguró con una sonrisa muy cálida y sincera—. Sólo un poco más... mojado de lo que esperaba —rió.

—«¿_Agradable_? —Ron se quejó internamente —¿Sólo fue... agradable? Yo pensé que estuvo endemoniadamente fantástico y ella sólo pensó que fue _agradable_. Por lo menos no me rechazó. Supongo que eso es algo, de todos modos».

—Mmm —Hermione gimió suavemente al dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada. Sus ojos se fijaron soñadoramente en el aire que rodeaba la habitación mientras trataba y fallaba en suprimir su sonrisa—. La verdad es que fue mucho más que agradable... fue... —vaciló por un momento, siendo incapaz de encontrar la palabra exacta para explicar cómo Ron la había hecho sentir—. Me dejas sin poder respirar —admitió ella mientras sus ojos brillantes buscaban los suyos y titilaban con la luz de la luna reflejada—. ¿Deberíamos intentarlo otra vez?—preguntó ella, tomándolo de la camisa y atrayéndole el rostro hacia el suyo.

Ron no pudo menos que sonreír débilmente por la impaciencia de ella. El entusiasmo con el que lo besó curó instantáneamente su ego recientemente magullado. Esta vez fue Hermione la que profundizó el beso primero. Parecía que ella aprendía rápidamente, lo cual no debía haber sido ninguna sorpresa para Ron si hubiese sido capaz de pensar claramente en ese momento. Pero como no podía, se desconcertó levemente al sentirla presionar su lengua en su boca imitando los movimientos que él había realizado unos minutos atrás. Él gimió suavemente al sentir sus labios comprimiendo los suyos para alejarse después, provocándolo.

—«Esto es endemoniadamente brillante» —pensó él, deseando que jamás se terminara.

Mientras se besaban vorazmente el uno al otro, Hermione dejó resbalar una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Ron y empezó a deslizar levemente sus dedos por su espina dorsal. Encontró extremadamente excitante la sensación de sentir los músculos en su espalda tensarse instintivamente al tocarlos. El simple conocimiento de que él tenía músculos era excitante, pero sentirlos; sentir cuán duros y fuertes eran; cuán diferentes eran sus cuerpos, era embriagador. Sin saber por qué, rasgó ligeramente la piel de su espalda con sus uñas.

Ron jadeó fuertemente y sintió su cuerpo entero estremecerse por el inesperado placer que sintió. Le pareció increíble cuán sensible era a sus caricias. Si reaccionaba tan fervientemente a una caricia suave en la espalda, se preguntó silenciosamente cuánto placer sentiría si ella lo tocara en otras partes; cuánto placer sentiría si ellos... continuaran hasta el último nivel. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir la piel de Hermione contra la suya, sentir su calor, sentir su cuerpo recubrir el suyo mientras se volvían uno y se deleitaban _juntos_ de satisfacción.

—«Pero... eso no puede ser —se recordó a sí mismo por centésima vez. Aunque lo deseaba, desesperadamente. Pero sabía que era demasiado pronto. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. De alguna manera, esto estaba girando fuera de control y Ron sabía que tenía que regresar a la realidad—. Es _Hermione_ —se repetió a medida que continuaba besándola—. Esto no es un sueño dónde puedes actuar como un asqueroso degenerado y hacerle todo lo que se te dé la gana sin medir las concecuencias. Esto es real... —Y en el mundo real él iba a poner las necesidades de Hermione por encima de las suyas, incluso si esto terminara matándolo—. Ella merece mucho más que esto —se dijo a sí mismo—. No es que se esté oponiendo, pero... sólo asegúrate de no darle ninguna razón para que lo haga».

—«Es sólo una sesión apasionada de besos —se dijo a sí mismo en un intento de justificar el hecho de que aún no había finalizado el beso—. No estamos haciendo nada malo» —pensó mientras deslizaba sus manos suavemente arriba y abajo a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ron pudo sentir aquellos senos escapar hacia los lados cuando el peso de su propio torso los presionó desde arriba. Mientras rozaba ligeramente sus dedos hacia atrás y adelante sobre la fina tela de su remera, Ron tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de llevar sus dedos por debajo de la misma y sentir sus suaves curvas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Ron oyó a Hermione gemir delicadamente de desilusión cuando alejó sus labios de los de ella, pero enseguida los posó sobre su mejilla y procedió a besarla, trazando un camino hacia su cuello. Cuando alcanzó el lugar correcto debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, Hermione jadeó fuertemente y él sintió su cuerpo temblar bajo de sí.

—Mmm, se siente increíble —gimió Hermione de una forma tan sensual que logró estremecerle toda la piel. Rápidamente Ron hizo una nota mental para recordar ese punto, para así volver a él una vez que haya acabado con sus exploraciones. Ahora mismo sólo quería continuar el viaje para descubrir como su boca y manos podrían recorrer el cuerpo de ella abajo del suyo. Quería memorizar cada centímetro; no podía esperar por descubrir qué otras áreas sensibles permanecían esperando ser reclamadas por sus labios o cuántos otros sonidos eróticos él podía incitarla a producir. Con un último beso, Ron alejó sus labios de su cuello y deslizó la remera que ella usaba hacia un lado para exponer la piel desnuda de su hombro. Estaba a punto de satisfacerlo con los mismos besos tiernos cuando Hermione, inesperadamente, gritó un nombre y Ron se horrorizó al darse cuenta que no era el suyo.

—¡HARRY!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Ron cuando se enderezó precipitadamente y se apartó de ella tan rápidamente que casi se cae de la cama.

—Me… me olvidé completamente de Harry —tartamudeó Hermione con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión—. No puedo creer que me olvidé de escribirle a Harry. Debe estar volviéndose loco, encerrado en ese lugar sin tener ninguna idea de lo que está pasando.

—Ah… ¿era eso? —dijo Ron ablandando un poco su ceño fruncido debido a la furia, pero era obvio que todavía estaba extremadamente irritado.

—Sí, eso. ¿Qué creíste que yo…? —comenzó ella a preguntar.

—Por lo general, si gritas el nombre de otro sujeto mientras te están besando, sólo significa una cosa —interrumpió Ron, enfurecido.

—No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione con incredulidad—. «No puede ser que crea eso, ¿o sí?».

—Nunca has gritado mi nombre —contestó él lamentándose.

—Sí que lo he hecho —replicó Hermione sin pensar—. Sólo que nunca me has oído.

Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que había dicho aquellas palabras en voz alta. Se iluminó en cuanto observó que el resentimiento enfadado desaparecía de sus ojos, sólo para ser remplazado por una multitud de otras emociones, todas luchando por tomar el control. Primero, sorpresa, mientras sus ojos se abrían inmediatamente por la impresión. Luego, placer, que él rápidamente intentó ocultar. Durante un momento vaciló en la vergüenza, y finalmente sus ojos se oscurecieron de un azul intensamente profundo. Hermione sintió cómo su rostro se sonrojaba al mirar sus ojos arder sin llamas y prender fuego. Sabía que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con la furia. Lo que vio fue lujuria pura y auténtica enfocada completamente en ella. El calor de su cara se volvió tan intenso que tuvo la certeza de que debía estar tan rojo como el pelo de Ron.

—«¡Oh, no! —se quejó internamente, mortificada por lo que acababa de admitir—. No puedo creer que le haya contado _eso_ a él».

—«¡Demonios!» —pensó Ron cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba peligrosamente a punto de abalanzarse sobre su mejor amiga como una bestia hambrienta y consumirla hasta que la oyera gritar su nombre en primer lugar. Pero él sabía que no se dentendría allí. Escuchar sus gritos ahogados y oírle jadear su nombre con tanto placer sólo lo instigaría aún más. No sería capaz de detenerse hasta que encontrara la forma de saciar el hambre que le quemaba todas las entrañas; no se dentendría sino hasta que él también gimiera de placer y gritara gozando el nombre de ella al llegar a su objetivo.

Sin poder confiar en sí mismo, Ron se alejó aún más dando un gemido ronco. Echó un vistazo rápidamente abajo para asegurarse de que todavía estaba envuelto en el edredón, de modo que Hermione no pudiera ver el efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre su cuerpo. Sintió muchísima vergüenza al descubrir que ni el cubrecama era suficiente para esconder cuán excitado estaba; al menos no de la forma en que estaba sentado. Trató de reprimir un gemido cuando se arrojó al pie de la cama y volvió a cubrirse rápidamente con el edredón.

—Ya le escribí —dijo Ron, tratando de actuar lo más normal posible—. Mientras estabas en el baño. «¡_Mierda_! —pensó cuando las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo en una tina llena de agua caliente inundaron su mente—. Este no es momento para pensar en cosas como esas. Tienes que deshacerte de _esto_ antes de que ella lo note. Y lo va a notar, porque no puedes hacer ni un maldito movimiento sin gemir. Piensa en algo asqueroso. Snape... Snape besuqueándose con McGonagall. ¡No es lo suficientemente perturbador! Snape besuquándose con Hagrid... ¡Puaj! No, no, eso es demasiado repulsivo».

—¿Ron, me escuchaste? —preguntó Hermione en voz alta.

—¿Qué? Oh... Lo siento, mi mente colapsó por un momento. ¿Qué decías? —replicó él.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que estabas bien —informó Ron—. Que mamá te estaba curando... «Eso es, sigue con el truco» —admitió él, mientras las imágenes de las cosas que había visto en el pensadero inundaban su mente—. Que... eh... que Dumbledore iba a hablar contigo después de que te recuperaras. Y que le escribirás mañana.

—¿Qué le dijiste acerca de nosotros?

—¿Nosotros? «¿Acaba de estrechar sus ojos? ¡Ups!, creo que estoy en problemas. ¡Haz algo! ¡Rápido! Antes de que lo arruines todo» Bueno... es que... por favor, no vayas a pensar cualquier cosa, Hermione —dijo Ron enderezándose completamente para que cuando ella comenzara a gritarle no quedara a su merced—. Yo... no le dije nada, ¡pero no es lo que estás pensando!

—¿Y qué es lo que estoy pensando? —exigió Hermione.

—Que esto no significa nada para mí o que estoy demasiado avergonzado como para mencionárselo, o cualquier otra conclusión irracional que hacen las mujeres.

—¿Soy irracional? —preguntó ella tranquilamente.

—¡NO! —gritó Ron—. ¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir! «¡IMBÉCIL!»... Realmente lo arruiné todo, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo hiciste —contestó Hermione cuando se inclinó y lo besó dulcemente, tomándolo enteramente por sorpresa—. ¿Por qué mejor no me dices por qué _tú_ no le contaste nada? Así no tengo que hacer ninguna "conclusión irracional"_._

—Sólo creo que este no es el momento, es todo —dijo Ron al mirarla con cautela, esperando que se enfadara.

—Ajá, ¿y entonces?

—¿Entonces, qué?

—¿Cuándo será el momento? ¿Hay alguno? Sinceramente —preguntó Hermione, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—, ¿planeas decirle en alguna ocasión?

—Eh... seguro. «Algún día».

—¿Ron? —Hermione preguntó cuando extendió su mano en busca de la de él—. No tienes... miedo de que Harry lo tome a mal, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿estás preocupado de que reaccione como... como tú lo harías si... Ginny estuviera con… bueno, con alguien?

—Emm... sí, ese es uno de los motivos —confesó él.

—¿No crees que Harry estaría feliz por nosotros?

—Probablemente, una vez que se calmara un poco.

—Harry no es así. Él no va a...

—Oh, sí que irá —declaró Ron definitivamente—. Puede que no reaccione tan exageradamente como yo si averiguara que estás viéndote con alguien, pero reaccionará. Créeme.

—Hasta ahora, _tú_ te lo has tomado extraordinariamente bien —se burló Hermione.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—se quejó Ron.

—Sí, lo sé —confesó ella—. ¿Entonces crees que Harry se enfadará?

—No lo creo. Lo sé. Tú recuerdas lo enojado que estaba con nosotros el verano pasado. Este año será mucho peor. Él sólo está…

—... preocupado por mí —Hermione terminó la frase por él.

—Sí, eso también —admitió Ron.

—¿Preocupado por tus intenciones?

—No. Harry sabe que me gustas desde hace tiempo. No es por eso.

—De seguro no piensas que… —cuestionó ella estudiando su expresión—, que Harry estaría… celoso «¡Oh, Merlín! —pensó Hermione al verle una mueca—. Lo piensa».

—En realidad… él _va_ a estar celoso. No del mismo modo en que yo lo estaría, creo. Sólo celoso en general. Tú sabes, de que estemos… juntos. No juntos en el mismo lugar, sino _realmente_ juntos. Celoso de que tengamos a alguien… especial y él no. Celoso de que estemos felices cuando él esté deprimido, y…

—… solo —volvió a terminar la frase.

—Exactamente. Él no está en una muy buena situación ahora mismo, con la muerte de Sirius y encerrado con aquellos horribles muggles durante el verano… Podría estar igual en una prisión. Va a tomar lo que te pasó con resentimiento, Hermione. Sabes que lo hará. Se va a culpar a sí mismo.

—¿Y piensas que nos apartará de él aún más? —preguntó ella—. Admito que he estado más que un poco preocupada por esto, pero nosotros no debemos permitir que se aleje.

—Pero, si se entera de nosotros... de _esto_... tendrá la excusa perfecta. Fingirá que es porque se siente demás. Se apartará de nosotros y le echará la culpa a nuestra relac... a esto. Y terminará resentido con nosotros dos.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione, recostándose nuevamente con un suspiro.

—Espera un momento. ¿No vas discutir conmigo? ¿No vas a decirme que se le pasará? ¿O que se resentirá aún más por escondérselo? ¿O que él...?

—No —contestó Hermione. Ron la miró, completamente desconcertado por su respuesta—. Llegué a esta conclusión esta tarde en la cocina —explicó ella—. Me di cuenta de que necesito escucharte más.

Ron no estaba seguro de haberla escuchado bien.

—«¿Acaba de decir que me va a escuchar _más_?» —pensó él mientras la miraba con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y llenos de incredulidad.

—Especialmente cuando se trate de Harry —continuó Hermione—. Tenías razón sobre de Sirius. Supiste lo que Harry necesitaba, yo no. Me detuviste cuando intenté forzarlo a hablar de ello y él no estaba listo. Sabías que sólo lo haría sentirse peor. Estoy segura de que esta vez también tienes la razón. Si crees que será mejor no decírselo, entonces no se lo diremos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ron, todavía incapaz de creerle.

—En serio —le aseguró Hermione—. Aunque…no veo cómo podremos ocultárselo una vez que llegue aquí. Es decir, Fred y George no pararán de molestarnos. Al contrario, se pondrán peor.

—Malditos idiotas.

—Y estoy segura de que Ginny se dará cuenta demasiado rápido, si es que aún no lo ha hecho. Alguien debería decirle.

—Tú hablas con Ginny. Yo hablaré con Fred y George —sugirió él—. Me lo harán muy difícil, pero una vez que entiendan que es por no dañar a Harry… estoy seguro de que guardarán el secreto. Si eso no funciona, seguiré tu ejemplo y los amenazaré.

—¿Con qué?

—Oh, tú sabes, lo usual. Los amenazaré con decirle a mamá sobre los nuevos productos que están creando y que, como ahora que no tienen estudiantes de primer año, están queriendo probarlos en Ginny.

—Eso no es verdad, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, sí le _pidieron_ a Ginny que los ayudara, pero ella no es tonta.

—¿Piensas que funcione?

—Eso creo. Definitivamente no quisieron que mamá supiera que experimentaban todos sus sortilegios en estudiantes de años inferiores. Ella se enfurecería como nunca y probablemente terminaría persiguiéndolos alrededor de la tienda de bromas como una fiera —rió Ron.

—¿Y qué de tus padres, Bill y el profesor Lupin? Incluso Ojoloco podría contárselo. Todos lo saben. Admití lo que siento por ti en la memoria, podrían arruinarlo todo

—No lo harán. Ellos no dirán nada —replicó Ron—. Pero por si acaso, hablaré con Bill y tú puedes hablar con Lupin y Moody.

—¿Por qué me toca Moody a mí?

—Porque le agradas —contestó Ron riéndose—. Lo descubrí hace unas horas, cuando intentó intimidarte y tú le contestaste descaradamente. Creo que te respeta por eso.

—Oh, cállate —chasqueó Hermione—. No quiero hablar más de eso —dijo ella, mirando a Ron y haciéndole señales con la punta de su dedo índice para que se le acercara.

—¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó él escabulléndose en la cama para acostarse a su lado.

—Eso depende —replicó ella, dándose la vuelta para afrontralo.

—¿De qué?

—Dijiste que estábamos…"viéndonos".

—Em… sí, creo que dije eso, ¿verdad? —admitió Ron.

—¿Quisiste decir exclusivamente, o que sólo estamos pasándola bien?

—¿Tú que crees?

—Creo que eres demasiado cobarde como para preguntármelo adecuadamente —replicó Hermione.

—¿Cobarde? Si sólo te he dicho que te amo… ¡tres malditas veces, por ahora!

—No insultes cuando me dices que me amas —regañó Hermione, pero no podía dejar de sonreír al decirlo—. Y yo también te amo, así que lo haré. Ron, ¿quieres…

—¡NO TE ATREVAS! —gruñó Ron, tirándosele encima y callándola con un beso—. Me dijiste lo que sentías por mí primero. Ahora _es mi turno_. Pero… no lo haré ahora que me incitaste a hacerlo. Lo haré a mi manera, en el momento adecuado, para que sepas que lo digo porque realmente lo siento.

—Nunca vas a preguntarme, ¿cierto? —Hermione soltó una risita antes de cubrirle los labios con los suyos.

* * *

**N/t**: antes de contestarte Fa, ¡subo otro capitulo! Jajaja, ya me voy al FoFo. :P


	12. Almas gemelas

**N/a**: aclaro que a partir de ahora, la ubicación de este fic pasará de T a M.

* * *

**12**

**Almas gemelas**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando Molly Weasley subía la escalera al segundo piso en puntillas de pié. Arthur había intentado convencerla de ir a la cama tan pronto la reunión con Dumbledore había terminado, pero ella sabía que no podría dormir hasta asegurarse de que Hermione estuviera bien.

Había descubierto a fondo algunas pequeñas cosas acerca de la mejor amiga de su hijo aquella tarde. Cosas que la asombraron tanto como la tranquilizaron. Ella ya sabía, por supuesto, que Hermione era brillante, incluso antes de que Remus Lupin le admitiera que era la bruja más inteligente de su edad que jamás hubiera conocido. Ella ya sabía que Hermione era obstinada y que era su fuerza de voluntad la que impedían a Ron y a Harry intimidarla. De hecho, Molly tenía la leve sospecha de que si alguno de ellos intimidaba, esa era Hermione. Aunque ella no desaprobaba esto, para nada.

—«Alguien tiene que mantener a esos chicos en el camino correcto» —se dijo a sí misma mientras extendía su mano y silenciosamente abría la puerta al dormitorio de Percy.

La Sra. Weasley siempre había sabido que Hermione era valiente. Después de todo, ella era una Gryffindor. Pero esta había sido la primera vez en que realmente fue testigo de su valor. Había descubierto cosas sorprendentes sobre Ron y sus dos mejores amigos durante la conversación que tomó lugar después de ver la memoria en el pensadero. Las cosas que Lupin compartió con el grupo fueron particularmente profundas. Poción Multijugos; giratiempos; todo lo ocurrido en la Casa de los Gritos; ayudar a Sirius Black a escapar del ministerio y todos aquellos Dementores; capturar y luego chantajear a Rita Skeeter. Y esas eran sólo las cosas que Lupin sabía al respecto.

El profesor Dumbledore había dejado caer una agradable y pequeña bomba cuando reveló exactamente lo que le sucedió a Dolores Umbridge en su último día como Directora y Gran Inquisidora. Ciertamente, Hermione era mucho más ingeniosa de lo que se había imaginado. Había inventado una gran historia para proteger a Harry de la mujer que le había enviado Dementores tras él. Había mentido de una forma tan convincente que Umbridge la siguió sin cuestionar hacia el Bosque Prohibido. La había dirigido hacia una trampa sabiendo a la perfección que, probablemente, eso podría costarle la vida a la mujer. Con esa acción, Hermione había demostrado que de ser empujada a hacerlo, ella estaba dispuesta a _matar_ para proteger a sus amigos. Y hoy había demostrado que estaba igual de dispuesta a morir por ellos.

Molly se dio cuenta de que había estado intentado proteger a Ron y a sus amigos de una guerra que los tres ya estaban luchando desde hacía años. Ese conocimiento la encolerizó. No era justo que sus inocencias hubieran sido robadas. No era justo que esta responsabilidad hubiera caído sobre Harry desde tan temprana edad.

—«Pero entonces —se recordó a sí misma—, él no lo ha enfrentado solo. Ron y Hermione han estado dispuestos a compartir la carga de Harry desde el comienzo. Y no sólo la han compartido, sino que la hicieron suya también. Ellos tres han estado luchando contra…_ él _desde que tenían tan sólo once años. Pero casi siempre afrontaban la amenaza juntos —se dijo la Sra. Weasley al empujar la puerta abierta y mirar a escondidas al interior del cuarto completamente oscuro—. Esta fue la primera vez que Hermione tuvo que enfrentarlo sola».

Los ojos de la Sra. Weasley se abrieron de par en par al ver el panorama delante suyo. Ella sabía desde hacía bastante tiempo que los sentimientos que Ron tenía por esta _amiga _en particular no eran estrictamente platónicos, y había controlado la interacción entre aquellos dos bastante cerca durante el verano anterior, en busca de señales que indicaran cómo Hermione se sentía. Por supuesto, habían discutido incesantemente, incluso por cosas insignificantes. Sin embargo, esto no le parecía para nada anormal. Habían tenido una relación volátil desde el comienzo. Ron siempre había sido un poco cabeza dura y Hermione no era la única con quien peleaba. Sólo que ella parecía ser una experta en darle motivos para hacerlo. Aunque por otro lado, también parecía ser sumamente hábil en calmarlo cuando debía hacerlo. Antes del verano pasado, Molly nunca había pensado acerca de sus discusiones. Ellos eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para saber perfectamente cómo atormentarse el uno al otro, y parcían como si disfrutaran hacerlo, pero nunca se lo tomaban en serio. Por lo menos eso era lo que ella había creído.

Pero al pasar el tiempo, las cosas parecieron cambiar. Al final del cuarto año Ron volvió a casa mucho más malhumorado que nunca. Estaba irritable, colérico y furioso con todo el mundo. Pasó la primera semana de vacaciones encerrado en su cuarto o caminando de un lado a otro por la casa como un león enjaulado, preparado para saltar y morder la cabeza de cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino. Al principio creyó que quizá eso tenía algo que ver con el retorno de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. No fue hasta que descubrió a los gemelos torturándolo con Viktor Krum que comprendió cuál era el verdadero problema. Así que, cuando Hermione llegó al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix unos días mas tarde, Molly los había observado detenidamente. No se le habían pasado por alto las miradas que se dedicaban disimuladamente. Aunque ninguno de los dos había admitido sus sentimientos ese verano, ella sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera. Esta tarde tenía la certeza de que finalmente había sucedido. Aún así, no estaba preparada para esto. La Sra. Weasley definitivamente no había esperado encontrarse a los dos en la misma cama, _juntos_.

Su primer impulso al descubrir a su hijo con las manos sobrea la chica dormida fue avanzar decididamente hacia la cama y arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación. Pero algo la detuvo. Quizás el hecho de que Hermione lucía tan tranquila, tan calma.

—«Es una maravilla que pueda dormir después de todo lo que le ha pasado» —se recordó la Sra. Weasley mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Al acercarse más hacia la pareja somnolienta se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran lo que parecían. De hecho, Ron estaba durmiendo encima de las sábanas, no debajo. Él estaba envuelto en el cubrecama y había colocado una porción del mismo sobre Hermione, pero deliberadamente habían traspasado una barrera entre ellos. De algún modo, esto la hizo sentirse mejor. Obviamente se habían dado cuenta de que dormir en la misma cama no era enteramente apropiado y habían tomado los recaudos necesarios para que permaneciera algo inocente.

—«Aún así, realmente debería despertarlo —se dijo a sí misma al estirar el brazo y recoger sus pantalones tirados en el piso—. Él no debería estar ahí dentro —pensó mientras sus ojos exploraban el suelo para ver si alguna otra prenda había sido arrojadas también—. Seguramente, si _algo_ hubiera ocurrido habría más que ésto tirado en el piso».

Sin encontrar nada más, su mirada se situó sobre los dos adolescentes acurrucados en la cama.

—«No hay manera de que pueda despertarlo a él sin despertar a Hermione —meditó—. Y la pobre niña necesita dormir. Ha pasado por una experiencia terrible. Supongo que tendría sentido no haber querido estar sola. Es natural que tenga miedo. Debería haberme dado cuenta de ello y haberle pedido a Ginny que se quedara con ella. Ya es muy tarde para hacerlo. La llevaremos al cuarto de Ginny mañana» —decidió Molly mientras doblaba los pantalones de Ron y los ponía sobre la silla al lado de la bata de Hermione.

—«Supongo que, sólo por esta noche, haré una excepción —pensó al regresar hacia la puerta—. Pero Arthur tendrá que tener una charla con Ron por la mañana. Las cosas son obviamente muy diferentes ahora. No pueden estar durmiendo juntos en la misma habitación —meditó ella desde donde estaba parada en el vestíbulo. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella cuando cambió de parecer—. Y no más puertas cerradas» —decidió mientras empujaba la puerta contra la pared, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien abierta antes de que ella regresara a la cama.

**...**

George Weasley obtuvo un regalo inesperado al caminar perezoso por el pasillo del segundo piso al ir al baño. Todavía adormilado, se había estado frotando los ojos intensamente en un esfuerzo por despertar cuando pasó por aquella puerta abierta. Caminó dos pasos pasando de largo por el cuarto de Percy cuando se paró en seco y retrocedió para echar un segundo vistazo. Miró boquiabierto a su hermano y a Hermione recostados juntos en la cama.

—«Esto simplemente lo hace condenadamente fácil» —pensó él mientras sonreía maliciosamente para luego desaparecer con un ¡crack!

**...**

Ron se despertó sobresaltado. Algo andaba mal, sólo que todavía no sabía lo que era. Su primera pista era el hecho de que no estaba cegado por un tono naranja brillante el minuto en que abrió los ojos y fijó la vista al techo. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

—«No estoy en mi habitación».

Incluso cuando ese descubrimiento penetró en su fatigada mente, otro lo desconcertó.

—«Y no estoy solo».

Alguien más estaba durmiendo a su lado. A su lado y prácticamente encima suyo, a decir verdad. De alguna manera, él se había apoderado de la única almohada sobre la cama y en vez de luchar por ella, quienquiera que estaba a su lado aparentemente había optado por usarlo a él como almohada.

Le tomó tan sólo un momento darse cuenta quién era, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente.

—«Es Hermione. La atraparon los Mortífagos, pero escapó. Me dijo que me amaba —pensó Ron felizmente mientras le sonría al techo—. Me pidió que me quedara aquí, con ella y… nos besamos. Besé a una de mis mejores amigas… y fue endemoniadamente brillante».

Ron hubiera estado feliz de permanecer recostado allí y revivir los detalles de la noche anterior en su mente hasta que volviera a caer dormido, de no haber sido por esa pequeña voz murmurando que algo todavía andaba mal. ¿Pero qué podría ser?

—«Hermione está bien. Está durmiendo justo aquí, a mi lado. Las cosas no podrían ser más perfectas —se dijo a sí mismo—. Entonces, ¿por qué estoy despierto? —se preguntó Ron—. Porque… algo me despertó. Escuché algo y eso me despertó. ¿Pero qué?»

Con su corazón golpeando fuertemente, Ron se deslizó lentamente por debajo de Hermione apartándose de ella, se incorporó para echar un vistazo alrededor e inmediatamente descubrió la puerta abierta. Sin querer despertarla, Ron se levantó de la cama lo más cuidadosamente posible y luego cruzó la habitación a grandes pasos hasta llegar a la puerta y mirar al corredor.

No había nadie allí. Miró en ambas direcciones pero no vio nada.

—«Alguien abrió esta puerta» —se dijo a sí mismo al salir al pasillo para escuchar sonidos que señalaran algún movimiento. Ron consideró brevemente subir a su cuarto para recuperar su varita, pero desechó la idea en cuanto recordó que la había dejado enterrada en algún lugar debajo de los escombros—. «Me llevaría demasiado tiempo encontrarla y no quiero dejar a Hermione sola» —pensó mientras retrocedía dentro del dormitorio, y luego cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—«Probablemente no sea nada —se dijo Ron al subir de nuevo a la cama y ponerse de tal forma que pudiera mirar hacia la puerta—. Quizás ella fue al baño y olvidó cerrarla cuando regresó» —concluyó observando a Hermione que había agarrado la almohada mientras dormía y ahora la estaba abrazando contra su pecho.

Todavía cansado, pero incapaz de dormirse, Ron se apoyó sobre su codo para mirar fijamente la puerta. El único problema era que el cuerpo dormido a su lado era mucho más interesante. Por un minuto o dos, él intentó dividir su atención entre ambos, mirando primero a uno y luego al otro, turnándose. Pero mirar fijamente a una puerta cerrada era completamente aburrido y pronto dejó de hacerlo. Ron se tranquilizó, descansó su cabeza sobre el brazo, y se dispuso a permanecer recostado allí, silencioso, y observando el sueño de Hermione.

Era una oportunidad única, después de todo. Una que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar. Ron la había estudiado antes, generalmente en clase cuando ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para notar lo que él estaba haciendo. Observar a Hermione era su pasatiempo favorito, bueno, después del Quidditch sí lo era. Pero como era un placer secreto, era difícil hacerlo tan a menudo como hubiera querido. Incluso aunque Hermione estuviera tan preocupada como para no notar nada, otra persona podría hacerlo. Ron lo sabía porque Harry ya lo había atrapado observándola así en más de una ocasión. Usualmente Harry respondía reodeando los ojos y permanecía en silencio, pero eso porque él era el mejor amigo de Ron. Si alguien como Parvati o Seamus lo atrapaba, Ron estaba seguro de que no se quedarían callados. Así que nunca era capaz de mirarla todo el tiempo que quisiera. Las miradas rápidas y fugaces se habían vuelto más frecuentes con el pasar de los años, pero no eran suficientes para satisfacerlo. Mientras más la miraba, más necesitaba ver. Quería memorizar cada detalle. Aferrarse a cada línea y curva para así cerrar sus ojos y volver a ver su rostro perfectamente en su mente. Esos cálidos ojos castaños. Ese matiz sonrosado de sus mejillas. Esos suaves labios. Esa maravillosa e indomable melena de pelo. ¿Cuántas veces había sido forzado a contenerse a sí mismo para no tocar su pelo? ¿Cuántas veces se había visto forzado a no tocar ese cabello?

—«Ahora no hay nada que me detenga» —pensó Ron al extender su brazo y apartar un mechón ondulado de la mejilla de Hermione.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Hermione en un bostezo mientras sus ojos castaños parpadearon y se fijaron en los suyos.

—Te observo —contestó Ron con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione con la frente fruncida—. ¿Estaba babeando o algo así?

—Porque estás hermosa.

—No, no lo estoy —replicó Hermione mientras tomaba la almohada y se cubría la cara con ella—. Soy un espanto a la mañana —él escuchó declarar con la voz apagada—. Mis ojos están todos hinchados, y mi pelo está por todas partes, y…

—Y yo creo que estás hermosa —interrumpió Ron al agarrar la almohada, apartarla lejos de sus manos y tirarla al suelo donde ella no pudiera cogerla de nuevo.

—Entonces eres un idota —espetó Hermione.

—Alguien está malhumorada esta mañana —contestó Ron con una risita. Ella no iba a arruinar su buen humor. No hoy.

—Tú también estarías malhumorado si despertaras sintiéndote como si un par de hipogrifos te hubieran pisoteado mientras dormías.

—«Ah..., con es eso, ¿verdad?» —pensó Ron. Con el pasar de los años había conseguido bastante experiencia lidiando con ella cuando estaba irritada. Esto no era nada que no pudiera manejar. Sabía que ella tenía la tendencia de provocarlo cuando estaba con ese terrible mal humor . Pero él no iba a caer esta vez—. Un buen y largo baño podría ayudar —sugirió Ron—. Hacía maravillas en mí después de aquellas agotadoras prácticas de Quidditch. Si quieres te lo prepararé enseguida —ofreció él.

—No, no quiero moverme —contestó Hermione, produciendo una débil sonrisa.

—«Esa es una buena señal —pensó Ron—. Su humor debe estar mejorando». No puedes quedarte en cama todo el día —informó—. Eso sólo lo empeorará. Tienes que levantarte y moverte un poco.

—No quiero moverme —dijo ella—. Duele.

—¿Dónde duele? —preguntó Ron, más que dispuesto a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Por todas partes —se quejó Hermione.

—Date la vuelta —demandó Ron mientras él mismo se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione, mirándolo sospechosamente.

—¿No puedes hacer lo que te digo sin discutir al menos una sola vez? —preguntó Ron, forzándose a sí mismo a sonar irritado. Sabía que ella estaría ansiosa por protestar, pero no podría hacerlo muy bien en ese momento—. «Espera» —pensó, divertido al saber que la había dejado con dos opciones. Podía rendirse y hacer lo que él decía, o podía comenzar una pelea y por lo tanto, demostrar que él tenía la razón. De cualquier forma, él ganaba. Aunque nunca dudó realmente que elección tomaría.

—Bien —suspiró Hermione, volteándose para quedar boca abajo y mirar fijamente a la cabecera—. ¿Me puedes devolver mi almohada? —preguntó ella bruscamente.

—No —le informó Ron al elevar una de sus rodillas y montarse sobre su cuerpo.

—¡RON! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Hermione mientras intentaba darse la vuelta abajo de él. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para ver lo que estaba haciendo, Ron se sentó sobre su baja espalda y la sujetó a la cama—. Quítate de encima —demandó Hermione.

—Shhh —susurró él mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y descargaba su peso en ellas. Todavía sentado a horcajadas encima de ella, Ron se inclinó hacia delante, empujó su cabello hacia un lado y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella—. Sólo estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor. Ahora relájate —instruyó él mientras comenzaba a frotar los músculos alrededor de su cuello.

Ron sintió la tensión de su cuerpo rendirse y ceder bajo sus manos mientras él masajeaba su espalda superior. Tan sólo tomó unos momentos antes de que él comenzara a oír suaves gemidos escapar de sus labios.

—No te estoy haciendo daño, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que ella lo estaba disfrutando.

—Mmm, no... Se siente muy bien, en realidad —admitió Hermione—. - ¿Lo puedes hacer un poco más debajo y en la parte izquierda?

Ron instantáneamente dejó caer sus manos hacia el centro de su espalda.

—¡Oh...! Justo ahí... —gritó Hermione cuando sus dedos fuertes comenzaron a masajear el lugar donde Lestrange la había pateado—. Cielos, Ron, esto se siente taan bieen... —gimió ella—. Mmm... ¿Puedes hacerlo más fuerte? Oh... Sí. Sí, justo así, sigue...

Incluso antes de cumplir su pedido y aplicar más presión, Ron ya se había dado cuenta que esa no había sido una muy buena idea. Él no había planeado que fuera… sexual y aún así su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a los sonidos que ella producía. Aunque no eran sólo sus gemidos los que lo excitaban. Sus palabras tenían el mayor efecto sobre él. Aunque completamente inocentes, eran demasiado… excitantes. No podía evitar el preguntarse si ella le diría cosas similares si... le hiciera el amor. Dándose cuenta de que tenía que detenerse en ese mismo instante antes de que su cuerpo traicionara sus pensamientos, Ron retiró sus manos de la espalda de Hermione y se dejó caer boca abajo a su lado.

—Eso fue increíble —suspiró Hermione al voltear para mirarlo de frente—. ¿Por qué paraste?

—Se me entumecieron los dedos —mintió—. ¿Ayudó?

—¿Sabes?, creo que sí —dijo Hermione, ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera esta vez. Pero se desvaneció rápidamente—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar tus manos así? —preguntó ella mirándolo sospechosamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron, sin esperar esa pregunta—. Oh… eh, de Charlie.

—¿Charlie te enseñó cómo dar un masaje?

—Em… sí —dijo Ron mientras su cara se sonrojaba—. Siempre estaba quejándose de cómo le dolían los hombros o los brazos debido al Quidditch. A veces mamá se los masajeaba un poco para hacerlo sentir mejor. Pero, cuando estaba muy ocupada, ella nos mandaba a mí o a Ginny a hacerlo.

—Ah... —dijo Hermione, todavía mirándolo como si estuviera una leve sospecha—. Fue muy agradable.

—Nunca antes lo había hecho así —dijo Ron, con una expresión avergonzada—. Es decir, recostado. Charlie siempre se sentaba en una silla y… bueno… es sólo que nunca fue como esta vez.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo Hermione—. Fue realmente dulce lo que hiciste.

—No fue gran cosa —replicó Ron al sentirse aumentar el rubor en sus mejillas nuevamente—. Pero siempre puedes devolverme el favor una vez que estemos en la escuela y comience las prácticas de Quidditch.

Ron miró a Hermione sonreír por unos segundos y entonces vio su cara volverse algo sombría.

—Hermione, ¿hay algo más que te está molestando? Es decir, además de estar adolorida. ¿Hice algo? Si hice lo hice q…

—No —contestó ella, sonando levemente alarmada—. Tú no hiciste nada. Has sido grandioso.

—¿Entonces qué es? —preguntó Ron, ahora seguro de que algo no andaba bien. Ella estaba tratando de ocultarlo, pero él podía ver que no estaba tranquila. Aunque no podía descifrar por qué—. Me puedes decir, ¿sabes? —insistió—. No tienes que sentirte… incómoda conmigo.

—No lo estoy —reiteró Hermione.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó él.

—Tú… —comenzó ella pero se detuvo y lo miró tristemente—. ¿No crees que hemos cometido un grave error? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—¿Piensas que lo de anoche fue un error? —preguntó Ron, mientras su expresión se derrumbaba. El regocijo que había experimentado al descubrir a la mujer que amaba acurrucada a su lado cuando despertó desapareció inmediatamente. Por un instante le fue imposible respirar. Sentía como si un bludger le hubiera golpeado justo en el estómago. Si estuviera sobre su escoba, probablemente la hubiera soltado y habría caído al suelo sólo para terminar con su miseria. Pero no estaba en su escoba y no había manera de escapar de la desolación que sentía.

—¡NO! —gritó Hermione fuertemente cuando vio la expresión herida en el rostro de Ron—. Jamás quise decir eso —le aseguró ella mientras se sentaba y se estiró para alcanzar su mano—. Es sólo que… bueno… ¿No estás asustado?

—¿De qué? —logró preguntar Ron al girar y apoyarse en su espalda, mirándola—. «¿De que me arranques el corazón y lo pisotees enfrente mío? —gritó para sí mismo—. No, porque ya acaba de suceder, maldita sea».

—De estropearlo todo —respondió Hermione—. ¿Qué pasa si arruina nuestra amistad? ¿Qué pasa si terminamos odiándonos mutuamente y…?

—Te preocupas demasiado —contestó Ron con una risa forzada—. «Bueno, no es tan malo como creíste. No es algo que ya no te hayas preguntado unas mil veces. Sólo está asustada. Nada más asegúrale que eso no ocurrirá jamás».

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Ron. No sé qué haría si te perdiera. Es decir…, Harry es grandioso y todo eso, y sé que él siempre estará ahí para mí, incluso si no fuéramos…, tú sabes…, pero eres tú el único del que siempre he dependido.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ron, más que ligeramente sorprendido—. Siempre lucías más cómoda con Harry.

—Bueno… —dijo Hermione mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas—. Creo que en algunos aspectos.

La frente de Ron se frunció intensamente al tratar de calmar la repentina oleada de celos que sintió. No había esperado que ella realmente admitiera que él tenía razón.

—Quiero decir… —continuó Hermione; su rubor se hacía aún más prominente—. Bueno…, es que es mucho más fácil con Harry. No tengo que…

—¿No tienes qué? —interrumpió Ron con la voz un poco más alta de lo normal y algo a la defensiva.

—No tengo que… suprimir el impulso de querer besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento cada vez que entra a la habitación —contestó Hermione.

Esta vez fue Ron el que se ruborizó.

—¿Segura? —rió por lo bajo, mientras le dio una de sus "oh, que encantadoras" sonrisas ladeadas. Sin esperar a que le contestara, Ron estiró sus brazos y atrajo a Hermione encima de él—. No hay nada deteniéndote ahora, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, travieso.

—Sólo el hecho de que estoy intentando tener una conversación seria —replicó irritablemente.

Ron no era tonto. Si ella hubiera estado realmente enojada, sabía que se habría alejado de él, pero no lo hizo. Consideró besarla por un momento, pero luego decidió que probablemente lo mejor sería dejarla decir lo que sea que quería decirle antes, así que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y giró para que ambos estuvieran afrontados. Ron la miró a los ojos y esperó a que ella continuara, pero Hermione parecía haber terminado de hablar. Todo lo que hizo fue devolverle la mirada fijamente, luciendo desalentada.

—¿Sientes que está mal? —preguntó Ron con un suspiro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione, mirándolo confundida.

—Deja de pensar —dijo Ron mientras le tocaba la frente—, y dime lo que sientes justo aquí —instruyó él al colocar una mano sobre su pecho, justo en su corazón.

—No creo que pueda —replicó ella, después de pensarlo por unos momentos.

—Oh, por favor —dijo Ron al rodear los ojos—. Si McGonagall te hiciera esta pregunta en el próxima examen, escribirías un maldito ensayo.

—Muy bien —dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba de él y se sentaba—. Te daré una respuesta. ¿Qué sabes de la mitología griega? —preguntó.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —replicó Ron sorprendido—. ¿Mitología griega? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? «A menos que estés a punto de decirme que piensas que soy un Dios» —pensó él, tratando de suprimir una sonrisa.

—Me pediste que te explicara como me siento. Estoy tratando de decírtelo.

—No veo como toda esa basura tenga que ver con esto.

—No todo es basura. Algo de ello es sumamente interesante. ¿Asumo que has oído de Platón?

—¿Platón?... Em... ¿filósofo? —replicó Ron—. Puede que recuerde algo que me hayas contado.

—Perfecto —respondió Hermione—. Bien, hace mucho tiempo atrás escribió un ensayo llamado 'El Banquete'. En este ensayo Platón vuelve a contar un mito griego muy antiguo que explica la creación del hombre. Según este mito, al principio toda la humanidad existía como pares; dos personas que estaban unidas juntas por la espalda. Lo compartían todo. Un corazón; un cuerpo; un alma. Has escuchado ese viejo dicho acerca de que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, ¿verdad?

Ron asintió con la cabeza. Trataba de escucharla, pero no podía comprender qué tenía que ver todo eso con lo que ella sentía por él. Sonaba como un enorme montón de basura para él.

—Bueno, estas personas creyeron que eran bastante inteligentes —continuó Hermione—. Decidieron que estaban hartos de servirle a los Dioses y empezaron una guerra para ganar su libertad. Es obvio que perdieron espectacularmente. Después que la guerra terminara, los Dioses decidieron que las personas necesitaban ser castigadas por su arrogancia, así que Zeus... No me mires así Ron, es el nombre de un Dios. Él bajó a la Tierra y lanzó sus rayos sobre todos ellos, partiéndolos a la mitad. Donde antes se había encontrado una persona completa, ahora habían dos. Las personas estaban desvastadas, nunca se habían sentido tan vacías y solas. No sabían qué hacer ni cómo sentirse conectados otra vez. No comían. No dormían. Cuando hallaban a su otra mitad, sólo se abrazaban mutuamente, gritaban y lloraban la pérdida de algo hermoso. Eventualmente, empezaron a morir por carecer de alimentos y los Dioses se dieron cuenta de que si no hacían algo pronto, ya no quedarían personas en el mundo. Así que Zeus regresó a la Tierra y convirtió uno de los pares en un hombre y al otro en una mujer. Les dio cuerpos diferentes para que volvieran a reunirse otra vez por breves momentos y experimentar la cercanía que habían compartido una vez en la eternidad. Y además hizo posible que ellos tuvieran niños para que la raza humana nunca muriera. Pero esos niños nacían incompletos; destinados a caminar por el mundo buscando la otra parte de sí mismos que habían perdido aún antes de haber nacidos. Su otra mitad; su alma gemela.

—Eso es lo que siento —dijo Hermione con una voz temblorosa después de terminar su discurso—. Tú eres mi otra mitad. Creo que lo he sabido desde el momento que te vi en el tren. Había algo en ti que me atrajo. No podía explicarlo y ciertamente tampoco lo entendía. Al menos, no en ese entonces. Anoche… sentí como… como si estuviera… perdiéndome a mí misma. Como si me estuviera perdiendo y encontrando al mismo tiempo, si tiene sentido. Y quería que pasara. No quería comer. No quería dormir. Sólo quería estar contigo. Quería que estuviéramos tan cerca para ya no saber dónde yo terminaba y tú comenzabas. Nada importaba excepto…

—… estar conectados —finalizó Ron.

—Sí —acordó ella.

—¿Eso suena como un error para ti? —preguntó Ron.

—¿No tienes miedo? —preguntó de vuelta Hermione.

—Un poco —admitió él finalmente—. «¿A quién engaño? Estoy aterrado». ¿Por qué crees que nunca dije nada?

—No lo sé —contestó Hermione mirando la sábana—. Creo que… yo pensé que… que no sentías lo mismo por mí.

—Me sentía frustrado —admitió Ron.

—Yo también —acordó Hermione—. Y enojada.

—Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por ser tan cobarde —confesó Ron—. Tenía miedo que no te sintieras de la misma manera y no quería arruinar las cosas entre nosotros. Tenía la esperanza de que si no hacía nada este sentimiento se iría, pero…

—¿… mientras más luchabas en su contra, más lo deseabas? —preguntó Hermione.

Ron asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

—¿Qué pasa si no funciona? —preguntó ella silenciosamente.

—Ambos queremos lo mismo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no habría de funcionar?

—Ron, peleamos todo el tiempo —replicó Hermione.

—Sí, pero… eso era porque estaba condenadamente frustrado —dijo Ron.

—No maldigas —regañó Hermione rodeando los ojos.

—No, en serio, Hermione —replicó a Hermione—. Comenzaba la mayor parte de las peleas a propósito. Ni siquiera recuerdo de qué se trataban.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió ella.

—¿Tú sabías?

—No. Quiero decir que… te comprendo. Yo hacía lo mismo. Es que eras tan… exasperante. Un minuto eras hostil y grosero y entonces te dabas la vuelta y hacías algo tan dulce que mi corazón se derretía. Y eso sólo me enfurecía más. Me enojaba conmigo misma por mis sentimientos hacia ti y luego me enojaba contigo por ser tan condenadamente irresistible, así que comenzaba una pelea para desquitarme. E incluso eso fracasaba porque… siempre caías en la peleaba. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo sexy que eres cuando estás enojado?

—¿Tú… crees que soy _sexy_? —preguntó Ron mientras su cara y orejas se enrojecían. Estaba completamente asombrado por su elección de palabras—. «¿Sexy?» —Ciertamente no era una palabra con la que se describiría a sí mismo.

—Toda esa pasión que tienes encerrada dentro de ti —explicó Hermione—. El único momento en que puedo verla es cuando estás enojado. Pero sé que está ahí, como un fuego sin llamas esperando a ser encendido. Apenas puedo controlarme. Quiero desencadenarlo, quiero iniciar ese incendio. En el instante en que veo esa chispa en tus ojos, echo leña al fuego y lo obligo a arder fuera de control. Soy horrible, pero… adoro empujarte hasta el límite y hacerte perder el control. Y no creo que pueda detenerme a mí misma —confesó Hermione, algo culpable.

—Hay otras maneras de empujarme hasta hacerme perder el control —admitió Ron al envolver sus brazos alrededor de Hermione y besarla suavemente—. Creo que debes ser bastante buena en eso también.

—Oh, eso crees, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Sorprendentemente sí. Te lo juro, hay veces en que lo único que tienes que hacer es mirarme.

—Eres un chico de dieciséis años —se rió Hermione—. Esa no soy yo. Son tus hormonas fuera de control.

—Hormonas —rió Ron—. «Bueno, quizás un poco» —admitió silenciosamente—. ¿Cómo supiste que a Harry le gustaba Cho? —preguntó él, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Vi la manera que la miraba —contestó ella.

—¿La manera que un chico de quince años enloquecido por las hormonas lo haría?

—Ajá... «Prácticamente se babeaba cada vez que ella le pasaba por el lado» —pensó ella con algo de asco.

—¿A cuántas chicas me has visto mirar de esa forma? —preguntó Ron.

El rostro de Hermione se contrajo inmediatamente por su ceño fruncido.

—Estaba Fle…

—Ella no cuenta —exclamó Ron antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar su oración—. Es parte Veela y _estaba_ usando sus poderes. ¿A cuántas chicas "normales" me has visto mirar de esa manera?

Hermione pensó acerca de ello por un minuto y entonces le dio una respuesta murmurando.

—A ninguna —admitió ella—. Pero… —agregó con su voz ganando más confianza—. No eras lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerlo enfrente mío.

—No, esa no es la razón —dijo Ron con una sonrisa—. Ambos sabemos que sí soy lo suficientemente estúpido. Mira, lo que intento decir es… —continuó Ron, incómodo—,… es que… Bueno…, fui al Baile de Navidad con una de las muchachas más bonitas de la escuela, pero… ni siquiera me fijé en ella. Ni siquiera puedo decirte de qué color era su vestido o cómo estaba usando su…

—Era turquesa —interrumpió Hermione, que parecía como si hubiera sido forzada a chupar un limón extremadamente agrio—. Y lucían horribles juntos.

—Estás cambiando mi punto —rió Ron.

—¿Y cuál es? —replicó Hermione irritablemente.

—Tu traje era de una sombra perfecta y de un azul increíble. Hacía tu piel brillar como porcelana fina. Y tu pelo estaba sujeto a un moño, ladeado de una forma preciosa que acentuaba este elegante cuello tuyo —dijo Ron mientras se inclinaba y ligeramente rozaba su cuello con las yemas de sus dedos. El contacto inmediatamente envió escalofríos al cuerpo de Hermione—. Tú eras la muchacha más hermosa que jamás había visto —confesó él sin ni el menor rastro de vergüenza—. Todavía lo eres. No podía despegar mis ojos de ti en ese momento y no lo he podido hacer desde entonces.

Las lágrimas estaban derramándose por las mejillas de Hermione. Ron se habría preocupado si no era porque ella le estaba sonriendo.

—«Nunca entenderé a las mujeres» —pensó antes de forzarse a continuar—. Esa es la razón por la que nunca me has visto mirar como un idiota a otras chicas —murmuró Ron al estirar su mano y limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro—. Eso y el hecho de que tienes razón. Tenía muchísimo cuidado de sólo _mirarte _como un adolescente enloquecido hormonalmente cuando sabía que no me atraparías. Mientras estudiabas para los T.I.M.O.s, te observaba detalladamente. Si hubieras sacado tu cabeza de aquellos libros por sólo diez segundos probablemente me hubieras descubierto.

Hermione no sabía qué decir. La había dejado sin habla. Nunca hubiera esperado que Ron le dijera algo tan romántico. Era difícil creer que éste era el mismo Ron Weasley al que una vez había acusado ferozmente de tener la capacidad emocional de una cucharita de té. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, ella se le lanzó encima y lo besó enérgicamente.

A Ron le tomó un momento asimilar qué era lo estaba pasando. Un minuto Hermione lo estaba mirando con lágrimas en sus ojos. El siguiente, se había lanzado sobre él y ahora lo estaba besando…, se besaban el uno al otro… apasionadamente. Él todavía estaba tratando de comprender exactamente lo que había hecho para inspirar tal reacción en ella cuando sintió aquellos labios alejarse de los suyos.

Sin querer que el beso terminara tan pronto, Ron se elevó con la intención de arrastrar a Hermione hacia él otra vez. Desafortunadamente, ella fue más rápida que él y logró sentarse completamente antes de que él hiciera cualquier movimiento. De lo único que Ron tuvo consciencia era que ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre de su estómago mirándolo fijamente con una expresión que él nunca antes le había visto. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para descifrarla, Hermione se inclinó y se sacó la vieja y andrajosa camiseta con la que había dormido y la dejó caer al suelo.

—«¡Mierda! —pensó Ron mientras descendía la mirada. Fue incapaz de suprimir el suave gemido que escapó de sus labios al contemplar la delgada tela de algodón que recubría su pecho. No se había dado cuenta que ella usaba un brasier, pues no se había atrevido a tocar esa parte de su cuerpo la noche anterior. Si lo hubiera sabido, probablemente se lo habría imaginado como una de esas cosas de encaje que usaban las mujeres en las revistas que Fred y George le mostraron. No lucía para nada como esas mujeres en las revistas y aún así esto le atraía muchísimo más. El hecho de que usara algo mucho más cómodo y no deliberadamente atractivo era mucho mejor. Era simplemente tan… Hermione—. ¡Maldita sea! Luce increíble» —pensó Ron al mirarla fijamente, hipnotizado por el contorno de su cuerpo.

Hermione se inclinó hacia atrás y lo examinó de la misma forma en que él la examinaba.

—«Bien, puedes hacerlo —se dijo a sí misma—. No hay motivos para estar incómoda. Es como usar un traje de baño. Aunque no estás usando traje de baño —La otra parte de su mente protestó—. Estás con tu ropa interior. Pero todavía completamente cubierta —se recordó rápidamente—. Y él tiene que ser capaz ver lo que hace».

—Tú… tú… —tartamudeó Ron mientras intentaba hayar su voz—. E… eres más hermosa de lo me jamás imaginé —murmuró finalmente, causando que el rostro de Hermione se ruborizara. Incapaz de hacer nada excepto mirarla idiotizado, Ron permaneció ahí sobre su espalda y observó el rubor arrastrándose bajo su cuello.

—«Apuesto a que Harry nunca miró a Cho _así_» —rió Hermione al analizar el rostro de Ron. Sus ojos estaban completamente ensanchados. Su boca ligeramente abierta. Por un momento, él parecía haberse olvidado de cómo respirar. Ella reconocía esa mirada. No lo había visto mirar a nada de esa manera en particular desde el tercer año, pero ella la recordaba de todos modos. Nunca se olvidaría de la forma en la que Ron había observado la Saeta de Fuego de Harry. Ni de la forma en que había fulminado con la mirada a McGonagall cuando se la quitó. Aunque era cierto que él no la estaba mirando así ahora. Su cara estaba congelada en una expresión de reverencia, pero veía el mismo deseo, la misma admiración, la misma veneración que le había dirigido a esa escoba. Él la había observado como si esa escoba fuera la cosa más perfecta en el universo.

—«De hecho, tan perfecta que al principio se había rehusado a tocarla» —reflexionó Hermione. Y de la misma manera él todavía no se atrevía a tocarla a ella, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que la única manera que esto iba a suceder era si lo hiciera ella misma.

Aunque originalmente no había planeado que las cosas avanzaran en esta dirección, Hermione se inclinó hacia delate y agarró una de las manos de Ron con la suya, luego la levantó y la presionó firmemente en contra de su uno de sus pechos. Él gimió otra vez suavemente, pero esa fue la única reacción que pudo obtener. Ron parecía incapaz de moverse. Era todo lo que podía hacer sin tener que olvidarse cómo respirar.

—«Debe haber estado conteniendo la respiración» —pensó Hermione al verlo exhalar e inspirar en otro profundo aliento. Su pecho ahora subía y bajaba rápidamente, y ella casi tuvo la seguridad de que su corazón bombeaba tan bruscamente como el suyo.

Cuando pudo sentir el movimiento de sus dedos, ella liberó el agarre. Parte de ella esperaba que su mano bajara con la suya también, pero él la mantuvo en el mismo lugar, sosteniédola suavemente mientras la miraba fijamente.

—«Tan suave —pensó Ron al sentir la piel tersa y sedosa encima de la tela con la punta de sus dedos—. Tan… perfecta. Él siempre había pensado que sus manos eran anormalmente largas, pero ahora… ahora parecían ser perfectas—. No, ella es perfecta —pensó Ron al comenzar a mover su pulgar de un lado a otro sobre su suave piel—. Encaja perfectamente en mi mano».

Hermione se mordió los labios al mirar hacia abajo y contemplar exactamente de qué forma manejaría esto. Sabía que tenía que decirle su secreto. Incluso aunque aún no había terminado con su investigación, estaba segura de que funcionaría. Tenía que decirle, pero no estaba lista para la discusión que causaría. La última cosa que quería era pelear con él. Especialmente en este momento. Él había sido increíble y ahora lo veía feliz. Ella no quería ser la que lo arruinara. Había pasado por tanta muerte y desesperación que podría durarle toda la vida. No quería pensar en eso nunca más.

—«Tendrá que esperar —decidió ella, queriendo poder ser capaz de empujarlo fuera de su mente y pretender que nunca existió—. Terminaré la investigación y se le diré después de eso. De esa manera, si estoy equivocada no lo habré enfadado por nada—. Por un momento consideró enseñarle la técnica muggle como había planeado, pero luego decidió que eso también podía esperar. No había manera de que le pudiera enseñar cómo revivir un corazón sin que eso lo llevara a preguntar por qué se detuvo en primer lugar—. No, todo tendrá que esperar» —Había pasado el día anterior convencida de que iba a morir. Hoy iba a gozar el estar viva.

—Sr. Weasley, creo ver una chispa en sus ojos —bromeó Hermione al inclinarse y recorrer sus manos suavemente por el pecho de él.

—Hermione —gimió Ron—, vas a matarme si sigues con esto.

Ella contestó con una débil sonrisa mientras se dejaba caer encima de él y le daba un tierno beso en el cuello, justo debajo de la oreja, causando que Ron gimiera y cerrara sus ojos.

—Te dije lo que pasa cuando veo una chispa en tus ojos —recordó ella con una traviesa sonrisa—. Voy a empujarte hasta que te vuelvas un completo infierno...

—Mione —advirtió Ron, no queriendo que se detuviera, pero aterrado de ser humillado si ella lo empujaba aún más. Comenzaba a pensar cómo reaccionaría ella si él dejara de luchar para seguir sus impulsos, cuando su hermana lo arruinó todo.

—¡OH, MERLÍN! —gritó Ginny desde la ahora puerta abierta.

Antes de que él tuviera tiempo de registrar el hecho de que habían sido interrumpidos, Hermione se había arrojado de encima de él y se había cubierto con el cubrecama, quitándoselo a Ron en el proceso. Afortunadamente, él aún estaba vestido. Desafortunadamente, en su estado actual, sus boxers no ocultaban demasiado. Mortificada, Hermione escondió su cara detrás de la espalda de Ron, mientras él se enderezó completamente y miró boquiabierto a su hermana sobresaltada.

—¡CIRCE BENDITA! Tú y Ron… Ron y... ¡OH, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! —chilló Ginny mientras se cubría sus ojos con ambas manos—. ¡CÚBRETE AHORA MISMO! —le gritó ella a Ron con la cara de un rojo tan intenso que no se distinguía de su pelo—. ¡¡Puaaj!! No puedo creer que los haya visto… estaban… y... ¡OH, MERLÍN, HERMIONE! ¡Estás prácticamente desnuda! ¡¡¿Por qué no cerraron la maldita puerta?!!

—¡¡¿Por qué no llamaste antes?!! —demandó Ron mientras agarraba una porción de la frazada y se la ponía sobre su regazo.

—¡Lo hice! —replicó Ginny—. ¡OH, MERLÍN!

—¡Deja de decir eso! —ladró Ron, esperando poder ahogar su vergüenza con un poco de rabia—. ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

—¡Un maldito giratiempo estaría bien! —gimió Ginny fuertemente—. ¡O un poderoso Encantamiento Desmemorizante!

—¡¿GINNY?! —gritó Ron.

—Mamá me pidió que viniera y… ¡OH, MERLÍN! —gritó Ginny, mientras unía los piezas en sus mente—. ¡Ella sabía! Ella sabía que ustedes dos estaban… aquí… juntos. ¡Fue por eso que me pidió que les dijera a _ambos_ que…, porque ella sabía que estaban…!

—No pasó nada —acotó Hermione por detrás de la espalda de Ron.

—¡… juntos! —terminó Ginny.

—¿Mamá te pidió que nos dijeras qué? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Qué? —contestó Ginny, su mente obviamente estaba en otro sitio.

—¡¿Qué dijo mamá?!

—Oh, me pidió que subiera y les dijera a _ambos_ que el desayuno está casi listo.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Ron, claramente esperando por más.

Después de dar el mensaje, Ginny se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr para marcharse, pero pareció cambiar de opinión a mitad de camino. Se detuvo abruptamente y giró hacia ellos para afrontarlos una vez más.

—¡Será mejor que tengan más cuidado! —les advirtió ella.

—¿Estaba… enfadada? —preguntó Ron con la voz llena de inquietud.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Ginny—. «Eso crees, ¿verdad? Obviamente, ella sabía que ellos estaban aquí… juntos. ¿Por qué no estaba enfadada?» —se preguntó Ginny silenciosamente antes de continuar—. No, estaba bastante alegre, en realidad. Pero estoy pensando en Fred y George —explicó—. Esos dos han estado con las cabezas juntas toda la mañana. Están tramando algo. Sea lo que sea, puedes apostar a que será terrible.

—¿Ginny? —la llamó Ron cuando su hermana comenzaba a irse nuevamente—. Espera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

—Hermione necesita algo de ropa —contestó Ron.

—¿En serio? ¡Pues no lo había notado! —gritó ella sarcásticamente.

—Termina de una vez —dijo Ron impacientemente—. Estoy hablando en serio. Sé que eres más pequeña que ella, pero estoy seguro de que debes tener algo que le sirva.

—Puede que encuentre algo —dijo Ginny con un suspiro—. ¡Pero será mejor que no estén besuqueándose cuando regrese! —advirtió ella.

—No te preocupes —dijo Ron—. Ya no estaré aquí. A mamá le daría un ataque si supiera que estoy en el mismo cuarto que tú cuando te estás cambiando —le explicó a Hermione cuando vio su confusión. Ginny resopló fuertemente, pero Ron la ignoró y continuó—. Ginny te ayudará —dijo él, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla—. Voy a darme una ducha rápida y te veré en la cocina —dijo Ron, saltando fuera de la cama. Esperó a que Hermione asintiera con su cabeza, entonces empujó a Ginny y desapareció por el corredor.

—No _sólo_ va a darse a darse baño, ¿sabes? —se burló ella.

—¡GINNY! —gritó Hermione impactada.

—Bueno, es la verdad.

—Lo sé —admitió Hermione con una sonrisa culpable.

—Espero que estés satisfecha —dijo Ginny con una risita—. No va a quedar agua caliente para cuando termine.

—Estoy bastante satisfecha ahora que lo mencionas —replicó Hermione radiante como una idiota.

—Esta conversación va a ser demasiado perturbadora —dijo Ginny sonriendo—. Y no quiero tenerla mientras estás semi desnuda. Mantén lo que estés pensando que ahora regreso con algo de ropa —dijo Ginny, dejando el cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

**N/t**: Quiero decirles que este capítulo lo modifiqué un poco. No mucho, sólo la parte en la que Hermione habla acerca de El Banquete de Platón. En la versión original, Ron sabía perfectamente quién era Platón, que era un filosofo y demás, por lo que me pareció demasiado surrealista (¿Ron sabiendo lo que escribió un filósofo? ¿Sabiendo que Platón era ese filósofo? ¿Sabiendo que existe un dios llamado Zeus? Si ni conoce los personajes de su mundo, ¡menos va a conocer los peronajes y mitos muggles!) Así que me tomé la libertad de plantearle un par de dudas acerca de Platón y del nombre de Zeus, sólo un ligero toque. Si lo creen muy atrevido, lo borro enseguida, pero creo que queda mucho mejor así. Por cierto... ¡que buen capítulo este! Jajaja.


	13. La incitación de Fred y George

* * *

**13**

**La incitación de Fred y George**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—Entonces... —dijo Ginny al regresar al cuarto y arrojar una pila de ropa sobre la cama—... ¿Ron y tú finalmente... vieron la luz?

—¿Es esa una manera sutil de preguntar si nosotros…? —Hermione no terminó la oración, como si ésta hablara por sí sola mientras tomaba una camisa verde y la examinaba. No era exactamente algo que ella escogería. El material menudo que formaba las mangas era un poco muy femenino para su gusto.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Hermione mientras el rubor comenzaba a hacerse presente—. Sólo nos besamos un poco, nada más.

—Me pareció como si fuera un poco más que eso —bromeó Ginny—. ¿O ya te olvidaste de que cuando entré estabas sin remera?

Hermione mordió su labio inferior y dejó caer su cabeza a un lado como si estuviese pensando cómo responder. Sabía que iba a ser mucho más fácil decirle a Ginny. Pero eso no era lo que la detenía. Ella sabía que Ginny la entendería y seguramente la ayudaría a lidiar con la reacción de Ron. El problema era que, si esto funcionaba, Ginny querría hacerlo también. Eso creaba un conjunto enteramente diferente de problemas. La tendencia protectora de Ron hacia su hermana era uno de ellos. ¿Y Harry? Harry se rehusaría totalmente a que Ginny hiciera algo tan drástico. Y por supuesto, Hermione tampoco quería involucrar a Ginny en esto. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, se daba cuenta de que no había manera de mantenerla fuera del asunto. Le gustase o no, Ginny se cercioraría de quedar involucrada.

—«Pero todavía no» —se dijo Hermione.

—Estaba por enseñarle algo, pero luego cambié de parecer —contestó Hermione finalmente—. De hecho, te lo voy a enseñar a tí también —pensó ella mientras esparcía la pila de ropa por la cama, esperando encontrar su propia remera entre las que Ginny le había dado a escoger—. Sólo que todavía no lo sabes.

—Prefiero no saber —se burló Ginny mientras miraba a Hermione buscar entre las camisas—. Mamá tiró toda tu ropa al bote de la basura —le dijo al darse cuenta de lo que Hermione buscaba-. Pensaba que todas estaban contaminados, o algo así. Ni siquiera le dejó tocarlas a papá.

—¿Todo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Excepto tus deportivas —informó Ginny—. Y ese dinero muggle que tenías en los bolsillos.

—Ah, bueno... —dijo Hermione, deslizando la camisa verde por su cabeza—. Esto está un poco apretado, Gin —continuó ella, agarrando el frente de la camisa y jalándola, intentando estirarla.

—Mamá puede agrandarla por ti cuando vayamos abajo —contestó Ginny—. Aunque probablemente debería hacerlo antes de que Ron te vea así, o correrá a darse otra ducha.

—No deberías provocarlo.

—¿Yo? Tú fuiste la que le _provocó_ ducharse —rió ella—. Además, es mejor que te acostumbres, porque Fred y George no les tendrán piedad.

—Ya les demostraré a esos dos _despiadados_ —murmuró Hermione por lo bajo mientras se ponía un par de pantaloncitos blancos de algodón. Hermione se quedó contemplando el espacio que la rodeaba por unos instantes, obviamente pensando en algo. Cuando miró nuevamente a Ginny, notó que su amiga pelirroja la observaba un tanto divertida—. Escucha Ginny, tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Bien…, eh… espera un minuto —replicó Ginny—. Esto no va a terminar con Ron escabulléndose en mi cuarto a medianoche, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo Hermione—. Francamente, creo que podemos controlarnos.

—_Conoces _a mi hermano Ron, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ginny sarcásticamente—. Un chico alto. Pelirrojo. Que nunca se detiene a pensar antes de hablar ni actuar. Oh, sí..., estoy segura de que él puede controlarse. Al menos por cinco segundos —rió ella—. De todos modos, ¿qué favor quieres?

—Por favor, no le digas a Harry que Ron y yo estamos…, ya sabes…, juntos.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Ginny, claramente sorprendida por la petición—. Ya ha esperado lo suficiente para que ustedes dos al fin entraran en razón.

—Es que precisamente ahora no es el mejor momento. Él está pasando por un momento difícil, está solo, y bueno… Ron cree que sería mejor si esperamos a que esté un poco más contento…, tú sabes. Una vez que esté lejos de aquellos horribles muggles y de todo eso. Nada más me gustaría ser yo quien se lo dijera, si no te importa.

Ginny analizó lo que Hermione le dijo por unos pocos minutos antes de contestar.

—Muy bien. Supongo que tiene sentido. Él no lo escuchará de mí.

—Gracias Ginny —replicó Hermione mientras cogía la bata de la silla y se la ponía sobre sus ropas—. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no puedas escribirle y hablar de… otras cosas —agregó Hermione con una sonrisa perspicaz.

—No sabría qué decir.

—Bueno, podrías empezar por decirle que realmente estoy muy bien, porque lo creerá más viniendo de tí que de Ron o de mí misma —sugirió Hermione—. Podrías decirle cómo esta yendo tu verano hasta ahora. Podrías simplemente decirle que estabas pensando en él y que decidiste escribirle para decir "hola". O… puedes contarle que me he visto reducida a usar tu ropa, que es tan verde como un sapo en escabeche —rió Hermione.

—¡Oh, cállate! —espetó Ginny defensivamente—. Harry ya no me gusta.

—Si tú lo dices, Ginny —replicó Hermione mientras salía al pasillo. No podía evitar divertirse al notar cuán similares eran Ron y Ginny.

—De verdad que no —protestó Ginny al seguirla hacia las escaleras.

**...**

Cuando las chicas entraron a la cocina, se sorprendieron al descubrir que Ron les había ganado. No había estado bromeando cuando dijo que su ducha sería rápida. Obviamente, sí había tomado una, porque su pelo todavía estaba húmedo. Pero cómo logró darse una ducha, vestirse y ganarles al llegar antes a la cocina, era un completo misterio. Ron era indudablemente lento por la mañana. De hecho, su madre tenía que gritarle unas dos o tres veces antes de que él apareciera a desayunar. Y aún así, allí estaba, sentado de brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a Fred y a George.

—Huy —pensó Ginny al notar las expresiones llenas de alegría que llevaban los gemelos. De repente todo tuvo sentido. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto vio a Fred golpear con el codo a George, y luego reír perversamente al ver a Hermione cruzar la cocina lentamente y sentarse en una silla vacía al lado de Ron, más calmada.

—Buenos días, querida —dijo la Sra. Weasley, demasiada ocupada con la comida como para mirarla—. Espero que hayas dormido bien —añadió. Ginny vio a Fred y a George sonreír satisfechos mientras buscaba su propio asiento en la mesa—. Debes estar hambrienta. Hay tostadas sobre la mesa —continuó la Sra. Weasley.

—Demasiado cariñosa esta mañana, ¿no? —preguntó George a Hermione antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de contestarle a su madre. Él no permitiría que ellas dos comenzaran una conversación. Eso arrruinaría el plan por completo.

—Aunque uno lo esperaría —rió su gemelo disimuladamente— Es normal sentirse de esa manera después de… ¡AY! —chilló Fred cuando el pie de Ron chocó contra su tobillo por debajo de la mesa—. Maldita sea. Eso dolió.

La Sra. Weasley se alejó de la estufa y les dirigió una mirada de advertencia a sus hijos, para luego volver a cocinar.

—Perdón —mumuró Ron entre dientes, pero incluso mientras se disculpaba, fijó la mirada en Fred escrutadoramente, dejándole saber que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

—«Te dije que la dejaras tranquila —pensó Ron, mientras extendía su brazo y cogía un pedazo de tostada del plato en el centro de la mesa. Se aventuró a mirar rápidamente a Hermione para juzgar su reacción, y luego clavó los ojos en sus hermanos otra vez—. Esto no está bien —se dijo después de notar la expresión vacía en el rostro de Hermione. Ron la conocía bastante bien como para saber que ella lidiaba con las burlas de dos maneras diferentes. A veces se ponía nerviosa y trataba de huir, pero era mucho más común que simplemente pusiera la frente en alto y finjiera que no le molestaba. Asumía que si no reaccionaba, los demás se aburrirían y encontrarían otra persona a quien molestar—. Puede que eso funcione con la mayoría de la gente —se dijo Ron—. Pero Fred y George _nunca _se darán por vencidos. Si no reacciona, acabarán por patear sus puntos débiles y la perseguirán hasta conseguir que ella estalle».

—¿Cómo prefieres los huevos, querida? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley a Hermione.

—Revueltos —contestó ella—, si no es mucha molestia.

—En absoluto —dijo la Sra. Weasley al alcanzar la cesta de huevos del mostrador.

—Estamos un poco gruñones esta mañana, ¿no?- —preguntó George a Ron—. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No pudiste dormir?

—Uno pensaría que estaría un poco más _relajado_ —rió Fred, alejando su silla de la mesa lo suficiente como para asegurarse de estar fuera del alcance de Ron—, especialmente considerando lo que viste esta mañana... —continuó él, arqueando sus cejas incitadoramente al mirar a su gemelo.

Los ojos de George se lanzaron hacia Hermione en un intento por evaluar su reacción. Se decepcionó al notar que ella lucía bastante aburrida. Ron, por otro lado, estaba claramente furioso. George no pudo evitar sonreír al observar a su hermano menor luchar por mantener la ira bajo control mientras clavaba el cuchillo en el pote con mermelada y luego colocaba una gota enorme de ésta en su tostada.

—Aquí tienes, querida —dijo la Sra. Weasley, vertiendo una gran pila de tocino en el plato de Hermione. Cuando estuvo segura de que Hermione tenía suficiente, dividió el resto entre Ron y Ginny, y luego giró para terminar de cocinar los huevos.

Ron se llevó la tostada a la boca y, con los ojos todavía fijos en sus hermanos, mordió. Al hacerlo, una gran parte de la mermelada se deslizó por el pan y fue a caer en su muñeca. Dejó caer su tostada sobre el plato y estaba justo a punto de alcanzar una servilleta para limpiarse cuando sintió a Hermione agarrar su mano y llevarla hacia ella. Ron volteó a cuestionarla, pero se halló incapaz de pronunciar palabra cuando ella se inclinó hacia delante, sacó su lengua y lamió sensualmente la mermelada de su muñeca.

George se quedó idiotizado mirándola con absoluta incredulidad.

Fred, quien lamentablemente había elegido aquel exacto momento para tomar un trago de su jugo de calabaza, se vio obligado a escupirlo por toda la mesa para evitar ahogarse.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! —la Sra. Weasley preguntó irritablemente mientras giraba y fulminaba con la mirada a Fred—. Honestamente, cualquiera pensaría que fueron criados por una manada de lobos por la forma en que se comportan en la mesa.

—Lo… lo siento, mamá —tosió Fred, todavía mirando a Hermione con ojos desorbitados, mientras ella comía su tocino como si nada hubiera pasado—. Creo que bajó por el camino equivocado.

—Por favor... —dijo la Sra. Weasley al negar con la cabeza y repartir los huevos entre Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

Mirando las expresiones de asombro plasmadas en las caras de los gemelos, Ginny empezó a reír. Cuando vio a Ron y se dio cuenta de que él estaba tan aturdido como lo estaban ellos, rió aún más fuerte.

—George —dijo la Sra. Weasley—. Hazme el favor y limpia este desorden ya que terminaste con tu desayuno —dijo ella apuntando a las sartenes que había colocado en el fregadero—. Y por Merlín, pásale un trapo a esa mesa —añadió ella dirigiéndose a Fred.

—¿Qué piensas que somos...? —chilló George.

—¿... unos malditos elfos domésticos? —finalizó Fred.

—No les hará daño hacer algunos quehaceres de vez en cuando. Ni que les hubiera pedido que limpien su cuarto.

—No, nos pediste limpiar el de Ron —se quejó George resoplando.

—Estaré fuera la mayor parte de la mañana —informó la Sra. Weasley mientras agarraba su capa de un gancho al lado de la chimenea—. Si necesitan algo —dijo ella ignorando a los gemelos y mirando a los otros tres—, se lo pueden pedir a su padre. Se ha tomado el día libre —Con eso dicho, desapareció de la cocina con un ¡pop!

Apenas se fue, Fred y George comenzaron a reír como dos idénticos gatos risones.

—Oh, no —dijo Ginny, rodeando los ojos—. Aquí vamos.

—Así que… —dijo Fred luciendo como si Navidad hubiera llegado temprano.

—¿Ustedes dos... durmieron bien? —preguntó George con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ron miró rápidamente a Hermione y la vio rodear los ojos.

—«Bueno, quizás esto realmente no le esté molestando» —reflexionó.

—Parecían bastante cómodos esta mañana —rió George.

—Aunque habría pensado que serían suficientemente listos como para cerrar la puerta —agregó Fred.

—Demonios, yo hubiera trabado la puerta y echado un escudo protector —continuó George—. Pero claro… ustedes dos no son tan adultos como para hacer _eso_ aún, ¿o sí?

—¡Cállate! —dijo Ginny cuando observó a Ron mirar amenazadoramente a sus hermanos.

—Quizás hicieron una excepción ahora que el Pequeño Ronnie es todo un _hombre_ —dijo Fred y ambos gemelos estallaron en un ataque de risa.

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó Ron al empujar su silla lejos de la mesa y levantarse, obviamente preparado a lanzarse sobre la mesa para agarrar a sus dos hermanos si abrían la boca una vez más.

Hermione extendió su brazo, lo tomó de la mano y cuando él la miró, negó con la cabeza.

Ron se despoló pesadamente sobre su silla en un arranque de furia, se cruzó de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, fijó la vista fulminante en sus hermanos, amenazándolos.

Fred y George intercambiaron una mirada. Hasta ahora habían concentrado la mayor parte de sus burlas en Ron, sabiendo que incluso sutiles insinuaciones, especialmente hechas en presencia de su madre, lograrían mortificarlo tenazmente. Habían asumido que Hermione se afectaría de la misma manera, no que le importaría poco y nada. Y aún más inesperado había sido cómo ella se puso en evidencia anulando todos sus esfuerzos al efectuar lo que sólo podía ser interpretado como un acto sexual hacia su hermano, justo bajo las narices de su madre. Con una mirada silenciosa ambos acordaron que ella tenía que pagar. Se la habían dejado demasiado fácil. Tenían que reclamar el control de la situación. Aunque debían hacerlo delicadamente o Ron saldría en su defensa, quisiera ella o no.

—Así que así son las cosas ahora, ¿eh? —preguntó Fred.

—¿Tienes al Pequeño Ronnie comiendo de tu mano?

—Sólo chasqueas los dedos y él se pone a tus pies como un niñito meón —rió Fred.

—Mejor que te des el gusto —dijo George empujando el frasco con mermelada hacia Hermione—. O quizá empiece a gruñir otra vez.

—Se creen muy listos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione, tolerante.

—Jamás, ni en mis sueños más salvajes —declaró Fred—, hubiera imaginado ver a la correcta y formal Hermione Granger…

—... extraordinaria ratón de biblioteca… —agregó George.

—… hacer algo tan descarado.

—Claramente, has estado escondiéndote de nosotros —rió George disimuladamente.

—Siempre son los más calladitos, ¿no? —se burló Fred.

Hermione apenas resopló y sacudió la cabeza mientras continuaba desayunando.

—Dinos Hermione… —empezó George.

—¿... Ron te enseñó ese pequeño truco anoche o lo aprendiste… en otro lugar? —terminó Fred.

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó Ron enfurecido.

—No va a funcionar —indicó Hermione calmadamente—. No van a hacer que me avergüence.

Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro y silenciosamente acordaron que debían cambiar de estrategia.

—No estoy avergonzada —dijo Hermione fijando sus ojos sobre los gemelos sentados delante suyo y mirándolos desafiantemente—. Incluso se los admitiré si eso es lo que quieren.

—Admítelo entonces —dijo George, aunque no estaba seguro de que ella fuera a hacerlo.

—Me gusta Ron —replicó Hermione, hablando completamente en serio. Tomó un gran esfuerzo de su parte esconder el hecho de que estaba agitada y enfadada, pero logró hacerlo.

Por un momento, ninguno de los gemelos estuvo seguro de cómo reaccionar. Sólo se quedaron sentados allí, inmóviles y mirándola fijamente. Entonces la comisura derecha de Fred se elevó en una gesto de picardía.

—Entonces bésalo —demandó Fred.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione con un tono de voz escandalizado.

Los gemelos aventuraron una rápida mirada el uno al otro, presintiendo que su victoria estaba cerca. La tenían atrapada.

—Ya me oíste —contestó Fred—. ¡BÉSALO!

—Aquí mismo, en la mesa de la cocina —agregó George.

—Delante de todos nosotros —continuó Fred.

—Ya yo lo he visto, muchas gracias —murmuró Ginny mientras pinchaba los huevos con su tenedor y se llevaba un enorme bocado a la boca.

El comentario de Ginny tomó a Fred y George por sorpresa, pero lograron disimularla rápidamente.

—Ustedes dos están locos —declaró Hermione, provocando que ambos se perdieran en una ola de risas—. Completamente locos —clarificó ella.

Los gemelos se giraron para encararla con idénticas sonrisas de satisfacción.

Ron instantáneamente se dio cuenta del error y se mordió el labio para suprimir su propia sonrisa satisfecha.

—«Ya casi la tenían y entonces tuvieron que ir y hacerse los engreídos —pensó Ron para sí mismo—. Lástima que no la conozcan como yo, o habrían sabido que no hay nada que irrite más a Hermione que algún idiota condescendiente _piense_ que le ha ganado».

—Y todo por estar avergonzada —rió George entre dientes.

—No lo estoy —mintió Hermione sin remordimientos.

—Entonces bésalo —volvió a reír Fred.

—No lo haré —indicó Hermione dignamente—. Sería inapropiado.

—¿Inapropiado? —gritó Fred y estalló en otro ataque de risa.

—A ver si nos entendemos —rió George disimuladamente—. ¿No quieres besuqueártelo en la mesa de la cocina porque _eso _sería… inapropiado?

—¡Aunque sí lo lamerías! —añadió Fred—. ¿Cuán apropiado es eso?

—Supongo que tienen razón —admitió Hermione en un suspiro cuando giró para afrontar a Ron.

—«¡Maldita sea! —gritó él en su mente—. Va a hacerlo. Espera un minuto… —pensó Ron, tratando de no sonreír—. Va a hacerlo».

—¿Entonces admites que tenemos razón? —preguntó Fred.

La única respuesta de Hermione fue encogerse de hombros por un instante antes de inclinarse hacia Ron y besarlo suavemente en los labios. Permaneció ahí por unos segundos, y entonces retrocedió.

—Eso no es un verdadero beso —rió George.

—Sí —agregó Fred—. El beso que mamá le dio cuando se volvió prefecto fue mucho mejor que eso.

—¡PÚDRANSE! —gritó Ron mientras su cara se sonrojaba. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que ni Harry ni Hermione hubieran sido testigos de tan mortificante incidente. Fred siempre se lo recordaba cuando él menos lo esperaba.

—Oh. Debía ser un beso verdadero, ¿no? —dijo Hermione—. Bien, en ese caso…

Ella rápidamente se levantó de la silla y, para sorpresa de Ron, se sentó en su regazo.

—¿Algo así tenían en mente? —preguntó Hermione al hundir sus dedos dentro del frasco con mermelada que George le había arrojado minutos antes, para luego elevarlos y los recubrir los labios de Ron con ella.

Sin pensarlo, Ron sacó su lengua para lamer instintivamente la mermelada de su labio superior, cuando comprendió lo que ella iba a hacer y se forzó a dejarla quieta.

Fred y George observaron con los ojos exageradamente abiertos por la impresión cómo Hermione lamía sus dedos y los empujaba dentro su boca.

Ginny gimió y dejó caer su cabeza a la mesa para no tener que ver a Hermione chupárselos hasta dejarlos completamente limpios.

Al terminar con sus dedos, Hermione miró a Ron y le lamió la mermelada que recubría la superficie de sus labios.

—«Demonios» —pensó Ron, sus ojos casi tan abiertos como los de sus hermanos. Una vez más tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de lamer sus propios labios, pero esta vez por curiosidad.

—¿Ron? —preguntó el Sr. Weasley al empujar la puerta y asomar su cabeza a la cocina—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo en la sala de estar cuando hayas terminado de… —el resto de la oración murió en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta exactamente de dónde estaba sentada Hermione. Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco y vio a su hijo y a Hermione saltar del asiento enseguida. Ron al instante sacó bruscamente el resto de la mermelada con su mano y ambos se ruborizaron furiosamente.

Las risas de Fred y George llenaron súbitamente el incómodo silencio en la habitación.

—¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería papá el que la descubriría? —rió George.

—¡CÁLLENSE! —les gritó Ron a ambos gemelos.

—Ron, ¿te puedo ver en la sala? —preguntó el Sr. Weasley, decidiendo que quizá no sería prudente dejarlo terminar de desayunar porque probablemente trataría de desaparecer después.

Ron miró a Hermione nerviosamente y luego devolvió la mirada a sus hermanos, que aún se estaban riendo como un par de idiotas.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó a su padre, reacio a dejarla sola con esos dos.

—Oh, ya veo —rió el Sr. Weasley entre dientes-. Le están dando un gran dolor de cabeza, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. Ustedes dos —dijo el Sr. Weasley severamente a los gemelos, causando que se rieran aún más fuerte—. Lo que sea que estén haciendo, termínenlo —ordenó él mientras le daba a Hermione una sonrisa alentadora—, o se le diré a su madre.

Fue la amenaza de decirle a su madre lo que calmó a los gemelos. Sabían que ella sería categórica.

—Gracias, Sr. Weasley —dijo Hermione al caminar para dejar su plato vacío en el fregadero—. Pero eso no será necesario. Estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con ellos.

El Sr. Weasley se encogió sus hombros y miró a su hijo más joven una vez más.

—¿Ron?

—Sí, está bien —dijo Ron, metiéndose algunos huevos en la boca antes de poner el resto de su tocino sobre un pedazo de tostada, doblarla por la mitad y levantarse de su silla. Se detuvo en la puerta justo lo suficiente para mirar a sus hermanos por una última vez y luego seguir a su padre dentro de la sala.

* * *

**N/a**: Este capítulo va dedicado a... ¡Mí! Jajaja, ¡es que me encanta! Como me río cada vez que lo leo :P


	14. Siempre preparada

* * *

**14**

**Siempre preparada**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Tal y como lo había previsto, Ron encontró a Hermione ordenando el cuarto de Percy. Aún estaba haciendo la cama cuando él entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué quería tu padre? —preguntó Hermione mientras dejaba la ahora abultada almohada de plumas en la cabecera de la cama y luego se sentaba en el borde de un viejo escritorio de madera.

—No quieres saberlo —refunfuñó Ron, deseando poder borrar de su mente la conversación.

—Oh —replicó ella al ver su cara sonrojarse levemente y darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ron había sido forzado a tener 'la charla', esa mortificadora experiencia que casi todo adolescente debe tener con uno de sus padres tarde o temprano—. No pudo haber sido tan malo —concluyó finalmente—. Ni siquiera estuvieron más de diez minutos. ¿Dijo… dijo algo acerca de lo que vio en la cocina? —preguntó ella, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. La última cosa que quería era que sus padres pensaran que ella era alguna clase de "mujer promiscua". Se había esforzado mucho en ocultarlo, pero el hecho de que la Sra. Weasley creyera toda la basura que había leído sobre ella en la revista Corazón de Bruja, había molestado a Hermione enormemente.

—No, ni siquiera lo mencionó. Sólo dijo que… bueno, sólo me recordó que debía ser respetuoso. Ya sabes… —dijo Ron mientras sus orejas se enrojecían—. Que debo tratarte de la misma forma en que esperaría que algún tipo tratara a Ginny. Ah, y —añadió él, rodeando ojos—, también me dijo que mamá ha decidido que no debemos cerrar las puertas cuando estemos _solos _ en una habitación.

—Pero… cerraste la puerta —exclamó Hermione asombrada y saltó del escritorio.

—Déjala —demandó Ron mientras agarraba su brazo y la alejaba de la puerta.

—Pero…

—No quiero que Fred y a George escuchen nuestras conversaciones privadas.

—Pero, tu mamá dijo que…

—Ahora ella no está aquí.

—Ese no es el punto —dijo Hermione severamente.

—Sí, lo es —respondió Ron—. Papá siempre dice '_lo que mamá no sabe no la lastimará_', así que si me atrapan será su culpa.

—Ronald Weasley —dijo Hermione echando humo—. Si piensas que voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya usando una pobre excusa como esa para romper las reglas de tu madre…

—Es una regla estúpida, Hermione —interrumpió Ron.

—No me importa —respondió Hermione—. Sigue siendo una regla y la vamos a seguir.

—No, yo no.

—¡Oh, claro que lo harás! —gritó Hermione fuertemente—. Porque si no lo haces —agregó ella, bajando la voz intencionalmente—, me cercioraré de que no estemos _solos_ por el resto del verano.

Ron la miró boquiabierto por unos segundos antes de que consiguiera cerrar su boca y fruncir el ceño. Sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo y no lo iba a permitir. Si se daba por vencido ahora, sería mejor que admitiera que ella siempre lo tendría bajo control.

—Entonces creo que lo mejor será que salgas —dijo Ron al cruzar hasta la entrada, abrir la puerta y apartarse del camino para que ella pudiera irse.

—¡Bien! —gritó Hermione, preparada para poner a prueba su amenza—. «Si él no fuera tan malditamente testarudo...» —pensó ella para sí misma, incapaz de poder creer que estaban peleando otra vez por algo sin sentido.

—No te molestes —dijo Ron antes de que ella alcanzara medio camino hacia la puerta—. Ya estaba por irme, de todos modos. Eso es lo que vine a decirte.

—¿Irte? —preguntó Hermione, olvidando que se suponía estaba enojada—. ¿Adónde vas?

—Papá quiere que vaya con él a buscar tus cosas del colegio —dijo él, saliendo hacia el pasillo—. Las que tienes en tu casa.

—Yo voy —protestó Hermione siguiéndolo.

—No —replicó Ron bruscamente—. No es seguro —agregó—. Tus padres tampoco tienen pertimido estar allí.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hermione con un tono lleno de preocupación—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Nada —contestó Ron, arrepintiéndose de casi todo lo que había dicho desde que entró a la habitación. No quería pelear con ella y mucho menos no había querido asustarla—. Sólo despejaron el área para que Moody pueda reatrear tu hogar buscando maldiciones y cosas así. Ya sabes, sólo por precaución. Papá los convenció de que se fueran de vacaciones a algún lado para que cuando regresen, Dumbledore ya haya creado una barra protectora alrededor de la casa y todo se encuentre bien.

—No quiero que vayas si es peligroso.

—Estaré bien. Además, alguien tiene que juntar tus cosas y pensé que no querrías que papá o Bill lo hagan —informó Ron—. Mamá aún no ha regresado… Puede ser que convenza a papá para que deje a Ginny venir con nosotros si prefieres que sea ella quien…

—No, tienes razón —dijo Hermione al agarrar a Ron por el brazo, arrastrarlo dentro de la habitación y cerrar la puerta—. Es mejor que _tú _seas el que lo haga. Hay algunas cosas que… em… —ella bajó la voz hasta susurrar—…, que no quiero que tus padres vean.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó Ron bajando la voz también. No sabía qué era más alarmante: si ell hecho de que acabara de cerrar la puerta y quebrar la regla de su madre después de haber hecho tanto alboroto, o que guadara algo tan escandaloso escondido en su habitación que no iba a tratar de convencerlo de no ir a su casa, incluso aunque él hubiera admitido que podría ser peligroso.

—Libros, más que nada —contestó Hermione mientras su cara se ruborizaba.

Ron no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

—Creo que mis padres ya conocen tu pequeño fetiche con los libros —replicó él.

—Basta —bufó Hermione mientras le golpeaba el brazo—. Éstos no son sólo libros corrientes —informó ella mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de Percy y comenzaba a revolver los cajones—. Voy a escribirte una lista —dijo al agarrar una pluma y una botella de tinta, y comenzar a anotar frenéticamente en el pergamino que había encontrado en una de las gavetas—. La mayoría de ellos aún se encuentran en mi baúl, junto con todos mis apuntes. Estas dos están abajo de mi colchón —dijo subrayando los dos últimos títulos en la lista y entregando el pergamino a Ron—. Mejor revisa cuáles están en mi baúl para asegurarte de no olvidar ninguno.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron exageradamente al ojear la lista.

_Auge y Caída de las Artes Oscuras_

_Magia más Diabólica_

_Hechizos de Defensa_

_Embrujos para Embrujados_

_Compendio de Maldiciones Comunes y cómo Combatirlas_

_Cómo burlar a las Artes Oscuras _

_Moste Potente Potions_

—¿Hermione?...

—¿Ahora ves por qué no quiero que tus padres los encuentren? —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con todos _estos _libros? —preguntó Ron con la voz debilitada por la incredulidad.

—Investigo.

—¡¡¿Investigas?!! —gritó él.

—¡Shhhhh! —susurró Hermione en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarlo.

—Pero… ¿dónde demonios los conseguiste? ¡¡Mierda!! ¿Los robaste de Hogwarts, verdad? —preguntó Ron sin poder creerlo.

—No los _robé_ en realidad. Sólo los tomé prestado —aclaró.

—¡Claro, eso lo justifica todo! —exclamó Ron sarcásticamente—. ¡Sólo porque los hayas _tomado prestado_ no significa que Madame Pince no vaya a notar que faltan en la Sección Restringida!

—No los saqué de la Biblioteca —respondió Hermione—. Honestamente, tengo consciencia para no hacerlo.

—¿Entonces de dónde?

—De la Sala de los Requerimientos —indicó ella como si fuese tan obvio que no era necesario preguntar.

—¿Cuándo?

—Durante nuestras reuniones de E.D. Francamente Ron, regresabamos juntos a la sala común. ¿Vas a decirme que nunca notaste que estaba llevándome libros?

—Tú siempre tienes un condenado libro bajo el brazo —replicó él.

—Ron, no maldigas —lo regañó, más por costumbre que porque pensara que él dejaría de hacerlo.

—Aunque este sí es de la Sección Restringida —dijo Ron señalando el libro 'Moste Potente Potions'—. Reconozco el título.

—Eh… en realidad, este es mío —admitió Hermione. Su cara se ruborizó ligeramente cuando Ron la miró extrañado—. Fue un regalo de Navidad de Sirius —explicó ella incómodamente.

—Nunca nos dijiste que te había regalado algo —dijo Ron, todavía dudando de si debía creerle o no.

—Eso fue porque me lo dio dentro de una caja llena de hierba gatuna junto a un estúpido pequeño juguete emplumado para gatos —indicó Hermione, tan avergonzada como irritada debido al giro que había tomado la conversación.

—¿Para Crookshanks?

—No —confesó Hermione mientras se tornaba completamente roja—. Para mí. Harry debió haberle contado lo que me pasó cuando bebimos la Poción Multijugos.

Ron trató de contener la risa y reprimir esa estúpida mueca divertida en su rostro cuando Hermione lo miró fijamente, pero no hizo un muy buen trabajo. Silenciosamente se preguntó si Harry sabría que su padrino le había gastado una broma a Hermione como regalo de Navidad.

—Busca la sección de Poción Multijugos cuando encuentres el libro —instruyó Hermione—. Encerró en un círculo la línea donde dice que es sólo para transformaciones _humanas_ y le dibujó un pequeño gatito con una gran cola peluda.

Incapaz de aguantarse por un momento más, Ron se dobló de la risa.

—No es gracioso —indicó Hermione, furiosa.

—Sí… lo es —dijo Ron sin dejar de reír.

—¡Huy, cállate! —replicó ella irritablemente—. Hay algo más que necesito que me traigas —dijo bajando tanto la voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro—. Pero no dejes que nadie lo vea.

Eso atrapó su atención. Ron inmediatamente se recompuso al mirar la seria expresión en su cara.

—Y tampoco lo guardes en mi baúl —indicó ella—. Tu mamá podría insistir en revisarlo más tarde. Los libros puedo explicarlos si tengo que hacerlo, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que se deshaga de esto.

—¿Se deshaga de qué? —preguntó él con cautela.

—En el último cajón de mi armario, del lado izquierdo, bajo mis jerseys encontrarás un… un envase con… algunas píldoras.

—¿Píldoras?

—Medicación muggle.

—Sé lo que son —contestó enfafado—. Pero ¿para qué las necesitas? ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué las estás tomando? —preguntó él al estudiarla lleno de sospechas—. ¿Y por qué no quieres que nadie lo sepa?

Hermione permaneció en silencio por unos segundos mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Ron. Como si él pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos, Ron sabía que ella estaba debatiendo si debería decirle la verdad o intertar mentirle. Ese conocimiento sólo sirvió para profundizar su preocupación.

—«Si va a mentirme, es seguro que algo realmente grave está pasando».

—Bien, de acuerdo —dijo Hermione enfurruñada—. ¿Por qué contigo nunca nada puede ser simple?

—Empezar una pelea no va a funcionar —informó Ron. No iba a dejar que lo distrajera. No cuando algo malo pudiera estar pasandole—. ¿Para qué las _necesitas_? ¿Te pasa algo malo?

—No me pasa nada —admitió Hermione con un suspiro—. No es esa clase de medicamento.

Ron la estudió intensamente; no estaba seguro si debía creerle o no.

—No son para curar nada —le aseguró Hermione—. Son para prevenir que pase algo.

—¿Para prevenir que pase qué? —preguntó Ron, todavía preocupado.

—¡Oh, por el pellejo de Merlín! ¿Tendré que decirlo? —contestó ella en un tono agitado.

—¿Para prevenir qué, Hermione? —demandó Ron.

—Por favor, ¿no puedes dejarlo así? Ni siquiera las estoy tomando.

—¿Para prevenir QUÉ? —preguntó otra vez. Podía sentir cómo la furia comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

—Para prevenir que… —ella pse detuvo en la mitad de la oración y bajó la voz—… que quede embarazada —murmuró mientras su cara se ensombrió al instante—. ¿Está bien? ¿Estás feliz ahora? —preguntó Hermione irritablemente.

—¡¿Embarazada?! —gritó fuertemente mientras su cara ardía y se tornaba de un color escarlata, incluso más brillante que el de Hermione—. Tú no… tú no has… Maldita sea, no con… —tartamudeó Ron mientras su vergüenza se convertía en furia.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Hermione, indignada—. ¡Viktor jamás me tocó!

—¿Él no…? —comenzó a preguntar Ron.

—No.

—¿Tú no has…?

—¡NO!

—¿Nunca?

—¡JAMÁS! ¿Y tú? —preguntó ella cuando la pregunta repentinamente apareció en su mente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Has hecho alguna vez...? Ya sabes... ¿_eso?_

Ron ignoró la pregunta y cuestionó en respuesta.

—Si no lo has hecho, ¿entonces por qué necesitas esas… cosas?

—Primero responde a mi pregunta —demandó Hermione—. ¿Ya lo has…

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera te acercaste? —presionó ella.

—Una vez —admitió Ron—. Anoche.

—Parece que has respondido tu propia pregunta entonces, ¿no? —replicó Hermione. El calor de su cara estaba tan intenso ahora que tenía miedo de prenderse fuego si la conversación seguía por más tiempo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron. Frunció su ceño confundido mientras repetía el comentario una y otra vez en su cabeza—. Ah —pronunció débilmente cuando comprendió lo que le había querido decir.

—Sólo porque tenga las píldoras, no significa que estoy lista para…, tú sabes…, hacerlo —dijo Hermione al mirarse los pies—. Y aunque las estuviera tomando, cosa que no hago, tomaría un tiempo que comenzaran a funcionar. Nada más quería estar preparada si…, cuando… bueno, tú me conoces. Siempre estoy preparada.

—No necesitas tomar esas cosas —indicó Ron—. Eres una bruja. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es lanzar un encantamiento de contracepción. Oh… «su mamá es muggle —pensó él—. No sería capaz de enseñarle cómo hacerlo». No importa —le aseguró Ron—. Bill y Charlie nos enseñaron a mí y a los gemelos cómo… —titubeó y se sonrojó profundamente una vez más—. Bueno, me enseñaron qué hacer hace tiempo.

—La verdad es que tu madre me enseñó cómo hacer ese encantamiento el verano pasado.

—¿Mi mamá? —preguntó Ron luciendo completamente horrorizado.

—Nos enseñó a Ginny y a mí.

—¿A GINNY? —gritó Ron furiosamente—. Ella es muy pequeña para andar haciendo esas cosas.

—¿Te das cuenta de que tengo prácticamente su misma edad? —preguntó Hermione.

—Tú no eres mi hermanita —murmuró Ron.

—Pero tengo prácticamente la misma edad que tu pequeña hermanita. Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, soy muy jóven.

—No dije que tú fueras muy jóven, dije que Ginny lo era. Además, tu cumpleaños es en septiembre.

—Eres imposible —indicó Hermione al negar con la cabeza—. Sólo tráeme las píldoras.

—Está bien, pero ¿por qué? Si puedes hacer el encantamiento, ¿para que te molestas en tomar esa basura muggle?

—Porque es mucho más fácil y… eficaz.

—¿Cómo puede ser más eficaz que la magia? —preguntó él.

—A veces no es tan fácil recordar cómo hacer el hechizo antes de… ya sabes. Y tienes que hacerlo cada vez para que sea efectivo. Sólo pregúntale a tu madre. Si te olvidas, aunque sea una vez, puedes terminar con… gemelos.

—Esos dos no fueron un simple accidente, sino una maldita catástrofe —Ron trató de bromear.

—No deberías hablar así de tus hermanos. Sabes que los quieres.

Ron sólo la miró como si la idea misma lo enfermara.

—De todas maneras —continuó Hermione—. Mi punto es que el camino mágico no es necesariamente el mejor—. «Además, no tengo manera de saber si el encantamiento de contracepción interferirá con el otro hechizo que voy a hacer —pensó ella.— Sólo voy a tener un tiro y hay demasiado en riesgo como para echarlo todo a perder».

Antes de que Ron pudiera replicar, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Arthur Weasley esperó un segundo y entonces empujó la puerta para entrar en la habitación.

—No estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿o sí? —preguntó él.

—No, señor —respondió Hermione rápidamente.

—Sólo estábamos hablando —añadió Ron.

—Y usted tiene mi palabra de que no haré nada inapropiado con Ron bajo de su techo —continuó ella.

—¡Hermione! —gimió Ron fuertemente mientras su cara se ruborizaba—. «¿Te has vuelto totalmente loca?» —intentó decirle con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, obviamente sin compartir la mortificación de Ron—. Tus padres tienen que ser capaces de poder confiar en nosotros— explicó ella.

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso —rió el Sr. Weasley—. Molly apenas me decía esta mañana cuán afortunados éramos de que Ron haya elegido a una jovencita tan responsable para…

—¡Maldita sea! —chilló Ron con el rostro del mismo rojo fuego de su cabello—. Papá, por favor…

—Muy bien, hijo —rió el Sr. Weasley mientras tocaba el hombro de Ron—. ¿Estás listo para partir? —preguntó él—. El traslador que Dumbledore dejó está por activarse en cinco minutos, más o menos.

—Sí, estoy listo —refunfuñó Ron—. Tengo una lista y todo —añadió él, sosteniendo el pergamino en alto para que su padre lo viera.

—No estaremos fuera mucho tiempo —le informó el Sr. Weasley a Hermione—. Bill está abajo y Fred y George están encerrados en su cuarto haciendo sabe Merlín qué cosas. Estarás perfectamente segura. ¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó a Ron y señaló hacia la puerta.

—Sí, estaré abajo en un minuto —dijo Ron, esperando que su padre se diera cuenta de la indirecta y se fuera.

—No puedo detener el tiempo —advirtió él desde la puerta.

—Lo sé. Enseguida bajo —aseguró Ron.

El Sr. Weasley sonrió astutamente y entonces caminó hacia la escalera.

—Toma —dijo Ron mientras alcanzaba los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones y sacaba su varita—. Por si acaso —añadió él, entregándosela a Hermione.

—Ron —dijo Hermione asombrada mientras miraba dentro de sus determinados ojos azules-. ¿Y qué si la necesitas?

—No la necesitaré —dijo él dándosela con una sonrisa segura—. Pero sabía que te preocuparías, así que tomé prestada la de Ginny.

Hermione no hizo ningún movimiento para tomar la varita de sus manos, así que Ron la puso sobre el escritorio. Lógicamente, él sabía que debía quedarse con su propia varita y dejar la de Ginny con Hermione, pero por alguna razón se sentía mejor sabiendo que dejaba la suya con ella. De algún modo, la sentía como una extensión de sí mismo y se sentía mejor sabiendo que ella la tendría para protegerse si algo llegara a pasar. Además, no era como si nunca antes hubiera usado las varitas de sus hermanos. Había pasado sus primeros dos años en Hogwarts con una varita usada, después de todo. No tenía duda de que la varita de Ginny le funcionaría, aunque no estuviera afinada a él específicamente.

—Te veo luego —dijo Ron mientras doblaba la lista de libros que Hermione le había dado y la introducía en su bolsillo—. No dormiste lo suficiente ayer —continuó al acercarse a la puerta—. ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta?

—La verdad es que no es tan mala idea —admitió Hermione. Se sentía bastante agotada. Una buena siesta probablemente ayudaría.

—Se lo diré a Ginny —dijo Ron al caminar hacia el pasillo y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.


	15. Reunión familiar

* * *

**15**

**Reunión familiar**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Hermione se despertó de su sueño debido al sonido de alguien hablando bastante fuerte en la planta baja. Preguntándose por cuánto tiempo había estado dormida, se resfregó los ojos y se levantó. Ya despierta, pudo reconocer la voz de Ginny que se filtraba a través de la puerta entreabierta.

—No puedes irrumpir aquí y… ¡Vete al demonio, Per…!

La voz de Ginny se marchitó por un momento y Hermione agudizó sus oídos en un intento por escuchar algo más. Por un segundo creyó haber oído una profunda voz masculina mascullar algo antes de que el grito furioso de Ginny la ahogara.

—¡No me importa con quién estás!. ¡No puedes ve…! ¡Vas a tener que… hablar con Bill!... Está afuera en el patio tratando de deshacerse de...

Luego se oyeron más murmullos. Quienquiera que sea que le estuviese hablando o estaba elevando la voz, o se estaba acercando. Esta vez Hermione estaba casi segura de que había escuchado hablar a dos voces masculinas claramente diferentes al mismo tiempo antes de que Ginny los interrumpiera.

—¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡Dije que no la pueden ver!! —le escuchó Hermione gritar furiosamente a Ginny. Hubo un fuerte golpazo y entonces Ginny explotó—. ¡QUÍTAME LAS MANOS ENCIMA, HIJO DE P… BILL! —Hermione escuchó a Ginny llamar a su hermano mayor mientras los pasos resonaban bajo de las escaleras—. ¡¡BILL!!

Hermione sólo tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que Ginny no podía estar peleando con Fred y George porque ninguno de ellos jamás le pondrían una mano encima, cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta que luego fue empujada por un hombre que ella nunca antes había visto. Hermione al instante metió su mano debajo de la almohada en la que había descansado para agarrar la varita de Ron. Hubiera maldecido a aquel hombre desconocido justo en donde estaba parado si Percy Weasley no hubiera entrado a la habitación en el preciso instante en que ella agarraba la varita.

—¡FUERA! —gritó Hermione fuertemente mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Percy. Por su parte, Percy actuó como si no la hubiera escuchado. De hecho, ni siquiera miró a Hermione. Se apartó del camino y dejó que sus ojos exploraran su viejo dormitorio mientras un tercer hombre entraba por la puerta.

Hermione entrecerró aún más los ojos furiosamente al ver al Ministro de Magia caminar unos pasos hacia la cama y darle una pacífica sonrisa. Lejos de calmarla, todo lo que provocó fue indigarla aún más. Escrutó con la mirada a Cornelius Fudge por un minutos más y luego la dirigió fulminantemente al pelirrojo que pretendía ignorarla—. ¡QUE TE LARGUES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —gritó ella.

—Ya veo... —acotó el hombre desconocido todavía parado al lado de la puerta mientras miraba al Ministro, y le levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

—¡HABLO EN SERIO, PERCY! —rugió Hermione tan fuerte que hasta Fudge se alejó de ella—. ¡TÚ, TRAIDOR, EGOÍSTA, DESERTOR! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PONER UN PIE SOBRE ESTA CASA DESPUÉS DE LA MANERA EN QUÉ TRATASTE A TU FAMILIA?

—Espera sólo un minuto —indicó Percy, finalmente considerando necesario mirar a Hermione y reconocer el hecho de que ella le estaba hablando.

Con un estrepitoso ¡crack!, Fred se materializó en el aire a un lado de la cama y enseguida apuntó su varita al inoportuno trío parado enfrente de él.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR CONMIGO, ASNO PRESUNTUOSO! —gritó fuertemente Hermione—. ¡TIENES HASTA LA CUENTA DE TRES PARA SACAR TU PRETENCIOSO TRASERO DE MI VISTA! —chilló ella al sacar la varita de Ron de debajo de la almohada y apuntarla directamente al pecho de Percy—. ¡ANTES DE QUE TE MALDIGA HASTA BORRARTE LA MEMORIA!

—Los vocifeadores... —murmuró Fudge para sí mismo mientras miraba boquiabierto la escena que se desarrollaba delante suyo.

—Ya la oíste —dijo Fred girando su propia varita hacia su hermano—. Fuera de su cuarto.

—¡UNO! —gritó Hermione.

—Éste es _mi_ cuarto —gritó Percy ofendido.

—No lo es más —informó Fred con una sonrisa de satifacción—. Esta habitación ahora es de ella. Y te pidió que te fueras. ¡ASÍ QUE LÁRGATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

—¡DOS! —Hermione continuó la cuenta regresiva.

Profundamente enrojecido, Percy echó un vistazo a su jefe como si buscara una respuesta a qué debería hacer. Viendo nada más que asombro en el rostro de Fudge, Percy hizo la única cosa sensata que podía hacer.

—¡TRES! —rugió Hermione.

El Sr. Weasley y Bill aparecieron justo a tiempo para ver a Percy huir y correr hacia el vestíbulo, cerrando bruscamente la puerta detrás suyo para obstaculizar cualquier maldición que pudiera estar siguiéndole. Desafortunadamente para Percy, George estaba esperándolo. Mientras hacía su precipitada retirada, George trabó su pierna e hizo tropezar a su hermano. Percy estuvo forzado a abandonar los papeles que tenía firmemente agarrandos para poder evitar la caída. George rió descaradamente al mirar como su hermano mayor recogía todos los papeles e intentaba acumularlos en una pila sobre el piso. Antes de que Percy pudiera recopilarlos en sus manos nuevamente, George dio unas zancadas hasta que ambos pies estuvieran firmemente plantados encima de los documentos del Ministro.

—Recibiste otro vocifeador, ¿eh, Perce? —insultó a su hermano mientras éste se levantaba—. ¿Cerrado y privado esta vez?

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ ARRIBA? —gritó Ron mientras se precipitaba por las escaleras con Ginny pisándole los tobillos—. ¿Qué está haciendo _él_ aquí? —preguntó Ron a George, frunciendo el rostro asqueadamente al decir 'él', como si fuera algo profano.

—Vino a acosar a tu novia —replicó Fred al salir del dormitorio y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

—¿Novia? —cuestionó Percy cuando Ron lo miró amenazadoramente.

—Si le hiciste algo, te juro que voy a… —comenzó Ron antes de que su hermano lo interrumpiera.

—Si alguien estuvo en peligro fue ese estúpido imbécil —rió Fred, apuntando a Percy con su varita—. Casi se orina encima cuando ella le apuntó con tu varita y amenazó con maldecirlo hasta que perdiera la memoria. Fue endemoniadamente brillante —continuó él sonriente.

—Ya te había visto hacerla rabiar, Ron —rió George gozando de la situación—. Pero jamás la había escuchado gritar de tal forma.

—Bueno, quizás después del Baile de Navidad —rió Fred cínicamente.

—Sí, esa fue bastante impresionante, ¿no? —dijo George riendo algo divertido—. Me recordó a aquella que tuvieron mamá y papá cuando…

—¡Oh, cállense! —Ron gruñó a los gemelos, aunque estaba con la mirada atenta en Percy.

—Aún así, apuesto a que eso no fue nada comparado con los vocifeadores que recibiste, ¿verdad, Perce? —preguntó Fred.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió Percy devolviéndole la mirada a sus hermanos, con el rostro firme y tratando de actuar con dignidad.

George miró a Fred a los ojos y ambos resoplaron fuertemente por la fingida confusión de su hermano.

—Lo que hubiera dado yo por estar ahí y haber sigo testigo de ello —rió George insolentemente.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Ginny luciendo tan confusa por los comentarios como Ron.

—¿No te lo dijo? —preguntó Fred a Ron con una sonrisa.

—Tu _novia_ ha estado enviando vocifeadores al Ministerio para este imbécil —espetó George mientras apuntaba a Percy, sin dejar de reír.

—Perkins nos lo dijo —añadió Fred.

—Él estaba allí cuando el primero explotó —explicó George—. Maldito afortunado. LLegó a escucharlo todo. Pero la verdad es que ese no fue el único, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Percy.

—Ella los programa perfectamente —dijo Fred con el rostro lleno de sincera admiración.

—Ya lo creo —contestó su gemelo.

—Explotó justo en el vestíbulo principal...

—... apenas después de que todos hubieran llegado a trabajar —añadió George.

—Le dijo varias cosas por haberte escrito alguna maldita carta —informó Fred a Ron.

—Como que tú nunca serías como él.

—Lo llamó un…—comenzó Fred y luego se detuvo para elegir lo que iba a decir cuidadosamente—..., un ambicioso idiota, ¿no fue así, Percy?

—Creo que fue "colaborador materialista" —sugirió George.

—No, no, fue "idiota materialista" e "insignificante y pretencioso colaborador"—corrigió Fred.

—Sí, exactamente —acordó George con sonrisa—. Y "codicioso y granuja espía"...

—... que vendió a su familia por un prestigioso trabajo y un título imaginario —añadió Fred mientras todo el goce que sentía le inundaba el rostro.

—Y que es muy estúpido para darse cuenta de que está haciendo el trabajo sucio de Ya-sabes-quién —continuó George.

—No, esa parte sobre Ya-sabes-quién creo que fue en la segunda carta.

—¿Sabes? —replicó George—. Creo que tienes razón.

—Esa estuvo endemoniadamente genial.

—Se lo envió haciéndolapasar por una tarjeta de Navidad —explicó George.

—En un sobre verde —añadió Fred.

—Directamente a la oficina del Ministerio.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —preguntó Percy a los gemelos cautelosamente.

—Y por supuesto, "Percy el Perfecto" _jamás _abriría un mensaje de índole personal en el trabajo, así que explotó —explicó George, un segundo antes de que él y Fred comenzaran a reírse a carcajadas.

—Justo en medio de la oficina de Fudge —espetó Fred en medio de las risas—. Lo insultó varias veces por ser tan imbécil.

—Y por arruinarle la Navidad a mamá —añadió George.

—Te llamó "presumido y petulante imbécil", ¿verdad, Perce? Ah, no. Espera, ése fui yo —le informó Fred a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—Aunque sí te dijo que deberías estar avergonzado de tí mismo. Papá casi muere y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de ir a visitarlo —explicó George.

—Y ahí fue cuando dijo que estabas muy ocupado haciendo el trabajo de Ya-sabes-quién.

—Sólo que ella no dijo Ya-sabes-quién, ¿o sí, Percy? —preguntó George, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Claro que no —contestó Fred—. Ella gritó su nombre. Justo allí, en la oficina del Ministerio.

—Causó todo un escándalo —rió George impúdicamente—. O eso escuché.

—Personas gritando...

—¿Es verdad que Fudge casi se desmayó? —preguntó George a Percy.

—Qué lástima que no te despidieron —bufó Fred.

—¿Sabes qué, Fred? Creo que quizá no deberíamos fastidiar tanto a Hermione en este momento. Le debemos una por poner a _esto_ —dijo George apuntando a Percy—, en su lugar.

—Le debemos otra por lo que hizo con su pequeña mentor, Umbridge —añadió Fred.

—Eso fue endemoniadamente fantástico —rió George.

—Casi deseamos haber estado en la escuela para ser testigos.

—_Casi_.

—Supongo que ahora "el Pequeño Ronnie" tendrá que cargar con todo sufrimiento —dijo Fred.

—Él ya está acostumbrado. ¿Dónde está la gracia en eso? —preguntó George con la voz llena de pesar.

—Bueno, quizás una broma esporádica —sugirió Fred.

—O bularnos a costa de ella —añadió George con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sólo para que sepa que nos sigue importando.

—Sí —acordó George—. No querríamos que pensara que no la apreciamos. Después de todo, esos vocifeadores disfrazados se están vendiendo como locos —dijo él pateando los papeles que había estado pisando—. Ya es hora de que te vayas... —añadió mirando fijamente a su hermano Percy con una expresión seria.

—... antes de que mamá llegue a casa —añadió Fred mirándolo de la misma manera—. No querrás que te encuentre aquí.

Percy parecía no saber qué hacer. No se movió para irse, así que Fred se hizo cargo de la situación.

—_Wingardium Leviosa _—dijo Fred, mientras apuntaba su varita al piso. Los papeles que Percy había estado cargando un momento antes flotaron en el aire y se quedaron allí suspendidos.

Percy tampoco se movió para tomarlos, así que George estiró su brazo y los agarró para luego tirárselos en la cara.

—No vuelvas —advirtió a su hermano mayor cuando éste alcanzó los papeles.

—No escribas —añadió Fred.

—Y olvídate de que nos conoces.

—Idiota presuntuoso.

—Ahora, ¡sal de nuestra maldita casa! —ladró George mientras ambos, él y su gemelo, apuntaban las varitas hacia el pecho de Percy.

Percy se tomó un momento para mirar a Ron y a Ginny, que estaban completamente aturdidos, y entonces desapareció con un fuerte ¡pop!

—Maldito idiota —insultó Fred casi sin aliento.

—Por suerte mamá no estaba aquí —acotó George.

—Algo extraño, ¿no crees? —preguntó Fred a su gemelo—. Me refiero a que él se haya aparecido cuando _ambos_, mamá y papá estában fuera.

—¿Crees que el Ministerio esté vigilando la casa? —cuestionó George.

—Supongo que tiene sentido —respondió Fred. Miró hacia Ginny y Ron por un momento, y luego de nuevo a George. De alguna manera fue capaz de comunicarle algo a su gemelo con esa mirada, aunque ninguno de los dos manifestó qué era.

—Ustedes dos —dijo Fred finalmente, mientras miraba a Ginny y después a Ron—. Quédense aquí hasta _después_ de que hayamos hablado con papá.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ginny.

—Él todavía está allí dentro con el Ministro —dijo George, ignorando la pregunta de Ginny—. Y con Hermione.

—Me pregunto por qué ella no le ordenó a Fudge a que saliera de su cuarto también —pensó Fred en voz alta.

—Probablemente no quería darle una excusa para que despidiera a papá —replicó George.

—Aún así, han estado encerrados por mucho tiempo.

—¿Sugieres las orejas extensibles? —preguntó George.

—_Accio orejas extensibles_ —dijo Fred al apuntar su varita hacia la escalera. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuatro largos y colorados objetos de carne vinieron volando por el pasillo para descansar sobre la mano extendida de Fred. Inmediatamente los repartió entre sus hermanos y cada uno de ellos se colocó una extremo en los oídos para poder escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar al otro lado de la puerta.

**...**

—Los reporteros fueron una buena movida —le escucharon decir a Bill—. Tenerlos merodeando por toda la casa tomando fotografías. Realmente inspirador. Tú sabías, claro está, que tendría que perseguirlos para que se largaran, dándote la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirte.

—No sé de qué hablas —replicó la voz del Ministro—. Por supuesto que no vinieron conmigo.

—Pero sí les dijiste dónde podrían encontrarla —indicó el Sr. Weasley; su voz no delataba ninguna emoción.

—¿Yo? —le escucharon preguntar a Fudge como si estuviera asombrado por la acusación—. Por supuesto que no. Alguien en el Ministerio lo habrá insinuado sin querer, pero yo no sabría nada sobre ello.

—Bueno, como podrás ver, ella está bien —dijo el Sr. Weasley—. Ahora le agradecería que saliera de mi hogar.

—Vamos, Arthur —dijo una voz que ellos no reconocieron—. Sé razonable.

—No voy a permitir que la interroguen —replicó el Sr. Weasley, al fin demostrando un tono furioso en su voz.

—Sr. Weasley, está bien —le escucharon decir a Hermione—. No importa. Hablaré con él.

—Hermione, no tienes que... —comenzó Bill.

—Sé que no _tengo_ que hacerlo—interrumpió Hermione—. Pero lo haré.

Su comentario no obtuvo nada más que silencio. Por un momento, Ron creyó que alguien había puesto un encantamiento silenciador en la habitación, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lo hubieran escuchado pronunciar el hechizo.

—¿Ves, Arthur? —declaró la voz de Fudge finalmente —. Ella comprende cuán importante es ésto. Es una buena niña.

—Eso fue un error —susurró Ron a sus hermanos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No aprecio su tono condescendiente, Sr. Fudge —le escucharon responder a Hermione con dureza—. Y tampoco me sentaré aquí y lo dejaré manejarme como si fuera una niña tonta de cinco años. Si eso es lo que tiene en mente, se puede ir ahora mismo.

—No… no, por supuesto que no —tartamudeó Fudge—. No quise decir que…, es decir…

—Responderé a todas sus preguntas —indicó Hermione—. Pero a cambio va a tener que hacer algo por mí.

—¿Y qué podría ser eso? —preguntó a Fudge sospechosamente después de un silencio prolongado.

—Usted tendrá que dejar en libertad a Viktor Krum.

—¡Ahora lo entiendo! No me voy a dejar imponer por una…

—Usted lo _dejará _libre, Sr. Fudge —dijo Hermione categóricamente—. De una manera u otra. Yo me aseguraré de ello.

—¿Me está amenazando? —preguntó el Ministro, ahora su voz estaba tan baja que salía como un gruñido.

—Fue más una afirmación que una amenaza —escucharon replicar a Hermione—, pero la puede tomar como quiera. De cualquier forma voy a hablar con usted o con los reporteros a quienes tan amablemente les reveló mi paradero. Lo que no voy a hacer es sentarme a observar cómo envía a _otro_ hombre inocente a Azkaban. Puede dejarlo ir ahora o esperar hasta después de que yo haya hablado con la prensa y les haya dicho a todos la desafortunada víctima que él es. Capturado por Mortífagos; forzado a cumplir sus demandas en contra de su voluntad; lanzado a los lobos y usado como chivo expiatorio del Ministerio. Imagino que causará un gran alboroto. Especialmente cuando el Ministro búlgaro se involucre. Le sugiero que lo deje ir antes del partido. A menos que quiera lidiar con todos esos fanáticos del Quidditch que sin dudar, lo acusarán de mantener a un hombre inocente en prisión con la intención de sabotear el chance que Bulgaria tiene para ir a la Copa Mundial.

—Snape tenía razón cuando habló de ti —escupió Fudge furiosamente.

Ron no esperó a escuchar cuál era la respuesta de Hermione. Retiró bruscamente la colorada mota de carne de su oído y la tiró al piso. Entonces, sin decir una palabra a nadie, dio la vuelta y marchó lleno de rabia por el pasillo. Fred y George intercambiaron miradas mientras Ginny observaba a Ron bajar las escaleras totalmente rabioso. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros cuando escucharon la puerta del patio cerrarse estrepitosamente.

—Estúpido imbécil —dijo Fred—. Le dijimos específicamente que debía quedarse adentro.

—Está enfadado por lo de Krum —trató de explicar Ginny.

—¡Mierda! —insultó George—. Quizás debas ir a hablar con él para que regrese —le sugirió a Fred.

—¿Yo?, ¿y por qué no lo haces tú? —preguntó Fred.

—Mamá acaba de sanarme un ojo negro. No quiero que me deje el otro igual.

—Ustedes dos son patéticos —dijo Ginny—. Yo iré por él.

—No, nada de eso —replicó George, agarrándola por el brazo para impedirle que siguiera a Ron—. Mamá nos mataría si dejáramos que algo te pasara.

—¡Sólo estaré en el patio! —gritó Ginny al soltar el agarre de su hermano.

—No, iré yo —sentenció Fred—. Sólo lo mantendré vigilado hasta que esté listo para entrar por su cuenta —le dijo a George antes de dirigirse a Ginny—. Tú te que quedas adentro.

Dándose cuenta que no tenía sentido discutir con ellos ya que George obviamente se iba a quedar con ella a observar cada uno de sus movimientos, Ginny aceptó.

—Bien.

—Y será mejor que le digan a Hermione que Ron está histérico cuando salga de allí —añadió Fred mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras—. Porque ya saben que es la única que capaz de calmarlo.

* * *

**N/t**: Todo sea por la traduccion con fecha limite y tiempo corriendo. Jajaja.


	16. Falsa Alarma

* * *

**16**

**Falsa alarma**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—«Maldito estúpido Viktor Krum —insultó Ron internamente mientras lanzaba una piedra al centro del lago—. Grandísimo imbécil búlgaro —pensó, tirando la siguiente aún más lejos—. ¿Por qué tuviste que venir aquí y arruinarlo todo? Si sólo te hubieras quedado en la endemoniada escuela a la que perteneces, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero tenías que venir a Hogwarts y volverte tan amigo de Hermione. No era suficiente con tener todo lo que yo siempre había deseado. Tenías que ir y tratar de robármela a ella también. Y todavía lo estás intentando, ¿verdad, pedazo de mierda?» —pensó Ron al hervirle la sangre, mientras apoyaba su hombro contra un árbol y miraba lleno de odio el estanque.

Sin tener más rocas para arrojar, divisó las ondas de la última piedra que había arrojado moverse en contra del banco fangoso, y la superficie del estanque se tornó tranquila una vez más—. «Todo esto es un gran juego para ti, ¿no? Como si ella fuera alguna snitch evasiva que sólo puedes atrapar si la persigues lo suficiente. Bueno, tengo noticias para ti, _Vicky_… yo voy a estar ahí, esperándote. Si la tocas otra vez… que una bludger se estrelle en tu cara será como organizar un maldito picnic, comparado a lo que te haré yo».

Él sabía que ella estaba allí incluso antes de que dijera una sola palabra, pero Ron decidió ignorarla. No quería hablar con ella. No quería hablar con nadie. Sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz..

—Tus hermanos quieren que regreses a la casa —le dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a él.

—Ellos se pueden ir bien a la mierda —ladró Ron, sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a verla.

—«No lo digas —se dijo Hermione—. Éste no es momento de reprenderlo por sus insultos. Sólo conseguirás hacerlo explotar» —pensó Hermione en un suspiro—. Vas necesitar esto, entonces —dijo ella, llevando la mano atrás de su espalda para darle su varita. Ron bajó la vista buscando el objeto y se lo sacó de la mano. Sin querer irse aún, Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y lo abrazó por detrás.

—No deberías estar afuera, Hermione —dijo Ron, pero con menos bronca en su voz que antes—. Esos malditos reporteros probablemente sigan merodeando por aquí cerca.

Para su completa sorpresa, Ron escuchó a Hermione ahogar una risa detrás de él y abrazarlo aún más fuerte.

—Pobre Harry —bromeó ella mientras se apoyaba enteramente en él y se aferraba firmemente a su espalda—. Imagina lo aturdido que va a estar cuando vea nuestra foto plasmada en la primera plana del periódico matutino. Ya puedo ver el titular, "La Niña que Escapó engaña al Niño que Vivió".

—No es gracioso, Hermione.

—Es ridículo —corrigió ella mientras se paraba en puntas de pie y colocaba el mentón sobre su hombro—. Pero apuesto a que Harry se divertirá bastante. Una vez que haya sobrepasado la impresión de vernos juntos, claro está.

—No lo creo —dijo Ron alejándose de ella.

—Vamos, Ron, no seas así —imploró Hermione—. No esperabas que los dejara arrastrarlo a prisión, ¿o sí?

—«Así que sí sabe por qué estoy afuera» —pensó Ron, todavía sin dignarse a mirarla—. No, supongo que no —admitió finalmente para ambos: para ella y para sí mismo.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan disgustado?

—No quiero que lo veas —respondió Ron sin pensar.

—¿Quién dijo que iba a verlo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Él querrá hablar contigo —indicó Ron—. Pedirte disculpas. Darte las gracias.

—¿Y?

—Te querrá _ver _—dijo él como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Probablemente... —admitió Hermione.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

—Entonces no lo haré —replicó ella rápidamente.

Completamente desconcertado por la respuesta, Ron se volteó y miró dentro de los profundos ojos castaños de Hermione.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo harás? —preguntó él escépticamente, como si fuera una trampa.

—Quiero decir que no lo veré —indicó Hermione serenamente, y su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó Ron mientras fruncía su ceño sospechosamente.

—Bueno… no creo poder prometerte eso —admitió ella honestamente—. Pero —añadió cuando lo vio enfadarse—, no lo veré otra vez a menos que tú estés de acuerdo.

—¿Y qué tal si nunca esté de acuerdo?

—Entonces supongo que no lo veré nunca —contestó ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué estarías de acuerdo con ello? —cuestionó él.

—Porque te amo, idiota —indicó Hermione mientras su apariencia calmada se desplomada y le sonreía a pesar de no querer hacerlo—. Porque no quiero herirte, ni hacerte enojar, ni verte celoso por nada —trató de explicar.

—No es_ nada _—respondió él amargamente.

—_Es_ nada, Ron —indicó Hermione con su voz tornándose un poco irritante—. Pero hasta que _tú_ te des cuenta de eso, me mantendré alejada de él. Tienes mi palabra. No _veré_ a Viktor Krum de nuevo hasta que te des cuenta de lo estúpido que estás siendo.

—¿ESTÚPIDO? —gritó él furiosamente—. ¿Crees que soy un estúpido?

Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar sonreír. No podía impedir hallar su angustia adorable.

—¿En este caso en particular? Sí —le informó ella.

—Primero me llamas estúpido y después te… ¿te ríes de mí? —preguntó Ron, resentido.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Hermione mientras luchaba contra su propia furia. Porque estar inseguro acerca de Viktor era una cosa. El hecho que de verdad creyera que lo estaba ridiculizando mientras estaba enojado, era otra muy distinta—. No me estoy riendo de ti.

—Puede verte morder el labio para aguantar la risa.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos, Ron!

—¿Crees que esto es gracioso? —dijo él abatido.

—Por supuesto que no —gritó ella.

—¿Entonces por qué sonríes? —demandó Ron.

—Porque eres tan malditamente adorable —contestó Hermione, ya sin tratar de esconder el hecho de que estaba molesta.

—¿Qué?

—Me oíste. Eres adorable. Enfurruñado aquí afuera, todo preocupado y enojado por algo que es absolutamente ridículo —dijo ella.

Ron abrió la boca para replicarle algo, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión. Cerró sus labios fuertemente y se conformó con brindarle una mirada incrédula.

—Te enfureciste y te enfureces por algo que no tiene importancia —indicó Hermione irritablemente-. Tus hermanos tienen miedo de enfrentarte. «Aunque nunca vayan a admitirlo» —pensó ella para sí misma—. Así que me enviarion a la guarida del león para hacerlo por ellos. Por supuesto, sabían que tú no me morderías a mí, ya que nos rugimos mutuamente tan seguido que ya es parte de nuestra naturaleza. Pero yo no quiero rugirte. No me gusta verte molesto ni inseguro. No quiero pelear contigo. Todo lo que quiero hacer es envolver mis brazos a tu alrededor y besarte hasta que te des cuenta de que estás siendo un estúpido idiota. Es por eso que estoy mordiéndome el labio y aguantándome. Porque si no lo hago, es muy probable que te salte encima —admitió ella—. Pero… realmente no quiero hacerlo aquí afuera. Especialmente con tantos reporteros hurgando alrededor. Así que por favor, Ron —Hermione imploró mientras extendía su mano y tomaba las de él entre las suyas—, ¿no quieres regresar a la casa?

—Eres increíble —indicó Ron. No sabía si debería sentirse insultado o halagado por lo que ella acababa de decir.

—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Aún no estoy seguro —admitió él.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

—De eso tampoco estoy muy seguro.

—¿Vendrás adentro? —preguntó ella.

—¿Estás planeando besarme si lo hago? —preguntó él, dudando de si era una artimaña que ella estaba usando para llevarlo a la casa—. «¿Y si lo es? —se preguntó él—. No es que la vaya a rechazar».

Ron observó como una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—En realidad —respondió Hermione mientras tomaba un paso hacia él-. Estoy planeando besarte de cualquier forma. Aquí afuera, ahí adentro, ya no me importa demasiado, que digamos.

Al ella avanzar, Ron inconscientemente retrocedió un paso y se encontró con que su retirada fue frustrada por el árbol en el que se había recostado antes. Aunque no era como si quisiera escapar, en realidad. Sólo que su respuesta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Había estado casi completamente seguro de que su oferta no era más que parte de una estrategia diseñada para llevarlo dentro de la casa. Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado y que quizás ella hababa en serio cuando le dijo que era adorable.

Súbitamente, Hermione eliminó la distancia entre ambos y Ron la sintió presionarse en contra suyo, sujetándolo al árbol. Sin decir una palabra, ella lo miró directamente de sus ojos.

—«¡Rayos!» —pensó él, hipnotizado por sus labios. Cerró sus ojos en un intento por escapar de la atracción que le causaban. Cuando lo hizo, eschuchó que alguien gemía. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que quien había producido ese sonido, había sido él—. ¿Hermione? —preguntó mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados fuertemente.

—¿Sí? —inquirió ella suavemente.

Empujando su mano profundamente dentro de su bolsillo, Ron excavó en su interior y al sacar un contenedor plástico, se lo entregó.

—Creo que esto es tuyo —murmuró.

Ella lo agarró con una sonrisa satisfecha y rápidamente lo guardó en un lugar seguro.

—Eres el maestro de la sutileza —Hermione rió en silencio mientras retiraba la mano de su propio bolsillo y observaba a Ron tornarse de un rojo carmesí—. Dije que iba a besuquearte, no que te iba a hacer el _favor_...

—No puedes culpar a un sujeto por intentarlo —dijo él, abriendo sus ojos finalmente y dándole una sonrisa atrevida.

—No, supongo que no —replicó Hermione con una sonrisa—. No cuando da la casualidad que ese sujeto eres tú. ¿Entonces? —preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes y fijos en los suyos—. ¿Aquí afuera?

—No —dijo Ron, alejándola de él. Notó como su expresión cambió de entretenimiento a sorpresa, aunque ella se las arregló para ocultarla rápidamente—. No creo que sea una buena idea tener demasiada…, eh…, _distracción_ aquí afuera —explicó Ron, tomando su mano y guiándola hacia la casa.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Hermione mientras se permitía guiar por el camino que los apartaba del lago—. Aunque un poco de privacidad hubiera sido agradable. Hay sinceramente demasiadas personas en tu familia. Nunca vamos a tener la oportunidad de estar realmente solos, ¿sabes? Alguien tiene que poner límites y… —Ron frenó tan abruptamente que ella chocó con su espalda—. ¿Ron? ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Escuchaste algo? —murmuró él.

—No… —contestó Hermione mientras guiaba la mirada hacia la alta hierba de su derecha. No se había dado cuenta cuán lleno de maleza estaba el prado cuando fue a buscarlo al estanque. Cuando sintió la mano de Ron apretarle la suya, su corazón comenzó a bombear salvajemente dentro de su pecho.

—Aquí tienes—dijo Ron mientras le soltaba la mano y alcanzaba su bolsillo nuevamente. Rápidamente sacó la varita de ella y la presionó en su mano—. La saqué de tu baúl hace varias horas. ¿Puedes correr? —murmuró él.

Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de responderle. Asustada por el sonido de aleteos generado por un grupo de pájaros tomando vuelo en el campo al lado, Hermione saltó e instantáneamente volteó bucando la fuente de ese sonido.

Ron, que estaba enfrente de ella, mantenía su propia varita apuntando hacia la hierba y empujó a Hermione detrás de él.

—¡Vete! ¡Ahora! —gritó en un susurro, empujándola hacia la casa.

Pero ella no podía irse. Parecía estar pegada a ese lugar. Hermione se quedó en su sitio detrás de él, silenciosa, con los ojos abiertos como platos; esperando.

—¡Hermione! —murmuró Ron urgentemente, tratando de llamar su atención—. ¡Vete! Yo detendré a quienquiera que sea.

Esta vez Hermione lo miró directamente y negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a dejarlo solo. Ella vio el miedo en sus ojos tornarse en furia.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó él débilmente.

—Cállate —murmuró Hermione—. No voy a dejarte.

—¡Mierda!

—Ron, no insultes.

Él la miró con los ojos abiertos exageradamente.

—¿Estás bien de la cabeza? Estamos apartados de la casa por un campo que probablemente esté lleno de Mortífagos que van a atacarnos en cualquier minuto, y tú estás preocupada… por... mis insultos?

—¡Bueno, los insultos no te van a ayudar! —gritó Hermione irritablemente.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres?

—O corremos a la casa _juntos_, o nos quedamos y peleamos contra lo que sea que se nos acerque. Pero no te voy a dejar solo para…

—O —dijo Ron, mirando la hierba enfrente de ellos—, atacamos primero.

Antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de comprender lo que había oído u oponerse a ello, Ron se lanzó dentro del campo.

**...**

Hermione se quedó helada por un momento, completamente horrorizada y con la boca abierta por la conmoción.

—«¡Estúpido y maldito imbécil! —Esas fueron las primeras palabras que aparecieron en su mente después de observar cómo se lo tragaba la enorme maleza—. ¿En qué está pensando? ¡Correr dentro de un campo lleno de Mortífagos! —se preguntó mientras se sumergía detrás de él—. Será mejor que rece para que lo encuentren ellos primero antes que yo» —pensó al perseguirlo.

Estaba a sólo segundos detrás de él, pero ella no conocía el área de la misma manera que Ron, y la hierba estaba tan alta que Hermione era incapaz de ver a dónde se había ido. Como Ron ahora medía más de un metro ochenta, esto era una novedad inesperada. Hermione estaba comenzado a sospechar que el campo estaba encantado, quizás en un por mantener a los muggles lejos de la Madriguera. La hierba ciertamente no había lucido tan gruesa desde el sendero. Pero ahora que estaba dentro, era mucho más gruesa y alta de lo que había sospechado. De hecho, estaba tan tupido que de pronto se dio cuenta que si se alejaba aún más, habría una gran posibilidad de que se perdiera. Como no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Ron, no le quedó más remedio que dejar de correr y escuchar, con la esperanza de que al menos sería capaz de oírlo moverse por algún sitio a su alrededor. Desafortunadamente, en el campo no había más que un silencio muerto, lo que sólo reforzó su sospecha de que efectivamente había una clase de hechizo sobre el mismo.

—«Esto complica las cosas —pensó Hermione, mirando sobre su hombro la dirección por la que había venido. Sabía que el sendero estaba directamente detrás de ella, lo que significaba que la Madriguera también estaba allí, a la izquierda—. No me puedo arriesgar a perderme aquí —pensó Hermione mientras miraba al cielo y trataba de usar el sol para adaptarse al ambiente—. ¡Maldita sea!» —maldijo mientras se daba cuenta que no iba a funcionar. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero ¿se atrevería a hacerlo? ¿Valía la pena ser expulsada? Podría regresar a la casa, pero eso significaba dejar a Ron solo allí afuera. No, ella no iba a hacer algo así.

Con un suspiro, Hermione colocó su varita en la palma de su mano y pronunció el hechizo.

—_Guíame_ —dijo ella, causando que la varita girara en su mano y apuntara al Norte, lo cual le daba a conocer que la Madriguera estaba localizada al Norte y un poco al Oeste de donde estaba parada.

—«Bueno, adiós a lo de no usar magia —pensó ella mientras comenzaba a adelantarse cautelosamente—. Será mejor que este campo esté lleno de Mortífagos, porque sino lo está y me expulsan por estar ayudándote a perseguir un zorro o algún maldito pájaro, voy a _matarte_, Ronald Weasley».

Mientras Hermione lentamente forzaba su camino dentro del campo, no podía evitar notar la calma inquietante que la rodeaba. No había ruido alguno. Tampoco ningún movimiento. A pesar del hecho de que había una ligera brisa soplando, la hierba no se balanceaba en lo absoluto. Incluso sus propios pasos parecían algo sordos.

—¿Dónde está? —murmuró Hermione para sí misma mientras estudiaba el terreno. Alerta y tensa, con la varita apretada fuertemente en su mano, Hermione comenzó a considerar aparecerse ante Ron—. «Por supuesto, si tratara de aparecerme, debería hacerlo para regresar a la Madriguera en busca de algo de ayuda, pero no puedo simplemente dejarlo aquí afuera solo. Y si me aparezco de nuevo, de seguro que me expulsan. ¿Qué pasa si estamos aquí afuera persiguiendo nada?» —se preguntó ella.

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando la hierba a su izquierda se agitó, apartándola de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño observando hacia aquel sitio mientras los oídos para escuchar alguna otra señal de movimiento—. «No fue nada» —se dijo a sí misma mientras tomaba un silencioso paso hacia delante. Hermione apuntó su varita al sitio de donde el ruido había provenido y estaba a punto de echar un hechizo inmovilizante, cuando fue cegada por un destello brillante de luz blanca.

Se cubrió sus ojos e instintivamente tomó unos pasos hacia atrás cuando escuchó un débil zumbido que parecía fuera de lugar. Cuando el sonido cesó abruptamente, Hermione oyó un gruñido gutural y un ruido estremecedor que era indudablemente el resultado de algo grande siendo empujado enérgicamente contra el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que esa cosa era enorme, de hecho una persona, cuando los escuchó gruñir por el impacto que expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Parpadeando para alejar los residuos que todavía le nublaban la vista, la primera cosa que Hermione notó fue su pelo rojo. Con una ola de alivio, Hermione comprendió que el sonido ronco que había oído provenía de Ron mientras él empujaba a un hombre hacia el suelo. Todavía estaba tumbado sobre el sujeto, presionando sus hombros al piso con las rodillas. Hermione pudo escuchar al hombre jadear desesperadamente al tratar de retomar el aire que había sido arrebatado de sus pulmones por la fuerza de la caída.

—¡RON! —gritó Hermione, corriendo detrás de él mirando a la presa. Lo que llegó a ver la asustó. No tenía sentido. El hombre atrapado en el suelo no podía ser unos pocos años mayor que Ron y ella misma. Lucía tan joven, tan pálido. Sus ojos no eran los ojos de un Mortífago. No estaban llenos de odio y malicia. Estaban llenos de… miedo. Arrodillándose al lado del hombre, que estaba claramente demasiado atemorizado como para intentar defenderse, Hermione extendió su mano y sujetó su brazo. Rápidamente forzó la manga de su camisa hacia arriba para estudiar la piel de su antebrazo.

—No es un Mortífago —dijo Hermione soltando su brazo y mirando a Ron, quien continuaba observando amenazadoramente al hombre que había inmovilizado en el suelo.

—¡RON! Él no es un Mortífago.

—Trató de maldecirte —gruñó Ron—. Lo vi. Te cegó con un hechizo.

—No fue un hechizo —dijo Hermione al inclinarse y recoger algo del suelo—. Era una cámara —explicó ella sujetándola por una correa de cuero y dejándola balancear en el aire para que él la vea—. Debe ser uno de esos reporteros a los que Fudge les dio propina.

El hombre detenido en el suelo comenzó a menear frenéticamente su cabeza.

—Sí —acordó él mirando a Hermione, con sus ojos aún ensanchados—. … Diario el Profeta.

—Maldita sabandija —espetó Ron, pero incluso al hacerlo levantó su peso del pecho del hombre, permitiéndole tomar un respiro decente—. Acechando en la hierba, esquivando la luz del día —gruñó Ron—. Tienes suerte de que _todo_ lo haya hecho fuera saltarte encima.

—¡Están por aquí, papá! —gritó Bill mientras venía chocando por entre la hierba, y se detuvo súbitamente frente a ellos. No pudo evitar fijar la vista en su hermano menor, quien estaba sentado encima de un extraño, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

—Ron…, Hermione…, ¿están bien? —preguntó el Sr. Weasley al separar la hierba y entrar a la depresión que Ron había creado cuando chocó con el reportero. Jadeando agitadamente, el Sr. Weasley se inclinó hacia delante y reposó sus manos en las rodillas para intentar retomar el aire.

—Sí —contestó Hermione.

—¿Qué demonios… estaban ustedes dos… pensando… —preguntó el Sr. Weasley con los ojos saltando de Hermione a su hijo—… al husmear dentro del prado?

—No husmeabamos —dijo Ron defensivamente al soltar al reportero y elevarse—. Escuchamos un ruido cuando estábamos regresando a la casa.

—Alguien nos estaba siguiendo —interfirió Hermione.

—¿Así que se metieron a la hierba para enfrentarlo? —cuestionó el Sr. Weasley, irguiéndose en su completa estatura.

—¡Tú! —dijo Bill, mirando al reportero aún encogido sobre el suelo—. Creí haberte dicho que te esfumaras.

Sin decir otra palabra, Bill estiró su brazo y agarró la cámara de la mano de Hermione. El reportero gritó fuertemente cuando Bill abrió la parte de atrás y sacó la película, exponiéndola a la luz.

—¡Oye! Eso es…

Pero el reportero jamás terminó de decir lo que era.

—¡Te dije claramente que _nada de fotos_! —gritó Bill al hombre, mientras arrancaba la película completamente fuera de la cámara y la desaparecía con su varita. Después de que la película se esfumara, Bill lanzó la cámara al suelo.

—¿Qué si no hubiera sido un reportero? —regañó el Sr. Weasley—. ¿Qué si hubieran sido Mortífagos? ¡Podrían haberlos matado!

—Nos hubieran matado igual de fácil si nos hubiéramos quedado parados ahí esperando a que ellos nos ataquen primero —dijo Ron irritablemente—. Por lo menos de esta manera podíamos sorprenderlos.

—Sólo espera a que tu madre se entere de esto. Ella _va_ a matarte.

—No si yo lo hago primero —murmuró Hermione conteniendo el aliento. Bill fue el único que pudo escucharla, evidenciado por la sonrisa que trató de esconder rápidamente.

—No vas a decirle en realidad, ¿verdad papá? —se quejó Ron.

—No es como si pudiera escondérselo —refunfuñó su padre, sabiendo que acabaría compartiendo la culpa—. Los dos corriendo semi armados, haciendo magia en medio de este fangoso campo…

—No hicimos nada de mag... —comenzó a protestar Ron y entonces se detuvo abruptamente. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermione, que lo estaba observando furiosamente—. No hiciste, ¿o sí?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —acusó ella mientras fruncía el ceño y ojos aún más—. ¿En qué estabas pensando, corriendo de esa manera? Me asusté terriblemente cuando no pude encontrarte. No podía arriesgarme a perderme, así que convoqué un hechizo de orientación.

—¿Perderte? —preguntó Ron como si la idea fuera ridícula.

—El campo está encantado —gritó ella.

—Sí, lo sé —replicó Ron.

—Bueno, pues yo no lo sabía. Lo hubieras mencionado antes de encargarte de _esto_. Ah, olvídalo. ¿Qué caso tiene? —preguntó ella sarcásticamente mientras movía sus manos en el aire—. Que alguien me diga cuál es el camino a la casa —demandó Hermione, alejándose de Ron—. Terminé de hablar contigo.

* * *

**N/t**: ¡Por dios! Quería actualizar pero la maldita página no me dejaba. Menos mal que ya se arregló. Otra cosa: hacía falta una pelea... ¡si no, no serían Ron y Hermione! Jajaja.


	17. Discusiones

* * *

**17**

**Discusiones**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, Hermione se rehusó a hablar con Ron mientras el Sr. Weasley los guiaba de regreso a la casa. Ron intentó entablar una conversación con ella una o dos veces, pero lo desanimaba un furioso bufido después de cada intento.

A Bill le resultó bastante difícil mantener una expresión seria mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano. Había escuchado acerca de sus peleas, pero nunca antes había presenciado una durante el proceso. Los había visto discutir, por supuesto, pero esto… esto era algo completamente diferente. Cada vez que Hermione le resoplaba a Ron, le recordaba a un dragón enfurecido.

—«Tengo que escribirle a Charlie —pensó Bill—. Va a disfrutar de esto. Es obvio que está lo suficientemente furiosa como para empezar a escupir fuego. Quizás él pueda darle a Ron algunos consejos —rió Bill para sí mismo mientras miraba la cara de su hermano menor endurecerse con determinación. Evidentemente, Ron se había armado de coraje para tratar de hablar con Hermione una última vez antes de que alcanzaran la casa—. Pobre chico —pensó Bill al colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Ron y sacudir su cabeza—. No tiene ni idea de por qué está tan agresiva».

Haciendo caso a la advertencia de su hermano, Ron aflojó el paso y observó silenciosamente a Hermione abrir la puerta y entrar furiosa por la puerta trasera.

En cuanto entraron al patio, el Sr. Weasley y Bill dejaron de caminar y comenzaron a murmurar entre sí. Sin saber si debería seguir a Hermione o evadirla, Ron miró a su padre. El Sr. Weasley inclinó su cabeza en dirección a la casa sin vacilar y le dejó saber a su hijo que debería entrar.

Ron respiró profundamente y entró a la cocina, justo a tiempo para ver a George levantar una carta de la mesa y agitarla debajo de la nariz de Hermione.

—Tienes correo —le informó.

—¡No me importa! —gritó Hermione al arrebatarle la carta de su mano y partirla a la mitad.

—¿Ni siquiera la vas a leer primero? —preguntó Fred, incapaz de ocultar su asombro.

—No necesito leerla —escupió Hermione furiosamente—. Sé lo que dice. Es la misma maldita carta que Harry recibió cuando Dobby hizo un hechizo de levitación en su cocina.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Ron, perplejo por su conducta. Primero había maldecido y luego había destrozado una carta oficial del Ministerio sin siquisiera mirarla. Algo nada propio de Hermione.

—¿Qué? —demandó ella mientras volteaba para enfrentarlo.

—¿Estás… bien? —preguntó mientras estiraba su mano para tocar la de ella. Antes de que sus dedos llegaran a tocarla, ella los apartó violentamente.

—¡NO! —gritó sumamente enojada mientras volvía a girar para darle la espalda.

—¡Claro, ahora todo esto es culpa mía! —replicó Ron, tan molesto que no notó a su padre entrar a la cocina.

—¡_Siempre_ ha sido tu culpa, Ronald! —gritó Hermione.

—Vaya... ¿problemas en el Paraíso? —Fred rió por lo bajo.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó George con una sonrisa sincera.

Ni Ron ni Hermione escucharon el comentario de los gemelos. Estaban demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro como para escuchar, menos aún para reconocer a alguien más en la sala.

—¡No es mi culpa que hayas hecho magia! —gritó Ron con la voz profunda y furiosa.

—¡No habría tenido que hacer magia si tú no hubieras corrido dentro de ese campo!

—¡No te pedí que me siguieras! —gritó Ron en respuesta—. De hecho, te pedí específicamente que volvieras a la casa. Si tan sólo hubieras hecho lo que endemoniadamente te dije que hicieras, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—¡Sabías que iba a seguirte! —gritó Hermione con el rostro rojo de cólera.

—¡Pero no sabía que ibas a lanzar hechizos mientras lo hacías!

—¡No te podía encontrar, Ron! ¡¿Qué si me hubiese perdido ahí dentro?!

—¡No te hubieras perdido! —gritó Ron fuertemente—. ¡Yo sabía donde estabas todo el maldito tiempo!

—¡Pues, yo no sabía eso porque ni siquiera te molestaste en decírmelo! —rugió Hermione—. ¡Tan sólo me ordenaste a que regresara y desapareciste!

—¿ORDENARTE? —ladró Ron con un asombro enfurecido—. ¡No te ordené a que hicieras nada! Hubiera sido una maldita pérdida de tiempo, ¿verdad? Ya que eres demasiado terca como para hacer _algo _de lo que te pida.

—¿TERCA? —gritó Hermione apretando sus puños a los lado.

—Vámonos, chicos —dijo el Sr. Weasley silenciosamente mientras agarraba a Fred y a George por los brazos y los empujaba fuera de la cocina.

**...**

—Pero papá… —Fred trató de protestar mientras era arrastrado dentro de la sala de estar en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Por qué es que tranformas todo en un maldito concurso para ver quién tiene la mayor fuerza de voluntad? —escucharon la voz levemente apagada de Ron gritar con determinación.

—Al menos podemos seguir oyéndolos —murmuró George mientras le sonreía a su hermano gemelo.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —escucharon a Hermione protestar.

—¡Oh, sí que lo es" —gritó Ron—. Todo el tiempo estás diciendome lo que debo hacer, pero si te pido que hagas algo, me ignoras y ahora… ¡hasta _me_ _acusas_ de intentar _controlarte_!

—Con eso la tiene —rió Fred.

—Suficiente —dijo el Sr. Weasley, agitando su varita hacia la puerta de la cocina y convocando un escudo para impedir que los gemelos escucharan alguna otra cosa más.

—Oh, vamos, papá —lloriqueó George.

—George, ve a buscar a tu hermana y ayúdale a empacar —dijo el Sr. Weasley—. No es bueno quedarse aquí si están vigilando la casa —murmuró después de notar la expresión confusa en el rostro de su hijo—. Cuando termines con Ginny, empacas tu propio baúl.

—¿Papá?, ¿dónde está Bill? —preguntó Fred con una mirada interrogativa.

—Tuvo que enviar un recado. Volverá en un minuto —les informó el Sr. Weasley—. Ahora vete a empacar —le dijo a George—. No, Fred —añadió cuando ambos gemelos comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras—. Tú te quedas aquí. Necesito hablar contigo un momento.

**...**

—¡Nunca te he acusado de intentar controlarme! —Hermione le gritó a Ron.

—¡Sí que lo hiciste! —bramó Ron, lleno de rabia—. ¡Acabas de decir que te di una maldita órden!

—Lo hiciste.

—¡NO, NO LO HICE! —rugió Ron furiosamente—. ¡Todo lo que hice fue _pedirte_ que regresaras a la casa! Cuando te rehusaste, lo acepté.

—¡Lo aceptaste y luego trataste de deshacerte de mí! —bufó Hermione.

—¡¿Deshacerme de ti?! —gritó Ron con incredulidad.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que estabas haciendo? ¡Estabas esperando que regresara a la casa en cuanto no pudiera encontrarte! «Y por poco funciona» —pensó ella interiormente, echando humo.

—¿Has perdido completamente el juicio? —preguntó Ron mirándola boquiabierto—. ¡Nunca traté de deshacerme de ti!

—¡OH, CLARO QUE SÍ! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Sólo porque no te lo haya dicho no significa que no me haya dado cuenta de que AMBOS, tú y Harry, trataron de dejarme en Hogwarts después de que Harry tuvo la visión acerca de Sirius!: "_Ron y yo… continuaremos, y Hermione se puede quedar aquí con ustedes tres_..." —citó furiosamente.

—Yo no dije eso —informó Ron—. Harry lo hizo. Yo no tuve nada que ver.

—Sé quién lo dijo —declaró Hermione—. Aunque ni te opusiste ni intentaste convencerlo de lo contrario, ¿verdad?

—No tenía que hacerlo —gritó Ron rápidamente—. Sabía que no había manera de que te quedaras atrás.

—Pero te hubiera gustado que lo hiciera.

—¡Obviamente! —admitió él—. Pero no te pedí que lo hicieras, ¿o sí? Y no fue de la forma en que tú lo dices. Harry nada más estaba tratando de…

—Sé lo que estaba tratando de hacer y no lo permitiré. No voy a dejar que ustedes dos me hagan a un lado para mirar como toman todos los riesgos. No quiero que me protejan.

—¡PUES BIEN, QUÉ LASTIMA, MALDITA SEA! —gritó Ron—. ¡Porque yo _sí _voy a protegerte y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo! ¡Así que será mejor que te acostumbres, Hermione!

—¡AGGHHH! ¡Eres la persona más exasperante que he conocido! —gritó Hermione al virarse y golpear su muñeca contra la mesa de la cocina para descargar su frustración. En vez de darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo de nuevo, Hermione mantuvo su espalda hacia Ron y fijó la vista en la ventana de la cocina silenciosamente. Él la observó elevar la muñeca y recorrer suavemente con sus dedos el sitio que había chocado contra la mesa. Era obvio que había usado más fuerza de la intencionada y se había lastimado. Ron se le había acercado por detrás y estaba a punto de insistir que le dejara ver su mano cuando ella volvió a hablar—. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer si te pasaba algo? —preguntó con la voz débil y llena de angustia.

Ron suspiró fuertemente y se tomó un momento para eliminar lo que quedaba de su propia ira antes de llegar a ella. Cuando alcanzó su mano, Hermione giró para afrontarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ron no dijo ni una palabra, porque no había nada que pudiera decir. No había respuesta para esa pregunta en particular. Al menos, ninguna respuesta que él pudiera darle. Se había preguntado a sí mismo cuestiones similares mientras ellos estaban encerrados en la enfermería en Hogwarts, y hasta ahora no había sido capaz de hallar una solución. Todo lo que sabía con seguridad era que la idea de que algo horrible le pasara lo aterrorizaba. Ella, obviamente, sentía de la misma manera. Ron lo podía ver en sus ojos.

—«Ese es el motivo—pensó él—. Está intentando usar la furia para ahogar su miedo».

En vez de hablar y arriesgarse a decir lo equivocado, Ron sólo jaló su mano suavemente y comenzó a atraerla hacia sí. Fue un gesto pequeño, pero era toda la invitación que ella necesitaba. Hermione avanzó casi inmediatamente y dejó que su rostro cayera sobre el pecho de Ron mientras él la envolvía en un abrazo.

—No fue mi intención asustarte —dijo él dulcemente, en un intento por aliviarla—. Y no intentaba deshacerme de ti. Realmente sabía donde estabas todo el tiempo. Supuse que tú sabías donde estaba yo también —admitió mientras la abrazaba fuertemente—. Pero… no voy a disculparme por tratar de protegerte. Mantenerte a ti y a Harry a salvo siempre serán mi mayor prioridad.

—Lo sé —suspiró Hermione—. Eso te hace quien eres y te amo por serlo. Pero debes entender que no puedes protegerme de lo que está por venir. Lo quieras o no, los tres estamos atrapados en medio de esta guerra y tendremos que luchar para encontrar la salida. No puedes pelear mis batallas como si fueran tuyas, como tampoco puedes pelear las de Harry.

—Eso lo sé —admitió Ron a regañadientes—. Mira, sé que tengo que dejar que tomes tus propias decisiones y que pelees tus propias batallas, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que gustarme. Odio esto, Hermione. Realmente lo hago. Pero estoy tratando, ¿sabes? Le pedí a Ginny que se quedara en Hogwarts esa noche. No te lo pedí a ti. No te hubiera dejado atrás. Sabía que Harry te necesitaba. Me arrepentí de esa decisión… después de lo que ocurrió. Es decir…, por poco mueres, pero… si no hubieras estado allí… Bueno, tan sólo estoy feliz de que por lo menos _tú_ estuvieras ahí para Harry.

—No hagas eso —dijo Hermione, alejándose y elevándo la mirada a Ron tristemente—. Ya hemos pasado por esto. Tú _sí_ estuviste allí para él.

—No cuando importaba —murmuró Ron.

—¡Basta!—demandó Hermione—. Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. No fue tu culpa que nos hayamos separado, pero funcionó para nuestro beneficio. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y sacaste a Ginny y a Luna del camino antes de que te dieran con el hechizo. No puedes culparte por eso. No le fallaste a nadie.

—Mmm —murmuró él mirando al suelo.

—Es en serio, Ron. Si vas a culparte por salir herido, entonces tienes que culparme a mí también —informó Hermione—. Hubiera podido petrificar a Dolohov o haberlo aturdido. Sabía que una maldición funcionaría, pero quería ver lo que un encantamiento silenciador podía hacer. Si no hubiera estado tratando de probar que los encantamientos podían ser usados defensivamente, él nunca me hubiera atrapado. Aunque todavía creo que funcionan… los encantamientos, quiero decir. Obviamente, no un encantamiento silenciador. Bueno, no de la manera que había esperado, pero…

—¿Hermione? —interrumpió Ron cuando noto sus ojos brillar de emoción y se dio cuenta de que iba a llevar la conversación a una dirección completamente diferente. Una en la cual no quería pensar en ese momento.

—¿Sí? —contestó ella, incluso al seguir contemplando otros encantamientos que pudieran ser potencialmente efectivos en una lucha.

—Prométeme que no intentarás experimentar con encantamientos otra vez durante una verdadera pelea —dijo Ron—. Es decir, durante las reuniones del E.D. es una cosa, pero no en contra de… V-Voldemort o sus matones.

—¿Puedo intentar transfigurarlos? —preguntó ella para evitar darle una respuesta concreta.

—Si eso funcionara, ¿no crees que McGonagall nos hubiera enseñado cómo hacerlo? —contestó Ron.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Hermione—. ¿Ron? Sabes que no trato de ignorarte a propósito, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que no estoy tratando de ser obstinada o algo parecido. Si fuera un concurso de voluntad, ninguno de los dos hubiese ganado, porque tú eres tan cabeza dura como yo —informó—. Sé que en general eres tú el que cede y eso no es justo. Sé que tengo que desistir un poco. Lo intentaré, lo juro, pero… es difícil. Tengo miedo de que si cedo apenas un milímetro… tú y Harry avancen sin mí.

—No hubiéramos llegado tan lejos sin ti, Hermione —replicó Ron—. Ambos, Harry y yo, lo sabemos. Mira —dijo él, observándola con cautela—. Sé que has pasado los últimos cinco años encargándote de nosotros y que no es algo que puedes simplemente dejar de hacer. Pero tienes que atenuarlo un poco, especialmente con Harry. Sé que estás preocupada, pero él no quiere que le andes atrás con tus cuidados maternales. No estoy diciendo que no lo aprecie en algún punto. Lo que quiero decir es… que sé que nos quejamos y peleamos contigo, pero siempre te escuchamos. Eso no va a cambiar. Tan sólo no seas una endemononiada sabelotodo todo el tiempo. Es decir, sé que eres brillante —añadió Ron al ver como Hermione cruzaba sus brazos y adoptaba una distancia peligrosa—, pero, ¿es necesario que nos lo restriegues en la cara todo el tiempo?

—Muy gracioso.

—En serio, Mione — dijo Ron, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí—. No te estoy diciendo esto para molestarte. Es sólo que dijiste que ibas a escucharme más cuando de Harry se tratase, ¿verdad? Así que sólo…, tú sabes…, modéralo un poco. Puedes ser como una hermana mayor o algo así. Ya sabes…, cuidarlo, darle consejos y todo eso, sólo no lo reproches si no quiere seguirte siempre.

—Lo intentaré —aseguró Hermione—, con Harry —añadió.

—¿Conmigo no? —preguntó Ron, fingiendo estar dolido.

—Yo no te persigo con cuidados maternales —respondió ella—. Nosotros tenemos… problemas diferentes.

—¿Problemas? No tenemos problemas —protestó Ron—. Ninguno serio, de todas formas.

—¿De veras crees que trato de controlarte? —preguntó Hermione—. No es mi intención.

—No —contestó Ron con un suspiro—. No realmente. Tan sólo estaba molesto. Sé que simplemente intentas protegerme. Es muy probable que no deba decirte esto... No, sé que no debería decírtelo, pero… en algún punto me gusta que me fastidies. Quiero decir…, algunas veces _realmente_ que me saca de quicio, pero…, bueno…, tú sabes, en cierto modo dependo de ti para que me mantengas en línea. Puedo perder el tiempo sin preocuparme demasiado porque sé que intervendrás y me regresarás a las tareas cuando sea necesario. Si no hubiera sido por ti, nunca hubiera sido capaz de pasar los TIMOS. No con las reuniones de prefectos, las prácticas de Quidditch, y todo lo demás a lo que asistíamos el año pasado.

—¿Puedo obtener eso por escrito? —bromeó Hermione.

—¿Obtener qué por escrito? —preguntó Ron, haciendo una mueca de confusión—. No sé de qué estás hablando —rió.

—Ya, en serio, Ron —dijo Hermione—. Sé que tengo que… atenuarlo un poco. No sólo con Harry, sino contigo también. Sé que soy una especie de rarita controladora, pero tú no deberías ser el que siempre cede. De veras voy a hacer un esfuerzo para ser más flexible. Aunque no puedo prometerte que tendré éxito, así que si algo es realmente importante para ti y no te estoy escuchando, tendrás que ponerte delante mío y obligarme a poner atención.

—Si hiciera eso, serías capaz de arrancarme la cabeza —dijo Ron haciéndolo sonar como una broma, aunque lo decía en serio.

—Eso jamás te detuvo —replicó ella.

—Mmm, es verdad —confesó él con una sonrisa ladeada—. Supongo que ahora es el mejor momento, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione, alejándose y mirándolo con asombro—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Em…, sí —replicó Ron tímidamente—. Sólo recuerda, fuiste tú la que me instigó a que te dijera.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione, al tomar un profundo respiro y tratar de prepararse mentalmente para cualquier cosa que estuviese a punto de oír—. Sólo dame un minuto —continuó, cerrando los ojos—. No esperaba que fuera tan pronto. «No voy a enojarme. No voy a enojarme —murmuró Hermione en su cabeza—. Sea lo que sea, es importante para él, así que sólo escúchalo y no vayas a enojarte». Muy bien —dijo al abrir los ojos y encontrar su mirada—. ¿Qué es?

—Es..., em…, Dobby.

—¿Dobby? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida. No estaba segura de qué había esperado, pero definitivamente no era esto—-. ¿Qué hay con él?

—Bueno…, em…, realmente que no sé cómo decirte esto —se quejó Ron.

—Sólo escúpelo de una vez —replicó Hermione—. ¿Qué hay con Dobby?

—Fue él quien se llevó toda la ropa que tú escondías en la sala común.

—¿Qué?

—Era el único elfo doméstico que limpiaba la Torre de Gryffindor —dijo Ron rápidamente—. El resto de ellos tenían miedo de que los obligaras a usar esas prendas.

Hermione abrió su boca para replicar pero luego la cerró súbitamente y mordió su labio inferior. Ron la observó cuidadosamente por un momento y entonces decidió terminar.

—Iba a dejar que Harry que te lo dijera, pero…, bueno, no creo que él fuera a hacerlo. No es que Dobby estuviera quejándose o algo por el estilo. Es decir, le encantan los gorros y todo eso. Pero…, está loco de remate, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron—. Es sólo que… no estás ayudándolos en realidad y bueno…, es más trabajo para Dobby, ¿o no? Limpiar toda esa torre por sí solo. Además, es muchísimo trabajo para ti, ¿cierto? Solamente piensa en las cosas que podrías hacer con ese tiempo. ¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó Ron, incapaz de aguantar el silencio—, ¿o vas a dejar que siga diciendo estupideces?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó Hermione.

—No sé. Lo que quieras decir.

—¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decirme esto? —preguntó Hermione mirando al piso.

—Em…, bueno —tartamudeó Ron—. Supongo que pensé que Harry te lo diría, pero no lo hizo. Y… bueno, la verdad es que no quería empezar otra pelea. Y… pensé que creerías que lo estaba diciendo porque no apoyo la PEDDO o esas cosas. Pero eso no es, de verdad —aseguró él—. Entonces..., ¿estás enojada conmigo? —preguntó prudentemente.

—No —dijo Hermione con un suspiro—. No en realidad. Un poco decepcionada, quizá. No contigo —aclaró cuando lo vio palidecer—. Con la situación. ¿De verdad tuvo que limpiar toda la torre por sí solo? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —replicó Ron mientras asentía con la cabeza inconscientemente—. Pero a él no le importaba. Es decir, tú conoces a Dobby. Estaba encantado de limpiar la mugre de Harry.

—¡Ron!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—Sé que la es. Pero ese no es el punto. No quería hacerle trabajar más duro. Tendré que hallar una manera de recompensarle.

—Podrías invitarlo a unirse a la PEDDO —sugirió Ron como una broma.

—Lo sé —replicó Hermione—. Esa no es tan mala idea. Sólo piensa lo perspicaz que es. Apuesto a que si las personas escucharan cómo los Malfoys lo maltrataban…

—Hermione —dijo Ron con rudeza—. No vayas a meterte con Lucius Malfoy —agregó con seriedad—. Estoy hablando en serio. No quiero que vayas a crear problemas con él. Es peligroso. Malfoy es un Mortífago y ambos sabemos que no va a estar encerrado en Azkaban por mucho tiempo. No quiero que le des otra excusa para que te persiga. Prométeme que no empezarás a divulgar historias sobre él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione asombrada—. Él no va a…

—Prométemelo, Hermione —demandó Ron al mirarla con determinación. Él no iba a echarse para atrás en esto y ella lo sabía.

—Pero… él no va a perseguirme por algo que yo diga —protestó ella—. Vendrá detrás mío por ser hija de muggles.

—¿Piensas que no lo sé? —preguntó Ron mientras seguía abrazándola fuertemente—. Sólo no le des excusas adicionales. Ahora prométeme que no irás a difundir ninguna historia sobre él.

—Bien —replicó Hermione con un suspiro—. Lo prometo.

—¿Prometes qué? —preguntó Ron para forzarla a decir las palabras en alto.

—Prometo que no contrariaré a Lucius Malfoy apropósito —replicó ella—. ¿Está bien?

**...**

—Hay un silencio fatal ahí dentro —le dijo el Sr. Weasley a Bill después de apuntar con su varita a la puerta de la cocina y levantar el escudo de la habitación—. Suena a que se arreglaron —añadió con una sonrisa—. ¿Supones que deberíamos tocar sólo por si acaso?

—¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? —preguntó Fred con una carcajada al empujar la puerta bruscamente y entrar igual de precipitado a la cocina.

El Sr. Weasley miró a su hijo mayor, quien se encogió de hombros y desapareció con un ¡pop! Suponiendo que la presencia de Fred en la cocina había detenido al intento de Ron y Hermione por arreglarse, el Sr. Weasley decidió que él ya podía entrar a la cocina.

Al empujar la puerta y entrar, el Sr. Weasley notó que Fred ya estaba parado al lado de la chimenea, mirando desilusionadamente a Ron y a Hermione, quienes estaban inmóviles frente la mesa.

—Siento interrumpirlos —dijo el Sr. Weasley al acercarse al trío—. Pero realmente no podíamos esperar más tiempo. Espero que los dos hayan tenido la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo —dijo él echando una mirada a Ron.

—Eh…, sí —replicó Ron mirando al piso—. Todo está bien.

—Bueno, eso deberá hacer las cosas mas fáciles entonces —dijo el Sr. Weasley mirando a Hermione.

—¿Hacer qué más fácil? —preguntó Ron abriendo los ojos de golpe y mirando a su padre. No le gustaba como sonaba aquello.

—Bueno, verás… —dijo el Sr. Weasley—. Creemos que el Ministerio está vigilando la casa, así que decidimos que probablemente sea mejor, dadas las circunstancias, que pasemos el verano en otro lugar. Desafortunadamente, hay una gran posibilidad de que la red floo también esté siendo vigilada, así que van a tener que viajar hacia otro sitio que no levante sospechas. Fred va a ir a la tienda —informó el Sr. Weasley a Hermione—. Y tú tendrás que seguirlo. Ellos no esperarán que vayas allí —explicó el Sr. Weasley—. No después de lo que pasó ayer. El Callejón Diagon es el último lugar en el que esperan verte. Y a menos que estén controlando muy de cerca, sólo supondrán que eres George usando la red floo para ir a trabajar junto a Fred.

Hermione miró a Ron con desconfianza. Claramente, ella no deseaba volver al Callejón Diagon.

—Yo iré primero —dijo Ron tomando su mano y apretándola tranquilizadoramente—. Todo estará bien.

—No, Ron —dijo el Sr. Weasley—. Tú te quedarás aquí.

—¿Qué? —gritó escandalizado—. No la dejaré sola.

—Bill ya está esperando afuera de la tienda de chascos —dijo el Sr. Weasley, al virarse para mirar a Fred—. Sólo déjalo entrar cuando llegues ahí y espera a Hermione —instruyó—. George se aparecerá tan pronto hayamos terminado de empacar.

—Bien —replicó Fred, llenándose la mano de polvo floo al meterla en un pote al lado de la chimenea—. Sortilegios Weasley —dijo él, tirando el polvo a sus pies y desapareciendo en una bola de llamas esmeralda.

—No te preocupes —dijo el Sr. Weasley al colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y dirigirla hacia la chimenea—. Alguien de la Orden estará esperando por ti y Bill en el Caldero Chorreante. Ellos te llevarán a Molly. El resto de nosotros iremos con ustedes tan pronto como podamos.

—Espera un minuto —protestó Ron—. ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí? Sólo dile a George que empaque mis cosas, o a Ginny.

—Lo siento, hijo —dijo el Sr. Weasley—. Pero ni tú ni Ginny pueden usar la red floo por el momento.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Ron—. Fred acaba de usarla.

—Sí —acordó su padre—. La usó para ir al trabajo, y "George" la estará por usar justo después de él. Si tú vas con ellos, lucirá sospechoso y llamará la atención del Ministerio.

—Él tiene razón, Ron —dijo Hermione mientras intentaba darle una sonrisa esperanzadora—. Todo saldrá bien. Bill estará conmigo.

Ron la miró a los ojos por un momento y entonces se desalentó visiblemente.

—Bien —dijo enfurruñado, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho para mostrar que todavía no estaba feliz con la situación.

—Toma, puede que lo necesites —dijo el Sr. Weasley al sacar un pequeño montón de papel plegado del mostrador de la cocina y dárselo a Hermione—. Molly lo encontró en tus bolsillos hace un rato —añadió él cuando ella cogió el dinero—. Tendrás que caminar a través de Londres. Puede que te sea útil.

—Muy bien —dijo Hermione, retrocediendo hacia la gran chimenea—. Te veo luego —le dijo a Ron al alcanzar el pote y agarrar un puñado de polvo floo. Quería decir algo más, pero su padre todavía estaba parado allí y supuso que probablemente ya habían perdido suficiente tiempo.

—Sí, nos vemos —replicó Ron, obviamente queriendo decir algo más, pero frustrado por la presencia de su padre. No tenía opción, pero intentó decirle lo que estaba pensando con la mirada.

Hermione pareció capaz de entender lo que él estaba sintiendo, porque le sonrió justo antes de que las llamas se avalanzaran sobre ella y se desvaneciera de la cocina.

* * *

**N/t**: Faltan dos capítulos y tres días para el fin del plazo. (prometí subir hasta el capítulo 20 antes del primero de marzo, el día que me fui de vacas, 16 de febrero) ¡Voy a llegar!, ¡lo sabía! Jajaja.


	18. Grimmauld Place

* * *

**18**

**Grimmauld Place**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—Casi llegamos —dijo Bill al doblar la esquina y guiar a Hermione hacia la estrecha calle alineada con casas pobres. Su dinámico paseo había sido considerablemente mucho más largo de lo originalmente planeado. El cuerpo ya doliente de Hermione había comenzando a protestar, pero ella no se quejaba. Era su culpa después de todo. Se había bajado del tren para perseguir a un muggle aunque aquella no era su parada. Se llevó a Bill y a Tonks lejos de la estación subterránea para rastrear al individuo. Había vaciado sus bolsillos y ofrecido al muggle todo el dinero que traía si tan sólo le dejaba utilizar su celular por cinco minutos. Era su culpa por no haber pensado en salvar algunas libras para así poder regresar a la estación Kings Cross. Lo que debió haber sido una caminata sin prisa de veinte minutos, se había convertido en una excursión de noventa minutos a través de Londres. Tan sólo podía culparse a sí misma, pero hablar con Harry había valido la pena.

—¿Qué hora es? —Hermione oyó preguntar a Nymphadora Tonks detrás de ella.

—Diez minutos más que la última vez que preguntaste —replicó Bill sin siquiera molestarse en mirar su reloj.

—Probablemente Moody está enviando equipos de rescate mientras hablamos —refunfuñó Tonks al continuar la marcha pasando de una casa destartalada a la otra.

—No estamos_ tan _retrasados —contestó Bill en lo que esperaba sería una voz segura. Quizás aún no hayan enviado un equipo de rescate, pero definitivamente su madre estaba esperándolos y no estaría feliz por el retraso.

—Es mi culpa —admitió Hermione, sabiendo perfectamente lo que les esperaría una vez que llegaran a su destino—. Y asumiré las consecuencias.

—Mamá se ciega si se trata de niños —informó Bill—. No importa lo que le digas, aún así será culpa mía.

Hermione resopló. No pudo evitarlo. Él sonaba exactamente como Ron. Sonrió para sí misma al recordar el día en que él se había quejado, enfrente de ella y de Harry, de cómo su madre lo culparía por la partida de Fred y George de la escuela. Aunque era obvio que Ron no podría haber hecho nada para detenerlos. Y mucho menos, Bill no podría haber evitado que ella saltara del tren. Ella no lo había planeado y ciertamente no les había dado ningún aviso. Cuando el hombre muggle en traje de negocios había pasado a su lado para salir del tren con un celular al oído, ella actuó por impulso. Estaba en sus pies y fuera de la puerta antes que Bill pudiera sacar su varita.

Recordando lo sucedido, Hermione se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido.

—«Esas puertas no permanecen abiertas por mucho tiempo. Bill y Tonks habrían tenido varios problemas para llegar si no bajaban del tren. Claro que si eso sucedía, alguno hubiera hecho explotar la puerta para salir. Qué desastre hubiera sido. E incluso, podría haberlos perdido entre la multitud. ¿En qué estaba pensando?» —se preguntó a sí misma mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Bill, que marchaba adelante aparentemente ignorando el tipo de vecindad al que se estaban adentrando.

Aunque Hermione tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención. Estaba demasiado conecentrada en sus propios pensamientos como para percatarse de todo lo demás. No que importara demasiado, en realidad. Cada casa que pasaban estaba más deteriorada y arruinada que la amterior. Después de un rato, la pintura deteriorada, las ventanas rotas y los patios descuidados cubiertos de hierbas de todo tipo parecían mezclarse. Sin embargo, el grafito era nuevo. Las letras dentadas recién pintadas que cubrían las paredes de ladrillo y las cercas le llamaron la atención por un momento, pero las palabras eran casi completamente ilegibles, así que rápidamente perdió el interés.

—«Nunca viviré por esta zona —se dijo miserablemente al pensar cómo había sido forzada a escapar del Callejón Diagon. Y había sido forzada, de ello no cabía duda—. Fred se lo dirá a Ron y… peor aún… a Ginny. ¡Ay! Será horrible. Realmente no debería haberle dicho eso de ella a Harry».

**...**

_Había sido reacia a dejar de la relativa seguridad que brindaba la tienda de los gemelos una vez que había llegado. No había querido tener que enfrentar a todas las personas rondando por hacer sus compras. Alguien la había reconocido en el momento que puso un pie en público. El ataque estaba en la primera plana, después de todo._

_El Profeta la había bautizado como "La Niña que Escapó" en la edición matutina. No que lo hubiera leído ella misma. Todavía estaba acurrucada en la cama con Ron cuando la copia del diario El Profeta fue entregada. La Sra. Weasley había pagado al búho ella misma, le echó un vistazo al titular y entonces lanzó el papel a la basura donde pertenecía. Por supuesto, Ginny lo había sacado del cesto de la basura en el instante en que su madre se había apartado. Alcanzó a leer la mitad del artículo en la página principal antes de que la Sra. Weasley descubriera lo que estaba haciendo. Al instante, alejó el periódico de las manos de su hija y lo destruyó, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. En el momento en que sus dos padres salieron de la casa, Ginny fue directo a Hermione a contarle lo que había leído._

_El artículo en sí, a pesar de largo, parecía tener muy poca información verídica. Sin hechos legítimos que comunicar, habían vuelto al viejo material de Rita Skeeter y divulgado que la "relación romántica a largo plazo" de Hermione con "El Niño que Vivió" fue la motivación del incidente. Viktor Krum había sido nombrado el máximo villano. Ginny y Hermione llegaron a la conclusión de que probablemente Fudge había tramado esa versión de los hechos él mismo para hacer creer que el Ministerio tenía a los culpables bajo custodia. En esta versión, Krum era un pretendiente descartado que había tratado de entrometerse entre Harry Potter y su novia estable mientras los dos estaban compitiendo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Incapaz de romper el vínculo entre la pareja, Krum se unió a los enemigos de Harry, y juntos, conspiraron su venganza. Pero el plan había fallado. Primero cuando Krum fue capturado y luego cuando Hermione logró escapar de la legión de Mortífagos._

_Habiendo discutido todo esto con Ginny antes de su siesta, Hermione no estaba realmente del todo sorprendida de lo indignado que estaba el Ministro al ella insistir en la liberación de Krum. Aunque no le quedaban muchas opciones. Si no la desmentía, Hermione habría empezado a dar entrevistas y a decirle a todo el mundo quién realmente estaba detrás de todo eso. Como Fudge ya no podía negar que Voldemort había regresado, estaba determinado a minimizar tal noticia todo lo que pudiese._

_Hermione acababa de contemplar a quién Fudge le echaría la culpa esta vez, cuando Fred la sacó de sus pensamientos al agarrar un sombrero puntiagudo hecho de una cierta clase de material rosado chillón, y se lo aventó. Inicialmente, Hermione se había quedado desconcertada. Miró al sombrero en silencio y tomó el espeluznante listón verde manzana y las ostentosas plumas amarillas. Luego, con un grito ahogado se dio cuenta de lo que era y comenzó a protestar._

_Fred sólo se rió de su disgusto, por lo que ella intentó apelar a Bill. Le informó que preferiría enfrentar a toda una horda de Mortífagos que caminar por la calle usando un Sombrero Acéfalo. En vez de escucharla, Bill agarró la asquerosa cosa de la mano de su hermano y se la colocó a Hermione en la cabeza._

Bill giró por otra esquina y Hermione se las arregló para seguirlo, incluso aunque su mente estaba en otra parte. Podía sentir a Tonks caminar detrás de ella y sabía que la joven Auror estaba alerta a cualquier señal de peligro, lo que la dejaba libre para contemplar otros asuntos. Afortunadamente, sus acompañantes no estabam mirándola y ninguno de los dos pudo notar el rubor que se esparcía por sus mejillas al recordar lo que sucedió después.

_Se había sacado el sombrero tan rápidamente que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer desaparecer su cabeza. Sintiéndose como una idiota, Hermione se lo había tirado a Bill y había tratado de usar razonamientos válidos para no tener que ponérselo. Desafortunadamente, aún sin saber cómo, Fred le había ganado en astucia. En cierto modo, eso era más humillante que el hecho de haber tenido que usar ese maldito sombrero._

—«¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?» —se preguntó al pensar en el cambio que la conversación había tomado luego.

_Al ella argumentar que el estar sin cabeza sólo le brindaría atención extra, había estado segura de que lo convencería. ¿Cómo alguien podría discutirle la lógica de tal razonamiento? Bill había vacilado por un momento y parecía haber caído… pero luego Fred tomó el control de la situación. Antes de que Hermione supiera lo que estaba pasando, Fred había cogido todos los Sombreros Acéfalos que podía y corrió hacia la puerta._

—_Sólo dame diez minutos y este lugar será un enjambre de niños sin cabeza —gritó sobre su hombro al desaparecer._

_Para su completo horror, él regresó en menos de cinco minutos y le informó que había regalado los sombreros a todos los que estuvieran dispuestos a "promover" el producto por la siguiente media hora. Ahora habían por lo menos cinco o seis personas sin cabeza deambulando por todo el Callejón de Diagon con instrucciones de enviar a cualquiera que preguntara por el producto a Sortilegios Weasley._

_Para complicar aún más las cosas, Fred había ido a Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones y había tomado prestada una túnica para que Hermione cubriera su ropa muggle hasta que llegara al Caldero Chorreante. Ya no le quedaba ningún argumento lógico. _

—_«Es humillante —pensó—. No funcionaría mejor porque yo no quiero que lo haga» —se dijo, aceptándolo a regañadientes._

_Al final, no tenía ninguna opción más que ponerse esa horrible cosa encima y seguir a Bill hasta Caldero Chorreante._

_No había sido capaz de quitarse la maldita cosa de la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido, porque en el momento en que entró a la taberna y se lo sacó de encima, deseó no haberlo hecho. El silencio que recorrió la sala fue casi instantáneo. De repente, todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ella. Al menos los adultos tuvieron la delicadeza de mirarla fijamente, pero en silencio. Fueron los niños parados cerca de la chimenea, a punto de viajar a sus hogares con sus madres, lo que llamaron su atención. Una de las niñas la señaló y luego se inclinó hacia su hermana para comenzar a cuchichear frenéticamente. Como si sus susurros hubieran roto un hechizo silenciador que reinaba en la sala, los demás comenzaron a virarse hacia sus vecinos y conversar en voz baja._

_Tonks había tomado parte de la atención dirigida a Hermione cuando saltó arriba de una mesa y se le acercó. En su prisa, había tropezado con la pata de una silla y se tambaleó para terminar encima de un hombre sentado en la barra. El choque la previno de caer al suelo, pero alcanzó a tirar su bebida y desparramarla por el regazo del hombre. Insultando fuertemente, el hombre saltó del taburete y el vaso golpeó el piso, donde se quebró. Sin pensarlo, Tonks cogió una toalla de la cantina y empezó a limpiar la túnica del hombre intenando disculparse._

_Hermione y Bill se sobresaltaron tanto como todos los demás. Era como una de esas escenas en las que uno no desea ver pero al mismo tiempo no puede apartar la vista._

—_¡TONKS! —gritó Bill cuando finalmente halló su voz._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó ella al girar y encontrarse con su cara de espanto._

_Bill no le respondió, tan sólo se dedicó a observarla con incredulidad. Tonks lo miró extrañada y luego bajó la vista hacia el sitio que Bill estaba mirando tan escépticamente._

—_¡OH, MERLÍN! —gritó ella cuando se dio cuenta de exactamente dónde estaba frotando al hombre. Su cara se ruborizó instantáneamente con un brillante tono rojizo que desentonaba violentamente con su pelo azul eléctrico—. ¡Lo siento tanto! —gimió ella—. No quise… ¡OH! ——gritó abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía el trapo firmemente presionado contra su entrepierna—. Lo siento —murmuró ella al quitar su mano, dejar caer el trapo al suelo y buscar su varita._

—_¡No! —protestó el hombre al verla apuntar a la mancha mojada en su túnica—. Yo lo haré —añadió, cubriendo el sitio con ambas manos._

_Tonks simplemente lo miró por un momento y luego bajó la varita._

—_¡Al menos permítame comprarle otra bebida! —gritó ella detrás de él mientras el hombre corría por un oscuro pasillo hacia el baño._

**...**

—Ahí —dijo Bill al señalar justo delante de ellos una cuadra descuidada y con hierba amarillenta opuesta a las casas de Grimmauld Place.

—Creí que se suponía que la localización era secreta —dijo Hermione al seguirlo hacia la calle ,y verlo subir los pies a la piedra deteriorada que conducía a la puerta negra y estropeada.

—Lo es —contestó él al echarle un vistazo a las serpientes de plata enroscadas delante suyo. Por un momento, Hermione creyó que iba a estirar su mano y usar el llamador de la puerta—. He pasado años navegando entre tumbas egipcias —continuó Bill al sacar la varita de su bolsillo—. ¿Realmente esperabas que me perdiera en las calles de Londres? Esto ha sido juego de niños comparado con los lugares que he tenido que encontrar.

—Ellos me preguntaron... por él —dijo Hermione débilmente—. Por dónde estaban el cuartel —aclaró cuando Tonks la miró fijamente.

—No tuviste que mentirles —replicó la joven Auror, haciendo obvio que alguien ya había compartido los detalles con ella—. Incluso si les hubieras dicho dónde estaba localizado, ellos no lo hubieran recordado. Podrías haber hablado en Duendigonza, porque en realidad no habrían podido entenderte nada.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo preguntó? —cuestionó Hermione.

—Para probar tus lealtades —contestó Bill al dar un golpe a la puerta una vez con su varita—. Para ver de lo que estabas hecha —agregó alejándose un paso de la puerta en cuanto escuchó el ruido metálico que resonaba del otro lado.

—¿Dónde habían estado? —bufó la Sra. Weasley al empujar la puerta, tomando a los tres por sorpresa. Apareció tan rápidamente que Hermione sospechó que había estado parada del otro lado esperando por ellos. En vez de esperar una respuesta, la Sra. Weasley condujo al trío adentro y enseguida cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—¿Y bien? —demandó con las manos sobre sus caderas mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo mayor—. Deberían haber estado aquí desde hace una hora —añadió ella, más fuerte de lo debido—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Sin previo aviso las cortinas apolilladas de terciopelo que cubrían el retrato de la Sra. Black se abrieron, revelando a una vieja arrugada y enfurecida.

—¡INMUNDICIAS! —gritó ella mientras movía sus puños hacia Bill—. ¡ESCORIAS! ¡LÁRGUENSE DE ESTA CASA!

—¡¡¿Tienen alguna idea de lo preocupada que he estado?!! —gritó la Sra. Weasley, no en cólera, sino para poder ser oída por sobre los insultos de la Sra. Black.

—¡TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE! ¡ASQUEROSA HÍBRIDA! —añadió la imagen de la Sra. Black cuando descubrió a Tonks.

—Buenas tardes a ti también, Tiíta —contestó Tonks al dar un paso hacia delante para cerrar las cortinas.

Los ojos de la Sra. Black saltaron de su lugar al ser respondida por alguien que claramente consideraba inferior, y se lanzó hacia delante en el lienzo, con las garras buscando a tientas el cuello de Tonks para envolverlo entre sus manos.

— ¡TÚUU! —gritó ella antes de quedarse inmóvil. Su piel amarillenta se tornó pálida al ver a Hermione—. ¡SANGRE SUCIA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MANCHAR EL HOGAR DE MIS PADRES CON TU REPULSIVA PRESENCIA?!

—¡¡Debes estar muriéndote de hambre!! —gritó la Sra. Weasley a Hermione, dándole la espalda al retrato para ignorarla—. ¡¿Por qué no bajas a la cocina, querida?! ¡¡Dejé tu almuerzo sobre la mesa!!

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PROFANAR ESTOS PASILLOS SAGRADOS CON TU DESHONRA?!

—¡¡Dale un descanso, vieja arpía!! —gritó Bill al empujar a Tonks fuera del camino, agarrar ambos lados de la cortinas y pararse directamente enfrente de la desquiciada mujer que tratando de salir a puñetazos de su cuadro-. Ésta ya no es más tu casa —indicó él con una sonrisa—. Sirius se la dejó a...

—¡Bill! —lo detuvo la Sra. Weasley—. Deja de tentarla y limítate a cerrar las cortinas —añadió ella en un tono normal de voz.

Les tomó un gran esfuerzo, pero Bill y Tonks se las arreglaron para poner las cortinas sobre el retrato.

—Cálmate mamá —dijo Bill antes de que el aluvión de preguntas comenzara otra vez—. No pasó nada —añadió mientras eran conducidos por el pasillo hacia la cocina—. Sólo tuvimos un pequeño problema con esos trenes subterráneos que usan los muggles.

—¿Qué tipo de problema? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley sospechosamente.

—Fue mi culpa —contestó Tonks—. Quería probar una de esas escaleras que se movían y...

—En realidad, la culpa fue mía, Sra. Weasley —dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Tonks—. Salté del tren en la parada equivocada.

La Sra. Weasley se detuvo en el reallno de la escalera que conducía abajo, a la cocina del sótano, y fijó la mirada acusadoramente en su hijo.

—¿Así es como cuidas a tu... a Hermione? —acusó ella—. ¡Merlín sabe lo que hubiera podido pasarle!

—Él no sabía lo que iba a hacer —dijo Hermione en defensa de Bill—. Ni yo sabía que iba a hacerlo —añadió sinceramente—. Sé que fue estúpido, pero no estaba pensando con claridad. En cuanto vi a ese muggle hablando por celular, sólo reaccioné. Tenía que alcanzarlo. Tenía que usar su teléfono. Tenía que hablar con Harry. Quería que él supiera que yo estaba bien. Sabía que si él pudiera escuchar mi voz...

—¿Tú... hablaste con Harry? —dijo la Sra. Weasley olvidando instantáneamente su ira.

—Estaba preocupada por él —indicó Hermione—. Está totalmente solo, sin nadie con quien hablar y nada que hacer más que imaginarse lo peor.

Si no lo supiera, Bill hubiera jurado que Hermione había tramado decirle eso a su madre. Por un momento, ella había estado preocupada por Hermione y furiosa con él, pero ahora... estaba completamente enfocada en Harry. Se estaban preocupando por él... juntas. Si no hubiera visto a Hermione perseguir a ese muggle, si no hubiera escuchado su conversación con Harry, estaría tentado a dudar de su sinceridad.

—Sabía que si tan sólo podía hablar con él... le haría ver que no había sido su culpa... —continuó Hermione.

—Por supuesto que estabas preocupada por él —replicó la Sra. Weasley al estirar su brazo, colocarlo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione, y escoltarla hacia la cocina.

**...**

—¿Qué acaba de suceder aquí? —le murmuró Tonks a Bill al ellos quedarse idiotizados al pié de las escaleras, enfrente de la puerta ahora cerrada.

—Desearía saberlo —contestó él, riendo entre dientes.

—No piensas que realmente planeó esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tonks.

—No estoy seguro —admitió Bill— pero no estaría tan sorprendido si lo hubiera hecho. Si ella lo...

—Le debes una —rió Tonks.

—Sí —coincidió él, riéndose con ella—. «Tenemos suerte de tenerla de nuestro lado».

**...**

—¿Los miembros de la Orden todavía siguen vigilándolo? —preguntó Hermione mientras la Sra. Weasley la conducía a la cocina.

—No te preocupes, querida —contestó ella al dirigir a Hermione hacia la mesa—. Harry comprende por qué necesita estar allí ahora. No será como el año pasado.

—¿Sabe que están allí? ¿Alguno de ellos habla con él? —preguntó Hermione al ver cómo la Sra. Weasley retiraba una fuente de bocadillos del mostrador y los ponía sobre la mesa.

—Necesitas comer —informó la Sra. Weasley.

—Él no está... lidiando con esto muy bien —admitió Hermione, ignorando la comida sobre la mesa—. Necesita a alguien con quien hablar —continuó ella, sintiéndose más que un poco culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. Le había dicho a Ron que intentaría no tratar a Harry como una madre sobreprotectora y allí estaba, haciéndolo de nuevo—, o alguien con quien pasar el tiempo para que no se sienta tan solo. Quizás el profesor Lupin pueda visitarlo de vez en cuando — sugirió ella—. Puede que se ayuden el uno al otro. No lo sé... quizás Ron tenga razón —refunfuñó más para sí misma que para su madre.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensa Ron? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

—Que Harry necesita algo de espacio. Que él hablara cuando esté listo para hacerlo. Pero... ¿que pasa si nadie está ahí para que él pueda hablar cuando _esté_ listo? No le hace bien encerrarlo todo en su interior y dejarlo supurar.

—No, eso es cierto —acordó la Sra. Weasley.

—No estoy sugiriendo que lo forcemos a hablar. Ron tiene razón. Ya hablará cuando esté listo. Pero tampoco debería ser abandonado a su suerte todo el verano. Necesita saber que alguien estará allí para él, incluso aunque todo lo que haga sea sentarse a su lado y hacerle compañía.

—Hablaré con... ¡Oh, por el pellejo de Merlín! —gritó la Sra. Weasley fuertemente cuando una nube de hollín se levantó de la chimenea—. ¡¡Ese maldito búho!! —gritó mientras Pigwidgeon emergió del polvo y se elevó en el aire, ululando alegremente mientras rodeaba la habitación volando encima de ellas. Como ya no tenía ese color marrón, sino que estaba cubierto por un tizne negro, Hermione lo habría tomado por un murciélago si no hubiera sido por sus ojos amarillos y la carta colgando de una sus patas.

—¿Pig? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida mientras que el diminuto búho la localizó y aterrizó sobre su hombro—. Te pudiste haber quedado atorado ahí, ¿sabes? —le regañó ella al intentar tomar la carta—. ¿Y que tal si hubiera habido fuego?

—Tu carta está en el mostrador —indicó la Sra. Weasley al intentar agarrar al minúsculo búho apoyado sobre el hombro de Hermione. Pig la vio venir y se lanzó fuera de su alcance antes de que la mano lo atrapara—. La que tiene encima es para Harry —explicó ella al echarle un vistazo al desesperante búho ululando alrededor del cuarto excitadamente—, pero él no quiere entregarla. Lo he mandado a volar tres veces —dijo ella en exasperación—, y aún así no se aleja de esta casa.

Hermione sólo había escuchado la mitad de las palabras mientras abría la carta de Ron y fijaba la vista a todas las palabras escritas apuradamente.

Hermione:

Esto es un manicomio. El baúl de Fred acaba de estallar. Papá y George están ocupados tratando de arreglarlo todo, así que me escabullí mientras no estaban mirando. Papá dice que tal vez lleguemos no allí hasta mañana. Sin embargo, mamá y Bill van a quedarse contigo. Te envío a Pig para que puedas escribirle a Harry. Será mejor que ese pequeño imbécil emplumado siga allí para cuando tú llegues. Le dí una carta de mi parte para Harry, pero le dije específicamente que NO la entregue HASTA que tenga la tuya también.

Te veré mañana a alguna hora.

Ron

P.D: Manténte lejos de Kreacher. No hay manera de saber que estará tramando ahora que Sirius se ha ido. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, será mejor que duermas en mi habitación. Él pudo haberle hecho algo a la tuya. No estoy bromeando. Y CIERRA la puerta cuando estés sola.

P.P.D: Se supone que Pig debe regresar contigo una vez que haya entregado las cartas. Probablemente se lo deberías recordar. Yo estaré demasiado ocupado transpotando a tu desquiciado gato por toda Inglaterra. No tienes idea de lo díficil que fue ponerlo dentro su cesta otra vez. El maldito desgraciado realmente me hizo sangrar esta vez.

—Todo está bien, Sra. Weasley —dijo Hermione al poner su carta sobre la mesa y agarrar un gran tazón del aparador—. Pig sólo está haciendo lo que Ron le ordenó —explicó ella antes de llevar el tazón al fregadero y llenarlo con agua tibia—. Ven aquí, Pig —ordenó y le arrebató la carta de su pata una vez que el búho saltó de su hombro para ir hacia el tazón. Dejó la carta en el mostrador y entonces colocó al diminuto ave sobre el borde del tazón—. Será mejor que te limpies —dijo ella firmemente—. No puedes ir a la casa de los Dursleys luciendo así. Armarás un desastre y meterás a Harry en problemas. Puedo compartirte algo de mi comida cuando termines —añadió ella cuando él saltó del tazón sacudiendo sus plumas—. Sra. Weasley, ¿tendría algún pergamino? —preguntó ella—. Le prometí a Harry que le escribiría tan pronto llegara aquí.

* * *

**N/t**: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Anilec! Estos dos capítulos son dedicados a vos. ¡Y feliz cumpleaños a los gemelos Phelps también! Es por eso que son DOS capítulos, y no UNO. jajaja.


	19. Reencuentro

* * *

**19**

**Reencuentro**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—No puedo creer que sigas insistiendo en usar esas horrendas botas para ir al trabajo —le dijo la Sra. Weasley a su hijo mayor tan pronto éste se materializó en la cocina de Grimmauld Place y se dejó caer en una silla al lado de Hermione—. Y ese horrible arete. En serio, Bill, ¿podrías al menos quitártelos cuando estés por aquí? —añadió ella al darle una taza de té caliente—. Creo que deberí...

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, mamá —interrumpió Bill antes que ella continuara con su sermón—. A ellos no les interesa lo que use.

—Pero no estás explorando tumbas, tienes un trabajo de oficina ahora. ¿No deberías lucir un poco más...?

—¿Decente? —finalizó Bill, habiendo estado sometido a esa conversación tantas veces que prácticamente podía recitarla en sueños.

—No hay nada malo en lucir un poco decente —replicó su madre rápidamente.

—No hay nada malo en mi pelo tampoco —respondió él, sabiendo que sería lo siguiente que mencionaría—. Así que déjalo.

—¡Pero te pareces a un criminal! —protestó la Sra. Weasley—. ¿Sólo las puntas?... —preguntó ella esperanzada, alcanzando su varita.

—¡NO!

—Número 11 —masculló Hermione para sí misma.

Había sido un largo y aburrido día. A pesar de haber estado muerta de cansancio cuando llegó a la casa, no había sido capaz de dormir mucho por la noche, lo cual la dejó sinti+endose de mal humor e irritable. Parte del problema provenía del hecho de que la amplia casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, cosa que la ponía bastante nerviosa. Pero, por supuesto, eso era solamente una pequeña parte del problema. Temerosa de que quedarse dormida en la habitación y estar expuesta a las mismas espantosas pesadillas, Hermione buscó refugio en la cocina, la cual usualmente estaba llena de actividad. Pero como no estaba de buen humor como para escuchar a la Sra. Weasley suplicarle a su hijo, había dejado a su mente divagar.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, querida? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley mientras colocaba un plato con pastelillos sobre la mesa como un aperitivo para Bill.

—Así fue como lo hiciste —dijo Hermione girando para afrontar a Bill—. Así fue como nos guiaste a aquí. No estabas buscando el número 12. Está oculto y escondido, pero el número 11 no lo está. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era encontrar la casa de al lado.

Bill, quien fue tomado de sorpresa, miró a Hermione pensativamente por un momento antes de responder.

—A decir verdad —rió él—, estaba buscando el número 13. Estoy impresionado. Tan sólo te llevó un día descubrirlo. La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera se molesta en intentarlo. ¿Has considerado una carrera como Rompedor de Maldiciones? —preguntó al tomar un sorbo de té—. Puedo hablar muy bien de ti en Gringotts.

—No realmente —admitió Hermione.

—Deberías hacerlo —replicó Bill—. Escuché que Aritmancia es una de tus asignaturas favoritas. Tengo el presentimiento de que lo disfrutarías. Personalmente, no puedo pensar en nada mejor que resolver un buen misterio. No hay nada como la satisfacción que obtienes al quebrar un hechizo muy complicado. Deberías ver algunas de las maldiciones con las que he tropezado. Esos magos del Antiguo Egipto realmente sabían lo que hacían. Algunos de ellos son prácticamente imposibles de detectar a menos que sepas con exactitud lo que buscas. Y por supuesto, debes tener listas montañas de investigaciones antes de poner en práctica cualquier intento para romperlos. Pero eso no sería molestia para ti, ¿verdad?

—En verdad suena intrigante —dijo Hermione.

—Es endemoniadamente fantástico —contestó Bill.

—Es peligroso —intervino la Sra. Weasley al abrir la puerta que daba a la despensa y comenzar a hurgar en busca de algo para cenar—. Arriesgar la vida cazando tesoros que ni siquiera vas a conservar —continuó ella, murmurando para sí misma—. ¿Cuál es el sentido de eso, querrías decirme?

—No la escuches —se inclinó Bill y murmuró—. Mamá piensa que todo lo divertido es peligroso —rió entre dientes—. Estoy trabajando en un caso particularmente arqueroso, en este momento —continuó en un tono normal de voz—. Aunque no hay muchas probabilidades de que me _maten_ sentado en mi escritorio —añadió fuertemente acusando a su madre—. Pero aún así, incluso investigar cómo descifrarlo es fascinante. El primer paso para romper un hechizo es aprender cómo hacerlo primero. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo? —le preguntó a Hermione—. Traje mis apuntes por si llegaba a hallar algo de tiempo para trabajar en ellos.

—Claro —replicó Hermione con los ojos brillando de emoción—. Pero no quiero meterte en problemas —agregó ella—. No es clasificado o algo parecido, ¿verdad?

—No, puedo consultarlo con quienquiera —aseguró Bill al inclinarse para desvalijar el bolso a sus pies y sacar un montón de notas—. A los duendes no les importa, siempre y cuando encuentre la solución.

**...**

Al final de la tarde, Hermione y Bill tenían pergaminos esparcidos por toda la mesa de la cocina y estaban tan absortos en su conversación que les tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que el retrato de la Sra. Black estaba gritando obscenidades en la entrada del pasillo. Por un momento, Hermione se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo de la discusión y sintió que sería grosero abandonar a Bill en mitad de la misma. De todas maneras, si los gritos provenientes del piso superior significaban algo, era que el resto de la familia Weasley había llegado y ni siquiera una manada de desbandados centauros podría haberla detenido de correr hacia las escaleras.

Bill la observó perseguir a su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Rápidamente recogió sus notas y las guardó de regreso en su bolso, sabiendo que no iba a hacer mucho más trabajo por esa noche.

Hermione salió de la cocina pisando los tobillos de la Sra. Weasley. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Ron soltar los dos baúles que había estado arrastrando en el pasillo, y retirarse de la puerta para ayudar a su padre a cerrar las cortinas que escondían a la desagradable y vieja bruja que ahora estaba gritándoles.

—Será mejor que cierres tu maldita boca —advirtió Ron a la demacrada anciana mientras cogía un extremo de la cortina y comenzaba a cerrarla furiosamente—. O puede que continúe con el trabajo de Sirius y despedace tu retrato con un cuchillo de carnicero. Te sentará demasiado bien ese encantamiento permanente, entonces. Puedes colgar ahí hecha trizas por lo que me interesa.

—Solo ignórala —le dijo su padre al empujar su propio extremo de la cortina. Aunque para su sorpresa, la vieja bruja había parado de chillar y estaba analizando a Ron silenciosamente con su odiosa mirada.

—No te atreverías —siseó ella, esctrechando los ojos aún más.

—Sólo rétame, murciélago viejo —respondió Ron—. Si vuelves a llamarla así te...

—Ve a ayudar a tu hermana —le dijo la Sra. Weasley al colocarse detrás de Ron y empujarlo hacia Ginny, quien había cargado con su propio baúl y la cesta de Crookshanks a través del umbral, y luego cerró la puerta de una patada.

Cuando Ron cedió el paso a su madre y fue hacia el baúl de su hermana, Ginny abrió el pestillo de la gatera. Casi de inmediato, el enorme gato canela de Hermione saltó a los pies de Ron, haciendo que por poco se tropiece en el proceso.

—Maldita bola de pelos —murmuró Ron resoplando con odio al inclinarse para tomar un extremo del baúl de Ginny—. Hizo eso a propósito.

—Ay, claro que no —replicó Ginny al cargar juntos su baúl por el pasillo y dejarlo con los otros dos cerca de los pies de la escalera—. Supongo que también lo vas a acusar de tratar de tumbar a Hermione, ¿no? —preguntó al dirigir su mirada al gato, quien ronroneaba rodeando los pies de su ama, arqueando la espalda y restregándose contra sus piernas.

—Sé que fue un largo viaje —se disculpó Hermione antes de inclinarse y arropar a su mascota en brazos—. Pero no podía evitarse —añadió mientras frotaba detrás de sus orejas, causando que ronroneara aún más fuerte—. Estoy segura que fuiste un buen chico —dijo con sus ojos ya no sobre el gato, sino encadenados a los de Ron, quien parecía estar congelado en su sitio, a unos pies de distancia.

—«Pues no, no lo fue —se dijo Ron a sí mismo—. Fue un... —pero el resto de su pensamiento se desvaneció sólo para ser por otro tan pronto se fijó en los ojos de Hermione—. ¿Porqué estoy tan malditamente nervioso? No te quedes ahí parado como un idiota —se reprochó a sí mismo—. Di algo». Hola —alcanzó a pronunciar débilmente—. «Oh, eso fue _brillante_. Has estado pensando en este momento por dos malditos días y "hola" es todo lo que puedes decir. Realmente eres un idiota».

—Hola —contestó Hermione con una sonrisa tímida al dejar caer a Crookshanks al piso. El enorme gato la miró tristemente y luego fijó su mirada de disgusto en Ron. Su espesa cola ahora ondulaba de un lado a otro con irritación, por lo que enseguida de dio la vuelta y bajó ofendido las escaleras.

—Ese maldito gato me odia —refunfuñó Ron sin saber qué más decir—. Mira lo que me hizo —gimió al levantarse la manga de su jersey para que Hermione pudiera ver las marcas de los rasguños a lo largo de su brazo.

—Quizás si dejaras de ponerle apodos... —sugirió Hermione al contener la risa Él lucía demasiado tierno enseñándole los rasguños como si algo imperdonable hubiese sucedido. Le recordaba a un niñito pequeño acusando a uno de sus hermanos.

—A Pig le pongo apodos todo el tiempo —espetó Ron—. ¿Crees que el pequeño emplumado imbécil ya lo ha notado?

—«Así es. Es por eso que te ignora» —pensó Hermione al arrojar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron y abrazarlo estrechamente—. ¿Es ridículo que te haya extrañado? —murmuró ella al acercarlo más y respirar su aroma profundamente.

—No —sonrió Ron suavemente, enterrando el rostro en su espeso cabello y relajándose contra su cuerpo—. Ridículo es haberte escrito una carta casi en el mismo instante en que te fuiste.

—Me alegro de que lo hicieras.

Sabiendo que probablemente su familia estaba mirándolos, Ron se forzó a sí mismo a liberarse del abrazo y retroceder un paso.

—¿Adónde se fueron todos? —preguntó cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaban parados en el pasillo, solos.

—Supongo que bajaron a la cocina —respondió Hermione, aunque no estaba completamente segura. No los había notado irse. De hecho, una vez que Ron se posó enfrente suyo, pareció olvidar que alguien más estuviese a su alrededor desde el comienzo. Del mismo modo ocurría cuando discutían, todos los demás se desvanecían y él era todo lo que llegaba a ver.

—No dormiste lo suficiente —dijo él observándola, preocupado—. Kreacher no se metió contigo, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo he visto —admitió Hermione—. No creo que siga viviendo aquí, aunque no pregunté por él. La verdad es que no quiero saber lo que le pasó.

—Espero que esa pequeña sabandija haya sido el alimento de Buckbeak.

—¡Ron! —bufó Hermione.

—Se lo merece, Hermione —sentenció Ron al retroceder unos pasos y sentarse en su baúl—. Traicionó a Sirius.

—Lo sé —admitió ella al sentarse a su lado—. Sigo esperando verlo —confesó Hermione—. Sé que Sirius se ha ido, pero cada vez que entro a la cocina espero verlo sentado ahí —dijo ella débilmente mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

—Probablemente tome un tiempo asimilarlo por completo —acotó Ron al posar un brazo sobre del hombro de Hermione y acercarla hacia él.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, Ron.

—Sí, este lugar es demasiado espeluznante de noche. Especialmente si estás solo.

—No me refería a eso —declaró Hermione.

—Lo sé —admitió Ron—. Pero aún así es la verdad. Aunque sospecho que Fred y George eran los responsables de la mayoría de los ruidos que escuchaba cuando dormía aquí. Su cuarto estaba justo encima del mío, después de todo.

—Anoche yo no escuché nada.

—Pero, ¿sí dormiste en mi cuarto?

—Sí —asintió ella.

—«Bien. Me aseguraré de que Bill registre su cuarto por la noche. Si esa pequeña y demente sabandija dejó algunas sorpresas escondidas, él las encontrará». Pero no conseguiste dormir lo suficiente —indicó al observar su apariencia.

Insegura de cómo responder, Hermione dejó caer su mirada al suelo. No iba decirle que _cada vez _que se dormía soñaba con Mortífagos atacando la Madriguera.

—Dormiré mejor esta noche —aseguró finalmente.

—Sí, tener a Ginny en la misma habitación te ayudará —coincidió Ron dejando atrás el incómodo interrogatorio. Una Hermione cansada equivalía a una totalmente irritada, y él no quería provocarla—. Estaba contento cuando Harry moraba aquí con nosotros, aunque no creo que quiera venir este verano. Dudo que alguna vez vuelva a visitar esta casa. ¿Te escribió?

—No, aún no —contestó Hermione—. Pero ayer hablé con él.

Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon por la impresión.

—Tú fuiste a...

—No, no, por teléfono —explicó Hermione rápidamente—. Quería que escuchara mi voz para que supiera que estaba bien.

—¿Y esos horrorosos muggles te dejaron hablar con él? ¿Ellos no te... colgaron el teléfono?

—Bueno, no es que les haya gritado, ¿o sí lo hice? —bromeó ella, sonriendo al ver las orejas de Ron sonrojarse—. Dudo que me hubieran dejado hablar con él si supieran quién era, así que mentí. Les dije que era la sobrina de la Sra. Figg.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ron arqueando las cejas, confundido—. Ah... ¿Aquella vieja squib con un montón de gatos?

—Sí. Le dije a su tía que estaba supuesta a invitarlo a tomar el té y como ella sabía que él lo detestaría, lo puso al teléfono.

—Que mujer tan encantadora —dijo Ron sarcásticamente—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo estaba?

—Dijo que lo estaban tratando bien. Lo alimentan y todo eso. Tienen miedo de que Moody los visite y los maldiga si no lo hacen.

—No, es decir..., ¿lo sentiste algo...? —comenzó Ron.

—¿Distante? —preguntó Hermione.

—Iba a decir enojado, pero... ¿estaba distante?

—Al principio no —admitió Hermione—. Creo que estaba bastante aliviado. Le dije que estaba bien. Él parecía estar bien... hasta que le dije que lo que había pasado no había sido su culpa. Se quedó callado por un minuto y luego me preguntó por ti.

—¿Y? —presionó Ron.

—Le dije la verdad.

—¿Le dijiste que estábamos...?

—No, le dije que lo habías tomado mal —explicó Hermione—. Que te culpabas a ti mismo pero que yo había logrado convencerte de que no fue tu culpa. ¿Te convencí, verdad?

—Realmente no esperabas llegar a tranquilizarlo con una conversación telefónica, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron, evadiendo la pregunta intencionalmente.

—¿Ron?

—¿Qué?

—Ustedes dos van a volverme totalmente loca si continúan así —gritó Hermione fuertemente al empujar su brazo de su hombro y pararse a enfrentarlo.

—¿Si continuamos cómo? —preguntó él, incluso aunque tuviera plena seguridad de cuál sería su respuesta—. No estoy haciendo nada.

—Sí que lo estás —contestó Hermione, sonando más que un poco irritada—. Te estás haciendo el tonto a propósito. Ahora deja de cambiar el tema.

—No lo hago —protestó Ron—. «Bueno, sí lo hacía, pero esperaba que no lo notaras».

—No fue tu culpa, Ron. Ahora repítemelo.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo él con una sonrisa torcida.

—Eres imposible —declaró ella sacudiendo su cabeza, exasperada. Sintiéndose a punto de llorar una vez más y esta vez por una buena razón, Hermione fijó los ojos al piso y eludió mirar los de Ron—. Probablemente deberíamos llevar tu baúl arriba —dijo ella, sorprendida de que su voz sonara tan calmada—. «¿Qué me pasa hoy? ¿Por qué estoy tan sensible? Estaba feliz hace tan sólo un minuto y ahora estoy... ¿Estoy qué? ¿Furiosa? No. Estoy»...

—¿Hermione?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella clavándo los ojos en el baúl en que Ron estaba sentado.

—Ven aquí —dijo él, llamándola para que se sentara a su lado.

—Si no quieres que te ayude, está bien —dijo Hermione, dándole la espalda a Ron y mirando hacia la cocina donde asumía que el resto de la familia Weasley estaba reunida. Aún al decirlo, se dio cuenta que realmente ya no estaba hablando del baúl—. No te preocupes por los otros dos —continuó ella, apuntando a su propio baúl y al de Ginny—. Nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos más tarde —añadió al empezar marcharse.

Ron saltó de su baúl y posó una mano sobre el hombro de ella antes de que alcanzara caminar más de dos pasos.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó al detenerla.

—La cena estará lista dentro de poco. Tu madre nos estará buscando.

—¿Podrías mirarme, por favor?

—«¿Para qué? ¿Para poder ver la culpa en tus ojos?» —pensó Hermione, al darse la vuelta para afrontarlo, pero aún así evitó sus ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Ron.

—No lo sé —admitió ella, ya que parcialmente era la verdad. Estaba molesta por que él no la dejaba ayudarlo, pero eso era sólo una pequeña parte del problema. Había experimentado toda la gama de emociones esa noche y no sabía el por qué. Todo de lo que estaba segura era que no quería hablar acerca de ello hasta que tuviera la posibilidad de calmarse.

—Yo sí —dijo Ron—. Estás exhausta.

—No es eso —replicó ella—. «Es mucho más».

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—No lo sé.

—Sí lo sabes. Ahora dime qué es —demandó él.

—¡Te dije que lo no sé! ¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo en paz?! —gritó Hermione, mientras la tristeza que había estado sintiendo fue reemplazada por irritación.

—Porque no puedo ayudarte a menos que sepa cuál es el problema —respondió Ron, sonando un poco molesto. Definitivamente éste _no_ era el reencuentro con el que había fantaseado por los últimos dos días.

—¿Quieres saber cuál es el problema?

—Sí quiero.

—Es sólo que... «¿Sólo qué?» —se preguntó Hermione—, es... demasiado —replicó ella diciendo la primera cosa que se le cruzó por la mente—. Estoy preocupada por ti, y por Harry, y por mis padres, y simplemente es demasiado —dijo al limpiarse las tibias lágrimas de sus mejillas en el mismo instante en que las sintió allí, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ron las había visto. Lo próximo que Hermione supo fue que su cuerpo estaba justo al lado del suyo.

—Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte —dijo él mientras la envolvía en un abrazo—. Estás a salvo. Harry está a salvo. Tus padres están teniendo unas vacaciones encantadoras en algún lugar. Y ahora yo estoy aquí. Todos estamos bien.

—No, no lo están —Hermione ahogó el llanto contra su pecho—. Mis padres no tienen idea del peligro que corren. Y tú y Harry... los dos se están culpando a sí mismos por algo que no fue su culpa y lo detesto. Odio ser yo la culpable. Odio que ambos estén lidiando con esto por su cuenta. Odio sentirme así. Odio que me hagan sentir... «¿Sentir qué? —se preguntó ella misma—. ¡Impotente! —su mente exclamó—. Vulnerable. Aterrada». No puedo darme el lujo de debilitarme. No puedo dejarme caer —declaró ella—. «No dejaré que esos bastardos me derroten». Tengo que ser fuerte —finalizó.

—Hermione, tú eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Tan sólo has pasado por algo horrible. Nadie va a pensar menos de ti si te "dejas caer". Eso no quiere decir que seas débil. Sólo que eres humana, nada más. No hay nadie aquí para verlo excepto yo. Te he visto llorar antes, sólo... déjalo salir.

—¿No estabas escuchando? Acabo de decirte que no quiero hacerlo. «Si me quiebro, ellos ganan».

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Te vas a sentar a obsesionarte con esto al igual que Harry? ¿Vas a alejarte de mí y lidiar con esto tú sola?

—No, por supuesto que no. Sólo que no quiero discutirlo ahora. Especialmente en el medio del pasillo. «Necesito tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos y descifrar qué es lo que estoy sintiendo».

—Está bien, tienes razón —admitió Ron—. Probablemente éste no sea el mejor lugar para discutir algo así. No tenemos que hablar de esto ahora mismo. Puedo pensar en una forma más efectiva de hacerte sentir mejor, de todos modos —añadió volviendo a dibujar esa sonrisa ladeada—. Pero probablemente tampoco debamos hacer eso en el pasillo.

—De veras que eres imposible —replicó Hermione, intentando sonar molesta aunque no podía evitar sonreír por la manera en que él cambió el hilo de la conversación—. No sé por qué sigo aguantándote.

—Porque beso muy bien —sugirió Ron, y su sonrisa se ensanchó tanto hasta convertirse en una traviesa.

—¿Quién te dijo eso, engreído? —preguntó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar sonreír.

—Tú misma —contestó, notando el destello juguetón en los ojos de la chica.

—Muy bien, entonces me retracto —replicó ella sobriamente.

—No puedes —informó Ron.

—Ya lo hice —respondió ella, sin preocuparse por seguir ocultando su sonrisa. Era normal, era reconfortable. Por más extraño que pareciese, ésta era la manera en la que los dos coqueteaban.

—Demasiado tarde —rió él—. Ya sé que _te dejo sin poder respirar_. Quizás necesite refrescarte la memoria —sugirió Ron, estirando su mano y acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Hermione—. ¿Ninguna respuesta ingeniosa? —preguntó al ver los ojos de ella parpadear indecisos.

—Oh, ¿es eso lo que estás esperando, entonces? —bromeó Hermione cerrando los ojos—. Pensé que ese pequeño juego había terminado.

—Realmente te extrañé —murmuró Ron, tan cerca ahora que ella podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios al hablar.

—Demuéstralo —murmuró ella, sabiendo que él no rechazaría el desafío.

Por un momento Hermione pensó que había escuchado una risita de Ron, pero eso dejó de importarle cuando sintió sus labios rozar los suyos. El beso fue suave y dulce, pero sólo duró un momento. Y entonces él se alejó.

—Todavía sigo respirando —informó Hermione. Esta vez estaba segura de escucharlo reír.

—Aún lo estás —asintió él, rozando su nariz contra de la de ella al inclinarse y reclamar sus labios por segunda vez.

Este beso no se pareció en nada al primero. No fue ni suave ni dulce, sino lleno de pasión. En el mismo instante en que sus labios se sellaron sobre los de ella, Ron envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione atrayéndole el cuerpo en contra del suyo. El sentimiento de estar presionado tan firmemente contra ella tuvo un efecto casi instantáneo y antes de saberlo, su cuerpo entero ardía en llamas con un calor que igualaba la ferocidad de sus besos.

Le gustaba esta parte de Ron. A través de los años había vislumbrado este enérgico, apasionado sector mientras peleaban. Y no sólo había llegado a intrigarla, sino que también la excitaba. Ron era un misterio que aún intentaba descifrar. Había una dualidad en él que simplemente no tenía sentido. Era grosero y poco diplomático, y sin embargo podía ser tan dulce y considerado. Incluso la forma en que la besaba era una contradicción. Su boca estaba hambrienta y exigente, pero aún al devorarle los labios, sus manos delineaban suavemente pequeños círculos en su espalda inferior. Sólo Ron podía ser apasionado y cariñoso al mismo tiempo, y esto volvía loca a Hermione.

—¿Cómo estuvo ahora? —preguntó Ron cuando inesperadamente abandonó sus labios y la llevó consigo al baúl más cercano.

—Mucho mejor —contestó Hermione. Su corazón palpitaba salvajemente cuando se sentó a su lado y miró dentro de esos profundos ojos azules.

—¿Así que admites que fue bueno? —preguntó él con un aire presumido que sabía que la fastidiaría.

—No admito nada —rió ella.

—Ya veremos —contestó Ron cuando se inclinó a besarla una vez más.

* * *

** N/t**: Si no lo supiera, diría que Hermione está así de histérica porque está con "esos" días. Jajaja. ¡Ojalá te hayan gustado Celina!


	20. Consejos de hermano mayor

* * *

**20**

**Consejos de hermano mayor**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—¡Puaj! Eso es repugnante —bramó George desde el rellano de la escalera donde se quedó congelado—. Creo que perdí el apetito.

—Consíganse una habitación —añadió Fred al aparecer detrás de su hermano gemelo.

—¿Nos prestan la suya? —devolvió Ron, para disgusto de Hermione.

—Usa tu maldito cuarto —respondió Fred al descender y empujar a la pareja al pasar en su camino a la cocina.

—Lo haría, pero ese sería el primer lugar en donde mamá nos buscaría.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione al pegarle fuertemente en el brazo.

—¡Ay!

—Eso es verdad —replicó George con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver cómo su hermano frotaba inconscientemente su brazo. Hermione era pequeña, pero aparentemente había lanzado un fuerte puñetazo y George tenía más que la ligera sospecha de que había sido entrenada por Ginny—. Aunque eso no signifique que los quiera a ustedes dos revolcándose en mi cama.

—¡Nosotros no vamos a…! —comenzó a gritar Hermione, pero luego se atrapó a sí misma pensándolo y se detuvo—. Bah, olvídenlo —murmuró al levantarse y pasar por al lado de los gemelos, marchando hacia las escaleras que conducían a la cocina del sótano—. Ya lograron ponerme de mal humor. Voy abajo a cenar.

—Muchas gracias —refunfuñó Ron al ver a Hermione desaparecer al irse.

—Cuando quieras —rió Fred.

—Parece que nuestro trabajo aquí ha concluído —agregó George—. Me muero de hambre. Vamos a comer.

**...**

Al entrar a la cocina, Ron se desilusionó al ver a Hermione sentada al lado de Bill ya absorta en una conversación. Como su padre estaba sentado al otro lado, él tomó el asiento frente a ella y esperó a que notara su presencia. Después de un minuto o dos, ella se fijó en él, le sonrió, y luego giró hacia a Bill y continuó hablando con él acerca de alguna interesante maldición.

Mientras transcurría la cena, Ron se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba evitando a los gemelos a propósito. Periódicamente lo miraba a él o a Ginny, pero no había mirado a Fred o a George desde que habían entrado a la sala. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que le preocupaba provocarlos si llegaba a hacerlo. Sorprendentemente, hasta el momento, los dos habían mantenido sus bocas cerradas. En vez de bromear acerca de la sesión de besos apasionados con la que se habían topado, los gemelos hablaban tranquilamente con sus padres acerca del clima en el Callejón Diagon.

Habiendo devorado su comida con rapidez, Ron estaba bastante ansioso por salir de la cocina y alejarse de miradas entrometidas. El problema era que Hermione parecía no notarlo. Así que continuó esperando por un tiempo su demora en la conversación con Bill, pero aparentemente eso no iba a suceder. Eran necesarias medidas drásticas. Tan sólo rezó por que fuera su pie el que estaba a punto de patear y no el de su padre.

Armándose de todo el coraje del que era capaz, Ron extendió su pierna hasta que su pie tocó algo directamente en frente de él. Nada sucedió. Ron miró rápidamente a su padre y de regreso a Hermione, pero ninguno de ellos reaccionó. Pensando que quizás había sido la pata de la mesa en vez de un pie humano, Ron recorrió suavemente con los dedos de los pies aquella cosa y se detuvo bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba directamente encima de otra persona. Definitivamente, no había sido la pata de la mesa. Suspiró aliviadamente cuando Hermione lo miró y él notó cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Ron fijó los ojos en los suyos antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de apartar su mirada otra vez, luego miró hacia la puerta e inclinó su cabeza sutilmente como diciendo: "vámonos."

El tono rosáceo en sus mejillas se profundizó un poco más cuando ella inclinó su cabeza sólo una vez, dejándole saber que había entendido. Pero a diferencia de Ron, que se levantó y llevó su plato vacío hacia el fregadero, Hermione permaneció sentada. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella una vez más desde donde él estaba parado detrás de Bill, y la miró interrogantemente. Ella sostuvo la mirada por un momento, luego fijó la vista en la puerta y la regresó rápidamente a él. Dándose cuenta de que quería que saliera primero, Ron le agradeció a su madre por la comida y se fue.

**...**

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, Hermione se dirigió a las escaleras seguida por Ginny, quien parecía estar de muy mal humor.

—Al menos me hubiera dejado terminar antes de echarnos —espetó Ginny echando humo, mientras subía terriblemente indignada.

—Te dijo que trayeras el plato —dijo Hermione defendiendo a la Sra. Weasley.

—Ese no es el punto. Estaba tratando de escuchar la conversación —replicó Ginny.

—Ya sé eso —respondió Hermione-, al igual que ella. Fue por eso que nos echó.

—¿Qué conversación? —preguntó Ron al levantarse de su baúl y acercarse a las chicas.

—La que tus padres estaban teniendo con Fred y George —explicó Hermione—. Acerca de cómo las personas estaban tomando la noticia de que…

—¿De qué? —preguntó Ron mirando deliberadamente a Hermione, tratando de descifrar porqué de repente estaba nerviosa.

—Que el ministerio liberó a Krum —dijo Ginny con cautela, esperando a ver a su hermano enfadarse.

—Ah —murmuró Ron, después de un silencio prolongado. Ginny notó cómo fruncía la mirada, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró por el vestíbulo lo suficientemente lejos del alcance de sus oídos.

Al verlos irse, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Hermione estaba haciendo. Ella lo había llevado peligrosamente cerca del retrato de la Sra. Black y Ginny no tenía duda alguna de que lo había hecho a propósito. Si Ron perdía la paciencia, perturbaría a la vieja bruja y los gritos llegarían al cielo. Y no sólo tendría que lidiar con Hermione, sino que también tendría que enfrentar la furia de su madre. A pesar de que Ron no tenía ni dos dedos de frente, tenía suficiente sentido común como para darse cuenta del aprieto en que se metería, por lo que mantuvo su voz calma.

Ginny veía con interés cómo Ron y Hermione hablaban en susurros sumamente precipitados. Por raro que parezca, cuando él la miró no parecía enojado. Si Ginny tuviera que nombrarlo, diría que lucía decepcionado, pero él se viró antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de estar segura. Hermione debió haber sugerido algo que a su hermano no le agradó demasiado. No sólo sacudió su cabeza negando enérgicamente en desacuerdo, sino que también estiró sus brazos y la tomó de las manos para intentar convercerla de algo.

El hecho de que él iniciara el contacto cogió a Ginny levemente desprevenida. Ron nunca había sido un chico susceptible y sentimental, y hasta hacía muy poco siempre había evitado tocar a Hermione. Entonces supo que ahora las cosas habían cambiado. A fin de cuentas, los había encontrado besuqueándose, pero aún así le resultaba algo extraño. Nunca se había imaginado a su hermano como la clase de sujeto que coge las manos de una chica, mucho menos enfrente de algún miembro de la familia. Y aún así, ahí estaba. La tomaba de las manos provocando un claro efecto en Hermione. Sus facciones se habían suavizado y estaba escuchando lo que fuera que Ron le decía sin señales de interrumpirlo.

—«Eso es nuevo» —pensó Ginny para sí misma, al observar la interacción.

Hermione siempre había sido la que mandaba en su amistad. Le decía a Ron y a Harry lo que debían hacer y aunque Ron peleara y Harry se quejara, al final casi siempre hacían lo que ella quería. Por otro lado, Hermione muy raramente escuchaba a los chicos una vez que se encontraba decidida. Pero ahora estaba escuchando a Ron. No sólo eso, estaba considerando fuera lo que fuera que él le había dicho. No estaban peleando, estaban debatiendo. Ginny nunca antes había visto que eso pasara y le desconcertó. Cuando Hermione se llevó a rastras a Ron, no había tenido ninguna duda de que ella saldría victoriosa. Pero ahora que la discusión se había acabado y la pareja volvía hacia ella, no tenía ni la menor idea de quién había salido vencedor.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —preguntó Ron señalando al baúl de Ginny.

—No, está bien —contestó ella, todavía impresionada de que Ron no hubiera armado un escándalo cuando Krum fue mencionado—. Sólo voy a llevar lo que necesito a mi cuarto. Mamá les dirá a Fred y a George que lo suban más tarde —añadió ella.

—Ah, bueno —dijo Ron mirando a Hermione, quien arqueó su ceja y asintió con la cabeza hacia Ginny—. ¿Y qué es lo que necesitas? —preguntó él sin mucha convicción.

—¿Qué te pasa? —espetó su hermana defensivamente—. «¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?».

—Nada —protestó Ron—. Es sólo curiosidad, nada más.

—No es nada que te interese, pero pensé en empezar mi tarea de pociones.

—Eh…, está bien, entonces.

—Ron y yo vamos a jugar ajedrez en la sala de arriba —le dijo Hermione a Ginny—. Puedes venir con nosotros —añadió rápidamente—, si quieres. Hay un escritorio allí donde podrías hacerla.

—¿No prefieren estar… solos? —preguntó Ginny.

—«¡SÍ!» —gritó la mente de Ron, pero tuvo la delicadeza necesaria de no decirlo en voz alta. Ya lo habían decidido, a pesar de su disgusto.

—Esto no está molestándote, ¿cierto? —preguntó Hermione. Su rostro se ruborizó levemente al desprender su mano —que aún seguía entrelazada a la de Ron—, y elevarla para llamar a Ginny.

—No —contestó Ginny honestamente—. Creo que es grandioso. Pero eso no significa que quiera ver como se besuquean toda la noche.

—Vamos a jugar ajedrez —aclaró Hermione.

—Sí, seguro... —resopló Ginny.

—De verdad —suspiró Ron, demostrando su desilusión—. Así que más te vale que nos acompañes.

—¡RON! —gritó Hermione fuertemente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Más te vale? —regañó ella.

—¿Qué malo hay en eso? —cuestionó él—. «La invité, ¿o no? Era eso lo que querías».

—Fue descortés.

—No lo fue —protestó Ron—. Descortés habría sido decirte que ella es mejor jugadora que tú.

—Sólo por eso, yo no voy a jugar contigo —informó ella, soltando su otra mano y cruzándose de brazos.

—Ginny, ayúdame a salir de esto —gimoteó Ron.

—Eres un imbécil sin diplomacia —dijo Ginny—. Y eso está fuera de mi alcance.

—Pero aún así jugarás, ¿verdad? —le suplicó Ron a su hermana.

—Vas a molestarme hasta que te diga que sí, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que sí quieres —replicó Ron con una gran sonrisa—. Nadie que esté bien de la cabeza elegiría trabajar en pociones si tuvieran alguna otra opción.

—No me digas... —replicó Hermione.

—Rápido, ¿aritmancia o pociones? ¿Cuál harías primero? —lanzó Ron.

—Ya, en serio... —gimió Hermione al morderse el labio y sacudir la cabeza, exasperada. Él la tenía y ambos lo sabían.

—Ves, tengo razón —proclamó Ron con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué dices, Ginny?

—Un juego —replicó Ginny—. Y luego trabajo en mi ensayo.

—Como tú digas —rió Ron entre dientes al destrabar la pestaña de su baúl, y retirar las piezas de ajedrez.

**...**

Una hora y media después, Ron y Ginny estaban a la mitad de su tercer juego. Hermione había cedido y habría jugado con el ganador del primer juego de no haberse dormido antes de que terminara. Ahora estaba acurrucada al lado de Ron—quien estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá con su brazo apoyado alrededor de su hombro—, mientras le decía a sus piezas adónde moverse.

—Ahí están ustedes tres —dijo Bill al asomar la cabeza por la puerta—. Todo despejado.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí. Todo está perfectamente a salvo —insistió Bill.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Ginny, apartando la vista del tablero de ajedrez para mirar a su hermano mayor.

—Ron estaba preocupado de que Kreacher le hubiera hecho algo a tu cuarto.

—Entonces, de eso se trataba toda esta tontería del ajedrez —dijo Ginny, luciendo insultada—. ¿Sólo intentabas mantenerme alejada de allí hasta que Bill lo revisara?

—No —contestó Ron sinceramente—. No fue así, para nada. «Hermione no quería que te sintieras excluida».

—Me voy a la cama —dijo Ginny, levantándose de su silla y saliendo como un huracán de la habitación.

—Sólo está enfadada porque no me pudo ganar —rió Ron, mientras Bill entraba al cuarto y miraba al tablero de ajedrez.

Con una risa ahogada, Bill giró la tabla para que Ron la pudiera examinar desde su ángulo.

—Ella te habría dejado en jaque con dos movidas —rió él.

—No, claro que n... —comenzó a protestar Ron—. Bah, lo habría notado apenas moviera su caballo.

—Sin duda —replicó Bill, sentándose en la silla ahora vacía de Ginny. Los ojos de Bill se movieron de su hermano a Hermione, quien dormía profundamente al lado de él.

—¿Quieres jugar? —le preguntó Ron a su hermano mayor.

—¿No estás cansado? —cuestionó Bill.

—¿De jugar ajedrez? —replicó Ron como si la idea fuera ridícula—. Jamás.

—Te puedo dar una partida por tu dinero.

—Puedes tratar —rió Ron disimuladamente—, pero perderás como todos los demás.

—Eres un presumido, ¿lo sabías? —rió Bill entre dientes.

—La última vez que me ganaste yo tenía ocho años —contestó Ron, mientras Bill viraba el tablero y ubicaba las piezas faltantes.

—Quizás te dejé ganar —objetó Bill.

—¿Durante ocho años? —Ron soltó una carcajada—. Las blancas se mueven primero.

—Entonces, las cosas entre ustedes dos van en serio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bill mientras avanzaba unos de sus peones.

—Eh…, sí. Eso creo —dijo Ron incómodamente.

—Felicitaciones.

—Em, gracias —replicó Ron, evitando deliberadamente la mirada de su hermano y estudiando el tablero.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Eh... —Ron tartamudeó—. Uh… ¿tengo opción? —preguntó finalmente al llevar a su propio peón hacia el frente.

Ignorando la pregunta de Ron, Bill preguntó la suya a cambio.

—¿Cómo demonios hiciste para arreglarse tan rápido después de esa pelea?

—¿Qué?, ¿cuál pelea? —preguntó Ron mientras Bill hacía su siguiente movimiento.

—Esa riña que tuvieron por lo que pasó en el campo. Por un momento ella ni te hablaba, luego me voy por diez minutos y cuando regreso los dos actúan como si nada hubiera pasado. Me da curiosidad saber cómo lo hiciste.

—Ah, bueno…, eh… —tartamudeó Ron— Peón, G5. No estaba en realidad tan enojada.

—Hizo una maldita buena imitación, entonces —rió Bill— Alfil, C4.

—Creo que la conozco lo suficiente como para saber la diferencia.

—Me alegro, entonces —dijo Bill sin creer en la respuesta de Ron—. Eso les ahorrará muchísimos disgustos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ron, tratando de no sonar preocupado— Caballo, F6 —ordenó antes de apartar la vista del tablero para mirar a Hermione, quien todavía descansaba pacíficamente contra su pecho.

—El hecho de que la conozcas tan bien —explicó Bill—. Que puedas hacer… lo que sea que hiciste para que te perdone… la próxima vez que hagas algo estúpido.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que haré algo estúpido?

—Yo también tuve dieciseis, ¿sabes?

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Que cometí muchos errores. Y estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no cometas los mismos.

—Maldita sea —gimió Ron—. Ya tuve esta conversación con papá.

—Sí, recuerdo sus conversaciones. Pero lo que estoy a punto de decirte puede serte sumamente útil.

Por un momento Ron se debatió entre la vergüenza y la curiosidad.

—«¿Útil en qué sentido? ¿Está hablando de alguna técnica? ¿O de una manera secreta para llegar al corazón de una mujer?» —se preguntó Ron echándole un vistazo a Hermione nuevamente para asegurarse de que dormía—. Muy bien —dijo él al ganar su curiosidad—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Paciencia hermanito —rió Bill—. La sabiduría que estoy a punto de transferirte me tomó años reunir. No querrías apresurarme, ¿o sí?

—Sí.

—Podría saltearme algo importante.

—¿Por qué no nos salteamos todo esto, entonces? —respondió Ron cuando su interés en la conversación descendió drásticamente.

—La amas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bill repentinamente, muy serio.

—«Bien, ésto no era parte del trato». Eh…

—Eso lo hará algo difícil.

—¿Hacer qué difícil? —Ron demandó saber—. ¿Por qué?

—Me estoy adelantando —dijo Bill—. ¿Cómo digo esto? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que las mujeres quieren realmente?

Ron se quedó boquiabierto y miró a su hermano mayor con incredulidad por un momento.

–¡Puf!, seguro —se burló él—. ¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa cuando ni ellas mismas parecen saberlo?

—Veo que entiendes mi punto —rió Bill—, así que déjame reformular la pregunta: ¿sabes qué es lo que quiere Hermione?

—Mmm…, no lo sé. Quizás. Creo. Algunas veces.

—Ella quiere eso —dijo Bill observando a la pareja sentada juntos en el sofá.

—¿Eh? —soltó Ron. Ahora estaba completamente perdido y sin tener la menor idea de lo que Bill estaba hablando—. ¿Ella quiere qué?

—Eso —explicó Bill, señalándolos—. Exactamente eso. Lo que estás haciendo en este momento.

—No estoy haciendo nada —arguyó Ron—. Ella ni siquiera está despierta.

—Puedo decirte que no logró dormir muy bien anoche —dijo Bill cuando Ron comenzó a protestar—. Pero ahora está durmiendo. ¿Por qué crees que sea eso?

—Porque estaba exhausta —respondió Ron.

—No —informó Bill—. Es porque tú le diste lo que necesitaba.

—Nosotros no hicimos nada —protestó Ron—. Ginny estuvo aquí todo el tiempo.

—Tenía que ser... —replicó Bill con una sonrisa—. No sólo caíste en la trampa, hermanito, ¡sino que acabas de zambullirte de cabeza al abismo!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ron. Cuanto más seguía la conversación, más confundido parecía estar.

—Asumiste que lo que ella necesitaba era algo… físico. Estás pensando como un chico.

—Soy un chico.

—Hermione no lo es.

—No otra vez... Mira, siempre supe que ella era una chica. «Incluso antes de que me lo gritara en cuarto año». Sólo me tomó un poco darme cuenta que ella era…, podía ser… más que una amiga.

—Lo importante es que te diste cuenta de ello —dijo Bill—. Pero eso no es lo quiero decir.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—La mayoría de las chicas de tu edad no quieren lo mismo que los hombres. Ellas quieren estar cerca tuyo. Sentirse amadas. Tomarse de las manos y acurrucarse a tu lado. Quieren besar y tocar un poco, pero eso ya es demasiado.

—Eso no es verdad —insistió Ron—. «No puede ser verdad». Hay muchísimas otras chicas en Hogwarts que hacen más que eso.

—Sólo porque lo hagan, no significa que eso sea lo que realmente quieren.

—¿Y por qué lo harían si no quieren hacerlo? —preguntó Ron.

—Porque así consiguen las otras cosas que mencioné. Muchas chicas lo hacen sólo porque temen que el sujeto no las quiera si se niegan.

Ron pensó silenciosamente ese punto por un minuto antes de contestar.

—Pero eso es ridículo. Hermione jamás pensaría algo así. Me refiero a que… debe que saber que yo no la dejaría simplemente porque ella no quiera… Es decir…, esa no es la razón… Yo…, yo esperaría —tartamudeó él, al sentir la punta de sus orejas calentarse mientras su cara se enrojecía.

—Buena respuesta —dijo Bill, dándole una sonrisa alentadora a su hermano—. Probablemente deberías decirle eso.

—¿Qué? Si ella ya lo debe saber...

—¿En serio? —preguntó Bill—. Retrocede y mira a la escena completa por un segundo. Esas otras chicas…, las que están dispuestas, obtienen muchísima atención de los chicos en la escuela, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, sí, supongo.

—Y las chicas a las que los chicos no adulan…ven esto, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Y probablemente se ponen algo celosas —continuó Bill.

—Supongo que quizás algunas de ellas —admitió Ron.

—¿Cómo son las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione?

—Son un grupo de tontas chismosas. No están ni cerca de ser tan grandiosas como ella.

—¿Son… populares?

—Bueno, sí, pero eso es porque se pasan la mayoría del tiempo tratando de lucir bien —dijo Ron, como si eso fuera algo negativo—. ¡Lavender lleva su varita encima sólo para poder rizarse las pestañas con ella, por todos los cielos!

—¿Entonces son superficiales? —preguntó Bill.

—Podría decirse.

—Y aún así a los chicos les gustan. ¿Cómo crees que eso hace sentir a alguien inteligente como Hermione?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó Ron—. Ella piensa que son un par de idiotas.

—¡Merlín! ¿Alguna vez fui así imbécil? —murmuró Bill para sí mismo.

—¡Oye! —gritó Ron un poco más fuerte de lo que planeado, haciendo que Hermione se moviera en su sueño. Ambos se quedaron helados cuando ella gemió suavemente y acarició con su nariz el hueco en el cuello de Ron de manera penetrante. Los dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro silenciosamente por un momento, esperando a ver si se despertaba. Como ella no realizó ningún otro intento de moverse y continuó respirando profundamente, los dos decidieron que podían continuar.

—Bien—dijo Bill débilmente—. Permíteme abreviarlo todo para ti. Las compañeras de Hermione son un par de idiotas. Son superficiales y no les importa nada excepto como lucen y llamar la atención de la población masculina. ¿Correcto?

—Sí, eso lo resume todo bastante bien —asintió Ron.

—Por otro lado, Hermione es… ¿Cómo es exactamente? —preguntó Bill.

—Increíble —contestó Ron casi instantáneamente.

—¿Podrías ser más específico?

—Sí, pero no voy a serlo —informó Ron.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Bill, sabiendo que no tenía sentido presionarlo porque él ya se había decidido—. Así que Hermione, quien es esta "increíble" muchacha, ha pasado los últimos cinco años escuchando los chismes de sus compañeras acerca de varios novios. Y por supuesto, siendo lo inteligente que es, se ha dado cuenta de que a algunos adolescentes les interesa más la apariencia de una chica y cuán lejos llega, que su personalidad. Es una conexión física, no una emocional la que esos chicos persiguen.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron exageradamente al recordar la manera en la que Hermione le había gritado después de él decir que preferiría ir solo al baile de Navidad que con un trol como Eloise Midgen.

—«¡Maldita sea! Ella pensó que yo era uno de esos tipos. "¿_Así que, básicamente, llevarías a la chica más bonita que puedas tener, incluso aunque sea completamente horrible_?" —escuchó la voz de Hermione chillar dentro de su cabeza—. "_Sí, eso es correcto_" —se oyó a sí mismo coincidir con ella—. ¡MALDITA SEA! Yo era uno de esos tipos. ¿Qué tal si ella piensa que aún sigo siendo uno de ellos?» ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto hace dos años cuando podría haber hecho alguna diferencia? —se quejó Ron—. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer?

—Yo no soy tú —dijo Bill—. No puedo responderte a eso.

—¿Qué harías tú?

—¿A tu edad? —preguntó Bill—. Ya estaría saliendo con sus compañeras. ¿Cómo crees que descubrí todo esto? Me tomó un largo tiempo darme cuenta que había más que sólo pasar un buen rato. No me malinterpretes. No era un canalla o algo así. Es sólo que no me tomaba el tiempo necesario para realmente llegar a conocerlas. De esa manera, cuando la diversión se acababa, era más fácil dejar de verlas y seguir de largo. Nunca he tenido algo parecido a los que ustedes dos ya tienen. Nunca me he tomado el tiempo necesario para involucrarme emocionalmente _antes_ de que lo otro comenzara. Pero ustedes dos ya lo tienen. No tienen que atravesar todas las charlas incómodas para "llegar a conocerse". Y no tienen que preocuparse por esos silencios incómodos ni cómo hallar la manera de llenarlos, si entiendes lo que digo. Eso te pone de cabeza en el juego. Llenar esos silencios es lo que lleva a una relación en una dirección directamente superficial. Por otro lado…

—¿Por otro lado qué? —preguntó Ron, denotándose en su voz algo de pánico.

—Si las cosas salen mal…

—¿Por qué asumes que las cosas van a salir mal?

—Uno nunca sabe —contestó Bill—. Algo podría pasarle a…

—Basta —interrumpió Ron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Bill insinuaba.

—Estuve allí, Ron. Vi cómo reaccionaste cuando mamá te dijo que ellos la tenían.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo Ron vehementemente—. «¡Nunca! ¡Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello!»

—Sé que no quieres —dijo Bill—. Pero ese es el punto malo de estar involucrado emocionalmente. Corres el riesgo de salir herido. No eres el único que corre el riesgo. Ella es una gran chica. No desearía ver a ninguno de los dos sufriendo por el otro.

—Yo nunca…

—No intencionalmente —replicó Bill—. Pero las cosas pasan. Sólo… tómalo con calma y asegúrate de no estar presionándola a hacer algo para lo cual no esté realmente lista —Bill quería decirle a su hermano que ellos tendrían el resto de sus vidas para hacerlo, pero sabía que no sería un argumento muy fuerte en ese momento, menos si tenía en cuenta que pronto estarían atrapados en medio de una guerra—. Y si es idea de ella —continuó Bill—, espera un momento y pregúntate por qué. ¿Es eso lo que realmente desea, o es porque piensa que es lo que _tú_ quieres?

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Ron sarcásticamente—. ¿Que debería rechazarla, incluso si eso es lo que ella quiere, para que no piense que eso es lo único que me interesa?

—¿Todavía recuerdas el encantamiento que te enseñé?

—Sí —murmuró Ron, y su cara se sonrojó levemente.

—Si no estás seguro…

—No, recuerdo cómo hacerlo.

—No lo olvides —advirtió Bill.

—No lo haré.

—Mamá te MATARÍA.

—Como si no lo supiera...

—Sabes que… las mujeres no son iguales a los hombres —dijo Bill.

—Descubrí eso hace algunos años —bufó Ron—. Pero gracias por resaltar lo obvio.

—No, me refiero a que… no es lo mismo cuando están… juntos. En especial al principio. Será doloroso para…

—Diablos —murmuró Ron mientras sus orejas se enrojecían para convinar con su pelo y su cara.

—Tampoco es divertido para mí hablarte de esto, ¿sabes? Especialmente con ella sentada ahí. No dudaría en que haya estado fingiendo dormir.

Ron se rió a pesar de sí mismo.

—«Yo tampoco» —pensó—. Confía en mí —le dijo a su hermano—. Está durmiendo. Estaría ruborizándose como loca de no estarlo. No quiero lastimarla —murmuró esta vez, más para sí mismo que para que escuchara Bill.

—Lo harás. No hay forma de evitarlo —dijo su hermano.

—Lo sé.

—No sólo estoy hablando de… al principio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ron, sintiendo un nudo de pánico enrollándose en su estomago otra vez.

—Bueno, todas las chicas son diferentes, por supuesto, pero… eres mi hermano, después de todo. Y parece que tenemos el mismo tamaño.

—¡DIABLOS! —gritó Ron.

—¿Ron? —gimió Hermione, mientras sus ojos parpadearon y se distanció un poco de él—. ¿Qu… qué pasa? —preguntó ella y entonces se cubrió la boca para bostezar—. Ginny no te ganó, ¿o sí? —cuestionó, girando para ver a la persona sentada en la silla de enfrente—. Oh, hola Bill —dijo ella—. ¿Qué pasó con Ginny?

—A diferencia de algunas personas, decidió dormir en su cama —bromeó Ron agradecido de que Hermione siguiera somnolienta y no se diera cuenta de qué era lo que la había despertado.

—Oh, cállate —contestó ella al darle una palmada levemente en el brazo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? —preguntó tratando de suprimir otro bostezo.

—Un par de horas.

—¿En serio? —dijo ella, incapaz de evitar la sorpresa en su voz—. ¿Y te quedaste conmigo encima tuyo todo el tiempo?

—No es como si pesaras algo —contestó Ron rápidamente—. Y aún me queda una mano libre —dijo él, acercándola con el brazo que tenía envuelto sobre su hombro—. Además, no necesité ninguno de ellos para darle a Ginny una perfecta derrota.

—Ella le habría ganado en dos movidas de no haberse ido a la cama —rió Bill.

—No, no lo habría hecho. Y hablando de camas —interpuso Ron cuando Hermione bostezó otra vez—. Sé que estás agotada, 'Mione. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?

—Estoy cómoda aquí —protestó ella.

—Como quieras —dijo Ron, bajando la vista al tablero de ajedrez nuevamente—. Creo que yo me meteré en una al terminar este juego. ¿Te despierto de nuevo, entonces? —interrogó estudiando el tablero—. ¿A quién le toca? —le preguntó ahora a Bill.

—No recuerdo —respondió su hermano honestamente—. Creo que le llamaremos un empate, entonces.

—De ninguna manera —replicó Ron, soltando a Hermione y sentándose derecho—. Vamos a empezar de nuevo —dijo reacomodando las piezas—. ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó él cuando Hermione se levantó—. Pensé que te ibas a quedar.

—Acabo de recordar algo —dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Regreso en un minuto.

Tan pronto ella desapareció de vista, Ron miró a su hermano mayor seriamente.

—Podemos terminar esto más tarde —dijo Bill.

—No —protestó Ron—. ¿Qué quisiste decir?

—No es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte en este momento —contestó Bill débilmente—. No están allí todavía, ¿verdad?

—No —admitió Ron.

—Entonces no te preocupes.

—Oh, claro. ¿Me dices que la voy a lastimar y después que _no_ tengo que preocuparme por eso?

—Sólo entiende que probablemente será incómodo para ella por un tiempo.

—Dijiste que iba a ser doloroso.

—Puede serlo. Todo depende.

—¿De qué?

—Sólo asegúrate de que esté relajada —dijo Bill—. Y… —miró hacia la puerta y luego de regreso a Ron—. Ten en cuenta que el acto mismo no será suficiente para ella. Incluso después de que se haya acostumbrado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ron por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez.

—Que probablemente tengas que atenderla de otras maneras —dijo Bill rápidamente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Ron.

—Todas las mujeres son diferentes. Tendrás que descubrirlo por tu cuenta. Sólo presta atención a cómo reacciona cuando… la toques. Serás capaz de deducir lo que le gusta y lo que no.

—¿Y qué si no puedo deducirlo?

—Entonces le preguntas —sugirió Bill.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —gritó Ron—. ¡No puedo hacer eso!

—Claro que puedes. Tan sólo le preguntas lo que quiere.

—No puedo.

—Bueno, entonces averígualo solo —dijo Bill—. Solamente recuerda esto, porque es la clave para todo. Atiende sus necesidades primero. Estará más relajada después y… más ansiosa de atender las tuyas. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada de esto ahora —dijo Bill al levantarse para irse—. Ahora sólo debes preocuparte en descubrir una forma para que ella no se sienta presionada. Dile lo que me dijiste antes —añadió él al caminar hacia la puerta—. Que no te importa esperar. Ella necesita oírlo. No te preocupes por el resto. Se resolverá solo.

—Él no te ganó ya, ¿o sí? —preguntó Hermione al aparecer por la puerta con un libro en la mano.

—No, decidí retirarme —dijo Bill al prepararse para salir.

—Espera —dijo Hermione cuando él la iba a pasar—. He estado pensando acerca de esa maldición en la que estás trabajando —continuó—. Me sonaba vagamente familiar. Estaba segura de que había leído acerca de una maldición similar en algún sitio. Aquí —dijo ella, dándole el libro a Bill—. Marqué la página para ti —añadió cuando él la miró interrogante—. No es la misma, por supuesto, pero es bastante parecida.

—¡Demonios, Hermione! —gritó Bill cuando bajó la mirada al libro en su mano y leyó _Magia más Diabólica_ impreso en la cubierta—. ¿Qué estás haciendo con un libro como éste? —demandó mirándola con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—Investigo —contestó Hermione rápidamente—. Lo pedí prestado de Hogwarts así que lo necesitaré de vuelta —añadió.

—¿Por qué estarías investigando con algo como ésto? —preguntó Bill, agitando el libro en frente de su cara.

—Porque eso es lo que hace Hermione —interrumpió Ron—. Ve un libro y tiene que leerlo.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —demandó Bill.

—Ya te lo dije, lo pedí prestado de Hogwarts.

—Nunca vi ningún libros como éste cuando estudiaba allí.

—Quizás no buscaste en el lugar correcto —acotó Ron con una sonrisa cómplice. Bill había sido Premio Anual. Probablemente se conocía la biblioteca tan bien como Hermione. Pero aún así, él no sabía acerca de la Sala de los Requerimientos.

—Quizás hayan obtenido libros nuevos desde entonces —sugirió Hermione—. No sé qué decirte. Ahí fue donde lo conseguí y tengo que devolverlo. Si piensas que no te va a ser útil, lo tomaré de vuelta.

—No estoy seguro de que debas tener libros como éste —dijo Bill estudiando a Hermione de cerca—. Quizás deba devolvérselo a Dumbledore cuando termine.

—Está bien —contestó Hermione sin mover una pestaña—. No importa siempre y cuando Madam Pince lo tenga de regreso. Yo ya lo he leído, ya sabes... —añadió ella al caminar y sentarse sobre el sillón al lado de Ron—. Más de una vez, en realidad. Así que ya no lo necesitaré más.

—Estás empezando a sonar como mamá, ¿sabes? —gritó Ron a su hermano después que él asintió con la cabeza a Hermione, y salió de la sala—. Él no se lo dará a Dumbledore —dijo Ron calladamente—. Tan sólo te estaba probando para cerciorarse de que realmente lo hayas obtenido del colegio.

—Uno pensaría que estuve merodeando por el Callejón Knockturn en busca de libros sobre magia oscura, por la manera en que reaccionó.

—Probablemente lo pensó —rió Ron disimuladamente—. Has estado usando material poco fiable últimamente. ¿Viste la cara que puso cuando descubrió que tenías una poción que podía cegar a las personas?

—«No sabes ni la mitad de lo que tengo —pensó Hermione para sí misma—. Si supieran lo que tengo guardado en mi baúl ahora»… ¿Crees que es gracioso? —preguntó ella.

—Diablos, ¡sí! —rió él—. Es agradable ver que no soy el único al que puedes intimidar. ¡Él tenía miedo de que hayas aprendido como lanzar todos esos hechizos!

—Lo hice —replicó ella seriamente.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Ron dejando su boca abierta—. Tú…, espera…, estás bromeando, ¿cierto? —dijo él cuando la vio tratando de contener una sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera yo no podría aprenderlos todos tan rápidamente —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—. De verdad que te asustas muy fácil.

—Eso fue cruel —gimoteó Ron.

—¿Qué tal si te compenso por eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Qué tenías en mente?

—Bueno, un trato es un trato —contestó ella—. Y acordamos que tendríamos algún "tiempo a solas" tan pronto Ginny se acostara.

—No tienes ninguna obligación, ¿sabes? —dijo Ron—. Quiero decir…, sé que estás cansada y no quiero mantenerte levantada si prefieres ir a la cama… Eh… quiero decir, a dormir. Podemos…, no tenemos que hacer nada.

—¿Me perdí algo? —preguntó Hermione, dándole a Ron una mirada evaluadora—. ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que iba a ser casi imposible encontrar algo de tiempo para estar solos, con tu familia alrededor observándonos? Y ahora que estamos solos, ¿quieres que me vaya a domir?

—No quiero que lo hagas —dijo Ron—, pero creo que probablemente deberías. Tenemos todo el verano, ¿cierto? —añadió él, inclinándose y dándole un beso rápido—. No hay motivo para que te canses aún más —continuó él al enderezarse y estirar su mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. Además, mañana tenemos todo el día para… estar solos.

—Muy bien —dijo Hermione, tomando la mano de Ron y permitiéndo que la alzara. Ella no estaba segura de qué exactamente era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no vio ninguna razón para discutir acerca de ello. Quizás estaba cansado por su viaje. Los días pasados no habían sido nada fáciles para él tampoco. O quizás sólo estaba preocupado por ella y no quería decírselo porque pensaba que se pondría a la defensiva y se quedaría despierta para probarlo—. «Sea lo que sea, lo descifraré mañana» —pensó al ellos caminar hacia la puerta y salier al pasillo.

—Bueno, buenas noches, entonces —dijo Ron inclinándose y dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, antes de dirigirse pensativo hacia las escaleras.

—Buenas noches —contestó Hermione, mirándolo fijamente y frunciendo el ceño, confundida—. «¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí?» —se preguntó al voltear y bajar hacia su cuarto.

* * *

** N/t**: ¡Lo logré! ¡LLegué y cumplí la meta de subir doce capítulos en menos de 15 días! Por favor, ¿podrían poner la canción "We are the champions" de Queen y cantarla conmigo? Jajaja, ¡gané Foaby! ¡Va para todas las del FoFo en que confiaron y no confiaron que llegaría! Jajaja. Mujer de palabra, sí señor. Ah, por cierto, amo a Bill. Más en este capítulo.


	21. Días de mal humor

* * *

**21**

**Días de mal humor**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—«¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —se preguntó Ron cuando salió de la ducha y se puso algo de ropa limpia—. Las duchas frías definitivamente que no están funcionando».

Bueno, eso no era completamente cierto. Funcionaban hasta que él salía y veía a Hermione de nuevo. Todo iba cuesta abajo desde ese momento.

Los días no eran tan malos. Su madre los mantenía ocupados limpiando los gabinetes superiores de la casa. Por más que Ron odiara los quehaceres domésticos, estaba agradecido de tener otra cosa que hacer para ocupar su tiempo. Tener a Ginny en la misma habitación que ellos mientras limpiaban era una gran ayuda también. No sólo su presencia lo mantenía lo suficientemente alejado como para escaparse de sus tareas y arrastrar a Hermione hacia algún rincón oscuro, sino que descargaba en ella su frustración acumulada. En ocasiones se sentía un poco culpable por ello. Ginny no tenía la culpa de que él estuviera tan exasperado. Bill sí. Pero no había mucho que Ron pudiera hacer al respecto por el momento.

Ginny no era la única con la que Ron estaba cortante, de ninguna manera. Casi todos los que cruzaban por su camino habían sido el blanco de sus descargas de una u otra forma. Todos excepto la persona con la que usualmente peleaba. De algún modo, Hermione había permanecido los pasados cinco días ilesa. Lo cual era irónico, pues ella era la única persona que felizmente hubiera mordido el anzuelo y le hubiera dado la pelea que tanto buscaba, sin ninguna otra razón que la de aliviar su propia frustración. Pero mientras Hermione le replicaba, principalmente por los viles comentarios que le hacía a su hermana, Ron no había tomado represalias. Había estado terriblemente tentado, y en más de una ocasión, pero de alguna manera alcanzaba a tragarse sus groseras réplicas.

Era tan frustrante estar con ella a veces, pero la perspectiva de no estarlo era aún peor. Ron anhelaba esas noches cuando hallaban tiempo para estar solos. Incluso si lo único que hacían era jugar ajedrez o sentarse lado a lado en el sofá mientras hablaban. Hermione era ambas, la fuente de su felicidad y de su irritación. Pasar el tiempo solos podía ser una agonía, pero al mismo tiempo era un éxtasis. Aunque el estar absteniéndose lo volvía loco lentamente, sentía como si Hermione fuese la única cosa que lo mantenía cuerdo. No iba a empezar una pelea con ella y arriesgar eso. Lo único que lograría sería asegurarse el terminar solo y frustrado.

—«¿De qué me sirve tener el derecho de besarla si no puedo hacerlo? —se lamentaba Ron al retornar a su habitación y tirarse en su cama. No que ellos no se besaran. Claro que sí. Sólo que él los terminaba antes de tener la oportunidad de entusiasmarse demasiado—. Es peor que antes, porque ahora es la única endemoniada cosa que puedo pensar. ¡Maldita sea, Bill! ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo todo? ¿Nunca has escuchado la expresión "la ignorancia es felicidad"? ¡Yo quiero mi felicidad de vuelta! ¡Desgraciado! Te odio, maldito desgraciado».

**...**

Mientras Ron estaba acostado en su cuarto, maldiciendo al techo, Hermione estaba encerrada en el suyo leyendo un libro. Bueno, quizás "leyendo" no sea la mejor palabra para describir lo que hacía. Tratando de leer sería una descripción más precisa. Había estado mirando la misma página al menos por quince minutos. Debía haberla leído unas cuatro veces ya y todavía no podía recordar una sola palabra.

—«¿Qué caso tiene?... —pensó ella, cerrando el libro de un golpe y dejándolo caer sobre la cama al lado de ella—. Ésto se está tornando ridículo. Ni siquiera me puedo distraer leyendo tranquilamente. Tendré que obligarlo a hablar acerca de esto —pensó Hermione—. ¿Pero estoy lista para oír la respuesta?»

Habían pasado varios días y todavía no había descubierto qué le estaba pasando a Ron. Cada vez que preguntaba, él negaba que algo anduviera mal. Claro está, él jamás había sido la persona más sencilla de comprender. Hermione sabía que su humor tendía a cambiar de vez en cuando, pero nunca duraba tanto tiempo. Él era fácil de irritar y quizás pasaba un día o dos con de mal humor, pero rara vez duraba más que eso. No lucía como si estuviese específicamente enojado. Sólo estaba irritable.

Al principio Hermione pensó que quizás estaba cansado, pero obviamente ese no era el problema. Todavía seguía perturbado después de dormir toda una noche. Y sólo parecía ponerse peor. Ron pasaba la mayor parte de sus tardes con un continuo mal humor. Era cortante con su hermana y le gritaba a los gemelos casi cada vez que se tropezaba con ellos.

A Hermione no se le había escapado el hecho de que mostraba su irritación con su familia y no con ella. Lo había presionado unas pocas veces para ver si él respondía, pero nada hasta ahora. Sea lo que sea lo que estaba molestándolo, su familia era la que sufría la peor parte, lo cual la llevó a preguntarse si él estaba frustrado simplemente porque siempre andaban detrás suyo. Él le había advertido que sería casi imposible estar solos con todos viviendo allí. Y tenía razón. No era imposible, pero sí muy difícil. Alguien siempre parecía aparecerse para ver lo que estaban haciendo. Y con mucha frecuencia, era su madre. Hermione ahora sospechaba que mandaba a los demás a espiarlos también. Ni que ellos hubieran interrumpido demasiado.

Se habían acostumbrado a pasar las noches en el salón del primer piso, cerca del cuarto de las chicas. Había un cómodo sillón ahí adentro y una gran chimenea. Era bastante acogedor por las noches, Hermione disfrutaba acurrucarse junto a Ron en el sofá. Habían hablado muchas cosas y él se portaba excepcionalmente atento. Tomaba su mano cuando se sentaban juntos y parecía que no podía evitar tocarla. Y no era como si Hermione tuviera algún inconveniente. Todo era muy inocente y dulce, y aún así no podía evitar encontrarlo estimulante.

Cada vez que sentía sus dedos correr por sus brazos o rozar su cuello mientras él acariciaba su cabello, se le ponía la piel de gallina. A veces hallaba difícil de creer que pudiera sentir tanto con una simple caricia, pero se estaba acostumbrando. Más que eso, parecía depender de ellos. Más de una vez se hallaba a sí misma esperando ansiosamente el momento en que sus dedos se abrieran paso hacia su rostro, porque sabía lo que vendría luego. Él casi siempre tocaba sus mejillas antes de inclinarse para besarla.

El problema era que los besos nunca duraban demasiado. Ron se contenía y cada vez que las cosas comenzaban a calentarse, se alejaba y hallaba una excusa para tomar un respiro. Sabía que era posible que sólo estuviera preocupado porque alguien los encontrara, y había grandes probabilidades de que eso ocurriera. Pero en este momento se sentía tan frustrada que no le importaba si su familia entera cogía una silla y se sentaba observarlos.

Lo que sea que estaba perturbando a Ron, comenzaba a afectarle a ella también. Al principio sólo había estado preocupada por él, pero confiaba en que, sea lo que sea, él lo resolvería. Pero ahora había empezando a alarmarse. No sólo eso, estaba volviéndose cada vez más paranoica.

—«¿Y si no es con su familia con quien está irritado? ¿Y si es conmigo? Quizás ha cambiado de parecer acerca de estar conmigo y no sabe cómo decírmelo. O quizás me esté volviendo loca preocupándome por nada. ¡Tan sólo deja de pensar en ello!» —se regañó a sí misma.

—Sólo necesito algo más en que concentrarme —dijo Hermione, saltando fuera de la cama y abriendo su baúl—. Algo más absorbente que este libro —continuó, colocando el ejemplar descartado dentro de su baúl y reemplazándolo por una pila de pergaminos.

**...**

Sabía que no era buena idea salir de la casa. Sabía que probablemente era peligroso. Sólo que no le importaba. No era la primera vez que caminara a tientas hacia el peligro y ciertamente que no sería la última. A menos que hubiera un grupo de Dementores afuera esperando por él, por supuesto. No hubiera importado que tuviera su varita encima. Harry Potter simplemente no tenía buenos pensamientos dentro de él para evocar en un momento así. Todo lo que sentía, cuando sentía algo más que un peso muerto, era furia y desesperación. Y en ese preciso instante la rabia gobernaba los sentimientos del joven que caminaba penosamente hacia el parque.

—«¡Estoy harto de esto!» —pensó Harry, con sus impactantes ojos verdes ardiendo de resentimiento.

Estaba harto de que su tío lo mandara a fregar toda la casa. Estaba harto de escuchar cómo debería estar agradecido de todavía tener un techo sobre su cabeza y una cama tibia en la cual dormir. Estaba harto de ver la enorme cara de Dudley y escuchar sus diminutos comentarios sarcásticos. El último acerca de que lucía como si su perro se hubiera muerto, había sido la gota que resbaló el vaso. Harry tenía que irse de allí o sería el responsable de algo que ni Dumbledore podría encubrir. Estaba casi seguro de que su primo no se dio cuenta porqué el comentario le había hecho explotar. Él sólo estaba expandiendo los comentarios que su padre decía. Cierto, Dudley había retrocedido cuando vio el destello de furia en los ojos de Harry, pero no tenía la menor idea de cuán cerca había estado de ser maldecido en ese preciso instante.

—«Estoy harto de todos ellos» —gimió Harry para sí mismo al acercarse a un banco del parque y tropezar sin demora. Se tambaleó hacia delante, pero logró mantener el equilibrio y se enderezó con una pizca de dignidad. Dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el banco en frente de él, Harry miró al suelo para ver con qué se había tropezado, pero no vio nada. Se había tropezado con nada.

—Tendrías que ser un poco más cuidadoso, Harry —le advirtió una voz incorpórea a su lado—. Nunca sabes con quién puedes llegar a chocar por estos lados.

Mientras la mano de Harry apretaba su varita, se escuchó un sonido siseante y Fred Weasley apareció frente a él, con la capa de invisibilidad que había estado usando, agarrada firmemente en una mano.

— ¡FRED! —gritó Harry asombrado mientras la cabeza pelirroja se sentaba a su lado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me fui a caminar y terminé por Surrey —contestó Fred sarcásticamente—. ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí? Es mi día de vigilar al pequeño Harry y ver que se mantenga lejos de los problemas. Estás arruinando el trabajo, compañero.

—Púdrete.

—No sabía que podías canalizar a Ron —rió Fred—. Con esa expresión le atinaste. Eso es todo lo que me ha dicho durante días —continuó él—. Puedo volver debajo de la capa si prefieres —añadió Fred—, pero Hermione pensó que quizá querrías compañía.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Cómo está...?

—Está bien, compañero —aseguró Fred—. Aunque muy preocupada por ti. Mamá y Ginny se estuvieron sacando chispas también. Tuvieron una gran discusión sobre quién tendría el privilegio de venir a visitarte. Ginny quería venir conmigo, pero como ves, mamá no se lo permitió. Ella tiene a esos tres bajo arresto domiciliario. Los está haciendo trabajar como elfos domésticos. Probablemente no verán la luz del día hasta septiembre.

—Sí, bueno —refunfuñó Harry, incapaz de sentir demasiada simpatía por sus amigos—. Por lo menos se tienen los uno a los otros.

— ¡Ay! Sinceramente, ¿eso te parece amable? —gritó Fred, colocando su mano sobre su corazón como si estuviera mortalmente herido—. No seré el pequeño Ronnie, pero tampoco soy un cero a la izquierda. Después de todo el viaje que tuve que hacer para venir hasta Surrey a levantarte el ánimo con la historia de Hermione y el Sombrero Acéfalo... Mira cómo me agradeces.

—Jamás se hubiese permitido usar uno de esos sombreros ni aunque le pagaran —respondió Harry, pero a pesar de su mal humor, no pudo evitar divertirse levemente por la imagen mental que había creado.

—Ah, pero sí usó uno —contestó Fred con una sonrisa corazonada—. No voluntariamente por supuesto —continuó él—. Es una lástima que haya estado invisible, la verdad. ¡Lo que hubiera dado yo por verle la cara! Todavía sigue sin dirigirme la palabra. Aunque..., quizás eso sea algo positivo —agregó Fred, un poco serio—. Ella es muy parecida a Mamá cuando se enfurece. De veras que puso en su lugar a Percy el otro día. No que no se lo merezca, el muy imbécil.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry.

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo.

—De algún modo, pensé que así sería —rió Fred—. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

**...**

Hermione estaba sentada en el centro de su cama, completamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, cuando escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta.

—Pasa —dijo ella, sin molestarse a ver quién entraba al cuarto—. Sólo dame un segundo — añadió ella mientras marcaba con el dedo un punto en el libro, para luego inclinarse hacia delante y escribir algo en el pergamino que tenía a un lado.

—Puedo volver más tarde —dijo Ron, mirando la cantidad de trabajo con la que ella se había rodeado. No solo habían varios libros abiertos desparramados por toda la cama, sino que habían pilas de notas esparcidas de un modo que sólo Hermione podría entender.

—No seas tonto —replicó ella al levantar la mirada y darle una sonrisa cálida, aunque continuó escribiendo—. Sólo déjame terminar esto.

—No, está bien —dijo Ron, un poco inquieto ahora. Él sabía que a Hermione no gustaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba en medio de un proyecto—. No sabía que estabas haciendo tu tarea.

—No es tarea —le informó ella, adhiriendo los ojos al libro nuevamente—. Quédate. Sólo necesito un minuto para terminar.

—«Por favor, dime que no estás haciendo todo esto sólo por un poco de crédito extra —pensó Ron al acercarse a la cama y agarrar uno de los libros abiertos, para ver así en qué estaba trabajando. Marcando la página con la mano, cerró el libro y leyó _Moste Potente Potions_ escrito en la cubierta—. Eso explica las notas en los márgenes —pensó él, abriendo nuevamente el libro—. Es muy poco probable que Hermione garabatee un libro que no es de ella. Pero Snape nunca nos da crédito extra. ¿Para qué es esto, entonces?» —se preguntó silenciosamente, echando un vistazo a las líneas que ella había subrayado.

Una poción de acoplamiento es generalmente usada para ampliar o magnificar información de entrada y salida entre dos o más individuos.

Una vez que se hayan unido, experimentarán sentimientos, pensamientos y en raras ocasiones hasta sensaciones físicas que no son las propias, sino la de esos individuos con los que se ha conectado. La sensibilidad emocional es el resultado más resaltante. Una vez que la conexión haya sido forjada, usted podrá ser capaz de sentir cualquier emoción fuerte o devastadora que su pareja está experimentando como si esos sentimientos fueran, de hecho,los propios. Sin embargo, la intensidad de la experiencia depende de la magnitud de los sentimientos y/o emociones que le sean transmitidas. Algunas veces sentirá exactamente lo que su pareja está sintiendo, y otras, sentirá las sensaciones aún más potentemente que la persona con la que esté enlazada, ya que ellos están acostumbrados a sus propios niveles emocionales y usted no.

**ADVERTENCIA: esta experiencia puede ser devastadora y es a menudo perjudicial para conllevar una vida normal****.**La clave para evitar ese riesgo es reconocer la diferencia entre sus propios sentimientos y aquellos que le son transmitidos. Una vez que esto sea alcanzado es posible dejar de sintonizar o bloquearlas por completo, a excepción de experiencias de emociones extremas.

—«Eso explica bastante» —pensó Ron al depositar prudentemente el libro en el mismo lugar en que lo encontró. Sabía por experiencia no perturbar su sistema de organización—. ¿Así que esta es la investigación de la que me hablaste? —preguntó mirando varias pilas de notas, algunas de las cuales estaban escritas en ese papel blanco con líneas que los muggles suelen usar—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado trabajando en esto? —pregunto él.

—Un rato —contestó Hermione para luego volver a quedarse callada. Sabía que él no estaría conforme con esa respuesta, pero aún no deseaba hablar sobre eso. Hermione metió rápidamente el pergamino en que estaba escribiendo dentro del libro, luego lo cerró de golpe y lo arrojó detrás suyo—. Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó ella, tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Nada —replicó Ron, mirando a Hermione escabullirse hacia un lado de la cama y señalándole a que se sentara a su lado—. Es sólo que vi las luces prendidas —añadió él al sentarse—, y pensé en ver en que andabas. No quise molestarte.

—No me molestas —replicó ella rápidamente.

—Así que esta unión de aquí —dijo Ron tomando _Moste Potente Potions_ de la cama otra vez y elevándolo para que ella lo viera—, suena un poco como lo que sucede con Harry y Tu-Sab...

—Voldemort —corrigió Hermione antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de finalizar.

—Sí..., él —dijo Ron—. ¿Estás tratando de averiguar cómo romper la conexión?

—No creo que sea posible —admitió Hermione—. Ellos no están conectados por una poción, sino a través de la sangre de Harry y por la maldición que usó en él cuando era un bebé.

—Ah —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué estás haciendo entonces? —preguntó, incapaz de mantener la pregunta para sí mismo.

—«Diablos» —pensó Hermione. Sabía que él preguntaría tarde o temprano, pero realmente no quería meterse en eso ahora—. Eres tan dulce, Ron —dijo ella acurrucándose a él—. Y aprecio lo que estás haciendo —añadió, sabiendo que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar de algo que a ella le interesaba—, pero no quiero aburrirte.

—No lo harás —contestó él, genuinamente interesado—. «Obviamente está poniendo demasiado esfuerzo investigando... lo que sea que está investigando. Y si va a ayudar a Harry, quiero saberlo». Así que..., ¿de qué se trata? —pregunto él—. Si no estás tratando de hallar una forma de romper la conexión, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Oh, ya sabes —dijo Hermione evasivamente—. Sólo buscando algo que pueda ayudar. Te haré saber cuando encuentre algo útil. No tenemos que hablar de esto justo ahora.

—¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Ron, estudiándola intensamente. El hecho de que ella no quisiera hablar acerca de lo que estaba trabajando, lo desconcertaba. Era posible que realmente aún no haya encontrado algo útil. Pero, del mismo modo, era posible que sí lo haya hecho, sólo que por alguna razón, no quería que lo supiera. No estaba muy seguro de que perspectiva era la correcta.

—No lo sé —contestó ella, mirando sus profundos ojos azules y sintiendo que la parte racional de su mente se disipaba—. «¿Quién dijo que teníamos que hablar?» —pensó ella, sintiendo el calor de su pierna presionada en contra de la suya al sentarse lado a lado—. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó mientras estiraba el brazo y recorría con sus dedos su encantador cabello pelirrojo. En el momento en que lo tocó, perdió la razón. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó suavemente.

Completamente desprevenido, Ron se alejó y entonces comprendió lo que había hecho. Se arrepintió instantáneamente y se dispuso a rectificar su error antes de que ella lo pensara lo que no era.

La cara de Hermione todavía estaba bastante cerca de la suya, pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Ron elevó su mano y deslizó levemente sus dedos sobre su mejilla enrojecida, luego fijó sus ojos sobre los de ella, se inclinó hacia delante muy lentamente, y cubrió sus labios con los suyos.

No fue un beso ni profundo ni apasionado, pero aún así, se sentía como si volviera a nacer. Después de un momento, un beso llevó a otro y luego otro. Cada uno lleno de la ternura y el cariño que él sentía por la chica sentada a su lado.

Sin saber qué debía hacer con sus manos, Ron las dejó sobre la cama para asegurar que la única parte de su cuerpo tocándola fueran sus labios. Hermione, sin embargo, no parecía tener las mismas preocupaciones. La mano que tenía enterrada en su cabello se descendió lentamente para jugar con el vello alrededor de su cuello, rozando los dedos contra su piel intencionadamente.

El contacto tuvo el efecto deseado, y Hermione dio soltó una suave risita cuando lo sintió estremecer. Amaba el hecho de poder hacerle sentir eso. La primera vez que había pasado había sido por accidente, pero había aprendido de la experiencia. Esa primera noche, cuando Ron besó su cuello, el placer que sintió casi la vuelve loca. Ahora sospechaba que él podría reaccionar de la misma manera. Si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad de probarlo, claro está. Sus labios siempre parecían estar ocupados cuando la inspiración llegaba y ella nunca actuaba por miedo a que él se apartara cuando abandonara sus labios.

—«Lo más probable que se aleje de todas formas» —pensó Hermione al colocar su mano libre sobre su pecho. Ella agarró su camisa para mantenerlo en lugar y entonces se inclinó hacia delante para que su torso estuviera presionado contra el suyo.

En vez de resistirse, Ron respondió a al avance rodeándola con un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras un beso terminaba y otro comenzaba. Él sazonó sus labios con una serie de besos. Éstos eran suaves y dulces al principio, pero mientras el calor entre ellos se intensificaba, el contacto duraba cada vez más.

Sin advertencia alguna, Hermione sintió cómo el vértigo y el calor eléctrico que había comenzado en su corazón rápidamente se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Ron lamer su labio inferior, buscando profundizar el beso aún más. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Hermione se recostó sobre el pergamino extendido sobre la cama, llevándose a Ron consigo.

El peso de su cuerpo presionándola contra la cama mientras él la besaba tan profundamente era demasiado, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerse, ella gimió dentro de su boca. Como si el sonido hubiese quebrado un hechizo del cual estaba siendo víctima, Ron de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Hermione casi maldijo cuando él se alejó de ella y se sentó firmemente a su lado.

Ella gimió de nuevo, esta vez decepcionada. Respirando profundamente, abrió sus ojos y lo miró anhelante. Al apoyarse en sus codos, el anhelo se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por irritación.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? —demandó saber.

—¿Besarte? —replicó Ron bromeando.

—No, alejándote —dijo Hermione seriamente—. Algo anda mal. Y quiero saber qué es.

—No es nada —protestó él.

—No puede ser _nada_ —contestó ella—. Has estado alterado durante días. Pensé que quizás sólo tenías miedo de que alguien nos descubriera, pero es más que eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella—. ¿Te has... arrepentido o algo así?

—¿Qué? —contestó Ron, incapaz de mantener la inquietud que estaba sintiendo fuera de su voz—. ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Si no eres tú, entonces debo ser yo —indicó Hermione al enderezarse—. Si no me encuentras atractiva, preferiría que me lo dijeras —propuso ella tristemente, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Así no seguiría haciendo el ridículo.

Sin pensarlo, Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y la presionó en su regazo para que pudiera sentir cuán atractiva la encontraba. No había manera de que ella negara lo que sentía allí. En el instante en que su cara se ruborizó, él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y soltó su mano enseguida. Incapaz de seguir mirándola ahora, Ron dejó caer sus ojos al piso. Su rostro había adquirido varios tonos más oscuros que el de ella de un momento a otro.

—Te encuentro atractiva —murmuró él, moviendo los pies un poco incómodo—. Demasiado atractiva —admitió él—. Es por eso que me alejo.

—Pero, ¿no se supone que eso es lo que tiene que pasar? —preguntó Hermione mirándolo inocentemente.

—«Maldita sea —se quejó Ron para sí mismo—. ¿Por qué hice eso? Ahora de verdad pensará que soy un pervertido. Y con razón».

—No veo cuál es el problema —indicó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño algo confundida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron. ¿Cómo no veía que él era un pervertido? ¿Por qué no estaba enojada después de lo que le había forzado a hacer?

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse —continuó Hermione cuando advirtió cuán incómodo él estaba—. Yo también lo siento, ya sabes —dijo ella suavemente—, cuando me besas. Quizás no seas capaz de verlo cuando me miras, pero aún así lo siento. Y me gusta. Me gusta cómo me haces sentir. No quiero que dejes de besarme.

—No sólo estoy pensando en besarte —admitió Ron con los oídos tan sonrojados, que casi estaban más brillantes que su pelo.

—¿Y qué es lo que estás pensando hacer? —preguntó Hermione.

—Creí que sería bastante obvio —gimió Ron, deseando que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara por completo—. No puedo evitarlo Mione —añadió él miserablemente—. «Merlín sabe que he tratado». Y no sé qué hacer —admitió él—. «Me está volviendo loco». No quiero que pienses que eso es todo lo que quiero, porque no lo es. Pero cada vez que te beso… no puedo evitar pensar en ello —confesó él, luciendo culpable—. No soy uno de esos tipos. «Ya no».

—¿Qué tipos? —preguntó Hermione, completamente perdida—. No tiene sentido lo que dices.

—Uno de esos tipos que sólo se interesan en una chica por cómo luce y por cuán lejos irá con él —comenzó a divagar Ron—. Sé que eso es lo que piensas y que esa es la razón por la que te enfadaste conmigo antes del Baile de Navidad. No fue mi intención ser de ese modo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que era, lo juro. Pero no sólo es eso. No quiero que pienses algo así. No es sólo algo físico, aunque quizás así lo parezca.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —interrumpió Hermione bruscamente haciendo que Ron mirara al piso, completamente abatido—. Ya sé que no eres así.

—Pero Bill dijo que…

—¿BILL? —gritó Hermione—. ¡¿Fuiste con Bill y le contaste de…?!

—Él vino a mí —interrumpió Ron antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de terminar—. Me dijo que me cerciorara de no presionarte porque esto no es lo que tú quieres.

—A menos que pueda leer mi mente —respondió Hermione—, él no sabe lo que quiero.

—Sí que sabe —replicó Ron rápidamente—. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de lo que decía, pero le encontré el sentido.

—Ilústrame, entonces —exigió Hermione—. ¿Qué es lo que quiero?

—Quieres estar cerca, y tomarnos de las manos, y besarnos un poco. Pero nada más que eso, y es muy probable que creas que yo sólo estoy interesado en ti porque… No quiero que pienses que…, porque no es así, en absoluto. No me importa esperar. Sinceramente. No es sólo algo físico. Es decir, claro que pienso en la parte física, pero quiero más que eso también. Y sí me importa la clase de persona que eres. Y…, y… ¡Ay, diablos!, no puedo explicarlo. Sólo me quedaré callado.

—La próxima vez que alguien te diga lo que yo quiero, ignóralos- —dijo Hermione severamente—. Y si tienes alguna duda sobre esto, a la persona que necesitas preguntar, es a mí.

—No le pregunté —replicó Ron defensivamente—. Él sólo se me acercó y me lo dijo.

—Sigo sin entender exactamente qué fue lo que te dijo —dijo Hermione—. Pero creo tener una idea general.

—Me dijo que si te presionaba, lo arruinaría todo.

—La única persona arruinando algo aquí es Bill —contestó Hermione—. Lo que sea que te haya dicho, ignóralo.

—Pero… no quiero que…

—Ignóralo.

—Pero…

—No hay forma de que él sepa lo que quiero —le informó a Ron—. Porque lo que yo quiero cambia con mi estado de ánimo.

—«¡Maldita sea!». Si varía, ¿cómo se supone que voy a saberlo? —preguntó Ron con pánico—. «¿Y qué tal si quieres algo, pero cambias de parecer y luego te arrepientes?»

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntarme —contestó Hermione calmadamente—. Además, si hicieras algo que no quiero que hagas, te lo diría.

—Estoy muy confundido —gimió Ron cayendo de espalda y mirando al techo.

—Algunas veces yo también lo estoy —dijo Hermione, recogiendo sus notas en un montón y colocándolas sobre su mesita de noche antes de acostarse a su lado.

—Las chicas son endemoniadamente exasperantes —se quejó Ron—. ¿Por qué no pueden estar de acuerdo de una vez por todas? ¿Qué es lo difícil en eso? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que un sujeto las haga feliz cuando cambian de parecer todo el tiempo? No es justo. Nosotros no hacemos eso. Ustedes siempre saben lo que queremos.

—Eso es porque a la larga sólo quieren una cosa —bromeó Hermione.

—Sí, pero por lo menos lo saben —gimoteó él—. No es endemoniadamente justo.

—Todo es justo en el amor y la guerra —rió Hermione al inclinarse y besarlo suavemente en los labios—. Pregúntame qué quiero, Ron —murmuró débilmente Hermione, justo antes de que su boca descendiera a su cuello.

—¡OH, MERLÍN! —pensó él, suprimiendo un gemido de placer que amenazaba con estallar debido a su implícita insinuación—. ¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó él con la voz ronca.

—Quiero que dejes de resistirte y me beses hasta más no poder —contestó Hermione, reclamando sus labios con los suyos.

* * *

**N/t**: ¡Al fin apareció Harry! ¡Ya lo estaba extrañando! Me da lástima Ron en este capítulo, ¡él pensando que era un depravado y justamente que sea un depavado era lo que quería Hermione! Jajaja, este Bill... metiéndose donde no lo llaman :P Quiero agradecer infinitamente a dos personitas: a una por betear este capítulo (¡Muchas gracias **_Krisy W. G._**! ¡Eres la mejor!); y a la otra por ayudarme con la traducción siempre que se lo pido (te adoro _**Rody**_). ¡Ya no te puedes quejar, Gema! Di los merecidos agradecimientos, jajaja.


	22. Celos, malditos celos

* * *

**22**

**Celos, malditos celos**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Mientras la Sra. Weasley salía de la cocina y caminaba hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja, no podía evitar pensar en cuán silenciosa estaba la casa. Era algo a lo que, estaba segura, no se acostumbraría. Era tan distinta a su propia casa, acogedora y siempre agitada en actividad. Incluso con el caos causado por varios miembros de la Orden entrando y saliendo inesperadamente, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, con todos sus muchos pisos e ilimitados cuartos, simplemente no se sentía natural para ella.

Extrañaba su propia casa. Extrañaba su propia cocina. Extrañaba dormir en su propia cama. Pero ahora era inevitable. Mantener a sus niños a salvos era mucho más importante que el lugar en donde dormía. Pero había días en los que se preguntaba si realmente estarían a salvo, incluso en Hogwarts. Y cuando ellos regresaran a la escuela, ¿sería seguro para ella y Arthur regresar a la Madriguera? Si _él_ no podía poner sus manos sobre Harry, Hermione o Ron, ¿vendría tras ella y su esposo?

—«Mejor yo que mis niños» —pensó Molly, al acercarse a la sala cercana al retrato de la Sra. Black y mirar adentro de la puerta abierta para ver cuánto habían progresado Ginny y Hermione limpiando la mugre de los sucios pisos de madera. Había puesto a las chicas a trabajar sabiendo que ellas serían capaces de completar la tarea sin perturbar a la despreciable pintura que colgaba al otro lado de la pared. No había esperado que terminaran tan rápido, pero obviamente lo habían logrado. El cuarto estaba vacío y el piso, impecable.

—«Habrán subido a ayudar a Ron a refregar el baño —se dijo a sí misma, cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras para chequear la labor—. Esa bañera sí que es un trabajo duro. Le tomará años fregar todas esas manchas de la superficie, pero se está haciendo tarde —notó ella, al mirar por una de las mugrientas ventanas que daban a la calle y percibir la luz del día menguarse—. Arthur y los muchachos llegarán pronto del trabajo. Se han ganado algo de descanso. Pueden termiarlo mañana» —pensó la Sra. Weasley, mientras caminaba delante del cuarto de las chicas.

El brillante cabello pelirrojo de su hija le llamó la atención al pasar por la puerta abierta, haciéndola detenerse y retroceder hasta quedar parada en la entrada. Ginny estaba acostada boca abajo en el centro de su cama, con sus pies en el aire y una pluma en la mano, escribiendo enérgicamente sobre un pedazo de pergamino.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó ella mirando dentro de la habitación, como si esperara que Ron saliera de uno de los armarios.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —contestó Ginny, apartando su vista de la carta que estaba escribiendo—. No soy su niñera.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —demandó la Sra. Weasley, esperando a obtener una respuesta menos ambigua esta vez.

—Probablemente esté con Ron —dijo Ginny, hundiendo su pluma en la botella con tinta y bajando su vista al pergamino una vez más—. La última vez que la vi iba a ayudarlo a limpiar.

—¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?

—Terminé mis quehaceres —contestó Ginny, mirando a su madre desafiantemente—. No voy a hacer las de él también.

—Aparentemente, entonces no te estoy dando las suficientes —disparó la Sra. Weasley a su hija—. «Todo tiene que ser una pelea contigo, ¿cierto? Has estado difícil desde que me rehusé a que fueras a visitar a Harry con tus hermanos. Bien, no va a funcionar». Así que para mañana debería agregarte un poco más, ¿no? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley, antes de ver cómo Ginny se quedaba con la boca abierta, sumamente indignada. Esperó un momento más para ver si su hija argumentaba en contra, pero Ginny pareció detenerse a sí misma en la mitad y contener su comentario. Frunciendo sus labios, la chica murmuró por lo bajo algo inaudible mientras devolvía la vista a al pergamino.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley—. No escuché lo que dijiste.

—Dije que está bien —contestó Ginny furiosamente—.« Pon todas las que quieras en la maldita lista. Mientras más agregues, más lentamente las voy a hacer».

—Eso fue lo que pensé —replicó su madre, al irse de la entrada para ir a buscar a Ron y a Hermione. Había decidido comenzar la búsqueda en su cuarto, cuando escuchó algunos susurros provenientes de la sala.

Aliviada de que no se hubieran escabullido a algún lugar oculto, y tranquilizada por el hecho de que sólo estaban hablando (lo cual significaba que no estaban haciendo otras cosas), la Sra. Weasley vaciló al dudar si debería asomar su cabeza al cuarto para verificarlo o no. Fue la posición de la puerta la que resolvió el dilema. Era cierto que no estaba completamente cerrada, pero Ron sabía que un espacio de cinco centímetros no equivalía a una puerta abierta.

—«¿Cuántas veces más se lo tengo que decir? —se preguntó a sí misma al acercarse a la puerta y echar un vistazo adentro. Como lo había esperado, estaban sentados en el sofá. Ron se había sentado en un extremo, usando el brazo del sofá como apoyo adicional mientras que Hermione se recostaba sobre su regazo. Por un momento, la Sra. Weasley permaneció indecisa. La escena frente a ella era tan íntima que sintió que sería inapropiado escuchar a escondidas su conversación—. Por otro lado... —pensó ella cuando Ron juntó el pelo de Hermione en su mano, desnudó su cuello y se inclinó a besarlo—. La conversación parece haber finalizado».

Si los dos adolescentes hubieran sabido que ella estaba en la puerta, probablemente hubieran terminado ahí. Pero como no lo sabían, Hermione viró su cabeza sólo lo suficiente como para permitirle a Ron el acceso a sus labios. El beso era suave y no hubiera sido nada del otro mundo si hubiera finalizado. El problema fue que no lo hizo. En vez de separarse, Hermione simplemente movió su cuerpo en una posición más cómoda mientras el beso se profundizaba.

La Sra. Weasley ya había visto suficiente. Pero justo cuando ella estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación e impedir que algo más serio ocurriera, su esposo la detuvo.

—¿Molly? —murmuró de forma acusadora al ir hacia ella—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —continuó él, mirando sobre su hombro adentro de la habitación para ver lo que ella estaba observando. Sin esperar la respuesta, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a alejarla de la puerta.

—¿Arthur? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame —protestó tratando de apartar su mano.

—Déjalos solos —rió el Sr. Weasley, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de su esposa y empujándola hacia el vestíbulo—. Al menos déjalos disfrutar parte de su verano.

—Pero la comida está casi... —comenzó a protestar ella.

—Van a bajar cuando tengan hambre —replicó el Sr. Weasley, sabiendo perfectamente que no era la comida lo que le preocupaba.

—Ese no es el punto.

—No, no lo es, ¿cierto? —contestó él, dándole a su esposa una mirada a sabiendas.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley, sonando un poco defensiva.

—Molly, no puedes evitar que crezcan.

—No estoy tratando de hacer eso.

El Sr. Weasley arqueó una ceja como diciendo "¿_No lo estás_?" y entonces respondió.

—Ron no es el primero en tener novia, amor.

—No es lo mismo Arthur, y tú lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió él—. Pero ambos sabíamos que era probable que pasara. No finjas que no es lo que querías.

—Pero es muy pronto —replicó la Sra. Weasley—, y son muy jóvenes.

—Charlie era más joven que ellos cuando lo encontraste con la chica Fawcett besuquéandose en la esquina de Flourish y Blotts. Y no reaccionaste de este modo.

—Eso fue diferente —insistió la Sra. Weasley.

—Y eso es lo que en realidad te está molestando, ¿no? —preguntó su esposo.

—No seas ridículo.

—No es ridiculez —contestó él—. Sólo que es natural que te sientas de ese modo. Sé que Ron y Ginny son los más jóvenes, pero ya no son unos niños. Sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero tendrás que hallar una forma de hacerlo. Será mayor de edad en unos pocos meses, Molly. Lo suficiente mayor como para ingresar a la Orden.

—Él no puede unirse a la Orden —dijo la Sra. Weasley bruscamente—. Todavía está en la escuela.

—Y lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones —continuó él, ignorando el comentario de su esposa a propósito—. Además, esto no es nada nuevo. Hermione ha estado cuidándolo desde que tenían once años. Solo porque él dependa de ella, no significa que no te necesite más. Tú siempre seguirás siendo su madre.

—Esto es absurdo. Ni siquiera han tenido una cita decente.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que sea algo serio? —preguntó el Sr. Weasley, aunque ya sabía la respuesta—. ¿No crees que vaya a durar? Muchas personas dijeron lo mismo de nosotros, ya sabes.

—Lo nuestro fue diferente —protestó ella—. No estábamos en medio de una guerra. Ellos son muy jóvenes para cargar con tanta responsabilidad.

—Admito que tienen que cargar con mucho más de lo que deberían a su edad —aceptó el—. Pero creo que han hecho un muy buen trabajo hasta ahora.

—Pero esto sólo va a ponerse peor —discutió ella—. Algo va a tener que sacrificarse.

—¿Y tienes miedo de que sea su relación?

—Ellos ya tienen mucho de qué preocuparse. Tratar de mantener una relación sólo agregaría más a la carga.

—No estoy de acuerdo —replicó el Sr. Weasley—. Sé que los has estado observando, pero creo que no has visto lo que está sucediendo frente a tus narices. Se están consolando mutuamente, Molly. Mira por lo que han pasado estos últimos meses y cómo han respondido. Dependen el uno del otro y necesitas dejarlos pasar más tiempo juntos. Ya debes haber notado cómo se ha estado comportando Ron desde que empezaste a entrometerte.

—¡Yo no estoy entrometiéndome! —dijo la Sra. Weasley defensivamente.

—Entonces, ¿no has estado vigilándolos? —preguntó su esposo—. ¿No has mandando a los gemelos a interrumpirlos? ¿No le sugeriste a Bill que hablara con él y le preguntara qué tan serias eran las cosas entre ellos?

—¿Y qué si lo hice? Soy su madre. Tengo todo el derecho a estar preocupada —gritó ella, al colocar las manos sobre su cintura y prepararse para una pelea—. Amo a esa niña, Arthur. Si se apresuran en hacer cosas para las que no están preparados, podrían arruinarlo todo.

—¿Quieres decir que si no funciona, arruinarían todos tus planes? —replicó el Sr. Weasley con calma—. No puedes vivir su vida por él, Molly. Sé que quieres a toda costa que Hermione sea parte de esta familia. A todos nos gustaría que pasara algún día, pero no depende de nosotros tomar esa decisión. Tienes que apartarte y dejarlos tomar sus propias decisiones. Incluso si cometen algunos errores en el proceso.

—Sólo quiero que sean felices —suspiró la Sra Weasley.

—Sé que eso es lo quieres, amor, pero no los estás ayudando. Hermione es una buena chica y sabe cómo lidiar con Ron. Confía en que ella lo mantendrá controlado y deja de interferir. Causarás más daño que bien si no lo haces.

—Pero…

—Tienes que dejarlos cometer sus propios errores, Molly. Es la única manera en podrán aprender. Así se fortalecerán, o no. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

**...**

Para sorpresa de Molly, Ron y Hermione fueron en realidad los primeros en deambular por la cocina a la hora de la cena.

—Lo que sea que estés haciendo, huele delicioso, mamá —dijo Ron al ir detrás de ella para ver lo que estaba cocinando—. ¿Cuándo va a estar listo? Estoy muriéndome de hambre —Como si fuera a propósito, su estómago gruñó fuertemente, provocando una risita por parte de Hermione.

—¿Cuándo no estás muriéndote de hambre? —preguntó ella, mientras agarraba una pila de platos de la repisa, dispuesta a poner la mesa.

—Después de haber comido —contestó Ron, extendiendo el brazo para coger una rebanada de pan que su madre había dejado en la encimera, sólo para recibir una palmada en la mano—. Sólo un pedacito... —gimió.

—¿Algo más en que podamos ayudar? —preguntó Hermione, volviendo al aparador para sacar la vajilla de plata.

—De hecho —dijo la Sra. Weasley, girándose para encarar a Ron—. Podrías ir a llamar a tu hermana y a tu padre.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —pregunto él, luciendo bastante molesto.

—Sí, y será mejor que no te escuche gritando al pie de la escalera tampoco.

—¿Y qué de Bill? —preguntó Ron, al caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué con él? —contesto su madre.

—¿Se supone que también tengo que llamarlo?

—A menos que planees subirle la cena y servírsela en su cuarto... —dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Cuando Ron regresó de hacer su labor, se sorprendió no sólo de encontrar a Fred y a George en la cocina, sino de que ya estaban comiendo. Sin molestarse en decir nada, se sentó en una silla directamente frente a Hermione y empezó a llenar su plato con comida.

—Gracias por esperar a que el resto de nosotros bajara a cenar —dijo Ginny al entrar en la habitación y sentarse al lado de Hermione.

—¿_Gué_?- murmuró George, con la boca tan llena que le fue imposible decir algo más.

—No hables con la boca llena —le regañó la Sra. Weasley, mientras su esposo y su hijo mayor entraban a la habitación y tomaban asiento.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo George.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora? —preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

—Nada —contestó George rápidamente.

—Como si fuera posible —rió Bill mientras se servía.

—Bien, no me creas entonces.

—¿Un mal día, papá? —preguntó Fred, notando la expresión demacrada en el rostro de su padre.

—Una absoluta pesadilla —respondió el Sr. Weasley—. Y Fudge ciertamente no ayudó a aliviar el problema. Ha quedado como un completo idiota, ¿verdad? —continuó él.

—Es su culpa, en realidad, al tratar de culpar a Krum por el..., eh..., incidente en primer lugar —añadió Bill.

—Probablemente hubiera funcionado bien, si Hermione no lo hubiera amenzado agresivamente para que dejara libre a Krum —rió Fred.

Al contrario de éste, Hermione no halló el comentario muy divertido. No había absolutamente nada gracioso en la situación.

—«Ojalá dejaran el tema» —pensó ella, al mirar a Ron fijamente para juzgar su reacción. Él se congeló por una fracción de segundo y el trozo de puré que estaba a punto de comer quedó suspendido en el aire. Pero se recobró tan rápidamente, que dudó de que alguien más lo hubiese notado.

Sintiendo que era observado, Ron alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de ella mientras terminaba de comer.

—Bueno, él no tenía por qué contar esa historia a la prensa en primer lugar. Sabiendo que todo no era más que un montón de mentiras... —dijo la Sra. Weasley al tomar una rebanada de pan—. Arthur, cielo, ¿ya has resuelto aquel problemita con el Departamento de Transporte Mágico?

—Eh..., bueno, verás... —tartamudeó el Sr. Weasley.

—Sé que has estado atareado, querido, pero...

—No, ese no es el problema —le informó a su esposa—. He tratado de hablar con ellos en varias ocasiones, la verdad, pero Margaret Edgecomb está siendo bastante testaruda con ese tema. Es una gran partidaria de Fudge, ¿no lo sabías?

—¡Oh! —dijo Hermione cuando, de repente, pareció comprenderlo todo al instante—. Lo siento Sr. Weasley. No me di cuenta de que ella trabajaba en ese departamento. Si lo hubiese sabido…, bueno, por favor no pierda más su tiempo tratando de convencerla.

—¿Conoces a Margaret Edgecombe? —preguntó Bill, tomado por sorpresa.

—No personalmente —replicó Hermione.

—Aún así, no creo que ella pueda a olvidarte tan pronto —río Ginny con disimulo.

—Sé que probablemente no debería preguntar —dijo Bill—, ¿pero qué le has hecho?

—Yo no le hice nada —indicó Hermione sinceramente.

—No —coincidió Ron con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Esa falsa hija suya no puede culpar a nadie mas que a sí misma.

—¿Edgecombe? —replicó Fred cuando finalmente captó el hilo de la conversación—. Sabía que ese nombre me sonaba familiar.

—La madre de la Soplona —rió George—. Mala suerte, Hermione.

—¿Crees que todavía tenga esas pústulas? —bromeó Fred.

—Seguramente —contestó Hermione, luciendo al mismo tiempo avergonzada y satisfecha consigo misma—. Y las tendrá por un buen largo tiempo también.

—Quizás ustedes dos puedan llegar a un acuerdo —sugirió Fred.

—Sí... Apuesto a que ella pasaría por alto la multa si tú consintieras en quitarle el embrujo —acotó George.

—Preferiría pagar la multa —indicó Hermione—. Además, no podría quitar el hechizo aunque quisiera.

—¿Quieres decir que se quedará así para siempre? —rió Fred divertido.

—Un leopardo no cambia sus manchas —respondió Ron, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—No, hay una manera de deshacerse de ellas —informó Hermione a los gemelos—, pero no es algo que alguien pueda hacer por ella. Tiene que hacerlo por sí misma.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto George, curioso.

—Bueno, aunque tenga que deshacerse de las pústulas ella misma —dijo Fred—, aún tienes el contrahechizo para negociar.

—No hay contrahechizo —le informó Ron a sus hermanos—. Una vez una soplona, se es soplona para siempre.

—Pero acabas de decir… —replicó George.

—Ay, ella puede hacerlas desaparecer —indicó Hermione rápidamente—, pero no con un contrahechizo. Esa es lo bueno del embrujo. La única manera de librarse de él es dejando de ser una…

—… mentirosa, calumniadora, falsa, embustera espía —terminó Ron en su lugar.

—Bueno, iba a decir soplona —indicó Hermione—, pero básicamente, Ron tiene razón. La única forma de librarse de esas pústulas es probar que eres de confianza.

—Y eso no va a suceder —se burló Ron.

—Aunque no importa —dijo Hermione—. Mis padres pagarán la multa cuando regresen de sus vacaciones.

—Esa no es el punto —dijo Bill—. No deberías pagar nada. No dadas las circunstancias.

—No importa —repitió Hermione—. No me interesa —añadió, aunque estrictamente hablando, no era verdad. Bill tenía razón. No era tanto el dinero sino la causa del problema lo que le molestaba. Aunque no iba a admitirlo. No quería crear más problemas que los necesarios. El Ministro de la Magia ya estaba disgustado con ella. Si continuaba causando problemas, éste podría descargar su frustación sobre el Sr. Weasley. Por suerte, la conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Remus Lupin.

Si el Sr. Weasley parecía un poco cansado, Lupin lucía absolutamente exhausto cuando se sentó a la mesa. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos rojos y Hermione notó que habían manchas oscuras debajo de ellos. Nada sorprendente, la verdad, considerando que había habido luna llena la noche anterior.

La Sra. Weasley inmediatamente se levantó de la silla para servirle un plato de comida.

—No, Molly —protestó Lupin, antes de que ella consiguiera dar un paso—. Ya comí, pero gracias.

Ignorándolo, la Sra. Weasley sacó un plato, lo llevó a la mesa, y le sirvió la cena.

—Deberías comer de nuevo —dijo ella, colocando la cena frente a él—. Te hará bien.

—No, estoy bien, de verdad —protestó él.

—«No parece estar bien» —pensó Hermione al verlo pasar sus dedos por su cabello. Había comenzando a dudar de si Snape todavía le seguía preparando la poción matalobos, cuando la pregunta de Ron llamó su atención.

—¿Cómo está Harry, profesor? —preguntó Ron, sabiendo que Lupin se había ofrecido a pasar la tarde vigilándolo.

—Callado —contestó Lupin para después quedar en silencio por un momento—. Pareció ponerse más contento después de que le di tus cartas —añadió—. Dijo que mañana enviaría una de regreso con George.

—Ah, hablando de cartas —dijo el Sr. Weasley, poniendo las manos en su túnica y sacando un pequeño paquete con sobres—. Creo que estas son para ti —continuó él, dándole las cartas a Hermione.

Las lechuzas habían comenzado a llegar tan pronto en cuanto ella arribó a Grimmauld Place. Un molestia más con la que lidiar, cortesía del diario El Profeta y sus ridículos artículos. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore había colocado restricciones en las entregas de las lechuzas para no atraer indebida atención a la casa, así que era una cuestión simple para Molly reemitir las cartas enviadas por buenos deseosos al Ministerio. Cada varios días, el Sr. Weasley las recogía para dárselas luego personalmente. Por qué él continuaba haciéndolo, Hermione no tenía idea. Sabía que ella no tenía intención alguna de leerlas. Nunca las leía. Incluso hasta Fred y George ya habían perdido el interés en ellas.

—«Por lo menos no hay tantas esta vez —pensó ella al desamarrar el paquete y comenzar a hojear los sobres para asegurarse de que no había nada importante, como una carta de sus padres mezclada con las enviadas por extraños—. «Harry me dijo que las ignorara —se recordó a sí misma—, y consecuentemente dejarían de mandármelas. Ya es hora de que paren»…

Fue la profunda y brusca inspiración de ella lo que le llamó la atención a Ron, provocando que apartara su vista de Lupin y la dirigera a Hermione.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, cuando notó que ella estaba mirando una carta en sus manos como si fuera un vocifeador.

—N… nada —replicó ella rápidamente, pero en vez de tirarla sobre el montón de cartas para ser descartada, la puso al final de la pila en su mano para que él no viera de quién era.

—Si no es nada, entonces ¿por qué no la tiraste a como a las otras? —preguntó Ron, observándola sospechosamente—. Es de él, ¿verdad?

Sin previo aviso, Fred y George cortaron su conversación con Bill y se dieron la vuelta en sus sillas, mirando fijamente a Ron para no perderse ninguno de los fuegos artificiales.

Ron sólo le otorgó un segundo para que le respondiera y, como ella no lo hizo, se inclinó hacia delante y le arrebató el montón de cartas de la mano.

Inmediatamente, Hermione trató de agarrarlas de vuelta, pero Ron se escabulló de la mesa y empezó a revolverlas atolondradamente.

—Lo sabía —gruñó él, tirando todas las otras cartas sobre la mesa, exepto la más repugnante—. Ibas a esconderla de mí, ¿cierto? —preguntó agitando la carta frente a su cara, olvidando el hecho de que su familia entera los estaba observando.

—¡Honestamente... —declaró ella sintiéndose culpable y furiosa—... aún no había decidido qué hacer con ella!

—Bueno, no dejes que me entrometa —bufó Ron al lanzarle la carta y levantarse—. Debes estar muriéndote por saber lo que _Vicky_ te ha escrito —añadió, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la cocina.

—Idiota —gimió Ginny disimuladamente, sólo una fracción de segundo antes de que Hermione tomara la carta de la mesa y lo siguiera al pasillo.

—¡RON! —gritó Hermione al perseguirlo por las escaleras—. Estás siendo injusto.

—¿Yo estoy siendo injusto? —gritó él, sin molestarse en voltear a verla para seguir subiendo a su cuarto—. ¿Yo estoy siendo un maldito injusto?

—No puedo evitar que él me escriba.

—Dejaría de hacerlo si tú dejaras de esperanzarlo —escupió él.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Hermione, verdaderamente enojada—. Será mejor que no estés insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando —dijo ella amenazadoramente.

Ron se detuvo abruptamente y giró para afrontarla. No había querido que el comentario sonara de esa manera.

—Me refiero a que si dejas de responderle, él dejará de escribir —aclaró él.

—Te dije que no lo vería —dijo Hermione—, pero nunca que dejaría de escribirle.

—¿Entonces le vas a contestar? —preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño enfurecidamente.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —respondió Hermione—. ¿Que la tire a la basura con las demás? Él escribirá otra.

—Y puedes tirar aquella maldita otra también —gruñó él—. Tíralas todas y tarde o temprano captará el mensaje.

—¡Él ya captó el mensaje! —gritó Hermione—. ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?! ¡Sólo somos amigos!

—No, Hermione. Él todavía no entendió eso. Aún piensa que tiene oportunidad. Y mientras lo siga pensando, seguirá tras de ti.

Hermione suspiró fuertemente y sacudió su cabeza, sin saber qué más decirle. Simplemente, él no lo entendía.

—Toma —dijo ella, extendiéndole la carta aún cerrada hacia él—. Léela.

—No quiero leerla —dijo Ron, rechazando la carta. La última cosa que quería era leer una carta de amor escrita para ella por otro sujeto.

—¡Pues mucho peor para ti! —espetó ella, dando un paso adelante y empujando la carta contra su pecho—. Tómala —exigió—. Y léela —añadió cuando lo vio cerrar su mano sobre la carta—. Quizás te ayude a entender lo que he estado tratando de decirte —dijo ella, dándole la espalda y descendiendo las escaleras en dirección a su propio cuarto—. Sé que no confías en él y que probablemente nunca lo harás —continuó ella mientras desaparecía de su vista—, pero deberías confiar en mí.

**...**

Habían pasado dos días y todavía no había leído la carta de Viktor Krum. No tenía intención de leerla. Nunca. Su mente estaba decidida, sus talones, atrincherados. Él no iba a ceder. Si tan sólo no fuera tan condenadamente tentador... Cada vez que entraba a su cuarto, sus ojos se clavaban a ella. No importaba lo que hiciera o cómo tratara de distraerse, parecía atraer su atención. Era como si la maldita cosa tuviera voz propia y, si él la ignoraba por mucho tiempo, podría empezar a hablarle en su cabeza.

—«Léeme y luego me puedes tirar. Léeme y quizás ella vuelva a hablar contigo. Léeme y sabrás exactamente lo que ese gruñón imbécil quiere con ella. Léeme. Léeme. ¡LÉEME!»

Pero no iba a hacerlo. Ninguna maldita carta iba a darle órdenes. Mucho menos una carta de Krum.

—«Al diablo con él, su carta y todos los problemas que ha causado. Fue su culpa que ellos atraparan a Hermione en primer lugar. Así que ¿qué si estaba bajo la Maldición Imperious? Si ella le importara, hubiese sido capaz de quebrarla. Harry puede romperla. Incluso Hermione pudo escapar de ella. Si le importara, la hubiera combatido —razonó Ron—. Pero no lo hizo».

—Deja de ser tan terco como una mula y lée la carta —dijo Ginny, sobresaltándolo.

Ron levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a su hermana levantarse de la cama de Harry y arrebatarle la carta del escritorio. Se había distraído tanto que se olvidó de que ella estaba sentada allí.

—«Maldita carta estúpida»—maldijo él silenciosamente—. No necesito leerla para saber lo que dice —protestó él, retrocediendo cuando ella se la acercó a él.

—¿Así que entonces estás disfrutando de la ley del hielo?

—Sí que hablamos —argumentó él.

—Ah, sí, he notado lo corteses que son los dos cuando se ven forzados a hablarse —replicó Ginny, arrojando la carta a un lado de él sobre la cama—. Cómo puedes volver algo tan sencillo como pedirle un trapo para limpiar polvo en una ofenza, aún no lo entiendo. ¿No te está volviendo loco toda esa cortesía forzada?

—¿Prefieres que nos gritemos?

—Al menos así lo expulsarían y volverían a actuar normalmente otra vez.

—Esto es normal —protestó Ron—. Dos días sin hablar no es nada. Hemos estado así por mucho más tiempo.

—Sólo porque tú eres un insensible imbécil —replicó ella rodeando los ojos—. No dejes que tu orgullo se meta en el camino y lee la maldita carta.

—No.

—Está bien —dijo ella, agarrándola de la cama—. Si tú no la lees, te la leo yo.

—Si abres esa carta, Ginny —gruñó Ron en advertencia—, te juro que…

—¿Qué? —dijo su hermana poniéndolo en evidencia—. ¿Vas a maldecirme? No lo creo —rió ella—. «Por lo menos no hasta que regrese al colegio».

—Dame eso —exigió Ron. Se inclinó hacia delante para arrebatársela, pero ella fue mucho más rápida que él. Brucamente apartó su mano antes de que la alcanzara, y para cuando Ron se puso de pie, ya tenían la cama de Harry entre los dos.

—¡NO! —rugió Ron cuando ella intentó abrirla—. ¡LO DIGO EN SERIO, GINNY! —gritó él fuertemente—. ¡No quiero oírlo! Esto ya no tiene que ver con él.

Fue el inesperado cambio de actitud lo que le produjo vacilar. Ya había anticipado un arrebato de furia. Lo que no había previsto era verlo tan deprimido y abatido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ginny, sin preocuparse en ocultar su confusión—. Si no de Krum, ¿de quién se trata?

—Hermione —replicó Ron miserablemente al volver a la cama—. ¿No lo ves Ginny? Ella tenía la razón. No importa si confío o no en él siempre y cuando confíe en ella.

—¿Y no confías? —preguntó Ginny incrédulamente—. ¡No es posible que hables en serio! —gritó ella, sacudiendo su cabeza por el desconcierto.

—No lo entiendes —murmuró Ron tristemente.

—No, creo que no —dijo su hermana, mirándolo furiosa—. Porque la Hermione que to conozco JAMÁS haría algo así, tú... insufrible imbécil —añadió ella, lanzando la carta aún cerrada sobre el escritorio al salir de su cuarto como un huracán.

—Sé que ella no lo haría —murmuró él mientras la puerta se cerraba de un tirón—. «Ese es el problema».


	23. Inseguridad

* * *

**23**

**Inseguridad**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada sobre un sillón en el recibidor, con la nariz enterrada en un libro, cuando él la encontró.

—«Típico —pensó Ron mirándola fijamente, esperando a ver si ella reconocía su presencia—. Siempre escondiéndose detrás de sus libros. Uno dudaría de si se acuerda de cambiar la página de vez en cuando».

—Te llegó esto del Ministerio esta mañana —dijo Ron, sosteniéndole el sobre que su padre le había dado para que se lo entregue.

—Te dije que continuaría escribiendo —replicó Hermione al mirarlo y ver la carta en su mano extendida—. Parece que ahora tienes dos para leer —añadió, enfocando su atención en el libro una vez más.

—No es de él —dijo Ron, tomándola por sorpresa y, a pesar de la decisión que había tomado cuando él entró en la sala, Hermione se halló mirando sus cautivantes ojos azules—. Es de Neville —añadió con una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar.

—Ah —respondió Hermione, extendiendo su mano para tomar la inesperada carta, aunque no estaba totalmente segura de si la quería. No deseaba leer condolencias de extraños. ¿Quería leerlas si las enviaban sus compañeros de clase? No le molestaba cuando eran de Harry. Pero Harry era diferente y sus cartas habían sido de mucha ayuda. Se había emocionado muchísimo por darle consejos de cómo lidiar con su repentina fama. Después de sus bromas al estilo "bienvenida a mi mundo", claro está. ¿Pero Neville? Él nunca le había escrito en el verano y no estaba segura de qué hacer con ello.

Hermione inintencionadamente rozó los dedos de Ron mientras su mano agarraba la carta. Ella esperaba que él soltara el sobre, pero no lo hizo. Por un momento, se quedaron parados ahí con sus manos extendidas, mirándose el uno al otro, y luego, sin previo aviso, él se alejó. Hermione notó la expresión calmada en su rostro cuando continuó observándola, pero parecía un poco forzada.

—¿Alguna otra cosa? —preguntó ella finalmente, quebrando el silencio.

—Sí —dijo Ron—. Estaba pensado si..., bueno, tú dijiste que podía tomar prestado tu libro de transformaciones. Ya sabes, porque yo ya no tengo el mío. ¿Así que puedo? Es decir, si puedo tomarlo prestado.

—¿Quieres que te preste mi libro de transformaciones? —preguntó Hermione, lanzándole una mirada de muy extraña—. ¿Ahora?

—Eso fue lo que dije, ¿no? —escupió él en respuesta—. Mira, si te molesta, yo...

—No —interrumpió ella—. No me molesta. Está en mi baúl. Voy a ir a traért...

—Yo lo busco —dijo Ron, dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la puerta—. No te preocupes, te lo devuelvo tan pronto termine —añadió él.

—No hay apuro —gritó Hermione después de su retirada.

**...**

A Ginny le tomó menos de dos minutos ir hacia ella. Obviamente, había estado en su cuarto cuando su hermano se entrometió y no lucía muy feliz con ello.

—¿Sabías que Ron está buscando algo en tu baúl? —preguntó ella—. Dijo que lo sabías, pero...

—Está bien —le garantizó Hermione—. Le dije que podía. Sólo quiere mi libro de transformaciones.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es todo lo que busca? —dijo Ginny, mirando a Hermione como si fuera estúpida.

—Él empacó mi baúl, ¿recuerdas? —respondió ella—. Si quisiera husmear mis cosas, lo habría hecho en ese momento.

—Probablemente lo hizo —murmuró Ginny por lo bajo, al sentarse en el sofá—. No la ha leído, ¿verdad? —preguntó, notando la carta en las manos de Hermione.

—¿Qué? —replicó ella perdida en sus pensamientos—. Ah, no. Sólo me trajo esta. Es de... Neville.

—Ah... —contestó Ginny, sonando un poco decepcionada. Por un minuto creyó que había logrado hacerlo entrar en razón—. Entonces, ¿qué dice Neville?

—No lo sé —replicó Hermione, abriendo el sobre y removiendo la carta—. No la he leído aún —añadió ella, ojeando la carta por un momento—. En su mayoría lo previsible —acotó, dándosela a Ginny-. Que siente lo que pasó, y espera que me sienta mejor.

—Está preocupado por ti —dijo Ginny, echándo un vistazo a la carta.

—Probablemente sea un poco desconcertante para él. Tú sabes, porque fui torturada por la misma mujer que torturó a sus padres hasta la...

—Sí —interrumpió Ginny, sin necesidad de que terminara—. Ella la usó en él también. Supongo que entiende por lo que pasaste mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, teniendo la experiencia propia y todo eso —Como si de repente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, Ginny se calló y miró nerviosamente a Hermione—. Lo siento —añadió ella, algo culpable.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione, ofreciéndole a su amiga pelirroja una débil sonrisa—. No me molesta hablar de eso. Puedes preguntarme.

—Les pregunté a Fred y a George, pero no me dijeron nada.

—Pensé que irías ido primero con Ron.

—Lo hice —admitió Ginny—, pero... tampoco me contó nada. Se puso sumamente protector y me dijo que sería mejor que no te molestara con ello.

—No me estás molestando —replicó ella. La mirada en la cara de Ginny dejaba en claro que no le creía, así que Hermione continuó—. No, de verdad, está bien.

—¿De... de veras que...? Bueno..., más o menos oí por casualidad a Bill hablando con Fred y George —confesó Ginny—. ¿De veras que usaron la maldición Cruciatus en ti unas diez veces?

—No lo sé —contestó Hermione honestamente—. No conté exactamente. Pero creo que así es.

—¿Cómo...? Quiero decir..., debió haber sido terrible. ¿Cómo pu... cómo pudiste soportarlo?

—Tampoco tenía muchas opciones —dijo Hermione, cerrando su libro y dejándolo en el piso—. Sé que debe parecer extraño, pero fue... Pettigrew —admitió ella.

—¿Qué? Él no...

—No, él me ayudó sin darse cuenta —respondió ella—. Me recordó por lo que estaba luchando. Y que preferiría morir antes de convertirme en algo como él.

—¿De... de verdad la incitaste a que te matara? —preguntó Ginny, incapaz de contenerse ahora que alguien estaba dispuesta a hablar con ella.

—Bueno... —admitió Hermione, sonriéndole a su amiga a pesar de la morbosa conversación—. Conseguiste escuchar bastante, ¿no? —sonrió ella suavemente—. ¿Escuchaste eso de Bill también? Bueno, es verdad. La llamé con varios nombres específicos que no voy a repetirte.

—¿No tenías... miedo de morir? —presionó Ginny.

—No de la manera en que piensas —contestó Hermione, poniéndose seria al instante—. Aunque sí me aterraba lo que podría llegar a causarles a Harry y a Ron —dijo suavemente, mientras sus ojos se nublaron.

—Fue terrible —dijo Ginny quedamente—. Cuando mamá lo reanimó y él se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, se lanzó a Fred —continuó ella, tratando de olvidar la mirada asesina que su hermano traía en los ojos y cómo se había arrojado sobre la mesa de la cocina para agarrar a los gemelos—. Bill y papá tuvieron que sostenerlo. Después, se quedó como encogido en el suelo.

Ginny se detuvo abruptamente cuando Hermione cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y sofocó un sollozo.

—Perdona —dijo Ginny, apartando sus propias lágrimas antes de que pudieran caer—. No quería afectarte.

—Sabía que no le fue fácil —admitió Hermione—. Pero es mucho más difícil escucharlo.

—¿Él no te lo contó?

—Sí —contestó ella—. Tanto como pudo. No le es fácil hablar de cómo se sintió —continuó ella—. Tú conoces a Ron. No es muy bueno con sus propios sentimientos. Me animó a que me desahogara y me ayudó a lidiar con mis emociones, pero evita discutir las propias. Las quiere hacer a un lado y tratar de olvidar lo que sucedió, así que no lo presiono.

—No es algo que pueda olvidar —dijo Ginny.

—Lo sé —admitió Hermione—. Pero es más feliz si no lo menciona.

—Realmente se preocupa por ti —dijo Ginny—. Todos podíamos verlo. Estaba devastado.

—¿Piensas que estoy siendo muy dura con él? —preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose repentinamente muy culpable por haberlo tratado con indiferencia.

—¿Acerca de todo esto con Krum? —replicó Ginny— Si me hubieras preguntado eso hace quince minutos hubiera dicho que no, pero honestamente... no lo sé. Creo que... probablemente deberías tratar de hablar con él otra vez.

—Es que no escucha. No cuando es sobre Viktor.

—Creo que escucha más de lo que imaginas.

**...**

—«Esto es una maldita pérdida de tiempo —pensó Ron, mientras miraba fijamente el libro abierto sobre el escritorio enfrente de él—. A este paso voy a tardar todo el verano —se lamentó. En los veinte minutos que había estado ahí, su nombre y el título del ensayo fueron todo que había logrado escribir en el pergamino—. ¿Cincuenta malditos centímetros? Incluso si escribo con letras bien grandes me va a llevar una eternidad. Ojalá Harry estuviera aquí. Por lo menos tendría a alguien con quién quejarme. Podría escribirle una carta —pensó Ron—, ¿pero qué se supone que voy a decirle? "_Eh, Harry. ¿Cómo esta yendo tu verano? Hermione recibió una carta de Krum el otro día y, por supuesto, me comporté como un completo y maldito idiota. No me ha hablado desde entonces. Estoy tan aburrido que hasta intenté hacer mi tarea, pero es inútil. No me puedo concentrar_." Por lo menos le daría algo de qué reírse».

Una carta, de hecho, estaba comenzando a sonar cada vez mejor. Al menos eso sí fluiría espontáneamente. Ron estaba considerando seriamente tachar el título y usar el pergamino para escribirle a Harry, cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Hermione, al entrar en el cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

—No —contestó Ron rápidamente—. «Por suerte aún es un ensayo —pensó él, mirando al pergamino—. Lo último que necesito es que me regañe por escaparme de mis deberes para escribir una carta».

—Parecías un poco... nervioso cuando viniste a verme más temprano —dijo ella después de un silencio prolongado—. ¿Quieres... hablar de ello?

—Perdona —replicó Ron con los ojos pegados al libro mientras fingía leer—. Sopongo que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Estaré bien una vez que haya terminado con este ensayo.

—No es el ensayo y los dos lo sabemos muy bien —indicó Hermione—. El hecho de que estés haciéndolo con tanta anticipación es, bueno..., extraño.

—Pensé que si me lo sacaba de encima podría disfrutar del resto del verano —mintió Ron. No necesitó levantar su cabeza para saber que ella no le creía ni una palabra.

—Aún así, eso no explica por qué estás tan... «¿Tan qué?» —se preguntó ella—. Me estás precupando.

—No hay por qué preocuparse. Estoy bien —puntualizó Ron, volteándo la página del libro para que ella pensara que todavía seguía leyéndolo—. Entonces... ¿qué dice Neville? —preguntó él, indiferente.

Hermione estrechó sus ojos mientras campanas de alarmas sonaban en su cabeza. Sabía que él no podía leer un libro y mantener una conversación al mismo tiempo. Y estaba totalmente segura de que sin importar cuán indiferente sonara, no había nada casual en la pregunta.

—«¿Neville? —pensó ella—. No, no puede ser. Seguramente no está... celoso de Neville. ¡NO! No puede ser. ¿O sí?» ¿Se trata de eso? —preguntó ella—. No estás molesto por esa carta también, ¿verdad?

Hermione le dio un momento para responder, y como no lo hizo, fue a sentarse al borde del escritorio en el que él estaba trabajando.

—¿Ron?

—Nunca dije que estaba molesto —dijo él con un suspiro, apartando el pergamino y cerrando el libro. No tenía sentido continuar la farsa. Ella no se lo estaba creyendo y aunque lo hiciera, era obvio que no iba a dejar esto pasar.

—Pero lo estás. Se te nota —replicó Hermione.

—Sí, bueno... pero no es por culpa de esa carta —admitió Ron.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es?

—No lo sé —dijo él rápidamente.

Era una mentira y ambos lo sabían.

—No puede ser que realmente estés celoso de Neville.

—No estoy celoso —indicó Ron, mirando dentro de sus profundos ojos castaños para que ella viera que decía la verdad.

—«Pero algo le está perturbando —pensó Hermione—. Algo que no tiene que ver con Viktor, y Neville es parte de ello de alguna manera». Entonces, ¿qué es? —presionó ella.

En vez de responderle con palabras, sólo suspiró una vez más. No sabía qué decir.

—«Sé que a Neville le gustaba Hermione —se dijo silenciosamente—. Ella sólo lo ve como un amigo, pero sus intenciones para con ella eran diferentes. A fin de cuentas, sí la invitó al Baile de Navidad. No que yo piense que Hermione elegiría a Neville en vez de a mí. Ella lo rechazó. Pero ya tenía una cita, ¿verdad? El maravilloso, famoso, estrella de Quidditch y campeón escolar, Viktor Krum. ¿Por qué se conformaría con Neville?, ¿por qué se conformaría conmigo? ¿Qué tengo yo para ofrecerle?»

De acuerdo, sí lo podía expresar con palabras, pero, ¿realmente quería hacerlo?

—¿Ron? —preguntó Hermione. En sus ojos sólo se veía la preocupación que sentía—. Por favor, háblame.

—Si Krum no te hubiera invitado al Baile de Navidad, ¿hubieras ido con Neville? —preguntó sin pensar. En el instante en que la pregunta salió de su boca y vio los ojos de ella expandirse, se arrepintió.

A Hermione no le gustaba esto. Ni un poquito. Sabía que tendría que tratarlo suavemente o la conversación podría terminar explotándole en la cara. Y era su culpa, la verdad. Había tenido que ir a presionarlo. Pero jamás habría esperado que le saliera con eso. Todas las veces que Ron mencionaba a Krum, terminaban mal. ¿Cómo podría responderle sin empezar una pelea? Pero bueno, ellos ya estaban peleados, ¿cuál era el problema, entonces?

—Probablemente —admitió ella—. ¿Por qué?

—Incluso si… ¿incluso aunque yo te lo haya pedido? —se arriesgó Ron.

—¿Me estás preguntando con quién quería ir —replicó Hermione—, o con quién hubiera ido?

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Sí, la hay —le informó ella—. Yo quería ir contigo, pero nunca pensé que realmente me lo pedirías. Tú y Harry estaban..., bueno, eso no importa. Jamás creí que me preguntarías. Y no deseaba ir sola. Especialmente si ustedes dos tenían pareja. Así que acepté ir con la primera persona que me preguntó.

—Krum.

—Sí. Y si Neville me hubiera preguntado antes, hubiera ido con él —explicó Hermione.

—«Ojalá lo hubieras hecho» —pensó Ron-. Pero dijiste que querías ir conmigo, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué te conformarías con Neville si él no era con quien querías estar?

La boca de Hermione se abrió mientras todas las piezas se unían dentro de su cabeza.

—Fue sólo un baile —contestó ella rápidamente—. Fue sólo una noche. No es nada de lo que estás pensando. Yo quería ir contigo —insistió ella—. Y cuando me lo pediste, una parte de mí quería decir que sí. Pero no podía. Así como Ginny quería ir con Harry, pero no pudo. Ya habíamos aceptado ir con otras personas. No podíamos retractarnos.

—¿Así que fuiste con Krum aunque no querías hacerlo? —presionó Ron—. ¿Te conformaste con él?

—No —respondió Hermione ansiosamente—. Bueno, creo... que de alguna forma sí —admitió a regañadientes—. Pero no es lo que crees. Tan sólo fue por una noche. Sólo fue una oportunidad para divertirme un poco. No importaba la estrategia que usara. No me estaba conformando. ¡NO ME CONFORMO! No con las cosas que son importantes. Y tú ibas a estar ahí también. Asumí que podríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

—Si no era importante, entonces, ¿por qué estábamos tan enojados el uno con el otro? —preguntó Ron, mirándola miserablemente.

—«Tú habías empezado» —pensó Hermione, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta—. Estás cambiando de tema, Ron.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Tú fuiste el único al que quise desde el principio —contestó ella, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron, alejando su mano antes de que ella pudiera agarrarla—. ¿Por qué me querrías? ¿Qué tengo yo para ofrecerte comparado con... alguien como Krum? No tengo nada. No _soy_ nada —dijo él mirando el suelo, desanimado—. No soy tan atractivo como Bill. No soy un gran jugador de Quidditch como Charlie. No soy inteligente como Percy. Incluso hasta Fred y George son mejores que yo: graciosos, populares y... yo sólo no soy nada. No soy heroico ni valiente como Harry —se lamentó él—. Lo único en lo que soy bueno es en jugar ajedrez, por todo el provecho que sacaré de eso en mi vida. Puedes tener alguien mucho mejor que yo, Hermione. Yo no quiero que te conformes. No quiero... retenerte —admitió él, luciendo completamente abatido.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Hermione, con su voz baja y sorprendentemente fría.

Definitivamente no fue lo que él esperaba.

—«¿Qué esperaba? —pensó Ron al levantar su vista y verla furiosa—. Eso no».

Él esperaba verla resignada. Esperaba ver tristeza y quizás un poco de lástima en su mirada, no esa ira ardiendo sin llamas.

—¿Y bien? —demandó ella—. ¿Terminaste de denigrarte a tí mismo?

Incapaz de soportar la decepción que vio en su rostro por más tiempo, Ron llevó su mirada del piso y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Si vuelvo a escucharte decir que no eres nada una vez más, Ronald Weasley —gritó Hermione—, juro que... que... te lanzaré un hechizo silenciador tan fuerte que no serás capaz de hablar por un mes entero. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Pero...

—¡CÁLLATE!

—Pero...

—¡NO!

—Hermi...

—¡NO! —gritó ella, forzándolo a mirarla al agarrarle el mentón con sus dedos—. Te voy a decir algo y será mejor que ni pienses en interrumpirme —advirtió ella, soltando su rostro—. Primero que nada, tú eres tan heroico y valiente como lo es Harry. ¿Quién se sacrificó para que Harry pudiera llegar a la Piedra Filosofal? Tú. ¿Quién es el que intenta reducir a Malfoy hasta hacerlo papilla cada vez que me llama "sangre sucia"? Tú. ¿Quién es el que enfrentó su mayor miedo cuando tuvo que luchar contra las espantosas acromántulas de Hagrid? Tú. ¿Y quién fue el que se levantó con la pierna quebrada y le dijo a Sirius que tendría que matarnos a los tres si quería herir a Harry? Eso fue lo más valiente que jamás vi en mi vida, Ron. Más valiente que cualquier otra cosa que le he visto hacer a Harry.

Incluso si la hubiera querido interrumpir, Ron no hubiera sido capaz. No sólo porque ella le dijo que no lo hiciera, sino porque había quedado sumamente impactado con su pequeño discurso. Sí, cuando uno enumeraba todo de esa forma, se podría llegar a pensar que el era muy valiente, pero él sabía que no lo era. Había estado completamente asustado cuando hizo todas esas cosas. Bueno, no con Malfoy; sólo había estado furioso entonces, pero sí en todas las demás. Por un momento estuvo tentado a decirle que no era valentía si uno estaba aterrado mientras lo hacía, pero ahora estaba más que sólo un poco intimidado. Era demasiado cobarde para hablar, lo cual afirmaba su punto de vista. Aún después de recobrar su buen juicio, se mantuvo callado y se contentó con lanzarle una mirada escéptica a cambio.

—Sé que Harry luchó contra Voldemort —continuó Hermione—. Y que ha hecho un montón de otras cosas, pero él no tenía opción. Tú sí. Eso es lo que vuelve a lo que tú hiciste tan valiente.

—«Eso es cierto —pensó Ron—. Y Harry tenía miedo cuando luchó con él. Me lo dijo después. Tenía miedo, pero aún así se mantuvo en pie y lo enfrentó. Eso sí que fue valiente».

—Esa noche en la Casa de los Gritos, cuando te pusiste de pie, Sirius te dijo que te sentaras antes de que te hicieras aún más daño —continuó Hermione en un tono normal—. Dejó en claro que no quería herirte, y tú te levantaste de todos modos. Creías que él era un asesino trastornado, y aún así lo miraste directamente a los ojos y le dijiste que iba a tener que matarte para llegar a Harry. Y hablabas en serio. Fue la segunda vez que te vi arriesgar tu vida por Harry. Y no puedo pensar en algo más valiente que eso —continuó ella, Su voz se quebraba a medida que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Sé que no te crees un héroe, pero lo eres. Tú eres mi héroe y lo has sido desde el día en que me salvaste de aquel maldito trol —añadió ella, secándose los ojos.

»Y en cuanto a toda esa basura —dijo Hermione, recomponiéndose rápidamente por miedo a que él pensara que había terminado y la interrumpiera—, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, de todos tus hermanos, el que más se parece a Bill _eres tú_. Y no sólo hablo de tu estatura. Eres tan atrativo como él —le informó, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente en cuanto lo hizo—. Incluso más, en mi opinión, porque particularmente no me atrae su cabello. Pero no le digas que te dije eso. No quiero herir sus sentimientos. Y tus ojos son mucho más bonitos —añadió ella, haciendo que Ron se ruborizara—. «Podría perderme en esos ojos».

»No conozco a Charlie muy bien, y nunca lo he visto jugar Quidditch en un partido real. No es que sea una experta o algo así, pero creo que probablemente eres mejor de lo que piensas. Fred y George le dijeron a Harry que eras muy bueno cuando nadie te estaba mirando. Si ellos piensan que eres bueno, entonces debes serlo —razonó ella—. Fue tu primer año, así que por supuesto que tienes que tomar eso en consideración. Y debes darte tiempo para adaptarte. Me refiero a que no es como jugar en el jardín de tu casa, ¿o sí? Y ni me hagas empezar a hablar de esa horrible canción. Además, estuviste genial en el juego contra Ravenclaw. Todo el mundo lo dice.

»En cuanto a Fred y George, bueno, ellos son dos. Funcionan juntos. Cuando están separados no son tan perversos como cuando no lo están. Hasta incluso pueden llegas a ser... civilizados. Aunque sea por un ratito. De acuerdo, Fred y George pueden ser graciosos, pero no me hacen reír tanto como tú —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—. Algunas veces se siente... forzado con ellos. Como si fuese lo que esperas, y por ende, hacen un espectáculo. Son muy buenos y sé que lo disfrutan, pero prefiero mil veces tu sentido del humor sacástico a sus payasadas y travesuras.

»No puedo creer que no veas lo increíble que eres —continuó Hermione, haciéndolo ruborizar nuevamente—. No me malentiendas. Una de las cosas que amo de ti es cómo tienes los pies sobre la tierra. Me alegra que no seas un engreído y pomposo imbécil como Percy. Pero sólo porque odie que te hagas el arrogante engreído no significa que tienes que llevarlo todo al otro extremo. Deja de obsesionarte con tus hermanos —dijo Hermione severamente—. No eres ellos. Tú eres tú mismo. Nadie espera que seas como ellos, Ron. La única persona que te compara a ellos, eres TÚ.

En un sentido estricto, eso no era verdad. Su madre lo hacía también, pero Hermione no creía que sería prudente mencionar tal hecho.

—A nadie más le importa —presionó ella—. El resto de nosotros te ve a ti. ¡A TI! Ron Weasley. Al valiente, leal, gracioso, sarcástico y amante de la diversión que todos quieren. Y en caso que se te haya olvidado, no sólo te convertiste en prefecto de la escuela, también lograste ganar la Copa de la Casa, sin ayuda de "El Gran Harry Potter" o de "La Brillante Hermione Granger". Hiciste todo eso por tu cuenta y deberías estar orgullo de ti mismo.

—Bien, bien, ya entendí —dijo Ron, levantando su mano para pararla—. Soy maravilloso —añadió tornándose completamente rojo—. Puedes parar ahora.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella mirándolo seriamente—. ¿En serio lo entiendes, Ron?

—Sí, ¿de acuerdo? Detente. Me estás avergonzando.

—Oh, no, no podemos permitirlo, ¿cierto? —dijo Hermione, rondeando los ojos—. Sólo una cosa más y termino.

—¿Sí, qué es? —preguntó él, sabiendo que ella le diría quisiese o no.

—Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto, pero te juro que si lo llegas a repitir, negaré que lo dije. Oh, Merlín —gimió ella—. No puedo creer que esté a punto de decir esto en voz alta. —Hermione se detuvo un instante para respirar profunamente, y luego lo dejó salir.

—«Demonios —pensó Ron—. Debe ser algo grave».

—Fred y George... tienen razón —suspiró Hermione.

—«¿Eh?» ¿Razón en qué? —pregunto él.

—Acerca de lo que realmente importa —dijo ella, con una voz tan baja que era apenas más que un susurro—. Sé que tu madre quería que salieran bien en la escuela y consiguieran buenos, firmes y respetables empleos en el Ministerio al igual que Percy —continuó detalladamente—. Pero estaba equivocada. Ellos tenían razón. Hicieron lo que era mejor para ellos. Creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. No estoy sugiriendo que abandones la escuela —añadió ella rápidamente—. O que te dejaré huir de tus tareas y fallar los ÉXTASIS porque no lo haré. Lo que quiero decir es que no deberías preocuparte tanto por lo que piensan los demás. Especialmente cuando se trata de algo tan importante como lo que vas a hacer por el resto de tu vida.

»Mira a tu padre. Ha pasado toda su vida haciendo algo que ama. Algo que es importante para él. No porque gane bien, o porque lo respeten al hacerlo, sino porque lo encuentra gratificante. Lo hace feliz y _eso_ es lo que verdaderamente importa. Fred y George sólo siguieron sus pasos. Eligieron una carrera que los hace felices. De la misma manera que Bill y Charlie, si piensas en ello. Percy es el único que eligió una carrera basándose en cuánto prestigio y dinero vendría con ella. Has algo que ames, Ron. Algo que puedas encontrar satisfactorio. Si es ser un Auror, entonces te ayudaré y apoyaré en todo lo que pueda. Si es otra cosa, también estará bien. No permitas que tu madre o alguien más te intimiden a conseguir un empleo en el Ministerio si te va a ser infeliz. Sólo piensa lo que quieres para ti y hazlo.

Ron sinceramente no sabía cómo contestarle. Sabía que lo de la rata de biblioteca sabelotodo no era más que una fachada. Había mucho más que eso en Hermione, pero ella lo escondía de todo el mundo con sus libros, sus buenas notas y su obsesión por las reglas. Él era uno de los pocos privilegiados que conocían a la verdadera Hermione. Aun así, nunca esperó que lo incitara a ir en contra de los deseos de su madre.

—¡Vaya, Hermione! —dijo Ron finalmente, mirándola con sincera admiración—. ¡Eso fue mucho mejor que todo lo que McGonagall me dijo al aconsejarme sobre mi carrera el año pasado! Quizás deberías escribirlo todo y darle ese pequeño discurso a los de quinto año. Estoy seguro de que Ginny lo apreciaría.

—Ginny es lo suficientemente lista como para descubrirlo por sí misma —dijo Hermione.

—¿Y yo no? —preguntó él, fingiendo estar ofendido aunque le sonreía.

—Lo hubieras descubierto tarde o temprano. Sólo pensé en ahorrarte el trabajo —contesto ella— Así que... ¿estamos bien?

—¿Te llevas eso de regreso? —preguntó Ron, apuntando a la carta encima de su cómoda.

—Sigo pensando que deberías leerla —dijo Hermione, al ver a Ron levantarse de su silla y agarrar la carta.

—No —dijo él, entregándosela—. Tenías razón. No importa lo que él quiera si no es lo que tú quieres. Y yo confío en ti —añadió—. Esa es una de las razones por la que no la leí.

—¿Pensaste que era una prueba? —preguntó Hermione al tomar la carta.

—Fue una prueba —afirmó Ron—. Me estaba probando a mí mismo. En realidad no quería leerla, lo cual fue extraño. Si me hubieras dado una de sus cartas el año pasado para que la leyera, lo hubiera hecho. Diablos, si hubieras dejado una en la sala común, la hubiera leído sin tu permiso. Sabiendo que eso te enfurecería. Sabiendo que estaría invadiendo tu privacidad. Aun así lo hubiera hecho. Entonces, ¿por qué me resistí? Tú me la entregaste. Me diste permiso para leerla. Sin embargo, no quise hacerlo. Lo sentía mal. No porque estaría invadiendo tu privacidad, sino porque es diferente ahora. Me dijiste que no estabas interesada en él. Me elegiste a mí y si hubiera leído esa carta, eso significaría que realmente no confío en ti.

—Es mi culpa, de todos modos —dijo Hermione—. Lo usé para darte celos. Sólo estaba… algunas veces esa era la única forma de saber si todavía te importaba, y quería que te importara. Quería que lucharas por mí. Pero no lo hiciste. Podía ver que querías, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

Ellos se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras Ron observaba el suelo.

—Creo que no sabía cómo —dijo él, incómodo.

—¿Fue porque pensaste que no eras lo suficientemente bueno?

Él no respondió al instante. Eso era parte de ello. Una gran parte, pero había mucho más que eso.

—Sí —murmuró Ron, mirando sus pies—. Eso y que tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas entre nosotros.

—Viktor es el que no es lo suficientemente bueno —dijo Hermione, saltando del escritorio y parándose enfrente de él—. No es algo que él hizo o dejó de hacer —añadió, tomando las manos de Ron entre las suyas—. No se trata de lo que él puede o no puede darme —continuó mientras él levantó la vista y la fijó en ella—. Es que él no es como tú. Nadie se compara a ti, Ron. Nadie más podría ni siguiera acercarse a ello.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¿No lo ves? Si fueras cualquier otro excepto tú, entonces me estaría conformando. Y como ya te dije, no me conformo. No cuando se trata de algo tan importante.

—Te extrañé —susurró él, rozando levemente los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su mejilla. Ron sabía que le estaba sonriendo como un idiota, pero simplemente no podía contenerse. No importaba que hubiera una guerra avecinándose en el horizonte. No importaba que estuvieran confinados en esa lúgubre casa por el resto del verano. No había ningún otro lugar en el que preferiría estar. Estaba allí parado, en su cuarto, con la chica de sus sueños. Ella realmente lo quería. No estaba con él por conveniencia. No estaba pasando el tiempo hasta que alguien mejor apareciera. Ella no desaparecería si él cerraba sus ojos. No tenía que preocuparse porque ella se quedara con él por lástima u obligación. No tenía que fingir y ser alguien que no era, porque ella sabía como era y lo quería igual. Realmente lo quería. De repente el mundo era un lugar perfecto—. Te amo, Hermione —susurró Ron, en el instante en que vio sus ojos cerrarse. De alguna manera, el hecho de que no lo estuviera mirando, hacía más fácil el decirlo-. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—No voy a ir ningún lado —murmuró Hermione, acercándose y presionándose en contra de él. Estaba tan cerca ahora que podía sentir su corazón latiendo en contra de su pecho, mientras él se inclinaba a buscar sus labios.

Y la besó. Ron la atrapó con los brazos a su alrededor y la abrazó fuertemente mientras devoraba sus labios. Ella era suya y no quería dejarla ir nunca más. Ella era suya y él de ella. Siempre y cuando se tuvieran mutuamente, nada más importaría.

En cuanto el beso se profundizó, Ron comenzó a empujar a Hermione hacia atrás con su cuerpo. Al dar dos o tres pequeños pasos, la parte de atrás de sus piernas chocaron con la cama de él.

—No —dijo ella, apartando su boca sólo lo necesario para pronunciar aquella simple palabra y entonces volver a besarlo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Ron, alejándose para poder ver su rostro. Parecía estar un poco aturdida por la pregunta, pero él se perdió de ese detalle. Estaba muy ocupado absorbiendo todo lo demás. Sus mejillas sonrojadas; la manera en que sus labios estaban húmedos y rojos a causa de sus besos; su cabello rebelde, que sus manos habían tornado en un completo desastre. A pesar de su apariencia despeinada, ella nunca había lucido más bella en su opinión.

—Sabes que tu madre nos buscará —contestó Hermione.

—No, no lo hará —insistió Ron, bajando su cabeza y dejando un rastro de suaves besos sobre el cuello de ella—. Todavía cree que estamos peleados —añadió él, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando la sintió estremecer.

—¿Y qué si lo hace? —preguntó Hermione, determinada a mantener su cordura a pesar de cómo él la estaba haciendo sentir—. ¿Realmente quieres que nos encuentre besuqueándonos en tu cama?

—No —admitió él. Su ira podía ser rápida y brutal. Aún sabiendo eso, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. La recompensa superaba el riesgo en este caso—. ¿Qué tal la cama de Harry? —provocó él, girándola y guiándola hacia el lugar.

—En serio, Ron.

—Ésto no es por la promesa que les hiciste, ¿o sí? —preguntó él—. No tienes que hacer nada inapropiado —añadió él con una sonrisa ladeada—. Yo haré todo lo impropio por ti.

—Lo harías, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella con una risita suave—. Eso es demasiado generoso de tu parte, pero no será necesario. Prometí que no haría nada inapropiado bajo su techo. Y ya no estamos bajo su techo...

—Tú, pequeña pícara —rió Ron—. Añadiste ese parte de estar bajo su techo a propósito.

—Claro que sí —admitió ella—. No era como si nos íbamos a quedar ahí por mucho tiempo. Aunque sí esperaba que fuera la mayor parte del verano, de hecho.

—Es una lástima, la verdad —provocó Ron, usando su cuerpo para empujarla hacia atrás y ubicarla en contra de la pared entre el escritorio y la puerta—. Si tan sólo supieras todas las fantasías que he tenido de los dos en mi cuarto. Pero... este es mi cuarto también, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa descarada, inclinándose hacia la derecha y cerrando la puerta. No mantendría a su madre afuera. No si ella quisiera entrar. Pero quizá les daría unos cuantos momentos—. Incluso aunque no estemos en la Madriguera. Un cuarto es tan bueno como otro —índico él, momentos antes de capturar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

—Sería mucho más fácil si estuviéramos recostados —murmuró Ron minutos después, esperando que ella cediera.

—Tú eres el que es muy alto.

—¡Oye! Yo soy perfecto, ¿recuerdas?

—Nunca dije que fueras perfecto —rió Hermione—. Tienes un horrible temperamento y eres demasiado alto.

—O quizás —respondió Ron, al agarrarla por la cintura y levantarla en el aire de modo que su cara estuviera nivelada a la suya—, tú eres demasiado baja. ¿Mejor? —preguntó él, usando la pared para mantener su peso.

—Mejor —acordó Hermione, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo para ayudar a sostenerse.

—Mione —gimió él suavemente, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la cama.

—Será mejor que me bajes —dijo ella, dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y lo que esto sugería.

—Mione... —imploró él, al ella soltarlo y deslizarse por la pared.

—No podemos —replicó ella firmemente.

El lamento en su voz no era nada comparado con la desilusión que él sintió con sus palabras. En vez de discutir con ella, Ron la soltó y dejó caer su cabeza en contra de la pared, en sumisión. Por un momento consideró golpearse la cabeza contra la pared un cuantas veces más, pero sabía que probablemente no haría mucho para mejorar la situación. En ese segundo de distracción, Hermione pasó por debajo de su brazo y abrió la puerta.

—No, no te vayas —suplicó Ron, abriendo sus ojos y agarrándola por detrás antes de que ella pudiera salir por la puerta ahora abierta.

—No creo que debamos quedarnos aquí —replicó Hermione—. Es demasiado tentador.

—Entonces, ¿estás tentada? —preguntó él, incapaz de contener la sonrisa causada por esa revelación.

—Sí.

—¿Pero no podemos? —preguntó él, aún sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta.

—Sabes que no.

Él lo sabía, pero no iba a admitirlo.

—Podemos hacer otras cosas.

—¿Qué otras cosas? —preguntó Hermione tímidamente, arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Vuelve aquí y te mostraré —contestó Ron, atrayéndola hacia sí hasta que su espalda estuvo firmemente presionada en contra de él, para entonces inclinarse hacia delante y besar su cuello por detrás.

—No estás jugando limpio —gimió Hermione cuando su cuerpo entero se estremeció contra suyo. Sabía que la cosa más sensata sería huir porque el poco control que le quedaba estaba desapareciendo rápidamente, pero se sentía demasiado bien estar entre sus brazos y lo había extrañado terriblemente—. «¿Siempre se siente así de bien después de una pelea? —se preguntó ella, al darse la vuelta y buscar los labios de él—. Si es así, vamos a pelear más a menudo».


	24. Un recuerdo satisfactorio

**Advertencia de la Autora:** Este capítulo está clasificado R debido a su fuerte contenido sexual. Aunque no es lo suficientemente gráfico como para ser clasificado con la siguiente categoría, es bastante explícito. Definitivamente NO apropiado para niños, aquellos que son sensibles o que se ofenden fácilmente. Todo el contenido sexual está en la escena retrospectiva del capítulo, la cual se encuentra en letras cursivas, por lo tanto les será fácil salteársela si lo que desean. Aquellos que decidan que este capítulo es algo que no deben leer, no se preocupen en perder algo extremadamente importante en el desenvolvimiento de la historia.

* * *

**24**

**Un recuerdo satisfactorio**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Ginny no pudo dejar de reír al ver su melenuda amiga parada boquiabierta frente al espejo, con la mirada horrorizada evidenciándose en su rostro.

—¡NO! ¡No! No —coreó Hermione, como si negando lo que veía lo haría desaparecer—. Le dije específicamente que no dejara ninguna marca ahí —gimoteó mientras tocaba la mancha morada en su cuello—. ¡Oh, Merlín! Esto es terrible —se quejó, llevando su cabello a un lado para cubrir la marca con él, antes de virarse y afrontar a Ginny nuevamente.

—Eso no va a funcionar —consiguió decir Ginny antes de caer en otra ola de risas—. No a menos que planees sujetar tu cabello así todo el día. Esa cosa estaba prácticamente brillando cuando desperté. Seguro que alguien va a verla.

—Ay, cállate —gimió Hermione, mientras su cara se volvía de un color apenas más claro que el del _obsequio_ de Ron. Ginny se había estado burlando despiadadamente desde que había despertado. Aun así, le había tomado casi cinco minutos de risas nerviosas antes de que, finalmente, Hermione se mirara al espejo y se diera cuenta de cuán grave era la situación—. Oh, Merlín —gimió de nuevo, como si de repente cayera en la cuenta de que Ginny no era más que un precalentamiento comparada con la reacción que tendrían sus hermanos—. No puedo bajar a desayunar así.

—Vas a tener que bajar en algún momento —rió Ginny—. Y cuando lo hagas, mamá va a verlo. Es mejor enfrentar las consecuencias ahora y sacártelo de encima. Puede que hasta llegue a sentir pena por ti una vez que Fred y George vengan detrás tuyo.

—¡VOY A MATAR A RON! —gruñó Hermione.

—No le dejaste ninguna marca, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ginny, sabiendo que si lo había hecho, los gemelos seguramente lo usarían de blanco a él primero.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Hermione—. ¿Qué clase de idiota deja algo como esto a plena vista?

—Bueno, siempre has sabido que Ron es un poco estúpido —rió Ginny—. No tienes a nadie a quien culpar más que a ti misma, la verdad.

—No estás ayudando, Ginny.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —preguntó Ginny, agarrando a Hermione por el brazo y empujándola hacia la puerta del cuarto—. Entonces, vamos y acabemos con ésto de una vez por todas.

—No. Espera —protestó Hermione. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar. Si tan sólo tuviera unos minutos sería capaz de dar con una excusa lógica para explicar el moretón en su cuello. Una excusa lógica. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Algo simple, la verdad. Debía haber una. Si tan sólo tuviera tiempo para pensar estaba segura de que algo se le ocurriría.

—No tiene sentido que lo escondas —dijo Ginny, empujándola hacia el vestíbulo—. Ocultarlo sólo lo empeorará —continuó ella—. Confía en mi. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es bajar como si no te importara en lo más mínimo lo que te digan esos dos. Si ven el miedo en tus ojos, estás perdida.

Sabía que Ginny tenía razón. Hermione no estaba completamente segura de cuánto duraban esa clase de marcas, pero sí sabía que sería mucho más de lo que se pudiera atrincherar en su cuarto. Si no iba a desayunar, la Sra. Weasley vendría a buscarla y aún peor, Fred y George sabrían que habría estado escondiéndose. No quería darles esa satisfacción. Tenía que enfrentarlos. Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Desafortunadamente iba a tener que enfrentarlos un poco más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? —preguntó Ginny cuando casi tropieza con Fred, que estaba parado en las escaleras mirando sobre la verja.

—Shhh —contestó George, inclinándose al lado de su hermano por encima de la verja—. Snape está allá abajo —murmuró.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ustedes no? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí —acordó Ginny—. Ustedes dos son miembros de la Orden, ¿no? Si tienen una reunión, ¿por qué no están en ella?

—Lo que sea que esté tramando ese farsante imbécil es un gran maldito secreto —susurró Fred en respuesta.

—Sólo necesitamos saber lo básico —añadió George—. ¿Comprendes?

—Lo cual significa que mamá no cree que ustedes dos deban saberlo —replicó Ginny.

—Exactamente —felicitó George a su hermana pequeña—. ¡Maldición! Se ha ido. ¿Escuchaste algo útil? —le preguntó a Fred, mientras éste extraía las orejas extensibles que usó para escuchar a hurtadillas.

—Nada —contestó su hermano—. Y ahí van McGonagall y Kingsley. Supongo que no conseguiremos nada útil de ellos tampoco —añadió Fred, sacando el cordel rosado de su oído y virándose para ver a las chicas—. ¡MIL DEMONIOS, HERMIONE! —gritó Fred, al notar el antiestético moretón en su cuello.

Inmediatamente George volteó para ver por qué su hermano había gritado y sintió sus ojos ensancharse cuando se fijaron en Hermione. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, George le agarró la cabeza y la movió hacia un lado para permitirles una mejor vista de su cuello.

—¿Anoche diste una vuelta con un vampiro? —rió él.

—No usará una estaca en él —replicó sarcásticamente Ginny, al ver a Hermione empujar a George lejos de sí—, pero estará igual de muerto cuando baje a desayunar.

—¡RAYOS! —dijo Fred, siguiendo su declaración por un silbido apreciativo.

—Un trabajo impresionante —rió George, sacando su varita y apuntándola a Hermione—. Pero no podemos permitir que mamá lo vea —añadió él, agitando su varita hacia la marca escarlata antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de oponerse.

La mano de Hermione tocó el lugar en el instante en que sintió una quemadura. Pero se disipó casi al momento, llevándose consigo la mordida de pasión de Ron.

—¿Alguno más? —preguntó George con la varita aún en mano.

—Uno o dos —contestó Hermione rápidamente—. Pero están en lugares que nunca llegarás a ver.

—¡Vaya! —gritó Fred—. ¡Así se hace, Ronnie!

—¡Animal! —exclamó Ginny como si hubiera sido insultada.

—No, los búhos no dejan marcas como esa, Ginny —rió George, guardando la varita en su bolsillo y bajando a desayunar—. Pigwidgeon no la mordió. Su amo lo hizo.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Hermione, al seguir a los gemelos por las escaleras—. Nunca oí de un hechizo que pudiera eliminar...

—Un hechizo sanador básico con un poco de distorsiones —contestó Fred antes de que ella terminara—. Sólo nos llevó un poco de práctica en cada uno de nosotros para encontrarle la vuelta.

—¿Qué quieres apostar —susurró Ginny en el oído de Hermione— a que han practicado haciéndose las marcas mutuamente?

—¡Madre santa! Escuché eso —gritó Fred, momentos después de que las dos chicas se rieran a carcajadas.

—Aunque no lo negaste, ¿verdad? —escupió Ginny.

—Bueno —rió Hermione—, ellos sí parecen practicar todo lo demás entre ellos mismos.

—¡Oye, vamos! —gritó George como si su orgullo hubiera sido herido—. Ésta es la última vez que te hago un favor.

—¿George? —dijo Hermione, poniéndose seria casi inmediatamente—. Gracias.

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas —replicó él, haciendo a un lado su gratitud despreocupadamente—. Si mamá hubiera visto eso volveríamos a tener que espiarlos todo el tiempo.

—Así que nada de toquetearse con los pies por debajo de la mesa. ¿Entendido? —añadió Fred.

—Y por el amor de Merlín, mantén tus dedos alejados de la mermelada.

**...**

Mientras el resto de su familia se reunía en la cocina, Ron Weasley se hallaba acostado de espaldas entre un enredo de sábanas, y con el rostro pecoso bañado con la luz del día. Cómo era que los rayos de la mañana quemaban a su paso a través de la mugre que cubría las ventanas de su cuarto en el tercer piso, aún no lo entendía. Le daba la bienvenida a la calidez, pero ¿tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente brillante? Fue instinto lo que lo impulsó a cubrirse los ojos con su antebrazo al luchar contra los últimos vestigios de su sueño.

No tenía ni idea de qué hora era. Todo lo que sabía con certeza era que no estaba listo para abandonar la comodidad de su cama. Había tenido el sueño más espectacular antes de ser despertado tan abruptamente. Pero el destino parecía estar conspirando en su contra. Qué gran sorpresa. Estaba frustrado hasta en sus sueños. Siempre a punto, pero de alguna manera nunca capaz de completar el acto.

Suprimiendo un bostezo, Ron se rindió y abrió los ojos. No necesitaba mirar el mónton de sábanas para saber en qué condiciones se encontraba. Era bastante común en las mañanas. Tan común, de hecho, que sus compañeros de cuarto en Hogwarts se referían cariñosamente a su condición como "el esplendor matutino". Cómo Dean y Seamus podían vestirse mientras discutían sus "esplendores matutinos" y los sueños que los inspiraban sin morir de mortificación, le era un misterio. Había ocasiones en las que Ron estaba casi seguro que lo hacían a propósito, sólo para verlo ruborizar.

—«Malditos imbéciles. Tratando de arrastrarme a la conversación sólo para que les hable de mis sueños. Ni siquiera yo soy _tan_ estúpido».

Sin dudas, el hecho de que una vez atrapara a Seamus revisando ese ridículo diario de sueños que Trelawney le había obligado a mantener le ayudó a descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Lo había hallado divertidísimo, en realidad, y como cada uno de los sueños en ese maldito diario eran inventados, él simplemente le dio la espalda y dejó que Seamus continuara. Poco sabía él que ellos ya conocían con quién soñaba. Su tendencia a hablar entre sueños lo había delatado.

Afortunadamente, Ron se había olvidado de esa reciente revelación. No que importara realmente ese punto, menos ahora que tenía el cuarto para él solo. No había nadie en los alrededores que escuchara si él gritaba el nombre de una de sus mejores amigas al dormir. No había nadie ahí ahora que acababa de despertar tampoco, lo cual significaba que no tendría que abandonar la calidez de su cama y someterse a una ducha fría. Podía recostarse allí todo lo que quisiera y exitarse con sus sueños, o mejor aún, con los eventos de la noche anterior. Lo que había sucedido aquella anoche fue real y si pensaba en ello lo suficiente, sería capaz de traerlo a su memoria con cristalina precisión. Acostándose sobre su almohada, con los ojos cerrados, Ron comenzó a revivir el encuentro nuevamente en su mente.

**...**

_Había estado más que un poco sorprendido cuando le permitió llevarla a la cama. De acuerdo, ella había sido la que cerró la puerta esta vez, pero aún no estaba seguro de cómo proceder._

_Por una fracción de segundo, Ron se había imaginado empujando toda la basura de encima del escritorio, levantarla luego y colocarla sobre el misma. Con algo de suerte, ella habría hallado la espontaneidad de la acción tan excitante como él. Y si no, siempre estaba el aspecto práctico: subirla al mueble la hubiera puesto aproximadamente al mismo nivel de su cara, lo que hacia posible una buena sesión de besos sin tener que inclinarse por un largo período de tiempo. Pero desechó esa idea casi tan pronto como se introdujo en su cabeza. Hubiera parecido un gran gesto romántico, pero conociendo a Hermione, ella obviaría ese aspecto y lo regañaría por hacer tal desorden._

_Lo último que quería en ese momento era que se separara de él y comenzara a limpiar su cuarto. Cómo el escritorio estaba eliminado, sólo le quedaba la opción número dos: la cama. Ella ya la había vetado antes, pero valía la pena intentarlo otra vez. Después de todo, no había sido la cama a lo que se había opuesto, sino a lo que él había querido hacer en ella. Siempre y cuando no intentaran eso, no había ninguna razón para no poder besarse allí._

_Sorprendentemente, Hermione parecía estar de acuerdo. Empujó su cuerpo aún dudando mientras se besaban, y ella cedió gustosamente. Fue hacia la cama sin protestar y se sentó con él por decisión propia. Alentado por su redención y por el hecho de que su lengua estaba atrincherada en su boca luchando con la propia, él se inclinó hacia atrás, llevándola consigo._

_Ron gimió suavemente al sentir su peso encima de él. La cama había parecido tan buena idea momentos antes, pero una vez recostado allí, besándola, sobre su cama, donde él dormía, donde soñaba con ella, sus pantalones se tornaron dolorosamente apretados. No importó que estuviera consciente de que no harían aquellas cosas que soñaba. Sólo porque no podía hacerle el amor, no significaba que no estaba pensándolo. De hecho, eso era todo lo que podía pensar en aquel momento._

_Al enterrar una mano en su cabello y recorrer la otra por su espalda, se halló a sí mismo pensando en cómo la posición en que estaban lo hacía más fácil y la manera en que ella lo envolvió con sus piernas. Incluso al sentir el peso de ella presionando contra sí, pensaba cuán fácil sería girarse para quedar él encima de ella. El dolor ardiendo en su ingle se intensificó al él imaginar esas piernas rodeándolo otra vez. Rodeándolo y jalándolo dentro de ella._

_Ron tuvo que retroceder mentalmente para recordarse que eso no iba a suceder. Hermione lo había dejado bien en claro. Él le había dicho que no le importaría esperar y hablaba en serio, al menos en aquel momento. Pero mientras más se besaban, más difícil le era mantener la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de no presionarla. Claro está, sólo porque no podían hacer el amor, no significaba que no podían hacer otras cosas._

—_«Además, me dijo que me detendría si hacía algo que ella no quería» —se recordó a sí mismo, al meter la mano por debajo de su blusa y rozarla por toda su espalda, vacilando al alcanzar el broche que sostenía su brasier. Habría querido desabrocharlo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo sin quedar como un estúpido idiota._

_Casi como si supiera que él estaba pensando en hacerlo en pedazos, Hermione se apartó de encima de su pecho, se enderezó y luego se sentó de rodillas. Temiendo haberla enojado, Ron estaba a punto de disculparse, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta cuando ella se levantó la camisa por la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo._

_Sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, Ron sólo se quedó allí, observándola, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Por unos momentos todo lo que fue capaz de hacer era mirar cómo su pecho subía y bajaba, notando que estaba respirando tan agitadamente como él._

_El instante en que buscó los ojos de ella, Hermione cubrió su pecho con una mano y llevó la otra hacia atrás a su espalda. Antes de que él tuviera tiempo de preguntarse lo que estaba haciendo, el brasier se abrió y los tirantes se deslizaron por sus hombros. Su mano era la única cosa que mantenía la delgada barrera de algodón en su lugar._

_Inmediatamente, Ron se apoyó en sus codos y bajó la mirada con anticipación. Había mirado fija y entusiasmadamente su mano, pero para su desilusión, no se movió. En el momento en que buscó sus ojos de nuevo, vio la duda. Ella lucía nerviosa y parecía estar debatiendo si de verdad quería hacerlo o no.._

—_Está bien, amor —dijo él, enderezándose—. No tienes que..._

_Pero ella no lo estaba escuchando. O quizás sí, y sus palabras simplemente habían llegado demasiado tarde. Porque mientras él las decía, Hermione respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y dejó caer su brasier en la cama. Sus ojos habían permanecido cerrados, aún cuando ella sintió la cama moverse al Ron ponerse de rodillas para estudiarla._

_Muy en el fondo, él sabía que no debería estar devorándola con la mirada de tal manera, pero parecía no poder contenerse. Sabía que la estaba incomodando, y aún así no podía apartar los ojos. Era la primera vez que una mujer se exponía a sí misma ante él y estaba hipnotizado por la visión delante suyo. Por un momento casi se había olvidado a quién estaba observando, y entonces cayó en la cuenta con deslumbrante claridad. Esta no era sólo una mujer, era Hermione. Hermione tenía senos. Él ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero saber que existían e imaginánselos no era lo mismo que estar viéndolos con sus propios ojos. Hermione tenía senos y eran extraordinarios._

_Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estiró su brazo para tocarla. De alguna manera alcanzó detenerse en el último segundo y su mano se congeló a unos centímetros de distancia de su piel._

—_¿Puedo? —preguntó él, con una voz tan ronca que le parecío de otro._

_Los ojos de ella se habían abierto inmediatamente y se fijaron en la mano suspendida delante de su pecho. Por un momento parecía como si fuera a hablar, pero al final simplemente mordió su labio inferior con indecisión y asintió con su cabeza._

—_Eres tan suave —dijo Ron, tocándola con una mano y acariciándola suavemente con la otra—. Tan hermosa._

_Como ella no respondió, él levantó la mirada para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Había estado inusitadamente callada desde que alcanzaron la cama, pero no parecía estar afligida. Ahora que ella se había comprometido, el aire de indecisión que la había rodeado parecía ser reemplazado por algo más. Algo que él no podía definir. Brindaba un aspecto muy sereno y al mismo tiempo mucho más. Había aceptación y confianza. Era evidente por la forma en que tenía sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza hacia atrás al desnudarse ante él._

_Fue eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que avivó el fuego abrasador quemándose profundamente dentro de él. Recordó las cosas que ella le había dicho momentos antes y eso reforzó el hecho de que realmente quería estar con él. La increíble, hermosa y comprensiva mujer arrodillada delante de él en toda su gloria lo quería. Se colocaba en una posición vulnerable, porque confiaba en él. No sólo con su corazón, sino con su cuerpo también. Era el sentimiento más estimulante que jamás había experimentado. Ella estaba ofreciéndose a él, y por Merlín que la aceptaría. Era suya e iba a reclamar cada glorioso centímetro que le expusiera._

_Si los ojos de Hermione estuvieran abiertos, hubiera visto la vacilación de Ron apartarse, mientras la naturaleza apasionada que ella había presenciado en el pasado comenzaba a incenciarse delante suyo. Pero no fue sino hasta sentir sus brazos rodearla y presionarla hacia sí con fuerza aplastante que ella percibió el cambio. Para entonces, la boca de él boca había descendido hasta su garganta, causándole un poco más que un pequeño escalofrío entre sus brazos._

_Los suaves gemidos que escapaban de los labios de Hermione sólo servían para estimularlo aún más. Arrancando la boca de su garganta, él capturó sus labios y en un instante, la chica se halló a sí misma recostada de espaldas. _

_En vez de lanzarse encima de ella, como lo exigía la bestia voraz dentro de sí, Ron se acostó a su lado dándole la oportunidad de protestar. Ya estaba atrapado en un frenesí de lujuria, pero ella confiaba en él y no iba a abusar de eso. La empujaría tan lejos como ella se lo permitiese, pero en el momento en que se negara, estaba determinado a contenerse a sí mismo y parar._

_Aunque en verdad sería difícil para ella expresar sus objeciones con la boca tan ocupada como lo estaba. Sin embargo, sus manos todavía estaban libres y Ron no dudaba en que ella las usaría para empujarlo si eso era lo que quería._

_Hermione se quedó quieta por un momento, como si estuviese conmovida, le dejaba hacer lo que le complaciera, y entonces reaccionó. En vez de empujarlo como él esperaba, lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo atrajo encima suyo. Suspiró felizmente cuando sintió su peso sobre ella y casi instantáneamente dejó que manos comenzaron a deambular. Una la enterró en su abundante cabello rojo, mientras que la otra la sumergió por debajo de su camisa y la rozó dulcemente por toda su espalda._

_Sin previo aviso, él se alejó de ella. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron justo a tiempo para verlo arrancarse la camisa y tirarla al suelo junto a la suya. Mientras él se sostenía en el aire encima de ella, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia su pecho desnudo justo antes de cubrirlo con el de él._

_En vez de buscar sus labios, como ella esperaba, la boca de Ron se descenció un poco más y se posó sobre su cuello, sabiendo que era allí donde era más sensitiva. Sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados cuando su nombre emergió de entre una serie de suaves gemidos. Escuchar su nombre escapar de su boca fue suficiente para desencadenar un gemido áspero y ronco de sus propios labios._

—_No…—jadeó Hermione, causando que él se separara de su cuello y le mirara el rostro—. No dejes una marca ahí —aclaró ella—. No donde... alguien pueda verla._

_Los ojos de Ron instantáneamente vislumbraron el enorme manchón morado que ya había creado. Sabía que pagaría por ello más tarde, incluso aunque estrictamente hablando, no fuera su culpa. En vez de mencionárselo, asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el punto. Colocando sus brazos al lado de ella, Ron se levantó un poco y descendió su rostro aún más. Dejó un rastro de suaves besos por todo su cuello al alejar su camino de sus hombros._

_Hermione había jadeado cuando sintió la humedad de su lengua entre sus senos. Él permaneció allí, regando sus besos nerviosos sobre las suaves curvas, esperando a que ella protestara. En vez de oponerse, sus dedos corrieron hasta su cabello nuevamente y él lo interpretó como una señal de que era libre para continuar. Lentamente deslizó su lengua hacia la cima y luego se detuvo sobre su pezón tenso. Se detuvo allí por un momento o dos, pero luego su boca descendió. Cuando comenzó a succionar, ella inesperadamente gritó fuertemente y arqueó su espalda sobre la cama._

_Tomado por sorpresa, Ron se alejó y la examinó ansiosamente, tratando de descifrar qué había hecho mal._

—_Oh, Merlín —dijo ella, cuando sus ojos al fin se abrieron y vieron su cara asustada._

—_¿Todo bien, Mione? —preguntó él, con la voz llena de preocupación._

—_Yo diría... —contestó ella, ruborizándose profundamente—. De verdad no esperaba que eso pasara —añadió, con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Tú apenas me tocaste y yo…_

—_Tú no… —espetó él, con sus ojos ensanchándose—. Eso no fue... ¿o sí? —preguntó él, lanzándole una de sus sonrisas torcidas._

—_Bueno, fue sólo una pequeña... —admitió ella—, señal de aviso, de hecho._

—_¿Una qué?_

—_Una señal de aviso —repitió ella, ruborizándose otra vez—. Así es como la describe el libro, de todas formas. Comparaba un orgasmo femenino con un terremoto, porque uno nunca sabe que tan fuerte va a ser. Algunas veces hay pequeños temblores o "señales de aviso" antes del "gran golpe". También están las "post sacudidas", por supuesto._

—_¿Estás hablando de... de múltiples...?_

—_Bueno, es uno de los beneficios de ser mujer._

—_«¡Mil demonios!» —gritó su mente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Incluso si fue lo que sea que ella decía, una señal, seguía siendo un gran logro. Entonces se le vino a la cabeza que para denominarlo, primero tenía que ser capaz de reconocerlo, lo cual significaba que lo había experimentado antes. Es más, ella sabía la diferencia entre una "señal" y "el gran golpe". Gimió fuertemente mientras imágenes de ella sola en su cuarto, tocándose, inundaron su mente._

—_¿Puedo...?, quiero probarte —murmuró él, y sus ojos vagaron por su cuerpo y se detuvieron en sus pantalones cortos. Si ella ya estaba en la etapa de las "señales de aviso", podría ser capaz de inducir "el gran golpe" si se esforzaba lo suficiente._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó ella, demasiado aturdida como para enmascarar su recelo._

—_He soñado con esto por tanto tiempo —contestó él con la voz profunda y ronca, llena de deseo—. Por favor... —suplicó él, y sus ojos azules revelaron su anhelo y desesperación—. Si no te gusta, pararé. Lo prometo._

_Como no respondió, Ron estaba seguro de que se negaría. Tan pronto en cuanto ella encontrara su voz, claro está. Lo estudió atentamente por un momento, considerando lo que él le había dicho, y entonces, para su completa sorpresa, ella asintió con la cabeza._

—_¡¿EN SERIO?! —gritó él, enderezándose bruscamente por el asombro._

—_Mientras prometas detenerte en cuanto te lo pida... —replicó ella, desabrochando sus pantaloncitos y levantando su cuerpo inferior de la cama sólo lo suficiente para poder quitárselos._

—_Lo haré —contestó él. Su corazón bombeaba estrepitósamente contra su pecho al verla sacarse los pantalones, impresionado—. Lo prometo —agregó, sólo por si acaso, mientras sus ojos vagaron por su caderas y se detuvieron en sus blancas bragas de algodón. Cerrando los ojos, colocó sus manos sobre el estómago de ella e intentó recomponerse._

—_Eres tan suave —murmuró él, recorriendo sus dedos de adelante hacia atrás sobre su abdomen._

—_¿Ron? —había preguntado Hermione, incitándolo a abrir los ojos y mirarla. Le sorprendió encontrarla sostenida en sus codos, estudiándolo. Sólo que sus ojos no estaban fijados a su rostro, sino al bulto en sus pantalones—. ¿Puedo verte? —preguntó ella, agarrándolo totalmente desprevenido._

_Por un segundo o dos, todo lo que había podido hacer fue mirarla fijamente a los ojos, mientras interpretaba la pregunta. _

—_«¿Por qué no? —pensó él, encogiendo sus hombros al observar su cuerpo semidesnudo una vez más—. Estoy a punto de ver todo lo de ella»._

_Dándose cuenta de que si no lo hacía ahora, era muy probable que se acobardara, se levantó, desabrochó sus pantalones rápidamente, y los empujó junto con sus boxers al suelo. _

_Esperaba que los ojos de ella dejaran los suyos tan pronto se desvistiera, pero no fue así. Hermione mantuvo el contacto con sus ojos todo el tiempo mientras se escabullía de la cama, y no fue sino hasta que estuvo parada justo delante de él que su mirada se deslizó por sus hombros y pecho._

_Tuvo que recordarse que él ya la había observado analíticamente, no tanto tiempo atrás. Que ahora le tocara a ella era lo justo y él lo sabía. Por supuesto, ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras la estudiaba, lo cual lo hizo más fácil. Pero si él cerraba los ojos no podría juzgar su reacción, y quería saber lo que pensaba._

_Hermione podía ser una persona muy difícil de leer cuando se lo proponía. Ron sabía que este era en momentos como aquellos, cuando ella experimentaba algo nuevo, que dejaba caer su guardia y sus pensamientos se volvían discernibles. Ella ya había visto las cicatrices en sus brazos en varias ocasiones, pero esta fue la primera vez en que había visto la tristeza en sus ojos al mirarlo. No era repulsión, eso era demasiado evidente por la manera en que ella estiró su brazo y recorrió sus dedos cariñosamente sobre los mismos. Sino que simplemente lamentaba lo que había sucedido._

_Sin querer enfocarse en lo que podría haberle pasado, sus ojos retornaron a su pecho y permanecieron allí por un momento antes de descender a su estómago. Él la observó detenidamente, mientras la mirada de ella bajó y se detuvo en la parte de su cuerpo que había pedido ver. Tuvo él que tragarse la risa que amenazaba con explotar cuando vio los ojos de ella ensancharse. Había estado buscando señales de repulsión o miedo, pero todo lo que vio fue asombro y curiosidad._

—_«Me está estudiando como a uno de sus malditos libros» —se dijo a sí mismo, al ella sentarse en el borde de la cama, justo enfrente de él. Sabía que probablemente tenía un millón de preguntas rondando por su cabeza, e intentaba decidir cuál preguntar primero._

—_¿Puedo tocar? —preguntó ella, sin la pizca más leve de sonrojo._

_Tragó en seco. Ciertamente ésa no era la pregunta que esperaba que hiciera. Sin confiar más en sí mismo para hablar, simplemente cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho mientras estaba parado allí, con anticipación. Se preparó, pero el esperado contacto no venía. Comenzaba a preguntarse si ella había cambiado de opinión, cuando sintió sus dedos deslizarse levemente por su longitud._

—_«DEMONIOS —pensó él, respirando profundamente mientras la mano de ella se envolvía alrededor de él—. Si pierdes el control ahora va a matarte —se recordó a sí mismo—. Respira profundo y concéntrate»._

—_Está caliente —murmuró Hermione mientras apretaba el agarre—. ¿Así está bien? —preguntó ella, cuando escuchó su suave gemido._

—_Sí, está… —suspiró él—. Es… se… siente bien._

—_Muéstrame cómo —pidió ella en una voz que era demasiado inocente. Era obvio que no tenía ni una maldita idea de lo que su toque le estaba provocando o de qué tan duro estaba peleando para mantenerse bajo control. _

—_¿Qué? —había dicho Ron, abriendo sus ojos, alarmado._

—_¿Cómo…?, ya sabes —había contestado Hermione, deslizando su mano arriba sobre su longitud y luego de nuevo abajo._

—_¡OH, MIERDA! —había gritado Ron fuertemente—. Si haces eso otra vez no seré capaz de contenerlo —advirtió él._

—_¿De veras? —replicó ella, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro que le envió una sacudida de fuego a través de todo su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era eso precisamente lo que ella quería. Justo cuando estiró el brazo para tomar su mano, ella la estaba moviendo otra vez._

_Él gimió fuertemente mientras envolvía sus dedos sobre su mano para detenerla._

—_¿No quieres? —preguntó, obviamente sin darse cuenta de lo que podría pasarle a sí misma si continuaba._

—_«__**¡SÍ!**__»__—había gritado su mente—. Yo… yo… yo… —tartamudeó él—. No sé si estás lista para ver eso._

—_No te… herí, ¿verdad? —preguntó seriamente, mirándolo a la cara—. Cuando te toqué tu… tu rostro… parecía que estabas sufriendo._

—_No… no lo estaba. No… no sufría. No de la manera que piensas._

—_Pero, ¿te es… incómodo? —presionó ella._

_Sólo Hermione haría preguntas como ésas mientras lo tenía en su mano. Siempre una inquisitiva su Hermione._

—_Du… duele. Eso creo —dijo él finalmente—. Pero de una forma buena._

—_Tú también me haces doler —contestó ella, obteniendo otro gemido de él con sus palabras. Él la observó cuando sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a su erección y entonces de vuelta arriba—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres…? —preguntó ella._

—_Todavía no —susurró él, cerrando sus ojos nuevamente al tratar de contenerse._

—_Ah, ya entiendo —musitó ella, al soltarlo y levantarse de la cama, parándose delante de él—. Estás disfrutando la…_

—_Anticipación —concluyó él, una fracción de segundo antes de sentir los dedos de ella en su cabello, instando su cabeza hacia delante para poder besarlo._

—_¿Y qué es lo que estás anticipando? —preguntó ella, alejándose de sus deseosos labios—. Ah, sí —se respondió a sí misma, el momento en que vio los ojos de él abrirse y detenerse en sus bragas—. Ahora recuerdo —provocó, recorriendo su propia mano por sobre su estómago._

—_«__**¡OH, MERLÍN BEDITO!**__»__—La mente de Ron había gritado al verr la mano de ella deslizarse dentro de sus bragas._

—_Querías… —comenzó Hermione y entonces se detuvo. Él la observaba con los ojos completamente expandidos, cuando ella alzó sus dedos hacia los labios de él y los sostuvo allí, justo fuera de su alcance—... probarme._

_Por un momento estaba tan anonadado que no supo cómo reaccionar. Este lado juguetón y erótico con el que se había topado era totalmente inesperado. ¿Dónde demonios aprendió ella algo así? ¿Lo leyó en un libro o estaba improvisando? Probablemente un poco de los dos, decidió al asomar su lengua y lamerle los dedos._

_No había esperado que ella sacara sus dedos fuera de su boca tan rápidamente. Antes de que él pudiera protestar, Hermione lo agarró del cuello y cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Ron había estado tan asombrado que le tomó un momento devolverle el beso, pero en cuanto lo hizo, fue insaciable. Abrió su boca y asestó su lengua a través del labio inferior de ella, gimiendo fuertemente. Casi instantáneamente, sintió la lengua de ella acariciar la suya. _

—_¡MIL DEMONIOS! ¡Se está probando a sí misma en mí! —pensó él, besándola intensamente, más excitado que nunca, más que en sus más ardientes sueños—. Me va a matar —era todo lo que Ron podía pensar, mientras el cuerpo de Hermione se comprimía contra el suyo._

—_Por favor… Mione… —había gemido Ron entre sus besos, mientras bajaba una mano hacia su muslo interior—. Necesito…_

_Hermione se alejó de él tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca. Sus cálidos ojos canela ojearon rápidamente sus caderas y entonces se detuvieron sobre sus ardientes orbes azules una vez más._

—_Sólo dime qué hacer —susurró ella, segundos antes de colocar una serie de besos ligeros como plumas por todo su cuello._

_Colocando su mano en su mentón, Ron había subido su rostro y cubierto sus labios con los suyos. Al profundizar el beso sintió los dedos de ella rozar la mano que tenía sobre su muslo. Se quedaron allí sólo un instante y luego alejaron sus manos. Su corazón bombeaba como martillo contra su pecho al anticipar lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer._

—_¡HERMIONE! —gritó él, en el momento en que sintió sus dedos envolver su piel más sensible. Cuando lo apretó inesperadamente, él se inclinó contra su mano y por poco pierde el control allí mismo—. ¡ESPERA!- gritó agarrándole la mano para evitar que la moviera._

—_¿Me avisarás, verdad? —preguntó ella, al apartar sus dedos con su mano libre._

_Por un momento todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer fue asentir con la cabeza mientras gemía. Luego encontró su voz y comenzó a balbucear._

—_No… no pares._

—_¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó Hermione, aminorando sus movimientos al lanzarle una mirada confusa._

—_No... —jadeó Ron—. Por favor… no pares —suplicó, mientras se resistía lo más que podía cuando ella continuó, y él gemió su nombre—. MIONE... —Fue toda la advertencia que pudo darle antes de perder el control y que una espléndida ola de alivio lo embriagara._

_En algún lugar de su mente, la escuchó dar un respingo, pero estaba demasiado absorto como para prestarle atención al sonido o al por qué ella lo estuviera haciendo. No fue hasta que la presión disminuyó y él abriera sus ojos que descubrió que le había dejado un completo desastre sobre su estómago._

—_Lo siento —gruñó él, mortificado—. Traté de... avisarte —añadió, con el pecho acelerado mientras intentaba recobrar su respiración. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esperar a que ella recuperara su inteligencia y reaccionara._

_El tiempo parecía congelarse mientras estaba allí parada, silenciosa y fijamente observando su abdomen. Cuanto más permanecía callada, más atemorizado estaba de lo que ella iría a decirle. De hecho, se encogió cuando los ojos de ella se levantaron y se posaron en los suyos. Fue entonces que Ron descubrió que no le iba a gritar. No estaba disgustada. Si era algo, parecía estar fascinada. Sus cejas se habían fruncido en confusión mientras la miraba recorrer sus dedos por la sustancia adherida a su piel y entonces frotarla, como si estuviera examinando su consistencia. Esto era algo nuevo. Algo que ella jamás había visto y todo lo que él podía hacer era quedarse quieto y observarla mientras levantaba sus dedos para estudiarlo. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Hermione sacó su lengua y rozó sus dedos sobre la misma._

—_¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? —gritó él, observándola con asombro._

—_Oh, cállate —replicó Hermione defensivamente, mientras su cara instantáneamente se ruborizó con un brillante color rosado—. Oí a Parvatti y a Lavender discutir cómo sabía y quería probar. Además —agregó ella, limpiando sus dedos contra sus bragas—, tú querías probarme también._

—_No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —replicó él, aún con sus ojos expandidos por la impresión—. No puedo creer que hiciste TODO eso. _

—_No lo haré de nuevo si no quieres—respondió, al evitar mirarlo a los ojos._

—_No, no quise decir que no me gustaría —dijo él, nervioso. Lo último que quería era que ella pensara que se había arrepentido. Él simplemente estaba avergonzado por haber hecho tal desastre. Fuera de eso, todo había sido perfecto. Más que perfecto, había sido brillante. Ella era brillante. Quería colocarla en su cama y pasar el resto de la noche mostrándole cuánto la apreciaba—. Sólo que… —dijo él, agarrando su camisa del suelo y usándola para limpiarle el estómago—, de veras que estoy muy apenado por esto._

—_Está bien —le aseguró ella, y sus ojos titilaron al darle una sonrisa sincera—. Fue muy…, eh…, educativo —dijo, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente—. En realidad, lo difruté —continuó, al recoger su blusa del suelo y ponérsela._

**...**

—¿Ron? —la voz de Hermione sonó a través de la puerta, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad—. ¿Estás despierto? —preguntó ella, al continuar llamando—. Perdiste el desayuno, ¿sabías? Tu mamá me envió a buscarte. ¿Ron?

—Sí —dijo él en respuesta, esperando ganar un poco de tiempo—. Estoy… estoy despierto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Estoy bien —vociferó él, al saltar fuera de la cama y ponerse los pantalones que había usado la noche anterior—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, abriendo la gaveta de la cómoda y agarrando la primer remera que encontró.

—Suenas raro —contestó Hermione—. Y te saltaste el desayuno. Tú no estás… evitándome, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué? —dijo Ron, al abrir la puerta con violencia y empujarla dentro de su cuarto—. ¿Por qué rayos estaría evitándote? —preguntó él, sin molestarse a quitar las manos de sus hombros.

—Bueno —dijo ella incómodamente, sus ojos mirando el piso mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban—. Pues, em…, no me comporté como una dama anoche. Quiero decir… me aproveché de ti.

—Al diablo con lo ser una dama —replicó Ron con una risa fuerte—. Fue endemoniadamente brillante. Tú eres brillante.

—¿Tienes que maldecir? —suspiró ella, mirando de reojo su rostro exuberante.

—Bueno, es que lo fue.

—¿Así que no piensas que… que soy alguna clase de seductora barata? —preguntó ella, mientras su vergüenza se acumulaba—. Realmente no quise forzarte a…

—¿Forzarme? —rió Ron—. Prácticamente te lo supliqué —añadió, dando un paso hacia delante y colocando un rápido beso sobre sus labios—. Si alguien debería estar preocupado, soy yo. Después de lo que le hice a tu… ¡Oye! —gritó él, notando su inmaculado cuello—. ¿Qué le sucedió a la marca?

—Tu hermano.

—Diablos —gruñó él, dándose cuenta de que la había dejado enfrentar a su familia sola—. No fue mi intención…, es decir, no estaba pensando. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, tanto. Por favor, dime que Bill se deshizo de eso antes que Fred y George lo vieran.

—De hecho, ellos…

—¿Ellos qué? —preguntó él cautelosamente, y sus ojos se estrecharon. Estaba tan ocupado imaginándose a sus hermanos tomándole el pelo a Hermione en el desayuno, que no percibió que ella estaba mirando algo sobre su hombro—. Esos malditos desgraciados.

—¡RON!

—Y pensar que ella le permite besarla con esa boca obscena —le dijo Fred a su hermano gemelo riendo entre dientes.

—Pueden decir lo que quieran de mí —gritó Ron al girarse y encarar a sus hermanos, que estaban riéndose en la puerta—, pero a ella la dejan en paz.

—Ron —protestó Hermione, asiendo su brazo por si acaso decidía ir tras ellos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo han estado parados allí escuchando nuestra conversación, eh? —Ron demandó saber.

—Lo suficiente —rió George disimuladamente—. Eres tan previsible, Ron, que ya ni es gracioso.

—Por lo menos Hermione nos brinda un desafío —agregó Fred.

—¿Por qué lo torturan si no es divertido? —preguntó Hermione.

—Porque podemos —contestó George, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Imbéciles —dijo Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, Hermione —rió Fred—. Sabes que adoras cuando Ron sube a su gran caballo blanco y defiende tu honor.

—Negro —replicó ella.

Los gemelos obviamente se quedaron perplejos por la respuesta, ya que dejaron de reírse y la miraron sin expresión alguna.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —indagó Fred.

—Su caballo es negro —contestó Hermione, imaginándolo claramente en su mente.

—Fue en sentido figurado —le informó Fred, como si ella no hubiera entendido.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió ella—. Pero el caballo de Ron es negro. Yo lo he visto.

—¿Tú… lo has visto? —preguntó George, echándole un vistazo a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Fred, al fruncir el ceño—. Ron jamás ha tenido un caballo.

—No lo he visto desde que fue apuñalado por la Reina —continuó ella, mirando deliberadamente a Ron—, pero estoy segura de que sigue por aquí, en algún lado.

—¿Reina? ¿Qué maldita Reina? Estás volviéndote loca.

—«Ella ya está loca —pensó Ron, al ver a sus hermanos mirarse mutuamente con incertidumbre—. Loca como una cabra —añadió, admirando la manera en la que ella los había confundido hasta la sumisión—. No tienen idea que está hablando del tablero de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall». Esa maldita perra —dijo Ron, decidiendo que era hora de divertirse un poco—. Aunque ese caballo era endemoniadamente magnífico, ¿verdad que sí?

—Para serte honesta, me impresionó más el caballero que el caballo —contestó Hermione, lanzándole una sonrisa insinuante—. Incluso aunque éste tuviera una boca tan obscena.

—Aunque tiene sus usos, ¿no? —dijo Ron, arqueando las cejas sugestivamente.

—Si ustedes comienzan a besuquearse, voy a devolver mi desayuno —indicó Fred, agarrando su estómago como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse.

—Mejor entonces —escupió Ron—. Porque no recuerdo haberlos invitado a observar. Así que háganos un favor a todos y váyanse al infierno.

—Ya nos vamos —dijo George, caminando al pasillo—. Pero sólo porque tenemos que abrir la tienda.

—Aunque pensamos venir aquí primero y darte un pequeño consejo fraternal.

—¿Sí?, ¿cuál? —preguntó Ron, esperando a que se fueran una vez que lo dijeran.

—La próxima vez que sientas la necesidad de marcar tu territorio —contestó Fred desde la puerta—, hazlo en un lugar que mamá no pueda verlo.

—Estúpido idiota —agregó George, sacudiendo su cabeza a su hermano menor.

—¡Imbéciles! —gritó Ron, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Fred.

—¡INGRATO!

—¡TARADOS!

—¡RETRASADO!

—¡Ron! —dijo Hermione, sabiendo que sería mejor intervenir antes de que la pelea se intensificara más y su madre escuchara lo que se estaban gritando—. Cállate —añadió ella, cubriendo sus labios con los suyos.

* * *

** N/t**: OH my God. No hay otra descripición para este capítulo. OH my God. La única actoación que voy a hacer, es que ya casi al final del "recuerdo" de Ron, ¡Hermione me hace acordar a Luna! Jajaja. Me la imagino tocándose la panza, examinando la _consistencia_, poniendo cara rara, ¡y es Luna! OH my God.


	25. Miedos

* * *

**25**

**Miedos**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Incluso sin ver la delatadora señal de reconciliación exhibida en el cuello de Hermione, a la Sra. Weasley le tomó menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos darse cuenta de que ya no estaban peleados. Lo habría descubierto antes, pero el hecho de que Ron no había bajado a desayunar la había calmado con una falsa sensación de seguridad. No fue hasta que ella asomó su cabeza en la pequeña habitación del piso principal, que se dio cuenta de que no todo era lo que parecía.

Como lo esperaba, Hermione estaba haciendo exactamente lo que le había pedido. Era Ron el que haraganeaba. Ni siquiera había tocado los anaqueles superiores del armario. De hecho, no estaba ni cerca del mismo. Simplemente estaba parado allí, en medio de la habitación, con un trapo para limpiar todavía en mano, comiéndose con los ojos a Hermione, que estaba de rodillas restregando el piso. La mirada en su rostro y el hecho de que sus ojos estaban fijos en su parte trasera, fueron más que suficientes para darle un indicio de lo que él estaba pensando.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —burfó la Sra. Weasley, justo antes de caer sobre su hijo, agarrarlo por la oreja y sacarlo de la habitación.

—¿Qu…? —comenzó a protestar, pero enseguida cambió sus palabras—. ¡AYYY!, ¡MAMÁ!

Tomada completamente por sorpresa, Hermione se giró para ver de qué se trataba tal conmoción, pero ni Ron ni su madre estaban en algún lugar donde pudieran ser vistos. Soltando su trapeador en el cubo de agua a su lado, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a la Sra. Weasley empujar a su hijo hacia la escalera. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder pero, fuese lo que fuese, había sido lo suficientemente grave para que su madre los separara.

Ron no había regresado para cuando ella terminó con el piso ni con los anaqueles llenos de libros, lo cual significaba que probablemente no volvería. Ya con sus quehaceres completados, Hermione decidió limpiar el armario ella misma.

_..._

La Sra. Weasley estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, conversando tranquilamente con Tonks y Remus Lupin cuando un grito horripilante retumbó por toda la casa. Por una fracción de segundo, todo pareció detenerse, incluyendo su corazón. Dejando caer la taza al suelo, Molly saltó de la silla y corrió hacia las escaleras con sus compañeros pisándole los talones.

—¡NNNNOOOOOOO!

Para el momento en que el trío llegó al pasillo, el retrato de la Sra. Black maldecía como un estruendo infernal, pero ni siquiera su griterío era suficiente para apagar los gritos angustiados que emanaban del cuarto directamente enfrente de ella. Ignorando el cuadro, Molly entró empujando la puerta de la habitación, donde encontró a Hermione abrazando sus rodillas al lado de una figura tendida a sus pies.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —preguntó Lupin, empujando a Molly dentro de la sala, intentando pasar por la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba arrodillada sobre su hijo menor. Con un grito ahogado de terror, cubrió su boca y contuvo un sollozo.

—¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?! —gritó Lupin nuevamente, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia Hermione. Era demasiado tarde, y él lo sabía. Había visto esos ojos abiertos sin vida en muchos rostros como para mantener alguna esperanza. Ella no necesitaba responderle la pregunta para saber que había sido la maldición _Avada Kedavra_. Pero necesitaba saber quiénes lo habían hecho y por dónde se habían ido.

—Hermione... —dijo Lupin suavemente, al agacharse a su lado—, ¿Quién hizo esto?

—¡¿QUIÉN SALIÓ DE ESTE CUARTO? —le gritó Tonks al retrato de su tía—. ¡¿POR DÓNDE SE FUERON?!

—¡¡TÚ, MESTIZA INMUNDA, FUERA DE MI CASA!!

—¡¡RESPÓNDEME, VIEJA BRUJA!! ¡¿SUBIERON POR LAS ESCALERAS O SALIERON POR LA PUERTA DELANTERA?!

—Hermione —Lupin intentó de nuevo, la desesperación era evidente en su voz. Aunque bien podía haberle hablado a la pared, porque ella no contestó. Ni siquiera se inmutó. Parecía no darse cuenta de que alguien más estaba en la sala con ella. Tan sólo continuó meciéndose de aquí para allá, su ser completamente concentrado en el cuerpo delante suyo.

—¡HERMIONE! ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?! —gritó Lupin, agarrándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola mientras hablaba—. ¡¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO?!

—Vol…Vol…Voldemort… —tartamudeó ella entre sollozos.

Molly dejó salir su propio llanto y Tonks, dándose por vencida con el retrato de su tía, fue inmediatamente a su lado.

—¡Mamá, escuchamos a alguien gritar! —gritó Ginny, corriendo adentro de la sala tan rápidamente que casi choca con las dos mujeres paradas cerca de la puerta.

—¿Qué pas…? —su hermano comenzó a preguntar detrás de ella. La escena delante suyo era tan espantosa que por un momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse parado y dejar la mirada fija sobre su propio cadáver—. ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?!

Todos excepto Hermione, se viraron y miraron boquiabiertos a Ron, mientras él trataba de entender lo que estaba viendo. Instantáneamente, expresiones de alivio centellearon en los rostros de los adultos y antes de que Ron pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, Molly lo tenía atrapado en un abrazo asfixiante.

—¡Suelta! —dijo Ron, empujando a su madre—. ¡MAMÁ, SUÉLTAME! —gritó él, apartándola para llegar donde su novia que todavía estaba llorando histéricamente en el piso, ignorando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

—Hermione —dijo Ron, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros al arrodillarse a su lado—. Todo está bien.

Ella no lo escuchó. No lo vio. Hermione no estaba allí. Estaba perdida detrás de un manto de dolor. Ron se dio cuenta de ello al mirarla más detenidamente.

—¡Hermione! —gritó, tomándola del rostro cubierto de lágrimas y girándola para que lo viera—. Mírame —exigió—. Estoy justo aquí—. Tomó un segundo o dos, pero finalmente notó la chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

—¿R-Ron? —preguntó ella, aún cuando se le arrojó encima, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Sí —dijo él torpemente, mirando fijamente a su propio cadáver mientras la abrazaba.

—Aléjala de aquí —ordenó Lupin, inclinándose para ayudar a Ron a levantar a Hermione.

Desafortunadamente, la angustia de Hermione parecía aumentar en cuanto el trance y el susto se desvanecían. Ron había esperado que dejara de llorar al darse cuenta de que estaba bien, pero en vez de disminuir, sus sollozos parecían tornarse aún más fuertes. Ella continuó abrazándolo desesperadamente y su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que respiraba profundo.

Molly todavía estaba horrorizada, a pesar de que su hijo se encontrara parado allí, más vivo que nunca. Quería concentrarse en él, pero sus ojos se movían hacia aquella forma sin vida en contra de su voluntad. Y esa era sólo una de las batallas internas que estaba luchando. Más que nada, deseaba tocar a su hijo. Deseaba abrazarlo y sentir que él era real, pero él la había apartado. La había hecho a un lado. Sabía que no había nada malintencionado en ello. Podía verlo en ese mismo momento, Hermione precisaba el contacto más que ella. Arthur tenía razón. El primer instinto de Ron había sido consolar a Hermione. Todos los demás, incluyéndola a ella, venían en segundo lugar. Pero entenderlo y aceptarlo, no detenía su dolor.

Tan pronto en cuanto tuvieron a Hermione a una buena distancia, Lupin la soltó, apuntó su varita al cadáver y avanzó. Él estaba a un metro de distancia cuando de pronto hubo un sonido fuerte, resonante y el cuerpo se transformó en un orbe blanco y resplandeciente.

Ron dejó salir una risa pequeña a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

—Es sólo un boggart —le dijo a Hermione, el alivio fue evidente en su voz—. Siempre has sido un desastre cuando de boggarts se trata.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Ginny, encarando a su hermano—. ¿Cómo puedes insultarla en un momento como éste?

—¡Riddíkulus!

—Por lo menos McGonagall no está persiguiéndola por la casa, gritándole por fallar todos los TIMOs.

—Idiota insensible —refunfuñó Hermione sobre su cuello, al golpearlo débilmente en el brazo.

—Te sientes mejor ahora, ¿no? —preguntó Ron, visiblemente aliviado por el hecho de que ya estaba hablando.

—No —replicó Hermione, mientras el fuego en sus ojos era asfixiado por el dolor de lo que había presenciado.

Ron observó impotente como lágrimas frescas recorrían sus mejillas. Irritarla había funcionado por un momento, pero obviamente no había sido suficiente. Sin saber qué más hacer, simplemente se quedó a su lado calladamente, abrazándola mientras ella lloraba.

—Quizá deberíamos dejarlos solos —le susurró Tonks a Lupin.

Molly pareció salir del trance en el que estaba cuando Lupin tocó su brazo.

—Sí, tal vez sea lo mejor —coincidó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Ginny—. Vamos, querida —añadió, llevando a su hija hacia el vestíbulo.

—Sólo era un boggart, Hermione —dijo Ron nuevamente—. No era real.

—Lo será —replicó ella, tan suavemente que él no la hubiera oído si su boca no estuviera a centímetros de su oído.

Una expresión de dolor cubrió su rostro en cuanto el significado de esas palabras lo golpearon.

—No sabes eso —respondió Ron, estrechando el abrazo instintivamente.

—Sí que lo sé —dijo ella, irritada—. No te atrevas a mentirme. Ambos sabemos que es la verdad.

—Hermione…

—¡NO! —gritó ella, alejándose de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos—. Ambos sabemos lo que va a suceder. Te conozco, Ron. Sé como piensas. Te lanzarás enfrente de Harry para bloquear alguna condenada maldición. Te sacrificarás a ti mismo en cuanto tengas la oportunidad —dijo ella, mirando al piso delante del armario donde su cadáver había estado.

—Quizá eso no sea necesario —dijo Ron con una voz tensa. Incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó por detrás para que no pudiera a ver la culpa en su rostro.

—Será mejor que creas que no pasará —lloró Hermione, apartándolo de sí—. No permitiré que eso suceda. Y será mejor que ni pienses en protegerme a mí tampoco —añadió, con sus ojos ardiendo de furia—. Te juro que si mueres intentando salvarme, nunca te lo perdonaré.

Sin pensar, él dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándola con asombro.

—«Es el dolor el que habla» —pensó, forzándose a darle una débil sonrisa.

—¡NUNCA! —gritó Hermione—. ¡TE ODIARÉ POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA!

Ron palideció ante aquellas duras palabras. Quizá el dolor era el que hablaba, pero ella lo había golpeado donde era más vulnerable y eso le afectó. Se quedó ahí parado, mirándola con su frente fruncida mientras luchaba contra sí mismo para no atacarla en respuesta.

—No, no lo harás —afirmó él, después de un silencio prolongado.

—Sí, lo haré —murmuró Hermione, en cuanto su furia mermó y el dolor llenó sus ojos una vez más—. Lo haré —dijo ella de nuevo, como para reafirmárselo a sí misma. Mirándolo a través de sus lágrimas, Hermione podía ver que Ron no le creía, ni siquiera ella lo hacía—. «¡Maldita sea!» —pensó al cubrir la distancia entre ellos y dejar caer su cabeza en contra de su pecho.

—Todo estará bien —dijo Ron, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, tranquilizándola.

—No, no lo estará. No si tú… si tú… No puedo —murmuró ella—. No me pidas que lo acepte porque no puedo. No lo aceptaré. Y no estoy siendo irracional.

—«Realmente sabe lo que estoy pensando» —pensó Ron con una sonrisa culpable.

—Me niego a dejar que eso suceda —dijo ella obstinadamente—. No me quedaré sentada mientras ese malvado bastardo se lleva a todos los que quiero. No deseo terminar como el Profesor Lupin. No voy a quedarme atrás. Si uno de nosotros tiene que morir, voy a ser yo.

—¡NO! —gritó Ron, y para sorpresa suya, Hermione comenzó a reír levemente.

—No puedes vivir con mi muerte más de lo que yo puedo vivir con la tuya.

—¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES! —gritó Ron, mirándola fijamente con una mezcla de furia y miedo en los ojos.

—Voy a hallar una forma de librarnos de ese maníaco de una vez por todas —indicó Hermione, con su voz llena de determinación—. Sé que hay una forma. Tan sólo tengo que hallarla. Y cuando lo haga…

—No vas a acercártele —interrumpió Ron—. ¿Me estás escuchando? Lo digo en serio. Esta no es tu batalla.

—Esta lucha es tan mía como tuya —contestó ella—. Y voy a estar parada justo a tu lado y al de Harry cuando tengamos que enfrentarla.

—No.

—Sí.

—¡NO!

—No puedes detenerme.

—No dudes de que pueda.

—¿Estás planeando en maldecirme?

—Si tengo que hacerlo.

—No lo harás.

—Sí que lo haré. «Si es necesario».

—No, no lo harás.

—«Sí, lo haré» —pensó él.

—La verdad es que no quiero discutir contigo —dijo Hermione, con la voz levemente temblorosa al afianzar su agarre—. No ahora, ¿sí? No tengo fuerzas. Podemos pelear mañana. En este momento, sólo necesito que me abraces, por favor.

—Está bien, amor —dijo Ron, soltando un suspiro al descansar su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

—¿Ron?

—¿Sí?

—Nunca podría odiarte —dijo ella suavemente—. Te amo.

**...**

—«Basta» —pensó Ron cuando su estómago gruñó inquietantemente una vez más. Sabía que no había almorzado y no le importaba. No tenía la menor intención de abandonar el sofá, sin importar cuán fuerte protestara su estómago. Hermione no había hablado mucho desde que la condujo hacia el estudio del primer piso, pero eso no importaba. No necesitaba hablarle para consolarla. Siempre y cuando se quedara sentado a su lado, ella estaría contenta.

Afortunadamente, su madre siempre estaba un paso delante de él, lo cual no era ninguna sorpresa. La Sra. Weasley echó un vistazo a Hermione de reojo al entrar a la habitación y colocar una bandeja con bocadillos enfrente del sillón.

—Asegúrate de que beba todo el té —le dijo Molly a su hijo, silenciosamente al partir.

Aunque le dio un poco de trabajo, Ron finalmente consiguió que se lo bebiera. Sabía que la única razón por la que lo había bebido era para callarlo, pero sinceramente no importaba. El punto fue que lo bebió. No fue hasta que ella terminó, que él se dio cuenta de que no era un té común. Obviamente su madre había puesto algo en él, probablemente una poción de sueño, porque ella estaba durmiendo tan pronto dejó la taza.

Ron permaneció sentado allí, con la cabeza de Hermione apoyada sobre su hombro y consideró dejarla dormir en el sofá. Pero al final decidió que no sería tan buena idea. Sus hermanos aparecerían en cualquier momento y no deseaba que la perturbaran.

—¿Mione? —dijo Ron, tocándola suavemente. En realidad no esperaba que se despertara, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Con sus sospechas acerca el té confirmadas, comprendió que la única manera de llevarla a la cama era cargándola.

No era una tarea difícil. Su cuarto estaba a pocas puertas del pasillo y ella pesaba casi nada. La parte más difícil había sido abrir la puerta del dormitorio con ella en brazos. Una vez entreabierta, él simplemente la abrió con el pie y la llevó adentro.

La mirada amenazante que recibió del enorme gato canela que había estado durmiendo en medio de la cama de ella detuvo a Ron a la mitad del camino.

—Muévete —exigió, decidido a no dejar que el gato lo intimidara.

Crookshanks se desperezó y enderezó sin prisa. Sin embargo, en vez de hacer lo que se le ordenó, miró a Ron desafiante y sacó sus uñas intencionadamente al estirarse.

—«Ese pequeño desgraciado me está amenazando» —pensó Ron frunciendo las cejas—. Última oportunidad, bola de pelos —advirtió él, al acercarse a la cama—. Muévete o voy a aplastarte. Y deja de mirarme así —agregó,mientras el gato de Hermione paseaba al pie de la cama y se sentaba, sacudiendo la cola—. Yo no planeé esto. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que no era un té normal?

—«Listo, es oficial —pensó Ron al colocar a Hermione en la cama y sacarle los zapatos—. Te has pasado de la raya, compañero. Cálmate. Le estás dando explicaciones a un maldito gato». Puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras —dijo, al sentarse en el borde la cama de Ginny y observar a Crookshanks reacomodarse al lado de Hermione, como algún tipo de centinela silencioso—, porque no pienso irme a ningún lado. Así que será mejor que te acostumbres.

**...**

Hermione estaba despierta en el cuarto oscuro, abrazando la almohada a su lado mientras intentaba calmar su respiración agitada. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos al enterrar la cabeza en la almohada y regañarse a sí misma.

—«Tan sólo fue un sueño» —se recordó por centésima vez. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, el saberlo no la confortaba mucho. Podía haber sido sólo un sueño, pero había sido espantosamente real.

Acostada allí, escuchando la respiración constante que provenía de la cama de Ginny, no pudo evitar envidiar la paz que su compañera de cuarto encontraba en sus sueños. Aunque, por supuesto, no se podía predecir cuánto tiempo duraría. Hermione sabía que Tom Riddle todavía perseguía a su joven amiga en sus sueños. No ocurría con tanta frecuencia como en veranos pasados, pero él aún seguía apareciéndosele.

Con un suspiro, Hermione salió de la cama y asió su bata. Dormir ya no era una opción para ella; no esta noche, por lo menos. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las imágenes de su sueño se reproducían en su cabeza. El destello de luz verde. El sonido escalofriante del cuerpo al caer al suelo. Sus ojos. Aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que normalmente estaban tan llenos de vida, risas y travesuras, mirándola fijamente, apagados y vacíos, sin vida.

El cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció involuntariamente al verlos de nuevo. Dispuesta a dejar la imagen que la atormentaba fuera de su mente, cogió el primer libro que vio sobre la mesita de noche y salió del cuarto.

No fue hasta llegar al estudio que le echó un vistazo al título del libro que llevaba en la mano y casi lo dejó caer del susto. _Maldiciones que matan. _De todos los libros que tenía en su habitación, tuvo que agarrar justamente ese. El destino era cruel. Bill se lo había devuelto esa misma mañana. Había estado tan apurada por llegar al cuarto de Ron que lo había tirado encima de sus libros escolares en vez de ponerlo en el baúl, donde debería estar. Y ahora se encontraba en su mano, burlándose de ella.

Definitivamente, no iba a leer ese libro _esa_ noche. Por un momento, Hermione consideró volver a su cuarto y buscar algo más con que distraerse, pero no quería arriesgarse y despertar a Ginny.

Lo que realmente quería era a Ron. Quería escabullirse dentro de su cuarto, meterse en su cama y abrazarlo con fuerza. Quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo, escuchar los rítmicos latidos de su corazón. Quería observar su pecho ascender y descender con cada maravillosa respiración que daba. Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de hacerlo sin despertarlo..., pero era imposible.

—No, eso no funcionará —murmuró y se forzó a bajar por las escaleras a cambio—. «Tal vez un vaso de leche tibia» —pensó, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

No fue hasta llegar al frente de la puerta de la cocina que notó una luz proveniente del otro lado. No estaba segura de qué hora era, pero sabía que debían ser por lo menos las dos o tres de la mañana. Los miembros de la Orden entraban sin anunciarse todo el tiempo, pero aún así, era demasiado tarde para una reunión.

Colocando su oído en contra de la puerta, Hermione escuchó si había alguna señal de voces, pero el cuarto estaba silencioso. Aunque era obvio que alguien estaba ahí dentro. Ella podía ver la luz pasar a través de la grieta bajo la puerta.

—«Quizás pusieron un encantamiento imperturbable en la puerta —pensó, dándole un ligero empujón—. O quizás no» —añadió al abrirla y revelar a la Sra. Weasley sentada a la mesa, sola.

—¿No puedes dormir, cielo? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley, bajando la taza de la que había estado bebiendo.

—Pesadillas —admitió Hermione, forzándose a entrar en la habitación y sentarse a la mesa.

—¿El boggart? —presionó la Sra. Weasley.

En vez de hablar, Hermione dejó caer sus ojos a la superficie de la mesa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bebe un poco de té, querida —dijo la Sra. Weasley antes de levantarse, sacar la tetera de la estufa y llenar una nueva taza—. Te ayudará —agregó ella, volviendo a la mesa y colocando la taza frente a Hermione.

—No… no, gracias —contestó ella, mirando fijamente y con inquietud el líquido oscuro delante suyo. Sabía que la Sra. Weasley sólo estaba tratando de ayudar, pero no estaba dispuesta a beber más _ese_ té. La podía hacer dormir, pero también le quitaría la habilidad de reaccionar a las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor y eso podría ser peligroso.

Más temprano por la noche había escuchado a Ginny tratando de despertarla para cenar. Estaba consciente. Había oído cada palabra que Ginny le decía, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a obedecerla. Sus párpados habían estado tan pesados que apenas era capaz de abrirlos. Había querido levantarse, pero simplemente parecía que no podía hacerlo. Por ningún motivo permitiría que eso sucediera de nuevo. Seguro, las posibilidades de que Grimmauld Place fuese atacado eran mínimas, pero se maldeciría a sí misma si permitiese que algún Mortífago la encontrara en estupor inducido por una poción.

—Te ayudará —volvió a decir la Sra. Weasley de modo alentador—. Es una mezcla especial —añadió ella—. Para noches sin sueños. Ginny pasó por esto después de… —se detuvo, incapaz de mencionar a Riddle o a su diario—. No tendrás más pesadillas —le prometió a Hermione con una sonrisa consoladora.

—¿Cómo lo hace? —preguntó Hermione, alzando la taza y fingiendo beber un sorbo.

—¿Hacer qué, querida? —contestó la Sra. Weasley, bebiendo un largo trago de su propio té.

—¿Cómo convive con este miedo constante? —preguntó ella.

La pregunta fue tan directa que realmente tomó a la Sra. Weasley por sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente al colocar su taza sobre la mesa y mirar a Hermione de forma evaluadora por un momento. Estaba entristecida por el hecho de que alguien tan joven tuviera que lidiar con tanto. Su primer instinto fue protegerla, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era demasiado tarde para eso. Reconocía el dolor en los ojos de la joven muchacha y supo que nada que ella hiciera lo haría desaparecer.

—Desearía que existiera alguna artimaña que pudiera enseñarte —contestó la Sra. Weasley, al sentarse nuevamente y mirar a Hermione—, pero no la hay. Tan sólo debes vives con ello, porque no tienes otra opción.

—A veces me agobia —dijo Hermione sinceramente—. Me preocupo por mis padres y por lo que pasará con ellos. Me preocupo por Harry y por cómo todo esto le está afectando.

—Sí —suspiró la Sra. Weasley—. Todos nos preocupamos por Harry.

—Ha pasado por tanto y ahora, con la muerte de Sirius… se culpa a sí mismo por ello. No quiere hablarlo con ninguno de nosotros. Nos está alejando y tratando de superarlo solo —indicó Hermione, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba revelando y detenerse.

—¿Y estás preocupada por Ron? —reguntó la Sra. Weasley, después de un silencio prolongado.

—Sí —admitió Hermione, pero estaba reacia a decir más. No podía decirle exactamente a la madre de él que la razón por la que Ron no se aplicaba a los estudios o hacía planes para el futuro era porque no pensaba que tendría uno.

Al estar sentada, fingiendo que bebía su té, los ojos de Hermione descendieron sobre el libro que había colocado encima de la mesa.

—No le permitiré que lo haga —murmuró para sí misma, al bajar la taza.

—¿Hacer qué, querida?

—Permitir que desperdicie su vida —contestó Hermione tranquilamente.

—¿Quién, querida? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley con una expresión afligida—. «Seguramente está hablando de Harry».

—Hallaré la manera de detenerlo —respondió Hermione con rabia, con sus ojos todavía sobre el libro.

—No puedes bloquear la maldición Avada Kedavra —dijo la Sra. Weasley, cuando el ritmo de su corazón aumentó al leer las palabras _Maldiciones que matan_ en la cubierta del libro de Hermione.

—Obsérverme —replicó Hermione con la voz endurecida por la determinación.

La Sra. Weasley se quedó tan desconcertada por la tenacidad y el desafío que vio arder en los ojos de Hermione que por un momento no supo cómo responder. La mirada en su rostro fue suficiente para demostrar cuán en serio hablaba. Estupefacta, la Sra. Weasley permaneció sentada y observó a Hermione levantarse de la silla, agarrar el libro de la mesa y salir de la cocina.

* * *

**N/t**: Gracias a todos aquellos que dejan reviews anónimos, no puedo responderles por PM, así que les agradezco aunque sea tan inpersonalmente por acá. Gracias también a todos los que agregan esta historia a alertas y favoritos. Y muchas más gracias a aquellos que siempre pasan y dejan su saludito, haciéndomelo saber. ¡Muchísimas Gracias!


	26. Técnicas muggles

* * *

**26**

**Técnicas muggles**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Las pesadillas continuaban pero, aún así, Hermione seguía rehusándose a beber más del té "especial" de la Sra. Weasley. De hecho, no bebía nada que la Sra. Weasley le ofrecía. No después del infortunado incidente en el que Molly intentó fortalecer su jugo de calabaza durante el desayuno. Por supuesto, siendo la chica brillante que era, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en el instante en que comenzó a sentirse grogui. En vez de dejar que la ofensa pasara incuestionable, esperó a que Molly se diera vuelta y, rápidamente, cambió su vaso con el de Fred y se sentó a observar lo que sucedería.

No es necesario decir que el resto de la familia se sorprendió un poco cuando, quince minutos después, Fred comenzó a oscilar como un borracho y de inmediato se desplomó sobre la mesa. Las dos mujeres fueron las únicas que no miraron a Fred sin poder creer lo que veían cuando Bill lo sacó del plato con huevos. Ninguna de las dos dijo ni una palabra acerca de lo que habían hecho, aunque era bastante obvio para todos, excepto para el pobre de Fred que seguía profundamente dormido.

Habiendo probado su posición, Hermione se olvidó del asunto. Nunca lo mencionaba cerca de la madre de Ron, aunque finalmente sí les dijo a él y a Ginny lo que había pasado, para su total regocijo. Los dos hermanos no pudieron evitar encontrar el incidente bastante gracioso, ya que fue Fred el que terminó usando su plato como almohada. Era justicia poética, en realidad, considerando todas las veces que él los había engañado a uno o ambos para que probaran sus estúpidos brebajes.

Por supuesto, Ron no estaba muy contento con su madre. Sabía que lo había hecho de buen corazón, incluso aunque sus métodos fueran un tanto turbios. No podía decir que estaba sorprendido. Su madre no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas ignoraran sus consejos. Cuando ella le decía a alguien que hiciera algo, obedecía. Hermione, obviamente, era la excepción a esa regla nunca escrita.

En cuanto a ella, el hecho de que no le gustaba cómo el té la hacía sentir era razón suficiente para no beberlo. Aparentemente, su madre no estaba de acuerdo. Pero, en serio, ¿alterar su jugo de calabazas? ¿Qué conseguiría con eso? Seguro, ella podría haber dormido ininterrumpidamente pero, tarde o temprano, se despertaría y cuando lo hiciera, estaría furiosa. Ron comprendió que probablemente lo mejor para todos fue que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y tomara la postura pasivo-agresiva que adoptó. Merlín sabía que un poco de tensión era preferible a una completa pelea entre dos mujeres testaduras que creen tener la razón.

Siendo un huésped, Hermione no iba a quejarse, y Ron sabía que no se sentía cómoda discutiendo con su madre. Pero sólo porque se aguantara la lengua, no significaba que iba a dejar que la controlaran. Ya ella le había dicho a su madre que no le agradaba cómo esa poción la hacía sentir y eso era todo lo que diría del asunto. No la quería. No la bebería. Y si eso significaba no beber nada que ella misma no se sirviera, así iba a ser. Bastaba con negarse cortésmente a beber lo que le ofrecieran en las comidas familiares. Periódicamente, bebía del vaso de Ron, lo cual ya lo decía demasiado.

Ron no estaba completamente seguro de si lo hacía porque tenía sed, o porque estaba tratando de probar sutilmente que no necesitaba el té. Sospechó que la última era la respuesta. No que le importara demasiado. No tenía inconveniente en que bebiera de su vaso, siempre y cuando pudiera bromear acerca de ello.

Una noche en la cena, se atrevió a sugerirle a Hermione que pidiera prestado la petaca de Moody, pero todo lo que recibió por sus esfuerzos fue una mirada particularmente mordaz de parte de su madre. Ella era mucho más sensible por las bromas que Hermione, quien parecía indiferente. Aun así, los chistes no perdieron su encanto hasta que vio a Hermione observando su comida sospechosamente. O se estaba volviendo tan paranoica como Moody, o su madre había alterado su cena; ninguna de las cuales era aceptable.

Ron arrinconó a su madre al encontrarla sola y le pidió que no agregara nada "especial" a las comidas de Hermione. Fue algo incómodo al principio, pero no tenía otra opción. El no beber su té o su jugo de calabaza era una cosa, pero no le permitiría a su madre que la privara de la comida. Requirió preparación y muchas explicaciones, pero finalmente logró convencerla de no alterarla.

Después de la conversación, le había suplicado a Hermione, de parte de la Sra. Weasley, que tomara el té de vez en cuando, pero él sabía que era un intento vano. Ron sabía que no había manera de razonar con ella una vez que se empecinaba con algo. Era demasiado terca. Se caería del agotamiento antes de ceder, sin ninguna otra razón que mantenerse firme. Pero la falta de sueño comenzaba a afectarle. Sabía que Hermione ya estaba demasiado irritable y no vio razón para tentar a la bestia. Discutir con ella no resolvería nada, así que retrocedió tan pronto ella malhumoró y decidió hacerse cargo de la situación a su modo.

**...**

Ron estaba de espaldas profundamente dormido, a pesar de la extraña posición en la que se hallaba. Por supuesto, cuando agarró su almohada y se dirigió al estudio cerca del dormitorio de las chicas, no se había percatado de que el sofá era demasiado chico para que él pudiera dormir cómodamente. Tan sólo había pensado en Hermione y en si sería capaz o no de escucharla cuando tuviera otra pesadilla. Si ella era como Harry o Ginny, sospechó que llegaría a oírla, por lo que dejó la puerta abierta. Y si no, él aún estaría allí, esperándola. Hermione casi siempre iba al estudio cuando no podía dormir. Por lo menos, eso era lo que Ginny le había dicho.

Pero no fue Hermione la que lo despertó, sino su molesto gato. Claro que despertar a Ron de su profundo sueño no fue tarea fácil. Tirar su tablero de ajedrez de la mesa no tuvo efecto alguno. Así que el ruido obviamente no era una solución. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a dormir bajo un ghoul partidularmente ruidoso . Sólo había una forma de hacerlo, y esa tenía que ser de cerca y personalmente.

Por supuesto, Crookshanks era lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta del riesgo que esto implicaba. La relación que tenía con este humano en particular era bastante turbulenta. Ambos se toleraban cuando Hermione estaba presente, porque no tenían otra opción. Cuando ella no estaba cerca, anulaban lo pactado y eran libres de actuar guiados por el resentimiento que sentían el uno por el otro.

Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiera escogido al otro chico, pero ella quería a éste. El del mal genio. El chico pelirrojo que siempre le estaba gritando. El que la hacía llorar. Él era a quien ella llamaba en sus sueños. Él era a quien ella quería para consolarla.

Con una increíble agilidad, el gran gato canela saltó de la superficie de la mesa y aterrizó sobre el pecho del impulsivo muchacho. Mantuvo su flexible cuerpo tenso para así poder saltar en cuanto éste diera signos de vida.

—¡MALDITO IDIOTA! —gritó Ron, enderezándose y mirando al gato que ahora se encontraba cerca de la puerta—. ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! —gruñó él, agarrando su almohada y arrojándola hacia la puerta—. ¿Qué? ¿No pudiste hallar ninguna araña que tirarme, y por eso te lanzaste tú a cambio? —preguntó él, al posar sus pies descalzos sobre el piso.

En cuanto se levantó, Crookshanks salió disparado al pasillo.

—Maldita amenaza —murmuró Ron entre dientes, al cruzar el cuarto y salir al pasillo para recuperar su almohada—. No tiene nada mejor que hacer que... cobarde —siseó él, en el instante en que vio la cabeza del gato asomarse por la puerta agrietada que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas—. Primero me atacas mientras estoy durmiendo —dijo en un tono acusador, al avanzar hacia el gato—, y luego huyes y te escondes allí porque piensas que no iré tras tuyo.

Para su sorpresa, Crookshanks no retrocedió. Se mantuvo firme hasta que Ron llegó a la puerta y sólo entonces el gato entró a la habitación. Por un minuto Ron consideró sólo cerrar la puerta y volver a su cama, pero él había dejado la puerta abierta por una razón. Si la cerraba, ahora no sería capaz de oír a Hermione si llegaba a necesitarlo.

—«Estúpido y maldito gato —pensó Ron, al abrir la puerta un poco más y echar un vistazo al interior—. Será mejor que compruebe si está bien ya que estoy aquí».

Como lo esperaba, Crookshanks ya estaba acurrucado al pie de la cama de Hermione, pero sin hacer nada para incitarlo. El gato no lo miraba. Sus orejas no estaban bajas. Su espalda no estaba arqueada. Su cola no se movía. No había absolutamente nada polémico en su postura. Sólo que parecía inquieto, y con razón. La cama era un desorden y las sábanas estaban enredadas en nudos alrededor de los pies de Hermione. Todavía estaba dormida, pero era obvio que había estado dando volteretas y girándose por algún rato.

Sin prestarle atención al gato, Ron se acercó a la cama para despertarla. Pero de alguna manera, ella pareció presentir su presencia y sus ojos se abrieron justo antes de que él se inclinara a tocarla.

Hermione jadeó fuertemente por el asombro e inmediatamente retrocedió de la figura oscura al pie de su cama.

—Soy yo —murmuró Ron, en un intento apurado por darse a conocer antes de que ella pudiera tomar su varita—. Lo siento. No quise asustarte.

—¿Ron? —Hermione preguntó, vacilantemente, al tratar de apaciguar los latidos de su corazón—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla —contestó él, agarrando las sábanas envueltas alrededor de sus piernas, sacudiéndolas y colocándolas como deberían estar—. Hazte a un lado —añadió él, subiéndose a la cama y acostándose a su lado—. ¿Algo que pueda hacer por ti?—preguntó Ron, en el momento en que vio a su hermana apoyarse en sus codos y observarlos fijamente.

—N-no —contestó Ginny, acostándose nuevamente y girándose para darles la espalda de inmediato.

—No deberías estar aquí —protestó Hermione, en silecio.

—Y tú no deberías rechazar el té de mamá —respondió Ron, arrimándose un poco más y colocando su brazo alrededor de ella—. Ahora quédate tranquila y vuelve a dormir —agregó, entrelazando sus manos y descansándolas sobre su estómago.

—Tú sabes por qué no lo tomo.

—Nadie va a atacarnos, Hermione.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando me vuelva dependiente al té?

—No vine aquí a pelear contigo, amor —dijo Ron, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella—. Sólo a dormir.

—Está bien —cedió Hermione. Era difícil oponérsele teniendo a Ron abrazándola para dormir en cucharita. Tan sólo el estar cerca de él y tener su brazo a su alrededor era suficiente para tranquilizar su mente. La verdad es que no quería que se fuera. Y a Ginny parecía no importarle, así que, ¿cuál era el daño? Después de todo, sólo iban a dormir.

**...**

—¿Estás segura de que no te importa que se quede aquí? —le preguntó Hermione a Ginny una vez más mientras se vestían a la mañana siguiente—. De verdad, está bien. Yo entenderé si te molesta.

—Dormiste mejor con él a tu lado, ¿no? —replicó Ginny.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Y todo lo que van a hacer será _dormir_, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que eso es todo lo que haremos —dijo Hermione con la voz llena de indignación—. Sinceramente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tendría que importarme?

—No lo sé. ¿No es raro tener a tu hermano durmiendo en la misma habitación?

—No —rió Ginny—. Compartimos un cuarto por años.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hermione con evidente asombro—. Pero…

—Yo no tuve mi propio cuarto hasta que Bill y Charlie se mudaron.

—Ah —replicó Hermione—. Pero… bien, eso era diferente, ¿o no? Es decir, ambos eran muy pequeños. No deseo que tengas que lidiar con mis problemas. Yo puedo ir a su cuarto —sugirió ella.

—¿Te volviste loca? —se burló Ginny—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que mamá haría si los agarra a los dos revolcándose en el cuarto de Ron?

—No íbamos a revolcarnos —indicó Hermione, defensivamente—. Todo lo que vamos a hacer es dormir.

—¿Sí?, ¡pues trata de explicarle eso a mamá! —rió Ginny.

—No me causa gracia.

—Lo sé —respondió Ginny—. Lo siento. Mira, no es la gran cosa. Ron y yo… bueno… tú sabes como es esto—dijo ella, incómodamente—. Somos los más jóvenes y nos hicieron a un lado en muchas ocasiones cuando éramos pequeños. Bill y Charlie siempre estaban haciendo cosas juntos y a Percy no le gustaba que lo molesten. Fred y George siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro y… bueno… yo tenía a Ron. Aún después de tener nuestra propia habitación, éramos muy unidos. A veces… cuando tenía pesadillas subía a su cuarto y dormía con él. La verdad es que siempre manejó muy bien esas situaciones, lo cual es sorprendente considerando que en general es un imbécil. Probablemente sea una de esas cosas de hermano mayor. Sólo te está cuidando.

—Excepto que no es mi hermano —dijo Hermione, quedamente.

—Aunque sí se preocupa por ti —indicó Ginny, mientras las dos chicas salieron de su habitación y bajaron para desayunar—, lo que significa que va a comportarse sobreprotectoramente. En general es como un grano en el trasero, pero a veces… puede ser algo positivo.

**...**

Cuando Ron recobró el conocimiento, comenzó a sentir el hormigueo recorriendo su brazo. Después de unas pocas noches de compartir la cama, Hermione tomó a Ron como su almohada favorita, por lo que siempre se le acurrucaba encima. Por suerte, él tenía la costumbre de dormir en su espalda, lo cual lo hacía fácil para ella. No que tuviera algún inconveniente. Era agradable despertar con ella en brazos, incluso si esto implicaba entumecerse de vez en cuando.

Entreabriendo los ojos, Ron los dirigió a la ventana para intentar descifrar qué hora era.

—«Maldición» —murmuró cuando notó que el cielo ya se teñía de una sombra azul oscuro y no negra. Quizá el sol aún no estaba en alto, pero pronto se elevaría y su madre también.

Lo que realmente quería hacer era cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir, pero sabía que el sueño tendría que esperar hasta que regresara a su propia cama. Si era cuidadoso podría hacerlo sin necesidad de despertar a Hermione.

—«Merece dormir un ratito más» —pensó, sacando su brazo cautelosamente debajo de ella.

Ella había estado durmiendo mucho mejor desde que él comenzó a escabullirse en su cuarto, pero rara vez se quedaba en la cama una vez que él se iba. Ron no estaba seguro de si sus pesadillas habían finalizado o no. Sospechaba que sí, pero no quería preguntar. A fin de cuentas, ésa era la razón por la que se quedaba con ella. Si ya no las tenía, entonces no tendría ninguna excusa para dormir en su cuarto. No una que su madre fuera a aceptar.

Aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que tampoco aceptaría las pesadillas como una excusa, por lo que era necesario regresar a su propio cuarto antes de que alguien se despertara. Ni quería pensar en lo que pasaría si su madre lo descubriera. Se preocuparía por eso cuando ocurriera. Hasta entonces, continuaría haciendo lo que venía haciendo. ¿Y qué si se tornaba más y más difícil dormir al lado de Hermione sin pensar en las otras cosas que los dos podrían hacer en una cama? Podía pensar en ello todo lo que quisiese, ¿verdad?

Bueno, no, no podía. No sin que su cuerpo reaccionara a sus pensamientos. Tarde o temprano, Hermione se despertaría antes que él y cuando lo hiciera, descubriría el estado en que se encontraba. Sería entonces cuando estaría en serios problemas.

—«Aunque tampoco es culpa mía —pensó Ron, al ver a Hermione darse la vuelta sobre su espalda y estirarse como si fuera un gato que había estado enroscado como una pelota por mucho tiempo—. ¿Cómo se supone que _no_ voy a reaccionar a eso?» —se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras la miraba y apreciaba la manera en que su brazo descansaba por encima de su cabeza y en que su camiseta de los Chudley Cannons se elevaba hasta sus senos, exponiendo su estómago.

Su piel era muy pura, a diferencia de la suya, salpicada de pecas. La de ella era impecable; un perfecto blanco crema que le fascinaba. Sin pensarlo, Ron estiró su mano y recorrió con la punta de sus dedos el estómago de ella suavemente, mientras lo admiraba.

—«Es tan suave» —pensó, al mover su mano sobre su piel.

Ron se sobresaltó de inmediato al sentir la mano de ella descender sobre la suya. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta. Avergonzado por el hecho de ser atrapado manoseándola, Ron trató de alejar su mano, pero para su sorpresa, Hermione lo sostuvo firmemente en el lugar.

—Hay algo que querio enseñarte —dijo ella, suavemente y guiando su mano sobre su estómago.

—«Oh, Merlín» —pensó Ron, tragándo saliva—. Ginny está justo ahí —murmuró él, mirando a la cama de su hermana nerviosamente.

—No pasa nada —dijo Hermione—. Se lo voy a enseñar a ella también.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño en confusión—. Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que vas a enseñarle?

—¿Sientes esto? —preguntó Hermione, presionando su mano fuertemente y frotándola sobre su tórax, deteniéndose justo debajo de su seno.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Ron, mirando fijamente su pecho.

—El lugar donde mi tórax se conecta con mi esternón —contestó Hermione—. ¿Puedes sentir el final de mi esternón? —preguntó ella, llevando su mano hacia abajo para que él lo sintiera con la punta de sus dedos—. ¿Ese punto justo ahí?

—S... sí —tartamudeó Ron, tratando de comprender a qué llevaba todo eso. ¿Era alguna clase de zona erógena que él no conocía?

—Voy a soltarte —dijo Hermione, deslizando la mano de él hacia su estómago y liberándolo—, y quiero que lo encuentres nuevamente por ti mismo —instruyó ella.

Ron miró fija y dudosamente dentro de sus ojos por un momento, y luego hizo lo instruido.

—Bien —dijo Hermione—. Ahora coloca dos dedos sobre el final —enseñó ella, subiendo su camiseta en el centro para exponer el área entre sus senos.

—«Mil demonios» —pensó Ron, al fijar sus ojos sobre el escote que ella había expuesto.

—Presta atención, Ron —regañó Hermione—. Lo que te estoy mostrando puede salvar mi vida… o la de Harry.

Eso definitivamente captó su atención.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, buscando sus ojos y viendo que hablaba en serio—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás enseñando?

—Es una técnica muggle —replicó ella—, usada para traer a los muertos de regreso a la vida.

—Eso no es posible —negó Ron—. Ni siquiera con magia.

—Algunas veces lo es —le informó Hermione—. Si una persona para de respirar o su corazón se detiene, esta técnica te permite respirar por ellos y bombear su corazón manualmente. Los doctores muggles lo usan todo el tiempo.

—Los doctores muggles son una manada de chiflados —se mofó Ron—. Es decir, mira todas las locuras que hacen. ¡Cosen a las personas como si fueran ropas rasgadas, por amor a Merlín!

—Es un procedimiento muy eficaz utilizado por personas que no pueden sellar heridas mágicamente —recriminó Hermione—. Y esta técnica que voy a enseñarte es igual de efectiva. Sólo porque no sea mágica, no significa que no funcione.

—No puedes revivir a los muertos, Hermione.

—Algunas veces sí puedes —persistió ella—. Depende. Por ejemplo, si alguien se ahoga y este procedimiento se utiliza en ellos inmediatamente, a veces es posible revivirlos.

—¿Vas a empujar a Harry dentro del lago o algo parecido?

—¿Qué sucede cuando alguien es golpeado por la maldición _Avada Kedavra_? —preguntó Hermione, ignorando la broma de Ron.

—Muere —contestó él, sobriamente.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo cae muerto.

—¿Y hay alguna marca en el cuerpo? —continuó Hermione—. ¿Algún trauma?

—Sabes bien que no hay mada —replicó él, incómodamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mueren?

—¿Cómo rayos voy a saber?

—Porque detiene tu corazón —contestó Ginny, suavemente del otro lado del cuarto.

Ron y Hermione se giraron instantáneamente y se dieron cuenta de que Ginny había estado sentada en su cama, observándolos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Ron, estudiando a su hermana cuidadosamente—. Moody… eh… quiero decir, Crouch nunca nos enseñó cómo funcionaba.

—No lo sé —replicó Ginny, observando las sábanas de su cama para no tener que enfrentar la mirada de su hermano—. Sólo sé que así es.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Hermione, sonriéndole tristemente a Ginny. Sospechaba que el conocimiento de su amiga era el resultado de su prolongado contacto con Tom Riddle, más que algo que aprendió de uno de su tantos maestros de DCAO—. Mata parando el corazón. Les voy a enseñar cómo ponerlo a funcionar otra vez.

—Si fuera así de fácil, ¿no crees que los sanadores magos lo estarían haciendo? —preguntó Ron, escépticamente.

—Nunca dije que sería sencillo —suspiró Hermione—. Esto es apenas el primer paso. Ahora, quítate la camisa y tírate al piso —dijo ella, dándole un empujón a Ron—. Serás la primera víctima.

* * *

**N/a**: Este capítulo me gusta, sólo que tengo que comentar algo. Hice cursos de RCP (resucitación) y la forma que dice Rogue en se deben ubicar las manos está mal. Se debe apoyar una mano entera justo en medio del pecho (no dos dedos), a la altura de los dos pezones (no al final del esternón). Luego, se ubica la otra mano encima de la primera, entrelazando los dedos palma contra dorso y allí se realiza la compresión, con los brazos bien extendidos, apoyando todo el peso de nuestro propio cuerpo sobre el pecho de la persona. Se realizan quince o treinta compresiones, y dos insuflaciones (respiración boca a boca). Los dos dedos sólo se utilizan en el caso de niños menores a dos años, y con niños menores a ocho, se presiona con una sola mano. Quería aclararlo por si alguna vez llegan a necesitar la información, para que no hagan lo que se describe aquí pensando que es lo correcto, porque no lograrían nada. El modelo viejo dice que se debía hacer de esa manera, pero el método de RCP cambia con los años, ya que se van descubriendo mejores maneras para obtener óptimos resultados.

Ahora: Les pido perdón por tardar una semana en actualizar. Pero si se ponen a pensar, ¡una semana no es nada! Pasa que yo los malacostumbré subiendo doce capítulos en menos de quince días, jaja. Me encantaría seguir con ese ritmo, pero empecé la facultad la semana pasada y ya me están mandando pilas y pilas de lectura y ejercicios (me recuerda a las épocas de TIMOs -las de EXTASIS las dejo para cuando lleguen los parciales-), y eso sumado más mi vida privada, no me dejan tiempo ni para lavarme los dientes. Sepan entender. Esto es sólo hasta que me acomode en mis horarios (ya que también empiezo a trabajar). ¡Un beso gigante a todos! ¡Y mil gracias por leer!


	27. ¡No es justo!

* * *

**27**

**¡No es justo!**

**----o0o----**

* * *

La última semana de julio fue extremadamente caótica, incluso para los parámetros Weasleys. Los miembros de la Orden parecían aparacer después de un largo letargo, y por primera vez, Ron, Ginny y Hermione no fueron excluidos de todas las conversaciones. Por supuesto, eso se debía en gran parte a que la misión que se estaba planeando, aunque secreta, había sido idea de ellos. Ron y Hermione, en particular, sabían bastante y la información que ofrecían era invaluable. Nadie conocía al objetivo de mejor manera, lo cual aseguraba que la mayor parte de los proyectos preliminares fueran controlados por ellos en algún punto, entonces así podrían predecir su reacción.

A diferencia de los demás, ellos no se habían hecho ninguna ilusión sobre cómo Harry iba a reaccionar a su fiesta sorpresa. La iba a detestar. Si había algo que odiaba era el ser mimado excesivamente. Pero no importaba cuantas veces Ron se lo dijera a su madre, ella parecía no entenderlo. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, su madre convirtió la simple reunión familiar que ellos habían sugerido en un circo de tres pistas, con payasos idénticos.

Ron quería que asistieran los gemelos. Ellos eran amigos de Harry y también parte de su familia. Era el resto de la lista a lo que él se oponía; miembros de la Orden que Harry apenas conocía, que estarían allí por "razones de seguridad". ¿Cómo se suponía que Harry iba a relajarse y disfrutar con un grupo de magos acechando la casa de la Sra. Figg como si en cualquier momento temieran ser atacados?

—«_Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. Come un poco de pastel. Mamá lo hizo de chocolate, sólo por si acaso somos atacados por Dementores. Pero igual, a ti te gusta el chocolate, ¿verdad? _Sí, Harry realmente va a disfrutar de su fiesta» —pensó Ron al ver a su madre, quien estaba muy concentrada conversando con Mundungus Fletcher.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el ceño fruncido plasmado en el rostro de su madre. Era agradable verla lanzar sus miradas fulminantes a alguien más. Estaba claro que "el viejo Dung" era la última persona con la que querría estar hablando. Todos sabían que la Sra. Weasley no tenía un buen concepto sobre él, incluído el mismo Dung, lo que sin duda explicaba las miradas fugaces de este ladrón zarrapastroso hacia la puerta de la cocina. Si a él no se le hubiera impuesto al cargo de organizar las cosas con "Figgy", Ron sospechaba que lo habrían expulsado hace rato.

—Entonces…—dijo Ginny, agarrando una silla para sentarse al lado de su hermano—, ¿crees que esto lo animará?

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron, sacudiendo su cabeza dudosamente.

—Es una lástima, la verdad —suspiró Ginny—. Pero supongo que tendremos que sacar lo mejor de todo esto. Aún así, será agradable verlo. Quiero decir…estoy segura de que él estará encantado de verlos a ti y a Hermione. Eso lo animará un poco, ¿no crees?

—No lo sé —dijo Ron, encogiéndo de hombros—. Supongo —añadió sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermana mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a Hermione, quien se había separado de Bill y perseguido a Mundungus en el momento en que éste acechó la puerta—. «¿Qué estará tramando?» —se preguntó, mientras Ginny continuaba hablando.

—…sobre lo que los idiotas de nuestros hermanos han planeado. Personalmente, espero que Harry saque su varita y los maldiga antes de que se dé cuenta de quienes son en realidad. Se lo merecerían. Es decir, honestamente, ¿saltar de una de las esquinas y gritar en el momento en que entre a la casa?

—¿Qué? —dijo Ron, regresando la atención a su hermana, ya que había pronunciado las palabras "maldecir" y "Harry" en la misma oración—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Del plan de Fred y George.

—¿Plan?, ¿qué plan? —preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño y lanzando una mirada venenosa adonde estaban sus hermanos—. ¿Qué van hacerle esos tarados a Harry?

—Te lo acabo de decir —contestó Ginny, enfadada—. ¿No estabas escuchando?

—Eh…no, en realidad no —admitió Ron con los ojos todavía fijos en Fred y George, quienes tenían sus cabezas juntas y murmuraban emocionadamente.

—No sé ni siquiera por qué pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo —dijo Ginny, obviamente ofendida por la falta de atención de Ron.

—¡Espera! —gritó Ron en el momento en que su hermana saltó de la silla y comenzó a irse como un huracán—, ¿qué es lo que van hacer? —preguntó él al perseguirla.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —replicó Ginny, soltando su brazo del agarre de su hermano cuando la alcanzó—. ¿Por qué no vas y les preguntas tú mismo?

Por un momento, Ron se quedó parado ahí, observando la retirada de su hermana.

—«Chicas —pensó él, sacudiendo su cabeza con asombro. No tenía la menor idea de lo que había hecho para irritarla, aunque en realidad no le importaba demasiado. Sus hermanos y la confabulación que estaban planeando era todo lo que importaba por ahora. La pregunta era: ¿qué estaban planeando?—. Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo» —se dijo a sí mismo mientras marchaba a través de la habitación para demandar respuestas.

—No creerás que realmente él nos haya delatado, ¿o sí? —le preguntó George a su hermano gemelo en una voz susurrante, sin darse cuenta de que Ron estaba parado exactamente detrás de ellos.

—Quizás estamos siendo paranoicos —sugirió Fred esperazadoramente—. Es decir, tal vez ella sólo le esté hablando de Harry o algo parecido.

—Tienes razón —gruñó George—. Míralo, hermano —añadió cuando Mundungus alejó su vista de Hermione para echarles una mirada de culpabilidad—. Prácticamente está temblando en sus botas. Es obvio que ella lo está amenazando con contarle a mamá lo de…

Desafortunadamente, la voz de George bajó tanto que Ron no pudo escuchar el resto de la oración.

—No hay forma de que ella se haya enterado de esto —replicó Fred suavemente—. Hemos sido cuidadosos.

—No tan cuidadosos como para que Harry no nos descubriera —le recordó George a su hermano.

—Eso fue hace casi un año atrás —protestó Fred—. ¿No crees que ella hubiera dicho algo tiempo atrás si lo hubiera descubierto también?

—Pero Hermione guarda información que le sea útil, para más tarde usarla en contra de uno, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero nosotros somos de la familia. No nos chantajearía.

—Y aún así, no parece tener reparos en chantajear a Dung, ¿o si? —dijo George quedamente.

—A pesar de todo, tenemos que admirar su estilo —replicó Fred con la admiración evidente en su voz a pesar del tono bajo—. No todos los días ves a una bruja adolescente intimidar a un delincuente empedernido.

—Impresionante, ¿no? —dijo Ron, finalmente dando a conocer su presencia. Fue demasiado satisfactorio ver a sus hermanos gemelos saltar y girarse para afrontarlo con algo cercano a temor en sus ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exigió saber Fred.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí parado? —añadió George.

—Lo suficiente —contestó Ron con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Oh, tú pequeño…

—No, no —interrumpió Ron, señalando desaprovatoriamente con su dedo a Fred—. Será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que dices. A diferencia de Hermione, yo no tengo ningún problema en chantajear a mi familia.

—Anda, ve y dile, pequeña mierda —respondió Fred, desafiando a su hermano.

—¡Maaaaamm...!

—Cállate —siseó George, cubriendo la boca de Ron con su mano y deteniéndolo antes de que su madre lo escuchara—. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó él, mirando a su hermano con cautela mientras lo soltaba.

—Sea lo que sea que estén planeando hacerle a Harry, no lo hagan —insistió Ron—, o le diré a mamá lo que escuché.

—Nosotros no vamos hacerle nada a Harry —replicó Fred instantáneamente.

—Eso no fue lo que dijo Ginny.

—¿Ginny?, ¿de esto se trata? —preguntó George, examinando la habitación en busca de la larga melena rojiza de su hermana—. ¿Aún sigue detrás de todo ese tema "sorpresa"?

—Bien —replicó Fred, antes de que Ron cambiara de parecer—. Me parece que estás desperdiciando completamente un excelente material de chantaje, pero como quieras. Trato hecho. No saltaremos sobre Harry ni gritaremos "sorpresa" a cambio de que mantengas tu bocota cerrada en lo referente a nuestros asuntos con Dung.

—¿Eso es? —preguntó Ron escépticamente—, ¿eso era lo que estaban planeando?

—Sip —contestó Fred con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Pero un trato es un trato, hermanito.

—¿Que es esto? —dijo Hermione al acercarse a los tres hermanos—. Exactamente, ¿qué clase de tratos están haciendo?

—Como si ya no lo supieras —replicó George duramente—. No me sorprendería que hubiera sido tu idea en primer lugar.

—Perdona —contestó ella—, pero no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

—Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Y de qué exactamente estabas hablando con Dung tan intensamente? —preguntó Fred.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondió Hermione rápidamente.

—Claro que es asunto nuestro —dijo Fred bruscamente—. Si estás amenazando a nuestro proveedor, definitivamente es asunto nuestro.

—¿Proveedor? —cuestionó Ron, mirando a los gemelos y a Hermione alternadamente—. ¿Qué es lo que Dung les está proveyendo?

—Ah, ¿eso?—rió Hermione.

—Espera un minuto —gritó George, levantando una ceja con incredulidad—. ¿Tú no sabías?

—Sólo un par de sustancias No-Comerciables, Clase C —respondió Hermione.

—Ahora sí sé —acotó Ron

—¡Mil demonios!

—Oh, cálmate —replicó Hermione, bajando la voz para que sólo los gemelos y Ron pudieran oírla—. No me importa de dónde obtengan sus semillas de Tentáculos Venenosos u otra cosa. Pero ya que están tan interesados en tratos, les tengo uno. Ustedes se mantienen lejos de nuestros asuntos —dijo ella, tomando a Ron de la mano y alejándolo de sus hermanos—, y nosotros nos mantendremos alejados de los suyos.

**...**

—¿Desde hace cuánto sabías de su pequeño trato con Dung? —le preguntó Ron a Hermione mientras ella lo sacaba de la cocina y lo guiaba a las escaleras del primer piso.

—Casi un año —respondió ella—, desde nuestra fiesta de Prefectos.

—¿Tanto? —exclamó Ron asombrado—. ¿Y nunca te molestaste en decírmelo?

Si hubiera estado esperando una respuesta se habría decepcionado gravemente, porque Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó empujándolo hacia el primer piso.

—Podría haber usado esa información —refunfuñó él—. Me hubiera sido extremadamente útil, ¿sabes?

—La habrías desperdiciado en algo estúpido —suspiró Hermione.

—Claro que no.

—Lo acabas de hacer.

—No, no lo hice —protestó él—. No sabía nada cuando hice el trato con ellos. Estaba embaucándolos.

—Ese no es el punto —replicó Hermione, empujando a Ron dentro de su cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

—Sí que lo es.

—No, no lo es.

—Sí, lo es.

—No —insistió Hermione al trabar la puerta—, no lo es. Esto sí —continuó ella, sacando un pequeño recipiente de cristal de su bolsillo y enseñándoselo a Ron.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Ron, inclinándose hacia delante y mirando fijamente el azul cielo intenso de la sustancia que flotaba dentro del frasco.

El punto estaba ahora sumamente claro. Hermione no quería que nadie supiera de las cosas que Mundungus les proveía a sus hermanos porque él también le estaba proveyendo cosas a ella. Cosas como ese vapor azul, sea lo que sea.

—Esto —dijo Hermione, abriendo su baúl y guardando el frasco adentro—, es una sustancia No-Comerciable, Clase B. Es también la razón por la que tú y Harry recibieron planificadores de tareas la Navidad pasada. Me tomó gran parte del año pagarlo, así que no juegues con esto.

—¿Pero qué es? —preguntó Ron otra vez, mirando el frasco como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. Todos sabían que las sustancias No-Comerciables de Clase B eran peligrosas, razón por la cual estaban restringidas.

Hermione estudió a Ron intensamente al cerrar su baúl con seguro. Era hora de probar las aguas y ver cómo reaccionaría si ella compartía su investigación con él.

—Esporas de hongos Botrytis—contestó ella de una forma tan casual, que cualquiera pensaría que eso era parte de todos los ingredientes para pociones de sexto año. Sólo el hecho de que sacara la llave de su baúl y la colocara en su bolsillo delantero indicaba lo contrario.

—¿Hongos Botrytis? —gritó Ron, mientras todo el color de su rostro palidecía—. Pero… esas esporas son tóxicas. Si no las manejas bien...si se te escapan y las respiras…

—Oh, relájate —lo interrumpió Hermione—. Hay un encantamiento irrompible en el frasco. No se van a escapar. Eres peor que Mundungus. Todo el tiempo aconsejándome y convenciéndome de lo contrario con excusas absurdas. Cualquiera pensaría que iba a morirse apenas las tocara, por la manera que estaba actuando. Bien, lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de tomar todos mis galleons.

—Hermione... —refunfuñó Ron—, esto no es un juego. Esas cosas podrían matarte a ti…o a Ginny.

—¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado dramático? —preguntó Hermione, girando los ojos.

—¿DEMASIADO DRAMÁTICO? —gritó Ron—. Ese baúl está lleno de libros. Libros MUY PESADOS.

—Ya te dije, el frasco tiene un encantamiento irrompible —replicó ella—. E incluso si no lo tuviera, allí no hay suficientes esporas como para matar a alguien. Nos enfermaríamos un poco, pero…

—¿Y para qué demonios necesitas las esporas de hongos Botrytis? —demandó Ron—. Esto tiene algo que ver con toda esa investigación que has estado haciendo, ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que has estado trabajado en ella durante un año...

—Dije que había estado trabajando en ella por algún tiempo —contestó Hermione. Había visto suficiente. No le podía decir lo que estaba planeando. No con tantos miembros de la Orden en la casa. En la planta baja o no, todavía podrían escuchar la pelea que de seguro vendría después. Tendría que esperar.

—¿En qué has estado trabajando? —cuestionó Ron, con una voz inquietantemente contenida—. ¿Qué estás haciendo con esas esporas?

—No te diré nada hasta que te calmes —le informó ella.

—Estoy calmado.

—Ajá —murmuró ella—. Estás como el ojo de un huracán buscando en qué dirección atacar. Pero tendrás que buscar en otro lado. No voy a ser la razón de tu furia y golpes.

—Hermione... —gruñó Ron su nombre en forma de advertencia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, mirando fijamente sus ojos de un azul intenso—. «¿Cómo rayos voy a salir de esta?»

—¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto en obtener esas esporas?

—Porque las necesito para hacer una poción que me ayudará a protegerte, grandísimo imbécil.

—¿A mí?

—Bueno… a nosotros —clarificó Hermione.

—Ah —replicó Ron, y el fuego en sus ojos disminuyó. Naturalmente, asumió que "nosotros" significaba ellos dos y Harry—. ¿De…Vol…Voldemort? —preguntó él en un susurro.

—Entre otros —contestó ella—. Pero todavía no estoy segura de que funcione. Aún estoy investigándola. Quizás no los necesite todos. Pero sólo por si acaso, quiero tenerlas a mano, porque las esporas de los hongos Botrytis no son exactamente algo que podramos _tomar prestado _de Snape. Y ni trates de decirme que no la puedo preparar —dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche—, porque estoy casi segura de que sí puedo. No soy una idiota. Soy perfectamente capaz de usar las esporas Botrytis sin respirarlas, y aún si lo hiciera, tendría que estar en un espacio muy reducido para que me hagan un daño muy grave, así que puedes…

—Muy bien —dijo Ron, interrumpiéndola antes que continuara con su discurso—. Ya entendí. Si puedes preparar una Poción Multijugos, estoy seguro que puedes preparar esto. Sea lo que sea —añadió él, intentando apaciguarla—. Sólo… ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?.

—Realmente no vas a sermonearme sobre los beneficios de la precaución, ¿verdad?

—No te estaba sermoneando —dijo Ron, dándole una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Era típico de Hermione recordarle que él era el propenso a comportarse imprudentemente—. Es que no quiero que te ocurra nada malo, sólo eso.

—No me va a pasar nada —le aseguró ella, acercándose a él y asiendo su mano—. No si tengo algo a lo que aferrarme.

**...**

—Ron, Ginny, su padre y yo necesitamos hablar con ustedes por un minuto —les informó la Sra. Weasley a sus hijos menores después de la cena, la noche siguiente.

Como si sus palabras fueran una especia de señal preorganizada, hubo una ráfaga de excusas mientras que el resto de la familia y Lupin abandonaron sus asientos y se apresuraron en correr hacia la salida.

Tomados por sorpresa, el par se miró el uno al otro, y luego regresó la vista a su madre.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Ginny al sentarse con cautela en su silla.

A diferencia de su hermana, Ron permaneció de pié con el plato vacío que iba a llevar al fregadero todavía en mano.

—«Oh, no —pensó Hermione al levantarse al mismo tiempo que todos los demás, viéndolos escaparse de la cocina y correr a refugiarse—. Esto no es nada bueno».

Ron apartó los vista de su madre y miró a su novia, quien parecía haberse congelado al lado de su silla. En el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, supo que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él. De alguna manera, su madre debía haber descubierto que él había estado durmiendo en la cama de ella y estaba a punto de regañarlos.

Si sólo hubiera sido así de simple.

**...**

—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO PODEMOS IR?! —la voz furiosa de Ron resonó a través de la parte más baja de la casa.

—Parece que ya se los dijo —le dijo Bill a Remus Lupin, un minuto antes de que las cortinas agujeradas que cubrían el retrato de la Sra. Black se abrieran.

—¡TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE! —chilló la vieja bruja en la pintura, cuando el alto pelirrojo se le acercó, agarró la cortina y comenzó a tirar de ella—. ¡ASQUEROSO ANIMAL! —le gritó a Lupin, quien estaba parado al otro lado del retrato.

—Una de dos, o lo están tomando mejor de lo que había esperado o Molly ha puesto un escudo en el cuarto.

—Te aseguro que él todavía sigue gritando —dijo Bill a su demacrado compañero—, y te apuesto a que no es único.

**...**

Por supuesto, Bill estaba en lo correcto. El infierno se había desatado en el momento en que la Sra. Weasley les dijo a Ron y a Ginny que no tenían permitido asistir a la fiesta de Harry con el resto de la familia. La discusión que resultó por la noticia casi hizo sacudir los cimientos de la cocina. Tres Weasleys con mal carácter era algo intimidante de ver. Incluso Hermione, quien estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con Ron, se asombró por la escena que se desenvolvía delante de ella. Ni en un millón de años hubiera soñado con gritarle a su madre de la manera que Ron y Ginny le gritaban a la suya.

Muy en el fondo, Hermione sabía que debía sentirse tan enfurecida como sus amigos. Sabía que ellos estaban peleando por ella tanto como por ellos mismos, pero no se atrevía a gritarle a la Sra. Weasley. Lo mejor que podía hacer era permanecer parada allí, ofreciéndoles a Ron y a Ginny su silencioso apoyo. Lo extraño era que ella podía ver la lógica de ambas partes.

La Sra. Weasley tenía varios puntos válidos. Sería más seguro para todos, incluyendo a Harry, si todos los invitados se aparecieran para llegar a Surrey. Había estado en lo cierto cuando dijo que la red Floo y el autobús Noctámbulo podrían estar vigilados. La última cosa que ellos necesitaban era que él descubriera que Harry estaba fuera de la casa de los Dursley y de la seguridad que le brindaba. Eso era como suplicar en busca de problemas.

Pero la respuesta que Ginny dió acerca de usar un traslador, también tenía mérito. Hermione, tenía la leve sospecha de que el Sr. Weasley, al menos, estaba de acuerdo con su hija. Cuando se encontró con su mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación, él rápidamente eliminó su sonrisa. Afortunadamente, su esposa no había notado esa reacción. La Sra. Weasley estaba muy ocupada con su contraataque.

—Dumbledore tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. No podemos molestarlo sólo para crear un traslador que los lleve a los tres hasta la fiesta.

—¡BIEN! —le gritó Ron a su madre—. ¡Hermione lo puede hacer!

—¿Qué? —exclamó Hermione, hablando por primera vez desde que la disputa había empezado.

—No seas ridículo —respondió la Sra. Weasley.

—Conoces el hechizo, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Ron, virándose y mirando el rostro asustado de Hermione.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Ves? —dijo él, volteándose nuevamente para encarar a su madre—. No necesitas molestar a Dumbledore.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo Hermione débilmente detrás suyo.

—Claro que puedes —insistió Ron—. Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas.

—No me refiero a eso —contestó ella—. Quiero decir que no lo haré.

—¿Qué? —rugió él, indignado por su rechazo—. ¿Por qué demonios no?

—Porque sería expulsada, idiota —replicó Ginny—. Ya tiene demasiados problemas con el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos por aparecerse sin tener licencia.

—Ah, sí, me olvidé de eso —admitió Ron, como disculpándose—. Bueno, entonces papá puede hacerlo.

—Oh, claro —interrumpió la Sra. Weasley— Esa es una brillante idea. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, tu padre trabaja para el Ministerio. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasaría si lo descubren creando trasladores no autorizados?

—No lo descubrirán —contestó Ron, muy seguro.

—Aprecio tu voto de confianza, hijo —dijo el Sr. Weasley—, pero me temo que tu madre tiene la razón. No hay forma de que pueda hacerlo. No con Fudge buscando cualquier excusa para despedirme.

—¡ESTO ES TAN SANGRIENTAMENTE INJUSTO! —gritó Ginny, frustrada—. ¡Es la fiesta de Harry!, ¡él nos querría allí!

—Sí —acordó Ron de buena gana. La idea del traslador no estaba funcionando, quizá era hora de cambiar de método y probar por la vía de la culpabilidad—. Somos sus mejores amigos. ¿Cómo se va a sentir si no estamos allí? —dijo él, hirviendo de rabia—. Se suponía que todo esto lo animaría. Si van y le dicen que era muy peligroso que nosotros fuéramos, lo van a deprimir aún más.

—Aunque así fuera, ustedes no van a ir.

—Pero mamá… —gimió Ginny.

—No —dijo firmemente la Sra. Weasley, interrumpiendo a su hija—. He tenido suficiente de esto. Ustedes tres no van a ir y se acabó.

—Pero… —se aventuró Ron.

—¡DIJE QUE NO! —le gritó la Sra. Weasley a su hijo—. Es demasiado peligroso. Ustedes dos ya fueron el blanco de los Mortífagos —añadió ella, señalando a Ron y a Hermione—. No pondrán un pie fuera de esta casa y punto final.

—¡Eso no es justo! —gimoteó Ginny—. Ellos no andan detrás mío, ¿por qué me tengo que quedar?

—¡PORQUE LO DIGO YO, POR ESO!

Todo se fue cuesta abajo a partir de ese momento. Ginny y Ron habían sido un equipo formidable, pero nunca tuvieron la posibilidad de ganar. A todos les era obvio que la Sra. Weasley no iba a ceder. No cuando la seguridad de sus hijos estaba en juego.

Hermione permaneció sorprendentemente callada mientras seguía a Ron y a Ginny escaleras arriba después de que la disputa había terminado. Ella estaba decepcionada, claro está. Le hubiera encantado visitar a Harry y ver la expresión en su rostro cuando todos lo sorprendieran, pero había una parte de ella que entendía a la Sra. Weasley, aunque no iba a admitírselo a Ron o a Ginny. Era más fácil sentarse y dejar que ellos se desahogaran sin tener que meterse en la conversación.

Y sí que se desahogaron. Los dos hermanos pasaron el resto de la tarde en la sala difamando a su madre y a su injusta decisión. Por suerte, el resto de la familia tenía la cordura suficiente como dejarles algo de espacio, lo cual era un alivio. Ellos hacían un gran trabajo estimulando su furia mutuamente y lo último que necesitaban era a Fred y a George asomándose para añadir más sal a las heridas.

—¡AL DIABLO CON ELLA! —declaró Ron de muy mal humor, mientras se paseaba por la habitación—. ¡Voy a ir y no podrá detenerme!

—Nunca conseguirás pasar más allá del conjuro protector que pondrán alrededor de la casa de la Sra. Figg —interpuso Hermione al verlo caminar de aquí para allá delante del sofá.

—¡MIERDA!

—No insultes.

—¿Cómo puedes sentarte tan tranquila? —preguntó Ginny con incredulidad—. ¿No estás furiosa?

—Claro que lo estoy —replicó Hermione—, pero amargarnos no va a servir de nada. Pelear con ella no es la solución. Ni tampoco escaparnos para irnos volando en tu escoba a Surrey —añadió ella, sabiendo que probablemente eso era lo que Ron estaba considerando.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? —preguntó Ron.

—No estoy segura todavía —admitió Hermione—. La idea del traslador parecía la mejor apuesta, pero no creo que hallemos a alguien que pueda hacer el hechizo sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Dumbledore es el único en quien puedo pensar a quien el Ministerio no pueda controlar.

—Por lo mucho que nos sirve eso —replicó Ginny—. Tiene que haber alguien más que pueda hacerlo. Tan solo tenemos que descubrir quién.

**...**

—McGonagall estuvo aquí —dijo Ginny al llamar a la puerta entreabierta de la sala y entrar—. Acaba de dejar nuestras cartas de Hogwarts —continuó ella, escudriñando el paquete de sobres en su mano y sacando las que estaban dirigidas a ella—. Y los resultados de sus TIMOs.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —chilló Hermione, saltando de su silla tan rápidamente que tumbó el tablero de ajedrez sobre el que estaba apoyada—. ¿Ya están aquí?, ¿tan pronto? —preguntó ella, mirando fijamente la mano extendida de Ginny, sumamente temerosa.

Ignorando los gritos asustados de las piezas de ajedrez que acababan de ser desparramadas por el suelo, Ron se quedó inmóvil en el sofá, creando distancia de su hermana. Eso fue hasta que Crookshanks, quien había estado durmiendo en una silla vacía, aprovechó que todos habían desviado su atención y se abalanzó sobre una de las piezas más cercanas, que resultó ser la Reina de Ron.

—Oh, no, no lo harás —dijo Ron, levantando al gran gato anaranjado del suelo antes de que pudiera causar algún daño.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ginny, ofreciéndole el paquete de cartas a Hermione—. ¿No quieres saber cómo saliste?

—No… no puedo —contestó Hermione en casi un murmuro—. Hazlo tú —dijo ella, girándose hacia Ron con una mirada de sumo horror plasmada su rostro.

—Muy bien —respondió él, dándole el retorcido gato a Hermione y tomando las cartas de la mano de su hermana—. Lo sabía —dijo Ron con una sonrisa de lado al ojear rápidamente los resultados de Hermione—. Obtuviste un TIMO en todo. Incluso en…¿Estudios Muggles?, ¿para qué te sentaste a dar ese examen? Ni siquiera habías tomado esa clase.

—Todavía podía hacer el examen si quería —contestó ella defensivamente al soltar a Crookshanks en la silla más cercana y arrebatarle los resultados de la mano de Ron—. Ob... obtuve una S —gritó Hermione, arrugando la nariz y mirando la ofensiva nota con disguto—. ¡No puedo creer! ¡Obtuve una S!

—Pero las S son geniales —dijo Ginny de una manera que esperaba fuese tranquilizadora.

—No, no lo son —replicó Hermione, sus ojos aún pegados al pergamino con completa incredulidad—. Podría haberlo hecho mejor. Tendría que haberlo hecho mejor —se regañó a sí misma—-. Si no me hubiera distraído tanto podría haber…

—¡Pero era obvio que ibas distraerte! —dijo Ron, cortándola—. Ese maldito sapo atacó a Hagrid a la mitad de nuestro examen. ¡Todos estabamos distraídos!.

—No consideraron eso, ¿verdad? —replicó Hermione enfadada. Ron tenía suficiente juicio como para no responder a su pregunta. Estaba furiosa consigo misma y con Umbridge, pero eso no significaba que no se descargaría con él si le daba una excusa para hacerlo. Lo mejor para todos sería que él mantuviera su boca cerrada, ya que nada de lo que dijera la haría sentirse mejor. Apartando los ojos de Hermione, Ron abrió su propio sobre y se enfocó en sus resultados.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ginny, cuando vio la boca de su hermano abrirse de golpe.

—Ocho —contestó él, sonando tan desconcertado como Hermione cuando descurbió la S que recibió en Astronomía—. Obtuve un TIMO en todo exepto en Historia de la Magia —continuó, revisando las notas para cerciorarse de que las había leído correctamente—. Hasta incluso pasé Adivinación —rió él—. Jamás me hubiera imaginado eso. Ni siquiera con una bola de cristal.

—¡OH RON! —chilló Hermione, justo antes de tirársele encima—. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! —se emocionó ella, llevando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Ustedes dos son repugnantes —dijo George al acercarse a la puerta entreabierta y echar un vistazo a la habitación—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó a su hermana.

—Los resultados de los TIMOs —contestó Ginny.

—¡OYE, MAMÁ! —bramó George por el pasillo—. ¡LOS RESULTADOS DE LOS TIMOs YA ESTÁN AQUÍ!

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —siseó Ron mientras Hermione lo soltó y se quedó parada a su lado, radiante.

—No necesito preguntar cómo te fue a ti —dijo George, enfocándose en Hermione e ignorando por completo la pregunta de su hermano—. ¿Y tú qué, Ron?

—Obviamente, él tenía la obligación de hacerlo mejor que tú, ¿verdad? —se río Ginny por lo bajo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la Sra. Weasley, entrando dramáticamente a la habitación y mirando alrededor excitadamente.

—Hermione obtuvo once —contestó Ron.

—Oh, eso es maravilloso, querida —exclamó la Sra. Weasley, depositando la cesta de la ropa sucia que había estado cargando sobre el sofá y abrazándola—. Tus padres estarán muy orgullosos. ¿Y? —preguntó ella, liberando a Hermione y virándose hacia Ron—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Eh… —masculló Ron, temiendo que la respuesta llevara a la repetición de la escena ocurrida el año anterior cuando obtuvo su distintivo de prefecto—. «Maldito seas, George».

—Oh, vamos, Ronnitis —dijo George, arrebatando la carta de la mano de su hermano—, no puede ser tan malo. Retiro lo dicho —añadió él, arrugando su rostro en repulsión al ver las notas de Ron—. Esto es pésimo —gritó, sacudiendo el pergamino en el aire y entonces devolviéndoselo a su hermano como si estuviera contaminado—. ¿Ocho?, ¿obtuviste ochos malditos TIMOs?

—¡OH, RON! —chilló la Sra. Weasley, lanzando los brazos alrededor de su hijo y besándolo en las mejillas—. ¡Es maravilloso!.

—¡MAMÁ! Por favor —suplicó Ron, empujándola mientras su rostro se sonrojaba—, sueeltameee.

—Aunque por supuesto tendrás que trabajar un poco más duro este año si esperas ser Premio Anual. Tus hermanos obtuvieron doce TIMOs cada uno, después de todo, y este año es tu última oportunidad para dejar una buena impresión.

La sonrisa de Hermione se transformó en un ceño fruncido en el instante en que la Sra. Weasley comenzó a comparar los logros de Ron con los de sus hermanos.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya, ¿sabes? —le murmuró George en su oído al inclinarse sobre ella—. Si continúas con esto lo convertirás en un…

—Cállate —siseó Hermione, empujándolo hacia el pasillo por la puerta abierta antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa—. No es de extrañar que su autoestima esté tan baja, con ustedes dos constantemente menospreciándolo y tu madre comparándolo a los demás.

—¡No te pongas nerviosa! —replicó George, más que sorprendido por el inesperado ataque—. Ron puede ser un idiota, pero él sabe lo que es una broma cuando escucha una.

—Ni siquiera te das cuentas de lo que le han hecho, ¿no? —contestó ella, al tratar de apaciguar su furia. No era George con el que estaba enfadada. No en realidad. Era con su madre—. Por favor, sólo déjalo disfrutar de esto —rogó—. Trabajó muy duro por esas notas y debería estar orgulloso de sí mismo. No desprecies su logro ni lo hagas sentirse avergonzado por salir bien.

—¡OH GINNY, ESO ES FABULOSO! —la voz de la Sra. Weasley resonó por el pasillo.

—Por favor, George. No lo hagas sentirse mal por esto.

—Vamos, relájate —replicó George incómodamente—. Él sabe que sólo estamos bromeando. No es gran cosa.

—_Sí _es gran cosa —protestó Hermione—. ¿Crees que me rebajaría a rogar si no lo fuera?

—¿QUÉ? ¡NO HABLAS EN SERIO! —el grito furioso de Ron se escuchó desde el otro lado del cuarto—. ¡SI ELLA VA, YO TAMBIÉN!

George y Hermione dejaron su conversación inmediatamente y entraron a la habitación, justo a tiempo para ver a la Sra. Weasley colocar sus manos en su cintura y enfrentarse a su hijo más joven

—¡Absolutamente no! —gritó ella, inmutada por la indignación en el rostro de él.

—¿Qué rayos...? —preguntó Hermione, mirando a Ginny en busca de respuestas.

—Ginny acaba de engañar a mamá para que la deje ir a la fiesta de Harry —gritó Ron, tan enfurecido que su rostro había pasado de rojo a un morado intenso.

—Yo no la engañé —protestó Ginny—. Ella dijo que podía tener cualquier cosa que quisiera por ser Prefecta y eso fue lo que pedí.

—¡SI ALGUIEN DEBERÍA IR SOMOS HERMIONE Y YO! ¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN SOMOS PREFECTOS Y ENCIMA ACABAMOS DE OBTENER VEINTE TIMOS! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NUESTRA MALDITA RECOMPENSA? ¡ÉL ES NUESTRO MEJOR AMIGO, NO EL TUYO! —le bramó a su hermana.

—¡RON! —gritó Hermione, asombrada por su grosera respuesta. Pero hubiera ahorrado su aliento por el caso que él le hizo.

—¡TÚ TIENES TU MALDITA ESCOBA, ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE!

—¡USTEDES DOS, PAREN EN ESTE INSTANTE! —bramó la Sra. Weasley. La riña entre Ron y Ginny se detuvo inmediatamente, pero continuaron mirándose fulminantemente el uno al otro.

—Si ella puede ir en el autobús Noctámbulo, ¿por qué yo no? —preguntó Ron, frunciéndole el ceño a su madre.

—Ya te lo dije. Tu padre y yo lo discutimos y es demasiado peligroso que tú y Hermione salgan de la casa en este momento.

—Pero Ginny…

—Ellos no están tras tu hermana —lo interrumpió su madre antes de que él pudiera replicar aún más—. Están detrás de ustedes dos y de Harry. Si alguno de los tres se montara en ese autobús, todos los que están en él se convertirían en un blanco. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —cuestionó ella—. ¿Estás realmente dispuesto a poner en peligro a todas esas personas?

—No —gruñó Ron con la ira radiando en olas invisibles que todos en el cuarto podían sentir—. Pero…

—No más peros —dijo firmemente su madre—. Ustedes dos no van y esa es la decisión final —declaró ella, agarrando la ropa sucia y caminando hacia la puerta—. Y para que lo sepas, tu hermano y Tonks se han ofrecido a quedarse mientras que el resto de nosotros estamos fuera, así que no tiene sentido que traten de escaparse. Las puertas y ventanas van a estar selladas mágicamente, y si tan sólo se acercan a ellas, Bill los encerrará en sus cuartos.

Hermione vio las palabras formándose en los labios de Ron y se encogió, sabiendo que iban a ser dichas antes de que su madre saliera de la habitación.

—¡MIERDA!

La Sra. Weasley se quedó inmóvil en la puerta con su espalda dando al cuarto, al escuchar la fila de palabrotas que salieron de la boca de su hijo.

—¡ESE MALDITO HIJO DE... Y SU... OFRECIMIENTO DE... DE QUEDARSE AQUÍ, VIGILARME Y ENCERRARME EN MI... CUARTO DEL...! ¿AH, SÍ? ¡QUIERO VERLO HACER EL... INTENTO!

—Ron... —siseó Hermione, pero su advertencia no tuvo efecto.

Afortunadamente, la Sra. Weasley decidió que era mejor dejarlo protestar furiosamente para que sacara la furia de su sistema. Exhalando el aliento que había estado conteniendo, Molly marchó al pasillo y se perdió de vista. En el momento en que se fue, Ginny y George salieron corriendo a la puerta y se dirigieron en la dirección opuesta, dejando que Hermione lidiara con Ron.


	28. La Poción de Acoplamiento

* * *

**28**

**La Poción de Acoplamiento**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Harry Potter no sabía qué día ni qué hora era, aunque ya tampoco le importaba demasiado. Se había pasado la semana anterior atrincherado en su dormitorio con las cortinas cerradas, tratando de esconderse del mundo. Desafortunadamente, el mundo se mostraba algo reacio a perderlo de vista. Sólo había conseguido dos días libres de los Dursley cuando su tío vino pisoteando las escaleras e interrumpiendo su soledad con gritos sobre "lechuzas" y "hombres maniáticos con sombreros de hongo". Harry supo de inmediato que el hombre loco al que Vernon Dursley se refería era Alastor Moody. Él no había olvidado la manera en que Ojoloco amenazó a su tío en la estación del tren al comienzo de las vacaciones. Por lo visto, Vernon tampoco.

Después de entrometerse en el cuarto de Harry, su tío enseguida sacó una libreta de papel amarillo a rayas y exigió que Harry le escribiera a "los raros" antes de que más "sinvergüenzas" o "canallas" se aparecieran en su umbral. Fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de por qué su tío Vernon había invadido su santuario. Había pasado más de tres días sin contactar a nadie de la Orden y ellos habían enviado a alguien para ver si estaba todo bien. Quienquiera que haya sido, probablemente había amenazado en volver si no sabían algo de él por la mañana.

Por un segundo o dos, Harry estuvo tentado a no hacer nada, sólo para ver lo que pasaría. Si sus amigos creían que lo estaban maltratando, si pensaran que los Dursley lo habían aprisionado nuevamente, quizá intentarían rescatarlo. Hasta incluso podría largarse de allí. Pero entonces comprendió que no tenía otro lugar adónde ir. No podía ir a La Madriguera. Ron y su familia ya no se encontraban allí. Todos sus amigos estaban viviendo en la casa de Sirius y ese era el último lugar en donde querría estar. Preferiría quedarse con los Dursley a estar encerrado en la casa de su padrino. Sería demasiado doloroso. Vería a Sirius por todos lados. Pero él no estaría allí. Sirius ya no estaba en ningún lugar. Se había ido; y según Harry, todo era culpa suya.

Eso resolvió el asunto rápidamente. Sin decir una palabra, Harry agarró la libreta y el bolígrafo de la mano de su tío. "Estoy bien", garabateó, luego arrancó el papel de la libreta, lo plegó y se lo dio a Hedwig.

—No me importa a quién se lo entregues —le instruyó a su lechuza, abriendo la ventana y sosteniendo las cortinas para que ella pudiera salir—. Dáselo a Ron o cualquiera que encuentres. No importa quién sea.

Con su mensaje enviado, Harry se arrojó a su cama y continuó mirando al techo. No cambió casi nada en los días siguientes. Hedwig había regresado, cargada con un paquete y dos tarjetas de cumpleaños; una de Ron y otra de Hermione, ninguna de las cuales se molestó en abrir. Éstas descansaban lado a lado sobre su escritorio, junto al regalo sin abrir. Ya las leería tarde o temprano. No irían a ninguna parte. Esperaría hasta estar hambriento para ver lo que había en la caja. Conociendo a Ron, probablemente era algo con chocolate.

Pero él no estaba hambriendo en ese momento. De hecho, no había tenido apetito en días. Comía lo que su tía le empujaba por la gatera en la parte inferior de la puerta de su dormitorio, pero no lo saboreaba. Podía haber sido cartón por el sabor que tenía.

—¡MUCHACHO! —El sonido de su tío Vernon gritándole desde el pié de las escaleras regresó a Harry a la realidad.

—«¿Ahora qué?» —pensó Harry con la vista en la puerta al levantarse de la cama, ofendido. Él no había hecho nada. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz?

—¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Harry al descender las escaleras a regañadientes—. No he _hecho_ nada. No he salido de mi cuarto. No te estoy molestando. De hecho, estoy haciendo exactamente lo que quieres. Pretendo que no existo.

El Sr. Dursley esperó hasta que Harry llegara al pie de las escaleras antes de hablar.

—Vete —dijo él, empujando al adolescente boquiabierto afuera de la puerta principal.

—¿Qué?

—Será mejor que primero te pongas unos zapatos —dijo la Sra. Figg, mirando las medias disparejas de Harry—. Y peina tu cabello mientras tanto —añadió ella, empujándolo adentro de la casa de nuevo.

—¿Alguien me puede decir qué está pasando? —gritó Harry, mirando a la Sra. Figg con asombro.

—Ya he tenido bastante de tu holgazanería aquí en mi casa —le informó su tío—. Es hora de que salgas y ayudes a mantenerte.

—¿Qué?

—La Sra. Figg tiene algunas tareas que necesita terminar en su casa y ha sido lo suficientemente generosa de pagarte por hacerlas —continuó él, moviendo dos billetes de veinte libras bajo la nariz de Harry—. Aunque no recibirás ni un solo centavo —añadió él, metiéndose el dinero en su bolsillo—. Esto es lo menos que nos debes. Ahora ve, ponte tus zapatillas y sal de mi vista.

**...**

—Ron... —Hermione gimió suavemente al tratar de alejarlo de encima suyo y fracasar—, por favor —suplicó ella, inclinando su cabeza sólo lo necesario para impedir los besos apasionados que él le había estado concediendo. Desafortunadamente, Ron malinterpretó su significado y en vez de detenerse, simplemente llevó sus labios hasta su cuello, que había quedado expuesto, pensando que era eso lo que ella quería.

Habían estado de esa forma bastante acalorada y densa desde que su familia había dejado Grimmauld Place. Al reflexionar, Hermione se dio cuenta que llegar al cuarto de Ron y acostarse en su cama, probablemente no había sido la mejor forma de empezar una conversación. Pero tenían todo el día para ellos solos. No había razón para arruinarlo enseguida. Todo estaría bien siempre y cuando hablara con él antes de que todos regresaran.

Aunque una hora de intenso besuqueo por poco aleja por completo de su cabeza la idea de contarle todo sobre su investigación. Había sentido una gran tentación de abandonar todo el asunto. Pero se lo diría, al menos cuando lograra recordarlo por completo. Ron era muy bueno distrayéndola. Era difícil pensar con su boca y sus manos haciendo las cosas que hacían. Ella no quería pensar. Todo lo que quería hacer era sentir.

—«Sólo voy a enfadarlo y ya ha estado bastante irritable últimamente —pensó, buscando una pretexto para no decirle nada—. Tengo el resto del verano para hablarle acerca de la investigación».

—«Pero nunca tendrás una oportunidad como ésta —se entrometió la parte fastidiosa y racional de su mente—. No estarás a solas con él otra vez. Incluso cuando regresen al colegio, siempre habrá alguien en el medio y esto _definitivamente_ no es algo que puedas arriesgar a que alguien lo escuche».

—«Está bien. Se lo diré —se informó a sí misma—. Lo haré en… diez minutos. Otros diez minutos no dolerán» —decidió al sentir la mano de Ron recorrer su pecho y deslizarse sobre su estómago. Fue una caricia sumamente delicada y, aún así, causó que un fuego fluyera por sus venas. Fuego y hielo. Adentro se estaba quemando y por afuera, su roce le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Me vuelves loco —murmuró Ron, al colocar sus manos a los lados de ella, elevarse y delinear sobre su cuerpo, siguiendo el camino que su mano había recorrido con una serie de delicados besos.

Hermione gimió de placer cuando esos dedos se sumergieron debajo de su falda y rozaron su muslo interior. Él realmente sabía cómo echarle leña al fuego. Apenas la estaba tocando y prácticamente ya se encontraba sin aliento. La parte racional de su mente estaba perdida. La dolorosa, abrasadora necesidad la había retorcido y hecho a un lado. Lamentablemente, en el instante en que los dedos de Ron se deslizaron por debajo de la cintura de sus bragas, su lado racional se despertó nuevamente y volvió a imponerse.

—Basta —jadeó ella, casi en contra de su voluntad. El lado racional de su mente sabía lo que él estaba por hacer. También sabía que una vez que él comenzara _eso_ estaría enteramente perdida. Ya no podría compartir sus secretos. Tan sólo estarían aquellos besos, caricias y sensaciones. Una vez que él finalizara aquella labor, ella le correspondería y esto seguiría hasta que se durmieran abrazados, de la misma forma que la noche anterior—. No... podemos —dijo Hermione, de una forma mucho más autoritaria de lo que hubiera querido.

Pero intencionalmente o no, su tono de voz había atrapado la atención de Ron. El peso de su cuerpo instantáneamente se aligeró al levantarse y cambiar de posición para poder verla a los ojos.

En el momento en que sus ojos azul cobalto se fijaron en los suyos, ella notó su torbellino de emociones. El deseo; la decepción; su propia frustración. Pero más allá de todo eso, había confusión. Él no entendía por qué lo había detenido. Aún peor, pensaba que la había irritado, pero no sabía por qué.

—Lo siento —murmuró Ron al cerrar sus ojos e intentar mantener sus embravecidas hormonas bajo control. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Tan sólo unos minutos atrás ella le había estado suplicado. ¿Lo había hecho? Sí. Había gemido su nombre con placer, seguido de la palabra "por favor". Aparentemente, en algún punto entre la súplica y la entrega, había cambiado de opinión. Era algo endemoniadamente exasperante, pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer. Sólo podía controlarse y bajar un cambio.

—No hiciste nada malo —le aseguró Hermione al sentarse y acomodar su blusa hasta que cubriera su estómago.

—No debí haberte… presionado. Lo siento.

—No me presionaste —insistió ella—. No fue eso por lo que te detuve. Yo…, bueno…, es que necesito hablar contigo de algo, eso es todo.

—¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó él, mirándola absolutamente incrédulo—, ¿ahora? ¿No puede esperar?

Era obvio que si ella prefería hablar a lo que él estaba por hacerle, no era muy bueno haciéndolo. Claro que tampoco había tenido mucha práctica. Anoche había sido la primera oportunidad que tuvo de tocarla _ahí_. Pero ella pareció haberlo disfrutado.

—«A menos que lo haya fingido. Las mujeres _sí_ fingen eso. ¡OH, MERLÍN! Quizás lo hice tan mal que sólo lo fingió para que me detuviera».

—No. Me temo que no puedo —contestó Hermione—. «Si espero más, no podré decírtelo nunca».

—Pero… Mione —se quejó él—. Esta es la primera vez que estamos solos…, _realmente_ solos…en todo el verano. Probablemente sea la única oportunidad que tengamos…

—Lo sé —dijo ella de prisa, interrumpiéndolo—. «Esta es la única oportunidad que tendré para decírtelo sin que nadie nos escuche».

—No estaba tratando de presionarte. De verdad —dijo él, sonando un poco aterrado—. «Eso es. Tiene que serlo. Fue tan malo que ella no quiere hacerlo otra vez. Sólo que es demasiado educada como para decirme que soy un torpe idiota. O…¡Mil demonios! ¡Quizá hasta vaya a decirme cómo hacerlo mejor!»

—No se trata de eso —replicó ella, pero evitó mirarlo a los ojos al decirlo—. Por favor. Es importante.

—«Esta definitivamente nooooo es la conversación que quiero tener —pensó Ron, y su rostro se enrojeció por la sola idea. Pero esa vergüenza se convirtió en ansiedad en el momento en que notó la expresión sombría en la cara de ella. Si no la conociera mejor, juraría que estaba a punto de llorar—. Esto es malo. Bien, bien malo». Mira, si he hecho algo para… Tú no vas a…—tartamudeó él, incapaz de finalizar las oraciones por temor a escuchar las palabras en alto—. Sé que he sido un furioso imbécil últimamente, pero por favor no…

—Espera —espetó Hermione, tocándolo apenas se dio cuenta de por qué estaba tan angustiado—. Oh, Ron. Sólo porque haya dicho que necesito hablar no quiere decir que vaya a terminar contigo.

—¿No lo harás? —dijo él, suspirando aliviado.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Porque soy un repugnante imbécil y cuando no estoy gritando por algo, estoy manoséandote como un maldito pervertido.

—Eso no me molesta demasiado —replicó Hermione, ofreciéndole una sonrisa genuina—. Si así fuera, de seguro no me hubiera escabilludio en tu cuarto anoche.

—Sólo viniste porque yo estaba enfadado con Ginny y me rehusé a bajar a tu cuarto. Todo lo que querías era un poco de consuelo y yo…

—Vine hasta aquí porque quería estar contigo, Ron —le aseguró—. No porque tuviera una pesadilla. Y tú no fuiste el único con manos hiperactivas —añadió ella, y su rostro se sonrojó al pensar en las libertades que se había tomado. Sin Ginny en la habitación para limitarlos, se habían besado y metido mano a los bestia antes de que alguno realmente tuviera sueño.

—Entonces, ¿no estás molesta conmigo por… tocarte?

—No —dijo ella, pero su rostro se sonrojó una vez más al recordar los lugares en los que aquellos dedos habían estado y los sonidos lascivos que le lograron sonsacar.

—Pero no quieres que lo haga otra vez... Acabas de frenarme.

—No fue por eso que lo hice. Sólo… necesito hablar contigo y si llegamos a ese punto, me olvidaré de lo que tengo que decir.

—Bueno... —dijo Ron, mirándola nerviosamente mientras trataba de prepararse mentalmente para lo sea que estaba a punto de oír. Sea lo que sea que ella iba a decir, no podía ser nada bueno. Acababa de interrumpir una perfecta sesión de besos, después de todo—. Entonces —dijo él, respirando profundamente—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas decirme?

—Yo..., eh…—tartamudeó Hermione, luego se detuvo y respiró profundamente para calmarse—. Creo que he dado con una forma de bloquear la Maldición _Avada Kedavra_.

—¿QUÉ? —preguntó Ron, y sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente al observarla boquiabierto e incrédulo. Había repasado una posible lista de respuestas en su cerebro, pero esa posibilidad en particular jamás atravezó su mente—. Eso… eso es imposible.

—No, no lo es —susurró ella, apartando sus ojos para que él no los viera vidriosos.

—Espera un minuto —insistió Ron, mientras las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a unirse en su mente—. Eso es lo que has estado investigando, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Hermione rápidamente—. Creo… que he desarrollado una contramaldición.

Por un minuto, todo lo que él pudo hacer fue sacudir su cabeza, incapaz de entender verdaderamente lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Una contramaldición? —preguntó, repitiendo las palabras de ella en su mente—. Espera… ¿acabas de decir que la desarrollaste? ¿Diste con ella tú sola? No puedes hacer eso, Hermione.

—Todos los hechizos que nos han enseñado ha sido creados por alguien —respondió ella, más que insultada por su falta de fe en sus habilidades—. No aparecen de la nada, ¿sabías? Todo lo que requiere el crear un hechizo es un poco de imaginación y muchísima investigación.

—No me refiero a eso —contestó Ron—. Hay reglas y restricciones que tienes que seguir. Tienen una sección entera dedicada a este tipo de cosas en el Departamento sobre el Uso Inapropiado de la Magia. Está ubicado en el mismo piso que la oficina de mi papá. Tienes que presentar tu propuesta y seguir sus indicaciones. Y después de haber hecho eso, tienes una cita con el comité y ellos comienzan una serie de descabelladas pruebas. Si no pasas por el control del Ministerio, podrías tener en serios problemas.

—Eso no me procupa —admitió Hermione.

—Te arrastrarán para interrogarte. Hasta te podrían arrestar —dijo Ron, casi como si tratara de asustarla—. E incluso si no lo hacen —continuó él—, probablemente te _expulsen_.

—«Ellos no me pueden arrestar O expulsar si estoy muerta» —pensó Hermione con tristeza.

—Aunque en este caso en particular, no importa —insistió Ron cuando ella permaneció callada—. No puedes bloquear la Maldición _Avada Kedavra__**.**_ No es posible.

—La Maldición _Avada Kedavra_ es generada a través del odio —dijo Hermione mientras las lágrimas que había intentado contener desbordaron y comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas—. Tan sólo necesitas algo más fuerte que el odio para protegerte. El amor es más fuerte que el odio. Es la fuerza más intensa que hay. Puede resistir el tiempo y la distancia. Puede superar los sentimientos dolorosos y las traiciones. Y a veces es lo suficientemente fuerte como para persistir a pesar de la muerte. El amor que la madre de Harry sintió por él sigue a su lado hasta el día de hoy. La contramaldición es impulsada por amor.

—Aún así —objetó Ron con su corazón palpitando frenéticamente, como si fuera a saltar de su pecho y alojarse en su garganta—. No hay manera de saber si funcionará. Sólo es una teoría, ¿verdad? Todavía tendrás que presentársela al comité.

—Funcionará —insistió Hermione.

—Pero no puedes estar segura. Tendrás que…

—Ya ha funcionado, Ron.

—¿Qué? No lo has malditamente probado, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, ¿cómo…? —preguntó Ron, pero mientras lo hacía las piezas se unieron en su cabeza—. Espera… —susurró él, y el color de su rostro palideció al instante—. La única persona que sobrevivió a la maldición fue Harry.

—Cierto —dijo Hermione, al ver el entendimiento en los ojos de Ron—. A él lo salvó el amor de su madre.

—«Respira» —se recordó Ron a sí mismo al mirarla fijamente, lleno de horror—. Ella murió, Hermione.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas—. Es un acto de desesperación. El último recurso. La contramaldición es exactamente lo opuesto a la maldición asesina. En vez de matar por odio, te sacrificas por amor.

—¿Sacrificar qué? —preguntó Ron, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que ya sabía la respuesta. Y no le gustaba. Ni siquiera un poco.

—A ti mismo —contestó ella solemnemente—. Entregas tu vida para proteger la vida de aquél que amas.

—¡NO! —gritó Ron, pero era el miedo el que hablaba, no la furia—. Tiene que haber otra forma.

—No hay otra forma.

Por un segundo o dos, todo lo que Ron pudo hacer fue sentarse y mirar con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Hermione, sorprendido, mientras todo lo que ella había dicho era analizado. Pudieron haber pasado sólo unos pocos segundos, pero durante ese tiempo varios pensamientos se dispararon por su mente.

—«¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar a esto? ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? De ninguna puta forma voy a dejarla hacer algo así. Aunque tampoco es muy diferente de lo que yo planeaba hacer; ¿no? Puede que sea útil conocer lo que planea, sólo por si acaso. Pero tendré que asegurarme de que ella no tenga la oportunidad de usarlo. Eso significa que tendré que vigilarla de cerca la próxima vez que nos metamos en problemas. Un encantamiento silencioso le impediría pronunciar la contramaldición. ¿Pero cuál es? Necesito saberlo». Muy bien —suspiró él, sonando verbalmente derrotado—. ¿Cuál es el conjuro?

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de pronunciar una sola palabra, pareció cambiar de opinión y la cerró otra vez.

—No te lo voy a decir —susurró ella, mirando a Ron tristemente y negando con la cabeza—. Lo siento.

—Hermione... —siseó Ron, al extender su mano y agarrarla por ambos brazos. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando. Ella lo pudo notar en el instante en que sus dedos la tocaron. No estaba completamente segura de si era por rabia o temor, aunque no importaba. Sabía lo que pasaría si le decía cómo conjurar la contramaldición.

—No te lo voy a decir, Ron —dijo ella suavemente, sabiendo que las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de sus labios pondrían a sus nervios y furia de punta, pero él necesitaba escucharlas de todas formas—. Tengo que ser yo.

—¡NO! —gritó él, alejándose de ella al decirlo.

El dolor que vio en sus ojos casi le partió el corazón, pero tenía que continuar. Él tenía que entender el por qué.

—Harry te necesita —sollozó ella, incapaz de mantener su propia angustia en su interior por más tiempo—. Él te necesita más que a mí. Se derrumbaría sin ti.

—¡AL DIABLO! —bramó Ron—. ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LO HAGAS!

—Yo no quiero hacerlo. No quiero morir —gimió Hermione, y entonces, se arrojó encima de él—. No quiero perderte —dijo ella, abrazándolo fuertemente—. Oh, Merlín…

Incapaz de finalizar, Hermione colapsó completamente y lloró en los brazos de Ron. Entonces, sin ninguna advertencia, se alejó de él y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ron estaba tan aturdido que todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentarse ahí, en el borde de su cama, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

—«No —pensó él. Fue la única palabra que su cerebro parecía capaz de formular—. No» —pensó nuevamente, limpiando sus propias lágrimas antes de que se derramaran—. No —dijo esta vez silenciosamente, no dispuesto a aceptar lo que había escuchado—. ¡NO! —gritó, decidido, saltando de su cama y perseguiendo a Hermione.

**...**

A pesar de que estaba en una fiesta, Ginny no la estaba pasando muy bien. Debería estar contentísima. Había hecho lo imposible. Había hecho que su madre cediera. Cualquiera que conociera a Molly Weasley bastante bien, concordaría con que eso era gran hazaña. Ginny le había ganado a su madre. Estaba aquí, en la fiesta de Harry. Estaba aquí, pero su hermano y su novia no. Y ahí yacía el problema.

Ginny había pasado los últimos cuarenta minutos viendo al mejor amigo de su hermano tornarse cada vez más abatido, aunque había logrado montar un espectáculo bastante creíble por un rato. Había estado sinceramente sorprendido cuando llegó, y estuvo verdaderamente halagado por el esfuerzo que pusieron en su fiesta. Nadie le había hecho una fiesta a Harry Potter, nunca antes. El hecho de que sus amigos pasaran por tantos problemas para hacerla lo había emocionado enormemente. El problema era que los amigos a los que más deseaba ver no estaban ahí. No porque no quisieran, sino porque no podían.

Nadie se le había acercado a decirle a Harry por qué Ron y Hermione estaban ausentes, pero él era un chico inteligente. No se requería ser alguien tan brillante como Hermione para unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Fred ya le había contado que la Sra. Weasley los tenía prisioneros en Grimmauld Place. Ellos estaban atascados en esa vieja y mugrienta casa. Habían estado encerrados todo el verano por su culpa. Harry los había convertido en blancos.

Trató de no mostrar su desilusión. Trató de esconder el desánimo que sentía. Sonrió cuando la madre de Ginny lo abrazó, e incluso se rió con unas cuantas bromas de los gemelos. Pero a Ginny no la engañaba. Había pasado la mejor parte de sus cuatros años estudiando al joven con anteojos y ese despeinado cabello negro. Ella lo podía leer como un libro. Sabía que no estaba feliz. Sabía que se estaba culpando a sí mismo por algo que estaba más allá de su control. Sabía que se sentía culpable. Ginny conocía el sendero por el que estaba atravezando, porque ella lo había recorrido también. Nada de lo sucedido era culpa de Harry. Ginny era consciente de eso. El problema era que Harry no.

—«Bueno —pensó Ginny al ver a Harry sentado solo, mirando por la ventana y mutilando un perfecto pedazo de su pastel de cumpleaños—, Hermione ya me advirtió que esto pasaría. Me dijo que él se apartaría e intentaría permanecer alejado de los demás. Y... también me dijo que no vaya a tolerar ese comportamiento. "Tendrás que enfrentarlo" —recordó el consejo de Hermione—. "Tendrás que ponerte delante suyo y rehusarte a irte, sin importar lo que él te diga. No es nada personal. Es sólo lo que Harry hace cuando está enfadado. Tienes que darle a entender que no te vas a ir. Es una prueba. Él quiere que te vayas, pero al mismo tiempo quiere que te quedes, porque si te quedas, significa que te preocupas por él. Necesita saber que estarás a su lado sin importar lo que suceda. Pero al mismo tiempo, tendrás que demostrarle que no aguantarás ninguna de sus tonterías. No lo dejes enfurruñarse. Cuando comience actuar como un imbécil, díselo. Él te respetará más por ello. Además, una vez que vea que no se puede deshacer de ti, dejará de intentarlo"».

—Sabes, puedo pensar en mejores formas de aplastar ese pastel que con un tenedor —dijo Ginny, al tomar una silla y sentarse al lado de Harry—. El trasero de Fred encabeza la lista.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, alejando sus ojos de la ventana y fijándolos en la inesperada compañía.

—-Ese destrozado pedazo que solía ser un pastel —clarificó ella—. Si no te lo vas a comer, discretamente puedes ponerlo en su silla. Quizás si tiene una gran mancha en la parte trasera de esos odiosos pantalones de piel de dragón, se deshaga de ellos. Él piensa que le quedan bien. Yo creo que lo hacen ver como una gran rana gigante.

—No creía que lucieran tan mal.

—¿Tan mal? —preguntó Ginny—. Sus piernas están cubiertas de escamas verdes. Por lo menos George fue lo suficientemente listo como para usar las rojas.

—Supongo —murmuró Harry, usando el mismo tono que Ron utilizaba siempre que no la estaba escuchando.

—«Muy bien —pensó Ginny al ver a Harry moverse en su silla para continuar mirando por la ventana—. Bromear no funcionó. Quizá con un poco de sarcasmo clásico atraiga su atención». Entonces, así va a ser, ¿no? —preguntó Ginny, forzándose a sí misma a sonar molesta—. ¿Sólo vas a seguir sentado aquí, meditando melancólicamente?

—Sí, eso creo —contestó Harry—. Es mi cumpleaños. Puedo pasarlo como quiera.

—No pasé los últimos tres días peleando con mi mamá para asistir a la Pobre Fiesta de Harry Potter —respondió ella-—. Así que despabílate. Tienes dieciseis años, ¿no crees que ya es hora de madurar un poco?

—¿Perdón? —dijo Harry, tirando el aplastado pastel al voltear y afrontar a Ginny con asombro—. Tú no sabes lo que estoy…

—¿No? —siseó Ginny, interrumpiendo a Harry—. En vez de sentarte a sentir lástima de ti mismo, quizás deberías pensar en los sentimientos de los demás para variar. No eres el único que lo amaba, Harry. Y no eres el único que lo ha perdido.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando —espetó Harry. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de Sirius? Apenas lo conocía. Ella no tenía idea de lo que él había perdido—. No pedí tu opinión, ¡así que por qué no cierras tu maldita boca!

—¿No has considerado lo duro que es esto para el profesor Lupin? —preguntó Ginny, completamente inmutada por el arranque de Harry o de las personas que seguramente la estarían mirando ahora—. Sirius fue su mejor amigo. El único verdadero amigo que le quedaba. Él ha perdido todo y a todos los que fueron importantes en su vida —continuó ella—. Tú todavía tienes a tus amigos. Todavía tienes una familia. Él no tiene a nadie. A nadie más que a ti. Y cada vez que intenta acercarse, tú sólo lo alejas. He visto el dolor en sus ojos cuando regresa a casa después de visitarte. Todos lo hemos visto. Pero él sigue intentando porque te ama y tú eres todo lo que le queda. Él no va a rendirse. Ninguno de nosotros lo hará. Y sentarte a sentir pena de ti mismo no te va a ser ningún bien ni a ti ni a nadie más. Pero si tan sólo te decidieras y realmente _hablaras_ con él, podrían ayudar a cicatrizar sus heridas mutuamente.

Toda la furia que Harry había estado sintiendo, instantáneamente se enterró debajo de la avalancha de culpabilidad que lo sacudió. Alejando sus ojos de los de Ginny, se aventuró a mirar rápidamente hacia Remus Lupin, quien estaba charlando con el Sr. Weasley.

—No… no puedo —murmuró él, bajando su vista hacia el suelo—. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo puede soportar mirarme después de lo que he hecho. ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle? —preguntó Harry—. Lo siento no es suficiente.

—Lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa —respondió Ginny comprensivamente—. Ni tampoco fue culpa de Hermione. Ella se culpó a sí misma por algún tiempo, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza por la sorpresa—. ¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera estaba consciente.

—Porque ella había pensado que todo sería una trampa y aún así, no te detuvo —explicó Ginny—. Ella me dijo que el profesor Lupin la escuchó por casualidad hablando con Ron de eso. ¿Quieres saber lo que él le dijo? —preguntó Ginny, pero no esperó la respuesta—. Le dijo que Sirius estaba consciente de los riesgos y que esos riesgos fueron los que lo excitaron. Le dijo que él había estado encerrado por mucho tiempo y no podía resistir la idea de tener otra aventura. Él dijo que Sirius murió de la manera que hubiera querido y que el único culpable por lo sucedido fue Voldemort. El profesor Lupin no culpa a Hermione y tampoco te culpa a ti, Harry, porque no fue tu culpa.

—Si yo _hubiera _escuchado a Hermione. Si me hubiera quedado en Hogwarts o asegurado mejor, él todavía estaría vivo.

—Si yo no hubiera abierto ese maldito diario, si no le hubiera revelado los secretos de mi alma a Tom, la Cámara de los Secretos nunca se hubiera reabierto. ¿Crees que eso fue mi culpa? —preguntó Ginny—. ¿Me culpas por lo que le pasó a Hermione y a los demás?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Harry honestamente—. Eso no fue culpa tuya. Tú no lo podías evitar. Voldemort te estaba controlando.

—Él me engañó —respondió Ginny—. Y yo se lo permití. Sabía que no podía confiar en un objeto que pensara por sí solo. Papá nos lo dijo en varias ocasiones. Pero yo no lo escuché. No a él. Ni siquiera a mí misma. Continué escribiendo en esa maldita cosa, incluso después de darme cuenta de que estaba mal. Podría haberle dicho a alguien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no lo hice.

—Pero en realidad no lo sabías. No sabías lo que estabas haciendo. Yo sí. Yo sabía y fui de todas formas.

—Él te engañó, Harry. Quizá lo haya hecho de una forma diferente, pero te manipuló igual que a mí. No fue tu culpa. No había forma alguna de que supieras que esa visión que tuviste era falsa y no real.

—Hermione lo sabía —murmuró Harry.

—No, ella no lo sabía. No con certeza —le aseguró Ginny—. Ella sospechaba que podía ser una trampa, porque ese era el tipo de cosa que Voldemort haría, pero no estaba del todo segura. Le dijo a Ron que hasta había considerado maldecirte por un momento, pero tenía demasiado temor de que tú tuvieras la razón y no quería que algo le pasara a Sirius. Ella también quería salvarlo. La visión que tuviste de mi papá fue real. No había manera de saber si la que tuviste de Sirius era falsa. No fue tu culpa. Y no creo que vaya a dejarte distraerme. Ahora, deja de aislarte y ve a hablar con el Profesor Lupin. Le hará bien a los dos.

Harry estudió a Ginny atentamente por un momento y luego giró su vista hacia el demacrado señor cuyo canoso cabello resaltaba totalmente entre el mar de pelirrojos que lo rodeaban.

—¿Qué le digo? —preguntó Harry, levantándose de la silla y dando un suspiro.

—"Hola" sería un buen comienzo —contestó Ginny—. "Gracias por el regalo" funcionaría también.

—No abrí su regalo.

—Entonces ábrelo y, después de eso, puedes ir a hablarle.

—Está bien —replicó Harry, arrastrando sus pies al caminar—. ¿Sabes?... —dijo él, virándose para afrontar a Ginny otra vez—. Nunca sabía que eras tan mandona.

—«Hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces» —pensó Ginny—. Sí, bueno, es que es más entretenido sentarse a ver como Hermione los intimida a ustedes dos. Aunque eso no significa que no vaya a interferir cuando sea necesario. Así que deja de hablar y ponte a caminar.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry, dándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Ya voy. Ya voy.

**...**

Ron no se molestó en golpear. Al llegar al cuarto que Ginny y Hermione compartían, se lanzó contra la puerta, esperando que estuviera trabada. Pero para su sorpresa, no lo estaba. Ni siquiera estaba cerrada por completo. La puerta se abrió tan facilmente que hasta tuvo que hacer lo posible para evitar caer de cara al piso al entrar en la habitación.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando un resonante estruendo contra la pared e inmediatamente alertó a Hermione de la presencia de su novio. Sin haber anticipando tan escandalosa entrada, se sobresaltó y apartó su vista del montón de pergaminos que había estado hojeando justo a tiempo para ver a Ron apoyarse en una silla para estabilizarse.

—¡NO TE DEJARÉ HACERLO! —rugió Ron al verla parada detrás de su escritorio. En ese momento notó los libros y papeles esparcidos sobre la superficie. Al verlos, un impulso irresistible de correr hacia ellos y romperlos en pedacitos lo envolvió. Si destruía su investigación, quizá sería capaz de detenerla.

—No está ahí —dijo Hermione, intuyendo su plan en el instante en que se cristalizó en su mente.

—«¡Maldita sea! —pensó Ron, parpadeando rápidamente y mirandola a los ojos fijamente, en un intento por descubrir si ella le decía la verdad— ¿Por qué más vendría corriendo hasta aquí a revolver estos malditos papeles si no trataba de esconderlos antes de que yo los encontrara?»

—No está ahí —repitió ella con el rostro calmo e ilegible.

—«¡Mierda! —insultó Ron internamente—. ¿Cómo hace eso? —Él sabía que ella no estaba tan calmada como aparentaba. Había estado sollozando al salir corriendo de su habitación. Su mente tenía que estar revuelta de emociones y aún así, ninguna de ellas era visible. Su rostro estaba tan expresivo como una pared de ladrillos—. Malditas particiones. Eso es. Ella las ha hecho a un lado y las ha cubierto con sus endemoniadas paredes mentales».

—No soy tan estúpida como para escribirlo —informó Hermione, tocándose la frente para dejarle saber en dónde estaba localizada la contramaldición—, pero puedes buscar todo lo que quieras.

—Te detendré —afirmó Ron con una sorprendente confianza—. Incluso si tengo que maldecirte para hacerlo. Te pondré un encantamiento silencioso para que no puedas pronunciar el hechizo, o le… le diré a Dumbledore.

Ron no estaba completamente seguro de cómo esperaba que Hermione reaccionara a su amenaza. Enojo parecía la reacción más lógica. Él podía manejar su enojo. Un poco de preocupación hubiera sido agradable. Por lo menos así sabría lo que le pasaba. Lo que menos esperaba era que se riera de él. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que reaccionaría a eso?

—¿Cuándo fue que nos transformamos en el otro? —rió Hermione.

—¿QUÉ? —preguntó Ron, claramente insultado por que no había tomado su amenaza en serio

—Yo te digo _mi _plan imprudente y _tú _me amenazas _a mi_ —dijo ella, riendo a carcajadas.

—No es imprudente, Hermione. Estás hablando de matarte a ti misma, maldita sea.

—¿Y qué de ti, Ron? —preguntó Hermione, volviéndose tan sobria y fría como una piedra con tal rapidez que la cabeza de Ron casi dio vueltas—. ¿Me puedes mirar a los ojos y decirme que no estás planeando lanzarte delante de Harry como un escudo humano para protegerlo de esa maldita maldición? Mírame a los ojos y júrame que no lo harás.

—¡MIERDA! —bramó Ron, agarrando la silla que había usado para recobrar su equilibrio y tirándola por la habitación con tal fuerza que se astilló al chocar contra la pared—. No puedo —admitió él a regañadientes—, pero sólo si tengo que hacerlo. Si no hubiera otro camino.

—Sólo si tengo que hacerlo… —repitió Hermione las palabras de él dolorosamente—. Con un poco de suerte, nunca se llegará a eso. Y no tienes derecho de estar enojado conmigo por hacer exactamente lo que tú estás planeando hacer. La única diferencia aquí es que yo no necesitaré estar parada al lado de Harry para protegerlo. Siempre y cuando lo pueda ver, lo puedo proteger. Afortunadamente, estudio las cosas un poco mejor que ustedes dos. A diferencia tuya, no soy imprudente y no tengo intención de permanecer muerta.

—«Está tratando de hacerme sentir culpable. Pero no va a conseguirme. No te dejaré distraerme». Una vez que mueres, mueres, Hermione. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Sirius —replicó Ron—. «Puedo jugar este juego tan bien como tú».

Él sabía que Hermione se sentía parcialmente culpable por lo sucedido con Sirius en el Departamento de Misterios. Se lo había admitido no mucho después de llegar a Grimmauld Place. Por suerte, el Profesor Lupin los había oído por casualidad y había decidido ayudarle a Ron a convencerla de que el único culpable era Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Ron sabía que era algo bajo usar lo que ella le había contando confidencialmente de la manera en que lo había hecho. Pero si eso era lo requería para mantenerla viva, entonces, por Merlín que lo usaría.

Una vez más, su respuesta lo descolocó.

—¿Sabes lo que hace una Poción de Acoplamiento? —preguntó Hermione, ignorando completamente su tentativa de sensibilizarla.

—«¿Qué?» —pensó él en el mismo instante en que la miró perplejo—. No —admitió, estrechando los ojos al verla sacar _Moste Potente Potions_ del montón de libros y comenzar a hojearlo—. Pero estoy seguro de que vas a decírmelo—, añadió al caminar y sentarse en el borde de su escritorio.

—Es usada para unir tu alma a la de alguien más. Para atarte a ellas —explicó Hermione, ofreciéndole el libro para que él lo observara—. No es muy largo —le informó apuntando a la página—. Léelo por ti mismo.

Ron dejó vagar sus ojos, saltando la lista de ingredientes e instrucciones para detenerse en la descripción.

Una poción de acoplamiento es generalmente usada para ampliar o magnificar información de entrada y salida entre dos o más individuos.

Una vez que se hayan unido, experimentarán sentimientos, pensamientos y en raras ocasiones hasta sensaciones físicas que no son las propias, sino la de esos individuos con los que se ha conectado. La sensibilidad emocional es el resultado más resaltante. Una vez que la conexión haya sido forjada, usted podrá ser capaz de sentir cualquier emoción fuerte o devastadora que su pareja está experimentando como si esos sentimientos fueran, de hecho, los propios. Sin embargo, la intensidad de la experiencia depende de la magnitud de los sentimientos y/o emociones que le sean transmitidos. Algunas veces sentirá exactamente lo que su pareja está sintiendo, y otras, sentirá las sensaciones aún más potentemente que la persona con la que esté enlazada, ya que ellos están acostumbrados a sus propios niveles emocionales y usted no.

**ADVERTENCIA: esta experiencia puede ser devastadora y es a menudo perjudicial para conllevar una vida normal**. La clave para evitar ese riesgo es reconocer la diferencia entre sus propios sentimientos y aquellos que le son transmitidos. Una vez que esto sea alcanzado es posible dejar de sintonizar o bloquearlas por completo, a excepción de experiencias de emociones extremas.

—Ya he leído esto —informó él, devolviendo la vista a Hermione.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, claramente sorprendida—. ¿Cuándo?

—Hace unas semanas —contestó Ron—, después de haber llegado aquí. Estaba abierto sobre tu cama. Lo leí mientras esperaba que finalizaras tus notas.

—Entonces, ¿sabes lo que hace una Poción de Acoplamiento?

—Forja una conexión entre tú y alguien más —dijo Ron—. Un vínculo que te permite sentir sus emociones. Como Harry y Voldemort.

—Es similar —dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo—, pero no lo mismo. No creo que sus almas estén conectadas. Sólo sus cuerpos. Yo creo que esa conexión fue forjada cuando él usó la sangre de Harry para crear un cuerpo nuevo. _Eso _—dijo Hermione, señalando al libro en la mano de Ron—, será mucho más intenso. Es una conexión espiritual.

—No puedes hacer eso —dijo Ron, después de que sus ojos se volvieron a fijar en la página y recorrieron los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la poción—. La mitad de estos ingredientes son ilegales.

—No son ilegales —respondió Hermione—. Sólo restringidos.

—Sabes bien que es lo mismo. Hay…, ¡mil demonios!…, Sustancias No Comerciables de Clase B en esta lista —dijo él, subiendo la vista y buscando su rostro—. Eso explica las esporas Botrytis. ¿Y Raíz Uvularia y Haemanthus? Supongo que ya tienes esas plantas también.

Ron se quería golpear a sí mismo después de hacer ese comentario. Ya sabía la respuesta antes de que ella caminara hacia su baúl y sacara una caja que era indistinguible de aquellas encontradas cualquier estuche de pociones de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Sólo cuando quitó la tapa, pudo ver que no estaba lleno con higos secos o esqueletos de peces león. La caja contenía lo que parecía ser un corazón arrugado, como otras cosas que no reconocía y no quería saber de qué se trataban. Uno de ellos tenía que ser la Haemanthus, ¿y el resto?

Bueno, la verdad es que no importaba. Hermione tenia allí suficientes "materiales restringidos" para meterse en serios problemas si su baúl llegaba a ser inspeccionado. Aunque a decir verdad, las posibilidades de que eso ocurriera eran remotas. No sólo porque ella era una Prefecta, sino porque su aversión a las reglas era tan rigurosa que nadie sospecharía de ella transportando ingredientes restringidos a la escuela para hacer una poción ilegal. Pocas personas conocían lo suficientemente bien a Hermione como para saber que cuándo se decidía a romper una regla no sólo la doblegaba, sino que la destruía por completo.

—¡Fletcher! —gruñó Ron, irascible—. «Todo esto es su culpa». Él te puso en esto —continuó él, sacudiendo su mano sobre la tapa de la caja de pociones ilícitas—. ¿Raíz Uvularia y Haemanthus? ¿Cómo conseguiste que lo hiciera? ¿Con qué lo amenazaste?

—Con nada —contestó Hermione bastante calmada—. Simplemente le dije que se lo debía a Harry. No me mires así —agregó ella, cuando Ron se quedó boquiabierto—. Es la verdad y él lo sabía.

—Así que una vez que regresemos a Hogwarts vas a hacer esta Poción de Acoplamiento. Supongo que eso significa que querrás unir tu alma a la de Harry.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso —le informó Hermione.

—¿Sólo un poco? —cuestionó Ron.

—Está bien, es extremadamente complicado. Me está dando un terrible dolor de cabeza —admitió ella.

—¿La versión corta?

Con un suspiro, Hermione se sentó en el borde de su cama e incitó a Ron que hiciera lo mismo.

—La Maldición _Avada Kedavra_ asesina deteniendo el corazón de sus víctimas —comenzó ella después de que Ron se sentara.

—Razón por la cual me enseñaste ese RPC.

—RCP —le corrigió ella—. Sí, es cierto. Pero hay más. Una vez que el corazón se detiene, la maldición expulsa el alma de tu cuerpo.

—¿Algo parecido a lo que hacen los dementores?

—Sí —acordó Hermione—. Esa es una buena forma de verlo. Técnicamente, debería ser posible reanimar el corazón otra vez porque la maldición no daña el cuerpo. Pero, ¿qué hay del alma? Una vez que ha sido liberada, no hay forma de recuperarla. Se esfuma. Así que aunque uno se las arregle para hacer palpitar de nuevo el corazón...

—... ellos terminarían como una víctima de los Dementores. Vivos, pero sin almas. Entonces, ¿es por eso que nadie se ha preocupado en reanimar el corazón de una víctima?

—Más o menos. Pero, de alguna manera, cuando la maldición rebotó en Harry y golpeó a Voldemort, el alma de él permaneció. Su cuerpo murió, pero su alma perduró. Él debió haber hecho algo con magia oscura para mantenerla atada a la tierra. Y, eventualmente, fue capaz de ponerla en su cuerpo nuevo, lo cual me puso a pensar. Si él lo puede hacer; ¿por qué nosotros no? No necesitamos usar Magia Negra para evitar que nuestras almas pasen al más allá. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es atarlas a algo que esté relacionado con la tierra.

—Ya veo adónde vas. Nosotros no necesitamos cuerpos nuevos, porque la técnica muggle que nos enseñaste puede revivir nuestros corazones.

—Teóricamente, sí.

—Entonces, ¿estás planeando unir tu alma a algo con esa poción? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Para que Harry o yo te revivamos?

—Más o menos —admitió Hermione. Pero había algo en sus ojos que hizo palpitar con rapidez el corazón de Ron.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? —preguntó él.

—-Puedes mantener vivo tu cuerpo con RCP. Puedes revivir tu corazón con magia. Puedes unir tu alma para que no se vaya. Pero, todavía está el problema de regresar tu alma al cuerpo. Ahí es donde se torna... complicado.

—Voldemort lo hizo con un hechizo de resurrección. Podemos usar el mismo.

—Eso no funcionaría. _Ese_ hechizo fue usado para darle un cuerpo nuevo.

—¿Ese hechizo? Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que tienes uno diferente? ¿Uno que funcionará?

—Eso creo.

—¿Crees?

—Todo esto es teórico. Si tan sólo una parte sale mal, todo se viene abajo.

—Bien, mi cabeza realmente me está empezando a doler —dijo Ron, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano y frotando su sien—. «Y yo que pensaba que ya lo tenías todo resuelto y vienes a decirme que la parte más importante puede que no funcione».

—¿Te acuerdas del mito griego que te conté? —dijo Hermione, recobrando la atención de Ron—. Hablé en serio cuando te dije que eras mi otra mitad. No hay nadie más que pueda ocupar jamás tu lugar en mi corazón y en mi alma.

—Me estás diciendo esto porque vas a unir tu alma a la de Harry, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron, tratando de evitar que el dolor que estaba sintiendo se notara en su voz.

—No, te estoy diciendo esto porque ya estamos conectados —contestó ella—. Quiero unir mi alma a la tuya.

—¿Yo? —gritó él de la sorpresa—. Pero... Harry es el que necesita...

—No funcionará con Harry —interrumpió Hermione.

—Claro que sí, solo tien…

—No, no funcionará —insistió ella—. Tiene que ser un..., un acto de amor.

—Tú amas a Harry.

—No de la misma forma que a ti.

—Lo amas lo suficiente como para sacrificarte por él —dijo Ron, casi atragantándose con las palabras al forzarse decirlas.

—Quizá debas leer mis notas para comprender por qué...

—No quiero leer tus malditas notas —dijo él, enfadado—. Sólo dime por qué ustedes dos no pueden tomar la maldita poción y acabar de una buena vez.

—Podríamos si... sólo quisiéramos unir nuestras almas con un...

—Lo cual es precisamente lo que quieres. Unir tu alma a la de Harry, él ata la suya con la tuya para que así, si uno de ustedes es herido con esa endemoniada maldición, sus almas se queden el tiempo necesario para nosotros retornarlas a sus cuerpos.

—Es más complicado que eso —dijo Hermione, obviamente frustrada—. Te dije que retornar el alma al cuerpo es la parte dura. Tomará ciertos... sacrificios. Sacrificios que soy incapaz de hacer por Harry.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Hace poco me estabas diciendo que estabas preparada a dar tu vida por él.

—Lo estoy.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no le puedes dar a Harry que me puedes dar a mí?

—Todo lo demás —contestó ella.

—¿Qué se supone que eso significa?

—Quiere decir que para que esto funcione tengo que... darle mi cuerpo —Ella murmuró la última parte tan suavemente que él casi no la oyó.

—¿TU QUÉ? —gritó Ron—. «No. No puede ser como sonó. Ella quiso decir otra cosa. Quizá él la tenga que poseer o algo».

—Mi cuerpo —repitió ella, más alto—. Tendría que acostarme con él. Se llama Poción de Acoplamiento por una razón, Ron...

Era _exactamente_ como había sonado. Él no había querido creerlo, pero así era. Ella acababa de admitirlo. Iba a... tener sexo con Harry. Ron no lo podía creer. Su mente simplemente se rehusaba a tratar de entender lo que hacía segundos había escuchado.

—«Se va a echar un polvo con mi mejor amigo. ¡_**Mi**_ novia se a montar a mi condenado mejor amigo!».

Hermione esperó pacientemente por lo que vendría. De alguna manera, era casi un alivio saber que el final estaba cerca. Ahora que ella le había dicho cómo funcionaba la poción, las cosas sólo se pondrían mejor. Después de la explosión inevitable, claro está. Ya sabía que estaba por venir. En ese instante todo lo que Ron parecía capaz de hacer era mirarla boquiabierto, aterrorizado, pero no tardaría en explotar. Su rostro ya estaba sonrojado y tornándose de un escarlata profundo. Pero eran sus ojos en los que ella se enfocaba. Uno siempre podía ver todo lo que Ron estaba pensando a través de sus ojos.

Hermione vio el asombro y el dolor que instantáneamente se formaron en ellos. Le dolía verlo, especialmente al saber que no era necesario. Si él tan sólo hubiera escuchado _todo_ lo que ella había dicho, eso no estaría sucediendo. Pero esa no era la manera en que trabajaba la mente de Ron. Él hizo exactamente lo que pensó que haría. Se aferró a la parte que hablaba de ella y Harry e ignoró completamente las declaraciones que le habían precedido.

—«Se va a ofrecer a sí misma a Harry para que esa endemoniada maldita poción funcione. No lo puedo creer. Y encima me lo dijo _antes_ de hacerlo, como si eso arreglara toda esta mierda. ¿Me está pidiendo permiso? ¿Me está dando a elegir?. Pero no tengo ni una puta opción, ¿no? Si no le dejo hacer esto, mis celosía, mi posesividad, le podría costar la vida a Harry. No sólo a Harry, le podría costar la vida a Hermione también. Tengo que renunciar al amor de mi vida... para salvar a mis mejores amigos. Eso fue lo que quiso decir cuando habló de sacrificios. Tendré que sacrificar mi corazón».

Fue entonces cuando la cólera comenzó.

Hermione la reconoció el momento en que vio la llama en sus ojos. Todo el rostro de Ron se endureció y la miró fijamente con tal veneno que se alejó de él.

—«Esto se va a poner feo —pensó Hermione al tratar de prepararse para el arranque que sabía estaba avecinándose en el horizonte. Sólo que esta vez, Ron no reaccionó como ella había predecido. No dijo ni una sola palabra. Él sólo se levantó y se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tan fuertemente que los libros al borde del escritorio se cayeron al suelo —. No se suponía que iba a pasar esto —pensó Hermione, mirando con incredulidad el espacio en el cuarto vacío—. ¡Maldita sea, Ron! —maldijo Hermione al saltar de la cama y correr a la puerta para perseguirlo—. ¿Cómo te atreves a abandonarme?»

* * *

**N/t**: Me encanta este capítulo. Y no sólo por la enorme explicación que Hermione le brinda a Ron, demostrando la brillante imaginación de Rogue (hay que tener imaginación para pensar todo eso, eh), sino porque además vuelve a aparecer Harry (ya era hora), y se puede vislumbrar los primeros cambios entre él y Ginny. Mañana subo el capítulo siguiente, traducido por _Raiju_ (gracias).


	29. El comienzo

* * *

**29**

**El comienzo**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—¡RON! — Hermione sudaba mientras subía corriendo las escaleras tratando de atraparlo antes de que el pudiera llegar a su habitación. Desafortunadamente, el tenía las piernas más largas, lo cual hacia su tarea imposible. Ella apenas había logrado llegar al segundo piso cuando la puerta se cerró azotándose—. ¡Ron, abre esa puerta! —exigió ella, golpeándola ruidosamente pero sin obtener respuesta.

—¡Maldición! —chillo Hermione mientras continuaba golpeando la barrera que se interponía entre ellos—. ¡Si no abres esta puerta de inmediato... —amenazó—, juro por dios que la echaré abajo!

—¡Me gustaría ver que hagas el maldito intento! —bramó Ron en respuesta desde el otro lado—. ¡No se te permite hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas?!

—Hijo de…—murmuró ella enfurecida por la forma en la que él la había despedido—. Te enseñaré magia —murmuró ella, girando y alejándose de la puerta pisoteando su camino a la escalera—. Sólo espera.

**...**

—Así que... —dijo Ginny, pegándose a Harry justo en el momento en que vio irse al profesor Lupin—, ¿te sientes algo mejor?

—Eso creo —dijo Harry.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Ginny claramente insatisfecha con la respuesta—. O lo estas o no lo estas. Así que, ¿cuál es?

—¿Si te digo que lo estoy me dejaras solo?

—Eso depende —respondió ella.

—¿De qué?

—De si te creo o no.

Él trató de combatirlo, realmente lo hizo, pero al final no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

—«Al menos eso fue honesto —el pensó—. Brutalmente honesto —No podía evitar encontrar eso refrescante. Todos los demás lo trataban con guantes de niño y eso ya comenzaba a enfermarlo—. ¿Habrá estado tomando lecciones con Hermione? —se preguntó—. O quizás es que siempre fue de esta forma y yo no me había dado cuenta».

La verdad era que Harry no le había prestado mucha atención a Ginny. Él siempre pensó en ella como la hermanita menor de Ron. El año pasado había tenido por primera vez una conversación con ella.

—«Cuatro años. La conozco desde hace cuatro años. ¿Pero que sé de ella en realidad? —se pregunto—. Es buena volando, notablemente buena en Quidditch, considerando que sus hermanos no la dejaban jugar. Es definitivamente alguien a quien no me gustaría enfrentar en un duelo. Su hechizo mocomurciélago es tristemente célebre. Incluso Fred y George le temen y eso ya dice mucho. Ella tiene el mismo sentido del humor que Ron. Y su mismo temperamento, sólo que es mucho mejor conteniéndose. Aunque claro, si Hermione no estuviera constantemente incitándolo, o no mordiera el anzuelo cuando él la presiona, el temperamento de Ron no sería tan evidente de cualquier forma —Pero esas son cosas superficiales. La mayoría de ellas se pueden aplicar a cualquier miembro de su familia—, ¿Qué era lo que realmente sé de Ginny, la persona? —pensó el, mientras que, por primera vez, realmente la miraba—. No mucho».

—¿Listo para probar tu pastel de cumpleaños?

—¿Eh? —preguntó Harry, quien volvió a la realidad por el sonido de la voz de Ginny.

—Te pregunté si de hecho querías _comer_ un trozo del pastel de mamá —replicó ella, tomándolo del brazo y poniéndoselo en alto, para que viera lo que había dejado ahí—. Ya sabes, lo opuesto a aplastarlo hasta dejarlo hecho pedazos con tu tenedor y después tirarlas al suelo.

—Yo no las tire —dijo él, sonando más defensivo de lo que el quería—, se cayeron.

—Bueno, pues no tires este —respondió Ginny, empujando un plato bajo sus narices—, o tu serás el responsable de….

Pero ella nunca terminó su frase, por que una flama que apareció en medio de la sala llamo su atención. No sólo Ginny se dio cuenta, todos los que estaban cerca notaron la llamarada. El salón quedó sumido en un silencio sepulcral mientras la flama se extinguió y apareció una pluma dorada con una nota.

—Fawkes —dijo Harry, mirando la cara sorprendida de Ginny y al señor Weasley, que de pie recogía el pergamino del suelo.

—¿Que pasa Arthur? —preguntó Moody cuando vio que el color de la cara del señor Weasley desaparecía.

—Fueron muggles indefensos —dijo él, mientras deshacía el puño que su mano había formado y le daba a Moody el pergamino arrugado en la mano.

Harry vio al señor Weasley sorprendido. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Generalmente, era su esposa la que dejaba escapar su temperamento. Y si el señor Weasley se había puesto así, algo seriamente malo había pasado.

Ginny llegó a la misma conclusión. La ultima vez que lo había visto así de pálido fue cuando tuvo la gran pelea con Percy. Lo que fuera que dijese el mensaje de Dumbledore, no eran buenas noticias.

—Cierto —dijo Moody a los miembros de la Orden que se habían agrupado alrededor suyo para poder leer la nota—. McGonagall y Hagrid ya están en Bristol. Dedalus, tú y Hestia tomen Abberley. Arthur, tú y tus chicos diríjanse a Lewisham. Remus, tú y Emmeline verifiquen Mossley. Doge, tú estás conmigo. Tomaremos Lincoln. Molly…..

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer —dijo ella, alejándose del grupo y parándose frente a Harry y Ginny.

—Bien, ¿que es lo que esperamos? —acotó Moody—. Vámonos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, viendo al grupo de magos y brujas que desaparecían a espaldas de la señora Weasley.

—¿Por qué papá se llevó a Fred y a George a Lewisham? —preguntó Ginny, quien no pudo esconder el miedo en su voz—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Toma tu capa querido —dijo ella, ignorando la pregunta de su hija mientras se aproximaba a la puerta—. Nos vamos. Apúrate, Harry —dijo ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba—. Tú también.

**...**

Hermione aún seguía gruñiendo cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró casi volando como un pequeño tornado tomando a Bill y a Tonks completamente por sorpresa. La pareja brincó y Tonks se alejó tan rápido de Bill que le dio con el codo a un recipiente con manzanas, que se rompió cuando se estrello en el suelo. No que Hermione se diera cuenta. Ni siquiera se fijó en que la parejita estaba ahí. Ella se limitó a pasar como una tormenta sacando los cajones donde se guardaban los cubiertos.

—Estupido bocón —escucharon que murmuró ella, mientras sacaba completamente un cajón del mueble y lo vaciaba—. Odioso insufrible —chilló ella, mientras sacaba el siguiente cajón tan fuerte que hizo que cayera al suelo vaciando su contenido por todas partes—.Yo le enseñaré magia —dejó escapar cuando encontró lo que tanto buscaba, se agachó y tomó un mazo de madera que se usaba para ablandar la carne. Sin decir una palabra más, se levantó mientras tomaba también un cuchillo para mantequilla y procedió a salir de la estancia con ruidosos pisotones.

—¡Madre de Merlín! —chilló Tonks, mientras miraba a la puerta cerrada con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Deberíamos hacer algo? —le preguntó a Bill, mientras aún se escuchaban a lo lejos los fuertes pasos de Hermione—. Antes de que lo golpee hasta la muerte con ese mazo.

—Es mejor estar lejos de ellos cuando se ponen así —dijo Bill, mientras reparaba con su varita el recipiente que Tonks había roto.

—¿Ya han hecho esto antes? —preguntó ella, completamente sorprendida.

—Eso he escuchado —dijo él distraídamente, moviendo su varita sobre los cubiertos que se acomodaron en el cajón—. Nunca he visto una de sus peleas completas por mí mismo —añadió, mientras apuntaba al revoltijo que había en el mostrador—, pero por lo que me han dicho, siempre es así entre ellos. No es gran cosa. Ron sabe como manejarla.

—Pero… ella lo fue a buscar con un cuchillo —protestó Tonks.

—Si, eso es nuevo —se rió—. Pero es sólo uno para mantequilla.

—Es tu hermano —chilló ella incrédula—. ¿No estás preocupado?

—Mejor un cuchillo a una varita. Así al menos tiene una oportinidad decente de desarmarla.

—¡BILL!

—Ellos lo arreglaran —respondió él, obviamente sin darle importancia—. Siempre lo hacen.

—Esto no puede ser cierto —pensó Tonks, mirando a su amigo mientras él pensaba que se quitaba un peso de encima—. ¿No viste la mirada en sus ojos? Si alguien viniera tras de mi con una mirada así… Si ese chico sabe lo que es bueno para él será mejor que sea endemoniadamente bueno para correr por su vida.

**...**

Hermione recorrió su camino hacia la habitación cerrada de Ron sin ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su cercanía. No sólo quería que Ron supiera que estaba ahí, también quería que supiera que ella no iba a desistir. Sin decir una sola palabra, ella acomodó el cuchillo en el perno de la puerta y le dio con el mazo libremente tres veces hasta que el perno salió.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? —gritó Ron cuando la parte superior de su puerta comenzó a safarse.

—¡MAGIA! —respondió ella, mientras se arrodillaba para proceder a martillar el perno de la parte de abajo. Se puso de pie y puso sus dedos entre la puerta y la pared creando un hueco para después sostener la puerta y jalarla hacia ella, hasta que la cerradura cedió y completo su misión. Ella la soltó y miro con satisfacción como la puerta caía en medio de la habitación con un sonoro crujido.

—Tú…tú…tú echaste la maldita puerta abajo —dijo Ron, sorprendido en la oscura habitación.

—¡Te lo dije grandísimo bocón! —gritó ella, mientras entraba en la habitación con el mazo aún en su mano izquierda.

—Bueno... pues... ¡puedes irte al infierno y salir! —respondió él, mientras quitaba sus ojos de la puerta y los fijaba en su furiosa novia.

—No me iré a ningún lado —chilló ella—. No hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

—He escuchado bastante y no quiero escuchar más.

—¡NO-FUNCIONARÁ-CON-HARRY! —advirtió ella.

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho —dijo él, levantando su cara en señal de disgusto—. No funcionara hasta que tú… —Pero no pudo decir las palabras, pues las imágenes que surgían en su mente eran tan malas que ni siquiera podía decirlo—, hasta que estés… _con_ él. Lo entendí, Hermione.

—No Ron, no lo has hecho —dijo ella fuertemente—. Tí eres el único que ha puesto a Harry en primer lugar, no yo. Tú pensaste que era a él al que quería proteger y asumiste que debería ligarme a él sin fijarte en lo que yo decía. Así que lo diré una vez más y será mejor que esta vez si me escuches —Hermione se detuvo un momento sólo para estar segura de que tenía toda su atención, y después continuó—. La única persona con la que yo tengo la intención de hacer _eso_ es contigo, grandísimo bocón. No podría ligarme con Harry ni aunque quisiera hacerlo. Debe de ser un acto de amor y yo no lo amo, ni él a mi. No de esa forma. La idea de dormir con él es… repulsiva. Es como mi hermano, por el amor de Dios. Y aunque eso no fuera un factor, no funcionaría, por que si estuviéramos_ juntos _el proceso estaría completamente manchado por la traición hacia ti. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? No puedo proteger a Harry. Yo solo puedo protegerte a ti.

—Realmente me he perdido, Hermione —dijo Ron, pasándose las manos por los cabellos con desesperación—. Pensé que la idea de la contra maldición era para proteger a Harry —dijo, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—Nosotros podemos usar la contra maldición para proteger a cualquiera —dijo ella, aclarando—. Pero sólo _después_ de haber tomado la poción, de otra forma es suicidio. Necesitamos la poción para proteger nuestras almas,. No podemos sólo beberla porque la conexión seria sólo temporal. Se iría después de una quincena a menos que mantengamos el lazo.

—¿Y como es que se supone que haremos eso? Tendremos que beber esa cosa cada dos semanas, ¿no? —dijo Ron con repulsión a la sola idea—. «Sólo espero que tenga mejor sabor que la Poción Multijugos» —pensó él, ajeno al hecho de que las mejillas de Hermione se habían puesto de un rojo intenso al escuchar la pregunta de él.

—Bueno —dijo ella, cerrando los ojos—, como he dicho la Poción de Acoplamiento se llama así por una razón. La forma más eficaz de mantener el lazo es teniendo relaciones regularmente.

—«HO-LA» —chilló la mente de Ron, alborotada solo por esa pequeña información—. ¿Qué tan regularmente? —preguntó él con su cara brillante de la emoción. Cualquier plan que involucrara un jugueteo frecuente no podía ser tan malo. De hecho, era bastante atractivo. Entre más pensaba en ello, mejor sonaba—. «Podemos comenzar ahora mismo. Esta bien, no hasta que la poción madure —se recordó—. Pero podríamos practicar un poco, ¿No es ella la que siempre me dice acerca de lo importante que es la practica en los nuevos hechizos? No habrá mejor momento para practicar que ahora que la casa esta casi vacía».

—«Odioso insensible» pensó Hermione sin gustarle el giro que la conversación había tomado ni los pensamientos que sabía que se habían formado en la mente de él. Pero ella sabía muy en el fondo que no había querdio decir eso de la forma que sonó. Sabia que él se preocupaba por ella y que no sólo era por el sexo, pero el comentario aún le molestaba. El hecho de que él aún no lo había notado la hizo sentirse como un pedazo de carne, lo que la saco de quicio más aún—. Supongo que eso depende —dijo ella fríamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no había escuchado su respuesta.

—Dije que depende.

—¿De que? —presionó Ron. Fue sólo después de esa pregunta que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enojada con él— «¿Que fue lo que hice ahora?» —se sorprendió el.

—En si continuas o no actuando como un gusano lascivo que sólo se preocupa por qué tan frecuentemente va a tener suerte.

—¡Hermione! —chillo el, basándose en el hecho de que ella lo había maldecido—. «Oh, oh. Supongo que eso significa que no habrá nada de práctica».

—Quizás deberías de leer mis notas antes de que te sigas enterrando mas profundamente —sugirió ella.

—Um, está bien —aceptó rápidamente, esperando que eso la calmara.

—Iré por ellas —sentenció Hermione, apretando los labios y estrechando sus ojos antes de darle la espalda y caminar por el espacio vacío donde había estado la puerta.

—Espera —dijo él cuando sospechó que ella podría no regresar—. Lo siento —dijo, mientras saltaba de la cama y zanjaba la distancia que había entre ellos—. No te enojes.

—¿Qué es lo que lamentas? —dijo ella, dándose vuelta para quedar frente a él una vez más.

—Eh... lo que fuera que halla hecho —replicó, poniendo una expresión de tristeza y bajando la mirada hacia ella en lo que fue su mejor versión de una mirada de cachorrito.

—«Maldición» —pensó ella cuando notó que su firmeza comenzaba a desmoronarse. Era demasiado adorable para estar enojada con él—. Ni siquiera sabes por qué te estas disculpando —dijo ella, más para recordarse por qué estaba tan enfadada que por otra cosa.

—Pero sé que lo siento —respondió él, tratando de arreglar todo con una de sus irresistible sonrisas ladeadas—. Sé que puedo ser un imbécil, pero no es mi intención serlo. Me vas a perdonar, ¿no? Por favor.

El realmente no necesitaba suplicar hasta ese punto. Ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba llegándole. Ella estaba tratando de que no se le notara, pero su expresión había cambiado. Su lenguaje corporal era menos rígido que el que había tenido antes. Aun así, aún no esta seguro si era buen idea tocarla.

—¿Mione?...

—Oh, eso supongo —dijo ella, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa—. Espera aquí —dijo suponiendo que definitivamente era mejor idea que ellos permanecieran en una habitación sin puerta por el tiempo que restaba—. Iré por mis notas y regresaré.

**...**

—¿Hermione? —dijo Ron cuando llego al fin de la página— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir esto? —preguntó, apuntando a la línea que decía "Poción de Acoplamiento + sangre (sacrificio) + amor = ¿¿protección adicional??"—. ¿Sacrificio? ¿Que demonios quiere decir sacrificio? —demandó— Es decir, me imagino que esto es más que picarse un dedo y añadirle unas gotas de tu sangre a la poción. ¿No estarás planeando cortarte la mano o algo así?—preguntó, recordando obviamente el sacrificio de colagusano para regresar a su amo a su antiguo cuerpo.

—Claro que no —dijo Hermione—. Sólo sigue leyendo. Todo tendrá sentido cuando estés más enterado.

Ron la estudio detenidamente por un momento. Después dio vuelta a la hoja de pergamino que estaba leyendo de entre el montón de la pila y dejó que sus ojos continuaran con las siguientes páginas de sus notas.

Sangre = vida; tiene propiedades dadoras de vida

**LA SANGRE DE UNA VIRGEN TIENE FUERTES PROPIEDADES MÁGICAS**

Sacrificio = derramamiento de sangre

¡¡DEBE DE SER UN ACTO DE AMOR!!

Añadir sangre fortalecería la poción

Mi sangre para protegerlo a el

¿¿Su sangre para protegerme??

**O**

Semen = vida; tiene propiedades dadoras de vida

También derramado en un acto de amor

—¡MIL DEMONIOS! —chilló Ron. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado cuando llegó a la parte final de la página, a lo que estaba escrito con tinta roja, como si ese fuera el punto central.

Poción de Acoplamiento + sangre + semen + amor = **protección + ligar las almas**

El sacrificio al que ella se refería en sus notas era la perdida de su virginidad. La sangre de las vírgenes tenían propiedades mágicas. Todos lo sabía. Incluso los muggles conocían algo de eso, sólo que no sabían que lo sabía. Durante el paso del tiempo habían tenido cierto conocimiento y lo narraban en sus historias sobre chicas jóvenes que eran sacrificadas a dragones o arrojadas a los volcanes o cosas igualmente estupidas. La manera de morir parecía no importar tanto, siempre que fuera horrenda y resultara en lograr la salvación de un pueblo.

—«Malditos idiotas. Todos ellos» —pensó Ron.

No sólo los muggles parecían no darse cuenta que el genero del donante no hacía diferencia desde el punto inicial mágico, ellos solo fueron y malinterpretaron el aspecto protector de la sangre. La sangre de la virgen tenía propiedades protectoras, pero eran menores. Eran usadas en pociones curativas o restaurativas. Pero esto, lo que Hermione sugería…iba mucho mas allá de lo que hicieron los Medimagos lograron. Ella no usaría su sangre normal, sino la que resultara de la perdida de su virginidad, lo que la haría mucho mas poderosa. Por lo que Ron sabía esto no tenía precedentes. Era brillante, absoluta y retorcidamente brillante. La pregunta era, ¿tendría él que tomárselo?

—¿Como demonios terminaste con algo así? —preguntó Ron, mientras miraba con atención las notas una vez más—. Es endemoniadamente brillante, pero…¿no pensaste en correr a consultar esto con Dumbledore? Estas pensando en alterar la poción, ¿cierto? Vi la lista de ingredientes y el semen y la sangre no están. Quiero decir, sé que los agregaste para fortalecer la conexión y agregar un poco de protección extra, ¿pero que pasará si ese no es el único efecto que tiene?

—¿Estás loco? —Hermione respondió arqueando una ceja—. ¿Honestamente pensarías que él nos dejaría hacer esto? ¿Lo crees? Tendría que explicarle lo de la contra maldición y no pienso hacerlo. Y tampoco lo harás tú —dijo ella como precaución.

—¿Por qué no? Si él puede usarlo para bloquear la maldición asesina, ¿por qué no decirle a él y a todos en la Orden?

—Bueno, por un lado sus almas no estarían protegidas. Sería como enviarlos al suicidio. No puedes forzarlos a tomar la poción de acoplamiento. Lo que quiero decir es…que ellos deben de estar deseando compartir su alma con alguien más y no creo que sea muy agradable. Y lo mas importante, mientras menos personas sepan de esto, mejor. Nadie puede saber de esto, Ron. Ni siquiera Harry.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Tú sabes que podemos confiar en él.

—No hasta que se vuelva mejor en Oclumancia —añadió Hermione rápidamente—. De otra forma Voldemort podría enterarse y no podemos dejar que eso ocurra. Ahora que tiene un cuerpo y que es mortal se ha vuelto vulnerable, y debemos usar eso en nuestra ventaja. Si él sabe que podemos bloquear la maldición asesina no la usará.

—¿Y eso sería malo por...? —preguntó Ron, mirando a Hermione como si estuviera loca.

—Por que si yo puedo ser un escudo para Harry, la maldición rebotará a quien quiera que la lance. ¿No lo ves? —dijo ella animosamente—. Si tenemos suerte, Voldemort terminará matándose a sí mismo con su propia maldición.

—No me gusta la idea de ocultarle cosas a Harry —protestó Ron.

—A mi tampoco, pero…

—Esto no es un pequeño secreto de lo que hablamos. Es uno enorme. Te das cuenta que si hacemos esto —dijo él, mirando hacia la parte inferior de las notas—, nosotros estaremos básicamente…—Pero él no terminó de decir lo que pensaba.

—¿Estaremos qué? —dijo ella, dirigiéndole una mirada confusa.

—«Ella no lo sabe».... Um... conectados —terminó débilmente—. «¿Cómo puede no saberlo? Estoy hablando de Hermione y ella lo sabe todo. Aunque es hija de muggles. Probablemente no ha escuchado nada acerca del Lànain, pero lo que ella sugiere es en esencia la misma cosa, ¿o no es así? El ligarnos y no sólo por sangre. Está bien, la magia no se ligaría, pero… de otra forma se acerca mucho a la misa cosa».

—Tú fuiste el que dijo que no le contáramos que estábamos juntos —acotó Hermione, recordándole.

—«Está bien, quizás ella sí lo sepa» —pensó Ron para sí. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo,. Se lo iba a preguntar—. Um… Hermione —dijo él cuidadosamente—. ¿El profesor Binns mencionó alguna vez el Lànain en las clases de historia de la magia?

—¿El qué?

—El Lànain.

—No que yo recuerde. ¿Por qué?

—Olvídalo, no es importante

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo trajiste a la plática?

—«Maldición, ¿ahora que vas a hacer, idiota? Rápido, encuentra algo que la distraiga» —se ordenó Ron a sí mismo, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar algo, se dio cuenta de que ella ya estaba distraída. Ni siquiera lo miraba. Ella miraba por sobre su hombro hacia el espacio vacío de la puerta. Fue sólo hasta que giró que se dio cuenta de que el espacio vacío ya no lo estaba. Su madre estaba de pie ahí.

Por un momento Ron sintió que un pánico ciego se clavaba en él—. «¿Qué tanto habrá escuchado? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Eres idiota? ¿En qué pensabas hablando acerca del Lànain en una habitación sin puerta? Pero se suponía que nadie iba a estar aquí. ¡Maldita sea! Si ella me escucho hablando de la antigua ceremonia de unión con Hermione se pondrá violenta». ¿Mamá? —dijo Ron aún confuso. Tanto, que su voz reflejaba su miedo— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

—Necesito hablar con tu hermano —respondió ella, sus ojos se movieron al marco vacío de la puerta y a la puerta que había sido recargada cuidadosamente contra la pared—. ¿Dónde esta él?

—Abajo, eso creo —respondió Ron, su estomago se retorció de nuevo, pero esta ves por una razón enteramente distinta— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él. Aun faltaba; era muy temprano para que la fiesta hubiera terminado y si ella estaba ahí era por que seguramente había pasado algo.

—No importa —dijo ella, interrumpiéndole antes de que preguntara más—. Nada de lo que tú debas preocuparte. Ustedes dos quédense arriba y terminen su tarea —dijo ella, antes de girar para ir a la escalera.

—Pensó que estábamos haciendo tarea —dijo Hermione, suspirando de alivio.

—Sí, ¿pero qué es lo que hace aquí? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Y por qué nos preguntó en dónde estaba Bill? ¿Por qué no apareció directamente en la cocina? Ella debía de haberlo sabido.

—¿Crees que nos estaba vigilando?

—Obviamente —respondió él— Pero ella no se quedó mucho tiempo. Algo extraño esta pasando aquí —dijo, y levantándose de la cama se adelantó a la puerta—. Ven —llamó a Hermione para que lo siguiera—, vamos a averiguar qué es lo que está pasando.

**...**

—¡Mamá! —chillo Bill, sorprendido aún antes de que llegaran a la puerta y pegaran su oídos contra ella—. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?, ¿por qué no estás en la fiesta de Harry? No puedo creer que ya se haya terminado.

—Ha habido un ataque r—espondió la Señora Weasley. Ron y Hermione se miraron uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos, pero ninguno de los dos habló. En su lugar, escucharon como una de las sillas caían al suelo cuando Bill y Tonks saltaron de sus asientos. El ruido debió de haber sido de la de Tonks al derribarla y, después, hubo silencio.

—¿Doóde esta Harry? —escucharon que Tonks preguntó preocupada—. ¿Está bien?

—No fue a Harry —dijo la señora Weasley

—¿Qué hay con Ginny? —preguntó Bill. Su voz ondulaba suavemente como si estuviera temeroso de saber realmente la respuesta.

—Tu hermana está bien —escucharon decir a la señora Weasley.

Ron y Hermione suspiraron aliviados. Harry y Ginny, ambos estaban bien

—Dumbledore y yo los dejamos en casa de los Dursley —dijo la señora Weasley.

—¿Dejaste a Ginny con esos muggles?

—Es el lugar más seguro para ellos en este momento —respondió agresivamente la señora Weasley—. Mientras ellos estén dentro de esa casa nadie, ni siquiera Quien-tú-sabes podrá tocarlos. Tonks, querida —añadió—, será mejor que vallas con Kingsley. Las marcas tenebrosas tienen al Ministerio un poco alborotado.

—¿Marcas tenebrosas? —escucharon preguntar a Bill— ¿Cuántas?

—Al menos cinco, que nosotros sepamos. Todas ampliamente dispersas y aparecidas relativamente casi a la misma hora. Esa es toda la información que tengo hasta ahora, aparte del hecho de que fueron tras los hijos de muggles. Kingsley no tuvo tiempo de pasar mas información antes de que el Ministro comenzara a intervenir. Necesitas ir a vigilar —dijo de nuevo—, Funge ha llamado a todos los aurores disponibles.

—Espera un minuto —chillo Bill—. Yo... yo no creo que tú debas ir —Su comentario fue recibido con silencio—. Alguien debe de quedarse aquí con mamá por si acaso.

—Bill —respondió la señora Weasley—. Tonks es un Auror. Ella tiene que ir.

—Pero…yo no creo que esa sea una buena idea. Quiero decir, Funge no sabe en donde estas —argumentó él—. ¿Cómo es que puede llamarte entonces, si ni siquiera sabe en donde estás? Parecería sospechoso si tú apareces, pues querrá saber como es que supiste que había problemas.

—Él no es lo suficientemente inteligente para pensar de esa manera —objetó Tonks.

—Bill —replicó la señora Weasley, sonando algo fastidiada—. No seas ridículo, por supuesto que tiene que ir.

—Pero…

—Solo ignóralo —murmuro Tonks—. Siempre se pone así si esta cerca cuando tengo una misión. Honestamente, uno creería que todo el entrenamiento de auror que recibí fue para nada, por la forma en que él lo toma.

—Tonks —Bill lo intento de nuevo—, ellos están persiguiendo a los hijos de muggles.

—¿Y eso se supone que significa? —respondió ella, sonando más que un poco insultada— ¿Qué por que mi padre es un muggle yo no puedo cuidarme sola? Eso es un montón de basura y...

—¿Quieres calmarte? —chillo Bill—. Por el amor de Merlín. Sabes que eso no es lo que yo quería decir. Es sólo que…Hermione es hija de muggles y tú eres el guardián secreto de sus padres. Si no la pueden encontrar entonces podrían ir tras ellos. Por eso creo que deberías quedarte aquí.

Una sola mirada a la cara ceniza de Hermione fue suficiente para que Ron entrara en acción.

—Creí que tu eras el guardián secreto de sus padres —dijo Ron mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla y entraba a la cocina.

—¡RONALD WEASLEY! —gritó su madre, mientras se erguía resoplando y giraba para enfrentarlo— ¡Te dije que te quedaras arriba!

—Si, bien, no lo hice —atacó él—. Y fue bueno que lo hiciera. De otra forma nunca hubiera sabido que es lo que pasa, por que tu no me lo habrías dicho. ¡Nadie me dice nada!

—Eso es por que tú _no_ eres parte de la Orden —dijo enojada la señora Weasley—. A pesar de pienses que lo eres.

—¿Que pasó con mis padres? —preguntó Hermione, mientras entraba a la cocina—. ¿Fueron atacados o no?

—No —dijo la señora Weasley, después de un silencio incomodo—. Ninguno de los ataques fue cerca de tu casa.

—Pero ellos aun están en peligro, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

—Eso no lo sabemos —dijo la señora Weasley, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Hagrid apareció inesperadamente en medio de la cocina y puso fin a la conversación abruptamente.

—El profesor Dumbledore me ha enviado para recordarles a ustedes —dijo, mientras apuntaba con la punta de su sombrilla rosa a Bill y a Tonks— "Transformen esto en un traslador" —les explicó, ondeando la sombrilla bajo sus rostros asustados—. Hemos encontrado sobrevivientes en la casa de los Creevey. Esos malditos bastardos —inquirió, enojado.

—Hagrid —La señora Weasley trató de interrumpirlo antes de que dijera algo más, pero ál no la tomó en cuenta.

—Todos esos ataques fueron parte de un plan para poder llegar a Harry. Como si en no tuviera más cosas con que lidiar.

—¡HAGRID!

—Dieciséis personas muertas. Una por cada año de su vida. Los Creevey fueron la última familia en ser atacada. ¡MALDITOS COBARDES!, Atacando a niños y muggles indefensos. ¡Él era lechero, por el amor de Merlín! No tenia forma de defenderse a él ni a su familia. Dejaron a su esposa viva para que pasara el retorcido mensaje, pero eso no es todo. Usaron la maldición _Cruciatus _en ella y la obligaron a decidir cual de sus niños sería la última victima.

—¡Dios mío! —gimió Hermione, mientras las tibias lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—¡Caracoles! —chillo Hagrid, cuando giró y se dio cuenta que Hermione y Ron estaban tras él—. ¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes dos aquí abajo? No deberían de estar aquí, no debieron de escuchar eso.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó Ron, mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en Hermione— ¿Quién fue asesinado?

—Eh…—balbuceó Hagrid, mirando incómodo a Molly—. Um..., bien…

—¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS FUE?! —gritó Ron—. ¡Nos enteraremos de cualquier forma! ¡Mañana saldrá todo en El Profeta!

—Él está en lo cierto mamá —intervino Bill, antes de que ella comenzara a argumentar—. Se las arreglarán para saberlo. Aún si mantienes El Profeta lejos de ellos, regresarán pronto al colegio. No es algo que puedas esconderles.

—Oh, está bien, anda —dijo ella suspirando, sabiendo que Bill tenía razón

—¿Fue Colin o Dennis? —preguntó Ron con un tono tenso en su voz.

—Ambos —respondió Hagrid con tristeza, desviando la mirada para tratar de contenerse—. De lo poco que sabemos es que fueron por Colin primero. No lo querían defendiendo a su familia. Después fue su padre, y luego, hicieron que su madre eligiera entre Dennis y su hija.

—Ni siquiera sabia que tenía una hermana —se murmuró Hermione a sí misma. Había mucho que ella no sabia sobre los Creevey. Ellos no estaban en el mismo curso que ella, pero esa no era una excusa válida. Ambos eran miembros del ED. Debió de saber al menos que tenían una hermana— ¿Ella es una bruja? —preguntó Hermione, mientras Ron pasaba una mano protectoramente sobre sus hombros y la atraía hacia él.

—No lo sé —contestó Hagrid sinceramente.

—¿Ron? —intervino la señora Weasley—, lleva a Hermione arriba ahora y quédate con ella.

—¿Que hay con mis padres? —protestó Hermione.

—Mira —dijo Hagrid, girando hacia Bill y Tonks—. Tenemos que irnos. El profesor Dumbledore nos espera —añadió, mientras sujetaba la sombrilla traslador hacia ellos para que la sujetaran.

—¿Tonks? —preguntó Bill, dirigiéndole una acosadora mirada. Ella miro a Hermione y después a Bill.

—Está bien —cedió ella, moviendo su cabeza demostrando que estaba de acuerdo—. Me quedaré.

—Somos sólo nosotros, Hagrid —dijo Bill, avanzando y sujetando el traslador.

—Ya ha empezado, ¿no? —murmuró Ron. Su mente se tambaleaba, mientras su madre los empujaba a él y a Hermione a través de la cocina.

La guerra había comenzado. La gente estaba muriendo. Personas que el conocía. Chicos con los que iba a la escuela. Él sabia que debía de sentir algo, algo mas de lo que estaba sintiendo. Miedo. Indignación. Pena. Pero esas no eran las emociones que le pesaban en su mente. Lo que él sentía era alivio. Alivio de que Hermione no fuera uno de los hijos de muggles asesinados. Colin y Dennis estaban muertos y él se sentía aliviado.

—«¿Qué clase de bastardo enfermo soy? —pensaba Ron. Su estómago estaba revuelto por la culpa, mientras él seguía a su madre que los encabezaba en las escaleras—. Ellos sólo eran niños. ¿Por qué tuvieron que matarlos? ¿Por qué?»

* * *

** N/t**: Este capítulo fue traducido por el increíble _Raiju_, quien a pesar de estar en pleno proceso de _Aprendiendo a Querert__e versión.5_ y un par de proyectos más, además obviamente de su vida personal, se ofreció a ayudarme un poco con esta traducción. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Mario! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Y gracias también por ese increíble capítulo,_ Juego de Gemelos_! Captaste el personaje a la perfección, jaja.


	30. El trío reunido

* * *

**30**

**El reencuentro**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—¡MUCHACHO! —bramó Vernon Dursley, mientras Harry acompañaba a Ginny hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto—. ¡REGRESA AQUÍ ABAJO AHORA MISMO!

—Será mejor que me esperes aquí —dijo Harry, abriéndole la puerta de su cuarto a Ginny—. Regresaré en unos minutos —añadió al virarse y volver a las escaleras.

—¡¡MUCHACHO!!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —le escuchó Ginny gritar a Harry, mientras él descendía al primer piso.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —exigió Vernon al ver a su sobrino.

—Empaco mis cosas —contestó Harry, como si fuera obvio lo que hacía—. Tú estabas ahí cuando la Sra. Weasley nos dijo que empacáramos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a escabullirte para asociarte con esa…esa… gente? —rabió Vernon, mientras una de sus venas resaltaba en su frente y comenzaba a palpitar.

—¡Qué descarado eres... —interrumpió su tía Petunia, saliendo de la sala de estar y uniéndose a su esposo en el pasillo—, al traer a esa mujer y a su mocosa a esta casa!

—¡No tendré a ese fenómeno pelirrojo dando vueltas por mi hogar! —gritó Vernon con su rostro tornándose de un impresionante color morado.

—¡NO LA LLAMES ASÍ! —rugió Harry.

—¡FENÓMENOS! —bramó Vernon—. ¡Todos ellos! ¡Y no permitiré que uno se quede en _mi_ casa! No después de lo que le hicieron a Dudley. ¿Me oyes, muchacho? No lo permitiré. Te llevas a esa…esa _niña_ lejos de aquí. ¡AHORA!

—Él tiene nombre, ¿sabe? —replicó la huésped no invitada al salir de la esquina de la escalera y darse a la vista—. Y yo también —agregó irritadamente, bajando por el resto de los peldaños y deteniéndose al lado de Harry—. Es Ginny. Y realmente me habría encantado poder llevarme a Harry e irme —dijo ella, mirando fijamente a sus tíos—. ¡Se lo habrían merecido!.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —bramó Vernon, mirando a la fogosa pelirroja de manera sospechosa.

—No desperdicies tu aliento —refunfuñó Harry, apartándose de su tío para dirigirse a Ginny—. Vámonos —dijo él, agarrando su brazo y tratando que lo siguiera arriba.

—¿No escuchó nada de lo que dijo el profesor Dumbledore? —le preguntó Ginny a Vernon, desatando su brazo del de Harry al hablar. Ella no había terminado con los Dursley, ni mucho menos. Había oído demasiadas historias de horror sobre los parientes de Harry y el modo en que lo trataban como para dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Ahora que estaba cara a cara a ellos iba a ponerlos en su lugar—. ¡Voldemort está atacando a los muggles, ignorante! ¡Es por eso que mi mamá nos dejó aquí, porque mientras Harry se quede en esta casa, ustedes estarán a salvo! Querrán recordar eso la próxima vez que…

—¡NO! —chilló Petunia, y sus ojos se ensancharon del horror al darse cuenta de lo seria que era la situación—. ¡Dudley! ¡Él está afuera con Piers, Vernon! —gritó, agarrando los robustos brazos de su esposo—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Llamaré a los Polkisse.

—No, Petunia. ¡Espera! —gritó Vernon, antes de que su esposa traspasara la mitad de la cocina—. No podemos permitir que camine por las calles —explicó, y todo el color de sus mejillas desapareció—. ¿Qué tal si un maníaco hace que lo persigan esos _demenoides_?

—¿Qué rayos es un "demenoide"? —preguntó Ginny, afrontándo Harry con una expresión perpleja en su rostro.

—Quiso decir "dementores" —masculló el chico.

—Tú —siseó Vernon, alejándose de su esposa y señalando a Harry con un dedo—, ve con los Polkisse y trae a mi hijo a casa.

—¿Está loco?—gritó Ginny—. ¡De ninguna manera Harry va a salir de esta casa solo!

—Él no irá solo —gritó Vernon, marchando hacia Harry, agarrándolo del cuello y empujándolo hacia la puerta, antes de voltear para hacer la misma acción con Ginny—. Tú irás con él.

—¡NO! —gritó Harry, empujando a su tío lejos de Ginny antes de que pudiera tocarla—. Yo iré —dijo sacando su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón—, pero Ginny se queda aquí.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —gritó Ginny.

—¡ALEJA-ESA-MALDITA-COSA-DE-AQUÍ! —bramó Vernon.

—-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Dudley o no? —preguntó Harry. Pero antes de que su tío pudiera responder, Ginny actuó. Sin advertencia alguna, le arrebató la varita a Harry de la mano—. ¡OYE! —vociferó Harry, al ver su propia varita apuntando hacia él—. ¡Devuélveme eso!

—No me hagas maldecirte, Harry —replicó la joven pelirroja, dando un paso atrás pero sosteniendo firmemente la varita.

—¡PETUNIA! —exclamó Vernon, abriendo sus brazos y colocándose frente de su esposa—. Quédate detrás de mí —dijo, mirando a Ginny como si fuera alguna peligrosa lunática que acababa de irrumpir en su casa y los había amenazado con hacerles algún daño físico.

—¿Ginny? —dijo Harry, poniendo sus manos en el aire para detenerla—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Mamá me matará si sabe que te dejé ir —contestó—. Y cuando ella termine conmigo, vendrá detrás de ti. Confía en mí Harry. Un amarre corporal es preferible a lo que mamá te hará si sales por esa puerta.

—Ambos sabemos que no vas a maldecirme —dijo Harry, calmado al dar un paso hacia ella—. Te expulsarán.

—Claro que no —contestó Ginny, retrocediendo para mantener la distancia entre ellos—. Antes de expulsarme debe llegarme una advertencia oficial. Además... —añadió con una sonrisa de satisfacción—, ésta es tu varita. Si llegaran a expulsar a alguien, sería a ti.

Obviamente, ella tenía razón. Cualquier magia que Ginny llevara acabo en su casa, con su varita, sería atribuida a él. Eso ya había ocurrido antes. Había recibido su primera advertencia oficial cuando Dobby, el elfo doméstico, había aparecido y hecho un encantamiento volador en la cocina. Dobby ni siquiera había utilizado una varita y, aún así, Harry había terminado llevando la culpa. Si Ginny hacía ese hechizo -cualquier hechizo- en la casa de los Dursley, Fudge lo expulsaría de Hogwarts tan rápidamente que le daría vuelta la cabeza. Ella lo tenía en sus manos y lo sabía… ¿o no?

—Por eso mismo sé que no lo harás —respondió Harry—. Ahora, deja de jugar y devuélveme mi varita.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que la había convencido. Suspiró profundamente aliviado, junto a su tío y tía, cuando Ginny se relajó y bajó su brazo. Pero Ginny no le devolvió su varita como lo esperaba. De hecho, cuando intentó alcanzarla, ella la colocó detrás de su espalda y cuando su mano reapareció, la varita de Harry había sido reemplazada por la suya.

Afortunadamente, Dudley eligió ese preciso instante para regresar, y cuando abrió la puerta, ésta tropezó con Harry y lo envió directamente hacia Ginny.

—¡DIDDY! —gritó Petunia, mientras su esposo brincó hacia su hijo, tomándolo de los brazos y apartándolo de los dos adolescentes tumbados en el suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Dudley, ignorando el intento de su madre por abrazarlo mientras miraba fijamente a Harry y a Ginny, quienes se habían separado el uno del otro y se habían levantado del piso—. ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó él, incluso al notar el largo pelo rojo de Ginny y darse cuenta de que ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta—. ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó, y sus ojos se ensancharon con horror al retroceder y observar detenidamente la sala en busca de otros Weasley.

—Bueno, por lo que veo —dijo Harry, tomando por la muñeca a Ginny y llevándola delante suyo—, ya no nos necesitan ahora que Didditis está en casa. Vámonos —añadió él, empujándola hacia las escaleras—. Empaquemos mis cosas para salir de este infierno de una buena vez.

—Sabes que no nos podemos ir —dijo Ginny, devolviéndole la varita a Harry y marchando hacia las escaleras por sí sola—. Dumbledore nos dijo que esperáramos aquí hasta que viniera a buscarnos personalmente.

—No se le ocurrió mencionar cuánto tiempo se tomaría, ¿verdad? —se quejó Harry, siguiéndola dentro de su oscuro cuarto.

—¿Cómo haces funcionar esta cosa? —preguntó Ginny al inclinarse y ver detenidamente la lámpara en su escritorio—. No tiene una mecha. Ni siquiera hay lugar para poner el aceite.

—Tan sólo gira el interruptor hacia arriba —contestó él, abriendo su baúl y moviéndose hacia la pequeña cómoda para sacar su ropa.

—¿Dónde? —cuestionó Ginny, recorriendo su mano sobre la pantalla.

—Aquí —respondió Harry, inclinándose para encender la lámpara y volviendo a sus cajones.

—¡Vaya! —dijo ella automáticamente, mientras se arrodillaba y entornaba los ojos a la luz que emanaba por debajo de la pantalla—. Así que así luce la luz eléctrica. Aprendimos de ella en Estudios Muggles, pero nunca imaginé que…

—Creo que olvidaron decirte que no miraras fijamente a la bombilla —dijo Harry, alejando a Ginny de su escritorio—. Dañarás tus ojos si continúas así.

—Rayos, esa cosa sí que brilla —murmuró Ginny, frotando sus ojos en espera por deshacerse de las manchas blancas que nublaban su visión.

—En realidad no ibas a maldecirme, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, tirando un montón de ropa dentro de su baúl.

—Eh..., la verdad —tartamudeó Ginny, mientras su visión volvía a la normalidad y le echaba un vistazo al desordenado cuarto de Harry, observándolo todo—, lo habría hecho. Si no me quedaba otra opción, claro —añadió, reconociendo a Hedwig sentada encima de su jaula y acercándosele para acariciar las suaves plumas blancas de la lechuza—. Yo con mucho gusto recibiría una advertencia oficial si eso significara mantenerte a salvo. Además —agregó, como en última instancia—, preferiría tener al Ministerio persiguiéndome que a mamá. ¿Podemos abrir la ventana? —preguntó ella cuando Harry no respondió. Era mitad del verano y el ambiente del cuarto estaba bastante viciado—. Así está mejor, ¿no? —le dijo ella a Hedwig, después de apartar las cortinas y abrir la ventana.

La lechuza ululó, acordando con ella, antes de desplegar sus alas y erizar sus plumas.

—Adelante —suspiró Harry cuando Hedwig lo miró de manera inquisidora. Sabía que ella estaba inquieta. Había estado clavada en ese oscuro dormitorio durante días—. Pero puede que no estemos aquí cuando regreses —espetó al verla volar a través de la ventana.

—¿Conoces a alguien que viva en Abberley o Lincoln? —preguntó Ginny, cogiendo la jaula de Hedwig y colocándola al lado del baúl casi empacado de Harry.

—No, ¿por qué? —contestó él, recogiendo del piso _Quidditch a través de los Tiempos_ y arrojándolo encima de sus pantalones.

—¿Y en Mossley? —preguntó ella.

—No —dijo Harry, comprendiendo el por qué de su pregunta—. ¿Y tú?

—No —respondió Ginny débilmente—, pero… estoy casi segura de que Colin Creevey es de Briston y…

—¿Y qué? —cuestionó Harry, claramente preocupado por esa nueva información.

—Dean Thomas vive en Lewisham —murmuró Ginny—. ¿Tú no crees que...?

—¡NO! —contestó Harry acaloradamente—. Tu padre mencionó "muggles indefensos", Dean y Colin no están indefensos —añadió él, sabiendo que se estaba aferrando a datos mínimos incluso al decirlo.

—¿Qué pasa si estamos equivocados, Harry? ¿Qué pasa si no son muggles los que él persigue? ¿Si en realidad está detrás de hijos de muggles?

—Hermione —gimió con temor Harry, hundiéndose en su cama.

—Hermione está bien —dijo Ginny rotundamente—. Ron no permitirá que algo le suceda. Son todos los demás los que me preocupan.

**...**

Habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos desde que el Sr. Weasley y los gemelos habían aparecido en Grimmauld Place. Una hora y media desde que Ron había hablado con ella. Había estado perdido en sus propios pensamientos después de que Fred salió de la sala y bajó a la reunión que tomaba lugar en la cocina del sótano. Francamente, Hermione no sabía cómo había logrado escaparse el tiempo necesario para decirles lo que había ocurrido en Lewisham, pero se las había arreglado para contarles. No importaba que no fueran miembros de la Orden. No importaba que su madre se opusiera. Según los gemelos, Ron y Hermione tenían derecho a saberlo. Dean Thomas había sido su amigo después de todo.

Para alivio de Hermione, Fred no tuvo tiempo de darles los detalles. La verdad era que no creía poder soportarlo. No en ese momento. No quería saber cómo habían muerto. No quería imaginárselo en su mente, porque si lo hacía, no serían los padres de Dean los que vería en ello. Serían los suyos. No podría soportar pensarlos sufriendo por su culpa. Saber qué maldiciones habían usado no los haría regresar. Dean se había ido, al igual que los Creevey. Asesinados porque eran hijo de muggles. Asesinados porque eran Gryffindors y amigos de Harry. De hecho, Dean era el único, a excepción suya, hijo de muggles en Gryffindor en el año de Harry, lo cual la llevó a pensar si Voldemort no lo hubiera fichado sólo porque no podía llegar a ella.

—«¿Dean tomó mi lugar? ¿Me habrían atacado si hubiera estado en mi hogar con mis padres? Si no estuviera escondiéndome aquí, ¿hubiera sido yo la primera víctima en vez de él? Pero, él ya tuvo una oportunidad de matarme y no lo hizo —reflexionó—. De hecho, detuvo a Lestrange cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo. ¿Pero eso qué significa? ¿Tiene otros planes para mí o sólo no era la fecha apropiada?»

A Hermione no le agradaba la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos. Especular sobre los planes de Voldemort para con ella no iba a resolver nada. Estar pensando en los "si hubiera..." no la llevaría a ningún lado. Había otros asuntos que atender; cosas que eran mucho más importantes. Como la sileciosa compañía sentada a su lado con su brazo alrededor de su hombro. No lo tenía que mirar para saber que estaba afectado por lo que había ocurrido. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Pero había algo más detrás de todo eso.

Estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado callado. No era típico de Ron sentarse por un largo período de tiempo a menos que estuviera jugando ajedrez. Y aún era menos típico hacerlo tan silenciosamente. Ron nunca estaba callado. Cuando se enfadaba, se enfurecía y gritaba para expresar sus sentimientos. No interiorizaba las cosas como lo hacía Harry. Él las expresaba. Pero, por alguna razón, no lo estaba haciendo esta vez. Estaba reprimiendo todo dentro de sí y eso no era nada bueno. Si no iría a descargarlo por sí solo, Hermione decidió que le daría el empujón necesario para que lo hiciera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella tiernamente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a tal pregunta.

En vez de contestarle con palabras, Ron simplemente la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—No creo que lo estés —respondió Hermione, aflojando el amarre de él y alejando la cabeza de su pecho, mientras lo provocaba deliberadamente. Esperaba que al menos lo negara, pero Ron no dijo ni una palabra.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada que decía "_piensa lo que quieras_".

—«Está bien —pensó Hermione, más que lista para expresar un poco de sus propias frustraciones—. Si tiene que ser de esta forma»... No hay razón para mentir —dijo, usando un tono de voz acusador de forma intencionada—, así que será mejor que me digas lo que estás pensando.

—No quiero hablar de ello —contestó Ron bruscamente.

—Yo creo que deberías.

—Dije que no quiero —replicó él, removiendo su brazo del hombro de ella y enderezándose en el sofá—, así que no preguntes.

—¿Para que te conviertas en Harry y me alejes mientras te pones melancólico? —respondió ella rápidamente—. No lo creo.

—No te estoy alejando —dijo Ron irritablemente—. Estoy sentado aquí a tu lado, ¿o no?

—Tu cuerpo lo está, sí —replicó Hermione, alegre de ver su cólera emerger a la superficie—. Sin embargo, tu mente está vagando por otra parte. Te sentirás mejor si hablas al respecto.

—Estoy bien —insistió Ron—. O por lo menos lo estaba hasta que comenzaste a fastidiarme.

—No lo estás.

—¡Sí lo estoy!

—¿Entonces por qué me estás gritando? —preguntó Hermione—. Puedes negar todo lo que quieras, pero te conozco y puedo ver que algo te está molestando. Esto no tiene que ver con los ataques. Hay algo más y quiero saber qué es.

—Sólo déjalo —gruñó Ron, advirtiéndole.

—No —presionó Hermione—. Estoy preocupada por ti —añadió con la angustia evidente en su voz—, y no te puedo ayudar a menos que me digas lo que pasa.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse —contestó Ron con un suspiro. Había estado a punto de decírselo, pero no podía enfadarse con ella preocuparse—. Estoy bien —mintió.

—No, no lo estás.

—Hermione —dijo él, sonando cada vez más exasperado.

—Ron —repitió ella su nombre con el mismo tono, al mirarlo fijamente sin pestañear. Ella no iba a apartar la mirada.

Aparentemente Ron tampoco, porque continuó mirándola fijamente.

—¡SÓLO DÍMELO! —gritó ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que él no iba a ceder.

—¡BIEN! —gritó Ron con ira—. ¡Me sentí aliviado ¿sí?! ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar? —Pero la ira era sólo una máscara que usaba para esconder lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Y no funcionaba. La culpa que lo estaba carcomiendo era evidente en sus ojos—. Cuando me enteré de los Creevey y Dean sentí alivio —continuó, tratando de decirlo todo antes de que ella lo interrumpiera—. Todos ellos están muertos y yo me alegré por ello. Compartí un cuarto con Dean por cinco años y me alegré… Me alegré de que fuera él y no tú. ¿Qué clase de amigo soy? ¿Qué clase de persona piensa algo como eso? —preguntó él miserablemente.

—Oh, Ron —exclamó Hermione, tomando su mano—, fue una reacción normal.

—No es normal desear que tus amigos estén muertos —gritó él, alejándo su mano de la de ella.

—Tú no deseaste que estuvieran muertos —le aseguró ella—. No querías que esto pasara.

Pero Ron no podía creerle. No la estaba mirando. No quería ver cuando la angustia de ella se transformara en odio al darse cuenta de la clase de persona que era.

—«Aún no se ha dado cuenta —pensó al bajar su cabeza y ver sus rodillas, malhumorado—, pero espera un poco más».

—Y lo que pensaste… —continuó Hermione—, fue normal. Es normal estar aliviado de que no fuera alguien que…

—«Y aún no lo entiende». Ellos están muertos, Hermione —gritó Ron sin alzar la vista—. Dean, Colin y todas esas personas. Todos están muertos. Ese monstruo los mató.

—Lo sé.

—Eran sólo unos niños. Nunca le hicieron daño a nadie. No representaban ninguna amenaza para él. Y fue por eso que los persiguió, porque es un maldito cobarde. No tuvo las bolas para ir por los de familia mágica. Se fue detrás de los hijos de muggles porque sabía que no había manera de que pudieran defenderse a sí mismos o a sus familias. Y ese retorcido bastardo lo hizo a propósito para torturar a Harry. Enfermo de mierda. Yo debería haberme sentido horrorizado. Debería haberme sentido abatido, triste o enfadado, pero todo lo que sentí fue alivio. Todo lo que podía pensar era en cuán feliz estaba de que no habías sido tú. ¿No ves que soy tan morboso como él?

—¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así! —siseó Hermione al golpearlo en un brazo.

—¡Ay! —gritó Ron, mirándola boquiabierto—. Me pegaste.

—Tenía que hacer algo para llamar la atención, ¿no? —replicó Hermione irritadamente—. Ahora escúchame bien. No te pareces en nada a ese monstruo. Tienes más amor y compasión en un meñique que Voldemort y todos sus seguidores juntos. Tú eres bueno, decente, honorable y te amo. El hecho de que estés así de molesto contigo mismo demuestra que tengo razón. Lo que sentiste fue completamente normal. Sólo porque estabas aliviado de que no fue alguien que amabas, no significa que eres una mala persona. Yo también estaba aliviada, aliviada de que no fueron mis padres, Harry o Ginny. ¿Eso me hace un monstruo?

—Pudiste haber sido tú —gruñó Ron, ignorando la pregunta.

—Pero no fue así.

—Pero pudo haber sido. Hubiese sido si él fuera capaz de…

—Estoy aquí, Ron —dijo Hermione al llevar los brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarlo fuertemente—, y no voy a irme a ningún lado. Te lo prometo.

—No lo entiendes —murmuró él, enterrando el rostro en su cabello—. Si hubieras sido tú… habría hecho cosas terribles. Cuando ellos te atraparon, cuando pensé que habías…muerto —Él tuvo que forzarse a decir la palabra—, pasé el día entero pensando en lo que iba a hacerles a esos bastardos cuando los tuviera en mis manos. No quiero convertirme en ese hombre.

—No lo harás — le aseguró ella, apretándolo fuertemente con una mano mientras acariciaba su cabello con la otra—. No te dejaré. Te lo prometo.

—¿Qué tal si no estás aquí? —preguntó él desoladamente.

—Siempre estaré aquí —contestó Hermione, limpiando las lágrimas de sus propios ojos antes de que se deslizaran por sus mejillas—. Aquí mismo —dijo ella, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de él—. En tu corazón. Siempre estaré ahí contigo.

—No es suficiente —replicó Ron, alejándose y mirándola desconsoladamente.

—Lo sé —admitió—. Tampoco es suficiente para mí. Pero es todo lo que puedo prometerte.

—No permitiré que te pase nada —dijo Ron, al estrecharla entre sus brazos y abrazarla fuertemente.

—Lo sé —contestó ella nuevamente.

—No, me refiero a esa poción —dijo Ron—. Quiera hacerla. Ahora.

—No —replicó Hermione, tomando a Ron completamente por sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó él, recuperándose lo suficiente para cerrar la boca y formar una oración coherente.

—No ahora. No así —ella intentó clarificar—. Esto no es algo que puedas apresurar o hacer por impulso.

—No me vengas con eso ahora —respondió Ron, soltándola y alejándose de ella—. Todo esto fue tu idea. Me lo explicaste todo, entiendo las consecuencias y quiero hacerlo.

—No —repitió Hermione—. Estuve un año entero pensando en ello y acostumbrándome a la idea. Tú apenas te enteraste hoy. Necesitas tomarte algo de tiempo y…

—Al diablo con eso. No necesito pensar nada más. Funcionará y quiero hacerlo. Ahora.

—Aún si estuviera de acuerdo, no podríamos —contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos al decirlo—. La poción aún no está preparada.

—Mierda —insultó él—. Déjame adivinar, te tomará un maldito mes hacerla, ¿verdad?

—Una vez que regresemos a la escuela y pueda conseguir el resto de los ingredientes en el armario de suministros para estudiantes.

—Demonios, Hermione. No pienso esperar tanto. Te quiero protegida de esa maldita maldición en este instante. No de aquí a dos meses. Tú dime lo que necesitas y yo haré que Fred y George me lo consigan para mañana.

—Cálmate por un minuto y piensa en esto de manera razonable —suplicó Hermione—. Sólo porque te haya hablado del plan no quiere decir que esté lista para llevarlo a cabo. Todavía no sé cómo devolver el alma al cuerpo.

—¡MIERDA!

—Por favor, Ron..., ¿tienes que maldecir tanto?

—Pero… _sí_ estás planeando hacerla una vez que estemos en la escuela, ¿verdad?

—Hacerla, sí —contestó Hermione—. Pero no planeo beberla hasta…a menos que realmente la necesitemos.

—Espera, déjame entender esto —dijo Ron sarcásticamente—. ¿Te has esforzado enormemente por conseguir ingredientes ilegales…

—Restringidos —interrumpió ella.

—…para hacer una poción que ni siquiera vas beber? —continuó él—. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Almacenarla en tu baúl por si Voldemort decide atacarnos en Hogwarts? Entra en razón, Hermione. Tú sabes que él no es previsible y tampoco lo es Harry. Si se le mete en la cabeza perseguir a Voldemort otra vez, ¿crees que va a esperar a que nosotros subamos a la torre a beber una poción de la que él no conoce nada?

Aunque a ella le doliera admitirlo, él tenía razón.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido —dijo Hermione, sonando bastante exasperada—. No está lista y no les voy a decir a tus hermanos nada sobre ella, así que no la podré hacer hasta regresar a la escuela. Incluso si ya estuviera preparada no la bebería. No hasta que tú hayas pensado las cosas detenidamente.

—¿Ya comenzaste a tomar las píldoras? —preguntó Ron, cambiando de tema tan bruscamente que a Hermione le tomó un momento darse cuenta de a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—¿QUÉ?

—Ese medicamento muggle que me hiciste sacar de tu habitación. Tú sabes, la cosa para evitar que…

—Sé de lo que hablas —interrumpió ella antes de que pudiera terminar.

—¿Las estás tomando? —preguntó Ron otra vez.

—Sí —contestó Hermione, incapaz de impedir que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

—¿Ya? —dijo él, claramente asombrado por su respuesta-. ¿En serio?

—Sí, Ron. En serio.

—Entonces, ¿no es…, tú sabes…, lo del _sexo_ —dijo él en voz baja—, por lo que no estás lista? Porque si lo es, entonces…

—No —dijo Hermione, y su rostro se tornó varios tonos más oscuro—. No es eso.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Ron—. Porque no estoy tratando de presionarte o apresurarte o algo así.

—Sólo no quiero que hagas algo por impulso de lo que después quizá te arrepientas —contestó ella—. Creo que deberías tomarte tu tiempo y considerar todas las consecuencias antes de decidir. Estamos hablando de estar conectados todo el tiempo. No serás capaz de mantener ningún secreto. No tendrás privacidad alguna. Sabré todo lo que sientas, en el momento que lo sientas.

—«Sí, estoy contando con ello —pensó Ron—. Sentiré todo lo que estás sintiendo y sabré cuando estés en peligro». ¿Qué tal si hacemos un acuerdo? —sugirió él—. Yo pienso en las consecuencias durante los próximos dos meses si tú me prometes que considerarás beberla tan pronto cuando esté lista.

—Está bien —suspiró ella. Era un petición razonable. Sólo porque dijera que lo consideraría, no significaba que realmente iría a beberla.

—¡HARRY! —escucharon a la voz de Ginny bramar desde el pasillo—. ¡ESPERA! ¡No puedes…

Ron y Hermione apenas tuvieron tiempo de alejarse el uno del otro cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y su mejor amigo, irritado, se adentró a la habitación seguido por Ginny, quien obviamente había corrido detrás para alcanzarlo y se encontraba sin aliento.

—…meterte ahí! —finalizó ella tristemente.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —exigió Harry en el instante en que vio a Ron y a Hermione en el sofá.

—¿Qué? —gritó Ron, saltando del asiento y lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermana—. ¡Nada!

—¡OH, HARRY! —gritó Hermione, lanzándose encima del chico y abrazándolo—. ¡Nadie nos dijo que vedrías! ¡Estoy taaan feliz de verte! ¡Hemos estado tan preocupados y…!

—Entonces sí está pasando algo —preguntó Harry, al colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y alejarla con cuidado para verle el rostro.

—Eh… —comenzó a tartamudear Ron.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Harry impacientemente—. ¿Quién fue atacado?

—Oh —contestó Ron, al darse cuenta de que Ginny no los había delatado después de todo—. Eh… tú sabes como es mamá —añadió él, dándole una mirada preocupada a Hermione—. Ella no nos deja acercarnos a la cocina por ahora.

—Si no hubiéramos estado ahí cuando Hagrid entró no sabríamos nada —dijo Hermione con cautela.

—¿QUIÉN FUE? —gritó Harry.

—Fue Dean, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ginny con una voz levemente temblorosa—. Papá y los gemelos fueron a Lewisham y ahí es donde vive Dean. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está…?

Hermione se alejó de Harry e inmediatamente se fue junto a Ginny.

—Oh, Ginny —dijo ella, abrazando fuerte y dulcemente a su amiga—. Sé que le has estado escribiendo. Lo siento.

—¿Él no está…muerto? —preguntó Ginny débilmente mientras su rostro palidecía.

Hermione miró fugazmente a Ron y luego asintió con su cabeza.

—Lo lamento —dijo ella otra vez. Parecía una respuesta tan estúpida, pero era todo lo que podía decir.

—¿Y Colin? —preguntó Harry sin alterar su voz, a pesar de que sus ojos ardían sin llamas por la rabia suprimida—. Él fue el de Bristol, ¿cierto?

—Hagrid vino aquí desde Bristol para buscar a Bill y a Tonks —replicó Ron, observando a Harry aprensivamente. Tenía los puños tan fuertemente apretados que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Harry todavía controlaba su ira, pero cuando se disparara, Ron sabía que iba a ser una bomba—. Él no sabía que estábamos en la cocina cuando empezó a decirles lo que sucedió.

—¿Y? —dijo Harry, cuando Ron no dio más información—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Hagrid dijo que primero persiguieron a Colin porque no querían que defendiera a su familia —dijo Hermione suavemente—. Entonces asesinaron a su padre y… a Dennis.

—Oh, Merlín —gimió Ginny, dejándose caer en el sofá—. ¿Qué pasó con Emma? —preguntó ella cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado.

—¿Su hermana? —cuestionó Ron, mirando a Ginny con una expresión afligida.

—No —contestó Hermione—. Hagrid dijo que ella estaba bien.

—¿Quién más? —gruñó Harry, enfurecido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—Eso es todo lo que sabemos —le dijo Ron débilmente—. Ya te dije. Mamá no nos deja acercarnos a la cocina.

—Hubieron al menos otros tres ataques —dijo Ginny mecánicamente—. Moody mencionó Abberley, Mossley y Lincoln.

—No lo sé, Gin —replicó Hermione con honestidad—. No escuchamos nada de eso. La única razón por la que sabemos algo es porque Hagrid lo dijo antes de darse cuenta de que nosotros estábamos ahí.

—¿Eso es todo lo que saben? —preguntó Harry, mirando fijamente a Ron y después a Hermione en sospecha de algo más.

Los dos se miraron con rapidez el uno al otro antes de fijarse en aquellos ardientes ojos verdes una vez más.

—Em… —balbuceó Hermione al moverse incómodamente—. Quizás deberías sentarte, Harry —sugirió ella.

—¡SÓLO DIME! —bramó Harry.

—Eh… Hagrid dijo algo sobre..., sobre un..., un mensaje que dejaron para ti en la casa de los Creeveys —respondió Ron.

Él tuvo que esforzarse por no estremecerse mientras las palabras salían de su boca. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que ese pedacito de información no revelada finalmente empujaría a su mejor amigo del borde al precipicio, pero se equivocaba.

—¿Y qué dijo Voldemort?

—No lo sé —admitió Ron—. Mamá detuvo a Hagrid antes de que continuara.

—Todo lo que sabemos —interrumpió Hermione—, es que él escogió este día por una razón.

—¡ESE MANIÁTICO BASTARDO! —gritó Ron, mientras su temperamento lo controlaba—. Está tratando de volverte loco. Es por eso que atacó a esos hijos de muggles hoy. Quiere que te sientas culpable.

—¡RON! —chilló Hermione.

—¿Qué? —replicó Ron—. Es la verdad.

—Algunas veces eres un insensible idiota.

—Realmente no necesito esta mierda ahora —dijo Harry al girarse y salir de la habitación, para el asombro de sus amigos.

—Eso fue sutil... —dijo Ginny—. Tenían que empezar a discutir, ¿cierto?

—Fue mejor de lo que yo esperaba —murmuró Ron, más para sí mismo que para los demás—. Por lo menos no explotó.

—Hubiera sido preferible si lo hubiera hecho —agregó Ginny con un suspiro. Todo el progreso que había logrado con él en su fiesta había desaparecido. De un tirón, Harry había regresado al inicio—. «De hecho —reflexionó—, probablemente esté peor que antes».

—No estábamos discutiendo —respondió Hermione automáticamente—. ¿Verdad que no? —le preguntó a Ron.

—Uno de nosotros debería seguirlo —dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione-—. Antes que note que no puede encerrarse en nuestro cuarto y se vaya a enfurruñar a otro lado.

—Yo iré —se ofreció Hermione, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta por la que Harry había salido.

—No —dijo Ron, agarrándola por la mano y deteniéndola antes de que pudiera salir del cuarto—. Será mejor que yo lo haga —añadió, mirándola y echándole un vistazo a Ginny—. Tú quédate aquí.

—Bien —acordó Hermione. Ron tenía razón. Harry no era el único que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y Ginny seguramente estaría más abierta a ella que a su hermano en ese momento—. ¿Ron? —dijo ella, tomando su brazo antes de que él cruzara el umbral—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó él, dándole una débil sonrisa—. En serio. ¿Y tú?

—Yo estoy bien —le aseguró Hermione—. Te amo —murmuró.

—Yo también —respondió él al inclinarse y darle un beso en la frente—. Será mejor que me vaya —agregó, alejándose.

—Está bien —replicó ella, mientras él se dirigía a las escaleras. Hermione se quedó parada en el umbral y esperó a que Ron se fuera de vista, entonces respiró profundamente, se viró y entró de nuevo en la habitación para consolar a Ginny.

**...**

Ron entró a su cuarto para encontrar a Harry parado en el centro, mirando boquiabierto e incrédulo la puerta rota inclinada contra la pared.

—¿Qué rayos pasó con nuestra puerta? —preguntó, girándose y viendo a Ron como si él la hubiera roto a propósito para fastidiarlo.

—Intenté encerrarme en mi cuarto por un rato —contestó Ron—, y Hermione no lo tomó muy bien que digamos. Cuando no la dejé entrar, ella…, eh…, como que derrumbó la puerta.

Ron observó las cejas de Harry elevarse al procesar esa pequeña información. Bajo circunstancias diferentes, él lo habría tomado como una señal de diversión, pero sabía que Harry no andaba en pos de diversión. Estaba enojado. Más que enojado, estaba hirviendo de la furia. Era evidente por la forma en que su quijada y puños se apretaban fuertemente. Sin embargo, trataba de tenerla bajo control; de disminuirla. Aunque Ron no entendía muy bien el por qué.

Si fuera él, ya estaría gritando. Diablos, estaría rompiendo cosas mientras gritaba. Pero éste era Harry y Harry no era nada previsible. Esa era una de las razones por las que Ron decidió seguirlo en vez de dejar que Hermione lo hiciera. Harry era demasiado imprevisto. Hermione seguramente lo habría empujado hasta que él explotara, y luego, cuando eso sucediera, no habría manera alguna de saber lo que haría o diría. Ron entendía esto y a diferencia de Hermione, sabía cuándo retroceder.

—Te lo juro por Merlín, compañero —dijo Ron, esperando aligerar la mala vibra del cuarto—. Fue asombroso. La hubieras visto. Me pegó un terrible susto cuando lo hizo.

—Apuesto a que sí —contestó Harry reflexivo.

—Mira —añadió Ron, dándose cuenta de que sus bromas no estaban siendo de mucha ayuda—. Entiendo que estés enojado y sé que quieres estar solo por ahora. Pero, ya sabes —dijo él incómodamente, caminando hacia el guardarropa que estaba entre las camas gemelas—, si deseas compañía más tarde… estaré por aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —asintió Harry sin mucha convicción, dejando bastante obvio el hecho de que, en realidad, no lo estaba escuchando.

—Ven aquí, Pig —le llamó Ron, parándose en puntitas de pié y sacando al diminuto búho de encima del armario al estar a su alcance. Como el pequeño tonto era demasiado molesto, Ron no quiso que quedara al alcance de Harry si éste perdía el control y decidía demoler su cuarto o algo por el estilo—. Tan sólo me llevo un par de cosas —añadió él, agarrando su almohada y una sábana de la cama—, y me voy de tu camino.

—No tienes que…

—No te preocupes, compañero —interrumpió Ron, al colocar la almohada debajo de su brazo y dirigirse a la puerta—. Esta no es la primera vez que duermo en el sofá de la sala. No es ningún inconveniente. Ah, y Harry —dijo él, acercándose al umbral del pasillo—. Lo que sucedió hoy no fue tu culpa.

**...**

—Tú mamá nos trajo unos bocadillos —dijo Hermione silenciosamente, cuando abrió la puerta que conducía al pequeño cuarto frente al retrato de la Sra. Black y encontró a Ron sentado en el piso—. ¿Por qué no vienes arriba?

—No tengo hambre —contestó Ron, mirando fijamente el lugar donde el boggart había asumido su forma y fingido su muerte.

—No has comido en todo el día —dijo Hermione, respirando profundamente y obligando a sus piernas a que entraran en la habitación. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar el preguntarse la razón por la que Ron estaba escondiéndose allí. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba ese cuarto, que lo eludía. ¿Estaba buscando un lugar alejado para estar tranquilo o se estaba escondiendo de ella?

—Dije que no tenía hambre —repitió él.

—Muy bien —respondió, entrando al cuarto y arrodillándose sobre la sábana que él había extendido en el piso—. ¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó.

Le tomó un minuto el responder, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella y negó con la cabeza.

—No, está bien —le aseguró—. Sólo estaba pensando en… todo —agregó él—. Tú sabes, como me dijiste que hiciera —Parcialmente, era la verdad.

Había estado pensando en la Poción de Acoplamiento y en las similitudes entre lo que ella sugería y el Lànain. Era asombroso, la verdad, considerando que ella desconocía el antiguo ritual lazo o los detalles sórdidos que rodeaban sus comienzos. Ron había pasado los últimos veinte minutos discutiendo consigo mismo si decirle o no que en el Mundo Mágico, si uno se unía a otra persona, esencialmente estaría casado con ésta. Y aún no había llegado a ninguna decisión.

Por una parte, si se lo decía, quizá ella se asustaría y pospondría la preparación de la poción por más tiempo aún. Por otro lado, si no lo hacía, él no sería mejor que esos fanáticos de la sangre limpia que crearon el Lànain en primer lugar. ¿Había alguna diferencia en casarse con alguien sin su conocimiento y casarse con alguien en contra de su voluntad? Bien, había una gran diferencia, pero seguía siendo algo turbio de todas formas.

Aún así, el plan de Hermione estaba basado en el amor. El Lànain se trataba de propiedad y de mantener la pureza de la sangre. Eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Por eso, ¿qué si los resultados eran similares? Los medios y las motivos por detrás eran dos mundos aparte. Ni que él la fuese a forzar. No estaba intentando engañanarla para que haga nada. Había sido idea suya, en primer lugar. La única razón por la que lo estaba considerando era porque quería protegerla desesperadamente y ésa era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Además, no iba a ser permanente. Hermione había dicho que la poción desaparecería sino mantenían la _conexión_. Cuando todo este lío terminara, ellos dejarían que la poción perdiera su fuerza y el vínculo se disolvería. Podrían volver a la normalidad y ella nunca sabría que, técnicamente hablando, había sido su esposa.

—«¿Esposa? —Era demasiado irreal—. Lo que Hermione no conoce no la lastimará, ni tampoco a mí».

No obstante tendría que pensar bastante en ello. Largo y tendido. Tenía dos meses para hacerlo. Era Hermione de la que estaba hablando. Sería cuestión de tiempo que lo descubriera y, cuando lo hiciera, no sería nada agradable. Lo perdonaría, claro. Ron no lo dudaba. Pero su ira sería nada comparada a la de su madre. Si ella llegara a descubrir algo de todo eso, él no tendría que preocuparse por liberar a Hermione de la unión, porque su madre la convertiría en una viuda.

—Bien —susurró Hermione, completamente inconsciente de la batalla interna que libraba la mente de Ron, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado—. No dejes que te perturbe —añadió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho e inclinando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó ella, levemente tomada por sorpresa.

—¿Qué tal si nos ve?

—¿No puedo consolar a un amigo?

—Me estás abrazando —respondió Ron.

—Hace unos minutos abracé a Ginny —dijo Hermione rotundamente.

—Ginny es una chica.

—¿Y?

—-Yo no.

—Sí, ya lo he notado —rió ella—. Al menos me viene bien, porque si lo fueras no podría hacer esto —añadió, inclinándose y dándole un rápido y casto beso.

—Ya sabes lo que quise decir —contestó Ron con una sincera sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por Harry —suspiró Hermione—. Fui a verlo antes de venir aquí. Me dijo en términos bastante vacilantes que deseaba estar solo. No creo que vaya a buscarnos.

—Así que logró poner la puerta, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ron.

—Así parece.

—¿Y la abrió para ti?

—No creo que haya querido verme derrumbándola otra vez —bromeó ella—. No te preocupes —agregó, volviendo su rostro serio una vez más—. No lo molesté ni nada parecido. Sólo quería verlo y dejarle algo de comer.

—Está bien —replicó Ron, más que un poco sorprendido por los acontecimientos. Cierto, él le había pedido que no mimara tanto a Harry, pero no pensó que le hiciera caso. En especial ahora, dada las circunstancias—. ¿Y cómo está Ginny?

—Igual que tú —contestó Hermione tristemente—. Necesitaba tiempo. Se fue a nuestro cuarto.

—Mmm... —balbuceó él, y luego volvió a quedarse callado.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Qué? —respondió Ron.

—¿Quieres estar solo?

—No —contestó él sin pensar en ello.

—¿Por qué la almohada y la sábana? —investigó Hermione.

—Le doy un poco de espacio a Harry.

—No vas a dormir aquí, ¿o sí? —preguntó ella bruscamente, palideciendo al pensarlo. Ese cuarto le daba pesadillas.

—No lo había planeado —admitió Ron—. No quería molestarte a ti o a Ginny cuando hablaran. Iba a dormir en el sillón de la sala, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Tú lo necesitarás. Quiero decir… si vas a dejar a Ginny en tu cuarto.

—Preferiría quedarme contigo —replicó Hermione sinceramente—, si no te importa.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Ron, arqueando una ceja.

—Si es aquí donde vas a dormir...

—No —dijo Ron, levantándose—. Regresemos a la sala.

—Harry podría vernos.

—Entonces hallaremos otro lugar.

—No, Ron —dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo antes de que él se parara—. Es sólo un cuarto —explicó para reafirmárselo a sí misma—. Igual que cualquier otro. Yo estaré bien, siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo. Además —agregó, acostándose sobre la sábana y atrayéndolo hacia ella—, a nadie se le ocurrirá buscarnos aquí. Vamos a crear algunos recuerdos positivos de este lugar, ¿te parece?

—Mione... —suspiró Ron al sentarse a su lado y sentir la mano de ella enredarse en su pelo.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró ella, un segundo antes de que sus labios encontraran su camino hacia el cuello de él.

—En caso de que no pueda decírtelo luego, por estar Harry aquí y todo eso —dijo él, relajándose contra su cuerpo—, te amo.

—Lo sé —murmuró Hermione con su boca debajo del lóbulo de su oreja—. Ahora cállate y demuéstramelo.

* * *

**N/t**: No me gusta que muera Dean. Me encanta su personaje pero bue... Rogue decidió que en esta historia no tenía más que hacer así que si ella lo creyó mejor, ella sabrá el motivo. Ahora... la semana que viene no, la otra, tengo dos parciales el mismo día. Y son bien complicaditos. Así que no creo poder actualizar antes de que los rinda. Se que falta poquito para llegar adonde se quedaron la vez anterior, por eso les digo, aguántenme un poquito más... Quizá pueda actualizar, pero no prometo nada, porque quiero subir el capítulo 31 y el 32 juntos y los dos juntos va a ser muy improbable que llegue a traducir. ¡Esperenme que ya vamos a llegar!

PD: Exactamente hoy se cumplen 3 meses desde que comencé a traducir esta historia. ¡Increíble! ¡30 actualizaciones en 3 meses! ¡O sea 10 capítulos por mes! ¡Mas o menos 3 por semana! Jajaja, agrego esto porque recién lo acabo de escribir en un review (a _Sarita_) y me sorprendió a mi misma lo rápido que me adelanté (siempre teniendo en cuenta lo laaargos que son los capítulos) Así que... ¡Feliz cumple mes, PDA!


	31. Estableciendo prioridades

* * *

**31**

**Estableciendo prioridades**

**----o0o----**

* * *

«Con gusto» —pensó Ron, cerrando los ojos y deleitándose con la sensación que la mano delicada le causaba al deslizarse por debajo de su camisa y explorar tiernamente la parte superior de su cuerpo. Podía sentir el calor de sus dedos mientras ella los recorría levemente sobre su pecho, antes de llevarlos más abajo y deslizarlos sobre su estómago. Entonces, sin avisar, sus placenteros dedos abandonaron su carne y aquel cálido cuerpo se alejó del suyo.

«¡Mierda!» —maldijo Ron al abrir sus ojos para saber por qué ella se había apartado—. ¿Te encuentras bien, amor? —preguntó, aliviado, al notar que el deseo ardía en esos brillantes ojos castaños.

En vez de responder, Hermione se quitó los zapatos, alcanzó el dobladillo de su suéter y lo subió por encima de su cabeza.

—Bueno —dijo ella, acostándose al lado de él y apoyándose en su codo para mirarlo—, no piensas dormir con los zapatos puestos, ¿o sí? —preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

—No, supongo que no —rió él, usando los dedos de sus pies para deshacerse de ellos—. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras que me quite? —preguntó Ron con una pícara sonrisa.

—Dejaré que eso lo decidas tú —contestó Hermione, empujándolo hacia la sábana antes de sentarse sobre él y cubrir su boca con la suya.

En alguna parte de su mente, una pequeña y fastidiosa voz seguía intentando decirle que no debería estar haciendo eso. Dean y Colin habían muerto. Harry y Ginny estaban destruidos. Se habían encerrado en cuartos separados y ambos buscaban la mejor manera de lidiar con todo lo que había sucedido. ¿Y dónde estaba él? ¿Estaba haciendo algo para ayudarlos? No, estaba tirado en el piso y besando a su novia.

Estaba haciendo lo que siempre hacía cuando algo lo molestaba; distraerse. Quería olvidarse de la guerra; olvidarse de las muertes. Olvidarse de todo y enfocarse sólo en Hermione. Pero ¿era eso algo tan terrible? ¿Por qué no podía alejarse del mundo por algún tiempo? ¿No era eso lo que Harry y Ginny estaban haciendo? En vez de buscar consuelo en la soledad, él lo hallaba en los brazos de su novia. Además también le estaba ofreciendo consuelo a ella, ¿y no era eso lo que en verdad importaba? No estaba siendo egoísta, sino que consolaba a Hermione. Ambos se consolaban el uno al otro. A diferencia de su mejor amigo y de su hermana, ella quería estar con él. Lo había buscado. Ella lo necesitaba y él estaba dispuesto a cuidarla.

«Si ella quiere que nos besemos, eso es lo que vamos a hacer» —se dijo Ron a sí mismo al envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y besarla con entusiasmo. Eso era todo lo que le importaba en aquel momento. Deseaba perderse en ella y dejarla perderse en él. El resto del mundo y todos los que lo habitaban tendrían que esperar hasta mañana. Esta noche, él pertenecía sólo a ella.

Ron abrió levemente su boca, pero antes de profundizar el beso, la lengua de Hermione salió de entre el vacío y rozó la de él. Con un gemido de placer, él la envolvió y la besó ferozmente. Resistiendo el impulso de rasgar su blusa, Ron comenzó a desabotonarla con los dedos temblorosos. Le llevó más tiempo que el deseado, pero finalmente llegó al último botón. Al terminar, le abrió la camisa y colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho.

—Espera —murmuró ella suavemente, colocando sus manos en el torso de él para apartarlo.

—¿Qu...?

—Shhh —siseó, arrodillándose y recogiendo su suéter.

Ron ahora pudo escuchar las voces que provenían del pasillo y parecían acercarse. Rezando porque sólo fueran los miembros de la Orden que se iban y no su madre buscándolos, fijó la vista en la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para cerrarse la blusa. Tan sólo se puso el abrigo por la cabeza, se levantó y caminó en puntillitas hacia la puerta.

Ron dio un suspiro de alivio cuando los murmuros se desvanecieron. Quienquiera que haya sido el que pasó frente al cuarto en que estaban escondidos ya había continuado su camino.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró él con urgencia, cuando Hermione abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza hacia fuera.

—Es Bill —susurró ella, cuando Ron se levantó y cruzó la habitación para pararse al su lado.

—¡Rayos! —exhaló Ron, cuando pudo observar a su hermano mayor. Estaba hecho un absoluto desastre. Su camisa hecha pedazos, cubierta de suciedad y al parecer de un poco de sangre. Aún así, la camisa lucía estar en mejores condiciones que su piel. Incluso a esa distancia, Ron pudo ver los golpes y arañazos que recorrían sus brazos. Obviamente, lo habían puesto a luchar.

—Cerciórate de ponerte más de esa poción después de darte una ducha —dijo Tonks silenciosamente, apuntando a la mancha verde en la frente de Bill.

—Sí, _mamá _—contestó Bill, riéndose cuando las mejillas de Tonks se sonrojaron.

—Ay, sí, muy gracioso —replicó ella al detenerse al lado de la puerta principal—. Debo suponer que si yo hubiera regresado de una misión, luciendo como si me hubieran amarrado a la parte trasera del Autobús Noctámbulo y arrastrado por toda Inglaterra, tú no armarías ningún un alboroto, ¿no? —dijo, sacando su varita para abrir la puerta—. Me da gracia —continuó—. Si más no recuerdo, eras _tú_ quien no quería que yo fuera a esa misión en primer lugar, ¿y ahora resulto ser yo la que te mima como si fuera Molly?

«Touché» —pensó Hermione con una sonrisa al ver orejas rojas de Bill. Incluso con toda la tierra que lo cubría, esas orejas Weasley lo habían delatado.

—-¿Bill y Tonks? —preguntó Ron a Hermione silenciosamente, y la chispa pícara en sus ojos le recordaron a sus hermanos gemelos—. ¿Qué pasó con Fleur? —preguntó él en un susurro.

—¿A quién le importa? —murmuró ella, peleando contra el impulso de fruncir el ceño. En lo que a ella respectaba, esa fulana francesa no era lo suficientemente buena para Bill o cualquiera de los Weasleys. Era arrogante, vanidosa y muy llena de sí misma para poner los sentimientos o necesidades de otros por encima de los propios.

—Bien —dijo Tonks, dándole una palmadita a Bill en la mejilla al él no responder—. Tan sólo me apareceré en el trabajo y actuaré como si no supiera qué demonios está pasando —continuó ella, caminando hacia la puerta e, inesperadamente, deteniéndose en los gastados escalones—. Será mejor que no me despidan —agregó, sin voltear—, porque si lo hacen, regresaré y haré lo que te hizo Dolohov a ti para...

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Ron más alto de lo planeado, haciendo que su hermano y Tonks voltearan y miraran fijamente la puerta en la que él se encontraba apoyado.

—¡Shhh! —siseó Hermione, dándole con el codo en las costillas y apuntando a las cortinas harapientas que cubrían el retrato de la Sra. Black, quien, por suerte, no se había despertado.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? —preguntó Tonks quedamente, regresando a la casa y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Yo diría que es bastante obvio lo que estaban haciendo... —contestó Bill con una sonrisa travies al ver el aspecto desaliñado de Ron y Hermione—. Será mejor que tengan cuidado. Mamá todavía está en la cocina.

—Estábamos durmiendo —mintió Hermione con cara seria, tratando de sonar ofendida.

—Já —rió Bill cuando las orejas de Ron se sonrojaron, para pesar de su compañera.

«Maldigo esas orejas Weasley».

—No es nuestra culpa que nos hayan echado de nuestros cuartos —murmuró Ron en defensa—. Y no cambies el tema. ¿Cómo fue que Dolohov te atacó mientras estabas en Bristol si él está encerrado en Azkaban?

Tonks se movió incómodamente mientras Bill la miraba y luego dirigía los ojos hacia la escalera que conducía a la cocina.

—¿Y bien? —exigió Ron—. Ese bastardo atacó a Hermione y...

—Ron, cálmate.

—...si está libre, yo... ella tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Ay, está bien —murmuró Bill, acercándose a la puerta en la que su hermano se encontraba—. De todas formas para mañana ya estará en el periódico. Aunque... —dijo él, echando un vistazo a la cocina una vez más para cerciorarse de que su madre no estuviera por los alrededores—, ustedes no oyeron esto de mí.

—Sí, sí, de acuerdo —asintió Ron de buena gana.

—Todos esos ataques —replicó Bill suavemente—, sólo fueron una distracción para poner al Ministerio en caos. Mientras Fudge tenía a sus Aurores esparcidos por todo el maldito país, Voldemort y su pequeña banda de seguidores se escabulleron hacia Azkaban y planearon una bonita fuga.

—¡MIERDA! —gruñó Ron—. ¿Malfoy?

Bill asintió y entonces continuó:—Junto con Dolohov, Macnair, Mulciber y Rodolphus Lestrange. La mayoría se escaparon antes que nosotros llegáramos, pero Lestrange permaneció allí para liberar a su hermano. Lo habría atrapado si Dolohov no me hubiera atacado por la espalda con una maldición.

—Eso nunca hubiera sucedido si me hubieras dejado hacer mi trabajo —murmuró Tonks.

—Por suerte, Hagrid estaba allí y pudo interponerse e interceptar la maldición —dijo Bill, ignorando su comentario—. No te preocupes —añadió cuando Hermione gimió y se cubrió la boca—, se encuentra bien. Hagrid es demasiado grande como para que una maldición de ese tipo le haga un daño serio. Todo lo que le causó fueron un par de rasguños. Hubieras visto a ese pequeño maldito cobarde convertirse en una rata y correr a más no poder. Aún así, le dio a Lestrange el tiempo que necesitaba para escaparse, aunque tuvo que dejar a su hermano atrás.

—¡Ron! —le reprendió Hermione, cuando una fila de silenciosas malas palabras salieron de su boca.

—Eso es condenadamente increíble —continuó él, mirando ansioso a Hermione—. «De todos esos desgraciados bastardos tenían que ser precisamente ellos, ¿verdad?». Entonces... —dijo Ron, tratando de desviar su preocupación hacia otra parte—, ¿planeas decirle a Harry o lo hago yo?

—Yo lo haré —suspiró Hermione, sabiendo que a Ron no le gustaba ser portador de malas noticias.

—Vamos —dijo él, ignorando a su hermano y a Tonks al unir su mano con la de Hermione y guiarla hacia la improvisada cama—. Mañana será un largo día. Será mejor que durmamos algo.

**...**

Hermione no pronunció palabra cuando Ron la guió hacia las sábanas. Tenía miedo de hablar; miedo de que su voz delatara sus sentimientos. Bajo circunstancias normales podía esconder sus emociones; una vez que se lo proponía, claro está. Sólo era cuestión de hacerlos a un lado y levantar una pared mental para obstaculizar todos sus sentimientos temporalmente. Pero este día había sido todo menos normal y su mente estaba dando volteretas, literalmente. Habían tantos sentimientos tratando de liberarse que no tuvo oportunidad de controlarlos. Cuando intentaba enfocarse en uno y tratar de contenerlo, otro se volvía incontenible. Los celos la llevaron a sentir culpa, lo cual terminó en deshonra y furia consigo misma por abrigar esos tipos de sentimientos hacia Harry, cuando nada de ello era su culpa. Todo parecía un círculo vicioso sin fin.

—No te preocupes —dijo Ron cuando Hermione se recostó sobre la sábana y se acomodó dándole la espalda, como si en verdad deseara dormir—, voy a ir contigo —agregó él, posándose a su lado—. Podemos decírselo juntos.

—Muy bien —contestó ella, desganada.

—¿Mione? —preguntó Ron suavemente, ubicando su brazo alrededor de ella—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —dijo ella, intentando mantener una voz normal, pero era una mentira. Ella lo sabía y sospechaba que Ron también. Aunque, afortunadamente, él no le llamó la atención por ello. Y no sólo le agradecía que no lo hiciera, sino que también correspondía a sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella y al calor de su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Se sentía agradecida y miserable al mismo tiempo.

Esa era la última vez que él podría abrazarla de esta forma. Esa era la última noche que pasarían juntos; la última vez que se quedaría dormida en sus brazos. En la mañana todo sería diferente. No podría tocarlo. No podría besarlo. No podría hablar con él libremente. Si tenía una pesadilla, no podría recurrir a él. Tendrían que ser cuidadodos a cada minuto de cada día, y odiaba eso. Por casi un mes había obtenido la atención completa de Ron y, sin embargo, eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Lo iba a perder; lo iba a perder por Harry y no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto retroceder y dejar que pasara.

—Todo estará bien, amor —murmuró él después de dejar un suave beso justo debajo de su oreja—. No permitiré que él te hiera otra vez. Te lo prometo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, actuando como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando. «Cree que estoy preocupada por lo de Dolohov —pensó—. Supongo que debería estarlo».

—Está bien admitir que tienes miedo —continuó Ron, abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

—No lo estoy —replicó ella con sinceridad. «Debería estarlo, pero no lo estoy. Quizás todavía no he caído en la cuenta de lo que eso significa».

—Ese bastardo psicópata casi te mata —replicó Ron—. Es obvio que tienes miedo. «Yo estoy condenadamente aterrado» —pensó él—, pero no permitiré que te vuelva a herir.

—Pero él jamás estuvo detrás mío sólo por mi—dijo ella, virándose para poder verlo—, nada más quería la profecía. El me atacó sólo porque me interpuse en su camino —agregó ella, sin saber si trataba de asegurárselo a Ron o a sí misma—. Bien podría haber sido Neville quien recibía la maldición.

—Él no trató de matar a Neville.

—No era necesario. Una vez que logró romperle su varita, ya no era una amenaza.

Ron estudió el rostro de Hermione intensamente mientras sus palabras se adentraban en su mente. Nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera. Neville no era una verdadera amenaza, ni siquiera teniendo su varita. La mayoría de las veces ni podía darle a su objetivo. No que importase. Él por qué de que Dolohov intentara matar a Hermione y no a Neville no era significante. Lo que importaba era que había tratado de matarla, y dada la oportunidad, probablemente lo intentaría de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría no tener miedo?

—Si no es Dolohov, entonces... ¿qué es? —preguntó Ron, sabiendo que algo la estaba molestando.

—Nada —contestó ella, apartando la vista.

—No me vengas con eso —respondió él al instante.

—No es…nada —insistió Hermione—. Es algo tonto.

—Puedes contármelo —expresó Ron, acariciándole la mejilla—. No me reiré. Lo prometo.

—Es sólo que… —comenzó Hermione, pero luego vaciló. Siendo incapaz de finalizar, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y procuró combatir las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos. Pero Ron era tan dulce y la sensación de pérdida era tan fuerte ahora que no podía aguantarlas por mucho más tiempo.

—Hermione...—dijo él ansiosamente, al sentir la humedad en su camisa—, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, abrazándola protectoramente.

—Siento que ésta es nuestra última noche juntos—murmuró ella entre resoplidos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron, tanto sorprendido como preocupado.

—Mañana todo será diferente —gimió ella—. Todo cambiará. Sabía que esto pasaría. Me refiero a que Harry te necesita y lo entiendo, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Pensé que yo... que tendríamos un par de semanas más antes de… no estaba preparada.

—Espera —dijo él con el pánico acrecentándose—, estás hablando como si fuéramos a regresar al modo en que las cosas eran... antes.

—No, no. Es sólo que... tu... nuestra atención estaba enfocada en el otro... en _nosotros_, como una pareja, y ahora no será así. Dios, suena horrible — exclamó ella—. No quiero ser egoísta, es que… sé que Harry te necesita, pero ahora será diferente. No voy a poder tocarte y los dos vamos a tener que estar alerta todo el tiempo y…

Pero le fue incapaz terminar cuando Ron se inclinó hacia delante y la besó tiernamente. No duró mucho, sólo unos pocos segundos, pero fue suficiente para silenciarla. Cuando él se alejó, ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho nuevamente y no pudo contenerse más. Podía sentir sus manos acariciar su espalda suavemente mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos.

—¿Esta noche viniste aquí para decirme adiós? —preguntó él, apenado. Fue entonces que las de ella lágrimas se secaron y cesó de temblar.

En vez de responderle con palabras, Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza en su pecho y se aferró más fuertemente a él.

—¿Cuando ibas a decírmelo?

—¿Decirte qué? —dijo ella al sorberse la nariz—. No había nada que decir que tú ya no supieras.

—Yo no sabía que… que te sintieras así —dijo Ron con voz algo tensa—, que pensaras que Harry es más importante que tú.

—Lo es —contestó Hermione sin dudar.

—Tonterías.

—Siempre han sido ustedes dos, Ron. Ha sido de esa forma desde el primer día en el tren. Hay un lazo entre ustedes dos que yo no puedo tocar. Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido y lo entiendo. Sólo que a veces es duro ser la…

—¿La tercera rueda? —preguntó él, finalizando el pensamiento por ella.

—Es por esto que tú no quieras decirle a Harry de nosotros... —susurró Hermione con sus ojos llorosos ensanchándose por tal repentino descubrimiento—. No quieres que se sienta de esta forma.

—Tampoco deseo que tú te sientas así —expresó él compasivamente—. Lo esperaba de Harry, pero no de ti. ¿Siempre te has sentido así y nunca me di cuenta? Maldita sea —murmuró él cuando Hermione no respondió—. Lo siento, pero no es verdad —le aseguró—. Claro que hablamos de cosas que no compartimos contigo. Cosas de chicos. Igual que tú y Ginny hablan de cosas de chicas. Es que es más… fácil. Sin embargo, hay montones de cosas de las que tú y yo hablamos que no comparto con Harry. «Como mis sentimientos» —pensó él—. ¿No los ves? Sólo porque nos estemos acercando más, no significa que las cosas vayan a cambiar. Quiero decir, _nuestra_ relación —añadió Ron, señalándose a sí mismo y después a Hermione—, cambiará, obviamente. Para mejor. Pero no la que tengo con Harry. Él siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y siempre lo será. Cuando me necesite estaré ahí a su lado, igual que estaré ahí para mi otra mejor amiga, cuando ella me necesite —agregó con una sonrisa—. No tiene que ser el uno o el otro, amor —explicó él, inclinándose hacia delante y besándole la frente—. Hay más que suficiente de mi para los dos. Si precisas algo —le informó Ron—, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar.

—Lamento que estés en el medio —replicó ella.

—No lo estoy —rió Ron—. No es así. No para mí, al menos. De hecho, es bastante halagador. Aún así, eso no quiere decir que quiera ver a mis dos mejores amigos pelearse por mi causa. Aunque... ese sí que sería un duelo espectacular —bromeó él.

—No voy a luchar contra Harry por ti.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras —contestó Ron, poniéndose serio una vez más—. Y tampoco Harry luchará contigo. Él se haría a un lado como tú intentas hacer. Pero no es necesario. Ninguno de los dos debe hacerlo. Y sí, Harry está peor que nunca en este momento y nos va a necesitar a ambos para ayudarle a salir de allí, pero siempre ha sido de este modo, ¿no? Me refiero a que trabajamos en esto desde hace años. Es igual a como siempre ha sido. Tú cuidas de mí, yo cuido de ti y juntos, cuidamos de Harry.

—Así de simple, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, más o menos.

—¿Igual a como siempre ha sido?

—Sip —acordó Ron.

—No solíamos besarnos.

—Sí, bueno, esa parte es diferente.

—¿Y no lo vas a… extrañar?

—¿Extrañar? —gritó Ron, dándose la vuelta y poniéndola encima de sí—. ¿Estás loca? No hay forma de que vaya dejade hacer esto —declaró él, entrelazando sus manos en su cabello y besándola apasionadamente.

No había nada dulce ni cariñoso en ese beso. Era intenso, profundo, y tan lleno de pasión que le provocó a Hermione varios gemidos. Desafortunadamente, esos sonidos llevaron a resultados inesperados. En vez de continuar, Ron se alejó un poco de ella, riendo suavemente.

—Te gustó eso, ¿verdad? —bromeó él, sentándose para quitarse los pantalones de una sola movida.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, mientras sus ojos se abrieron y trataron de enfocarse sobre él—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella al darse cuenta que estaba casi desnudo.

—Preparándome para ir a la cama —contestó Ron con una sonrisa pícara—. Hace calor aquí. No esperabas que durmiera con los pantalones puestos, ¿o sí?

—Supongo que no.

—Quizá quieras sacarte ese suéter —dijo Ron, colocándose al lado de ella—, porque este lugar se pondrá mucho más caliente antes que yo haya terminado —añadió él, y su mano se deslizó cariñosamente sobre su brazo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hermione, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar sonreír.

—Merlín, Mione —gruñó Ron con los ojos pegados a su labio inferior—. ¿Tienes idea de lo loco que me vuelve eso?

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de sonreír.

—¿De veras? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja mientras se sentaba y quitaba el abrigo por la cabeza. Ella fue incapaz de aguantar su sonrisa cuando los ojos de Ron pasaron de sus labios a su pecho. Se había olvidado que no tenía la camisa abotonada, pero, claramente, Ron no. Los ojos de él buscaron su piel el instante en que quedó al descubierto. Ahora estaba mirándola fijamente con los ojos hambrientos, lamiendo sus labios como si fuera un hombre famélico anticipando el sabor de una comida de cuatro platos frente suyo.

Sin pensar, Hermione tomó ambos lados de su camisa para juntarlos y bloqueó su vista.

—Mione... —gimió Ron con los ojos ahora fijos en el rostro de ella, suplicantes.

—-Deja de mirarme como si fuera una chuleta de cerdo —le regañó ella.

—"Chuleta de cerdo" —rió él a carcajadas, agarrándola de los antebrazos para atraerla hacia sí—. Créeme, eres todo menos delgada y plana —se burló él, justo antes de reclamar sus labios y darle un beso que paralizó su mente.

En vez de protestar, Hermione parecía muy contenta por participar. Sus manos hallaron su camino hacia su ya despeinado cabello casi al mismo tiempo en que su lengua rozó la de él. Con ella encima, Ron fue capaz de deshacerse de su blusa. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que ya no la tenía puesta, él la revoleó por la habitación.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione, sentándose sobre él al darse cuenta de que estaba sin nada de la cintura para arriba—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó ella, mirando al piso y buscando su descartada blusa—. ¿Qué si uno de tus hermanos entra? ¡No voy a poder taparme!

—Nadie pensará en buscarnos aquí, amor —contestó él, sentándose y presionando sus labios al cuello de ella.

—Lo harán si nos escuchan.

—No haremos ruido —murmuró él, empujando su cabello a un lado para tener un mejor acceso.

—Ese no es el punto —protestó Hermione, aunque, en realidad, su mente ya no estaba pensando en ello. Sus ojos se habían cerrado y su cabeza comenzaba a inclinarse hacia atrás, sumisa—. Yo soy la que queda expuesta aquí.

—No lo suficiente —murmuró Ron, al deslizar los tirantes del sujetador por sus hombros para asegurarse que el camino que su boca estaba tomando no fuese interrumpido.

—No dejes marcas —gimió Hermione, mientras su mano se deslizaba por su cabeza y se entrelazaba con ese fino cabello rojizo una vez más.

—Ya sé, amor —murmuró Ron. Ese no era un error que volvería a cometer. Al menos no en su cuello. Pero no había nada que detuviera su boca de bajar un poco más, deteniéndose en lugares que ni Harry ni sus hermanos verían jamás. Nada excepto una fina barrera de algodón que cubría el área que más deseaba.

«Se tiene que ir —decidió él al abrirse camino con sus suaves besos sobre el hombro de Hermione y continuar hacia su clavícula. Por desgracia, Ron todavía no tenía la menor idea de cómo abrir un sujetador. Hermione siempre había hecho esa parte por él—. Pareció fácil cuando ella lo hizo. Ni siquiera tuvo que usar sus dos manos. Pero debe haber alguna especie de truco para hacerlo» —pensó, porque cuando alcanzó su espalda e intentó desatarlo él mismo, la maldita cosa se rehusaba a abrirse.

En vez de ayudarlo, Hermione comenzó a dar risitas, para molestia de Ron.

—Un poco de ayuda no vendría mal —gruñó él.

—Esta vez no —provocó Hermione—. Si lo quieres fuera, tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta.

«Trato hecho» —pensó Ron, apartando sus labios de su cuerpo para poder mirarla. En el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, él sonrió, luego agarró el frente de la despreciada prenda y de un energético tirón la llevó hacia abajo, deteniéndose cuando la parte superior de sus senos y ambos pezones quedaron desnudos.

—Eso no es justo —proclamó Hermione, mientras observaba cómo la mirada de Ron descendía a su piel expuesta.

—La bruja más brillante de Hogwarts me dijo una vez que en el amor y la guerra todo vale —respondió él con voz ronca por el deseo.

—Tonto —rió Hermione, llevando sus manos a su espalda, apartando su cabello del camino y cogiendo el broche del sujetador para abrirlo.

Con su corazón golpeando como martillo, Ron se apoyó sobre sus codos y estudió el modo en que el desodenado pelo castaño de Hermione ahora caía a torrentes sobre de sus pechos, acentuándolos. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, él la alcanzó y cubrió uno de ellos con su mano. Casi al instante, pudo sentir su pezón endurecerse y presionar contra su palma mientras él la acariciaba.

Hermione jadeó delicadamente mientras se recostaba y reunía sus largos mechones ondulados en sus manos. Mientras él la miraba, ella subió sus brazos hacia su cabeza para permitirle a Ron un completo acceso.

Apartando los ojos de su pecho, Ron la miró al rostro, como pidiendo permiso. Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron fuertemente, pero sus acciones fueron suficientes para darle a entender que podía proseguir con un ápice de confianza. Con su cuerpo entero ahora en llamas. Ron se sentó una vez más, enterró su rostro entre sus senos y besó aquel valle mientras continuaba acariciando sus amplias curvas con la punta de sus dedos.

Hermione gimió de placer al él remover la mano de su seno y reemplazarla por su boca, acariciando su pezón con su lengua. El sonido fue suficiente para incitarlo y al instante ella se encontraba gimiendo suavemente mientras él mordía y chupaba su sensitiva piel.

Sin previo aviso, él alejó su boca de su cuerpo e inmediatamente la sustituyó con ambas manos. Mirándola fijamente al rostro, Ron notó cómo sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados y su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás de placer. Ese delicado cuello lo tentaba, así que posó sus labios sobre el mismo de nuevo y la besó suavemente, mientras amasaba sus firmes senos con sus manos.

Ella no sólo gimió fuertemente, sino que también se elevó un poco y se arqueó contra él, antes de sentarse sobre su regazo. Con un gemido ahogado, Ron movió su boca más abajo, besando su clavícula y más abajo aún, hasta que su cabeza estuvo entre sus senos una vez más. Entonces, él soltó su seno izquierdo y, suavemente, lo cubrió con su boca, rociando mansos besos por sus lados, antes de continuar su camino hacia el centro. Cuando alcanzó el pezón rosado, lo tomó en su boca y lamió presionándolo.

Ron tuvo que alejarse de ella y respirar profundamente cuando Hermione se presionó aún más contra suyo. Fue tan inesperado y se sintió tan bien, que por poco pierde el control en ese mismo instante. Sus dos manos tomaron inmediatamente su cintura para impedirle a ella que lo hiciera de nuevo.

—Te gustó, ¿verdad? —siseó Hermione, mientras ponía dos dedos bajo del mentón de Ron y elevaba su cabeza para besarlo.

Al descender su boca a la de él, Ron la besó con entusiasmo. Moviendo un brazo hacia su hombro, él la empujó hacia atrás para quitar su peso del suyo y movió sus piernas para que ella pudiera recostarse sobre su espalda. Mientras ella se movía hacia atrás, él se movía con ella, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo.

El peso de aquel cuerpo masculino contra el suyo se sentía tan bien que Hermione fue incapaz de suprimir suaves gemidos de placer. Rehusándose a abandonar su boca, Ron se los tragó todos y envió unos cuantos en respuesta.

Llevando sus piernas a los lados de ella, Ron rompió el beso y se arrodilló, sentándose a horcajadas. Respirando profundamente, su cuerpo entero anhelándola, intentó recuperar algo de control. Estaba peligrosamente cerca del borde del precipicio. Si no retrocedía y se controlaba un poco, sabía que probablemente intentaría algo de lo cual se arrepentiría más tarde. Por un breve segundo, se preguntó si ella le dejaría. El fuego y el deseo que vio quemándose en sus ojos al ella abrirlos y mirarlo, le insinuó que seguramente se lo permitiría.

—Eres tan hermosa... —murmuró él, colocando sus manos sobre los muslos de ella y recorriéndolas sobre ellos, moviendo su falda hacia delante.

«Oh, santo y maldito Merlín» —maldijo Ron mientras sus ojos ardían al recorrer su parte inferior y detenerse en sus bragas. Cualquier duda que había tenido en cuanto a si ella estaba tan excitada como lo estaba él se desvaneció en el instante en que notó la húmeda y reveladora señal allí.

—Oh, Merlín, Hermione —gimió él con la voz gruesa del deseo—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que quiero estar...?

—¿Estar qué? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara cuando inesperadamente él se calló. «En el amor y la guerra todo vale, recuerdas? Estás metido en un gran lío y ni siquiera lo sabes».

—... estar contigo —susurró él, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por los muslos de ella.

—Estás conmigo —replicó Hermione juguetonamente.

«No de la forma que quiero» —pensó Ron, llevando sus manos hacia su estómago y deslizándolas suavemente por su cuerpo. Al alcanzar el rostro de ella, la acarició con ambas manos, se inclinó hacia delante y la besó enérgicamente.

—Dime qué es lo que deseas hacerme, Ron —pidió Hermione, después de darle la vuelta y quedar encima de él—. Quiero oírte decirlo —agregó ella, apoyándose en sus rodillas y recorriendo sus manos por el pecho de él-—. Dímelo mientras te toco —insistió ella, deslizando su mano por debajo del elástico de sus calzoncillos y envolviéndola alrededor de él.

—¡AY, MIERDA! —gritó Ron más alto de lo que pensaba. El cuarto no estaba protegido y lo último que quería era despertar al retrato de la Sra. Black y que su madre los atrapara, casi desnudos, en el piso, y haciendo _eso_.

—¿Es eso? —murmuró Hermione, inclinándose hacia delante y llevando su boca al cuello de él—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —preguntó en una voz que era sumamente seductora—. ¿Quieres… _cojerme_?

«¡MIL DEMONIOS!» —gritó la mente de Ron, al moverse contra la mano de ella.

Él trató de responder, pero al abrir su boca, todo lo que salió fue un gemido ronco. «¿De dónde diablos salió esta Hermione? ¡Acaba de decir una grosería! ¡Ha dicho _cojer_ y con el otro sentido! ¡Me preguntó si me la quería montar!» —pensó él, gimiendo nuevamente, no sólo por la pregunta, sino por las imágenes que ésta invocaba.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, Ron? —preguntó Hermione, mientras sus suaves y dulces caricias se tornaron más penetrantes—. Porque si lo es... _estoy lista_.

Esas dos pequeñas palabras fueron su fin. Lo golpearon como si fueran una tonelada de ladrillos y su explosión fue tan rápida y brusca que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de avisar.

—Por lo tú visto no —murmuró Hermione, riendo y retirando su mano.

—No es… gracioso —jadeó Ron con su rostro rojo de agotamiento y vergüenza.

—¡Ay, vamos! —rió Hermione al acostarse a su lado—, admite que sí lo es.

—No... lo... es —siseó él—. «No puedo creerlo. ¿Arruiné mis calzoncillos por completo y ella lo encuentra... divertido?» Lo dijiste por decir, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ron, mientras su corazón aún martilleaba contra su pecho—, ¿para que... _acabara_?

—No —contestó Hermione, colocando suaves besos sobre su cuello—. Fue la verdad. Estoy lista.

—Pero… «¡DEMONIOS!» Tú... nosotros... tú… No puedes estarlo.

—Pero lo estoy.

—Pero…

—Estoy cansada de esperar —suspiró Hermione—. ¿Tú no lo estás?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Es que no quieres?

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! —chilló él, más fuerte que lo habría querido—. «Tan sólo he soñando con este momento desde que tenía trece años y me di cuenta de que las mujeres son diferentes, pero para mejor». Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Pero? —preguntó ella.

«¡PERO NADA!» —gritó su cuerpo, ya listo para la segunda ronda—. ¡La poción! —gritó Ron, como si fuera obvio, porque la verdad es que debería haberlo sido. La maldita cosa había sido idea suya en primer lugar. «¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! —rugió la pequeña y pervertida voz en su cabeza. «¿ERES IDIOTA? Ésa sentada frente a ti es una chica cariñosa, DISPUESTA y casi desnuda. Estás loco por ella, ¿y tratas de disuadirla de lo contrario? ¿ESTÁS DEMENTE?»

—Ah, eso.

—Sí, _eso_ —dijo Ron, dándose la vuelta y mirándola fija y ansiosamente. «¿Qué demonios está pensando... —se preguntó el lado más razonable de su cerebro—, sugiriendo algo así con esos locos todavía sueltos? ¡Maldita sea! Si no me hubiera asombrado tanto, si hubiera aceptado su oferta... —se dio cuenta—, habría arruinado toda oportunidad de mantenerla a salvo».

—La poción funcionará de todos modos —contestó Hermione.

«¡VES¡ —gritó su libido—. ¡DEJA DE REPRIMIRNOS!»

—Espera… no. Leí tus notas —dijo Ron, inseguro—. No podemos.

—Sí podemos —discutió ella—. Estará bien siempre y cuando salvemos la sangre.

«¡SÍ! —gritó su libido triunfantemente—. ¡NO!», argumentó su lado racional.

—No... espera. No es lo mismo. «Incluso un alumno de primer año podría decir que las pociones son más efectivas cuando los ingredientes están frescos».

—Bueno, no... —admitió Hermione—. Sin embargo, aún así funcionará. Será lo suficientemente fuerte para...

—Ni en broma —contestó Ron—. De ninguna maldita forma voy tomar un riesgo como ese con esos locos sueltos. Voldemort y esa perra, Lestrange, son lo suficientemente malvados por sí solos, pero ahora hay cinco más de esos maniáticos dando vueltas y les encantaría poner sus manos sobre ti y Harry. Absolutamente no. No arriesgaré tu vida así como así.

—Ron...

—¡NO! —gritó él, levantándose y recogiendo los pantalones.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Hermione, cuando él se los puso y se acercó a la puerta.

—A cambiarme.

—No puedes —replicó Hermione rápidamente—. ¿Cómo le vas a explicar _eso_ a Harry?

—Mierda —murmuró Ron entre dientes.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione, sonando sincera y llena de remordimiento—. Emm… me los puedes dar a mí.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Dámelos y los lavaré por ti —dijo ella con el rostro sonrojado—. Necesito ducharme de todas formas. Tú sólo ponte los pantalones —sugirió ella-, y yo te los daré cuando haya terminado.

—¿Una ducha? —preguntó Ron, arqueando sus cejas mientras le sonreía—. Ahora, eso _sí_ que es una brillante idea —añadió—. Iré contigo.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Temes de que te encienda de nuevo?

—No, imbécil. Alguien podría vernos.

—¿Quién?

—Tu madre.

—Ni siquiera bromees con eso —contestó él, estremeciéndose del mero pensamiento—. Está bien —dijo él, recogiendo la ropas de ella del suelo y ofreciéndosela—. Tú ve a ducharte que yo haré lo mismo en el otro baño, y nos encontramos aquí más tarde.

—Bien —acordó Hermione, poniéndose sus ropas y siguiéndolo a la puerta—. Ron... —dijo ella, mientras ambos se escabullían por los pasillos y se dirigían a la escalera—. Busca otra sábana. Hará fresco por la mañana.

—No te preocupes, amor —se rió él, abrazándola por la cintura y plantando un rápido beso en la mejilla—, yo te mantendré calentita.

—Sé que lo harás —rió ella suavemtente mientras subían al primer piso y ella se dirigía al cuarto de baño que compartía con Ginny.


	32. Los últimos días en Grimmauld Place

* * *

**32**

**Los últimos días en Grimmauld Place**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Harry Potter no tenia ni idea de qué hora que era cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de su dormitorio. El paso del tiempo ya no tenía ninguna significancia para él. ¿Qué importaba si habían pasado unas cuantas horas o unos cuantos días? De todos modos todo habría de mezclarse al final. La mitad de su verano ya había pasado y él prácticamente no lo había notado. Comía cuando su estómago rugía, dormía cuando sus ojos se cerraban y despertaba cuando le apetecía. El estar despierto o dormido no suponía ninguna diferencia para él. Le atormentaban las mismas imágenes estando en cualquiera de los dos estados. No había forma de escapar de ellas, no importaba cuánto lo intentase. La única diferencia era que ahora no sólo Cedric y Sirius eran quienes lo atormentaban. Dean y Colin se habían unido al elenco de espectros que lo perseguían día y noche. No importaba que, en realidad, no hubiese sido testigo de sus muertes. Él seguía viéndolos morir claramente dentro de su mente una y otra vez. Los detalles variaban con cada promulgación, pero siempre terminaba de la misma forma; dos débiles palabras y un destello deslumbrante de luz verde.

—¿Harry? —le oyó preguntar a Ron tímidamente—. ¿Estás despierto?

Lo estaba, pero su espalda daba a la puerta y no tenía ganas de hablar con Ron. No quería hablar con nadie, por lo que cerró sus ojos y se concentró en hacer que su respiración fuese profunda y calmada, esperando así engañar a Ron.

Debió haber funcionado, porque Ron no le volvió a hablar. Harry permaneció acostado escuchando a su mejor amigo moverse por la habitación. Oyó el roce de la manta y la almohada de Ron cuando él deshizo su cama. Oyó los cajones del escritorio abrirse y después cerrarse, seguidos por el ruido de la tela moviéndose, probablemente causado por Ron al cambiarse de ropa. Después hubo silencio. Un incómodo y forzado silencio que le ponía más y más nervioso según se alargaba en el tiempo.

No tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba haciendo Ron, pero fuera lo que fuese lo estaba desconcertando. Sabía que Ron aún estaba en la habitación. La puerta no se había abierto o cerrado de nuevo. «¿Qué demonios estará haciendo? —se preguntó a si mismo— ¿Por qué está tan quieto? ¿Es que sólo está ahí de pie, mirándome? ¿Está esperando que me mueva? ¿Está buscando alguna señal que demuestre que estoy fingiendo? ¿De verdad soy tan obvio?».

Aparentemente no, porque mientras Harry se hacia esta última pregunta, oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse cuidadosamente. No tuvo que abrir los ojos o darse la vuelta para saber que estaba solo. La sensación de sentirse observado por Ron se había esfumado. Con un suspiro de alivio, Harry giró en la cama y continuó con la vista fija al techo.

**...**

—Aún no se ha dormido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ginny cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio a su hermano de pie en el umbral.

—No —dijo Ron, rozándola para entrar—, está fingiendo —añadió, dejándose caer en el borde de la cama de su hermana—. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

—Abajo, en la cocina y hablando con mama —contestó Ginny—, y no recuerdo haberte invitado a pasar.

—Yo llamé. Tú abriste la puerta —dijo Ron, como si fuese la única invitación que necesitase—. ¿De qué está hablando con mamá? —preguntó, rezando porque no tuviese nada que ver con el sitio en donde había dormido anoche.

—Bueno —contestó Ginny con cautela—, lo hemos discutido y pensamos que sería lo mejor que Harry disfrute de un sueño tranquilo antes que _nosotros_... —dijo ella, enfatizando el hecho de que ella estaba incluida—, le contemos todo lo de la fuga de Azkaban. De esa manera lo podrá afrontar mejor y más racionalmente.

—¿Ella ya te lo contó? —preguntó Ron, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta—. Eso fue rápido.

—Bueno, ya conoces a Hermione —dijo Ginny—. No le gusta andar con rodeos.

—Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con mamá?

—Mamá es la que prepara el té especial, ¿entendiste ahora? —contestó Ginny, como si Ron fuese un niño de pocas luces.

—¿Y exactamente cómo planea conseguir que Harry lo beba? —contestó él, irritado.

—Imagino que va a pedírselo.

—Sí, si no fuera por el hecho que _ya_ se está haciendo el dormido.

—Como si fuera a creérselo... —dijo Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí —cedió Ron—, ahí tienes razón, ¿pero que tal si se niega a tomarlo?

—Bueno, ahí es donde entras tú —contestó Ginny, reprimiendo las ganas de sonreír.

—¿Yo?

—Sí... —respondió ella, como si fuera obvio—. Eres más fuerte que él. Si se niega, lo sujetas mientras nosotras le metemos el té por la garganta.

—¿Estás loca? —gritó Ron.

—Estoy bromeando, pedazo de tonto.

—Ah, así que... —dijo Ron, empezando a sentirse incómodo. Conocía a su hermana y sabía que intentaba ocultar algo tras su aparente buen humor—, eh, ¿estás…bien? —preguntó, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

—Sí.

—Mira, Ginny —acotó Ron a pesar de la respuesta—, sé que tú y Dean eran… em... bueno, lo sé y… si quieres hablar de eso o cualquier otra cosa pues... eh…

—No éramos —admitió Ginny, algo reacia a contestar—. No estábamos saliendo si a eso te refieres. Éramos sólo... amigos. Sólo dije eso para... bueno, ya no tiene importancia.

—Tiene mucha importancia —insistió Ron—. ¿Y qué si no salían juntos?. Yo no salía con Hermione cuando... cuando todos pensamos que... bueno... ya sabes. Pero eso no cambió la forma en que me sentí.

—No es lo mismo —contestó Ginny, en actitud ligeramente culpable—. En realidad no lo conocía muy bien. Era mucho más cercana a Colin.

—Oh —dijo Ron—. «Supongo que tiene sentido. Estaban en el mismo año». Bueno, si quieres hablar de eso más tarde o algo… ya sabes.

—¿Quién eres... —preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente como si de repente le hubiese crecido otra cabeza—, y qué has hecho con mi hermano?

—Cállate —gruñó él, rodeando los ojos.

—Ahora te pareces más a él —suspiró Ginny, contenta—. Ese es el insensible idiota al que estoy acostumbrada. Ahora una vez más, con sentimiento.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Ron, con una sonrisa tan amplia como la de su hermana.

—Gracias.

—Cuando quieras.

**...**

Hermione volvió a su cuarto con una taza vacía y un ejemplar del diario _El Profeta_ en su mano.

—¿Mamá te ha dejado quedarte con eso? —preguntó Ginny, señalando el periódico con asombro—. ¿No intentó sacártelo de las manos y tirarlo a la basura?

—Probablemente lo habría hecho si tu padre no hubiera estado en la cocina cuando la lechuza llegó.

—La retó a hacerlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí —contestó Hermione, colocando la taza en la mesita de noche y abriendo el periódico—. Tu padre le echó un vistazo y me lo dio a pesar de sus protestas.

—No dejaste que Harry lo viera, ¿no? —preguntó Ginny.

—No —contestó Hermione, apartando la vista del periódico el tiempo necesario para encontrarse con los rostros preocupado de sus amigos—. Lo dejé en el pasillo antes de entrar a su habitación. Pensé que sería mejor que le echáramos un vistazo nosotros antes, para que él no se lleve niguna sorpresa.

—¿Qué sorpresa? —murmuró Ron en voz baja—. Todos sabemos como va a reaccionar.

—¿Así que lo bebió? ¿Voluntariamente? —preguntó Ginny, señalando la taza vacía—. Te dije que lo haría —añadió cuando Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Ginny... ¿durante cuánto tiempo lo estuviste tomado? —preguntó Hermione, incapaz de contenerse.

—Un par de meses —contestó ella—, hasta que las pesadillas se hicieron menos frecuentes y me encontré lista para afrontarlas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ron, tan pronto como su hermana se apartó y se detuvo al lado de Hermione para ojear el periódico—, ¿algo que no sepamos?

_"__MORTÍFAGOS ESCAPAN DE AZKABAN__"_

Hermione leyó el titular en voz alta.

—Se parece bastante al artículo que escribieron después de la primera fuga.

—Incluso han utilizado las mismas fotos —corroboró Ginny, observando la torcida y pálida cara de Antonin Dolohov—, excepto la de Malfoy —añadió, con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Ésa es nueva.

_Lucius Malfoy_

Ginny leyó la reseña que aparecía bajo la fotografía del rostro engreído.

_Escapó de la justicia después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, asegurando que había sido forzado a actuar bajo la maldición _Imperius_. Presunto de ser el líder del grupo de mortífagos capturados en el Departamento de Misterios el pasado junio aunque, hasta el momento, este alegato no ha podido ser confirmado. La verdad acerca de la participación del Sr. Malfoy junto a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado todavía se desconoce. Sobre él no pesa ninguna sentencia aunque tiene un juicio pendiente._

—¿De qué demonios se trata esa basura de "presunto" y "alegato"? —exclamó Ron.

—Imagino que están siendo cautelosos porque no quieren ser demandados por difamación —comentó Hermione, escudriñando el resto del artículo y continuando con el siguiente.

—Ajá. Y Voldemort, siendo lo buena persona que es, lo ha liberado porque era inocente —replicó Ron sarcásticamente—, por favor...

En vez de responder, Hermione comenzó a leer el siguiente artículo en voz alta.

_LA MARCA TENEBROSA NUBLA LOS CIELOS _

_Hijos de muggles, masacrados._

_Tarde a la noche, un portavoz del ministerio de magia confirmó los informes de que la Marca Tenebrosa se había materializado en, al menos, cinco lugares diferentes en el día de ayer. El señor Weasley no habría… _

—Percy —gruñó Ron, retorciendo sus facciones en señal de disgusto—. No puedo creer que aún se ponga de parte de esos hambrientos de poder.

Ignorándolo, Hermione retrocedió y continuó leyendo aún más alto, esperando acallarlo.

_El señor Weasley no habría contestado preguntas, pero sí concedió una breve declaración. _

"_A primera hora de la mañana, la marca tenebrosa ha sido descubierta cubriendo el sitio de cinco homicidios diferentes. Brigadas de aurores fueron enviadas inmediatamente y ya tienen la situación bajo control. Tras un exhaustivo registro de las zonas implicadas, han asegurado que los Mortífagos responsables de estos atroces crímenes ya no se encuentran por los alrededores"._

—Claro, eso era porque estaban todos en Azkaban liberando a sus compañeros, idiota —gruñó Ron, hablándole al artículo.

—¿Dicen quiénes fueron las víctimas? —preguntó Ginny, mirando fijamente el periódico mientras Hermione revisaba el resto del artículo.

—No —contestó ella al terminar—. Sólo dice que las víctimas eran _muggles_ o hijos de _muggles_. Eso es todo. No hay nombres, pero sí hay una lista del lugar de los ataques.

—Así que no hay nada que no supieramos ya... —afirmó Ron, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama de Ginny y mirando fijamente al techo.

—Nop —contestó Ginny, sentándose en el borde del escritorio de Hermione—. Entonces, ¿qué le decimos a Harry?, ¿que lo leímos en el periódico o que nos lo contó Bill?

—Que nos lo dijo Bill, por supuesto —contestó su hermano—. El periódico no dice que los ataques fueron una distracción, pero Bill lo hizo.

—Cualquier idiota podría darse cuenta de eso —replicó Ginny—. Incluso tú.

—Gracias —gruñó Ron, cuando Hermione resopló.

—¿Eh? —preguntó ella, sonriendo y apartando los ojos del periódico—. ¿Me decías algo?

—¿De qué te ríes tanto? —preguntó Ron.

—Ah —contestó ella con una leve sonrisa—, parece ser que a Fudge se le ha ido _el Profeta_ de las manos. Es muy parecido a lo que escribieron sobre Harry el año pasado, pero los comentarios viles son mucho más obvios. Espero que disfrute una porción de su propia medicina —declaró Hermione, pasando a la siguiente página—. ¿Ven?, esto es lo que quiero decir —continuó ella como si Ron y Ginny hubieran continuado leyendo el artículo y supieran de lo que estaba hablando—. "_Nos preguntamos ahora si el generoso benefactor del ministro estaba en realidad buscando favores_".

—Ah, claro... —dijo Ron, echando un vistazo hacia su hermana para ver si ella había entendido lo que eso significaba.

—Sugieren que Malfoy, el "generoso benefactor" de Fudge, le estaba pagando para que éste se hiciera el tonto —explicó Hermione.

—¿Quieres decir que Voldemort tiene a Fudge en su bolsillo?

—Exacto.

—Así que, en otras palabras, él sabía de los ataques y de la fuga, pero no hizo nada para impedirlos —dijo Ginny.

—Básicamente —corroboró Hermione—. De una forma sutil, claro está.

—¿Crees que sea verdad? —preguntó Ron, arrugando su frente como si estuviera analizando la situación.

—Espero que no —replicó Hermione—. Lo más probable es que sólo sea un idiota incompetente —continuó ella, arrojando el periódico encima del escritorio y a un lado de Ginny—. Al menos así lo espero, por el bien de tu hermano.

—No te preocupes por Percy —gruñó Ron—. Es como cualquier otra rata. Abandonará el barco tan pronto comience a hundirse.

Hermione notó que Ron no era el único que había fruncido el ceño; su hermana se le había unido. Un sólo vistazo al rostro de Ginny le tomó para darse cuenta que ella coincidía con la evaluación de su hermano, y estaba tan disgustada con la idea como él.

**...**

Un par de horas después, Bill se las arregló para atrapar a su hermano menor mientras caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso.

—¡Ron! —dijo él detrás del chico, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y llevándolo lejos de la escalera, de regreso a uno de los cuartos—. Necesito cruzar unas palabras contigo. En mi habitación.

—¿Qué? —gritó Ron, mientras las campanas de alarma sonaban a todo volumen en su cabeza—. «Sabía que no tenía que haber subido a ver cómo estaba Harry yo solo». ¿Pero... ahora? —preguntó él, meneando los hombros en un intento por liberarse del agarre de su hermano.

—Sí, ahora —insistió Bill.

—Pero... Hermione y Ginny me están esperando.

—Sólo será un momento —contestó Bill, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio y empujando a Ron adentro.

«Oh Dios —se lamentó Ron para sí mismo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él—. Que no sea lo que yo creo que es».

—Así que... —dijo Bill, colocándose entre su hermano y la puerta—, Hermione y tú pasaron la noche juntos, ¿verdad?

—¡AH, NO! —gritó Ron, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se estiraba para alcanzar la puerta—. No vas a conseguir que hable de esto contigo de nuevo, ya me jodiste bastante la primera vez.

—¿Te puedes calmar por un segundo? —pidió Bill, agarrando a Ron por los hombros y arrastrándolo de vuelta al centro de la habitación.

—¡De ninguna manera! —aulló Ron—. ¡No y no! No voy a escuchar esto —protestó rotundamente—. Ella me dijo que no te hiciera y tiene razón. Ahora, fuera de mi camino.

—¿Hermione te dijo que no me hicieras caso? —preguntó Bill, arqueando una ceja por la sorpresa—. ¿Le contaste lo que te dije?

—Claro que se lo conté. Arruinaste todo. No tuve otra opción mas que decírselo —admitió Ron—. Era eso o dejarla pensar que me repugnaba tanto que no quería tocarla.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero hablar de eso —gruñó Ron al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba de nuevo hacia la puerta—. Las cosas andan bien, estupendamente bien. Así que sal de mi camino.

—¿Voy a tener que usar mi varita en ti, hermanito? —preguntó Bill—. Porque si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para callarte y tenerte así por cinco minutos, lo haré.

—¡Bien! —gritó Ron, cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a su hermano—. Di lo que tengas que decir y acabemos con esto de una vez.

—Toma —dijo Bill, sacando un maltratado y manoseado libro de encima de su escritorio y colocándolo en manos de su hermano.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ron, mirando la cubierta en busca de un título que no existía.

—Eso —contestó Bill—, es un legado Weasley. Se lo pasé a Charlie, quien se lo dio a Percy, quien -lo creas o no-, se lo pasó a Fred. Se suponía que él te lo daría a ti, pero obviamente no lo hizo. Tenía la pobre excusa de que era el turno de George —explicó Bill—. Como si George no lo hubiese leído ya de punta a punta. Además, George no tiene novia y cuando la tenga puede comprarse su propio maldito libro. Éste es mío y he decidido que es el momento de _prestártelo_ a ti.

Ron no supo por qué, pero antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió el libro y echó un primer viztado a las páginas ya marcadas con las esquinas dobladas.

—¡MIL DEMONIOS! —gritó él con los abiertos como platos—. ¡Es un libro de sexo! —chilló, cerrándolo de golpe al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba tanto que su cara ya parecía un nabo maduro.

—Sí, lo sé —replicó con calma su hermano mayor.

—¡Con fotografías animadas! —gritó Ron aún más alto.

—Las encontrarás bastante educativas.

—¡MIL DEMONIOS! —gritó Ron otra vez—. ¿Un legado Weasley? ¡NO VOY A DARLE UN LIBRO DE SEXO A GINNY! —vociferó él, indignado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó Bill, sacudiéndole el pelo—. ¿Qué te pasa? Cuando termines de leerlo se lo pasas a Harry.

—¡Tampoco se lo voy a dar a Harry! —declaró Ron con su cara roja como un tomate—. Pensará que soy un pervertido.

—Te tengo noticias, Ron —sonrió Bill, abriendo la puerta y yendo hacia el pasillo—. Tú _eres_ un pervertido. Y también lo es Harry y cualquier otro tipo que conozcas. No pierdas el tiempo negándolo, sólo acéptalo. Es mucho más divertido de esa forma. Sólo se es joven una vez, ¿sabes?

—Le diré a mamá que me dijiste eso si me pilla con esto —dijo Ron, mientras su hermano se retiraba—. Te culparé de todo a tí y a tu pequeño y sucio librito.

—Es _tu_ sucio librito ahora —rió Bill—. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con él no es asunto mío.

—Veremos si mamá opina de la misma forma.

—Vaya gratitud —sonrió Bill, sabiendo que Ron ladraba mucho pero pocas veces mordía— Un simple "gracias" hubiera sido suficiente.

«¿Qué demonios se supone que voy a hacer con esto?» —se preguntó Ron, mirando fijamente el libro que tenía en sus manos como si fuera su propia versión de la caja de Pandora. Era, sencillamente, un problema. El conocimiento que podría adquirir con ese pequeño libro podría serle muy útil pero, al mismo tiempo, podría resultar muy peligroso. Si su madre lo encontraba se pondría como un basilisco. Y si Hermione lo atrapaba consultándolo... decididamente prefería no contemplar su reacción. Terminaría con él tan rápidamente que su cabeza daría vueltas. Entonces sí que necesitaría un libro pornográfico. Sería la única acción que conseguiría.

Aún así, de ningún modo iba a dejar pasar de largo esa oportunidad. Estaba tentado a escabullirse a algún sitio más privado, donde nadie lo buscase, para estudiar a fondo su contenido, pero no podía. Se suponía que debía estar abajo. Su hermana y su novia lo esperaban. Si no se dejaba ver, una de ellas, o peor, ambas, vendrían a buscarlo. Tarde o temprano ellas lo encontrarían y cuando lo hicieran… bueno, podría ser bastante embarazoso.

No; tenía que deshacerse rápidamente de él. «¿Pero, dónde lo escondo? —se preguntó Ron mientras se dirigía al pasillo. No podía dejarlo en su cuarto, porque Harry podría encontrarlo. Y, por supuesto, tampoco podía bajarlo consigo. Si Hermione le veía con un libro querría saber de qué se trataba, y si se negaba decírselo, empezaría a sospechar y le exigiría verlo. No, no podía llevarlo consigo. Tendía que deshacerse de él en algún lugar antes de regresar al cuarto de las chicas—­. Harry todavía esta dormido —recordó—. Lo dejaré en mi baúl por el momento y después buscaré un sitio donde esconderlo».

**...**

—¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte, Harry? —preguntó Hermione, mirando de reojo a Ron y de nuevo a Harry, el cual aún no había reaccionado ante la noticia de la fuga.

—Los ataques fueron una distracción —dijo Ron, mirando detenidamente y con inquietud la cara de su compañero en busca de algún signo que le permitiera averiguar qué estaba pensado.

—Ya lo dijiste —contestó Harry, arrancándole de las manos a Hermione el ejemplar del Diario _El Profeta_—, pero eso no lo que dice aquí —continuó, después de ojear los artículos de la primera página, lanzando el periódico sobre su cama.

—Mira, Harry... —comenzó Hermione, después de intercambiar una mirada con Ron—, te hemos dicho que nos lo contó Bill.

—Cuando regresó de ese lugar —añadió Ginny—. Él estuvo presente y lo vio todo con sus propios ojos. El profesor Dumbledore le dijo a Fudge que los ataques fueron una distracción después de hablar con la mamá de Colin. Le dijo que enviara aurores a Azkaban, pero ya conoces a Fudge, no le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer. Ignoró a Dumbledore y, entonces, la Orden fue al lugar de los hechos. Bill te lo contará él mismo si se lo preguntas, sólo espera a que mamá no esté cerca.

—No, les creo —contestó Harry, mucho más tranquilo de lo que ellos habrían esperado. No se habían dado cuenta de que lo que le estaban contando era una buena noticia para él. Si los ataques realmente fueron una distracción, entonces todas aquellas personas no habían muerto por su culpa. La razón de las muertes era que Voldemort deseaba distraer al Ministerio y enfocar la atención de los aurores en cualquier sitio menos en donde debía estar realmente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ron, mirando boquiabierto a Harry, incrédulo.

—Te lo estás tomando bastante bien —dijo Hermione francamente.

—¿Esperaban que me enoje?

—Pues sí —contestó Ron—. Quiero decir, ¿quién no?, ese bastardo psicópata…

—Ron —interrumpió Hermione, antes de que continuara su exaltado discurso.

—Bueno, es que estoy enojado —murmuró Ron—, por eso sería lógico que tú lo estuvieras también.

—Estoy enfadado —contestó Harry, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Fue entonces que Ron notó la fría ira que ardía en los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry. Estaba luchando por contener su furia, pero estaba allí, ardiendo lentamente bajo la superficie, intentando desencadenarse, pero, por alguna razón, Harry la estaba conteniendo. Era realmente aterrador ver esa furia escondida dentro de su mejor amigo. Hermione podía ser igual de aterradora cuando de verdad se enfurecía. Podría parecer poca cosa, pero era una fiera propensa a golpear donde menos se esperaba. Aún así, Ron sospechaba que las chispas que le había visto soltar cuando la presionaba no eran nada comparadas con el infierno que Harry intentaba mantener a salvaguarda. Odiaría estar cerca cuando dicha llama explotara.

—... pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto en este preciso momento —finalizó Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "en este preciso momento"? —preguntó Hermione, inquieta—. No estarás planeando ir tras él, ¿verdad?

—¡Es una locura! —exclamó Ginny.

—No tengo que ir tras él —admitió Harry, preguntándose cómo reaccionarían sus amigos si supiesen acerca de la profecía—. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es sentarme a esperar, y él vendrá por mí.

—Ay, Harry —se lamentó Hermione—, no...

—¿No qué? —preguntó Harry. Aunque sabía perfectamente lo que iba decir, deseaba retarla a que se lo dijera de frente.

—Es como si te hubieses resignado —contestó Ron por ella—. Parece que estuvieras esperando a que él venga y… te mate. Como si quisieras que lo hiciera o algo así.

—No importa lo que yo quiera —admitió Harry, decidiendo que no era el mejor momento para compartir su secreto con ellos, especialmente con Ginny delante. Decirles a Hermione y a Ron que iba a convertirse en un asesino iba a ser más que difícil, pero con Ginny era diferente. No la conocía tan bien como a los demás y no podía predecir cuál sería su reacción. Lo último que deseaba era que ella le tuviera miedo. Voldemort ya la había hecho pasar por un infierno una vez. Cuanto menos supiera al respecto, mejor—. Ocurrirá a pesar de todo —suspiró con resignación ante su destino.

—No si lo puedo evitar —dijo Hermione tenazmente.

«Espero que sí vengas por mí, bastardo —pensó Harry—, porque voy a estar esperándote y te aseguro que esta vez voy a estar preparado. No voy a permitir que lastimes a ninguno de los que quiero».

**...**

—¿Tú qué opinas? —le preguntó Hermione a Ginny, mientras regresaban a la habitación.

—No lo sé —admitió la pelirroja—. Simplemente no lo sé. No reaccionó como esperaba.

—Quizá Ron sea capaz de sacarle algo más.

—Quizá —contestó Ginny—, «pero lo dudo».

**...**

Habían pasado tres días desde la conversación con Harry acerca de la fuga y en todo ese tiempo, apenas había salido de su habitación. Las únicas veces que lo hacía era para ir al baño. Si no salía del cuarto no tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que Sirius no estaba allí. Hermione y Ron parecieron comprender esto y ninguno de ellos lo presionó. De hecho, Ron se mantuvo aislado con él por algunos días para hacerle compañía.

Era obvio para Harry que sus dos amigos habían hablado del tema y habían llegado a la conclusión que Ron debería ser el que estuviese al tanto de él. Aunque sabía que ellos lo hacían por su bien no podía menos que encontrar este comportamiento bastante denso. Más que denso, lo irritaba. De hecho, Ron ya le tenía los nervios de punta. Siempre estaba ahí, a sus pies, en medio del camino. Incluso ahora que Harry quería dormir no podía porque Ron seguía dando vueltas incansablemente en su cama.

Por supuesto, Harry no era el único frustrado por la situación. Ron estaba tan perturbado como su mejor amigo. No era su culpa el no poder dormir. Como si quisiera pasarse toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama en un vano intento por encontrar una posición cómoda. No podía evitar haberse acostumbrado a dormir con Hermione acurrucada a su lado. Hermione, su novia, a la que casi no había visto ni hablado en varios días. Pero el que no pudiera contarle sus problemas a Harry, no era excusa para que éste le arrojase un despertador por la cabeza. Además, por poco lo lastima.

Ron necesitaba un respiro. Tenía que salir de esa habitación antes de volverse completamente loco o antes de que Harry encontrara algo más grande que lanzarle. Decidido, se levantó de la cama, tomó su almohada y su manta y se dirigió a la puerta. Casi la había alcanzado cuando se detuvo y regresó a los pies de su cama.

—¿Ahora qué? —gruñó Harry en la oscuridad.

—Cállate y tómate tu bendito té —gruñó Ron en respuesta, mientras abría su baúl y revolvía dentro—. Te pondrá a dormir.

Le llevó apenas un minuto encontrar lo que buscaba, hasta que sus manos tantearon las destrozada cubierta del libro que le había dado Bill. Con el material de lectura en su poder, Ron cerró el baúl de un golpe seco, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

**...**

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione sorprendida, cuando al salir del baño lo vio parado delante de la puerta—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó en un susurro asomando la cabeza por el pasillo y mirando a todos lados, esperando ver a Harry con él. Ella sabía que la situación entre los dos se había puesto muy tensa la otra noche y que Ron había acabado durmiendo en el sofá del estudio. Ron la había sacado de la cama y le había contado todo tan pronto como había logrado salir del dormitorio.

Hermione y él decidieron entonces que no era una buena idea que él pasara _tanto_ tiempo con Harry. Desde entonces se habían estado turnando para hacerle compañía. Ron, quien prefería dormir en su cuarto, lo hacía por las mañanas y Hermione solía relevarlo alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, aunque ella no pasaba mucho tiempo junto a él. Harry obviamente quería estar solo, así que muy a menudo ella dejaba de lado la comida, charlaba con él un ratito —o al menos lo intentaba—, y se volvía a marchar. Aunque su turno no empezaba hasta la tarde noche. a decir verdad, ya que al ser la más persistente de los dos, o "la fastidiosa" —como decía últimamente Ron—, tenía como tarea hacer que Harry saliera de su habitación. Y por algún milagro, había funcionado. Quizá porque estaba harto de ver siempre las mismas cuatro paredes o quizá porque estaba cansado de oírla insistir siempre con lo mismo, pero el caso es que sólo le tomó un día convercerlo de bajar al estudio para pasar un tiempo todos juntos.

Esa primera noche había sido bastante tensa. Harry se pasó casi todo el tiempo mirando el tapiz que colgaba de la pared. Ron había intentado distraerlo con una partida de ajedrez y, aunque había conseguido que jugara, sus ojos seguían buscando la zona quemada donde había estado grabado el nombre de Sirius.

En medio de la segunda partida, Hermione perdió la cabeza —al menos desde el punto de vista de Ron—, y le soltó que ella también echaba de menos a Sirius. Ginny inmediatamente dejó sus deberes y miró con detenimiento a Harry en espera de su reacción. Ron no esperó ninguna reacción; le dio un puntapié a Hermione por debajo de la mesa intentando callarla. Pero ella, como de costumbre, lo ignoró. Apartó sus piernas para ponerlas fuera de su alcance y continuó hablando a pesar de la cara de pánico que ponía Ron. Hermione no estaba presionando a Harry para que hablara de sus sentimientos, más bien le estaba mostrando los suyos a él. Sólo quería que supiera que no era la única persona que echaba de menos a Sirius ni la única a la que se le hacía difícil estar en su casa sin pensar en él.

La boca de Ron caypo abierta en completa incredulidad cuando Harry empezó a preguntarle cosas a Hermione y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo con las respuestas de ella. Lejos de ponerlo nervioso o hacerlo querer huir de la habitación, la conversación parecía relajar a Harry, quien dejó de mirar fijamente al árbol genealógico de los Black. Incluso volvió por su propia voluntad al anochecer siguiente, lo cual era una buena señal. La situación con Harry había mejorado, al menos desde el punto de vista de Hermione, pero quizá habían dado marcha atrás. Quizá por eso Ron estaba parado allí.

—¿Es Harry? —preguntó, muy ansiosa—. ¿Tuvo una visión o algo? ¿Qué pasó?

—No pasó nada —contestó Ron, forzando su entrada al baño y trabado la puerta tras él—. Sólo quería verte. Han pasado siglos desde que disfrutamos de un buen "rato a solas" —añadió, arqueando sus cejas sugestivamente. Luego, sin más palabras, se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¿Estás loco? —siseó Hermione cuando encontró suficiente buen juicio como para separarse de sus voraces labios—. Alguien podría vernos —se quejó sin poner demasiada resistencia. Ron tenía razón, hacía mucho que no estaban a solas como en ese momento. Ella sólo había pensado en cuánto extrañaba sentirse así, en cuánto extrañaba sentirlo a él, y ahora lo tenía allí a su lado. Su boca en su cuello, una de sus manos subiendo por su espalda y su cuerpo entero hormigueado del incontrolable deseo que sólo él lograba producirle.

—¿En el baño? —murmuró él, haciendo que ella sintiera aquel aliento caliente en su oído.

—Mmmn... no —gruño ella, luchando por mantener la cordura—. No, cuando salgamos...

—No nos verán —interrumpió él, riendo entre dientes a la vez que le mostraba lo que llevaba en la mano que no estaba acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Sabe Harry que la tienes tú?

—¡Claro! —espetó él, sarcásticamente—. Esa es justo la conversación que querría tener con él. "Oye, Harry, ¿te importaría prestarme tu capa de invisibilidad por un rato? Es que quiero manosear a Hermione y no me gustaría que mamá nos descubriera". No, se tomó el té al anochecer —confesó Ron—. No sabremos de él por unas horas.

—¿Y si yo no quiero que me manosees? —se burló ella.

—Ya querrás cuando lo esté haciendo —contesto él con una sonrisa de satisfacción y confianza.

—Engreído —rió ella, dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

—Si te encanta... —declaró Ron, mientras la hacía retroceder y pasaba junto a ella para abrir el agua en la ducha.

—¿Planeas tomar una ducha fría? —preguntó Hermione, mientras veía cómo Ron se sacaba la remera por la cabeza y la arrojaba al suelo.

—Puede ser —le indicó él, bajándose los pantalones del pijama también—, cuando ya me haya encargado de ti.

—Yo ya me bañé, gracias —se mofó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior y dejando caer los ojos en sus calzoncillos—. Me limitaré a mirar.

—¿Mirar? —resopló Ron, tirando del nudo que mantenía la bata de ella cerrada, para abrirla y deslizar sus manos sobre sus hombros para quitársela—. ¿Dónde está la gracia en eso? —preguntó, decepcionado al descubrir que llevaba puesto un camisón debajo.

—Entonces, ¿nunca te has imaginado cómo sería verme… en la ducha? —preguntó, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—, ¿verme… mojada, mis manos recorriendo mi propio cuerpo?

—¡OH, MERLÍN! —gimió Ron fuertemente—. Sí —admitió en voz baja y ronca—. Merlín, sí, por favor —suplicó él con los ojos ardiendo de deseo—. Pero… no sé si seré capaz de sólo mirar —admitió Ron.

—Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente? —preguntó ella coquetamente.

—¿Qué tal si te miro —gruñó Ron, cogiendo el borde inferior de su camisón y subiéndolo lentamente por sus piernas—, y cuando ya no pueda soportarlo más, sustituimos tus manos por las mías?

—En otras palabras, tú me enjabonas la espalda y yo la tuya...

—Algo así.

—Muy bien —aceptó Hermione, después de pensarlo por un momento—, pero primero baja las luces.

—Ya te he visto desnuda —protestó Ron, aún mientras se dirigía a una de las lámparas de gas que iluminaban la habitación y apartaba el cristal que protegía la llama.

—Lo sé —asintió ella, ruborizándose levemente mientras Ron apagaba la llama y volvía a colocar el cristal—, pero... sólo hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, amor —Ron rió entre dientes al mismo tiempo que apagaba la lámpara del otro lado del espejo—. Pero aún puedo verte —añadió, señalando la lámpara que aún ardía en la pared opuesta—, ¿apago esa también?

—No —contestó ella—. Si lo haces no podré verte.

—Puedes verme siempre que quieras —le indicó Ron, pasando las manos por su cintura y atrayendo su cuerpo junto al propio—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —rió Hermione, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Ahora cállate y bésame.

—Eres demasiado mandona —se burló Ron, justo antes de cubrir sus labios con los suyos.

«Siempre tienes que decir la última palabra, ¿verdad?» —fue lo último que pensó Hermione antes de dejar que su cordura la abandonase definitivamente.

**...**

—Ahí estás —dijo Ron, metiendo la cabeza en la habitación de las chicas y espiando a Hermione, quien estaba encorvada sobre su escritorio con la nariz enterrada en un libro y su pluma escribiendo a toda velocidad sobre una hoja de pergamino—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él. Habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro en el baño y esperaba convencerla para que se escabullese con él un rato más.

—Tarea de pociones —contestó ella, sin molestarse en levantar la vista.

—Pero si terminaste tus deberes hace décadas.

—Sí —corroboró Hermione—. ¿pero y tú? Volvemos a la escuela en menos de dos semanas ¿No crees que es tiempo de empezarlos?

—Ya los he empezado —protestó Ron débilmente.

—Pero no has terminado ninguno —disparó Hermione.

Cómo se las arreglaba ella para leer, escribir y ser tan fastidiosa al mismo tiempo, Ron jamás lo entendería.

—Pero tú sí —dijo él, intentando cambiar de asunto—. ¿qué es lo que realmente estás haciendo?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Estoy haciendo deberes de pociones.

—Pero ¿por qué? Tú ya los terminaste.

—Yo sí, pero Harry no —respondió ella inocentemente.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Ron, incapaz de ocultar su indignación—. No le estarás haciendo los deberes a Harry, ¿verdad?

—Sólo los de pociones —contestó ella con calma—, y deja de mirarme así —dijo bruscamente, y sus ojos seguían pegados al libro—. Ya sabes cómo es el profesor Snape. Los demás profesores entenderán por qué Harry no ha hecho ninguno de sus deberes. Lo dejarán tranquilo y le dirán que termine el trabajo una vez volvamos a la escuela. Pero Snape no, él…

—... lo usará como excusa para expulsarlo de la clase —terminó Ron en su lugar—. El vengativo hijo de mil…

—¡Ron! —lo reprendió ella—. No podemos permitir que eso suceda, ¿verdad? —añadió—. Porque si no le permiten cursar pociones no podrá llegar a ser Auror.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó Ron con esperanza.

—Ni lo intentes —dijo ella bruscamente.

—Pero… bien —suspiro él—. Se los copiaré a Harry cuando _él_ los tenga —se burló.

—Hazlo y te echaran de la asignatura junto con Harry.

—¡Pero si nosotros siempre hacemos nuestros deberes juntos! —se quejó Ron—. Si nuestros ensayos no son similares, Snape sabrá que hay gato encerrado.

La pluma de Hermione se quedó estática en medio del pergamino y ella levantó la vista, mirando fijamente a Ron.

—Muy bien —dijo ella tras estudiarlo atentamente.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ron con la cara completamente iluminada.

—Trae tus cosas —ordenó, dejando el ensayo en medio del libro que había estado leyendo y cerrándolo—. Nos veremos en el estudio para hacerlo juntos.

—¿Quieres decir que aún tendré que escribirlo yo mismo? —se quejo él con poco entusiasmo, aunque hacer los deberes con Hermione no podía ser ni remotamente tan terrible como hacerlos él solo. Si se hacía el tonto y fingía que no entendía lo que tenía que leer, ella prácticamente le diría lo que debía escribir. Con un poco de suerte terminaría en una o dos horas.

—¿Cuando haces los ensayos junto a Harry es él quien te los escribe?

—No —rió Ron entre dientes.

—Entonces no se habla más —dijo ella, levantándose de la silla y tomando el frasco con tinta y su pluma del escritorio.

—¿Mione? —le preguntó Ron desde la puerta—. ¿Me ayudarás con mi ensayo de transformaciones cuando terminemos? He intentado hacerlo, pero el libro me confunde y todo me parece más claro cuando me lo explicas tú.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó ella en vez de responderle.

—Subió a alimentar a Buckbeak.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Hermione bastante impresionada—. Creí que no querría acercarse allí. Buckbeak le debe de recordar a Sirius.

—Sí —admitió Ron.

—Quizá esté listo para enfrentarse a ello.

—Es eso o está buscando un lugar dónde meditar.

—Creo que está mejorando —contestó ella.

Y era verdad, él había mejorado. Ahora Harry pasaba casi todas las veladas y muchas tardes en el estudio. Había dejado de evitar a todo el mundo y de hecho había hablado con todos los miembros de la familia Weasley de una cosa o de otra. Aún no bajaba a la cocina, pero eso no era un gran problema; la señora Weasley les enviaba la comida para los tres y Ginny. Ellos normalmente comían en el estudio; "la sala común de Grimmauld Place", como Ginny solía llamarla.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es —le recordó Ron—. Unos días está mejor que otros.

—Sí —suspiró Hermione—. Bueno, ve a buscar tus cosas. Y no te olvides de traer mi libro de Transformaciones —añadió, poniendo el libro de Pociones en sus brazos antes de empujar a Ron hacia el pasillo.

**...**

—Ya era hora de que te dejaras ver —dijo una suave voz momentos después de que Harry entrara a la habitación donde Sirius había alojado a Buckbeak y cerrara la puerta tras él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Harry, girándose alarmado y mirando a Ginny fijamente a los ojos.

—Te espero —contestó ella, lanzándole una rata muerta al hipogrifo—. De hecho, he estado viniendo aquí todos los días de la semana —continuó—. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que tú…

—¿Para que yo qué...? —preguntó Harry ofendido ¿Tan predecible era?

—... para que volvieras a la escena del crimen.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste —contestó ella, lanzando casualmente otra rata al suelo—. No puedes ir al Departamento de Misterios, así que este es el siguiente sitio lógico. Era este o el dormitorio de Sirius. Debo admitir que no estaba segura cuál escogerías, así que he estado esperándote en ambos lugares.

—No sé de qué hablas —gruñó Harry, alejándose de ella y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—No intentes jugar a esa basura de "no sabes cómo me siento" conmigo —gritó Ginny, saltando de su silla y situándose entre él y la puerta—. Sabes exactamente de qué estoy hablando —espetó, mientras se acercaba a él—, y también sabes que yo sé que lo sabes. He estado en la misma situación que tú y puedo reconocer los signos bastante bien.

—No quiero hablar de esto —refunfuñó Harry, mirando al suelo.

—Estoy segura de que no quieres —contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos y preparándose para el combate—, pero vas a hacerlo.

—¿Ah, sí? No me digas... —gritó Harry, mientras su ira incrementaba.

—Adelante, chilla todo lo que quieras —contestó Ginny—. De hecho, deberías tirar algunas cosas mientras lo haces. Te hará sentir mejor. Toma —dijo ella, cogiendo el saco con ratas del suelo y lanzándoselo a Harry—. Tíraselas a Buckbeak, una a una. Y no te preocupes —añadió cuando él dio muestras de asombro—, para él es como un juego. Las cogerá al vuelo antes de que lleguen a darle.

—No voy a tirarle nada a Buckbeak —contestó Harry, dejando caer el saco a sus pies y mandándolo de un puntapié hacia el hipogrifo—. Él no ha hecho nada malo.

—Tampoco Ron ni Hermione, pero eso no te ha detenido a desquitarte con ellos.

—No lo he hecho —protestó Harry vehementemente—. Ni siquiera les he gritado una vez.

—¿Qué me dices del reloj?

«¡Mierda! —pensó él, boquiabierto por la sorpresa—. Ron le ha contado lo del reloj despertador».

—Sólo fue una vez —dijo, tratando de justificarse—, y estaba volviéndome loco.

—¿Y por eso le lanzaste un reloj?

—Ron tira cosas todo el tiempo. No es la gran cosa.

—Ajá.

—No me importa que no me creas.

—El asunto, Harry, es que ni tú te lo crees. Deja de pelear y sólo permite que pase.

—¿Que pase qué? —preguntó él, realmente confundido.

—Ya casi llegas—contestó Ginny—. Has pasado por la negación y la ira. Has intentado vivir con ellas y te has dado cuenta de que no funciona. Te has sumido en la fase depresiva durante semanas. Sólo te queda un paso; aceptarlo. Viste luz al final del túnel y es por eso que terminaste aquí. Porque estabas tan acostumbrado a la ira y la depresión que te sientes culpable por dejarlas pasar y seguir adelante. Muy dentro de ti aún sientes que deberías ser castigado, como si no merecieras ser feliz después de lo que has hecho. Sirius se ha ido. Él no va a ser feliz de nuevo y tú no quieres serlo tampoco. Eso es lo que estás pensando, ¿verdad?

—¡NO HABLES DE ÉL!, ¡PRÁCTICAMENTE NO LO CONOCÍAS!

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantas veces terminé parada frente a la puerta del baño de Myrtle, la llorona? —preguntó Ginny, ignorando completamente el arrebato de Harry—, ¿de cuántas veces cuando bajaba a cenar terminaba en el pasillo donde Justin y Nick Casi-Decapitado fueron atacados? ¿Sabes lo duro que fue para mí ver a Colin en clase todos los días al comienzo de mi segundo año?, ¿o lo culpable que me sentía cada vez que me topaba con Hermione en la biblioteca y ella era amable conmigo? Casi maté a unas de las mejores amigas de mi hermano y ella, a pesar de todo, era _amable_ conmigo. Y lo más enfermizo de todo era que yo quería sentirme culpable —admitió Ginny, mientras las humedad se acumulaban en sus ojos y los hacían enrojecer—. Todo el mundo se comportaba como si yo no fuera la responsable. Nadie iba a castigarme, así que decidí castigarme yo misma —dijo, e hizo una pausa para limpiarse bruscamente los ojos antes de que cayeran lágrimas y tomar un profundo respiro para calmarse—. Al final me di cuenta de lo que todos ya sabían. Realmente no era mi culpa. Cometí un error. Un tonto y estúpido error que puso en peligro muchas vidas, pero sólo eso. No lo hice a propósito. No soy una mala persona. Yo no ataqué a esa gente; Tom Riddle lo hizo. Tú comestiste un error, Harry, nada más. No lo has hecho con intención y tampoco eres una mala persona.

—No sabes lo que dices —gimió Harry, luchando contra las emociones que amenazaban con explotar dentro suyo. Podía lidiar con la furia, pero no con la aplastante tristeza y el sentimiento de pérdida. No, no iba a dejarlos expuestos delante de Ginny. No iba a dejarlos expuestos delante de nadie.

—Tú no mataste a Sirius ni a nadie más —insistió Ginny—. Voldemort lo hizo. En el fondo sabes que tu padrino odiaría verte así. Odiaría que te culparas por algo que hizo Voldemort. Te has estado castigando por algo que no fue culpa tuya.

—¡FUE MI CULPA! —bramó Harry a todo pulmón. Mejor centrarse en la ira que en el dolor.

—Aún si lo fuera —dijo Ginny suavemente—, ambos sabemos que Sirius no querría que te castigases de esta manera. Él te quería. Querría que fueras feliz. Y de seguro querría que sigas adelante.

—Tú no sabes lo que él quiere —gruñó Harry—. Nadie lo sabe porque está muerto

—Sí, lo está. Bellatrix Lestrange lo mató —dijo Ginny sin rodeos—. Lo mató porque estaba tratando de evitar que ella o Voldemort te hicieran daño. Tu bienestar era más importante para él que el suyo mismo —dijo, luchando contra sus propias emociones—, y así se lo agradeces, usando su muerte como una excusa para sumirte en la autocompasión.

—¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA!

—Apuesto a que eso se sintió bien, ¿verdad?

—¡NO SABES QUIÉN SOY! ¡NO SABES NADA DE MÍ! ¡TODO LO QUE VES CUANDO ME MIRAS ES UN ESTÚPIDO, TRÁGICO E INCOMPRENDIDO HÉROE! ¡EL ENDEMONIADO NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ! ¡EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MÁGICO! ¡PUES BIEN, ESE NO ES QUIEN SOY!

—¿Quién eres, entonces?

—¡NO IMPORTA QUIÉN SOY! —rugió él—. ¡LO ÚNICO QUE IMPORTA ES EN LO QUE ME TENGO QUE CONVERTIR!

—¿Ah, si? —presionó ella, envalentonada por su rabia—, ¿y en qué es eso?

—¡EN UN MALDITO ASESINO! ¡EN EL RETORCIDO SUCESOR DE LORD VOLDEMORT!

—Has perdido completamente el buen juicio— se burló Ginny.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Realmente no podía creerlo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse de pie frente a ella y mirarla boquiabierto como un idiota, mientras ella sonreía ante él. Le acababa de decir que se iba a convertir en un asesino y ella tenía el descaro de reírse de él.

—¡Un asesino! —dijo Ginny con una risotada—, por favor, vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso, Harry.

—¡Es la verdad! —grito él, diciendo lo primero que pasó por su cabeza—. Es lo que decía esa estúpida profecía. «Eso sí le ha llamado la atención —pensó Harry, cuando Ginny dejo de reír y lo miró extrañada—. Ya no es tan gracioso, ¿verdad?».

—¿Entonces la oíste?, ¿antes de que Neville la rompiera? Tendrías que habérselo dicho, ¿sabes? Se sintió fatal después de romperla. Según él, te ha defraudado.

—Me alegro que la haya roto —contestó Harry sinceramente—, así nadie la escuchará jamás.

—Si tú la oíste, ¿por qué Neville no lo hizo? —preguntó Ginny, mirándolo como si no estuviera segura de creer esa historia.

—No la oí... —empezó él, pero Ginny lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

—Entonces... ¿cómo sabes lo que dice?

—Dumbledore me lo dijo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Espera un minuto —dijo Ginny—, déjame aclarar esto. ¿El profesor Dumbledore te dijo que todo este tiempo te ha estado preparando para que te conviertas en un asesino y así puedas reemplazar a Lord Voldemor? Por favor...

—Es la verdad.

—No, no lo es. Debes haber entendido mal.

—No lo hice —insistió Harry.

—Sí lo hiciste —replicó Ginny al instante—. A pesar de lo que creas, yo _sí _te conozco, Harry, y también conozco a Tom Riddle. Son tan diferentes como el día y la noche. No hay forma de que te conviertas en alguien como él. Simplemente no es posible.

—Eso es lo que decía la profecía.

—¿Qué decía exactamente? —preguntó ella.

Harry estudió a Ginny cuidadosamente durante un momento y luego echó todo al demonio. Ya le había contado demasiadas cosas. Si le decía las palabras exactas, ella sabría que decía la verdad y saldría huyendo; o al menos daría por terminada la conversación.

—"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... —comenzó a recitar las palabras grabadas con fuego en su mente—. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él dentra un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce.. Y uno deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro sobreviva..."

—¿Y cuál es exactamente la parte que dice que te vas a convertir en un asesino? —inquirió Ginny con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

—¿Qué parte de "uno deberá morir a manos del otro" no entendiste? —contestó él sarcásticamente.

—Eso no es asesinato, idiota.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Harry, incrédulo.

—Es defensa propia, pedazo de estúpido. No es asesinato si estás defendiendo tu propia vida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él otra vez.

—Vamos, Harry —dijo Ginny, arqueando una ceja en señal de sorpresa—. No pensabas realmente que eso significaba que ibas a convertirte en una especie de desalmado asesino¿, verdad? O sea... ya, en serio.

—Bueno, sí —reconoció Harry.

—Eso es ridículo —rió Ginny—. Deberías haberte dado cuenta.

—No lo es —protestó él, sintiéndose bastante estúpido, pero intentando que no se notara.

—Tú eres el trágico héroe, ¿recuerdas? —contestó Ginny, usando sus mismas palabras contra él—. Si alguien se mete en líos tú tienes que salvarlo. Eso es lo haces. Eso es quien eres. Tú eres el héroe, no el villano.

—Tampoco soy un héroe —contestó él.

—Es gracioso —replicó ella al instante—. Me parece recordar a alguien decirme que tú una vez que mataste un basilisco con una espada para rescatar a una dama en apuros. ¿No escriben los _muggles_ historias de hadas sobre cosas como esa?

—_Cuentos_ de hadas —le corrigió él sin saber por qué. Era oficial, se estaba transformando en Hermione—. Em… mira Ginny, te agradecería que no le contaras a Ron o a Hermione lo de la profecía. Ni a ellos ni a nadie. Es que… —dijo él, algo incómodo—, preferiría hacerlo yo mismo.

—Claro —accedió ella, mucho más facilmente de lo que él habría esperado—, no hay problema. Suerte para ti que soy buena guardando secretos. Pero... sólo para que lo sepas, ellos tampoco se tragarán toda eso de "transformarte en el nuevo Señor Tenebroso"; aunque Fred y George disfrutarán de ésto cuando se enteren. Quizá hasta vuelvan a seguirte por todos lados para presentarte como un "verdadero mago tenebroso" cada vez que entres a una habitación.

—Cállate.

—Vamos, admítelo, es algo gracioso.

—Sólo porque no eras tú a la que molestaban.

—Sí, bueno —contestó Ginny—, intenta vivir con ellos quince años y luego hablamos de quién la pasó peor.

**...**

Ron y Hermione no tenían ni idea de la conversación que había tomado lugar entre Harry y Ginny en la habitación de Buckbeak, pero sí notaron el cambio repentino en la actitud de su amigo. No estaba tan hosco y retraído como antes. Era obvio para ambos que algo había ocurrido mientras estuvo con el hipogrifo. De hecho, podían ver un débil resplandor del viejo Harry brillando de tanto en tanto. Sonreía con los chistes de Ron, e incluso se había reído un par de veces.

Pero el avance más alentador había ocurrido justo el día anterior, cuando Harry buscó al profesor Lupin y pasó casi toda la tarde con él. Eso era una muy buena señal, desde el punto de vista de Hermione. El profesor Lupin era lo más parecido a un padre que le quedaba y, además, como era el mejor amigo de Sirius, seguramente sabría por lo que estaría pasando Harry. Si alguien podía entender su dolor y ayudarle a afrontarlo era Lupin. Ella sólo esperaba que Harry no intentara alejarlo de sí, por miedo o por cualquier otra cosa. Su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras necesitaba el apoyo de Harry tanto como Harry necesitaba el de él.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Hermione no estaba muy atenta a la partida de ajedrez que tenía lugar frente suyo. Realmente no necesitaba seguir el partido para saber quién ganaría. Ron podía jugar con sus oponentes de vez en cuando, e incluso hacerles creer que tenían oportunidad de ganar, pero nunca nadie lo había derrotado. Nunca había entendido cómo Harry podía jugar con él una y otra vez sin frustrarse por ese hecho.

—¿Terminaron de empacar? —preguntó la señora Weasley, asomándose a la habitación y dejando una bandeja de bocadillos sobre el escritorio, a un lado del pergamino de Historia de la Magia casi terminado de Ginny.

—Sí —contestó Ron, mientras estudiaba el tablero.

—¿Cómo va tu ensayo, querida? —le preguntó la señora Weasley a su hija.

—Casi termino —contestó Ginny con un gesto de alivio—, sólo me queda añadir la conclusión.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Harry? —indagó la señora Weasley—. ¿Terminaste todos tus deberes?

—Ajá —contestó Ron, antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de registrar la pregunta y responderla—. Hermione nos ayudó a los dos. Ya sabes como es... —continuó—, una verdadera Nazi de deberes —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Disculpa —espetó Hermione, al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba en el brazo. «Eso debería enseñarle a no hacer ese tipo de comentarios mientras estoy sentada justo a su lado».

—Bueno, sólo asegúrense de tener todo empacado para esta noche —dijo la señora Weasley, mientras se dirigía a la puerta—, porque saldremos más temprano de lo habitual. Todo lo que no esté empaquetado mañana por la mañana se quedará aquí. Incluído ese juego de ajedrez —añadió.

—Sí, mamá —gimió Ron, mirándola con fastidio mientras salía de la habitación—. Sólo nos lo has dicho unas cien veces —espetó mientras ella se alejaba—. Quizá deba dejar a Pig salir de su jaula —dijo, inclinándose hacia delante y moviendo su caballo—. Dejar a la pequeña molestia aquí sólo para fastidiarla.

—Seguro que Hedwig te lo agradecería —se burló Ginny—. Claro que mamá te lo mandaría de vuelta con una carta de reprimenda.

—Por lo menos no tendría que lidiar con él en el tren —contestó Ron—. Sabes... —continuó, mientras Harry hacia su jugada—, no sería tan mala idea después de todo. Podría escribirme una carta a mi mismo y dejar que me la entregue luego en el colegio.

—Salvo que te la entregue en el tren —indicó Hermione con una sonrisa de superioridad. Estaba a punto de sugerirle que en vez de eso le escribiera a Hagrid cuando algo grande y negro cayó desde el techo y aterrizó en sus piernas. Ella se lo quitó de encima instintivamente, sin saber ni imporarle qué era, y saltó del asiento.

Desafortunadamente, la cosa aterrizó en el sillón justo al lado de Ron, quien _sí_ se dio cuenta de lo que era. Él saltó del sofá tan bruscamente que volcó el tablero de ajedrez mientras se alejaba de la araña a toda velocidad. Había cruzado la habitación plantándose detrás de la silla donde estaba Harry antes de que las piezas cayeran al suelo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le gritó a Hermione, alejándose aún más cuando Crookshanks saltó del sofá y atrapó la araña en el suelo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione, intentando no reírse. Por desgracia, Harry y Ginny ya se encontraban riéndose descaradamente, lo que hacía más difícil el poder contenerse.

Ignorando las piezas del ajedrez, Crookshanks saltó por el suelo y se abalanzó sobre la araña antes de que pudiera escabullirse. Ron vio con horror como el gato la ensartaba con una de sus garras, se la llevaba a la boca y se la comía.

—¡PUUUAAAAAJJJJJ! —gimió él con un escalofrío.

Esa fue la gota que revalsó el vaso. Hermione no pudo aguantar más. Mientras empezaba a reírse, pudo notar un cúmulo de emociones transformando el rostro de Ron. Se sentía dolido, disgustado e insultado a la vez. Hermione realmente no quería reírse de él, pero no podía evitarlo. Antes de que ella pudiera controlarse, él se dio media vuelta y abandonó, ofendido, la habitación.

—¡RON! —lo llamó ella, sabiendo que lo habían avergonzado—. No te vayas —suplicó ella—. No nos reímos más. De verdad.

Esto, por supuesto, hizo que Harry y Ginny se rieran aún más fuerte.

—Quizá deberíamos dejarlo en paz —consiguió decir Ginny—. Aunque..., al menos Crookshanks lo ha salvado de la enorme y malvada araña.

—Ginny —dijo Hermione aún riendo entre dientes—, no seas así.

—Iré a buscarlo —djio Harry, forzándose a sí mismo a recuperar la calma.

—No —protestó Hermione—, probablemente deba hacerlo yo. Cree que se la arrojé a propósito. Ustedes recojan el tablero —dijo ella, levantándose del sillón.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Harry, mirándola dubitativamente—. Si tú lo dices... —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros—, me quedaré jugando con Ginny hasta que terminen de pelear.

—No vamos a pelear —dijo Hermione, saliendo de la habitación.

—Sí, ya lo he notado —murmuró Harry para sí mismo—. ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —le preguntó a Ginny, mientras se colocaba en el sitio de Ron en el sofá—. ¿Cómo es que han dejado de reñir todo el tiempo? Se están controlando por mí, ¿verdad?

—Algo así —contestó Ginny evasivamente—. Ya sabes, porque no quieren alterarte.

—No puedo decir que extraño mucho que lo hagan —comentó Harry con una sonrisa mientras colocaba las piezas en el tablero.

**...**

Ron lucía tan abatido cuando Hermione lo encontró en su dormitorio que casi no pudo perdonárselo a sí misma. Se dirigió hacia dónde él estaba sin decir ni una palabra, y lo besó.

—Eres absolutamente adorable —le dijo ella con una sonrisa al apartarse.

—No me causó gracia, Hermione —gimió Ron, obviamente aún avergonzado y algo dolido.

—No lo hice a propósito —le aseguró ella—. Me asustó y le di un manotazo antes de darme cuenta lo que era.

Ron la miró algo dudoso. No ayudaba demasiado que ella estuviera mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar reír de nuevo.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo —admitió ella, luchando por contener su sonrisa—. Es demasiado tierno, en realidad.

—Ah, claro —espetó Ron—, ¿que los tres se rían de mi es algo tierno?

—No, tu reacción. El hecho de que no intentaras ocultar que estabas aterrado. Me encanta que puedas ser…

—No estaba asustado —gritó él, indignado—, es sólo que no esperaba que me arrojaras esa enorme araña peluda, nada más.

—Ron, está bien. Todos sabemos perfectamente que no te gustan esos bichos. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

—-No estoy avergonzado y no estoy asustado —dijo él a la defensiva, subiendo el tono de voz—. Fui al bosque prohibido y me enfrenté a las acromántulas come-hombres de Hagrid, ¿o no?

—Sí, lo hiciste —dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano ya sin reírse—. Y no creas que alguna vez vaya a olvidarlo —añadió, dándole otro beso—. ¿Por qué no volvemos abajo?

—¿Para que se rían de mi un poco más?

—Eso no es así, Ron. No estábamos riéndonos de ti, sólo…

—¿Sólo qué?

—... de la situación. Era graciosa. Yo también salté de mi asiento. ¿Cómo sabes que no se estaban riendo de mí? Además… —añadió ella, cuando él la miró, incrédulo—, es bueno que Harry se ría.

—Sí, claro —murmuró él mirando al suelo.

—A Harry y a mí no nos importa si te… si a ti no te gustan las arañas. También tenemos nuestras fobias, ¿sabes?

—He visto sus boggarts. No eran temores irracionales.

—Me dan miedo las alturas.

—¿Qué?

—Que no me gustan los lugares altos —admitió Hermione—-. Todo va bien mientras no mire hacia abajo, pero si lo hago me mareo y me da miedo caerme.

—Nunca te he visto marearte en la torre de astronomía. No dudas en acercarte a los telescopios, y eso que están muy cerca del borde.

—Está oscuro y miramos al cielo, no al suelo.

—No está oscuro cuando vamos a un partido de Quidditch

—Lo sé. «Ese maldito juego que tiene que jugarse a 15 metros de altura» —pensó ella—, por eso me sobresalto cada vez que uno de ustedes se inclina hacia el borde del palco.

—Y te cubres los ojos —dijo Ron, recordando la escena.

—Sí.

—Siempre creí que te ponías nerviosa por el partido

—No —contestó Hermione, meneando la cabeza. «Me da miedo que alguno de los dos se caiga y se rompa el cuello» —pensó.

—Pero… montaste un thestral. Volaste hasta Londres.

—Y tú te enfrentaste a las acromántulas de Hagrid. Algunas veces no tenemos opción. Vamos —dijo ella, cogiéndolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia la puerta—. Si no bajamos ahora, Harry subirá a buscarnos y no habrá forma de explicarle qué hemos estado haciendo.

**...**

—_Rubesco_ —exclamó Tonks, apuntando y sacudiendo su varita sobre el cabellos de Hermione—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó, contemplando el reflejo de la joven en el espejo mientras el color de su cabello pasaba de su natural castaño claro a uno caoba con tonos rojizos como los de Ginny.

—Absolutamente no —exclamó Hermione, contemplando su reflejo con creciente inquietud.

—De hecho, luces bastante bien de pelirroja —contestó Ginny, intentando calmar los nervios de su amiga. Ella sabía que Hermione no estaba precisamente a favor de la idea de cambiar su imagen. A pesar de ello, era necesario, le gustara o no—. ¿Puedes dejárselo liso? —le preguntó Ginny a Tonks.

—Bueno, eso es un poco más difícil —admitió la joven aurora—. Me llevó siglos lograr hacerlo decentemente. Utilicé una vez el hechizo "Mina" por error —rió ella—. Sólo me di cuenta que significaba "liso" pero como "calvo", cuando mi pelo comenzó a caerse. Nunca me había sentido tan afortunada de ser una metamorfómaga como entonces —confesó—. _Linare_ —exclamó a la vez que hacía un complicado giro con su varita—. ¿Te gusta ahora? —preguntó a la vez que el pelo rizado de Hermione se volvía suave y lacio ante sus ojos.

—Perfecto —dijo Ginny con regocijo—. Vas a tener que enserñarle cómo hacérselo ella misma.

—Te queda muy bien —añadió Tonks—, y armoniza contigo.

—A Ron no le gustará —se lamentó Hermione—. Me parezco a su hermana.

—Mas bien a una prima —dijo Ginny, riéndose por lo bajo—. Una sin la maldición de las pecas Weasley.

—¡NO! —exclamó Hermione en voz alta, imaginándose la cara de horror que pondría su novio.

—Ay, de acuerdo —suspiró Tonks—. ¿Y qué tal esto? _Albesco _—dijo ella, agitando su varita de nuevo y transformando el color del pelo de Hermione en un rubio platinado.

—¿Y parecerme a esa francesa presumida? —escupió Hermione—. No-lo-creo.

—Bueno, al menos sabes que sí le gustará a Ron —murmuró Ginny por lo bajo. Desafortunadamente, Hermione la oyó.

—Cállate.

—No te agrada sólo porque Ron la invitó al Baile de Navidad.

—¿Ron invitó a la novia de Bill? —preguntó Tonks, bajando su varita sorprendida—. ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres Weasley con esa vaca estirada? Cada vez que ella entra a una habitación se vuelven unos completos idiotas.

—Es parte Veela —gruñó Hermione

—Y obviamente tiene mala puntería. Hace unos años estaba usando sus encantos tratando de conseguir que un muchacho apuesto de la escuela la invitara al baile, pero falló y atrapó al idiota de mi hermano. Ron le pidió ir al baile y parece ser que Hermione _aún_ no la ha perdonado —rió Ginny entre dientes.

—Eso no es verdad —replicó Hermione—. Nunca me gustó. Incluso antes de eso. ¿Qué tiene de agradable? Se pasaba el día exhibiéndose por todo Hogwarts como una princesa mirándonos por encima del hombro y lamentándose de lo "_hogible_" que era nuestra escuela. "La comida de _Hogwagts_ es tan _gasosa_"—se burló Hermione con una imitación bastante buena del acento francés—. "_Quedage_ _gogda_ y los chicos _dejagan_ de _caeg_ _gendidos_ a mis pies. ¡El castillo tiene demasiadas _cogientes_ de aire!. Las _agmadugas_ son feas y ese _hogogoso poltegeist _nunca _segia _admitido en _nuestgo magavilloso_ palacio de Beauxbatons, donde tenemos _cogos_ de ninfas que nos cantan _mientgas_ nos deleitamos con _nuestga magavillosa_ cocina. Y también tenemos esas magnificas _escultugas_ de hielo que _bgillan_ como diamantes".

—¡Oye, te ha salido muy bien! —rió Ginny—. No sabía que hacías imitaciones. ¿Qué tal Krum?

—No —contestó Hermione, enfadada.

—Vamos, _Herrrmioone_, sabes que quieres hacer esa imitación —se burló Ginny, ganándose una mirada despectiva por parte de ella—. En serio la odi s, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—No la odio —contestó Hermione—. Sólo que no confío en ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Tonks sin molestarse en ocultar lo graciosa que encontraba la imitación de Hermione.

—Sólo digo que me parece demasiada coincidencia que ella siga aquí perfeccionando su inglés cuando lo habla a la perfección. Podría ser la tapadera perfecta para un espía, ¿verdad?

—¡JAAAAA-JAAAAA! —carcajeó Ginny, doblándose y abrazando su estómago—. ¡Estás acusando a Bill de _fraternizar con el enemigo_! ¡Jaa-Jaa-Jaa! Espera que se lo cuente a Ron...

—¿Sabes...? —dijo Tonks, pensativa—, esa idea no suena tan descabellada si es que en verdad es una Veela.

—Lo es.

—Voldemort siempre necesita informantes y quién mejor espía que una Veela. Bill nunca me dirá que lo es, pero podría insunuarle que lo sé. Tiene sentido ahora. Por eso se vuelve un completo idiota cada vez que ella entra en la habitación. Esa suripanta descarada lo ha estado hechizando.

—Exacto —coincidió Hermione.

—¿Se están escuchando? —exclamó Ginny a pesar de seguirr riéndose—. Es ridículo.

—La verdad es que se pegó a Bill demasiado rápido —se dijo Hermione a sí misma.

—Bueno, pasa que es el sujeto más sexy que hay en Gringgots —dijo Tonks entre dientes.

—¡Ya... basta! —dijo Ginny en medio de un ataque de risa—. ¡Bill… sexy!

—No te das cuenta porque es tu hermano —comentó Hermione.

—¡Tú también! —exclamó Ginny, partiéndose de risa.

—Vamos, Ginny —contestó Tonks—, tienes que admitir que es por lejos el más apuesto de sus colegas.

—Con el plus de que ella sabe que él es cercano a Harry —continuó Hermione para sí misma.

—¡Eso es porque son duendes! —contestó Ginny entre risas al comentario de Tonks—. A menos que te gusten los tipos bajitos, arrugados y peludos…

—¿Podemos regresar a mi cabello? —pidió Hermione en un tono quisquilloso.

—Bueno —dijo Tonks, agitando su varita de nuevo—. _Auricoma _—exclamó, dejando el pelo de Hermione de un rubio color miel—. ¿Qué tal ahora? —preguntó.

—Mejor, pero aún luce extraño. ¿Eto es necesario? ¿No es suficiente con habérmelo alisado? No podría sólo…

—Ya oíste a Moody —dijo Tonks, interrumpiéndola bruscamente—, y sucede que estoy de acuerdo con él. Estuviste en sus manos el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran obtener un poco de tu cabello y no podemos correr el riesgo de que cuelen un impostor en el tren usando la poción multijugos. Lo último que queremos es a un mortífago merodeando por el expreso de Hogwarts, intentando atacar a Harry. Alterar tu apariencia es la mejor manera de

asegurarnos que no lo harán. Es por tu propia seguridad y por la de todos. Así que da lo mismo si tu cabello es rubio o pelirrojo —insistió Tonks—. A no ser que quieras probar con el negro otra vez...

—No —se resignó Hermione—, supongo que así está bien. Si sólo es por un día podré soportarlo. «Si no hay más remedio...» —pensó.

—Durará alrededor de cinco horas —informó Tonks, guardando la varita en su bolsillo—. pero no importa. Sólo búscame en el tren y repetiré los hechizos antes de que se disipen.

—¿Vas a ir en el tren con nosotras? —preguntó Ginny, apartando la vista del espejo para dirigirla hacia Tonks—. ¿Todo el camino hasta Hogwarts?

—Y no será la única —dijo Bill, entrando por la puerta abierta hacia interior de la habitación de las chicas—. Dumbledore solicitó vigilancia completa.

—¿Irás tu también? —le preguntó Ginny a su hermano.

—¡Claro! —contestó Bill informalmente—. No le confiaría a nadie más el cuidado de mi hermanita bebé.

—¡BIILL! —La voz de Ron resonó desde el pasillo, llamando la atención de todos—. Mamá dice que te des prisa con esos baúles —añadió mientras su voz se elevaba según se acercaba—. Me ha dicho que venga a ayudarte con es… —Pero el resto de la frase murió en sus labios cuando llegó a la puerta y desde allí observó a Hermione, consternado—. ¡Mil demonioos, Hermione! —exclamó fuertemente—. ¿Qué le has hecho a tu pelo?

—Le queda bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bill al instante, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

—No —contestó Ron sin pensar. Estaba tan concentrado en los sedosos mechones rubios de Hermione que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano negaba tristemente con la cabeza e intentaba sacarlo de allí—. Me gustaba más como lo tenía antes —continuó Ron—. Deshaz el cambio.

—Eres un completo imbécil —sentenció Ginny, revoleándo los ojos—. No lo escuches, Hermione —dijo, dándole la espalda a Ron, disgustada—. Te queda lindo; hasta Bill lo cree así. Ron sólo teme que los chicos del tren se fijen en ti y no pueda competir contra ellos. Aunque… —añadió como advertencia para el idiota de su hermano—, aún no logro entender como es que sales con semejante idiota que encima te insulta.

—No la insulté —espetó Ron en protesta—. Sólo digo que me gustaba más antes. ¿A qué viene el cambio?

—¡SI NO BAJAN EN ESTE INSTANTE... —bramó la voz de la señora Weasley por las escaleras—, VAN A PERDER ELTREN!

—¡Ya vamos, mamá! —gritó Bill en respuesta, sacando su varita y apuntándola hacia el baúl de Hermione—. _Baúl locomotor _—dijo, haciéndolo levitar y seguirle mientras salía de la habitación—. Tonks, ¿podrías...?

—Estoy en eso —se adelantó ella, apuntando su propia varita al baúl de Ginny y siguiendo a Bill.

—Tú puedes llevar a Crookshanks —dijo Ginny, cogiendo la jaula del gato de la cama de Hermione y mostrándosela a su hermano.

—No me digas... —preguntó Ron sarcásticamente.

—Bien, sigue siendo un estúpido. Yo llevaré el gato de _tu _novia —dijo Ginny antes de salir de la habitación.

—Maldita sea, Ginny, ¡espera! —la llamó Ron, pero ella ya se había ido—. Lo siento —dijo él entre dientes, volviéndose desde la puerta y atreviéndose a echarle un rápido vistazo a Hermione.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione, saliendo al pasillo y guiándolo hacia las escaleras.

—Por ser un estúpido —contestó Ron, siguiéndola.

—Sólo eres tú mismo —dijo Hermione suavemente, tomándolo de la mano y apretándola para después soltarlo otra vez—. Y no me gustaría que fueses de ninguna otra forma.

* * *

** N/t**: Bueno, llegué al fin. Gracias por todo, saben que lo aprecio muchísimo, y estoy re contenta de que hayamos llegado a un super buen acuerdo con Democritus.

Este fue un capítulo de transición, sí... ¡pero no me van a negar que no es genial! Me encantó, sinceramente. Lo único que para mi gusto faltó, fue un poco de Fred y George... jaja, que raro yo extrañando a los gemelos :P . Pero bueno, por suerte, Rogue incluyó un anexo de la escena de Ron y Hermione en la ducha que me dejó ¡OH! (boca y ojos extremadamente abiertos). Leánlo, ¡se lo recomiendo!


	33. El Expreso de Hogwarts

* * *

**33**

**El Expreso de Hogwarts**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—¿Dónde están? —gruñó Ron, yendo de adelante hacia atrás por el pequeño compartimiento al cual los habían confinado a él y a Harry desde el mismo instante en que habían puesto un pie en el andén 9 ¾.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —suspiró Harry desde su asiento—. ¡Me vas a marear!

—Ya deberían haber llegado —contestó Ron mientras se ubicaba junto a la ventana, vacilante, y observaba detenidamente la multitud de estudiantes reunidos en el andén saludando a sus amigos y despidiéndose de sus familiares—. Espera —exclamó, señalando una cabellera pelirroja que había vislumbrado por la barrera del andén—. Creo que veo a… mierda, sólo es Susan Bones.

—No ha pasado tanto tiempo —informó Remus Lupin mientras subía el baúl de Ginny al compartimiento y lo estibaba en el portaequipaje junto al de Harry—. Seguro que están bien —añadió, mirando a Ron con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Sí, bueno… al menos sé que su equipaje ha llegado entero —murmuró Ron por lo bajo mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento más cercano a la ventana para continuar mirando fijamente a la multitud.

—¿Dónde está el de Hermione? —preguntó Harry, cuando al tomar la jaula de Crookshanks del suelo del pasillo descubrió que su baúl no estaba.

—No hay suficiente espacio aquí —contestó Lupin, sentándose frente al malhumorado pelirrojo—, así que lo dejé en el vagón de prefectos. Relájate, Ron —añadió—. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, les encanta hacerse esperar.

—Mi hermana nunca llega tarde —argumentó Ron, descargando su frustración—, ni mamá tampoco.

—Puedo asegurarte que tu hermana está bien —contestó Lupin, sabiendo perfectamente que no era Ginny por quien estaba tan preocupado, sino por su compañera de cabello _no_ tan rizado.

—El profesor Lupin tiene razón —intervino Harry—. No se tú, pero a mi no me gustaría enfrentarme a Moody más que a tu madre, especialmente si ella está en plan protector. ¿La has visto alguna vez maldecir a alguien? —le preguntó a Ron, genuinamente curioso

—No —contestó Ron—. Bueno... —se corrigió, después de pensar un momento—, _sí_ le lanzó un amarre corporal a Charlie para detenerlo cuando él atrapó a los gemelos leyendo unas cartas de amor que le había mandado una chica de la escuela. Fue divertidísimo. Charlie los persiguió por toda la habitación con un bate de golpeador. Claro que eso no evitó que los gemelos recitaran lo que habían leído ni que hicieran sonidos de besos mientras corrían. Pero no te referías a eso, ¿no?

—Hola, Harry —se esculló decir a alguien desde el otro lado del compartimiento—. Hola, Ron. ¡Han llegado muy pronto este año! —acotó Neville, soltando el baúl que arrastraba y luchando con el sapo que intentaba escaparse de sus manos—. Quizá debamos… —se preguntó a sí mismo apenas entró al compartimiento—, encontrar otro un lugar en el centro del tren. ¿Les parece si…? Oh —dijo al alzar la vista y darse cuenta de que había un adulto sentado ahí dentro—. Lo siento, no quería interrumpir o algo así. De todas formas, debería ir a buscar un sitio dónde poner mis cosas antes de que ya no quede más lugar —añadió él, dando un enorme respiro para juntar fuerzas y así volver a arrastrar su baúl para llevarlo a algún compartimento libre—. Me alegra verlo de nuevo, Profesor Lupin. ¡Oiga! —preguntó entusiasmadamente, retrocediendo un poco para quedar bajo el umbral una vez más—, ¿está aquí para volver a dar clase este año? ¡Eso es maravilloso!

—No —contestó Lupin rápidamente—. Me temo que no.

—Oh —dijo Neville, entristecido—, de acuerdo. Bueno... mejor me voy.

—Puedes dejar aquí tus cosas, Neville —dijo Ron, saltando de su asiento.

—Pero si está lleno —contestó él, inseguro.

—Yo puedo dejar mis cosas en el vagón de prefectos —contestó Ron, cogiendo la jaula de Pigwidgeon y arrojándole su ululante lechuza a Harry—. Estaremos mucho más tranquilos sin Pig —añadió, girándose y cogiendo su baúl del portaequipaje—. Vamos, Harry, tú puedes ayudarme —dijo, intentando pasar por la puerta donde Neville aún seguía de pie.

—No salgan del tren —advirtió el profesor Lupin, mientras Neville se apartaba y Ron arrastraba su baúl a través del estrecho pasillo—. Tienen quince minutos —añadió, sabiendo que Ron sólo quería bajar a la estación para ir a buscar a las muchachas—. Si no regresan en ese tiempo mandaré a Ojoloco a buscarlos.

—Bien —gritó Ron por encima de su hombro mientras él y Harry empezaban a arrastrar su baúl hacia la locomotora del tren.

—Parece que necesitas ayuda con tu equipaje —le dijo Lupin a Neville con una sonrisa, quien otra vez se encontraba luchando con Trevor para retenerlo.

**...**

—Maldición —murmuró Ron para sí mismo mientras pasaban por otra puerta y comprobaba que también estaba vigilada por un miembro del destacamento de seguridad de Dumbledore, lo que significaba que no había forma de bajar del tren sin ser vistos—. El tren saldrá en veinte minutos —dijo, observando el reloj que había colgado en el andén.

—¡Pero miren quién está aquí! —dijo Seamus Finnigan cuando salió de un compartimiento cercano y vio a Ron y a Harry de pie en la puerta del vagón y mirando al andén—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Su transporte privado a Hogwarts les ha fallado? ¿No hay coches voladores este año? ¿No hay ningún arreglo especial para las eminencias?

Harry se dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Seamus cuál demonios era su problema cuando Ron saltó del tren sin previo aviso. Tomado por sorpresa, Harry volvió a girar y observó la puerta para ver a Tonks atravesar la barrera y unirse a la señora Weasley y a Bill en el andén. Su extravagante cabello púrpura contrastaba violentamente con el rojo de los Weasley junto a ella, y Harry notó que no era el único que la estaba observando.

—Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, Potter —gruñó una voz áspera en el momento que Harry intentaba bajar del tren. No necesitaba girarse para saber que esa voz y mano descansando sobre su hombro pertenecían a Ojoloco Moody. Sus quince minutos debían haber terminado—. ¿Qué parte de "permanezcan en el tren" no han entendido? —preguntó mientras veían cómo Ron se acercaba a Bill sólo para que éste lo tomara del brazo y lo subiera de nuevo al tren.

—Maldita sea, Ron —dijo Bill, empujando a su hermano a través de la puerta que acababa de dejar libre Harry y subiendo tras él—. ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

—¿Yo? —chilló Ron—. ¿Y que hay de ustedes? ¿Por qué demonios han tardado tanto?

—Ay, por amor a Merlín, idiota —sentenció la voz incorpórea de Ginny—. ¿Por qué no te callas y te apartas del camino así puedo subir al tren de buena una vez?

—Oh, sí, disculpa —dijo Ron, apartándose de la puerta y sintiendo como su hermana le rozaba al pasar.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Bill.

—Aquí mismo —contestó ella desde algún lugar a su derecha. Era difícil decir dónde estaba exactamente ya que asumía el color y la textura de lo que la rodeaba como si fuera un camaleón humano, hasta que se movía y el hechizo ondeaba mientras se readaptaba. Era casi imposible distinguirla.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Moody, extrayendo su varita y golpeando con ella a Ginny en la cabeza para hacer desaparecer el encantamiento desilusionador que la ocultaba—. Vamos, Granger —dijo tan pronto como Ginny reapareció y se apartó—. Tengo otras cosas que hacer además de estar parado aquí, ¿sabes?

—Tienes todo el día para ladrarle órdenes a los alumnos, Ojoloco —bromeó Tonks mientras entraba por la puerta—. ¿Por qué no vas y te ocupas de las masas? —le sugirió, guiñándole un ojo mientras Hermione reaparecía—. Yo me ocuparé de ellos. Bien... —añadió mientras Moody y Bill se retiraban—. Tengo algunos asuntos personales de los que ocuparme. Confío que puedan cuidarse solos por un rato. Hermione, Ginny ¿recuerdan el hechizo que les he enseñado? Si esos dos… —dijo señalando a Ron y Harry—, intentan salir del tren antes de llegar a Hogwarts, úsenlo en ellos.

—Genial —contestó Ginny, sacudiendo su varita tan pronto como Tonks saltó del tren y se dirigió adonde estaba la señora Weasley—. ¿Alguna vez mencioné que la adoro? Yo vigilo a Ron.

—¡Aleja eso de mi! —rugió su hermano cuando ella lo apuntó en broma con la varita.

—Debe ser agradable saber que gozan de protección especial —murmuró Seamus, lanzando una mirada venenosa hacia Hermione.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso, Finnigan? —dijo Ron bruscamente, poniéndose entre Hermione y Seamus y apartándola de su vista.

—Pensaba que era bastante claro, incluso para ti, Weasley ¿Qué parte de "protección especial" no entendiste? ¿El hecho de que se haya pasado medio verano en una casa vigilada a salvo del Ministerio o quizá la parte que la hayan escoltado los aurores hasta el tren?

—Aurores... —se burló Ginny—. Ese era mi hermano, imbécil. Y trabaja en Gringotts.

—Los aurores están aquí para protegernos a todos —añadió Harry, sacando a relucir su temperamento.

—Eso no es lo que dicen los periódicos —replicó Seamus—. Mi madre y yo hemos leído todo en ellos.

—Otra vez no... —suspiró Harry, rodeando los ojos.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando —intervino Ginny.

—¡Venga ya, Potter! Todos sabemos que ella tiene un trato preferencial porque quienes…

—¡¿TRATO PREFERENCIAL?! —gritó Ron a todo pulmón, abalanzándose sobre Seamus, quien inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás—. ¡Si por trato preferencial te refieres a ser atacada y secuestrada en medio del callejón Diagon y ser prisionera…!

—¡Ron! —exclamó Ginny, sofocada, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba pálida—. Cálmate —le suplicó, llevando su mano al brazo de él por si acaso debía retenerlo.

—¡… y después torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange! —prosiguió él, ignorando completamente a su hermana—. ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántas veces esa retorcida bruja la torturó con la maldición Cruciatus?! ¿LA TIENES?

—Por favor —suplicó Hermione, limpiándose las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—¿DÓNDE ESTABA TODA ESA PROTECCIÓN ESPECIAL EN ESE ENTONCES? ¿DÓNDE ESTABAN TODOS LOS AURORES GUARDAESPALDAS CUANDO NECESITÓ AYUDA?

—¡RON! —gritó Ginny

—-¡SI NO SE HUBIERA SALVADO A SÍ MISMA…!

—¡¡BASTA!! —gritó Hermione, llamando finalmente la atención de Ron.

Notando el pánico en su voz, él giró para comprobar que ella estuviera bien y se volvió de nuevo hacia Seamus, mirándolo con odio como si la angustia de ella fuera sólo culpa suya.

—Basta, por favor —suplicó Hermione—. ¿No se dan cuenta? Esto es lo que él quiere. Siento lo que le pasó a Dean... —dijo, pasando delante de Ron para poder ver a Seamus mientras le hablaba—. Todos lo sentimos —le aseguró—. Sé que él era tu mejor amigo y ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo difícil que todo esto debe ser para ti, pero…

—... no fue su culpa —interrumpió Ginny—. Y tampoco fue culpa de Harry. Ellos no lo mataron, Voldemort lo hizo. Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpalo a él. Si quieres pelear con alguien, pelea contra él. Hermione tiene razón. Esto es lo que Voldemort quiere. Está intentando volvernos en contra y tú le estás siguiendo el juego —finalizó ella—. Estás haciendo lo que él quiere que hagas.

Ron al menos tuvo la gentileza de mirar al suelo incómodamente mientras la verdad en las palabras de su hermana le llegaban. Seamus, por su parte, continuó mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, enfadado.

—Lo siento —farfulló Ron, mirando deliberadamente a Hermione en vez de a Seamus al disculparse.

—Sí, como sea —dijo Seamus, antes de darse la vuelta e irse, indignado, hacia el final del tren.

—Voy a lavarme la cara —dijo Hermione débilmente, separándose de sus amigos y dirigiéndose hacia la locomotora, lugar donde estaban los baños.

—Voy contigo —dijo Ginny, mirando de reojo a Ron y a Harry antes de dar un paso tras ella.

—No —contestó Hermione—, estoy bien. De todos modos deberías ponerte el uniforme. Los veré a ti y a Ron en el vagón de prefectos.

—Sí —dijo ella—, está bien.

—Vamos, Ginny —dijo Ron, aunque sus ojos aún seguían fijos en el sitio por el que Hermione había salido—. Te mostraré dónde están tus cosas así puedes cambiarte a nuestro compartimiento.

**...**

«Sólo ignóralos —se repetía Hermione al entrar al vagón de prefectos y cerrar la puerta tras ella—. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a todo esto. No es la primera vez que la gente se queda observándote y hablando a tus espaldas. Tienes bastante práctica lidiando con ellos gracias a esa vaca gorda de Rita Skeeter. Esto es exactamente lo mismo. Sólo ignóralos y ya encontrarán algo más de que hablar».

Claro que era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. El mirar a otro lado y hacer caso omiso a todos los que la señalaban y murmuraban cuando se la encontraban por el camino no evitaba que se sintiera incómoda. Pero no se permitía demostrarlo. No les iba a dar esa satisfacción. Iba a dejarlos hablar, total sus opiniones no le importaban en lo absoluto.

No fue hasta que se encerró en el baño y se miró al espejo que recordó que habían alterado su apariencia. Ojoloco Moody había insistido en ello y Hermione había comprendido la lógica de su petición. Paranoico o no, él tenía razón al explicar que para evitar que un mortífago se colara en tren haciéndose pasar por ella, la mejor opción era cambiar la apariencia de su cabello. Aún así, eso no significaba que a ella tenía que gustarle. De hecho, lo odiaba. La chica del acicalado rubio color miel frente al espejo no era la Hermione que ella conocía. Se parecía más a Lavender Brown que a sí misma—. «Lo único que falta es que para continuar la farsa ahora tenga que alargar mis pestañas con la varita —pensó, mirándose con disgusto—. Prácticamente puedo imaginarme sus chillidos histéricos —refunfuño, intentando ignorar la forma en que pensaba que reaccionarían sus compañeras de cuarto—. ¿Se sentirán decepcionadas cuando esto desaparezca y vuelva a la normalidad?»

Por supuesto, el hecho de que su cabello fuera a volver a la normalidad al día siguiente no quería decir que los murmullos y miraditas fueran a detenerse. «No estaban hablando de mi pelo —reflexionó, revolviendo en su baúl para sacar el uniforme—, sino sobre esos malditos ataques y de que yo no sea una de las sacrificadas. Me pregunto quiénes serán las otras víctimas... —pensó ella mientras se ponía la falda sobre los vaqueros y la abrochaba—. Supongo que ya se estará comentando por todo el tren —continuó mientras se quitaba los pantalones y se cambiaba la camisa—. Harry y Ron ya deben de saber esto, y si no, seguro que Lavender y Parvati sí. Apuesto a que las oiré hablar del tema por la noche».

**...**

Draco Malfoy se detuvo un momento cuando abrió la puerta del vagón de prefectos y divisó a una chica solitaria que luchaba por sacar algo de su baúl. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia el pasillo para asegurarse de que ningún otro prefecto estuviera cerca antes de sonreír y meterse adentro.

Ella no sabía que él estaba allí. Creía que estaba sola. Era la oportunidad perfecta, pero tenía que ser rápido. No estarían solos por mucho tiempo, ya que seguramente Pansy Parkinson no tardaría en aparecerse por allí. La chica era como una sombra molesta que lo seguía a todas partes. Draco se las había ingeniado para alejarla por el momento, pero era cuestión de minutos para que lo volviera a encontrar.

«No antes de haberme divertido un poco» —pensó, mientras se aproximaba sigilosamente por detrás de la chica.

Mientras avanzaba, Draco se dedicó un instante a contemplar la vista. Quienquiera que fuese la nueva prefecta de quinto, el uniforme le sentaba realmente bien. Por supuesto, el hecho de que estuviera de puntillas revolviendo en su inestable baúl hacía más interesante la situación. Es verdad que ella estaba usando calcetines pero, a pesar de eso, ofrecía una excelente vista de sus piernas. Sus medias no llegaban a cubrirle de ninguna de las formas posibles, ya que la posición en la que estaba hacía que la falda se le subiera ligeramente, permitiéndole el lujo de comerse con la mirada sus insinuantes muslos.

Justo estaba empezando a preguntarse si el uniforme le quedaría tan bien de adelante como de atrás cuando llegó a su lado. «Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo» —decidió. Le llamaría la atención para que ella volteara y así poder verla.

Si fuera un caballero, probablemente se habría ofrecido a sacar él lo que sea que ella buscaba, ya que le llevaba varios centímetros de estatura. Pero Draco no era un caballero y ofrecerle ayuda nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza. ¿Qué gracia había en ello?

Hermione pegó un alarido cuando sintió una mano meterse bajo su falda y pellizcarle. Se volvió tan rápidamente que su desequilibrado baúl resbaló del maletero y cayó al suelo desparramando todo su contenido.

—¡Granger! —escupió Draco con una mueca de asco y sumo disgusto, pronunciando su nombre como si fuese una mala palabra. Él estaba obviamente tan sorprendido y horrorizado como Hermione, con la diferencia de que intentaba disimularlo—. Pero si es la asquerosa sangre sucia en persona —gruñó, avanzando deliberadamente hacia ella para forzarla a retroceder.

—¿Disculpa? —siseó Hermione en un tono que hubiese hecho tambalear a la mayoría de los Gryffindors y apartarse de su camino por miedo a ser hechizados.

Por supuesto, Draco no tenía nada que temer porque sabía que ella no llevaba su varita encima. La había visto colocada sobre sus ropas en un rincón, demasiado lejos de su alcance. Mientras la estuviera acorralando, ella no tendría oportunidad de recuperarla.

—No te hagas la sorprendida… —dijo desdeñosamente—. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—¿Sabe qué? —espetó Hermione, preguntándose si se habían enterado del giro que había tomado la relación de ella y Ron durante el verano. Pero no podía ser. Era imposible. Él sólo estaba hablando sin saber para sonsacarle información—. No sé de qué hablas —informó agriamente—. Ahora, sal de mi camino —exigió, intentando hacerse paso para salir del rincón en que se encontraba.

Desgraciadamente, sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto esperado. En vez de dejarla pasar, Malfoy simplemente se desplazó al mismo tiempo que ella, bloqueando el paso con su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que situaba sus manos a la pared, una a cada lado de su cabeza, atrapándola en medio.

—Jamás admitiría esto si alguien más estuviera aquí para escucharme —dijo tranquilamente—, pero ahora puedo entender por qué Potter aún sigue dándote falsas esperanzas —añadió mientras sus ojos caían hacia su escote— ¿Para qué más podría querer a una ramera sangre sucia?

Draco realmente se desestabilizó cuando la mano de Hermione impactó en su rostro. No era la primera vez que ella lo abofeteaba, pero ahora que eran mayores lo había hecho más fuertemente que la vez anterior. Sus ojos estaba rojos de ira cuando él se palpo la mejilla enrojecida ¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimarlo?

—Es una lástima que no te hayan matado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad —rugió él amenazadoramente.

—Apártate —gruño Hermione, casi deseando que no le hiciera caso para así tener una excusa para darle un rodillazo en la ingle —, o te daré un mejor motivo que lamentar.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera responder, él se encontró a sí mismo apartándose aún aunque no tuvo la intención de hacerlo. Mientras iba cayendo hacia el centro del compartimiento, él se preguntó por un breve instante si Granger era capaz de hacer magia sin su varita. Sólo cuando aterrizó sobre su trasero y levantó la vista para dar con un pelirrojo hirviendo de rabia, se dio cuenta de que no había sido ella quien lo había hechizado.

—Oh, mira —dijo Draco despectivamente, levantándose del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado—, tu perrito guardián ha regresado. Qué lástima; es una verdadera pena que acabe como el sarnoso de Potter —agregó sarcásticamente.

—¡No, no lo...! —gritó Hermione, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ron se había lanzado hacia Malfoy y lo había arrojado al suelo. Ahora Hermione no tenía forma de detener a Ron, ya que no era el único que estaba repartiendo porrazos. Si ella intentaba detener o distraer a Ron, Malfoy podría lastimarlo.

—¡A la mierda! —exclamó Anthony Goldsteim, cuando él y Ernie Macmillan llegaron a la puerta del vagón de prefectos y descubrieron la pelea que tenía lugar en el suelo.

—¡Hannah! —gritó Ernie mientras Pansy Parkinson se abría camino a través de la puerta, miraba boquiabierta y salía corriendo otra vez—. ¡Ve a buscar a Harry y dile que será mejor que venga antes de que aparezcan Crabbe y Goyle!

—¡Maldito bastardo! —gritó Ron, soltando un puñetazo que alcanzó a Malfoy de lleno en el ojo—. ¡Si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima te juro que...!

Pero los alumnos congregados en la puerta nunca podrían saber qué era lo que Ron le haría a Malfoy, ya que la habitación quedó en silencio de un momento a otro. Ron continuaba gritando, sus puños y boca seguían moviéndose, pero ellos simplemente no podían escuchar lo que decía. No pudieron oír la respuesta de Malfoy si es que había habido alguna. Él parecía estar muy concentrado en responder a los puñetazos, pero, sin embargo, tendría que haber producido alguna clase de sonido. Simplemente, no se oía nada.

Sólo fue hasta que Crabbe y Goyle llegaron arrasando por el pasillo y trataron de cruzar el umbral, que Ernie se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Le lanzó un escudo! —rió, echando un vistazo a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes intentaban desenredarse y levantarse del suelo y volviendo la vista hacia Hermione, la cual sujetaba su varita—. Creo que es un Encantamiento Imperturbable.

—¿Es posible lanzarle ese hechizo a un umbral? —preguntó Padma Patil—. Pensé que tenía que lanzarse sobre un objeto, a la puerta misma por ejemplo, no a un espacio vacío.

—No lo sé, pero el hecho es que _sí_ han sido repelidos —dijo Roger Davies, riendo por lo bajo y señalando a los ceñudos Slytherins mientras ellos se levantaban del suelo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry mientras se abría paso por la multitud de estudiantes agolpados que intentaban averiguar el por qué de semejante alboroto y ahora merodeaban por el pasillo.

—Ni idea —contestó Anthony, mientras Ginny y Neville se deslizaban detrás de Harry.

—Ya había empezado cuando nosotros llegamos —explicó Ernie, tambaleándose un poco cuando el tren comenzó a moverse.

—Es suficiente —Una voz familiar gritó desde el pasillo—. Dispérsense. El tren ya está en marcha. ¡Todo el mundo a su compartimento!

—Bill —dijo Ginny antes de darse la vuelta y perderse por el corredor, esperando evitar cruzarse a su hermano.

—Está imperturbado —dijo Ernie cuando Harry avanzó hacia la entrada—. Al menos eso creemos... —añadió—. ¿Hermione sabe cómo hacer eso?

—Al parecer sí —contestó Harry después de alcanzar el umbral y ver cómo este repelía su mano.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —ladró fuertemente Ojoloco Moody mientras pasaba cojeando por entre la multitud de estudiantes—. ¿Por qué no están en sus compartimentos? —le gruñó a Goyle, el cual estaba de pie junto a Anthony Goldstein golpeándose la mano con el puño—. No veo una insignia de prefecto en tu uniforme —dijo, agarrando a Goyle por el cuello y empujándolo hacia el pasillo para alejarlo de aquél vagón—, ¡así que regresa adonde perteneces!

—Oh, oh... —gimió Neville, mirando a Harry con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Potter —espetó Moody apenas notó a Harry parado delante de la puerta abierta—. Tenía que haber supuesto que estarías en medio de todo esto. No han pasado ni cinco minutos desde dejamos la estación y ya has encontrado problemas.

—Yo no encontré ningún problema... —empezó a protestar Harry.

—Claro, claro, los problemas te encuentran a ti —finalizó por él—. ¿Y dónde diablos está Tonks? Se suponía que debía estar vigilándote —dijo mientras observaba la puerta—. Cuando la encuentre la voy a… ¡OYE! —gritó cuando su ojo mágico giró y le revelo lo que ocurría en el interior del vagón de prefectos—. ¿No es ese el sucio saco de basura que tiene Lucius Malfoy por hijo lo está apaleando el señor Weasley?

—Eh...

—Sí, señor —contestó Hannah Abbott, sumisa.

—Bueno, eso lo cambia todo.

—¡Maldita sea, Ron! —gritó Bill, abriéndose paso a empujones a través de los alumnos que se alejaban lentamente de Moody—. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —murmuró para sí mismo, echando un vistazo a la habitación justo cuando Ron elevaba de nuevo el brazo y Hermione se enganchaba a él. No necesitaba oír lo que estaba gritando para saber lo que ella le estaba diciendo. El nombre de su hermano se dibujaba perfectamente en sus labios.

**...**

—¡RON! ¡DETENTE, RON! ¡Él no vale la pena!

—Lleva buscándose esto desde hace años —murmuró Ron por lo bajo, pero detuvo el golpe. Hermione lo tenía firmemente agarrado el brazo y sabía que podía arrastrarla si intentaba otro puñetazo—. Bien —suspiró después de mirarla rápidamente y darse cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba—, pero será mejor que aprenda a mantener su boca cerrada —añadió como advertencia mientras se levantaba y apartaba.

—Vas a pagar por esto, Weasley —espetó Malfoy mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?, ¿golpear mi puño con tu cara un par de veces más?

—Ella debe compensarte muy bien —dijo Draco desdeñosamente—. Aunque, por el estado de tu atuendo, diría que no lo hace con dinero.

Ron reaccionó mucho más rápido que Hermione. Antes de tener siquiera tiempo para protestar, él había cerrado su puño otra vez y golpeado a Malfoy en su enorme y pedante boca.

—Simplemente no aprendes cuándo cerrar el pico, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron mientras Hermione lo volvía a retener. Al haberse descargado, él cedió y le permitió a Hermione apartarlo, sólo que esta vez, lejos de quedarse detrás de Ron, ella se colocó en medio.

—Haré que te expulsen por esto —gritó Draco, tocándose el labio ensangrentado.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Hermione con una voz fría y baja, completamente roja de rabia—. Si él se va —siseó, avanzando hacia Malfoy, quien inmediatamente retrocedió—, tú te irás con él.

—Él empezó a pelear —replicó Draco con una risa forzada—. Tengo a todos esos testigos para respaldarme.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Hermione, avanzando de nuevo y reprimiendo una sonrisa satisfecha cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy le huía otra vez—. No he oído a nadie gritarle a Ron que te dejara en paz. De hecho… —dijo, haciendo una pequeña pausa para que él comprendiera el silencio—, no escucho nada de nada. ¿Tú sí?

Fue entonces cuando Draco cayó en la cuenta de lo antinatural que era silencio reinante en el lugar. Con toda aquella gente plantada en la entrada debía haber más ruido. ¿Dónde estaban los gritos? ¿Dónde estaban las burlas? ¿Y dónde demonios se habían metido Crabbe y Goyle? «¿Qué diablos hizo esa perra?» —se preguntó mientras volvía a intentar retroceder y chocaba contra algo sólido que lo retuvo dentro de la habitación.

—He imperturbado la entrada —explicó Hermione, levantando la mano derecha para que Malfoy pudiera ver su varita.

—Quizás no hayan oído, pero todos han visto lo que pasó.

—Sí —suspiró Hermione—. Supongo que lo han visto, pero también te han visto a ti dando puñetazos —añadió con una sonrisa—. Y antes de que digas que únicamente te estabas defendiendo quizás quieras preguntarles qué fue lo último que alcanzaron a oír —presionó—, creo que fue algo parecido a "si le vuelves a ponerle una mano encima, voy a…", justo lo que cualquiera gritaría si descubriera a un alumno atacando sexualmente a una compañera.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Draco, indignado—. Yo… yo no…

—Ah, claro, quizás no lo hayas hecho, pero… —admitió Hermione—, no serás capaz de demostrarlo.

—Sería tu palabra contra la mía.

—Sí —concedió ella—, ¿y a quién piensas que creerán? Por supuesto, el hecho que mi blusa esté desgarrada podría ser un poco difícil de explicar para ti. Seguro que no me la he destrozado yo misma. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que alguien se de cuenta de su estado... —preguntó, fingiendo curiosidad.

—¡Mientes, maldita sangre sucia! —gritó Draco, después de observarla detenidamente y descubrir que la manga izquierda de su blusa había sido arrancada de su hombro, y por eso ella sujetaba la maldita cosa para evitar que se abriera debido a que los botones se habían desprendido.

—¡NO!, ¡RON! —gritó Hermione en cuanto él saltó para atacar a Draco

—¡Te dije que si volvías a llamarla así te…!

—¡Es mi turno! —anunció ella, levantando su varita y apuntado hacia el pecho de Malfoy.

Él se acobardó y retrocedió instintivamente, pero esta vez, lejos de chocar contra el campo de fuerza que Hermione había conjurado, se topó con Ojoloco Moody, quien ahora estaba de pie bajo el umbral.

—Bueno, bueno… —rugió Ojoloco, cuyo ojo mágico dio un par de vuelvas en su cuenca antes de enfocarse directamente en Ron—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó—. No creo que tenga ningún sentido preguntarles quién empezó todo esto; ¿no? Ni que importara. Lo que si me importa es que este pequeño alboroto que han montado me está impidiendo realizar mi trabajo. Así que se acabó; ¡ahora! —gruñó—. Si tengo que pasar por aquí de nuevo —advirtió con sus dos ojos fijos en Draco—, van a lamentarlo demasiado. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

—Sí —suspiró Ron, mirando al suelo para no enfrentar la mirada fija y desaprobatoria de su hermano.

—¿Y bien? —ladró Moody a Malfoy, el cual no había respondido—. ¿Te comió la lengua un Kneazle?

—No —contestó Draco.

—¿No qué? —rugió Ojoloco, arqueando sus cejas ante la increíble respuesta de Malfoy—. ¿Estás planeando armar otra pelea?

—No… —empezó a protestar Malfoy, pero se detuvo en cuanto notó cambiar la expresión en el rostro de Bill de desaprobación a asombro apenas éste vio el estado de Hermione. En el instante en que Bill frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente, Malfoy cambió de táctica—. No, señor —dijo rápidamente, esperando que su respuesta tranquilizara a los adultos y lo dejaran ir—. No volverá a pasar.

—Apuesto a que no —dijo Ojoloco, palmando a Malfoy en el pecho—. Voy a vigilarte de cerca.

—Ustedes dos —dijo Bill señalando a Ron y a Hermione, mientras Moody se alejaba—. Quisiera cruzar unas palabras antes de la reunión —añadió entrando al vagón—. Sólo será un minuto —le dijo a Roger Davies cuando vio la insignia de prefecto prendida en su túnica—. ¿Qué están haciend…? —empezó Bill a protestar cuando Ginny empujó a Harry dentro del compartimiento—. Bueno… al demonio —dijo, consintiendo la intromisión—. Sólo hagan algo útil y recojan las cosas de Hermione —indicó, cerrando la puerta.

—¿Qué hizo Malfoy esta vez? —le preguntó Harry a Ron.

—Toma —dijo Bill, recogiendo y entregándole a Hermione uno de sus suéteres—. ¿Quieres decirme que fue lo que ocurrió? —le preguntó, desviando la vista adrede mientras ella se ponía el suéter sobre la camisa rota.

—No pasó nada —insistió ella, mientras contemplaba cómo Bill agitaba su varita sobre el suelo y enviaba volando sus cosas desparramadas dentro del baúl que Ginny acaba de enderezar.

—¿Ron? —preguntó él, percatándose de que su hermano tenia un ojo morado.

—¿Qué? —contestó él, lamiéndose la sangre de la comisura de los labios.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Bill, molesto.

—Nada.

—¿Debo suponer que si le pregunto a Malfoy él me dará la misma respuesta?

—No lo sé —respondió Ron al instante, provocándolo con la mirada y apartando sus ojos de la puerta que contemplaba con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle y lo averiguas?

—¿No voy a poder sacarte nada más? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—Más o menos —admitió Ron.

—¿Tú qué dices? —le preguntó a Hermione, afrontándola una vez más y esperando que fuera más razonable.

—Lo siento —contestó ella, mirando fijamente al suelo y moviendo nerviosamente los dedos al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Quiso herirte? —preguntó Bill con evidente preocupación en su voz.

—No —contestó Hermione rápidamente.

—¿Él no…?

—¡NO! —gritó ella, cortándolo antes de que pudiera terminar.

—Vi tu camisa.

—¿Qué hay con su camisa? —preguntó Ginny, alzando las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

—No hay ningún problema con mi camisa —mintió Hermione—. Estaba vistiéndome cuando Malfoy entró, eso es todo.

—Ajá… —contestó Bill, sin creerse la explicación.

—Sólo olvidado, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Ron bruscamente, poniéndose delante de Hermione—. Te ha dicho que no ha pasado nada, así que deja de acosarla.

—Será mejor que se pongan de acuerdo con la versión de los hechos —les advirtió Bill, sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente mientras cedía y se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Les garantizo que Malfoy habrá hecho correr la suya por todas partes para cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts.

—Da igual —espetó Ron, cruzándose de brazos y viendo cómo su hermano salía de la habitación.

—Gracias, Ron —dijo Hermione, tomando al chico y a todos los demás que la oían por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Ron, dándose la vuelta y alejándola del resto—, ¿no vas a gritarme?

—¿Y por qué lo haría? —preguntó Hermione.

—Por… por… por enfadarme —contestó Ron—. Por pelear en el tren. Porque soy un prefecto y debería dar un mejor ejemplo.

—¿Eres tonto? —recriminó ella, decidiendo que podría ser una buena idea disponer de algunos testigos por si fuera necesario utilizar su historia—. ¿Qué mejor ejemplo podría haber? Atrapaste a ese mal nacido abusando de una compañera y le diste una paliza por ello. ¿Gritarte? Si no tuviera miedo de dañar ese desastre con sangre que tienes por boca, te besaría. En sentido figurado, obviamente- —añadió ruborizándose al ver las caras anonadadas de varios prefectos que iban entrando al compartimiento.

—Vamos —dijo Ginny, agarrando a Ron del brazo y empujándolo hacia la puerta—. Tenemos que lavarte antes de que empiece la reunión —añadió mientras lo arrastraba por entre la multitud y lo guiaba hacia el baño, seguida de sus otros dos amigos.

—Hermione... —preguntó Ron, apenas su hermana lo metió en el baño y abrió el grifo del pequeño lavamanos—, él realmente no… quiero decir que… él no estaba… —tartamudeó—. ¡Ay, Ginny! ¡Para que eso duele! —gritó, agarrando el brazo de su hermana y empujando el húmedo papel higiénico que estaba usando para limpiar la sangre de su labio.

—¿Abusó de ti? —bramó Harry, completamente enfurecido—. Voy a…

—No —contestó Hermione rápidamente—. Bueno... algo así.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono. Era obvio que estaban pensando lo mismo, ya que sin haberse mirado el uno al otro, ambos se giraron y trataron de abrirse paso entre las chicas para salir al pasillo y arrastrar a Malfoy fuera de cualquier compartimiento en que estuviera escondido.

—¡QUIETOS! —gritó Hermione, metiendo a Ron de vuelta al baño—. ¡AHORA! —añadió, agarrando a Harry por el brazo para evitar que fuera por Malfoy él solo—. No pasó nada.

—Pero acabas de decir… —empezó a decir Ron.

—Espera —interrumpió Ginny—. Si no lo viste… si no lo atrapaste en ese preciso momento —le preguntó a su hermano, totalmente confundida por la situación—, ¿entonces por qué…?

—Porque ese baboso degenerado la había acorralado y se estaba burlando de ella por lo que pasó con lo mortífagos —contestó—. Si hubiera sabido que realmente te había puesto la mano encima… Voy a matar a ese….

—Ron, cuida tu lenguaje —lo amonestó Hermione—. Hay niños de primer año en el tren. Y él no… no estaba… La desgarré yo mientras ustedes dos peleaban.

—¿Desgarraste qué? —preguntó Harry, empezando a sospechar.

—Su camisa —suspiró Ron, poniéndose rojo como un tomate mientras lo decía—. ¿Segura que lo hiciste tú misma? —preguntó mirando a Hermione seriamente—. ¿Malfoy no…? —continuó, sin prestar ninguna atención a los otros dos que seguían allí de pie.

—No —contestó ella con un brillo en los ojos.

—¿Él no…?

—No.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó, estrechando sus enfadados ojos al mirarla—. Puedes confiar en mi. No lo mataré, lo juro. Sólo haré que se arrepienta de haber nacido.

—No —insistió Hermione—. Él… bueno, está bien… —vaciló ella—. Él vino por detrás y me pellizcó, pero… eso fue antes de saber quién era yo —añadió—. Estaba tan sorprendido como yo misma cuando me volteé. Parecía asqueado por haberme tocado y empezó a soltar los habituales insultos que usa para conmigo —admitió—. Supongo que con un odio un poco más venenoso.

—Estaba diciéndote cuánto le habría gustado que los mortífagos te hubiesen matado cuando yo llegué —gruñó Ron, enfurecido.

—Sí, bueno... tampoco es la primera vez que se le oímos decir algo así —murmuró Harry para sí mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hermione, dándose cuenta de que no era la única a la que le sorprendía la noticia. Ginny miraba a Harry boquiabierta por el asombro. Ron, por su parte, miraba al suelo y evitaba cruzarse con los ojos de ella.

—Ya sabes, cuando tomamos la… —Harry empezó a explicar, pero vaciló. Por un segundo, echó un vistazo a Ginny, incómodo, y luego continuó—. Fue en nuestro segundo año —dijo, esperando que Hermione se imaginara lo que estaba hablando—, cuando tuvimos nuestra "charla privada" con él.

—¿Cuándo tuvieron qué? —preguntó Ginny, pasando por las caras de todos para terminar mirando a Harry otra vez—. Cuando tuviste una charla privada sobre… Ah… —dijo en voz baja mientras la respuesta llegaba a su cerebro—. ¿Es por eso que hicieron la poción multijugos? —preguntó, insegura—. Creyeron que él era el heredero de Slytherin.

—¿Les dijo que esperaba que yo fuera la siguiente víctima? —preguntó Hermione calmadamente.

—No, dijo que esperaba que fueras la primera en morir —gruñó Ron.

—¿Y nunca me lo dijeron?...

—Ya tenías demasiado con qué preocuparte, siendo un gato y todo eso.

—Ron —exclamó Ginny, empujando a su hermano débilmente hombro con hombro.

—No quisimos preocuparte —dijo Harry, incómodo—. Además, ya sabes como es Malfoy. Habla mucho pero nunca hace nada.

—Claro... —murmuró Hermione, pensativa—. Bueno, será mejor que volvamos al vagón de prefectos antes de que empiecen la reunión sin nosotros —dijo Hermione, cambiando de tema a propósito.

—Iremos a buscarte apenas haya terminado —le dijo Ron a Harry mientras Ginny lo tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba.

—Sí, de acuerdo—suspiró Harry, viendo a sus tres amigos desaparecer por el corredor. «Parece que este año sólo seremos Neville y yo» —pensó mientras giraba y regresaba a su compartimiento.

* * *

**N/t**: Lo vuelvo a repetir, gracias a todos por el apoyo y por no dejarme tirada. Esperemos que todo salga bien de ahora en más. Y con respecto al capítulo... ¡Draco es un degenerado! Jajaja. No se olviden de que ya subí el capítulo 32 bis "Detrás de las puertas cerradas", escrito por Rogue, a mi cuenta. ¡Amé ese anexo!


	34. De regreso a Hogwarts

* * *

**34**

**De regreso a Hogwarts **

**----o0o---- **

* * *

Comparado con el comienzo de su viaje, el resto del camino de vuelta a Hogwarts no tuvo grandes sorpresas. Ron, Ginny y Hermione regresaron a su compartimiento en el centro del tren no mucho después de haber pasado el carrito de la comida. Neville y Harry ya estaban masticando calderos de chocolate y pasteles de calabaza cuando Bill abrió la puerta e hizo entrar al trío.

Con los dispositivos de seguridad a bordo, los tres prefectos no tenían que preocuparse por patrullar los pasillos, cosa que a Ron le agradó bastante. Al menos hasta que intentó salir del compartimiento para buscar el juego de ajedrez ubicado en el vagón de prefrectos.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, Weasley? —ladró Ojoloco Moody, poniéndose delante de la puerta apenas Ron trató de abrirla.

—Al vagón de prefectos —contestó Ron, algo perplejo por la súbita aparición del maltrecho mago.

—Oh, no, nada de eso —dijo Moody, empujando a Ron dentro del compartimiento antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el pasillo.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó Ron—. ¿Soy un maldito prisionero o algo así?

—Nadie va a salir de este compartimiento.

—¿Qué pasa si tengo que ir al baño? —argumentó Ron.

—¿Tienes que ir al baño, Weasley?

—No

—Entonces, siéntate —gruñó Ojoloco al sorprendido pelirrojo.

En vez de hacerle caso, Ron se quedó de pie mirando boquiabierto al malhumorado auror sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. Sólo recuperó la voz cuando Moody salió del compartimiento y se dio cuenta que estaba mirando la puerta cerrada como si fuera estúpido.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —exclamó mientras su incredulidad se transformaba en enfado—. No puede decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

—Creo que acaba de hacerlo —dijo Ginny con una risita ahogada.

—Sí, pero no tengo por qué hacerle caso —replicó su hermano intentando reunir el valor para abrir la puerta otra vez—. Estoy harto de esto —rezongó—. Primero mamá y ahora Moody. Se piensan que pueden encerrarme sólo porque…

—Bienvenido a mi mundo —interrumpió Harry con sarcasmo.

—Podríamos jugar a las cartas explosivas —sugirió Neville, revolviendo en su bolsa y sacando una baraja de naipes—. O a los Gobstones —añadió, intentando ser de alguna ayuda—. Tengo un juego en mi baúl.

—Yo quiero jugar ajedrez —refunfuñó Ron.

—Y lo estás haciendo... —murmuró Hermione detrás de su ejemplar del _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, Nivel VI_.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ron ,dándose la vuelta y mirándola como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

—Bueno —dijo ella, bajando el libro de hechizos—. Moody acaba de mostrar que es tu contrincante, ¿no? Se ha puesto en medio y ha impedido tu movimiento. La pregunta es, ¿qué vas a hacer tú ahora? ¿Vas a pasar a la ofensiva y encontrar una forma de evitarlo, o vas a admitir tu derrota?

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —contestó Ron, mirando a Harry, quien rodeó los ojos al estar totalmente de acuerdo. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿De verdad Hermione lo estaba animando a desobedecer a una autoridad, y encima delante de testigos? «¿Qué demonios...?»

—¿Yo? —respondió Hermione—. Si el caballo de Harry fuese el único obstáculo entre tú y su rey, ¿qué harías? —le preguntó.

—Se lo comería —contestó Ginny al darse cuenta de que su hermano no registró la pregunta—, y con su reina —añadió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¿Por qué con la reina? —cuestionó Hermione, sonando algo a la defensiva.

—Porque es intimidante —rió Ginny—, y las demás piezas le tienen miedo.

—No _todas_ las piezas —rió Hermione.

—Bueno, casi todas ellas —replicó Ginny.

—Chifladas —exclamó Ron, dejándose caer en su asiento—. Las dos —añadió, no muy seguro de lo que querían decir las dos jóvenes pero sospechando que tenía muy poco que ver con su habilidad para jugar ajedrez.

—De acuerdo —reconoció Hermione—. Es un poco…

—¿Despiadada? —inquirió Ginny.

—... entusiasta —corrigió Hermione—. Entonces, Ginny, ¿te gustaría ser la reina o tendré que serla yo?

—Eh, creo que tú deberías —contestó Ginny con ansiedad—. Sí, definitivamente.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —murmuró Hermione para sí misma, mientras dejaba el libro y se levantaba de su asiento.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Harry, cuando Hermione tomó un gran respiro y se aproximó a la puerta.

—Se va a comer el caballo —contestó Ginny.

—Aunque... —dijo Hermione, deteniéndose en el centro del compartimiento y volviéndose para mirar a Ginny una vez más—, ahora que lo pienso, tú deberías ser quien lo hiciera. Él espera que salga yo —añadió cuando Ginny la miró en señal de protesta—. Lo has dicho tú misma. No creo que te espere a ti.

—Maldición —murmuró Ginny.

—A menos que no creas poder hacerlo... —dijo Hermione, evitando sonreír al ver la actitud desafiante de su amiga. Era realmente asombroso lo similares que a veces eran Ginny y Ron. Y justamente fue por ese motivo que Hermione hizo tal comentario.

—Claro que puedo —contestó Ginny, poniéndose automáticamente de pie y armándose de valor—. Sólo mírame.

—No irás en serio a… —tartamudeó Ron mientras su hermana apartaba a Hermione y abría la puerta.

—De acuerdo —sonó la áspera voz de Moody en todo el compartimiento—. Ya he tenido suficiente de ust …

—Necesito ir al baño —interrumpió Ginny.

—Sí, claro —se mofó Ojoloco—. Seguro que sí —añadió con su ojo mágico saltando de ella a Hermione, quien aún estaba de pie en el centro del compartimiento junto a Ron—. ¿Qué se piensan?, ¿qué nací ayer?, ¿qué no sé reconocer una maniobra de distracción cuando la veo? ¿Creíste que iba a acompañarte al baño para que tu hermano pueda escabullirse?

—No —contestó Ginny honestamente, a quien nunca se le había ocurrido esa estrategia. ¿Por qué iban a ir los dos cuando bastaba sólo uno para llevar a cabo el plan?—. Tan sólo necesito ir al baño y usted no tiene que acompañarme porque ya sé el camino —añadió quisquillosamente mientras intentaba pasar por su lado—, así que puede quedarse aquí y ocuparse de Ron.

—Aguántate.

—¡¿Hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts?! —protestó Ginny en voz alta, intentando llamar la atención a drede—. ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! ¿Cómo voy a hacer para aguantarme tanto tiempo? —dijo ella, evaluando mentalmente sus opciones. Ya no podía echarse atrás. «Tendré que seguir hasta el final» —se dijo a sí misma, sabiendo que la mejor forma de conseguirlo era ponerlo en un aprieto para sacarlo del juego. Era una estrategia que había aprendido de Fred y George, y que funcionaba maravillosamente bien con casi todos sus hermanos, así que probablemente funcionaría también con Moody. Por supuesto, eso implicaba avergonzarse a sí misma un poco, pero qué más daba. Todos en el vagón sabrían que sería un engaño. Aún así, Ginny se resistía a jugar la carta de "cosas de chicas" delante de Harry y Neville. La dejaría como último recurso—. De verdad tengo que ir... —dijo, moviéndose nerviosamente mientras juntaba las piernas.

—Ustedes, muchachos, son la parte más fastidiosa de…

—¿Problemas, Ojoloco? —preguntó una bruja de pelo negro con las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras se acercaba a su colega por el pasillo.

—Habrá uno en cualquier momento si no me deja ir al baño —murmuró Ginny como para sí misma, pero asegurándose que los dos adultos la oyeran.

—No puedo creerlo, Alastor —dijo Hestia Jones mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo—. La pobre niña sólo necesita…

—Pobre niña las pelotas —interrumpió Ojoloco—. Sólo está intentando distraerme para que su hermano —dijo señalando a Ron, quien los miraba boquiabierto—, pueda escabullirse.

—Yo vigilaré el compartimiento por ti —ofreció Hestia—, y ten por seguro que nadie intentará "escabullirse".

Ojoloco se tomó un segundo para responder y, cuando lo hizo, no parecía nada contento con la situación.

—Bien —rugió, con su ojo bueno fijo en Ginny mientras el mágico examinaba a Ron—. Pero vigila bien a ésa —añadió, agarrando a Ginny por el brazo mientras señalaba a Hermione.

—¿A mí? —cuestionó Hermione—. Si yo no hice nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mirando a los chicos inocentemente.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Ginny, angustiada y liberando su brazo del agarre de Moody—. ¡De ninguna manera voy a ir con _usted_! —continuó—. ¡Ni por todos los infiernos voy a dejar que me espíe en el baño con ese ojo mágico que tiene!

Hermione hizo todo lo posible para contener la risa al ver la expresión atónita que puso Ojoloco cuando Ginny lo acusó de ser un mirón. Pero fue mucho peor el voltear para que no la vieran sonreír y descubrir la expresión de Neville y Harry. Ellos se habían quedado más perplejos que Moody, tal y como indicaban sus mandíbulas caídas y sus ojos completamente desorbitados. La reacción de Ron era más difícil de evaluar, ya que estaba inclinado hacia delante con los codos en las rodillas y las manos tapándole la cara. Era difícil juzgar si se estaba riendo o se sentía tan avergonzado de su hermana que no podría volver a mirarla a la cara. Aún así, Hermione sospechaba que probablemente se estaba riendo.

—¡De ninguna manera! —continuó Ginny—. Usted me acompañará, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Hestia, esperanzada.

—Por supuesto, querida —contestó ella, pasando junto a Moody y apoyando su mano sobre la espalda de Ginny.

—Adelante, Ron —dijo Hermione, mientras salía por la puerta—, dilo. Sabes que quieres hacerlo.

—Jaque mate.

—Malditos desgraciados —gruñó Moody, mientras cerraba la puerta corrediza y el compartimiento estallaba en carcajadas.

**...**

—Hola Ronald —Se escuchó sonar la voz de Luna Lovegood apenas Ron apareció por la puerta del tren con la jaula de Pig en mano—. Pensé que podrías necesitar que alguien vigilase tu lechuza —añadió con voz serena, concerniente con sus extraños ojos saltones.

—Eh… no, gracias —contestó él, sin molestarse siquiera en mirarla cuando saltó al andén—. Ya terminamos de bajar todo el equipaje—continuó, buscando entre la multitud de estudiantes al largo cabello pelirrojo de Ginny—. No habrás visto a mi hermana, ¿o sí?

—Ah, sí —contestó Luna.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Ron al ver que no daba más información—, ¿dónde está?

—Por allí —respondió Luna, señalando a la izquierda del lugar donde la inmensa figura de Hagrid contrastaba con el azul oscuro del lago.

—¡Los del primer año, por aquí! —bramó la profunda voz del guardabosques mientras Ron avanzaba en la dirección que había señalando Luna—. ¡Los del primer año, vengan conmigo!

—¿Aún no terminan? —inquirió Ron en cuanto descubrió a su hermana parada junto a un montón de baúles.

—Habríamos terminado si te hubieses quedado a ayudarnos —espetó Ginny—. Que amable de tu parte reaparecer ahora que casi hemos terminado.

—No esperarías que dejara a Pig en el vagón de prefectos, ¿verdad? —replicó Ron a la defensiva, blandiendo en el aire la jaula que tenía en mano, lo que provocó un aumento en el volumen del ululeo de Pig—. ¿Te podrías callar de una vez? —le gritó a su pequeña lechuza—. No me olvidé de ti pero estoy empezando a desear haberlo hecho.

—Quizás lo haría si dejaras de agitar su jaula como un desquiciado —sugirió Hermione al mismo tiempo que apareció por el umbral, guiando a una pequeña niña rubia—. Una poco de ayuda no vendría nada mal —añadió, señalando el baúl que arrastraba tras ella.

—Ah, claro—dijo Ron, dejando la jaula de Pig en el suelo mientras que las dos chicas bajaban del tren y llevaban el baúl de la niña desde la entrada hasta el montón que había en el andén—. ¿Algo más?

—No, eso es todo —contestó Hermione.

—Bueno, entonces, vámonos —dijo Ron—, antes de que todos los carruajes estén llenos.

—¡Los de primer año, por aquí! —el vozarrón de Hagrid se iba acrecentando.

—No te preocupes —le dijo amablemente Ginny a la pequeña niña rubia cuando ella retrocedió ante la resonante voz, y luego la animó a seguir su camino—. Yo estaba aterrorizada de Hagrid cuando llegué aquí, pero en realidad es bastante dulce una vez que llegas a conocerlo.

—Oye, Hagrid —exclamó Ron por encima del murmullo de la multitud que empezaba a amontonarse.

—¡Caracoles! —contestó Hagrid mientras volteaba y el farol que estaba sujetando iluminaba los magullones en la cara de Ron—. ¿Pero qué te pasó?

—Ah, eh… —tartamudeó Ron—. Nada.

—No luce como si fuera nada.

—Me parece recordar a alguien decir exactamente lo mismo cuando "nada" te había pasado el año pasado —contestó Hermione.

—De acuerdo —contestó Hagrid, levantando su gran mano para detenerla—. Sólo preguntaba; eso es todo. Y ya que lo mencionas, Grawpy ha estado preguntando por ustedes. Le he dicho que irán a visitarlo una vez que se hayan instalado.

—Encantador —murmuró Hermione por lo bajo—. Casi no puedo esperar.

—Será mejor que se vayan —sugirió Hagrid, echando un vistazo sobre las cabezas de los alumnos que iban donde los esperaban los carruajes para llevarlos al castillo—. Harry y Neville no podrán reservarles un lugar durante mucho tiempo.

—Vamos —dijo Ron, cogiendo la jaula de Pig del suelo.

—¡Nos vemos, Hagrid! —chilló Ginny mientras se desparecía por entre la muchedumbre junto a Luna.

—Tú irás con Hagrid —le dijo Hermione a la pequeña niña que había ayudado a salir del tren—. Él cuidará de que llegues a salvo al castillo.

—Date prisa, Hermione —la llamó Ron, impaciente.

—Bien —dijo Hagrid, sonriendo a la niña que lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules—. Vamos, Emma —añadió, indicándole que lo siguiera hacia el lago—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, le he prometido a tu madre que te cuidaría bien, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué es lo que esperas?! —preguntó Ron a su hermana cuando la alcanzó, quien aún estaba con un pie fuera del carruaje donde Harry y Neville ya se habían sentado—. ¡Sube antes de que arranque! —se quejó, dándole un pequeño empujón a Ginny para apurarla a subir.

—¡No me empujes! —replicó Ginny, devolviéndole el atropello a su hermano.

—No puedo creerlo —suspiró Hermione mientras pasaba junto a la disputa entre los dos pelirrojos y subía al carruaje—. Los dos son prefectos, deberían dar un mejor ejemplo a los estudiantes más jóvenes.

—¿Qué estudiantes jóvenes? —preguntó Ron, agarrando a Ginny por la túnica y arrastrándola fuera de su camino para poder subir él primero y sentarse junto a Hermione—. Sólo están Harry y Neville, y a ellos no les importa lo que le diga a mi hermana —añadió, pasándole la jaula de Pig a Hermione antes de subir al carruaje.

—¿Qué dijo? —le preguntó Ginny a Hermione en un tono escrutador, mientras subía al carruaje y murmuraba algo inaudible para sí misma.

—Nada —contestó Hermione, enfadada, y Ginny se dio cuenta que era debido a observar con el ceño fruncido a una chica de cuarto año que se reía tontamente mientras echaba rápidos vistazos al carruaje—. Cámbiame el asiento —le dijo a Ron mientras Luna subía al carruaje y se sentaba junto a Ginny.

—¿Qué? —inquirió él, sorprendido—, ¿por qué?

—Porque quiero sentarme junto a la ventana —replicó Hermione instantáneamente y sin molestarse en decirle el verdadero motivo. Ella había pasado demasiado tiempo escuchando a Parvati y Lavender para saber por qué un grupo de chicas miraba a un sujeto, juntaba sus cabezas y empezaba a reírse tontamente. El que Ron y Harry no se dieran cuenta de que las de cuarto y quinto año estaban embobadas con ellos no quería decir que a Hermione se le hubiera pasado por alto. Además, también había descubierto miraditas dirigidas a Bill dentro el tren. «Maldita sea —maldijo para sí misma, sabiendo lo que ellas estaban pensando—. "Dale uno o dos años para que crezca y estará tan bueno como su hermano"». Vamos, levántate —exigió, decidida a impedir cualquier visión de su novio—. «Aunque, técnicamente... —se recordó a sí misma—, él no es tu novio. Porque nunca te lo ha pedido, ¿o sí? Lo que quiere decir que, si quiere, es libre para salir con cualquiera de esas imbéciles...»

—¿Y qué si yo quiero sentarme junto a la ventana?

—Te aguantas.

—Ay, ¡qué agradable! —exclamó Ron.

—Te puedes quedar con mi lugar —dijo Harry, quien estaba sentado justo frente a Hermione, esperando evitar la pelea que se avecinaba—. Yo me sentaré en medio.

—No, Harry, está bien —replicó Hermione, poniéndole la mano en su brazo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de levantarse. «Maldita sea —insultó otra vez—. Todo por respetar la regla de no reñir delante de Harry». Sé que te gusta contemplar la vista mientras nos acercamos. No pasa nada. Yo iré en medio —añadió, dándole un codazo a Ron en las costillas mientras hablaba.

—¡Oye!, ¡no hagas eso!

—Eso parece doler —dijo Luna, echando un vistazo al labio partido de Ron e ignorando completamente el intento fallido de Hermione por levantarlo de su lugar.

—No mucho —balbuceó él antes de mirar de reojo a Hermione, quien acababa de sentarse, resignada, y le había llamado estúpido.

—¿Tuviste un lindo verano, Luna? —preguntó Neville, esperando distraer a Ron y a Hermione de su disputa.

—Ah, sí —contestó ella distraídamente—. Mi padre y yo la pasamos estupendamente bien en Suecia.

—¿Atrapaste aquel snorkack de cuerno arrugado? —preguntó Ginny, intentando iniciar una conversación.

—No, pero sí logramos hacernos de un caballito de mar —contestó, sacando una foto de su bolsillo y pasándosela a Ginny.

—Imagínalo —murmuró Hermione pero, apenas lo dijo, se sintió culpable. En realidad, Luna no había hecho nada excepto hablar con Ron, lo cual no era ningún crimen. Ella se había jugado la vida por ellos el año anterior y sólo por el hecho de estar molesta con esas otras chicas, no tenía derecho a desquitarse con ella. En el fondo, sospechaba que a la joven Ravenclaw le atraía un poco Ron, pero no estaba del todo segura. El comportamiento de Luna nunca era muy normal. Posiblemente sólo estuviera malinterpretando las señales. En cualquier caso, no importaba demasiado. Luna no era una amenaza, al contrario de esas otras chicas. Ron siempre estaba ansioso por llamar la atención y si esas chicas empezaban a seguirle el juego no habría forma de saber qué pasaría.

—Has cambiado tu cabello —dijo Luna con sus grandes ojos fijos en Hermione, quien tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—. No te queda bien.

—Yo creo que sí —contestó Neville, y Ron dejó caer su mandíbula por la sorpresa.

«Oh, oh —pensó Harry, apenas vio a Hermione fruncir los labios—. Esto va a ponerse feo».

—¿Tú que opinas, Harry? —le preguntó Luna.

—Eh, sí, supongo que está bien —contestó algo inseguro. Tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca se arriesgó a mirar de reojo a Hermione para evaluar su reacción. Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando estaba de mal humor, y no tenía intención de ser quien la hiciera estallar.

—Luna tiene razón —contestó Hermione, al mismo tiempo que el carruaje comenzó a moverse, tomando a Ron y a Harry por sorpresa—. Me veo ridícula, pero todo volverá a la normalidad mañana por la mañana.

**...**

Harry no prestó atención a la conversación que tenía lugar en el carruaje una vez que este empezó a balancearse y tambalear a lo largo del camino desde la estación de Hogsmeade hasta Hogwarts. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando por la ventana para ver aparecer las columnas de piedra coronadas por jabalíes alados. Su corazón palpitaba de emoción mientras atravesaban las gigantescas puertas de hierro forjado, flanqueadas por estos pilares, porque sabía que en cuanto girasen la próxima curva podría vislumbrar el colegio.

No importaba cuantas veces había pasado por eso en el pasado. No importaba cuantas veces había visto ese castillo. Lo que sentía cuando las impresionantes torres y las almenas embrolladas se dejaban ver tras su insoportable verano era siempre lo mismo. Sintió la misma calmada satisfacción. Un calor familiar se expandió por todo su cuerpo en el mismo instante en que echó el primer vistazo a los deslumbrantes ventanales. Sintió la misma tranquilidad que siempre cuando los carruajes finalizaron su recorrido y se detuvieron frente a los escalones de piedra que llevaban a las grandes puertas de roble.

«Mi hogar» —pensó Harry una vez que bajó del carruaje junto a Ron y Hermione.

Es eso lo que era. Paz; la paz que sientes cuando sabes, en el fondo de tu corazón, que finalmente has vuelto a casa. Voldemort aún estaba libre, la guerra seguía amenazante, y Harry sabía que finalmente tendrían que enfrentarse a ello.

«Pero no esta noche» —pensó mientras seguía a sus amigos a través de las puertas de roble y se adentraba al cavernoso recibidor iluminado por antorchas. Esta noche estaba en casa y podría descansar. Podría curarse y, lo más importante, prepararse para la batalla que se avecinaba.

—¡Señor Weasley!, ¡Señorita Granger! —llamó una voz por encima del zumbido de la multitud que bullía a través de las puertas dobles que daban acceso al Gran Comedor—. ¡No se mueven ni un centímetro! —añadió la profesora McGonagall mientras bajaba las escaleras de mármol que llevaban a las plantas superiores y se hacía paso por entre el gentío para llegar donde los dos prefectos.

Ron apenas había tenido tiempo de ojear a Harry cuando McGonagall se plantó frente al trío con el ceño fruncido.

—Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo —dijo sobriamente.

—Pero, profesora… —empezó Ron a protestar.

—Ahora, señor Weasley —dijo McGonagall, señalando hacia las escaleras—. Siga camino, Potter —añadió cuando Ron empezó a avanzar arrastrando los pies—. El tema no le concierne.

—Les guardaré un lugar —le dijo Harry a Hermione, quien le dedicó una mirada ansiosa antes de seguir a McGonagall por entre la multitud.

—Señor Weasley —lo llamó la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor cuando Ron empezó a subir la escalera de mármol que llevaba al despacho de ésta—, por aquí —le aclaró, señalando la estrecha escalera de piedra que daba acceso a las mazmorras.

«Mierda» —pensó Ron, tragando saliva sonoramente. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Snape.

—No te pongas histérico —le advirtió Hermione en voz baja mientras iba detrás suyo al bajar las escaleras—. Déjame hablar a mí.

En vez de responder, Ron simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Le parecía un buen plan, si él sujetaba su lengua y dejaba que Hermione fuera quien argumentara, hasta podrían subir a tiempo para disfrutar del festín.

—Entre —dijo McGonagall, abriendo la puerta del despacho del profesor Snape y señalando el interior—. Usted no, señorita Granger —añadió, cuando Hermione intentó pasar primero—. De momento esperará aquí.

—Muy bien —contestó Hermione, pero mientras lo hizo miró detenidamente la expresión desesperada de Ron. «Esto no me gusta —pensó mientras veía como McGonagall hacía pasar a Ron al despacho y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella—. Esto no me gusta nada. Deberíamos haber seguido el consejo de Bill y congeniar nuestras versiones por si nos interrogaban por separado. Maldición. ¡Maldición!, ¡maldición!, ¡maldición! ¡Esto no está nada bien! Por favor, no pierdas los estribos. Por favor, por favor, por favor...»

**...**

—Entonces... —dijo el profesor Snape débilmente en cuanto Ron fue empujado dentro de la habitación y cerraron la puerta detrás de él—, ¿le importaría exponer por sí mismo? —le preguntó, contemplando la situación satisfechamente detrás de su escritorio, como si tratara de no sonreír.

—Eh… —dijo Ron—, ¿qué cosa?

—Sabe perfectamente de qué estoy hablando —contestó Snape, y su falsa tranquilidad se derrumbó rápidamente—. Estoy hablando del motivo por el cual el señor Malfoy… —dijo, señalando al prefecto de Slytherin que estaba sentado tranquilamente en una silla a la derecha—, acabó en un ala de la enfermería.

—¡La enfermería! —exclamó Ron, indignado y volviéndose para encarar a Draco apenas se dio cuenta de que éste estaba en la habitación—. No te tenías nada grave, maldito mentiros…

—¡SILENCIO! —bramó Snape, poniéndose de pie y atrayendo completamente la atención de Ron.

—Tome asiento, señor Weasley —acotó McGonagall con los labios fruncidos y luciendo más severa que lo habitual.

—Profesor, no fue culpa de Hermi… —Ron intentó disculparla antes de que lo cortaran de nuevo.

—¿Le dije o no le dije que mantuviera la boca cerrada, señor Weasley?

Ron pegó sus labios instantáneamente, pero no necesitaba hablar para que el profesor Snape supiera qué era lo que estaba pensando. Parecía escrito en su pecosa frente.

—Draco, aquí presente, me acaba de relatar lo que ha pasado en el tren —le informó el profesor de pociones a Ron mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿Le importaría explicármelo usted?

—Ahora sí puedo hablar, ¿verdad?

—Señor Weasley —advirtió McGonagall—, haría bien en recordar con quién está hablando.

«Oh, sé muy bien con quien estoy hablando —Ron echaba humo por dentro—. Con un vengativo imbécil de dos caras».

—¿Y bien? —espetó Snape.

En vez de responder, Ron se volvió con el ceño fruncido hacia Draco, quien, para sorpresa del enfadado pelirrojo, se encontraba negando con la cabeza imperceptiblemente. «¿Qué demonios? —se preguntó. Seguramente, Malfoy no estaba tratando de advertirle algo. Tenía que ser un truco—. Pequeño Slytherin bastardo y lamebotas».

—¿Señor Weasley? —inquirió la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasó? —exigió Snape.

—Él ya le ha dado su versión —contestó Ron—. ¿De qué sirve que yo le de la mía?. «Prejuicioso pedazo de mierda».

—Yo, por mi parte, estoy muy interesada en oír su versión —intercedió McGonagall—. ¿Empezó o no empezó la disputa, señor Weasley?

—Supongo que depende.

—¿De qué? —gruñó Snape.

—De a quién se lo pregunte.

—Se lo estoy preguntando a usted —dijo McGonagall, categórica—. ¿Fue usted quién la empezó?

—No. «Puede que yo diese el primer golpe, pero él me provocó, así que él empezó» —pensó Ron, justificando sus acciones.

—Si usted no empezó la pelea y el señor Malfoy tampoco... —dijo Snape sarcásticamente—, sólo nos queda una opción. Quizás deberíamos pedirle a la señorita Granger que se nos uniera para que explique cómo fue que ella empezó la pelea.

—Sí —dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué no lo hacen, entonces?

—Eso no será necesario, señor —interrumpió Malfoy, tomándolos a los tres por sorpresa—. Yo lo hice. Yo empecé la pelea.

—¿Está seguro? —inquirió McGonagall, entrecerrando los ojos en actitud desconfiada. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que el prefecto de Slytherin probablemente habría provocado a Ron. Fastidiar a los Weasley era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos ,pero era totalmente ajeno al carácter de Malfoy asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos sólo porque sí. Claramente, había algo más de lo que ella sospechaba. Tenía que hablar del tema con Ojoloco en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

—De alguna manera, no creo que esa sea toda la verdad —contestó Snape, estudiando a Malfoy cuidadosamente.

—La es, señor.

—Entonces deberíamos asegurarnos de ello, ¿verdad? —preguntó, atravesando la habitación y abriendo repentinamente la puerta—. Granger. Adentro. ¡Ahora! —ladró.

* * *

** N/t**: Bueno, hasta acá llegué yo solita. De aquí en más, la traducción será compartida entre Democritus, Antonio y yo, como ya les conté. Estamos programando un programa para ordenar bien qué capítulo traduce cada uno para acerlo más rápido. Ahora sólo estoy esperando que Ingrid (Demo), me mande por mail el capítulo 35 que ya tradujo Antonio, lo chequeamos y subimos. ¡Ojalá que todo esto resulte muy bueno para todos!


	35. Buenas y malas noticias

**Traducido por**: Antonio  
**Beteado por**: Ingrid y Mel

* * *

**35**

**Buenas y malas noticias**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Draco Malfoy sintió como se le encogía el estómago cuando vio al profesor Snape dirigirse a la puerta de su despacho y ordenar a Hermione Granger unírseles. Lo último que quería era que aquella maldita sangresucia se involucrara. Ella le había dicho lisa y llanamente que no dudaría en mentir para protejer a Weasley, y, de hecho, Weasley no había puesto obstáculos cuando Snape lo amenazó con traerla al despacho. Estaba con la mierda hasta el cuello.

No debería haber ido jamás a la enfermería. Todo lo que pretendió fue que le curaran los hematomas. ¿Cómo iba a saber que Snape aparecería y le exigiría saber lo ocurrido? Draco, por supuesto, le había contado casi lo indispensable, pero no importó. Con eso, Snape se enteró de la pelea y de quienes estaban implicados, y se había diabólicamente empeñado en culpar del asunto al pequeño secuaz de Potter. En otras circunstancias, Draco hubiese estado totalmente a favor de ello, pero Granger no era de las que amenazaban en vano. No tenía ni la menor duda de que ella lo acusaría si la ponían contra la pared. Tuvo que admitir que él empezó la pelea; no hubo otra opción.

Pelear era una falta leve comparada con una agresión sexual. No había forma de que pudiese deshacerse de una acusación así con McGonagall presente. No si ésta era Santa Granger, la mascota de los maestros. Tenía la camisa rasgada y varios prefectos como testigos para respaldar su versión. Y eso sin mencionar al hermano de Weasley y a Ojoloco Moody, quienes, obviamente, se pondrían de su parte.

¿Y él qué tenía? Nada, nada excepto la verdad, como si eso sirviese de algo. Ella podría ser una Gryffindor, pero esa arpía podía mentir tan bien como cualquier Slytherin. Lo habían visto sus propios ojos cuando el año anterior había engañado a la profesora Umbridge. En cuanto empezara a contar su versión de los hechos y soltara unas cuántas lágrimas de cocodrilo, ni siquiera Snape, con lo indulgente que era con los miembros de su propia casa, podría hacer la vista gorda.

Probablemente, terminaría siendo expulsado y Weasley quedaría como un héroe. Draco no podía permitir de ninguna manera que eso ocurriera. No tenía más opción que autoinculparse; era la única forma de evitar que ella cumpliera con su amenaza, pero no se olvidaría de esto. Oh, no; Granger y Weasley encabezaban su lista justo junto a Potter, quien había enviado a su padre a prisión.

«Vas a pagar por esto —pensó Draco, mirando con odio a Hermione mientras ella entraba al despacho y seguía a Snape hasta su escritorio—. Los tres lo harán. Sólo espera. Conseguiré mi venganza_._»

—Bien, bien, bien —le dijo el profesor Snape a Hermione mientras se deslizaba tras su escritorio y se sentaba—. Parece ser que ustedes tres han tenido un viaje cargado de emociones. El señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy nos acaban de dar su versión de los hechos. Ahora me gustaría oír la suya.

—Yo no he dich… —empezó a protestar Ron.

—¡SILENCIO! —exclamó Snape en voz alta, cortándolo eficazmente—. Mantendrá su boca cerrada, señor Weasley. ¿Ha entendido? —preguntó, mirándolo fijamente con sus fríos ojos negros por si Ron se atrevía a hablar otra vez—. ¿ESTÁ CLARO?

—Sí, señor —escupió Ron, enfadado.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Por hablar, señor Weasley.

—¿QUÉ? —bramó Ron, volviéndose para suplicarle a McGonagall—. Profesora, no puede dejar que…

—Le sugiero que se calle —continuó Snape a pesar de la mirada desaprobatoria de McGonagall—, antes de que sean diez.

La boca de Ron se cerró al instante haciendo un ruido seco, lo que no impidió que continuase gruñendo mientras volteaba de nuevo para afrontar al Profesor de Pociones.

A Hermione le bastó sólo una mirada a Ron para saber que estaba luchando por mantener su temperamento bajo control. No sólo por su cara roja de ira, sino porque sus orejas empezaban a teñirse también, lo cual era un indicio de problemas. Snape lo estaba presionando a propósito y Ron estaba cayendo en la trampa.

—¿Qué pasó en el tren, señorita Granger? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall sobriamente—. ¿Quién comenzó la pelea?

—Ya les he dicho que … —Draco intentó intervenir antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, pero, desgraciadamente, Snape no tenía intención de dejarlo terminar la frase. El resonante golpe que produjo el puño del Profesor de Pociones estampándose contra la mesa cortó a Malfoy eficazmente y atrajo la atención de Hermione al mismo tiempo.

—La profesora McGonagall le ha hecho una pregunta, Granger —gruño Snape, mirando a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido—, contéstela ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, en vez de responder, Hermione se volvió hacia su izquierda y le echó un vistazo inseguro a Ron.

—No tiene sentido negarlo —presionó Snape—. El señor Weasley ya nos ha dicho que él la empezó.

«¿Qué?» —pensó Ron mientras su boca se abría indignantemente. Estaba tan sorprendido que no podría haber hablado de haber querido hacerlo. Era mentira; una mentira descarada y todos los sabían. Todos excepto Hermione, claro está. Snape estaba tratando de engañarla, de confundirla para que revelara algo que no haría en otras circunstancias, y McGonagall se lo estaba permitiendo. Eso era lo más sorprendente de todo.

—¿Disculpe? —replicó Hermione, como si creyera no haber oído correctamente.

—Estuvo allí, ¿no? —preguntó McGonagall—¿Fue testigo de toda la pelea?

—Sí

—Entonces, como prefecta de esta escuela, usted tenía la obligación de… —empezó a decir Snape, pero el resto de su discurso murió en sus labios cuando Hermione desabrochó su insignia de prefecta y la lanzó sobre la mesa.

Si Ron creía haber estado sorprendido segundos atrás, era imposible explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Y no era el único que se había quedado boquiabierto; Malfoy se le había unido y Snape no estaba tan lejos de hacerlo también.

—¿Señorita Granger? —susurró McGonagall, tan aturdida como todos los demás en el despacho. Ella sabía que la joven que tenía en frente era testaruda y leal a sus amigos, pero eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Malfoy había confesado. No era necesario que ella renunciara a su insignia—. Severus —dijo, tomando la insignia de Hermione sobre de la mesa—, ¿podría hablar un momento con usted? —preguntó, dirigiéndose indignada hacia la puerta y abriéndola violentamente—. En privado —añadió, haciéndole señas para que la siguiera al recibidor.

**...**

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—le preguntó Ron a Hermione en cuanto la ondulante capa negra de Snape atravesó la puerta y éste los encerró en su despacho—. ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? —continuó, luciendo impresionado y horrorizado al mismo tiempo.

—Si cree que puede usar el hecho de que sea prefecta para forzarme a hablar... —dijo ella, echando humo—, se puede ir al infierno y llevarse la insignia con él.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Ron, pasando del horror a la completa admiración—. No tenías que hacerlo —dijo, intentando aún asumir lo que ella acababa de hacer. Había arrojado en la cara de Snape su insignia de prefecta. Por poco y lo manda a la mierda, ya que, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, la intención estaba clara. Pero no había renunciado únicamente al cargo de prefecta, sino a sus opciones de convertirse en Premio Anual. Había mandado todo a volar sin rodeos, y todo por él. Había renunciado a su sueño, a todo por lo que llevaba cinco años luchando, y lo había hecho sin dudar—. ¿Qué has hecho? —se preguntó en voz alta cuando todas estas implicaciones lo hicieron reaccionar.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Hermione, poniéndose pálida y dejándose caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Snape.

—Te compensaré por esto —se lamentó Ron, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella y colocando sus manos en los brazos de la silla. Era un débil intento de consolarla y lo sabía, pero era todo lo que se le ocurría decir—. Te juro que lo haré. No sé cómo, pero encontraré el modo de …

—¿Te derrotaron en tu propio juego, Granger? —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras

—¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! —rugió Ron, volviéndose hacia el Slytherin que sonreía con satisfacción, apenas recordó que aún continuaba en el despacho—. TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Malfoy, enfrentando la mirada del pelirrojo con un brillo en los ojos—. Asumí la culpa, ¿no? Les dije que yo había empezado la pelea. Me oíste hacerlo. Es culpa de ella si fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para renunciar a…

—¡RON, NO! —exclamó Hermione, saltando de la silla y agarrándolo del brazo apenas éste se lanzó a Malfoy—. Esto es exactamente lo que nos metió en este desastre —siseó mientras lo hacía retroceder—. ¿Realmente quieres empezar otra pelea aquí, en el despacho de Snape?

—Lo siento —murmuró él, aunque a pesar de la disculpa continuaba mirando escrutadoramente Malfoy.

—Ay, por todos los cielos —suspiró ella, empujándolo hacia la silla que acabada de dejar libre—. Sólo… cálmate y déjame pensar un segundo, ¿sí?

—Sí —rió Draco con disimulo—, veamos si se te ocurre cómo salir de esta.

—Señor Malfoy —Se oyó la severa voz de la profesora McGonagall atravesar la habitación y alarmar al Slytherin de tal forma que literalmente volteó saltando de la silla para afrontarla—, ya puede retirarse.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó Ron lleno de furia, mientras Malfoy por poco corre hacia la puerta—. Profesora, usted no puede creer que realmente…

—Señor Weasley, por favor —dijo McGonagall, cerrando la puerta en cuanto Draco salió y aproximándose a los dos prefectos de Gryffindor.

—Pero no es junto —se quejó infantilmente—. No puede dejarlo ir así como así. Todo esto es su culpa. Incluso él lo ha dicho.

—Aún así... —replicó McGonagall ásperamente—, queda en manos del profesor Snape decidir el castigo del señor Malfoy.

—Lo que significa que quedará libre mientras Hermione pierde su insignia de prefecta —gritó Ron, levantándose de la silla—. ¡Ella no ha hecho nada! No es justo, profesora; no puede…

—Ya es suficiente, señor Weasley.

—Aquí tiene —dijo Ron, arrancando su insignia de la túnica y ofreciéndosela a McGonagall—. Tome la mía en su lugar. Si uno de nosotros tiene que perder el puesto, ese debería ser yo. Yo lo hice; yo empecé la pelea.

—Ron —siseó Hermione tras él.

—Bueno, lo hice.

—No, no lo hiciste —protestó ella, suplicándole con la mirada que se callara—. Malfoy empezó.

—Él me provocó pero yo di el primer golpe.

—Señor Weasley —dijo la profesora McGonagall, girando e inclinándose sobre el escritorio de Snape—. Hace tiempo dejó de ser un niño, por lo que ya es hora de que aprenda a controlar su temperamento o será responsable de meterse usted y sus amigos… —añadió, mostrando la insignia de Hermione a modo de prueba—, en serios problemas. Afortunadamente —continuó, devolviéndole la insignia a su alumna—, no ha habido daños graves que lamentar. Pero en el futuro sería inteligente de su parte pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos _antes_ de actuar. No puede esperar que la señorita Granger lo detenga cada vez que alguien como Draco Malfoy intente obligarlo a actuar precipitadamente. Si realmente tiene intenciones de ser Auror va a tener que aprender a controlar esos impulsos usted solo. Nunca pasará el programa de entrenamiento de Aurores, ni el de la Orden... —añadió en un susurro— si continúa saltando como un gallo de pelea cada vez que alguien lo provoque.

—Sí, señora —suspiró Ron, mirando al suelo e intimidado—. Lo intentaré.

—Ya veremos. Ahora, en cuanto a sus castigos...

—¡CASTIGOS! ¿Los dos? ¡Pero si Hermione no hizo absolutamente nada!

—Señor Weasley... —advirtió McGonagall, frunciendo los labios aún más

—Disculpe, profesora.

**...**

—No creerás que McGonagall pueda realmente expulsarlos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó en voz baja Ginny a Harry, inclinándose hacia él cuando vio a Draco entrar en el Gran Comedor detrás de Snape y pavonearse hacia la mesa de Slytherin como si no le importara absolutamente nada.

—Lo dudo —contestó Harry, fulminando con la mirada a Malfoy, quien acababa de sentarse entre Crabbe y Goyle y se disponía a comer.

—Entonces, ¿dónde están? —susurró Ginny.

—No lo sé —contestó Harry, intentando que Ginny no notara que estaba tan preocupado como ella—. Quizá McGonagall no los haya sermoneado aún.

—Pero se fueron hace décadas —discutió Ginny—. Se han perdido la selección, el discurso de Dumbledore y gran parte de la cena.

—Quizá McGonagall no vaya a dejarlos venir —contestó Harry, revisando la mesa de los profesores de nuevo para ver si ella se dejaba ver—, como cuando Ron y yo nos llevamos el coche de tu padre. Tuvimos que quedarnos en el despacho de Snape.

—¿Crees que deberíamos guardarles algo de comer?

—No, ella se los dará en ese caso, y si no, Ron puede tomar mi capa de invisibilidad y bajar a la cocina más tarde.

—Sí, claro —dijo Ginny sarcásticamente—. ¡Brillante idea! Ron ya está metido en problemas. Lo último que necesita es que lo atrapen merodeando por los pasillos fuera de las horas permitidas.

—De acuerdo, Yo iré y si me atrapan... «Cosa que no harán» —pensó Harry—, simplemente diré que quería hacerle una visita a Dobby.

—O mejor podríamos llevarnos algo de comer cuando subamos —contestó Ginny, tomando una de las grandes servilletas de tela de la mesa y poniendo dentro de ella algo de pollo—. Aunque tendrías que hacerlo tú —dijo pasándosela a Harry—, porque me toca acompañar a los de primer año hasta la sala común y no puedo romper las reglas justo delante de ellos, ni tampoco en mi primera noche como prefecta. Hermione me mataría aunque la comida sea para ella.

—Te diste cuenta de que estaba de mal humor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, cogiendo la servilleta repleta de pollo de las manos de Ginny.

—¿Bromeas? —rió ella entre dientes— Era bastante difícil no darse cuenta de cómo le gruñía a Ron.

—Al menos las cosas vuelven a la normalidad —contestó Harry con una leve sonrisa—. Nunca habría pensado que realmente extrañaría las peleas entre esos dos, pero era demasiado… extraña la forma en que ellos se esforzaban por ser amables el uno con el otro todo el tiempo. Siendo honestos, estoy realmente sorprendido de que hayan aguantado tanto tiempo sin pelearse.

—Tuvieron muchísimas discusiones antes de … que tu llegaras —dijo Ginny torpemente—. Sólo pídele a Ron que te cuente la que tuvieron después de que él atrapara a aquel periodista colándose en el jardín. Fue tan grande que papá tuvo que echar un escudo en la cocina.

—George ya lo ha hecho —contestó Harry—. Dijo que Hermione incluso le gritó a él.

—Ah, sí. Le dijo a George que se fuera a la mierda —rió ella—. Aunque se lo merecía por restregarle de tal forma la advertencia oficial que había recibido del ministerio.

—Parece que se olvidó de contarme ese detalle —dijo Harry riendo entre dientes.

—Imagina. Mira —dijo Ginny, señalando con la cabeza hacia la entrada que su hermano atravesaba enfurecido—. Hermione no es la única de mal humor —le susurró a Harry mientras los dos prefectos se acercaban a la mesa.

—Ese viejo murciélago —gruñó Ron mientras se dejaba caer en el banco junto a Harry y cogía una bandeja de chuletas de cerdo.

—¡Ron! —amonestó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño mientras se sentaba también.

—Dejadme adivinar —suspiró Harry, volviéndose hacia Hermione, quien estaba sentada a su otro lado—. ¿Malfoy fue derechito a Snape?

—En realidad —contestó ella, mirando con disgusto a Ron, quien había llenado a rebosar su plato y estaba apuñalando cruelmente las patatas—, él fue derecho a la enfermería.

—Maldito llorón —le escuchó murmurar para sí mismo Harry a Ron—. ¿Quien va a la enfermería por un ojo negro?

—Madam Pomfrey probablemente se lo dijo a Snape.

—Bueno, siguen aquí, así que, obviamente, McGonagall no expulsó a ninguno de los dos —dijo Ginny.

—No —refunfuñó Ron—. Pero sí me castigó.

—La verdad es que no puedes culpar a nadie mas que a ti mismo —lo reprendió Hermione.

—Puedo culpar a Malfoy.

—Ah, él te obligó a gritarle a McGonagall, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, es que no tenía derecho a castigarte a ti también.

—¿Te castigaron? —preguntó Ginny, mirando a Hermione, impresionada.

—¡Todo un endemoniado mes! —exclamó Ron aún sin poder creerlo.

—Ron, no maldigas. Qué pasaría si los de primero te oyen y…

—Los de primero están al otro extremo —la cortó Ron mientras señalaba al final de la mesa dónde los nuevos Gryffindor estaban sentados—. No pueden oír ni una sola palabra de lo que digo.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Sí que lo es.

—Ahí los tienes —dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry significativamente.

—¿Van a estar un mes castigados? —preguntó Harry mirando alternativamente a Ron y a Hermione—. ¿Los dos?

—Pierdes el tiempo, compañero —contestó Ron—. A ella le importa un carajo.

—¡Claro que me importa! —soltó Hermione.

—Entonces. ¿por qué no estás enfadada? —contraatacó él.

—Bueno, lo merecía, ¿o no? —contestó ella—. Y no tendría que haberme devuelto mi insignia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ginny, mirando incrédulamente a Ron—. ¿McGonagall te sacó la insignia de prefecta? —inquirió, asombrada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par .

—No —contestó Ron, sonriendo por primera vez desde que entraron al comedor—. Snape intentó recordarle que, como prefecta, su deber era delatarme, así que ella se la tiró en la cara. Fue endemoniadamente brillante —dijo él, entusiasmado—. Casi vale la pena el mes de castigo el haber visto cómo se quedó mirándola, aunque habría sido mucho mejor que hubiera rebotado en su grasiento pelo.

—No es tan malo como Ron lo hace parecer —les aseguró Hermione a sus amigos—. No es un mes entero. Sólo es una noche a la semana durante un mes.

—Sí, los sábados por la noche —refunfuñó Ron—. La única noche en la que no tengo que preocuparme de terminar mis deberes.

—Tampoco haces ningún deber los viernes.

—Eso no es lo importante. ¡Ha estropeado mis fines de semana!

—No, tú los has estropeado —discutió Hermione—. Podrías haber sido expulsado —lo regañó—, y te ha salido bastante barato.

—¿Barato? —se quejó Ron—. ¡McGonagall va a escribirle a mi madre esta noche! No me sorprendería recibir un par de vociferadores por la mañana. Sí, ríete —añadió cuando Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—. Te mandará uno a ti también. Espera y verás.

—¿Y ahora quién es el llorón? —murmuró Hermione, tapándose con la servilleta.

—¡Oye! Escuché eso.

—¿Has oído alguna vez ese refrán que dice "ten cuidado con lo que deseas"? —le preguntó Ginny a Harry, riendo entre dientes—. ¿Ya te cansaste de la disputa?

—Nop —contestó Harry con una sonrisa, echándose hacia atrás para permitir que sus amigos se miraran a la cara mientras reñían.

—Ya lo harás —advirtió Ginny.

—Es probable —coincidió él—, pero mientras, es bueno estar de vuelta.

—Bueno, ¿qué nos perdimos? —preguntó Ron, apartando la mirada de Hermione y echando un vistazo hacia los de primer año.

—La selección, obviamente —contestó Harry.

—... y el discurso de Dumbledore —añadió Ginny.

—Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó Hermione, apartando su mirada de la mesa de los profesores y clavándola en Ginny—. ¿Dumbledore ya dio su discurso?, ¿antes del festín? Pero si siempre lo hace después.

—Este año, no —contestó Harry

—Dijo que no tenía sentido retrasarlo —explicó Ginny—, ya que todos sabíamos de los "sucesos" que habían tenido lugar durante el verano y que, probablemente, habíamos sacado ya algunas conjeturas sobre lo que desconocíamos.

—¿Qué dijo sobre los ataques? —preguntó Ron, bajando el tenedor antes de que llegara a su boca.

—No mucho —contestó Harry—. Nada que no supiéramos ya.

—Excepto los nombres de las demás víctimas —contestó Ginny.

—¿Euan Abercrombie? —preguntó Hermione después de un rápido examen de su mesa—. No todos estaban en Gryffindor, ¿o sí?

—No —contestó Ginny tristemente—. También Orla Quirke de Ravenclaw y Kevin Whitby. Él era de Hufflepuff.

—Es decir, ¿en todas las casas excepto Slytherin? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Te lo imaginas? —murmuró, mirando a Malfoy con odio.

—¿No dijo nada más? —preguntó Hermione con los ojos fijos de nuevo en la mesa de los profesores—, sobre los ataques...

—Nada interesante —contestó Ginny—. Nos hizo poner de pie y brindar en su memoria, y luego pasó a los avisos de costumbre. Ah, sí —añadió, volviéndose hacia su hermano—. Las pruebas de Quidditch serán dentro de dos semanas. Deberías presentarte así que habla con McGonagall y asegúrate de que no interfieran con tu castigo.

—Muy bien —dijo Ron, echando un vistazo hacia McGonagall, quien estaba sentada junto a Dumbledore—. ¿Qué hay del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —preguntó, examinando el resto de la mesa y dándose cuenta que no había caras nuevas—. Por favor, dime que no le han dado el puesto a Snape.

—No lo hicieron —contestó Hermione mientras revolvía su plato con desgano.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Ron.

—Porque vi al nuevo profesor de DCAO en el tren —contestó ella.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Harry, obviamente tan sorprendido por la noticia como Ron y Ginny.

—Cuando fui al final del tren para que Tonks renovara los hechizos que puso en mi cabello.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está él? —preguntó Ron, mirándola escépticamente.

—Ella —corrigió Hermione—. Y no tengo idea.

—¿Una bruja? —se lamentó Ron.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —dijo Ginny bruscamente

—Significa que vamos a tener que aprender todo de los libros, como el año pasado.

—Si fuera tú, no estaría tan segura de eso —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Sabes quién es, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Y bien? —reclamó Ron cuando ella sonrió—. ¿Quién es?

—Ya se los he dicho —contestó ella, bajando su voz hasta prácticamente convertirla en un susurro—. Es Tonks.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Ginny en voz alta—. ¡Grandioso!

—¡Fantástico! —dijo Ron, sonriendo al igual que Harry y su hermana.

—Parece ser que Dumbledore pensó que sería buena idea tener un auror por aquí —explicó Hermione—. Y puesto que Fudge fastidió las cosas el año pasado, éste ha accedido a sus deseos. Pero Tonks dijo que nosotros no deberíamos dar a entender que la conocemos, así que contengan un poco el entusiasmo —les advirtió a sus amigos pelirrojos.

—Bien —contestó Harry.

—Ojala tengamos DCAO con Slytherins —dijo Ron, mirando al vacío y obviando las miradas desconcertadas de Harry y Hermione—. Me encantaría ver cómo se encarga de Malfoy.

* * *

**N/t: **Quería pedirles perdón por la ausencia. Ésta se debió a cuestiones del estudio y a otras personales que no voy a contar acá. Lo único que les digo es gracias por el aguante :)

PD: Éste es nuestro primer capítulo traducido "en conjunto" y la verdad es que me siento muy contenta con como ha quedado!! Les agradezco infinatemente, Ingrid y Antonio :)


	36. La nueva Profesora de DCAO

**Traducido por:** Mel  
**Beteado por:** Ingrid

**

* * *

36**

**La nueva Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**

**----o0o----**

**

* * *

  
**

—No tengo hambre —protestó Ron mientras Harry lo empujaba fuera del dormitorio para hacerlo bajar a la sala común.

—Sí, claro —rió Harry,

—No, en serio. Tú y Hermione vayan; yo los encontraré en clase.

—Y, exactamente, ¿cómo planeas hacer eso —preguntó Harry— si no bajas a desayunar y recojes tus horarios primero?

—Los encontraré en el vestíbulo.

—¿Después de que hayan entregado el correo?

—Eh... sí —admitió Ron.

—¿Se podrían apurar, ustedes dos? —La voz de Hermione resonó por las escaleras de piedra—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Es sólo el desayuno —espetó Ron mientras Harry volvía a empujarlo para forzarlo a bajar—. No importa si llegamos unos minutos tarde. La comida no va a irse a ningún lado. Bueno, aunque tampoco eso es exactamente cierto —añadió al entrar a la sala común—. No es como si estuviera en esos platos todo el día. Será mejor que ambos se apuren.

—¿De qué está hablando? —le preguntó Hermione a Harry después de darle a Ron una mirada extraña.

—Aparentemente, Ron no tiene hambre esta mañana —contestó él.

—Oh, por favor —se burló Hermione.

—Esa es su excusa, de todas formas —rió Harry entre dientes—. Dijo que nosotros dos deberíamos ir a desayunar sin él.

—No seas ridículo —replicó Hermione, cogiendo su mochila del suelo—. Vamos —exigió ella, tomando a Ron del hombro y jalándolo hacia el hueco del retrato.

—No —protestó él, liberándose—. Dije que no tengo hambre.

—Ay, por todos los cielos —chilló ella, dándose la vuelta para afrontar a los dos muchachos una vez más—. ¿Y debo suponer que lo que acaba de gruñir fue el estómago de Harry?

«Mierda».

—Está preocupado por el correo —explicó Harry cuando Ron no contestó.

—No puedes ocultarte del correo —dijo Hermione mientras ponía los ojos en blanco— Errol te encontrará estés donde estés. Cuando finalmente llegue aquí, claro está. Es obvio que llegará tarde —añadió—. No estará por aquí hasta la hora de almuerzo.

—No lo digas —le dijo Ron a Harry, quien estaba a punto de decirle que Hermione tenía razón—. Bien —chasqueó él, dispuesto a perderse una comida pero no dos—. Bajaré a desayunar —continuó mientras se dirigía al hueco del retrato—, pero me saltearé el almuerzo.

—No seas un bebé —dijo Hermione a la vez que seguía a Harry por el agujero hacia el pasillo.

«Aquí vamos —pensó Harry al ver al alto pelirrojo erizarse—.Van a pasarse todo día peleando. Eso o no se dirigirán la palabra hasta que alcancemos el Gran Comedor»

—Ya me darás la razón cuando la tuya aparezca frente a toda la escuela. —respondió Ron con una sonrisa satisfecha.

«O no» —corrigió Harry cuando Ron falló en captar la indirecta y Hermione se rió por lo bajo de su respuesta.

—Tu madre no va a enviarme un vociferador —le aseguró ella—. Y tampoco va a enviarte uno a ti.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello —replicó Ron mientras guiaba a sus amigos hacia el corredor y hacia la escalera movediza que los llevaría a los niveles inferiores del castillo.

—No has hecho nada malo.

—Me castigaron, ¿no? «Aún no tuvimos ni una endemoniada clase y ya estoy en problemas»

—Bueno, sí —aceptó Hermione serenamente—, pero eso iba a ocurrir de todas modos. No tiene nada que ver con lo ocurrido en el tren. Nuestro castigo ya estaba premeditado.

—¿Qué? —Ron y Harry chillaron al unísono a la vez que se congelaron en medio de las escaleras y miraron fijamente a Hermione con incredulidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry.

—Tonk me lo dijo en el tren —admitió Hermione casi con un suspiro.

—¿Lo sabías y no me lo habías dicho? —preguntó Ron, enfurecido.

—No podía —insistió Hermione—. No con Neville y Ginny sentados allí. Aunque tampoco se suponía que ocurriera tan pronto. Tonks me pidió que... eh, que me peleara contigo durante la clase de Pociones.

—Ah, brillante —murmuró Ron—. No soy tan estúpido, ¿lo sabías?

—Te lo habría dicho de antemano —espetó Hermione, luciendo como si estuviera conteniendo la necesidad de rodar los ojos ante él otra vez—. Te lo habría dicho anoche, pero ustedes dos se fueron dormir antes de que la sala común se vaciara —añadió.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué qué? —repitió Hermione.

—¿Por qué querría Tonks que tú provocaras a Snape para que ambos quedaran en detención?

—Em... —Hermione respondió algo incómoda—. Dijo algo acerca de usar ese tiempo para darnos algunas clases de defensa extra.

—Oh —respondió Harry impasiblemente—. ¿Sólo ustedes dos? —añadió como una ocurrencia tardía.

—Ella, eh... dijo que era algo que tú ya sabías cómo hacer —respondió Hermione, mirando penosamente a Ron de reojo antes de encontarse con la mirada de Harry otra vez—, y que tú estarías ocupado practicando Oclumancia.

—¿Así que Snape va a castigar a Harry también? —preguntó Ron.

—Yo NO voy a practicar Oclumancia o ninguna otra cosa con _él_ —gruñó Harry. Sentarse en su clase ya iba a ser suficiente castigo. Ni por todos los infiernos iba a darle al Profesor de Pociones la oportunidad de hurgar en los recuerdos que tenía de lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios. Y tampoco iba a escuchar ningún otro vil comentario sobre Sirius o su padre. La próxima vez que él insultara la memoria de alguien a quien Harry apreciaba, se iba a encontrar a sí mismo lanzando uno de los más infames maleficios de Ginny, el mocomurciélago.

—Pero, Harry —sostuvo Hermione—, tienes que seguir practicando. Esto es realmente importante. Tienes que mantenerte al ritmo, y sabes que así es. Es el único modo en que serás capaz de bloquear a Voldemort.

—Los sueños han acabado —replicó Harry enfurecido.

—Pero —insistió Hermione, echando un vistazo a Ron, quien estaba moviéndose inquietamente y los miraba fijamente, muy nervioso—, en realidad no has estado... soñando con nada, ¿o sí? Es decir... has estado bebiendo el té de la señora Weasley todas las noches antes de ir a la cama.

—No todas las noches —protestó Harry.

—La mayor parte de ellas —interpuso Ron. escojiendo una postura y sintiendo el peso de la mirada de su mejor amigo—. No es que te culpe —añadió, titubeando un poco—, pero, ¿qué si regresan? Quieres poder ser capaz de bloquearlos, ¿o no?

—Claro que sí —chasqueó Harry, incluso aunque se preguntó si realmente así lo deseaba. Definitivamente, no quería estar poseído otra vez, pero los sueños no eran tan malos—. «Bueno, sí son desagradables, pero pueden ser útiles. Después de todo, uno de esos sueños salvó la vida del señor Weasley —se recordó Harry—. Y otro le costó a Sirius la suya. Sólo sirven si son reales». No me importa —discutió él—. No voy a trabajar con Snape.

—Pero... —comenzó Hermione, mas se detuvo cuando halló la mirada de Ron y éste negó con la cabeza. Sabía que él tenía razón, pero seguía siendo muy dificíl para ella morderse la lengua. Aún no había terminado esa conversación, pero haría caso a Ron y la dejaría por el momento. Después de todo, eran sus primeros días en la escuela y los sueños aún no habían regresado. Esto podía esperar.

—Muy bien, compañero —dijo Ron, sujetando a Harry por el hombro antes de bajar las escaleras—. Es un imbécil y mientras menos tiempo tengamos que pasar con él, mejor. Si tan sólo no tuviéramos que cursar Pociones para convertirnos en Aurors...

**...**

A pesar de que Ron estaba bastante seguro de que Errol no sería capaz de llegar a Hogwarts a tiempo para el correo matutino, él continuó elevando la mirada hacia las ventanas del Gran Comedor con temor durante toda la comida. Apenas escuchaba las convesaciones que tomaban lugar a su alrededor. No fue sino hasta que su hermana lo golpeó fuertemente en el brazo que giró para ver qué se traía.

—¿Qué? —gruñó él.

—Tu horario —dijo ella, ondeando una hoja de pergamino con sus clases bajo su nariz antes de llevársela al pecho—. Te lo he dicho cuatro veces.

—Como sea —contestó Ron, jalando el programa de la mano de su hermana y ojeándolo rápidamente. Dos horas de Transformaciones seguidas de Encantamientos después del almuerzo. No estaba tan mal—. No tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hasta el miércoles —se quejó, alejando sus ojos del pergamino para enfocarlos en la mesa de los profesores una vez más en busca de Tonks, quien todavía no había aparecido a desayunar.

—Sí, bueno —acotó Harry—, nos dará un motivo para soportar una dosis doble de Snape por la mañana.

—¿Estás seguro de que ella es nuestra profesora de DCAO? —le preguntó Ron a Hermione, estudiando su horario.

—Sí, Ron —contestó ella sin levantar la mirada.

—Déjame ver tu programa —dijo Ron, estirando el brazo alrededor de Harry, quien estaba sentado entre ellos, y tratando de arrebatarle su lista de la mano. Desafortunadamente, ella fue más rápida que él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, alejándolo de su alcance.

—Quiero ver qué clases sigues —admitió él, estirándose un poco más y dando otro intento. El hecho de que ella no quisiera mostrárselo sólo lo volvía más decidio a verlo.

—Sigo las mismas que tú —le informó, plegando su programa y metiéndolo dentro de su bolso, de donde él no podría cojerlo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ron, mirándola sospechosamente—. Entonces, ¿porqué no puedo verlo?

—Porque no necesitas hacerlo.

—Eso pensé —murmuró Ron, confirmando sus sospechas. Ella se lo estaba ocultando a porpósito y él sabía el por qué.

Durante los seis años anteriores, él la había animado a dejar algunos de sus cursos previos y ajustar su programa. Se suponía que debían abandonar las materias electivas y enfocarse en aquellas especializadas y diseñadas para ayudarles a pasar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. requeridos para sus profesiones escogidas. Ron y Harry, que querían ser Aurors, se habían puesto muy felices al abandonar Herbología, Astronomía y Adivinación. Habrían abandonado Historia de la Magia también si no fuera porque era un curso esencial y seguía siendo requerido. Hermione, por otro lado, no estaba segura de qué seguir una vez graduada y, por eso, era propensa a hacer una de las suyas**, **como lo hizo en tercer año, y mantener todas las clases que tenía.

«Ya veremos» —pensó Ron a la vez que sacaba su varita del bosillo de su túnica, se inclinaba hacia atrás apoyado en su silla y apuntaba al bolso de Hermione—. _Accio Horario_.

—¡RON! —chilló Hermione, indignada, mientras veía su progama ir a toda velocidad hacia aquella mano estirada—. ¡Devuélveme eso! —exigió, saltando a sus pies al mismo instante que él y abalanzándose en su búsqueda.

—No dejaste nada —dijo Ron, sosteniendo la hoja abierta del pergamino bajo su cabeza mientras continuaba exáminandola.

—Sí que lo hice —argumentó Hermione, estirándose para poder cojerlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, alejándola de su alcance

—Astronomía —gruñó ella—. Ahora, devuélvemelo o...

—¿O qué? —se burló él.

—Lo haré —declaró ella, abalanzándose hacia él de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, lejos de intentar agarrar su horario, se aferró a su lado, enterró sus dedos en su ropa, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. El efecto fue inmediato. No sólo hizo que Ron se doblara para poteger su estómago, sino que sacudió la mano que estaba usando para sostener el pergamino en el aire y la usó para alejarla.

—¡JAAA! —gritó Ginny cuando vio a Hermione alejarse de su hermano con su horario agarrado firmemente en mano.

—No sabía que eras cosquilludo —indicó Harry mirando a Hermione, extrañado. «Ginny debe habérselo dicho».

—No lo soy —insistió Ron, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su asiento—. Sólo no me gusta que me claven los dedos, es todo.

—Mentiroso —murmuró Ginny a la vez que se encontraba con la mirada de Harry y negaba con la cabeza. Estaba definitivamente tentada a "clavarle los dedos" a su hermano hasta que admitiera la verdad, pero ella sabía, por experiencia, lo obstinado que era, incluso en medio de un ataque de risa. Charlie había usado en él un hechizo cosquilludo durante quince minutos antes de que Ron se quebrara y confesara que había estado volando en su escoba sin permiso.

—No irás a tener todos esos cursos en serio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron con la atención enfocada en Hermione una vez más—. Es demasiado. Te vas a volver loca tal como en tercer año. Ya no necesitas esa basura de Runas.

—No es basura —chilló Hermione, sonando seriamente ofendida— Sucede que es uno de mis cursos más fascinantes.

—De seguro hay algo que podrías abandonar —disparó Ron, rodando los ojos a Harry mientras lo hacía—. ¿Qué hay de Herbología?

—¿Qué hay de Quidditch? —respondió ella, tomándolo enteramente por sorpresa.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Dejaré Runas Antiguas y Herbología cuando ustedes dos dejen Quidditch.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Ron—. No es lo mismo.

—Sí que lo es.

—No, no lo es. Ni siquiera se le acerca. El Quidditch es divertido. La tarea escolar, no.

—Esa es una cuestión de opinión.

—Es imposible que tomes nueve materias con E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

—Bien, voy a hacerlo —declaró Hermione, cojiendo su bolso de libros del suelo y llevándoselo al hombro.

—Te volverás a ti misma -y aún más importante, a nosotros- loca cuando llegue la ronda de exámenes —chasqueó Ron antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de alejarse.

—Ah, ¿sí? —espetó ella, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo otra vez—. ¿Y cuanta horas a la semana desperdicias en Quidditch?

—¡DESPERDICIAR! —gritó Ron—. ¿Oíste eso, Harry? —preguntó, girándose hacia su mejor amigo en busca de apoyo—. No vas a sentarte ahí y dejarla salirse con la suya, ¿verdad?

Aparentemente sí, porque Harry no respondió. Había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás a no quedar en medio de sus peleas. No importaba si Ron estaba en lo correcto. Aún así, Harry no iba a meterse allí.

—¿Dijiste o no dijiste que mi curso de Runas Antiguas era una pérdida de tiempo?

—No; dije que tú ya debes saber suficiente de ese tema y que no necesitas agotarte para aprender más.

—Te recordaré eso la próxima vez que tengamos un trabajo pendiente y tú, en cambio, te vayas a practicar. Ya veremos quien van a agotarse cuando yo me rehúse a ayudarte y tú tengas que sentarte a trabajar en él toda la noche solo.

—No trabajaré yo solo. Harry tendrá práctica también, así que él estará justo a mi lado.

—Al menos tendrás compañía, entonces —chasqueó Hermione—. Te veré en clase, Harry —añadió, dándose la vuelta y marchando hacia la doble puerta al otro extremo del salón.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —se preguntó Ron en voz alta mientras la veía irse.

«Como si no lo supieras —pensó Ginny—. Es el mismo problema que tienes tú».

Podrían engañar a todos en la mesa, pero Ginny sabía la verdad. No estaban enfadados el uno con el otro: estaban frustados. No habían estado solos en días, y eso estaba empezando a dejar secuelas. Mientras más tiempo pasaban sin besarse, más propensos eran a pelearse. Si esto se ponía peor, Ginny iba a tener que tomar medidas drásticas como distraer a Harry y encerrar a aquellos dos en un armario de escobas o algo así.

—Vamos —dijo Ron, saltando de su silla y agarrando sus propias cosas del suelo—. Si llegamos tarde a la clase de McGonagall me voy a ganar otra detención.

**...**

En general, a medida que su primer día pasaba, Harry no podía quejarse. De hecho, el día pasaba volando. Se pasaron toda la clase de Tranformaciones repasando hechizos que habían aprendido el año anterior y olvidado durante las vacaciones de verano. La última media hora de la clase la usaron para practicar el Encantamiento Desvanecedor que era lo opuesto al Convocador, debido a que lo empezarían a estudiar la clase siguiente, según informó McGonagall. Afortunadamente, Harry ya tenía el encantamiento bajo control y Ron sólo lo arruinó una vez antes de volver a adquirir el ritmo. Al final de la lección, Neville fue el único que recibió tarea. Era algo irónico en realidad, si se consideraba el hecho de que en una oportunidad hizo desaparecer la pata del escritorio de McGonagall y no podía hacer desaparecer una rata cuando quería. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentase, siempre dejaba la cola atrás.

Ron, por supuesto, se rehusó a acompañar a sus amigos al Gran Comedor para almorzar luego de la lección. No que Harry no entendiera. Él preferiría estar en una sala común de Gryffindor casi desierta a en el Gran Comedor lleno de gente, si llegara a recibir alguna vez un vociferador. Hermione murmuró por lo bajo algo acerca de que él estaba siendo ridículo, pero esperó a que estuviese fuera de su alcance para hacerlo.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo y bastante rápido, considerando que no tenían clases de nuevo hasta la una. Hermione había terminado antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de comenzar, pero la mala suerte loa retuvo cuando los de quinto año aparecieron mientras que Hermione cargaba una servilleta llena de comida, lo cual significaba que él tendría que hablar con Ginny..

—Déjame adivinar —se burló la determinada pelirroja a la vez que se dejaba caer en la mesa que su melenuda amiga dejaba—. Vas a la biblioteca.

—Quiero repasar mis notas sobre encantamientos antes de la clase.

—No puedes comer en la biblioteca —le recordó Ginny, mirando la sobresaliente servilleta en su mano.

—No es para mi —replicó ella, arrastrando su bolso del suelo, tirándolo sobre la mesa, y escondiendo la servilleta llena de comida dentro—. Es para Ron. Tengo que subir a buscar mis notas, de todas formas —explicó ella cuando Harry arqueó una ceja, sorprendido—. Ya que estoy, podría llevarle algo de comer. No tiene sentido tenerlo hambriento e irritado.

Harry no podía discutir contra eso. Él mismo habría tomado un poco de comida por la misma razón si Hermione no se le hubiera adelantado.

—Te veo en Encantamientos —dijo ella, mirándolo interrogantemente y esperando una respuesta.

Tan pronto como éste asintió con la cabeza ella se marchó, pero jamás llegó a la librería. Hermione estaba sentado junto a Ron en el sillón de la sala común examinando sus notas cuando Harry llegó.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él, sentándose en una silla frente a Ron.

—Nada —respondió el pelirrojo, dejando la copia del diario _El Profeta _que distraídamente había estado hojeando sobre la mesa—. Ni siquiera una carta habitual.

Hermione resopló entre sus notas, pero se abstuvo de decir "te lo dije" en voz alta. —Será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo ella, cerrando su cuaderno y arrojándolo al bolso que estaba a sus pies.

—Tenemos media hora —contestó Harry, echando un vistazo a su reloj.

—Bien —respondió ella, levantándose—. Lo veré abajo, entonces —añadió, antes de dirigirse sola al hueco del retrato.

—Aunque no podemos hacer mucho en media hora —dijo Harry, una vez que ella se hubiera ido.

—Podríamos examinar los resultados del Quidditch —contestó Ron, volviendo a tomar el diario y a hojearlo.

—¿Ahora que ella se ha ido? —rió Harry entre dientes.

—Ajá.

—¿Porque eso sería una pérdida de tiempo?

—Cállate.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó Harry, levantándose de su silla y sentándose al lado de Ron en el sofá, así ambos podían ver la sección de deportes juntos.

—Nada en verdad —admitió él—. ¡JÁ! ¡Mira, los Tornados perdieron contra las Arpías!

—Los Cannons también perdieron, por lo que veo —señaló Harry.

—Qué novedad —suspiró Ron—. Al menos no perdieron contra un grupo de chicas —rió por lo bajo, aliviándose de que los Tornados fueran derrotados por el único equipo de la liga que limitaba su lista a brujas. La restricción de género existía sólo como un modo de mantener la imagen del nombre del equipo. Aunque Ron siempre había sospechado que aún sin ella, iba a serles bastante difícil reclutar algún jugador masculino decente. Ningún mago con amor propio querría ser reconocido como una Arpía. Habría sido simplemente humillante—. Ya veremos cuanta gente seguirá usando sus insignias después de una derrota como ésta.

**...**

—Tú sabes cómo hacerlo —le dijo Hermione a Neville, agitandosu varita hacia una pluma que yacía sobre la mesa y tranformándola en un ratón—. Sólo no te estás concentrando lo suficiente. Tienes que imaginar el ratón entero en tu mente, con cola y todo —instruyó ella—. Tú solo te enfocas en su cuerpo. Prueba de nuevo.

—De acuerdo —respondió Neville, cerrando los ojos e intentando dibujar el ratón en su mente mientras agitaba su varita—. Maldición —murmuró él cuando los abrió otra vez y notó que, esta vez, se había olvidado de las orejas.

—Pero lo lograste con la cola —dijo Harry, tratando de sonar alentador—. Eso es algo.

—Una vez más y lo conseguirás —le aseguró Hermione mientras transformaba otra pluma—. Pero será mejor que te deshagas de esas orejas primero —añadió—. Harry te ayudará —le dijo, echando un vistazo a Ron, quien estaba inclinado sobre un tarro que contenía Fuego Azul tratando de conjurar el Hechizo Congelador de Llamas que el Profesor Flitwick les había enseñado momentos atrás—. Tengo que ir a una reunión de prefectos.

—Bien, bien —respondió Neville—. Gracias por la ayuda.

—Cuando quieras —contestó Hermione, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia Ron—. ¿Listo? —preguntó.

—¿Para qué? —dijo él, agitando su varita hacia el tarro con flamas y luego tocando el vidrio para ver si seguía caliente.

—La reunión...

—Ah, sí. Bien, sólo dame un mintuo. Casi lo tengo —dijo, agitando su varita sobre las llamas otra vez.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —dijo Hermione, tratando de no sonreír cuando la pequeña pieza de pergamino que él tiró en el jarrón ardió en llamas.

—No, ¿en serio?

—Necesitas girar tu varita al final, así —instruyó ella, haciendo con su mano el movimiento correcto a pesar de no estar sosteniendo su varita—. Adelante, intenta de nuevo.

—Podrías haberme dicho eso media hora antes —dijo él, imitando sus acciones.

—No estaba esperando que tú te sentaras y _realmente_ comenzaras a hacer tu tarea esta noche —replicó Hermione mientras veía a Ron arrojar otro pedazo de pergamino al tarro y sonreír cuando nada le pasó—. No tenemos Encantamientos de nuevo hasta el jueves.

—Tengo mis razones para terminar con anticipación —susurró él, dándole una de sus sonrisas ladeadas.

—Ah, las tienes, ¿verdad? —rió ella entre dientes—. ¿Y por qué sería eso?

—Supongo que podría decírtelo —dijo Ron, enderezándose y guardando su varita en su bolsillo antes de recojer su túnica del respaldo del sofá—. Pero mejor podría mostrártelo. Claro que no puedo hacerlo aquí.

—Lo cual es el motivo por el que te pregunté si estabas listo para la reunión, ya que no empieza sino dentro de otros cuarenta y cinco minutos —admitió Hermione débilmente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ron con una sonrisa—. Oye, Harry —gritó él mientras caminaba hacia el hueco del retrato—. Reunión de prefectos —dijo, explicando adónde estaba yendo.

—Claro —respondió Harry, viendo a sus dos mejores amigos escabullirse de la sala común—. ¿Tú no irás? —le preguntó a Ginny, quien continuaba en su silla.

—Aún no —dijo ella con los ojos pegados al cuaderno que tenía en mano—. Quiero terminar de leer esto primero. Mañana tengo Pociones a primera hora —explicó ella—, y Hermione me dejó sus apuntes del año anterior. Sólo déjalo sorprenderse de mi una vez que haya leído su primera lección entera.

—Ah...

—Aunque no vayas a dejar que me olvide de ir —añadió de última—. ¿Me lo recordarías en quince minutos si aún no acabo?

—Seguro.

**...**

A diferencia de su primer día de clases, el segundo se prolongó hasta el hastío. Empezar el día con una dosis doble de Historia de la Magia fue una completa tortura, según Harry y Ron. La mayoría de los de sexto año, a excepción de Hermione y Ernie Macmillan, estaban prácticamente en estado de coma para cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo.

El día siguiente fue incluso peor, pero por una razón completamente diferente.

—Bueno, eso fue divertido —dijo Ron en voz baja a sus amigos mientras seguían al resto de la clase, comprendida sólo por Slytherins, fuera de las mazmorras en donde tuvieron su clase de Pociones—. Francamente, no sé qué es peor. Quedar tieso del aburrimiento por una hora y media como ayer o tener a un retorcido imbécil metiéndose con nosotros toda la mañana.

—Podría ayudar que chequearas dos veces las instrucciones _antes _de empezar a añadir los ingredientes —sugirió Hermione.

—Por favor —replicó Ron con un bufido—. Encontraría una razón para criticarnos incluso si fueramos endemoniadamente perfectos. ¿O no has notado que Harry es su nuevo estudiante favorito, ahora que Neville no está?

—Sí, lo he notado —respondió Hermione, estrechando los ojos y apretando los labios de una forma que a ambos muchachos les recordó a McGonagall—. No vayas a caer en su trampa, Harry —añadió ella—. Sólo está buscando un motivo para expulsarte de su clase.

—Tiene razón —coincidió Ron—. ¿Viste la mirada en su cara pálida cuando le diste tu ensayo? ¡JA!

—Gracias por eso —dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione agradecido. Se había olvidado por completo de los ensayos que, se suponía, debía escribir en el verano hasta que Ron le pasó la versión terminada la noche anterior, escrita con la prolija caligrafía de Hermione, para que él la copiara con su propia letra—. Realmente salvaste mi trasero. Me hubiera dado una detención, como mínimo.

—Para eso son los amigos, compañero —respondió Ron.

—No vayan a acostumbrarse —añadió Hermione—. Espero que ambos puedan hacer su propia tarea de ahora en adelante.

—Sí, mamá —contestó Ron—. ¿Sólo soy yo —le susurró a Harry mientras que seguían a Hermione a través de la doble puerta del Gran Comedor hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor— o es un poco escalofriante la forma en que puede imitar a mi mamá?

—No lo sé —respondió Harry, recordando la forma en que Ginny le había gritado durante su fiesta de cumpleaños—. Creo que la imagen de tu hermana podría estar un poco más acertada.

—Y me lo dices a mi... —rió Ron—. Ella tiene su lenguaje corporal y fulgor sin necesidad de practicar.

**...**

—Hola, Harry —dijo Nymohadora Tonks, alzando la vista del manual abierto sobre su escritorio cuando la puerta del salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se abiró y un joven con cabello despeinado y anteojos miraba algo titubeante—. Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado. Ven aquí.

—Eh... sabía que estábamos algo adelantados —replicó Harry mientras Ron lo empujaba e intentaba entrar en la sala, sólo para que Hermione lo detuviera al tomarlo por su túnica.

—No quisimos interrupirte —dijo ella, tirando de Ron para que frenara—. Sabemos que la clase no comienza hasta dentro de diez minutos y que debes seguir preparándote.

—Estoy tan lista como obligada a empezar —suspiró ella, saliendo de detrás de su escritorio para sentarse sobre él en la orilla—. Remus me advirtió que me llevaría tiempo poder acostumbrarme, pero no es tan malo. Bueno, excepto por los Slytherins. Esos pequeños atrevidos... —comenzó pero enseguida se detuvo—. Entonces... ¿qué opinan de mi nuevo aspecto? —preguntó, sacando sus brazos de los lados para así apoyarlos en su modesto traje—. ¿Bastante aceptable?

—¿Ése es tu color normal? —preguntó Ron, empujando a Harry dentro del salón y caminando detrás suyo mientras observaba el cabello de Tonks, el cual ya no tenía un matiz ostentoso, sino un brilloso marrón oscuro.

—¡Ron! —chilló Hermione, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Qué?

—¡A las mujeres no se les hacen preguntas como esa!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es grosero, por eso.

—No fue grosero; fue sólo una pregunta. Tengo curiosidad, es todo. ¿Lo es? —preguntó de nuevo, enfocando su atención en el cabello a la altura de los hombros de Tonks

—Por todos los cielos... Sólo ignóralo —suspiró Hermione, pero estaba claro que por la mirada de asombro en su rostro, a Tonks, en realidad, no le importaba.

—Supongo que sí. O algo parecido —rió entre dientes—. Estuve cambiándolo por tanto tiempo que ya no estoy enteramente segura como para decirte la verdad. Es un tanto... sencillo pero necesario, me temo. Te agradecería que no comentaras mis... eh... habilidades especiales —dijo bajando un poco el tono de voz.

—Sí —acordó Harry—. Hermione nos lo mencionó.

—Nos contó sobre los catigos, también —agregó Ron—. Así que, ¿qué es exactamente lo que vamos a...?

—Aquí no y, definitivamente, tampoco ahora —dijo Tonks rápidamente, cortándolo antes de que llegara más lejos—. Discutiremos eso el sábado.

—Pero...

—Lo siento, señor Weasley —respondió Tonks, cambiando al estilo maestro cuando la campana sonó señalando el comienzo de la clase—. Si sería tan amable de tomar asiento —agregó con un guiño sutil justo cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez y el resto de los Gryffindors entró arrastrando los pies hacia sus escritorios, sin estar muy seguros de qué esperar este año.

—Buenas tardes —dijo la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras una vez que todos tomaron asiento—. Pueden decirme Profesora Tonks o sólo Tonks, si lo prefieren. Cualquier estudiante tan tonto como para llamarme por mi primer nombre se encontrará recibiendo la más espantosa detención que se me ocurra. Si no me creen, les sugieron que le pregunten a mi primo y a sus amigos, quienes pasaron la mejor parte de anoche fregando el piso de la lechuzería con un cepillo de dientes.

—¿En serio? —dijo Ron con una carcajada antes de terminar en un ataque de risa.

—Señor Weasley.

—Lo siento, Profesora —se disculpó, tratando de mantenerse bajo control a pesar de tener una clara imagen de Draco arrodillado en excrementos de búho nublando su mente.

—Sin duda, algunos de ustedes han oído rumores circulando por la escuela, así que en esta oportunidad voy a terminar con ellos. Sí, es verdad; soy un Auror totalmente calificado. No, no me han despedido, suspendido o destituido de mi posición. Sin embargo, sí pedí una licencia por pedido del Profesor Dumbledor. Él opina que algunos de ustedes tienen la desesperante necesidad de unas manos que los entrenen, y yo coincido en eso.

—He revisado los T.I.M.O.s y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S del año anterior y tengo que decir que fueron pésimos. A pesar de eso, ustedes, Gryffindors, lo hicieron extremadamente bien. Derrotaron a las otras casas por al menos dos a uno. De hecho, todos en esta clase han aprobado, lo que es totalmente un logro, considerando la... eh... profesora... a la que estuvieron atados. Todos sabemos, claro está, quién fue el verdadero maestro, así que, señor Potter, ¿qué fue lo cubrió en sus lecciones de DCAO, si no le importa decirme?

—Eh... —tartamudeó Harry, tomado más que fuera de guardia—. Em, en general, aturdir, desarmar y otros hechizos arbitrarios.

—Y el Encantamiento Patronus —agregó Hermione, intentando ser de ayuda.

—Sin contar al señor Potter, ¿cuántos de ustedes son capaces de producir un Patronus corpóreo? —preguntó Tonks con sus ojos escaneando al grupo de estudiantes reunidos en frente suyo—. ¿Sólo uno? —añadió al notar que sólo la mano de Hermione se alzaba en el aire—. Bueno, es magia bastante avanzada, así que supongo que es algo lógico. ¿Qué hay del resto de ustedes? —continuó ella—. ¿Nada en lo absoluto? ¿Ni un vapor no corpóreo o una niebla plateada?

—Bien hecho, señor Potter —dijo ella cuando el resto del grupo, salvo Neville, elevaron sus manos—. De hecho, debería sentirme realizada con ustedes por el momento. Así que han cubierto lo básico. Sé que el Profesor Lupin les enseñó criaturas oscuras. ¿Qué más han visto en clase? —agregó.

—Maldiciones —contestó Seamus de inmediato.

—Supongo que eso encaja con lo que aquel trastornado Mortífago les enseñó —replicó Tonks—. Ahora ya saben contra qué se enfrentan. Aunque yo apuesto a que se guardó la mayor parte de la magia oscura más poderosa para sí.

—A excepción de los Imperdonables —murmuró Neville.

—Sí —acordó Tonks—, pero no les enseñó como conjurar los hechizos, ¿o sí? Sólo les mostró lo que hacían. Muy bien, entonces, ¿por dónde creen que deberíamos comenzar? —preguntó ella, deslizándose de su escritorio—. No necesitan sus cuadernos, sólo las varitas —instruyó.

—Todos al frente, por favor —dijo Tonks, esperando que los estudiantes se levantaran de sus asientos antes de retirar su varita del bolsillo y agitarla hacia los escritorios, causando que éstos se apartaran del centro de la habitación hacia los lados y aterrizaran como dos pilas revueltas contra la pared.

—La mejor forma que ustedes tienen para sobrevivir a un duelo contra Mortífagos —infromó la Profesora Tonks a sus alumnos—, es evitándolo. Eso es algo que este grupo en particular necesita trabajar —añadió, dando a Harry y a sus amigos una mirada mordaz—.Agáchense. Corran. Hagan todo lo que sea necesario para salir de su línea de fuego. Lo último que quieren hacer es quedarse ahí como un noble idiota e intentar luchar si no tienen que hacerlo, porque se los juro, ellos no darán una pelea justa. Un Mortífago JAMÁS se enfrenta a un oponente solo si puede evitarlo. Eso no es decir que no dará batalla, porque seguro que lo hará, y les lanzará algún asqueroso maleficio mientras lo hace. Si puede derrotarlos por su cuenta, mucho mejor para ustedes. Pero no pueden luchar contra él y cuidar su retaguardia al mismo tiempo, que es justo con lo que él cuenta. Él los querrá concentrados completamente en sí, así podrá golpearlos con todo lo que se le ocurra, y mientras ustedes están ocupados esquivando y lanzando maldiciones, uno de sus colegas aparecerá y los cogerá por sorpresa. Es por eso que los Aurors trabajan en equipo: para cuidarnos las espaldas unos a otros. Eso es algo que un amigo mío aprendió de la peor manera posible durante la fuga en masa del mes pasado —agregó Tonks, mirando directamente a Ron mientras hablaba—. Fue una lección desagradable, pero pueden apostar que no volverá a correr tras ellos sin compañía otra vez.

—Pero pongamos por caso que ustedes se encuentran cara a cara con un Mortífago, tal como mi amigo; solo que éste no tiene colegas a su alrededor. Son sólo ustedes y él, y no tienen opción más que enfrentarlo y pelear. ¿Cuál es el primer hechizo que usaría, señor... Finnigan? —preguntó Tonks, echando un vistazo a la hoja de pergamino sobre su escritorio que tenía una lista con los nombres de los estudiantes de Griffindor en él.

—Expelliarmus, supongo —contestó Seamus, algo inseguro.

—¿Supone? —cuestionó Tonks—. No tiene tiempo para vacilar. Señor Weasley, haga pareja con Finnigan. A la cuenta de tres, quiero que ambos se batan a duelo. El quede en pie gana.

En vez de responder, Ron simplemente asintió con la cabeza y tomó un profundo respiro mientras el resto de la clase se apartaba y los dejaba a él y a Seamus solos en el centro del salón.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Tonks cuando Seamus se alejó un poco y giró para afrontar a Ron—. ¿Saben lo que van a hacer?

—Sip —contestó Seamus.

—¿Señor Weasley? —inquirió Tonks mirando a Ron, quien asintió nuevamente moviendo la cabeza—. A la cuenta de tres; uno... dos... tres.

—¡_Protego_! —gritó Ron apenas vio a Seamus abrir la boca. Ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar qué maldición le había lanzado, estaba decidio a desviarla.

—Interesante estrategia —remarcó Tonks, dándole a Ron una mirada evaluativa—. Esperaba que respondieras como tus hermanos y reaccionaras ofensivamente en vez de a la defensiva.

—Soy el que aún está en pie, ¿o no? —preguntó Ron, sonriendo satisfechamente a Seamus, quien fue noqueado cuando la maldición que le había lanzado a Ron rebotó en él.

—Efectivamente —coincidió Tonks con una sonrisa—. Bien hecho. En un duelo, lo principal debe ser siempre protegerse a sí mismo si es que pueden. Un potente encantamiento escudo puede ser más efectivo que una maldición en la situación correcta. Es tiempo de ver lo que tienen —insistió ella—. Sáquense las túnicas y busquen un compañero. Tenemos veinte minutos para practicar. Sólo encantamientos escudo y hechizos para desarmar. No queremos maldiciones al azar desviadas por toda la habitación. Señor Weasley —agregó ella, notando que había un número impar de estudiantes—, ¿por qué no deja al señor Potter trabajar con la señorita Granger por los primeros diez minutos y luego rotan?

—Claro —respondió Ron, alejándose de sus dos mejores amigos y moviéndose a un lado, donde podría quedarse junto a Tonks fuera de la línea de tiro.

—Tengo que admitir que tengo bastante curiosidad por saber quién de ellos perderá su varita primero —le susurró a Ron al inclinarse mientras los dos chicos se rodeaban y elevaban sus varitas—. ¿Listos? A la cuenta de tres —añadió en voz alta.

—Será Harry —le informó Ron rápidamente.

—¿De veras? —preguntó—. ¡Uno!

—Sí, bueno... Harry puede ser más poderoso, pero Hermione es más rápida —le susurró en respuesta—. Además, ella no vacilará.

—¿Como tú? —inquirió Tonks con una sonrisa conocedora—. ¡Dos!

—Sí, bueno —admitió él mientras sus orejas enrojecieron—. Puede que yo titubee un poco, pero ésta es Hermione. En realidad no podemos maldecirla.

—¡TRES!

—Parece que tenías razón —susurró Tonks, notando que Hermione se las había arreglado para convocar su escudo antes de que Harry pudiera desarmarla. Él fue un poco más rápido con su propio encanamiento escudo cuando intercambiaron roles, pero en la cuarta ronda, ella se las había arreglado para desarmarlo.

—No le hacen ningún favor reteniéndose, ¿sabes? —le murmuró Tonks a Ron varios minutos después, cuando los estudiantes volvieron a tomar sus varitas y se preparaban para cuadrar de nuevo—. Todo lo que hacen es adormecerla en una falsa sensación de seguridad. No practican en realidad y ella sale creyendo que es mejor de lo que en realidad es. Esa clase de pensamiento podría lastimarla, o peor. Quizá quieras considerar eso cuando sea tu turno de enfrentarla. ¡Potter! —gritó—. Es tiempo de que rotes con Wealsey.

**...**

—¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó Harry a Ron después de que el trío hubiera retirado sus bolsos al final de la lección y se encaminara hacia el Gran Comedor para almorzar—. Si no lo supiera con certeza, creería que has estado practicando en el verano.

—Motivación, calculo —respondió Ron, esperando que Harry lo olvidara si él lo hacía a un lado.

—Neville también lo hizo muy bien —añadió Hermione—. ¿Lo notaron?

—Sí —coincidió Harry—. Su puntería realmente a mejorado.

—Me pregunto —preguntó Hermione por lo bajo—, no creen que eso se deba al hecho de que tiene una nueva varita, ¿verdad? ¿Fue diferente para ti —le peguntó a Ron— cuando te dieron tu nueva varita?

—¿Comparándola con usar una quebrada? Vaya, déjame pensar. Em... sí.

—No —gruñó Hermione—. Me refiero a si fue diferente a usar la varita de Charlie cuando ésta funcionaba. ¿Es diferente cuando la varita acorda contigo en vez de con alguien más? ¿Incluso si es un familiar cercano?

—Quizá un poco —respondió Ron—. Toma —añadió él, sacando su varita del bolsillo y tendiéndosela a Hermione—. Prueba y luego me dices si se siente diferente.

—Estamos en medio del pasillo.

—¿Y?

—Somos prefectos.

—¿Y? —repitió Ron sin encontrar la relación—. Los prefectos también conjuran hechizos, ¿sabes?

—No, en los pasillos no lo hacen —chaqueó Hermione— porque está prohibido.

—Ah, cierto —contestó él, algo culpable—. Lo olvidé.

—¿Lo olvidaste?

—Bueno, lo hice. Es una regla estúpida. La única persona a la que le importa además de ti es Filch. ¿No es verdad, Harry?

—Lo siento —respondió Harry mirando a Hermione con algo de temor antes de voltearse para afrontar a Ron—. Estás sólo en esto, compañero —dijo él, caminado hacia la doble puerta y dirigiéndose tan rápidamente como pudo hacia la mesa de los Gryffindors.

* * *

**N/t:** Ah, la verdad es que me encanta Tonks como profesora!! Hubiese sido algo lindo de leer... por eso le agradezco a Rogue que lo escribió y me dejó contenta! Jajaja. Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto cómo a mi! El siguiente lo está traduciendo Ingrid así que en cuanto ella lo termine, lo subimos. Un beso enorme a todos los que se pasan siempre a leer!!


	37. Mejores amigas con mejores amigos

**Traducido por**: Ingrid  
**Beteado por**: Mel

* * *

**37**

**Mejores amigas con mejores amigos**

**----o0o----**

**

* * *

**

—¿Qué tal la Sala de los Menesteres? —preguntó Ron al caminar por el pasillo del segundo piso con Hermione, quien chequeaba las aulas vacías para asegurarse de que no hubieran estudiantes no autorizados violando el toque de queda.

—Muchas personas la conocen —contestó ella al entrar al aula de Encantamientos y aguantar su varita sobre la cabeza como si fuese una antorcha, iluminándolos en la oscuridad—. Incluso Malfoy.

—Buen punto —concedió Ron.

Estaba ansioso por empezar con la Poción de Acoplamiento, pero entendía por qué Hermione mantenía cautela. Si alguien diese con la poción antes de que fuese terminada, y la botara o alterara de alguna forma, sería desastroso. No tendrían una segunda oportunidad. Los ingredientes necesarios para preparar esa poción en particular eran muy difíciles de conseguir. Sencilla y llanamente no podrían comenzar la poción hasta que hallaran un lugar privado; el problema era que quedaban pocas opciones.

—¿Y el baño de Myrtle la Llorona? —sugirió Ron a pesar de ya saber lo que ella iba a decir.

—Es lo mismo —respondió Hermione al acercarse a otra puerta y echar un vistazo dentro del aula desierta—. Y no podemos entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos sin Harry —le recordó ella.

—Esto es ridículo —suspiró Ron, recostándose contra la pared, sin intentar ocultar su frustración—. Este castillo es inmenso. Deben de haber millones de lugares secretos que nadie más pueda encontrar. Además de La Casa de los Gritos —añadió él antes de que Hermione la propusiera nuevamente.

Él ya había vetado tal sugerencia una vez, afirmando que sería muy difícil. No quería preocuparla al decirle que la casa también lo incomodaba; no sólo porque ella tendría que pasar por debajo del Sauce Boxeador cada vez que deseara entrar para chequear la poción o agregar un nuevo ingrediente, sino porque tendría que cruzar los terrenos tarde en la noche para hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si alguien la viera por una ventana? ¿Qué tal si decidieran seguirla, o peor, esperar por ella? La podrían atacar, o secuestrarla, o llevarla a rastras dentro del Bosque Prohibido y nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia hasta por la mañana. Ni por todos los infiernos dejaría que eso pasara. La Casa de los Gritos estaba eliminada. Punto. Fin de la discusión. Por supuesto, Hermione no se había dado cuenta aún. Ella no tomaba con tranquilidad que le abatieran sus ideas y Ron sabía que continuaría peleando por su punto de vista si a él no se le ocurría una mejor idea.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto —suspiró él mientras recorría los dedos de una de sus manos a través de su cabello, irritado—, pero desearía que Fred y George estuvieran aquí. Apuesto que saben miles de lugares que podríamos usar. Les podría escribir —sugirió, animándose un poco—, y preguntar. Tan sólo les diré que necesitamos un lugar privado para besuquearnos. Algún lugar donde nadie nos encuentre porque somos prefectos. Me tomarían el pelo ferozmente, pero apuesto a que nos ayudarían. Sí... —dijo él, animándose aún más—. Apuesto a que les encantaría. Es perfecto. Llegarían a corromper dos prefectos y los ayudarían a romper las reglas, y nosotros obtenemos un lugar privado para besuquearnos.

—Para preparar la poción —le corrigió Hermione.

— Eso también —concordó Ron—. La cuestión es que será un lugar que sólo nosotros conozcamos. Les escribiré apenas regresemos a la sala.

—¿Y qué de Harry?

—¿Qué de él? —preguntó Ron sin ver el posible problema—. No es como si él leyera mis cartas ni nada parecido, pero puedo esperar a que se duerma si estás preocupada.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir —Hermione intentó clarificar—. Es que… él tiene ese mapa, y si lo mira y nos ve a nosotros dos solos, especialmente en un lugar que no conoce, sospechará aún más. Se enfurecerá, Ron. Creo que deberíamos decirle.

—¿Acerca de la poción? —preguntó él bajando la voz a un murmuro—. ¿Y qué hay de la Oclumancia? Pensé que querías esperar hasta que fuera mejor con eso porque…

—No, acerca de nosotros.

—Viste la forma en la que reaccionó cuando le dijiste por qué nos castigaron —indicó Ron, mirándola como si estuviera un poco trastornada—. Trató de fingir que no le molestaba, pero ambos vimos la mirada en su rostro cuando comentó que seríamos nosotros dos solos. No sólo se sintió descartado —le recordó Ron—, sino enfurecido, sólo que dirigió esa furia a Snape en vez de a nosotros.

—Si no le decimos, él se dará cuenta por sí mismo —discutió Hermione—, y entonces tendrá mucha más razón de estar enfadado.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Ya está sospechando —insistió Hermione.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—No —contestó ella—. A Ginny. Le ha estado preguntando acerca de nosotros, por qué paramos de pelear desde el verano y cosas así. Ella nos ha encubierto, pero no es justo que la pongamos en el medio. Y no va a funcionar. Él sabe que algo es diferente, sólo que no se ha dado cuenta qué. Y la cosa va a empeorar. Al final lo descubrirá, debemos decírselo.

—No, no tenemos que hacerlo —contestó Ron con sorprendente confianza—. He estado pensando. Espera —dijo cuando Hermione lucía a punto de protestar—. Escúchame. De veras creo que esto puede funcionar.

—Está bien —suspiró ella, cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho y mirándolo con escepticismo—. ¿Cuál es el brillante plan del que hablas?

—Bueno —dijo Ron, alejándose de la puerta y parándose derecho—, estoy seguro de que Harry sabe que me gustas. «Él y todos los que duermen en mi habitación» —pensó él silenciosamente—. Y si no sabe, lo sospecha. Así que estaba pensando, ¿qué tal si dejo de ocultarlo?. Ya sabes, si te miro fijamente y cosas así cuando estamos en clase. Como lo hacía antes, pero que sea obvio a propósito. Incluso si él no se da cuenta, Seamus sí, y se lo dirá, créeme.

—¿Y se supone que yo sólo debo sentarme mientras tú te la pasas mirándome, pretendiendo no notarlo?

—Puedes notarlo —respondió Ron—. Y estás malinterpretando lo que quiero decir.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si Harry no lo menciona, Seamus o Neville lo harán. Demonios, hasta tú puedes mencionarlo. Sólo pregúntale a Harry, cuando no estoy cerca, qué es lo que me pasa.

—¿Y tú se lo confesarás?

—No de inmediato —contestó Ron—. Y no enfrente de nadie más. Se lo confesaré más adelante, cuando estemos solos. Le puedo preguntar qué piensa que debería hacer y no se podrá enfurecer si salimos juntos después de eso, porque fue su idea o, por lo menos, pensará que lo fue.

—¿Y qué pasa cuando se dé cuenta de que no lo fue? Sabrá que lo engañamos a propósito. Se sentirá como si le mentimos y tendrá la razón. Entonces tendrá una excusa legítima para estar furioso con nosotros.

—No pensé en eso – admitió Ron—. Sólo intentaba…

—Aminorar el choque —terminó Hermione.

—Sí.

—Creo que la verdad sería más fácil —replicó ella—. Para todos nosotros. Si quieres yo se lo digo. Ni siquiera tienes que estar presente.

—No permitiré que enfrentes eso sola —contestó Ron—. Además, él va estar enfurecido conmigo, no contigo.

—¿Por qué contigo?

—Porque soy el hombre.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Ambos estamos ocultándoselo.

—¿Alguna vez me has visto fastidiar a Ginny por tener una cita? —preguntó Ron—. No —contestó antes que Hermione—. Quizás protesté un poco y la cuestioné, hasta le dije directamente que no confío en tal tipo, pero no le grito. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Ella va a ser lo quiera a pesar de lo que yo piense. No seré capaz de intimidarla, pero puedo intimarlo a él, endemoniadamente.

—Tú me gritaste —señaló Hermione.

—Eso fue diferente —le informó Ron—. Y todavía digo que Krum intentaba aprovecharse de ti.

—Oh, por todos los cielos —suspiró ella, y movió sus ojos hacia el techo—. Él fue todo un caballero.

—¿Ves? Eso prueba mi teoría —contestó él—. Tú no te das cuenta y Ginny tampoco. Sólo porque un chico mantenga sus manos quietas cuando otros están alrededor, no quiere decir que no esté pensando en aprovecharse de ti. Sólo porque actúe como un caballero no quiere decir que no tomará libertades si recibe el mínimo de estímulo.

—Tú no lo hiciste.

—Sí que lo he hecho —confesó Ron—. Te he presionado. Merlín sabe que trato de no hacerlo, pero algunas veces no puedo evitarlo. Soy un perro caliente como cualquier otro chico en esta escuela. La única diferencia es que yo sé que mis intenciones son honorables, así que está bien. Pero sólo porque no te haya empujado y atacado todavía dentro de unas de estas aulas vacías, no quiere decir que no he estado pensando en hacerlo TODA LA NOCHE o que no estaba planeando en hacerlo tan pronto termináramos nuestro recorrido, porque no es cierto. Y por cierto, todavía estoy pensando en ello —confesó él sin la más mínima pena—, porque soy un lujurioso imbécil y Harry lo sabe.

—Y no importa que te dijera lo que planeaba —continuó Ron rápidamente, por temor a que Hermione intentara interrumpirlo—, porque no trataba de ser noble o advertirte, preguntando por tu permiso con muchos rodeos. No te hubiera dicho todo eso, pero quería que vieras de lo que te estaba hablando. Hemos estado solos por más de una hora y no he intentado tocarte ni siquiera una vez. No porque somos prefectos y tenemos trabajo que hacer u otra de esas tonterías, sino porque sabía que no me dejarías. Sabía que mis posibilidades incrementarían si esperaba, así que eso es lo que he estado haciendo; esperando el momento oportuno. Quizás pensabas que actuaba como un 'perfecto caballero' pero no es así y no lo soy. Ninguno de nosotros lo es. Todos somos perros lascivos. Sólo que algunos son peores que otros.

«Como yo —pensó Ron al intentar oprimir el sentimiento de culpa en el fondo de su estómago—. Estoy en la cima, con esos falsos, bastardos Slytherins. No sólo no te he dicho que, esencialmente, estaremos casados si bebemos esa poción, sino que fui y me robé el talismán de Grimmauld Place porque no quería esperar un mes hasta que tu prepararas la poción. Soy despreciable».

—Si otro chico hubiera intentado hacer las cosas que yo he hecho… continuó él —demonios que lo mataría. Diablos, le pegaría tanto que lo dejaría inconsciente sólo por considerar tal cosa. No quiero que nadie piense así acerca de ti o de mi hermana, y Harry tampoco. No importará que sea yo o que mis intenciones sean buenas. Eso no descarta que aún sea un lascivo hijo de perra (ponlo mas suavecito! jaja) y Harry lo sabe.

—¿Lo que tratas de decirme es que no debería confiar en ti? —preguntó Hermione—. Porque sí confío.

"Are you trying to tell me that I shouldn't trust you?" Hermione asked, "Because I do."

—Algunas veces eres demasiado confiada —contestó Ron—. Sólo porque eres una buena persona no quiere decir que todos los demás también lo sean.

—Tú lo eres —dijo ella, mirándolo directo a los ojos mientras avanzaba y tomaba su mano.

«No, no lo soy» —pensó él, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo e intentando pisotear la pena que brotaba dentro de su cuerpo.

—Sí que lo eres —insistió Hermione, colocando sus dedos debajo de su mentón y alzando su rostro hasta unir sus miradas nuevamente—. Y no has intentado aprovecharte de mi —le informó—. Ni una vez. No has hecho nada que yo no he querido que hicieras. Es más, tú eres el que nos has parado cuando fuimos muy lejos.

—Te amo Hermone —dijo Ron con una expresión sombría que instantáneamente la puso nerviosa—. Necesito que lo sepas. Que las cosas que hago… incluso las cosas que no te gustarán, las hago por ti… sólo quiero… cuidar de ti.

—Y lo haces —contestó ella, un algo confusa por el cambio de humor—. Siempre lo has hecho.

—Y siempre lo haré —le aseguró Ron—. Pasaré toda mi vida cuidando de ti, si me dejas. No siempre te gustará como lo haga, pero tienes que saber que nunca te haría daño deliberadamente.

—¿De éso se trata? —preguntó ella, mirándolo preocupada cada vez más—. No importa cuán furioso se ponga Harry. Él no va a pensar eso de ti. Él sabe, tan bien como yo, que nunca harías algo que me hiriera.

«Te equivocas —pensó él miserablemente—. Chicos de bien no atan a las muchachas así. No les obligan a casarse, aunque sea más como ponerles una trampa que obligarlas, pero eso no importa. Aún así es algo bajo y sucio. Es vil y poco limpio, y yo lo sé, pero, de todas formas, lo voy a hacer. Harry me matará cuando lo sepa, si tú o mamá no se le adelantan. No importará por qué lo hice. Todo lo que importa es que lo hice. Y me merezco cada palabra dura y cada pizca de dolor que él me cause».

—Sólo… só… —tartamudeó Ron—. No quiero... «que alguien más te hiera»… perderte.

—No me perderás —respondió Hermione al lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarlo. Le rompía el corazón verlo tan abatido. No importaba que estuvieran haciendo la ronda de prefectos o que estuvieran parados en el medio del pasillo donde cualquiera pudiera verlos. Ya no importaba que ella no entendiera por qué él estaba disgustado. Todo lo que importaba era que él estaba dolido y en ese momento todo lo que ella quería hacer era envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y hacer desaparecer el dolor.

—¿Lo prometes? —murmuró él, acercándola y ocultando su rostro en aquel espeso pelo.

—Lo prometo —respondió Hermione, escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón contra de su pecho—. Te amo —dijo ella, alejándose lo suficiente para pararse en la punta de sus pies y presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Era la única cosa que se le ocurrió hacer que podría hacerlo sentir mejor y demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería al mismo tiempo.

Ella había planeado besarlo gentil y cariñosamente, pero se volvió algo más súbitamente. Los labios de Hermione apenas habían tocado los de él cuando Ron tomó su cara en ambas manos y la besó energéticamente, haciendo que casi se les doblaran las rodillas. No había nada dulce o tierno en ese beso. Era caliente y profundo y apasionado. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando, Hermione se encontró presionada contra la pared por el cuerpo de Ron.

No era sólo pasión o lujuria lo que lo impulsaba, sino también desesperación. Un tipo de desesperación que ella no había vuelto a ver desde la noche en que apareció en el cuarto de Ron y compartieron su primer beso. Se había pasado todo el día anterior convencida que nunca lo volvería a ver; que nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Una vez que estuvieron cara a cara; una vez que tenía sus manos alrededor de él, había tenido miedo de que él desapareciera si lo soltaba. Ésa era la manera como la besaba ahora, como si temiera que ella desapareciera al instante que la soltara y abriera sus ojos.

Afortunadamente para Ron, Hermione no tenía intención de abandonarlo y estaba sumamente feliz de responder sus apasionados besos, incluso si estaban en el medio del pasillo. Ya no se trataba de lo que él necesitaba, sino de lo que ella necesitaba también. Ella lo quería devorar ahí parado y nada ni nadie la iba a detener. Excepto ella misma, porque por alguna extraña razón seguía imaginando cómo deberían lucir al gruñir y gimir mientras se empujaban y tocaban el uno y el otro intentando poner sus manos debajo de sus ropas de ese modo. Cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarlos seguramente se quedaría sin habla. Y eso fue lo que la detuvo; la foto mental de Filch parado ahí con su boca abierta del choque, mirando boquiabierto a un par de prefectos que intentaban desvestir el uno y el otro en el pasillo.

«Tendré que modificar su memoria» —pensó Hermione un instante antes de empezar a reír.

Se hubiera pegado a sí misma, porque tomó a Ron por sorpresa y él se alejó para mirarla, lo cual pareció romper el encantamiento conjurado sobre ellos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él mientras miraba su mano izquierda que había terminado en el espacio creado cuando uno de los botones de la camisa de ella se había desabrochado—. Lo siento —murmuró él, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas mientras trataba de sacar su mano.

—Si hubiéramos descubierto a alguien más haciendo lo que estábamos haciendo —rió Hermione—, recibirían un castigo instantáneamente.

—Si, pero, no es alguien más, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ron, aliviado al verla sonreír—. Y debido a la buena suerte, no te puedes castigar a ti mismo.

—Yo te puedo castigar a ti —respondió ella sonriendo y apretando su trasero juguetonamente al darse cuenta de que su mano derecha todavía se encontraba ahí.

—Tú eres la que todavía me está excitando —contestó él con una de sus atractivas sonrisas torcidas.

—Oh, bueno —suspiró Hermione, mordiendo su labio inferior intencionadamente porque sabía que eso lo tentaría—. Supongo que eso es algo atrevido, ¿no? —preguntó ella, apretándole el trasero antes de remover su mano—. Creo que tendremos que castigarnos el uno al otro.

—Demonios, Hermione —gruñó Ron, sus ojos ensanchándose por el asombro—. ¿Tratas de matarme, a propósito? Espera —añadió él mientras se le ocurría otro pensamiento—. Ése no es mi castigo, ¿verdad? Porque sería cruel provocarme de ese modo. ¿No puedo escribir oraciones o algo así? —él se inclinó hacia delante y murmuró en su oído—. Las tendré listas a primera hora en la mañana – prometió él antes de que sus labios rozaran el área sensitiva del cuello de ella—. No besaré a mi novia durante las rondas —murmuró él antes de mover su cabello hacia un lado y colocar un sendero de besos suaves por su cuello—. No besaré a mi novia durante las rondas…

—¿Eso es lo que soy? —preguntó Hermione, temblando al sentir su lengua deslizarse sobre su piel—. ¿Tu novia?

—No —contestó Ron, al alejarse de ella y mirarla seriamente—. Eres mucho más que eso. Eres mi todo. La primera cosa en la que pienso al levantarme en la mañana. La última cosa en la que pienso al acostarme por la noche. Con la que quiero pasar mi tiempo desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto. Eres mi corazón. Y pronto serás mi alma y yo seré la tuya. Hasta que decidas lo contrario, claro.

—Oh, Ron —suspiró Hermione antes de tirarse sobre él y besarlo.

—¿Esto quiere decir que me aceptas? —preguntó él, cuando ambos fueron obligados a salir a la superficie por aire.

—Será mejor que lo creas —contestó Hermione antes de tirársele de nuevo.

—¿Y qué hay de nuestras rondas? –—preguntó él, a pesar de ser a regañadientes.

—Ya terminamos con ellas —informó ella, tomando su mano y empujándolo hacia el aula más cerca.

—¿Qué hay de la primer piso?

—Al diablo con él —replicó ella, empujándolo dentro del cuarto donde daban las clases de Encantamiento y dándole una patada a la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Merlín, te amo —gruñó Ron al mirar a Hermione sacar su varita y usarla para imperturbar la puerta, para que no fueran interrumpidos.

—Qué bien —dijo ella juguetonamente, al colocar su varita en su bolsillo y entonces remover su toga—. Creo que tenemos 40 minutos, más o menos, antes que Harry comience a preguntarse lo que nos pasó. ¿Crees que puedes mostrarme cuánto me amas en ese tiempo?

—Definitivamente —contestó Ron con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba su toga y la tiraba en el silla más cercana—. Quizás hasta dos veces —añadió él, removiendo su corbata.

—Un tanto ambicioso, ¿no crees? —bromeó Hermione mientras ella se incline contra uno de los escritorios—. Me gusta. Ese modo de pensar debe ser recompensado. ¿Así que por qué no te aproximas —dijo ella mientras le hacía señas con su dedo índice— y reclamas tu premio?

...

—Si no paras de sonreír así —le advirtió a Ron mientras caminaban tomados de las manos hacia la torre de Gryffindor—, Harry va a saber que algo pasó. Nadie disfruta tanto las rondas de prefectos.

—No puedo evitarlo —replicó Ron al ellos llegar a la cima del escalón y seguir por el corredor que los llevaría al retrato de la Señora Gorda—. Eso fue endemoniadamente brillante. Creo que lo deberíamos hacer cada jueves por la noche. Eh… no sólo eso —corrigió él, sus oídos tornándose rojos al darse cuenta de que acababa de sugerir que ella le hiciera sexo oral semanalmente—. Quiero decir, que fue... eh… estupendo… hasta brillante, pero … ah… no tienes que hacerlo de nuevo si no quieres. Lo que quiero decir es que… de veras, de veras que lo disfruté y mucho —continuó tartamudeando—. «Eso es quedarse corto, Weasley». Obvio. Pero.. eh... bueno, no tienes que hacerlo de nuevo… si crees que es asqueroso o algo así. Ay, demonios —murmuró Ron, cuando Hermione viró la cabeza para que él no pudiera verla reír—. Probablemente debería decir gracias y callarme, ¿cierto?

—Esa es una buena idea —contestó Hermione con una risita—. Es halagador saber que te puedo transformar en un completo idiota.

—Calla —gimió Ron, su rubor se tornaba más rojo, si era posible—. No lo soy del todo. Así que… ah… ¿crees que fue asqueroso?

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione para sonrojarse—. Mmm… no exactamente —replicó ella, tomada por sorpresa e insegura de cómo responder—. No, asqueroso no sería el término que yo usaría.

—¿Y qué término usarías?

—Puedo pensar en varios, la verdad.

—¿Cuál es el primero que te viene a la mente?

—Interesante —mintió Hermione. La primera palabra que le venía a la mente era exitante, sólo que no estaba segura si debería admitirlo. Parecía ser algo que una mujer promiscua diría y, francamente, esta experiencia la había tomado por sorpresa. Ella había esperado que él lo disfrutara, pero nunca pensó que ella también. No de esa manera. La verdad era que, al principio, había sido embarazoso, y se había preocupado por no equivocarse, a pesar de que había leído todo acerca de la técnica apropiada. Pero los libros no le habían advertido que ella también se excitaría. No habían mencionado que el reducir tu novio a una masa de temblor podía estimular tu propio cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Unos poco gruñidos y su ansiedad había sido olvidada y reemplazada por el deseo de hacer lo que fuera para provocar más de esos sonidos eróticos—. «Sí, fue exitante. Caliente, intoxicante y raro, y me dio un poco de miedo, todo simultáneamente, pero interesante parece ser la mejor palabra para describirlo».

—¿Interesante? —dijo Ron, mirándola atentamente mientras intentaba interpretar su respuesta—. ¿En un buen o mal sentido? —inquirió él finalmente.

—En buen sentido —contestó Hermione, con sus mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo. «Sin duda alguna en buen sentido».

—Oh —dijo él, al bajar sus ojos al suelo por una razón desconocida—. Mmn… bueno, entonces… eso es bueno. ¿Qué tal el próximo jueves?

—¡RON! —exclamó Hermione, dándole un golpe en el brazo—. No vamos a dejar de hacer nuestras labores como prefectos y pasar el rato TODOS los jueves por la noche.

—¿Un jueves sí y otro no? —preguntó él con esperanza mientras la miraba con su mejor versión de ojos de cachorro inocente—. ¿Un jueves al mes? —continuó él al ella no responder pronto—. Ah, vamos —exclamó Ron cuando ella soltó su mano y siguió caminando hacia el retrato sin él—. Por lo menos me tienes que dar un jueves al mes —dijo él, alcanzándola rápidamente—. Esas son las únicas noches que podemos estar completamente solos. Trabajaré como un perro los demás jueves, lo prometo. Seré un prefecto modelo; daré detenciones y todo. Sólo un jueves al mes. Sabes que lo quieres.

—No, no quiero —le informó Hermione al ellos pararse enfrente de la Señora Gorda.

—Contraseña.

—Quiero darte todos los jueves por la noche —explicó ella rápidamente, ignorando la Señora Gorda, quien lucía ofendida al no recibir respuesta alguna—, pero no puedo. Tengo un trabajo hacer. Ambos lo tenemos. Y nos guste o no, debemos hacerlo.

—Hermione —se quejó Ron—. Me estás matando.

—Tenemos un trabajo que hacer —reiteró Hermione—, y lo vamos a hacer. Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que no hay otras formas de mantenernos ocupados si terminamos temprano —añadió ella con una sonrisa coquetona—. Si encuentras una manera de hacerlo posible, claro está. Lengua de caramelo —dijo ella, al darle la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, abrió la puerta y dejó a Ron parado en el pasillo que intentaba inventar una manera de llevar a cabo la tarea, más rápido.

Hermione, por supuesto, ya sabía la respuesta. Necesitaban tomar prestado el Mapa del Merodeador los jueves por la noche. No sólo les mostraría quién no seguía el toque de queda y dónde estaban escondidos, sino también le impediría a Harry descubrir por casualidad lo que estaban tramando, si es que decidían hacer de las suyas también. De seguro le llevaría tiempo a Ron darse cuenta por sí mismo, pero al final lo descubriría. Hasta entonces, eso le mantendría la mente ocupada y aseguraría que Harry no lo pillara sonriendo por sus tareas de prefecto como un imbécil.

...

—¡AY! No puede ser… —gritó Hermione enfurecida al salir del dormitorio de las chicas del quinto año y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Qué ha hecho el idiota de mi hermano ahora? —preguntó Ginny despreocupada.

—No ellos —siseó Hermione, mirando alrededor del cuarto rápidamente para asegurarse que estaban completamente solas. Afortunadamente, era sábado por la tarde y todas sus compañeras de cuarto se encontraban en la Sala Común—. Parvati y Lavender… sabes lo que… lo que… ¡¡AH!! ¡Son frescas, maldita sea!

—Cálmate —replicó Ginny, al intentar comprender a su amiga despotricar—. No te entiendo. ¿Qué hicieron exactamente? Todavía no están molestando acerca de tu pelo, ¿cierto?

—Ron y Harry insistieron jugar a las cartas explosivas a pesar de que yo trataba de terminar mi composición para DCAO, así que subí a mi cuarto para terminarlo —explicó Hermione al caminar de aquí para allá enfrente de la cama de Ginny—. Sólo que cuando llego a mi cuarto encuentro a Lavender y a Parvati con sus cabezas unidas, hablando en voz baja y riéndose.

—Nada nuevo —interrumpió Ginny, hacienda que Hermione parara de caminar y frunciera el ceño.

—No, eso no es nuevo —concordó la chica del pelo espeso irritada—. La parte nueva fue cuando pararon de hacerlo cuando entré al cuarto. Al principio pensé que estaban hablando de mí, pero sucede que hablaban de…

—Harry —Ginny terminó la oración por ella.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Tendrías que ser ciega para no notar las miradas que Parvati le da desde que llegamos.

—¿Qué miradas? Yo no las he notado.

—Bueno, tú has estado un poco preocupada con el imbécil de mi hermano por el momento —contestó Ginny, riéndose cuando las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron—. Está bien, así que estaban… hablando acerca de Harry —continuó ella, intentando ocultar lo mucho que le inquietaba la noticia— «Ya lo olvidaste, ¿te acuerdas? Ahora enfócate en el problema de Hermione». ¿Y eso te molestó?

—No —admitió Hermione—. Y les dije eso apenas me di cuenta de quién estaba hablando. Honestamente, les habré dicho un centenar de veces que Harry y yo somos amigos nada más. Sólo que por alguna razón, esta vez cuando lo dije, se animaron y actuaron como si me creyeran.

—Eso es porque querían que fuera verdadero esta vez —suspiró Ginny—. Continúa. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Bueno, tú sabes cómo son – respondió Hermione—. Ambas comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y me tomó un segundo entender por qué estaban tan animadas. No me di cuenta hasta que Lavender mencionó algo acerca de cómo yo era la mejor amiga de los dos y cómo, si alguien sabía lo que a ellos les gustaba en las chicas, ésa sería yo. Y entonces comenzó a hablar rápidamente acerca de cuán divertido sería eso de… "mejores amigas saliendo con mejores amigos" —gruñó Hermione, esforzándose a decir las últimas palabras.

—Mentira que dijo eso —exclamó Ginny, tratando de reírse.

—Sí que lo dijo.

—¿A Lavender le gusta Ron?

—¡Esa maldita vaca! —gritó Hermione furiosamente.

—¿Y qué dijiste tú? —preguntó Ginny, incapaz de evitar reírse esta vez.

—Nada —admitió su amiga enfurecida, con su rostro tornándose cada vez más rojo —. Tan sólo me quedé ahí con la boca abierta, mirándolas aterrorizada.

—¿Por qué no les dijiste que Ron ya tenía novia?

—¿ESTÁS LOCA? —chilló Hermione—. No puedo hacer eso. Ellas querrían saber quién, e inclusive si rehusara decirles, los rumores comenzarían a volar por toda la escuela por la mañana tratando de adivinar quién es, y entonces Harry se enteraría y sería una pesadilla. ¡DEMONIOS! Le dije a Ron que no podíamos seguir así. Le dije que tendríamos que decirle a Harry. ¡ODIO ESTO!

—Está bien, veo tu punto de vista —dijo Ginny, aguantándole las manos frente a sí en un intento, en vano, de calmar a Hermione.

—¡Ginny! —gritó Hermione—. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? No puedo volver a ahí. Si ella me pregunta acerca de él de nuevo capaz que saque mi varita y la maldiga allí donde está parada.

—En todo caso, puedes ofrecerte a acompañarla en la próxima clase de DCAO.

—¡GINNY! —gimió Hermione miserablemente.

—Oh, está bien. ¿Qué tal esto entonces? Si te pregunta de nuevo, dile la verdad —sugirió la joven pelirroja—. Que puede bailar desnuda en la Sala Común y Ron no se daría ni cuenta. Está bien, la notaría —reconoció ella cuando los ojos café, provocativos, se fruncieron y la miraron escépticos—-, pero no la invitaría a salir con él. Aunque, estoy segura que otros chicos sí lo harían. En cuyo caso, ella te dejaría en paz.

—No, a menos que ellos tengan un mejor amigo para Parvati —se burló Hermione—. Mejores amigas con mejores amigos, ¿recuerdas? —añadió ella, luciendo como si quisiera hacer arcadas.

—Eso suena como un plan —murmuró Ginny—. Tendrán que encontrar otro par de mejores amigos. El par que persiguen ya está tomado.

—¿Oh, de veras? —preguntó Hermione, al levantar una ceja y estudiar a su amiga de cerca—. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Gin?

—No —contestó la pelirroja rápidamente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas de un fuerte color rosa—. Sólo quise decir tu mitad, eso es todo.

—Ajá – concordó Hermione, usando un tono de voz que dejaba claro que no creía ni una palabra de lo que Ginny decía—. Y supongo que esa es la razón por la cual tu rostro hace juego con tu pelo.

—Calla —gruñó Ginny mortificada.

—Harry es un tonto cuando se trata de chicas, Gin, así que tendrás que ser paciente —dijo Hermione al sentarse en la cama, al lado de su amiga—. Es casi tan despistado como tu hermano. De veras. No exagero. Tienes el trabajo hecho por ti, pero preferiría ayudarte en vez de Parvati. Por lo menos tú no lo vas a desfilar por las calles y exhibirlo como si fuera un premio que ganaste. Ella no tiene oportunidad en contra de nosotras dos —insistió Hermione—. Excepto que cuando comience la pelea real, Lavender es mía.

—Lo imagino —rió Ginny—. Lavender con la palabra "puta" escrita en su frente.

—Nunca haría algo tan drástico —protestó Hermione.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó una voz suave antes de que tocara la puerta—. Si estás ahí deberías saber que por diez minutos Ron ha estado gritando en las escaleras, tratando de llamar tu atención. Algo acerca de que lo vas a hacer llegar tarde a la detención.

Hermione murmuró algo por debajo de su respiración antes desviar su mirada de la puerta hacia Ginny, pidiendo perdón—. Me olvidé por completo —dijo ella con un suspiro.

—Puedes planear tu venganza más tarde —dijo Ginny en baja voz—. Será mejor que vayas o él será capaz de subir a buscarte.

—Ya lo intentó una vez —Hermione le recordó a su amiga al levantarse de la cama y cruzar la habitación hacia la puerta—. Él no es tan tonto como para intentarlo de nuevo.

—Sí, como no —rió Ginny cuando Hermione abrió la puerta y quedó cara a cara con Parvati—. Por supuesto que es así de tonto.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione, apenas mirando a Parvati al salir al pasillo y dirigirse a la escalera que llevaba a la Sala Común.

—No hay problema —respondió Parvati.

—Si no te es molestia —dijo Ginny cortésmente, agarrando el libro que leía antes que Hermione entrara a su cuarto, mirando al libro en vez de a Parvati—. ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta? Necesito terminar de leer este libro para el miércoles —añadió ella.

—Está bien —dijo Parvati, al sonreírle de manera comprensiva a Ginny y cerrar la puerta. Acabada de completar su quinto año, Parvati sabía lo difícil que era, particularmente al final. Pero estaban en la primera semana escolar, por Merlín. Parecía un algo extremo esperar que alguien leyera un libro entero en cinco días—. Gracias a Merlín que no tomé el curso que ella tomó.

—Le voy a dar cinco minutos más —Hermione escuchó la voz de Ron hacer eco por las piedras de la escalera al acercarse—. Y entonces voy a coger mi escoba y volar hasta allí para buscarla.

Hermione se detuvo el instante en que escuchó la voz de Lavender Brown—. Estoy segura que bajará en un minuto. ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos en el sofá y yo te mantendré compañía mientras esperas?

—¡HER-MI-OOOOO-NEEEEE! —gritó Ron impaciente.

«Oh, no, no lo harás» —pensó Hermione, al acercarse a la escalera e inclinarse en la baranda lo suficiente para ver lo que Lavender hacía.

—Todavía no puedo creer que te hayan castigado tanto —le escuchó decir a Lavender al ella ponerse en el segundo escalón, obligando a que Ron la mirara, ya que bloqueaba su mirada—. Y los sábados por la noche también. No es justo. Escuché a Malfoy regodearse esta mañana en el Gran Comedor. ¿Es verdad que por poco pierdes tu insignia de prefecto? —preguntó Lavender, al alzar su brazo y tocar la insignia roja y dorada pegada al jersey de Ron.

—No —respondió Ron bruscamente, removiendo la mano de su jersey antes de mirar su reloj—. ¡HER–MIII –OOOO…! —empezó a gritar, pero paró el instante en que la vio—. Ya era hora de que te aparecieras, maldita sea. Vamos a llegar tarde, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó él mientras ella descendía rápidamente las escaleras.

—No si nos apuramos —contestó Hermione, agarrando su brazo el instante en que entró a la Sala Común, arrastrándolo lejos de Lavender y hacia la salida—. Aunque tendremos que correr.

—Nos quedan tres minutos para llegar al segundo piso —gritó Ron al seguirla, fuera de la Sala Común—. Sólo recuerda de quién fue la culpa cuando McGonagall comience sermonearnos.

* * *

**N/t:** ¡Cómo los extrañaba! ¡Cómo extrañaba leer de esta historia! Pasó un tiempo... ¡Dios, más de un mes! Pero bueno, al fin regresamos. Tengo que darles una buena noticia y otra mala. La buena es que voy a traducir más seguido (un capítulo por domingo, ¿qué les parece?), la mala es que Ingrid decidió apartarse de la traducción ya que sus estudios la tiene demasiado ocupada, así que éste es el último capítulo traducido por ella que verán, aunque sea por un tiempo. Antonio, sin embargo, traducirá dos capítulos más y también abandonará la traducción. Volveré a ser yo sola, pero prometo no bajar los brazos. Ahora si, les dejo un besote enorme y gracias por seguir siempre leyendo.. ¡y felicidades a _Melissa Granger_ por ser el review número 300! Jajaj, me hizo acordar al capítulo de los Simpsons donde Homero anota 300 en los bolos, :P Déjenme... estoy re loca.


	38. Imperius

**Traducido por**: Antonio  
**Beteado por**: Mel

* * *

**38**

**Imperius  
**

**----o0o----**

**

* * *

**

—¡_IMPERIO_!

Ocurrió tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En un instante estaba detrás de Hermione para entrar al aula de de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y lo siguiente que supo fue que la puerta se cerró violentamente como por voluntad propia mientras una voz masculina gritaba claramente un conjuro prohibido, y la maldición imperdonable golpeó a Hermione directamente en mitad del pecho. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de intentar empujarla fuera de su trayectoria. Para cuando Ron realmente cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba esa palabra, ya era demasiado tarde.

No muy seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, Ron hizo lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza: agarró a Hermione del brazo y la arrojó contra la puerta cerrada, ubicándose entre ella y su agresor mientras sacaba su propia varita. Por desgracia para Ron, su agresor no estaba solo.

—¡_Expelliarimus_! —exclamó una voz femenina desde el otro extremo de la sala en cuanto la varita de Ron abandonó su bolsillo—. No, no —le regañó Tonks mientras surgía de entre las sombras detrás suyo, y sujetó su varita en su mano—. Creo que alguien necesita practicar sus Encantamientos Escudo un poco mas —añadió blandiendo la varita de Ron en el aire antes de meterla en su bolsillo trasero.

—¿QUE DEMONIOS ES…? —empezó a gritar Ron únicamente para que lo cortaron en medio de su bronca

—_Silencius _—dijo Ojoloco Moody, indiferente, mientras aparecía por la derecha de Ron.

Incapaz de hablar, lo único que Ron pudo hacer fue lanzarle una mirada de odio al retorcido ex-auror. quien aún seguía apuntándolo con la varita. «¿Qué demonios pasa? —pensó, intentando encontrarle algún sentido a la situación—. Estamos encerrados en una habitación con dos aurores que acaban de atacarnos, eso es lo que pasa —se contestó a sí mismo—, pero, ¿por qué? Quizá no sean realmente ellos. Quizá sean dos mortifagos que han tomado poción Multijugos. Esto es malo, REALMENTE muy malo».

—Me dará su varita ahora mismo, Granger —dijo Moody extendiendo su mano libre para que la depositase en ella.

«NO —exclamó internamente Ron cuando la sintió adelantarse tras él—. No puedes» —siguió en cuanto ella intentó avanzar. Ron la agarró con ambos brazos y, literalmente, le impidió dar un simple paso. No podía permitir que le entregase la varita a Moody. Ron tenía que mantenerla alejada de él; esa varita era la única esperanza que tenían.

—Espera un minuto —le dijo Tonks a Moody mientras aseguraba la habitación con un gesto de su varita—. Prácticamente no hemos empezado y ya estás intentando cambiar las reglas. Ahora no podremos oir nada.

—Bien —rugió Moody, levantando su brazo y apuntando su varita hacia el Gryffindor.

«Oh, mierda»—pensó Ron levantando a Hermione del suelo, la cual aún luchaba por escabullírsele, para girarse de forma que ambos quedasen de cara a la puerta y preparándose al mismo tiempo a recibir cualquier embrujo que Moody fuese a lanzarles

—_Finite Incantatum_.

Ron sintió como el hechizo le golpeaba entre los omoplatos antes de asimilar el significado de las palabras que había oído. «¿Qué demonios?», murmuró ahora más confundido que antes.

—¿Satisfecha? —le preguntó Ojoloco a Tonks, la cual asintió con la cabeza—. Bien... entonces, Granger, ¿por qué no me das tu varita?

—¡NO! —gritó Ron mientras Hermione continuaba luchando con él intentando liberarse para acceder a la demanda de Moody.

—¡DÁMELA! —ladró Moody—. ¡AHORA!

—No, Hermione —le suplicó Ron cuando ella se le escapó un momento e intentó aproximarse a Moody de nuevo. Hermione tuvo tiempo de dar un par de pasos antes de que Ron se enganchase de su brazo y la jalase de nuevo hacia sí.

—Déjala —ordenó Tonks, apuntando su varita a Ron.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarla de reojo y pensar «vete al infierno» antes de que la varita de Tonks apuntase a Hermione. Todo lo que vio fue una sacudida de muñeca. Ron no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho, pero la descarga eléctrica que surgió del brazo de Hermione le obligó a soltarla.

—Éste tiene problemas para seguir las instrucciones —dijo Tonks apuntando a Ron con su varita mientras se dirigía a Moody—. Creo que deberías hacer que ella le maldiga ahora.

«¿Ella quién?» —pensó Ron, abriendo sus ojos azules mientras sentía cómo el pánico que había estado intentando controlar le atenazaba el estómago. La única mortífaga que hasta ese momento conocía era Bellatrix Lestrange, pero no podían estar hablando de ella. Tenían que referirse a otra persona. No podía ser Tonks o quienquiera que fuese la que la estuviese suplantando porque ella había sido la que había hecho el comentario. La otra única mujer que había en la habitación era… Hermione—. No pueden... —dijo sin darse cuenta realmente de ello—, ella no lo hará. «Una mierda no hará —dijo una voz en su cabeza—. Hermione está bajo su control, ¿recuerdas? ¡Mierda! No puedo luchar contra Hermione, no de este modo. Ni siquiera sabe lo que hace, pero tampoco puedo quedarme quieto y dejar que me lance una maldición ¡MIERDA!»

—Aún no —contestó Moody con sus dos ojos fijos en Ron, escudriñando cada uno de sus movimientos—. Primero quiero ver como termina este pequeño juego; así que, Ganger... —gruño mientras su ojo mágico daba vueltas en su cuenca antes de fijarse en Hermione—. Dame tu varita.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —gritó Ron, horrorizado, mientras veía como Hermione buscaba en su túnica y sacaba su varita—. ¡Hermione, no puedes!

—¡ENTRÉGAMELA, GRANGER!

—¡NO! —gritó Ron, abalanzándose y sosteniéndola de los hombros.

—_Locomotor Mortis_ —dijo Tonks apuntando su varita hacia las piernas de Ron, las cuales se pegaron una a la otra al instante. Si no hubiese estado aferrando a los hombros de Hermione cuando el hechizo atrapa-piernas le golpeó, habría caído de cara al piso. Aún así, se balanceó un buen rato haciendo molinetes con los brazos, pero se las arregló para seguir en pié.

—Intentando sujetarla no conseguirás ayudarla —le explicó Tonks a Ron—. Si yo fuese tú, seguiría intentando llegar aquí—añadió, señalándose la frente con su varita.

—En serio necesitas algunas lecciones para el manejo seguro de varitas, niña —le gritó Ojoloco Moody con su ojo mágico girando como loco en su cuenca.

—Ahórrame el sermón, ¿quieres? —le replicó Tonks—. Aún sigo conservando mi cabeza y mi trasero, muchas gracias.

«Esto no puede ser real —pensó Ron mirando atónitamente a los dos aurores— Es una pesadilla; tiene que serlo. Me he quedado dormido en la sala común mientras esperaba a Hermione y esto es sólo un mal sueño. Sólo hay que despertar. Despierta»

—Me estoy cansando de esperar, Granger —gruño Moody—. Tiene cinco segundos para entregarme esa varita antes de que realmente me enfade.

—¡HERMIONE, NO! —gritó Ron, incapaz de evitar mostrar el pánico en su voz cuando vio que ella alargaba la varita para que Moody la cogiese—. ¡No se la entregues a él, dámela a mi!

—Buena niña —murmuró Tonks para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione apretó su varita fuertemente.

—¡DÁMELA! —retumbó la voz de Moody

—¡¡NO!! —gritó horrorizado Ron, tan concentrado en detenerla que no se dio cuenta de que el brazo de ella comenzaba a temblar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Moody con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. ¿Va a darme esa varita, Granger?

—No —dijo Hermione débilmente cuando sus ojos comenzaron a desnublarse.

—Excelente —dijo Moody con una amplia sonrisa que le heló a Ron la sangre en las venas—. Espero que haya prestado atención, señor Weasley, porque usted será el próximo.

—¿El próximo para qué? —preguntó Hermione echando un vistazo a Ojoloco y luego centrando su atención en Tonks, la cual aún apuntaba a Ron con su varita—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —añadió, dando dos pasos hacia atrás y levantando su varita para adoptar una posición defensiva mientras se paraba delante de Ron.

Los dos adultos se miraron mutuamente, pero ninguno de ellos respondió, lo cual fue suficiente respuesta.

—¡_PROTEGO_! —grito Hermione, levantando el Encantamiento Escudo en el mismo instante en que vio a Tonks moverse. Hermione no se dio cuenta de que no era ni mucho menos una maldición hasta que el hechizo golpeó la barrera invisible y fue repelido por ella—. ¿Podría alguien, por favor, explicarme qué esta pasando aquí? —dijo más confundida que antes. Tonks había intentado retirar el hechizo atrapa-piernas de Ron, la pregunta era quién le había lanzado la maldición previamente

—Pudiste oírlo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Tonks bajando su varita ligeramente—. Cuándo Ojoloco estaba pidiéndote la varita podías oír a Ron, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —pensó Hermione en voz alta. Nada de eso tenía sentido pero al mismo tiempo sí lo tenía.

Alguien le había pedido su varita y ella había querido dársela. Lo había intentado pero no había sido capaz. Alguien más la había retenido. Tonks estaba en lo cierto: había estado presente otra voz; una voz que había cortado como un cuchillo lo que nublaba su mente. Pero no había sido la voz en sí o el que le fuera familiar lo que había atraído su atención, había sido su tono, su pánico y desesperación lo que había hecho que ella se detuviese y escuchase. Ella quería hacer lo que le ordenaba la primera voz, pero no a costa de herir a otra persona. Ese había sido el momento en el que había empezado a cuestionarse a sí misma, cuando había empezado a luchar contra su propio deseo de hacer lo que le habían ordenado. Tonks tenía razón, ella le había oído; la otra voz pertenecía a Ron. Su voz había sido el salvavidas al que se había aferrado para liberarse, ¿pero de qué?

—Precaución —advirtió Moody con ambos ojos enfocando al par de Gryffindor mientras hablaba.

—Cierto —coincidió Tonks al seguir el ejemplo de Moody y bajar su varita totalmente. Hermione se estaba superando a sí misma. Bill les había advertido que ella había estado investigando sobre algunos hechizos bastante desagradables durante el verano, y no era el momento de tratarla con desdén. Si Hermione se sentía puesta contra las cuerdas no había forma de prever cuál podría lanzarles. Sería mejor explicar primero y preguntar después.

—Supongo que ahora estarán esperando una explicación —dijo Ojoloco, reclinándose sobre el escritorio de Tonks y arreglándoselas para parecer extremadamente ofendido ante la perspectiva de una charla.

—Haría más que bien en pensar que la quiero —dijo Ron bruscamente.

—De acuerdo —dijo Tonks, depositando su propia varita en una de los pupitres, sacando lentamente la de Ron de su bolsillo y ofreciéndosela con su mano libre—. Sólo voy a lanzarla —le dijo a Hermione mientras sostenía la varita en el aire para que ambos la viesen—. Él puede anular la maldición por sí mismo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hermione mirando aprensiva a los dos adultos mientras Ron atrapaba su varita al vuelo—. ¿Quién te hizo eso?

—¿Quieres saber qué pasó? —dijo Ron con un gruñido tras anular la maldición que mantenía pegadas sus piernas— ¡YO TE DIRE EL INFIERNO QUE PASÓ! ¡ÉL TE LANZADO UNA JODIDA MALDICIÓN —bramó apuntando a Moody, enfurecido—. ATÁCANDOTE POR SORPRESA CON UNA MALDICIÓN IMPERDONABLE EN CUANTO HAS ATRAVESADO LA PUERTA!

—¿La maldición Imperius? —preguntó Hermione—. «Eso explica la sobrecogedora calma que sentí y por qué estaba tan dispuesta a entregar mi varita. Control mental. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta».

—**¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?** —gritó Ron a pleno pulmón, ignorando la pregunta de Hermione completamente—. **¿ALGUNA PERVERSA LECCIÓN SOBRE LA IMPORTANCIA DE LA ALERTA PERMANENTE?**

—Si hubiésemos sido mortífagos los dos estarían muertos —contestó Moody, aparentado que no le afectaba la explosión de ira dirigida a él.

—Todos estaríamos jodídamente muertos, ¿verdad? —rigió Ron—, porque eso querría decir que Voldemort y su retorcida banda de seguidores estarían _dentro_ de este maldito castillo, lo que implicaría que habrían derrotado a Dumbledore.

—No necesariamente —contestó Moody sin alterarse.

—Ojoloco —interrumpió Tonks—, creo te estás apartando un poco de la lección que supuestamente hemos venido a enseñarles.

—¡PUEDEN AGARRAR SU ENDEMONIADA LECCIÓN Y METÉRSELA POR EL CULO!

—¡RON! —chilló Hermione, horrorizada y con sus ojos marrones abiertos como platos—. ¡Tonks es una profesora!

—No por mucho tiempo —replicó Ron, enfadado—. Ella te ha lanzado una maldición imperdonable.

—Pero… —empezó a protestar Hermione, pero calló al instante. Siendo francos, no sabía qué decir o cómo debía sentirse. Por una lado, Tonks era una profesora y no sólo eso, era miembro de la Orden y Hermione había empezado a verla como una amiga; pero si lo que decía Ron era verdad, y obviamente lo era, su profesora y amiga les había tendido una emboscada y tras incapacitarla a ella aparentemente había atacado a Ron.

—Tuvimos que hacerlo así —explicó Tonks, dirigiéndose a Hermione en vez de al furioso pelirrojo situado tras ella—. No hubiese funcionado si hubieses estado avisada de antemano Si hubieses sabido lo que íbamos a hacer habrías dividido tu mente antes incluso de atravesar la puerta. Un ataque por sorpresa era la única forma de asegurarnos que estabas completamente bajo la influencia del hechizo. Era la única forma de asegurarnos que podías deshacerte de la versión completa del mismo.

—¿De eso se trata? —preguntó Hermione insegura—. ¿Van a enseñarnos cómo deshacernos de la maldición Imperius?

—Apuesto a que tu división mental ahora está funcionando a pleno rendimiento, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ojoloco, estudiando cuidadosamente a la joven que estaba de pie delante de él—. Si te hechizo de nuevo podrías liberarte por ti misma, ¿verdad? ¿Ahora no necesitarías a Weasley para sacártela? Aunque me pica la curiosidad —dijo volviendo su ojo mágico hacia Ron quien aún seguía mirándole enfurecido— ¿Cómo supiste que podría funcionar?

—No sé de que están hablando —gruñó Ron.

—Hablarle a ella —explicó Tonks—. Decirle que hiciese justo lo contrario que Ojoloco le pedía, forzándola a decidir a cuál de los dos debía obedecer. Eso fue una apuesta arriesgada. Si hubiésemos sido mortifagos, hubiésemos tenido que cerrarte la boca.

—Y no precisamente con un hechizo silenciador —interrumpió Ojoloco.

—Por supuesto eso fue forzar un poco las reglas —le recordó Tonks a su colega.

—¿Y una maldición atrapa-piernas no lo fue? —murmuró Moody.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que el hecho de que él la contuviese físicamente no iba a ayudar.

—Veamos, Weasley —preguntó Ojoloco—, ¿por qué te metiste en todo ese lío? ¿Por qué no simplemente quitarle la varita de la mano para sacaros así del embrollo?

—Porque no lo pensé —contestó Ron, golpeándose mentalmente en la frente por su propia estupidez—. «Por supuesto que podía haberle quitado la varita, estaba tan ida que ni siquiera lo habría notado. Pero tuve que intentar razonar con ella como un endemoniado idiota.»

—Afortunadamente, el riesgo valió la pena —afirmó Tonks.

—Pero nos costó un tiempo precioso —objetó Moody.

—Aún así —discutió Tonks—, no estuvo mal para un primer intento. Considerando especialmente el hecho de que no tenían ni idea de lo que estábamos haciendo —añadió ella cuando Moody gruño en descontento para mostrar su desacuerdo con la valoración.

—Bien, ya lo saben ahora —contestó Moody con ambos ojos clavados en Ron—, así que continuemos de una vez —añadió, alzando su varita de nuevo y apuntando con ella al alto pelirrojo.

—Aguarda un minuto —intervino Tonks antes de que Moody pudiese conjurar la maldición—. Esto iría mucho más rápido si explicaras lo que quieres que hagan primero.

—Pensé que era bastante obvio —tosió Ojoloco—, pero sólo para que seamos claros, quiero ver como te liberas de la maldición —le dijo a Ron, impasible, mientras le apuntaba al pecho.

—¡Por Merlin!, ¿así es cómo enseñan en el entrenamiento de aurores?

—Ya saben la teoría —refunfuñó Moody, irritado—. Lo estudiaron en cuarto año.

—Hay mucha diferencia entre la teoría y la práctica, y tú lo sabes —discutió Tonks—. Lo que funciona para uno no tiene por qué hacerlo para otro.

—Entonces dejemos de hablar —gruño Moody, bajando su varita—…y terminemos con esto.

—Un día de estos, Ojoloco —le amenazó Tonks—, te voy a lanzar un encantamiento de buen humor sólo para ver como le afecta a tu temperamento.

—Me encantaría ver cómo lo intentas.

«Dios santo»—pensó Hermione mientras veía la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Era como una retorcida versión mágica de una película muggle de policías, con Tonks como la buena y Moody como el malo. Era tan absurdo que casi llegaba a producir gracia.

—De acuerdo, Ron —dijo Tonks—, ya sé que no tienes ningún problema a la hora de cuestionar la autoridad y eso trabajará a tu favor. Te da una voluntad fuerte para liberarte de la maldición Imperious, y como toda tu familia la tiene a borbotones sé que estarás en buen camino. Lo que necesitas hacer es encontrar una forma de dejar de prestar atención a Ojoloco cuando empiece a darte órdenes. Por supuesto, es más difícil de lo que suena, porque vas a querer obedecerle; ésa es la esencia de la maldición después de todo. Nadie espera que vayas a ser capaz de hacerlo tú sólo, especialmente en el primer intento. Eso es algo que tienes que practicar. Empezaremos con algo fácil para que te acostumbres a la sensación y seguiremos a partir de ahí. Haz todo lo que puedas para no prestarle atención.

—Sí, de acuerdo —contestó Ron, sarcástico—. Entonces, lo haré.

—¿Confías en mí, Weasley? —le preguntó Ojoloco.

—No.

—Bien —contestó Moody entre dientes—. ¿Confías en ella? —preguntó señalando a Hermione—. Perfecto, entonces —continuó cuando Ron asintió con la cabeza—. Enfócate en eso;utilízala a ella para salir de la misma forma que ella te uso a ti. Ella es en quien confías así que es a quien tienes que escuchar. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por el momento. ¿Listo? —preguntó, volviendo a levantar su varita y apuntándola al pecho del joven.

—Espere —exclamó Ron, protegiéndose con los brazos—, ¿qué pasa si no puedo?

—No poder no es una opción aquí, Weasley. Puedes y aprenderás cómo hacerlo —insistió el malhumorado ex-auror.

—Esto es algo que tienes que aprender por tu bien y por el de Harry —le explicó Tonks—. Eres tan amigo de él, que ellos podrían intentar llegar a él a través tuyo, así que tenemos que asegurarnos de que no puedan controlarte. A ninguno de ustedes —se corrigió al tiempo que sus brillantes ojos azules caían sobre Hermione.

—¿Listo?

—No.

—Puedes hacerlo —le dijo Hermione suavemente mientras se alejaba lentamente de él—. Eres demasiado testarudo como para que te controlen. Cuestionas todo lo que te digo. En verdad es lo mismo—le dijo—, en vez de cuestionarme a mí, cuestiónale a él.

—Es cierto —le aseguró Tonks—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cuestionar cualquier cosa que Ojoloco te diga que hagas. Una vez que aprendas cómo hacerlo podrás decidir si es realmente lo que quieres hacer o no. Cuando tengas más práctica llegarás al extremo de reconocer la maldición por la forma en la que te hace sentir y estarás condicionado para cuestionar automáticamente todo lo que se te diga mientras estés en ese estado. Esta noche no, claro. Esta noche sólo aprenderás a reconocer cómo te sientes al recibir la maldición e intentarás encontrar una forma de mantener a Ojoloco fuera de tu mente.

—¡_IMPERIO_! —exclamó Moody antes de que Ron tuviese oportunidad de objetar de nuevo.

—Hazlo sencillo —suspiró Tonks mientras veía relajarse la cara de Ron.

—Después del circo que montó en el tren tendrá suerte sino le hago desvestirse y saltar por todo el Gran Comedor en ropa interior.

—Salvo por el hecho de que nadie sabe que estamos enseñándoles…

—Sí, sí... siéntese, Weasley —ordenó Moody, haciendo que Ron se dejase caer inmediatamente en el suelo—. Ahí no, so tonto. Levántate de nuevo y ve asentarte en esa silla de allí —dijo él, señalando el asiento tras el escritorio de Tonks.

—Intenta hablarle —le dijo Tonks a Hermione mientras veían a Ron caminar y sentarse en la silla.

—¿Y qué le digo? —preguntó Hermione.

—De pie, Weasley —ordenó Ojoloco.

—Dile que se siente de nuevo —sugirió Tonks.

—Ron, ¿puedes oírme? —preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose un poco estúpida—. Si puedes oírme, siéntate otra vez.

Si pudo oírla, no respondió. Simplemente se quedo allí, de pie mirando a ningún sitio con la vista perdida.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—El no se rindió contigo —contestó la joven auror—, así que intenta otra vez.

—Ron, tienes que sentarte —dijo ella, pero aún no había respuesta.

—Siéntese, Weasley —ladró Moody—. No estás llegando a él —añadió mientras veían como Ron se hundía de nuevo en la silla—. No hay emoción en tu petición. Tienes que comportarte como si fueras una mosca zumbando en su oído. ¿Qué tal si intentamos algo un poco más interesante? —preguntó Moody con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. De pié, Weasley. Mire ese libro colocado sobre el escritorio de Tonks. Sí, el grande; quiero que lo destroce.

—Espera —exclamó Hermione cuando Ron agarró la cubierta de cuero del libro y lo abrió—. ¡Detente! ¡Ron, no puedes!

—Seguro que puede —contestó Moody—. Eso es, Weasley; arranca las páginas.

—¡NO! —gimió Hermione mientras lo veía agarrar algunas páginas en su mano y arrancarlas de la cubierta—. ¡RON, BASTA! ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO!

—¿De qué está dudando? —rugió Ojoloco—. He dicho que destrozase el libro, así que hágalo, ¡AHORA!

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —chillo Hermione, molesta— ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

—¡HAZLO! —tronó la voz de Moody.

—¡SUELTA ESE LIBRO AHORA MISMO! —contraatacó Hermione.

—¡RÓMPELO!

—¡SUÉLTALO!

—¡**RÓMPELO**!

—¡**RONALD WEASLEY! ¡VAS A SOLTAR ESE LIBRO AHORA MISMO!**

—Bueno —resopló Moody cuando Ron intentó agarrar unas cuántas páginas con sus manos al mismo tiempo que le gritaban y, confundido, tomó el libro con torpeza y lo arrojó al suelo—. Supongo que es un comienzo. Lo has confundido, al menos. ¿Y bien, Weasley —preguntó Ojoloco—, pudiste oírla?

—¿Huh? —preguntó Ron mientras sentía que la niebla empezaba a evaporarse—¿Qué he hecho? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Hermione—. Espera, no me lo digas, si fue algo humillante, no quiero saberlo.

—¿La oiste? —le preguntó Tonks de nuevo mientras señalaba a Hermione.

—Hum… supongo —contestó Ron—, por el final —dijo él con sus mejillas ruborizándose—. Sólo que… eh… Creo que pensé que ella era mi... madre —admitió a regañadientes—. Lo siento —murmuró apartando los ojos de la ruborizada Hermione y mirando al suelo.

—No es la primera persona a la que oigo hacer esa comparación —rió Ojoloco con disimulo—. Usted es un cachorro enfermo, ¿sabe, señor Weasley?

—Yo creo que es muy tierno —objetó Tonks.

—Maldita sea —refunfuñó Ron con sus orejas más rojas que su cara—. Puede lanzármela de nuevo cuando guste. Prefiero aguantar una imperdonable a seguir escuchando esto.

—Si insiste... —replicó Moody, apuntando su varita hacia Ron y poniéndolo de nuevo bajo su control—. ¿Qué me dices, Tonks? ¿Lista para un poco de acción?

—Sí, claro —dijo mostrando su acuerdo, tomando aire y sacudiendo ambas manos antes de levantarlas para colocarlas frente a ella en posición defensiva.

—Persiste en el papel de su madre —le dijo Moody a Hermione mientras bajaba la varita y le echaba un vistazo a Tonks para asegurarse de que estaba lista—. Le voy a decir que haga algo que normalmente no haría. Algo contra su forma de ser. Será más fácil para él cuestionar la orden y decidir no seguirla —le explicó cuando Hermione abrió la boca para objetar.

—Parece responder mejor ante el enfado que a los razonamientos —les corto Tonks—, así que intenta parecer como si te fueses a enfadar mucho si él hace lo que Ojoloco le ordene.

—En cualquier caso, no creo que necesite disimular —contestó Moody con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Bien, Weasley; quiero que ataques a Tonks.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó Hermione, horrorizada

—Quiero que intentes golpearla —continuó Moody como si ella no hubiese hablado.

—¡NO!

—Dale fuerte —ordenó Ojoloco—, suficientemente fuerte como para tirarla al suelo. Y si se levanta quiero que la golpees de nuevo, ¿entendiste?

—Sí —contestó Ron, indiferente—. Pegarle y derribarla.

—Eso es, Weasley, golpéala, ¡ahora!

—¡NO! —gritó Hermione, horrorizada, saltando hacia adelante y agarrándole de la parte trasera de su jersey cuando él empezó a avanzar hacia Tonks—. No, no puedes hacerlo; Ron, por favor, no lo hagas.

—No intentes razonar con él —le espetó Tonks a Hermione mientras aguardaba tranquilamente que Ron se acercase a ella, lista para enfrentársele—. Enfádate, grítale.

—¡RONALD WEASLEY! —gritó Hermione muy fuerte—¡TU NO PELEAS CON MUJERES! ¡ERES MEJOR QUE ESTO! ¡TU MADRE ESTARÍA AVERGONZADA! ¡YO ESTOY AVERGONZADA! ¡QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS Y DATE LA VUELTA!

—¡GOLPÉLA! —gritó Moody cuando Ron dejo de andar.

—¡MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO! —bramó Hermione.

—¡GOLPÉALA AHORA!

—¡NO LO HARÁS! —gritó Hermione, estrendorosa—. Si llegas a tocarla —dijo ella haciendo que su voz bajase y sonase amenazante—, juro por Dios que lo lamentarás.

—¿Lamentar qué? —preguntó Ron alzando los brazos y frotándose los ojos mientras enfocaba de nuevo la habitación—. ¿Qué hize? Oh… espera —dijo mientras la petición de Moody se hizo presente en su mente con vergonzosa claridad—. ¿Están locos? —preguntó al volverse, atónito, hacia Tonks—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te atacaba en verdad?

—No tenías oportunidad —contestó Tonks con una amplia sonrisa engreída—. Si lo hubieses intentado, tú y no yo habrías acabado despanzurrado en el suelo, pero no lo hiciste ¿verdad? Te liberaste.

—No le pego a las mujeres —murmuró Ron para sí mismo.

—Por eso dije que lo hicieses —contestó Ojoloco—. Evidentemente, esto fue un avance. Uno más cada uno y podremos decir que ha valido la pena la noche. Veamos, ¿quien primero?

—Yo lo haré —suspiró Ron—. Terminemos con esto de una vez —añadió.

—¿Te gusta que te maltraten, eh? —preguntó Moody mientras levantaba la varita— ¡_IMPERIO_!

—¡Oiga! —gritó Ron cuando el hechizo impactó en Hermione en vez de en él.

—Veamos si tiene esas divisiones mentales en alerta, ¿sí? —respondió Moody—. Sin ayuda de su parte, Weasley ¿está claro? Quiero ver si es capaz de liberarse por sí misma.

—Ya veremos —murmuró Ron. Él se había cruzado de brazos y entrecerrado los ojos; de momento miraría, pero si Moody le pedía hacer algo que él supiese no le gustaría a ella, intervendría.

—Escuche, Granger, tengo algunas preguntas para usted. ¿Está escuchando?

—Sí

—Bien, quiero que me diga qué quería Weasley el otro día en el tren.

—¿Cuál Weasley? —preguntó Hermione con voz monótona.

—¿Importa? —inquirió Moody.

—Sí

—¿Qué quería Ron Weasley?

—Su juego de ajedrez.

—¿Y qué quería su hermana?

—Ginny quería usar al baño.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó cuándo Ron suspiró.

—Sí

—No estará mintiéndome, ¿verdad?

—No.

**...**

—Bueno —preguntó Harry bajando el libro de Oclumancia que Hermione le había buscado en la librería en cuanto su mejor amigo entró, suspirando, en el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año— ¿Qué les hizo hacer?

—Estoy hecho polvo —contestó Ron dejándose caer en su cama sin preocuparse siquiera en desnudarse antes—. Pregúntamelo mañana otra vez —murmuró enterrando la cara en la almohada y sacándose los zapatos—. Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber, pero necesito dormir antes.

—¿Y qué de Hermione?

—¿Qué de ella? —murmuró Ron tan cansado que le pilló con la guardia bajada.

—¿Han estado juntos todo este tiempo?

—No, sólo desde... —Estuvo apunto de decir «desde Julio», pero se las arregló para callar justo a tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿dónde ha estado ella?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron completamente irritado y alerta.

—Si Hermione no ha cumplido el castigo contigo esta noche, ¿dónde ha estado?

—Ella estuvo conmigo en el castigo…

—Pero si acabas de decir que no.

—Eso es porque no estaba escuchándote —disparó Ron a la defensiva—. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y lo que quiero ahora es dormir. Te contaré todo lo del castigo por la mañana —gruñó, dándose la vuelta y enterrándose aún más en la almohada.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí... ¿Harry? —murmuró Ron tras unos instantes de silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Es probable que Hermione aún esté en la Sala Común, si quieres hablar de ello ahora...

—No... puedo esperar hasta mañana.

—Bien, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —suspiró Harry, negando con la cabeza y concentrando de nuevo su atención en el libro.

* * *

**N/t:** ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Este capítulo es algo raro de leer al principio... ¡yo también me perdí bastante! Por suerte luego queda bien clarito qué es lo que querían Tonks y Moody. Me encantan que hayan sido los dos los que enseñaran a los cabezotas porque Tonks quería muchísimo a Ojolo, y creo que aquí podemos ver un poco de esa confianza que se tenían, ¿no? Otra cosa: perdón por mi cambio de nombre mensual, jaja.


	39. Benditas sopresas

**Traducido por:** Mel

* * *

**39**

**Benditas sorpresas  
**

**----o0o----**

**

* * *

  
**

—Déjame ver si entendí —le preguntó Ginny a su hermano mientras aterrizaba en el campo de Quidditch junto a él y su mejor amigo, y los tres desmontaban sus escobas—. ¿Hermione admitió que tú querías ir a buscar tu ajedrez pero mintió acerca de mí?

—Algo así —indicó Ron, llevando su escoba al hombro y alejándose del estadio, ansioso por regresar al castillo antes de perderse todo el almuerzo. Habían estado fuera practicando la mayor parte de la mañana y estaba muerto de hambre. Más aún, se había negado a abandonar su escoba hasta el último momento posible. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que surcó los aires, por lo que, definitivamente, necesitaba fortalecer sus habilidades como Guardián. Las pruebas para formar parte del equipo serían el sábado siguiente y aunque no necesitaba hacerla, tendría que enfrentarse contra todos los que se presentaran para cubrir las dos posiciones vacantes como Cazadores. Por suerte, uno de esos postulantes resultaba ser su hermana, lo cual significaba que podrían ayudarse mutuamente. Ambos habían acordado pasar el resto de la semana practicando juntos, siempre y cuando tuvieran el tiempo para hacerlo.

—Pero ¿por qué? —inquirió Ginny.

—Porque pudo —bromeó su hermano.

—No, en serio, Ron —insistió ella—. ¿Por qué dijo la verdad contigo y mintió cuando se refirió a mí? ¿Por qué no mentir por los dos?

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?

—Era obvio que Ron traía algo entre manos —intervino Harry—. Moody se dio cuenta de ello cuando le preguntó si también quería ir al baño. Así que, ¿cuál hubiese sido el punto? Habría tenido la seguridad de que Hermione le estaba mintiendo en cuanto le preguntó por Ron, pero no estaba seguro de cuáles eran tus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Tú crees que estaba jugando con Moody? —preguntó Ginny con una ligera sonrisa.

—No. Bueno... quizá sólo un poco —admitió Harry—, pero supongo que más que nada ha sido para probarlo. Ya sabes como es ella... —continuó él, intentando aplanar su cabello con los dedos, alterado por efecto del viento—. Moody estaba intentando descubrir si era capaz o no de desprenderse del maleficio, sólo que no sabía que Hermione ya estaba preparada de antemano para ello...

—Claro, vaya sorpresa —rió Ron—. ¿Quién lo hubiera sospechado?

—... y ella se mantuvo bajo el hechizo para saber si podría mentir y ser lo suficientemente convincente como para engañarlo. Así que ¿qué opinas? —preguntó Harry afrontando a Ron—. ¿Crees que Moody se lo hubiese tragado si tú no empezabas a reír?

—No me reí —disparó Ron a la defensiva—. Sólo resoplé un poco.

—Pero la delataste.

—No intencionalmente.

—¿Y qué hizo ella cuándo "resoplaste"? —preguntó Ginny mientras regresaban al castillo lentamente.

—Nada —respondió Ron—. Sólo se quedó parada allí con la mirada perdida y mintió acerca de estar mintiendo —siguió él, usando un tono susurrante a pesar de que aún estaban en los terrenos y que nadie estaba tan cerca de ellos como para poder oírlos.

—¿Y Moody? —presionó Ginny.

—¿Qué podría haber hecho? —rió Ron—. Estudió su rostro muy de cerca por casi un minuto, luego murmuró algo sobre unas endemoniadas particiones y disipó el hechizo.

—Recuérdame que le pida enseñarme ese truco.

—Tú no necesitas ninguna lección —respondió Ron rápidamente—. Puedes mentir como una condenada.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Ginny inocentemente.

—Sí, justo como ahora —inquirió su hermano mientras le apuntaba con el dedo—. Ésta es una pequeña y sucia actriz —le dijo a Harry—. Primero se hace la dulce inocente, luego finge sorpresa y lo próximo que sabes es que le está dando todo un discurso a mamá para no quedar como la culpable y, así como así, el que termina desgnomizando el jardín soy yo.

—Yo no te culpo de nada —replicó Ginny, sonando seriamente ofendida—. Para eso ya están Fred y George.

—Te enseñaron bien, ¿no?

—Mejor que a ti, obviamente. Uno siempre se da cuenta cuando te traes algo entre manos; parece que lo tuvieras escrito en la frente. Eres igual a papá. Puede que Harry y tú sean los que deban pedirle a Hermione algunas clases.

—¿Yo? —dijo Harry, girándose para afrontar a Ginny.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella—. Eres tan patético como él —finalizó señalando a su hermano.

—¡Discúlpame! —chilló Ron, resentido—. Talvez Harry y yo no queramos convertirnos en unos asquerosos mentirosos.

—Mis orejas no enrojecen ¿o sí?

—¡OYE! —gritó Ron, cubriéndose las orejas con las manos y mirando a su mejor amigo—. ¿Dé que lado estás?

—Bueno, es que realmente te delatan.

—Oh, cállate.

—No le digas que se calle —disparó Ginny.

—Es mi mejor amigo y le digo lo que se me dé la gana.

—También es mi amigo así que deberías tener más cuidado con lo que le dices.

—Aún estoy aquí parado, ¿saben? —intervino Harry, intentando suprimir su sonrisa aunque sin mucho éxito. Simplemente no podía evitar encontrar esa pequeña discusión divertida. Era diferente a las peleas entre Ron y Hermione; no había un verdadero veneno tras cada acusación sino que las decían con humor. No habrían sentimientos dañados esta vez. Ginny no iba a enloquecer y a rehusarse a hablarles; lo que es más, parecía estar disfrutando esa pequeña comedia. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad era una comedia, un juego. «Debe ser alguna de esas cosas de hermanos».

—Primero fue amigo mío —argumentó Ron.

—Estúpida gran cosa... —respondió Ginny, provocando risas en Harry.

—Consigue tus propios benditos amigos.

—Es más fácil robarte los tuyos.

—¿Así que lo admites? ¡No sólo eres una mentirosa, sino una ladrona también! Mamá estaría orgullosa...

—Como papá siempre dice: "_lo que mamá no sepa no la lastimará_"

—O a ti...

—Exacto. Pero, en serio, Harry —dijo Ginny recobrando la seriedad en tiempo récord—, deberías preguntarle a Hermione si te puede enseñar cómo hacer eso de las particiones. Podría ayudarte con tus clases de Oclumancia.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? —preguntó Ron, poniéndose también muy serio y mirando a su hermana sospechosamente.

—Sabes... existe un pequeño artilugio inventado por nuestros hermanos llamado Orejas Extensibles —contestó sarcásticamente.

—Así que podemos añadir "espiar" y "fisgonear" a tu lista.

—Como si tú no lo hubieses hecho nunca...

—Es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi nombre es Ron.

—Bien, en ese caso, dado que el mío es Ginny, calculo que también tengo permitido espiar.

—Ginny... —gruñó Ron mientras los tres cruzaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a las enormes puertas de madera ubicadas en el véstibulo—. Hablando en serio, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Oí cuando Harry se los contaba a ti y a Hermione en Grimmauld Place —admitió en voz susurrante.

—Espera... tú... ¿qué? ¿Cuándo?

—De noche, durante la cena, justo después de una visita de Snape en las vacaciones navideñas. Sólo porque se hayan olvidado de que estaba sentada a la mesa —le dijo a su hermano—, no significa que me hubiera desvanecido o algo parecido.

—Estábamos murmurando.

—Sí, y yo estaba sentada directamente enfrente tuyo. ¿De verdad creíste que no los iba a oír por más que estuvieran hablando bajo?

—No se lo contaste a nadie, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron mientras se aproximaban a la casi desierta mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaban para almorzar.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué clase de idiota me tomas? Sé cómo guardar un secreto —dijo Ginny con mordacidad.

—Bien, de acuerdo —cedió su hermano—. Calculo que sí... Sólo no lo fastidies con ello, ¿está bien? Ya tiene suficiente con Hermione.

—Hablando de ella... —murmuró Harry—, nos dará un enorme sermón, ¿sabes? No va a ponerla muy feliz que hayamos pasado toda la mañana jugando Quidditch.

—No me lo recuerdes —gruñó Ron mientras llenaba su plato con comida—. Al menos tú trabajaste en el ensayo para DCAO ayer por la noche mientras yo estaba en detención. —añadió justo antes de atacar un pedazo de pollo—. Yo ni siquiera lo he empezado.

**...**

—¿Hermione...? —dijo Ron, cerrando el libro y dejando su tarea de Transformaciones dentro, antes de levantarse del sillón y sentarse con cautela en el apoyabrazos de la silla en la que ella estaba sentada.

—No —respondió firmemente, cortándolo antes de que pudiera finalizar.

—Pero...

—¡No!

—Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que te voy a preguntar.

—Ay, por favor... —suspiró Hermione sin siquiera molestarse en desviar la vista de su libro—, quieres que te ayude con tu ensayo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—No —replicó Ron a pesar de que ella estaba en lo correcto—. Iba a preguntarte qué estabas leyendo.

—Claro que no.

—De verdad.

—Bien, en ese caso, estoy leyendo un libro.

—Eso puedo verlo, pero ¿por qué? Ya terminaste _todos_ tus deberes, ¿o no?

—Sí; no como otros...

—Ah... y... ya que lo trajiste a colación... ¿me ayudarías?

—No.

—Por favor —rogó él, levantándose de la silla y arrodillándose en el piso a sus pies.

—Absolutamente no —contestó ella, determinada a no apartar la vista del libro ya que, en cuanto lo hiciera y lo mirara, sabía estaría perdida.

—Vamos, Mione... —suplicó él por lo bajo. Era tarde y la sala común estaba casi vacía, pero aún así era cuidadoso de que nadie, como Harry, quien estaba trabajando en una mesa cercana, lo oyese decir un nombre cariñoso.

—No me digas así —suspiró ella severamente—. Tú eres el que se pasó todo el día sobre la escoba —añadió con un tono de voz irritado.

—Estábamos ayudando a Ginny —protestó Ron sonando algo insultado—. ¿Qué clase de hermano sería si me rehusara a ayudar a mi hermana? «¡JA! Veamos como me contradices eso».

—¿Te pidió específicamente que la ayudaras a practicar...

«¡Diablos!»

—... o fue tu idea?

—En realidad, creo que fue idea de Harry.

—Ah, gracias —murmuró Harry por lo bajo mientras continuaba garabateando el pergamino desplegado sobre su mesa.

—Sí, pero, prácticamente, Harry ya había terminado su ensayo. Tú ni siquiera lo habías comenzado.

—No es mi culpa que me hayan castigado —se quejó Ron—. Es que no la fue —insistió cuando no obtuvo respuesta—. Sólo un poquito de ayuda —presionó él—, sólo dime qué hechizo usarías.

—No voy a darte las respuestas —Hermione respondió lacónicamente, cerrando su libro y finalmente encontrando su mirada—. La consigna era escribir sobre el hechizo que creas más útil en una pelea, no sobre qué hechizo creo yo es el más útil.

—Sólo escoge alguno —sugirió Harry desde el otro lado del salón—. No me parece que haya un hechizo correcto o equivocado siempre y cuando expliques por qué crees que es efectivo.

—¿Qué hechizo escogiste tú? —le preguntó Ron a Harry, levantándose del suelo sólo para volver a desplomarse sobre el sillón.

—Toma —dijo Harry, estirándole el pergamino que acababa de utilizar, inclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla y sosteniendo el ensayo en el aire para que Ron lo alcanzara—. Ya terminé; puedes leer el mío.

—¡No lo hará! —chilló Hermione—. Tiene que encontrar su propio hechizo y hacerlo por sí solo. Tonks se dará cuenta en seguida si copia el tuyo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que pueda elegir sólo uno? —siguió Ron—. Hay demasiados endemoniados hechizos y todo depende de la situación. Ay, al demonio con todo esto. No tenemos esa clase hasta el miércoles. Lo haré mañana —finalizó, tomando su bolso del suelo para guardar sus cosas dentro.

—Tenemos reunión de prefectos mañana por la noche —le informó Hermione.

—Bien, entonces lo haré el martes.

—Excepto porque ya quedamos en que el martes ayudaremos a Ginny a practicar —le recordó Harry.

—Muchas gracias, Potter —gruñó Ron en cuanto Hermione estrechó los ojos al mirarlo—. Ella me lo pidió —se apuró en decir antes de que ella reprochara algo.

—Lo hizo —coincidió Harry mientras metía su pergamino dentro de un libro y lo guardaba—. Yo la escuché.

«Maldita sea —se dijo Ron a sí mismo—. La segunda semana de clase ni siquiera ha empezado y ya estoy retrasado». Hermione... —suplicó miserablemente—. Realmente necesito que me ayudes con esto. No vas a sentarte a verme lidiar con esto solo, ¿verdad?

—Así aprenderás —disparó ella, batiendo una dura batalla en su mente. La irritada y racional parte de su mente seguía insistiendo que sólo lo dejara así; lidiar con el problema por sí solo era la única forma en que aprendería a asumir la responsabilidad de sus decisiones.

«Si lo sacas del apuro ahora —susurraba la pequeña voz—, él lo volverá a hacer y seguirá haciéndolo mientras sepa que lo ayudarás a hacer sus deberes».

—Ay, vamos... Te lo estoy rogando. ¿Qué más quieres que haga? —preguntó Ron.

«Lo hará de nuevo de todas formas —susurró una voz diferente—. Y quieres ayudarlo a hacer sus deberes. Sabes que así es. Míralo —demandó la voz—, es tan tierno cuando te suplica. Ayúdalo».

—No, espera... —Ron la detuvo antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de responder—. No me digas nada, porque no puedo hacer lo que quieres. No esta semana. Yo necesito practicar tanto como Ginny, pero sólo será esta semana, lo prometo. Una vez que las pruebas terminen volveremos a la normalidad, reduciremos las prácticas a una vez a la semana y todo volverá a ser como antes.

—Bien, creo que mejor me voy a dormir —dijo Harry, saltando de la silla y subiendo por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de los chicos antes de que Hermione empezara a dar su discurso sobre su opinión acerca del Quidditch—. Los veré en la mañana.

—Buenas noches, compañero.

—Hasta mañana, Harry —respondió Hermione, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho y pretendiendo estar más enfadada de lo que estaba antes de cumplir la petición de Ron—. Bien —le dijo ella.

—¿De verdad? —gritó él, asombrado—. ¿Me ayudarás? Gracias, amor. ¡Eres la mejor!

—¿Que has dicho? —inquirió Harry desde la mitad de las escaleras, donde se congeló de repente y volteó para escudriñar a sus amigos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron, dándose la vuelta en el sillón y arrugando el ceño en señal de confusión al encontrarse la expresión incrédula de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —repitió Harry, mirando idiotizadamente a Ron como si éste acabara de admitir que estaba secretamente enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

—"Eres la mejor" —contestó Ron, arqueando una ceja hacia Harry antes de dirigirse a Hermione para ver si ella comprendía el por qué del comportamiento de Harry. Desafortunadamente, su expresión no ayudaba en absoluto.

—No, antes de eso —demandó Harry.

—"Gracias" —respondió Ron sarcásticamente—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

—¿Qué acaba de decirte? —le preguntó esta vez a Hermione, quien seguía sentada en su silla mirando tranquilamente el interrogatorio entre los dos chicos.

—Sólo eso —dijo ella—. "Gracias" y luego "eres la mejor".

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Harry, estrechando los ojos y mirando a Ron sospechosamente.

—Como fui yo el que acabó de hablar —disparó Ron sin el menor dejo de verguenza—, sí, estoy completamente seguro. ¿Qué pensaste que había dicho? —inquirió.

—No importa —declaró Harry, estudiando las orejas de Ron cuidadosamente. «Debo haberlo imaginado. Si él dijo lo que creí que dijo, estaría más rojo que un tomate en este mismo instante».

—No, dime... —insistió Ron, sumamente curioso—. ¿Que creíste que había dicho?

—Nada —dijo Harry con un suspiro—. Por un segundo creí que llamaste a Hermione por un.... _apodo_, es todo.

—¿Y por qué le diría algún apodo? —se preguntó Ron en voz alta—. ¿En especial cuando acaba de acceder a ayudarme?

—Debo estar cansado —declaró Harry al darse la vuelta y volver a subir las escaleras.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, compañero? —espetó Ron mientras su amigo desapareció de la vista.

—Sí —gritó Harry en respuesta.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Ron a Hermione cuando ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano—. No creerás que algo anda mal con él, ¿verdad? Quizá deba ir a confirmarlo —añadió, desplazándose del sillón una vez más y encarando hacia las escaleras—. Me refiero a que si está escuchando cosas...

—No está —dijo ella suavemente.

—¿Qué?

—Harry no está oyendo cosas —suspiró Hermione—. Tú sí me llamaste por un _apodo_.

—No, no lo hice —insistió Ron.

—Sí, tú... —Hermione iba a argumentar pero luego se detuvo al mirar a las escaleras—. Olvídalo —finalizó ella, decidiendo que sería mejor que Ron no supiera qué fue lo que dijo. Al menos de esa forma, si Harry se lo preguntaba una vez más, no se delataría a sí mismo— Mejor empecemos con tu ensayo.

—No, ¿cómo fué que te llamé?

—Ahora no —susurró suavemente, echando un nuevo vistazo hacia las escaleras—. Podemos hablarlo luego, una vez que hayamos terminado tu ensayo.

—Estás actuando como si creyeras que Harry estuviera arriba espiándonos o algo. No seas ridícula —añadió Ron cuando Hermione negó con la cabeza—, él no haría algo así.

—Hablamos después —insistió ella—. Aí que, ¿qué hechizo vas a usar para redactar tu ensayo?

—Ya te dije que no lo sé —contestó Ron, más que un poco frustrado por haber sido acallado.

—Pues no puedo ayudarte hasta que elijas uno.

—Pero se supone que tú me ayudarías a elegirlo

—Te dije que no te ayudaré a hacer eso —le regañó Hermione—. Éste es tú ensayo, Ron, no el mío. Tú eliges el hechizo que creas correcto y, una vez que lo tengas, te ayudaré a respaldar tu decisión con algunos datos.

—Sólo dime qué hechizo usaste tú primero.

—No.

—Hermione... —suplicó él.

—¡No!

—Por favor.

—NO.

—Esto nos va a llevar toda la noche... —suspiró Ron, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—No si ya hubieses escogido un hechizo.

**...**

Harry se pasó los días siguientes estudiando a sus mejores amigos muy de cerca en busca de alguna señal o algo fuera de lo ordinario pero, según pudo observar, ellos se comportaban de la misma forma que siempre. De hecho, la única cosa realmente extraña ni siquiera involucró a Hermione, al menos no directamente. Se trataba de una carta que Ron recibió de parte de George en el desayuno o, más precisamente, de la reacción de Ron ante la carta. No frunció el ceño, no insultó, ni siquiera enrojeció al leerla. Sin embargo, lucía total y absolutamente encanta de lo que fuera que le decía su hermano.

Por pura curiosidad, aunque también ayudó el hecho de estar aburrido mortalmente debido a la doble hora de Historia de la Magia que estaban teniendo, Harry le preguntó a Ron qué decía la carta en una de las notitas que ambos intercambiaban para comunicarse en clase para pasar el tiempo. Y la noticia fue algo buena, ya que no fue sino hasta que Ron le explicó que sus hermanos habían accedido a recoger el regalo de cumpleaños de Hermione y llevárselo al colegio que Harry se dio cuenta de que no había tenido tiempo de buscar un regalo de su parte. Por suerte, para el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga faltaba poco más de una semana, lo que significaba que aún tenía tiempo de enviar a Hedwig a Flourish y Blotts con una nota apresurada, una vez que decidiera qué regalarle, claro.

—¿Qué libro conseguiste? —le preguntó Harry a Ron el día siguiente durante el almuerzo, apenas Hermione se perdió en una conversación con Ginny con prestarle atención a ellos dos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron, claramente confundido por la pregunta.

—Para Hermione... —susurró Harry—. Ya sabes, su cumpleaños. No quiero regalarle el mismo que tú por accidente.

—Ah —dijo Ron, finalmente comprendiendo y vajando su propia voz—. Eh... no es exactamente un libro lo que conseguí.

—¿Qué es?

—Hum... —susurró Ron, dándose la vuelta y echando un vistazo a Hermione, bastante incómodo—. Mejor lo hablamos luego.

—No va a escucharnos; ni siquiera nos está prestando atención.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? Ella puede leer, escribir y fastidiar al mismo tiempo. No dudaría que tiene la capacidad de oír dos conversaciones al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ron?

—¿Qué? —chilló él alarmado, dándose la vuelta y fijando la vista en los profundos ojos color tierra de Hermione.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ginny cuando notó la expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro de su hermano.

—Nada.

—Ajá...

—¿Terminaste? —inquirió Hermione.

—¿Si terminé qué? —repondió Ron.

—De llenarte la boca con comida —replicó Ginny—. ¿Cuál es ésta, la tercera poción? ¿Cómo esperas esquivar maldiciones si estás tan hinchado que no te puedes ni mover?

—Eso demuestra lo poco que sabes —contraatacó Ron—. No esquivamos maldiciones, las bloqueamos. Pequeña diferencia. De todos modos, ¿qué te importa?

—Esto va a ser divertido —dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa y afrontando a Hermione—. ¡Yo pido a Ron!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Ron a su hermana, quien ignoró su pregunta olímpicamente.

—Será mejor que vayamos yendo —dijo Hermione al levantarse y tomar su bolso del suelo—. Hay que llegar temprano si queremos los mejores lugares al frente.

—Claro —coincidió Harry mientras él y Ron seguían a Hermione.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —le dijo Ron a Ginny cuando habían cruzado el Gran Comedor y ya era obvio que ella venía siguiéndolos.

—A clase —respondió ella con calma.

—¿Qué clase?

—Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Tú no tienes eso ahora —le informó Ron—. Nosotros sí.

—Sí, ya lo sé —respondió su hermana sin dejar de seguirlos, antes de subir las escaleras de mármol que llevaban al primer piso—. Y también yo.

—Tonks ha remolado la clase un poco —le explicó Hermione a los dos muchachos mientras caminaba detrás de Ginny hacia el corredor que llevaba a la clase de DCAO.

—¿Y nos lo dices ahora? —preguntó Ron mirando a Hermione acusatoriamente.

—Me acabo de enterar —respondió ella—. Ginny me lo dijo durante el almuerzo.

—¿Cómo remodelar? —inquirió Harry.

—Tonks me llamó la semana pasada y me dijo que iba a combinar el sexto año de Ravenclaw y el sexto de Hufflepuff para luego separarlos en dos clases diferentes de acuerdo a sus habilidades en lugar de basarse en sus casas.

—¿Y para qué?

—Porque los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore superan y por mucho al resto de sus compañeros, y de esa forma no tendría que volver a explicarles algo que ya saben mientras los demás las aprenden. Todos los Gryffindors de tu clase estaban en el E.D., Ron, por lo que no es necesario separarlos en clases "intermedias" o "avanzadas" —explicó Ginny—. Sólo dividió a las otras casas y nos ofreció a Luna y a mí adelantarnos y meternos en la clase de sexto, ya que nosotras formamos parte del E.D. también.

—¿Y qué hay de Seamus? —preguntó Ron—. Él sólo asistió una vez.

—¿Y cómo voy a saber? —disparó Ginny.

—Así que por eso pasaste todo el fin de semana leyendo los libros de DCAO —dijo Harry, más para sí mismo que para Ginny.

—Se... —admitió ella—. Esa fue una de las condiciones. Tenía que terminar de leer mi libro de quinto y pasar un examen, pero fue bastante fácil.

—¿Y los Slytherins? —murmuró Ron—. No nos van a juntar con ellos, ¿verdad?

—No. Tonks dijo algo acerca de que ellos se quedarían en el nivel intermedio —rió Ginny mientras abría la puerta de su salón de clases—. Me encantaría verle la cara a Malfoy cuando descubra todo esto.

—Sería algo como esto —bromeó Tonks desde detrás de su escritorio mientras estrujó su cara para concentrarse, causando que ésta se estirara y afilara para crear un perfecto duplicado de su primo, completando el acto con su cabello rubio y una mirada por demás seria.

—¡Por las barba de Merlín, Tonks! —gritó Ron, parpadeando rápidamente y refegándose los ojos con las manos—. Espero que estés contenta. ¡Acabas de darme un susto de muerte! «Malfoy con senos» —gruñó Ron mientras su cuerpo entero recibía un escalofrío y trataba de alejar esa imagen de su mente—. ¡AAAJJJJJ! Eso fue tan... asqueroso.

—Podría haber sido incluso peor —rió Tonks, transformándose nuevamente pero en sí misma— . Iba a mostrarles a Goyle con su cejuda expresión a lo Neandertal, pero supongo que no es muy buena idea, ¿cierto? Al menos no con la clase a punto de empezar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó Harry mientras él y sus amigos se sentaban en los escritorios al frente—. Ginny mencionó algo de unas maldiciones.

—Que gracioso que lo prenguntes —respondió Tonks—, porque voy a necesitar tu ayuda con esta lección. ¿Te sumas? —preguntó ella al mismo tiempo que sonó la campana señalando el fin de la hora del almuerzo.

—Exatamente ¿qué quieres que haga? —preungtó Harry, precavido.

—Relájate, no voy a maldecirte ni nada por el estilo —explicó ella—. Sólo quiero que trabajes con Finnigan y Longbottom. Creo que un poco de atención extra a cada uno los pondrá al ritmo del resto de la clase.

—Seguro —accedió Harry, más que aliviado—. Eh... ¿trabajar con ellos en qué exactamente?

—En sus Encantamientos Patronus.

—¿Vamos a practicar los Patronus? —preguntó Ron, claramente complacido con la noticia—. Genial.

—Es obligatorio que todos los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo aprendan cómo realizar un buen Patronus, uno corporal. Podrán ser brillantes y bonitos, pero no hay nada genial en lo referente a su uso —les recordó Tonks mientras Seamus y Neville entraban a la habitación—. Es muy probable que un Patronus sea la única fina linea que los separe de los dementores de Voldemort. Acostúmbrate a ello, Longbottom —añadió ella cuando Neville tembló y dio un profundo suspiro—, porque te garantizo que me oirás decir ese nombre muchas veces más en clase, y no quiero verte estremecer cada vez que lo haga.

—Sss... sí, profesora —repondió Neville, temeroso, mientras tomaba asiento.

**...**

El resto de la clase progesó tranquilamente. Harry apenas había comenzado a trabajar con Neville y Seamus cuando un grito de Hermione se robó la atención de sus compañeros.

—¡_Expecto Patronum_!

Los dos muchachos se voltearon de inmediato y observaron la iridiscente y plateada nutria llegar a la vida en el centro de la sala y envolver a su ama.

—Me pregunto cuál será el mío —le susurró Neville a Seamus.

—Primero necesitas centrar tu atención en algún momento feliz y muy, muy poderoso, Neville —instruyó Harry—. Lo que sea que estés usando no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

—¿Qué memoria usas tú? —preguntó Seamus sin siquiera darse cuenta o importarle que ésa era una pregunta bastante personal.

—Probé muchas veces y con varias diferentes —contestó Harry—. El día que descubrí que era un mago, la primera vez que jugué Quidditch, el ganar la copa de la casa en primer año... Quizá puedas intentar alguno de esos —le sugirió a Neville—. Los puntos que conseguiste tú fueron los que nos dieron la ventaja ese día. Ése debe ser un momento feliz para ti.

—Sí —acordó Neville con una enorme sonrisa—. Eso fue increíble.

—Bien, entonces prueba con ése —instruyó Harry—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Seamus? ¿Ya has escogido un buen recuerdo?

—Se... eso creo.

—Démosle un intento, entonces. Sólo recuerden enfocarse en ése momento y en la forma que los hizo sentir mientras invocan al encantamiento.

**...**

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Parvati casi una hora después cuando la Profesora Tonks arrastró un enorme baúl de cuero de debajo de su escritorio y lo llevó al centro del salón, donde inmediatamente comenzó a sacudirse y temblar.

—Eso —respondió Tonks mientras todos en la habitación ojeaban el baúl con aprehensión— es un boggart.

—Ya hemos trabajado con boggarts —le informó Lavender Brown a la profesora, dando un silencioso respiro de alivio.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Tonks—, pero nadie más que el señor Potter ha tenido que ahuyentar a un verdadero dementor. Conjurar el hechizo es una cosa, pero usarlo efectiva y exitosamente mientras son atacados es otra muy distinta.

—¿Va a hacer que esa cosa nos ataque? —preguntó Seamus con incredulidad.

—Así es, señor Finnigan —replicó Tonks llanamente—. No puedo traer un veradero dementor a la clase para que ustedes practiquen con él, pero este boggart lo suplantará hábilmente. Todo lo que necesitamos es un poco de ayuda del señor Potter.

—¿Harry tendrá que abrir el baúl para que el boggart se transforme en un dementor? —inquirió Ginny.

—Exactamente —acordó Tonks—. ¿Qué dice, señorita Granger? Su Patronus luce bastante sólido para mí. ¿Cree que está lista para enfrentarlo contra algo que se defenderá?

—¡NO! —replicó Hermione mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía—. No... no puedo —admitió ella; su corazón bombeaba como martillo contra su pecho tan fuertemente que, estaba segura, todos a su alrededor podrían oírlo. Todos sus momentos felices se habían desvanecido y remplazado por la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Ron yaciendo en el suelo. «En eso se convertirá la cosa esa en cuanto me acerque» —se recordó a sí misma. Verlo muerto una vez ya había sido lo suficientemente traumático como para repetirlo; no podría soportar la idea de enfrentarse a ello otra vez. De ninguna forma iría a acercarse a ese baúl.

—De acuerdo —consintió Tonks cuando descubrió el pánico en los ojos de su alumna—, pero tendrás que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. Todos lo harán —añadió girándose al resto de la clase—, pero no hoy. La clase ha concluído. Déjenme sus ensayos sobre los escritorios antes de marchar —finalizó, regresando el baúl a su sitio original.

—Todo saldrá bien —le dijo Ron a Hermione con calma antes de agarrar su mochila, tomar el pergamino con su tarea y dejarlo sobre el escritorio.

—Ron tiene razón —intervino Ginny al ver a su hermano buscar el ensayo del bolso de Hermione también—. El boggart reaccionará con Harry, contigo no.

—No puedo —dijo Hermione débilmente.

—Claro que sí —insistió Harry, caminando muy cerca de Ginny al salir todos camino al pasillo—. Quizá te lleve dos o tres intentos, pero estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo. Sólo tienes que tener confianza en ti misma y concentrarte en tu memoria feliz —continuó él—. ¿Qué? —inquirió cuando notó las miradas que Ginny y Ron intercambiaron.

—Eh... —murmuró Ron, observando a Hermione y obviando la mirada de Harry.

—No es nada en realidad —le informó Hermione rápidamente—. Es sólo que... tuve un desagradable encuentro con un boggart este verano —admitió ella con un suspiro cuando se enderezó y tomó el bolso que le sostenía Ron—, y supongo que aún tengo un poco...de temor.

—¿Por qué no me contaron nada de eso? —disparó Harry, claramente irritado por el hecho de que Ron y Ginny lo supieran y no se molestaran en habérselo contado a él también.

—Tuviste demasiadas cosas en qué pensar este verano —explicó Hermione—, y no quise añadir otra más. Además, no es cómo si pudieras haber hecho algo por ayudar. Sucedió antes de que vinieras a Grimmauld Place.

—Pero no me lo contaste —dijo Harry sin comprar su excusa por completo. No dudaba que Hermione no hubiera querido atosigarlo, pero sospechaba que había algo mucho más grande que eso. No podía evitar preguntarse qué forma su había tomado boggart, ya que seguramente tenía algo que ver consigo. ¿Por qué más le ocultaría ella lo que ocurrió, a no ser que temiera que Harry se sintiera culpable por ello?—. ¿Qué era?, ¿qué fue lo que viste?

—Llegaré tarde a clase —dijo Hermione haciendo a un lado la pregunta de Harry y echando un vistazo a Ron—. Lo siento, Harry —agregó—. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber cuando regrese de mi clase de Runas Antiguas —le aseguró—, pero no puedo explicarlo todo ahora. Ron y Ginny pueden contarte lo que ocurrió si no puedes esperar. Perdona —volvió a decir pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Ron, antes de salir corriendo por el corredor.

**...**

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Ron con voz gruesa y atontada mientras abría los ojos y descubría a su novia arrodillada al pie de su cama, dentro de las cortinas cerradas para que ninguno de sus compañeros puediera verla—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada... —suspiró ella luego de apuntar su varita a las cortinas que rodeaban la cama y pronunciar un hechizo de imperturbabilidad para que nadie los oyese—. Sólo necesitaba... esta contigo aunque sea un ratito —admitió mientras se recostaba y acurrucaba a su lado—. No quise despertarte, lo siento. No me quedaré mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

—Puedes quedarte... todo que quieras —dijo Ron intentando fallidamente controlar un bostezo antes de que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho—. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —preguntó él, colocando su brazo en el hombro de ella y acariciándola dulcemente.

—Sí —admitió débilmente, cerrando los ojos y escuchando con suma paz los rítmicos latidos de su corazón.

—Sólo fueron sueños —murmuró él luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—Te amo, Ron —susurró Hermione, aferrándose a él fuertemente—. No sé qué haría si tú...

—Shhh... —la acalló él, tratando de aliviarla en cuanto sintió cálidas lágrimas empapar su remera—. Sólo fueron sueños, amor. No son reales.

—¿No tienes miedo?

—A veces —respondió él, sabiendo perfectamente que era una mentira. Había pasado los últimos tres meses aterrado de que algo le pasara a ella, pero no iba a admitir ese pensamiento—. No dejaré que nada malo te pase —susurró Ron, tanto para afirmárselo a ella como a él mismo—. Te lo prometo.

—A veces siento... como si estuviera viviendo en un tiempo prestado, como si fuera sólo cuestión de tiempo para que algo terrible suceda y te pierda. Pero no puedo... no puedo hacer esto sin ti.

—Sólo era un boggart, amor —dijo Ron afectuosamente—. No fue real. Eso no va a pasar.

—Prométeme que no —suplicó ella aún sabiendo que era algo más allá de su control—. Por favor.

—Shhh... —respondió él, girando en la cama para quedar de costado y frente a ella, y así poder limpiarle las lágrimas de los ojos—. Todo saldrá bien —le susurró mientras acariciaba su mejilla—. Te sentirás mejor una vez que tomemos la poción —le aseguró—, al igual que yo—admitió—. Ya no falta tanto para eso. Fui a ver ese pasillo que mencionó George el otro día mientras tú estabas en clase de Runas. Una parte está destruida tal como dijo, pero sigue habiendo un buen espacio entre los escombros y el espejo. Es perfecto. Si alguien más sabe de él, también sabrá que está derrumbado, por lo que no tiene sentido intentar usarlo para llegar a Hogsmeade. Nadie nos molestará. Puedes empezar a hacer la poción mañana por la noche durante nuestra ronda de prefectos. Vigilaré los pasillos yo solo, así que tendrás tres horas enteras para trabajar en ella.

—No necesitaré tanto tiempo —replicó Hermione con un bostezo— Al menos, no para empezar. No hay mucho para hacer hasta la siguiente luna llena. La parte más complicada será llevar un caldero a escondidas hasta el lugar antes de las rondas.

—Se supone que Harry y yo practicaremos con Ginny mañana por la tarde cuando acabemos con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Puedes hacerlo mientras estamos en el estadio.

—Muy bien —acordó Hermione—. ¿Ron?

—¿Hum?

—No dejes que me duerma.

—De acuerdo.

**...**

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos otra vez, se encontró con que ya no había más oscuridad a su alrededor. Las cortinas alrededor de la cama estaban cerradas, pero la claridad se transpasaba por ellas de una forma muy molesta.

Sólo le llevó un momento darse cuenta de la precariedad de la situación. Se había quedado dormida en la habitación de Ron; había pasado la noche entera en el dormitorio de los chicos. Había luz afuera; era de mañana. Eso significaba que los compañeros de cuarto de Ron estarían levantados. Sus propias compañeras también... y verían que ella no estaba en su cama. Peor aún: podrían llegar a verla salir de la habitación de los chicos en bata.

—Aún no... —murmuró Ron, aferrándose al abrazo en cuanto ella intentó salir de debajo de su brazo—. Zincominutoozmaaaaaz —añadió, atrayendo el cuerpo de ella hacia el suyo y acurrucándose para volver a dormirse casi instantáneamente.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Hermione, tartando de alcanzar el brazo de Ron de debajo de la almohada y su cabeza para escudriñar su reloj.

—Mioneee... —gruñó Ron, abriendo los ojos y mirándola por sólo un momento antes de volver a cerrarlos y voltear para recostarse sobre su espalda—. ¿Queeehoraaezzz?

—Eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar.

—¿Hum? —inquirió él, abriendo los ojos y parpadeando un par de veces, antes de observar el reloj en su muñeca—. ¡MIERDA! —gritó Ron, sentándose de golpe y mirando a Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¡Son las 8:13!

—¡Te dije que no me dejaras dormir! —le reprochó ella—. ¡Las clases empiezan en 45 minutos! Todos ya deben estar levantados, ¡¿qué vamos a hacer?!

—De seguro Neville y Seamus ya deben haber bajado para desayunar —dijo Ron, abriendo las cortinas sólo lo necesario para confirmar que la habitación estaba vacía.—. No pasa nada... —suspiró él, aliviado—. Estamos solos.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó Hermione mientras revolvía las sábanas en busca de su varita—. ¿Cres que también esté desayunando?

—O eso, o está esperándonos en la Sala Común —dijo Ron al saltar de la cama, caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla un centímetro—. Vamos —dijo él cuando volteó y vio quen ella seguía escondiéndose detrás de las cortinas—. No hay nadie alrededor.

—Sólo porque no haya nadie levantado aquí —dijo Hermione apartándose de las cortinas y apoyando los pies en el suelo—, no quiere decir que no haya gente en la sala común. Oh, Merlín —gimió ella—. Soy una prefecta. ¡No puedo estar en ésta habitación a esta hora de la mañana!

—Sólo toma la capa de invisivilidad de Harry —sugirió Ron, apuntando con la vista hacia el baúl de su mejor amigo—. Te aseguro que no le importará.

—Quizá sea mejor que espere hasta que las clases empiecen para luego escabullirme a mi habitación sin que nadie me vea.

—¿Escuché mal... —rió Ron—... o la prefecta Hermione Granger acaba de sugerir faltar a una clase? Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti. No que me queje; es más, es una idea absulotamente brillante —añadió con una sonrisa ladeada—. Me quedaré y te haré compañía.

—Ah, no, de eso ni hablar —dijo ella rápidamente—. No puedes perderte Encantamientos. Si me quedo yo, sólo llegaría tarde. Si tú te quedas conmigo, perderíamos todas las clases que quedan.

—Esa es la idea general.

—Harry se preocuparía si ninguno de los dos aparece.

—Bien —suspiró Ron mientras caminó a la cama de Harry—. Me iré a clase, entonces —dijo, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable—. Pero no pienso sufrir solo. Tú tienes que ir también —insistió él, arrodillándose para tomar la capa de invisibilidad del baúl de su amigo—, lo que significa que tendrás que tomar prestada la... Oye, no está aquí.

—¿Buscaban esto? —una voz sin cuerpo murmuró desde la derecha de Ron. Él apenas tuvo el tiempo para girar su cabeza en aquella dirección cuando se escuchó un silbido y Harry apareció de la nada, con la capa de invisibilidad apretada en su mano y un prominente ceño fruncido grabado en su rostro.

* * *

**N/a:** En España ya no es domingo... pero hey!! En Argentina faltan poco menos de 4 horas para medianoche, así que sigo cumpliendo el trato, jaja. Me encanta este capítulo ^^ Ginny y Ron como hermanos son tan, pero tan adorables (L)... Y pobre Harry... se debe sentir el más idiota, jaja, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que descubriera todo. Aunque tengo que admitir que no me acordaba que era en este capítulo y me tomó por completa sorpresa, jaja. No tuve tiempo de revisarlo otra vez (llegué a traducirlo no sé como), así que perdonen si encuentran muchas faltas de ortografía y errores de tipeo (taaan típicos en mí, aja). Y perdonen también que no respondí algunos de los reviews que dejaron, es que fue mi cumpleaños y, entre todo, no entré mucho a ffnet. Hoy a la noche los respondo. Nada más para decir que un: ¡gracias por leer!


	40. Desenmascarando la verdad

**Traducido por:** Antonio  
**Beteado por:** Mel

* * *

**40**

**Desenmascarando la verdad  
**

**----o0o----**

* * *

—¿Buscaban esto? —una voz sin cuerpo murmuró desde la derecha de Ron. Él apenas tuvo el tiempo de girar su cabeza en aquella dirección cuando se escuchó un silbido y Harry apareció de la nada, con la capa de invisibilidad apretada en su mano y un prominente ceño fruncido grabado en su rostro.

—¡¡HARRY!! —chilló Hermione girándose para afrontar el sitio donde se había materializado su amigo y enfrentar sus ardientes ojos verdes.

—Puedo explicarlo —disparó Ron mientras se quedaba tan pálido que parecía que las pecas brillaban en su cara.

—¿Puedes explicar por qué vi a Hermione entrar en la habitación ayer por la noche y meterse en la cama contigo? —preguntó Harry en voz baja y entrecortada, conteniendo su furia—. ¿Puedes explicar por qué nunca se fue?, ¿por qué bloqueó las cortinas de forma que no pudiera abrirlas para despertarte esta mañana? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo con esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que duermen juntos? —preguntó él exigiendo respuestas y dirigiendo su ira hacia Ron.

—Harry, por favor...

—No es lo que piensas —insistió Ron—. No hicimos _nada _anoche.

—Tuve una pesadilla —intentó aclarar Hermione—, sobre el boggart.

—Yo tengo pesadillas todo el tiempo —disparó Harry mientras se giraba hacia Hermione—, y no me meto en la cama de Ron.

—Sé que no tiene sentido —contestó ella bastante a la defensiva—, pero tenía que verlo, tenía que comprobar con mis propios ojos que estaba bien. Es la única forma de detenerlas.

—Si, claro —masculló Harry, mostrando que no creía una palabra de su explicación.

—¿Sabes qué, Harry? —dijo Ron bruscamente, recuperando el color de su cara según crecía su enfado—. No importa si te lo crees o no. Es la verdad.

—Ajá... ¿y supongo que ahora van a decirme que es la primera vez que esto ocurre? No se molesten —dijo él, señalándolos alternativamente con el dedo—. Se los veía demasiado a gusto juntitos como para que me lo crea.

—No es la primera vez —admitió Hermione antes de que Ron tuviese oportunidad de replicar—. Llevamos haciéndolo todo el verano.

—No _todo_ el verano —insistió Ron, atrapando los ojos de Hermione con los suyos y lanzándole una mirada que decía a gritos "¿estás completamente loca?".

—¿Así que han estado escabulléndose todo el verano a mis espaldas para dormir juntos?

—No —contestó Ron a pesar de que la acusación de Harry era más amplia de lo que se había dado cuenta—. Fue sobre todo al principio del verano, cuando ella tenía pesadillas todas las noches. Tu aún no estabas con nosotros.

—Bien, eso explica por qué gruñías tanto a la hora de dormir. El estar yo en la misma habitación que tú complicaba el hecho de querer pasar a la acción —atacó a Ron, haciendo que Hermione resoplase ostensiblemente

—¿PERDÓN? —gritó ella, indignada—. Creo que no me agrada lo que estás queriendo dar a entender.

—Ni a mí —dijo Ron mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido—. Hermione, creo que deberías irte ahora.

—Ni lo pienses.

—Las clases van a empezar en breve —le recordó Ron— y aún tienes que ir a vestirte.

—Ron tiene razón —dijo Harry ofreciéndole la capa de invisible para que la usase—. Si Seamus o Neville regresan y te pillan aquí así vestida todos en la escuela lo sabrán en un segundo. Ve a vestirte —ordenó intentando mantener la mirada fija en su mejor amigo—. Nos encontraremos contigo en la sala común en unos minutos.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte —se reafirmó Hermione cruzándose de brazos, desafiante.

—Hermione —gruñó Ron, frustrado y dejando de mantenerle la mirada a Harry para dirigirse a ella—. Necesito que te vayas —dijo él, agarrando la capa de invisibilidad de la mano extendida de Harry y poniéndola en las de de ella—. Sólo un momento —añadió—. Así puedo vestirme yo también.

—¿Para poder vestirte? —preguntó ella, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que era una excusa para deshacerse de ella. El no quería que se fuese para poder vestirse, el quería que se fuese para pelear con Harry, tal y como el otro estaba buscando.

—Necesito que te vayas —repitió él cogiéndola por el brazo y conduciéndola hacia la puerta —. Esto lo tenemos que arreglar sólo nosotros dos —susurró—, y no podremos contigo aquí.

—Bien —contestó ella secamente, liberando su brazo y echando un vistazo a Harry, quien la miraba atentamente—. Me iré —dijo desplegando la capa de invisibilidad y echándosela sobre la cabeza—, pero volveré tan pronto esté vestida.

—De acuerdo —concluyó Ron, abriendo la puerta y echando un vistazo hacia el salón para que no pareciese que se abría sola. Esperó hasta que sintió a Hermione pasar rozándole, luego cerró la puerta, paso enfadado junto a Harry para recoger su varita de la mesilla de noche y bloqueó con ella la puerta e insonorizó la habitación. «Eso no la mantendrá fuera mucho rato —pensó él mientras se desabrochaba el pijama y lo arrojaba sobre los pantalones que se había quitado la noche anterior—, pero será suficiente. Harry no se andará con rodeos ahora que estamos solos. Sólo nos llevará unos minutos»

—Muy bien —gruñó Harry, mientras veía como Ron sacaba un par de calcetines limpios y se sentaba en la esquina de su cama—. Ahora que se ha ido, quiero la verdad ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tirándote a Hermione?

«Aunque... —pensó Ron mientras se ataba las zapatillas deportivas—, quizá sí intente evadir la cuestión un poco». No iba a engañarle así como así. Conocía a Harry lo suficiente como para saber lo que realmente le estaba molestando, aunque él intentase disimularlo con otras cosas. No era el hecho de que estuviese con Hermione sino el hecho de que se lo hubiesen ocultado. Si había algo que Harry no podía soportar era que sus amigos le ocultasen cosas, aunque fuese por su bien—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? —contestó Ron mientras se ponía en pie de nuevo—. Así que, ¿por qué no dejas de jugar y me preguntas lo que de verdad quieres saber?

—¡Desgraciado! —gritó Harry mientras reducía rápidamente la distancia que los separaba.

—¡Deja de intentar convertir esto en una especie de sucia aventura amorosa! —replicó Ron gritando y sin dejarse intimidar por la furiosa expresión dibujada en la cara de su amigo o por el hecho de que estaba apretando los puños con fuerza.

—¿Así que lo admites? ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

—Sí, lo admito —contestó Ron con calma—. Estamos juntos desde principios de julio. Hermione quiso decírtelo inmediatamente pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciese.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—En realidad no te interesa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron de forma retórica—. No importa que hayamos tratado de hacerte las cosas más fáciles; lo único que importa es que no te lo contamos.

—¿Fáciles para mí? —dijo Harry bruscamente—.¿No querrás decir fáciles para tí? Si piensas que me voy a sentar a dejar que te metas con una de mis mejores amigas…

—Ella es una de mis mejores amigas también por si no te habías dado cuenta —interrumpió Ron.

—Pues tienes una forma muy rara de demostrarlo ¿Así es como consuelas a tu _amiga_? ¿Esperas hasta que esté vulnerable y tomas eso como una oportunidad para abusar de ella? ¿Desde cuando consolar a una amiga incluye echarle un polvo?

Si hubiese sido cualquier otro en vez de su mejor amigo, Ron habría contestado a esa pregunta con un puñetazo pero, como se trataba de Harry, luchó por mantener su ira bajo control y resistir la necesidad de darle un gran golpe en su enorme bocaza. En el fondo sabía que Harry no quería decir lo que estaba diciendo. Aún así, no esperaba un golpe tan bajo como aquél; al menos no uno tan vil. Y al pensar en ello, Ron se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba intentando obligarle a dar el primer golpe a propósito.

—En realidad no piensas eso —le contestó relajando sus puños. Si Harry quería una pelea a golpes iba a tener que ser éste quien la iniciara y quedar como el chico malo.

—¿Te revolcaste con ella?

—Púdrete, Harry.

—¿TE-REVOLCASTE-CON-ELLA? —gritó el furioso adolescente a todo pulmón mientras agarraba a Ron del cuello de la camiseta y lo atraía hacia sí.

—Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia —replicó Ron mirando fijamente a Harry a los ojos mientras le agarraba los puños, los apartaba de su ropa y le empujaba hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que él se alejaba también un paso.

—¿Así que no pasa nada, entonces? ¿Puedo ir y revolcarme con tu hermana y a ti te parecerá bien?

—Hermione no es tu hermana.

—Para mí es como si lo fuese.

—¿Estas enamorado de _mi_ hermana? —gruñó Ron furiosamente—. ¿Piensas casarte con ella?

— No.

—¡ENTONCES MANTEN TUS JODIDAS MANOS LEJOS DE ELLA! —rugió él—. ¡Si le haces daño a Ginny, juro por Merlín que...!

—¡Pero sí vale que tú le hagas daño a Hermione! —contraatacó Harry rápidamente—. ¿No crees que ya ha sufrido bastante?

—¡Sé toda la mierda que ha tenido que sufrir! —gritó Ron mientras la soga que sujetaba su ira amenazaba con romperse—. ¡Fui yo quien estuvo allí! —espetó con odio—. ¡Fui yo quien vio cómo se autosacrificaba! Fui yo el que la ayudó a bajar las malditas escaleras cuando regresó porque estaba tan echa mierda que apenas podía caminar. Fui yo quien estuvo a su lado apoyándola mientras compartía sus recuerdos con Dumbledore. ¡Tú sólo viste escenas sueltas de lo que le hicieron! —gritó con su cara roja por la ira—. ¡Yo tuve que ver cada maldito segundo! ¡Tuve ver a esa perra torturándola! ¡Tuve que verla reír y sonreír con placer al hacerlo mientras me entraban esas putas ganas de vomitar! ¡Fui yo quien tuvo que ver cómo Hermione revivía cada agonizante segundo de lo que le hicieron! Yo estuve allí con ella, Harry, no tú. Tú estabas demasiado ocupado en tu propia mierda como siempre.

—¡Eso no es justo —protestó Harry, impresionado por la intensidad del ataque de Ron—. ¡Estaba encerrado en Privet Drive! ¡No es culpa mía el no haber estado allí!

—Nunca lo es, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

—A pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, aun te puso a ti por delante. Lo primero que hizo cuando se liberó fue escribirte para que supieses que estaba bien; incluso antes de dejar que mi madre la curase. ¡Tu sufrimiento era más importante para ella que el suyo! Te puso en primer lugar porque es tu amiga y eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Todo lo que tú hiciste fue escribirle un par de cartas, pero ¿hablaste con ella en persona? ¿Le preguntaste cómo estaba cuando te uniste a nosotros en el cuartel general? ¿Hablaste con ella sobre los ataques a los hijos de _muggles_? ¿Te diste cuenta de lo asustada que estaba o de lo culpable que se sentía? ¡No! ¡Sólo te encerraste en tu habitación para poder obsesionarte y sentir lástima de ti mismo porque siempre se trata de ti y de tus necesidades! Bien, quizá sea el momento de que te des cuenta de que no eres el único que tiene cicatrices —dijo Ron mientras se sacaba por la cabeza la camiseta que había usado para dormir y la arrojaba sobre la cama antes de blandir sus brazos llenos de rajaduras para que Harry las viese—. No eres el único al que ese monstruo ha herido y, desde luego, no tienes el monopolio del sufrimiento —dijo él, buscando una camisa limpia en su baúl y poniéndosela—. Sabes que jamás le haría daño a Hermione intencionalmente, así que deja de usar eso como excusa y admite lo que realmente te molesta.

—¡EL HECHO DE QUE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS ME HAYAN MENTIDO!

—¡No te mentimos —contestó Ron cogiendo su túnica de la silla donde estaba colgada y poniéndosela—, simplemente no te lo dijimos! No es que no quisiésemos hacerlo, es sólo que nunca parecía ser el momento adecuado. No era algo que quisiésemos decirte por carta, sobre todo mientras estabas encerrado con esos horribles _muggles_. Y cuando finalmente nos juntamos ocurrió todo aquel desastre de los ataques, la fuga de la prisión, y tú estabas devastado, así que no parecía tan importante. Pero mientras más esperabamos, más difícil llegaba a ser encontrar una forma de decírtelo. Mira… —dijo él cogiendo una de las corbatas de las escuela de su cajones—… siento que lo hayas tenido que descubrir así, pero está hecho. Ya sabes que Hermione y yo estamos juntos y vas a tener que hacerte a la idea. Llevamos meses saliendo juntos y eso no ha cambiado nada entre nosotros dos —añadió, señalándose a sí mismo y a Harry mientras se acercaba a la puerta—. Y sólo para que quede claro, no estábamos revolcándonos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —cuestionó Ron apuntando su varita a la puerta y anulando los hechizos que había hecho con anterioridad.

—¿Hay algo más que me estén ocultando?

—Sí —admitió Ron con un suspiro—, pero no es porque yo quiera. No tengo otra elección.

—Seguro que no.

—No, no la tengo. Lo siento, Harry, pero realmente no puedo decírtelo. No hasta que no hayas dominado completamente la Oclumancia. Esa conexión que tienes con Ya-Sabes-Quien no es unidireccional, ¿sabes? Él podría estar escuchándonos ahora mismo y no podrías saberlo. Mira, quizá deberías hablar con Hermione sobre esto. Estoy seguro de que ella te lo puede explicar mejor que yo. Quizá no necesites la Oclumancia... quizá Ginny tenga razón y esas divisiones mentales funcionen; no lo sé, tendrás que preguntarle a Hermione ¿Vienes? —preguntó Ron mientras abría la puerta y salía al vestíbulo.

—No —contestó Harry mientras se dirigía indignado hacia su cama y desaparecía tras el dosel.

—Como quieras —dijo Ron viendo que no tenía sentido presionarle más con el asunto. Sería mejor si dejaba que su amigo se tranquilizase y reflexionase sobre todo lo que acababa de ocurrir —mantendré a Hermione alejada tanto tiempo como pueda —dijo él antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a bajar escaleras hacia la sala común.

* * *

**N/a:** Último capítulo traducido por Antonio. Pero oigan... ¿se dieron cuenta de algo? ¡Ya llegamos a la mitad de la traducción! ¡Que increíble! ¡¡Gracias, gracias infinitas a todos los que leen y siguen esta maravillosa historia!! ¡Estoy súper emocionada! Jajaja, soy una tonta... es que gracias a esta traducción conocí muchísima gente que ahora es tremendamente especial para mí, y espero seguir conociendo a mucha más. Me llevo grandes amistades de aquí =) (¿por qué hablaba como si ya se terminara? jajaja, ¡todavía quedan cuarenta capítulos más!) Bueno, bueno... yendo al capítulo sí, es olímpicamente corto -al menos comparado con otros capítulos de PDA-, pero tiene su lado dulce... la amistad de Harry y Ron es hermosa, y si bien el muchacho de ojos está enojado, pues... ¡yo le doy la razón! Yo también me enojaría si me ocultaran algo tan bonito. Igual... todos sabemos que la pelea no puede durar mucho tiempo... al menos eso es lo que a todos nos gusta creer, jaja. Un besote a todos y un beso enorme a aquellos que dejaron reviews anónimos sin email donde responder... Pero para dejar todo en claro: no pienso abandonar esta traducción. Me gusta demasiado :P


	41. Analizando culpas

**Traducido por**: Mel

* * *

**41**

**Analizando culpas  
**

**----o0o----**

**

* * *

  
**

Mientras Ron bajaba las escaleras y entraba a la Sala Común, divisó rápidamente a su novia, quien estaba apoyada en una de las muchas ventanas que daban fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor junto a su hermana. El hecho de que las dos chicas estuvieran acurrucadas cuchicheando febrilmente despejó todas las dudas sobre el tema que discutían. «Bien... —suspiró para sí mismo al cruzar el salón—, al menos Ginny ya está informada y eso mantendrá a Hermione ocupada».

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hermione apenas vio un destello pelirrojo con el rabillo del ojo y lo observó aproximarse—. ¿Dónde está Harry?

—No va a bajar —admitió Ron.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió su hermana—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada.

—No lo golpeaste, ¿o sí? —siseó Ginny con voz baja y acusatoria.

—Casi lo hago.

—¡Ron! —chilló Hermione antes de arrepentirse de ello y bajar la voz otra vez—. ¿No lo hiciste?

—Lo merecía —chasqueó Ron mientras su entrecejo se fruncía de irritación—, más teniendo en cuenta las cosas que dijo de ti.

—¿De mí?

—Bueno, de nosotros —rectificó él.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —preguntó Ginny, desviando la vista de su hermano apenas lo suficiente para ojear las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de los chicos.

—Aléjate de él —insistió Ron.

—No puedes decirme qué hacer,

—¡Claro que puedo! —gritó él, dando un paso a la izquierda para quedar entre las escaleras y su hermana como si temiera que ella se le escapara y las subiera.

—Ron... —Hermione comenzó a protestar.

—Lo digo en serio, Ginny —continuó él ignorando la obvia objeción de su novia al permanecer completamente enfocado en su hermana—. Quiero que te alejes de Harry. Necesita tiempo para enfriarse un poco.

—No me importa lo que tú quieras.

—¿Qué pasa con Harry? —Una inesperada voz femenina preguntó desde detrás de la espalda de Ron, provocando que él se girara—. ¿Por qué necesita calmarse? —continuó Parvati mientras Ron se distanciaba por la impresión—. ¿Pasó algo?

—No estaba hablando contigo —chasqueó Ron, tomando a las tres muchachas por sorpresa—. Así que métete en tus endemoniados asuntos.

—¡RON! —gritó Hermione con horror.

—No vas a conseguir ningún chisme aquí —continuó él—, así que puedes irte al demonio. Anda —dijo agitando las manos para echar a Parvati, quien seguía parada delante de él y con la boca abierta—, ve a fastidiar a alguien más.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó Hermione con incredulidad una vez que Parvati se diera media vuelta y regresara velozmente junto Lavender.

—Me deshice de ella, ¿no? —replicó él, agachándose y tomando la mochila de Ginny del suelo.

—No hacía falta que fueras tan grosero —lo regañó Hermione.

—Vamos —dijo Ron ignorando la reprimenda y pegándosele al brazo de su hermana.

—¿Qué haces? —protestó Ginny cuando él comenzó a arrastrarla al hueco del retrato.

—Te llevo a clase.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de llegar al salón por mi cuenta, muchas gracias.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo Ron reforzando su agarre cuando Ginny intentó negarse—. También eres capaz de encontrar una forma de subir al dormitorio de los chicos, así que, andando.

—Suéltame, imbécil.

—Si no vienes con nosotros no voy a a tener más remedio que faltar a mis clases para poder sentarme aquí y vigilar las escaleras —advirtió Ron mientras soltaba a su hermana—. Tú decides. Claro que a Hermione no le gustará y todo será sólo culpa tuya.

—No es mi culpa que seas un estúpido sobreprotector.

—Tú estás en el mismo lugar que nosotros, ¿sabes? —contestó Ron—. Harry tuvo toda la noche para meditar sobre esto. ¿De verdad piensas que no se ha dado cuenta de que tú también lo sabías y no se lo dijiste? Si subes ahora, se descargará contigo del mismo modo en que lo hizo conmigo y lo único que lograrás es empeorar situación. No va a escuchar lo que tengas que decirle; al menos no ahora. Sólo dale la oportunidad de calmarse antes.

—Pero no podemos dejarlo ahí arriba sólo todo el día —objetó Hermione.

—Sí que podemos.

—¡Ron! —chilló ella, asombrada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —inquirió Hermione—. Él es tu mejor amigo.

—¿Y? —contestó él—. Eso no quiere decir que tenga que soportarlo cada vez que decida comportarse como un estúpido idiota.

—¡Pero es tu culpa!

—Lo sé —admitió Ron—. Y ya me disculpé por ello. Si quiere encerrarse a ofenderse, déjalo.

—No podemos —protestó Hermione—. ¿No ves que esto es parte del problema? Teme que no estemos allí para él de la misma forma en que solemos estarlo ahora que las cosas han cambiado.

—Eso es pura basura y él lo sabe.

—Pero si lo dejamos allí...

—¿Por qué no me dejas copiarme tu tarea? —preguntó Ron, cortándola en pleno comentario.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos de par en par sin entender la pregunta—. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?

—¿Por qué no me dejarías copiarme tu tarea, Hermione? —insitió él—. ¿Porque no aprendería nada por mi cuenta si lo hiciera? ¿O quizás porque sabes que descuidaría aún más mis deberes y me volvería dependiente de ti para que hicieras todo el esfuerzo por mí?

—Un poco tarde para preocuparse por eso, ¿no? —murmuró Ginny por lo bajo.

—Si subes ahora, Hermione, será como hacer la tarea de Harry por él. Si vas corriendo cada vez que se él aisla, lo seguirá haciendo.

—Pero... sabes que no es lo mismo —objetó Hermione—. Necesita saber que puede seguir contando con nosotros.

—Y lo hace, tal como yo sé que puedo pedirte que me pases la tarea. Tú eres la que siempre dice que hay una gran diferencia entre ayudar a alguien y hacerlo todo desde cero. Yo ya le expliqué las cosas y me disculpé; si acepta mis disculpas o no, depende sólo de él. No es algo que puedas hacer por él; tiene que superarlo por sí mismo.

—¿Y qué si no puede?

—¿Si no puede o si no quiere? —preguntó Ron—. No lo sé... —admitió él con un suspiro—. Si realmente no puede, supongo que deberemos buscar una forma de ayudarlo, pero como es tan inflexible, supongo que lo más probable sea que no quiera intentarlo. Será mejor que vayamos yendo —agregó cuando el silencio comenzó a tornarse incómodo. En realidad no quería ir a clases; simplemente no quería hablar de ese asunto ni un segundo más—. ¿Vienes? —le preguntó Ron a su hermana mientras guiaba gentilmente a Hermione hacia el hueco del retrato.

—Sí... —respondió ella echando un último vistazo hacia las escalera antes de seguirlos. «Tienes hasta el almuerzo para resolverlo, Potter. Si no bajas hasta entonces tendré que ir a buscarte yo».

**...**

A Ron le pareció como si las clases matutinas no acabaran nunca. Claro que tampoco ayudó el haber tenido Encantamientos como primera clase, ya que el bullicio que decoraba el salón le ofreció a Parvati la perfecta oportunidad para comentar lo que había escuchado por casualidad con Lavender, quien inmediatamente le preguntó a Seamus si sabía algo del asunto. No les llevó mucho tiempo arrastrar a Neville a la misma conversación, y pronto los cuatro Gryffindor quedaron hablando animadamente mientras echaban rápidos vistazos para escudriñar a Ron.

La situación mejoró un poco cuando se trasladaron a su clase de Transformaciones. Incluso Parvaty y Lavender sabían que era mejor no continuar los murmuros cuando McGonagall intentaba exlicar cómo se debía conjurar mondadientes de la nada. Y como entender la teoría era mucho más fácil que ponerla en práctica, la calse entera —con la posible excepción de Hermione, quien conjuró los impecables mondadientes en su cuarto intento—, estaba demasiado ocupada como para pensar en conseguir chismes.

Desafortunadamente, las cosas se tornaron decidimente diferentes cuando les llegó la hora del almuerzo. Tan pronto como Ron y Hermione ingresaron al Gran Comedor, fue sumamente obvio que la historia de Parvaty se había esparcido a las otras casas. Los Gryffindor no eran los únicos susurrando y disparando inquietantes miradas en su dirección. Varios estudiantes de las otras mesas se habían reunido para hablar de ellos, incluyendo a Malfoy, quien no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su sonrisa mientras señalaba a Ron y reía.

—Sólo ignóralos —susurró Hermione simpáticamente al escoger un plato lleno de comida—. Habrá terminado en un par de días.

«Es más fácil decirlo que hacelo» —pensó Ron, decidiendo que lo mejor que podría hacer era bajar la cabeza y comer lo más rápidamente posible.

—Vas atragantarte si no te calmas un poco —le dijo Hermione con sumo disgusto al verlo tirar comida dentro de su boca de esa forma.

—No, claro que no —protestó él, forzando a que bajara con medio vaso de jugo de calabaza.

—No importa, detende de toda formas. Me estás dando náuseas.

—Entonces no mires —replicó él mientras tomaba otra rebosante cuchara llena de puré de patatas y se la metía en la boca.

—Ay, por todos los cielos —gruñó Hermione, meneando la cabeza tristemente—. Si sigues así todos en el salón van a fijarse en ti muy pronto. Necesitas aprender a dejar de prestarles atención.

—¿Tú cómo lo haces? —preguntó Ron, elevando la mirada con genuino interés. Los demás habían estado mirándola de a ratos y murmurando cosas a sus espaldas desde que ella se sentó en el Expreso de Howarts y jamás pareció importarle. Él mismo había oído algunos rumores circundantes acerca de su captura y de cómo había logrado escapar. Francamente, la mayoría de ellos eran tan descabellados que no podía entender cómo alguien sin problemas mentales podría realmente creérselos.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ignorárlos de esa manera. ¿Cómo es que no te molesta?

—Práctica —contestó Hermione—. ¿Por qué debería importarte lo que esos idiotas piensen? —le preguntó bajando su voz aún cuando aquellos estaban sentados al final de la mesa y había una distancia lo suficientemente segura para que nadie la oyera—. No voy a despercidiar mi aliento tratando de razonar con gente que no puede crear sus propias opiniones sin consultar con alguien más primero. El hecho de que ellos crean esas ridículas historias sólo prueba que son tontos sin mente y que no valen mi tiempo. Así que ¿por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Por qué te interesa lo que esa clase de personas piense de ti?

—No lo sé... —murmuró Ron, bajando los ojos hacia su plato casi vacío—, pero me importa.

—Pues no debería. Ellos no valen la...

—¿Así que los rumores de tu hermana y Potter son verdad, Comadreja? ¿De verdad los atrapaste...?

—Lárgate, Malfoy —gruñó Ron a la vez que alejaba su plato y saltaba a sus pies para afrontar al rubio Slytherin que estaba detrás de él. No importaba que sus secuaces estuvieran custodiándolo; si Malfoy quería meterse en problemas, Ron lo ayudaría con gusto.

—No —siseó Hermione mientras también se elevaba a sus pies y se pegaba al brazo de Ron por si acaso necesitaba retenerlo.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Malfoy con una petulante mirada de satisfacción—. ¿Temes ganarte otro castigo?

—Una sóla palabra más sobre mi hermana y verás con lujo de detalles cuán temeroso estoy.

—Venga... —dijo Hermione aferrándose al brazo de Ron en in intento por hacer que él la sigueira—, vámonos.

—Eres patético, ¿sabes, Weasley? —rió Draco cuando Ron concedió y le permitió a Hermione que lo arrastrara hacia la salida—. Es vergonzosa la forma en que dejas que esa Sangre Sucia te diga qué hacer.

—¡No te atrevas! —gruñó Hermione en advertencia cuando Ron frenó a mitad de camino y buscó su varita—. Fuiste tú el que me dijo que no provocara a Lucius Malfoy —susurró ella—. ¿De qué puede servir esa promesa si tú tienes permitido provocar a su hijo? No le dés lo que él quiere; sólo ignóralo.

Requirió cada milímetro de se fuerza para que Ron soltara su varita y comenzara a caminar otra vez, pero de alguna manera pudo hacerlo. Ayudó el hecho de que estaba algo aterrado de lo que Hermione le hiría a hacer si no oía la advertencia. El tono de voz que utilizó cuando siseó el aviso alejó todas las dudas acerca de cuáles eran sus intenciones: si tenía que maldecirlo para mantenerlo lejos de los problemas, eso era precisamente lo que iría a hacer.

—¿Van a buscar a tu hermana? —gritó Draco con regocijo cuando vio a Ron y a Hermione retirarse—. Finalmente notaste que no apareció para almorzar, ¿cierto? Mira cómo no se mantuvo lejos de Potter... Aparentemente no quería que las cosas se "_enfriaran_"...

—Diablos, Ginny —murmuró Ron por lo bajo al atravezar las puertas dobles y llegar al Vestíbulo—. Vamos —dijo él, animando a Hermione a que aligerara los pasos mientras subían las escaleras para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

**...**

Como si el estómago de Harry fuera alguna clase de señal, el chico estaba seguro de que era casi el mediodía. Claro que mirar su reloj hubiese sido una mejor forma de determinar la hora, pero requería de mucho más esfuerzo y él estaba perfectamente cómodo tirado allí sobre su espalda. No quería moverse así que estimó el pasar del tiempo con las punzadas de su estómago; de todos modos, no era algo tan importante. Sabía que aún le quedaban un par de horas antes de que las clases de la tarde finalizaran y sus compañeros de cuarto hicieran presencia interrumpiendo su soledad. No quería levantarse y buscar otro lugar para esconderse hasta entonces.

No mucho había cambiado desde que se metió en la cama aquella mañana e intentó evadir el mundo cerrando la cortina del dósel a su alrededor. Podría evitar la luz del sol de la mañana, pero no sus sentimientos. La culpa seguía allí carcomiéndole los pensamientos, al igual que el dolor de saber que las acusaciones a Ron eran completamente infundadas. Por más que odiara admitírselo a sí mismo, él sabía la verdad.

«_Realmente no has sido un muy buen amigo útimamente_ —La pequeña voz que había intentado ignorar seguía insistiendo—. _Te la pasas de mal humor y eres cortante con ellos, sin mencionar retraído. Tú eres el que los ha estado alejando y ahora te preocupa que ellos te den el espacio que buscabas; sólo que eso no es lo que en verdad pretendías, ¿o sí? Bueno, si eso es lo que ocurre, no tienes a nadie más para culpar que a ti mismo._»

«Excepto que no fui yo quien mintió —Harry discutió consigo mismo—. Debieron habérmelo contado, pero no lo hicieron. De hecho, se las arreglaron para ocultarme la verdad. Eso es lo mismo que mentirme —sostuvo, optando por la furia y el resentimiento que acompañaban a la culpa de su auto-reflexión.

«_Sabías que ocurría en algún momento. Siempre lo has sabido en cierta forma, ¿o no? Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ellos lo descubrieran y actuaran guiados por sus sentimientos. No fingas que esto te ha tomado por completa sorpresa._»

«Pero no se suponía que pasaría ahora»

«¿_Es que es un inconveniente para ti_?»

«Ese no es el punto. El problema no es que estén juntos, sino el hecho de que me lo hayan ocultado. Me engañaron a propósito, y no es sólo su relación la que me ocultaron; también hay varias cosas más, como todo el asunto del boggart.»

«_Hermione ya explicó eso _—insistió la débil voz—. _No te quería preocupar con sus problemas_»

«¿Pero esa es la verdadera razón? Quizá no quiso admitir que soy un amigo de mierda»

«_O quizá no quiso que supieras cual era su más grande temor porque si eso pasaba, te culparías por ello. No sólo por su muerte, sino por lo que eso le provocaría a ella_».

«Sí, bueno, sería mi culpa, ¿o no? Del mismo modo en que lo que le pasó también lo fue. Mira lo que esto le ha hecho; está tan asustada por el sólo pensamiento que tiene que escabullirse a mitad de la noche para asegurarse de que esté vivo. Lo que ocurrió realmente la desestabilizó y yo no tenía idea porque ni siquiera pregunté. Ron tiene razón... debí haber preguntado. Debí haber estado allí para ella. Sé cómo es Hermione y no es como yo. Necesita hablar sobre cada pequeña cosa que ocurre; por supuesto que también querría hablar sobre esto. Debí haberme dado cuenta de eso... debía haber estado allí para ella.»

La culpa que Harry había intentado enmascarar con sentimientos de dolor y odio lo desgarró con toda su fuerza y lo dejó al descubierto.

«_Pero estabas tan envuelto en ti mismo que nunca se te ocurrió pensar que ella quizá sí necesitaba de tu consuelo_» —le recordó aquella pequeña voz.

«De todas formas no soy el que ella quería que la consolara. No soy aquél al que ella se aferró. Incluso si hubiese estado allí, aún hubiese ido junto a Ron. Él es el que ella quiere; él es quien necesita»

«_Esa es una excusa y lo sabes. Ella se hubiese aferrado a él porque es el que siempre buscó en primer lugar para descargarse. Él es quien se preocupa por ella y esa es la forma en que querías que fuera, ¿o no? Te pones incómodo cuando las mujeres lloran y sueltan sus sentimientos, por eso te alejaste y lo dejaste a él lidiar con el tema. Y ahora que te sientes hecho a un lado, intentas culparlo por acercarse a ella cuando fuiste tú el que los empujó a estar juntos en primer lugar. Conoces los sentimientos de Ron por ella y los has usado en su contra. No pudiste enojarte por amarla y cuidar de ella, así que diste vuelta las cosas y lo acusaste de usarla. Querías que él enfureciera y peleara contigo para así tener un motivo válido para tus emociones pero, en realidad, no estás enfadado, ¿o me equivoco?_».

«Ellos me engañaron» —se respondió Harry, cayendo en la misma excusa que había estado usando todo el día.

«_Son tus mejores amigos, ¿no quieres que sean felices? Ellos se lo merecen y tú sabías que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, así qué ¿por qué estás tan molesto?_»

«Porque no se suponía que ocurriera justo ahora —admitó para sí mismo—. No es el momento adecuado».

«_Querrás decir que no es el momento adecuado para ti_ —persistió la voz—, _pero sí es el momento correcto para ellos porque si no, no estarían juntos. Tan sólo no te gusta el hecho de que haya algo entre los dos de lo cual no puedas formar parte. Te sientes a un lado y tienes miedo porque crees que vas a perderlos_»

«Los _estoy_ perdiendo»

«_Has intentado alejarlos anteriormente y jamás ha funcionado. ¿Qué te hace pensar que repentinamente irá a suceder ahora?_»

«Las cosas son diferentes ahora; Ron está cuidando de ella...»

«_Y tú temes que no vaya a seguir cuidando de ti nunca más. Tienes miedo de que cuando llegue el momento, él la elija a ella en vez de a ti_»

«¿Y por qué no lo haría? ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle que se compare con eso? Fui yo quien los llevó a esa trampa el verano pasado. Casi hago que los maten. Ellos son mis mejores amigos y yo los convertí en objetivos. Eso es lo que tengo para ofrecerles. Estarán mejor sin mí, de todas formas».

—¿Harry? ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Ginny mientras ingresaba en la habitación y lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

—Vete.

—No hasta que tenga la oportunidad de explicártelo todo.

—No te molestes —chasqueó Harry desde detrás de las cortinas rojas que lo ocultaban de sla vista—. No cambiará el hecho de que todos los que conozca me hayan estado mintiendo.

—Hay una diferencia entre mentirle a alguien y no darle toda la información.

——Tonterías —disparó Harry mientras se sentaba y giraba el rostro hacia el sitio donde provenía la voz—. Ustedes se salieron del enredo al ocultarme la verdad. Eso es mentir.

«¡Maldito seas, Ron! —insultó Ginny para sí misma al darse cuanta de que por primera vez, su hermano había estado en lo correcto. Harry no quería explicaciones, quería alguien a quien culpar—. Bueno, no voy a ser yo» —decidió ella, cambiando de estrategia.

—Y tú nunca le has ocultado nada a nadie, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, yéndose a la defendiva—. ¿No miraste a tus amigos a los ojos y les dijiste una tonelada de mentiras cuando ellos te preguntaron por la profecía el año pasado? No me había dado cuenta de que eras tan hipócrita cuando acordé guardar ese secreto tuyo.

—No se trata de lo mismo —arguyó Harry.

—No, claro que no —disparó Ginny, enfadada por haberse metido en ese aprieto—. Ron y Hermione estaban intentando hacer lo que ellos creían sería lo mejor para ti. Sus intenciones eran buenas, incluso aunque sus métodos fueran algo cuestionables. ¿Tú crees que fue fácil para ellos? ¿Crees que querían contenerse y fingir todo el tiempo? Lo hicieron por ti, porque saben que tú no te llevas muy bien con los cambios; no lo hicieron para molestarle.

—Bueno, eso un poco tarde para eso, ¿no?

—Esta basura de la autojustificación que intentas usar no funcionará conmigo —chasqueó Ginny al darse cuenta que discutir con él tenía tan poco sentido como intentar darle explicaciones—. Si quieres quedarte en cama todo el dia y sentirte engañado —dijo ella mientras marchaba hacia la puerta—, adelante. Sólo recuerda: tú también estás guardando secretos. La diferencia es que nosotros intentábamos protegerte; tú sólo intentas protegerte a ti mismo.

—¡Es agradable saber que tú y tu hermano piensan que soy un ególatra! —chilló Harry al jalar las cortinas sólo para encontrarse con el dormitorio vacío—. ¡Al menos él me llamó "egoísta" en la cara! —le gritó a la puerta abierta.

**...**

—No sabes si ella está ahí arriba —le dijo Hermione a Ron mientras él la conducía a través del agujero del retrato y dentro de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—Se, claro —replicó él.

—Bueno, no lo sabes. Podría estar abajo en las cocinas pidiéndole a Dobby que le trajera algo para comer.

—Excepto porque no está allí —disparó Ron mientras señalaba las escaleras donde su hermana bajaba como ráfaga de tormenta—. ¡Tan sólo no podías dejarlo tranquilo, ¿verdad?! —le gritó a Ginny, ganándose una mirada despectiva de su parte—. Tenías que ir a presionarlo. Déjame adivinar, te echó de la habitación, ¿verdad?

—Púdrete, grandísimo idiota —gruñó Ginny al agarrar su mochila y caminar con dificultad para esquivarlo y llegar al hueco del retrato.

—Esto es condenadamente genial.

—No maldigas.

—Aunque, al menos, tenía razón —dijo él, ignorando el reto de Hermione.

—Yo no me acostumbraría a eso si fuera tú.

—Pero admitiste que tenía razón.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—En realidad tú lo dijiste. Dos veces.

—Pero coincidiste.

—No contrasté.

—Hermione... —gimió Ron.

—¿Sí?

—Yo tenía razón.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Vamos —dijo él, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola de nuevo hacia el retrato del que acababan de entrar.

—No vas a seguir a tu hermana así que puedes terminar con esto —declaró Hermione al detenerse abruptamente.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, ¿adónde estámos yendo?

—A la cocina —dijo Ron, dando un pequeño jalón con su mano para que ella se moviera otra vez.

—¡Pero si acabas de comer! —exclamó ella al seguirlo.

—Harry no —le recordó ella—, y fue tu idea hablar con Dobby. Sólo... no menciones el peddo o serán capacez de botarnos antes de que tengamos la oportunidad de encontrarlo.

—Es P.E.D.D.O., no peddo y lo sabes.

—No tendrías ese problema si lo llamaras Elfos por una Liberación Fuerte y Organizada* —murmuró Ron—. Al menos esas iniciales deletrean una palabra que en verdad tiene sentido. No menciones eso tampoco porque, aún así, terminarán sacudiendo nuestras orejas. De hecho, quizá deberías esperar fuera en el pasillo cuando lleguemos.

—No lo haré.

—Bien, puedes entrar entonces, pero debes prometer que no usarás las palabras "sueldo" o "libertad" cerca de Winky. De hecho, no las uses en absoluto. Si me prohiben la entrada a la cocina puede que no te lo perdone nunca.

—Ajá —dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

—No estoy bromeando —dijo Ron con una sonrisa torcida que disfrazaba sus palabras— Si perturbas a los elfos, me uniré a ellos y te echaré yo mismo.

**...**

Hermione ya tenía todo planeado en su cabeza antes de que las clases de Aritmancia terminaran y regresara a la Sala Común. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por Ron porque él estaba afuera en los terrenos ayudando a su hermana a practicar para las pruebas de Quidditch. Lo único que era capaz de sacarlo del campo en ese momento era —además del equipo de Slytherin apareciendo para burlarse de él— el hambre, lo cual significaba que tendría al menos una hora para realizar su tarea.

Claro que raramente las cosas salen exactamente como uno las planea, por lo que Hermione había pasado los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos ideando planes de emergencia en vez de escuchar la lección de la Profesora Vector.

Sabiendo que no tenía tiempo que perder, arrojó su bolso en un sillón de la Sala Común tan pronto como atravezó el retrato y enfiló derechito a la habitación de Harry.

—Eh... —balbuceó Neville cuando abrió la puerta a la que ella acaba de llamar—. Hum... Ron me dijo que te dijera que... eh...

—Dejes a Harry solo —completó Seamus desde algún lugar de la habitación.

—Hum... lo siento —dijo Neville mirándose los pies, incómodo.

—De todos modos, no está aquí —espetó Seamus tras la puerta entreabierta—. Se fue de aquí cuando nosotros regresamos de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Entonces no les importará que entre y revise por mi cuenta, ¿verdad? —le dijo a Neville, quien seguía parado frente a ella.

—En absoluto —respondió Seamus, alcanzando la puerta y abriéndola por completo para que ella pudiera pasar—. Y mientras estés aquí, no te importará contarnos por qué Harry y Ron discutieron, ¿cierto?

Hermione arqueó una ceja y le ofreció una mirada poderosa mientras entraba a la habitación, pero esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo a su pregunta.

—¿Debo suponer que no hay chances de que nos lo cuentes? —continuó él—. ¿No? —dijo cuando Hermione rodeó los ojos—. Oh, bien... valió la pena intentarlo —Seamus murmuró encogiéndose de hombros—. Como puedes ver —continuó él, señalando la cama vacía de Harry—, él no está aquí.

—En realidad no importa demasiado —respondió Hermione—. Todo lo que quería eran mis notas de Tranformaciones —dijo ella, caminando hacia el baúl de su amigo y hurgando dentro—. Si ven a Harry antes que yo, ¿le dirán que las tomé de regreso? —preguntó ella, ondeando un pedazo doblado de pergamino antes de voltear y retirarse—. Gracias —finalizó una vez que se encontraba a salvo fuera del dormitorio.

**...**

—Tenía que ir a esconderse en el más alto sitio de Hogwarts, ¿no? —murmuró Hermione forzándose a sí misma a subir los últimos cuatro escalones que quedaban entre ella y la entrada que daba a la Torre de Astronomía. «Y a plena luz del día —grunó para sí misma—. Si no lo supiera, juraría que Ron le contó que no me gustan las alturas y vino aquí a propósito. Este fue uno de tus planes de emergencia, ¿verdad? Bien, Hermione, ya estás aquí así que resiste. Él no te hará las cosas tan fáciles —se dijo a sí misma mientras abría la puerta y marchaba a la enorme plataforma».

—Sé que estás aquí —dijo ella echando un vistazo al pergamino que tenía en la mano y luego escudriñando una de las paredes, donde una etiqueta con el nombre "Harry Potter" se posaba —La próxima vez que quieras ocultarte sería un buena idea que llevaras _esto_ contigo —le dijo Hermione al sacar su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y apuntar al Mapa del Merodeador—. Travesura realizada —murmuró al acercarse a Harry y tenderle el mapa para que él lo tomara.

—No estoy de humor para otro discurso —dijo su voz incorpórea.

—¿Y para algo de compañía? —preguntó Hermione.

«¿Qué rayos...? —pensó Harry mientras observaba a su amiga con cautela. Esa definitivamente no era la clase de respuesta que esperaba. Era tan inesperada y tan no-a-la-manera-de-Hermione que, honestamente, no tenía idea de qué responder—. ¿Estará tratando de engañarme o algo así?»

—¿Cómo es que recuperaste esto? —preguntó Hermione al alcanzar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y jalar de ella—. La dejé en mi dormitorio esta mañana.

—Con un encantamiento convocador —respondió Harry, permitiendo que la capa cayese y se amontonara a sus pies.

—Ah, claro; eso lo explica...

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi mapa?

—Lo saqué de tu baúl —contestó sinceramente—. Les dije a Seamus y a Neville algo acerca de unas notas de Transformaciones, para que lo sepas.

—Entonces... —dijo Harry al alejar los ojos de su amiga melenuda y fijarlos en el campo de Quidditch—, ¿esperaste hasta que Ron estuviera distraído para venir a buscarme?

—Más o menos —admitió Hermione.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—Sólo di lo que tengas que decir y aléjate de mi —respondió Harry, llevando la conversación hacia lo inevitable.

—Por más asombroso que parezca, no vine aquí a sermonearte —le informó Hermione—. Sólo pensé que podrías querer algo de compañía.

—Sí, claro...

—Bien, realmente no entiendo toda esa cosa de sufrir en silencio que hacen ustedes dos —admitió Hermione mientras soltaba el Mapa del Merodeador y se apoyada contra la pared a un lado de Harry—. No tiene sentido en absoluto, pero eso no viene al caso. Quizá pueda no gustarme, pero creo que ya sé como lidiar con esto. Tuve bastante práctica con Ron en el verano; hacer que hablara de algo que le molestaba era como arrancarle un diente. Me llevó un tiempo, pero finalmente asimilé que él se abriría cuando estuviera listo y que, hasta que ese momento llegara, todo lo que quería de mí era que me sentara a su lado para acompañarlo. Me di cuenta de que ustedes dos son bastante parecidos en ese aspecto, así que aquí estoy. No voy a molestarte con esto; no tienes que hablar si no quieres hacerlo. Está bien. Sólo me quedaré aquí contigo para que sepas que no estás solo, aún cuando puede que sientas que sí.

Harry no tenía ni idea de qué responderle, así que tomó su sugerencia y permaneció en sólo estaba sorprendido por su comportamiento sin precedentes, sino que también estaba emocionado. «Probablemente se ha pasado todo el día tratando de dar con una explicación lógica y racional» —reflexionó. Era inconcebible que ella sólo se queda parada allí tranquilamente y no intentara presionarlo, pero eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras más duraba el silencio, más seguro estaba de que realmente había hablado en serio cuando lo hizo. Realmente iba a quedarse allí a su lado sin decir una palabra sólo porque eran amigos. Fue allí cuando la culpa se afianzó; cayó como una bomba tan fuerte y tan rápidamente que pensó que bien podría asfixiarlo si la retenía.

—Hoy empezamos con los conjuros —dijo ella después de unos diez minutos de silencio absoluto—. Fue una lección muy buena aunque ninguno más pudo crear un mondadientes —continuó algo petulante—. Puedes leer mis apuntes luego y te ayudaré a que lo logres el fin de semana si quieres, así no te retrasarás.

—Tenemos las audiciones de Quidditch el sábado —respondió Harry, rogando que ella no fuera capaz de descubrir lo que estaba sintiendo por el sonido de su voz.

—Lo que explica por qué elegiste este lugar en particular —respondió ella al estar los dos observando el improvisado partido que se llevaba a cabo en el campo—.Intentas ponerte al tanto de la competencia, ¿no?

—Algo así —murmuró Harry—. Podríamos ver mejor si usáramos los telescopios.

—No, así está bien —dijo ella inconfortablemente—. Puedo ver bien desde aquí, pero hazlo tú si quieres —finalizó, deslizándose por la pared y sentándose cruzando los tobillos en el suelo mientras Harry se acercaba al telescopio más cercano.

—Sigues peleando —dijo él después de unos minutos de silencio—. Es decir, con Ron —añadió sin dejar de mirar el partido.

—Ah —respondió Hermione con una sonrisa culpable—. No creo que eso sea algo que vaya a cambiar.

—¿Pero eres feliz? —preguntó Harry—. O sea, ¿te trata bien, cuida de ti y todo eso?

—Él es increíble.

—Lamento no haber estado... ya sabes, allí para ti y eso.

—Ay, Harry —susurró ella al elevarse a sus pies otra vez—. No deberías sentirte mal por eso; tenías más que suficiente por qué preocuparte. Lo último que necesitabas era que yo lloriqueara en tu hombro.

—¿Pero qué hay de lo que tú necesitabas? —preguntó él, abandonando el telescopio y girando su rostro hacia el de ella.

—Tuve lo que necesitaba.

—De parte de Ron.

—Sé que piensas que lo que me sucedió fue tu culpa —dijo Hermione—, pero no es así. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando agarré ese traslador. Elegí hacerlo.

—Nunca habrías estado en esa situación si no fuera por mi —acotó Hary miserablemente.

—Bellatrix Lestrange trató de usar la maldición asesina en mí —informó Hermione sin más rodeos.

«De esto hablaba Ron» —se dijo Harry a sí mismo mientras la miraba horrorizado. Francamente no sabía qué era peor, saber que por poco la asesinaban o el hecho de que fuera tan indiferente como para decirlo de ese modo, como si estuviera hablando de alguien más.

—Yo la incité a hacerlo —continuó ella—, pero eso no viene al caso. El punto es que ella lo hubiera hecho si Voldemort no la hubiese detenido. Nuestra amistad fue la que me salvó.

«Vaya... Espera un minuto» —gritó su mente—. ¿Qué?

—Él me quería viva porque soy importante para ti —explicó—. Si no fueramos amigos, probablemente habría terminado del mismo modo que Dean, Colin y todos los otros que asesinó este verano. No es culpa tuya, Harry; soy un objetivo porque soy nacida de padres _muggles_. Y Ron también es un blanco no por ser tu mejor amigo, sino por quien es y por sus creencias. Su familia entera está en la Orden —conitnuó ella—, y aún si no lo estuvieran, tarte o temprano también serían perseguios por todo el rencor que existe entre ellos y los Malfoy. Incluso si no te hubiéramos conocido, Harry, estaríamos atrapados en medio de esta guerra del mismo modo. No me arrepiento de haberme acercado a ti, y Ron tampoco. Somos más fuertes juntos de lo que podríamos ser separados. Sé que quizá no tenga mucho sentido ahora, pero es la pura verdad.

—Tienes un plan en mente, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Qué? —chilló Hermione, asombrada—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Sólo algo que mencionó Ron acerca de cosas que no podían contarme hasta que dominara la Oclumancia. Me dijo que debería preguntarte por eso.

—¿Lo hizo ahora?

—Supongo que eso significa que no te lo había advertido.

—Sólo es algo en lo que estoy trabajando —murmuró Hermione incómodamente—, algo que he venido investigando desde hace un tiempo. Tengo que mejorarle un par de detalles y, aún así, no puedo asegurar que funcione. Pero en el remoto caso de que lo hiciera...

—... no quieres que Voldemort lo descubra a través de mí.

—Lo siento, Harry.

—Yo también —suspiró él, asqueado de tan sólo pensar en toda humillación por la que tendría que pasar con Snape si quería volver a retomar sus clases—. ¿Y qué hay de esas divisiones mentales? ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme cómo las haces?

—No veo por qué no —respondió ella—. Tengo que investigarlas primero; descubrir que son exactamente y cómo crearlas. Debería hacerlo igual, de todas formas —suspiró—. Pero no estoy segura de si será suficiente, ya que el Profesor Dumbledore me dijo que es posible quebrar las particiones. Lo lamento; sé que no es eso lo que querías escuchar.

—¿Así que tengo que arrastrarme con Snape?

—Tendría que terminar de leer el libro que te dije primero. Quien sabe, quizá seamos capaces de resolverlo por nuestra cuenta.

«La vida nunca es así de fácil» —pensó Harry mientras echaba un vistazo a los terrenos—. Mira, la práctica terminó —dijo él, señalando el pequeño grupo de estudiantes que regresaban al castillo con las escobas al hombro.

—¿Es esa una sutil manera de pedirme que te deje tranquilo?

—Ron te dijo que no vinieras a buscarme, ¿o no?

—Lo que Ron diga y lo que yo decida hacer son dos cosas completamente diferentes —le dijo Hermione con una suave sonrisa—. ¿Bajas a cenar? —le preguntó ella al comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

—No.

—Tendrás que hablar con él tarde o temprano.

—Lo sé.

—Tenemos que patrullar el corredor esta noche —le recordó Hermione—. A las nueve. Si te da hambre y quieres bajas a las cocinas o algo por el estilo, no será un problema.

—Nunca lo es —respondió Harry, señalando su capa para hacerse invisible arrugada contra la pared.

—¿Te importaría prestarme esto? —preguntó Hermione, inclinándose y cogiendo el Mapa del Merodeador del piso—. Ayudará con nuestra ronda.

—Fred y George querrían recuperarlo si supieran el uso que le vas a dar —dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No les diré si no quieres, aunque valdría la pena verles la cara que pondrían. No me enojaré si no quieres que me la lleve —dijo ella cuando Harry se pudo serio otra vez.

—No, está bien.

—Le diré a Ron que te lo regrese antes de irse a dormir —dijo Hermione al alcanzar y abrir la puerta—. Te veré mañana por la mañana, entonces —añadió, dejándole saber que no iría a dejar que siguiera faltando a sus clases.

—Muy bien —murmuró él, dejándose caer contra la pared apenas ella desapareció por el corredor.

* * *

**N/a: **¡Hola a todos! Me gusta mucho este capítulo, Harry tiene más problemas en esa cabeza que cualquier persona que conocí en mi vida, jaja. Es un complicado... parece mujer :P, y Ginny tiene muy poca paciencia, jaja. Quería decirles que, _lamentablemente_, empieza la época de parciales en mi universidad... y eso significa que quizá no llegue a tiempo para traducir el domingo el próximo capítulo. Es que las pruebas son la semana esta que empieza y la otra y la otra... pero voy a hacer todo lo posible. Además, releí los primeros capítulos que traduje y... dan ___vergüenza_, jaja. Estoy reeditándolos yo, pero les super agradecería si alguien se presta para ser mi Betta, de veras que necesito alguien que me corrija.

* También quería decirles que el nombre alternativo para el P.E.D.D.O. que da Ron es "Elf Liberation Front", es decir "Frente para la Liberación de los Elfos", pero si traducía literal perdía el sentido ya que Ron dice que ese nombre tiene un significado mejor porque forma las palabras E.L.F., o sea, "elfo" en inglés. Para mantener las siglas y que dijera "E.L.F.O." en español, tuve que cambiar el nombre a "Elfos por una Liberación Fuerte y Organizada", que fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Si alguno tiene un mejor nombre y que mantenga las siglas, escucho propuestas, jaja.


	42. Lànain

**Traducido por:** Mario  
**Beteado por:** Mel

* * *

**42**

**Lànain  
**

**----o0o----**

**

* * *

  
**

Cuando Ron finalmente hizo su regreso a la torre de Gryffindor después de su práctica, estaba acalorado, cansado y hambriento; lo suficiente como para comerse a un hipogrifo. Pero lo que verdaderamente necesitaba era un baño y, sin embargo, su hermana había ocupado antes que él el Baño de Prefectos, así que tuvo que usar por fuerza el que se encontraba en los dormitorios.

Afortunadamente, Hermione no se encontraba en la Sala Común cuando él se presentó jadeando, sudando y apestando lo suficiente para que su olor llegara al cielo, y no fue hasta que se bañó y regresó a su dormitorio para vestirse que se dio cuenta de que su ausencia podía no ser una cosa buena, especialmente si consideraba el hecho de que su otro mejor amigo estaba perdido también.

«Por supuesto que fue tras él —pensó Ron, mientras se ponía de nuevo su uniforme escolar. Era obvio que lo iría a hacer y, de hecho, era sorprendente que hubiera tardado tanto en hacerlo—. Oh... bien —suspiró para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y sacaba un par de calcetines limpios del fondo del cajón de la pequeña cajonera que tenía al lado—. Ella no puede decir que no se lo advertiste. De seguro sólo habrá empeorado las cosas».

Ron se disponía a buscar sus deportivas cuando miró la pequeña caja de madera que él mismo había escondido en su cajón de calcetines y que, ahora, ya no estaba tan escondida.

—Maldita sea —murmuró mientras se levantaba para sacar la caja del cajón. «Necesito encontrar un lugar mejor para esconder esto —pensó él mientras echaba una rápida mirada hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que aún estuviera cerrada para después volver a concentrarse en el objeto que tenía en sus manos—. No puedo dejar que nadie encuentre esto, especialmente Harry —pensó él, mientras su dedo índice recorría las palabras "Toujours pour" que estaban grabadas en la tapa decorada—. Con sólo saber que le pertenecen a Sirius se pondrá sumamente histérico y querrá saber qué es y por qué lo tengo yo. Que conversación tan agradable sería esa».  
«_Lo encontré en la habitación de la madre de Sirius cuando estaba buscando un lugar donde esconder ese pequeño y sucio libro sobre sexo que Bill me dio _—se explicaba en su cabeza—. _Mamá no había sido capaz de descontaminar el lugar desde que Buckbeack había estado yendo allí y sabía que tú nunca vendrías ya que te recuerda a Sirius, así que este era un lugar bastante seguro, no fue como si hubiera estado hurgando en los cajones ni nada así, lo encontré en el primer cajón que abrí_».

«Quizás debería haberlos dejado ahí —reflexionó él mientras abría la tapa de la caja y miraba el par de idénticos pendientes de plata prendidos al terciopelo negro del forro en su interior—, pero creo que Sirius me habría entendido. De hecho, creo que se habría sacado una gran molestia de encima —pensó Ron mientras miraba hacia abajo y comenzaba a tocar uno de los intrincados diseños del nudo celta—. Definitivamente, amaría la ironía: uno de los talismanes de la familia Black... usado para proteger a una hija de _muggles_. Incluso si no fuera Hermione hubiera estado de acuerdo por la simple razón de que valía la pena restregar a su familia las cosas en las que tanto creía».

«La pregunta es…¿podré realmente hacerlo? Tengo que decirle algo; ella no va a sentarse solamente y dejar que le corte la mano sin que le dé una explicación primero. Decirle que es un talismán de protección no sería mentirle porque la va a proteger —razonaba Ron—, ninguno de esos malditos mortífagos será capaz de tocarla una vez que yo realice el Lànain. Puedo sólo evitar decirle lo que significará realmente esa unión, pero si hago eso no seré mejor de lo que son los que inventaron esto. Ella lo averiguará tarde o temprano... —se recordaba a sí mismo—, y cuando finalmente lo haga…—abandonó el pensamiento con un escalofrío—. Al menos mamá me matará de inmediato apenas se entere. ¿Y Harry? El maldito me desenterrará y me revivirá para poder matarme de nuevo. Debo decirle antes de que tomemos la poción. Si no lo hago, todo lo que me dijo Harry sería verdad».

**...**

—Tampoco está aquí dentro —murmuró Ron para sí mientras dejaba la biblioteca después de una rápida búsqueda para luego dirigirse rumbo al corredor del cuarto piso que terminaba en un espejo, tal y como George le había dicho en la carta.

Pensaba que sería una perdida de tiempo, ya que Hermione seguramente estaría con Harry y el último lugar donde la encontraría sería en ese pasaje secreto que ella usaría para crear la poción secreta. Al menos, la cámara oculta estaba en el mismo piso que la biblioteca, así que pensó que podría dar un vistazo antes de moverse hacia otro sitio. Aunque, para ser sincero, no tenía la menor idea de donde mirar después.

«Si ella no está aquí —razonó él, no sin antes mirar detrás para comprobar que estuviera sólo antes de apuntar su varita al espejo—, no hay mucho más que yo pueda hacer, salvo esperar por ella en la Sala Común y decirle "eso" en la ronda de prefectos».

—Estás aquí —dijo Ron, que sonó más que sorprendido cuando empujó la puerta del espejo y vio a Hermione sentada en el suelo de la pequeña cámara—. Pensé que estarías con Harry o algo así —añadió mientras se escurría dentro de la cámara y cerraba la puerta tras él.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Hermione, levantando la vista de la manta en donde estaba sentada.

—Bueno, ninguno de los dos estuvo en la cena, así que pensé buscarlos en la Biblioteca antes de regresar a la Sala Común —explicó Ron, quien retrocedió un paso y bajó la mirada para ver el libro que ella tenía en su regazo—. Sólo que tú tampoco estabas ahí, por lo que... como esta cámara esta justo debajo del pasillo, pensé que podría echar un vistazo antes de regresar —continuó el—. Así que... —dijo torpemente—... obviamente no estás con Harry.

—¿Y tú esperabas que estuviera con él? —preguntó Hermione mientras miraba en su morral y sacaba los ingredientes que necesitaría cuando comenzara a preparar su poción de acoplamiento.

—Algo así —admitió Ron mientras se sentaba junto a ella—. Él no está en el dormitorio, en la Sala Común, en el Gran Comedor, ni en la Biblioteca —dijo él tratando de no sonar tan preocupado como se sentía—. Al menos estando con él evitarías que huyera o que hiciera algo estúpido.

—La última vez que revisé, Harry aún estaba en la Torre de Astronomía —replicó Hermione mientras sacaba el Mapa del Merodeador de su mochila y lo ponía sobre el regazo de Ron, antes de volver su atención de nuevo al libro.

—No puedo creer que tú... —dijo Ron sonando bastante impresionado mientras desdoblaba el mapa hasta dejarlo completamente abierto para buscar el punto con la etiqueta que dijera "Harry Potter"—... en verdad te colaras al dormitorio y robaras su mapa. ¿Por qué no pensé en ello? —se preguntó él mientras veía la representación de su mejor amigo que reposaba tranquilo en la Torre de Astronomía.

—No lo hice… —comenzó a objetar Hermione para después corregirse a sí misma—. Está bien… sí lo hice —añadió mientras miraba atentamente los ingredientes que estaban frente a ella, deseando que él no se diera cuenta del sonrojo que brillaba en su rostro en el poco iluminado salón—, pero sólo porque se estaba escondiendo de nosotros y tenía que encontrarlo —añadió para hacerlo parecer lo correcto—, pero le pregunté si podíamos tomarlo para hacer nuestra ronda de esta noche.

—Y así poder seguir vigilándolo a él, querrás decir.

—Eso también —admitió Hermione—. Y porque necesitaba tomar unas cosas del estante de ingredientes de estudiantes para después traerlos aquí abajo sin ser vista.

—Así que fuiste por Harry.

—Sí.

—... mientras yo estaba en el campo.

—Sí.

—¿Y no lo sientes ni un poquito?

—¿Por qué debería? —preguntó Hermione con franqueza.

—Fuiste a mis espaldas —replicó Ron.

—No, no lo hice —argumentó ella, olvidándose por el momento de sus ingredientes—. Sabías que iba a ir tras él —continuó mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en su regazo y lo ponía en el suelo—. Sólo tenía que esperar a que mis clases terminaran, y para ese momento tú estabas fuera en el campo.

—Patrañas —respondió él—. Aunque no hubieses tenido Aritmancia tenías que haber esperado hasta que yo regresara del campo.

—Pero... —replicó ella rápidamente—... tú sabías que lo haría, así que no fue a tus espaldas. Y aparte de ello —añadió—, tú me acabas de decir que esperabas que estuviera con él, así que sé que no estás molesto por lo que hice.

«Te atrapó con eso —pensó Ron para sí mismo—. Lo único que estás buscando es una pelea que la haga enfurecer y marcharse de aquí porque de esa forma no tendrías que decirle nada sobre el Lànain».

—¿Y? —preguntó él finalmente.

—¿Y qué? —replicó Hermione.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No intenté darle un sermón, si eso es lo que te preocupa —comenzó ella rápidamente—. Reñirle obviamente tampoco iba a funcionar, y ni siquiera traté de explicárselo, así que sólo me senté junto a él para que supiera que no estaba solo.

—¿Sólo te sentaste ahí? —dijo Ron, desconcertado—. ¿Y no dijiste nada en todo ese tiempo? De ninguna manera; es imposible —mencionó—. No pudiste solamente sentarte a su lado sin decirle nada; eso te volvería loca.

—Me he sentado muchas veces junto a ti sin decir nada.

—Siiii —rió Ron—, porque estábamos besuqueándonos.

—Han habido otras ocasiones.

—¿Te refieres a cuando tenías tu cabeza enterrada en un libro?

—¿Quieres que te aplique la ley del hielo? —preguntó Hermione mientras entornaba la mirada dirigiéndola a él contemplativamente, a pesar de saber que estaba jugando—. ¿Es eso? —dijo ella, pretendiendo sonar más ofendida de lo que en verdad estaba—. Sigue así y verás que estaré muy contenta a hacerlo.

—No, no lo hagas —rogó Ron—. Si lo haces no tendré a nadie más con quien hablar.

—Te servirá para que aprendas.

—No estás enojada conmigo por eso, ¿verdad, amor? —preguntó él cuando Hermione dirigió su mirada de nuevo al libro—. No, no lo estás —añadió con más confianza cuando ella comenzó a comparar los ingredientes que tenía en frente con los escritos en la receta para la poción de acoplamiento—. «Pero lo estarás muy pronto —pensó Ron mientras tomaba un profundo respiro y trataba de prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía—. Sólo hazlo, cobarde. Si no lo haces, ella lo descubrirá por sí misma y entonces sí estarás metido en problemas. Sólo díselo y acaba con esto de una vez. Debes decirlo ahora que aún no acaba la poción, porque después pensara que lo hiciste a propósito. ¡HAZLO!».

—Aún no has comenzado con ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron mientras apuntaba a la copia de _Moste Potente Potions_.

—No —respondió Hermione sin siquiera mirarlo—, quiero estar segura de que tengo todo lo necesario antes. Pensaba comenzar más tarde esta noche, mientras hacíamos nuestras rondas.

—Mmm... —murmuró Ron, incómodo—. Hay algo que… que necesito decirte primero. «Eso realmente atrajo su atención» —pensó él cuando la mirada de Hermione se elevó y lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? —preguntó ella, dejando nuevamente de lado el libro.

—No —respondió él rápidamente—. Definitivamente quiero hacerlo; es sólo que… hum, tú podrías no querer… después de que te diga lo que tengo que decirte.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron no decía nada más—. ¿Vas a decirme o no?

—No es tan fácil —dijo él mientras se levantaba y comenzada a desviar su mirada y mostrarse incómodo.

—¿Por qué no? —demandó ella.

—Por que no lo es.

—Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa —dijo ella al levantarse para dar un paso, salvar la pequeña distancia que los separaba y quedar justo frente a él—. Sé que va a ser… extraño el estar todo el tiempo conectados. Es natural que estés un poco preocupado de que yo vaya a estar enterada de todos tus sentimientos. Hay cosas que, naturalmente, queremos mantener en privado. Yo entiendo eso y trataré de no ponerme... celosa o algo más cuando tú te sientas... atraído por otras mujeres. Es algo muy natural y no quiere decir que…

—Demonios —maldijo Ron en voz alta, interrumpiéndola antes de que ella pudiera terminar—. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. No te gustará alguien de nuestro año, ¿verdad? —dijo él, alarmado—. ¿Quién es? —demandó cuando ella no respondió rápidamente a su pregunta—. ¿Seamus? No, espera; debe de ser alguien listo... uno de esos pomposos y creídos Ravenclaws. ¿Boot? Es un niño bonito. ¿O Goldstein? Ése es prefecto...

—Tú también... —le recordó Hermione en un tono de voz sardónico.

—Espera —chilló él—, ya sé quien es. Es ese tonto fisgón de Macmillan. Ése es totalmente tu tipo: el típico aspirante a premio anual.

—Ron...

—Sólo deja que lo intente. Juro que lo mataré. Si piensa que puede...

—¡Por todos los cielos! —chilló Hermione mientras tomaba a Ron por la corbata, jalándolo hacia ella e interrumpiendo su berrinche con un beso enérgico—. Por alguna razón que aún no sé explicar hasta este momento —murmuró ella, una vez que había despegado sus labios de los de él—, me siento atraída por densos pelirrojos con ataques de celos que se escuchan a una milla de distancia. La última vez que chequeé, Ernie Macmillian no caía en esa categoría —añadió ella mientras soltaba su corbata—, así que, si quisiera un típico aspirante a premio anual, me hubiera fijado en uno de tus hermanos.

—¡HERMIONE! —chilló Ron, horrorizado—. Ni siquiera bromees con cosas como ésa; pensar en ti y en Percy juntos...

—Estaba hablando de Bill —respondió ella, luciendo un poco asqueada.

—¡BILL! —gritó Ron—. Él es demasiado viejo para ti.

—Sí, lo es —aceptó Hermione al darse cuenta de que había cometido un error y que tenía que cambiar el tema de conversación antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de malinterpretar lo que ella había dicho y creyera que realmente lo estaba comparando con sus hermanos—, y él no es el Weasley que yo quiero —añadió como buena medida—. Sólo que es el que más me recuerda a ti «Los comparo a ellos contigo, no al revés» —pensó ella—. Tú eres el único que deseo —dijo ella, mientras se presionaba contra él y pasaba los dedos por entre su espeso cabello pelirrojo—, no a tus hermanos... —añadió mientras dejaba caer su boca sobre su cuello, dándole un suave beso—... ni a Terry Boot, o Ernie Macmillan. Sólo tú —finalizó ella mientras miraba directamente a sus ojos azul profundo—. Siempre has sido tú —insistió, antes de hacer que él bajara la cabeza para poder reclamar sus labios otra vez.

En ese momento, Ron quedó perdido y olvidó todo lo quería decir. Todo lo que le importaba en ese instante era eso; deseaba perderse totalmente en ese beso, rendirse completamente ante ella. Hermione lo quería en ese instante y él era suyo, completamente, y, a decir verdad, se sentía maravilloso. Se sentía bien.

«Esta es la forma en que se supone que debe de ser —pensó él mientras bajaba la manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, aferrándose a éste y atrayéndola más hacia sí a la vez que introducía su lengua por entre sus labios para encontrar la de ella y rozarla—. Esto es todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito. Mientras la tenga a ella, lo tengo todo».

Hermione debió haber llegado a una conclusión parecida ya que mientras Ron pensaba las palabras en su cabeza, ella les dio voz.

—Te amo —susurró ella felizmente, pero su declaración tuvo efectos que ella no esperaba. Sin advertencia, Ron se separó de su boca, alejó los labios de ella y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo ella, alarmada, cuando sintió la incertidumbre—. ¿Qué hay de malo?

—Nosotros… hum... tenemos que hablar —dijo él, apesadumbrado.

—¿Quieres hablar ahora? —dijo ella aún conmocionada y muy preocupada por la inesperada respuesta de él—. Tenemos una ronda de prefectos mas tarde; ¿no puede esperar hasta entonces?.

—No.

«Esto no es bueno» —pensó ella mientras inconscientemente mordía su labio inferior y trataba de decidir qué hacer. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho, y eso no tenía nada que ver con el apasionado beso que se habían dado. Ron necesitaba decirle algo y era obvio por su comportamiento que no quería hacerlo, y eso la asustaba—. Esta bien —asintió ella incluso antes de darse cuenta de que había hablado. El ambiente en la cámara se sentía denso y pesado; ella tenía la sensación de que las paredes se derrumbarían sobre ellos y todo lo que quería hacer era esfumarse antes de que eso pasara, pero algo la forzaba a quedarse, como si estuviera pegada al suelo—. ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó mientras tomaba aire y trataba de no lucir preocupada.

—Bueno... eh... verás...

—Solo dilo —dijo Hermione con aires de alguien que desea escuchar lo peor.

—Yo... Yo no sé cómo...

—Solo dilo —repitió ella; su cabeza cayó y sus ojos se fijaron en el suelo.

Ron nunca había sido muy bueno para ocultar sus emociones. La mayoría de las veces sus sentimientos estaban justo ahí para quien quisiera verlas. Ella no necesitaba una poción de acoplamiento para saber lo que él estaba sintiendo; veía con claridad la culpa que se reflejaba en su cara. Simplemente no entendía porqué estaba allí, cómo podría sentirse culpable por besuquearla _a menos_ que fuera a terminar las cosas entre los dos. Pero aún así, no tenía ningún sentido. El aún deseaba tomar la poción, lo había dicho no hacía más de cinco minutos, y había armado una escenita por Ernie Macmillian. Quizás sólo tenía que dejar enfriar las cosas un poco al menos hasta que Harry se sintiera a gusto con la idea. De cualquier forma, ahora era Hermione quien estaba segura de no querer verlo a los ojos cuando dijera lo que tenía que decir.

—Mmm... mira —dijo Ron, metiendo las manos en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacando una cajita de madera con intrincados grabados antes de dejarlo en manos de ella.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Hermione, observando fijamente la caja antes de girar su cabeza para dirigirle una mirada interrogante—. Mi cumpleaños es la próxima semana.

—Eso lo sé —dijo él, inclinándose para abrir la tapa de la caja y mostrarle un par de amuletos de plata.

—Son hermosos —dijo ella en voz baja mientras recorría con la mirada el par de nudos celtas—, pero no debiste. No tenías que gas...

—No los compré —interrumpió Ron rápidamente—, los tomé de Grimmauld Place.

—¿Robaste mi regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó ella, mirándole con reproche.

—Éstos no son tu regalo de cumpleaños —dijo él a la defensiva—, y tampoco los robé. Además, tampoco quedan muchos Black que puedan usarlos —añadió cuando ella frunció sus labios en señal de desaprobación— Si los hubiera dejado allí, tarde o temprano mi madre los habría encontrado y, cuando eso pasara, los habría tirado a la basura como hizo con todo lo demás.

—No puedes quedártelos —dijo Hermione, cerrando la caja y devolviéndosela a Ron—. No son tuyos. Debes dárselos a Tonks; ella está emparentada con Sirius, así que le pertenecen.

—Tonks no tocaría esas cosas ni siquiera con un palo de tres metros —dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos y negándose a recibir la caja de vuelta.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella—. Son sólo escudos de nudo celta; un símbolo de protección.

—No, Hermione, no lo son.

—Está bien —aceptó ella, antes de volver a abrir la tapa para echar una mirada más a fondo—. Están invertidos, pero de cualquier forma es lo mismo. Los talismanes de protección no funcionan, ¿sabes? No importa cuan intrincado sea el nudo o cuantas veces la línea lo cruce, no se convertirá en una barrera contra el mal.

—Éstos funcionarán —insistió él—. Una vez que realicemos el ritual...

—¿Qué ritual? —preguntó ella, enarcando su cejas—. Nunca he escuchado nada acerca de un ritual de protección.

—¿Ves los corazones*****? —preguntó Ron mientras trazaba algo en el centro del nudo con su dedo índice—. Aquí, unidos en el centro, son el símbolo del Lànain —dijo él abriendo su palma—. Éstos son talismanes del Lànain.

—¿Son qué? Espera un minuto; ya los habías mencionado antes. ¿Qué es el Lànain y por qué no he escuchado nada acerca de él?

—Son... hum... no es algo de lo que la gente decente hable —admitió Ron. Su cara y sus orejas se sonrojaron de inmediato—. Si mamá se enterara que estoy teniendo esta charla contigo, me mataría. Yo sólo estoy haciendo esto porque... bueno... el Lànain es un ritual de unión, es similar a lo que tú quieres hacer con la poción.

—¿Similar cómo? —preguntó Hermione, comenzando a mirar sospechosamente a los talismanes—. ¿Me quieres decir que estas cosas van a unir nuestras almas?.

—No, nuestras almas no.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —exigió saber. Sus ojos se fijaron en el diseño del centro—. ¿Nuestros corazones?.

—El Lànain no se trata del amor —dijo Ron, desviando su mirada hacia uno de los botones de su camisa, para así poder evitar ver la cara de ella cuando le dijera—. Es sobre... eh... Bueno, no es exactamente... mmm... Al diablo, se trata de propiedad.

—¿Disculpa? —chilló Hermione, enojada—. ¿Propiedad de qué?

—No de qué —dijo Ron, incómodo—, de quién.

—¿Quieres decir que estas cosas... este ritual... es usado para crear _esclavos_? —Ella tembló mientras bajaba la mirada para ver con disgusto la caja que tenía en sus manos antes de tirarla al suelo.

—No, espera —dijo Ron, dándose cuenta de que había cometido un gran error—. Esto no está yendo muy bien.

—¿Es o no es cosa de esclavitud? —siseó Hermione.

—No de la forma en que piensas. Estás malinterpretando todo; deja de molestarte conmigo por un momento y déjame explicártelo, ¿quieres?.

—Tienes exactamente un minuto —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared y lo miraba fijamente.

—Yo no inventé este ritual, ¿sabes? —dijo Ron a la defensiva—. No ves el apellido Weasley grabado en la tapa de la caja, así que deja de mirarme así. No estoy tratando de convertirte en mi maldita esclava o algo. Además, toda esta estúpida idea sobre las uniones fue tuya, yo sólo estoy tratando de explicarte lo que significa.

—¿Lo que significa qué?

—En el mundo mágico, cuando dos personas crean un lazo de unión de esa magnitud, como el que quieres hacer con la poción —dijo él, apuntando a la copia de _Moste Potente Potions_—, tú... eh... de alguna forma te... bueno... _csas_ —dijo tan rápidamente que la última palabra fue imposible de entender.

—¿Te qué?

—Te casas —repitió Ron con un fuerte suspiro.

—Eso es absurdo —exclamó Hermione, rodando sus ojos hacia el techo.

—Lo digo muy en serio —dijo él, resentido. No sólo había desestimado lo que él había dicho, sino que rodó sus ojos, como si él fuera un idiota—. En cuanto a cualquiera en el mundo mágico concierne, si nosotros bebemos la poción, estaremos casados.

—No seas ridículo —escupió Hermione—. No tenemos la edad suficiente para casarnos.

—Sí la tenemos —insistió el—. El Lànain es un ritual antiguo; fue creado por fanáticos de la sangre pura hace cientos de años para mantener la pureza de su linaje. En ese entonces, las chicas se casaban más jóvenes que ahora. Mientras seas lo suficientemente adulta como para crear un heredero, es legal.

—Pero... no lo es —dijo ella con desaprobación—. En primer lugar, necesitas testigos para casarte para que el matrimonio sea legal.

—Quizá en el mundo _muggle_.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no necesitas testigos para casarte en una boda mágica?

—No hablo de una boda —interrumpió él—. Estoy hablando de una ceremonia de unión, que no es la misma cosa, Hermione. Es... diferente. La gente va a una boda para acompañarte a celebrar tu amor, no lo hacen para hacerlo legal. Son los votos los que importan, la promesa que haces cuando decides compartir tu vida con alguien más; no importa si otro la escucha o no, lo importante es la intención de los votos. El Lànain es diferente, no tienen nada que ver con el amor, es sobre mantener la pureza de la sangre. Los magos que lo crearon eran fanáticos de la sangre pura. Ellos no buscaban una compañera de vida, buscaban yeguas de crianza.

—¿PERDÓN? —chilló Hermione, resentida.

—Nuestra clase hubiera muerto si no empezábamos a casarnos con _muggles_. Sólo familias como los Malfoy o los Black, con manías sobre la sangre pura, no lo ven de esa manera. Ellos ven a los _muggles_ como una raza diferente, como una raza inferior, y cualquiera que no crea lo que ellos creen es marcado como un traidor a la sangre; pero con tantos magos casándose con _muggles_, los linajes más antiguos comenzaron a contaminarse. Por cierto, eso es lo que ellos dicen, no lo que yo opino. Se volvió más y más difícil encontrar adecuadas esposas de sangre pura.  
Muchas de las familias sangre pura arreglaron por adelantado los matrimonios, así que las chicas más cotizadas ya estaban arregladas para alguien más apenas nacían, y eso es con lo que esas familias tenían que lidiar, con chicas adecuadas siendo encargadas de antemano por otros. Aparte de eso, había más tipos tratando de negociar con los padres de esas chicas al mismo tiempo que lo hacía uno, así que no había garantías. Al final, el que tenía más dinero era el que obtenía a la chica.  
Así que para no hacer todas esas cosas y terminar sin nada, algún enfermo idiota ideó lo del Lànain. Algunos de ellos fueron usados contra "traidoras a la sangre" que eran bastante adecuadas para ser casadas, pero que no se preocupaban por mantener la pureza. Esas chicas fueron el primer objetivo porque era más fácil para ellos el poder justificarlo. Decían que lo hacían para proteger a la chica de un matrimonio impropio, que salvaban al mundo mágico manteniendo las líneas de sangre puras.  
Así que alguien vino con este asqueroso hechizo, para que si veías a una chica con la raza apropiada que aún no tenía dueño o que podía ser de alguien a quien consideraras tu inferior, podías simplemente hacerla tuya contra su voluntad, sin el permiso de sus padres, y usar el Lànain para ligarla mágicamente a ti. Una vez que el ritual se hubiera realizado, no había mucho que la familia de la chica pudiera hacer. Bueno, podían protestar y quejarse y forzar al infeliz a liberarla, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Incluso si el degenerado la liberaba, su reputación ya estaba arruinada. Nadie querría a una chica que ya se había casado y hasta divorciado, aunque hubiese sido en contra de su voluntad.

—Eso fue hace cientos de años —dijo Hermione. En su voz era notorio el disgusto—. Las mujeres ya no son vistas como propiedad. Tenemos derechos. No se puede hacer algo como eso en la actualidad; no puede ser legal.

—¿Para qué crees que tendría éstos la madre de Sirius? —preguntó Ron mientras se agachaba para recoger la cajita del suelo—. No por ser una bonita antigüedad. Algunas de las familias más antiguas aún los usan. Apuesto a Malfoy tiene uno para él. Sus compañeros también, pero no significa que encontrarán alguien a quien dárselo. La práctica evolucionó un poco desde que fue creada. Es decir, Crabbe y Goyle no podrían sólo robarse a una chica de su casa. Como tú dijiste, las mujeres tienen derechos ahora, y esos maniáticos de la sangre pura ya no están en control del Ministerio. No serán nunca más capaces de volver a hacer sosas como esa a menos que...

—¿A menos que qué? —preguntó Hermione a pesar de que ella sabía perfectamente a lo que Ron se refería—. «A menos que Voldemort tome el control del Ministerio» —pensó finalmente ella—. Por eso es que eres tan sobreprotector con Ginny —dijo ella al abrir mucho los ojos cuando las ideas comenzaron a acomodarse dentro de su cabeza.

—Tienes toda la maldita razón en eso —ladró Ron—. Si alguien tratara de hacerle algo así a mi hermanita, juro que mataré al infeliz. Y no estaré solo, porque tendré a cinco hermanos MUY enojados detrás de mí. No me importa quien esté en el poder. Cualquier estúpido que lo intente puede considerarse muerto. Aunque conociendo a Ginny, ella podría acabar con el degenerado antes de que cualquiera de nosotros tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo. Ella definitivamente no se dejaría hacer algo así sin luchar, pero eso es el problema. No todas las chicas pelean. Por lo que he escuchado, algunas de las familias más antiguas aún llevan a cabo esto del Lànain frente a otras personas como parte de una ceremonia nupcial más tradicional.

—Ninguna chica en su sano juicio se dejaría someter a algo tan... bárbaro.

—Nunca dije que estuvieran bien de la cabeza —repuso Ron—. Hablo de chicas que han tenido esta basura metida en su mente desde su nacimiento. Ellas han llegado a aceptarlo, a desearlo. Creen que es su deber mantener la pureza de su linaje y que el Lànain es una forma de que eso suceda. Una vez que el ritual se hace y la mujer quede ligada a su esposo, ella... ejem... bueno, es básicamente imposible para ella engañarlo.  
Cuando llevas a cabo el ritual, atas una parte de tu ser y una porción de tu magia en tu compañero —explicó Ron—. Una vez que se ha hecho, le es imposible escapar. Si ella estuviera con otro, uno lo sabría. Y no sólo eso, serías capaz de prevenirlo. No estoy totalmente seguro de cómo funciona; creo que debe ser algo parecido a la magia que se hace sin necesidad de una varita, pero funciona. Si uno no desea que otro toque a su mujer, nadie podrá tocarla. Tan simple como eso.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que ningún otro hombre será capaz de tocarla NUNCA jamás?

—No. No, no es así. No queda con un escudo permanente que aleja a los demás hombres o algo así. Otros tipos podrían tocarla si el esposo lo permitiera, pero debe de ser una decisión consiente de su parte. Para ahuyentarlos, él debe de usar la magia que está implicada en el talismán.

—Entonces una mujer inteligente se quitaría el talismán antes de encontrarse con su amante.

—No podría; el talismán está encantado. Sólo la persona que se lo puso puede quitárselo. Es la magia que habita en el talismán la que mantiene el vínculo entre ellos. Cuando lo retira, el vínculo se rompe y la mujer vuelve a ser libre. Es un hechizo tan elaborado que evita que ella misma pudiera retirárselo. Sólo hay dos formas de quitar el talismán una vez que se hace el ritual: el esposo puede decidir quitarlo —dijo Ron mientras contaba con los dedos—, o puedes decidir matar al bastardo desconfiado, en cuyo caso el talismán se desprende por sí solo —añadió—. La opción número dos fue y será siempre la preferida por los traidores a la sangre, y es la opción que definitivamente yo elegiría.

—Eso es horrible —escupió Hermione, sintiéndose horrorizada porque esa espantosa y tiránica práctica no sólo estaba permitida, sino porque seguía usándose en el mundo moderno—. ¿Por qué tuviste que agarrar esas cosas? ¿Por qué me estás contando esto? —pregunto ella, entornando su mirada mientras la dirigía a Ron amenazadoramente.

—Bueno... mmm... ¡No, espera! —dijo Ron, cubriéndose con las manos apenas se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ella—. ¡Escúchame primero!

—¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!

—Vamos a casarnos, de todas formas —dijo Ron mientras inconscientemente retrocedía unos pasos—. Sólo piensa en esto como un hechizo de protección.

Hermione podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que Ron la había dejado sin palabras y, aún así, le sobraban dedos, pero ésta fue una de esas veces en que su mente se quedó en blanco y lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse en silencio mirándolo fijamente. Se había quedado boquiabierta y paralizada de la sorpresa. La primera y única palabra que cruzaba su mente era "¿qué?", que se repetía y repetía en un círculo vicioso. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que no iba a sacar nada preguntándoselo a sí misma, por lo que se dirigió a Ron para gritarle:— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Es que lo haremos —disparó él, como si eso fuera lo más obvio en el mundo—.Una vez que tomemos la poción, lo haremos.

—Ron... —murmuró ella—, estás comenzando a asustarme. No puedo creer que realmente creas eso.

—Te lo digo en serio, Hermione. En cuanto concierne al mundo mágico, si bebemos esa poción nosotros ESTAREMOS casados.

—No, no lo estaremos.

—Te digo que sí.

—No tenemos la edad necesaria.

—No en el mundo _muggle_, pero sí en el mágico. Técnicamente, podemos. Ya te lo había dicho, nada más importa. Todo lo que importa es que si nos ligamos mágicamente usando nuestra sangre e intentando... ejem... tú sabes... la parte del sexo, lo estaremos.

—¿Es eso, entonces? —chasqueó ella, incapaz de aceptar lo que él le decía—. ¿Me dices en qué parte dice que estaremos casados si bebemos la poción? —demandó ella, agitando la copia de _Moste Potente Potions_ y poniéndola bajo su nariz.

—No vas a encontrar nada de eso en tu maldito libro —respondió Ron—. Si fuera sólo por la poción —dijo él, apuntando a la página abierta—, sin los otros ingredientes que quieres añadir, no sería nada. Ya leí tus notas, ¿lo recuerdas? Y no hablamos de una simple y básica poción de acoplamiento ¿o sí? Cambiarás la naturaleza del hechizo en cuanto añadas tu sangre y mi... eh... ya sabes de lo que hablo. Esos cambios hacen la diferencia. Esto —dijo él, apuntando de nuevo al libro—, es un lazo temporal. Lo que tú pretendes hacer es más permanente, y no sólo porque lo fortalezcamos por medio de estar... hum... tú sabes... intimidando. Amor... una unión permanente... intimidad. Puede que no sea legal en el mundo _muggle_, pero en nuestro mundo puedo asegurarte que ése es un lazo que se considera un matrimonio legal.

—¡SABÍAS ESTO DESDE HACE UN MES Y RECIÉN AHORA ME LO DICES!

—Cuando leí tus notas por primera vez asumí que lo sabías —trató él de explicarse—. Se supone que lo sabes todo; y cuando noté que no lo hacías me di cuenta que tenía que decírtelo, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Con mamá husmeando, los ataques a los hijos de _muggles,_ la llegada de Harry y todo lo demás, no pude hacerlo. El punto es... que ya lo sabes.

—Justo antes de preparar la poción —le recordó Hermione.

—¿Y? —respondió Ron rápidamente—. No hay razón para que no puedas hacerla. De todas formas, lo que ahora prepararás será la base de la poción. Me refiero a que no es necesario que agregues todas las otras cosas a menos que quieras. No es como si fuera a forzarte a hacerlo—dijo él, sonando algo ofendido—. Sé que tendrás que pensar en ello desde un millón de ángulos distintos antes de tomar la decisión; no espero que lo aceptes de inmediato. Y si decides no hacerla, estará bien de todas formas. Sólo haremos la poción básica y la guardaremos para cuando la necesitemos. Quizá disminuya el efecto, pero eso será mejor a nada, ¿cierto? —dijo él mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza y comenzaba a mirar al suelo para que ella no pudiera ver la decepción que sentía.

—Me hablas en serio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione, aún asombrada por la entera conversación—. ¿Realmente estás de acuerdo con todo esto? ¿Sigues queriendo hacerlo aunque signifique estar... casados?

—De hecho, sí —respondió él mientras miraba incómodamente a sus pies.

—¿Cómo es que puedes estar de acuerdo con algo así? —preguntó ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Ron, arreglándoselas para sonar irritado y a la defensiva al mismo tiempo—. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Pues, vaya... no lo sé —repuso ella—. ¿Que tal el hecho de que sólo hemos estado juntos por un par de meses?

—Hemos estado juntos por seis años, Hermione.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —dijo ella, asombrada—. «Ahí está esa palabra otra vez. ¿No puedes pensar en otra mejor?». Eso no es verdad.

—Está bien —cedió él—. Supongo que el primer año no cuenta realmente, pero aún hay cinco años más. Es mucho más de lo que varias parejas tienen.

—Estás loco.

—¿Lo estoy? —preguntó él, herido por su respuesta—. Tú eres la me dijo que siempre he sido yo, ¿o eso era una mentira?

—Por supuesto que no lo era —le aseguró ella—. ¿Cómo me puedes preguntar eso?

—Entonces, ¿cuándo fue que... te diste cuenta?

—No lo sé —dijo ella en un suspiro.

—Segundo año —respondió él—, cuando fuiste atacada por el basilisco.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, mirándole sorprendida.

—En ese momento no lo reconocí por lo que era, pero fue cuando lo supe por primera vez. Sólo no sabía que lo sabía. En ese entonces, sólo supe que casi te había perdido y me dolió mucho; pero si hago memoria y recuerdo, se sintió de la misma forma que el año pasado, cuando me sacaron del hechizo en el Departamento de los Misterios y te vi y pensé que te habías... ido. Fue el mismo sentimiento, sólo que esta vez fue peor; fue mucho peor.

—En primer año —dijo Hermione casi en un murmullo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos—. El juego de ajedrez —continuó ella—. Cuando te sacrificaste, fue la primera vez que lo sentí —admitió ella—. Y cuando Sirius te llevó a la Casa de los Gritos, sólo que tampoco sabía lo que era. Esto es una locura, Ron, sabes que lo es.

—¿Y tratar de bloquear la maldición asesina no?

—Eso es diferente.

—No tiene por qué ser real —dijo él, desviando su mirada de los ojos de ella a propósito, sintiéndose incapaz de no mostrar el dolor en su voz—. No si tú no quieres que lo sea. No es como si las cosas fueran a cambiar entre nosotros o algo así —continuó, tratando de razonar consigo mismo al mismo tiempo que con ella—. Nosotros seguiremos igual y nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Podemos fingir que no ha pasado sino hasta que la guerra acabe, y cuando la amenaza ya no esté... dejaremos que el lazo se disuelva y...

—¿Y qué? —preguntó ella, desconfiada—. «¿Por qué el pensamiento de hacerlo y luego pretender no haberlo hecho duele tanto?» —se preguntó.

—Volveremos a lo anterior, supongo.

—En otras palabras, ¿terminaríamos nuestro matrimonio secreto y continuaríamos saliendo?

—Si eso es lo que quieres —dijo Ron, mirando nuevamente a sus pies—. No tienes que decidir ahora. Nos llevará un mes preparar la poción y, si aún sigues indecisa para ese momento, podemos dejarla en su forma básica. Entonces, hum... —dijo él, acomodándose su túnica como si tratara de cambiar el tema—, ya casi es hora para nuestra ronda. La haré yo solo, eso si aún quieres comenzar a prepararla esta noche. No tienes que hacerlo, por supuesto, pero... eh... ¿ya sabes lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó él—. Digo, ¿vendrás conmigo o te quedaras aquí?.

—Aquí —respondió ella mientras recogía el Mapa del Merodeador del suelo y se lo daba Ron—. Será mejor que tengas esto, así puedes echar un vistazo y evadir a Filch —explicó ella cuando él le dio una mirada confusa—. Si ve que no estoy contigo, comenzará a hacer algunas preguntas innecesarias.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Ron mientras tomaba el mapa de manos de ella.

—Estaré aquí trabajando en la poción —respondió ella como si fuera obvio.

—¿Cómo sabrás si es seguro salir si yo me llevo el mapa?

—Oh —dijo Hermione—. Sólo ven por mí en una hora más o menos —respondió ella mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la manta frente a su caldero—. Para entonces ya habré añadido los ingredientes principales.

—Muy bien —aceptó Ron guardando la caja que contenía los Lànain en su túnica antes de darse vuelta y moverse hasta la puerta del espejo por la que había entrado—. Oye —dijo, sorprendido, mientras daba una mirada al mapa que tenía en sus manos y chequeaba el corredor del cuarto piso sólo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie afuera justo cuando él saliera—. Hay palabras aquí —dijo él mientras miraba la etiqueta que decía "Ronald Weasley" fijada detrás del espejo con la varita levantada justo antes de que una pequeña burbuja apareciera—. _Perlucidulum Specularis _—dijo Ron mientras sacaba su varita y leía el hechizo del mapa e imitaba la escena—. Ingenioso —chilló él, cuando la parte de atrás del espejo se volvió transparente y se dio cuenta que podía ver por el corredor desierto—. Que conveniente, ¿no?

—Sólo mientras siga siendo un espejo por el otro lado y no lo hayas transformado en una ventana —replicó Hermione mientras giraba su cabeza para echar un vistazo por sobre su hombro y ver el corredor.

—¿Dónde estaría la gracia en eso? —preguntó Ron, fijando su mirada de nuevo en el mapa sólo para estar seguro de que nadie pasara por la esquina, y después empujar la puerta del espejo y mirar al otro lado—. Sigue siendo un espejo de este lado —dijo él mientras salía al corredor—. Tú sigues viéndome, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió ella elevando la voz sólo lo suficiente para que él la escuchara.

—Bien —respondió Ron mientras asomaba la cabeza a la pequeña cámara donde ella se escondía—. Así podrás verme cuando regrese y podrás quitar la cerradura, porque vas a lanzar un hechizo de imperturbabilidad cuando me vaya, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Bien —respondió él—. Así que... bueno, nos vemos en una hora —dijo él sacando la cabeza antes para que ella pudiera responder y cerrar la puerta del espejo.

* * *

**N/a:** Tardé un tiempito, pero al fin beteé el capítulo. Me hubiese encantado hacerlo antes, pero la universidad me está carcomiendo, literalmente... Tengo que agradecerle infinitas veces a Mario por haber traducido este capítulo... gracias por todo, amigo. Se me hace con los últimos dos "sí" que Hermione stá un tanto enojada... ojalá me equivoque, jaja.

***** los corazones a los que hace referencia Rogue, son nada menos que estos: ___http:// roguesugah .homestead. com/ files/ _ ___lanain .gif_ (saquen espacios, por favor). Me encanta ese talismán.


	43. Sólo un susto para recapacitar

**T****raducido por****:** Mel

* * *

**43**

**Sólo se necesita un susto para hacer  
recapacitar a varias personas**

**----o0o----

* * *

**

—¿Hermione? —la llamó Ginny suavemente al caminar pasando los montones de libros en busca de su amiga—. ¿Estás aquí? —preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta—. ¿Hermione? —continuó un poco más alto. Era muy de mañana, después de todo, y las clases empezaban dentro en un rato, lo que cual explicaba porqué la sala estaba casi vacía. Incluso Madame Pince estaba ausente.

«Probablemente bajó a desayunar» —pensó Ginny, explicándose la falta de la bibliotecaria mientras se movía por entre los estantes para chequear las mesas más aisladas, ubicadas bien al fondo del salón—. Aquí estás... —exclamó ella cuando vislumbró el tupido cabello detrás de una pequeña montaña de libros—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué parece que hago? —chasqueó Hermione, cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo velozmente con un suspiro de exasperación. «No hay nada sobre rituales de unión en éste tampoco» —pensó ella al poner el inútil libro sobre una pila a su izquierda y tomar otro de la derecha.

—Parece que intentas leerte todos los libros de la Biblioteca antes de que comiencen las clases —disparó Ginny en respuesta, ojeando el enorme montón de libros esparcidos por el escritorio—. ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

—No lo sé —respondió Hermione mientras se volcaba al libro frente suyo—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho y media —dijo Ginny al chequear su reloj y perderse la expresión asombrada en el rostro de su amiga—. Perdiste el desayuno, ¿sabes? Ron estaba preocupado, aunque no lo admitió. Hasta me pidió que me fijara si estabas por aquí, aunque no sé por qué no lo hizo él mismo. ¿Ustedes han peleado o algo así?

—No —Su hermano respondió detrás de ella—. Sólo pensé que primero debía buscarla en otro lugar.

—¿Harry estaba en el Gran Comedor? —preguntó Hermione, abandonando su pila de libros y levantándose del asiento.

—No —volvió a contestar Ron mientras ella se le acercaba—. Habrá ido más temprano —continuó—, porque tampoco estaba en nuestra habitación cuando desperté.

—Estuve en la Sala Común hasta las seis. Jamás lo vi salir —delató Hermione.

—¿Hasta las seis? —inquirió Ginny—. ¿Quieres decir que ya estabas despiertas?

—Sí has sido a la cama, ¿no? —preguntó Ron.

—Claro que sí —contestó Hermione. «No que haya dormido mucho... Ojalá pudiera hablar con Ginny de esta basura del ritual de unión sin levantar sus sospechas. Maldita terquedad Weasley. Es igual a su hermano. Una vez que se le mete algo en la cabeza, es implacable. Si le pregunto lo del Lànain, tendré que decirle lo de la poción también, y luego querrá proteger a Harry y Ron se volverá un basilisco. Supongo que tendré que averiguar esto por mi cuenta»

—Será mejor que vayamos yendo o llegaremos tarde —dijo Ginny, estudiando cuidadosamente al par mientras hablaba.

Algo más estaba ocurriendo y ella lo sabía. El problema era que su hermano y su novia eran tan hábiles en leerse que, prácticamente, podrían comunicarse sin hablar si eso quisieran. Todo lo que hacían era mirarse, pero sus ojos llevaban un mensaje que Ginny no podía descifrar y, por eso, encontraba el hecho altamente irritante.

—Bien —accedió Ron tomando de la mano a Hermione mientras seguían a Ginny y frenando sólo el tiempo necesario para asegurarse de que su hermana no pudiera oír lo que le decía—. No vas a encontrar lo que estás buscando aquí —le susurró él antes de llegar a la puerta—. Lo que buscas, probablemente, esté allá —añadió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la Sección Prohibida—. Y dudo que Madame Pince te entregue algo como eso... ni siquiera tratándose de ti.

«¡Maldición!» —insultó Hermione para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón.

—Así que supongo que, simplemente, tendrás que confiar en mi palabra.

—Yo te creo —le susurró ella en respuesta—, pero eso no significa que no vaya a investigarlo por mi cuenta.

—Planeando escabullirte a la sección prohibida, ¿no?

—No —respondió Hermione. Una nueva idea había aparecido en su cabeza. «Sólo le daré una pequeña visita a la Sala de los Requerimientos».

**...**

Cuando el trío entró a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo primero que Ginny notó fue que Harry ya estaba sentado en la última fila. Esto le resultó un tanto extraño y no sólo porque él realmente estaba presente en la clase, sino porque, normalmente, se sentaba al frente. El hecho de que estuviera sentado solo y tan lejos de su asiento decía mucho más de su estado de ánimo que sus brazos cruzados y su mirada fija y silenciosa. Obviamente, no estaba listo para perdonarlos aún

«Tonto testarudo —pensó con un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento para darle la espalda—. Has como quieras».

Evidentemente, su hermano coincidía con ella porque ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar a Harry cuando se sentó a su lado. Sus ojos estaban pegados en Hermione, quien extrañamente permaneció de pié.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que Hermione observó a Harry brevemente antes de fijar sus ojos en Ron una vez más. Fue allí cuando notó que estaban comunicándose silenciosamente de nuevo, sólo que, esta vez, pudo captar la forma sutil en que su hermano movió la cabeza en dirección hacia Harry y se dio cuenta de lo que quería. Hermione entendió el mensaje también, ya que asintió en acuerdo, le dio a Ginny una rápida sonrisa y giró para irse al final de salón y sentarse junto a su amigo.

**...**

—Bien, creo que ya es suficiente de práctica —dijo Tonks fuertemente para asegurarse de que todos los alumnos dispersados por el salón de D.C.A.O. pudieran oírla—. Parece que ya tienen un buen manejo de este hechizo —añadió ella, haciendo señas para que se reunieran alrededor de la maleta que acababa de hacer levitar en el centro del aula—. Veamos cómo les va cuando lo emplean contra algo que puede defenderse. ¿Quién quiere ir primero? —preguntó ella, dejando una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la mayoría de sus alumnos—. ¿Nadie? Oh, vamos... ¿dónde quedó el famoso coraje Gryffindor?

—Yo lo haré —dijo Harry, dando un paso adelante para separarse del resto del grupo.

—No será un reto muy difícil para ti, ¿o sí? —comentó Tonks mientras se ubicaba detrás de la maleta y elevaba su varita—. Pero supongo que será bueno para los demás ver cómo funciona contra algo que se mueve. Presten mucha atención —instruyó ella una vez que movió su varita y el candado que lo mantenía cerrado cayó al suelo—, porque todos y cada uno de ustedes tendrán que hacer lo mismo antes de que acabe la clase. ¿Listo? —le preguntó a Harry, quien ya estaba parado delante de la vibrante valija.

—Sí —respondió él, clavando la mirada en la tapa y sosteniendo la varita en alto con mano firme.

—Trata de recordar que no es el real, ¿sí, Potter? —agregó Tonks con una sonrisa al agacharse y coger la tapa—. No tengo tiempo de andar por todo el castillo en busca de otro Boggart si espantas a éste —dijo justo antes de dejar salir a la criatura.

La temperatura de la habitación inmediatamente bajó unos diez grados cuando una enorme figura con la cabeza cubierta con un traje negro y nebuloso se elevó de la maleta y se deslizó por el aire frente a ellos. El único ruido que podía oírse en la sala, además de los jadeos bastante audibles de Lavender Brown, era la áspera respiración del Dementor.

—¡_Expecto Patronum_! —gritó Harry cuando una mano viscosa, grisácea y llena de costras se asomó por fuera del traje para alcanzarlo. Al instante en que el conjuro fue pronunciado, un enorme ciervo plateado salió de la punta de su varita, pero, en lugar de avanzar, simplemente bajó la cabeza apuntando a la criatura en advertencia y se mantuvo firme en su posición.

—Tan simple como eso —dijo Tonks envalentadoramente—. Así que, ¿quién sigue? ¿Qué tal tú, Hermione?

—¿Yo? —gimió Hermione, retocediendo inconscientemente y chocando con los pies de Neville en el proceso—. No... yo... no puedo.

—Sólo concéntrate en tu recuerdo feliz —instruyó Tonks.

—No puedo —repitió ella, mirando la cosa flotante con inquietud—. Ese es el problema —agregó, sabiendo que no necesitaba explicar nada más porque su profesora ya conocía el motivo de su distracción.

—Si no puedes retener una memoria feliz al enfrentarte a un Boggart, nunca podrás hacerlo con un Dementor —respondió Tonks—. Sé que no es fácil, pero tienes que dejar a un lado tu miedo.

—No puedo.

—Sí que puedes —dijo Ron, apartando a Neville del camino para ubicarse detrás de Hermione—. Puedes hacerlo.

—No, no puedo —suspiró ella—. No quiero verlo otra vez.

—Mientras Harry permanezca en ese lugar, el Boggart reaccionará ante él —le recordó Tonks.

—Yo estoy aquí —dijo Ron, ubicando una mano en su hombro y sacudiéndola suavemente—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es girar y yo estaré aquí —continuó él en un susurro mientras la guiaba al centro del salón.

—Harry, muévete a un lado sólo un poco —instruyó Tonks—, y deshazte de tu ciervo. Cuando vea que tiene el camino libre, irá por Hermione.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Harry a Tonks al dar un paso al costado, pero asegurándose de que su patronus aún permaneciera entre Hermione y el Boggart-Dementor—. ¿Hermione? —la llamó, y sus asombrados ojos verdes buscaron en los de ella una señal de consuelo.

—Sólo... dame un segundo —respondió Hermione, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el recuerdo que usaba para convocar a su patronus.

_Ella estaba arrodilla en el piso de la habitación de Ron. El cuarto estaba negro como boca de lobo, pero eso no importaba. Ella acababa de escapar. Estaba a salvo. Se encontraba en sus brazos y todo iba a estar bien. Las manos de Ron entrelazaron las suyas y finalmente juntó el valor que necesitaba para contarle su más profundo secreto. Cuando comenzó a divagar sobre el tema, él le dijo que se callara y, en ese instante, la besó por primera vez._

—Muy bien —dijo Hermione, llevando su varita al frente e intentando recordar exactamente la forma en que se sintió cuando él la apartó y le susurró "yo también te amo".

Harry estudió a su amiga por un momento -obviamente seguía preocupado-, y luego echó un vistazo hacia Tonks, quien simplemente asintió. Volvió a mirar a Hermione una última vez, luego bajó su varita con un suspiro y observó a su titilante ciervo desvanecerse.

La figura encapuchada sobre la maleta giró su cabeza y pareció observar a Harry por un instante, pero cuando él no hizo ningún movimiento para interceder, lo ignoró y volvió a centrar la atención en Hermione. Ella era la que tenía miedo. Ella era la única que quería.

—Expecto... ¡_Expecto Patronum_! —espetó Hermione cuando la vil criatura comenzó a volar hacia ella.

Una plateada espiral de humo salió de la punta de su varita, pero el hechizo no funcionó correctamente. La nutria plateada que era capaz de conjurar desde que Harry les había enseñado en sus reuniones del E.D., la había abandonado.

—No... —gimió Hermione, cerrando los ojos y tropezando de espaldas contra Ron -quien seguía parado detrás de ella-, en el exacto momento en que el Dementor se descrubrió ante ella y un sonoro chasquido resonó en la habitación—. No, por favor —susurró dándose la vuelta, aferrándose a la túnica de Ron y enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

—¡Harry, ten cuidado! —gritó una voz familiar detrás suyo.

—No. No, no es real —murmuró en el pecho de Ron al apretar los ojos con fuerza para bloquear la siniestra luz verde que momentáneamente destelló en la sala.

Parvati soltó un gritito ahogado y Lavender cubrió su boca con ambas manos para sofocar otro cuando el Boggar-Ron cayó al suelo como un cuerpo sin vida.

—¿Ron? —gimió Hermione cuando sintió su brazo envolverla y acercarla más a su cuerpo.

—No mires —respondió él, apartando los ojos mientras el resto de la clase miraba boquiabierto al Boggart con horror. Sin siquiera pensarlo, sus ojos cayeron en los de Harry, quien lucía tan espantado como todos los demás.

Harry no hablaba. Ni siquiera se movía. Simplemente estaba parado allí, congelado en su sitio e incapaz de hacer algo más que observar el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo yacer en el suelo. Fue cuando Hermione comenzó a sollozar que el hechizo que lo mantenía inmóvil pareció romperse.

La cabeza de Harry subió inmediatamente y se fijó en sus dos amigos, quienes seguían abrazados en el centro de la sala.

—Será mejor que la lleves afuera —le dijo Tonks a Ron suavemente una vez que llegó a su lado—. Ayúdala a tranquilizarse. Tú no —le dijo a Harry cuando ambos muchachos intercambiaron una mirada y comenzaron a moverse hacia la salida—. Quédate aquí. Ron puede manejar esto.

—Al diablo con eso.

—Te necesito aquí —insistió Tonks.

—Y ella me necesita allí fuera —discutió furiosamente.

—No, está bien. Yo estoy bien —protestó Hermione mientras Ron la acercaba a la puerta—. Deja de empujarme —dijo en voz alta y limpiándose las lágrimas—. No necesito irme. Dije que estoy bien.

—Pero no lo estás —le dijo Ron en un susurro justo cuando Tonks se dirigió al resto de la clase.

—Bien, ¿quién sigue? —preguntó fuertemente, volviendo a obtener la atención de la gran mayoría de los alumnos—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Finnigan?

—Eh...

—Yo lo haré —soltó Ginny, adelantándose de un momento a otro y tomando a Harry del brazo antes de que pudiera seguir a Ron y a Hermione hacia el pasillo—. Deja que Ron hable con ella —dijo en un murmuro mientras lo arrastraba de nuevo al centro del salón—. Él sabe como tratarla cuando se pone así.

**...**

—Para alguien que dice estar bien, me estás demasiado fuerte —le dijo Ron a Hermione, quien tenía los brazos envueltos en su cuello y lo estaba abrazando posesivamente.

—Cállate —gruñó ella contra su pecho.

—Alguien podría vernos —le recordó Ron. Estaban en medio del pasillo, después de todo. Cualquiera que diera vuelta la esquina o saliera de algún aula seguramente los vería a los dos sellados en ese abrazo.

—No me importa.

—A mí tampoco, en realidad, pero me vas a cortar la circulación si no me sueltas un poco.

—Tonto —gruñó Hermione, pero sí aflojó el agarre.

—Hoy es viernes... —dijo Ron inesperadamente.

—No estoy tan traumada como para no recordar los días de la semana.

—... y mañana no tenemos clases.

—¿Y el punto es...?

—Que no tenemos que levantarnos temprano, lo cual quiere decir que tú podrías... eh... domir conmigo. Creo que deberías.

—Bueno —acordó Hermione, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y su oreja presionada contra el pecho de él para poder oír el latido de su corazón.

—¿Sólo así? —preguntó Ron, dando un paso atrás y mirándola con asombro—. ¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar discutírmelo primero?

En vez de hablar, ella simplemente levantó la vista y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ella no debería haberte obligado —chasqueó Ron, cerrando los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y acercándola aún más—. Tú dijiste que no podías hacerlo. Tonks debió haberte escuchado. Yo debí haberte escuchado. Lo siento.

—¿Qué sería el tuyo?

—¿Eh? ¿Mi patronus? —preguntó Ron, algo inseguro—. Ya lo has visto, es un...

—No —le cortó Hermione—. Tu boggart.

—Em... también ya lo has visto —respondió él—. Es una enorme araña peluda, ¿recuerdas?

—Tenías trece años... —le recordó ella—. ¿Que sería ahora?

—Lo mismo.

—Me mantuviste todo el tiempo entre tú y el Boggart, incluso después de que eso... se convirtiera en ti. No temías que apareciera una araña. Era algo más...

—Tú no... quieres saberlo —continuó Ron débilmente.

—No te lo hubiese preguntado si no fuera así.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Soy yo?

—Hermione, por favor...

—Es por eso que estás tan dispuesto a tomar la poción, incluso sabiendo que haciéndolo estaremos... ya sabes.

«No voy a dejar que esos bastardos te lastimen» —pensó él justo antes de responder—. Esa no es la única razón —respondió en un suspiro.

—De acuerdo —dijo Hermione, retirando la cabeza de su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos—. Lo haré.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron, abriendo la boca del asombro que se llevó al darse cuenta qué era lo que accedía a hacer—. No. Así no.

—Yo tampoco quiero que algo malo te suceda.

—¡No! —dijo de nuevo, soltándola y retrocediendo un poco—.Tú no eres así —dijo él, incapaz de dejarla tomar la decisión ese momento sólo para que se arrepintiera luego—. Estás demasiado asustada ahora, eso es todo. Una vez que te tranquilices verás las cosas de otra manera y...

—Tú dijiste que no tenía porqué ser real —retrucó Hermione, estudiando su rostro cuidadosamente mientras hablaba—. Dijiste que cuando la guerra acabara, podríamos dejar que el lazo se disolviera y nadie tendría porqué saberlo nunca. Pero eso no es lo que tú quieres... —inquirió ella, notando la expresión de dolor que él intentaba ocultar llevando sus ojos al suelo—, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad? —repitió cuando no obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Ron?

Ron llevó su cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro, rehusándose a encontrar su mirada.

—Si eso es lo que tú quieres —le dijo, dirigiéndose a la pared en vez de a ella..

—Quiero saber lo que _tú_ quieres —respondió Hermione mientras Ron continuaba rodeando los ojos en busca de algún otro objeto para centrar su atención que no fuera ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ron?

—Yo... yo quiero que seas... que estés...

—¿Qué? —presionó—. ¿Feliz? ¿Segura? ¿Quieres que sea qué?

«Mía» —pensó él, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

—Quieres que sea real, ¿cierto?... ¿Cierto? —repitió ella, incluso más fuerte que antes—. Sólo dilo. Admite que yo...

—¡Está bien! —espetó él para callarla—. Tienes razón. Siempre tienes toda la endemoniada razón. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír? ¿Estás contenta ahora?

—Es una locura —murmuró para sí misma, pero, obviamente, Ron la oyó, ya que su cabeza cayó inmediatamente con resignación—. Somos demasiado jóvenes —continuó—. Aún nos quedan dos años de escuela, y luego tenemos que encontrar un trabajo, un lugar donde vivir, y... no me importa.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ron, exaltado y volviendo a elevar la cabeza por la sorpresa.

—No me importa —repitió Hermione—. No me importa nada de eso porque tienes razón. Soy feliz contigo y...

—¿Quieres decir... que quieres que sea... que sea...? —tartamudeó Ron mientras su rostro entero se iluminaba.

—Quiero que sea real, al igual que tú.

—¿En serio?

—Pero vas a tener que pedírmelo primero.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó él de nuevo, esta vez del horror.

—No me pediste que fuera tu novia, pero sí vas a pedirme esto.

—Pero si ya lo hice —protestó él.

—No apropiadamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "apropiadamente"? ¿Qué quieres que haga, arrodillarme en mi condenada rodilla?

—Sólo las palabras serán suficientes.

—Hermione... —gimió él.

—Pídemelo.

—No.

—¡Hazlo!

—No voy a hacerlo en este endemoniado pasillo. «No voy a hacerlo en absoluto».

—No lo haré a menos que me lo pidas como es debido.

—Dijiste que sí lo harías.

—Pues no, estúpido engreído.

—Lo harás.

—No.

—Ya veremos.

—Ron... —gimió Hermione, cambiando de táctica y acercándose a él—, por favor —susurró ella cuando sus brazos se envolvieron en su cuello y se elevó a sus pies para besarlo—. Quiero oírte decirlo —suplicó ella—. Son sólo cuatro pequeñas palabras —añadió ella, besándolo de nuevo—. Sólo dilas para mí.

—No aquí. No de esta manera —protestó él.

«Ya caí en eso una vez —pensó ella—, y no pienso caer de nuevo». Por favor... —dijo una vez más, dando un paso hacia atrás y rogándolo con la mirada.

—Hermione —suspiró Ron, echando un vistazo al corredor vacío y luego volviendo la vista hacia ella—. «¡Maldita sea!» ¿Te quieres...? «A la mierda. Si lo vas a hacer, más vale que lo hagas bien. Adelante, has un completo imbécil de ti mismo». Te amo —dijo él al agacharse y tomar las manos de ella—. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida cuidando de ti. ¿Querrías, por favor...?... ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

—Sí —espetó ella sin siquiera molestarse en apartar las lágrimas que estaban cayendo por sus mejillas antes de pegar sus labios contra los de él—. Sí, sí, sí —repitió entre besos.

—Voy a entender si te arrepientes luego.

«Que forma de arruinar el clima, idiota» —lo reprendió la pequeña vocecita dentro de mente cuando Hermione lo empujó y le dedicó una mirada indecisa.

—No lo haré.

—Pero y si... Me refiero a que no has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en esto y...

—Cállate —insitió—, o vas a arruinarlo todo.

—No quiero arruinar nada. Sólo... quiero que tú...

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —replicó Hermione, un tanto más violenta de lo que hubiera querido—, y también sé porqué. No tienes que preocuparte. No voy a cambiar de parecer. Dije que sí porque te amo y porque quiero que esto ocurra. Anoche estuve dándole vueltas al asunto, pero no fue la primera vez que lo pensé. Ya lo había hecho antes. Pensé en esto cuando estuve encerrada en aquella celda y cuando estuvimos en la enfermería el año pasado. Estabas acostado allí, durmiendo con todas esas marcas en tus brazos, y me di cuenta de que apenas podía recordar cómo era todo antes de que formaras parte de mi vida. Era como... si en realidad no hubiese empezado a vivir hasta que llegué aquí. No sé qué es lo que quiero hacer después de que nos graduemos. Hay muchísimas opciones y no puedo decidirme por una sola, pero ya me he decidido por algo, y eso eres tú. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, Ron, y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Tú eres parte de mí. Estás en mi corazón, en mi alma, y ni siquiera hemos tomado la poción aún. No soy ingenua, sé que es una locura. Sé que mis padres jamás lo entenderán y que los tuyos probablemente nos matarán, pero no me importa. Mientras te tenga aquí a mi lado, no me importa. Nada de eso importa.

—Esto va a ser terrible —dijo Ron con un escalofío—. Cuando mamá se entere de todo, se va a poner completamente loca. Hasta es probablemente que intente hacernos... ya sabes...

—¿Romper el lazo? —finalizó ella por él.

—Sí...

—Esa no es una elección que le corresponda hacer.

—Madre santa, Hermione —gimió Ron—. Por lo que más quieras, no vayas a decirle eso a ella.

—No dejarás que te fuerce a hacerlo, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione al sentirse vulnerable repentinamente.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió él firmemente—. Seré mayor de edad en marzo. No podrá forzarme a nada después de eso. No es que intente detenerla, pero, legalmente, no puede hacer nada.

—No quiero que ella piense mal de mí —admitió Hermione, inclinándose sobre él y volviendo a ubicarse entre sus brazos—. Todo este plan fue mi idea. ¿Qué pasa si cree que te he engañado para hacerlo?

—No te preocupes por eso, amor —rió Ron—. Soy yo el que tendrá que sufrir todo su... eh... ataque. Y como tú has dicho, esa no es una decisión que mamá pueda hacer.

—Eh... disculpen —dijo Ginny al asomar la cabeza por la puerta del salón de D.C.A.O. y verlos abrazados tan melosamente—. No quise interrumpir nada, pero, sólo para que lo sepan, la clase está a punto de terminar y...

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo más, Harry la empujó afuera del aula y salió detrás suyo, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras él. El chico de ojos verdes observó a Hermione brevemente y luego a Ron, quien de inmediato sacó el brazo del hombro de ella y dio un diminuto paso hacia atrás.

—¿Todo bien, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, centrando su atención en su amiga otra vez.

—Sí —respondió ella con una sonrisa, y, al mismo tiempo, bajó el brazo y buscó la mano de Ron.

Los ojos de Harry se movieron rápidamente y volvieron a posarse en Ron en espera de la reacción de su amigo. Observó cómo el rostro de su amigo enrojeció abruptamente, pero a pesar del hecho de estar incómodo, Ron no la soltó.

—¡Ay! —chilló Harry cuando Ginny le dio un codazo en las costillas y le dedicó una mirada aguda—. Mira, yo... eh... lo siento —dijo rápidamente y mirando al piso.

—No fue culpa tuya, Harry —repondió Hermione soltando el brazo de Ron y dando un paso al frente—. Simplemente no pude concentrarme en mi memoria feliz. No cuando supe que esa cosa iba a transformarse.

—Em... —murmuró Harry incómobamente—. No me refería a eso exactamente —añadió mirando directamente a Ron.

—Oh... —respondió Hermione, echando un vistazo a Ron por su parte para poder evaluar su reacción.

—Está todo bien —contestó Ron algo fríamente —Probablemente Hermione duerma en nuestro dormitorio esta noche —añadió, impasible—. A menos que tengas algún problema, en cuyo caso nos quedaremos en la Sala Común.

—No, me parece bien —respondió Harry, bajando los ojos al suelo y moviendo nerviosamente los pies—. Sólo... hum... asegúrense de que yo no pueda escuchar nada.

—¿Realmente piensas que ella se revolcaría con él en tu habitación con todos ustedes ahí dentro? —preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Estamos hablando de Hermione, no de una de sus compañeras —agregó ella, mirando disimuladamente a Parvati y Lavender salir del salón seguidas por Seamus y Neville.

—Eso fue horrible —dijo Parvati al llegar junto a ellos y darle a Hermione una sonrisa condescendiente—. Tuviste suerte de no tener que hacerlo —le dijo esta vez a Ron.

—Es muy dulce que hayas salido de la clase para hacerle compañía a Hermione —se entrometió Lavender al aparecer detrás de su amiga y fijar sus ojos en Ron—. Realmente eres un gran amigo.

—Ya sabían en qué se convertiría el Boggart —inquirió Seamus mirando a ambos, Ron y Hermione—, ¿no es así?

—Yo... eh... —tartamudeó Hermione—. Tuve una especie de encuentro con uno en el verano.

—En aquella Casa de Seguridad del gobierno —murmuró Ron. No había sido capaz de protegerla del Boggart, pero era definitivo que la protegería de Seamus, quien, obviamente, quería irritarla.

—Cállate, Ron —lo reprendió Hermione.

—Él es el que cree todo lo que lee.

—¿Y, entonces, dónde es que pasaste el verano? —preguntó Lavender.

—Con nosotros, por supuesto —respondió Ginny rápidamente.

—Ah —exhaló Lavender sin mucho entusiasmo—. Eso debe haber sido... agradable. Tener otra chica en la casa, quiero decir —se corrigió.

—Agradable, se... —repitió Ginny, entornando los ojos un poco—. Muero de hambre —añadió mirando a Harry y luego a su hermano—. Vámonos. Tengo Historia de la Magia después del almuerzo y de ninguna manera voy a sufrir esa clase con el estómago vacío. ¿Ustedes que tienen ahora? —preguntó mientras empezaba a empujar a Ron por el pasillo.

—Pociones —contestó él, arrugando la nariz en disgusto.

—Mala suerte —acotó Ginny.

—¿Alguien más pudo lograrlo? —le preguntó Hermione a Harry mientras los dos seguían al par de pelirrojos.

—No. La verdad es que Neville se acercó bastante, aunque no puedas creerlo —dijo él, riendo entre dientes—, pero esperó demasiado. Su patronus prácticamente acribilló a Snape en vez de al dementor.

**...**

—Bueno... —Ginny se inclinó para susurrarle a Hermione mientras las dos comían su almuerzo—, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿Eh? —respondió Hermione, tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera había oído la pregunta.

—Has estado sonriendo durante los últimos diez minutos —le informó Ginny—. ¿A qué se debe?

—A nada.

—Ay, vamos —se mofó la joven pelirroja—. Algo pasó cuando ustedes dos estaban en el pasillo. Cuéntame.

—Quizá esté contenta porque Harry ha podido arreglar un poco las cosas con Ron.

—No —dijo Ginny, estudiando a su amiga detenidamente—. No es eso, hay algo más. Has estado mirando la nada desde que nos sentamos y ni siquiera reaccionaste al sarcástico comentario de Lavender. ¿Por qué fue eso?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Quizá deba ir a preguntarle a Ron, entonces —respondió ella—. Está tan mal como tú. Si no deja de mirarte con esa cara de idiota retardado, los demás van a darse cuenta de lo que hay entre ustedes.

—Sólo creerán que está preocupado por mí —dijo Hermione al continuar con su comida, totalmente indiferente.

—Pero no es así —insistió Ginny—, por eso, ¿qué te hizo?

—Nada —respondió Hermione, a pesar de que se estaba muriendo por divulgar aquél secreto en particular. Ahora que la decisión había sido tomada y estaba bien segura de que era lo que Ron quería, estaba tan feliz que prácticamente se sentía aturdida—. «Ojalá puediera contártelo...» —pensó ella con desilusión y un poco de frustación—. Simplemente... lo ha hecho oficial, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró finalmente.

—Así que ¿ya te pidió que fueras su novia? —dedujo Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Algo así.

—No sé porqué demonios se tardó tanto en hacerlo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando? Han estado juntos por meses..

—¡Shhh! —siseó Hermione

—No vas a seguir guardando el secreto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

—No... bueno... supongo que sí —respondió Hermione—. Pero sólo hasta que nos aseguremos de que Harry no tiene problemas con esto. Cuando los demás se enteren, empezarán a preguntarle cosas y no quiero que lo acosen y lo pongan en una situación incómoda. Todavía no. Creo que sería mejor si esperamos a que él se acostumbre a la situación primero.

—Veo tu punto —susurró Ginny—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que tardará?

—No tengo idea —admitió Hermione con un suspiro—. Supongo que debería consultarlo con Ron, ¿no? Hazme un favor, Ginny, y distrae a Harry por un minuto.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, alejándose de Hermione y centrando su atención en el joven sentado directamente enfrente de ella—. Ay, Harry —dijo ella, atrayendo su atención efectivamente—. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? Las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch son mañana —continuó sin siquiera dejarlo responder—, y Ron y yo iremos a practicar al campo hoy por la tarde. Todos los que se quieran presentar probablemente también estén allí —dijo al bajar la voz y la vista hacia la mesa—, así que... eh... me estaba preguntando... si no tienes que nada más hacer, podrías venir con nosotros y observar la competencia por mí y decirme, sinceramente, cuáles crees que son mis probabilidades de entrar.

—Sí, no hay problema —contestó él—. Siempre y cuando Ron esté de acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo con qué? —preguntó Ron cuando Hermione volvió a comer su almuerzo.

—Con que Harry venga con nosotros al campo esta tarde.

—Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

—Entonces ya está —dijo Ginny muy contenta—. Gracias, Harry. De veras te lo agradezco.

—¿Le agradeces qué? —se entrometió su hermano.

—No importa.

—No; quiero saber.

—No es la gran cosa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dices?

—Ay, por todos los cielos, ¿quieres dejarlo así?

—No hasta que alguno de los dos me lo diga.

* * *

**N/a:** Perdón por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, es que tuve muchos parciales y, de hecho, tengo otro el lunes pero bue... Los que ya di, me fueron muy bien, por suerte. Ya beteé y subí el capítulo que tradujo Mario (Raiju, Deuteros) también, y dejé un link que me encantarían que vieran.  
¡Vaya capítulo! Harry es un pan de Dios, tiene problemitas, jaja, pero es buenito. Hermione aceptó hacer la poción aunque signifique casamiento (CASAMIENTO!!! Está completamente loca!!), pero ¿hará lo mismo con el Lànain? Mmmm... Tengo una buena noticia: para los que estaban extrañando los "mimos" entre los dos cabezotas... el capi que sigue está LLENO de mimos, besos... y otras cosas, jaja. Me da cosa hasta traducirlo!! (que mentirosa que soy *-P) Nos vemos y gracias por aguantarme!!  
-Perdónenme a todos por tardar tanto en responder los reviews, estoy en eso justito ahora...


	44. Ocultos por el velo de la noche

**Advertencia de la Autora****:**

Este capítulo esta calificado NC-17 por su fuerte contenido sexual, que a la vez es muy explicíto. Definitivamente NO deben leerlo los ninos o aquellos que podrían ofenderse fácilmente.

* * *

**44**

**Ocultos por el velo de la noche**

**----o0o----**

* * *

Ya había pasado de la medianoche cuando las cortinas de la cama de Ron se abrieron y Hermione entró en ella. Sin embargo, Ron estaba bien despierto y más que un poco sorprendido de ver que ella estaba toda vestida, cubierta por un par de viejos jeans y un jersey algo grande en vez de con su bata de dormir, como él esperaba.

―Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías ―dijo él una vez que ella imperturbó la cama y bajado su varita.

―Oh ―chilló Hermione, sorprendida, al girar su cabeza para observar a Ron, quien estaba recostado con un brazo bajo la cabeza―. Quería asegurarme que Parvati y Lavender estuvieran dormidas primero. Lo siento. No pensé que estarías esperándome despierto.

―No lo hice ―respondió él sin dejar de observar la atípica vestimenta de Hermione―. De acuerdo, estaba despierto ―admitió cuando ella lo miró de forma inquisitiva―, pero no por esperarte. No puedo dormir. Creo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

―¿Cómo qué? ―preguntó Hermione mientras de desabotonaba los pantalones.

―Como por qué estás vestida así, para empezar.

―No podía traer una muda de ropa ―explicó ella al retirarse el jean―. Dejar mis zapatos bajo tu cama ya es demasiado. De esta forma, si alguien me ve aquí por la mañana estaré toda vestida y podremos evitar un montón de preguntar embarazosas.

―Es un buen plan ―contestó Ron con una sonrisita―, pero tiene una falla.

―¿Cuál?

―No tienes ropa de dormir.

―Claro que sí. Esa remera ―indicó ella, señalando la camiseta azul marino que Ron estaba usando―. Dámela.

―¿Y si no quiero? ―preguntó él juguetonamente―, ¿vas a dormir sin nada? Porque si alguno de los dos tiene que hacerlo, prefiero que seas tú.

―Te encantaría, ¿verdad?

―No te preocupes, amor. Te mantendré cálida ―respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

―Apuesto que lo harías. Quizá deba regresar a mi habitación.

―No, espera ―protestó Ron, tomándola del brazo y jalándola hasta tirarla sobre la cama a un lado de él―. Seré bueno, lo prometo. Hasta te daré mi remera ―dijo al sacársela rápidamente y tendérsela.

―No, está bien ―replicó Hermione, arrodillándose y retirándose el jersey con ambas manos―. Ya tengo una, gracias ―agregó al dejar al descubierto una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons con un nudo en la cintura para dejarla de su tamaño―. Sólo quería ver si podía dejarte en cuero.

―Pequeña tramposa ―rió él mientras la veía desatar el nudo con los dedos―. Bueno… ―suspiró él, decepcionado, cuando el nudo desapareció y la remera se estiró cubriendo la cintura y caderas de ella―, creo que no necesitarás esto, entonces ―dijo él al arrojar su camiseta a los pies de la cama junto a los pantalones de ella―. Ni esto ―añadió cogiendo el jersey antes de tirarlo en el mismo lugar.

―Dime entonces en qué estabas pensando en realidad ―preguntó Hermione mientras se metía dentro de las sábanas, se acurrucaba a su lado y descansaba la cabeza sobre la almohada―, porque sé que no era lo que llevaba puesto.

―Ya sabes… ―replicó Ron evasivamente―. Sólo cosas.

«Sí… cosas», pensó él

Era una palabra tan buena como cualquiera para describir los pensamientos que había tenido. No había sido sólo una cosa en particular, había pensado en su día como un todo. Pensó en lo ocurrido en la clase de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras y se preguntó si sus compañeros entendieron algo de lo ocurrido. Hermione no parecía creer que sí. Dijo que probablemente todos estaban muy shockeados y concentrados en el boggart como para prestarles atención a ellos dos.

Sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarse si en realidad eso era un deseo de su parte o una realidad. Seamus, al menos, se dio cuenta de que ambos sabían la forma que iba a tomar el boggart. Afortunadamente no notó nada más, ya que Hermione pretendía mantener su relación en secreto hasta que Harry estuviera realmente cómodo con la situación.

Había pasado largo rato pensando en Harry también. Finalmente parecía aceptarlo aunque Ron sospechaba que tenía más que ver con el shock que se llevó cuando vio el boggart de Hermione que con estar de acuerdo con su relación. Eso iba a llevar un tiempo. Harry no se llevaba muy bien con el cambio y el estar saliendo con Hermione cambiaba muchas cosas.

Claro que no sólo estaban saliendo. Estaban comprometidos. Ron aún no podía hacerse la idea de eso. Iba a estar casado con Hermione en unas pocas semanas y no era sólo por protegerla con el hechizo. Iban a casarse porque así lo querían.

Aún no podía creer que se le había propuesto; que realmente dijo esas palabras en voz alta. Las había dicho en su mente unas cuantas veces sólo para testearlas, pero había sonado tan estúpido que jamás creyó que tendría el valor de decírselas a la cara. Claro que ella lo había obligado, pero ahora que estaba hecho, estaba feliz de que así fuera. Si hubiese sabido que Hermione iba a tener semejante reacción, se lo habría preguntado antes y con gusto.

Había quedado anonadado cuando regresó de practicar Quidditch con Harry y su hermana y se encontró a Hermione esperándolo en la sala común. Ni siquiera se había molestado en inventar una excusa para Harry. Simplemente dijo que ahora que habían hecho "cosas de hombres", quería pasar un rato con él, y antes de que Ron se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, ella lo llevó a la Sala de los Requerimientos y atacó.

«Quién diría que comprometerse la pondría así», pensó Ron con una sonrisa.

Y no se estaba quejando bajo ningún punto de vista. Había pasado un muy buen rato. Tan bueno, de hecho, que no había querido que terminara para bajar a cenar. Por desgracia, ella había insistido.

«Ahora que ella está aquí, quizá podamos retomar lo que dejamos».

―¿Cosas? ―preguntó Hermione, escéptica.

―Se… ―respondió Ron.

―Es sólo una práctica más ―dijo Hermione, llevando su cabeza de la almohada al pecho de él―, al menos para ti. A ti no te están probando. Ya eres parte del equipo.

―Pero sí tengo que bloquear los ataques de todos los que se están probando ―respondió Ron cuando notó que ella creía que él estaba preocupado por las pruebas de Quidditch de la tarde siguiente. Y estaba en lo correcto, por supuesto. Su ansiedad por el juego se había mezclado con las otras "cosas" que tenía en mente―. ¿Cómo voy a quedar si todos logran anotar? ―preguntó él, inconscientemente buscando su cabello y deslizando sus dedos por las ondas de ella.

Sólo después de que la pregunta dejó sus labios deseó poder retirarla ya que, con Hermione recostada a su lado, la palabra "anotar" evocó imágenes que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con sus habilidades como guardián.

«Saca tu mente de la alcantarilla», se reprendió a sí mismo.

―Alguien tiene que anotar ―respondió Hermione, ignorando por completo el significado implícito de la palabra―. Sino, ¿cómo podrías saber si son buenos haciéndolo?

«¡Merlín!»

―Si no dejas que nadie anote, todos serían iguales y nadie sobresaldría ―continuó ella en un intento por ayudar.

―Hay otras cosas a tener en cuenta ―respondió Ron intentando mantener la mente en la conversación y fallando miserablemente.

― ¿Cómo cuales?

―Velocidad, agilidad, el control que tienen de la escoba….

«¡Demonios!», gimió fuertemente en su cabeza cuando esas habilidades tomaron un nuevo significado. «Tú ya has perdido el control del palo de tu escoba, grandísimo idiota».

―Especialmente cuando tienen la Quaffle en su poder ―continuó él tratando de sonar lo más normal posible―, y si pueden hacerlo sólo con una mano, mejor.

«¡Mierda!»

―Y eso sólo para anotar.

«Bueno, es oficial. Me arruinó el Quidditch. No puedo ni hablar sin pensar en tener sexo. ¿Cómo mierda voy a concentrarme mañana? Cada vez que vea la Quaffle, voy a pensar en sus senos. Es condenadamente genial. Seguramente perderé todas las atajadas».

―Y también hay que fijarse como trabajan con los compañeros de equipo ―continuó Ron haciendo de cuenta que nada pasaba―. Esquivar, marcar, interceptar y… en realidad no te interesa esto, ¿no?

―No particularmente ―admitió Hermione―. Pero a ti sí, y si lo que acabas de decir es cierto, entonces la responsabilidad no recae sólo en tus hombros. No van a estar prestándote tanta atención.

«Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello», pensó Ron. «Tarde o temprano alguien podría notar mi "palo" y cuando lo haga, puedo garantizarte que todos los ojos estarán posados en mí».

―Y que alguien logre anotar ―prosiguió Hermione, ignorante a su dilema― no significa que tú seas malo. Quizá sólo sea porque el otro es realmente bueno y ¿no es eso lo que están buscando? El sentido de las pruebas es, justamente, encontrar los mejores cazadores.

―Sí, pero…

―Es sólo una práctica más, Ron. No es un juego real. Nadie estará llevando la cuenta de las anotaciones. Es exactamente lo mismo que viniste haciendo con Ginny toda la semana, sólo que esta vez, Katie la estará vigilando.

―Supongo…

―No te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?

―La verdad, no… ―gruñó Ron.

«De hecho, ahora hasta me está doliendo», pensó él.

―… pero gracias por intentar.

―Entonces… em… ¿quieres que acabe yendo?

«¡SÍ! Me encantaría verte "acabar"», gritó en su mente mientras su varita-ya-fuera-de-control respondía al pensamiento.

―No lo hiciste en ninguna de mis otras "prácticas" ―dijo agradecido de que ella no descubriera aún su condición. Aunque no faltaba mucho para ello dado su estado actual, y no podía evitar preguntarse cómo iría a reaccionar.

―¿Quieres que así sea? ―presionó Hermione.

―¿Lo harías si yo quisiera?

―Claro que sí.

―¿Sin tus libros, notas ni nada referente al estudio?

―Sólo si tenemos una evaluación o que entregar un pergamino ―respondió ella después de considerarlo seriamente―. Pero no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo.

«Demasiado tarde para eso», pensó tristemente.

―¿Tú quieres ir? ―preguntó él.

―¿A las pruebas o a partidos? ―preguntó Hermione, retirando la cabeza del pecho de él y sosteniéndola con un brazo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

―Da igual.

―Bueno… ―dijo ella―, los demás se darían cuenta.

―¿Y? ―replicó Ron, dándose la vuelta para afrontarla, pero asegurándose de mantener algo de distancia.

―Si me preguntan por qué estoy mirando tus prácticas, ¿qué se supone que voy a decir? ―inquirió Hermione.

―Que se metan en sus malditos asuntos.

«Como si eso funcionara», pensó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Al diablo con esto ―murmuró Ron, decidiendo finalmente tomar el riesgo y rendirse a sus necesidades―. Entonces… ¿quieres acabar? ―preguntó él, arqueando las cejas sugestivamente mientras su brazo envolvía a Hermione para acercarla.

―¡Ron! ―chilló ella, sorprendida, cuando él se movió y sintió su erección dar contra su estómago.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó inocentemente, aunque la sucia mirada en sus ojos sugería saber perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

«No te estabas quejando esta tarde»…

―¿Estás loco? ―inquirió ella, posando ambas manos en su pecho y alejándolo cuando éste intentó atraerla―. Hay otras personas en esta habitación.

―No pueden oírnos ―le aseguró él justo antes de estirarse y presionar sus labios contra su cuello―. Y tampoco saben que tú estás aquí ―murmuró entre besos.

―Pero… pero… ya sé ―protestó Hermione con las manos aún en su pecho, pero sin oponer demasiada resistencia―. No podemos ―dijo, aunque no supo si fue para convencerse a sí misma o a Ron―. No con otras personas aquí.

«Me muero de ganas»…

―Podemos bajar a la sala común ―sugirió él―. No hay nadie allí.

―Eres imposible ―dijo Hermione, apartándolo con fuerza e ingeniándoselas para liberarse del abrazo.

―¿Imposible de resistir? ―preguntó Ron, enderezándose sobre sus codos y dándole una sonrisa torcida.

―Sin mencionar arrogante ―chasqueó ella, intentando duramente mantenerse firme, pero al final tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreírle.

―¿Es eso un no? ―inquirió Ron, fingiendo haberse ofendido.

―Sí, es un no ―respondió ella―. No voy a bajar a la sala común a hacer eso. Cualquiera podría entrar y vernos.

―¿Y el baño de hombres? ―sugirió, mirándola esperanzadoramente a pesar de saber que ella desecharía la idea.

«Cuando diga que no, voy a tener que ir a tomar una ducha por mi cuenta».

―Estoy cómoda aquí ―contestó Hermione, acercándose y besándolo suavemente en los labios.

Aún con el brazo sobre sus hombros y besándola en respuesta, Ron trataba de descifrar si era un simple beso de buenas noche o una invitación a algo más.

«Mierda», murmuró él cuando volvió a moverse y, sin querer, la rozó con la parte baja de su cuerpo.

―Quita el Hechizo de Imperturbabilidad por un minuto ―pidió él, alejándose de ella y sentándose en la cama con una mueca.

―¿Por? ―inquirió Hermione, claramente alarmada por el pedido―. ¿Adónde… adónde vas? ―preguntó cuando lo vio destaparse y levantarse.

―A darme una ducha.

―No lo harás ―informó ella, tomándolo de los hombros y jalándolo hacia atrás.

―Mione… de veras necesito ir.

―No, no irás ―insistió ella antes de volver a besarlo.

―Pero acabas de decir…

―Dije que estoy cómoda aquí ―respondió ella, mirándolo significativamente en espera de que comprendiera el significado de las palabras.

―Pero los demás…

―… no pueden vernos ni escucharnos, lo has dicho tú mismo. No si estamos aquí. En cambio, si bajamos podrían hacerlo, así que cambié de parecer. El mejor lugar para hacerlo es éste.

―¿Hacer qué? ―preguntó él sin pensarlo realmente―. Tú… oh… ―pronunció siguiendo la declaración con un débil gemido al sentir la mano de Hermione sobre el apretado pantalón del pijama―. No… no… no tienes que hacerlo ―dijo, aunque más por creer que debía decirlo que por querer que ella se detuviera.

―¿De verdad ibas a darte una ducha fría? ―preguntó ella, presionando su mano firmemente―, ¿o ibas a ocuparte de esto tú mismo?

―¡HERMIONE! ―gritó Ron de impresión y horror cuando se dio cuenta de que ella creía que iba a "sacudir la manguera". No importaba cuánto de cierto había en la acusación. No se suponía que ella supiera o hablara de ello.

―¿Puedo verte? ―pidió ella no muy inocentemente.

―¡NO! ―gritó él, su cara y orejas tiñéndose de un profundo rojo oscuro que casi mimetizaban con las cortinas que rodeaban su cama.

―Te dejaré verme a mí ―informó con una recatada sonrisa.

―¡NO! Espera… ¿qué? ―preguntó Ron, tragando fuertemente y mirándola con los ojos como platos.

―Te dejaré verme ―repitió ella, sólo que esta vez no estaba tan segura como sonaba, ya que sus mejillas se llenaron de color también.

―¿Es en serio? ―inquirió Ron con la voz ronca y grave de deseo.

La había visto hacerlo una vez, la noche que ambos se dieron una ducha en Grimmauld Place, y, francamente, fue lo más excitante que jamás hubiera visto. Requirió cada milímetro de fuerza de voluntad el no perder el control y dejarse llevar justo en ese instante. Tan así, que había olvidado cómo respirar. Y aquí estaba ella ofreciéndoselo otra vez.

―¿Tú… y yo… podré verte? Bueno… eh… tú primero.

―Ni loca ―chilló Hermione, sabiendo perfectamente que él o se desentendería del trato o distraería y lo olvidaría completamente. De hecho, probablemente ambos se distrajesen, aunque eso no era necesariamente algo malo. A decir verdad, comenzaba a sonar más incitante a cada segundo―. Ahora que lo pienso, quizá lo mejor sea que me ocupe de ti aquí y ahora.

―Aguarda ―chilló Ron cuando Hermione salió de las sábanas y se arrodilló en la cama―. No… no tienes que hacerlo ―dijo a pesar de estar pateándose mentalmente por hacerlo. Recuerdos de las cosas que ella le había hecho con las manos esa misma tarde en la Sala de los Requerimientos inundaron su mente, añadiendo combustible al deseo ya encendido dentro de él―. Es decir… ¿y qué hay de ti?

―¿Qué hay de mí? ―inquirió ella.

«No quiero que te sientas obligada».

―Yo… eh… bueno, no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada. Me refiero a que no fue por eso que te pedí que durmiéramos juntos. No había planeado… no lo hice porque quería que me tocaras. No esperaba que hiciéramos nada excepto dormir.

―Lo sé ―respondió ella, mojándose los labios y observándolo con una mirada casi depredadora.

―¿De… de verdad? ―tartamudeó él cuando registró un destello hambriento en sus oscuros ojos marrones.

―Te preocupaba que tuviera pesadillas y querías ocuparte de mí.

―Sí… pero… ahora que estás aquí... yo… em…

―¿Quieres ocuparte de mí de otras maneras? ―preguntó ella tímidamente.

A Ron no lo engañaba. Podría sonar avergonzada y recatada, pero los ojos de Hermione decían algo completamente diferente.

«Sabe perfectamente lo que provoca y lo está disfrutando», pensó, y sus ojos vagaron por el cuello de su remera, el cual se había apartado un poco de su cuerpo al inclinarse lentamente. «Es como un maldito gato jugando con su presa antes de atacar», gruñó para sí mismo cuando ella notó dónde estaban posados los ojos de él y se enderezó antes de que pudiera ver algo más.

―¿Ves algo que te guste? ―preguntó ella, mojando sus labios y elevando una ceja.

Y así como así, pasó de ser presa a depredador.

―Casi lo hago ―espetó él, abalanzándose sobre ella y cayendo ambos sobre la cama―. Pequeña insolente, no se debe jugar con la comida.

―¿Eso es lo que hago? ―preguntó Hermione, sonriéndole dulcemente.

―Sabes muy bien que así es ―respondió Ron, y sus ardientes ojos azules le recorrieron todo el cuerpo de arriba abajo hasta frenar en sus pechos.

―Todo lo que tienes que hacer, es pedir ―dijo Hermione suavemente, aún inmóvil bajo suyo.

―Quizá deba enseñarte cómo es que se siente que jueguen con uno ―declaró Ron con una voz grave y ronca debido al deseo liberado.

«Sí, eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer», decidió él, colocando una mano en su cintura, la otra en un muslo, y dándola vuelta para dejarla boca abajo en un solo movimiento.

―Ron ―chilló ella, sorprendida, cuando se encontró en esta posición tan sumisa―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Juego ―contestó él, utilizando las manos y rodillas para mantenerla de esta forma.

―Bien, detente ―dijo Hermione cuando sintió el peso de su cuerpo haciendo presión sobre ella―. No puedo ver lo que haces.

―Lo sé ―le susurró él casi pegado a su oído―. Ese es el punto ―dijo débilmente, apartándole el cabello a un lado para poder besar su cuello―. Confías en mí, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―respondió ella, aunque ese no era el quid de la cuestión.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una suave risita al abandonar él su cuello. Apenas se sentó sobre ella, ella sintió su peso aligerarse. Hermione intentó darse la vuelta pero Ron, obviamente, no se lo permitió. Una de sus grandes manos bajó al instante y presionó firmemente contra su espalda, manteniéndola en esa posición.

―No ―dijo él―. Aún no he terminado.

―¿Terminado qué? ―inquirió Hermione, y su corazón se aceleró dramáticamente. Sabía que él jamás haría algo para lastimarla, que jamás haría algo que ella no quisiera. Sólo se estaba divirtiendo un poco. Quería torturarla y estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. No saber qué era lo que haría luego tenía un sabor inesperado. A decir verdad, era sumamente excitante.

Sin advertencia, Hermione sintió la mano de Ron apartarse de su espalda cuando él volvió a enderezarse sentado sobre ella. Sabía que si intentaba moverse otra vez, él se lo evitaría, así que sólo se quedó allí, esperando por lo que fuera que siguiera.

Al sentarse, Ron se tomó el tiempo para admirar las piernas de Hermione porque no tenía muchas oportunidades más que de echarles algún vistazo rápido. Eran esbeltas, macizas, y su piel estaba apenas tentadoramente bronceada, sin manchas ni pecas como la suya. Sin realmente tomar una decisión consciente de ello, sus dedos se resbalaron dentro del elástico de sus bragas y lentamente comenzaron a bajarlas, descubriendo que su trasero era un tono o dos más claro, y aún así no tan pálido como el propio.

―¿Ron?

―Shh… ―murmuró él, inclinándose y propiciándole un par de besos suaves en esa zona de su cuerpo. Ron la sintió estremecerse al moverse su boca delicadamente sobre la nueva carne expuesta para él, y esa respuesta lo motivó a volverse más atrevido.

Los besos se volvieron más firmes y se mezclaron con suaves toques de su lengua y mordidas tiernas. Mientras trabajaba sobre uno de esos grandes cachetes, agarró el otro y apretó débilmente.

―Eres muy suave… ―murmuró él contra su piel, soltando su trasero y lentamente deslizando la mano hasta que sus dedos estuvieron ahora tocando su punto más sensitivo―. Merlín, Mione… ―gruñó él, deleitado de encontrarla mojada y expectante antes de dejar que uno de sus dedos se abriera camino para explorar su palpitante centro.

―Oh, Dios ―gimió Hermione, arqueándose instintivamente cuando sintió su dedo empujando desde detrás.

―Tan mojada… ―gruñó Ron sin retirar su dedo, solo explorando su interior―… mojada para mí ―repitió en un tono gutural―. Tú me deseas. Deseas esto ―añadió, introduciendo un segundo dedo dentro del cálido hueco en su cuerpo.

«¡MIERDA!» Ron insultó para sí mismo al bajar la mirada y ver sus propios dedos bombear adentro y afuera de su apretado cuerpo. Había querido torturarla pero de alguna forma la tortura terminó siendo para él. Las ganas de retirar sus dedos y reemplazarlos con su propio miembro palpitante, que ya estaba apretadísimo contra los pantalones de su pijama, era más que insoportable. Tenía que parar. Tenía que distraerse o era muy probable que perdiera el sentido común, terminara de desvestirla, y se la metiera hasta más no poder.

Sin previo aviso, las manos de Ron la abandonaron y Hermione sintió aligerarse el peso una vez más dado que él se dejó caer sobre la cama de espaldas con un quejido de frustación.

―¿Por qué te detuviste? ―preguntó ella, girando la cabeza para poder verlo recostado a su lado.

―No puedo ―murmuró él con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente debido a la difícil tarea de respirar―. Sólo… dame un minuto ―continuó, apretando los ojos fuertemente y peleando por poder mantener sus hormonas bajo control.

―Ya veo… ―rió Hermione, bajando la vista y fijándola en los apretados pijamas de Ron―. Terminaste perdiendo en este juego, ¿no? ―inquirió ella, enderezándose en la cama―. Parece que necesitas que _yo_ me ocupe de _ti_, después de todo ―añadió al inclinarse hacia delante y meter los dedos dentro del elástico de sus pijamas y calzoncillos.

―¿Ves algo que te guste? ―preguntó Ron, abriendo los ojos al citar las palabras de ella con una sucia sonrisa.

―Estoy a punto de hacerlo ―respondió ella, devolviéndosela y tanteando sus pantalones.

Ron inmediatamente levantó las caderas para facilitarle la tarea de sacarle la ropa. Completamente desnudo, vio a Hermione hacer la ropa a un lado y mojarse los labios con la lengua.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ―preguntó él, esperando que ella entendiera que él esperaba que ella se quitara la remera, ya que le estaba estorbando la vista.

―Olvídate de mí ―dijo ella, separándole las piernas y arrodillándose entre ellas―. Tienes cosas más importantes en qué pensar ―dijo con los ojos fijos en los suyos en vez de en la rígida masa de carne que se elevaba al aire frente a ella.

―Merlín… ―suspiró en anticipación al verla extender la lengua y volver a humedecer sus labios.

«Por favor, suplicó en su mente. Por favor…»

Sólo había usado su boca en él una sola vez y se había sentido mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

No podía hacer más que quedarse ahí tirado y observarla. De alguna forma, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había pasado, Hermione le había arrebatado el poder conseguido con anterioridad. Ella tenía el control de la situación; el control de él. Su felicidad dependía de ella y en este específico punto en el tiempo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que ella le hubiera pedido.

Pero no tuvo requisitos. Simplemente lo miró un momento como si fuera un complicado problema de Aritmancia que necesitaba ser analizado severamente desde diferentes ángulos. Ron la observó con los ojos bien abiertos hasta que su concentración se quebró y ella comenzó a deslizar suavemente un dedo sobre su extensión.

―Por favor ―suplicó él, y su corazón golpeaba salvajemente contra su pecho.

―Me avisarás, ¿verdad? ―preguntó ella, aferrando sus dedos con firmeza a la base, y luego subió la mano sólo para volverla abajo en cámara lenta.

―¡SÍ! ―gritó Ron, y aunque ya obtenía la respuesta que quería, Hermione continuó con el movimiento―. Por favor… ―rogó él, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada con frustración.

«Sí está intentando matarme».

―Por favor, ¿qué? ―preguntó maliciosamente.

―Ya sabes qué ―gruñó él.

―Es verdad ―admitió Hermione, sintiéndolo latir en su mano al inclinarse un poco y correr su lengua suavemente por su extensión―. Pero no voy a hacerlo a menos que me lo pidas.

―¡Usa tu boca!

Ron prácticamente gritó.

«Oh, Merlín, por favor…», pensó, gimiendo débilmente cuando ella volvió a inclinarse y su cabello se deslizó hacia el frente tapándole la cara, bloqueándole la vista.

No podía ver lo que le hacía, pero definitivamente pudo sentirlo. Sus suaves labios ahora presionaban su piel sensible, besándola tiernamente, de la punta a la base. Su boca era lo más exquisito que jamás había sentido. Dulce y cuidadosa, caliente y húmeda. Podía sentir su aliento cálido soplar sobre él por momentos antes de que su lengua se asomara para saborearlo otra vez.

―¡Oh, Dios! ―gritó Ron cuando sintió sus labios cerrarse alrededor de su glande y succionar con suavidad.

Definitivamente había dejado de jugar. Él tuvo que aferrarse las sábanas de la cama con fuerza para evitar agarrarla y guiarle la cabeza.

―Te gustó, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Hermione al apartarse. Sonaba más que sólo un poquito complacida consigo misma―. Veamos que más disfrutas ―susurró ella, tomándolo firmemente con una mano. Cuando pasó la lengua por su ardiente carne y experimentalmente la giró por toda la cabeza, Ron creyó que iba a morir del placer que recorrió su cuerpo.

―Oh… Merlín… sí… ―gimió cuando ella se inclinó aún más y su pecaminosa boca al fin lo envolvió enteramente. «Tan caliente… tan mojada… tan putamente buena», gritó su mente. Le costo cada milímetro de fuerza que tenía el no acelerar las cosas, pero él sabía que debía respetar el ritmo de ella. Incluso si fuera agonizantemente lento.

Como si hubiese leído su mente y decidiera castigarlo por su pensamiento, Hermione comenzó a menear su cabeza arriba y abajo muy cuidadosamente. Esto seguía siendo nuevo para ella y se negaba a ir más rápido por temor a hacer algo mal y terminar lastimándolo.

«Lento y seguro ganan la carrera», pensó ella casi riendo de lo absurdo del pensamiento apenas llegó a su cerebro. «Esto no es una carrera e incluso si lo fuera, lento y seguro no van a hacer nada espectacular», se reprendió a sí misma, dejando de lado la tranquilidad y probando brevemente la profundidad y el ritmo a la escucha de los sonidos que Ron hacía en un esfuerzo por juzgar qué le gustaba más.

Sus gemidos parecían ser más fuertes y frecuentes cuando lo hacía profundamente, así que decidió probar por ese lado. No podía moverse tan rápido como cuando las succiones eran más cortas, pero por los gruñidos de Ron, eso no importaba.

Ahora que ella se movía fervorosamente, Ron pudo sentir su cabello acariciar un lado y otro de su estómago haciéndole cosquillas, añadiéndose a la increíble sensación que estaba experimentando. Por desgracia, esto también era un obstáculo ya que él quería observarla. Quería ver sus tiernos labios rosas envolver su miembro. Quería verla moverse para él. Quería verse a sí mismo entrar y salir de su exquisita boca, así que, sin advertencia, él se enderezó un poco e hizo su cabello a un lado.

Tomada por sorpresa, Hermione inmediatamente detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se alejó de él.

―No, por favor ―rogó Ron con un respingo al sentir el frío aire de la noche en su piel mojada―. No pares. Yo sólo… quería verte.

―No sé si puedo hacerlo si miras ―admitió Hermione, desviando la mirada mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

―Está bien ―dijo Ron, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer en la cama rápidamente―. No lo haré ―añadió, castigándose a sí mismo mentalmente.

«¡IDIOTA! Tenías que ir y pornerla incómoda. Espero que estés feliz. Estabas tan condenadamente cerca… pero tenías que mirar. ¡No, Merlín! No te detengas, por favor, no te detengas. Por favor, por favor, por favor».

Ron estaba tan aliviado cuando la sintió inclinarse y volver a posar su boca sobre él que podría haber gritado. Él único problema era que ella no se movía. Esperó con anticipación, pero nada sucedió. Un agonizante momento pasó, luego otro y aún no ocurría nada, así que elevó sus caderas a propósito sólo para ver cuál sería su reacción. Ella no se apartó, así que se elevó un poco más, lentamente metiéndose dentro de su boca. Cuando tuvo casi la mitad de su extensión en su interior, volvió a bajar igual de despacio sólo para subir otra vez.

Por un breve instante la imagen de sí mismo arrodillado, con las manos enterradas en su cabello despeinado, sosteniéndola en su sitio mientras él se la metía salvajemente por la boca, nubló su mente. Pero se forzó a abandonarla y resistir la urgencia de acelerar sus movimientos.

«Si intentas algo como eso la vas a espantar para toda la vida», se recordó a sí mismo, dejando la tarea que venía haciendo en espera por el próximo movimiento de ella.

Cuando finalmente comenzó a moverse otra vez, fue dolorosamente lento. Su ritmo fue un poco irregular al principio más que nada porque miraba a cada rato que él no la estuviera espiando. Cada vez que miraba, los ojos de Ron estaban cerrados fuertemente, así que después de un rato supo que era seguro seguir y acelerar la marcha.

Esta vez, en lugar de correr su lengua por el largo cada vez que meneaba su cabeza sobre él, decidió intentar algo diferente. Cuando retiraba su boca, succionó sobre él con ganas y fue inmediatamente recompensada con un estrangulado gemido de placer.

Un poco más confiada, Hermione tomó la base de su pene con una mano e incrementó la velocidad, presionando con su lengua mientras salía de él y succionando a la vez. Luego, por razones que nunca entendió muy bien, tomó su mano libre y la presionó contra sus huevos.

La reacción fue instantánea. No sólo hizo que Ron gritara asombrado, sino que se sobresaltó también. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al saltar de la cama, y sin querer metió su miembro bien adentro de la boca de Hermione en el proceso. Hermione tuvo arcadas cuando él golpeó su garganta y la sensación de su convulsión alrededor de él fue suficiente para empujar a Ron hacia el abismo. Sin previo aviso, la explosión retenida dentro suyo estalló. Estrellas nublaron sus ojos y antes de que pudiera contenerse, el fuego que había estado alimentando minutos antes, incendió su lanza y gimió fuertemente cuando su alivio bañó su ser.

Tomada por sorpresa, Hermione tenía sólo dos opciones: tragar o asfixiarse. Aunque al final, fue un poco de las dos.

―P… p… perdona ―balbuceó Ron con la cara colorada, no sólo por la intensidad del orgasmo sino por el remordimiento también―. No… no esperaba… Merlín… ―vaciló y jadeó otra vez―. Estuvo… increíble. Perdona ―repitió rápidamente cuando la vio entornar los ojos.

―Nunca dijimos que ibas a hacer eso ―informó ella mientras reflexivamente se pasó la palma de la mano por la boca.

―Perdón ―tartamudeó otra vez.

«Demonios. Por favor, no me maldigas», pensó intentando no encogerse mientras peleaba por recuperar el aliento.

Sin embargo, lejos de buscar su varita, Hermione hizo lo inesperado y se le arrojó encima. Por un segundo Ron creyó que ella iba a tratar de matarlo a golpes en vez de perder el tiempo pensando en un conjuro adecuado, pero al parecer ella tenía una idea muy diferente.

Casi la mitad del aire en sus pulmones se le escapó cuando ella se le tiró encima, y no esperó a que se recuperara. Incluso cuando él intentaba succionar el aire, su boca selló la propia. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que ella no pretendía golpearlo. Claro que el tener su lengua empujando dentro de su boca le despejó cualquier duda.

«No está enojada, está caliente», pensó él justo antes de devolverle los besos.

Fue entonces que descubrió que ella sabía diferente y recordó el porqué. De algún modo, ese conocimiento era a la vez tan perturbante como excitante.

«Mejor no pensar mucho en eso», decidió llevando sus brazos tras la espalda de ella y envolviéndola con posesión.

―Tu turno ―gruñó él, y entonces llevó las manos bajo la remera de Hermione y alzó sus dedos hasta tocar sus senos mientras continuaba devorando sus labios―. Quiero verte ―declaró él al sentarse rápidamente.

No esperó que ella le respondiera ni le diera permiso. Apenas Ron se enderezó, cazó la punta de su remera y se la subió hasta que sus senos estuvieran al descubierto.

―Merlín, eres hermosa ―suspiró él, intentando acariciar su piel al desnudo.

Los ojos de Ron se oscurecieron de un deseo profundo e inconscientemente humedeció sus labios cuando sus pezones endurecieron ante su vista. Segundos antes su único pensamiento había sido sacarle la camiseta, pero en ese momento lo olvidó completamente al cubrir sus pechos con las manos.

«Son increíblemente perfecto», pensó él, acariciando de un lado a otro con su pulgar la carne al descubierto. Podría pasar feliz el resto de la noche dedicando su atención a la moldeable piel, pero Hermione estaba impaciente y quería la atención en precisamente un sitio más abajo.

―Ron, por favor… ―susurró ella, retorciéndose ante él.

―Por favor ¿qué? ―preguntó juguetonamente, alejando la mano de su seno izquierdo para luego inclinarse y besarlo con ternura.

«Veamos como te las arreglas cuando estás del otro lado», pensó agarrando su pezón duro con la boca y dándole golpecitos con la lengua justo antes de empezar a chupar.

―Yo… yo quiero… ―murmuró Hermione.

―¿Quieres qué, amor? ―preguntó mientras lamía con ganas toda su ondulación.

―Quiero… me siento tan… vacía ―contestó ella, y amorosamente acarició su fino cabello pelirrojo en el mientras―. Necesito que… Quiero que tú… Quiero sentirte dentro mío.

«No quiso decir eso», se dijo Ron a sí mismo mientras bajaba una mano por su estómago buscando su centro, a la vez que su miembro revivía y se endurecía significativamente.

El corazón de Hermione martilleaba con fuerza contra su pecho cuando sintió los dedos de Ron hacerse paso entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció con anticipación. Sus "juegos previos" habían sido excitantes, pero no eran nada comparados con el fuego descontrolándose dentro de ella ahora. El sólo saber que tenía el poder de empujarlo hacia el abismo y hacerle perder el control era intoxicante, pero los sonidos que produjo mientras lo hacía… esos fueron indiscutiblemente eróticos. Estaba más que excitada, su cuerpo realmente estaba rogando por él.

―Oh, Dios ―gimió Hermione débilmente, arqueándose y presionando su cuerpo contra su mano. Ron tomó esto como una invitación e inmediatamente abrió su vulva y metió dos dedos dentro de ella.

―Oh, mierda ―gruñó él fuertemente mientras los sacaba y metía otra vez, deleitado al descubrir exactamente cuan estimulada estaba ella―. Estás tan malditamente mojada.

―No es suficiente ―exclamó Hermione, cuando él se inclinó y le besó el estómago―. Necesito más.

―Muy bien, amor ―respondió Ron, apartándose de ella con una sonrisa. «No más juegos», pensó él, acomodándose entre sus piernas y arrodillándose también, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para satisfacerla. Continuó masturbándola y haciéndola retorcer cuando dejó caer su cabeza entre sus piernas y besó su muslo interno. Lentamente desplazó su boca y cuando su lengua finalmente encontró su centro y se adentró en su abertura, Hermione se sobresaltó bruscamente y realmente gritó de placer.

Sus lujuriosos gritos sirvieron para alimentar su propia creciente necesidad y, por un rato, Ron se olvidó de que se suponía debía satisfacerla a ella en vez de simplemente saciar sus caprichos. Por suerte, el pulsante ritmo de sus dedos combinado con el movimiento y presión de su lengua mientras la saboreaba, casi fue suficiente para enloquecerla. Fue sólo después de que ella gritara su nombre y se sacudiera contra él que Ron descubrió que Hermione había añadido sus propios dedos a la tarea para ayudarse a sí misma y concretar su orgasmo.

«Mierda», insultó él, irritado consigo mismo por distraerse y permitir que sus propios deseos se entrometieran en los de ella―. Perdona, amor ―gruñó. «Perdona que sea un maldito y estúpido inservible que sólo piensa en sí mismo».

―Ven aquí ―dijo Hermione, tomándolo del brazo y atrayéndola a un lado de ella―. Aún no hemos terminado.

― ¿No? ― preguntó él, tomado por sorpresa pero haciendo lo que se le pedía sin discusiones.

―Bésame ―exigió Hermione, agarrándolo de los hombres apenas llegó a su lado y dándose vuelta para subirse encima de él.

«¡PUTA MADRE!», gritó su mente cuando Hermione separó las piernas y él se encontró inesperadamente atrapado entre ellas.

―¡Espera! ―gritó cuando su erección rozó accidentalmente su bajo vientre, causando chispas de placer correr por su cuerpo.

«Tan cerca. Estoy tan condenadamente cerca. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es estirarme un poco y… ¡NO! ¡No podemos!»

―No quiero esperar más ―dijo Hermione antes de besarlo profundamente.

«¡SÍ!», gritó una voz en su interior, triunfante.

«¡NO, NO! ¡NO PODEMOS!», discutió consigo mismo. «¡LA POCIÓN!»

«¡A LA MIERDA LA PUTA POCIÓN!»

―¿Hermione? ―murmuró Ron entre sus labios justo antes de alejarse de ellos―. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué hay de… la poción?

―Se está preparando ―respondió velozmente con los ojos oscuros y llameantes de lujuria―. Todo saldrá bien ―le aseguró ella―. Podemos recoger lo que necesitamos y agregarlo ahora. Bueno, mañana ―reformuló ella―, a menos que… no, ahora sería lo mejor. Podemos agregarlo esta noche.

―Pero… pero si aún no ha fermentado. Apenas la has empezado, por todos los cielos... y…

―No interesa ―insistió ella―. No debería hacer mucha diferencia en este punto.

―Pero… ―Ron balbuceó, y su corazón se aceleró, excitado. La deseaba con muchas ganas y aparentemente ella también, pero todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido y eso no lo dejaba pensar.

No ayudaba que su libido se hubiera puesto al frente de su mente y batallara gritando cosas como _¡LA ESCUCHASTE! ¡ESTÁ LISTA! Y ¡NO LO ARRUINES, ESTÚPIDO! ¡CÁLLATE Y TÓMALA AHORA!_

Hubiera sido tan fácil rendirse ante esa voz y enterrarse dentro de ella… Estaba tan cerca de su centro que todo lo que necesitaba era elevar un poquito sus caderas, pero estaba nervioso. Estaba más que nervioso; de hecho, estaba preocupado. El sentimiento de que algo andaba mal no se alejaba de él.

«¡POCIÓN ESTÚPIDA!», gritó al recordar qué era lo que lo retenía.

―No debería cambiar mucho el efecto de la poción ―respondió Hermione, moviéndose sobre él.

―¿Mucho? ―gritó Ron, horrorizado―. Sé bastante sobre pociones como para saber cómo funcionan. Todo tiene que ser añadido en el preciso momento o todo el proceso estaría afectado.

―No ―arguyó Hermione―. Quizá la altere un poco, es verdad. Pero seguro puedo compensarla, y para que cuando esté terminada…

―Pero… ―protestó Ron.

«¡¿PERO QUÉ?!», gritó su libido. «¡YA LA OÍSTE! ¡PUEDE ARREGLARLO Y NOSOTROS LA QUEREMOS, ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE Y MONTATELA!»

―Hermione… es que suena tan… ¿segura que estás lista? ―preguntó él, mirándola inseguro.

―¿Tú no quieres? ―preguntó ella, sonando un poco herida.

«¡SÍ, PERO ESTE IDIOTA NOS ESTÁ RETENIENDO! ¡DEJA DE SOBREANALIZAR TODO! ¡TE ESTÁS CONVIRTIENDO EN ELLA!»

―Más de lo que te puedas imaginar ―contestó Ron, apenado.

―¿Pero…?

―Yo… eh… ―tartamudeó Ron.

«¡COGÉTELA!», bramó su libido.

«¡NO PUEDO!», respondió en su mente. «¡No puedo hacer el Lànain si no es una maldita virgen!»

«¡A LA MIERDA CON TODO!»

―Yo… em… creo que deberíamos esperar ―murmuró Ron mientras se enderezaba y alejaba de ella―. Ya sabes… hacerlo bien.

―¿Seguro? ―inquirió Hermione, mirándolo con el seño fruncido por la confusión.

―Bueno… ―balbuceó Ron. La poción… es decir, creo que tendríamos… que debemos estar… ya sabes… casados, primero. Son sólo unas semanas más, y podríamos hacerlo romántico o algo así.

―Oh… ―dijo Hermione, sintiéndose mejor instantáneamente.

«Quiere que sea romántico. Es muy dulce. Inconveniente, pero dulce».

―Em… pero sí tenemos que hacerlo antes de beber la poción. ¿Te diste cuenta de eso? ―preguntó ella.

―Se… ―admitió Ron―, pero… bueno… también podemos hacer el Lànain primero.

―¡Ron! ―se sorprendió Hermione, entornando sus ojos significativamente.

―Vamos a casarnos de todas formas ―dijo él, como si eso justificara su punto―, y quiero protegerte.

―¿De qué? ―preguntó antes de bajarse la remera hasta estar totalmente cubierta, para luego darle una mirada más que escéptica.

―Me preguntaste por mi boggart ―respondió Ron, evitando su mirada―. Ellos no sólo te matan ―susurró él con una voz estrangulada―. Ellos… te corrompen primero. Ese es mi boggart ―admitió de mala gana―. Tú en ese momento. Luego de haberte forzado a… hacer cosas; luego de desnudar tu dignidad y lastimarte tan violentamente que tú… tú les ruegas que acaben con tu miseria. No puedo dejar que ocurra ―dijo él más para sí mismo que para ella―. No lo haré.

―¿Estás hablando de una violación? ―preguntó Hermione, abriendo los ojos del horror que le producía el mismo pensamiento y la expresión de pánico de Ron.

«¡Sobre mi maldito cadáver!», pensó Ron con el rostro ardiendo de furia.

―Son monstruos, Hermione. Animales que han estado encerrados en prisión por años. Encerrados por asesinato y tortura y aún peor. No quiero que te suceda a ti. No te sucederá. No mientras yo pueda prevenirlo. Debes dejarme hacer esto ―suplicó él al arrodillarse delante de ella―. Tienes que dejarme proteste. Desharé el encantamiento… Lo quitaré y te liberaré apenas me lo pidas, juro que lo haré. No quiero retenerte contra tu voluntad ni nada ―le aseguró él―. No se trata de propiedad ni control ni cosas así. Sólo… quiero mantenerte a salvo. Pronto vamos a estar unidos y es mi responsabilidad cuidarte y… por favor, Hermione ―dijo él, mirándola de una forma implorable―, sólo piensa al respecto. Es decir, _realmente_ piensa en esto antes de tomar una decisión, porque…

―De acuerdo ―respondió Hermione con un fuerte suspiro―. Lo pensaré ―añadió―, pero no prometo nada.

―¿De verdad? ―chilló Ron, sorprendido―. ¿De verdad pensarás en esto?

―Dije que lo haría, ¿no es así? ―contestó ella. «Pero no pienso tomar un decisión hasta haber leído todo al respecto y conocer con qué asiento o desacuerdo».

―Lo siento ―dijo Ron acostándose a su lado y dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada―. No quise arruinar el clima y todo eso.

―Es tarde ―acotó Hermione, cogiendo sus bragas y poniéndolas antes de meterse dentro de las sábanas―. De todos modos debemos dormir algo. Vas a tener un largo día mañana.

―Mañana es sábado ―le recordó él, metiéndose dentro de las sábanas sin nada de ropa―. Podemos dormir todo lo que queramos.

―Pero tenemos detención y tú tienes Quidditch, además de que aún tienes que terminar tu trabajo de Transformaciones.

―¿Puedo hacerlo el domingo? ―preguntó, esperanzado.

―¿Ya terminaste el pergamino de Historia de la Magia?

―No… ―gruñó Ron, sabiendo lo que vendría después.

―¿Lo has empezado?

―Claro que sí ―respondió él―, pero es muuuuuy aburrido. En serio, ¿a quién le importa ese tedioso Concilio del seiscientos-no-me-acuerdo o por qué esos centauros querían ser clasificados como "Bestias" en lugar de "Seres"? No entraron en razón porque todos están locos, y eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

―Sí, bien, sabrás mucho más que eso para el lunes a la noche ―remarcó ella al acomodarse a su lado y darle la espalda―, porque esos pergaminos tienen que estar listos para el martes a primera hora.

―¿Hermione? ―dijo Ron suavemente mientras posó un brazo sobre ella y la atrajo para quedar cuerpo con cuerpo.

―¿Qué?

―¿Estás enojada conmigo?

―No ―respondió ella, tomándolo de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

―¿Mione?

―¿Sí?

―Gracias, amor. La pasé muy bien hoy.

―Yo también ―respondió contenta de que él no la pudiera ver sonreír―. Ahora cállate y vamos a dormir.

* * *

**Nota de Traducción**:

Hola a todos. Sé que pasó mucho tiempo, casi 6 meses desde mi última actualización, y también sé que muchos de ustedes pensaron que no iba a volver. Bueno, por suerte, eso no era verdad. Me pasaron muchas cosas en este tiempo, muchas buenas y poquitas malas, y aunque no tendría porqué hacerlo, quiero explicarles porque me ausenté tanto tiempo.

Lo más importante que me alejó fue la ruptura de mi pc... dos veces. De hecho, todavía no la arreglan porque lo que falleció fue el disco rígido y se arruinó por completo (estoy usando una netbook). Las dos veces tenía este capítulo listo y casi listo para subir, pero cuando se rompe el disco se pierden todos los datos en la pc. No solo perdí esta traducción, sino montones de cosas que eran importantes para mí, pero bueno... ya es pasado. Como deben suponer, la idea de volver a traducir otra vez el mismo capítulo era tan poco atractiva como comerme un moco, jaja. Pero al fin la terminé :-) Y es injusto echarle la culpa solamente a la pc... porque también estiré traducir porque estaba volcada a mi pareja, hay que ser sinceros :-P

Quería agradecerles por esperarme, y quería agradecer a todas las personitas que se preocuparon por mí y me hicieron el aguante (ya saben quienes son). Ojalá disfruten este capítulo que tanto me torturó (para mí que estaba embrujado) y vuelva a leerlos prontito. Prometo no ausentarme tanto tiempo otra vez (a no ser por casos de fuerza mayor).

Les mando un beso a todos. Mel.


	45. Personas no gratas

**45. ****Personas no gratas**

**

* * *

**

Ron no sabía qué hora era cuando comenzó a moverse ni le importaba. Era sábado y podía quedarse en cama todo lo que quisiera. Así que en vez de mirar el reloj, se dio media vuelta en busca de Hermione. No era la primera que la buscaba en un estado somnoliento sólo para descubrir que ella no estaba allí. La diferencia estaba en que esta vez no sólo había soñado con ella; ella estaba allí, estaba seguro. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche acurrucados juntos, así que esperaba encontrarla a su lado.

«¿Adónde se fue?», se preguntó mientras abrió los ojos renuentemente y dio un vistazo al sitio vacío en su cama un momento antes de leer la hora. «Demonios», pensó él cuando descubrió que eran más de las ocho, lo cual significaba que Hermione no se había ido recién para usar el baño. «No va a regresar», se dijo a sí mismo, y se dio media vuelta y cubrió sus ojos con un brazo, «y eso no implica que no puedas volver a dormir».

Desafortunadamente, después de diez minutos de girarse y moverse, Ron se dio cuenta de que luchaba una batalla perdida. Por más cansada que estuviese, simplemente no podía volver a dormir. Su mente estaba demasiado activa pensando adónde se había ido Hermione y por qué. Como si eso fuera poco, su estómago también se había despertado y rugía fuertemente, casi como diciendo "¡Hey! ¿Por qué estás acá tirado cuando hay comida abajo?"

―De acuerdo ―murmuró, rendido, antes de salir de las sábanas, saltar de la cama y comenzar a vestirse agresivamente previo a salir del cuarto―. Ya estoy bajando, así que déjame en paz, ¿entiendes?

―Te levantaste temprano ―dijo Ginny cuando vio a su hermano bajar las escaleras de la Sala Común.

Si esperaba una respuesta, no la obtuvo. Al menos no una hablada. Todo lo que Ron hizo fue dar un quejido y tirarse sobre el sofá.

―Buenos días a ti también ―dijo ella, llevando los ojos al techo antes de ir hasta el frente de una ventana.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Ron con un bostezo.

―Nada ―chasqueó ella―. ¿Tú qué haces?

―Aparentemente, te veo ocupando espacio ―respondió él.

―Oh, cállate.

―Alguien está malhumorado esta mañana ―rió Ron.

―Claro que no ―insistió ella, llevando una mano a su boca―. Es sólo…

―¿Nervios? ―finalizó él por ella―. Lo entiendo ―añadió, llevando su atención a la escalera de las chicas apenas captó el movimiento de alguien bajando con el rabillo del ojo. Por desgracia, no era la persona que esperaba.

―Que lindo encontrarte aquí ―le dijo Lavender a Ron, escaneando la habitación rápidamente antes de llegar a él.

―¿Dónde está Harry? ―preguntó Parvati al llegar donde su mejor amiga.

―No sé ―contestó Ron honestamente―. Sigue durmiendo, supongo.

―¿Supones? ―cuestionó Parvati.

―Lo primero que hago cuando me levanto no es chequear su cama. ¿Has visto a Harry, Ginny?

―No ―respondió su hermana, entornando los ojos y fijándolos en las dos chicas que conversaban con su hermano―. Quizá debas preguntarle a Hermione ―añadió, mencionando el nombre de su novia adrede para ver la reacción de las otras dos.

―Ahí tienes ―le dijo Ron a Parvati―. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo, de todas formas?

―Es algo raro verte aquí abajo tú solo ―respondió Lavender mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

«¿Solo?», se dijo Ginny con bronca. «¿Y yo qué demonios soy? Yo también existo, estúpida zorra. Nadie te pidió que vinieras a meterte donde no te incumbe».

―Ustedes dos son inseparables si no están peleados ―agregó Lavender―. No seguirán peleados, ¿verdad?

―No ―respondió Ron secamente―. Y no pienso contarte por qué fue, así que no te molestes en preguntar.

―Al menos es bueno que se hayan arreglado ―interrumpió Parvati―. De seguro Hermione está feliz con ello.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―demandó Ginny desde su lugar en la ventana.

―Nada ―respondió Lavender rápidamente―. Sólo que eso le facilitará las cosas porque no tendrá que elegir una postura ni nada de eso.

―¿Y dónde está Hermione? ―le preguntó Ron a Ginny.

―Bajó a desayunar bastante temprano ―contestó ella―. Dijo que tenía que leer unas cosas primero y nos encontraba en el campo de juego después.

―Ah ―murmuró Ron.

―¡Ay, es verdad! ―acotó Parvati, mirando a Ginny―. ¡Las pruebas de Quidditch son hoy! Sí vas a probarte para uno de los puestos de Cazadora, ¿no?

―Supongo que es mejor que ser la Buscadora de reserva ―acotó Lavender.

―La verdad es que prefiero anotar a buscar ―respondió Ginny honestamente―, así que por más que Harry no hubiera regresado, seguiría probándome para Cazadora.

―Bien, buena suerte ―dijo Parvati―. Aunque no la necesitas, estoy segura. Vuelas muy bien y ya estuviste en el quipo el año pasado.

―Con el bonus de ya tener dos votos a tu favor ―dijo Harry al bajar las escaleras y unirse a la conversación.

―Habla sólo por ti ―objetó Ron―. Yo voy a votar al que sea mejor, hermana o no hermana.

―Muchas gracias ―suspiró Ginny.

―Igual tampoco importa mucho ―continuó Ron como si no la hubiera escuchado―, ya que Katie es la que decide en última instancia.

―¿Esperamos a Hermione? ―inquirió Harry cuando escuchó el estómago de Ron rugir.

―No ―respondió el pelirrojo antes de levantarse―. Ginny dijo que ella desayunó sin nosotros. Seguramente está en la biblioteca enterrada bajo una pila de libros.

―¿A desayunar, entonces? ―preguntó su amigo, mirando a Ron y Ginny.

―Suena bien para mí ―respondió Ron, encarando hacia el agujero del retrato.

―¿Les importa si los acompañamos? ―le preguntó Parvati a Harry.

―Como quieran ―respondió él, encongiéndose de hombros antes de seguir a Ron―. ¿Vienes, Ginny?

«No hace falta ni preguntar», pensó ella, dándose la vuelta y enfilando hacia el mismo sitio por donde su hermano y Harry se habían ido.

…

«Ok, esto ya se está poniendo ridículo», pensó Ginny sentándose frente a Lavender, quien acababa de sentarse y de tomar el brazo de su hermano mientras le hablaba de sus habilidades de Guardián.

―No puedo esperar a esta tarde ―La vivaz rubia continuaba hablando tan velozmente que Ron no hubiera tenido oportunidad de meter bocado si hubiese querido hacerlo―. Va a ser súper emocionante ver a todos hacer las pruebas. Me pregunto si Seamus también lo intentará. Apuesto a que sí. Siempre está hablando de Quidditch. Me pregunto si será bueno… Bueno, estoy segura de que tú eres mejor. Toda tu familia juega, ¿no? Incluso tus hermanos mayores. Quiero decir, aquellos que no están en la escuela. ¿No fue uno de ellos capitán del equipo? Ay, va a ser muy divertido verte a ti probando a todos los demás. Apenas puedo esperar.

«Oh, por Merlín», chilló Ginny para sí misma, olvidando por completo el plato que tenía enfrente mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. «¡Respira de una vez! ¿Dónde diablos se metió Hermione?», se preguntó al ver a su hermano completamente paralizado.

Quince minutos de desvergonzado coqueteo no habían sido suficientes para su pequeño cerebro, y ahora que aparentemente se estaba dando cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba allí, Ron estaba más horrorizado que su hermana. Si la apertura de sus ojos daba alguna indicación, al fin había visto el tren fuera de control correr hacia él, pero no sabía como demonios salirse del camino.

«Al menos ella es un poco más sutil», pensó Ginny, alejando su plato y enfocando su atención en Parvati, quien estaba sentada al otro lado de Harry.

No había forma de que pudiera comer algo más. Ni siquiera había estado hambrienta en primer lugar, pero ver a la belleza de cabello negro halagar a Harry por sus hechizos de defensa y decirle lo maravillo que era como profesor, mientras le preguntaba si tenía planeado volver a formar el E.D., era nauseabundo. Al menos con Ron podía fingir que sentía furia en el nombre de Hermione, pero muy en el fondo sabía la verdad. No era Lavender y no era Ron: Parvati tenía su estómago hecho un nudo.

―Yo… eh… me tengo que ir ―chilló Ron sin previo aviso, saltando de su asiento y alejándose de la mesa lentamente.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Harry mientras él y todos a su alrededor observaban a Ron asombrados.

―Nada. Los veo arriba ―gritó por sobre su hombro al correr hacia la puerta.

―¿Qué rayos fue eso? ―le preguntó Harry a Ginny, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros―. ¿No te pareció algo pálido? ―continuó―. Es decir, ya sé que se pone nervioso con el Quidditch y eso, pero no crees que realmente se enferme por esto, ¿o sí?

«No creo que haya sido el Quiddicth lo que le revolvió el estómago», pensó Ginny dejando caer sus ojos sobre Lavender, quien lucía un poquito aturdida―. No lo sé ―respondió cuando la inspiración llegó y actuó por impulso―. Quizá debas ir a verlo.

―Sí, tienes razón ―coincidió Harry, y se levantó de la mesa―. Supongo que nos veremos en el campo de Quidditch luego ―añadió antes de darse vuelta e irse.

―Bien ―dijo Ginny llena de satisfacción y culpa al verlo seguir a su hermano. Estaba aliviada por verlo partir, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poquito complacida de la cara de desilusión de Parvati. Y al mismo tiempo, sabía que no tenía derecho de interferir de la forma en que lo había hecho. No tenía derechos sobre Harry, después de todo.

―¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? ―escuchó que Parvati le susurró a su amiga.

―Nada ―la jóven rubia se inclinó hacia delante para responderle.

―No lo habrás buscado por debajo de la mesa, ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto que no.

―Bueno, debiste hacer algo para asustarlo y hacer que Harry fuera con él.

―No hice nada ―insistió Lavender―. Nada que tú no estuvieras haciendo.

―No lo sé, Lav. Quizá debas pensarlo mejor. Es decir, él parece bastante indiferente a lo que le dices.

―Sólo se está haciendo el difícil.

―Supongo que es una posibilidad ―respondió Parvati, pensativa―, pero me parece que sólo es un idiota.

―Ok, sí es un poco bruto, pero podemos trabajar en eso y…

―¿Un poco bruto? ―interrumpió Parvati―. Prácticamente casi me muerde cuando le pregunté por qué había discutido con Harry.

―Sólo está protegiendo a sus amigos ―insistió Lavender―, y eso me parece muy lindo.

―Sí, bueno ―replicó Parvati, claramente no muy convencida―. Hermione es su amiga y él le grita a cada rato.

―Ella también ―respondió su amiga con voz dura―. No ayuda a mejorar esa situación. Siempre lo está criticando o retando por algo.

―Bueno, tienes razón.

«No debería haber hecho eso», pensó Ginny al levantarse y dejar a ambas chicas conversando tranquilas. «Te diste por vencida con él, ¿recuerdas?», se regañó a sí misma, sintiéndose peor a medida que se acercaba a la entrada del vestíbulo principal. «Ni siquiera sabe que estás viva. De acuerdo…», se corrigió a sí misma, «sí sabe que estoy viva, pero sólo me ve como la hermana pequeña de Ron. Eso es todo lo que siempre voy a ser para él, así que mejor que me acostumbre porque eso no va a cambiar, e interferir cuando otras chicas le coquetean no va a ayudar en nada. Lo único que hago es torturarme», pensó sintiéndose más depresiva que nunca.

―Es en serio, Harry ―escuchó la voz de su hermano hacer eco en el pasillo justo antes de entrar en él―. Ella estaba… ―Ron empezó a explicar pero se detuvo mientras él y su amigo subían las escaleras―. Seguía aferrándose a mi brazo mientras me halagaba sobre cualquier cosa y creo… no, estoy seguro de que… yo le gusto.

―Sólo estaba siendo amable ―arguyó Harry.

―¡Me-estaba-tocando! ―replicó Ron, indignado.

―Entonces te tomó del brazo. Gran cosa.

―¿Me tomó? No me estaba tomando. ¡Por poco me lo arranca!

―Ajá ―respondió Harry, sin entender mucho―. Seguimos hablando de tu brazo, ¿verdad?

―No, él tiene razón ―dijo Ginny al acelerar sus pasos y llegar tras ellos―. La vi haciéndolo.

―¡VES! ―dijo Ron triunfantemente―. Espera un momento ―añadió, mirando a su hermana dubitativamente―. Lo viste y… no irás a contarle a Hermione, ¿cierto?

―¿Contarle qué? ―inquirió Ginny―. ¿Qué estuvieron coqueteando con dos chicas durante el almuerzo?

―No fue así ―gimió Ron―. Yo sólo estaba comiendo y ella… ella estaba…

―Ay, relájate, ¿quieres? No voy a hacerlo ―le aseguró su hermana―. Tú no hiciste nada, después de todo. Aunque… eso no es del todo cierto ―corrigió ella―. Sí abandonaste a Harry y huiste por ello.

―Harry no era el acosado.

―¿Así que ahora te estaban acosando? ―rió Harry.

―No es gracioso ―gruñó Ron

―En realidad, sí lo es ―respondió Harry―. ¿No estás de acuerdo? ―le preguntó a Ginny.

«¡Diablos!», maldijo en su cabeza cuando Harry le sonrió y se sintió obligada a coincidir con él a pesar del hecho de que no encontraba la situación para nada divertida. Claro que esto era así por la forma en que le afectó personalmente. Si no fuera por eso, tendría que admitir que la reacción de su hermano era más que un poquito graciosa, así que decidió seguir por ese lado.

―Deberías haber visto la mirada en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ―respondió Ginny―. _Eso_ fue gracioso.

―¡Oh, cállate! ―gritó Ron con la cara roja antes de darse vuelta y continuar la marcha solo.

―¿Vienes? ―preguntó Harry cuando comenzó a seguir a Ron.

―Eh, no ―contestó Ginny a pesar de continuar subiendo las escaleras―. Yo… eh… creo que mejor voy a la biblioteca ―continuó―. Tengo algo de tarea y necesito practicar un poco para las pruebas de Quidditch y eso. Ya sabes, quizá esté demasiado nerviosa como para concentrarme.

―Claro ―dijo Harry, dándole una mirada escéptica―. Sólo que no llevas tus libros.

―Bueno ―respondió Ginny rápidamente―, eso es porque los libros que necesito siguen en la biblioteca. Debería haberlos buscado antes pero como paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre practicando no pude hacerlo. Estoy segura de que Hermione me ayudará a buscar lo que necesito y me prestará algunos pergaminos. Bueno, te veo luego ―dijo al incrementar la marcha y alejarse de él.

…

«Bien, ya tienes una cosa más para sentirte culpable», pensó Ginny mientras caminaba por el cuarto piso yendo a la biblioteca. «Ya era suficiente con haber metido mi estúpida y grande nariz en los asuntos de Harry y engañarlo para que dejara sola a Parvati, pero no… tenía que seguir mintiéndole. Pero ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? No podía decirle así nada más la verdad», pensó con un suspiro. «De veras necesito hablar con Hermione. Incluso aunque no tenga ningún consejo útil, sólo necesito hablar con alguien y sé que puedo confiar en ella».

Desafortunadamente, era imposible ubicar a Hermione. Ginny buscó en la biblioteca entera y no la encontró. Si se encontraba leyendo, no lo estaba haciendo allí.

«Quizá buscó el libro que necesitaba y volvió a la habitación», se dijo Ginny al volver lentamente hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Pero cuando entró a la sala común, su amiga tampoco estaba allí. Por suerte su hermano y Harry también estaban ausentes, así que podía subir a la habitación de las chicas sin ser vista.

No tenía muchas ganas de ir a la habitación de Hermione, mayormente porque no quería volverse a cruzar con Parvati, pero era el único otro lugar en que podía pensar que ella estaba. De todos modos no tuvo mucho de qué preocuparse: cuando llegó al dormitorio de sexto año, no había nadie.

Sin ideas de dónde mirar, Ginny hizo camino hacia su propia habitación sabiendo que tarde o temprano Hermione aparecería y, hasta entonces, tendría que hacer todo a un lado y encontrar algo con qué distraerse.

―Además, tienes cosas más importantes para preocuparte ―se recordó ella al meterse en la cama―. Ahora necesitas enfocarte en el Quidditch ―murmuró antes de tomar la copia de "_Venciendo a la Blugder – Un Estudio sobre Estrategias de Defensa en Quidditch"_ que descansaba abierto sobre su mesita de noche―. Puedes pensar en chicos luego.

…

Hermione finalmente apareció en el Gran Comedor justo después de que sus amigos hubieran terminado de almorzar y antes de que se fueran al campo de Quidditch.

―Necesito hablarte ―se inclinó Ron y le susurró a su novia luego de que ella comiera algo de queso y manzana de la mesa de Gryffindor.

―Bueno ―asintió Hermione al seguir a Harry y a Ginny hacia la puerta para salir al campo―. ¿De qué?

―Eh… ahora no ―respondió él por lo bajo―. Después de las pruebas ―añadió―. Vas a esperar con Ginny mientras el equipo discute todo y Katie toma su decisión, ¿de acuerdo? ―preguntó él, llevando los ojos de ella a Harry y a su hermana, quienes seguían caminando centímetros delante suyo―. Bien, entonces ―continuó cuando Hermione asintió con la cabeza―. Te lo diré después de eso.

―¿Por qué ahora no? ―inquirió Hermione, elevando una ceja―. Si algo anda mal, prefiero que me lo digas ahora.

―Nada anda mal ―le aseguró él―. No es eso, sólo que… algo extraño pasó en el desayuno y… te lo digo luego ―agregó cuando Harry se dio media vuelta para afrontar a sus dos amigos.

―Y… ¿dónde estuviste hoy? ―le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

―¿Qué? ―dijo ella en vez de responder―. ¿No les dijo Ginny? Tenía que leer algunas cosas.

―Pero en la biblioteca no estabas ―acotó Ginny―. Te busqué allí.

―No tenían los libros que yo necesitaba ―admitió Hermione―, así que fui a la Sala de los Requerimientos.

―¿Y allí los encontraste? ―preguntó Ron en lo que intentó ser una forma casual.

―Y más de los que buscaba ―contestó ella―. Lástima que la mayoría de ellos tenían la misma información. Supongo que tendré que volver mañana.

―Eres la única persona que conozco que podría usar la Sala de Menesteres como estudio de lectura―dijo Ginny, moviendo la cabeza tristemente.

―¿Y ustedes que hicieron? ―inquirió Hermione, ignorando el comentario de su amiga pelirroja y cambiando el tema de conversación.

―Eh… ―murmuró Ron.

―Déjame adivinar: ¿ajedrez?

―Y cartas explosivas ―acotó Harry.

―¿Hicieron _algo _de tarea?

―La verdad, no ―respondió Ron sin muchas ganas―. Oh, vamos ―chilló él cuando ella frunció los labios y le disparó una dura mirada―. No esperabas que hiciéramos esos aburridos ensayos sin ti, ¿o sí? ―declaró él―. Siempre trabajamos en Historia de la Magia juntos.

―Claro ―contestó ella sin tragarse la excusa―, porque necesitan mis apuntes.

―No sólo tus apuntes ―devolvió Ron con una sonrisa traviesa―. A ti…

―No lo digas ―dijo Harry apenas se dio cuenta de lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo.

―… también ―terminó Ron.

―Merlín… ―gimió Harry, arrugando el rostro en disgusto―. ¿Era necesario decir eso enfrente mío?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ron inocentemente―. Es la verdad. Me gustaría verte terminar el pergamino sin ella.

―No quisiste decir eso ―protestó Harry.

―Bueno, no ―admitió el pelirrojo con las orejas ardiendo―. No del todo, pero funcionó para ambas cosas, ¿no?

―No puedo creer… que estuvieras… coqueteando ―dijo él algo asqueado―… en frente de mí.

―No, no fue así ―protestó Ron, y sus mejillas tomaron el mismo color que sus orejas.

―Eso no fue nada ―carcajeó Ginny―. Ya vas a entrar a una habitación y los verás besándose. Cielos, si hasta Fred los encontró en la ducha.

―¡GINNY! ―se escandalizó Hermione, ruborizándose tanto que sus mejillas superaron las de Ron y las de Harry.

―Voy a matar a ese estúpido imbécil ―murmuró Ron por lo bajo.

―¿Entonces es verdad? ―preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa diabólica, sin mostrarse muy diferente a sus hermanos gemelos cada vez que juraban decir que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

―¡No, no lo es! ―chilló Hermione, indignada―. Nos encontró en el baño ―corrigió como si hiciera una gran diferencia. Aunque técnicamente hablando habían estado en la ducha en ese momento, pero Fred no tenía forma de saberlo con seguridad y Hermione no se lo admitiría a nadie.

―Bien, ahí tienes, Harry ―dijo Ginny―. Yo diría que esa adorable imagen mental debe ser suficiente.

―¿Para qué? ―inquirió él con sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos del horror―. ¿Para traumarme de por vida?

―Mejor que lo superes de una vez ―respondió ella, dándole un empático golpecito en el brazo―. Nada que puedas llegar a ver va a ser peor que eso, así que ya tienes, lo peor se acabó y todos podemos seguir adelante.

―Habla por ti ―murmuraron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo antes de llevar los ojos al suelo.

―Ay, vamos ―suspiró Ginny―. No es tan malo. Si quieres te cuento cómo los encontré yo.

―¡NO! ―insistió Harry, frenándola con una mano para detenerla―. No quiero saber ―dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado como si eso borrara las imágenes en su mente―. Me voy a cambiar, luego a jugar Quidditch y luego a fingir que esta entera conversación jamás pasó. Eso es… ―se dijo a sí mismo mientras se alejaba de sus amigos―. Nunca pasó.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ginny cuando Ron le disparó una mirada asesina, una vez que Harry estuviera lejos como para oírlos―. De todos modos ya los va a encontrar. Todos lo hicimos, incluso papá.

―¡Ay, cállate de una vez! ―chilló Ron, volviéndose a sonrojar―. No estamos tan mal.

―Sí, sí lo están ―corrigió su hermana―. Y se están poniendo peor. Pasaron la mayor parte de ayer sonriéndose y haciéndose ojitos bobos y francamente todo eso me es bastante molesto, así que aguántatela, ¿quieres?

―No ―respondió Ron decididamente―, Si no te gusta, no mires.

―Pero Harry lo hace y ustedes lo ponen incómodo.

―No soy yo el que lo pone incómodo ―contratacó su hermano―. Esa eres tú y tus "imágenes mentales". No puedo creer que le dijeras eso. Debería haber sabido que Fred jamás se callaría, pero contártelo a ti…

―No lo hizo ―confesó Ginny―. Lo escuché hablar con George esa misma noche después de que te encerraras en tu cuarto.

―Malditas orejas extensibles.

―Ron ―dijo Hermione, llevando una mano a su hombro en un intento por calmarlo―. Ella sólo intentaba ayudar y quizá tenga razón. Deberíamos calmar todo por el bien de Harry.

―No quiero calmar nada ―indicó Ron irritablemente―. No quiero escondernos más ―añadió―. Y no quiero que otras chicas me acechen en los desayunos.

―¿QUÉ? ―gritó Hermione, asombrada―. ¿QUIÉN?

―No importa ―dijo Ron. «El punto es que una vez que sepan lo nuestro, dejarán de hacerlo».

―Por supuesto que importa ―disparó Hermione rápidamente, dándose media vuelta y encarando a Ginny―. Fue Lavender, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, entornando los ojos cuando Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Lo sabías? ―exclamó Ron, asombrado―. Pero… ¿cómo…?

―Me estuvo preguntando por ti. Por ti y por Harry, en realidad ―admitió Hermione con una voz raramente calma.

―¿Está tras de Harry también? ―preguntó él, arrugando la frente y confundido.

―No, esa es Parvati, pedazo de idiota ―se metió Ginny―. Honestamente, ¿es posible que puedan ser más tarados?

―¡OYE! ―gritó Ron.

―¿Qué pasó? ―le preguntó Hermione a su amiga, haciendo oídos sordos al muchacho pelirrojo.

―Nada grave ―le aseguró Ginny―. Sólo un descarado coqueteo. Lavender lo tomó del brazo y apenas Ron se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se levantó y se fue.

―Todavía estoy aquí, eh ―dijo Ron fuertemente.

―No, pregunté por Harry ―corrigió Hermione―. ¿Estás…? Eh, es decir, ¿y él se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría?

―¿Si Ginny está qué? ―le preguntó Ron a Hermione, saltando los ojos de ella a su hermana.

―No tenía ni idea ―respondió Ginny, y su hermano ya no sabía si estaba hablando de él o de Harry.

―¡¿De qué? ―exigió él impacientemente.

―Parvati ―respondió Hermione.

―¿Parvati está interesado en Harry? ―inquirió Ron―. ¿Desde cuándo?

―Desde que Lavender y ella decidieron que sería divertido que "mejores amigas salieran con mejores amigos" ―dijo su hermana con una mueca.

―¡¿Salir? ―gritó él con una mirada de disgusto.

―Eso temo ―suspiró Hermione.

―Hasta tuvieron el descaro de pedirle consejos a Hermione ―añadió Ginny.

―Espera un minuto ―dijo Ron sin poder creérselo, fijando sus ojos azules en los de su novia―. Deja ver si entendí. ¿Lavander Brown te pidó a ti ―dijo, señalando a Hermione― consejos para hablar con_migo_?

―Sip ―respondió su hermana con tranquilidad.

―Contigo y Harry, en realidad ―agregó Hermione.

―¿Y? ―ahondó él cuando nadie más dijo nada.

―¿Y qué? ―preguntó Hermione.

―¿Qué le dijiste?

―Nada ―Ginny respondió por ella―. Se fue de la habitación enfadada.

―¡Hermione!

―¿Qué? ―chilló a la defensiva―. No sabía que decir.

―¿Qué tal "él ya está saliendo conmigo, así que déjenlo en paz"?

―Eso hubiera funcionado ―rió Ginny―. Claro que toda la escuela seguiría expandiendo rumores acerca de ti y Harry.

―No estás ayudando ―Hermione regañó a su divertida amiga.

―Bueno, es la verdad ―respondió ella, riendo aún más fuerte cuando vio la cara de pánico en la cara de su hermano.

―No puedo creer que esto esté pasando ―dijo Ron más para sí mismo que para alguien más―. Si algún tipo me pide consejos para estar contigo, yo le…

―… dirías que no ―contestó ella.

―Más bien lo molería a golpes ―murmuró Ginny por lo bajo.

―¿Y qué conseguirías con eso? ―continuó Hermione―. Nada. Como mínimo quedarías como un amigo demasiado sobreprotector.

―O como un enfermo celoso ―agregó su hermana.

―¿No lo ves? No importa lo que yo haya dicho. No iba a disuadirla. Lo único que podría haber hecho era decirle que ya tenías novia y no pude hacerlo porque Harry todavía no sabía lo de nosotros.

―Bien, dícelo ahora ―dijo Ron, curzándose de brazos.

―No sin que toda la escuela se entere también ―le recordó ella―. ¿De veras crees que Harry está listo para eso?

―Probablemente no ―admitió renuentemente―, pero… siempre puedes decirle que no estoy interesado.

―Podría ―respondió Hermione―. Me encantaría, de hecho, pero no significaría nada viniendo de mí. Ella no lo creerá a menos que se lo digas tú.

―¡¿YO? ―gritó Ron―. Ni lo pienses. No pienso acercarme a ella.

―No puedes evitarla por siempre ―acotó Ginny―. Tienen clases juntos.

―Bueno, entonces se puede ir a la mierda ―disparó él histéricamente.

―Buenísimo, aquí tienes tu chance para decírselo ―le informó su hermana, señalando hacia las chicas que acababan de salir del castillo y lentamente caminaban hacia el campo de juego.

«Maldita sea», gruñó Ron cuando vio que Lavender y las hermanas Patil estaban en el centro del grupo yendo hacia ellos―. Vámonos ―dijo él, tomando a Hermione de la mano y guiándola, sabiendo que si llegaban al vestidor junto al campo de juego antes de que ellas los alcanzaran, estaban a salvo.

―Bueno ―accedió ella. «No tiene sentido presionarlo para hacerlo», decidió. «Ya se hará cargo del asunto, y si no es así, yo lo haré», pensó a pesar del discurso que acababa de pronunciar. Lógicamente, Hermione sabía que las palabras tendrían más peso si las decía Ron, pero seguía habiendo cierta parte de sí que pedía hacerlo ella. Tendría que morderse la lengua por ahora, pero tan pronto Harry se acostumbrase a ellos como pareja, dejaría que Lavender escuchara todo lo que tenía para decirle.

* * *

**Nota de Traducción**:

¡Buenas, gente! Hoy sorprendí a más de uno, lo puedo presentir. Nadie esperaba que actualizara en menos de 3 meses, jaja. Igual eso fue gracias a que esta vez disfruté mucho de traducirlo (no tuve que reptirla tres veces), y gracias a Ginny, Lavender y Harry que me hicieron reir un montón. ¡Esa rubia es terrible! Prometo no desaparecer como me suele suceder, jaja. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Besotes a todos. Mel :)


	46. Igualdad ante todo

**Nota de la Autora:**

_Lamentablemente, debo admitir que no me gusta mucho el Quidditch. De hecho, lo encuentro tedioso y aburrido. Tiendo a adelantar esa parte en las películas y a saltearla en los libros, así que les pido disculpas a los que esperaban una detallada descripción de las pruebas de Gryffindor. Lamento decepcionarlos. Para compensar, el resto del capítulo se basa en este deslustrado comienzo. Intenté meterme dentro del tema, pasé días con el molesto Quidditch pero__, al final, no pude aumentar mi entusiasmo. _

* * *

**46. ****Igualdad ante todo**

Las pruebas de Quidditch tomaron mucho más tiempo de lo que Hermione había anticipado. Había pensado en una hora; dos como mucho. Nunca en sus sueños más locos hubiese imaginado que durarían hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde. Pero allí estaba ella, casi tres horas y media después desde que todo comenzó, sola (a menos que contara a las chicas murmurando cerca de ella, lo cual no hizo), y más que un poquito aburrida.

No la pasó tan mal cuando Harry y Ron se sentaron con ella a mirar a los demás mientras Katie ponía a los candidatos a hacer pases. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerlos a todos en línea y hacerlos volar ida y vuelta al fin del campo de Quidditch para ver quién era más veloz, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido para Hermione. Claramente la persona que tenía la escoba más rápida sería quien ganaría, pero cuando recalcó este hecho, sus amigos sólo rodearon los ojos.

―No es por la escoba ―intentó explicarle Harry―, sino por la habilidad de controlarla.

―No pierdas tiempo, compañero ―rió Ron cuando Hermione arguyó que Ginny hubiera llegado en primer lugar y no en tercero si Harry le hubiese prestado su Saeta de Fuego―. Ya intenté hacérselo entender una vez.

―Mientes ―replicó Hermione.

―Mientes tú ―devolvió Ron―. Te dije que Katie iba a chequear la agilidad y reflejos.

―¿Cuándo?

―Antenoche ―le recordó con una sonrisa.

Su primer impulso fue contradecirlo, pero al final se mordió la lengua y respondió con un "si tú lo dices". La noche anterior no era algo que quería sacar a la luz, menos con niñas chismosas sentadas cerca suyo.

Claro que no fue la única razón por la cual contuvo su lengua. El problema era que Ron estaba en lo cierto. Él lo sabía y, más importante aún, también sabía que ella lo sabía, pero no presionó el asunto. Aparentemente, Ron sólo se dispuso a dedicarle una mirada satisfecha cuando la nueva capitana del equipo dio un silbatazo y reunió a su alrededor a todos los voladores para darles nuevas instrucciones.

De más está decir que la sonrisa santurrona y sobradora de Ron la irritó a más no poder. Nada le habría gustado más que seguir discutiéndole solamente para borrársela del rostro, pero, por desgracia, sabía que si lo hacía era muy probable que Ron consiguiera que ella admitiera que él tenía razón. Y para ese punto ya no había modo en que Hermione pudiera negar que Katie estaba realmente controlando sus reflejos, ya que cada vez que daba un pitido los estudiantes frenaban abruptamente y cambiaban de dirección; a la izquierda si el silbido era corto, a la derecha si era largo.

En lugar de admitir su derrota en voz alta y delante de otras personas, Hermione optó por permanecer en silencio y simplemente escuchar los comentarios que sus amigos hacían de los jugadores mientras las pruebas continuaban. Claro que esto tampoco retuvo su interés. Al final, dejó a su mente dar rienda suelta y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido la única en tocar la retirada. De hecho, mientras más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que Ron había renunciado a mucho más que ella. Él la tenía a sus pies y, en lugar de prepararse para aniquilarla como ella hubiera hecho si la situación fuese invertida, había sido bastante práctico y le permitió a ella retirarse con la dignidad intacta.

«De hecho, fue algo dulce de su parte», decidió al buscarle la mano con la suya y acariciarla suavemente por un momento. Sólo quiso demostrarle que no estaba enojada, pero cuando quiso retirar la mano, Ron se la retuvo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Instantáneamente, Hermione sintió su rostro arder pero, por suerte, éstas no delataban demasiado ya que era un día fresco y sus mejillas ya estaban sonrosadas debido a la brisa que azotaba desde el campo. Si Harry vio lo que ocurría en realidad, no dijo nada. Sin embargo, el que continuase observando fijamente el campo con el cuello rígido sin siquiera mirarlos una vez, le hizo darse cuenta de que ya se había percatado del hecho y lo ignoraba adrede. Ella hubiese protestado de cualquier forma, pero Ron actuó primero.

―Maldito viento ―insultó él, acercándose más y encerrando a Hermione entre él y Harry como si fueran un sandwich―. Apuesto a que te arrepientes de haber traído esa falda ―añadió antes de quitarse la capa carmesí que completaba su uniforme de Quidditch y colocarlo sobre el regazo de los tres como si fuese una manta―. ¿Mejor? ―le murmuró él, volviendo a tomarla de la mano ahora que estaban ocultas.

―Mucho ―susurró ella en respuesta―. Pero, ¿no tendrás frío?

―Na ―respondió Ron mientras Katie cambiaba de perspectiva y juntaba los jugadores en pares―. Ni que estuviera helando ―continuó, y los voladores comenzaron a formarse en el campo y a pasarse la Quaffle de atrás adelante―. Tengo más retazos que Harry ―explicó tomando uno de los parches de cuero que tenía su uniforme para demostrar su punto―. Mantienen el calor dentro.

―Bueno, eso explica el olor ―rió Harry.

―¿Estás insinuando que apesto? ―respondió Ron de forma divertida.

―Aún no ―replicó su amigo entre risas―, pero espera un poco.

―Supongo que tú olerás a ramo de rosas después del partido, ¿eh, Potter? Mas bien a un montón stinksap¹, si me preguntas.

―Basta ―gimió Hermione, arrugando la nariz con repulsión―. A veces los dos son asquerosos, ¿lo sabían?

―¿Asqueroso? Creí que ese adjetivo sólo podía usarse cuando Harry está sin sus zapatos.

―¡Ron! ―chilló ella, dándole un codazo y pellizcándolo cuando se rió más fuerte.

―No puede sentirlo, ¿lo sabes, no? ―acotó Harry sin dejar de reír―. No con todo esos "parches extra". Quizá debas usar este traje todos los días, compañero ―bromeó―. Ayuda a evitar todos esos moretones.

―Yo no le dejo moretones ―protestó Hermione.

―Eso no es del todo cierto ―respondió Ron―. Sí tengo algunas marcas… ―añadió con una sonrisisa cómplice―, aunque no me quejo para nada ―completó la frase en el oído de ella.

―Eres incorregible ―declaró Hermione, rodeando los ojos y tratando de no sonreír.

Para cuando llamaron a Ron para que entrara al campo ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos. Sin embardo, Harry se encontraba a su lado, y ambos miraban cómo los esperanzados Gryffindors se turnaban para intentar meter la Quaffle en uno de los tres arcos que vigilaba Ron.

A pesar de todo, Hermione creyó que Ron lo hizo muy bien. Cuando ya todo estaba dicho, Ron se las arregló para bloqueas más de dos tercios de los tiros al arco, algunos sin siquiera requerir de un gran esfuerzo. Ginny también lo había hecho bastante bien, al menos hasta donde Hermione entendía.

Le pidió a Harry su opinión sólo para estar segura y él acordó. Obviamente, él había llevado la cuenta de cuántos goles hizo cada candidato, no como Hermione, ya que cuando le preguntó por el desempeño de Ginny le respondió que fue la que más anotó.

―Aunque eso no implica que necesariamente haya sido la mejor ―añadió él―. Ha estado practicando mucho con Ron ―explicó Harry cuando Hermione arrugó el ceño, confundida―. Es probable que haya aprendido a leerlo mejor que los demás. Claro que eso es algo que Katie también va a tener en cuenta. Es decir, tiene sentido que Ginny sepa mejor como esquivar a Ron porque es su hermano y eso ―continuó―, pero, al mismo tiempo, Ron también sabe dónde ella tira, qué brazo utiliza más seguido… Todo eso lo compensa, por lo que demuestra una habilidad importante.

Hermione esperaba que las pruebas terminaran una vez que todos se probaran para los dos puestos libres y enfrentaran a Ron, pero las cosas no funcionaban exactamente de ese modo. Después de un corte de quince minutos, Katie llamó a todos, incluso a los miembros del equipo, para improvisar un partido. Los equipos eran más chicos que lo habitual: sólo tenían un Golpeador, dos Cazadores y un Guardián en cada lado. Ron, por supuesto, no podía proteger los seis aros, y como no necesitaban realmente un Buscador, Harry tuvo que defender los arcos del otro equipo.

Primero trastabilló, remarcando que él no sabía como ser Guardián, pero al final cedió y no lo hizo tan mal como hubiera creído. Sus rápidos reflejos y su escoba veloz ayudaron, pero aún así, la mayor parte del tiempo sólo podía defender dos de los tres arcos. Igual no importaba demasiado, dado que Katie iba cambiando de Cazadores y de equipos tan seguido que, al final, terminaban contra Ron tanto como contra Harry.

«Si hubiese traído uno de esos libros de la Sala de Requerimientos», pensó ella después de treinta minutos de ver a sus amigos jugar. «Al menos así no sentiría que estoy perdiendo el tiempo sólo sentada aquí», continuó con un suspiro. «Pero le prometí a Ron que no lo haría. Claro que no sabía que las pruebas durarían todo el día cuando lo hice. Aún así, se supone que estoy apoyando a mis amigos», se recordó a sí misma. «Tampoco es que me necesiten tanto. Aunque después del juego, Ginny va a necesitar a alguien que espere con ella mientras el resto del equipo analiza y Katie toma su decisión».

«Este juego va a durar al menos hasta la cena y luego habrá una fiesta para aquellos que serán elegidos. Tengo que estar presente allí, especialmente si Ginny lo logra. Y como si no fuese suficiente, Ron y yo tenemos detención esta noche», pesó con un suspiro más fuerte, «así que parece que no podré leer el resto de los libros hasta mañana».

…

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Harry mientras seguía a su mejor amigo, quien había evitado sin mucha elegancia la fiesta en la Sala Común y se dirigió derechito a las escaleras apenas regresó de su detención en el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

―Lo siento, compañero ―respondió Ron, negando con la cabeza para dejarle saber que había fallado en su intento de conseguir información útil durante la última lesión con Tonks y Ojoloco―. Hermione tuvo su momento como sugeriste ―dijo al entrar al dormitorio vacío―. Incluso hizo lo de "estoy preocupada por mis padres", pero Moody no le creyó. De hecho, se le rió en la cara, lo que la sacó de quicio ―añadió, sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y usaba sus pies para sacarse los zapatos―. Aparentemente, ella puede usar la lógica o el enojo para evadir la maldición Imperius.

―¿Qué hay de Tonks? ―inquirió Harry. Sabía que hizo mal en pedirles a sus amigos que presionaran a los miembros de la Orden para conseguir información sobre Voldemort durante su detención. Aún así, se había pasado las dos horas esperando que le revelaran algo, incluso aunque resultara irrelevante e insustancial.

Había una gran falta de noticias de Voldemort o de cualquier tipo de actividad oscura en el Profeta desde que los hijos de Muggles fueron atacados. Harry, a igual que Hermione y todos los demás, sospechaban que el Ministerio de Magia estaba detrás de esto. El problema era que había dejado de beber el té "especial" de la Sra. Weasley y los sueños que había esperado que volvieran no lo hicieron. No sólo eso, no había sentido lo que Voldemort estaba pensando o sintiendo desde que había comenzado el verano. Hermione sospechaba que Voldemort lo estaba bloqueando a propósito, y ese conocimiento era más que un poco preocupante. No era que pretendía estar conectado a ese monstruo, pero sí quería saber lo que hacía, y el hecho de que Voldemort se le ocultara preocupaba a Harry. Claro que intentaba no demostrarlo demasiado.

―Podrías haber venido con nosotros ―agregó Ron―. Ellos te dicen cosas que a nosotros no nos contarían.

―Eso se hubiese visto algo raro, ¿no te parece? ―preguntó Harry―. Viendo que no estoy castigado, lo es. Además ―añadió en un intento por cambiar de tema y aligerar el humor―, yo no era el que estaba buscando una excusa para salirse de la fiesta. Una fiesta hecha en honor a tu hermana, debo agregar. Alguien tenía que ayudar a Ginny a celebrar el hecho de que haya quedado en el equipo.

―No finjas que no has visto a esas dos arpías esperándonos cuando regresamos de la cocina con la cerveza de mantequilla ―replicó el pelirrojo.

―Sólo trataban de ayudarnos ―concluyó Harry. Ron le había contado del pequeño plan de Parvati y Lavender tan pronto como las pruebas de Quidditch hubieran terminado, pero aún no estaba seguro de que le hubiese creído del todo.

―De ayudarse a sí misma, querrás decir. Eran como un maldito par de buitres dando círculos en la habitación en espera de que llegase su próxima víctima. Si quieres ser devorado por Parvati es asunto tuyo, compañero. Pero no cuentes conmigo.

―Puedo pensar en un destino peor ―repondió Harry con una sonrisa.

―Ese no es el tono que usaste en el Baile de Navidad ―rió Ron al sacarse la remera por la cabeza―. Me parece recordarte diciendo algo como…

―Así que vamos a hablar del baile, ¿verdad? ―dijo Harry entre risas―. En ese caso, hay cosas que me gustaría saber. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con tu figura de Viktor Krum? Siempre sentí curiosidad ya que encontré un brazo de él bajo mi cama.

―Cállate ―gruñó Ron, arrojando su camiseta hacia la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

―No, en serio ―dijo Harry, apagando su risita. Las orejas de Ron se volvían progresivamente más oscura―. ¿Se lo arrancaste con tus propias manos o…?

Hubiese continuado torturando a Ron si un llamado a la puerta no hubiese atraído su atención. «¿Quién podría ser?», se preguntó Harry al acercarse a la puerta. «Seamus y Neville no llamarían y todos los demás están abajo, en la fiesta».

―Creí que te habías ido a la cama ―dijo Harry al abrir la puerta y observar a Hermione, sorprendido.

―Así fue ―respondió ella, metiéndose en la habitación sin ser invitada―, pero necesitaba ver a Ron un segundo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió el pelirrojo mientras se sacó los pantalones sin pensarlo mucho y se levantó a buscar sus pijamas en un cajón sin nada más puesto que un bóxer―. Espera un minuto ―suspiró él, poniéndose el pantalón pijama con parsimonia y girando para afrontar a Hermione―, no se trata de la fiesta, ¿verdad? ―preguntó él―, porque ya te dije que no voy a terminarla. Dales un respiro, ¿quieres? Ni siquiera es tan tarde.

―No ―respondió Hermione, perdiéndose completamente la expresión en el rostro de Harry―. No es por la fiesta, sólo quería darte esto ―continuó, elevando su mano y abriendo el puño para mostrar dos pequeñas píldoras en la palma.

«A ella tampoco le dio vergüenza», descubrió Harry mientras miraba a sus amigos con los ojos bien abiertos. «Ninguno de los dos está avergonzado. ¿Y por qué tendrían que estarlo?», se recordó a sí mismo enfocándose en Ron, cuya tez estaba tan blanca como siempre. «Si lo que dijo Ginny es cierto, ellos ya se han visto desnudos», pensó, mirando a Hermione otra vez y ruborizándose un poco cuando la imagen de ella usando nada en absoluto bajo una cascada de agua se coló en su mente.

«No deberías estar pensando en cosas como esas», se regañó a sí mismo, forzando sus ojos al suelo y sintiéndose muy incómodo cuando descubrió que le estaba viendo el pecho. «Esprácticamente tu hermana».

«_Pero no lo es_», interrumpió una segunda voz.

«Bien podría serlo», discutió consigo mismo. «No tengo esa clase de sentimientos por ella. Además, está saliendo con mi mejor amigo. Es sólo que… no me parece real. Actúan del mismo modo que siempre lo hicieron. Ella lo sigue mandoneando y él se sigue quejando de ello. Si no hubiera visto sus manos entrelazadas, nunca hubiese sospechado que había algo diferente. Bueno, excepto por el hecho de que Ron se desvista frente a ella. Definitivamente, eso es diferente».

―¿Y para qué demonios querría yo esas cosas? ―gritó Ron, sacándo a Harry de sus propios pensamientos y reclamando su atención.

―Sólo tómalos ―suspiró Hermione con exasperación mientras le tiraba las tabletas a Ron, quien se alejaba de ella.

―No voy a tomar esas píldoras mugrientas ―espetó él.

―Por Merlín ―dijo ella, poniéndo los ojos en blanco―. No estoy tratando de envenenarte. Sólo son aspirinas.

―¿Qué haces tú con aspirinas? ―preguntó Harry sin compartir claramente la preocupación de su mejor amiga.

―No voy a molestar a Madam Pomfrey con algo tan trivial como un dolor de cabeza ―replicó ella, centrando su atención en su novio―. Sé que tienes uno ―le informó a Ron―. Te vi fruncir la frente y masajearte las sienes cuando Moody terminó contigo. A mí también me duele ―añadió ella―, y casi no trabajé esta noche. Sólo tómalas; te ayudarán.

―Me voy a dormir, gracias ―respondió Ron.

―Ay, por todos los cielos… Ayúdame, Harry.

―Ella tiene razón ―añadió Harry―. Sí funcionan. Los muggles las toman todo el tiempo.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó Ron sarcásticamente―. También se cosen a sí mismo como si fueran un par de pantalones ―arguyó él―, y no me ves haciendo algo tan estúpido como eso.

―Bien. Si no quieres no las tomes ―chasqueó Hermione―, pero voy a dejarlas aquí ―continuó, caminando a la cama de Ron y dejando el medicamento en su mesita de noche―. Fíjate si puedes hacer que las tome antes de que se duerma ―le dijo a Harry―, o estará insoportable por la mañana.

―Espera, no te irás, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Ron, saliendo de la cama torpemente y apurado cuando ella enfiló hacia la puerta.

―Estoy cansada y sé que tú lo estás también ―respondió Hermione―. Quiero levantarme temprano. Los veo en la mañana ―agregó, mirando a Harry y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

―Pero… ―protestó Ron, tomándola de la mano y jalándola antes de que ella tocara el picaporte―. No tienes que irte ―dijo suavemente―. No tenemos clases mañana así que… ya sabes ―dijo él, bajando su voz mientras avanzaba―. Puedes quedarte aquí.

―No me parece una buena idea ―contestó ella incómodamente.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque somos prefectos, por ejemplo.

―¿Y? ―disparó Ron velozmente―. Anoche también éramos prefectos y dormiste aquí. Nadie lo sabrá.

―Harry lo sabrá ―susurró ella, mirando de reojo a su otro mejor amigo, quien estaba buscando en su cajón su propio pijama y les había dado la espalda a propósito. Claro que el que no los estuviera viendo no significaba que no los oía.

―A Harry no le importa ―respondió Ron―, ¿verdad, compañero?

―Em… no, la verdad, no ―mintió, esperando que su disconformidad no fuera tan evidente. Pero incluso al hablar se encontró preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado la noche anterior exactamente, y las imágenes que acompañaron ese pensamiento lo hicieron incomodarse aún más.

«Es Hermione», se recordó a sí mismo. «La correcta, "acato todas las reglas", prefecta, Hermione».

«_¿La que pasó la noche en nuestro dormitorio con su novio?_», la voz beligerante detrás de su mente se metió. «_Hicieron más que sólo dormir en la misma cama y tú lo sabes_»_._

«No, no lo sé», discutió Harry consigo mismo. «Y no quiero saberlo. Lo que hicieron o no detrás de esas cortinas no es asunto mío».

Por desgracia, mientras más intentaba no pensar en lo que pudieron haber hecho, más fuertes se volvían las imágenes mentales irrumpiendo en su mente.

―Yo… eh… creo que… eh… voy a bajar a la fiesta un ratito más ―dijo Harry, arrojando sus pijamas sobre la cama.

―No, Harry ―protestó Hermione antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de caminar hacia la puerta―. No tienes que hacerlo. Me voy.

―Hermione… ―se lamentó su novio y le ofreció una mirada suplicante.

―Te veo mañana ―dijo firmemente a Ron antes de tomar el picaporte.

―¿No te estás olvidando de algo? ―preguntó él, colocando una mano en la puerta para que ella no pudiera abrirla.

―Ah, cierto. Buenas noches, Harry ―dijo Hermione sin siquiera voltear.

―No me refiero a eso ―sonrió Ron―, y lo sabes.

―Ya te he saludado.

―Pero no te he visto desde entonces, así que tienes que hacerlo otra vez.

―Eres imposible ―gimió Hermione, mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreír cuando se dio media vuelta y lo vio mirándola con una media sonrisa―. Bien ―se rindió con un suspiro―. Buenas noches, Ron ―habló de una forma melodramática mientras se paraba en puntitas de pié y le besaba la mejilla―. Toma la aspirina ―susurró ella, poniendo una mano en su pecho y alejándolo de la puerta―. Te sentirás mejor ―añadió al abrirla.

―Me sentiré mejor si me das un beso como se debe ―murmuró él, ojeando el pasillo para ver si otras personas podían verlos accidentalmente.

―Parece que tendrás una muy mala noche ―le informó ella al comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras―. ¡Buenas noches a los dos!

―Bueno… ―suspiró Ron, encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando la puerta antes de girarse para afrontar a Harry―. Valió el intento.

…

Ron odiaba los domingos. Eran casi tan malos como los lunes. Claro que podía quedarse en cama si quería, pero ese no era el punto, ya que apenas se despertó, empezó a prepararse para el resto del día. Podría haberse escondido en su cama por un rato, pero no podía evadirlo por siempre. Tarde o temprano tendría que bajar las escaleras, y cuado lo hiciera, no tenía más opción que hacer su tarea. Después de un gran almuerzo, claro. Ni Hermione podía esperar que estudiase con el estómago vacío.

Desafortunadamente, el desayuno no parecía ser lo suficientemente largo los domingos. Especialmente cuando tienes encima horas y horas de tediosa tarea por realizar. No que no intentase alargarlo con segundos y terceros platos, pero incluso él tenía que dejar de comer en algún momento, y entonces sabía que Hermione comenzaría a presionar.

Los domingos eran los mejores días de ella. Era el único día de la semana en que la Sala Común estaba tranquila y todos hacían sus tareas. Al contrario del resto de la población de estudiantes, Hermione, quien siempre terminaba con todo temprano, tenía tiempo de sentarse a leer o revisar su trabajo para contento de su corazón. Sólo que esta semana, en vez de sentarse en la Sala Común junto a sus amigos, optó por leer en otro lugar. Ron, por supuesto, sabía lo que ella en realidad estaba haciendo porque se lo dijo antes de irse. Iría a controlar la poción y luego a la Sala de Requerimientos por un rato, y volvería para el mediodía. El mediodía llegó y también se fue, y Hermione jamás se presentó.

No que Ron estuviera muy preocupado. Sabía que era normal que perdiese la noción del tiempo cuando leía, y él tenía peores problemas de los cuales ocuparse. Como el hecho de que Lavender Brown se haya metido en la sala mientras él se preocupaba por su ensayo de Transformaciones y haya tenido la caradurez de preguntarle si quería estudiar con ella cuando claramente ya estaba estudiando con Harry.

Su cortante respuesta, "¡No!", obviamente no había sido suficiente para alejarla, porque incluso después de descartarla y volver su atención al libro de Transformaciones, ella continuó allí parada por alguna desconocida razón. Tendría que ser totalmente grosero si quería alejarla de allí.

―¿Por qué sigues aquí? ―inquirió Ron―. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

―Sí ―respondió Lavender, más que un poco desconcentrada―, pero… bueno… ¿estás seguro que no quieres ayuda? Porque me encantaría si…

―¿Ayuda tuya? ―interrumpió Ron con un soplido―. Eso es gracioso ―rió él―. Quizá no lo hayas notado, pero he estado estudiando con la bruja más inteligente de la escuela durante seis años.

―Claro que lo he hecho ―respondió Lavender, quedándose sin argumentos―, pero ella no está aquí para ayudarte, ¿o sí?

―¿Por qué te querría a ti si puedo estudiar con ella? ―contestó Ron bien fuerte para que todos lo oyeran.

―Yo… yo sólo pensé que… que…

―Bueno, ahí está tu problema ―chasqueó él, cerrando el libro mientras lo hacía.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ―preguntó Lavender, entornando los ojos y llevando una mano a su cadera. No tenía muy en claro lo que él estaba insinuando, pero estaba bien segura de que la había insultado.

―¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta y te fijas si puedes descrubrirlo? ―respondió Ron, mirando a Harry en busca de ayuda, quien estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de Neville y movía la cabeza tristemente―. O no. En realidad no me interesa lo que hagas mientras lo hagas en otro lugar.

―¡Diablos, Weasley! ―interrumpió Seamus después que Lavender se fuera corriendo donde Parvati, quien había observado la conversación desde el otro lado.

―¿Qué? ―respondió el joven pelirrojo cuando volvió a darse vuelta y observó a sus tres compañeros observándolo.

―Eso fue grosero, ¿no te parece? ―acotó Neville.

―Incluso para ti ―añadió Seamus―. Y eso ya es mucho decir.

―Ella se lo buscó ―respondió Ron, encogiéndose de hombres para demostrar que realmente no le importaba si había herido sus sentimientos―. ¿Qué parte de la palabra "no" no entendió?

―¿Te das cuenta de que cuando una chica linda te pregunta si quieres estudiar con ella, por lo general está interesada en más que en tus notas? ―dijo Seamus, arqueando sus cejas sugestivamente. El rostro de Neville se llenó de color―. Ese fue un movimiento bastante idiota de tu parte, si me preguntas a mí.

―Bien, no te pregunté nada ―disparó Ron a la defensiva―. Además, ella es "estudiada" por demasiados chicos para mi gusto.

―Créeme, Weasley. Eso no es necesariamente algo malo ―respondió Seamus con una sonrisa―. Yo preferiría estudiar con una chica que es tutorada y sabe lo que hace que con una que nunca ha abierto un libro.

―Es toda tuya, entonces ―dijo Ron al dejar su libro de Transformaciones a un lado y reemplazarlo por el de Historia de la Magia.

…

«No puedo creerlo». Hermione ardía de rabia cuando corrió como tormenta de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor con un fino libro rojo bajo el brazo. «¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Tendría que saber que lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Por supuesto que lo sabe», se dijo a sí misma después de darle a la Dama Gorda la contraseña y cruzar a la Sala Común. «Sólo que estaba esperando que fuera tarde antes que temprano. El imbécil sobreprotector», continuó en su mente mientras escaneaba y daba con el cabello pelirrojo que había estado buscando.

«Lo sabías», pensó Hermione al llegar donde Ron, quien estaba sentado observando un pergamino.

―Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste ―siseó ella, deslizando el libro que cargaba para tirarlo encima del ensayo de Ron.

―¿Eh? ―se alarmó él, saltando de la sorpresa y dándose la vuelta para afrontar a su novia―. ¿Qué? ―preguntó, esperando poder obtener tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de por qué lo reñía.

«No puede ser por Lavender», razonó él. Le conté sobre ella. «¡MIERDA! Sólo no admitas nada hasta saber qué estás admitiendo».

―Lo sabías ―repitió ella con voz baja y rasposa.

―¿Sabía qué? ―preguntó Ron, esperando no verse tan asustado como se sentía. Hermione furiosa y gritando era una cosa. Hermione furiosa y usando una voz suave y calculadora era otra muy distinta.

―Eso dice ―dijo ella, apuntando al libro que había dejado sobre su tarea― que sólo va a tener efecto en mí.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó de nuevo, más confuso que nunca. Eso fue hasta que bajó la mirada y leyó velozmente el título del libro, _Encantada por el Lazo – Las Restricciones de la Maldición Lànain_―. Ah…

―¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir para defenderte?

―No es… eh… una maldición.

―No, para ti no lo es ―siseó Hermione―, pero te olvidaste de mencionar esa parte, ¿no? Y yo aquí pensando que seríamos capaces de 'protegernos' el uno al otro, pero no es así como funciona, ¿verdad? Tú eres el único que tendrá algo de control. De hecho, lo tendrás _todo_ y yo estaré prácticamente a tu merced.

―¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ―preguntó Ron tanto irritado como insultado por la insinuación de que él la denigraba.

―Sabes perfectamente bien de lo que hablo ―remarcó ella―. Tú serás capaz de 'protegerme' de otro hombre, pero no funciona para ambas partes. Tú seguirás pudiendo tocar a cualquier otra que se te ocurra.

―No quiero tocar a ninguna otra ―susurró él, bajando su voz con indignación.

―Ese no es el punto.

―¿No lo es? ―preguntó Ron, frunciendo la ceja en confunsión―. Eh… ok. Entonces, ¿por qué vienes a regañarme?

―Porque sí podrás hacerlo.

―Pero no quiero.

―Bien, yo tampoco.

―No es por eso que me preocupo ―protestó Ron con una voz ronca―, y tú lo sabes.

―Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte porque yo puedo cuidarme sola.

―No, Hermione, no puedes.

―Puede asegurarte que sí.

―¿Qué carajo están mirando? ―le gruñó Ron a los mirones mientras se levantaba de la silla, se cruzaba de brazos y procedía a mirarlos fijamente hasta que cada uno de ellos se hubiera volteado―. Vamos a terminar esta conversación arriba ―chasqueó él y agarró su ensayo, lo metió dentro del libro de Hermione con bronca y se lo puso bajo el brazo antes de que alguien lo viera―. Vámonos ―dijo él, colocando una mano en su espalda y guiándola.

Por una décima de segundo las palabras "no puedes decirme qué hacer" se aferraron a la punta de su lengua y ella consideró permanecer allí donde estaba. Pero sí habían muchas personas en la Sala Común y a pesar de que ya no los estaban mirando, sí los escuchaban. Ella quería continuar la "conversación", así que se tragó la respuesta y lo siguió a Ron por las escaleras.

Tan pronto como entraron a la habitación de él y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie allí, Ron apuntó su varita a la puerta y selló la habitación.

―Mira, Mione ―dijo arrojando su varita a la cama―. Ya sé que piensas que puedes…

―¡No me digas así! ―gritó ella mientras posaba ambas manos en sus caderas―. Y no lo pienso. Lo sé.

―¿Y qué hay de Malfoy? ―disparó él, tomándola por sorpresa.

―¿Qué hay con él? ―preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

―Quizá te hayas olvidado de lo que Malfoy te hizo en el tren, pero yo no ―chasqueó Ron, apretando los puños a los lados al rememorarlo todo.

―Él no hizo nada ―insistió Hermione―. Ya te lo dije. Yo lo provoqué.

―¡MENTIRA! ―gritó Ron―. ¡Te tenía acorralada, Hermione! ¡Y ni siquiera tenías encima tu maldita varita! Si yo no hubiese entrado cuando lo hice no sé que hubiera pasado.

―Le hubiera pateado la entrepierna, eso hubiera pasado.

―Una excelente forma de enfurecerlo aún más ―dijo él con un suspiro―. Mira, ya sé que piensas que puedes cuidarte sola, pero…

―Yo puedo ―insistió Hermione, cruzándose de brazos desafiantemente.

―¡No, en el condenado tren no pudiste! ―persistió él―. ¡Estabas desarmada y a _su _merced!

―¡NO es como tú lo dices! ―replicó ella con un tono de voz resentido―. ¡Estábamos en un tren lleno de gente, por todos los cielos! Todo lo que tenía que hacer era gritar y…

―¿Qué si ponía un conjuro silenciador en el compartimiento? ―arguyó Ron rápidamente..

―No lo hizo.

―Pero pudo haberlo hecho ―remarcó Ron―. Nadie te hubiese escuchado gritar.

―Esto no tiene sentido ―suspiró Hermione, llevando sus manos al aire por la impotencia―. ¡No voy a discutir contigo algo que ni siquiera ha pasado!

―¡Pero pudo! ―declaró Ron―, ¡Porque es condenadamente fácil! Bajas la guardia por un segundo y eso es todo. Y no es sólo por ti ―añadió―, por mí también. Reflexioné sobre ello tan pronto estuviste en el tren, porque habían Aurors y miembros de la Orden alrededor y no creí que algo te pasaría. Si algo te hubiese ocurrido hubiera sido mi culpa ―dijo él miserablemente.

―Yo era la que no estaba prestando atención ―confesó Hermione, mientras su enojo comenzaba a aminorar.

―Cuando lograste escapar de ellos ―admitió Ron mientras se sentaba en su cama y dejaba caer sus ojos al suelo―, me juré a mí mismo que jamás dejaría que te pasara algo como eso otra vez. Que jamás dejaría que esos bastardos te lastimaran… y rompí esa promesa casi tan pronto como estuvimos fuera de la maldita casa. Tú no entiendes como me sentí ―dijo, y el pánico que sentía se hizo evidente en su voz―. Yo estaba precisamente ahí cuando te raptaron y no pude detenerlos. Lo intenté, pero no pude llegar a ti a tiempo. Y no dejo de pensar en las cosas que ellos aún podrían estar haciéndote, porque te… te he fallado.

―No ―insistió Hermione, mientras se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba de una mano―. No lo has hecho.

―Sí, lo hice ―gimió él miserablemente―. Les fallé a ti y a Harry en el Departamento de Misterios y te fallé de nuevo este verano. Esta vez sí estaba ahí. Estaba justo a tu lado en el Callejón Diagon y aún así no pude detenerlos. Intenté llegar a ti, realmente lo hice ―murmuró él.

―Lo sé ―le aseguró Hermione, llevando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercándolo―. Te vi pasar entre toda la multitud y supe que llegarías a mí. Fue por eso que hice lo que hice… porque quería protegerte del mismo modo que tú a mí.

―Pensé que no volvería a verte ―susurró Ron entre su cabello mientras él lo abrazaba―. Nunca me sentí tan destruido y no quiero volver a sentirme así otra vez. No tiene que pasar ―dijo él, apartándose y posando sus melancólicos ojos azules en los de ella―. Nada de eso. Yo podría prevenirte de todo si tan sólo… si hiciéramos lo del Lànain lo más pronto posible. Krum jamás podrá retenerte otra vez. Podría haberlo forzado a liberarte, incluso con la multitud interponiéndose entre nosotros. Tú no hubieses desaparecido y nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.

―De eso no puedes estar seguro ―dijo ella suavemente.

―Yo sé que esto te protegerá.

―¿Y qué hay de ti? ―preguntó Hermione al limpiarle las lágrimas que se juntaron en sus ojos.

―¿Qué de mí?

―¿Quién va a protegerte, Ron?

―Yo no necesito la misma clase de protección ―declaró Ron―. Además, la mayoría de los Mortífagos son hombres y el Lànain sólo repele a personas del sexo opuesto.

―¿Como Bellatrix Lestrange? ―inquirió Hermione―. Ella disfruta jugar con sus víctimas antes de acabarlos ―añadió ella cuando Ron permaneció en silencio.

―Pero no va a secustrarme… ―dijo él, moviéndose algo incómodo.

―Es una enferma y retorcida perra, así que yo no descartaría nada. Tú quieres protegerme. Lo entiendo. Pero yo también quiero protegerte a ti.

―Yo no importo ―dijo Ron, dejando caer su cabeza otra vez.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―preguntó Hermione entre enojada, incrédula y triste―. Me importas a mí ―afirmó―. Y le importas a Harry. Y a tú familia ―continuó―. Todos te amamos, y voy a hacer todo lo necesario para protegerte.

―Hermione, no puedes.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó ella―. Tienes dos medallones.

―Porque no funciona de ese modo ―insistió Ron.

―Sólo porque no es lo habitual no significa que no funcione ―declaró Hermione―. Es sólo un hechizo. Lo leí cuidadosamente y no marca diferencias entre sexos. El género de la persona que termina usando el talismán no interesa. Son la magia y la sangre las que fuerzan el lazo. El talismán sólo lo amplifica y sostiene la conexión. Si tú puedes ponerme uno a mí, estoy segura de que yo puedo hacer lo mismo contigo.

―Pero… ―balbuceó Ron―… pero, es que no se así. Lo hombres no…

―¿No qué? ―interrumpió Hermione―. ¿No le dan el control a sus mujeres?

―No es eso ―insistió Ron―. Es sólo que… es…

―¿Humillante? ―completó ella―. ¿Degradante?

―Sí.

―¿Y aún así esperas que yo acepte?

―No es lo mismo ―mantuvo Ron.

―Sí lo es ―insistió Hermione―. Yo no soy propiedad tuya. No soy una pequeña estúpida que se va a callar y dejar controlar por el marido. Un matrimonio se hace de a dos. Tenemos que ser equitativos o si no, no va a funcionar. Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero sólo si tú aceptas también. De ese modo tendré el mismo control sobre ti y estaremos iguales.

―Hablas en serio, ¿cierto? ―preguntó él, estudiando sus expresiones faciales con detenimiento.

―Sí, así es.

―Muy bien ―dijo Ron, después de un momento de silencio―. Lo… lo haré.

―No puedes aceptar así como así ―protestó Hermione―. Tienes que pensarlo antes.

―No lo necesito ―respondió Ron, agitando su mano como si así ahuyentara la sugerencia de ella―. No me importa. No se trata de control o pertenencia, después de todo. Al menos no hasta donde yo entiendo. Y quizá sea mejor de este modo ―admitió él, ahora que la impresión había disminuido un poco y podía pensar claramente en lo que una unión bilateral significaba―. Es decir, si yo también 'te pertenezco' se borrará algo del estigma que conlleva, ¿no? Porque como tú has dicho, estaremos iguales y no hay nada de vergonzoso en eso. Aunque sí, es algo embarazoso, y Fred y George me dirán que soy un dominado. Seguramente se burlarán de mí el resto de mi vida si lo descubren, pero, al fin y al cabo, ya hacen eso, así que… sí, lo haré. Pero no… eh… no vamos a decírselo a nadie, ¿verdad? ―preguntó bastante incómodo―. No vamos a anunciarlo o algo así, ¿o sí?

―¡Absolutamente no!

―¿Se lo diremos a alguien?

―¿Te refieres a Harry? ―preguntó Hermione―. No lo sé ―admitió ella cuando Ron movió la cabeza en espera de una respuesta―. ¿Tú qué opinas?

―Oye, Harry, ¿adivina qué? ―dijo Ron como si su mejor amigo estuviera en la habitación con ellos―. Hermione y yo vamos a hacer el Lànain. Ah, ¿nunca has oído de ello? ―continuó actuando―. Bien, no me sorprende dado que es una de las prácticas más nefastas creadas por los maníacos de la sangre pura como Tú-sabes-quién. Básicamente tomaré este medallón que le robé a Sirius, se lo pondré en el cuello a Hermione y al hacerlo, se convertirá en mi mujer. Claro… ―chasqueó él―, así tendríamos que decírselo.

―Es obvio que quedará impactado ―admitió Hermione―, pero una vez que le expliquemos el plano protector…

―¿Y qué hay de la parte en que estamos casados?

―Creo que eso también lo debería saber ―respondió Hermione después de pensarlo un momento―. Es nuestro mejor amigo. Si de verdad vamos a casarnos, lo quiero en esto. Siento que no estaría bien si no lo supiera. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

―Definitivamente ―acordó Ron―. Entonces… eh… ¿qué hay de la poción? ¿Quieres contarle eso también?

―No ―declaró Hermione con tanta seguridad que Ron se asombró―. No interesa que Voldemort sepa que estamos unidos por el Lànain. No es importante porque no es parte del plan original, pero no puede saber de la poción o del porqué la tomaremos. No se lo podemos decir a Harry a menos que haya dominado la Oclumancia y sea capaz de bloquear conscientemente sus pensamientos. También tiene que ser capaz de controlar sus emociones, o al menos apaciguarlas para que Voldemort no pueda usarlas para descubrir lo que ocurre. Definitivamente no podemos decirle nada a Harry por el momento. Es demasiado emocional.

―No puedes culparlo, Hermione ―dijo Ron en defensa de su mejor amigo―. Tú también lo serías si…

―Lo sé ―dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo―. No lo digo como una crítica, sólo te muestro los hechos.

―Sí, bueno… Snape es un vengativo, rencoroso y asqueroso hijo de…

―¡RON!

―Oye, es un hecho ―informó él antes de que Hermione dijera otra palabra―. Ni siquiera tú puedes discutirme eso. Tiene a Harry en esto desde que llegó aquí. El mugroso imbécil… ―murmuró por lo bajo―. No puedes culpar a Harry por no querer pasar más tiempo del necesario con ese…

―Ron ―dijo ella en advertencia cuando vio dónde se dirigía.

―Es la verdad.

―La verdad es que es necesario que Harry aprenda Oclumancia.

―No interesa cuán necesario sea ―le dijo Ron―. No va a arrastrarse a los pies de Snape.

―Si él no lo hace, yo lo haré.

―No puedes ―respondió Ron rápidamente―. Si lo haces todo se pondrá mucho peor.

―¿Cómo podría ponerse peor de que ya está?

* * *

**Nota de Traducción:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Yo les cuento que tuve traumas con este capítulo. Primero porque me resultó absolutamente pesada Hermione en la primera parte. Creo que fue la sección que más tardé en traducir solamente porque me aburría y me iba a hacer otra cosa. Y segundo… ¡porque Ron fue demasiado malo con Lavender! No puedo creer que la haya tratado de esa forma; estoy indignada. Sé que todas quisimos cuando leímos el 6to libro que le dijera exactamente todo eso, pero la verdad es que ahora que lo hizo me enojé con Ron. Por más pesada que sea Lavender, ¡solamente le ofreció ayuda y no le dijo nada más! Y después la completa diciendo que es "humillante" y "degradante" que Hermione le practique el Lànain. ¡Este no es mi Ronald Weasley! Por lo menos accedió a hacerlo igual al final… si no, no sé adónde lo hubiese mandado. No digan nada de Harry pensando en Hermione como "mujer". Rogue va a aclarar su punto de vista en el próximo capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

¹ El _skinsap_ es el nombre que se le da al líquido verde y oscuro que desprende la planta mimbulus mimbletonia a chorros, con olor a estiércol podrido. No tiene nombre en español, así que lo dejé como estaba.


	47. El tercer confidente

**Nota de la Autora:**

_Nunca creí que esto sería algo que necesitaría explicar, pero recibí más que unos pocos reviews de gente que estaba confundida y preocupada por Harry _(Rogue hace referencia a sus reviews en Checkmated)_, así que para que no hayan más malentendidos ni interpretaciones falsas, voy a decirles que:_

_**Harry no está ni nunca estuvo enamorado secretamente de Hermione.**_

_Al menos no en esta historia. Él sí la ama (de una forma fraternal y de amistad íntima), pero también es un adolescente como cualquier otro. Tener pensamientos sexuales con una amiga es algo perfectamente natural y no es algo que Harry (ni ningún otro adolescente) pueda controlar, especialmente después de enterarse que tal amiga es sexualmente activa._

_Harry pensó en Hermione en la ducha en el capítulo anterior por el comentario de Ginny. Si Ginny le hubiese dicho que las que se ducharon fueron Lavender y/o Parvati, se las hubiese imaginado a ellas (y con muchos más detalles). En realidad no es Hermione, sino el pensar en una mujer (cualquier mujer que él conozca) en una situación sexual, el responsable de sus pensamientos. Y el problema es que se mezcla con el saber que su otro mejor amigo es el tipo que está con ella._

_Es obvio que le tiene algo de celos a Ron, pero no porque quiere a Hermione para él mismo, sino porque su amigo está haciendo cosas con una chica que él mismo quisiera hacer, pero que nunca hizo. Es natural para él sentir curiosidad (incluso si la chica en cuestión sea casi como su hermana). Si fuera cualquier otra chica y no Hermione, podemos apostar que Harry le hubiese preguntado a Ron sobre sus experiencias sexuales detalladamente. Pero sí es Hermione, y a pesar de no preguntar y no querer hacerlo __**aún**__, no puede evitar pensar en ello (aún cuando lo ponga extremadamente incómodo). Está fuera de su control. Puede luchar e intentar pensar en otras cosas cuando imágenes que no quiere ver se aparecen en su cerebro, pero no puede evitar que ocurran._

_Así que Harry no se está comportando para nada extraño. No es anormal y no está sufriendo episodios. No está enamorado secretamente de Hermione, no es un depravado ni nada de eso, es sólo otro adolescente normal que se siente curioso e interesado por las chicas en general._

* * *

**47. El tercer confidente**

―Termínala de una vez ―chasqueó Seamus cuando Neville, quien estaba sentado a su lado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, se levantó y caminó alrededor de la escalera que llevaba a los domitorios por cuarta vez―. Estoy tratando de escribir.

―Ah, sí… Perdona ―se disculpó Neville, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón con un suspiro desganado.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó Seamus al tomar su pergamino y chusmear el ensayo de Historia de la Magia de Neville.

―Nada ―respondió él―. Sólo… que necesito mi pergamino y lo dejé arriba.

―Pues vé a buscarlo…

―No puedo ―gimió Neville―. Bueno, podría ir… ―añadió cuando el joven irlandés puso sus ojos en blanco―, pero mejor espero a que Ron y Hermione hayan terminado… ya sabes…

―¿De gritarse mutuamente? ―preguntó Seamus.

―Sí. Harry… ―lo llamó Neville, dirigiendo su atención al jovencito de alborotado cabello negro y anteojos sentado en la silla de la izquierda―, ¿cuánto crees que tardarán?

―¿Y cómo voy a saber? ―respondió Harry, bajando su libro para descubrir a sus dos amigos estudiándolo.

―Debes saber sobre qué están discutiendo ―explicó Neville.

―Ni idea ―respondió Harry sinceramente―, pero conociendo a esos dos, seguro que es por nada.

―¿Y a quién le importa? ―se metió Seamus―. Por lo menos están peleando en otro lugar. Me alegro de que no actúen como un par de banshees aquí abajo. Odio cuando lo hacen. Bueno, está bien ―admitió cuando las miradas incrédulas se le clavaron―, en realidad no lo odio. De hecho me entretengo bastante, pero no cuando tengo una montaña de deberes por hacer.

―¿No me harías el favor de subir y fijarte cuánto más se van a tardar? ―inquirió Neville esperanzadamente.

―¿Yo? ―preguntó Harry―. ¿Y por qué no te fijas tú?

―Porque tiene miedo de quedar en medio de la línea de fuego ―rió Seamus―. Al menos si te maldicen por accidente dejarán de pelear lo suficientemente rápido como para revertir el daño. Si hechizan a alguno de nosotros lo más probable es que ni siquiera lo noten o les importe.

―De seguro lo notarían ―les aseguró Harry.

―Pero no dejarían de discutir.

―Eh… ―farfulló Harry, imaginando el momento en que Ron sacara tanto de quicio a Hermione que ella fuera capaz de lanzarle una maldición―, probablemente no ―confesó cuando el Ron en su mente esquivó el hechizo y, en cambio, golpeó a Neville―. Hasta usarían el error como munición adicional para reñirse el uno al otro.

«¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!», oyó la voz de Hermione en su cabeza.

«¿Así que ahora soy el responsable de tu mala puntería?», oyó a Ron replicar.

«Yo no tengo mala puntería. Tú te moviste».

«¿Y yo tengo que ser tan idiota como para dejar que me maldigas?»

―Vamos, Harry ―escuchó a Neville suplicarle―. Sólo sube y fíjate. Si crees que la pelea seguirá mucho más, sólo coge el ensayo apoyado en mi escritorio. Por favor…

…

Llevó un par de minutos, pero finalmente Harry se rindió ante la petición de Neville -aunque de mala gana-, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba subiendo hacia el dormitorio de chicos.

«Esto no es bueno», se dijo Harry a sí mismo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Esperaba escuchar gritos de enojo o, como mínimo, murmullos viciados, pero incluso luego de pegar la oreja a la puerta siguió oyendo silencio. «Definitivamente, esto no es bueno», pensó al alejarse del marco y contemplar si bajaba o no las escaleras.

«Probablemente imperturbaron la habitación para que nadie los oiga», concluyó Harry, pero el conocimiento no tranquilizó sus pensamientos. De hecho, lo puso más ansioso. No era tan simple como entrar en medio de una de las tantas peleas de sus dos mejores amigos. Discutían tan seguido que a Harry ya les era indiferente. Pero esta pelea era diferente. Por empezar, ahora eran una pareja.

«¿Y si están discutiendo sobre cosas de novios?», se preguntó Harry.

Seguramente eso explicaría la desaparición repentina de ambos. Porque no fue que Ron se detuvo en medio de una discusión y la continuaron en otro lugar. Cuando él estaba molesto por algo todos se enteraban. Si quería decir algo, lo decía sin pensar ni un segundo si alguien más los estaba escuchando. Harry no podía recordar ni una vez que Ron pospusiese una pelea hasta haber encontrado un lugar privado donde continuarla.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que no tenía ganas de entrometerse en medio de esta pelea en particular. Así que hizo lo más lógico que podía hacer: llamó a la puerta. Sólo que apenas lo hizo se dio cuenta de que ellos no podrían oírlos más de lo que los oía él. No si la habitación estaba sellada, cosa de la cual estuvo seguro luego.

«Bueno», pensó él, alcanzando el picaporte y girándolo. «Sólo voy a probar y si no abre, iré a decirle a Neville que no pude entrar».

El problema fue que la puerta no estaba sellaba tal y como esperaba. La abertura que logró fue de tan sólo unos pocos centímetros, no suficiente para ver dentro de la habitación pero sí para permitir que los sonidos se filtraran al pasillo. Lo extraño era que no había sonido. Nada de gritos, nada de voces, nada de nada.

«Quizá están escondidos por ahí», pensó Harry al empujar la puerta un poquito más y espiar dentro. «¿Pero dónde?», se preguntó mientras entraba para coger el pergamino de Neville. «No hay ningún otro lugar donde pudieran haber ido, a menos que estén en las duchas», pensó fríamente.

Casi tan pronto como entendió el significado del pensamiento, un suave gemido provino del sitio donde se hallaba la cama de Ron.

«¡AY, MIERDA!», pensó Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como dos monedas, congelándose en su sitio y pensando qué hacer. Su primer instinto fue darse media vuelta y salir corriendo de la habitación, pero si lo hacía, era muy probable que lo oyeran. Su siguiente pensamiento fue desplazarse hacia el pasillo de la misma forma en que se desplazó hacia dentro, pero eso dejaba un problema: no conseguir el pergamino de Neville. ¿Qué pasaba si Seamus o Neville decidían subir para buscarlo? ¿No debería, al menos, advertir a sus amigos de trabar la puerta?

«¡MIERDA!», insultó otra vez al escuchar a Ron murmurar algo que no logró descifrar. Parte de él esperaba que su amigo se levantase y lo descubriera parado ahí. Gracias al cielo que eso no pasó. «Sólo toma el condenado ensayo y lárgate de aquí», se gritó Harry a sí mismo una vez que logró poder respirar. Por desgracia, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el escritorio de Neville obtuvo una mejor vista de la cama de Ron y, a pesar de intentar no hacerlo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia allí.

No era la primera vez que veía a una pareja besándose, pero al ver a sus amigos se dio cuenta de que había una enorme diferencia entre un besuqueo público, como esos que se veían en la Sala Común o Hogsmeade, y uno privado. El detalle más obvio era que estaban acostados, aunque parecía como si hubiesen comenzado sentados sobre la cama, ya que uno de los pies de Ron aún seguía colgando de ella.

Lo siguiente que notó fue que Hermione no estaba apoyada a un lado de Ron, sino que se apoyaba sobre él mientras lo besaba y producía leves sonidos. Suaves y pequeños jadeos que no sólo ardían dentro de su cerebro, sino que encendieron todo su cuerpo.

«Cho no hizo ruidos como esos cuando nos besamos», reflexionó mientras observaba una de las manos de Ron deslizarse por la espalda de Hermione y terminar en su trasero.

«No deberías estar viendo esto», se dijo a sí mismo cuando la mano de Ron bajó más y se perdió dentro de la falda de ella. Hermione gimió débilmente pero continuó besándolo y luego, sin advertencia, Ron rodó hasta quedar sobre ella. Justo en ese momento, Ron entrelazó sus manos con las de Hermione, se las levantó sobre la cabeza mientras su boca se alejaba de sus labios y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

«¡BASTA!», gritó Harry dentro de su mente, intentando forzarse a apartar la mirada y fallando al hacerlo. Era como si estuviera pegado al piso de horror o de la impresión, cosa de la que no estaba seguro ya que sentía una gran cantidad de ambas cosas más otra que lo aterrorizaba incluso más. No lo espantaba sólo lo que estaba observando, sino el modo en que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a ello. «¡SÓLO DEJA DE MIRAR!», exigió y finalmente se las arregló para cerrar los ojos.

Pero el daño estaba hecho. Incluso con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente aún podía verlos en su mente. No sólo eso, podían escucharlos. Y no sólo los suaves gemidos que estaban haciendo ahora, sino los que hizo particularmente Hermione cuando Ron la tocó. Ese gemido seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez.

«Es tu amiga», se regañaba Harry a sí mismo mientras regresaba lentamente hacia la puerta. «Deja de pensar en ella de ese modo. ¡Deja de hacerlo! No te gusta y no quieres estar con ella, ¡así que basta!»

«_Pero sí podrías besar a otras chicas de ese modo_», respondió una voz en su cabeza. «_Una chica que no llore. Una que te deje tocarla y gima mientras lo haces_»_._

«Pero, ¿y si soy un desastre haciéndolo?», se preguntó a sí mismo. «Quizá lo estaba haciendo realmente mal y por eso Cho no reaccionó como Hermione. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Beso horrible! ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?»

«_Ron parece saber lo que está haciendo_», se entrometió la otra voz.«_Puedes preguntarle a él…_»

«No, no puedo. Quizá si estuviese con otra que no fuera Hermione… pero no quiero saber de ellos dos haciendo… eso».

«_Es un poco tarde para eso dado que acabas de verlos justo ahora_»_._

«Mejor bajo, busco a Ginny y le pido que me lance un Oblivious. Así será como si nunca hubiese pasado».

«_A menos que los encuentres de nuevo_», pensó al dar un último paso en retroceso y chocar contra la puerta. «¡Demonios!», maldijo silenciosamente cuando observó el rápido movimiento en la habitación y la cabeza de Ron emergió de entre sus cortinas.

―¿Harry? ―preguntó él, sonrojándose profundamente cuando vio a su mejor amigo parado junto a la puerta―. ¿Qué estás…?

―Lo siento ―interrumpió Harry, dejando caer sus ojos verdes inmediatamente al suelo―. No quise… Es que Neville… bueno, él quería saber cuánto se tardarían. Necesita su ensayo y… No escuchaba nada y nadie me respondió cuando llamé así que... eh… Sólo tomaré su ensayo y me iré en seguida.

―No, espera ―dijo Hermione mientras se bajaba de la cama para que él pudiera verla―. No pasa nada ―continuó antes de que protestase. Si Harry hubiera levantado la vista, hubiese notado el sonrojo de las mejillas de ella también―. Tenemos que hablar contigo.

―¿Qué? ―gritó Ron, sorprendido―. ¿Ahora?

―¿Por qué no? Ya está aquí y la habitación está imperturbada.

―Pero… ―balbuceó el pelirrojo.

―Entonces ―dijo Harry, moviéndose incómodamente―. Em… ¿está todo bien?

―¿Eh? ―pronunció Ron con las orejas tan rojas como una flor―. Ah. Sí, estamos bien.

―Cierra la puerta, Harry ―instruyó Hermione―. Hay algo importante que Ron tiene que decirte.

―¿YO? ―gritó él cuando Harry cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta y lo miró con curiosidad―. Ni lo sueñes.

―Fue idea tuya ―se atajó ella―. Además, tú sabes más que yo del tema.

―No creí que algo así fuera posible ―se burló Ron―. ¿No podemos darle el maldito libro que encontraste y terminamos con esto?

―Dile ―insistió ella.

―Ay, vamos, Hermione… ―pidió Ron―. No me hagas hacerlo…

―Fue tu idea, así que cuéntale.

―¿Contarme qué? ―preguntó Harry, levantando, al fin, los ojos y mirándolos a ambos alternadamente.

―¡Cuéntale!

―¡MALDITA SEA!

…

―¿QUE VAN A QUÉ? ―gritó Harry sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

―Casarnos ―repitió Hermione sin siquiera pestañear. Ella había dejado que Ron explicara todo acerca del Lánain, pero mientras más avanzaba con los detalles, más confundido parecía Harry, así que Hermione lo interrumpió y fue directo al punto.

―¿CASARSE? ―gritó Harry, mirando la cara carmín de Ron―. Pero… si sólo han estado juntos por… ¿Cuánto tiempo es que llevan juntos? ―preguntó Harry sin recordarlo.

―Cinco años ―respondió Ron casi al instante―. Hermione dice que el primer año no cuenta, así que…

―¿Cinco años? ―repitió Harry, abriendo los ojos como platos―. Espera, espera, aguarda un segundo ―continuó, agitando una mano en el aire y colocándola en su cabeza mientras trataba de entender todo―. No han estado saliendo por tanto tiempo.

―Vamos por el cuarto mes ―corrigió Hermione.

―No se le puede pedir matrimonio a alguien si tan sólo han estado saliendo por cuatro meses ―dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para sus amigos.

―¿Y por qué diablos no? ―preguntó Ron, indignado.

―Porque… ¡porque no!

―Bueno, yo lo hice y ella dijo que sí, así que vamos a casarnos ―afirmó el joven pelirrojo, desafiante.

―Pero… esto es una locura ―dijo Harry, disintiendo con Ron y centrando su atención en Hermione, la persona más lógica que él conocía.

―Ok, sí es algo precipitado ―confesó ella.

―¿Algo? ―inquirió Harry, incrédulo―. Es absolutamente atropellado, Hermione. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

―Por supuesto que lo sé ―respondió ella con un suspiro―, pero, sinceramente, no me interesa. Es que… lo siento correcto. No es sólo por la protección ―intentó explicar―. Me refiero a que en gran parte sí lo es, pero hay mucho más que eso. Lo amo, Harry ―dijo Hermione, y sus mejillas se encendieron al pronunciar las palabras en alto a otra persona―, y él me ama. Es cierto que técnicamente sólo hemos estado juntos por un par de meses, pero los sentimientos han estado allí por muchísimo tiempo. Esto es algo que los dos queremos hacer y queremos que seas parte de esto. Es que… ya sé que es un ritual de enlace y no una boda, pero eres nuestro mejor amigo y no me gustaría que no estés a mi lado.

―No tienes que hacer nada ―le aseguró Ron a su atónito amigo mientras se estiraba hacia el otro lado de su cama y agarraba un fino libro rojo de su mesita de noche―. Como dijo Hermione, no es una boda. No tienes que participar, decir algo, vestirte elegantemente ni nada de eso. Ni siquiera necesitamos un testigo para que sea legal, pero… eh… sólo piénsalo, ¿quieres? Es decir, los tres siempre hemos estado juntos en los momentos importantes, al menos siempre que pudimos, y esto es…

―Lo que Ron quiere decir es que significaría mucho que estés en ese momento con nosotros ―interrumpió Hermione.

―Muy bien, es suficiente ―le dijo Ron a su novia, tomándola tanto a ella como a Harry por sorpresa―. ¿No ves que lo estamos agobiando? ―preguntó él al sacar su tarea del libro que tenía en manos―. Sólo déjalo tranquilo para que procese todo antes de que comiences a presionarlo por una respuesta.

―Yo no iba a…

―Los dos sabemos que sí ―afirmó Ron firmemente antes de tenderle el libro a Harry―. Toma, compañero. Quizá esto ayude un poco ―dijo, y Harry lentamente cogió el volumen―. Hermione lo encontró en la Sala de los Requerimientos. No dejes que nadie más lo vea, en especial mi hermana. Se va a poner como loca si se entera de esto.

―Ese libro no ―chilló Hermione cuando Harry leyó el título―. No quieres leer ese ―dijo ella, intentando agarrarlo―. Hace que suene despreciable.

―Es despreciable ―le recordó Ron―. Al menos en su forma tradicional ―añadiió―. No intentes disfrazarlo.

―Pero Ron, tú no lo has leído ―protestó ella―. Es realmente horrible. Sólo habla de cómo el Lánain ha sido usado para esclavizar a las mujeres por sig…

―Harry sabe que yo jamás me aprovecharía de ti de ese modo ―la cortó él.

―Pero hay otros libros.

―Éste fue el que tú trajiste ―replicó Ron.

―Estaba molesta. No quise que…

―¿Y no estás molesta ahora? ―preguntó Harry, levantando la vista del libro que sostenía y fijándola en su amiga.

―No ―admitió al instante.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Harry―. Si lo que dijo Ron es cierto, este es un hechizo asqueroso. Es tan repugnante que hasta van a esconderlo de todos los demás, incluyendo tus padres.

―Sobre todo mis padres ―dijo Ron con un escalofrío.

―Y ni siquiera quieres que lea sobre el tema ―continuó Harry.

―No me importa si lees sobre esto, pero ese libro es… Sólo no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada ―respondió Hermione―. Sí, el hechizo en sí es… bueno, hay que admitirlo, para lo que es usado es realmente despreciable; pero nosotros no lo usaremos para eso. Es sólo que cuando lo lees es fácil estremecerse con los efectos del hechizo y su propósito. Y lo que vamos a hacer no se basa en posesión o control. Además, los _dos_ vamos a hacerlo, y el hecho de que Ron esté dispuesto a llegar tan lejos sólo prueba que sus intenciones son honorables.

―Basta ―protestó Ron, enfureciéndose por la presión que ella estaba ejerciendo―. Sólo déjalo leer el libro ―continuó―, y puedes darle todos los que quieras ―añadió cuando Hermione pretendía replicar otra vez―. Una vez que hayas terminado ―dijo, volviendo su atención a Harry―, puedes preguntarnos todo lo que quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

―Eh… Sí, de acuerdo ―acordó Harry casi mecánicamente.

―Sólo no lo leas en la Sala Común ―le advirtió Ron a su mejor amigo―. No te conviene dejar que otras personas sepas lo que estás leyendo.

―Bien ―respondió Harry al acercarse a su baúl y meter el libro allí hasta que pudiera leerlo tranquilo.

―¿Ya terminaste el libro de Oclumancia que te había dado? ―preguntó Herrmione, saliendo de tema completamente.

―Eh…

―Ay, déjalo en paz ―se quejó Ron―. Eso puede esperar.

―No puede esperar ―replicó ella, posando ambas manos en su cadera―. De verdad necesitas trabajar en ello, ¿sabes? ―comenzó ella su discurso―. Y si el libro no te ayuda tendrás que hablar con el Profesor Snape, porque…

―Hermione ―intentó interrumpir Ron cuando notó la cara compungida de su mejor amigo.

―… no puedes seguir posponiéndolo.

―¡HERMIONE!

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ella, girándose y dedicándole una mirada irritada.

―¿No te parece que, como mínimo, primero debería terminar su tarea? ―le preguntó Ron, intentando no sonreír.

―Ah, bueno… eso es muy cierto ―admitió ella aunque aumentando su molestia―, pero aún así necesita…

―Pero no ahora mismo ―interrumpió Ron―. De momento tenemos que terminar nuestro ensayo de Historia de la Magia ―dijo, ondeando el pergamino que había retirado del libro y caminado hacia la puerta―. Vamos, compañero, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

―Sí, bueno ―respondió Harry al ir al escritorio de Neville y coger su ensayo.

―¿Vas a ayudarnos o qué? ―le preguntó Ron a Hermione mientras ambos salían del pasillo.

―No pienso hacerlo por ti, si es lo que pretendes ―respondió ella, rodeando los ojos y siguiéndolos por el corredor.

…

―No va a dejarte en paz con esto de la Oclumancia, ¿sabes? ―le advirtió Ron a su mejor amigo mientras ambos se preparaban para ir a la cama un par de horas después―. La tarea la calmó por ahora, pero no va a olvidar lo que estuvieron hablando.

―Lo sé ―suspiró Harry, reemplazando su pantalón por el pijama.

―Al menos leíste el libro, ¿no? ―cuestionó Ron al meterse en la cama.

―Partes ―admitió Harry.

―Yo lo terminaría todo si fuera tú ―respondió Ron―, antes de que ella empiece a torturarte con esto también. Oye ―añadió cuando una nueva idea ingresó en su mente―, ¿por qué no hablas con Moody? Volverá el sábado para nuestro castigo. Apuesto a que él sabe cómo manejarlo, y también Tonks. Ella también es un Auror, además de que siempre está en el colegio y definitivamente está de nuestro lado. Nunca confié en Snape. Todo eso de relajarte y limpiar tus pensamientos antes de acostarte suena como la forma perfecta de abrir tu mente para abrirle paso a Ya-sabes-quién, si me lo preguntas. Imbécil idota dos caras.

―Claro, Tonks… ―asintió Harry, tapándose con las sábanas. «¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?», pensó. «Trabajar con Tonks no debe ser tan malo», decidió rápidamente. Ella no era nada parecida a Snape; era amable, buena y tenía un gran sentido del humor. «Merlín sabe que será mucho más fácil abrirme con ella. Sí, de seguro eso funcionaría. Le diré a Hermione que ya casi termino el libro y que pienso pedirle a Tonks que me ayude. De seguro no puede negarse a eso».

―Entonces… eh… ―dijo Ron con incomodidad―, ¿hay algo que… eh… cualquier cosa que quieras preguntarme? Ya sabes, de lo que hablamos antes.

―La verdad, no ―respondió Harry, acurrucándose. Había estado las pasadas horas dándole vueltas al asunto mientras simulaba leer su libro de Encantamientos en la Sala Común, pero incluso ahora que la impresión había aminorado, no estaba seguro de la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Por un lado, sus amigos parecían estar bien seguros de lo que iban a hacer. Todavía no podía entender que estuvieran dispuestos a semejante compromiso, especialmente con tan poco tiempo de noviazgo, pero razonó que la guerra y todo habían tenido mucho que ver en la decisión. El principal motivo por el que Ron quería realizar este hechizo particular era proteger a Hermione, y, a decir verdad, no podía poner un pero a ello. De hecho, era hasta un alivio saber que ya no tenía que preocuparse porque alguien la tomara de esa manera. Harry nunca se lo admitió a nadie, pero ese pensamiento había cruzado su mente cuando se enteró que había sido secuestrada en el Callejón Diagon.

Claro que el hechizo que iban a utilizar no era uno de protección. De hecho, los aspectos protectores eran simplemente una parte. En realidad lo que iban a hacer era unirse de tal forma que en el Mundo Mágico se convertirían en marido y mujer.

Se iban a casar. Sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo se iban a casar. Y no sólo para protegerse, sino porque estaban enamorados.

«Enamorados». Cada vez que Harry pensaba en eso le daba náuseas. Él sabía que se gustaban. De hecho, sabía que a Ron le gustaba Hermione desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ¿cuándo había crecido ese sentimiento y cómo es que ambos se dieron cuenta de ello? ¿Cómo supieron que era algo real? ¿Cómo supieron que duraría?

Le había gustado Cho desde hacía años antes de que finalmente estuvieran juntos, y cuando al fin sucedió, fue un completo desastre. Toda su relación con Cho, si se le puede llamar de ese modo, había acarreado un malentendido tras otro. Ninguna de sus peleas habían sido tan rudas como las de Hermione y Ron, y aún así sus amigos siempre las superaron. No sólo las superaban, sino que parecían aferrarse aún más el uno al otro. Excepto las desafortunadas peleas con referencia a Scabbers en el tercer año o a Viktor Krum en cuarto, pero incluso esas ya habían sido olvidadas. Aún no podía entender cómo lo habían logrado. ¿Cómo olvidaron todas esas cosas? ¿Cómo es que podían pelear sin descanso durante seis años y volverse más unidos cuando su propia relación terminó después de un par de malentendidos?

Es claro que Cho no era la chica correcta para él, y Harry lo entendía. Ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva hasta podía admitir que no tenía mucho para hablar con ella, a excepción de Quidditch o Cedric. ¿Cómo es que le había gustado por tanto tiempo la muchacha equivocada mientras que Ron se quedó con la primera opción? ¿Cómo sabía que Hermione era la indicada?

Simplemente no tenía sentido. De verdad era una locura. Nadie encontraba su verdadero amor a los once ni a los dieciséis. Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Su propio padre había gustado de su madre desde antes del quinto año. Verdad que no empezaron a salir sino en séptimo, pero su padre ya sabía que su madre era la indicada para él, y se casaron poco después de la graduación. Y ellos no fueron los únicos adelantados. Quizá era más común en el Mundo Mágico, ya que los padres de Ron se casaron luego de un año de finalizar la escuela también.

―Eh… de acuerdo ―dijo Ron en respuesta a la notificación de Harry―. Sólo… pensé que quizá te estabas aguantando hasta que estuviéramos los dos para oírte. Ya sabes lo difícil que es hablar abiertamente con Hermione algunas veces.

―¿Una vez que le pones el talismán ella no podrá quitárselo? ―preguntó Harry, aprovechando la insinuación.

―No por sí misma ―admitió Ron―. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo, pero le prometí que se lo quitaría si eso es lo que quiere. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es pedírmelo. Nunca la obligaría a usarlo si ella no quiere.

―Y si lo haces ―presionó Harry―, sería como si se divorciaran, ¿no?

―Más o menos.

―¿Ya no estarían casados?

―Técnicamente sí ―respondió Ron después de un silencio prolongado―, pero sólo porque yo todavía tendría puesto mi talismán. Ella tendría que quitármelo para que el lazo esté completamente anulado.

―Bueno, eso explica todo.

―¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

―Cómo vas a ocultarle todo a tus padres. Es decir, no puedes sacarte el colgante tú solo y tus padres sabrán lo que es apenas lo vean, ¿no?

―Eh, sí.

―¿Y tus hermanos?

―Incluída Ginny ―añadió Ron―. ¿Cuál es el punto?

―Bueno, ya entiendo cómo planeas esconderlo de ellos. Le pedirás a Hermione que te lo quite antes de Navidad y, como los padres de ella no saben lo que es, podrá quedarse con el suyo. Pero, ¿qué piensas hacer en el mientras? Es decir, tarde o temprano alguien verá los talismanes. Neville es un sangre pura. ¿No notará el tuyo?

―Puedo ducharme en el baño de prefectos, y esperaré a que él no esté o no preste atención para cambiarme de ropas. Además soy hombre, y no he oído nunca de uno que haya hecho el encantamiento. Si Neville lo viera, no creo que piense que es lo que es ―explicó Ron.

―¿Y que hay de Hermione? Neville y Seamus quizá no presten mucha atención si logran ver un pedacito del talismán, pero te apuesto a que Parvati y Lavender lo harán. Hermione no es de las que usan joyería, por lo que resaltará y les resultará extrañó, ¿no crees?

―Na ―dijo Ron sin darle importancia al inclinarse y buscar su baúl―. Lo tengo cubierto ―añadió al tomar una caja pequeña de su pantalón y tendérsela a Harry.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó Harry, cogiendo la cajita.

―El regalo de cumpleaños de Hermione ―respondió Ron cuando vio a su amigo abrirla y retirar un dije plateado de ella.

―Este no es…

―No ―respondió Ron rápidamente―. Este es un dije común de protección. Una completa basura, en realidad. Nadie en su sano juicio cree que realmente sirvan de algo, pero se parece mucho al talismán del Lànain, así que le pedí a George que me consiguiera uno. Se lo daré a Hermione para su cumpleaños ―continuó― una vez que Sala Común esté llena de gente y todos puedan verlo. Si esas chismosas quieren hacer un escándalo porque ella empieza a usar joyería, pueden hacerlo en ese momento y olvidarse de ello. Luego lo cambiamos por el verdadero y nadie notará la diferencia.

―¿Y qué de tu hermana? ―preguntó Harry―. Te aseguro que ella será un poco más observadora y pedirá verlo.

―Maldita curiosa metida ―gruñó Ron―. Sí, Ginny será un problema. Hermione tendrá que tener más cuidado cuando esté a su lado. Gracias al cielo que no comparten la habitación.

―¿Y por qué no le cuentas todo? ―inquirió Harry.

―¿Estás loco? ―exclamó Ron fuertemente―. Quizá Ginny sea pequeña, pero es… Bueno, es obvio que jamás te ha lanzado ninguna maldición. Hasta los gemelos tienen sensatez suficiente para temer a su cólera. Claro que la torturan, pero siempre se detienen antes de sacarla de quicio por completo. De ninguna manera podemos contarle esto a Ginny. De seguro me mutilará, luego correrá a la lechucería y le enviará a mamá una carta para que venga derechito a Hogwarts a terminar conmigo. ¡Por Merlín! ―gimió―. Será un condenado baño de sangre. Jamás has visto a mi madre cuando está realmente enojada.

―Quizá si dejaras que Hermione se lo diga…

―¡NO! No aceptará explicaciones, Harry ―disparó Ron―. La única razón por la que Hermione oyó mi idea fue porque es hija de muggles y no sabía para qué era utilizado el Lànain en realidad. No tenía ningún prejuicio por lo que pudo escuchar y pensar razonablemente. Ginny no lo hará. Creerá que la he engañado y que me estoy convirtiendo en alguna clase de Slytherin retorcido y le daré un susto de muerte. No, no podemos contarle nada.

―Bien, no lo oirá de mí ―le aseguró Harry a su agitado amigo―, pero no entiendo cómo podrás mantenérselo oculto una vez que lo hayan conjurado.

―Le ocultamos muchas cosas a Ginny.

―Eso era antes ―corrigió Harry―. El año pasado cambió esa costumbre, ¿no crees? Me refiero a que conoce la mayoría de las cosas que hemos hecho y… de hecho, lo sabe todo ―continuó él al recordar la profecía, la cual le había revelado a Ginny ese mismo verano sin que lo supieran sus amigos.

―Sí, bueno, no va a saber esto ―afirmó Ron, dándose media vuelta y acomodándose en la cama cuando Seamus y Neville entraron a la habitación―. Estoy muerto de sueño ―dijo él, cerrando los ojos―. Seguiremos hablando mañana ―le murmuró a Harry, sabiendo que él entendería por qué no quería ahondar más en el tema.

―Sí ―respondió Harry, mirando a Seamus tirar un montón de ropa al suelo y lanzarse sobre la cama―. Buenas noches, compañero.

―Buenas noches ―murmuró Ron antes de perderse en sus sueños.

* * *

**Nota de Traducción:**

¡Hola a todos los que siguen la historia! Quiero decirles que en el capítulo anterior y en este, la primera parte que dice "nota de la autora" la escribe, justamente, la autora… RogueSugah. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso que escribe, solamente se lo traduzco. Por eso quería decirles que ¡yo sí amo el Quiddicth! A la que no le gusta es a ella, a mí me encanta. Lo aclaro porque muchos me dijeron: "difiero contigo Mel, a mí me gustan las escobas", cuando yo no soy la del disgusto.

Bueno, yendo al capítulo, hacía UN MONTÓN DE TIEMPO que no me tocaba escribir un capítulo casi todo de Harry. Me resultó súper cómodo hacerlo, la verdad lo extrañaba. Y no le echen culpas al pobre chico, que es normal pensar en chicas desnudas aunque éstas engloben a su mejor amiga. Por lo menos intenta luchar contra las imágenes en su cerebro. Hay que buscarle a Harry una novia… y urgentemente. Ginny, ¡¿dónde estás?

Voy a contestar unos reviews anónimos que escribieron, pero antes les comento que el capítulo que viene es _súper_ largo, así que creo que tardaré un poco más en actualizarlo (no me reten que últimamente no estoy tardando tanto como en otra época), pero prometo intentar subirlo antes de que vuelva a empezar mi universidad el 17 de agosto.

_**Alehp: **_¡Yo te agradezco a ti por leerlo y hacérmelo saber! Gracias, Alehp :)

_**Alejandra:**_ ¡No seas mala que hace cuatro capítulos que vengo actualizando cada 15 días más o menos! Dices eso porque no me tuviste que soportar unos cuatro meses (o más, no me acuerdo) que desaparecí por culpa de mi PC. Ahora estoy actualizando rapidísimo, jaja. Gracias por coincidir: ¡Hermione me aburre! Ya sé que seguramente a ti no todo el tiempo, pero a mí sí. Y últimamente la estoy soportando menos que antes :-P Y Ron… bueno, tuvo un "lapsus" donde se comportó como un idiota. Por lo menos recapacitó enseguida y aceptó, sino iba a presentar serias quejas ante Rogue :-P

_**n****anami:**_ De nada, Nani... Aquí te traje el capítulo siguiente, espero que te haya gustado. Besos...

_**YO:**_ ¡Gracias por el ánimo! Es difícil aunque no lo parezca, traducir implica perder un día entero (o más) volcada en la PC, cosa que mucho no me gusta… Así que gracias por las porras, jaja

_**Susy Snape:**_ ¡Su! ¿Cómo estás? Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti. ¿Así que te llevó días leerlo? Pues ahora me entiendes por qué a veces tardo tanto en actualizar (excusa mía, jaja). Harry no va a traer más problemas de los que ya trae, no te preocupes. Pobre… nadie tiene fe en él… ¡Yo te apoyo, Harry!

Gracias a todos los que leen siempre y más aún a los que pierden tiempo escribiendo un review, de verdad lo valoro muchísimo. Un beso grande, Mel


	48. La ceremonia

**48. La ceremonia**

La llovizna que acompañó el final de septiembre se convirtió en un aguacero torrencial para recibir octubre. Los corredores del castillo estaban fríos y expuestos, pero no tan húmedos y abandonados como los terrenos. Siendo prefectos, Ron, Hermione y Ginny debían vigilar a los de primero y segundo año durante los cortes entre clases y después del almuerzo hasta que las tormentas disminuyeran. Ron en particular parecía reacio a realizar esta tarea, pero se las arreglaba para entretenerse dándoles características extrañas a los pequeños traviesos que observaba y gritando cosas como "_¡Oye, Orejudo! Sí, te estoy hablando a ti. Siéntate y cierra tu maldita boca_" cuando se ponían muy insoportables. Esto, por supuesto, molestaba a Hermione totalmente, por lo que terminaban discutiendo y gritando cada vez que marchaban a sus propias clases.

La mayor parte del tiempo Harry ignoraba sus disputas. Reñir mutuamente era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, así que se limitaba a caminar detrás de ellos cada vez que comenzaban una pelea y los dejaba tranquilos. Para el común observador parecía que nada había cambiado entre Ron y Hermione, pero Harry conocía la verdad, y ahora que lo hacía, no podía entender cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Sí, ellos peleaban, pero de una forma completamente diferente. Los comentarios duros y las pequeñas pero importantes réplicas ya no estaban viciados con miradas venenosas o intenciones maliciosas. De hecho, varias de ellos eran acompañados de débiles media sonrisas o risitas bajas. Y desconcertante como era, Harry se dio cuenta de que _ese_ era el modo en que sus amigos coqueteaban. Lo habían estado haciendo por años sin siquiera darse cuenta y no parecía que abandonarían el hábito de un día para el otro.

Aunque eso no quería decir que no tenían desacuerdos de vez en cuando, porque sí los tenían. De hecho, una gran discusión una semana después del cumpleaños de Hermione terminó con ella hecha un basilisco en la Sala Común murmurando cosas como "atolondrado" e "imbécil". Harry y Ginny supieron al instante de qué imbécil se trataba a pesar de que Hermione se fue a su cuarto sin decirles una palabra. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Ron entró por el agujero del retrato con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué hiciste? ―espetó Ginny, dejando de lado su libro de Estudios Muggles para confrontar a su hermano tan pronto como salió a la luz.

―Yo no hice nada ―dijo Ron secamente―. Fue ella. Ella tiene toda la culpa ―insistió, señalando las escaleras que Hermione acababa de subir antes de empujar a su hermana para llegar a su propio dormitorio.

―Tiene razón, ¿sabes? ¡Sí eres un imbécil! ―le gritó Ginny justo antes de mirar a Harry, quien seguía sentado en el sofá junto a la chimenea. Una sola mirada bastó para que ambos supieran que estaban en el mismo canal. Sin decir palabra, Harry se levantó y ambos enfilaron hacia sus propias habitaciones para ver si podían llegar al fondo del asunto.

Cuando Harry llegó, se encontró con Ron caminado por la habitación y murmurando para sí mismo al igual que Hermione lo había hecho.

―¿Y? ―preguntó él al cerrar la puerta―. ¿Qué pasó?

―¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? ―gritó Ron, girando para encarar a su amigo―. Te diré lo que pasó. Hermione se pasó de la raya, eso pasó. Ha perdido completamente el juicio. Ya sabía que era un poco paranoica, pero esto… es condenadamente ridículo.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―inquirió Harry ahora más confundido que antes―. Hermione no es paranoica.

―¡Mierda que lo es! ―disparó Ron―. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste salir al patio o ir a la biblioteca por la tarde? Ya ni siquiera usa el baño de prefectos porque no le gusta estar ahí dentro sola.

―¿Qué? ―volvió a preguntar un poco impresionado con esa revelación. Había notado que Hermione había alterado su rutina un poco. Ahora iba a la librería por la mañana después de un breve desayuno o almuerzo, y todas las noches las pasaba en la Sala Común. Harry había asumido que era porque quería pasar más tiempo con Ron y él, claro. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que quizá tenía miedo de volver una vez que la alcanzara la oscuridad.

―¿Estás seguro? ―volvió a preguntar Harry―. Ella nunca fue de pasar demasiado tiempo afuera, amén de que nadie está saliendo mucho por la lluvia. Vas a tener que decirme algo más convincente que eso si quieres que piense que Hermione está tan mal como Moody.

―Destruyó el túnel ―dijo Ron torcidamente.

―¿Eh?

―El túnel que va hasta Honeydukes. Lo hizo pedazos.

―¡¿QUÉ? ―gritó Harry, sacudido por la impresión―. ¡¿Que hizo qué? ―inquirió sin poder creerlo―. ¿Por qué?

―¡Porque vio una rata! ―gritó Ron, levantando los brazos con exasperación―. ¡Obvio que hay ratas allí! ¡Es un maldito túnel! ¿Pero me escuchó? ¡NO! ¡Se fue como una loca y queriendo hechizarme!

―¿Para qué querían ir a Honeydukes? ―preguntó Harry, y luego lo absurdo de la pregunta lo avergonzó―. Ah… ―añadió al darse cuenta―, no querían ir a Hogsmeade, sólo estaban buscando un lugar privado para… Ok ―dijo, bloqueando los pensamientos en su cabeza―, así que maldijo a la rata.

―No, le erró a la rata ―le informó Ron―. Y cuando la maldita cosa se fue corriendo maldijo al túnel en su lugar, y con un hechizo que jamás había escuchando antes. Fue uno del Antiguo Egipto que Bill le enseñó en el verano. Un solo disparo de su varita y esos jeroglíficos se formaron en el aire y luego se apartaron para formar una clase de barrera antes de desvanecerse y estallar en mil pedazos. Estúpido Bill; todo es culpa suya. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le enseñó a conjurar una mierda como esa? Especialmente sin saber cuál es el hechizo que lo revierte.

―Espera ―dijo Harry con un nudo en el estómago―. ¿Bill no conoce el contrahechizo?

―No.

―¿Entonces Hermione tampoco?

―No ―suspiró Ron―. Aparentemente es por eso que trabajaban juntos y le enseñó el hechizo.

―¿Así que no puede arreglar lo que hizo?

―No.

―Genial, simplemente genial ―exhaló Harry―. Ese es el único pasaje secreto a Hogsmeade que Filch no conoce y ahora no lo podemos usar, ¿y todo por una rata? ―preguntó sin poder creérselo.

―Es que creyó que era Pettigrew ―agregó Ron―. Él prometió matarme y al parecer ella se lo tomó muy literal. Y no fue así, claro ―Harry lo miró arqueando las cejas―. Me refiero a Pettigrew. Sólo era una rata cualquiera, pero ella no me escuchó. Dijo que de todos modos tenía que hacerlo porque Pettigrew conocía ese túnel, así que de seguro también Ya-Sabes-Quién, así que lo destruyó. Maldita sea ―se quejó Ron, dejándose caer en la cama―. No sé qué debo hacer ―dijo después de un momento de silencio.

―Nada ―respondió Harry algo resentido―. Excepto, talvez, escribirle a Bill y ver si ya encontró el contrahechizo. Deberíamos avisarles a Fred y George también en caso de que vayan a Hogsmeade y pretendan escabullirse al castillo para sorprendernos.

―Me refiero a Hermione ―aclaró Ron―. No sé qué hacer para que se sienta mejor.

―Ustedes… ¿no pudieron arreglarse después de la pelea?

―No, pero no estoy hablando de la discusión. Eso no importa, puedo arreglarlo mañana. Yo hablo de su paranoia.

―¿Tan mal está? ―dijo Harry, dejando de lado su bronca―. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? ―se preguntó, y Ron negó con la cabeza―. ¿De verdad soy tan poco observador?

―No, sólo que ella es muy buena en ocultarlo ―confesó el pelirrojo―. A mí también me engañó hasta que apareció ese estúpido boggart. Ahí fue cuando presté más atención. Igual son cosas muy sutiles como ir a la biblioteca o salir al corredor sólo de día y con mucha gente a su alrededor.

―Pero… no tiene sentido. Hermione tiene que vigilar los pasillos de noche en sus rondas de prefectos.

―Sí, pero yo estoy con ella ―le recordó Ron―. Además tiene tu mapa, así que no creo que nadie sea capaz de sorprendernos.

―Para eso quería el mapa ―se dijo Harry suavemente.

«En parte, sí», pensó Ron, guardándose el otro motivo para sí mismo.

―¿Qué más? ―preguntó Harry, queriendo conocer los otros signos que había pasado por alto.

―Bueno, también está lo del Baño de Prefectos y… eh… otras cosas en verdad no puedo contarte ―admitió Ron de mala gana―. Por todo eso de la Oclumancia, ¿entiendes? Ha estado trabajando en un plan por _mucho_ tiempo. No puedo decirte mucho más que eso, excepto que… eh… es un poco… extremo y … de seguro no del todo legal, y el hecho de que quiera llegar tan lejos es una muestra clave de lo aterrada que está.

―¿Hermione tiene un plan? ―preguntó Harry con tranquilidad―. ¿Para derrotar a Voldemort?

―No exactamente, pero sí es uno bastante riguroso ―respondió Ron―. Aunque… yo… no puedo decirte nada más así que por favor deja de preguntar porque…

―… no puedes decirme ―finalizó Harry por él―, porque si lo haces Voldemort quizás se entere a través de mí.

―Lo siento, compañero.

―Yo también ―murmuró el chico de pelo negro.

―Así que… ¿cómo van tus clases de Oclumancia? ―preguntó Ron cuidadosamente―. ¿Has hablado con Tonks para que te ayude?

―Em… no ―admitió con vergüenza―, pero lo haré. «Si en verdad hay un plan que puede llegar a funcionar, tengo que saberlo»_._

…

Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron sí se arregló con Hermione la mañana siguiente. No estaba muy seguro de cómo lo había logrado ya que su amigo lo venció y se levantó mucho antes que él para bajar a la Sala Común. Pero lo que sea que hizo, lo hizo en tiempo récord, porque cuando Harry bajó las escaleras no discutían ni Hermione le dedicaba la fría mirada que él esperaba. De hecho, ella lo estaba esperando al pié de las escaleras y lucía nerviosa.

―Perdón ―murmuró apenas se dejó ver.

―¿Cómo dices? ―inquirió Harry, convencido de que la había malentendido. Hermione nunca se había disculpado con él antes. A decir verdad, no podía recordarla pidiendo disculpas con nadie.

―Perdón ―dijo ella un poco más claro, pero tan bajo como antes―. Sigo estando en lo cierto ―añadió con más fuerza y levantando la vista para encontrar a su amigo observándola con incredulidad―. El túnel es peligroso y ninguno debería usarlo, pero… no debí haber hecho lo que hice sin al menos consultarte antes, así que perdona. ¿Estás feliz? ―preguntó su amiga, cruzando los brazos y girando para encarar a Ron, quien seguía detrás de ella.

―Sí ―respondió él con una sonrisa―. ¿Y tú qué, Harry? ¿Satisfecho?

―No te mofes ―chasqueó Hermione.

―Ay, vamos, amor ―dijo Ron tiernamente―. No fue tan malo, ¿o sí?

―Sí, lo fue ―gruñó ella.

―Pero te sientes mejor, ¿no?

―No ―afirmó Hermione, empujándolo para poder caminar hacia el agujero del retrato―. Tú te sientes mejor.

―Está algo avergonzada ―susurró Ron mientras la veía alejarse.

―¿Cómo lograste que hiciera eso? ―inquirió Harry una vez que ella se perdió de vista y ellos comenzaron su propio camino hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar.

―Todo es gracias al encanto Weasley ―respondió el alto pelirrojo con una media sonrisa.

―No, en serio ―remarcó Harry, realmente intrigado por esta nueva influencia de su amigo sobre Hermione.

―Práctica.

―No hablo de que te haya perdonado, ¿cómo hiciste que ella se disculpara? ―lo presionó Harry.

―Ah, bueno, eso fue más difícil ―admitió Ron―. Tuve que disculparme yo primero.

―Pero tú no hiciste nada.

―Ya lo sé ―respondió Ron―, pero ella quería oírlo, así que le dije que lo sentía. No significa que creo que no tengo la razón.

―Probablemente ella tampoco lo piense ―le informó Harry con una sonrisa.

―No ―rió Ron―, pero aún así lo dijo y ambos lo oímos, así que técnicamente, ganamos.

…

Los Gryffindor y Slytherin de sexto año tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas juntos todos los martes y jueves por la tarde. Las clases, por lo general, se desarrollaban en el terreno dado que la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas que Hagrid encontraba interesantes eran o demasiado grandes o demasiado salvajes para tenerlas dentro del castillo. Las constantes lluvias eran un problema, y tras fallidos intentos por explicar la clase del martes dentro de su cabaña, la cual era muy pequeña, Hagrid canceló la misma dándoles a todos tiempo de recreo.

Cuando la clase del jueves también se suspendió, los chicos decidieron ir de todos modos a la cabaña de Hagrid y usar su tiempo libre como oportunidad para hablar un poco con él, ya que debido a las prácticas de Quidditch, las detenciones de los sábados y las enormes cantidades de tarea no encontraban tiempo para hacerle una visita decente a su amigo. Sin embargo, al contrario de los muchachos que tenían el resto de la tarde libre, a Hermione le quedaba una clase más, y como no había forma de que faltara a su clase de Aritmancia, Harry y Ron decidieron esperarla.

Hermione, por supuesto, tenía intenciones de pasar su tiempo libre en la Biblioteca, lo cual no era el mejor plan que sus amigos podían imaginar. Ron insistió en acompañarla, y una vez que ella se instalara allí y él estuvo seguro de que ni Malfoy ni sus estúpidos amigos estaban a la vista, decidió seguir con Harry camino a la Sala Común.

―Quizá deberíamos regresar ―dijo Ron cuando Harry le dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y el retrato se abrió―. No a estudiar ―aclaró él, al seguir a su amigo―, pero podríamos jugar ajedrez tanto allí como aquí.

―Eso no molestaría a Hermione para nada, ¿verdad? ―rió Harry mientras pensaba en las miradas furtivas y resentidas que les dedicaría cada vez que levantase la vista de lo que estuviera leyendo―. Y eso sin mencionar a Madam Pince. Es capaz de expulsarnos si nos encuentra jugando, incluso aunque estemos totalmente callados.

―¿Y si se va? ―preguntó Ron al ver a Harry desplomarse en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea.

―Todavía le falta una clase ―respondió su amigo mientas sus ojos verdes observaban la construcción de cartas explosivas que estaban armando Neville y Seamus, esperando ver quién de ellos la derrumbaba primero.

―Hermione no ―suspiró Ron, sentándose al lado de Harry―, Madam Pince. ¿Y si deja a Hermione sola en la biblioteca?

―¿Y por qué se iría? ―inquirió Harry, direccionado su atención nuevamente a Ron―. Estará bien ―añadió él, dándose cuenta de que la única paranoica no era Hermione―, pero si quieres regresar, supongo que podríamos buscar nuestros ensayos y…

―Na, está bien ―contestó Ron, y luego sacó su varita del bolsillo y la apuntó hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio―. La molestaríamos demasiado y lo que menos quiero es perturbarla. _Accio ajedrez_ ―conjuró, y la caja que contenía el juego bajó de inmediato.

―Así que… ¿van a hacerlo? ―preguntó Harry antes de retirar sus piezas del juego y mientras las acomodaba, así no tendría que mirar a Ron a los ojos.

―Sí ―aclaró él, al tomar sus propias piezas y esperar a que Harry hiciera el primer movimiento.

«¿No se supone que debería estar lleno de nervios?», se preguntó Harry al mover la primera pieza. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No parecía real. Había esperado que él recapacitara, pero no lo hizo. «Realmente pasará», se dijo a sí mismo mientras observaba el movimiento de Ron. «Esta noche lo harán luego de la ronda de prefectos. Efectivamente darán el gran paso… y Ron no está aterrorizado. ¿Cómo puede ser que NO esté aterrorizado? Ni siquiera parece nervioso», pensó Harry, estudiando a su joven amigo muy de cerca mientras volvía a mover una pieza.

Habían sido mejores amigos durante seis años y Harry conocía a Ron demasiado bien como para saber si estaba agitado o no. Ya lo había visto preocupado y nervioso. Lo había visto asustado hasta la nuca. También lo había visto en situaciones donde él se ponía ansioso, temeroso o ambos, pero este no era el caso. De hecho, mientras más tiempo pasaba Harry sentado junto a él y jugando ajedrez, más seguro estaba de que la calma de Ron era totalmente verdadera.

Empero, eso no era lo mismo que decir que Ron se estaba comportando normalmente, porque no era así. Apenas si había comido durante el almuerzo y se había comportado extrañamente tranquilo durante las clases de la mañana. Casi se podía decir que había estado todo el día en un estado de análisis. Harry sabía lo que estaría pensando si se encontrase en los zapatos de Ron, pero su mejor amigo no lucía como si hubiese estado pensando en qué sucedería una vez que la ceremonia en la noche terminara.

«¿Cómo puede no pensar en ello?», inquirió Harry cuando Ron puso su alfil en acción. «Van a tener sexo. Tendría que estar muy desconcentrado en este momento, pero sigue jugando como si nada ocurriese».

—¿Por qué no estás nervioso? —preguntó Harry, sorprendiéndose tanto como Ron al hacerlo.

—Ni que me fueras a ganar —respondió Ron.

—Me refiero… a esta noche —dijo Harry luego de observar a Seamus y a Neville para asegurarse de que no estuvieran cerca para oírlos.

—¿Y por qué habría de estarlo? —inquirió él casualmente.

—Bueno, no lo sé… —murmuró Harry—. ¿Quizá por el hecho de que se van a casar en un par de horas?

—Unirnos —corrigió Ron, sabiendo muy bien que sólo se enlazarían el uno al otro sin estar técnicamente casados hasta que se consumara el acto, lo cual no iba a suceder a menos que la Poción de Acoplamiento estuviera terminada. Claro que no podía explicárselo tan detalladamente a Harry, así que trató de mantener su respuesta vaga—. ¿Y? Nada va a cambiar mucho, de todos modos.

—¿Estás mal? —le dijo Harry sin poder creer la respuesta de su amigo—. Esto va a cambiarlo todo.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Ron, mirando a Harry de una manera extraña.

—Como _todo_ —respondió él.

—Claro que no —le dijo Ron, desacreditando la afirmación—. No demasiado —enmendó—. Es decir, no va a afectarnos de una manera especial. No nos convertiremos en otra persona ni nada de eso. Todo será casi lo mismo hoy que mañana.

«Excepto la parte en la que se casarán y revolcarán», pensó Harry: —Eh… mira, Ron —comenzó sintiéndose algo incómodo—. No quiero que te lo tomes a mal —continuó débilmente para asegurarse de que nadie más en la habitación lo escuchase—, pero Hermione es mi amiga y…. bueno… no sería un buen amigo suyo si no preguntara acerca de tus…

—… intenciones —terminó Ron por él. Se había estado preguntando si Harry juntaba fuerzas para confrontarlo, dado que la cosa de "hermano mayor" era normalmente la actitud que tomaba para con Hermione—. Creí que ya habíamos dejado eso en claro.

—Ya sé que la quieres… —susurró Harry.

—La amo —corrigió Ron, bajando aún más la voz.

—… y que nunca harías nada para lastimarla —continuó éste, haciendo oídos sordos—, pero todo esto está pasando demasiado rápido, ¿no crees? —preguntó, llevando los ojos al suelo mientras sus mejillas se llenaron de color—. Y… bueno… tengo que preguntar si… eh… No estás poniéndote la correa sólo porque quieres dormir con ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Poniéndome la correa? —preguntó Ron, escogiendo enfocarse en la expresión _muggle_ que su amigo acababa de usar para ganar más tiempo y pensar en cómo responder.

—Ya sabes de lo que te hablo —insistió Harry—. ¿Estás haciendo esto porque quieres hacerlo?

—Pude haber dormido con ella antes si eso es lo que quería —admitió Ron luego de un lapso de silencio.

—Pero no podrías haber hecho el hechizo —remarcó Harry—, porque según los libros que Hermione me dio, sólo funciona en… vírgenes —murmuró la última palabra tan débilmente que Ron apenas lo oyó—. Si duermes con ella no puedes conjurar el hechizo, y si tienes que conjurar el hechizo no puedes dormir con ella, así que es por eso que haces esto, ¿porque te cansaste de esperar?

—Lo estoy haciendo porque quiero protegerla ahora —respondió Ron en una voz queda—. La quería protegida desde _antes_ que dejáramos el cuartel pero… bueno, no pudo ser.

—Aún no has contestado mi pregunta —le informó Harry con una mirada inquisidora.

—Sólo porque hagamos el conjuro no quiere decir que… Esto no cambiará nada en cuanto a cómo está marchando nuestra relación —dijo Ron con un suspiro—, además de hacerla más permanente —añadió luego de pensar un momento—. Pero no cambiará la forma en que siento por ella y mucho menos iré a presionarla para hacer algo que ella no quiera o que no esté lista sólo porque tenga más derechos, si es lo que quieres saber.

—No es eso —respondió Harry—. Quiero saber por qué _tú_ quieres hacer esto _ahora_. Si no cambiará nada, ¿por qué no esperar?

—Porque la amo —respondió Ron rápidamente—. Porque quiero protegerla lo más pronto posible. Porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y no veo ninguna razón por la que debamos esperar para casarnos cuando podemos hacerlo ahora. Al menos eso nos garantiza estar un par de años juntos, porque cuando nos graduemos… quizá no sea capaz de prometérselo. Si la guerra continúa, todos nos uniremos a la Orden y nadie puede saber lo que ocurrirá entonces. Si algo me sucede no quiero que ella piense en todas las cosas que no pasaron. Ya sé como es eso porque es lo que sentí cuando ellos la raptaron. No quiero que se sienta así. No quiero que dejemos nada sin decir ni hacer entre nosotros. No puedo prometerle una vida entera en este momento porque no sé cuánto tiempo tenemos, pero sí puedo prometerle cada día de ahora en adelante, pase lo que pase.

—Guau —exclamó Harry, asombrándose por la intensidad de la declaración de su amigo—. Eso es… ¡guau! Tienes que decirle lo que acabas de decirme. Ya sabes, es… guau. Pero nada malo te pasará —añadió luego de reflexionar unos momentos sobre lo que Ron había dicho—. A ninguno de los dos.

—Eso no lo sabes, Harry.

—Sí que lo sé —el joven muchacho con anteojos afirmó firmemente—, porque no voy a volver a caer nunca más en sus trucos y no voy a dejar que nadie más que quiera sea lastimado por mi causa.

—No por tu causa —le informó Ron, tristemente—, por la de él. Porque es un enfermo y retorcido bastardo que tiene que ser detenido. Tú no eres responsable de las cosas que hace ni de lo que hacemos nosotros para evitarlo. Todos tomamos nuestras propias decisiones, y Hermione y yo elegimos estar contigo. No podrás alejarnos de todo esto. Pienso proteger a mi familia y eso te incluye a ti y a Hermione. Sólo espero que ella sea capaz de entenderlo cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Entender qué? —inquirió Harry, estudiando las intenciones de su amigo—. No estarás planeando mantenerla al margen de esto, ¿verdad?

—Puedes apostar a que sí.

—Pero si acabas de decirme que no podré mantenerte alejado de todo esto. ¿Qué te hace pensar que serás capaz de hacerlo tú con ella?

—Encontraré un modo —afirmó Ron con determinación—. Tengo que hacerlo. Ya ha intentado sacrificarse por mí una vez. Ni sueñes con que dejaré que ocurra de nuevo.

—¿Y qué hay de ese plan que tiene Hermione? —preguntó Harry—. ¿No necesitaría estar ella presente para ponerlo en…?

—No —respondió Ron rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo—. De hecho —añadió luego de que un nuevo pensamiento cruzara por su mente—, va a tener que quedarse bien afuera si el plan llegara a funcionar. «Porque si no lo hace y nos matan a ambos, no habrá nada que mantenga nuestras almas enlazadas y tampoco podremos regresarlas a nuestro cuerpo, lo que significa que eso del RCP que nos enseñó será inútil. No tiene elección. Va a tener que quedarse fuera de la línea de tiro, lo que me conviene perfectamente. De seguro no le gustara, pero fue plan de ella, de todas formas».

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? —preguntó Harry una vez que notó que su amigo perdió el hilo de la conversación y se quedó envuelto en sus propios pensamientos.

—Es todo lo que puedo decirte —respondió Ron—, por ahora. Porque mañana vas a hablar con Tonks después de la clase de D.C.A.O., ¿no?

—Sí —suspiró Harry. En realidad no entendía porqué seguían insistiendo con eso, ya que no pensaba seguir intentando nada más con la Oclumancia, aún sabiendo que Tonks sería la única que podría ayudarlo. «Si lo consigue», se recordó a sí mismo, «porque quizá no pueda hacerlo. Si lo supiera, Dumbledore lo habría mencionado o al menos sugerido, a menos que no crea que sea tan importante ahora que mis sueños se detuvieron y que Voldemort no puede poseerme por algún tiempo. Pero puede seguir espiando a través mío, lo cual explica por qué nadie me dice nada. Ni siquiera mis mejores amigos».

—¡HARRY!

—¿Eh? —murmuró éste luego de finalizar sus conjeturas.

—Le preguntarás si eso de las particiones funcionará, ¿verdad? —repitió Ron, viendo que su amigo no lo había escuchado la primera vez que lo mencionó.

—Ah sí… las particiones. Claro. Le preguntaré sobre eso también, pero no sé si Tonks sabe cómo hacerlas.

—Hermione sí —afirmó Ron—, aunque no estoy del todo seguro de si sabe lo que hace cuando lo hace. Quizá Dumbledore haya mencionado algo que sea instructivo, pero es verdad que puede mirar fijamente a Moody y mentirle descaradamente, incluso ante el maleficio Imperio. Quizá las dos deban trabajar contigo —sugirió él—. Pero no hay necesidad de idear un plan "b" cuando todavía no hablaste con Tonks. Así que, ¿qué dices?, ¿dejamos de pensar en todas estos dolores de cabeza y nos concentramos en terminar el juego?

—Suena buena idea para mí —respondió Harry, volviendo su atención al tablero de ajedrez.

…

El resto del día pareció volar según Harry. Un minuto estaba jugando ajedrez con Ron y al siguiente Hermione estaba sentada en la sala común junto a Ron discutiendo si era necesario llevar abrigo para salir a visitar a Hagrid antes de la cena. Esto, por supuesto, descolocó a Harry. No la discusión, eso era completamente normal, sino el hecho de que hubiera estado tanto tiempo lejos de su amiga. Habían estado observando el reloj para ver la hora a la que tenían que buscar a Hermione de su clase de Aritmancia, pero se concentraron tanto en el juego que, luego de un rato, dejaron de mirar. Por suerte, Hermione no parecía molesta por ello, así que asumió que antes de ir a su lección había pasado por la torre para buscar sus apuntes cuando los vio jugar.

—Sí, mamá —bromeó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco

—Has lo que quieras —contestó Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pero sólo para que lo sepas —le murmuró al oído al sentarse en el apoyabrazos del sillón de Ron para que sólo sus amigos la oyeran—, no tengo intenciones de contagiarme tu resfriado, así que si te enfermas se terminan los besos.

—¿Ah, sí? Eso lo veremos —rió Ron, retirando poco elegantemente a Hermione de arriba del sillón.

—Bien hecho, Weasley —se burló Harry una vez que Hermione refunfuñara y se fuera a su dormitorio a cambiar de ropas.

—Oh, cállate —protestó Ron, levantándose también para ir a su propia habitación—. ¿Vienes? —lo llamó él antes de subir la escalera.

—No, solo tráeme un abrigo —respondió Harry, quedándose para guardar las piezas del ajedrez dentro de la caja.

Una vez que hubieran salido, los chicos estuvieron agradecidos de que Hermione hubiera insistido en que se abrigaran, aunque ninguno estuvo dispuesto a admitirlo. Sin embargo, la llovizna les cayó hasta que llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero tan pronto como lograron entrar, Hermione remedió la situación secándolos con un hechizo.

Ellos pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando con Hagrid, quien no dijo demasiado acerca de sus actividades durante el verano, sólo que había estado ocupado. Además se rehusó a darles más información acerca de Voldemort y de lo que éste venía planeando incluso cuando hasta Harry se cansara de los intentos de sus amigos y preguntara por su cuenta.

—Supe lo que te ocurrió, por supuesto —le dijo Hagrid con empatía a Hermione, luego de que Harry trajera a colación a Voldemort—. Y dejé lo que estaba haciendo para unirme a la búsqueda tan pronto como era posible. Claro que no teníamos ni la menor idea de dónde comenzar a buscar. Casi me desmayo cuando nos llegó que habías conseguido escapar por ti misma. Y por lo que escuché, Ron ha estado cuidándote desde entonces —añadió, girando su rostro hacia el chico pelirrojo que de repente se ruborizó totalmente—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Harry? ¿Tienes alguna chica en mente?

—No —respondió él sin muchos ánimos, esperando que Hagrid entendiera y no lo presionara para ampliar su respuesta. Desafortunadamente, su mejor amigo aprovechó el momento para desviar la atención hacia aquél.

—Estoy seguro de que a Parvati se le rompería el corazón si te oyera decir eso —soltó Ron.

—No tanto como a Lavender cuando se entere de que ya estás fuera del mercado —devolvió Harry, eliminando al instante la sonrisita en la cara de Ron.

—Parvati, ¿eh? —acotó Hagrid—. Me parece una jovencita amable.

—¿Podemos hablar otra cosa? —suspiró Harry, exasperado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Grawp? —cambió de tema Hermione, atrayendo efectivamente la atención de Hagrid—. Debió de haber estado muy solo en el bosque durante en el verano.

—Oh, Grawp está bien; muy bien. Los centauros le siguen dando algunos problemas si se les acerca demasiado, pero por el otro lado… lo ayudo con su inglés cuando tengo algo de tiempo. Ahora entiende bastante de lo que le digo, aunque no dice mucho a menos que quiera algo. Ha estado preguntando cuándo irán los dos a visitarlo de nuevo —le dijo a Harry y a Hermione—. Tendríamos que esperar hasta que la lluvia se detenga un poco, claro.

—Sí, eso es lo que ha evitado que fueras —le murmuró Ron a Harry por lo bajo—, la lluvia. Nada que ver con el hecho de que el pequeño gigante no sepa guardarse las manos para sí mismo.

…

Luego de la cena, el trío regresó a la sala común y a pesar de que Harry sabía que no sería capaz de concentrarse, éste buscó en la mochila su ensayo de pociones para terminarlo. Le habría pedido ayuda a Hermione, pero ella se fue corriendo a la habitación tan rápido como volvieron y no se presentó nuevamente sino hasta la hora de hacer sus rondas de prefecta junto a Ron.

—Te veo a medianoche —masculló el pelirrojo al coger su capa del sofá donde Harry estaba sentado.

—Claro —respondió éste al ver a sus dos amigos partir. «Medianoche», pensó luego sin desviar. Eso le daba casi tres horas para terminar su tarea, subir las escaleras, buscar su capa de invisibilidad, salir de la sala común sin que nadie lo notase, y abrirse paso a la Sala de los Requerimientos, lugar donde Ron y Hermione llevarían a cabo la ceremonia del Lànain.

Desgraciadamente, ni siquiera era fácil pensar en llegar a hacerlo todo. No si Ginny continuaba sentada en la mesa de al lado haciendo sus propios deberes. De hecho, se le iban a complicar las cosas totalmente si ella llegaba a continuar en la sala común para cuando sea la hora de irse, ya que era obvio que vería el retrato de la Señora Gorda abrirse y cerrarse solo.

«Ginny sabe que tengo una capa de invisibilidad», se dijo Harry, bajando la mirada a su libro de pociones y pretendiendo leer, «y si te sigue y descubre lo que sucede, Ron te matará. Hubiera sido todo más fácil si Hermione se lo hubiese dicho todo a ella también», pensó. «Ginny es muy comprensiva. De seguro lo entenderá una vez que Hermione le cuente los motivos por lo que lo hace. E incluso si no lo hiciera, dudo mucho que se entrometiese tanto como Ron sospecha. Además está escrito que en algún momento se enterará de todo… aunque no gracias a ti», se dijo al cerrar el libro y buscar el resto de sus cosas para subir a su habitación.

Como había previsto, cuando bajó las escaleras unas horas después, Ginny aún continuaba en la sala común aunque ya no estaba junto a la entrada ni haciendo su tarea, sino que se encontraba en el sofá hablando con una pequeña niña que nunca había obtenido mucho de su atención.

«¿Por qué abrazaría a una de primer año?», cuestionó Harry al ver a Ginny posar un brazo sobre los hombros de la pequeña mientras lentamente él se deslizaba hacia el agujero del retrato. Pero una vez que estuvo allí, no le quedó más remedio que esperar a que ambas chicas subieran a dormir, lo que llevó más tiempo del que había imaginado.

—Has tardado bastante —le dijo Ron, quien estaba frente al retrato de Barnabas el Chiflado viendo el mapa del merodeador, por lo que le habló antes de que Harry se sacara la capa para hacerse invisible.

—Dado que estabas con el mapa, tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de que esperaba que tu hermana se esfumara —respondió éste, materializándose de la nada.

—Hace unos minutos abrí el mapa y ya estabas fuera de la torre —respondió Ron, sacando su varita y apuntándola al pergamino mágico—. _Travesura realizada_, murmuró.

—¿Y Hermione?

—Adentro. Ya sabes, leyendo sobre el encantamiento por centésima vez sólo para asegurarse de saberlo entero.

—¿Y cómo estás? —preguntó Harry luego de que su amigo diera tres vueltas frente a un muro aparentemente vacío y logrando que apareciera una puerta—. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? No has olvidado por casualidad lo más importante dentro de tu baúl, ¿verdad?

—¡Mierda! —insultó Ron, alejándose de la puerta y tanteando sus bolsillos cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que se había olvidado—. ¡Hermione me preguntó si tenía todo como unas diez veces! Ya está muy nerviosa porque teme que nos atrapen y ahora yo tengo que regresar a la sala común a buscar esas condenadas porquerías. Me va a matar.

—No esta noche —rió Harry, sacando una cajita del bolsillo y entregándosela a Ron—. Considera realizados mis deberes como padrino —agregó cuando su mejor amigo la abrió y cogió los talismanes que había dentro de la caja.

—¡Harry! —gritó lleno de alegría—. Eres el mejor, compañero. En serio. Acabas de salvarme la vida. Pero… ¿cómo sabías que los había olvidado?

—Bueno, ese es mi trabajo, ¿no? —sonrió Harry—. Asegurarme que no metas la pata antes de la boda, ceremonia, o como quieras llamarle. Y dado que habías salido a hacer tus rondas sin subir a la habitación primero, supuse que si no los tenías encima desde la mañana era probable que te los hubieras olvidado, así que abrí tu baúl y revisé. No creí que te molestaría.

—Claro que no.

—¿Estás listo, entonces? —preguntó, decidiendo que lo mejor sería no mencionar el libro pornográfico que había encontrado accidentalmente mientras buscaba los talismanes—. Creo que ya es hora.

—Se —respondió Ron, respirando profundamente—. Creo que lo estoy.

—Parece que los nervios finalmente aparecieron —dijo Harry al ver el color rojizo en las mejillas de su amigo—. Ahora sabes que no hay vuelta atrás.

—¡Por Merlín! —gimió Ron, aterrado—. ¿Y si hago algo mal y arruino todo el proceso?

—Creo que todo saldrá muy bien —respondió Harry—. Sólo deja que Hermione vaya primero y luego tú la imitas.

—Sí, sí… muy bien —asintió Ron mecánicamente—. Puedo hacerlo; puedo hacerlo. No es gran cosa. Son sólo unos pequeños cortes, nada más.

—Quizá deba ir a ver cómo está Hermione —sugirió Harry. Si Ron estaba sintiendo la presión del momento no podía ni imaginar el estado en que se encontraría Hermione—. Ya sabes, ver si está todo listo y eso.

—Sí —respondió Ron, apartándose del camino para dejar pasar al chico de pelo negro—. Y Harry… dile que si… si ha cambiado de idea o quiere pensarlo más, está bien. ¡No, espera! —gritó cuando Harry tomó el picaporte—. No le digas eso. No quiero que piense que soy yo el que cambio de parecer pero soy demasiado cobarde para admitirlo. De hecho —dijo él, luego de volver a respirar profundamente—, mejor iré contigo. Sino, podría llegar a pensar que he huido.

—¿Hermione? ¿Todo bien? —inquirió Harry cuando los dos chicos ingresaron a la Sala de los Requerimientos, la cual era una réplica exacta de la sala común de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó Ron al ver a Hermione leyendo un libro y sosteniendo un carboncillo en la mano.

—Marco las líneas correctas —dijo ella, girándose y levantando la mano izquierda para dejar al descubierto el dibujo de tres líneas negras—. Casi no vimos nada de quiromancia cuando tomamos la clase de Adivinación, así que quise asegurarme de saber bien qué línea era cada una—. Y cuando las iba encontrando pensé que lo mejor sería remarcarlas para así no cometer ningún error.

—¿Y si interfiere con el hechizo? —cuestionó Ron mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde ella estaba y observaba el libro de quiromancia.

—Es sólo carboncillo.

—Yo sé cuáles son las líneas —informó Ron al tomarla de la mano—, así que no lo necesitaremos. Mira —le dijo, soltándola de la mano y elevando la propia para que ella la viera—. Te mostraré. Esta del centro es la línea de la mente —le explicó al deslizar un dedo en la línea horizontal que cruzaba la palma de su mano—. Representa la inteligencia, así que la tuya debe ser bastante fácil de encontrar, pero también nos muestra el poder mágico, y es por eso que es importante para el Lànain. Esta de aquí —continuó Ron—, es la línea del destino. Las líneas de matrimonio son las más difíciles de encontrar, y yo sólo tengo una —le dijo mientras señalaba la pequeña raya horizontal bajo su dedo meñique—, así que te resultará fácil ubicarla. Déjame ver tu mano otra vez así puedo encontrar la tuya —sugirió al tomarla de la mano e inspeccionar su palma—. ¡Oye! Tú tienes dos.

—No es cierto —se atajó Hermione, retirando su mano para verla por sí misma—. Sólo tengo esta de aquí —le dijo señalando el lugar indicado.

—¿Y por qué tienes esa de ahí abajo? —preguntó Ron.

«¡Oh, no!», pensó Harry, gritando para sí mismo mientras lo descubría. «¡No saques el tema de Krum, idiota!»

—Eh… Ron…

—Apenas parece una línea, es más bien una sombra —aclaró Hermione de forma defensiva—, y ni siquiera llega a hacerse camino por toda mi palma.

—Aún así, cuenta —insistió Ron —. Nunca creí que te había afectado _tanto_ lo de Lockhart —añadió con una sonrisita.

—Porque no fue así.

—Aún así tienes la línea —se burló Ron—. Y recuerdo a cierta persona durmiendo con una carta de bienvenida bajo su almohada.

—Oh, cállate —gruñó Hermione con las mejillas enrojecidas—. ¿Nunca vas a olvidarte de ello? ¿Vas a pasar el resto de mi vida torturándome con ello?

—Mas o menos —respondió Ron mientras sus enormes ojos azules brillaban de alegría.

—En ese caso, tengo dos palabras para ti —añadió Hermione—. Fleur Dela…

—Eso no fue culpa mía —dijo Ron rápidamente—. Y yo no tengo su línea —agregó al levantar la mano para enseñársela y probarlo.

—No vas a dejar de ser un idiota —rió Harry.

—Muchas gracias, amigo —murmuró el pelirrojo con las orejas rojas.

—Es la pura verdad —reiteró con una sonrisa.

—Bien, he sido un idiota siempre así que no es una nueva noticia, ¿no?

—No siempre —corrigió Hermione, volviéndolo a tomar de la mano.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó él con la incertidumbre rondando en su cabeza—. ¿Estás segura?, porque no tenemos que hacerlo ahora si no quieres. No me… importaría esperarte y…

—Estoy segura —contestó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿En serio?

—Estoy segura de que te amo —dijo ella mientras se acercaba un poco más—, estoy segura de que confío en ti, y estoy segura de que quiero hacer esto —añadió ella, tomando la pequeña daga de la mesa y ofreciéndosela a Ron.

—No quiero lastimarte —declaró él con la mirada inquieta sobre el objeto.

—Sólo me dolerá un momento.

—Creo… creo que tú deberías hacerlo primero —preguntó Ron nerviosamente.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella antes de dirigir la mirada hacia Harry—. ¿Sostendrías los talismanes mientras nosotros… eh… empezamos? —inquirió.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, sorprendido—. Ah, sí. Supongo que sí —añadió, observando todo con sumo detalle.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer la última parte? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Uno a la vez o juntos?

—Juntos —respondió Ron al instante.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo estoy —dijo Ron suavemente—. No creo volver a estar tan seguro de algo como ahora. No irás a llorar, ¿verdad?

—Podría —admitió ella.

—Ay, ¿por qué las mujeres siempre hacen eso? —se quejó él.

—Te amo —susurró ella, cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente—. ¿Listo? —preguntó ella, levantando la mano de él con la palma abierta frente a ella.

—Sí —respondió Ron, y Hermione abrió los ojos y ubicó la punta de la daga en el centro de su mano.

—La línea de la habilidad te unirá a mí —dijo ella al aplicar más presión y trazar la línea de la mente con el filo del cuchillo, dejando una fina línea de sangre a su paso—. El destino ha conspirado para que seas mío —conjuró ella mientras reposicionaba la daga bajo el dedo mayor de Ron bajo la línea del destino, y presionó—. Tú me perteneces —dijo suavemente cuando pasó a cortar la línea del matrimonio en la mano de Ron. Luego lo soltó y cortó las mismas tres líneas en su propia mano—. Tu turno —dijo ella, sosteniendo el cuchillo en el aire para que Ron lo tomara.

Cuando Ron vio su mano derecha ya marcada al igual que la izquierda de Hermione, dejó el titubeo y continuó con su parte del ritual de inmediato, por lo que en cuestión de segundos ambos tuvieron sus dos manos cubiertas de sangre. Sin necesitar el cuchillo nuevamente, Ron lo dejó sobre la mesa y se volvió a Harry, quien observaba todo con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Todo bien, amigo? —preguntó él cuando notó la cara de repulsión de su amigo.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—No es tan malo como parece —le aseguró a su amigo—. Hazme un favor y abre la cajita.

—Ah, claro, van a necesitar esto, ¿no? —preguntó Harry, destapando la caja y sosteniéndola para Ron.

—Gracias, amigo —dijo Ron al coger uno de los talismanes y ubicarlo en el centro de su mano izquierda—. Será mejor que todavía no toque el otro todavía —le aclaró a Hermione, quien negó con la cabeza y agarró el segundo talismán por sí misma.

—¿Recuerdas el encantamiento?

—Eso creo. Lo estudié pero lo anoté en una hoja por si lo olvidaba —dijo, buscando el papel con la mirada—. Diablos, ¿dónde lo dejé? —se dijo Ron cuando no lo vio al lado del libro de Hermione.

—¿Este es? —preguntó Harry, agachándose para tomar un pergamino tirado en el suelo junto a una silla y viendo que lo escrito en él parecía ser un hechizo corto.

—Déjame verlo un segundo —dijo Ron para leer el encantamiento una vez más y asegurarse de que lo sabía—. Ok, lo tengo. Hagámoslo antes de que lo olvide. ¿Preparada? —preguntó Ron, tomando la mano derecha de Hermione y presionándola contra su propia palma con el talismán justo en medio, antes de entrelazar sus dedos.

—A la cuenta de tres. Uno —dijo Hermione, presionando su palma y el encantamiento que ella sostenía contra la otra mano de él—. Dos —contó al entrelazar los dedos de esas manos también —. Tres —finalizó ella para luego asentir con un gesto y conjurar el hechizo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Ron.

Mientras decían las palabras, unas luces intermitentes y rojas florecían de entre sus manos entrelazadas, y cuando se separaron notaron que las heridas habían desaparecido al igual que la sangre, dejando a la vista sólo los talismanes.

—Debe de haber funcionado —dijo Ron observando el sitio donde los cortes deberían encontrarse.

—Hay sólo una forma de asegurarse —informó Hermione, desabrochando la cadena del talismán que ella tenía en la mano—. Si puedes quitarte esto, significa que no funcionó —le dijo ella, sosteniéndolo en el aire pero sin hacer Ningún movimiento para ponerlo alrededor del cuello de Ron.

—Bueno, adelante entonces —dijo él, dándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas—. Hazme tuyo. Aunque lo soy desde hace tiempo.

—No deberías bromear —lo reprendió ella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy haciendo? —preguntó él—. Está bien, lo haré primero yo —añadió al desabrochar el otro talismán para colocarlo alrededor del cuello de Hermione—. ¿Qué pasó con el encantamiento protector que te había dado?

—Hace bastante que lo llevo puesto —le dijo ella, y tuvo un escalofrío cuando sintió el aliento de Ron sobre su cuello—. Está en mi bolsillo si lo quieres de regreso.

—Fue un regalo. —le dijo él, sonando algo insultado cuando se alejó de ella.

—Creí que _este_ era el regalo —le dijo Hermione, acariciando el talismán que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

—No muchas mujeres lo verán de ese modo.

—Quizá porque sus _esposos_ no estén dispuestos a hacer lo mismo por ellas —aclaró Hermione, inclinándose sobre Ron y poniéndole su propio talismán.

—Bien, ahora soy oficialmente tuyo —dijo él felizmente—. ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo ahora?

—Tengo un par de ideas.

—Ese fue el pié para mi retiro —comentó Harry antes de que Hermione continuara su conversación—. Felicitaciones y todo eso —dijo él, agarrando su capa de invisibilidad—. Nos vemos mañana.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Hermione, claramente sorprendida por la huída seca de Harry.

—A la cama. Buenas noches —dijo él, deslizándose hacia la puerta antes de que sus amigos tuvieran tiempo de decir algo más.

—¿Dije algo malo? —inquirió Hermione una vez que Harry se fue.

—Creo que sí —rió Ron antes de abrazarla por la cintura—. Supongo que no quiso verme besar a la novia.

* * *

**Nota de Traducción:**

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Yo feliz y empezando a disfrutar de mis vacaciones de verano. Me gustó traducir este capi y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo. Les mando un beso gigante y les pido MIL PERDONES por no responder los reviews que me enviaron del capitulo anterior, prometo no hacer lo mismo con estos. Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de mis tardanzas. Saludos a todos! Mel.


	49. Secretitos de patas cortas

**49**

**Secretitos de patas cortas**

**-o0o- **

* * *

―Oh, vamos, Hermione ―se quejó Ron cuando ella lo jaló fuera de la Sala de Requerimientos―. No quiero regresar todavía… «»

―Mañana tenemos clases ―le recordó la chica, guiándolo tomados de la mano al entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

―Es nuestra noche de bodas ―protestó Ron.

―Técnicamente no lo es hasta que hayamos consumado el acto ―aclaró Hermione―. Y ya acordamos que no lo haremos hasta que la poción esté lista.

―Lo sé ―suspiró Ron―, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que irnos derechito a dormir. Pensé que quizá podríamos…

―¿Divertirnos un ratito? ―completó ella la oración.

―Bueno, sí ―respondió él―. Estamos solos en el lugar perfecto. ¿Por qué no sacar ventaja de esto?

«Porque una vez que comencemos ninguno de los dos querrá parar», pensó ella. «Y porque esta noche no tengo la fuerza para resistirme a tu cuerpo. No después de lo que acabamos de hacer».

―¿Será porque estamos despiertos a horas inadecuadas? ―dijo ella, ocultando con las reglas el hecho de que no confiaba en sí misma para estar a solas con él en ese momento en particular.

―¿Y? Somos prefectos ―sostuvo Ron―. Se supone _debemos_estar despiertos a horas inadecuadas.

―Nuestra ronda terminó hace una hora.

―Eso nunca nos detuvo. Siempre volvimos bien tarde.

―No _tan_ tarde ―protestó Hermione―. Tenemos una clase doble de DCAO a primera hora de la mañana. Necesitamos estar despiertos y lúcidos para ello. ¿Y qué hay de Harry?

―¿Qué hay con él? ―preguntó Ron―. Tendrá que encontrarse una chica para divertirse también ―rió Ron.

―Se fue corriendo tan pronto terminó la ceremonia ―dijo ella, parándose frente a la Dama Gorda y mirándolo sospechosamente―. Oh, Ron, ¿cómo pudiste?

―¿Cómo pude qué? ―inquirió él, elevando las cejas por la confusión. «¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Por qué está tratando de pelear justo ahora?»

―¿Cómo pudiste pedirle que desapareciera cuando hubiéramos terminado la ceremonia? ―lo acusó ella.

―No lo hice ―respondió Ron honestamente―. ¿Por qué hubiera hecho algo así?

―¿Entonces por qué se fue? ―inquirió ella, luego de dar la contraseña y de entrar a la sala común.

―Bien, quizá me equivoque ―dijo Ron mientras la seguía por el agujero del retrato y daba un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos―, pero creo que probablemente tiene algo que ver con que esta sea nuestra _noche de bodas_. Lo más lógico es que queramos algo de tiempo para nosotros solos. No estoy diciendo que tenía que irse corriendo, pero es normal que haya pensado eso. Así que la pregunta no es por qué Harry se fue enseguida ―le informó él―, sino ¿por qué no estamos disfrutando nuestro momento? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ―preguntó Ron, pero en lugar de obtener una respuesta, Hermione se quedó sin palabras, observándolo.

Aún si no hubiera oído el desconcierto y la decepción en su voz, ella seguiría sabiendo que su ego había sufrido una herida, ya que la duda que él tenía estaba plasmada en su rostro. Así que en lugar de responderle con palabras hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y, sin mucho aviso, se lanzó a él apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras le revolvía el cabello con las manos y lo besaba con voracidad.

Decir que Ron había quedado inmovilizado por la ferocidad del ataque de ella era minorizar su reacción. De hecho, le tomó unos buenos treinta segundos poder responder a los besos. No era sólo porque no había esperado que Hermione lo besara, aunque sí eso explicaba la mayor parte de su reacción, sino porque jamás creyó que Hermione lo besaría de esa forma en medio de la sala común. Detrás de puertas cerradas era una cosa, pero ellos estaban en medio del salón. Verdad que la habitación estaba vacía, pero si alguien llegara a bajar era seguro que los vería intentando devorarse mutuamente. Y así estaban ambos, frotándose el uno contra el otro de tal forma que su cuerpo no tardó en responder a la acción con toda la potencia de la que era capaz.

―Por esto ―declaró Hermione unos minutos después, cuando ambos se vieron obligados a separarse en busca de aire.

―¿Eh? ―jadeó Ron, abriendo sus ojos lujuriosos y permitiéndoles correr libremente por el cuerpo de ella. En ese momento se olvidó por completo de lo que habían estado hablando minutos antes de que el beso empezara―. Ven aquí ―dijo él, cogiéndola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí cuando ella intentó alejarse de su lado.

―Ves, esto es de lo que estoy hablando ―dijo Hermione, colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho de Ron, empujándolo―. No puedes controlarte más de lo que yo puedo ―le informó ella mientras la boca de él se deslizaba por su cuello―. Te…tenemos que parar ―dijo Hermione débilmente, permitiéndole a sus ojos cerrarse para entregarse por completo a la sensación en su cuello.

―¿Por qué? ―suspiró Ron contra su oreja, produciéndole un escalofrío en el cuerpo entero―. ¿Por qué deberíamos parar? ―preguntó él, devorando su cuello mientras sus manos bajaban por su espalda para apretar firmemente su trasero.

―Por Dios… ―gimió Hermione cuando Ron presionó las caderas de ella contra las de él―. Por favor… ―imploró con dulzura cuando intentaba encontrar un poco de cordura.

―Sólo dime lo que quieres, amor ―dijo él, tomándola de la mano y elevándosela para luego besarla justo donde momento antes le había realizado los cortes.

―Yo… yo quiero… ―balbuceó ella.«Al diablo con todo», pensó, queriendo rendirse ante la tentación y dejándose besar con pasión. «Tenemos que parar», se dijo mientras respondía al beso, «…antes de que lleguemos demasiado lejos. Pero se siente tan bien…», arguyó cuando sintió la lengua de Ron deslizarse por su labio inferior y adentrarse en su boca. «No, no, tenemos que parar. ¡Tengo que parar!», se gritó a sí misma. «Ahora que puedo hacerlo. ¡Detente ahora! ¡Aléjate!»

―Ron ―murmuró Hermione contra sus labios cuando él comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella para terminar sobre el sillón―. Ron… por favor ―dijo un poco más alto, apartando sus labios de los de él―. No podemos.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ron, jadeando fuertemente―. ¿Por qué demonios no?

―Estamos en medio de la sala común.

―Estoy que ardo, Hermione ―le dijo él, algo frustrado.

―Lo lamento.

―Hermione… ―protestó Ron―. De acuerdo, aquí no ―dijo al aferrar una mano al cabello de la nuca de ella―. ¿Por qué no subimos a mi habitación?

―No creo que esa sea una muy buena idea ―informó Hermione―. Mañana tenemos clases y si me levanto contigo no podré bajar. Además, seguramente Lavender y Parvati notarán que en mi cama no durmió nadie y entonces descubrirán que siempre tardo en volver luego de las rondas. ¿Y qué si alguno de tus compañeros me descubre esta vez? Es demasiado arriesgado.

―Puedo poner mi alarma para que nos levantemos temprano ―sugirió Ron, esperando que sea suficiente para converserla.

―Me encantaría subir contigo ―dijo Hermione―, pero eso no pasará hoy. Tú no eres la persona más fácil de despertar a la mañana. Ambos estaremos cansados y lo más probable es que no escuchemos la alarma, cosa que no puedo asegurar de tus compañeros.

―Ok, me quedé sin ideas ―admitió Ron―, pero de seguro tú ya tienes pensado algo interesante, así que ¿qué es? Sólo dime adónde quires ir y…

―Ron ―lo llamó ella, negando con la cabeza―, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

―¿Solos? ―preguntó él, mirándola con incredulidad―. No puedes estar hablando en serio ―dijo cuando ella se mordió el labio y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza―. De ninguna manera ―anunció, dando un paso hacia adelante y tomándola de la cintura―. No voy a dejarte ir ―declaró él―. No esta noche. Si es necesario dormiremos acurrucados en este sillón, pero tú vas a estar a mi lado.

―Sabes perfectamente que no dormiremos ―suspiró Hermione.

―Pero, Hermione, no es ―comenzó Ron a protestar, pero ella lo detuvo con un dedo sobre sus labios.

―Esta noche no.

―Mañana entonces ―insistió Ron, retirando el dedo de ella de su boca para entrelazar sus manos―. Mañana podemos estar despiertos hasta tarde, así que te puedes quedar en mi habitación. Te dejo ir sólo si me prometes que mañana pasaremos la noche juntos.

―Muy bien ―respondió Hermione con una sonrisa, luego de pensarlo un momento.

―¿Toda la noche? No vale que te vayas cuando me duermo.

―Toda la noche.

―Y el sábado también.

―Veremos… ―dijo Hermione, rodeando los ojos como si estuviera un poco molesta cuando, de hecho, sentía ganas de reír por la osadía de él. Era adorable al estar parado ahí como un niñito chiquito que negocia los términos de un acuerdo. Si él tuviera una idea de lo difícil que le era retener sus deseos, estaría en serios problemas.

―No me convence ―informó él, abrazándola posesivamente para que ella no escapara―. El sábado a la noche también.

―Sólo si terminas tu tarea de Transformaciones para _antes_ del domingo.

―¡No es justo! ¡Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra!

―Si lo quieres tienes que hacer un mínimo esfuerzo ―retrucó Hermione―. Tómalo o déjalo.

―¿Si acepto sellamos el pacto con un beso? ―dijo Ron con una sonrisita.

«Oh oh», pensó Hermione al saber perfectamente lo que vendría después: ―Creo que ya has tenido suficientes besos por una noche ―respondió, intentando liberarse del abrazo.

―Sólo uno más y te dejo ir.

―Hecho ―dijo Hermione y rápidamente estiró la cabeza para darle apenas un choque de labios casi tan largo como medio segundo.

―¡Oye! Me engañaste ―chilló Ron, pero al hacerlo aflojó su amarre y le permitió a ella alejarse de su lado―. ¿Y? ―dijo él luego de que ella caminara un par de pasos y se detuviera junto al sofá―. ¿No vas a irte a dormir?

―No quiero ―admitió ella, estudiando su reacción con interés―. Ron, yo… no quiero que pienses que lo de hoy no significó nada porque sí lo hizo ―dijo ella al sentarse e invitarlo a imitarla―. Significó todo ―continuó y buscó el talismán dentro de su remera tan pronto se sentó a su lado, lo estiró, lo llevó a sus labios y lo besó suavemente―. Sigo sin poder creer que hayas hecho esto por mí ―dijo al soltar el objeto sobre su pecho, abrazarlo con ternura y besarlo de la misma manera.

―¿Por qué no lo haría? Te amo ―dijo Ron dulcemente cuando ella lo miró a los ojos.

―Yo también te amo… Lamento haber arruinado las cosas. Perdona por hacerte esperar, pero ya no falta mucho para…

―Hermione ―interrumpió Ron―, no tienes que disculparte por eso. Es verdad que es frustrante y difícil de vez en cuando, pero eso no es culpa tuya. La poción es lo más importante en este momento… y ya está casi lista, ¿no?

―Sí, la semana que viene lo estará.

―¡Gracias, Merlín! ―dijo Ron fuertemente.

―Estuve pensando sobre eso ―titubeó Hermione―. Sobre… ya sabes… cuando la posión esté terminada. Creo que, tal vez… no deberíamos apresurarnos.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ron, palideciendo―. Creí que tú estabas lista.

―Lo estoy ―le aseguró Hermione―. Al menos creo que sí. Cuando estoy contigo siento que lo estoy, pero cuando me alejo me pone nerviosa el mero pensamiento. De todos modos no es a lo que me refiero. Lo que no quiero apresurar es _eso_. Será nuestra primera y única vez, por eso es tan especial. Y ahora incluso significa mucho más ―continuó ella mientras inconcientemente le acariciaba el talismán que colgaba de su cuello―… porque…

―… estamos casados ―finalizó él, y Hermione asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Así que no sólo será nuestra primera vez ―dijo por lo bajo―, sino nuestra noche de bodas. No quiero meterme dentro de un armario de escobas, un salón o un túnel secreto para hacerlo y luego hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada.

―¿Tú piensas que yo sí? ―inquirió Ron, sonando más que un poco ofendido.

―No, claro que no ―dijo ella rápidamente―. Ya sé que tú tampoco quieres que sea así, por eso creo que lo mejor sería esperar, incluso aunque la posión ya esté terminada. No mucho ―clarificó cuando su novio iba a protestar―, sólo hasta Halloween.

―¿Halloween? ―repitió él mientras su mente hilaba los cabos sueltos―. Todos estarán en el Gran Comedor para el festín.

―Exacto ―dijo Hermione, aflojando la tensión que llevaba consigo cuando Ron comprendió lo que quería transmitirle―. Tendremos la Torre para nosotros solos durante horas y no tendremos que preocuparnos por escondernos ni ser sorprendidos en el acto. Además hay otra cosa. Halloween… parece la fecha correcta. Tiene mucha significancia, ¿sabes?

―Los padres de Harry fueron asesinados en esa fecha ―susurró Ron más para sí mismo que para ella.

―Y Voldemort fue derrotado, pero me refiero a algo más ―informó Hermione―. Halloween es muy importante para nosotros; para los tres. Es el aniversario del día en que nos volvimos amigos, así que es perfecto que también sea el día en que nos volvamos algo más.

―Ya somos más que amigos ―le recordó él.

―Lo sé ―respondió ella―, pero me sigue pareciendo ideal como día oficial, aquel que recordemos y celebremos año a año. Ya sé que es sólo un día, pero siento que es lo correcto.

―Suena bien para mí. Así no tendré que preocuparme por nuestro aniversario. ¿Quién podría olvidar Halloween? La mejor fiesta del año, con la posible excepción de Navidad.

―Lo dices porque puedes comer dulces en todas tus comidas ―rió Hermione.

―¿Crees que Harry me traiga algunos caramelos?

―Seguro que sí, si se lo preguntas gentilmente. Eso quiere decir que serás tú quien le diga que no estaremos ese día con él.

―¿Yo? ―se sobresaltó Ron―. Ya me hiciste explicarle lo del Lànain a mí; lo más justo es que de esto te encargues tú.

―Justo o no, tú serás el que se lo diga.

―Oh, vamos…

―¡No puedo hablarle a Harry sobre nuestra vida sexual!

―Claro, como soy hombre presupones que yo sí, ¿no?

―Mira ―dijo Hermione―, si yo hablo con Harry, tú tendrás que hacerlo con Ginny.

―¿Y quién dijo que Ginny iba a enterarse de esto?

―¿Realmente crees que no se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia en Halloween? No estoy muy interesada en que venga a buscarnos a la sala común, ¿tú sí? Porque eso es lo que pasará si no se lo explicamos de antemano.

―Harry puede decírselo.

―No es algo que a él le incumba. Este es nuestro problema. Te lo repito: yo le digo a Harry y tú a tu hermana ―dijo ella sabiendo que Ron jamás se atrevería a aceptar.

―De acuerdo, tú ganas ―supiró él―. Me quedo con Harry.

―Lo suponía.

―¿Nunca voy a volver a ganarte en alguna discusión?

―¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

―Oh, cállate ―gruñó Ron―. Debo haber ganado al menos una vez.

―Más de una ―rió Hermione antes de inclinarse y besarlo rápidamente―, aunque no llevo la cuenta exacta.

―Hermione, trescientos setenta y cinco. Ron, cuatro. Sería algo así, ¿no?

―Te adoro ―sonrió ella, volviéndolo a besar antes de levantarse―. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a la cama antes de que llegue a los trescientos setenta y seis. Te veo en la mañana ―añadió y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio―. Buenas noches, Ron.

―Para ti también.

…

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―inquirió Harry, asomando la cabeza por el dósel de su cama cuando oyó un movimiento en la habitación y vio a Ron revolviendo el armario.

―No esperarás que duerma con la ropa puesta, ¿o sí? ―dijo Ron sarcásticamente mientras tiraba su pijama sobre la cama y se desvestía.

―Quise decir qué haces aquí ―clarificó Harry―. Pensé que iban a… Bueno, asumí que pasarían la noche en la Sala de los Requerimientos.

―Pues no ―respondió Ron al colocarse la remera del pijama.

―Entonces ustedes no…

―Nop ―repitió él antes de que Harry continuara.

―Perro sucio ―chilló Seamus al abrir sus cortinas y aparecer en escena―. Nos lo habías estado escondiendo. Ok, a mí me lo escondías ―corrigió cuando observó a Harry, quien obviamente sabía mucho más que él de la vida amorosa de Ron― ¡Oye, Longbottom! ―gritó Seamus y le lanzó una almohada al chico que dormía en la cama continua―. Despierta. Nunca adivinarás quién se consiguió una novia.

―¡Maldita sea! ―gruñó Ron, enrojeciendo de vergüenza―. ¿Podrías callarte?

―¿Y? ―preguntó Seamus, tocándose las manos con una expresión de satisfacción que le recordaba a sus hermanos gemelos―. ¿Quién es? Porque supongo que Lavender no ―dijo antes de que el acosado pelirrojo tuviera la oportunidad de contestar―. Claro, ella no es. Debe ser alguien de otra casa, porque si fuera de Gryffindor irían a la sala común en lugar de a la Sala de los Requerimientos. Ser prefecto te viene como anillo al dedo, ¿no? Te facilita todo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es salir con Granger para tus rondas y luego desaparecer para irte con tu pajarito por un poco de manoseo ―rió y arqueó las cejas sugestivamente―. ¿Crees que te castigue o te saque puntos si descubre lo que vienes haciendo? Lo digo por Hermione.

―Lo dudo mucho ―sonrió Harry y miró a Ron con gracia, pero éste le devolvió una mirada horrorizada que parecía gritarle: "¡cállate que se van a dar cuenta!"

―¿Quién es, Weasley? ―preguntó Seamus otra vez―. Por favor, dime que no se trata de Lunática Lovegood.

―No la llames así ―se oyó decir a una nueva voz en la habitación.

―¿En qué te molesta que lo haga? ―le preguntó Seamus a Neville, quien se sonrojó un poco ahora que todos los ojos se posaron sobre él.

―No hay nada malo en Luna ―dijo el chico, sentándose en la cama―. ¿Y qué si es un poco excéntrica? Creo que es muy buena persona, así que no le pongas apodos sólo porque sí.

―Tienes razón, Neville ―acotó Harry, dándole a su amigo una sonrisa de apoyo.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿El club de fans de Lunática Lovegood?

―Te lo adviertí ―informó Neville, y luego le arrojó la almohada que antes había recibido con toda la fuerza que pudo.

―Muy bien ―rió Seamus―, pero deberías guardar algo de fuerza para Weasley, dado que él es quien se revuelca con ella.

―Es un completo imbécil, Neville ―dijo Ron tan pronto se puso los pantalones del pijama y se metió en la cama―. Ignóralo.

―¿Completo imbécil? ―dijo Seamus graciosamente―. Será mejor que te mires al espejo antes de intentar negarlo otra vez, a menos que esperes que crea que te has hecho eso tú mismo.

―¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó Ron, llevando las manos a su cuello automáticamente. «No puede ser», pensó. «Hermione jamás me dejaría una marca y menos cuando ni siquiera me besó el cuello. Está tratando de confundirme»―. No sé de qué hablas ―dijo, tratando de parecer natural a pesar de que su rostro estaba prácticamente en llamas.

―Mira tu cabello ―señaló Seamus―. Sé de una sola forma que no sea el viento que pueda dejarlo tan revuelto como lo tienes ahora. No me lo vengas a negar, especialmente cuando Potter ya te ha deschavado. ¿Qué me dices a eso? ―inquirió cuando Ron hizo un silencio sepulcral.

―No tengo nada que decir ―finalizó Ron antes de meterse en la cama y cubrirse con las sábanas―. Hasta mañana, Harry.

―Oh, vamos… ―pidió Seamus cuando vio que Harry se recostaba también―. Sólo dime quién es.

―Déjame en paz, Finnigan ―gruñó Ron―. ¿No ves que estoy tratando de dormir?

―¿Franelear te dejó agotado? ―se burló Seamus―. ¿Llevó más de lo que pensabas enseñarle a una novata cómo manosear tus partes?

―Si sabes lo que te conviene vas a callar tu asquerosa boca ―le advirtió Ron, sentándose en la cama y mirando con odio al jovencito irlandés.

―Dí en el clavo, ¿no? ―continuó Seamus, esperando llevar a Ron al límite para que largara algo sin darse cuenta―. ¿Cuál es el problema, Weasley? ¿Tratar con una virgencita te está cansando? Estás perdiendo el tiempo, amigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ese es el problema con las chicas inexpertas. Tienes que dedicarles demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo y cuando finalmente te abren las piernas, no es todo lo bueno que podría haber sido.

―¡Cállate la puta boca! ―gritó el pelirrojo, y todo su rostro enrojeció pero no de vergüenza, sino de furia―. Una palabra más sobre He… ―comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo a tiempo para corregir el error―. Una palabra más sobre ella y te juro por lo que más quiero que te arrepentirás.

―Eres tan predecible, Weasley ―se burló él.

―Al igual que tú ―acotó Harry desde su cama―. Y dado que tu molesto intento por sonsacar algo fracasó, te agradecería que amablemente cerraras la boca para que los demás podamos dormir.

―Bien ―murmuró Seamus, y se acostó también―, pero no dejo de preguntarme por qué están tan dispuestos a mantener esto guardado como un maldito secreto. Ya sé que es obvio que no quieres que Granger se entere porque puede hacerte cagar con eso de que es prefecta, pero yo no se lo iba a decir a ella.

―No, sólo a todos los demás ―respondió Harry.

―Al contrario de lo que crees, soy totalmente capaz de guardar un secreto, Potter.

―¿Por cuánto tiempo? ―preguntó Harry―. ¿Una semana? ―continuó, pero cuando lo hizo se preguntó por qué Ron no decía la verdad. Eso habría callado a Seamus, porque incluso él no era tan estúpido como para hablar de Hermione de esa forma delante de los demás.

―Cállate ―gruñó el joven irlandés antes de cerrar su dósel.

…

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Hermione apenas Harry se ubicó a la mesa de Gryffindor para almorzar―. ¿Qué te dijo? ―continuó, sabiendo que su amigo había esperado a que terminara la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para hablar con Tonks acerca de su entrenamiento en Oclumancia―. ¿Va a ayudarte? Le preguntaste que lo hiciera, ¿no? ―agregó cuando notó la expresión semblante de Harry―. Más vale que no te hayas acobardado, porque si así fue voy ya mismo a preguntárselo yo.

―Hermione, cálmate un poco y dale la oportunidad de responder antes de ajustarte las bragas y salir corriendo ―suspiró Ron―. No te preocupes amigo, no irá a preguntarle nada.

―¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy usando bragas? ―dijo Hermione al oído de Ron.

El efecto en él fue instantáneo. No sólo hizo que sus orejas enrojecieran apenas giró la cabeza para observarla, sino que el tenedor que venía sosteniendo cayó de su mano y terminó en el piso―. ¿Lo dices en serio? ―siseó Ron, olvidando por completo su almuerzo.

―No ―admitió Hermione con una sonrisita―, sólo intentaba darme a entender. No deberías hacer suposiciones.

―Maldita sea ―gruñó Ron―. Y tú no deberías decir cosas como esa. Seamus podría haberte oído.

―¿Cosas como cuáles? ―inquirió Ginny mirando a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

―Vete a volar, Ginny ―respondió Ron―. ¿No tienes amigos propios con quienes sentarte?

―¡Ron! ―chilló Hermione, chocándolo con el hombro en advertencia.

―Ay, ¿qué? ―le preguntó él, alejándose del banco para que no volviera a golpearlo―. Ella es la que está metiendo la nariz donde no le incumbe. Que esté con nosotros es tan malo como si lo estuviera Finnigan.

―¿Ah, si? ―cuestionó Ginny tranquilamente―. Y pensar que yo vine hasta aquí para advertirte…

―¿Advertirme de qué? ―preguntó Ron, escudriñándola de manera sospechosa.

―Sigue soñando, grandísimo tonto ―le dijo su hermana mientras llenaba su plato con comida―, como si fuera a decirte algo después de cómo me trataste.

―Ginny…

―Harry ―lo llamó ella, ignorando a su hermano a drede―, ¿qué pasó con Tonks?

―Eh, no demasiado ―respondió Harry, sin tener muchas ganas de discutir ese tema.

―Sí hablaste con ella, ¿verdad? ―le presionó Hermione.

―Em… sí.

―¿Y? ―prosiguió Hermione.

―Hay un problema ―respondió él con un pesado suspiro.

―¿No sabe cómo se hace? ―preguntó Ron, sorprendido―. Yo creí que si entrenabas para ser Auror debías saber cómo…

―Lo sabe ―interrumpió Harry―, pero al parecer no es tan simple. La Oclumancia es puramente defensiva y no afecta a nadie más que al que la está aplicando, por lo que todos los Aurores deben recibir ese entrenamiento.

―¿Pero cuál es el problema? ―dijo Ron.

―El problema es que la Legerimancia es invasiva, y según Tonks, hay reglas estrictas del Ministerio que deben ser seguidas para que se las enseñen. Y, desafortunadamente, es un Legeremante el que tiene que entrenar al Oclumante como para poder mentir sin… ay, diablos. No recuerdo el término que usó, pero quiso decir que ella me puede ayudar con lo básico, la técnica y demás, incluso hasta me podría enseñar técnicas de relajación, pero al final voy a tener que entrenar con un Legeremante si quiero alcanzar el nivel en el cual pueda mirarlo a los ojos y mentir sin pestañear.

―Lo que significa que tarde o temprano tendrás que ir a hablar con Snape ―concluyó Hermione.

―No necesariamente ―respondió Harry instantáneamente―. Dumbledor también sabe Legeremancia. Espero que si Tonks me ayuda a empezar de nuevo y consigo realizar esos ejercicios de relajación, quizá él se ofrezca a finalizar mi entrenamiento.

―El Profesor Dumbledore siempre está ocupado, Harry ―le advirtió Hermione―. Tiene muchísimas responsabilidades que cumplir y quizá no pueda…

―¿Y yo no? ―disparó Harry con gran resentimiento en su voz, tomando a Hermione por sorpresa.

―Estoy segura que no quiso decir eso ―dijo Ginny, sospechando que Harry se refería a la profecía, de la cual sus dos amigos no sabían la verdad.

―¿Entonces vas a trabajar con Tonks? ―preguntó Ron con cautela.

―Sólo un poco ―respondió Harry, sonando normal otra vez―. Ahora que ustedes al fin terminaron su castigo dijo que trataría de ayudarme los sábados.

―Bueno, algo es algo, ¿no? ―dijo Ron―. Tú ya tienes algo de idea, así quizá un poco sirva para terminar con todo.

―Sí, claro ―murmuró Harry. «¿Desde cuándo mi vida ha sido tan simple?»

―Hermione ―dijo Ginny cuando su hermano y su amigo se levantaron para dejar la mesa―. Tengo Encantamientos la semana próxima y no puedo conjurar el encantamiento silenciador como se debe. Me preguntaba si, tal vez, podrías ayudarme y fijarte qué estoy haciendo mal.

―No hay problema ―respondió para luego dirigirse a Harry y a Ron―. Los veo en clase.

―Pero ahora tenemos Pociones ―objetó Ron, sin estar muy de acuerdo con la idea de que ella camine por las mazmorras sola y rodeada de montones de Slytherins.

―¿Y? ―respondió ella.

―Y no puedes llegar tarde ―continuó Ron, escudriñando a Malfoy, quién aún seguía sentado en el Gran Comedor.

―No tardaré ―le aseguró ella―. Esto sólo me llevará un minuto. Luego los alcanzo.

―¿Estás segura? ―inquirió Harry, sabiendo que a Hermione no le gustaba andar por pasillos oscuros por sí sola.

―Uy, entonces espérenme. Me pueden ayudar. ¿Cuál de ustedes se ofrece de voluntario?

―¿Para qué? ―preguntó Ron.

―Mejor déjalas, compañero ―le dijo Harry al oído mientras lo agarraba del brazo y tironeaba de él―. Vámonos ―añadió al tener una buena idea de lo que Hermione estaba por hacerles.

―¡Pero necesito de alguno de ustedes para que Ginny me muestre qué es lo que hace mal!

―Oh, deja que se vayan ―dijo Ginny en voz baja cuando los vio alejarse por la puerta grande.

―Bien… ―suspiró Hermione―. Supongo que será mejor que me digas qué pasa cuando convocas el encantamiento.

―Nada.

―¿Nada en absoluto?

―No, me refiero a nada inesperado. Funciona bien ―admitió ella―. Sólo lo usé de excusa para hablar contigo a solas un mintuo.

―Ginny… ―dijo Hermione de forma desaprobadora.

―Ron te contó lo de Seamus, ¿verdad? ―le preguntó la pequeña pelirroja antes de que Hermione continuara su reproche.

―Claro que lo hizo ―le informó ella. Eso fue lo primero que Ron había hecho al levantarse, y no le causaba mucha gracia. Mayormente porque como sus amigos estaban interesados en su vida sentimental, Hermione no podría quedarse a dormir con él el fin de semana tal como lo tenía planeado―, pero me sorprende que te lo haya dicho a ti.

―No lo hizo, me lo contó Seamus ―admitió Ginny―. Bueno, de una forma no tan directa. Cuando nos íbamos de DCAO, se dio media vuelta y me preguntó si sabía con quién se estaba viendo Ron ―le informó a su amiga―. Me hice la tonta, por supuesto, pero no se lo tragó. La cosa es que cuando él me contó lo que Harry y Ron había discutido, bueno… Parvati estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo y, obviamente, se lo contó a Lavender ―susurró Ginny―. Fue un accidente, de veras no quería que ninguna de los se enterara, pero lo hicieron, y Lavender me enfrentó y preguntó directamente si Ron tenía novia.

―¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

―Eh… no supe que decir ―admitió Ginny con timidez―. Sabía que tú querías mantener todo en secreto y no dije nada… pero Seamus sí lo hizo. Él… eh… como que le dijo que ella perdía su tiempo en intentar conquistar a Ron porque eso nunca iba a pasar. Le dijo que Ron era fiel, leal y demás, sólo que… no creo que haya tenido el efecto deseado.

―¿Qué quieres decir con "el efecto deseado"? ―preguntó Hermione, comenzando a preocuparse.

―Bueno, a algunas chicas les gustan los retos, ¿no? ―contestó Ginny―, y decirle a Lavender que no conseguiría nieve en el infierno… creo que la motivó a realizar otra jugada.

―¡Ay, por todos los cielos! ―espetó Hermione.

―Te aseguro que Seamus no pretendía eso ―reiteró Ginny―. Realmente trataba de ayudar, pero supongo que ella es tan estúpida como para tratar de averiguar si Ron la desea o no. Dudo que Seamus se lo cuente a Ron. Si yo fuera él ni loca lo haría.

―¿Esto es lo que le ibas a advertir cuando llegaste con nosotros?

―Antes de que se comportara como un idiota, sí ―admitió Ginny―. Va a lamentar no saberlo con anticipación, pero a ti te lo tenía que contar sí o sí porque esto te afecta a ti también. Así que… eh… ¿qué vas a hacer?

―No lo sé ―admitió Hermione.

―¿Se lo dirás a Ron?

―Supongo que sí ―respondió ella―. Pero no podré hacerlo en clase, así que esperaré a que estemos solos. No puedo decirle nada si Seamus está a su alrededor―. Murmuró para sí misma. Ron ya estaba bastante enojado con él y si se enteraba de esto, de seguro iría a buscarlo. «Se lo diré hoy a la noche y mañana lo mantendré lejos de Seamus»―. Gracias Ginny.

―Si quieres alguna ayuda en lo que respecta a Lavender ―la pelirroja le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa―, sólo házmelo saber. Estaré más que feliz de darte una mano.

―Eso no será necesario ―respondió Hermione antes de coger su bolso del suelo para así partir a la clase de Pociones―, pero gracias.

…

«Quizá deba decírselo primero a Harry», pensó Hermione al terminar la última clase del día, Runas Antiguas. «Tal vez me dé algún consejo sobre cómo decirle a Ron, o sino me podría ayudar a calmarlo también. Además», continuó en su cabeza mientras regresaba a la Torre de Gryffindor sola, «va a necesitar algo de tiempo para pensar en cómo retener a Ron para que no vaya por Seamus a la hora de dormir. Por ahí sea mejor que se lo cuente a Ron mañana. Se lo diré a Harry esta noche y luego lo abordaremos los dos bien temprano, eso le dará un día entero para tranquilizarse. Sí, eso podría funcionar», decidió. «A menos que quiera comenzar una pelea, en cual caso estará hecho una furia todo el día y será mucho peor», añadió con un suspiro. «Así que vuelvo a mi primera idea: contarle todo a Harry y ver qué se le ocurre a él».

Por desgracia, apenas el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y Hermione lo atravesó, hablar con Harry ya no tenía ninguna importancia. Todo sucedió tan rápido que incluso después de haber ocurrido, Hermione no estaba muy segura de cómo había sucedido. En un momento estaba mirando a Ron sentado en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, donde obviamente había estado jugando al ajedrez con Harry, y luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia Lavender Brown, quien estaba sentada en su apoyabrazos.

El tiempo pareció haberse detenido. Hermione quedó paralizada en el umbral, su bolso se le resbalaba por el hombro, y observó, pasmada, el atuendo de su compañera, o la falta de atuendo. Su traje, jersey y corbata habían sido descartados, dejándola con una falda muy cortita y una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Y como si fuera poco, los tres primeros botones de su blusa estaban sueltos, exponiendo lo suficiente como para captar la atención de cualquier muchacho a la redonda, todos los cuales la miraban con una expresión caníbal.

«¡SE ACABÓ!», pensó Hermione apenas Lavender se inclinó hacia delante, dejándole a Ron una perfecta vista por dentro de su escote, la cual él no desaprovechó.

―¿Alguien te ha dicho lo hermoso que luce tu cabello hoy? ―coqueteó la resbalosa rubia mientras recorría sus dedos por la melena pelirroja de Ron―. Mira cómo refleja con la luz de la chimenea.

«¡QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ÉL, MALDITA ATORRANTA!», gritó Hermione en su mente, y apenas lo pensó, Lavender hizo exactamente aquello, sólo que no por propia voluntad.

Al principio, Hermione no notó las chispas rojas que cruzaron los dedos de Lavender, y apenas lo quiso volver a hacer, un resplandor cruzó la habitación y lanzó a la joven rubia por los aires literalmente, dejándola caer como una pesada bolsa de cemento arriba de la mesa. El estruendo fue terrible, y dejó a la muchacha mucho más atontada que a cualquiera de los demás.

―¡Lavender! ―chilló Parvati, saltando de la silla y corriendo hacia donde había aterrizado su amiga.

―¿Qué rayos? ―preguntó Seamus al aire, también dejando su asiento al igual que Harry, Neville y Ron, quien estaba sorprendido por el inesperado ataque.

―¿Está ella bie…? ―comenzó a preguntarle Harry a Parvati, pero se detuvo al notar la falta de color en el rostro de su amigo―. ¿Qué te pasa? ―inquirió ahora a Ron, sacando su varita y girando para ver lo que su amigo había descubierto para notar finalmente a Hermione, quien seguía parada en el umbral―. Oh, no ―murmuró éste por lo bajo.

―Hermione… ―balbuceó Ron con horror antes de decir lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente―, no es lo que parece…

―¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! ―gritó ella, tirando su bolso al suelo y caminado derechito hacia el pelirrojo con una mirada tan agresiva que todos a su paso se alejaron de ella―. ¡Con que no es lo que parece! ―dijo con su peor expresión de locura―. Lucía como si estuvieras mirando dentro de su blusa, eso es lo que parece ―siseó ella.

―¡A LA MIERDA! ―chilló Seamus, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría en ese lugar―. Él no… Ellos no… ¿o sí? ―le preguntó a Harry.

―Vamos, díme que no es lo que parece ―demandó Hermione, ignorando completamente que sus compañeros ahora la estaban observando a ella―. ¡No te atrevas a hablar! ―chilló apenas Ron abrió la boca―. ¡Siéntate y cierra la boca! En un minuto vuelvo contigo.

―¡LO ESTÁN! ―dijo Seamus, aterrado.

―¿Están qué? ―preguntó Neville.

―Juntos ―respondió Seamus.

―¿Eh?

―Ella es su novia ―le dijo Seamus a Neville, señalando a Hermione y explicando lo obvio―. La chica con la que estaba anoche.

―Quita tu dedo de mi vista antes de que te lo rompa ―chasqueó Hermione, empujando a Seamus a un lado y dirigiéndose a Lavender y Parvati.

―Uhouh, ¡pelea de gatos! ―dijo el irlandes, excitado y frotando sus manos.

―¿Te podrías callar? ―le dijo Harry, golpeando a Seamus en la nuca antes de seguir a su melenuda amiga, esperando poder llegar a calmarla antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

―No te metas, Harry. Esto es entre ella y yo ―le advirtió Hermione, llegando donde las otras dos chicas se encontraban.

―¿Cómo te atreves? ―acusó Parvati, interponiéndose entre su amiga y Hermione.

―¿Yo? Yo no soy la que trata de robarse el novio de otra.

―No era necesario maldecirla ―disparó Parvati.

―¿Cómo iba a saber que tú eras su novia? ―dijo Lavender a la defensiva.

―Debiste habernos dicho ―añadió Parvati.

―Ya les he dicho que mi vida personal no es de su incumbencia. Estaban tan preocupadas en esas ridículas historias sobre Harry y yo que ni siquiera consideraron a Ron como una posibilidad.

―¿Para qué querrías a Ron si podrías tener a Harry? ―dijo Parvati sin pensar.

Por un momento, todo lo que Hermione pudo hacer fue mirar boquiabierta a las dos chicas sin poder creer lo que había pasado, pero cuando las palabras de Parvati cobraron sentido, explotó.

―¡¿PERDÓN? ―bramó ella, ciertamente ofendida―. ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE QUICISTE DECIR?

―No, detente ―le dijo Harry a Hermione, tomándola de los hombros para evitar que se lanzara a ellas―. Eres una prefecta, recuerda ―añadió con voz suave―. Se supone que debes dar el ejemplo.

«Todo esto sirve de ejemplo muy bien», pensó Hermione, moviendo sus hombros en un intento por liberarse del agarre―. Déjame ―siseó―, estoy bien.

―Bien ―dijo Harry, soltando a su amiga pero quedándose cerca, sólo por si acaso―. Ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir, así que por qué no vuelves a…

―Aún no he terminado ―lo cortó Hermione―. Apenas si he empezado.

―Esto nunca hubiera ocurrido si nos hubieses dicho la verdad ―insistió Lavender―, pero en vez de eso te sentaste a escuchar todas nuestras conjeturas sin decir palabra. Ni una sola.

―Como si eso hubiera importado ―respondió Hermione―. Sabías perfectamente que él estaba saliendo con alguien, y aún así vienes casi desnuda para tratar de tentarlo.

―Hermione, espera ―dijo Ron desde detrás de Harry―. No fue tan así.

―Déjame ver, ¿se sentó muy cerca de la chimenea y le agarró calor? ―preguntó Hermione, rodeando los ojos cuando vio que su supuesto era verdad en los ojos de Ron―. No puedo creer que hayas caído en algo tan obvio.

―Es que… hacía bastante calor en ese sitio ―dijo Ron temblorosamente.

―Eres un idiota ―le dijo Hermione sin poder creer lo que escuchaba―, pero es _mí_ idiota ―chasqueó luego de girar para afrontar a Lavender una vez más―, así que déjate la faldita puesta y quita tus uñas de gato de encima suyo. Y tú ―dijo, volviendo su atención a Ron.

―¿Vas a matarme?

―No.

―¿No? ―preguntó Ron con un dejo de esperanza―. ¿De veras? ―añadió escépticamente.

―¿Quieres estar con Lavender? ―demandó saber Hermione.

―Diablos, no ―respondió Ron sin pensar ni un segundo.

―Entonces eso es todo ―dijo Hermione, tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo lejos de las dos chicas con las que había discutido.

―Maldición ―oyó ella murmurar a Seamus antes de que llegara con sus amigos al sitio cerca del fuego―. Esperaba ver una masacre.

―¿Una masacre? ―acotó Hermione―. Te daré una masacre. Él es el que le dijo a Lavender que tú tenías novia ―le informó a Ron, señalando a Seamus―. Y luego le dijo que fuera tras de ti otra vez.

―¡No lo hice! ―chilló Seamus, indignado.

―Claro que sí ―contradijo ella―. Ginny estaba cuando sucedió y me lo contó todo.

―Sólo trataba de ayudar ―dijo Seamus, retrocediendo un poco cuando vio el rostro de Ron rojo de furia y apretando los puños.

―¿Ah, sí? ―contestó Hermione―. ¿Y de cuánta ayuda fuiste cuando ella se le sentó allí y comenzó a quitarse la ropa?

―¡DEMONIOS! ―chilló Ginny, entrando corriendo por el agujero del retrato hacia la sala común y notando de inmediato la tensión en el ambiente―. Es cierto, ¿no? ―preguntó ella, buscando en la sala a Lavender y Parvati, las cuales habían desaparecido―. ¿De veras la hiciste volar por la habitación? ―preguntó muy excitada―. Ay, ¿por qué no esperaste a que yo estuviera presente para hacerlo? Tuve que oírlo de un par de niñas de segundo año. No puedo creer que me lo perdí.

―Bueno, llegas justo a tiempo para el round dos ―dijo su hermano, lleno de ira.

―… donde Ron mata a Seamus ―añadió Harry, cuando Ginny lo miró sin comprender.

―¿Tus últimas palabras, Finnigan?

―¿Hermione se lo contó? ―dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa―. Excelente.

―Por Merlín… ―murmuró Harry segundos antes de comenzar a reír. «¿Cómo pude tardar tanto en darme cuenta? », se preguntó. «Es un diablito travieso, exactamente igual a los gemelos».

* * *

**Nota de Traducción:**

Hola gente bella! Acá les dejo el úntimo capítulo de la ronda de los 40... ya el que viene es el 50 y faltarían sólo 30! Jajaja, muchos números XD. Les agradezco a todos enormemente seguir leyendo esta traducción, de veras. Les mando un beso y otro gracias a todos!


	50. La luz da una posibilidad

**Traducido por DREAMER-BLACK**

**Revisado por MELETEA**

**50. La luz da un posibilidad**

―No fue así ―dijo Seamus en su defensa, mientras se alejaba del furioso pelirrojo que trataba de abalanzarse sobre él―. Estaba tratando de disuadirla, lo juro.

―Menos mal que era capaz de guardar un secreto ―murmuró Harry para sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.

―Sólo se lo conté a tu hermana porque supuse que ya lo sabría ―dijo Seamus, con la esperanza de que eso calmara un poco a Ron―. No pretendía que Lavender o cualquier otro se enterase.

―¿Gin? ―dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia su hermana, quien se mordió el labio pero no respondió―. ¿Y bien?

―¿Y bien qué? ―preguntó ella evasivamente.

―¿Se lo contó a Lavender o no?

―Mmm ―masculló Ginny, atrapada entre dos deseos contradictorios. Por un lado, Seamus era responsable de que Lavender hubiese averiguado todo, al menos en parte, ya que a pesar de eso, había sido un accidente. Por supuesto, si se lo decía a su hermano este probablemente dejaría con vida al entrometido irlandés, y eso significaría perderse toda la diversión otra vez. «No te preguntó si fue intencionadamente o no», se excusó a sí misma―. Bueno, no fue exactamente él quien se lo contó a Lavender ―admitió―. Él se lo dijo a Parvati y ella se lo contó a Lavender.

―No lo hice ―protestó Seamus―. Ella me escuchó por casualidad.

―Lo que significa que se lo contaste ―dijo Ginny con ironía.

―No a propósito.

―De todos modos se lo dijiste ―insitió Ginny.

―Pero no quería hacerlo.

―Pero lo hiciste ―dijo Hermione dando por zanjada la discusió―. Intencionalmente o no, todo esto es por tu culpa.

―No soy yo al que han atrapado mirando dentro de su camisa ―replicó el irlandés, con la esperanza que si le recordaba ese hecho a Hermione, ella centraría su atención en Ron lo suficiente como para poder escapar. Desafortunadamente para él, no surtió el efecto deseado. Los ojos de Hermione siguieron fijos en él, aunque se estrecharon considerablemente al mismo tiempo que Ron le gruñía.

―Discrepo ―replicó Hermione―. Todos y cada uno son culpables de esto ―añadió mirando tanto a Seamus como a Harry y a Neville, quienes agacharon la cabeza sonrojados.

―La diferencia es que nosotros no tenemos novia ―insistió Seamus.

―Y nunca la tendrás ―acotó Ginny―. No si vas por ahí mirando a las chicas como si fuesen un pedazo de carne.

―Se acabó ―dijo Hermione suspirando―. Ya he oído suficiente. No importa, lo hecho, hecho está, pero quiero hablar contigo ―dijo señalando a Ron―. A solas. No les importa si usamos su dormitorio unos minutos, ¿verdad, chicos?

―En absoluto ―contestó Harry casi al instante, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Ron le lanzó una mirada que decía: _Estupendo, gracias por el apoyo. Está a punto de matarme, ¿lo sabías?_

―¿Ron? ―llamó Hermione desde la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos.

―No creas que te has librado de esta, Finnigan ―susurró el pelirrojo, golpeando el hombro de su compañero de cuarto al pasar por su lado para seguir a su novia―. Si tratas de huir sólo conseguirás morir mientras sueñas. Recuerda que sé donde duermes.

...

―Hermione, sé que estás disgustada, pero te juro que no era mi intención ―insitió Ron tan pronto como entraron al dormitorio y cerraron la puerta tras ellos―. No lo hice a propósito. Simplemente estaban ahí... y bueno... no pude evitarlo.

«Simplemente genial, Weasley», pensó abatido ante su propia estupidez. «¿La excusa del perrito mimoso? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Lo próximo será la excusa de ''todo el mundo lo estaba haciendo''. Y como bien sabes, esa NUNCA funciona, así que cállate de una maldita vez antes de que te hundas más. Tu única posibilidad ahora mismo es aguantar todo lo que te diga, como te mereces. Aunque, disculparte hasta que esté cansada de escuchar las palabras ''lo siento'' no es tan mala idea».

―Lo siento.

―¿Te gustan mas las suyas que las mías? ―preguntó Hermione, mirando su propio pecho antes de mirarlo a él desconcertada.

«¡NO RESPONDAS A ESO!», gritó una voz dentro de su cabeza. «Es una trampa».

―Sé que las suyas son más grandes ―continuó ella, ahuecándose los pechos con las manos, como si tratara de comprobar lo adecuados que eran―. Pero, ¿por qué es eso tan importante? ¿No se siente mas o menos lo mismo?

―¿Y como demonios voy a saberlo? ―gimió Ron, sintiendo más pánico ahora que cuando entró al dormitorio―. Sólo he tocado las tuyas ―añadió, moviéndose incómodo y rezando para encontrar un modo de salir de esta, alejándose de ella antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba excitado, porque sabía lo que pensaría si llegara a darse cuenta; pensaría que estaba así por Lavender, eso si ella lo dejaba vivir―. No es que quiera tocar las de ninguna otra ―se corrigió Ron como un delirante idiota―. Las tuyas son geniales y me encanta cuando me dejas tocarlas.

«_¡OH POR DIOS! Cierra la maldita boca imbécil_», gritó la más sensible de las voces de su cabeza.

«Es la verdad»

«_Estás enfermo, Weasley, ¿lo sabías?_», dijo la voz. «_Ella está a punto de aniquilarte, y tú sigues prendido fuego_».

«Como si pudiera evitarlo», contrarestó él. «Me encanta cuando la saca todo de quicio. Y no es que tenga todos los días a dos chicas peleándose por mí. Eso fue realmente excitante. Y verla tocarse tampoco ayuda, a decir verdad», gimió.

«_Relájate, te estás enfrentando al dolor y a una muerte inminente. Sigue disculpándote_».

―Yo... no sé porque miré―, dijo Ron en voz alta―. Te juro que no era mi intención. Iba a decirle que se largara y cuando me di la vuelta para hacerlo... ella estaba... estaban ahí... Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer jamás.

―Por supuesto que lo harás ―dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza, lo que el pelirrojo creyó un signo de desaprobación―. Pero podías ser un poco más sutil. Todos podrían serlo―continuó ella―. Lo que quiero decir es que, honestamente, los cuatro estaban prácticamente babeando.

―Eso no quiere decir nada ―dijo Ron miserablemente.

― Lo sé ―suspiró ella con tristeza―. Es solo que... a veces es difícil no hacerse notar nunca.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó él confuso― Te haces notar para mí. Te miro todo el maldito tiempo.

―Nadie más lo hace ―contrarrestó ella.

―Y mejor que no lo hagan ―dijo él enfadado―. Maldita sea, los golpearé hasta dejarlos sin sentido si lo hacen. ¿Para qué quieres a otros chicos mirándote? ―preguntó con aspereza.

―No es eso lo que quise decir.

―Es lo que has dicho.

― Es solo que... a veces odio ser tan... típica.

―¿Típica? ―repitió él sorprendido―. ¿Estás loca? Por Merlín, eres la bruja más brillante de toda la maldita escuela.

―Sí, la brillante, ratón de biblioteca y sabelotodo. Eso es lo que todo el mundo ve en mí porque no hay nada más que destaque. No tengo las curvas de Lavender ni soy exótica como Parvati. Mi pelo no es suave y brillante como el de Ginny, es como todo lo demás en mí; aburrido, marrón y típico.

«Oh ya lo entiendo», pensó él mientras sus palabras y su significado encajaban en su mente, si había algo sobre lo que Ron Weasley entendía, era sobre sentirse inseguro.

―Si crees que la miraba porque no te encuentro atractiva o porque crea que ella es mejor que tú en algún sentido, estás equivocada. MUY equivocada ―dijo él, sin encontrar ningún motivo para irse por las ramas o para buscar algún modo de decirlo con tacto―. La miré porque estaba allí, y créeme, era difícil no hacerlo. Pero no sentí nada parecido a lo que siento cuando te miro a ti ―añadió acortando la distancia entre ellos y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, tirando de ella hacia delante de manera que pudiera comprobar por sí misma la forma en la que su cuerpo había respondido―. Esto es por ti, no por ella ―dijo él.

―¡Ronald Weasley! ―jadeó Hermione en estado de shock, empujándolo lejos de ella al notar su erección contra su estómago―. No puedo creer que... estuvieses... que estés… ¿Que demonios pasa contigo?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó él tímidamente, lanzándole una de sus sonrisas de medio lado―. La mujer que amo acaba de reclamarme de una manera muy dramática en público. No me sorprendería si, a estas alturas, ya lo supiera la maldita mitad de la escuela.

―¿Tienes que maldecir tanto?

―No deberías haber utilizado el Lànain delante de todos ―dijo él, ignorando completamente su comentario―. Menos mal que todos demasiado shockeados como para darse cuenta de que no habías sacado la varita.

―¿Eso es lo que fue? ―preguntó ella, recordando una vez más el momento en el que Lavender atravesó la sala común por los aires.

―¿No lo sabías? ―preguntó Ron incrédulo―. Sino, ¿cómo lo hubieses logrado?

―No lo sé ―contestó ella honestamente, tratando de entenderlo por sí misma―. En realidad, no pretendía hacerlo. Simplemente ocurrió. En un segundo estaba viendo como se apoyaba en ti y al siguiente ya no estaba.

«Pero, ¿ que ocurrió en el mientras?», se preguntó a sí misma. «Nada. Cuando entré en la sala común ella estaba flirteando con él. Se apoyaba en él y le tocaba el pelo, y yo estaba celosa. No simplemente celosa», se recordó a sí misma. «Celosa, furiosa y posesiva. Eso debió ser lo que lo provocó, pero ¿cómo?».

― Pero no hice nada ―dijo ella―. Todo lo que hice fue...

―¿Qué fue? ―preguntó Ron con curiosidad para saber cómo hacer funcionar la magia en el caso de que necesitara hacerlo.

―Todo lo que hice fue pensar, ''aparta tus manos de él'' ―contestó ella, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano y dejando escapar un suspiro al darse cuenta de que eso fue lo que accionó la magia.

―¿Todo lo que hiciste fue pensar? ―preguntó él―. Brillante.

―No fue brillante ―le regañó ella―. Pude haberle hecho daño.

―Pero no lo hiciste ―dijo Ron―. Además, fue... «excitante»... favorecedor, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, yo sé lo que sientes por mí, pero me alegra que los demás también lo sepan. Estaba empezando a cansarme de tener que cuidar cada cosa que dijera o hiciera ―explicó―. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido contenerme todo este tiempo? ―preguntó envolviendo sus brazos alredor de ella―. Pero no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso nunca más ―dijo él feliz―. Puedo tocarte y besarte cuando quiera y donde quiera.―

―¿De veras? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Sip ―contestó él, inclinándose hacia delante y besándola brevemente, simplemente para enfatizar lo dicho.

―No mientras estemos en clase ―estableciendo un nuevo grupo de reglas a seguir por él―, o cuando esté tratando de estudiar.

―Eso son tres cuartas partes del maldito día y la mitad de la noche ―gimió él.

―Y no si hay estudiantes mas jóvenes alrededor.

―Oh , vamos ―se quejó Ron―. A los estudiantes de primer año no les importa si te tomo de la mano.

―Estoy hablando sobre besuquearnos, y lo sabes ―le regañó ella―. No habrá besos ni ningún comportamiento cuestionable delante de los estudiantes de primer y segundo año. Al fin y al cabo, somos prefectos.

―También lo era Percy ―contratacó Ron―. pero eso no le impidió rondar a escondidas las mazmorras y besuquearse con su novia en aulas vacías por todo el colegio. Y aun así se convirtió en Premio Anual, ¿sabes? Y para el caso, también lo hizo Bill. McGonagall no te va a quitar tu insignia solamente por tener novio. Además, ahora que lo pienso ―añadió con una sonrisa―, apuesto a que ella ya sabía lo nuestro aquel día que te devolvió tu insignia en el despacho de Snape , lo que significa que tenemos su bendición y que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

―Nada de besarse en frente de los alumnos más jovenes ―insitió Hermione.

―No veo ningún estudiante de primer o segundo año por aquí ahora ―respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha―. Hemos terminado las clases y no estás estudiando ―añadió haciendo su sonrisa cada vez mas grande―. Y no lo estarás en esta hermosa tarde de viernes. No si tengo algo que decir al respecto.

―Eres imposible ―dijo ella, negando con tristeza y tratando de no sonreír. Pero incluso morderse el labio para retenerla no surtió efecto durante mucho tiempo―. No sé por qué te aguanto.

―Yo sí ―susurró él, inclinándose hacia delante para besar su cuello―. Creo recordar que una vez me dijiste que te dejaba sin aliento ―dijo él, lamiendo su punto sensitivo, justo debajo de la oreja―. Veamos si aún puedo hacerlo ―murmuró él apartándose, justo antes de que los dedos de Hermione se enredaran en su cabello y sus labios se juntaran con los de él.

...

―Llevan años ahí arriba ―le dijo Neville a Harry, mirando su reloj por quinta vez desde que habían comenzado a jugar a las cartas explosivas―. ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?

―Probablemente ella esté buscando un lugar dónde esconder el cuerpo ―ríó Seamus.

―Cuidado con lo que dices ―le cortó Harry entrecerrando sus ojos verdes antes las vulgares insinuaciones de su compañero de cuarto―. Ron no es el único que puede maldecirte.

―En realidad, me refería al cuerpo sin vida de Weasley ―respondió Seamus trantando de parecer ofendido.―Alguien está teniendo pensamientos sucios, y esta vez no soy yo ―dijo conteniendo la risa.

―Tan sólo ten cuidado con lo que dices de Hermione ―le advirtió Harry.

―Está bien ―replicó Seamus―. Como si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que Weasley tuviese esa suerte. Está ahí arriba con Hermione Granger. Probablemente ya le ha maldecido de tres maneras diferentes, o no… ―añadió él, cuando la pareja en cuestión entró en la sala común tomada de la mano.

―Me muero de hambre ―informó Ron a Harry, tras soltar la mano de Hermione y llegar hasta su amigo ―¿Estás preparado para bajar a cenar?

―Sí, claro ―contestó Harry levantándose de la silla.

―¿Y que pasa con Seamus? ―preguntó Neville.

―¿Qué con él? ―dijo Ron. La amenaza de matar a su compañero de boca floja mientras dormía había quedado olvidada después de una buena sesión de besuqueos.

―¿No ibas a...? ¡Auch!

―Cierra la boca, Longbottom ―siseó Seamus, dándole un codazo a Neville antes de que pudiera recordarle a Ron el motivo de su enfado.

―Neville, ¿puedes decirle a Ginny que ya hemos bajado? ―dijo Hermione, después de no ver a su pelirroja amiga en la sala común ―Subiría a decírselo yo misma, pero creo que no es buena idea en este momento.

―Claro, se lo diré ―contestó Neville mientras volvía a ordenar las cartas.

...

―¿Qué demonios están mirando?―les gruñó Ron a grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff de cuarto año, quienes se quedaron mirando embobadas al trío mientras bajaban por la escalera de mármol camino al Gran Comedor.

―Ron ―dijo Hermione con suavidad.

―Ni siquiera se molestan en disimular ―se quejó él, molesto por todas las miradas que recibía por los pasillos mientras los tres bajaban a cenar.

―¿Y eso te sorprende? ―preguntó Harry― Merlín sabe que se me han quedado mirando así millones de veces.

―Los Gryffidors no se hubieran comportado así ―insistió Ron.

―Eso es porque ya viven contigo ―dijo Harry riendo entre dientes mientras se acercaban a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

―¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?―preguntó Ron.

―Quiere decir que te han visto amenazar a Seamus antes y que saben que tú sabes donde duermen.

―Ríete , Potter ―dijo Ron sarcásticamente mientras seguía a Harry a través de las grandes puertas de roble.

―Bien, creo que lo haré.

―Maldita sea ―gimió Ron en voz baja, sonrojándose al entrar en la estancia abarrotada de estudiantes que conversaban. Muchos de ellos interrumpieron sus conversaciones cuando captaron el destello de su pelirroja cabeza e inmediatamente comenzaron a golpear con el codo a su compañero de al lado, antes de centrar su atención en ellos.

―Sólo ignóralos ―le aconsejó Hermione, quien estaba mas acostumbrada a ese tipo de atención no deseada, empujando a Harry quien reía en silencio consigo mismo― A todos ―añadió, cuando vio los ojos de Ron dirigirse hacía la mesa de Slytherin y centrarse en Malfoy, quien les señaló, inclinándose y susurrándole algo a sus amigos, quienes inmediatamente empezaron a reír.

―Cabrones, ―murmuró Ron en voz baja―. Creo que cambié de idea ―dijo un poco más alto―. Ya no tengo hambre.

―Sólo ignóralos ―repitió Hermione―. Vamos ―dijo, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Sabía que no podría resistirse al olor y a la visión de toda esa comida―. Cuando averigüe quienes fueron esos estudiantes de segundo año... ―se dijo a sí misma― Honestamente... correr por todo el colegio, diciendo que habían escuchado que yo había atacado a otra alumna, cuando fue claramente un accidente.

**A mí no me pareció un accidente, **pensó Harry, pero tuvo la prudencia de guardarse el comentario.

―Cuando averigüe quienes fueron ―continuó ella, sentándose y mirando hacia el final de la mesa, donde se sentaban la mayoría de los estudiantes más jóvenes― Les iría muy bien que les plantara un castigo.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Harry, sentándose a su lado―. No han roto ninguna norma.

―Puede que no ―consintió Hermione―, pero tarde o temprano lo harán, y cuando lo hagan, me echaré sobre ellas tan rápidomente que no tendrán tiempo a reaccionar.

―Oh, vamos, Hermione déjalas en paz ―dijo Ron mientras llenaba su plato con comida―. Ya las tienes intimidados. Si empiezas a perseguirlas en espera de atraparlas con las manos en la masa, traumatizarás a los mocosas.

―¿Yo? No soy yo quien les grita nombres de duendes.

―Sólo lo hago cuando me sacan de mis casillas. Además, es divertido ―dijo Ron.

―Para tí, tal vez.

―Si no dejas de discutir y comienzan a comer se les enfriará la comida ―dijo Harry sonriendo. **Parece que algunas cosas no cambiarán nunca.**

**...**

―Jugaré contra el que gane ―dijo Ginny desde su asiento, estudiando el tablero de ajedrez situado entre Harry y Ron.

―Como sea ―murmuró su hermano, sin preocuparse por mirarla y obligando a su caballo a moverse, a pesar de las quejas de la pieza de ajedrez.

Si hubiese prestado atención probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta de que los ojos de Ginny se centraban en Harry al hablar, o del hecho de que estaba tratando de contener una sonrisa, pero la verdad era que estaba demasiado distraído mirando Hermione como para prestarle atención a su hermana.

Harry sin embargo, no estaba distraído, y se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de muchas cosas en realidad. Como el hecho de que Hermione, que estaba reclinada en el sillón al lado de Ron usándolo como almohada mientras leía, tenía su libro apoyado en el regazo y pasaba las páginas con una mano, ya que la otra se había deslizado por la espalda de Ron desde que el primer juego comenzara. También había notado que la camisa de su oponente se había subido un poco por el lado derecho desde el comienzo del segundo juego y de vez en cuando se movía porque Hermione estaba trazando pequeños círculos en su espalda.

También había notado cosas acerca de su otra compañera. Como por ejemplo, la forma en la que los brillantes ojos de Ginny se iluminaban cuando estudiaba el tablero y contemplaba porque su hermano perdía. Había notado la manera que tenía de mirarlo, con sus ojos llenos de alegría y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Notó cómo, con un rápido movimiento, borró esa sonrisa de su rostro, antes de que pudiera convertirse en una sonrisa plena, y cómo luchaba por mantener una expresión impasible para no dar a conocer su secreto. Observó a Ginny morder su labio inferior para controlar la risa, mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante para mover manualmente, y así no darle ninguna pista a Ron.

**¿Siempre ha tenido los labios tan rosados**? se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando a Ginny en lugar de a la pieza de ajedrez que tenía agarrada. **Y sus mejillas también son un poco rosadas, pero de una manera linda, **pensó. **¿Y que les pasó a sus pecas? Parecen más brillantes que nunca. Quizás siempre fueron así y la estoy confundiendo con uno de sus hermanos. Pero, su pelo, está definitivamente más brillante. El pelo de Ron no refleja la luz del pelo como lo hace el suyo. ¿Que estás haciendo?,** se preguntó cuando sus ojos volvieron al suculento labio inferior que ella estaba maltratando con sus dientes y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. **Por Merlín, es la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo. Deja de pensar en ella de esa manera. Es solo Ginny**

―Jaque mate ―declaró Harry con suficiencia, colocando la pieza en su mano frente al rey de Ron.

―¡¿QUÉ? ―gritó Ron, irguiéndose y lanzando a Hermione hacia delante en el proceso. Tomada por sorpresa, no tuvo otra opción que dejar caer bruscamente su libro al suelo, y usar su mano libre para sujetarse mientras Ron se inclinaba sobre la mesa y miraba fijamente las piezas de ajedrez con incredulidad―. ¡No puede ser! ―dijo en voz alta, mientras Hermione resoplaba a su lado y se enderezaba―. ¿Cómo lo has...? No... tú... Este juego no cuenta― dijo él, causando que su hermana perdiera el control y se echara a reír.

―Al diablo que no ― rió Ginny―. Asúmelo Ron, te ha ganado con todas las de la ley.

―No es justo ―insistió Ron―. No podía concentrarme porque...―comenzó a decir, pero pareció cambiar de idea a mitad de la frase―. Bueno, porque no ―terminó, con las mejillas más encendidas que las de Ginny―. Exijo la revancha.

―Ya me he pedido el próximo juego ―insistió Ginny―. Así que tendrás que esperar tu turno.

―¡Piérdete, Ginny! ―gritó Ron.

―Ron ―siseó Hermione, dándole un codazo a Ron en el costado―, no le hables así a tu hermana.

―Harry, me gustaría presentarte a mi hermano, el perdedor resentido ―dijo Ginny riendo a carcajadas.

―¡Cierra la boca!

―¿Siempre se pone así? ―preguntó Harry riéndose sinceramente.

―No tienes idea ―rió Ginny en respuesta―. Cuando éramos pequeños solíamos darles la vuelta a los juegos de mesa y tirarles las piezas a los gemelos. La verdad es que solían hacer trampa, pero, ¿qué más se puede esperar de Fred y George?

―Al menos yo no le iba llorando a mamá y le hacía obligar a todo el mundo a dejarme a ganar.

―Yo no lo hacía.

―Claro que sí.

―Mala perdedora.

―Bebé llorón.

―Oh , por Dios ―rió Hermione―. De repente me alegro de ser hija única. ¿Tú que dices Harry? ―preguntó.

―Bueno, yo crecí con Dudley ―contestó entre risas―. No es que hayamos jugado mucho juntos ―añadió―, pero he de reconocer que Dudley debe ser el peor perdedor del mundo. Una vez lo vi tirar su ordenador por la ventana en un ataque de rabia, después de perder a un videojuego. Me pareció un acto un poco idiota, pero nunca ha sido demasiado brillante. Por supuesto, solo tuvo que sufrir una noche sin videojuegos, al día siguiente mi tío le compró un ordenador mucho mejor que el otro sólo para que se callara.

―Después de todo, no fue un acto imbécil ―dijo Ginny―. No si consiguió sacar algo mejor de eso.

―¿Que clase de estúpido castigo es ese? ―preguntó Ron―. Si alguna vez hubiese intentando hacer algo como eso, mamá habría tomado todo lo que teníamos y lo hubiese guardado bajo llave hasta que pagáramos el costo de lo que fuese que hubiéramos roto.

―Y es por eso que aprecias las cosas y que entiendes el valor del trabajo duro ―intervino Hermione―. Al contrario de que gente como Dudley o Malfoy, que obtienen lo que quieren servido en bandeja de plata. Ella sabe como ser una buena madre.

―Así que, ¿qué fue lo que rompiste? ―le preguntó Harry a Ron.

―En realidad no fue Ron ―contestó Ginny con una sonrisa y un centelleo en sus ojos―, fue Charlie.

―Bill y Charlie ―corrigió Ron―. Estaban peleando sobre quien debía usar la mejor escoba. Bill solía usarla porque era el mayor, pero Charlie pensaba que eso no era justo. Así que, un día salió e intentó llevársela.

―Sólo que Bill trató de quitársela ―continuó Ginny―. En resumen, Charlie decidió que si él no iba a poder usarla, Bill tampoco lo haría.

―Así que se coló en el cobertizo por la noche y la cortó con un hacha ―terminó Ron―. Mamá se puso hecha una fiera, y como sabía todo acerca de la discusión, no fue muy difícil para ella averiguar quien lo había hecho.

―Creo que Charlie no contaba con eso ―se burló Ginny.

―Le hubiera llevado todo el verano pagar la escoba si Bill no hubiese puesto de su parte y le hubiese ayudado ―continuó Ron.

―¿Bill le ayudó a pagarla incluso aunque su escoba fue la destrozada? ― preguntó Harry.

―Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos ―contestó Ron―. Además, mamá le dio la escoba de Charlie, así que no era él el que tenía que jugar al Quidditch en esa vieja ''Estrella Fugaz'' desviada hacía la izquierda. Volar en esa escoba era un castigo por sí solo.

―Deberías saberlo ―rió Ginny―. Tú mismo has tenido que usarla nueve veces de cada diez.

―Charlie era buscador ―le devolvió su hermano―. No podía atrapar muy bien la snitch en una escoba vieja y asquerosa como esa.

―Por supuesto, se trataba de eso ―se burló Ginny―. Que noble por tu parte. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que te obligaron a usarla. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿usar esa escoba no fue una de las condiciones que te pusieron para dejarte jugar con ellos? ―preguntó ella, a pesar de que ya sabía la verdad.

―Sí, vale ―admitió Ron―, también fue por eso, pero tenía que elegir entre montar esa basura o mirar desde el suelo contigo...

―Muy gracioso ―le devolvió Ginny― La broma es sobre ti ¿no? ―dijo riéndose entre dientes―. Mientras tu volabas en círculos montado sobre ese pedazo de mierda, yo volaba sobre cualquier otra de las escobas del cobertizo.

―Porque eres una ladrona ―contratacó su hermano.

―Solo estás molesto porque yo fui lo suficientemente inteligente para que George me enseñara como forzar una cerradura sin utilizar magia, y a ti nunca se te ocurrió hacerlo.

―Como sea. Quiero la revancha ―le dijo Ron a Harry.

―Pues lo siento en el alma ―dijo Ginny―, pero tendrás que esperar tu turno como cualquier otro perdedor.

―Oh, déjalos jugar ―dijo Hermione, inclinándose suavemente hacia delante y tomando las manos de Ron entre la suyas.

―Para empezar, tú eres la razón de que haya perdido ―se quejó Ron.

―Lo sé ―admitió ella― .Lo siento. No pretendía que pasara eso, pero míralo por el lado positivo.

―¿Hay algo positivo en ser un enorme perdedor?

―Échale un vistazo a la habitación y dime qué ves ―dijo Hermione, mientras Harry acomodaba las piezas para empezar a jugar de nuevo.

―Nada ―contestó después de hacer lo que ella le mandó.

― Exacto ―dijo Hermione―. Casi todos se han ido a dormir.

―Incluyendo a los de primer y segundo año ―dijo Ron con una sonrisa cuando comprendió lo que quería decir―. ¿Significa que vas a dedicarme este tiempo a mí? ―preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

―Bueno, eso depende de cuanto dure su juego ―respondió Hermione― pero, veré que puedo hacer.

― ¡Ajjj!, ¿qué tratan de hacer? ¿Quieren hacernos vomitar? ―exclamó Ginny en voz alta―. Si van a besuquearse vayan a algún otro sitio a hacerlo. Harry y yo realmente no queremos verlo ―dijo ella con un estremecimiento de repulsión ―Aún sigo teniendo pesadillas sobre la primera vez que entré y los atrapé...

―Ya, vale Ginny, ya lo entendemos ―dijo Ron en voz alta―. Estoy seguro de que Harry no quiere escuchar eso.

―No, particularmente no ―contestó Harry casi al instante―. **Lo más probable es que comience a soñar con eso yo también, **pensó Harry**, y lo último que necesito son más imágenes mentales sobre Hermione sin ropa. Necesito a una chica en la cual fijarme…, **continuó él mirando a Ginny brevemente antes de obligarse a mirar al tablero de nuevo**, pero no la hermana de tu mejor amigo.** **¿En qué estas pensando? Ron te mataría mientras duermes si consideraras usar a su hermana como un juguete sexual. ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Merlín, me estoy convirtiendo en Seamus.**

―¡HARRY!

―¿Eh?

―Te pregunté si piensas mover algún día ―dijo Ginny mirándolo extrañada.

―Oh, sí, lo siento ―dijo Harry, moviendo un peón hacia delante para dar comienzo al juego―. Dejé volar mi mente por un minuto.

―Obviamente ―replicó ella―. En realidad , no necesitabas concentrarte mucho para hacer ese movimiento ―continuó, moviendo su propio peón.

―No pasa nada malo, ¿no? ―preguntó Hermione bajando la voz, a pesar de que la habitación estaba practicamente vacía―. Quiero decir, no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort o algo así ¿no? ―susurró ella.

―No, no, nada que ver ―insistió Harry―. Sigue bloqueándome, al menos eso creo. Ya no tengo visiones.

― ¿Lo has intentado? ―preguntó Ginny.

―¿Qué?, ¿entrar en su mente a la fuerza? ―preguntó Harry con incredulidad―. Por supuesto que no.

―¿Qué tipo de estupidez es esa? ―preguntó Ron mirando a su hermana.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Ginny―. Cómo si tú nunca hubieras pensado en eso. Si Voldemort puede poseer a Harry, lo lógico sería que él también pueda hacerlo.

―Pero él no puede poseer a Harry ―susurró Hermione―. Al menos no por mucho rato. ¿No es eso lo que Dumbledore te dijo? ―preguntó ella.

―Más o menos. Es demasiado doloroso para él. Todo lo que yo siento, mis emociones o algo por el estilo, son demasiado dolorosas. No puede soportarlo.

― robablemente sería lo mismo para ti ―dijo Hermione―. Todo ese mal y ese odio formando parte de ti, aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos, sería insoportable. No hay motivo para pensar en hacer algo como eso.

―Bueno, sóo era un pensamiento ― do Ginny a la defensiva.

―Deja pensar y comienza a jugar ―insistió Ron―. Así yo puedo tomarme la revancha.

**Me pregunto...,** pensó Hermione con la mirada fija en Ginny**. ¿Que pasaría si Harry estuviese conectado a alguien que ama por una Poción de Acoplamiento? Incluso aunque solo fuera una conexión temporal, o no tan fuerte como la que Ron y yo vamos a hacer. Si Harry está conectado a él, y ella estuviese conectada a Harry mediante la poción, ¿estaría ella entonces conectada a Voldemort? Y si ella lo ama y Harry la ama, entonces Voldemort lo sentiría por partida doble. Y si no es capaz de soportar sólo las emociones de Harry, ¿cómo reaccionaría ante las emociones de dos personas al mismo tiempo? ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo? ¿Serían capaces de confabularse y utilizar esta conexión para darse fuerza el uno al otro y así debilitar a Voldemort?**

**Hay demasiadas preguntas**, gimió ella en silencio, frustrada **Y no hay manera de conocer las respuestas hasta que experimentemos un poco. Ron y yo podríamos conectarnos temporalmente a Harry una vez que él tenga bajo control la Oclumancia, y veremos que pasa. Incluso una conexión temporal dura dos semanas, y eso es tiempo suficiente para obligar a Harry a experimentar nuestras emociones. De hecho, es demasiado tiempo, a menos que haya otra opción.**

**Pero si guardo un poco de la poción de Acoplamiento en su forma básica, antes de que Ron y yo añadamos los ingredientes extra, supuestamente los tres seriamos capaces de tomarla justo antes de la batalla final. Entonces, no sólo el alma de Harry estaría conectada a nosotros, y protegida de la Maldición Asesina, también habría dos grupos mas de emociones a los que Voldemort tendría que enfrentarse. Tal vez, los tres juntos seremos lo suficientemente poderosos como para derrotarlo. O simplemente nos volveremos locos los tres durante las dos semanas de prueba.**

**Te estás adelantando demasiado, ese es el problema. Necesitas pensar en cómo hacer funcionar la conexión entre dos personas, en vez de pensar como hacerlo con tres. Así que da un paso atrás y céntrate en terminar la poción y conectarte con Ron. Eso es lo importante ahora mismo. Va a llevar tiempo aprender a controlar la conexión sin volver al otro completamente loco. Gracias a Dios que sólo son emociones fuertes, y no pensamientos lo que se transmite, de otra forma, me sentiría completamente abrumada.**

De todas formas, debería contarle a alguien lo que estamos planeando, por si acaso algo saliese mal. Y aún no puedo decírselo a Harry, así que tendrá que ser Ginny, le guste o no a Ron. Pero puedo esperar hasta Halloween . No necesita saberlo hasta ese momento, eso me da tiempo a pensar como se lo voy a explicar.

―¿Mione?

―¿Mmm? ―contestó cuando notó a Ron moverse a su lado.

―¿Estás bien, amor? Has estado tremendamente callada.

―Oh, sí, sólo un poco cansada.

―¿Por qué no te vas a la cama ? ―sugirió él.

―Bueno, no estaba precisamente planeando subir esta noche ―dijo ella de mala gana―. Creo que sería mejor darle un poco de espacio a Lavender ―explicó ella―. Me disculparé con ella mañana pero, por ahora, creo que es mejor que me mantenga alejada.

―Entonces puedes dormir conmigo ―susurró Ron― como habíamos planeado .

―No ―dijo ella, sonando más que disgustada―. No creo que sea una buena idea. No esta noche. Ahora que todo el mundo sabe lo nuestro y con Seamus allí arriba... Una cosa es colarme sigilosamente como le he hecho ante , y otra muy distinta es que todo el mundo sepa que estoy ahí. Simplemente... no es una buena idea.

―Entonces, ¿donde vas a dormir? ―preguntó Ron.

―Aquí mismo.

―¿En el sofá?, ¿tú sola?

―A menos que quieras acompañarme ―añadió ella en voz baja.

―Hey, tengo una idea ―a Ron se le iluminaron los ojos―. Una idea brillante. Iré arriba y traeré una almohada y una manta, ¿te parece?

―¿Puedes traerme también algo para mí? ―preguntó Hermione.

― Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso ― dijo él, levantándose rápidamente y tomando su mano― Vamos ―añadió tirando de ella.

―¿Adónde? ― preguntó Hermione, cuando Ron comenzó a apartarla del sofá donde habían estado sentados.

―Arriba ―contestó Ron de manera casual.

― Pero Ron… ―dijo Hermione, arrastrando los pies.

―Confía en mí ―insitió él―. Volvemos en un rato ―le dijo a Harry―, así que nada de empezar otra partida.

**...**

―¡Fuera ! ―gritó Ron al entrar en el dormitorio, tomando a sus compañeros totalmente por sorpresa .

―Vete a la mierda, Weasley ―le contestó Seamus desde detrás de las cortinas de su cama―. También es nuestro dormitorio.

―Puede ser, pero se tienen que ir.

― Lárgate tú.

―Será solo un momento ―le dijo Ron a Neville, quien aparentemente había terminado de regar su _mimbulus mimbletonia_, porque estaba congelado al lado de la planta mirando la escena, confuso.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Neville, dejando la regadera que había estado usando sobre su mesita de noche, mientras Ron se sacaba los zapatos y los pantalones, y abría un cajón para remplazarlos por un pantalón de pijama que le quedaba demasiado corto.

―Hermione necesita un sitio donde cambiarse ―explicó él, volviéndose a propósito hacia Neville, antes de cambiar su camisa del uniforme por otra camiseta de un cajón diferente―. Gracias a Finnigan , aquí presente, no puede utilizar su propia habitación esta noche ―añadió―, así que necesito que esperen fuera, solo un minuto.

―Vale, vale ―dijo Neville caminando hacia la puerta con la cara ligeramente enrojecida.

―Tú también ―le dijo Ron a Seamus, quien no se movió de la cama .

―Ella es más que bienvenida a cambiarse aquí ―dijo el joven irlandés―, pero yo no pienso salir.

―Demonios que no ―dijo Ron―. Tienes dos opciones: puedes moverte de esa cama y salir afuera por tu cuenta y sin hacer ningún comentario grosero ―añadió―, o yo mismo te patearé el culo y te sacaré de aquí. Bien ―dijo él cuando Seamus abrió las cortinas de su cama y salió del cuaerto murmurando algo sobre el suelo frío y sus pies desnudos―, sabía que escogerías la primera

―Tienes cinco minutos, luego volveré a entrar ―dijo siguiendo a Neville hacia la puerta.

―Volverás a entrar cuando yo te deje ―dijo Ron, empujando a su malhumorado compañero por la puerta y siguiéndolo―. Es todo tuyo ―le dijo a Hermione, quien estaba esperándolo en el vestíbulo―. Te he dejado los cajones abiertos, ponte lo que quieras.

―Gracias ―dijo ella, después de deslizarse bajo el brazo de Ron para entrar a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

―Debería haberlo sabido ―resopló Seamus.

―¿Saber qué? ―preguntó Ron sin pensar.

―Que te haría esperar fuera mientras se cambia. Dios no quiera que vislumbres sus bragas. El mundo podría dejar de girar

―Cierra la maldita boca ―gritó Ron, levantando la mano y apuntando directamente a Seamus con su varita, quien estaba visiblemente sorprendido a pesar de que el pelirrojo ya le había advertido―. _Silencio_― dijo él, efectivamente silenciando a su compañero y asegurándose de que no pudiera hacer ningún otro comentario que Hermione pudiese oír―. La próxima vez me harás caso cuando te diga que no hagas algo ―dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el muro que estaba a la izquierda de la puerta, mientras Seamus se agarraba la garganta y le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

Por supuesto, el ingenioso irlandés no necesitaba usar su voz para hacerle llegar el mensaje, porque sus dedos seguían funcionando bastante bien. Los otros dos vieron como todos los dedos de Seamus excepto el del medio ser curvaron para dejar al otro suspendido en el aire.

―Lo mismo te digo ―se burló Ron, justo antes de que la puerta se abriera y escucharan a Hermione jadear al toparse cara a cara con Seamus, quien aun tenía el dedo levantado.

―¿Cómo te atreves ? ―gruño ella, inflándose de orgullo como la Prefecta que era cuando entró en el vestíbulo vestida con un pantalón de pijama de Ron enrollado en los tobillos, y un jersey granate que claramente a él ya no le servía pero que a ella le quedaba grande―. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por falta de respeto a un Prefecto ―dijo ella―. Y la próxima vez que vea _ese_ dedo apuntándome, será un castigo. ¿Lo entendiste? ¿Y bien? ―preguntó ella, cuando la boca de Seamus se abrió pero no respondió.

―Eh... no puede responderte ―intervino Neville .

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Porque le lancé una maldición, por eso ―le dijo Ron.

―¿Lo maldijiste? ―repitió Hermione con incredulidad.

―Puedes apostar lo que quieras a que lo hice. Se estaba quejando demasiado, así que decidí callarlo.

―¡Ron! ―gritó Hermione―. No puedes hacer eso.

―Bien, pues lo he hecho, y no voy a deshacerlo. Se merece eso y más después de toda la mierda que ha levantado hoy.

―Dame eso ―dijo Hermione, dejando la manta que sostenía, en el suelo antes de quitarle la varita a Ron y apuntar con ella a Seamus―. _Finite Incantatem_.

―¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Finnigan? ―preguntó Ron cuando Hermione le devolvió su varita.

―No ―contestó Seamus , mirando por encima de Hermione. **Por el momento,** pensó él, decidiendo que era mejor esperar y ahorrarse el castigo que se habría ganado si hubiera hablado ahora.

―Gracias de nuevo por prestarme el cuarto ―le dijo Hermione a Neville mientras Ron se inclinaba para recoger la manta del suelo, poniéndola bajo su brazo―. Buenas noches ―añadió tomando a Ron de la mano y arrastrando por las escaleras hacia abajo.

**Nota de Traducción:**

HOLA GENTE! Acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo gracias a una personita que se ofreció a ayudarme de tanto en tanto: **Dreamer-Black** (para nosotros, Caro). Asi que hay que agradecer a Caro que me envió este capítulo tan interesante y tan bien traducido. Gracias, niña!

PD: Quiero dedicarle este capitulo (a pesar de que no lo traduje yo) a mi amigo DEUTEROS ya que ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS :)))) Y espero que la pase hermoso y que le haya gustado este capitulo! :) Te quiero, Mario!


	51. No se puede ocultar la verdad

**51**

**No se puede ocultar la verdad**

**-oOo-**

* * *

Si a Ron le hubiesen dicho que alguien había puesto un hechizo acelerador de tiempo sobre el castillo, se lo hubiese creído. Primero era viernes y lo siguiente que supo fue que la mañana del lunes le había retirado su fin de semana. Aunque el problema no era que los días libres hubieran terminado, claramente. Él debía presentarse a clase y para hacerlo, dejar la Torre de Gryffindor era algo esencial, cosa que estuvo evitando los dos días anteriores excepto para ir a comer a horas inusuales… o inusuales para Ron.

Dormir en la Sala Común con Hermione la noche del viernes había traído resultados inesperados, como el hecho de que se despertara muy temprano en la mañana del sábado con un dolor punzante en el cuello. Aunque al final, eso resultó ser algo positivo por varias razones. Primero y principal, al final del día Hermione le había dado una rica sesión de masajes, y como el calambre también había causado que se despertara mucho más temprano que lo usual, los dos fueron capaces de acercarse sigilosamente a los dormitorios antes de que alguien los viera, vestirse y bajar al Gran Comedor para desayunar y regresar a la Sala Común mucho antes que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase estuvieran incluso fuera de la cama.

No fue sino hasta el almuerzo que comenzaron los problemas, aunque ni Hermione ni Harry parecían darse cuenta de las miradas y los murmullos que los seguían a medida que atravesaban los pasillos. Ron, sin embargo, sí se dio cuenta y le molestaban más de lo que quería admitir. No se sentía avergonzado de estar con Hermione, en realidad estaba orgulloso de ello y quería que la gente supiera, pero eso no significaba que quería que todos hablaran de él a sus espaldas o justo frente a su cara. Y el hecho de que hablaran y susurraran por lo bajo mientras lo criticaban era aún peor, ya que sólo podía significar una cosa. Fuera lo que fuese que decían, no era algo bueno.

Por supuesto, nada podría haber sido tan malo como lo que dijo Draco Malfoy de Hermione cuando el trío había terminado de almorzar y regresó a la entrada principal justo donde estaba esperando por ellos. Al final, Ron no fue el único en sacar su varita. Harry lo había hecho también, aunque su principal motivación había sido asegurarse de que Crabbe y Goyle no trataran de interferir. Las cosas se habrían puesto bastante peores si Tonks no hubiera llegado caminando por la escalera de mármol en ese preciso momento, viera lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y se interpusiera antes de que cualquier maldición fuera conjurada.

La profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se puso del lado de los Gryffindors, pero eso no impidió que Hermione sermoneara a los dos chicos todo el camino hasta la torre de la casa. Fue entonces cuando Ron decidió modificar deliberadamente sus hábitos alimenticios. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de estar sin comer absolutamente nada, pero si evitaba el comedor durante las horas pico, no sólo habría menos gente alrededor de él murmurando, sino que también habría una buena probabilidad de no ver a Malfoy. No es que se sintiera intimidado por Draco o por sus pegajosos amigos en lo más mínimo, sino que sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si Malfoy lo sacaba de sus casillas una vez más, pero ahora que el fin de semana había terminado y las clases volvieron a empezar, no había manera de que fuera capaz de evitar los Slytherins. Tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas juntos el martes y, aún peor, clase doble de Pociones el miércoles. Estaba seguro de que allí iría a suceder algo. Ron lo sabía sin lugar a dudas. Allí, Draco lo provocaría. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a molestarlo frente a Hagrid cuando podía esperar un día más y hacerlo bajo la nariz ganchuda de Snape? Malfoy ni siquiera tendría que ocultar lo que estaba haciendo porque el Profesor de Pociones se limitaría a ignorar lo sucedido hasta que Ron finalmente perdiera la paciencia.

—Quizá deba saltearme Pociones —le dijo Ron a Harry mientras ambos se vestían en esa mañana de miércoles—. ¿Dónde están los Turrones Sangranarices cuando los necesitas?

—Hermione nunca aprobaría que uses uno de esos —contestó Harry.

—Podría dejar caer una Pastilla Vomitiva dentro de mi omelet en el desayuno —sugirió Ron—. O tal vez un Bombón Desmayo. Ella podría regañarme todo lo que quiera ya que estaría inconciente y no la escucharía.

—A menos que te las arregles para meter un Surtidor Saltaclases en tu estómago antes de verlo, estás muerto, amigo —dijo Harry, mientras se sentaba y ataba sus zapatos— Ya sabes que Malfoy se limita a decir esas cosas cuando tú estás cerca porque sabe que le responderás —le recordó a su amigo—. Ayer empezó a provocarnos a mí y a Hermione cuando fuimos a comer sin ti, pero ninguno de los dos reaccionamos de la manera que él quería y, finalmente, dejó de perder el tiempo. Sólo trata de ignorar lo que te diga hoy. Ya sabes porqué lo está haciendo. Él sólo busca que te metas en problemas.

«¿Ignorarlo? Sí, como no», pensó Ron.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —murmuró mientras agarraba su mochila y se la colgaba en el hombro—. Pero hazme un favor —añadió buscando algo en su túnica—. Guárdame esto —le dijo y le ofreció su varita a Harry—, y no me la devuelvas hasta que hayamos terminado de cursar DCAO.

—¿Y si intenta lanzarte un maleficio? —preguntó Harry al mismo tiempo que ocultaba la varita de Ron en su propio bolsillo.  
«Todavía puedo usar mis puños», pensó Ron.

—Supongo que tendré que agacharme, ¿no? —respondió él—. Y tú puedes vigilar mi espalda —bromeó—, porque estoy seguro de que no querrás estar justo delante de mí.

…

—Tus oídos deben estar ardiendo, Potter. Justo estábamos hablando de ti —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras cuando los tres Gryffindor entraron a la clase de Pociones—, o tal vez no te duelan tanto porque le dedicamos más de nuestro tiempo a esa Sangre Sucia inmunda. ¿Y tú, Rey de las Comadrejas?, ¿Sientes el ardor?

—¡No! —gritó Hermione, dejando caer su mochila en el suelo y cogiendo a Ron del brazo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de borrar la sonrisa burlona de la cara de Malfoy—. Sólo… déjalo —dijo por lo bajo—. No importa.

—Púdrete, Malfoy —dijo Harry, dejando caer su propio bolso al piso para tenerla fuera de su camino si llegara a necesitar actuar rápido.

—Aunque tenemos curiosidad… —continuó Draco como si ella no hubiese hablado—. ¿Cómo funciona exactamente? ¿Se la llevan por turnos o es un día cada uno? —le preguntó a Harry—. O talvez tú sólo puedes tenerla cuando Potter se cansa de montársela —le dijo esta vez a Ron.

—Cierra la boca, pedazo de mierda, o te la cerraré yo por ti. No me importa romperte la mandíbula para hacerlo —gruñó Ron, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

—Siempre supe que eras patético —disparó Draco—, pero, Merlín, ¿ni siquiera tienes un poquito de orgullo? Estar contento con comer los platos sobrantes de Harry es… deprimente. Aunque tampoco debería estar tan sorprendido. Eres un Weasley después de todo. Estás acostumbrando a la "mercancía de segunda". Todo lo que tienes perteneció a alguien más antes. Ropa usada, libros… y ahora puedes agregar a esa Sangre Sucia a la lista.

—¡DATE POR MUERTO! —bramó Ron mientras Hermione lo tenía sujeto del brazo, pero luego ella se arrepintió y lo soltó.

Tan pronto como lo dejó libre, Ron se movió a toda velocidad, pero un segundo más tarde sonó un potente estallido y una luz violeta chocó contra el pecho de Malfoy, noqueándolo y dejándolo tirado en el pasillo. Pansy Parkinson gritó y corrió hacia Draco justo cuando Snape abrió la puerta del salón y salió al corredor para ver el porqué de tanto alboroto.

—Weasley, a detención —gruñó él antes de voltear para siquiera ver a Malfoy, a quien le habían brotado dos antenitas negras de la cabeza—. Ustedes dos —añadió al señalar a Goyle y a Theodore Nott cuando Malfoy intentó ponerse de pie y descubrió que era incapaz de hacer nada más que darse la vuelta sobre su estómago y arrastrarse por el suelo como un escarabajo de enorme tamaño—, ayuden a llevarlo a la enfermería.

—Sí, señor —respondió Nott antes de hacer lo que le ordenaron.

—Explícame —le dijo Snape a Pansy, quien ya estaba marchando tras lo muchachos para acompañar a Draco.

—Potter lo maldijo.

—Sin razón alguna —añadió Millicent Bulstrode.

—¿Es eso cierto? —inquirió Snape girando hacia Harry para afrontarlo.

—Sí, así es —confesó Harry sin titubeos—. Yo lo maldije. Y tenía una condenada muy buena razón.

—Bueno, en ese caso tendrá que acompañar a Weasley a detención —siseó Snape—. Y veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. Cada uno.

—¡¿Qué? —gritaron los dos Gryffindor al unísono.

—No puede mandarlo a él a detención —espetó Harry furiosamente.

—Yo ni siquiera hice nada —argumentó Ron.

—Puedo y lo hice —replicó el Profesor de Pociones en respuesta a los comentarios de Harry—. Los dos se quedarán después de clases y será mejor para ustedes que ni piensen en discutir mi decisión —dijo antes de darles la espalda y entrar a su clase, ondeando su voluminosa túnica negra mientras lo hacía.

—Maldito desgraciado hijo de una gran pu…

—¡Ron! —chilló Hermione—. Si te oye hablarle así te pondrá otro castigo o peor, te expulsará de su clase.

—Que se vaya a la mierda —chaqueó él enojado pelirrojo—. Al menos si me castiga por esto tendré la satisfacción de habérmelo ganado —añadió mientras Harry levantaba su bolso del suelo.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry después de tomar un gran respiro y forzarse a sí mismo a calmarse.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron—. No es tu culpa que Snape sea un maldito dos caras. Además yo habría hecho lo mismo si tuviera mi varita. ¿Y qué fue eso que le lanzaste? —cuestionó Ron mientras los tres se acomodaban en las mesas del aula.

—Maleficio Insecto —contestó Harry—. Casi lo usé en Dudley el año pasado. Es interesante ver lo que en realidad puede hacer. No quise meterte en problemas —admitió—. En verdad sólo estaba tratando de mantenerte lejos de él. Ya tienes meses de detenciones por golpear a Malfoy en el tren. Supuse que sería mejor yo por ti esta vez. Al menos no me expulsaron.

—¡Silencio! —exigió Snape a todos los estudiantes—. Tienen una hora para copiar las instrucciones del pizarrón y preparar su Poción para Arpías, sin ayuda alguna —dijo mirando específicamente a Hermione—. Cuando el tiempo termine van a chequear sus resultados con los de sus compañeros, esté terminado o no —añadió observando ahora a Ron y a Harry—, y luego veremos si tuvieron éxito. Será mejor que comiencen.

…

Era más de medianoche cuando Harry se arrastró por el pasillo que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor para entrar a la sala común. Había sido una horrible noche de sábado gracias a la repugnante detención de Snape, y todo lo que Harry podía pensar mientras caminaba fuera de las mazmorras y se dirigía de nuevo a la torre fue lo bien que una larga ducha caliente se sentiría. Desafortunadamente, estaba tan concentrado en ese pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de las dos chicas de pie en la esquina de la sala cuando entró en ella, ni del hecho de que estaban discutiendo algo en susurros inaudibles. Ellas, sin embargo, sí se percataron de su presencia allí.

—¿Dónde está? —gritó Ginny, dándole la espalda a Hermione e interponiéndose en el camino de Harry para que no desapareciera por la escalera que llevaba a su dormitorio—. ¿Dónde está Ron? ¿Por qué no está contigo? —preguntó.

Los dos habían ido juntos al castigo, así que si alguien sabía dónde estaba escondido su hermano, sería Harry.

—Prefirió usar el baño de prefectos —respondió Harry, mirando sobre su hombro a la escalera que lo llevaría hasta una ducha propia— Mira, ya es tarde y Snape nos ha tenido lavando los calderos hasta mitad de la noche y sin el uso de magia, debo añadir. Estoy cubierto de esta cosa asquerosa que, para ser honesto, ni quiero saber qué es. Sólo quiero bañarme e irme a la cama — dijo, caminando hacia su habitación.

—Maldito seas —espetó Ginny con rabia en su voz, tomando a Harry completamente por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, mientras se dio la vuelta y descubrió el ceño fruncido de ella— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? —replicó ella— ¿Cómo pudiste?

—¿Cómo pude qué? —preguntó Harry, tratando de aminorar la irritación que sentía a través de su cuerpo antes de que se convirtiera en algo más. Ya estaba de muy mal humor gracias a Snape y la verdad era que no se quería desquitar con Ginny pero si ella lo iba a empujar ahora y sin razón alguna, no iba a quedarse allí sin hacer nada.

—Creí que Hermione era tu amiga.

—Lo es —contestó mirando con desconfianza a la pelirroja enojada, antes de cambiar su mirada a Hermione, que se había unido a ellos por las escaleras— ¿De qué diablos está hablando? —le preguntó a su amiga por lo bajo.

—Oh, por todos los cielos —le dijo Hermione a Ginny en lugar de responder a la pregunta de Harry— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no fue de esa forma? Por qué mejos no te calmas y dejamos a Harry tranquilo. Él no hizo nada.

—Sí, es cierto —replicó Ginny—. Y ese es el problema. Él no hizo nada. Se limitó a sentarse y dejar que suceda. Se quedó allí mirado mientras tú... mientras él... ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo detuviste? —le gritó a Harry.

—¿Detenerlo de qué?

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —preguntó Ron cuando entró en la habitación y cerró el retrato detrás de él—. El barullo se escucha por todo el pasillo —le dijo a su hermana.

—Creí que ibas a usar el baño de Prefectos —dijo Harry.

—Así era —respondió Ron, mirando su ropa sucia—, pero luego me di cuenta de que tendría que ponerme esto de nuevo, así que…

—Tú ... maldito egoísta —siseó Ginny, justo antes de que ella se lanzara a su hermano, sorprendido— ¡¿Cómo pudiste? —gritó ella, y corrió a tomar a Ron por el cuello y a abrirle la camisa—. ¿¡Qué diablos es lo que te pasa? —espetó Ron, agarrando las muñecas de su hermana para impedir que le hiciera más daño.

—¿Cómo pudiste pensar en hacer algo así tan... despreciable? —preguntó ella, mirando el amuleto que colgaba del cuello de Ron—. Ya mismo vas a quitarle esa maldita cosa de su cuello —exigió, inclinando la cabeza en la dirección de Hermione—. Se lo quitas en este preciso instante o te juro por Merlín que no vivirás lo suficiente para terminarlo.

—¿Terminar qué? —preguntó Harry, y su expresión cambiaba mientras más grande era su confusión. Ginny se había dado cuenta obviamente que habían realizado la Lànain, lo que explicaba su arranque de ira, pero eso ya no podía cambiarse—. ¿Qué otra cosa les falta hacer? Oh… —murmuró él apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

Ellos en realidad no estarían "casados" hasta que se consumara la unión y ella quería que Ron liberara a Hermione antes de que todo llegara demasiado lejos.

—Un poco de ayuda sería bueno —Ron le dijo a Hermione mientras su hermana luchaba por liberarse.

—Ya he intentado, pero no funciona —respondió ella.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no funciona? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Pero de qué rayos están hablando? —preguntó Harry harto de la confusión—. ¿Qué intentaste?

—Bueno, ella es tu hermana —dijo Hermione—. No es una amenaza.

—¡Acaba de decir que quiere matarme!

—No lo dijo en serio. Tal vez por eso no funcionó.

—¿Por qué no funcionó? —preguntó Harry otra vez.

—Oh, lo dije muy en serio —gruñó Ginny—pero yo no lo voy a hacer yo. Sólo espera. Una vez que le digo a mamá lo que han hecho ella vendrá hasta aquí para encargarse de ti.

—No es lo que piensas, Ginny —dijo Ron soltándole las muñecas y colocando una de sus manos en su propio pecho como para aplacarla—. Cálmate y deja que te explique.

—¡Calmarme! —gritó ella—. ¿Cómo me voy a calmar? ¡Me acabo de enterar que mi hermano es un...!

—¡Suficiente! —espetó Hermione—. ¡Es suficiente! Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto —añadió con una voz mucho más suave, mirando fijamente a Ginny mientras lo hacía—. Te dije esto porque pensé que podía confiar en ti y aquí estás gritando al respecto en medio de la sala común.

—¿Tú se lo dijiste? —preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

—No es así como sucedió y lo sabes —Hermione continuó con su discurso como si ni siquiera lo hubiese escuchado—. He pasado las últimas tres horas explicándote todo, así que termina con el teatro. Él no hizo nada malo. Esto es lo que ambos queremos —dijo, bajando la voz a drede—, y no interesa lo que tengan para decir ni tú, ni tu mamá, ni cualquier otra persona. Es nuestra decisión, no la tuya.

—Pero tú no entiendes para qué son utilizadas esas cosas —argumentó Ginny.

—Yo entiendo perfectamente —respondió Hermione—. Tú eres la confundida. Tal vez tengas razón; tal vez no soy plenamente consciente de lo vil que es esto para ti porque soy hija de muggles —susurró—, pero creo que podría ser algo realmente bueno en este caso porque no tengo prejuicios que superar. Sé de los orígenes siniestros y del uso que les daban —dijo en voz baja—, pero yo fui capaz de mirar más allá y darme cuenta de que no importa para qué lo usaban otras personas, sino para qué lo vamos a utilizar nosotros dos, lo cual no tiene nada que ver con la dominación, la propiedad o el control. Se trata de amor y seguridad. Estamos hablando de tu hermano, Ginny. ¿De verdad crees que es capaz de abusar de mi confianza en esa forma?

—Bueno, no, pero...

—Él me prometió que me lo quitaría en el preciso momento en que yo se lo pidiese —dijo Hermione—, que me liberaría si es lo que yo quiero. Pero esto es lo que quiero —anunció ella, agitando su propio talismán por debajo de su camisa, de manera Ginny lo pudiera ver—. Y se quedará aquí donde está —insistió—. E incluso si tú lo forzaras a que me lo quitase, no cambiaría nada de lo que ocurrirá en Halloween. Todavía vamos a... casarnos —susurró la última palabra en voz tan baja que Harry no hubiera sabido lo que ella dijo si no le hubiese leído los labios—, porque él está usando uno también. La única diferencia es que él estará más protegido que yo.

—¿Halloween? —preguntó Harry, mirando a sus amigos uno por uno en busca de una respuesta—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Halloween con todo esto?

—Ahí es cuando planean terminarlo —dijo Ginny—. Mientras todos los demás estamos en la fiesta.

—¿Ron no te lo ha dicho todavía? —le preguntó Hermione a Harry, quien la estaba mirando con ojos muy abiertos.  
—No.

—Pensé que ibas a decirle esta noche en detención —le dijo ella a Ron.

—Sí, bueno, obviamente yo no llegué a hacerlo —replicó él—. No era exactamente una conversación que quería tener con Snape apareciendo en la habitación cada cinco minutos para burlarse o insultarnos.

—Pero tu sí se lo dijiste a Ginny —anunció Harry mirando a Hermione, quien asintió con la cabeza—, sólo que ella se asustó y te pasaste las últimas tres horas tratando de explicarlo todo y calmarla.

—Más o menos —dijo Hermione. Aunque la verdad era que ella había pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo diciéndole a Ginny lo de la poción de acoplamiento, explicando exactamente por qué la iban a tomar.

Ginny se había enterado de todo sólo una media hora atrás, antes de que Harry se presentara, y se puso como loca porque fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no iban a permitir que el vínculo creado por la poción se disolviera, sino que sería, de hecho, un lazo permanente siempre y cuando ellos consumaran el acto. Ella se había asustado porque se había dado cuenta de que ese tipo de relación podría ser visto como el equivalente al matrimonio y que, aunque Hermione lo sabía, iban a seguir adelante con esto de todos modos.

Por lo tanto, Ginny, siendo la buena amiga que era, había tratado de hablar con Hermione para que abandonara la idea. No porque no pudiera entender lo beneficiosa que sería la poción, ni porque no creía que fuera una buena idea de Hermione el hacerlo con su hermano, ni porque no le gustaba la idea de que estuvieran casados y que Hermione se convirtiera en parte de en la familia. La verdad era que tenía la esperanza de eso pudiese ocurrir en un futuro, pero no ahora. Tenían sólo dieciséis años y restaban dos años para dejar la escuela. Casarse ahora, en secreto, era una locura. Hermione había estado de acuerdo con ella en ese punto, pero aún así no tenía ninguna intención de modificar su plan.

Ginny decía que aún podían llevar a cabo la mayor parte de lo que querían hacer. Ella creía que el uso de la poción para proteger sus almas era una idea absolutamente genial. No había ninguna razón por la que no pudieran terminar la poción y añadir esos ingredientes adicionales que estaban previstos para la noche de Halloween. Todo lo que sugería era que no la bebieran de inmediato. Una vez terminada podrían preservarla y almacenarla en algún lugar hasta que fuera necesario su uso. Esto no iba a cambiar su relación para nada. Todavía serían capaces de estar juntos tan a menudo como ellos quisiesen y tendrían la poción preparada para el momento indicado. La única diferencia sería que no se casarían, no todavía.

Pero por más lógico que fuera el argumento de Ginny, Hermione sabía que no era así de simple. Ellos ya estaban unidos entre sí por el Lànain y, tan pronto como se consumaron su relación, ya sea para acabar con la poción de acoplamiento o no, estarían casados. Por lo menos en lo que al mundo mágico concernía. Por lo tanto, no importaba si se bebía la poción o no. Por desgracia, Hermione cometió el error de revelar esto a Ginny pensando que sería capaz de explicárselo y que todo estaría bien para cuando los chicos regresaran de su detención, pero no fue así exactamente. Una vez que Ginny se dio cuenta de que su hermano favorito había colocado un talismán Lànain alrededor del cuello de Hermione, ella dejó de escuchar a la razón y comenzó a delirar acerca de lo que iba a hacer con él si no se lo quitaba.

—Déjame ver si entiendo —dijo Harry, mirando a Ron y a una Hermione sonrojada—. No van a ir a la fiesta de Halloween…—constató para sí mismo—, porque se van a quedar aquí para tener s… Ok, espera —dijo estirando una mano—. Olvídate de eso. No creo que realmente quiera saber nada más. Voy a tomar una ducha y luego me voy a la cama. Los veo en la mañana. Buenas noches —dijo rápidamente, ya que subió corriendo las escaleras y desapareció de la vista.

—Bueno, esa fue una excelente idea —se quejó Ron sarcásticamente, cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos y frotándolos brevemente—. "Vamos a contarles lo que pensamos hacer en Halloween para que no se preocupen y vengan a buscarnos". Ahora Harry volvió a sentirse incómodo y Ginny piensa que soy una especie de golpeador y dominante pervertido.

—Todo el mundo sabe que yo soy la dominante —replicó Hermione.

—No es divertido, Hermione.

—Lo sé —le aseguró, acercándose para tomarle las manos a pesar de que sus uñas estaban llenas de mugre—, pero va a estar bien. Ve con Harry —dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole un casto beso—, que yo voy a ocuparme de tu hermana.

—Estoy parada aquí, ¿sabes? —dijo Ginny, sonando un tanto molesta y ofendida al mismo tiempo—. Ocuparse de mí… —murmuró en voz baja mientras cruzaba sus brazos delante de su pecho y miraba a la pareja de pie frente a ella—. Como si yo fuese la del problema.

—Y la verdad es que lo eres —informó Ron.

—No estás ayudando —suspiró Hermione.

—Es que es así. Es nuestra vida, no la de ella. Lo que hacemos o no hacemos no tiene por qué importarte. Desaparece, Ginny.

—Algo diferente cuando estás parado en la otra vereda, ¿no? —irrumpió su hermana de vuelta—. Es perfectamente aceptable que pegues la nariz grande y gorda en todos mis asuntos y me digas qué hacer, con quién puedo salir y con quién no, pero cuando se trata de ti…

—Yo nunca te he dicho con quién podías salir.

—Oh, por favor. Siempre estuviste detrás de Michael diciendo que era un imbécil.

—Sólo decía la verdad —contestó su hermano—. Y tú sabes que es cierto. Fue por eso que lo dejaste, y a buena hora. Él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

—Ese no es el punto —insistió Ginny—.Constantemente me estás diciendo qué hacer.

—Soy tu hermano, ese es mi trabajo. Se supone que debo cuidarte.

—Y yo te estoy cuidando a ti.

—¿Haciendo que mamá se envenene conmigo?

—Si así es necesario, lo haré. No se puede hacer esto, Ron. Simplemente... no es correcto. Ya lo sabes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja—. ¿Por qué no es correcto? ¿Debido a la forma en que han sido utilizados en el pasado? Él no me ha obligado a hacer esto. No intentó engañarme en ningún momento. No se trata de control o propiedad. Y no soy sólo de mí —susurró ella—. Ron me dejó poner uno en él también, por lo estamos en igualdad de condiciones para así poder protegernos mutuamente. Tengo el mismo control sobre él que él tiene sobre mí —afirmó—. Yo soy tan culpable como él. Más aún, de hecho, porque ya lo he usado una vez, ¿así que por qué no me pides a mí que lo libere?

—¿Lo has usado? —preguntó Ginny con la boca abierta en estado de shock.

—¿Cómo crees que Lavender terminó en el otro lado de la sala común? —susurró Ron.

—Fue un accidente —añadió Hermione, rápidamente—. Cuando entré y vi lo que estaba pasando, me puse celosa. Y en esa fracción de segundo en que yo la vi como una amenaza, se hizo presente y antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, ya lo había utilizado. Y eso ni siquiera es lo peor de todo —admitió ella—. Traté de volver a usarlo esta noche en ti.

—¿Lo intentaste… —Ginny tartamudeó sin poder creérselo—… sobre mí?

—No en la manera en que lo hice con Lavender —intentó explicar Hermione—. Es sólo que... era la oportunidad perfecta para probarlo. Habías saltado sobre Ron y él te sostenía las muñecas para que no pudieras pegarle y pensé que tal vez podría hacerte retroceder un poco. No iba a hacerte volar por toda la habitación —aseguró a su amiga—. Nada tan violento. Sólo quería que te alejases de él. Si hubiera funcionado, debería haberse sentido como un pequeño empujón, pero no lo hizo. No sé si es porque eres de la familia o porque realmente no te percibí como una amenaza, pero no parece funcionar en ti. Igualmente, mi punto es que intenté utilizarlo adrede esta vez. Ron no lo ha hecho. Así que si alguien está mal aquí, soy yo.

—Yo le pedí que lo hiciera —insistió Ron.

—Pero ya lo había intentado antes.

—Pero sólo porque querías ver si me podías proteger.

—Esa es la razón por la nos los pusimos —dijo Hermione con voz suave—. No se trata de ser dueños del otro, Ginny. Se trata de ser capaz de protegernos. Si Bellatrix Lestrange se atreviese a tocar a Ron, va a terminar en condiciones mucho peores que las de Lavender, porque no sólo voy a pensar "Quita tus manos de él", sino que va a ser algo más como "¡Muere maldita perra!"

—No creo que en realidad se puede matar a alguien con el Lànain, amor —susurró Ron—. Incluso si eso es lo que estás pensando. A menos que la arrojes a un risco o algo así, aunque no creo que realmente puedas controlar a qué dirección se dirigiría, por lo que sería como un accidente. El punto es —le dijo a su hermana—, que podemos repelerlos. O al menos yo podré, ya que la mayoría de los mortífagos son hombres. Si hubiéramos hecho esto antes, Krum nunca habría sido capaz de enfrentar a Hermione ese día en el Callejón Diagon. Yo podría haberlo obligado a dejarla ir y habría escapado. No pude salvarla, pero ahora sí podré. Esos enfermos hijos de puta nunca tendrán otra oportunidad de tocarla. No mientras yo viva para evitarlo. El primero que lo intente se llevará una sorpresa muy desagradable.

—Y no es sólo por nosotros —susurró Hermione—. Todo esto hará que nos sea más fácil proteger a Harry también.

—¿Te refieres a la poción que están conjurando? —inquirió Ginny.

—Sí, pero a estos también —respondió Hermione, ocultando su talismán bajo la camisa una vez más.

—Van a tener que pasar por nosotros para llegar a Harry —dijo su hermano—. Sólo que no les será tan fácil como ellos piensan, incluso si estamos desarmados, porque no serán capaz de tocarnos. Pero eso ellos no lo saben, ¿o sí? Creo que voy a ser capaz de cargarme a un par de ellos antes de darse cuenta de lo que lo estoy haciendo.

—¿Y qué pasará después de eso? —preguntó Ginny.

—No lo sé —respondió su hermano—. Espero darle algo de tiempo a Harry para que logre hacer algo, y sino, podría conseguir un par de varitas para que nos defendamos. Al menos es algo ellos no se van a esperar.

—¿Al igual que la maldición de Hermione?

—Todavía no podemos contarle eso a Harry, Ginny —susurró Hermione—. Ni nada acerca de la poción. No hasta que…

—Sí, sí, lo sé —respondió ella—. No hasta que él tenga lo de la Oclumancia bajo control para bloquear los pensamientos de Voldemort. ¿Y cómo es exactamente que van a ocultar el hecho de que están conectados y leyendo sus mentes? Él se dará cuenta tarde o temprano.

—Bueno, para empezar, no vamos a leer nuestras mentes —dijo Hermione en voz baja—. No nos transmite pensamientos, sólo emociones fuertes.

—Al igual que el miedo —añadió Ron—. Así que si le pasa algo a uno de nosotros, el otro lo sabrá.

—Por supuesto que es probable que tome un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse, pero después de un par de días estoy segura de que tendremos todo resuelto —dijo Hermione—. Quiero decir que no siento todo lo que él siente. Sólo reacciones emocionales demasiado intensas. Y es mejor si somos nosotros los que probamos sus efectos. De esta forma tú y Harry saben qué esperar si alguna vez tienen que…

—¿Qué? —gritó Ron, mirando a Hermione con los ojos desorbitados en una mirada de horror máxima estampada en su cara pecosa— ¿Estás loca? —le preguntó a su hermana—. Absolutamente no.

—_Es mi vida, no la tuya_ —replicó Ginny, parafraseando la declaración que su hermano le había hecho antes a propósito—. Lo que hago no es asunto tuyo, así que vete a cagar.  
—Ni loco te dejaré hacer esto.

—Si me quiero unir a Harry, lo haré, y tú no me vas a detener.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Ya basta, los dos —intervino Hermione—. Sólo estamos hablando de la poción básica —añadió, dando a Ron una mirada que le hizo saber que probablemente no sería una buena idea tratar de discutir con ella en este momento—. No va a ser como lo que estamos haciendo. Y sólo lo utilizarán en una situación de emergencia para que sus almas estén protegidas de la misma manera que las nuestras.

—Oh, ok, entonces. Supongo que estaría bien —aceptó él, ya que no podía discutir el hecho de que sus almas no necesitarían estar protegidas si Voldemort y sus secuaces decidieran asaltar el castillo o algo así—… con tal de que luego no la usen más —agregó, por si acaso—. ¿Así que vamos a preparar una segunda tanda después? —le preguntó a Hermione con incertidumbre.

—No, no tendré que hacerlo —le susurró su respuesta—. Ya está hecha, la poción está preparada. La terminé hace un rato, mientras le estaba explicando cómo funciona a Ginny. Y luego separé algo para darle a ella, para así tenerlo siempre y cuando lo necesite. Pero no lo va a utilizar a menos que sea una emergencia —dijo mirando fijamente a Ginny mientras lo hacía—, porque cualquier persona que se conecte a Harry se conectará también a Voldemort, y eso no es algo que se quiere hacer a su antojo.

—Sí, mami —replicó Ginny—. Te oí la primera vez, y la segunda y aun la tercera que me dijiste eso. Lo entiendo. Pero, ¿qué pasa con Fred y George?

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —preguntó Ron, mirando alternadamente a cada una de las chicas.

—Bueno, hemos hablado de eso y ... —comenzó a explicar Hermione.

—Ellos ya están bastante conectados —la cortó Ginny—, así que este tipo de conexión no creo que genere un gran cambio entre ellos. Quiero decir que casi pueden leerse la mente entre ellos. ¿Qué son unas cuantas emociones compartidas? Así que pensé que podría ser una buena idea dejarlos probarla también. Ya sabes, para así poder comparar qué experimentan ellos con la versión básica de la poción con la de ustedes que será bien completa. La primera visita a Hogsmeade es en noviembre. Yo podría escribirles para que nos encontremos allí. Tendríamos que hacerlo con precaución, por supuesto, pero...

—Ron y yo no iremos a Hogsmeade —la interrumpió Hermione—. Ya he hablado con McGonagall y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que sería más seguro para todos si los tres de nosotros, Ron, Harry y yo, no fuéramos a la aldea hasta que... Bueno, el punto es que no estamos en marcha. La única razón por la que hay patrullas este año se debe a que Dumbledore está preocupado de que Voldemort intente realizar un ataque para llegar a Harry, y las posibilidades de que esto suceda son mucho menores si no estamos allí.

—¡¿QUÉ? —exclamó Ron, enojado—. ¿Cuando demonios sucedió esto? Si ella te dijo eso fue para que nos lo dijeras a Harry y a mí. Amable de su parte dejarte hacer el trabajo sucio.

—En realidad, fue mi idea —admitió Hermione—, no suya.

—¿Estás demente?

—¿Me estás diciendo que estás dispuesto a arriesgar su vida y la vida de todos los demás estudiantes en esta escuela, por una bolsa de dulces y alguna basura de Zonko?

—Sí, tal vez lo estoy—espetó Ron, cruzándose de brazos frente a su pecho y mirando a Hermione—. No tienes derecho a actuar a nuestras espaldas y tomar una decisión así sin por lo menos discutirlo primero.

—¿Y qué hay de mi vida? —soltó ella—. ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar eso? ¿Vale la pena arriesgar mi vida por un nuevo libro o un par de cervezas de mantequilla?

—Nada va a pasar. El lugar estará plagado de maestros y prefectos haciendo patrullas. Y no te olvides de Tonks. Ella es un Auror, por el amor de Merlín. Mira, entiendo que estés preocupada por lo que ocurrió en el Callejón Diagon, pero no es lo mismo. Nadie estaba vigilando entonces. Eso no va a suceder de nuevo.

—No lo sabes con seguridad. Todo lo que se requiere es un segundo. Tú podrías desaparecer así como así —dijo, chasqueando los dedos—, y yo no estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. ¿No entiendes lo que me pasaría si te perdiera? —gimió ella con las lágrimas rondando por sus mejillas—. Yo no lo podía soportar. Por favor, no me pidas que… —murmuró contra su pecho, cuando él se le acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos—. No por algo tan insignificante.

—Muy bien, amor —suspiró Ron, mirando a su hermana con la intención de que ella se fuera arriba para que pudieran tener algo de intimidad, mientras besaba la parte superior de la cabeza de Hermione y la abrazaba contra su cuerpo.  
Odiaba verla alterada, pero entendía su miedo y su dolor. También sabía que sería mucho peor si algo hubiera sucedido realmente. Ron no tenía ni que imaginar como se sentiría porque él ya lo había experimentado una vez, y era algo que nunca quería volver a vivir. Él definitivamente no quería que Hermione experimentara algo semejante. Sobre todo por algo tan trivial como un viaje a Las Tres Escobas

—No voy a ir a Hogsmeade esta vez —le aseguró él—, pero no puedo hablar en nombre de Harry. Y me temo que vas a tener dificultades para hablarle de esto.

—¿Me acompañarás a decírselo?

—Voy a estar detrás de ti, si eso quieres —respondió—, pero tendrás que explicárselo todo tú sola. «Y probablemente te lleve más de una lágrima hacerle entender lo que dices».

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—No —respondió Ron, aferrándose más a ella.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Me hubiese gustado que me lo consultaras antes de tomar la decisión, es todo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Hermione—. Lo siento por Ginny también. Sólo quería hablarle de la poción, pero el resto sólo surgió.

—Sí, bueno, así es Ginny. Tiene un gran talento para hacer que la gente le revele cosas que nunca tuvo intención de divulgar. No hay ningún daño… a menos que realmente le envíe los búhos a mamá. Pero creo que lo entendió todo, ¿no te parece? No creo que esté intentando despistarnos esta vez, ¿verdad?

—Si quieres puedo subir y ver cómo está —sugirió Hermione—. Asegurarme de que no le esté escribiendo a tu madre.

—Puedo esperar hasta mañana —dijo Ron, besándola en la frente, antes de poner su mano bajo la barbilla, inclinarle el rostro hacia arriba y acariciar sus labios con los de ella.

—Ron —preguntó Hermione cuando él se retiró.

—¿Sí?

—No dejes que te obligue a hablar de esto, ¿quieres? —preguntó—. Hablo de tu madre. Si lo hace te hará decir todo porque, tarde o temprano, lo sabrá.

—Lo sé —suspiró él —pero por ahora no importa. Halloween es en un par de días y después de que realmente estemos casados no va a haber mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. Suspender un compromiso es una cosa, pero mi madre nunca podría sugerir el divorcio. No estoy diciendo que no vaya a obligarnos a tirar nuestros talismanes, sólo que además intentará que tengamos una boda apropiada. Te das cuenta, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. No es que tengamos que hacerlo, por supuesto —tartamudeó rápidamente—. Es decir, si no quieres no hace falta…

—Creo que en realidad me gustaría mucho —dijo Hermione, algo sonrojada—. Tal vez cuando hayamos terminado la escuela.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ron con asombro—. ¿No quieres esperar? Ya sabes, por tus padres y todo eso. Quiero decir, sé que los muggles hacen las cosas un poco diferentes y daba por supuesto que querrías mantener a raya todo lo tradicional hasta que ambos tengamos trabajo y demás. Yo no creo que sea una buena idea que le pida a tus padres su bendición hasta que tenga un buen trabajo, porque voy a tener que demostrarles que puedo cuidar de ti y de todos.

—Ya cuidas de mí.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —respondió Ron incómodamente—. Que puedo ofrecerte lo que necesitamos. Como un lugar donde vivir y comer.

—No hace falta que hagas eso. No es necesario que sólo tú te encargues de ello —dijo Hermione—. Soy perfectamente capaz de ayudarte. Además tienes tres años de entrenamiento Auror que esperar una vez que nos graduemos y cuando hayas terminado con eso y tengas un trabajo pago, ya para entonces habremos estado casados en secreto durante cinco años.

—Suponiendo que logre entrar en el programa.

—Lo harás si te lo propones y lo deseas con el corazón.

—Lo que realmente deseo es estar contigo —dijo Ron, mientras guiaba a Hermione hacia uno de los sofás junto a la chimenea y la sentaba en el centro—. Así que tal vez ni siquiera debería aplicar para el programa de Aurores —agregó—. He estado pensando en ello, y si puedo conseguir un trabajo en el Ministerio directamente de la escuela podría comenzar a ahorrar de inmediato. Y si vivo en casa, como Percy lo hizo, sólo me va a tomar seis, quizá ocho meses antes de que tenga suficiente reservado para que nosotros consigamos nuestro propio lugar, y entonces podré hablar con tu padre sin sentirme absolutamente patético.

—¿Eso es lo que hizo tu padre? —preguntó Hermione, acomodándose a su lado—. ¿Tomó el primer trabajo que le ofrecieron sólo para que él y tu madre pudieran casarse?

—No sé si fue el primer trabajo que le ofrecieron —respondió Ron sinceramente—. Papá siempre ha estado fascinado con los muggles así que no fue algo malo, sino exactamente lo que quería. Merlín sabe que ha rechazado varios ascensos.  
—¿Y tu mamá? —inquirió ella.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Seguramente debe haber tenido algún tipo de aspiraciones antes de que ella se enamorara y decidiera formar una familia. ¿Qué es lo que quería ser? —preguntó Hermione, realmente estaba interesada en la respuesta.

—No lo sé —respondió Ron—. La familia siempre ha sido muy importante para mi madre. Perdió a casi toda la suya en la primera guerra —explicó—. Yo siempre asumí que ella quería ser mamá.

—De seguro que es así —dijo Hermione—, pero debe haber querido ser otra cosa en algún momento. Tal vez por eso les insiste tanto en que estudien y se esmeren —sugirió—. Los padres, generalmente, quieren que sus hijos tengan una vida mejor que la que ellos consiguieron. Tal vez ella quiera que logren lo que ella no pudo.

—¿Te refieres a lo que tuvo que renunciar? —respondió Ron. Él nunca lo había pensado mucho, pero lo que su novia decía tenía sentido.

—No tienes que elegir, ¿sabes? —le informó Hermione—. No hay razón por la que tengas que renunciar a tu sueño de ser un Auror sólo para que puedas conseguir algún trabajo respetable para demostrarle lo que tú quieres a mis padres. No hay motivo alguno para que así sea.

—Hay un motivo.

—No, no hay. Halloween es en cinco días. Ya estaremos casados para el momento en que le mencionemos algo de esto a mis padres.

—Pero ellos no lo sabrán.

—Tú sí, ¿así que por qué tendrías que renunciar a algo que tú deseas con el fin de obtener algo que ya tienes? No tiene nada de sentido.

—Tiene sentido para mí.

—Bueno, eso sólo demuestra que eres un idiota.

—Ay, muchas gracias.

—Entiendo lo que me quieres decir y la verdad es que es muy dulce —le aseguró Hermione—, pero simplemente no es necesario. Como ya vamos a estar casados ellos no van a poder negarse. Además, será nuestra edad, no nuestra situación financiera la que van a objetar. Pero el punto es que no voy a permitir que te conformes con menos que lo que realmente quieres.

—Así que así será el resto de mi vida, ¿eh? —Ron rió entre dientes.

—Más o menos —dijo Hermione compartiendo su sonrisa.

—¿Y también vas a decirme qué es lo que quiero ser?

—No, pensé que te estaba dando la libertad de elegir —respondió ella—, siempre y cuando no trates de hacer algo estúpido, como conformarte con la primera oportunidad que se te presente. Y sabré si es eso lo que haces porque estaremos conectados.

—Bueno —suspiró Ron, abrazando a Hermione y acercándola hacia él—. Aunque tampoco puedo ocultarte nada ahora, así que…

—Si crees que vas a conseguir unos besos ahora que estás todo mugriento, estás muy equivocado —replicó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—No eres nada divertida —se quejó Ron—. Aunque, pensándolo mejor… —añadió, y su rostro se iluminó de manera significativa—, estoy seguro de que Harry ha terminado con su ducha y se han ido a la cama. Si vienes conmigo, te dejaré enjabonarme la espalda.

—Eres incorregible.

—Sabes que lo deseas —bromeó Ron, ampliando su sonrisa cuando vio a Hermione considerando la sugerencia mientras se mordía los labios—. ¡Ves! Tú también quieres — proclamó triunfante—. Eres tan mal pensada como yo, sólo que tú lo ocultas mejor.

—Tal vez —admitió Hermione—, pero la diferencia es que sé cómo luchar contra la tentación.

—Oh, vamos —declaró Ron—. Voy a hacer que valga la pena.

—Estoy segura de que así sería —suspiró, recordando la última vez que los dos habían tomado una ducha juntos—, pero no creo que sea una buena idea correr el riesgo. No con Halloween tan cerca.

—¿Riesgo? ¿Qué riesgo? —preguntó Ron tímidamente—. Nadie nos va a ver —le aseguró—. Es una de la mañana. Están todos en la cama.

—Eso no es lo que estoy hablando y lo sabes —replicó Hermione.

«Pero dijo que la poción está lista», Ron se quejó en su cabeza. «Así que incluso si se dejara llevar, realmente no importa. Salvo que le importe porque quiera que sea en una fecha que signifique algo para nosotros, como Halloween», se recordó a sí mismo. «No es algo que quiera hacer a las apuradas, y creo que yo tampoco lo quiero así. No realmente».

—Bien —Ron cedió, dejando que su cabeza cayera contra el respaldo del sofá como signo de su fracaso—. Pero no irás a subir a dormir sin antes darme el beso de las buenas noches, ¿verdad?

—Extiende tus manos —dijo Hermione, retirando su varita del bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba para luego apuntar a las palmas de Ron y limpiarlas con un hechizo—. Y quítate eso —continuó ella, señalando su camisa manchada—. Toma —dijo, dándole el jersey marrón que tenía puesto pero que era de él, ya que Hermione lo había tomado prestado tiempo atrás—. Ponte esto.

—Me gusta mucho más cómo te queda a ti —declaró Ron, decepcionado al descubrir que llevaba una camiseta debajo—. Ya ni siquiera me queda —se quejó mientras recogía su viejo jersey Weasley y se lo ponía sobre la cabeza.  
—Entonces no te enojarás cuando te lo vuelva a pedir.

—¿Y tú qué te pondrás? —preguntó Ron, mirando a los brazos desnudos de Hermione. Era tarde y el fuego estaba bajo, lo que dejaba la sala común bastante fría—. ¿No vas a tener frío?

—Supuse que tú me mantendrías caliente —respondió ella, hundiéndose en su pecho mientras lo hacía—. Al menos hasta que subamos a dormir —agregó.

—Me gusta como suena eso —dijo Ron, abrazándola con fuerza y frotando sus manos contra sus bracitos justo antes de inclinarse y besarla en los labios.

* * *

**N/T:** ¡Gente! Voy a tratar de ser breve esta vez. Tengo varios capítulos traducidos (aunque sin ser corregidos), por lo que de hoy a un mes, exactamente al 13 de Agosto, les voy a subir un capítulo por semana. Y si en ese tiempo llego a traducir y a corregir algunos más, quizá me extienda y sea un capítulo por semana durante mucho más de un mes. Volví porque acabo de terminar mi cuatrimestre en la universidad, y hasta el 13 de Agosto tengo vacaciones, por lo que les puedo asegurar que cumpliré con mi promesa. Espero que sepan disculpar mi ausencia de casi un año. Lo siento. Pero también espero que esta seguidilla de subidas compense la falta que cometí! Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo, porque el que viene… va a ser muchísimo mejor. _If you know what I mean_, Jaja. ¡Saludos a todos!


	52. Halloween

**52**

**Halloween**

**-oOo-**

* * *

Cuando Ron escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio, abruptamente se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la dirección donde el ruido había sonado. Era ella. Ella estaba allí. Realmente iba a suceder. Iban a hacer el amor. Iban a tener relaciones sexuales y una vez que lo hicieran, ya estarían casados. Hermione estaba a punto de convertirse en su esposa. No sólo en eso, sino que se volvería su compañera del alma, porque después de consumado el matrimonio tendrían que unir sus almas con la poción de acoplamiento. Estaban a punto de conectarse de una manera en la que ni sus padres lo estaban.

«Oh Dios», gimió en su cabeza, incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar a la puerta cerrada con pánico en interior y revolviéndosele el estómago cuando el golpeteo se repitió, más fuerte esta vez. «¡Merlín, Merlín, Merlín!»

—Ron, ¿estás ahí?

Oyó la voz de llamada de Hermione a través de la puerta.

«¡Maldita sea! Déjate de estupideces y déjala entrar, cobarde».

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó ella, pero no esperó respuesta para abrir la puerta—. ¿Ron? —lo llamó Hermione, esta vez más insegura, empujando la puerta mientras decía su nombre—. ¿Por qué no contestaste? —preguntó cuando lo vio de pie en medio de su dormitorio—. Todos los que he visto están en la fiesta de Halloween —afirmó desde el pasillo—, así que pensé que era seguro venir ahora. Se han ido todos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, refiriéndose a sus compañeros de cuarto—. Entonces, ¿puedo pasa? —agregó una vez que él asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que estaban, de hecho, solos.

«Di algo, idiota», una voz gritó en su cabeza pero, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía hablar, así que respondió asintiendo con la cabeza una vez más. «¡Maldita sea!»

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione, cuando los ojos de Ron se pusieron redondos como platos al moverse alternadamente desde su rostro hacia la bolsa que ella venía sosteniendo—. ¿Ron? —presionó ella, acercándose cuando le observó la tez pálida y la respiración rápida—. No te estarás enfermando, ¿o sí?

«Bien podría estarlo», pensó él. «Pero se necesitará más que eso para detenerme».  
—Qué ... ¿qué es eso? —preguntó finalmente, señalando la mochila que Hermione había dejado caer a sus pies.

—Oh — dijo ella, y sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco—. Sólo... um... algunas cosas que pensé que podríamos necesitar.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —inquirió Ron, incapaz de mantener la excitación lejos de su voz al imaginarse lo que la pequeña bolsa podría contener.

«¿Cuerdas? ¿Una venda para los ojos? ¿Salsa de chocolate? ¿Aceite corporal con sabor a fresas? Eres un terrible pervertido. Estás hablando de Hermione. ¿Libros? No sería capaz de traer libros de sexo, ¿o sí? No, pero yo no escondería la poción en ese bolso y la traería hasta aquí. Eso es lo que es».

—Es la poción, ¿no? Lo trajiste contigo.

—No le veo mucha gracia a que bajemos corriendo hasta el cuarto piso para buscarla una vez que hayamos terminado.

«¡A la mierda! Esto realmente va en serio».

«Y tienes toda la maldita razón para creerlo», su libido gritó en voz alta dentro de su cabeza. «Hemos esperado demasiado tiempo. No te atrevas a echarte atrás».

«Cállate».

—¿Estás… estás segura, Hermione? —Ron tartamudeaba mientras sus ojos lo traicionaban y miraban directamente a la cama, por lo que cuando lo notó los volvió hacia ella, avergonzado—. Debido a que... no tenemos que hacerlo aún. Es decir, podemos... podemos esperar si lo deseas.

«¡Por supuesto que no!»

«Te dije que te callaras».

«¡Cállate tú! Eres el único que está por arruinarlo todo... otra vez. Menos charla y más acción», demandó su libido.

—Esto es estúpido —suspiró Hermione, tomando unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de marchar a la cama de Ron y comenzar a quitarse sus ropas poco a poco—. No es como si nunca hubiésemos hecho algo parecido —añadió, aunque sonaba mucho más confiada de lo que realmente se sentía—. No es algo tan diferente.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Ron sin pensar—. Es totalmente diferente.

—No, no lo es, —contradijo Hermione, con la esperanza de poder convencerse tanto a sí misma como a él—. No lo es —repitió al doblar su túnica y acomodarla a los pies de la cama antes de aflojarse la corbata y deslizarla por su cabeza—. Ya lo hemos hecho casi todo —le recordó ella.

«Ya estuvimos bastante cerca de hacerlo una o dos veces», continuó ella en su mente, «por lo que no debería ser para tanto espamento. Puedes hacerlo», se dijo, sabiendo que una vez que traspasaran el nerviosismo inicial y comenzaran a disfrutar lo que estaban haciendo, ambos se relajarían y finalmente llegarían al punto donde sería una necesidad natural que suceda. «Simplemente concéntrate en lo que tiene que hacer ahora para ponerlo de humor y aparta de tu mente lo que pueda ocurrir luego».

—Es lo que ambos queremos, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione, sacándose el sweater y doblándolo para dejarlo junto a su túnica y su corbata—. Así que no hay razón por la que deberíamos esperar más.

—Um... bien —masculló Ron, sin saber cómo proceder—. Así que... eh... debo cerrar la puerta, entonces —informó mientras la veía despojarse de su ropa—. Claro —dijo de nuevo, obligando a sus pies a que se movieran cuando ella le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. No sólo le puso el cerrojo a la puerta, sino que cogió la silla más cercana y la trabó bajo el pomo de la puerta por si acaso—. Eso debe mantenerlos fuera el tiempo suficiente —murmuró.

—¿Lo suficiente para qué? —preguntó Hermione con cautela ya que se sentó en el borde de la cama de Ron y se inclinó hacia delante para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

—Para que puedas vestirte —dijo Ron, usando los dedos para quitarse sus propios zapatos—. Una de las ventajas de vivir con Fred y George es que puedes aprender cómo trabar correctamente una puerta para evitar que se metan en tu habitación cuando estás dormido. Claro que no lo lograba todo el tiempo, no si realmente querían entrar, y especialmente menos una vez que aprendieron a aparecerse, pero con Alohomora no se mueva la silla —explicó—, y Seamus no esperará que algo esté trabando la puerta, por lo que si se trata de deslizarse hasta aquí para echar un vistazo, vamos a escucharlos mucho antes de que puedan entrar a la habitación.

—No crees que en realidad vaya a intentar algo como eso, ¿o sí? —preguntó Hermione, poniéndose de pie otra vez.

—No, si valora su vida no lo hará.

—Bueno, por si acaso, voy a imperturbar la puerta —afirmó ella, estirándose para coger la varita de su bolso—. De esa manera nadie nos podrá oír —añadió.

—¿No sellaremos la cama? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Por qué? Tenemos toda la habitación nosotros solos.

«¡Maldición!», Ron gimió para sí mismo completamente ajeno al hecho de que ella había respondido a su pregunta, ya que lo único que había oído era el sonido de la cremallera de su falda deslizarse hacia abajo. Ese sonido pudo haber sido completamente insignificante en cualquier otro contexto, pero ahora tuvo un efecto inmediato en él. No sólo su nivel de ansiedad se disparó, sino que descubrió que era posible estar completamente aterrorizado y excitado al mismo tiempo. Hasta ese momento, él había estado preocupado de que sus nervios pudieran plantear algo así como un problema, pero obviamente ese no iba a ser el caso. Todo lo que Hermione tenía que hacer era desabrocharse algo y su cuerpo estaría inmediatamente preparado.

«_Ahora sí_», pensó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos como Hermione lentamente se retiraba la falda. «_Realmente vamos a tener sexo_. _Pero, ¿cómo__diablos__se supone que debo__empezar_?», se preguntó. «_No puedo__saltar sobre__ella así como así_». Entonces, la respuesta vino hacia él. «_Dejaré que ella dé el primer paso_»_._

«Ella ya dio el primer paso, imbécil», le dijo una voz más sensata dentro de su cerebro. «Se está desnudando, por el amor de Merlín. No te quedes aquí mirando o la harás sentir incómoda», se regañó cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba comiendo con los ojos sus piernas bien torneadas.

«¿Cómo es posible que ella no se sienta incómoda?», se preguntó Ron cuando Hermione comenzó a plegar también la falda. «¿Cómo no está aterrada?», siguió cuestionándose más que un poco decepcionado por el hecho de que la camisa de botones que llevaba puesta era tan larga que ocultaba sus bragas de la vista. «Vamos a tener sexo».

—¿Y bien? —dijo Hermione cuando se dio la vuelta y encontró a Ron boquiabierto de gusto como si nunca antes hubiera visto sus piernas desnudas—. ¿Vas a quedarte allí parado o qué? —inquirió ella—. Porque hace algo de frío y yo creía que me podrías ayudar a calentarme.

—Em… bueno —dijo Ron torpemente, tirando de su jersey por encima de su cabeza y dejándolo caer en el suelo a medida que avanzaba para acortar la distancia entre ellos.

—Espera —espetó Hermione, con una de sus manos en el aire para detenerlo antes de que se acercara demasiado—. Las luces —añadió al ver la expresión confusa en su rostro.

—Pero yo quiero ver —protestó Ron, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza sin tomarse el tiempo para pensar acerca de cómo podría llegar a sonar o de lo incómodo que podría resultarle—. Eh, lo siento —agregó casi al instante—. En realidad no importa. Voy a apagarlas —dijo, dirigiéndose a su mesilla de noche y tomando su propia varita para apuntar a las linternas de gas encima de sus cabezas.

—Déjalas tenue —se corrigió Hermione mientras se subía a la cama y cerraba las cortinas del dósel.

Por un momento, Ron consideró extinguir todas las llamas sólo para hacérselo más fácil a ella pero, al final, cedió a su deseo de base y dejó una de ellas ardiendo. La mayor parte de la luz se difundía a través de las cortinas que Hermione había cerrado alrededor de su cama, pero se podía ver lo suficiente a través de ellas.

«Además», razonó rápidamente al retirarse los pantalones antes de dirigirse a su cama, «es más romántico y de esta manera no voy a hacer el completo ridículo al estar a tientas en la oscuridad, tratando de averiguar dónde está cada cosa».

Después de tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y tratar de frenar la aceleración de su ritmo cardíaco, Ron se agachó bajo el ropaje rojo y espeso que lo separaba de su novia, pero lo que descubrió detrás de las cortinas era tan sorprendente que lo detuvo en seco antes de que consiguiera apoyar más de una rodilla en el colchón. Hermione no estaba envuelta debajo de las mantas como él había esperado. Ella no había tratado de cubrirse para protegerse del frío de la noche. A decir verdad, todo lo contrario. Estaba arrodillada en el centro de su cama sin la camisa blanca a la vista, usando nada más que el más sexy par de ropa interior que había visto nunca.

No sólo los ojos de Ron se ensancharon por enésima vez esa noche, sino que se le secó la boca al concentrarse en la banda fina de encaje rosa que abrazaban sus muslos. Había visto las bragas de Hermione en innumerables ocasiones hasta ahora, pero ni una sola vez había llevado algo tan femenino o abiertamente sexy como esta. Y no sólo se refería a sus bragas, sino que en cuanto sus ojos se clavaron en sus pechos tuvo la misma impresión. Su brasier hacía juego con el encaje de color rosa bordeando las tasas mientras que en el centro… el sujetador era completamente transparente. Una malla de color rosa pálido cubría la mayor parte de sus pechos, que los acentuaba sin siquiera esconder nada a la vista.

—Así que te gusta, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione tímidamente, incapaz de mantener sus mejillas sin rubor al ver cómo el fuego ardía en los profundos ojos azules de Ron.

—Uh huh… —respondió él sin poder decir nada más coherente mientras se esforzaba por mantener el control y pisotear su lujuria.

Quería decirle que ella era perfecta, que nunca había visto a nadie ni nada más hermoso. Él quería que ella supiera que él felizmente podría pasar el resto de su vida con sólo mirarla, pero las palabras no salían. Ambos estaban arrastrados en una poderosa corriente de deseo que estallaba en su interior. Todo lo que podía pensar ahora era en tocarla, cubriendo con sus curtidas manos ese glorioso brasier de encaje y sintiendo como se endurecían sus pezones en contra de sus palmas mientras la acariciaba.

Antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, Ron se encontraba totalmente en la cama, de rodillas frente a ella y extendiéndose para hacer precisamente eso. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos se dirigían a sus pechos en el momento justo y logró desviarlas a los hombros en el último segundo, pero no pudo hacer oídos sordos cuando la escuchó a ella reírse suavemente.

«Maldición», Ron juró en su cabeza mientras Hermione se acercó y desató el nudo de la corbata que colgaba alrededor de su cuello. «No puedes ser tan directo, maldito idiota», se advirtió a sí mismo. «Mantén las manos en esa posición hasta que ella te dé permiso»—. Hermione… —dijo casi suplicando cuando ella empezó a desabotonarle la camisa. Pero en lugar de responder, la chica simplemente llevó la boca a su clavícula y lo besó suavemente. «_¡Oh, Merlín_!», gimió Ron para sí mismo cuando ella continuó soltando los botones y su boca se deslizaba progresivamente hacia abajo—. Mione… —intentó de nuevo.

—¿Mmmm? —musitó ella contra su pecho, pero Ron había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas.

Él quería que sus labios suculentos lamieran con pasión los suyos y no que se deslizaran suavemente por su pecho. Tenía que darle un beso. Quería probar y él no iba a esperar más.

«Al diablo con lo esperar su permiso», decidió, tomándole ambas mejillas en sus grandes manos y atrayendo su rostro hacia arriba hasta que ella estuviera a la altura de sus ojos, para luego presionar su boca contra la de ella y besarla profundamente.

Ron no estaba sorprendido de que ella le devolviera el beso ni de que lo hiciera con un hambre e intensidad que coincidía con la suya. Hermione, por lo general, besaba como discutía, con todo lo que tenía. Fue, sin embargo, tomado por sorpresa cuando ella comenzó a temblar en sus brazos e inesperadamente se apartó de él.

—¿Demasiado rápido? —le preguntó después de buscarle los ojos y darse cuenta de que ella realmente estaba tan nervioso como él.

—Un poco, sí —respondió ella con cierta vacilación.

—No hay que hacerlo —le recordó—. Podemos olvidar todo el asunto e ir a la fiesta si quieres.

—No —dijo Hermione—, sólo... ¿puedes abrazarme un momento?

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, los brazos de Ron se habían acomodado alrededor de su espalda y Hermione se sintió llevado de nuevo contra él. Al tomar un respiro bien profundo se relajó y dejó caer la cabeza contra su pecho para que pudiera escuchar los latidos reconfortantes de su corazón.

—¿Ron? —lo llamó ella al darse cuenta de cuán rápido su corazón latía—. ¿Tienes... miedo?

—No —mintió de forma instantánea—. Bueno… —titubeó al darse cuenta de por qué ella se lo había preguntado—, quizá esté un poco bastante nervioso, pero definitivamente no siento miedo. ¿Y tú?

—Un poco —admitió Hermione—. Sé que es tonto, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—No es algo tonto —le aseguró Ron, abrazándola con más fuerza—. Sabes que lo último que quiero hacer es hacerte daño —agregó.

—Lo harás —afirmó ella rotundamente—. Es inevitable, pero será sólo por un minuto —agregó cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido—. Tiene que pasar —continuó—. No tiene sentido retrasarlo más. Te amo y quiero que esto pase. Quiero estar contigo, en verdad lo deseo. Yo quiero ser tu todo.

—Lo eres —dijo Ron, apartando con la mano el cabello de ella para darle un ligero beso en la frente.

—Todavía no —le susurró Hermione, contradiciéndolo—, pero pronto lo seré. He pensado mucho en ello —afirmó un poco más fuerte—, y no quiero que hagas las cosas con calma. No soy de las que se meten en el agua helada de a poquito. Prefiero meterme de lleno y pasar por lo peor de una sola vez. Así que cuando llegue el momento... sólo hazlo rápido y todo pasará de igual modo.

«¡Mierda!» Ron gimió para sí mismo cuando la grandeza de lo que iba a hacer con ella volvió a caer como plomo sobre sus hombros. Iba a hacerle daño. Él iba a causarle tanto dolor que hasta la haría sangrar y lo peor de todo era que en el mientras él lo iba a disfrutar. Para él sería placentero y satisfactorio, pero no así para ella. Iba a tener placer al infligirle dolor y, a pesar de lo mucho que le disgustaba todo ello, en el fondo todavía quería seguir adelante.

—¿Qué pasa si no puedo? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Tienes que hacerlo —contestó Hermione, al darse cuenta un poco tarde de cómo su propia ansiedad le estaba afectando a él—. No es algo que puedo hacer por mi cuenta. Te necesito para que lo hagas —afirmó—. Por mí… por nosotros.

—No quiero.

—Sí, lo quieres — insistió Hermione, dejando que sus ojos cayeran a los boxers de Ron, donde todavía había una prueba visible de ese hecho a pesar de que ya no era tan evidente como lo había sido cuando se besaban.

—No —reafirmó él, alejándose para así poder mirarla a los ojos—. No creo poder vivir sabiendo que gocé mientras te hacía daño.

—Ay, amor —suspiró Hermione, tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas cuando vio lo mucho que sus comentarios le habían molestado—. No es tan así. Sólo será por un par de segundos y luego se volverá agradable para mí también. Quizá no en la misma medida —se corrigió, cuando vio que él no estaba muy convencido—, pero estoy segura de que será hermoso. ¿Cómo puede no serlo?

—Pero tiene que haber algún tipo de hechizo o algo que podemos utilizar para que no…

—No, Ron —dijo, negando con la cabeza con tristeza—. Hay hechizos por supuesto, pero no podemos usar ninguno de ellos. La barrera tiene que ser violada y tú tienes que ser el que lo haga. Es lo que estoy sacrificando, mi cuerpo y mi pureza. Tú estarás unido a mí no sólo por la poción, sino por la sangre que derramaré para completarla. Ese sacrificio es necesario para mantener la conexión, así como el sacrificio que tú vas a hacer para mí.

—Eso no es un sacrificio, Hermione. No habrá ningún tipo de dolor involucrado, no al menos en mí.

—Es un sacrificio —insistió ella—. Es algo que me llevaré de ti. No será contra tu voluntad, pero me estaré llevando lo mismo que tú de mí. No se puede dar sin mi ayuda y yo no puedo tomarlo sin la tuya. De eso se trata todo esto: vamos a estar dando y recibiendo al mismo tiempo. Quizá no parezca un sacrificio porque se siente bien, pero lo es, y mientras que sigamos entregando nuestros cuerpos el uno al otro, vamos a ser capaces de preservar el vínculo creado por la poción.

—Pero yo no quiero hacerte daño —se quejó Ron, dejándose caer en la almohada.

—Si mi brazo se rompe y tú eres el único que me puede ayudar, me lo arreglarías, ¿no es así? —preguntó Hermione mientras se recostaba a su lado—. Incluso aunque sabes que me dolerá un poco. Lo harías porque sabes que es necesario para que los huesos sean alineados correctamente y porque no es algo que pueda hacer por mí misma. Esto es casi lo mismo —dijo, inclinándose hacia delante y besándolo tiernamente—. No puedo hacer esto yo sola. Necesito que lo hagas por mí —dijo, besándole otra vez—. Quiero que lo hagas. Quiero entregarme a ti. Quiero que me hagas tuya y yo quiero que seas mío en todos los sentidos. Sé que tú quieres lo mismo —dijo ella, besándolo de nuevo—, sólo que lo estás pensando demasiado.

—¿Eso no debería decirlo yo? —intentó bromear.

—Te amo —dijo Hermione, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo para obtener un poco de calor adicional.

—Y yo a ti —dijo muy en serio, girando sobre la cama para poder mirarla.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? —preguntó Hermione, mientras ella se adelantó y terminó de desabrocharle la camisa.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —respondió Ron, metiéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja para que no oscureciera la visión de su rostro.

—¿Qué dices si los dos (y por los dos me refiero sólo a ti) dejamos de pensar en la poción y en todas esas otras cosas por un momento y nos centramos sólo en nosotros? —dijo, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre el pecho y luego subiéndola hasta su hombro—. En lo que queremos… en lo bien que se siente… —agregó, deslizando la mitad de su camisa para descubrirle el hombro—. Tal vez eso te ayude a sacarte un poco de presión.

—¿Quieres decir que sólo piense en hoy como cualquier otra noche? —preguntó Ron, captando la idea y enderezándose lo justo como para quitarse el resto de la camisa, antes de caer y asentarse de nuevo. «Incluso aunque no lo sea», añadió en su cabeza.

—Más o menos —contestó Hermione, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y le daba un beso ligero como pluma en el pecho—. Sólo hacemos lo que ambos queremos hacer —dijo mientras seguía acariciándolo con los labios—. Nada más y nada menos.

—Eso suena... Dio… Ooo… os… —gimió Ron la última palabra, cuando la mano de ella se deslizó por su estómago y se instaló en su entrepierna.

—Muy impresionante, señor Weasley —arrulló ella mientras movía su mano hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre su renovada erección. «Distraerlo no va a ser tan difícil como imaginé», pensó—. Recuéstate, amor —le indicó al empujarlo por la espalda, mientras se arrodillaba y se ubicaba sobre él a horcajadas—. Voy a ocuparme de ti.

—¿Ocuparte… de mí? —preguntó, justo antes de que le besara suavemente el punto sensible a la derecha de su cuello.

—Así es —susurró Hermione en su oreja y luego continuó lamiendo con vehemencia su cuello—. Se siente bien ¿no? —preguntó ella en voz baja, llenando de besos suaves toda su carne una y otra vez.

—Se… —coincidió Ron, incapaz de dejar de gemir cuando ella se elevó un poco y metió la mano en sus pantalones.

—Y no quieres que pare, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione mientras provocativamente arrastraba su dedo índice por sobre sus boxers a lo largo de todo su miembro dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso, antes de agarrarlo con firmeza y apretarlo—, ya que esto se siente mucho mejor, ¿no? —reiteró ella, mientras Ron jadeó en voz alta—. Voy a tomar eso como un sí —susurró antes de sacar la lengua y lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

«Me pregunto si todavía latirá así cuando esté dentro mío», pensó Hermione al sentir el pulso de la dureza de Ron en su mano. «Y si es así, ¿seré capaz de sentirlo? Basta. Deja de pensar un segundo o te vas a poner nerviosa otra vez. Despeja tu mente», se dijo a sí misma, soltando el agarre y usando ambas manos para liberarlo de sus boxers. «Simplemente concéntrate en lo que está a punto de hacer. Ya lo has hecho antes, así que no es gran cosa. Sólo permanece concentrada en hacerlo y olvídate de todo lo demás hasta más tarde».

—Hermione, ¿qué... ?

—Silencio —dijo en voz baja, volviéndose a subir a horcajadas sobre él—. Quiero cuidar de ti —dijo mojando sus labios mientras miraba hacia la carne rígida que se balanceaba en el aire delante de ella.

—Oh, Merlín — gruñó Ron cuando ella inclinó la cabeza para lamer el fluido que se hallaba en la punta de su miembro mojado. «Espera», gritó una voz en su mente al sentir la lengua de Hermione realizar movimientos circulares sobre su cabeza. «Si ella continúa haciendo esto con su boca no serás capaz de...» —. ¡Espera! —exclamó Ron con ansiedad—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó mientras envolvía sus labios firmemente alrededor de él y sentía como su dureza se hundía dentro de la humedad de su boca.

—Creo que es bastante obvio —respondió ella luego de retraerse para hablar—. Será mejor si lo hago —le aseguró antes de volver a lamer la base de toda su longitud hasta la punta. «Para mí», pensó, pero no dijo esa parte en voz alta—. Eso es lo que los libros dicen, de todas formas —añadió con total naturalidad—. Vas a poder durar mucho más tiempo en tu primera vez que si ya has…

—¡Hermione! —Ron gritó con horror mientras se levantaba sobre sus codos para poder verla. No sabía qué era peor, si el hecho de que ella hubiera leído sobre las formas de prevenir la eyaculación precoz, o el hecho de que pensara que necesitaría ese tipo de ayuda.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Hermione ingenuamente, sin notar ningún problema—. Yo no escribí los libros —afirmó, al ver que Ron seguía con una expresión de horror en el rostro—. Y no sólo se trata de ti, ¿sabes? —continuó—. Hay secciones sobre cómo puedes hacérmelo mejor a mi también, pero podemos hablar de ello una vez que haya terminado con esto.

—Oh, mierda —exclamó Ron mientras miraba a Hermione inclinarse hacia delante y chuparle su erección una vez más.

Su mente estaba, literalmente, tambaleándose. Hermione había leído sobre cómo hacer que su primera vez sea lo más agradable posible y ella había tenido un maldito excelente comienzo. No sólo eso, sino que había hecho una investigación para que ella misma gozara mucho más e iba a compartir sus hallazgos con él. «Seguramente me va a guiar en esto paso a paso», pensó, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la idea de que ella le enseñara cómo darle el máximo placer no era tan poca atractiva. De hecho, la idea de que ella le diera órdenes en la cama era en realidad bastante emocionante.

—Mione… —Ron gimió en voz alta algunos minutos más tarde, olvidando todos los pensamientos de ser dominado por ella cuando el movimiento de su lengua y la succión de su boca amenazaban con sacar lo mejor de él—. Mione... Oh, Merlín… —jadeó una vez más, agarrando las cortinas que cubrían su cama con las dos manos para resistir la tentación de tomarla de los pelos y obligarla a que con su boca tragara aún más—. Tú…aahhh… será mejor que pares —gruñó él, pero su advertencia no fue escuchada—. Oh, mierda... basta —exclamó, dándose cuenta de que estaba al borde de la liberación.

Hermione escuchó sus advertencias, pero no quería dejar lo que estaba haciendo hasta que acabara Una pequeña parte de ella sabía que una vez que todo terminara él estaría avergonzado por el enchastre, pero aún así quería empujarlo por el borde. Se excitó al saber que ella tenía la capacidad para hacerle perder el control. Era cierto que había mejorado en contenerse desde la primera vez que había hecho esto con él, pero como todo lo demás con Ron, ella sólo tenía que saber qué botones apretar. Y en este caso particular, la mejor manera de lograr su objetivo era realizar algo totalmente inesperado, así que eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Hermione sí tiró la cabeza hacia atrás como Ron lo había solicitado, pero mientras lo hacía, mordió suavemente su base con los dientes y se deslizó para salir así de toda su longitud. La presión no era la suficiente como para hacerle daño, pero sí para hacerle sacudir todo su cuerpo. Luego, lo sintió estremecerse mientras volvía a envolver su miembro con su lengua y se lo adentraba en su boca con un gemido gutural.

Pero a diferencia de las otras veces en que le había hecho esto, esta vez Hermione estaba preparada y siguió lamiendo mientras retiraba su boca de aquél lugar. Afortunadamente su mano derecha aún estaba envuelta firmemente alrededor de la base de él, así que ella fue capaz de mover su pene hacia abajo tan pronto como lo liberó y el resto de su esencia la golpeó en el pecho en lugar de en algún otro lugar más incómodo, como su rostro.

Le llevó a Ron un momento el recobrar el aliento, y justo cuando estaba a punto de pedir perdón por pegotear todo, Hermione apartó las cortinas y saltó de su cama. En esa fracción de segundo estuvo muy seguro de que ella estaba tan disgustada que había decidido irse, pero antes de poder dedicarle más tiempo al pensamiento que se le había cruzado por la cabeza, ella regresó y lanzó la mochila sobre la cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ron, con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión cuando Hermione metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una tira de seda que utilizó para limpiar el semen esparcido en su pecho—. ¿Qué diablos es eso? —reformuló, después de que ella cogiera algún tipo de bolsa de plástico de su mochila, dejara caer el paño sucio en el interior y la cerrara con una cremallera—. ¿Una bolsa de plástico con cremallera? ¿Qué demonios?

—Quizá lo necesitemos —dijo Hermione sin rodeos, al tirar la bolsa al suelo antes de subir de nuevo a la cama—. Por si acaso.

—¿Por si acaso qué? —preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

—Bueno, ya sabes —balbuceó ella ruborizándose ligeramente—. Necesitaremos tu semen para la poción, por lo que si algo sale mal, tendremos una copia de seguridad.

—¿Si algo sale mal? —espetó Ron a la ofensiva—. ¿Quieres decir si no puedo volver a empezar?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Hermione, inclinándose en la cama para hurgar en su bolso de nuevo y retirar otra de esas extrañas bolsas de plástico. En un primer momento Ron pensó que era la misma, pero cuando miró más de cerca se dio cuenta de que el material en su interior estaba manchado con una tinta de color rojo oscuro de algún tipo.

—Es sangre —dijo ella, cuando su ceño se frunció por la confusión—. Mi sangre para ser más precisos. Me pinché un dedo antes de venir aquí, así que todavía está bastante fresca, por lo que será de ayuda. No va a ser tan potente como la sangre que vamos a conseguir si mi himen está intacto —afirmó críticamente—, pero sigue siendo de sangre virgen, así que será mejor que cualquier cosa que se pueda recoger después de... bueno, tú me entiendes. Pensé que deberíamos tener eso también —explicó—. Por si acaso.

—Estás loca —constató Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza para no mirar la tira salpicada de sangre que tenía aferrada en la mano—. Absolutamente loca.

—Se llama está preparada, Ronald.

—¿Qué otras cosas tienes ahí dentro? —le preguntó, saltando hacia adelante, inclinado y tirando del bolso para que él pudiera hurgar en él.

«_Más tiras de tela_», pensó, sacándolas y haciéndolas a un lado. «_Un par de bragas extra_. _Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido. La poción_», continuó en su mente, retirando un frasco de vidrio sellado por completo que contenía un pegote de color azul brillante. Lo puso boca abajo para probar su consistencia—. Agghh —gimió, arrugando la nariz por el disgusto, ya que se dio cuenta de que no era sólo pegajoso, sino bien espeso también—. Esto se ve aún peor que la Poción Multijugos. ¿Cuánto de esto tenemos que beber?

—No mucho —dijo Hermione, cogiendo el pote en su mano para meterlo dentro del bolso junto con sus bragas—. ¿Terminaste de husmear todas mis cosas?

—Así parece —respondió, cuando Hermione dejó su bolso al lado de la cama—. Sólo que no sabía que tenías escondidas un par de monedas de chocolate —añadió—. ¿Puedo comerme una?

—No —espetó ella mucho más duramente de lo que pretendía.

—Oh, vamos —se quejó Ron, mendigando no sólo con sus palabras sino también con sus brillantes ojos azules de cachorro—. Hay suficientes para los dos.

Si las cosas envueltas en papel aluminio que estaban enterradas en el fondo de su bolsa hubieran sido galeones de chocolate se los habría dado todos con mucho gusto, pero el caso es que no lo eran y cuando lo averiguara y descubriera para qué servían, él iba a enloquecer. Por un momento pensó en decirle exactamente por qué los tenía sólo para acabar con el misterio de una vez, pero le hubiese llevado más de diez minutos calmarlo y no le pareció una idea muy buena volver a estresarlo para nada. «Todavía no», decidió—. Te voy a dar una más tarde —Hermione respondió finalmente.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Ron con una sonrisa—. Crees que me puedes sobornar con chocolate ¿verdad? —bromeó—. ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer para ganar?

—Nada —contestó Hermione, tratando de sonar ofendida—. Nunca te sobornaría para que hagas algo como lo que estás pensando.

—Pero sí quieres que lo haga —dijo Ron con un brillo pícaro en los ojos. «Y el chocolate sobre Hermione definidamente sería delicioso», pensó con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia al permitir que sus ojos vagaran por encima de ese delicado encaje que cubría su cuerpo. «Pero supongo que siempre se puede guardar para otra ocasión»—. Ahora me toca a mí —notificó, lanzándose hacia delante sin previo aviso y usando su peso corporal para sujetarla a la cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —chilló Hermione, temblando bajo sus pies cuando la boca caliente de él descendió a su cuello y la besó deliciosamente, ya que sabía que ella allí era más sensible.

—Me ocupo de ti. Lo justo es justo. Ahora es mi turno. «Además, Bill me aconsejó que hiciera esto primero», añadió en su mente, mientras dejaba caer un suave beso en su mejilla y la besaba lentamente haciéndose camino hasta su boca. «Ocúpate de sus necesidades primero y asegúrate de que esté relajada», se dijo para aplicar las palabras de su hermano mayo. «Yo puedo hacerlo».

«¿Y qué pasa con lo que viene después de esto?, le preguntó su otra voz interior. «¿Puedes hacerlo?»

«Estoy absolutamente seguro de que puedo darle un buen intento».

—Merlín, eres hermosa, Hermione —dijo Ron, alejándose de ella y sentándose para poder apreciar todo su cuerpo—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, y él pudo notar cómo el rubor se extendió desde sus mejillas hasta el resto de su cara.

—No, no lo soy —negó ella, revolviéndose incómodamente bajo la intensidad de su mirada.

—Sí, lo eres —insistió él con los ojos ardiendo de tanto amor y lujuria—. Perfecta —murmuró, agachándose y posando su mano derecha sobre aquél vientre suave hasta dejarlo justo por debajo de su pecho—. Absolutamente perfecta —susurró, mirando sus pezones endureciéndose por debajo del brasier—. Merlín, me encanta mirarte. Y tocarte… —añadió, cubriendo uno de sus senos con la mano derecha y acariciando su pezón con el pulgar—. Y besarte… —dijo en voz baja mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia sus pechos y los besaba a través de la fina tela de su sujetador.

—Sabes tan bien… —dijo, arrastrando la mano izquierda por su cuerpo y deslizando su dedo índice hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre las bragas de encaje—. Nunca voy a ser capaz de obtener lo suficiente de ti. La forma en que sabes… la forma en que te sientes... la forma en que me haces sentir. Me vuelves absolutamente loco, Hermione.

—Oh, Ron —gimió ella en voz baja cuando la mano de él se deslizó finalmente por debajo de sus bragas y pudo sentir como sus dedos acariciaban sus labios internos.

—Merlín, estás mojada —suspiró Ron contra su pecho cuando un rayo de lujuria atravesó su cuerpo, por lo que hundió el dedo índice dentro de ella para poder sentir cuánto ella lo deseaba—. Mojada para mí —murmuró, sacando su dedo hacia atrás sólo para volver a meterlo una y otra vez, y otra vez—. ¿Te gusta eso? —preguntó, a pesar de que la respuesta a su pregunta era claramente evidente por la forma en que ella se arqueaba sobre la cama y apretaba la parte inferior del cuerpo en contra de su mano—. Porque si quieres puedo darte más —añadió con voz ronca, empujando a un segundo dedo dentro de su cuerpo y estirando su estrechez aún más—…. mucho más —gimió de nuevo al excitarse él tanto como ella—. Antes de que termine la noche… voy a llenarte por completo.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Hermione en voz alta, extasiada por su promesa—. Por favor, Ron —rogó ella, agarrando la colcha sobre la que estaba y apretándola con fuerza—. Quiero más. Necesito más…

Cuando él abandonó su cuerpo abruptamente, Hermione suspiró con decepción y se sentó para ver lo que él estaba haciendo. Pudo observar con su corazón martillando salvajemente cómo él envolvía con sus largos dedos la parte superior de las bragas de encaje y poco a poco se las arrastraba por las piernas, sólo para deshacerse de ellas y dejarla totalmente desnuda ante él.

Cuando ella lo miró, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que Ron estaba nueva y completamente excitado. Sin pensar realmente lo que estaba haciendo, ella se inclinó hacia adelante un poco más y alargó la mano para tocarlo, pero en el instante en que sus dedos rozaron su piel dura, gimió en voz alta y alejó la mano.

—Oh, no, no lo harás —afirmó él, haciéndola a un lado y abriéndole las piernas, luego se arrodilló entre ellas y la empujó suavemente por la espalda hacia abajo contra la cama—. Es mi turno de ocuparme de ti, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, lamiéndose los labios y dándole una sonrisa diabólica.

Ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Él iba a usar su boca en ella de la misma manera en que ella la había usado en él. Pero eso no era lo que quería. No sería suficiente. Había encendido los fuegos ardientes más profundos de su ser con la promesa de lo que vendría después, pero ella lo quería ya. Su cuerpo, literalmente, estaba llorando por él. Quería sentir más que sus dedos o su boca. Él le daría placer, pero no podría llenar el vacío en su interior. Sólo había una cosa que llenaría el vacío que sentía dentro de sí misma, y ella quería ser llenada como él le había prometido.

—Espera —espetó Hermione, cuando Ron le abrió los labios y se inclinó para probarla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron, esperando con la cabeza erguida y mirándola con sorpresa—. Tú... no querrás que me detenga, ¿verdad? —cuestionó con incredulidad—. Apenas si he empezado.

—Estoy lista —dijo Hermione, sabiendo que si no hablaba ahora, cuando él extrajese lo mejor de ella el ardiente deseo que ardía en sus entrañas aminoraría. Ella lo quería ya. Tenía que ser ahora o si no podría retractarse luego.

—¿Cómo…? No —protestó él, abriendo mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando—. No puedes estar lista.

—Lo estoy.

—No, no es así —dijo Ron obstinadamente—. Ni siquiera has… No puedes estar lista. Bill dijo que…

«Oh, por todos los cielos», Hermione gritó en su mente. «Otra vez no».

—No importa lo que diga Bill —aclaró ella, obligándose a no dejar que la irritación que sentía hacia el hermano de Ron se delatara—. Lo único que cuenta es lo que te digo yo —afirmó—, y te digo que te quiero ahora. Necesito más que tu boca. Quiero sentirte moviéndote dentro y encima de mí, y sé que tú lo quieres también. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Puedo sentirlo al tocarte. Hazme el amor, Ron. Hazme tuya, ahora. Por favor… estoy lista.

«¡Oh, mierda! », maldijo Ron para sí mismo cuando vio fijamente los ojos tierra de ella y notó la necesidad que bailaba dentro de ellos. «Es el momento. Realmente lo es. Finalmente voy a perder mi virginidad y me voy a llevar de Hermione al mismo tiempo. Oh, Merlín. Realmente lo es».

* * *

**N/T**: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por este reencuentro! Y por cierto... al fin llegamos al tan anhelado Hallowwen!... que va a durar mas o menos 2 capitulos mas, jaja. Va a ser bieeen largo, asi que... a disfrutarlo! Por dios que son engorrosos estos dos cabezones. Tantas vueltas cuando tendrian que enfocarse en "el asunto", ajja. Como los adoro . No suelo responder mensajes anonimos pero bueno, una excepcion siempre es necesaria para la regla, ajja. Aqui va!

_**Guest:**_ Lo se! Me tardé demasiado tiempo pero bueno, lo importante es no abandonar nunca, no? Me alegro que estés ahí siempre para leerme y que te guste la forma en que traduzco, sé que es bastante denso tener que leerlo en inglés! (yo mas que nadie, jaja).

**_Any Weasley:_** Gracias por entenderme! Las vueltas de la vida a veces no te dejan el tiempo que quieres para lo que quieres, menos si vives sola, estudias y trabajas, pero bueno, esto me encanta y no lo pienso dejar. Gracias por estar del otro lado dandome fuerzas!

_**Faretete:**_ Soy la elegida? Jajja, muchas gracias por el halago!

**_Nanam:_** Lo dije una y mil veces: no voy a abandonar esta historia asi me lleve otros 5 años terminarla! (no exageremos, no me va a llevar tanto tiempo, ajja)

**_cate:_** La historia existe, y si quieres y no te puedes aguantar, esta el original en Checkmated o aquí, en ffnet! Disculpame por tardar tanto.

**_Susan:_** Extrañaba leer tus reviews! Y pelearme contigo por ellos, ajaj. Ginny no escandalizo! Bueno, tal vez un poquito, jaja. Pero es que pobrecita no puede llegar a entender que esten hablando de casamiento y de esa clase tan especial! Vamos, que tienen 16 años! Aqui la loca no es Ginny, eso hay que admitirlo! JAJAJ.

**_Boo' Brinker:_** Muchas gracias por lo que me dijiste! Si, hay que admitirlo, esta creo que puede ser una de las mejores historias de ron&hermione que rondan por ffnet, por eso no me aguante y tuve que traducirla! Lastima que no me de el tiempo, sino estoy todo el dia pegada a la pantalla traduciendo, de eso no te quepan dudas! Jjaja, Nos leemos pronto :)

**_PEPITOPULGARCITO:_** Siempre cumplo con lo que prometo, por eso no prometo muchas cosas! jajaja. Perdon por la demora, pero es que la universidad, el trabajo y vivir sola es demasiado... mas todas las otras cosas que pueden llegar a pasar en casi un año! Se que demore, pero si no puedes esperar tambien esta la opcion de leerla en el idioma original si es que entiendes ingles. No es lo mismo pero bueno... las ganas aminoraran un poco al hacerlo!


	53. La primera vez

**53**

**La Primera Vez**

**-oOo-**

* * *

—Hermione —dijo Ron, mirándola con desconfianza y muy nervioso por lo que iba a suceder, aunque deseándolo desesperadamente. Tan desesperadamente, de hecho, que casi sentía temor de terminar la frase que estaba por hacer por miedo a que ella retirara su oferta—. Sé que la primera vez no suele ser tan buena para las mujeres y... bueno, el tema es que quiero que lo disfrutes y Bill dijo que esto ayudará a que te relajes, así que... um... si quieres puedo hacerlo por un rato…

—No, estoy lista —le aseguró ella—. Siempre y cuando tú también lo estés —añadió, cerrando los ojos para que él no fuera capaz de ver el miedo que sentía—. Sólo asegúrate de hacerlo rápido, como ya te he dicho —continuó—. Y... ah…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron cuando la oración quedó inconclusa.

—No te va a gustar —respondió ella, abriendo los ojos lo suficiente como para ver la expresión que cruzaría su rostro.

—¿No va a gustar qué? —exigió Ron con la voz un poco chillona a medida que sus niveles de pánico comenzaron a superar unos cuántos niveles. «¿El sexo?», se preguntó, tratando de darle sentido a su declaración antes de que ella le respondiera. «Claro que me gustará».

—Bueno, verás —dijo Hermione incómodamente—. La cosa es que necesitamos recolectar tu semen, así que…

—…así que quieres que lo saque al final —terminó él por ella.

—Em… no —respondió Hermione. A pesar de que en verdad había considerado esa opción también, como Ron tendría que estar bajo control y saber exactamente cuándo sería el momento adecuado para que eso funcionara desechó la idea, ya que todos los libros que había leído sobre el tema coincidían en que los muchachos, a menudo, tenían poco o nada control durante su primera vez. Ese método era demasiado arriesgado—. Yo… eh… vas a tener que… usar esto —dijo, y se puso a buscar en el bolso que estaba todavía en la cama una de las cosas envueltas en aluminio que él había visto hacía momentos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione como si pensara que quizá hubiese perdido el juicio—. ¿Un galeón de chocolate?

—¿Sabes qué es un condón? —preguntó, pelando el aluminio para entregarle a Ron el objeto al cual se estaba refiriendo para que lo inspeccionara.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó él mientras miraba el pequeño círculo de látex en la palma de su mano.

—Es un anticonceptivo —explicó—. Los hombres _muggles_ los usan todo el tiempo.

—Yo no soy un _muggle_ —dijo Ron, dejando caer el condón en la cama mientras miraba a Hermione—. Y ya estás protegida por eso de las pastillas, ¿o no? Por lo tanto, no tienes que preocuparse por eso.

—Aún así tendrás que usar uno —informó ella, cogiendo el condón descartado en la cama y desenrollándolo para que Ron pudiera ver exactamente cómo funcionaba—. Sólo por esta vez.

—¡¿Usarlo? —gritó en voz alta, tan aturdido como horrorizado cuando se dio cuenta de en qué parte de su anatomía iba ubicado el artefacto—. ¡De ninguna manera! —espetó, negando con la cabeza mientras observaba el desquiciado objeto que Hermione estaba sosteniendo—. ¡De ninguna maldita manera! «No me voy a cubrir con esa jodida goma _muggle_. No voy a ser capaz de sentir absolutamente nada». ¡No! —dijo Ron en voz alta—. Definitivamente no.

—Pero necesitamos tu semen para la poción —arguyó Hermione—, y usar el condón es la mejor manera que conozco para obtener la muestra.

—¡NO! —sostuvo Ron firmemente.

Por un momento Hermione consideró seguir discutiendo, pero en el fondo ella sabía que no llegarían a ninguna parte. Ron estaba encaprichado y él podía ser tanto o más terco que ella cuando se lo proponía. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de usar la razón para hablarle ya que él no estaría dispuesto a escucharla. Había analizado la alta probabilidad de que esto ocurriese y aunque sí tenía un plan de respaldo, no era algo que se moría por hacer.

«Demasiado romance por hoy», pensó, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y se preparaba a sí misma para lo que sabía que había que hacer.

—Bueno, eso todo entonces —dijo Hermione, agarrando sus bragas y poniéndoselas de nuevo antes de moverse hasta el pie de la cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ron, cuando ella cogió su camisa de la ordenada pila de ropa que había armada y deslizó sus brazos por ella.

—Me visto —respondió Hermione mientras comenzaba a abotonarla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron escandalizado.

—Porque dijiste que no querías —respondió ella con tristeza.

—¡No lo hice! —insistió, bajándose de la cama para quedar prácticamente arrodillado a sus pies.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Prácticamente me lo gritaste en la cara.

—No te grité a ti —trató de explicar Ron—, sólo a ese extraño objeto _muggle_, pero eso no quiere decir que todavía no podamos…

—Sí, eso es lo que significa —contestó Hermione, buscando su falda.

—Claro que no. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algún otro… —comenzó a decir Ron, pero entonces una idea golpeó en su mente y se detuvo a media frase—. Espera un minuto —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola con recelo—. ¿Estás tratando de...? No estarás intentando chantajearme ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione, sonando ofendida y luciendo herida a pesar de que precisamente ése había sido su plan de respaldo, sólo que, cuando llegó el momento de ponerlo en práctica, se había dado cuenta de que no podía continuarlo. No sólo porque no quería manipularlo para que hiciera algo que realmente no quería, sino porque arruinaría la experiencia de los dos. Él estaría enojado y resentido, ella se sentiría culpable, y como resultado su primera vez quedaría arruinada.

«Aunque no creo que queden posibilidades de salvarla», pensó, sin querer hacer nada más que salir de allí antes de que las lágrimas que trataba de contener finalmente se derramaran. No quería que la viera llorar. No quería que él pensara que la había disgustado o que le había hecho daño. No tenía a nadie a quien culpar por la forma en que se sentía. Todo había sido perfecto y fue ella quien lo arruinó. «Debí haberle dicho lo de los condones desde el principio en lugar de encajárselos ahora. Por lo menos hubiera tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a la idea».

—Mira —dijo Hermione, rompiendo el silencio—, obviamente el clima ya se arruinó y realmente no quiero discutir contigo, así que creo que será mejor que me vaya. De esa manera podrías vestirte, ir a la fiesta y salvar el resto de la noche.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? —preguntó Ron, tratando de mantener controlada la decepción que sentía en su voz—. ¿Hermione? —dijo su nombre con preocupación, estirándose para tocarla cuando ella no respondió.

«¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dulce?», se preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante adrede para que el pelo le cubriese la cara y ocultara sus ojos. «Sería mucho más fácil irme si se comportara como un imbécil».

—¿Realmente? —preguntó una vez más, sosteniéndole un mechón de pelo y ubicándolo detrás de su oreja, antes de colocar dos dedos debajo de su barbilla y levantarle la cara para poder verla—. ¿De verdad quieres irte?

—No quiero que me veas así —dijo, secándose una lágrima solitaria con la esperanza de que él no la viese.

—Lo siento —dijo Ron miserablemente—. No quise gritarte. Yo sólo…

—No es eso —le aseguró Hermione—. No tienes nada que ver, Ron…. Soy yo —afirmó ella.

—Sí, claro —murmuró él en voz baja. «La excusa del "no eres tú, soy yo". Mierda, esto es mucho peor de lo que pensaba».

—No quiero ni que lo pienses —continuó ella, dejando caer la cabeza de nuevo por vergüenza ahora que Ron la había soltado—. Esta no es la forma en que quiero que sea nuestra relación, y ciertamente no es el camino que quiero para empezar nuestro matrimonio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ron, claramente confundido por sus divagaciones—. ¿A qué camino te refieres?

—Tienes razón —admitió Hermione, bajando la cabeza aún más—. Acerca del… chantaje —dijo en voz baja—. Lo consideré por un momento —explicó—, lo de decirte que no iba a tener sexo contigo a menos que accedas a usar un condón. Usar el sexo para manipular a un hombre es el truco más viejo del libro, pero no quiero que sea así con nosotros. Y lo peor es que consideraba hacerlo por algo que ni siquiera quieres en verdad.

—Así que... lo que estás diciendo es que no quiero… ¿hacerte el amor? —terminó con voz débil.

—Claro que no —respondió Hermione rápidamente—. Yo no quiero —aclaró—. Es que… Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que haya ninguna barrera entre nosotros. No quiero que te pongas una de esas cosas, aunque sé que es necesario. No sólo no es romántico, sino que... no lo siento correcto. Es como si lo impersonalizara o algo así y yo no quiero eso. Mucho menos en nuestra primera vez.

—Pero aún así crees que es algo necesario —dijo Ron, entendiendo su punto—. Y pensabas irte de aquí porque yo no estaba de acuerdo.

—No —respondió ella, pero ella se corrigió casi de inmediato—. Supongo que fue algo como eso. Es importante para la poción y me di cuenta de que no ibas a escucharme —intentó explicar—. Discutir contigo habría sido inútil y no quiero manipularte ni forzarte a hacerlo, así que creí que lo mejor sería dar marcha atrás y darte tiempo para que pienses en ello. Me refiero a que quizá lo sentiste como un baldazo de agua fría. Tal vez quieras hablar con Harry sobre esto, así que…

—¿Estás loca? —espetó Ron—. No pienso ni mencionárselo a Harry. Ni esto ni nada —afirmó.

—Pero... es tu mejor amigo.

—¿Y? Harry no quiere que le hable de nuestra relación. Me lo ha dejado bastante en claro.

—Oh, vamos, ¿esperas que me crea que jamás hablaste de sexo con él? Es natural que lo hagas. Sé que los chicos hablan sobre ese tipo de cosas.

«Todo el maldito tiempo», pensó, recordando las numerosas veces en que los había oído a Dean y a Seamus antes de que Dean muriera—. Quizá a veces —admitió Ron—, antes de que alguno pudiera experimentarlo —respondió—. Pero te puedo asegurar que nunca hemos hablado de algo que nos ocurriese a nosotros en particular.

—¿No te contó lo de Cho?

—No había nada que contar —dijo Ron—. Fue sólo un beso. Y ni siquiera uno especialmente bueno. Además, eso es diferente —insistió—. Cho no eres tú.

—¿Pero qué haces si tienes alguna duda o problema? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad—. Seguro que al primero al que recurres es a él.

—Tengo cinco hermanos mayores —dijo Ron—. La mayoría de esas preguntas fueron contestadas antes de que yo me las pudiera imaginar. Nunca les importó a ninguno de ellos que yo no quisiera o no pidiera sus consejos, sino que me los daban de todas formas. Bill, por ejemplo. Tú estabas dormida en la misma habitación que nosotros cuando, sin importarle eso en lo más mínimo, se la pasó sermoneándome. Arruinó todo el asunto también, pero ¿acaso le interesó? Claro que no. Eh... ¿por qué todavía estamos hablando de esto? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto en primer lugar?

—Por los condones.

—Oh sí —murmuró, deseando no haber preguntado nada y que ella no se lo hubiera recordado. «Malditos _muggles _y sus condenados inventos. Son todos unos locos».

—Si le preguntas a Harry, estoy segura de que te va a decir que es muy común que los hombres _muggle_…

—Hermione —dijo Ron, interrumpiéndola—. Los _muggles_ hacen todo tipo de cosas extrañas, pero eso no significa que yo también las vaya a hacer.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? —preguntó en un tono exasperado—. Porque necesitamos esa muestra, a menos que…

—¿A menos qué? —le preguntó Ron cuando Hermione dejó de hablar y se mordió los labios como si estuviera contemplando algo.

—A menos que nos olvidemos de todo y usemos la muestra que ya tengo —respondió ella—. El sacrificio no sería el mismo, pero tal vez si lo combinamos con sangre tuya pueda ser suficiente.

—¿Y si no lo es? —inquirió Ron.

—En el peor de los casos no seremos capaces de mantener el vínculo —afirmó ella—, pero dudo que eso suceda. El resultado más probable podría ser que mi conexión contigo sea más débil que la tuya conmigo. También creo que, con el tiempo, mi conexión contigo tienda a debilitarse —agregó—. Pero voy a guardar el resto de la poción, así que, si algo saliera mal, sólo tendría que beberla una vez más para reestablecerla si fuera necesario.

«Mierda».

—Y si estoy de acuerdo en usar esa... esa cosa _muggle _—se preguntó—, ¿qué me va a pasar?

—Nada —le aseguró Hermione—. Todo lo que hace es evitar la transferencia de fluidos corporales.

—¿Así que no voy a poder... sentirte? —preguntó—. Me refiero a… tu humedad —aclaró, y sus orejas se embebieron de un profundo color rojo.

—Probablemente no en la forma en que quieres decir —respondió ella, sonrojándose un poco también—. Podrás sentir perfectamente, sólo que será diferente. Es difícil de explicar —suspiró. «¿Por qué no traje un guante de látex?», pensó. «Podría ponérselo y mojarle la mano con agua para que me entendiese mejor. Bueno, supongo que tendré que explicárselo como pueda. Aunque… tengo unos cuantos condones extra, se dijo Hermione. «¿Por qué no usar uno de ellos para hacerle una demostración?»—. Ok, sé que esto te va a sonar extraño —dijo Hermione mientras agarraba rápidamente el condón que antes había sido descartado y yacía en la cama—, así que sólo sígueme la corriente —continuó—. Toma —dijo, sosteniendo el condón para que él lo cogiese—. Desliza los dedos dentro por un momento y te mostraré lo que quiero decir.

Por un segundo o dos, Ron se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido mientras decidía si quería o no una demostración práctica, pero como sólo estaban hablando de sus dedos, pensó que no había nada que perder.

—Bien —dijo, y metió su dedo índice dentro del condón—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—¿No tendrás un vaso de agua por aquí? —preguntó—. Oh, bueno —dijo cuando Ron negó con la cabeza. «¿Y si lo escupo?», se preguntó. «Lo escupo y luego lo froto para que se impregne la humedad. No, espera, ya sé», pensó, y sin siquiera decir una palabra, le sostuvo la mano y se metió la punta del dedo cubierto con látex en la boca. «Ok, esto es asqueroso», pensó Hermione apenas ella rozó con la punta de la lengua su dedo antes de chuparlo por completo. «No me extraña que hagan condones con sabores. Estos comunes son un asco»—. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? —preguntó.

—Eh… eso creo —respondió Ron al retirarse el condón del dedo y sostenerlo en el aire para poder echarle un vistazo más de cerca. «Ok, no es lo que esperaba. No se parecen a los guantes de goma mamá me da cuando quiere que me limpie algo baboso, pero tampoco se siente normal. Creo que sí podría sentirla. En eso tiene razón», se dijo—. Estamos hablando de sólo esta vez, ¿verdad? —quiso asegurarse él—. Después de hoy, no tendría que volver a...

—No —respondió Hermione inmediatamente—. Sólo por esta vez. Y sólo porque tenemos que recoger el semen.

— ¿Así que… tengo que acabar en eso? ¿Esa cosa lo va a atrapar o qué?

—Exacto. Lo retendrá en la punta.

—No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto —suspiró.

—¡Oh, Ron! —gritó Hermione, y le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó fuertemente. Honestamente, ella tampoco esperaba que lo fuera a hacer. Al menos no tan rápidamente—. ¿Lo harás? —preguntó ella entre besos y besos—. ¿De verdad?

—Sólo si me prometes que nunca le dirás a nadie nada sobre esto. ¡Nunca! —demandó—. Y eso incluye a Ginny —añadió en el último momento. Si algo de esto llegara a oídos de Fred y George nunca dejarían de recordárselo. No. Nadie podía saber que había acordado utilizar alguna porquería _muggle_ como anticonceptivo. Sería un chiste viviente.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró Hermione antes de besarlo una vez más—. No le voy a decir nada a nadie. Te lo prometo. Y no va a ser tan malo en realidad. Sólo será una vez y cuando hayamos bebido la poción tendremos toda la noche para hacerlo de la manera convencional.

—Espera —dijo Ron, abrieron los ojos ante su comentario—. ¿En serio? —preguntó cuando una inesperada ola de deseo interrumpió en su cuerpo volviéndolo listo para la acción—. ¿Podemos...? ¿Quieres hacerlo más de una vez? ¿No estarás… adolorida o algo así?

—Bueno, sí —dijo Hermione con la cara roja mientras hablaba—. Supongo que lo estaré, pero probablemente no me duela del todo hasta mañana por la mañana. Y en ese caso, no hay razón para que no podamos divertirnos esta noche. Bueno, excepto por el hecho de que es jueves y tenemos la ronda de prefectos a las nueve. Supongo que tendremos que parar para hacerla.

—Pero es Halloween —se quejó él.

—Todavía tenemos que hacer las rondas, Ron. Merlín… —replicó ella—. La fiesta no suele terminar antes de las nueve, así que supongo que tendremos que dar a todos un poco más de tiempo para volver a sus dormitorios, pero aún así, apuesto a que habrá un montón de gente que viole el toque de queda después de esa hora.

—Ok —dijo Ron, dejando de lado la información y volviendo a lo realmente importante— Pero después de eso vas a volver aquí conmigo, ¿verdad? Dormiremos juntos para... continuar donde nos hayamos quedado.

—Siempre que queramos… —dijo Hermione, permitiéndole a sus ojos vagar por el cuerpo de Ron y viendo qué tan puesto estaba él para la materia—. Pero probablemente debería ir primero a mi habitación —dijo ella, mirando su erección y reflexivamente lamiéndose los labios—, y asegurarme de que Lavender y Parvati me vean entrar a mi propia cama. Luego me voy a escabullir y vendré aquí una vez que las dos están dormidas y, con un poco de suerte, todos tus compañeros también.

—¿Pero pasarás la noche aquí? —preguntó Ron, mirándola con impaciencia—. ¿Toda la noche? Y... y podemos...

—Sí —respondió Hermione antes de que Ron tuviera la oportunidad de terminar su pregunta—.Tantas veces como quieras —agregó. «O todas las que pueda soportar», pensó. «Es nuestra noche de bodas, después de todo, y probablemente pase bastante tiempo antes de que podamos estar juntos como hoy otra vez. Hay que aprovecharla al máximo».

—Oh, sí —gimió Ron en voz alta al imaginarse dentro de Hermione una y otra vez hasta saciarse por completo, sólo para caer dormido en sus brazos. Aunque no pensaba dormir por mucho. Sólo el tiempo suficiente para recomponerse y, una vez que estuviera listo y chispeante, se despertaría y le haría el amor otra vez. Le haría el amor toda la noche.

En su primera vez iba a tratar de ser lo más dulce posible. Pero después de eso, una vez que el fuego surgiente a través de su cuerpo aminorara un poco, la tomaría otra vez bien despacio. Y no tendría que usar una de esas cosas de goma, por lo que realmente sería capaz de sentirla. Cada glorioso centímetro de su ser, mojado y resbaladizo, todo para él. «Olvídate de dormir», decidió, deseando más nada en ese momento que pasar el resto de la noche enterrado dentro de su cuerpo. «Voy a dormir en clase o directamente me las saltearé. Tal vez hasta pueda convencerla de que no asistamos para poder pasar todo el día juntos en mi cama. O quizá todo el fin de semana. Harry nos puede traer comida y tendríamos los próximos tres días para hacer el amor hasta morir. Será como nuestra luna de miel o algo así. Si lo fingimos de esa manera hasta puede llegar a parecer romántico».

—Ahora —informó Ron, dejándose inundar por su fantasía—. Debemos hacerlo ahora —agregó con la voz ronca por la necesidad—. De esa manera tendremos un montón de tiempo para terminar la poción antes de todo el mundo suba a dormir —dijo, tratando de justificar sus impulsos lujuriosos.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Hermione, mirando hacia el miembro de él una vez más—. ¿Quieres… ponerte el condón ahora? —preguntó, levantando la vista y mirándolo algo insegura.

«Eso no es lo que quise decir», pensó Ron, «pero… ¿por qué diablos no? Si hacemos esa parte ahora, no tendré que detenerme ni preocuparme por hacerlo más tarde. Sí. Sí, ahora está bien».

—¿No quieres que esperemos hasta que estemos…? Tú me entiendes —continuó ella, ajena a sus pensamientos.

—Sí. Quiero decir no —respondió Ron—. No. ¿Por qué esperar? Vamos a hacer esa parte ahora y nos la quitaremos de encima. Tal vez de esa manera me pueda acostumbrar un poco.

—Ah... —dijo Hermione, cogiendo su bolso para agarrar otro condón—. Muy bien, entonces. Supongo que tiene sentido. Sólo que nunca le he puesto uno de estos a nadie antes, así que tal vez me lleve un par de intentos —dijo ella, luciendo más que sólo un poco avergonzada.

—¿Tú me lo pondrás? —espetó Ron, abriendo los ojos sobremanera. «¡Santa mierda!»

—Bueno, creo que será más fácil de esa forma —respondió ella, desviando la mirada hacia el condón en su mano mientras ella lo desenvolvía para no tener que mirarlo, ya que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas—. Sé básicamente cómo debe usarse, después de todo —murmuró—, pero voy a tener que tocarte bastante —dijo ella, mirando a los ojos al fin—. ¿Está bien?

—Claro que está bien —respondió Ron casi al instante. «Mucho mejor que bien».

…

—¿No vas a decir nada? —le preguntó Ginny finalmente a Harry, quien estaba sentado a su lado en el Gran Salón y parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos mientras recogía su comida—. Hemos estado aquí por casi cuarenta minutos y apenas si me has dicho dos palabras.

—¿Qué se supone que debo decir? —susurró Harry, moviendo su cuerpo lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que ni Parvati ni Lavender pudieran leerle los labios—. No hay nada en particular que quiera hablar, y mucho menos aquí —añadió mientras señalaba con la cabeza a las dos chicas que les habían estado disparando miradas furtivas—. De hecho, estoy tratando de no pensar en ello, así que deja de recordármelo.

—Hay muchas otras cosas para hablar además de la vida amorosa de mi hermano —respondió la joven pelirroja en voz baja, dándole un rápido vistazo a las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione para ver a Parvati antes de que ella se diera vuelta.

Ginny no era tonta, sabía que ninguna de las dos había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho para explicar la ausencia de Hermione. La idea de que su amiga estuviera tan obstinada con un ensayo de Runas como para no asistir a la fiesta de Halloween era bastante creíble, pero el hecho de que Ron también estuviera desaparecido hacía la explicación un tanto sospechosa.

Todos en la escuela sabían que los dos prefectos de Gryffindor eran pareja y el hecho de que Harry estuviera en la fiesta sin ellos no había pasado muy desapercibido. Terry Boot no había sido el único en preguntar por él. Por suerte, fue Seamus y no Harry quien había saltado para darle a Ron una coartada. Una coartada que fue respaldada con entusiasmo por Neville, quien había visto a Ron con sus propios ojos y realmente creyó que él estaba enfermo. No fue precisamente fácil fingir una piel pálida y sudores fríos, pero con los nervios que tenía el pelirrojo todos creyeron la mentira. Afortunadamente, Harry fue el único que reconoció los síntomas de su mejor amigo como lo que realmente eran, mientras que Seamus y Neville convencieron al resto de que Ron estaba enfermo. Aunque sospechaban.

—Se llama charlar, Harry —continuó Ginny con sarcasmo—. Ya sabes, eso que hace la gente para pasar el tiempo. Seguramente lo habrás hecho alguna vez en la vida. Tal vez una lista de temas sería de gran ayuda —dijo, sosteniendo su mano derecha y levantando un dedo cada vez que citaba algún posible tema de conversación—. Quidditch, críticas a los profesores, planes para el fin de semana… —enumeró—, lo que sentiste cuando al fin venciste a Ron jugando ajedrez, o podríamos pensar qué tipo de espectáculo tendrá en mente Dumbledore para terminar de la fiesta —sugirió—. Sólo tienes que elegir. Ese es el gran secreto de charlar —continuó, comenzando a divagar—, la verdad es que no importa lo que se diga. No mientras sea mejor que sólo quedarse sentado aquí de mal humor.

—Yo no estoy de mal humor —dijo Harry un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido. «Maldita sea», dijo para sí mismo, sabiendo muy bien que las dos chicas que intentaban escuchar la conversación oyeron eso—. Claro que no —susurró.

—Ay, por favor —dijo Ginny, resoplando.

—Ni tampoco estoy celoso —murmuró en voz baja.

—Yo nunca dije que lo estuvieras —respondió ella con calma.

—Bien, porque no lo estoy.

—No hay nada malo en ello, ¿sabes? —dijo Ginny unos momentos más tarde mientras se ponía de pié y se inclinaba sobre la mesa para obtener una manzana acaramelada—. Yo lo estoy —admitió, volviendo a sentarse.

—¿Eh? —dijo Harry, girando bruscamente la cabeza por la impresión. «Pero él es tu hermano. Es algo enfermo».

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ginny al darse cuenta de la expresión incrédula de Harry—. Está bien querer lo que ellos tienen —afirmó—. Todos queremos eso, ¿sabes? Sólo que la mayoría de nosotros no hacemos las cosas bien en el primer intento y es difícil ver que otra persona finalmente lo obtiene. Claro que me alegro por ellos —continuó—, pero puedo estar feliz y tenerles envidia al mismo tiempo. Envidia de la sana. Es natural. No es como en primer año.

—¿Primer año? —inquirió Harry un poco confundido al ver a Ginny darle un pequeño mordisco la manzana. «¿Nuestro primer año o el de ella?»

—Oh, sí —respondió Ginny después de tragar—. Yo la odiaba cuando estaba primer año. Me sorprende nunca habértelo dicho.

—Espera, ¿odiabas a Hermione? —preguntó, mientras trataba de adaptarse a esta nueva información. Recordó a Ginny en su primer año. Ella era muy rara y tímida, pero nunca había visto ninguna señal de que odiara a nadie, y menos aún a Hermione. Jamás había sido grosera con ella. No le había dedicado miradas venenosas ni nada de eso. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, pero debieron existir algunas señales si Hermione se había dado cuenta—. ¿Y ella lo sabe?

—Pues sí —respondió Ginny—. Yo se lo dije.

—¿Le dijiste que la odiabas? —cuestionó Harry, abriendo la boca por la sorpresa. «Sabía que ella es demasiado sincera», pensó mientras la miraba anonadado, «pero eso ya es sincericidio».

—Claro —afirmó ella como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo—. ¿Por qué no? Aunque esperé hasta conocerla un poco mejor para hacerlo —aclaró, sugiriendo que hizo bien en esperar porque así no había chance de herir sus sentimientos.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—Porque ella me robó el lugar. Sé que era una estupidez —admitió Ginny—, pero yo era una niña y en ese entonces era coherente sentirme así. Le eché la culpaa mamá también, por supuesto. Lo imaginaba todo dentro de mi cabeza —continuó imperturbablemente—. Si ella me hubiese permitido venir Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que Ron, hubiese sido yo y no Hermione la que los acompañaría en todo a ustedes dos. Ron no sólo era mi hermano —explicó—. Éramos muy unidos antes de que él viniera a la escuela, pero luego volvió a casa y todo lo que hizo fue hablar de ustedes dos.

—¿Entonces me odiabas a mí también?

—Bueno… no —respondió Ginny—. Contigo era diferente —dijo ruborizándose ligeramente—. Quiero decir que yo sabía que Ron iba a hacer sus propios amigos, al igual que el resto de mis hermanos los hicieron cuando entraron al colegio. Pero esos amigos siempre fueron otros niños. Por eso, cuando Ron regresó a casa con una mejor amiga mujer... se sintió como una bofetada en la cara. No sólo ya no quería jugar conmigo, sino que cuando mi madre lo obligaba, tenía que escucharlo hablar de ella. Claro, es obvio que también hablaba de ti, pero yo estaba enojada porque ahora era ella la niña de su vida y no yo—. Fue muy difícil odiarla, de todos modos —admitió Ginny—, ya que Hermione era todo menos desagradable conmigo. Incluso después de lo que le hice en segundo año. Nunca me culpó por ello aunque tenía toda la razón para hacerlo. Me sentí muy mal después de que ella quedara petrificada—confesó en voz baja—. Tuve mucho miedo cuando mamá me dijo que iba a venir a casa para viajar a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch y que tendría que compartir mi habitación con ella. Asumí que me odiaba también, pero la diferencia era que ella tenía una razón legítima para hacerlo. Fui yo la que le soltó el basilisco, después de todo.

—Pero no fue tu culpa —respondió Harry, también en voz baja—. Ni siquiera eras conciente de lo que hacías.

—Eso es lo que me dijo Hermione cuando me disculpé con ella, pero sigo pensando que fue mi culpa. Fui yo la que le dijo a Tom que ella era hija de _muggles_ y la que pasó meses vertiendo su corazón en el diario diciéndole lo celosa que estaba de ella y lo mucho que me molestaba que ocupara mi lugar. No creo que haya sido un simple accidente al azar. No sólo Hermione sufrió el ataque del basilisco, sino que también la novia de Percy cayó en sus manos. ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que sea una coincidencia? ¿Precisamente las dos niñas más cercanas a mis hermanos, al mismo tiempo? Seguramente se debió a las cosas que le conté o a lo que sentí cuando liberé al monstruo, pero de cualquier manera fue por mi causa.

—¿Y tú le contaste todo esto? —preguntó Harry, preguntándose por qué Hermione nunca se lo había mencionado a él o Ron—. ¿Y qué te dijo? —inquirió cuando Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

—No importa mucho. Que fue un accidente y que no debería ser tan dura conmigo misma porque yo fui una víctima al igual que todos los demás. Fue demasiado buena… hasta incluso un tanto molesta —añadió con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Era imposible seguir odiándola después de eso. Tuve que admitirme que ella era realmente agradable y no el tipo de persona que yo había querido que fuese. Pero si tú me hubieses dicho en ese momento que no sólo seríamos amigas, sino hasta casi hermanas y que yo estaría feliz por ello, nunca te lo hubiese creído. Realmente es increíble cómo las cosas funcionan, a veces, ¿no?

—Sí, increíble —dijo Harry mecánicamente.

«¿Ginny piensa en Hermione como una hermana?» En realidad, no debería haberse sorprendido ya que de esa misma manera la sentía él también, pero lo hizo. «¿Lo dice porque son amigas muy cercanas o por la relación de ella con Ron? Porque, para el caso, Hermione está casada con él, después de todo», se recordó. Ya habían estado encerrados en el dormitorio el tiempo suficiente como para que pudieran consumar la unión y completar el ritual del Lànain. «Ella ya es una Weasley en todo menos en el nombre... ¿Se va a cambiar de nombre?», pensó. «No, no mientras estemos en la escuela y quieran mantener su casamiento en secreto. Aunque ella ya es un miembro honorable de la familia Weasley desde antes de todo esto del Lànain», se dijo con un pensamiento más racional. «Al igual que yo. No es un cambio tan grande, si vamos al caso. Ron sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano. Lo mismo pasa con Hermione. El hecho de que su relación haya cambiado un poco, no significa necesariamente que la mía con ellos sí. Excepto por el hecho de que ahora soy la tercera pata», se contradijo a sí mismo, dejando que sus inseguridades relucieran una vez más. «Ya no me quieren cerca de la misma forma que antes. Se tienen el uno al otro y no me necesitan más. Pero… eso es lo que Ginny pensaba también», se recordó. «Al menos cuando era pequeña, porque ya no siente de esa manera ahora. No juzga la relación por la forma en que le afecta, sino que va más allá de eso. Sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando arriba en la torre y lo que significa, pero no luce contrariada al respecto. No piensa en esto como el perder a un hermano. Lo que está viendo es que gana una hermana. Y si ese es realmente el caso, entonces debería ser igual para mí, ¿no? No estoy perdiendo Ron o Hermione. Todavía van a ser mis mejores amigos. Eso no va a cambiar sólo porque estén enamorados o casados. Es obvio que querrán un poco más de tiempo a solas, pero yo tampoco quiero presenciar sus besos... ni nada de eso. Y es mejor tenerlos así que discutiendo todo el tiempo. Al menos de esta manera no quedo en el medio y no me obligan a tomar partido».

—Entonces, ¿de qué crees que irá el show?

—¿Eh? —preguntó Harry mirando a Ginny después de oírla hablar.

—El espectáculo de esta noche —repitió—, ¿qué crees que será? He oído el rumor de que Dumbledore contrató a un coro de Banshees. Merlín, espero que eso sea sólo un rumor o voy a tener que echarme un encantamiento sonoro a mí misma.

—¿Eso no haría que sonaran más fuerte? —cuestionó Harry.

—¿Cómo? —devolvió Ginny.

—Siempre pensé los encantamientos sonoros volvían los sonidos más fuertes, no más suaves.

—Maldición —insultó Ginny en voz alta—. Creo que tienes razón. Bueno, desechada esa brillante idea. Supongo que tendremos que meternos las servilletas en los oídos o algo así.

—No puede ser peor que las sirenas que cantaban en el huevo, ¿verdad? —bromeó Harry, recordando lo que había tenido que hacer para descifrar la clave del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Nunca has oído cantar a una Banshee, ¿no? —rió Ginny.

—Nunca he oído hablar de una Banshee para empezar —contestó Harry.

—Oí una vez a Madame Malkin —dijo Ginny—. Ella no estaba cantando, por supuesto, pero por Merlín que podía gritar. Mamá nos envió el resto del material mientras recogía las cosas de Fred y George para la escuela, pero incluso con nuestros oídos tapados se podía oír a la Banshee gritando sobre el hecho de que las ropas que había recibido eran del color equivocado.

—Así que rellenar nuestros oídos con servilletas no funcionará muy bien —concluyó Harry con una leve sonrisa.

—No, estamos perdidos.

…

Por desgracia, a Hermione le llevó más de un intento conseguir poner el condón correctamente, aunque a Ron no le importó demasiado. Una de sus manos estaba envuelta firmemente alrededor de su pene para mantenerlo en el lugar, por lo que era imposible evitar sentir el movimiento de los dedos de ella mientras intentaba desenrollar el condón por su longitud. Así que… ¿y qué si le tomó tres veces el conseguir ponérselo correctamente?

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó ella, soltándolo cuando al fin terminó.

—Raro —respondió con honestidad—, pero está bien, supongo. Se siente bastante ajustado. ¿No lo puedes ampliar un poco? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Si hago eso, lo más probable es que se te suelte —dijo Hermione—, y no queremos que eso pase. No te duele, ¿verdad?

—No, creo que no. Sólo es... raro… y distrae bastante.

—Bueno, trata de no pensar en ello —dijo, desabrocharse el botón inferior de la camisa y sacándosela—. Fíjate en alguna otra cosa… —agregó, poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda y desabrochándose el sostén, para luego dejar que cayera en su regazo. «Claro, algo como eso», rió ella para sus adentros cuando los ojos de Ron se sentaron en sus pechos desnudos. «Concéntrese en mí y olvídate de todo lo demás»—. ¿Las bragas me las quitas tú… —inquirió Hermione con timidez—… o lo hago yo?

—No —dijo Ron con los ojos llenos de lujuria al situarse por encima de su cuerpo esbelto y antes de aterrizar en el encaje de color rosa que abrazaba sus caderas—. Déjame hacerlo —dijo, avanzando poco a poco sobre sus rodillas hasta estar justo en frente de ella.

Sólo que sus manos no fueron directo a las bragas como ella esperaba. Primero se deslizaron por sus hombros para terminar cubriendo sus pechos. La boca de Ron de inmediato bajó al cuello de Hermione, y lo besó brevemente antes de pasar a sus labios. A medida que su beso se profundizaba, Ron continuó apretando suavemente uno de sus senos aunque se detenía de a momentos para pasar su dedo pulgar sobre aquél pezón rígido.

«Merlín», Ron gimió en su cabeza, alejándose de su boca para que pudiera mirar el movimiento de su mano sobre la suave carne de Hermione. «Se siente tan suave…», pensó él. «Y sabe incluso mejor», se dijo segundos antes de que el impulso lo invadiese y se inclinara hacia adelante para hundir el rostro en el valle entre sus pechos.

La mano que anteriormente estaba posada sobre su hombro bajó para abrazar su cintura, Ron sacó la lengua y la pasó por la pendiente de su pecho desnudo. Cuando llegó a la cima, lamió con placer el pezón tenso en su boca mientras acariciaba dulcemente el otro con la punta de los dedos.

«Delicioso», volvió a pensar en cuanto oyó a Hermione suspirar un gemido largo y pausado. Demás está decir que esto avivó aún más el fuego que ya estaba ardiendo en su interior. Ella estaba disfrutando demasiado. La había hecho gemir de placer. Lo había logrado con nada más que la boca y la suave caricia de sus dedos. Y la mejor parte era que esa no había sido siquiera su intención. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no iba a volver a hacerlo adrede esta vez Él quería complacerla. Él quería darle tanto placer que ella no tendría más remedio que gritar. Quería oírla gemir su nombre. Él quería hacerla sentir extasiada del mismo modo en que a él le había ocurrido antes. Quería volverla completamente loca de deseo. Quería que sintiera el fuego invadiéndole el cuerpo hasta que clamara calmarse de la misma forma que él. Él la necesitaba para estar listo, y no iba a continuar hasta asegurarse de que ella lo estuviera. Nunca había esperado que esto ocurriese con tanta rapidez.

—Te amo, Ron —dijo Hermione con la respiración entrecortada.

Su declaración lo tomó por sorpresa. Y no sólo por el tono de sus palabras, sino por el hecho de que realmente pudo ver que lo decía en serio al mirarle el rostro. Sus ojos estaban de un color tierra mojada, nubladas por el mismo deseo que estaba experimentando, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por él. No despedían sólo lujuria. No expresaban sólo las ansias de saciar su deseo o completar la poción. Eso era sólo una pequeña parte de lo que demostraban porque, por encima de todo, despedían amor. Ella quería estar con él porque lo amaba. Realmente lo amaba. Y él también la quería igual. La amaba tanto que por un momento pensó que su corazón en serio iría a estallar por la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero no fue así. Se mantuvo firme latiendo en su pecho mientras miraba cómo sus ojos brillaban.

—Te amo también —susurró, aunque de repente las palabras no parecieron suficientes para transmitir el sentimiento.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione al recostarse y atraer a Ron para que hiciera lo mismo—. Yo también quiero que esto pase. Estoy lista.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él, asegurándose de que los ojos de ella no se desprendieran de los suyos. Si llegaba sentir alguna duda Ron lo sabría ya que, a pesar de la respuesta que le diera, sería capaz de vislumbrarla a través de su mirada.

—Completamente —respondió ella, tomando la mano que había estado en su pecho para llevársela a los labios y besarla suavemente, justo antes deslizarla por su estómago y empujarla abajo hacia sus bragas— Quítamelas —dijo, cuando los dedos de Ron acariciaron la tela de encaje. Pero en lugar de cumplir con su petición, Ron puso sus manos a las caderas de ella mientras le habría las piernas para ponerla contra él.

Sin ni siquiera una palabra, se inclinó hacia adelante, apretó sus labios contra la piel de su vientre y la besó suavemente. Cuando terminó de saborear ese lugar, bajó un poco más salteándose la tela que recubría su cuerpo y presionando su boca contra su entrepierna, acariciando sus lados con los dedos todo el tiempo.

Estaba tan cerca ahora que podía oler su almizclado aroma, lo cual se sentía increíblemente excitante. Con una rapidez que tomó por sorpresa incluso a Hermione, Ron corrió las bragas de ella hacia un costado de sus muslos y llevó un dedo dentro de su cuerpo.

Fue recompensado no sólo con la sensación de su interior húmedo y el intenso calor de su cuerpo, sino por el gemido de satisfacción que escapó de sus labios cuando el dedo se deslizó dentro de su ser. Pero, por más gratificante que esto era, quería más. Él quería verla. Quería verla mientras la preparaba para que recibiera el resto de él.

—Por favor… —suspiró ella, pero aunque realmente se lo estaba pidiendo, Ron no estaba del todo seguro. Aunque tampoco era de mucha importancia.

«Sea como sea, voy a darle todo de mí», decidió, mientras que con su mano libre le retiraba las bragas por sus piernas—. Dime lo que quieres —le susurró él, después de despojarla del único vestigio de ropa que había quedado entre ellos—. ¿Es esto? —le preguntó, abriéndole las piernas lo suficiente para poder besar la cara interna de su muslo.

—Oh, Dios… Ron —gimió Hermione. Su corazón latía con violencia contra su pecho—. Por favor…

—Por favor, ¿qué? —inquirió, moviendo la boca a su otro muslo y besarla allí antes de hablar en voz baja—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a… terminar?

—No —gimió ella, llegando a tomarlo por sorpresa una vez más.

—¿Por qué no, amor? —preguntó él, separándole las piernas aún más antes de hundirse más dentro de ese sitio suave. Simplemente no tenía sentido para él. ¿No se trataba el asunto de sentir placer? ¿Por qué se negaba continuamente cuando él estaba completamente dispuesto a satisfacerla?—. Yo también te deseo —dijo, rozando sin proponérselo la piel desnuda de su centro con su miembro palpitante y gimiendo fuertemente cuando el contacto le envió un golpe de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo. Él estaba tan cerca… tan increíblemente cerca que no podía dejar de rozar su excitación contra su carne, lleno de deseo.

«Pronto», se dijo, «pero todavía no. Tienes que ocuparte primero de ella».

Ron no estuvo seguro de dónde surgió la inspiración para hacer lo que luego hizo, pero incluso después del hacerlo, tuvo que admitir que realmente su idea había sido brillante. No sólo terminó estimulándola a ella, sino que se complació él también.

«¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes?», se preguntó antes de estirar su mano y tomar su miembro con ella para contraer la piel que excedía su cobertura y dejarse la punta al descubierto. Luego la acercó hasta el centro de Hermione y comenzó a frotarlo contra su carne pulposa con el fin de darle un orgasmo. «Es condenadamente genial… Sí que lo es», pensó mientras le masajeaba el clítoris con su erección, haciendo que Hermione a jadeara fuertemente.

—¡Ron! Oh, por Dios… —gritó ella con todo su cuerpo temblaba bajo sus pies—. ¿Qué... qué estás... ? No —jadeó Hermione—. Por favor. Tienes que detenerte ahora. Por favor, basta…

—¿Te hago daño? —preguntó con una seriedad sorpresiva—. Lo siento mucho. No quise…

—No, no me lastimas —le aseguró ella antes de que pudiera divagar más—. Es sólo que... si… si me haces acabar, no querré terminar con esto. No de la forma en que quiero ahora —intentó explicar—. Voy a estar demasiado relajada y la sensación de urgencia, la necesidad que siento ahora mismo no será igual.

—Ah —respondió él, sin comprender plenamente lo que ella le estaba diciendo. «Las mujeres no son como los hombres», pensó. «Se supone que ellas pueden seguir haciéndolo, incluso después de correrse. ¿Cómo se supone que tienen orgasmos múltiples, sino? Tienen que continuar para que puedan lograrlos, ¿No es así?»—. Pero… el deseo vuelve, ¿verdad?

—Tiene que —respondió Hermione—, pero no sé cuánto tiempo se tarda en volver a sentir lo mismo. ¿Y para qué tanto problema cuando estoy lista ahora?

—¿Problema? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Qué problema?

—Oh, por todos los cielos —chasqueó ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ron y atrayéndolo sobre sí—. ¿Quieres callarte y metérmela de una vez? —lo regañó, segundos antes de estamparle un beso en la boca.

«Merlín, me encanta cuando se pone mandona», fue la última cosa coherente que llegó a pensar él hasta por lo menos unos diez minutos. Era imposible pensar luego de sentir la lengua de Hermione atravesar sus labios, calientes, húmedos, derramando placer y demandantes de este al mismo tiempo. ¿Quién era él para negarle lo que ella quería? Hermione siempre se salía con la suya. Dio la casualidad que, en este caso particular, ambos querían lo mismo.

Ellos siguieron a besándose profundamente y con vehemencia. Ninguno de los dos quería romper contacto y alejarse de la otra persona. Sus lenguas resbalaban y sus manos tocaban todo a su paso. Acariciaron cada centímetro de piel desnuda que pudieron encontrar y ninguno de ellos quería que terminara. No fue sino hasta que los dedos de Ron encontrado su camino entre los muslos de Hermione que ella se estremeció y retiró su boca para poder respirar.

No había querido hacerlo, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas por él, y cuando sintió los dedos meterse en sus pliegues, el hormigueo en su vientre se disparó desde su centro de una forma tan intensa que sintió que se asfixiaba, entusiasmada y temerosa de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Ahora era el momento. Ron ya no estaba jugando. Ya no intentaba simplemente hacerla acabar o darle placer. Él por fin iba a llenar el vacío que ardía en su interior. El dedo que estaba penetrando su ser no solamente pretendía estimularla, sino que estaba allí para prepararla para lo que iba a suceder. Y ese pensamiento, más que la sensación misma de los dedos de Ron, avivó el fuego quemando ya dentro de su cuerpo. Ella quería hacerlo a pesar de no saber cuánto podría llegar doler.

—Mierda, estás muy mojada —jadeó Ron contra su cuello ya que había metido un segundo dedo dentro de ella y luego un tercero, mezclándose con sus flujos. Cómo deseaba sentir esa humedad envolviendo su propia piel palpitante. Quería golpear dentro de ella y sentir todo su deseo. Quería retirar sus dedos para meter otra cosa en su lugar, pero esa cosa _muggle_ que ella le había hecho usar seguramente evitaría que pudiera sentirla mojada. Él no sería capaz de sentir el deseo de ella correr por su vientre, pero aún así, podría verlo con sus propios ojos.

Y con ese pensamiento, Ron abandonó la tarea que sus dedos venían realizando tan deliciosamente para llevarlos hasta su propio miembro y guiarlo donde correspondía.

Incapaz de contenerse, Hermione respiró profundamente y sostuvo el aliento cuando sintió algo empujar contra ella cautelosamente. Enseguida, el empuje desistió sólo para tomar un poco más de impulso y volver contra ella forzando esta vez un poco más. Pero no fue sino hasta que Ron encontró el ángulo justo para que su erección lentamente se deslizara por los pliegues de ella que Hermione realmente se dio cuenta de cuán diferente era a sus dedos. El grosor de su miembro era mucho mayor incluso que hasta los tres dedos de él dentro de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que cupiera dentro suyo?

—Trate de relajarte —susurró Ron a pesar de que su propio corazón le latía como loco, tanto por la excitación como por el terror a la idea de irrumpir ese cuerpo frágil.

«Ok, está totalmente asustada», pensó él, retirándose un poco cuando sintió que ella se endurecía bajo la presión de su cuerpo. «No hay que prevenirle. Una vez que se haya relajado un poco, sólo hazlo. Oh, Merlín», gimió internamente cuando respiró hondo y se preparó para lo que tenía que hacer. «¿Y si ella me odia por esto? ¿Y si quiere que me detenga o que nunca más lo intentemos?»

Pero incluso mientras pensaba en estas cosas, Ron apretó contra su carne blanda de nuevo y sintió que el punto con el que chocaba comenzaba a ceder. Poco a poco se deslizó por su apretado y estrecho interior hasta que la sensible punta de su pene se vio envuelta en él.

—¡Oh, sí! —jadeó Ron en voz alta, luchando por contenerse cuando sintió que ella se tensaba incluso más. «¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!», recitó en su mente mientras esperaba con la esperanza de que ella se relajase. Pero a pesar de querer esperar y hacerlo suave para disminuirle el dolor, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Todo el dominio que tenía de sí mismo rápidamente se había desvaneciendo.

Su centro estaba caliente, era resbaladizo para él, y quería empujar más adelante y enterrarse a sí mismo dentro de ella. Sentía como si hubiera estado esperando toda la vida por este momento y ahora que al fin había llegado, era imposible esperar más. Un empujoncito de su cadera era todo lo que necesitaba para hacerla realmente suya. No sólo su corazón o su alma, sino su cuerpo también. Hermione se había ofrecido a él y ahora iba a reclamarla. Iba a hacerla suya en todos los sentidos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era empujar hacia adelante y romper la barrera, y se habría convertido en su mujer. Su mujer, su amante, y una de sus mejores amigos, todo junto en una sola persona. Un rápido desliz era todo lo que necesitaba para poseerla por completo.

«Mía», pensó Ron, deseando con cada fibra de su ser no causarle demasiado dolor. «Ahora eres mía», pensó al enterrar sin previo aviso su completa longitud dentro del delicado y frágil cuerpo de Hermione, dando un gemido gutural. «Mía», repitió el pensamiento una vez más, incapaz de contener el ahogado gemido de placer que se precipitó a través de su garganta cuando las paredes carnosas de Hermione abrieron paso y se envolvieron a su alrededor.

Ella era muy estrecha. Increíblemente estrecha. No se comparaba a nada de lo que había experimentado antes y se sentía muchísimo mejor de lo que jamás podría haberse imaginado. Ella estaba apretada y condenadamente caliente. Y con un gemido gutural de placer, Ron se dio cuenta de que eso no era todo, ya que ella se movió también. Su cuerpo palpitaba envolviéndolo, o tal vez era él mismo el que estaba latiendo en realidad, pero de cualquier manera se sentía fantástico. La sensación de las paredes estrechas apretándole fue suficiente para que él quisiera explotar en el acto, y eso que ni siquiera había comenzado todavía.

Quería decirle que lo sentía mucho, que simplemente no había sido capaz de esperar un momento más, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, lo único que pudo hacer fue respirar profundamente. Parecía que ya no era capaz de hablar. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de alimentar su imperiosa necesidad de moverse. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo le gritaba que retrocediera y la penetrara de nuevo, y le tomó toda la fuerza que tenía el retenerse.

Si Hermione no hubiera jadeado en voz tan alta cuando arrasó con su himen, podría haber pensado que aún faltaba impulso, pero sí lo hizo, por lo que, en el fondo, Ron sabía que tenía que darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a él. Su cuerpo necesita tiempo para adaptarse al duro miembro de carne que acababa de invadirla. Así que luchó para mantenerse lo más quieto posible y darle el tiempo que fuera necesario a pesar de que su calor apretado y el pulso involuntario de sus paredes internas lo estaban volviendo completamente loco.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la tortura que era esperar, se sentía increíble. Su cuerpo se sentía tan jodidamente excelente envuelto y enterrado en ella que podría haber llorado. Y, como si fuera poco, él sabía que una vez que comenzara a moverse, se sentiría mucho mejor.

Pero por ahora tenía que esperar. Tenía que esperar alguna señal que indicara que estaba lista, así que se contentó con abrir los ojos y guiarlos lo suficiente como para poder mirar hacia abajo en el lugar donde los dos estaban unidos. Estaban tan cerca como era humanamente posible y quería verlo. Quería ver el lugar donde estaban conectados; el lugar donde se habían vuelto uno. Quería ver los pliegues brillantes de su mujer extendiéndose todos a su alrededor. Él quería ver como salía y volvía a entrar. Quería ver cada pulgada de su miembro reemerger, cada centímetro de sí mismo cubierto por su humedad. Pero más que eso, más que nada, quería moverse. Quería empujar. Quería hacer el amor con ella y que quería verse a sí mismo hacerlo.

Hermione sintió su longitud dura y caliente palpitando en su interior. Ella sabía que él estaba esperando a que se adaptara a él. Pudo sentir su propio cuerpo ensancharse para adaptarse a su alrededor y, dado el temblor de los brazos de Ron, supo que él también lo había sentido.

Cuando sus caderas se sacudieron sin descanso, Ron hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantenerlas quietas, pero no podía hacer que su cuerpo dejara de temblar. La tensión lo estaba matando. Literalmente. Si él no se movía pronto sabía que iba a morir. Pero iba a esperar hasta caer muerto o hasta que ella le dijera que estaba bien, no importaba lo que ocurriese primero. Él sólo deseaba que dijera algo pronto, porque cada segundo que esperaba se sentía como una eternidad de tortura.

—¡Mierda! —gimió él, su voz ronca y baja, dejando caer la cabeza en la cama a su lado mientras continuaba jadeando.

—¿Estás... estás bien? —preguntó Hermione con una preocupación en su voz evidente.

«No, estoy muriéndome aquí, maldita sea», pensó, pero se las arregló para mantener el comentario para sí mismo. No era el único sufriendo, después de todo.

—Te sientes… condenadamente deliciosa —jadeó finalmente—. Es... eres... increíble.

—Continúa —le susurró Hermione, haciendo que su cabeza quebrara todo pensamiento rondante.

Ron la miró fijamente a los ojos para asegurarse de que realmente hubiera dicho la verdad y que no se trataba sólo de un truco que su mente le estaba jugando. Pero, al hacerlo, ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente y le dio el visto bueno. Hermione intentó no mostrar ningún gesto de dolor cuando Ron se levantó sobre sus codos y se retiró un poco porque no quería que él tuviera miedo, pero no podía evitarlo. Si lo notó, sin embargo, él no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Poco sabía ella que la razón por la que Ron se mordía los labios era porque sí había visto la mueca en su cara, y estaba luchando el impulso de bombearla dura y rápidamente, ya que su instinto se lo imploraba a gritos.

—Oh... Merlín —se quejó en voz alta cuando él mismo se echó hacia atrás lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, para luego volver a adentrarse muy despacio hacia el interior.

—Sigue... —instó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio cuando Ron volvió hacia atrás de nuevo y ella sintió que sus paredes se cerraban y luego eran forzadas por la longitud inquebrantable de la carne que empujaba contra ella.

Él lo estaba haciendo. Estaba haciéndolo con chica. Y no sólo con cualquier chica, sino que lo estaba haciendo con Hermione. Verse a sí mismo mientras le hacía el amor era increíblemente excitante. De hecho, si no dejaba de mirar iba a terminar mucho antes de lo que pretendía y él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso sucediera. Se sentía muy bien. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para este momento. No iba a apurarlo todo ahora. No si podía evitarlo. Quería que durara para siempre. Por supuesto, en el fondo sabía que no era posible, pero mientras más tiempo durara, mucho mejor.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró, ella se dio cuenta que Ron estaba tratando de ir despacio, aunque no sabía si era porque quería hacer que durara o porque quería evitarle más dolor del necesario. Claro que, en ese momento, nada importaba. El dolor punzante que había arrasado con su cuerpo la primera vez que entró en ella había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por un dolor sordo y una sensación de que se estiraba más allá de sus límites. Pero fueran cuales fueren sus razones, ella quería que él acelerara con la esperanza de que cuando lo hiciera, sintiera algo más que una molestia.

«¿Y si no es así?», se preguntó. «Si no, al menos terminará pronto y podré disfrutar de este momento al saber lo mucho que él lo está gozando».

Ella amaba el saber que su cuerpo podía complacerlo. Eso la calentaba de una manera que jamás hubiese imaginado. Quería satisfacerlo. Quería que él se sintiera extasiado, pero significaba algo más que el simple deseo de darle placer. Lo que realmente quería era hacerle perder el control. Ya sea por besarlo, acariciarlo con los dedos o gritarle en la sala común con todos alrededor, siempre tenía esa necesidad constante de empujarlo por el borde. No sabía por qué era tan importante para ella el querer hacerlo, pero fuera como fuera, esto momento no era diferente. Ella quería volverlo loco. Quería que él la deseara tanto al punto de no poder ponerse de pie y, ahora que lo había logrado, quería hacerle perder el control. Ella quería darle tanto placer al punto de no poder ser capaz de detenerse. El problema era que no sabía muy bien cómo.

—Rápido —espetó, haciéndole saber que estaba bien y que él no tenía necesidad de detenerse por ella. Pero ya sea porque él no la oyó o no le creyó, en lugar de acelerar, Ron disminuyó la velocidad y dejó de moverse por completo.

—Estoy bien —intentó de nuevo.

—Yo no —jadeó Ron, cerrando y apretando los ojos mientras tomaba unas cuantas respiraciones bien hondas—. Sólo… espera. Necesito... sólo necesito un minuto para... para... Oh, Dios... Mione —gimió cuando ella se movió un poco—. Sólo... hagas lo que hagas, no te muevas de nuevo. Por favor... sólo…

—Ah… —dijo Hermione, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de qué tipo de problema que tenía. Él estaba más cerca de perder el control de lo que había sospechado, y siendo ese el caso, ella no pudo resistirse.

—¡Mierda! —Ron siseó en voz alta cuando Hermione trajo a sus rodillas un poco más arriba, apoyó firmemente sus pies sobre el colchón, y utilizó el apalancamiento para empujar la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Muévete —demandó.

—¡Oh, mierda! —gritó él en voz alta, apoyándose por completo sobre ella y utilizando su peso corporal para presionarla contra la cama y mantenerla quieta antes de que hiciera algún otro movimiento que le volara la cabeza—. Eso fue... muy cruel —jadeó—. Yo no... Yo no te he hecho eso a ti.

—Oh, Ron —susurró Hermione, avergonzada, cuando se dio cuenta de que él tenía toda la razón. Él también había querido hacerla acabar, pero desistió y respetó los deseos de ella cuando se lo pidió. ¿Y cómo se lo pagaba? Dándole cero importancia a lo que él quería y a lo que le había pedido para intentar conseguir lo que ella buscaba en su lugar—. Lo siento, tienes razón. Eso fue... No lo pensé de ese modo. Lo siento, de verdad. No voy a hacerlo de nuevo. Te lo prometo.

—Está bien —murmuró él contra su cuello.

—No —respondió Hermione, enredando sus manos en su pelo—. Pero lo va a estar. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Al final resultó ser un poco más de un minuto, aunque Hermione no pudo medir con exactitud cuánto tiempo le llevó. De todos modos no importaba. Era bastante agradable tenerlo recostado sobre su cuerpo. Sí, era pesado, pero había algo cómodo en su peso y la forma en que todavía estaban conectadas. Se sentía cerca de él. Más cerca de lo que nunca había estado antes. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir cada una de las hondas respiraciones que él tomaba y el aire que exhalaba soplando contra su cuello. Podía oír los gemidos débiles que él trataba de amortiguar cuando una de las manos de Hermione se posó su hombro y empezó a recorrerle la espalda.

—No irás a quedarte dormido encima de mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó cuando su respiración, finalmente, se estabilizó.

—Ni de chiste —dijo Ron, volviendo a apoyarse sobre sus codos para elevarse un poco. «Al menos no hasta que hayamos terminado»—. ¿Estás... bien? —preguntó un tanto incierto, tirando de sus caderas hacia atrás un poco y empujando hacia adelante de nuevo cuidadosamente.

—Creo que sí —respondió ella, sabiendo que realmente no sería capaz de saberlo hasta que él comenzara a moverse en serio—. Creo que puedes... puedes ir más rápido si quieres. Está bien.

—¿Segura? —preguntó, sacando la mitad de su miembro y volviendo a entrar en ella rápidamente.

«Mierda que se siente bien», pensó él sin molestarse siquiera en escuchar su respuesta, para volver nuevamente a enterrarse en ese cuerpo apretado.

La cuarta vez que entró en ella, Ron sintió las caderas de Hermione elevarse de la cama de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes, sólo que, esta vez, ella estaba tratando de moverse con él. Era de una forma más indecisa y mucho más experimental que la vez anterior, y le tomó varios intentos el conseguir que sus piernas tomaran la posición adecuada. Se había sentido bien cuando apenas habían comenzado, pero tenerla a ella intentando igualar su ritmo y encontrarse ambos empujando era simplemente increíble.

Con un profundo gemido de placer, Ron se inclinó hacia adelante y cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos, hundiéndole la lengua en su boca en el mismo momento que bombeó su centro. Lo único que le importaba ahora era esto. La estaba besando con pasión, su miembro penetraba el interior de ella, sus caderas se mecían sutilmente bajo las suyas, podía sentir sus senos apretados contra su pecho, y no había nada en la Tierra que podía sentirse mejor. Era lo más cercano a tocar al cielo de lo que alguna vez iba a poder conseguir, y él quería que durara tanto como fuera humanamente posible.

Pero la presión volvió a retornar. El placer aumentaba tan rápido que la única forma que se le ocurrió fue contenerse y desacelerar otra vez. Al hacerlo, Ron comenzó a entrar y salir de ella con dolorosa lentitud. Prolongar la agonía con ese acto era prolongar el gozo que obtenía de ella.

El cambio en el ritmo la tomó a Hermione por sorpresa. Sin saber qué hacer, se distendió dando un débil gemido.

Confundiendo su disgusto con dolor, Ron se detuvo y la miró.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Hermione, después de abrir los ojos y ver su preocupación—. No me duele tanto ahora. Por favor, no te detengas.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no había gemido porque le estaba haciendo daño. Había gemido porque él había aminorado el ritmo y eso no era lo que quería. Esto no era algo tan básico como la masturbación. No era como usar su propia mano para correrse. Es cierto que bajar el ritmo le ayudaría a poder durar un poco más, pero esto no sólo le afectaba a él. Retenerse a sí mismo era una cosa, pero él la estaba reteniendo a ella también. Eso era algo que no había considerado. Ahora, la razón por la que ella había sido tan exigente tenía mucho más sentido. Él ya había tenido un orgasmo en la noche, lo que le hacía más fácil poder aguantarse para disfrutar del siguiente, pero no Hermione. Ella había quedado a un lado y ahora... ahora quería acabar, y cada vez que él disminuía o se detenía, la desconcentraba y le proporcionaba frustración.

«¡Maldita sea»!, juró en su mente. «¿Por qué Bill no me advirtió esto? Imbécil. Esto es más difícil de lo que esperaba. Mierda. Bien, voy a tener que averiguar lo que quiere y dárselo. Pero, ¿cómo diablos voy a darme cuenta de eso? Bill una vez dijo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar. ¿Pero si le pregunto y quiere que terminemos? No, no, ella ya me dijo que no quería que parase. Así que eso es. Quiere que continúe pero no de una forma lenta. Quiere que lo haga igual que hace un momento. Quiere que vaya más rápido. Lo más rápido que pueda», pensó al volver a la realidad y sumergirse de nuevo en su calor con un gemido de satisfacción.

«Oh, sí, puedo hacer esto», pensó cuando el placer corriendo por su cuerpo regresó con el golpear de cadera contra cadera, y la fricción causada por frotarse contra las paredes estrechas de ella aumentaba. A medida que aceleró el ritmo, Ron tuvo la esperanza de que Hermione tratara de moverse de nuevo con él. Pero no fue así, sino que hizo algo aún mejor esta vez.

Con todos los libros que Hermione había leído, ninguno de ellos había mencionado el hecho de que mantener las piernas abiertas en un ángulo tan amplio sería tan incómodo. Y el problema era que los libros no sólo no mencionaban el surgimiento del dolor ni lo que podía hacer para aliviarse, sino que no sabía qué hacer con sus piernas. Trató de mantenerlas en la cama, trató de juntarlas por los pies sólo un poco para acomodarlos junto a los pies de Ron, pero nada parecía funcionar. El lugar donde sus muslos se reunían con el resto de su cuerpo empezaba a arder y era demasiado molesto. Tenía que cerrarlas. Al menos sólo por un minuto para darles un descanso, y la mejor manera que se le ocurrió para hacerlo fue envolverlas alrededor de la cintura de Ron. Nunca pensó que algo así podría cambiar las cosas de una manera tan dramática, pero así fue.

Ron prosiguió la faena pero, para sorpresa de ambos, su pene penetró aún más profundo de lo que lo había hecho anteriormente. Con un sonido algo parecido a un gruñido o un gemido, se echó hacia atrás y empujó de nuevo hacia delante, obviamente disfrutando de esa nueva posición.

Y tan inesperado como lo fue, Hermione lo estaba disfrutando también. Para ser honesta, ella no había esperado sentir ninguna clase de placer físico y, sin embargo, la sensación apareció y se hizo cada vez más fuerte. El calor y el placer se esparcían dentro de ella. Habían estado ocultos detrás de su dolor todo el tiempo, y mientras más rápido friccionaba Ron, más aumentaba su capacidad de goce.

Queriendo ver cuán profundo en realidad podría ir, Ron la penetró más duro, con los ojos abiertos, mirando a Hermione muy de cerca para detectar cualquier señal de estar lastimándola demasiado. Afortunadamente, lo único que pudo ver lo sorprendió.

—Oooohhh… —jadeó Hermione, abriendo los ojos por el asombro—. Eso fue… hazlo de nuevo.

Incapaz de suprimir su sonrisa, Ron hizo exactamente lo que se le pidió, bombeándola duro y profundo. Ahora sí que Hermione gemía de placer, pero su grito no era nada comparado con el de Ron, que era profundo y resonante.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó, enterrándose tan profundamente dentro de ella que, literalmente, estaban golpeando el colchón contra la cama. Se sentía increíble y todo lo demás se desvaneció del mundo. Esto era lo que ahora importaba: el intenso calor y la fricción deliciosa. Todo era tan intenso casi como si el calor del cuerpo de ella se estuviera difundiendo por el suyo. Estaba tan cerca. Tan insoportablemente cerca que ya simplemente no podía aguantar más. La necesidad desesperante de ella lo superó mientras su clímax amenazaba y en todo lo que podía concentrarse era en lo bien que ella lo hacía sentir.

Hermione jadeó de nuevo, esta vez bastante fuerte, pero Ron no la oyó. No podía oír nada. Ni sus gemidos ni los propios. Ni siquiera la manera en que Hermione gritó cuando la dura longitud de él la empezó a golpear sin descanso, ni el chirrido rítmico de su colchón, ni el sonido erótico de las bofetadas piel contra piel. No podía oír nada porque se había perdido.

Fuego. Ella estaba hecha fuego. Su cuerpo ardía y dolía. Y no era el dolor punzante que había sentido en el primer momento en que la penetró. Esto era diferente. Sufría. Esa era la única palabra que podía llegar a usar para describir lo que sentía. Sufría. Y no sólo por la presión incesante, a pesar de que gran parte del dolor se debía a eso. Ella sufría por él y se sentía bien. Tan bien, de hecho, que quería más. Pero él ya estaba metiéndosela tan duro y tan profundo que le sorprendió que no quedara dividida en dos. Aunque no importaba si así fuera, porque ella todavía quería más. Esto... esto no era suficiente. Esta fricción gloriosa que estaba sintiendo le hacía hervir la sangre. Hacía que su cuerpo ardiese por él. Y si bien no era suficiente para hacerla llegar, era suficiente para hacer que quisiera hacerlo.

Y tantas ganas tenía que Hermione metió una mano en el camino para tocarse con la esperanza de ayudarse a sí misma a acabar. Pero para desgracia de ella, ya era un poco demasiado tarde. Casi tan pronto como sus dedos encontraron su clítoris, el dique que Ron tenía bajo control se rompió. Con un gemido ronco, se arrancó del cuerpo de Hermione y se estrelló contra él de nuevo, violando la estrechez de ella al forzarla a abrirse para él una última vez antes de que la luz explotara detrás de sus ojos con una fuerza cegadora. Un gemido ronco y fuerte fue la única advertencia que Ron le dio antes de derrumbarse encima de ella.

—Perdón… —jadeó él con su pene aún latiendo dentro de ella al soltar la última gota de su esencia dentro del artefacto _muggle_ que tenía puesto—. Traté… traté… No pude… aguantar… increíble... lo siento —dijo de nuevo, rodando sobre su espalda y llevándola junto con él, por lo que ahora ella terminó encima suyo—. Lo siento.

—No… hay problema —le aseguró Hermione.

—No —objetó Ron aún manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras su pecho continuaba agitado debajo de ella—. No... no es justo. No pudiste...

—Ah, eso… —respondió ella cuando se dio cuenta de a qué se refería—. No te preocupes. Aún así me encantó. De verdad —afirmó—. En realidad no esperaba llegar —admitió, moviéndose lo suficiente como para salir del enlace y recostarse a su lado para así poder cerrar las piernas y darles un descanso—. Supongo que primero me tengo que acostumbrar a hacerlo.

—O podría ocuparme de ti antes de empezar —dijo, abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole —. O después… —añadió, arqueando una ceja—. Sólo dame un segundo y te…

—No, está bien así —objetó Hermione, y sus mejillas se inundaron de un color oscuro. No sabía por qué estaba tan avergonzada. No era como si él no se lo hubiera hecho antes, pero nunca lo había hecho después de terminar de tener relaciones sexuales. «Seguramente le dará asco», pensó. «Estoy toda caliente, transpirada y asquerosa»—. No Ron, en serio —espetó cuando Ron se incorporó súbitamente—. Deberíamos... Todavía tenemos que terminar la poción y...

—Eso puede esperar —interrumpió él, acercándose a ella y callándola con un tierno beso—. No tienes que quedarte con las ganas —le susurró unos momentos después.

—No, en serio, no tienes que hacerlo. Estoy muy…

—Frustrada —respondió él, deslizando una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas y obligándola a abrirlas—. Lo justo es justo, mi amor. Además, quiero hacerlo —aseguró—. Ya quería antes, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero estoy hecha un asco.

—No, sólo estás bien cogida, nada más —afirmó sin rodeos, por lo que Hermione se sorprendió sobremanera—. Y ardiente como el infierno —dijo, separando sus piernas un poco más para poder arrodillarse entre ellas.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Sangre. Había sangre en las sábanas debajo de ella. Sólo unas gotas. Apenas había alguna si pensaba un poco, pero de inmediato le llamó la atención—. Mierda —se quejó, con los ojos precipitándose a su pene, que aún estaba cubierto por esa cosa _muggle_—. ¡Mierda! —insultó en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de que no sólo estaba empapado con sus jugos, sino en sangre también—. Estás sangrando —dijo con verdadera preocupación en su voz.

—Se suponía que esto iba a pasar —le recordó—, pero todo está bien. No me duele más. ¡No! ¡Espera! —gritó, cuando lo vio queriendo alcanzar el condón—. ¡No lo toques!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, apartando la mano rápidamente como si estuviera infectado o algo.

—Necesitamos tanto lo que está dentro como lo que está fuera —dijo ella, sentándose con rapidez—. Será mejor que me dejes hacerlo. Sólo espera un segundo —añadió al inclinarse y separar las gruesas cortinas del dósel—. ¡Maldición! —gritó ella después de echar un vistazo.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Dónde está mi bolso?

—Hermione.

—¡Pero si estaba aquí!

—Y lo está —informó Ron.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó ella, mirando a todos lados—. ¿Dónde? —repitió al ver el sitio donde ella había acomodado su ropa.

—De este lado.

—Ah —murmuró ella, inclinándose hacia adelante y agarrando la correa para levantarla—. De acuerdo, espera un segundo —le indicó mientras retiraba el frasco que contenía la Poción de Acoplamiento de su bolso y se lo entregaba a él.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? —preguntó Ron con incertidumbre.

—Sólo espera. Merlín… —suspiró ella—. Sé que tengo tiritas extra por algún lado —dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención a Ron—. ¿Dónde están?

—Eh… —titubeó él, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Se acordó de las tiras de tela de las que ella hablaba. Las había visto cuando estaba hurgando en su bolso. También recordó haberlas sacado de allí. No estaba seguro si debía decírselo o no—. ¿Para qué las necesitas? —preguntó finalmente.

—Para limpiar la sangre.

—Oh —dijo Ron mientras exploraba la superficie de la cama porque era allí donde los había arrojado—. ¿Por qué mejor no usas tus bragas? —inquirió cuando sus ojos se posaron en el encaje de color rosa.

—Supongo que no hay otra opción —dijo Hermione, sacando la varita de su bolso antes de agarrar sus bragas. Un simple movimiento de su muñeca fue todo lo que necesitó para dejar sus sexys bragas de encaje rosado hecha tiritas.

«Olvídate de verla con eso otra vez», suspiró Ron tristemente.

—Ábreme el frasco, ¿quieres? —sugirió Hermione, mientras se arrastraba hacia adelante y se arrodillaba delante de él con una tira hecha jirones de su ropa interior para frotar los fluidos que estaban fuera del condón—. ¿Hay más? —preguntó, una vez que terminó.

—¿Más qué? —cuestionó Ron, esforzándose por conseguir abrir la tapa del frasco.

—Ah, he usado un encanto de sello permanente en eso —dijo, golpeando el frasco con su varita mágica—. Lo siento. Se me olvidó. ¿Hay más sangre?

—Eh... —replicó Ron, luciendo un poco mareado cuando la tapa del frasco se desprendió y le llegó el aroma del brebaje que estaba a punto de beber—. Por allá —dijo, señalando hacia el centro de la cama—. Creo que hay algo allí donde estábamos... Ya sabes.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó Hermione, mirando hacia él, una vez que había encontrado los puntos a los que se refería—. ¿Eso es todo lo que hay?

—¿No alcanza? —preguntó en el tono preocupante que venía usando demasiado últimamente.

—Para la poción —respondió ella—, sí. «_Para que armes un escándalo_», pensó, «_no_»—. Voy a tener que cortar las sábanas —dijo, apuntando su varita hacia la colcha antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder algo—. Las arreglo después —agregó—. Ron, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hermione cuando levantó la vista y vio la palidez en el rostro de Ron.

—Sí —respondió mecánicamente—. Es sólo que... es ahora. Realmente vamos a… hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Qué pasaría si... ? —comenzó a preguntar y luego reformuló antes de llegar a meterse en problemas—. Estoy seguro de que preparaste todo con mucha cautela y eso, pero ¿y si algo sale mal?

—Dejamos de usar los talismanes.

—No, quiero decir muy mal —aclaró. «Como juntar Poción Multijugos y pelo de gato», pensó, pero mantuvo ese pensamiento para sí mismo.

—Por eso le dije a Ginny todos los pasos que dí para preparar la poción —respondió Hermione—. Nada va a ir mal, pero si así fuere, Ginny le dirá a Madam Pomfrey exactamente lo que hicimos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

«¿Sí? Salvo que va a decirle a Dumbledore, que le diré a mi mamá, que vendrá hasta aquí directamente a la enfermería, y cuando se entere del Lànain, puedes apostar que nos matarnos a los dos. Nada de qué preocuparse y una mierda. Si algo llega a salir mal, estamos fritos».

—¿Ron?

El sonido de su nombre, le llamó la atención y lo trajo de vuelta.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? —preguntó Hermione, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos—, porque si así fuere, ahora sería un buen momento para decírmelo. Si sigues con todo esto sólo porque crees tener la obligación de hacerlo, lo sabré. Una vez que estemos conectados no serás capaz de esconderme nada. Si no quieres hacer esto, necesito que me lo digas.

—No, claro que quiero —protestó—. De verdad —agregó cuando ella hizo una mueca con los labios—. Bueno, al demonio, mejor te lo digo, ya que si va a ser como tú dices lo sabrás de todos modos. Estoy un poco nervioso, es todo —confesó—. Si algo sale mal, mamá se va a enterar y entonces realmente estaremos en problemas. Quiero decir que nunca haz visto a mi mamá cuando ella está muy enfadada por algo. Podré ser capaz de protegerte de mortífagos, pero dudo poder defenderte de ella. Y la cosa es que sé como eres. No darás marcha atrás tú tampoco. Ella va a exigir que nos quitemos los talismanes del Lànain y tú te negarás por todos los medios. Y si ninguna de las dos da el brazo a torcer terminará todo mal. Muy, muy mal.

—¿Y no quieres quedar atrapado en medio? —preguntó Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza en desaprobación.

—Demonios, no —respondió Ron siendo completamente honesto—. Yo estaría a tu lado. «Y con eso me refiero a que me pararé junto a ti y te mantendré la boca cerrada». Pero la cosa es que no sé si eso será suficiente. Sinceramente, no sé que pasaría si ustedes dos se enfrentaran. Sólo sé que se pondrá bien feo. Ambas pelearán como nunca, pero al final alguna tendrá que ceder.

—¿Y me estás pidiendo que sea yo quien lo haga? —inquirió Hermione mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿No quieres que me le enfrente? ¿Quieres que la deje tomar el control de nuestras vidas?

—Por supuesto que no —suspiró Ron. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de explicar?. No era como si no quisiera que ella hiciera nada, sino que estaba preocupado por la magnitud de la pelea que vendría y por no saber quién finalmente vencería—. No quiero que hagas nada —trató de explicar—. Al menos nada de lo que por lo general no harías. Sólo me preocupa el no saber cuál de las dos ganará.

—Ah, seré yo —dijo Hermione sin lugar a dudas—. Puedes contar con ello.

«Ves, esto es exactamente lo que estoy hablando», pensó Ron. «Obstinada y renuente a ceder sin siquiera considerar el hecho de que quizá tengas todas las de perder».

—Pero no llegaremos tan lejos —dijo Hermione—, porque no hay nada malo con esta poción —insistió, tomándolo de la mano y tirando las tiritas de papel que había recolectado dentro del frasco—. Se que va a funcionar muy bien —continuó, sosteniendo el frasco debajo de él mientras le retiraba con cuidado el condón que llevaba puesto, y vaciaba su contenido allí dentro también—. Bueno, eso es todo —dijo, después de volver a colocar la tapa y agitar hasta que la cosa pegajosa dentro se volviera de un púrpura brillante—. Está lista. ¿Quieres tener el honor de dar el primer sorbo o lo doy yo?

* * *

**N/T:** Al fin! 53 capítulos y al fin! Jajjaa. Igual tengo que admitir que me da vergüenza estar traduciendo estas cosas con mi novio dando vueltas alrededor de la notebook. Me inhibe, jaja. Perdónenme por no contestar los reviews del capi anterior, los respondo mañana sin falta. Nos leemos el lunes que viene!


	54. Conexión

**54**

**Conexión **

**-oOo-**

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Ron luego de que Hermione tomara el frasco de sus manos y lo posara sobre sus labios para beber un gran sorbo.

—Nada —le informó, volviendo a colocar la tapa y cerrando el frasco con su varita mágica.

—Estás bromeando… ¿Eso es todo? —protestó Ron. Se sentía exactamente de la misma manera que antes de haber probado la poción, excepto por el hecho de que su estómago se revolvía. «Sin duda sabes peor que la poción multijugos«», se dijo.

—Así es —dijo Hermione, guardando el resto de la poción en la mochila antes de inclinarse para volver a dejarla sobre el suelo—. Dado que no desaparece gradualmente —dijo ella, mientras se sentaba de nuevo—, tal vez hace efecto de la misma manera.

—¿Así que tú tampoco sientes algo? —se preguntó, sonando algo acusatorio.

—Hice la mezcla correctamente —espetó Hermione de la nada.

—¿Puedes… o no…? —balbuceó Ron—. ¿Está leyendo mi mente?

—No necesito hacerlo —replicó ella, mientras se deslizaba por debajo de las mantas en su cama y escondía su cuerpo a la vista—. Sólo hace falta verte la cara.

—Ah —dijo en tono aliviado y un poco decepcionado al mismo tiempo—. Así que no está funcionando, ¿no? —preguntó, tirando de la colcha para meterse entre las sábanas a su lado.

—Cuando funcione tampoco vamos a poder leer nuestras mentes —aclaró ella—. Sólo sentiremos emociones fuertes, ¿recuerdas? No voy a saber todo lo que estás pensando.

—Bien, eso me gusta —bromeó Ron. «Porque si supieras lo que pienso la mayor parte del día probablemente me matarías».

—¿Qué estás pensando? —inquirió Hermione, dándose la vuelta y apoyándose sobre el codo para mirarlo con desaprobación—. No serás capaz de guardarte algunos secretos ahora, ¿o sí, señor Weasley? —bromeó finalmente, rompiendo en una sonrisa y poniendo una de sus manos en su estómago—. Porque si así fuera —dijo, trazando círculos con sus dedos—, tendré que torturarte para que me los cuentes.

—Con que crees que puedes dominarme, ¿verdad? —se burló Ron—. En caso de que no lo hayas notado —dijo y dejó caer sus ojos al talismán de plata que colgaba entre sus pechos—, no tienes varita y yo soy más grande que tú.

—Mientras más grandes son, más fuerte caen —dijo Hermione con ligereza cuando vio a Ron con una sonrisa. «Y tú vas a caer», pensó ella, justo antes de posicionar sus dedos más abajo del estómago y subirse sobre él.

—¡No es justo! —gritó Ron, sorprendido, retorciéndose debajo de ella y tratando de escabullirse cuando Hermione comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¿Y quién dijo que iba a ser justa? —rió ella mientras seguía torturándolo con esas cosquillas—. Como tú eres más grande que yo, tengo que compensarlo de algún modo.

Pero tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, la situación cambió inesperadamente. Antes de que Hermione se enterara de lo que había sucedido, se encontró acostada sobre su propia espalda con Ron subido encima.

—Yo también puedo hacer trampa, ¿sabes? —dijo complacido, agarrándole las manos y usando todo su peso para mantenerle el cuerpo presionado contra la cama mientras llevaba sus muñecas contra la cama a ambos lados de la cabeza.

—¡Quítate! —gritó Hermione, empujándolo hacia arriba para lograr que él perdiera el equilibrio y poder golpearlo. Le molestaba que hubiera sido tan fácil para él dominarla y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, había algo interesante al respecto. Tal vez era el hecho de estar dando vueltas en la cama completamente desnudos o la forma en que los ojos de Ron habían echado un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo antes de levantar la mirada y fijarla en su rostro otra vez, pero tenía que admitírselo. Estaba tan enfurecida por el hecho de casi no poder defenderse como excitada—. ¡Fuera! —gritó una vez más, plantando sus pies en el colchón y elevándose por debajo de él para intentar voltearse.

—¿Estás…? Santo cielo —exclamó Ron, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras la veía enrojecerse—. Esto te calienta.

—Claro que no —mintió ella, pero el color en sus mejillas era cada vez más evidente, ya que la vergüenza se añadió a la mezcla de emociones que estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo podía excitarse por el hecho de estar luchando y no tener el dominio? Era un fanática del control, claro está. Ella siempre quería ser quien estuviera al mando.

«Salvo en el dormitorio», le susurró una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente. «Te calienta que él sea quien domine».

—Claro que sí —respondió Ron con una sonrisa.

—Mira quién habla —espetó Hermione, bajando los ojos hasta su erección y esperando poder echarle la culpa a él.

—No es mi culpa —informó Ron, indignado—. No se puso así por mí—agregó—. Esto es causa tuya —afirmó, sonriendo de nuevo—. Estabas molesta pero te excitaste, y eso te molestó aún más. Puedo sentirlo. Sólo un poco —admitió, cuando Hermione inconscientemente arqueó una de sus cejas—. No es mi culpa que te muevas tanto bajo mío.

—Idiota —dijo Hermione, pegándole en el hombro cuando él se enderezó en una posición más vertical.

—Te gusta —se burló Ron, y sus ojos azules brillaron—. Admítelo.

—No lo haré —replicó ella con una voz digna.

—Admítelo o no tendré más remedio que torturarte para que lo hagas —contestó Ron, dando una de sus sonrisas ladeadas. Sin duda estaba disfrutando de esto. La tenía en su poder y ambos lo sabían. Aun así, estaba hablando de Hermione y ella nunca admitiría la derrota, algo que él ya tenía en mente.

—Una amenaza vacía —replicó ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Yo no soy la que tiene cosquillas.

—Tal vez no —dijo Ron, lamiéndose los labios y permitiéndole a sus ojos vagar sobre su cuerpo delgado una vez más—, pero aún sé cómo hacerte retorcer —anunció, metiendo su mano entre los muslos de ella—. Lo sabía —proclamó triunfalmente cuando un dedo se deslizó entre sus pliegues un breve instante para confirmar lo que sospechaba—. Vamos a escucharte negarlo ahora —se burló él, sonriéndole con arrogancia.

—Presumido —respondió Hermione, sin poder dejar de sonreír cuando sintió una inesperada ola de orgullo surgir en su vientre para luego desaparecer. «¿Qué ha hecho para sentirse de esta manera? », se preguntó, al darse cuenta que había sentido una emoción perteneciente a Ron—. Más vale que te detengas o comienzo a llamarte "cabeza de zanahoria" —amenazó ella, tomándolo por sorpresa. «Eso te enseñará a no aprovecharte de la situación», pensó, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaría que se burle de su color de cabello.

Justo en ese momento, la boca de Ron se abrió por la indignación, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Mucho más rápido de lo que Hermione hubiera esperado, de hecho. Probablemente porque él pudo sentir que ella realmente no quiso decir lo que dijo.

—Bueno, se está agrandando cada vez más —dijo torpemente, mirando hacia su erección para luego darle una sonrisa pícara—. Aunque no es como si te hubieras quejado antes —añadió, una vez que ella se quedó sin aliento. «Caíste», pensó, riendo en voz baja. «Yo también puedo jugar este juego».

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso —dijo Hermione, todavía boquiabierta por el asombro.

—Deja de tratar de cambiar el tema —disparó Ron, moviendo su dedo hacia arriba para que él pudiera tocarla donde ella era más sensible—. Admítelo —exigió, acariciándola suavemente con un movimiento circular, al igual que ella le había enseñado a hacerlo—. Admite que estás... caliente. No hay porqué negarlo, amor —dijo, manteniendo la vista fija en los ojos de ella cuando detuvo la caricia y mojó su dedo contra su cuerpo—. Estás increíblemente caliente —gruñó Ron cuando ella gimió y él sintió cómo sus pliegues se cerraban alrededor de su dedo—. Me vuelves loco, Hermione. ¿Lo sabes? No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo —dijo él. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras tiraba su dedo hacia atrás y lo metía en ella de nuevo.

Aunque la verdad era que Hermione lo sabía. Tendría que estar ciega para no ver la forma en que su cuerpo había respondido. Pero era más que eso. Podía verlo en sus ojos también. Sus brillantes ojos azules se habían oscurecido hasta quedar de un esfumado color cobalto que ahora ardían de deseo. El mismo deseo que se difundía directamente hacia su cuerpo, no sólo con sus acciones o sus palabras, sino a través del vínculo que compartían. Hermione podía sentir que Ron la quería. Su necesidad la atravesaba entera y se mezclaba con la propia. Lo que ella no sabía era que su propio sentimiento era enviado de vuelta hacia él, creando un circuito de retroalimentación de creciente deseo entre los dos.

—Oh, Mione —jadeó Ron en voz alta cuando la pasión de ella se estrelló contra él e intensificó la propia. Había querido esperar. Había querido tomarle el pelo y manipularla. Él había querido asegurarse de que ella pudiera disfrutar antes de que él le volviera a hacer el amor, pero de repente todo se sintió diferente y supo que quizá no podría esperar tanto tiempo.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione, como si se hubiera detectado su vacilación, enderezándose y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del torso de Ron para apretar sus labios contra su cuello—. Yo también te deseo —susurró, esparciendo su aliento caliente contra su piel—. Ahora —exigió, lamiendo su camino hasta la oreja y volviendo a su cuello, tirando de él para ubicarlo encima de ella—. Te quiero ahora —dijo, justo antes de que la boca de él se estampara en la de ella.

…

—Oh... ¡Oh, Merlín! —gimió Hermione por la impresión, cuando Ron empujó su ser dentro de ella una última vez y el barril de deseo la golpeó fuertemente en su centro sin previo aviso, causando que su cuerpo entero temblara por completo sus pocos segundos antes de que los brazos de él cedieran y cayera encima de ella—. ¡Oh, Ron! —gritó ella dando un gemido ahogado mientras una dulce ola de liberación se apoderó de ella, lanzando choques de placer por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

«No se suponía que esto fuera a pasar», fue el primer pensamiento coherente para estalló en su mente cuando Ron se las arregló para salir de encima de ella y ambos lucharon por recuperar el aliento. «No debía haber sido así».

No esperaba que Hermione tuviera un orgasmo simplemente gracias al coito. No tenía sentido que eso sucediese todavía. Era demasiado pronto y todo muy nuevo. No sólo para ella, sino para él también. Los dos eran demasiado inexpertos como para que eso sucediera. Todos los libros le había advertido que ella debería acostumbrarse a él primero. Y sin embargo, claramente, los libros se habían equivocado, ya que había pasado y había sido glorioso.

«¡DIOS MÍO! », pensó ella. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron completamente cuando rápidamente reprodujo los últimos diez minutos de acción en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que habían acabado al mismo tiempo. «¡Fue él!», le gritó la parte analítica de su mente al repasar la situación. «¡Fue por él que perdí el control con tanta rapidez! Me alimentaba de sus sentimientos. Podía sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo. ¡Oh, por Dios!», exclamó ella en su cabeza cuando varias preguntas diferentes estallaron en su cerebro al mismo momento. «¿Siempre lo siente de esta forma? ¿Siempre va a ser tan intenso? ¿Voy a sentir cada vez que él tenga un orgasmo o sólo funcionará cuando estamos juntos? Tal vez fue sólo una casualidad. Es posible que sólo haya sido esta vez y que una vez que me acostumbre ya no pueda sentirlo nunca más. Me pregunto si él pudo sentirme también. Tal vez él se estaba retroalimentando de mis sensaciones y por eso...»

Nunca pudo completar su pensamiento. De hecho, todas las preguntas que había estado meditando se perdieron cuando el brazo de Ron se alzó para acariciarle el rostro y su propio estómago se retorció sin previo aviso. Por un momento creyó que el revuelo que sentía en su vientre era producto de los nervios, pero cuando le dedicó un poquito más de tiempo al pensamiento sintió que las mariposas en su estómago tomaron vuelo y se dirigieron a su corazón. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. No eran nervios lo que se sentía, sino amor. Podía sentir todo lo que Ron se preocupaba por ella. Y ese calor se esparció por su cuerpo cuando él la abrazó, volviéndolo incontenible.

—Mione —la llamó él, abriendo los ojos y tratando de estudiarla oyendo su respiración—. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con ansiedad, sintiendo su angustia. «¡Mierda!»—. ¿Te duele? —preguntó, luchando con su propio temor cuando vio las lágrimas caer en sus mejillas—. Merlín —gimió miserablemente—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaba…?

—No —interrumpió Hermione, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas que le cubrían el rostro—. No es eso —insistió—. Es que... puedo sentirte —dijo, colocando una mano sobre su pecho, justo por encima de su corazón que latía con rapidez—. Justo aquí. Puedo sentirte. Realmente puedo sentirte —aclaró, virándose y apretando la cara contra el cuello de él—. No tenía ni idea —murmuró respirando contra su piel—, ni idea de que era tan fuerte. Siempre me preocupé al no saber lo que tú sentías pensando que quizá no fuera lo mismo, pero lo es. Oh, Ron —exclamó alegremente, metiendo su mano izquierda en su pelo y dándole un beso feroz—. Te amo demasiado. Te amo tanto que de hecho duele. ¿Puedes sentirlo? —preguntó, tratando de transmitir la emoción—. ¿Puedes sentirme?

—¡Cielos! —gritó Ron, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando la felicidad y la alegría que había estado sintiendo aumentó significativamente—. ¿Eres tú? —inquirió al mirarla y ver la misma adoración que circulaba por su propio cuerpo reflejada en los ojos vidriosos de ella—. ¿Cómo es qué...? Espera —se dijo, cuando sus propios ojos empezaron a picar y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba afectando la situación. «Detente antes de hacer alguna de esas cosas de chicas, como ponerte a llorar», continuó en su cabeza, moviéndose algo incómodo y evitando sus ojos, mientras trataba de hacer frente a la avalancha de emociones que amenazaba con devorarlo.

—Te quita el aliento, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione, sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que una corriente fresca de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—. Una cosa es escuchar las palabras —susurró—, y otra es sentirlas. No me esperaba que fuera tan fuerte. Es... Ay, Ron —gimió ella, lanzándose contra él y abrazándolo con fuerza nuevamente cuando sintió que la vergüenza y el temor acechaban bajo su sentimiento—. No me vas a perder —dijo ella, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo cuando su cabeza se irguió—. No me voy a ir ninguna parte —le aseguró—. Esto no es sólo para proteger a Harry y a nosotros. Esto es lo que quiero. Tú eres lo que quiero. No voy a cambiar de opinión al respecto. Incluso una vez que la guerra haya terminado, no voy a dejarte ir. Te quedarás siempre a mi lado.

«Hasta que la muerte nos separe», pensó él, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. ¿Por qué tentar a la suerte?

—Eso no lo sabes —dijo, en cambio—. No se puede predecir lo que va a suceder. Puede que no tengas otra opción. Yo podría no tener opción —dijo con la voz quebrada—. ¡Maldita sea! —maldijo Ron en voz alta—. ¡Mira lo que has hecho! —dijo, frotándose los ojos—. ¡Me has convertido en una chica con toda esta basura emocional! No quiero pensar en esto. No quiero hablar y definitivamente no quiero sentirlo, así que deja de enviarme esa piedad mierda.

—¿Piedad? —inquirió Hermione—. Yo no me compadezco de ti, estúpido imbécil. Te amo «aunque a veces me tengo que preguntar por qué», y cuando estás molesto quiero que consolarte. Los dos vamos de la mano, así que acostúmbrate.

—No quiero hablar de esto —afirmó una vez más—. Los chicos no se ponen melosos ni lloran por sus problemas.

—Bueno, tal vez deberían —disparó Hermione—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que meditaste para resolver un problema?

—A veces te comportas como una niña —se quejó Ron, dejándose caer de espaldas y tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

—Creí que ya habíamos dejado en claro eso hace algún tiempo atrás —bromeó Hermione, colocándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho—. ¿Tan malo puede ser? —añadió, apretándose contra su cuerpo cuando él movió el brazo de su cara y la abrazó—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó ella. Ahora que habían tenido un momento agradable las cosas estaban de nuevo en un terreno familiar.

—Sí —respondió Ron con un bostezo—. Gracias.

—Cuando quieras —susurró Hermione, cerrando los ojos y escuchando el ritmo reconfortante del corazón que latía debajo de su oreja—. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó después de acostarse a su lado en silencio durante unos minutos.

—No sé —murmuró Ron, adormilado—. Aún tenemos tiempo —añadió, sin molestarse siquiera en abrir los ojos y mirar el reloj. Aunque tampoco hubiese podido hacerlo, ya que el brazo que estaba usando para acariciar la espalda de Hermione estaba demasiado cómodo para aceptar moverse—. No van a estar de vuelta sino dentro de un tiempo. Una siesta corta no hará daño. Despiértame en una media hora —murmuró, bostezando de nuevo—. Así podremos hacerlo una última vez antes de que regresen.

—Eres incorregible —objetó Hermione, escondiendo su sonrisa contra su pecho.

—Y amas eso —contestó él con una sonrisa evidente—. Lo sé. Lo puedo sentir.

«Tienes razón», pensó con alegría, pero ella decidió que era mejor mantener el comentario para sí misma y permitirle dormir un poco. Lo iba a necesitar.

…

—¿Ron? —una voz incorpórea lo llamó desde algún lugar—. Despierta —exigió.

—Cincominutosmás… —gruñó él, dándose vuelta y volviéndole la espalda a quien le estaba hablando. El hecho de que algo se sintiera extraño no le importó a Ron sino hasta el momento en que la persona que estaba tratando de despertarlo le dio un golpecito en el hombro y volvió a hablar.

—Llegas tarde —dijo la voz, esta vez mucho más fuerte—. ¡Levántate!

«¿Qué demonios?», pensó Ron que, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que el timbre de la voz que le hablaba era mucho más profundo de lo que debería ser

—¿Mione? —murmuró, virando y tocando el lugar donde ella había estado durmiendo.

—Si tratas de besarme, te juro que te golpearé—dijo Harry, alejando su cara de la de Ron rápidamente y dando un paso atrás—. Soy uno de tus mejores amigos, pero no el que resulta ser tu pareja.

—Cáaallate —dijo el pelirrojo en medio de un bostezo, ahora completamente despierto a pesar de sus deseos—. No eres el "mejor amigo" que esperaba encontrar al despertar —añadió, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

—En la planta baja —respondió Harry—. Ahora entiendo por qué me pidió que viniera y te despertase yo. Tenía miedo de ser atacada o algo así.

—Que te calles —se quejó Ron otra vez, sentándose en posición vertical, y pasando los dedos por su pelo ya despeinado—. ¿Por qué me despertaste, de todos modos? —preguntó mientras miraba a la ventana más cercana.

—Ya te lo dije —respondió Harry, estudiando a su mejor amigo de cerca y debatiendo consigo mismo sobre si debía o no hacer la pregunta que había estado en su mente toda la noche—. Hermione me pidió que viniera a despertarte. Llegas tarde.

—¿Para qué? Todavía no empiezan las clases. Afuera aún está oscuro.

—Sí —replicó Harry con una risa suave—. Esa oscuridad se llama noche, y en esta en particular, tienes que hacer las rondas, así que quizá quieras considerar la posibilidad de vestirte antes de que Hermione se canse de esperarte y envíe Ginny aquí para conseguir que te muevas,

Eso definitivamente llamó la atención de Ron. Lo último que quería era su hermana irrumpiera en su habitación sin previo aviso y lo viera desnudo. Ya era bastante malo que ella supiera lo que había estado haciendo, por lo que no había necesidad de viera alguna prueba de ello. Podría darle ideas propias.

Empujando a un lado ese pensamiento, Ron saltó de la cama y rápidamente se lanzó sobre la ropa que había usado un rato antes.

—Entonces… —dijo Harry, habiendo querido cambiar de tema pero sin poder contenerse más—. Eh... entonces… ¿Hermione y tú lograron hacerlo?

—Sí —respondió Ron, apartando la mirada adrede.

—Así que… em… —murmuró Harry—, ya están... casados. Felicitaciones.

—Gracias —dijo Ron, y sus orejas tomaron algo de color cuando alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo lo estaba observando con avidez.

«Bueno, al demonio», pensó Harry.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue? —dejó escapar cuando su curiosidad finalmente lo venció—. Es decir, no quiero los detalles ni nada —añadió rápidamente, con el rostro aún más rojo que el de Ron—, pero… ya sabes. ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Fue lo que esperabas?

…

—Fue… eh…

—¿Sí? —se adelantó Ginny agudamente, sentada en el borde de la silla e inclinándose hacia adelante como si no pudiera esperar a que Hermione respondiera su pregunta—. Vamos, dime. ¿Cómo fue?

—Em… —murmuró Hermione en voz baja.

—¿Horrible? —preguntó Ginny, asegurándose de mantener la voz baja para que nadie más escuchara lo que las dos estaban hablando—. No puedo creer que realmente lo hayas hecho —dijo, antes de que su amiga pudiera contestar—.Ron es bastante imbécil a veces, y ahora estás todo el día con él y... y... dime de una vez. Me estoy muriendo aquí. ¿Cómo fue?

—Fue…

—¿Muy malo?

—Puedo jurar que no.

—Entonces, ¿te gustó? —inquirió Ginny. Sus ojos castaños parpadeantes brillaban a la luz del fuego.

—Sí, fue algo perfectamente hermoso —le aseguró Hermione.

—Perfectamente hermoso, ¿no? —dijo Ginny con un resoplido—. Como si quisieras decir que fue una mierda y no quisiste herir ni dañar su frágil ego.

—Claro que no —contradijo Hermione, disparándole a Ginny una mirada de indignación como si fuera ella la insultada—. Estoy tratando de ahorrarte escuchar los detalles lujuriosos, porque estamos hablando de tu hermano —continuó—, pero si realmente quieres saber, estuvo…

—¿Cómo? —presionó Ginny—. ¿Estuvo cómo?

—Caliente —respondió Hermione. «Sí. Yo diría que esa palabra lo resume muy bien. Caliente. Absolutamente caliente».

…

—¿Si fue lo que esperaba? —repitió Ron la pregunta de su amigo mientras ocultaba la cabeza como buscando una manera de describir la experiencia sin revelar nada demasiado personal sobre Hermione—. No —respondió finalmente, decidiendo ser honesto al no saber qué otra cosa inventar—. Ha sido mejor.

—¿Mejor? —cuestionó Harry, ensanchando sus ojos verdes detrás de sus gafas. Había oído a Dean y a Seamus hablar de ello bastantes veces, y aunque él nunca creyó ni la mitad de lo que decían, si Ron decía que había sido mucho mejor de lo que había podido imaginar, ya era demasiado.

—Oh, sí —dijo Ron, asintiendo con la cabeza como para subrayar el hecho—. Ha sido… —comenzó, pero se detuvo por un momento, buscando la palabra perfecta para describirlo—. Fue condenadamente increíble.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Harry, sobre todo porque no podía pensar en nada más que decir—. Vaya, eso es... eh... suena realmente genial.

—Compañero, sólo te diré que… —murmuró Ron en voz baja—, fue muy… muy intenso, ¿sabes? —dijo, después de ver a su mejor amigo de cerca y pensar en lo curioso que estaría él si sus situaciones se invirtieran—. Es diferente a… Bueno, ya sabes, a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerse uno mismo.

—¿Y cómo estuvo ella? —preguntó Harry, sin pensar. Él se encogió casi tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, deseando poder traerlas de vuelta. Ron era extremadamente protector de Hermione. Demonios, él mismo la protegía también. Si alguno de los dos oyera a otro chico de hablar de ella de esa manera saltarían para defender su honor. Incluso aunque eso significase la peor de las consecuencias. Por lo que Harry estuvo más que un poco sorprendido cuando Ron se puso rojo pero no de ira, sino de la vergüenza que sentía al tratar de darle una respuesta.

—Eh… caliente—dijo, apartando los ojos de nuevo—. Sólo... em… muy, muy caliente. Y suave. Es… no es algo que en verdad pueda describir. Me refiero a que las palabras no le hacen justicia. Ella estaba... muy, muy… caliente.

…

—Ron puede ser muchas cosas, pero delicioso no es una de ellas —se burló de Ginny.

—Sólo estás cegada por que él es tu hermano —disparó de nuevo Hermione, con la esperanza de que la vergüenza que sentía no se presentara—. Pero él es... fue... De acuerdo —suspiró ella, buscando una manera de hacerle entender su pensamiento a Ginny sin darle demasiados detalles—. Tú sabes de qué forma peleamos —dijo ella finalmente—. Bien, así fue —añadió, después de su amiga asintiera con la cabeza—. Cuando Ron y yo discutimos estamos totalmente enfocados el uno en el otro. Cuando peleamos, Ron se lanza por completo. Él dice y hace lo que le viene a la cabeza, pero siempre parece saber exactamente qué botón presionar y cuándo pujar para volverme completamente loca. Una vez que empezamos es como si no importara en realidad de qué discutimos, ya que todo se transforma en una batalla para ver cuál de los es el primero empujar al otro por el borde. Bueno, esto fue igual, sólo que sin la ira y con un poco menos de gritos.

—¡PUAJ! ¡Trauma! —exclamó Ginny, arrugando el rostro por el mero pensamiento de que su hermano pudiera ser tan vocacional—. Demasiada información —se quejó ella, cerrando los ojos y levantando una mano para detener a Hermione antes de que fuera más lejos—. Eso es... ¡PUAJ! ¿Le hiciste gritar? Que asco… simplemente… ¡puaj!

—Tú fuite la que siguió presionando —dijo Hermione en un tono severo—. Yo te advertí que no ibas a querer conocer los detalles.

—Y te saliste con la tuya dejándome completamente asqueada sólo para demostrarme que tenías razón.

—Tengo razón —rió Hermione—. Deberías haberte conformado con el "perfectamente hermoso".

—Espero que te das cuenta de que nunca voy a poder mirarlos juntos otra vez sin tener horribles destellos de ustedes teniendo un frenesí de lujuria para ver quién resiste más.

—No ha sido así —dijo Hermione—. Fue…

—Hermoso —dijo Ginny rápidamente, interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar—. Perfectamente hermoso. Sí, lo entendí —dijo, cuando Hermione miró su reloj y suspiró en voz alta—. Así que, eh... ¿cuál de los dos fue el que cayó primero? —preguntó Ginny finalmente, sin escuchar a su buen juicio. Ella no quería saber y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sí quería. «Si tan sólo no Ron no estuviera en el medio de todo esto…»

…

—Está bien. ¡Ya, voy! Contén a tus hipogrifos, ¿quieres? —murmuró Ron para sí mismo, tomando sus ropas escolares y poniéndoselas cuando pudo sentir la impaciencia de Hermione a través de él. «Los que están en los pasillos rompiendo el toque de queda no van a irse», pensó con un suspiro antes de volver a poner su atención en Harry, quien lo miraba de manera extraña.

—Eh... Harry mira, ¿podríamos, ya sabes, terminar esta conversación más tarde? Quiero decir, no es que no quiera contarte —añadió antes de Harry tuviera la oportunidad de responder—, pero ya sabes cómo se pone Hermione si llego tarde a las rondas.

—Claro —respondió Harry, asintiendo y comprendiendo la situación—. Será mejor que vayas, entonces, porque ya estás llegando tarde.

—Podemos seguir cuando regrese —le dijo Ron, mientras seguía a su mejor amigo fuera del dormitorio hacia la sala—, siempre y cuando Finnigan no esté cerca para escucharnos.

…

—Hablando del diablo… —dijo Ginny al ver la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione para luego encontrarse a su hermano y a Harry bajar las escaleras—. Se terminó la charla de chicas —se quejó cuando Hermione se levantó y se acercó a los dos chicos al pie de la escalera.

—Mmmm, hueles bien —dijo Ron, poniendo sus dos manos en la cintura de ella para atraerla contra sí tan pronto estuvo a su alcance—. Lamento haberte hecho esperar —susurró—. Pensé que me ibas a despertar.

—Decidí ir a darme una ducha —dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros y mordiéndose los labios para contener la risa cuando él comenzó a hacer pucheros como un niño caprichoso que se había perdido la fiesta—. Realmente eres incorregible —le susurró al oído, y las mejillas de ella se encendieron cuando sintió el deseo de él irrumpir en su cuerpo.

«Dios mío», pensó. «Todo lo que hice fue mencionar la palabra ducha. ¿Es realmente tan fácil?»

—Ya habíamos establecido eso —informó Ron, inclinándose hacia adelante para darle un beso rápido.

—No habrá nada de eso que quieres porque tenemos que hacer las rondas —lo regañó Hermione, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y empujándolo antes de que pudiera llegar a sus labios.

—Pero aún no estamos haciendo las rondas —respondió él con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Repugnante, ¿no? —dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry y metiendo su dedo en la boca como para vomitar.

—Tal vez no —dijo Hermione, sin tener en cuenta el comentario de su amiga y prestándole atención a Ron en su lugar—. Pero la regla que tenemos con los de primer año sigue vigente —informó ella.

—Malditos niños —se quejó Ron en voz baja sin querer transmitir su frustración y enojo a Hermione, quien de inmediato frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuál es la regla con los de primer año? —preguntó Harry, mirando a Ron y a Ginny, quien se encogió de hombros al no saberla.

—Ya conoces a Hermione y a sus malditas ideas —espetó Ron—. No tengo permitido tocarla delante de ellos. ¿No es la cosa más ridícula que has oído?

—No es ridículo —espetó Hermione—. Y sí que puedes tocarme, sólo que no de forma inapropiada.

—Lo que significa que no puedo tocarla —le dijo Ron a Harry.

—Somos prefectos.

—¿Y qué?

—Ah, ya entiendo —intervino Ginny—. Tienes miedo de que si lo haces, disminuya tu posición. Te preocupa que pierdas su respeto si saben que tienes novio y que usas las aulas vacías para besuquearte.

—No —se opuso a Hermione—, es porque sólo tienen once años y eso puede...

—Como digas —terminó Ron, haciendo girar sus ojos al escuchar la excusa que ella había dado—. Y que se aguanten el asco —agregó, sabiendo que la explicación de su hermana estaba mucho más cerca de la verdad.

—Hasta a mí me da asco —les informó Ginny.

—Eso es sólo un beneficio adicional —respondió su hermano, riendo de la actitud de su hermana.

—¿Vas a poner también "la regla Ginny"? —continuó ella sin hacer caso a su hermano.

—Sí, y dirá algo así como "besarnos enfrente tuyo cada vez que queramos que te calles o te vayas de algún otro lugar" —bromeó Ron, sonriendo ampliamente—. Realmente me gusta como suena. ¿Se puede instaurar "la regla Ginny"? —le preguntó a Hermione.

—Ay, que gracioso eres —espetó Ginny—. Lástima que tendrás que aplicarla con Harry también.

—No, no nos besaremos frente a Harry —argumentó Ron—, porque no queremos que él se vaya, sólo tú.

—Ron —susurró Hermione mientras le pegaba en el hombro—. Eso no es cierto —le dijo a Ginny—. Vámonos de una vez —ordenó, empujando a Ron hacia el agujero del retrato—. Tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde. Volveremos casi a la medianoche —le dijo a Harry, justo antes de cruzar el umbral y desaparecer de la vista.

…

Dado que la Torre de Gryffindor se encontraba en el séptimo piso, los prefectos de Gryffindor solían iniciar sus rondas en los pisos más altos del castillo para terminarlas en los más bajos. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los estudiantes lo sabían, al igual que todos sabían que los de Slytherin y los de Hufflepuff hacían el camino exactamente inverso. Saber en qué momento y piso estaría cada prefecto era algo que todo rompedor de reglas conocía. Hogwarts era un lugar muy grande después de todo, e incluso con Flich y la señora Norris rondando, seguía siendo bastante fácil evitar ser visto. Especialmente cuando el que está rompiendo las reglas tiene una capa de invisibilidad a su disposición.

Se podía quedar toda la noche en el corredor y Filch nunca lo sabría. Al menos si ese maldito gato no estuviera a su lado, lo cual era casi imposible, pero no importaba. No se estaba escabullendo para seguir a ese patético squib. Tenía un asunto mucho más importante que atender y si todo salía como esperaba, la escuela podría parecer muy chica esa mañana para dos prefectos de Gryffindor.

…

—¿Qué? —dijo Ron con voz espesa, alejándose de la fuente de golosinas que dos elfos domésticos le estaban ofreciendo y dándose la vuelta para buscar a Hermione, que ya había terminado de comer el sándwich que se había hecho y lo estaba esperando en la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Qué tiene de divertido? —preguntó después de ingerir los restos de los dulces que había empujado en su boca justo antes de que ella se echara a reír—. Encontraste a alguien después de hora ¿no? —inquirió cuando notó el Mapa del Merodeador que ella tenía en las manos. Eso explicaría la euforia y la sensación de alegría triunfal que sintió de repente.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa estampada en el rostro cuando dejó de observar el mapa y se encontró con la mirada de Ron.

—Estás muy mal si te pones así de alegre cada vez que pillas a alguien rompiendo las reglas.

—No es solamente _alguien_ —dijo ella, agarrando su mano y arrastrándolo fuera de la cocina antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de arrebatar más dulces.

—Si no me vas a decir quién es, ten la decencia de decirme al menos adónde vamos —preguntó Ron, cuando habían cruzado las aulas del primero, segundo y tercero piso y continuaban hacia el cuarto .

—A la biblioteca —respondió Hermione mientras se apresuraba—. No, espera —se corrigió, mirando el mapa de nuevo y deteniéndose bruscamente—. Tenemos que volver a las escaleras —dijo, virándose y empujándolo para que la siguiera—. Ahora está en el quinto piso.

—¿Quién? —inquiró Ron una vez más—. Oh, vamos —gimió después de seguirla cuando ella no respondió—. Sólo dime y ya. Esta no es exactamente mi idea de una divertida sorpresa. No es como si pudieras arruinármela o algo.

—Ya ha llegado al baño de prefectos —dijo Hermione, ya sea para sí o para él. Ron no estaba muy seguro.

—¿Así que persigues a otro prefecto? —suspiró—. Oye, espera un minuto —dijo, cuando un nuevo pensamiento lo invadió—. No puedes reprender a alguien por estar en el baño. Incluso aunque sea después del toque de queda—dijo él. «Y mucho menos si está en el baño de prefectos», pensó cuando las imágenes de las cosas que le gustaría hacer con Hermione en la bañera tamaño piscina asaltaron su mente—. No quisieras que alguien nos hiciera lo mismo si nosotros estuviéramos en esa situación.

—No está por darse un baño —afirmó ella—. Está… Creo que busca a alguien.

—¿A quién?

—A nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Nos perdimos la fiesta y todo el mundo se dio cuenta. Ginny me lo dijo. Seamus y Neville le dijeron a todos que tú estabas enfermo —añadió casi como si se tratara de una idea de último momento. «Por supuesto que se dio cuenta, continuó ella en su cabeza. Y ahora está chequeando todos los sitios donde podríamos estar besuqueándonos. Espera poder encontrarnos eludiendo nuestras responsabilidades con las manos en la masa para poder meternos en problemas. Bueno, tengo noticias para él»—. Vamos —dijo ella al acelerar el paso—. Si nos damos prisa quizá podamos adelantarnos y atraparlo en el próximo sitio lógico en que nos buscaría —dijo Hermione, agarrando la mano de Ron para evitar que él menguara su caminata.

—¿Y cuál sería el lugar? —preguntó Ron.

—La Sala de los Requerimientos.

…

—¡Accio capa de invisibilidad! —gritó Hermione, apuntando su varita a la puerta que conducía a la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando esta apareció de la nada, abriéndose y cerrando de nuevo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… —se burló Ron, recostándose contra retrato de Barnabás el Chiflado y apuntando su varita a Draco Malfoy, quien acababa de materializarse en el pasillo delante de ellos—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo Ron con una enorme sonrisa estampada en el rostro—. Parece que el hurón pensó que podía pasearse por el pasillo durante la noche sin ser descubierto. No me importa lo que digan los demás —declaró con júbilo—. La venganza es muuuy dulce.

—Soy un prefecto —susurró Malfoy, mirando fijamente a Ron, quien todavía seguía apuntándole con la varita mágica—. No tienes derecho a castigarme.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo tengo —cantó Ron a cabo triunfalmente—. De hecho, acabo de hacerlo. Considérate avisado.

—Claro, que podrás ir tranquilamente a tu habitación —intervino Hermione con una mirada ufana—, pero puedes apostar a que nosotros nos quedaremos con esta capa de invisibilidad.

—Tengo permiso para estar…

—Mierdas —interrumpió Ron—. No habrías estado escondido debajo de la capa si tanto permiso tendías, lo que significa que tengo tu trasero en mis manos.

—En las nuestras —Hermione le corrigió.

—Obviamente —admitió el pelirrojo—. En las nuestras. Yo digo que lo aturdamos y hagamos que su trasero flote hasta McGonagall, luego podemos sentarnos tranquilamente y observar cómo ella se desquita con su pellejo. ¿Qué dices? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno, ya te he dicho que este era un regalo para ti —respondió ella—. Aunque técnicamente no podemos aturdirlo —añadió pensativa—, a menos que se resista y trate de huir. Pero dudo que sea tan estúpido como para intentar algo así. Por lo tanto —dijo, apuntando con su varita a Malfoy—. Creo que ya conoces el camino.


	55. A la Distancia

**55**

**A la distancia **

**-oOo-**

—Vas a pagar por esto, Weasley, —siseó Draco luego de que Ron acabara de lanzarle un encantamiento para mantenerle los pies pegados al suelo justo frente a la oficina de McGonagall, mientras Hermione subía las escaleras para llamar a su profesora—. Recuerda mis palabras. Tú y esa asquerosa zorra Sangre Sucia están muertos.

—Cierra tu maldita boca —gritó enfadado Ron, apretando con fuerza la varita que aún apuntaba directamente al pecho de Malfoy—, o te la cerraré yo —amenazó—. Maldita sea —murmuró en voz baja, sintiendo una poderosa ola de ansiedad correr dentro suyo casi tan pronto la amenaza salió de su boca.

Hermione obviamente había sentido su ira y se estaba preocupando por lo que podría ocurrir mientras ella no estaba con él.

—Metí el dedo en la llaga, ¿verdad? —se burló Malfoy—. Sugiero que te vayas acostumbrando porque vas a escuchar muchas cosas peores ahora que te estás revolcando con ella. Ningún sangre pura querrá dirigirte la palabra. No ahora que ya has metido tu pene en el fondo de ese agujero sucio y contaminado.

—¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE CALLARAS TU PUTA BOCA! —bramó Ron, dando un paso hacia adelante pero deteniéndose de repente cuando los nervios de Hermione aumentaron increíblemente y su aprehensión amenazó con ahogar su rabia.

¿Cómo demonios se suponía que debía hacer frente a dos deseos contradictorios al mismo tiempo? No podía dejarse llevar por su enojo y borrar esa sonrisa arrogante de la cara angulosa de Malfoy si tenía miedo de hacerlo. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, no era golpear a Malfoy la que él, o mejor dicho Hermione, temía, sino lo que vendría después de eso. Ella estaba preocupada por las consecuencias que se acto desatarían. Había sido afortunado al no quedar expulsado luego de la paliza que le había dado a Draco en el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero si llegara a repetirlo no sabía qué podía a suceder. Lo mínimo esperable era que perdiera su insignia de prefecto.

—¡Mierda! —insultó Ron en voz alta, obligándose a dar tres pasos hacia atrás en lugar de ceder a su propio impulso de apretar fuertemente el cuello de Malfoy.

«Ya sé», suspiró en su mente, sabiendo exactamente lo que Hermione le diría si estuviera parada frente a él. «Él no vale la pena», se regañó a sí mismo por ella. «Está tratando de provocarme. Y si caigo, él gana. Lo sé. Ya lo sé. Pero que me maldigan si llegase a permitir que se quede como si nada mientras habla pestes de ti».

—Al diablo con esto —dijo el pelirrojo, agitando la muñeca y murmurando un conjuro en voz baja—. Vamos a ver si abres tu sucia boca ahora —dijo Ron, recostándose contra la pared y elevando una rodilla para apoyar su pie en una pose casual mientras le sonreía a Draco, cuyos labios acababan de quedar pegados.

…

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Hermione a Ron, quien la observaba con atención luego de que se alejaran de la oficina de McGonagall treinta minutos después.

—Eso fue... No puedo creer que acabes de hacer eso —exclamó el alto pelirrojo, sorprendido e impresionado a la vez—. Mentirle a Snape es una cosa —dijo él mientras volvían a la Torre de Gryffindor—, pero… acabas de mentirle en la cara a McGonagall. Y ni siquiera tuviste que detenerte para inventarle algo —continuó, claramente asombrado—. Cuando te preguntó cómo sabías dónde estaba Malfoy a pesar de que llevaba una invisibilidad capa, la respuesta te vino así como así —dijo Ron, chasqueando los dedos—, y sonaste completamente segura.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? —inquirió Hermione, transmitiéndole a él su vergüenza y haciendo que sus orejas se enrojecieran tanto como sus mejillas—. No podía decirle que lo vi en el Mapa del Merodeador —añadido—. Menos con Malfoy escuchando todo. Seguramente se lo contaría a su padre. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que harían para tener en sus manos un mapa que muestra dónde se encuentra Harry todo el tiempo? Tuve que mentir. No había otra opción.

—Cierto —coincidió Ron. Era impensable mencionar el mapa. Harry los mataría a ambos si su mapa quedara confiscado. Sólo le llamaba la atención que pudiera inventar algo con tal rapidez—, pero mantuviste una calma escalofriante al respecto —continuó—. No te pusiste nerviosa ni luciste preocupada ni nada. Ni siquiera un poco. No flaqueaste ni por un momento. Si no supiera la verdad… hasta yo te hubiera creído

—Sabes que no fue así —dijo Hermione, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—No voy a enseñarte a mentirte.

—Ya sé mentir —replicó Ron—. Lo que no sé es cómo hacer que los demás crean mi mentira.

—Eso es porque no confías en lo que inventas —explicó Hermione—. Sólo hace falta verte la cara para todos los demás se den cuenta. Cuando te atrapan haciendo algo que no deberías estar haciendo, está escrito en tu rostro. No importa lo que digas porque con tus gestos ya te has delatado. Eso es lo que hace un Legeremante —afirmó—. Usan tus reacciones emocionales para leerte. Cuando la gente miente, por lo general ponen en su mente la verdad que trata de ocultar. Un Legeremante espera que traigas ese recuerdo para averiguar si mientes o no. Así es como te descubren. Si en realidad dices la verdad, la memoria no entra en conflicto con la respuesta que diste a la pregunta. Es por eso que Harry tiene que vaciar su mente en la noche y aprender a controlar sus emociones. Ellas son lo que desencadenar los recuerdos y lo delatan.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Ron totalmente perdido e intentando entender lo que ella le había explicado.

—Quizá debas leer ese libro de Oclumancia que le di a Harry —respondió Hermione cuando no sólo vio, sino que sintió lo confundido que él estaba.

—Pero tú no estabas usando Oclumancia —dijo Ron, atando cabos—. Tú no sabes cómo hacerlo, y tampoco McGonagall es Legeremante.

—Sí, pero se trata de lo mismo —trató de explicar ella—. Eso que le dije sobre cómo estábamos controlando la Sala de los Menesteres cuando comenzamos nuestra ronda y cómo conjuré un hechizo para revelar si alguien estaba cerca fue verdad. Y cuando le dije esa historia no pensé ni por un momento lo que en realidad nos llevó a ese sitio. Estaba pensando en lo que yo le contaba como si fuera, de hecho, toda la verdad. ¿Comprendes?

—No —se quejó Ron—. ¿Cómo puedes hacer de cuenta que algo es verdad cuando que sabes que es una mentira?

—El punto es no pensar en lo que en realidad pasó, empujarlo a un lado y bloquearlo como cuando... Oh, no importa —suspiró, dándose cuenta de que él no lo entendía aún—. Lee el libro de Harry y luego todo tendrá más sentido

…

—Después subirás a mi habitación, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron, una vez que entraron a la desierta sala común y Hermione se fue derechito a la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio.

—Es tarde —respondió ella, y no tuvo más remedio que detenerse en el segundo escalón porque Ron la había agarrado por detrás.

—¿Y? —le susurró al oído, antes de girarla hacia él y aferrarse a su cintura—. Tomé una siesta, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero yo no —dijo Hermione, esperando desalentarlo. No pudo seguir fingiendo compostura por mucho tiempo, y rompió en una sonrisa apenas las palabras salieron de su boca—. Está bien —concedió ella, algo decepcionada por no haber podido escapar rápidamente tal como había planeado—. Voy a ir a tu alcoba.

—¿Entonces por qué finges que no quieres? —preguntó Ron—. Sabes perfectamente que yo sé que te mueres por venir. Has estado pensando en ello durante los últimos diez minutos —dijo él, haciéndole saber que había sentido tanto su anticipación como su emoción.

—Creo que me has confundido contigo —rió Hermione—. Tú eres el que no puede esperar. De hecho, los últimos diez minutos estuve tratando de bloquear tu… urgencia —concluyó ella, después de buscar la forma más discreta de decírselo.

—Entonces no has hecho un muy buen trabajo —respondió él con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró—. Gracias por señalarme lo obvio.

—Pero… ¿por qué peleas contra esos deseos? —preguntó Ron, realmente curioso—. Tú quieres. Yo sé que quieres. Y tú también lo sabes. ¿Por qué tratas de reprimirte?

—¿Porque ahora no es el momento ni el lugar? —respondió Hermione burlonamente.

—Hola… —dijo Ron, sacando una mano de su cintura para señalar el espacio abierto delante de ellos—. Sala común vacía… A mí me parece un muy buen lugar.

—No va a estar vacía por mucho tiempo —insistió—. Seguramente tu hermana está esperándome arriba. De hecho, no me sorprendería que estuviera acampando en el pasillo frente mi puerta. Y apostaría a que Harry te está esperando también. Ahora no es buen momento.

—Pero… —se quejó él, a pesar de que sabía que ella tenía razón. Harry tenía suficiente sentido común como para no bajar a buscarlos, pero Ginny no se rendiría tan fácilmente—. Pero… —dijo otra vez, mirando hacia el sillón vacío con nostalgia—. Sólo un rato —sugirió, esperanzado.

—No —dijo Hermione con firmeza.

—¿Cinco minutos?

—No podremos estar tan poco tiempo y lo sabes.

—Pero… no puedes subir simplemente así como así... no sin darme un beso de buenas noches como mínimo.

—Buen intento —rió Hermione entre dientes—, pero no voy a caer en eso.

Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si le daba un beso. Uno llevaría a otro y luego otro, cada uno más ardiente que el anterior. Y si no eran cuidadosos, seguramente quedarían atrapados en el bucle de retroalimentación de sus deseos mutuos hasta que se olvidaran dónde estaban y se revolcaran allí mismo, en ese sofá. Ella lo sabía y Ron también. Por eso le insistía. Tenía que irse de allí antes de que cediera y cayera en sus labios, ya que eso era lo que realmente quería hacer.

—No me vas a convencer con esos ojitos de borrego —le informó—, ni con esos labios en puchero, así que ahórrate el trabajo.

—No eres divertida —se quejó Ron, aparentando estar tan resignado como decepcionado.

Sin embargo, la decepción no fue la emoción que ella obtuvo de él, ya que Ron aún seguía parado allí. Él aún tenía esperanzas y Hermione podía sentirlo. E incluso había más. También sentía su expectación y un entusiasmo sin sentido, ya que no se debía a algo sexual. Por eso, Hermione repitió en su mente sus palabras y se dio cuenta exactamente de qué era lo que había hecho.

_No eres divertida._

Él no se estaba quejando ni tampoco se sentía defraudado. El decirle directamente que no la engañara porque ya sabía lo que él buscaba no funcionó, ya que no se había dado por vencido. Él simplemente había cambiado de táctica para intentar envolverla. Ron no era el mejor jugador de ajedrez en Hogwarts en vano. Siempre tuvo la habilidad de leer a sus oponentes, y estaba totalmente dispuesto a utilizar cualquier punto débil que encontrase en contra de ellos. Él sabía muy bien que Hermione respondería a un desafío. La estaba retando a que le demuestre que estaba equivocado.

«¡Maldito sea!», pensó Hermione, transmitiéndole, sin saberlo, su irritación a Ron, y haciéndole saber lo que se venía antes de que ella siquiera llegara a abrir la boca.

—Uh, oh… —dijo Ron con una ligera mueca.

—Uh, oh —gruñó Hermione.

—Tendrás que castigarme, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron, fingiendo inocencia.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó ella cuando sintió aumentar la excitación de él al imaginarse un "castigo"—. ¡No puedo creerlo! —empezó, pero luego se detuvo para tratar de apartar su propia ira—. Sí, voy a castigarte —dijo, empujando sus manos lejos y dándole la espalda—, ¡pero dejándote aquí abajo para te ocupes de _eso_ tú solo! —añadió, antes de subir las escaleras hecha una furia.

Por un momento, todo lo que Ron pudo hacer fue quedarse allí completamente incrédulo y mirar el rellano vacío de la escalera. Ella se había ido. Hermione se había alejado de él a pesar de que quería quedarse a su lado. No creía que dijera en verdad que él tendría que ocuparse solo de sus… asuntos. Sin embargo, cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí, más cuenta se daba de que ella no iba a regresar. Podía sentir su tristeza inundarlo, demostrándole que no estaba bromeando con él y nada más. Ella realmente se había ido a su habitación y no iba a volver a bajar en el corto plazo. Fue entonces que su propia decepción cayó como plomo en su estómago.

Hermione, al parecer, podía sentirlo, ya que el arrepentimiento dentro de ella se incrementó de manera abrumadora.

«Por lo menos sabes que no está muy enojada», se dijo a sí mismo mientras subía las escaleras. «Porque si lo estuviera, esta noche dormirías solo, cosa que no pasará. Sólo que tendrás que esperar», añadió, suspirando ruidosamente cuando subía las escaleras. Esperar no era una de sus cosas favoritas.

…

—Regresaste antes de lo que esperaba —dijo Parvati, tan pronto como la puerta se abrió y Hermione entró a su dormitorio—. Ginny Weasley te estaba buscando. Debe ser por algo bastante importante —añadió, pero Hermione ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada.

—Sí, ha venido como cuatro veces en la última hora —se entrometió Lavender, mientras continuaba peinando su larga cabellera rubia.

—Le dijimos que lo más probable era que no volvieras sino hasta muy tarde, dado el extensivo trabajo que te da vigilar todo el castillo en tus rondas.

—Por no decir que cuesta encontrar el sitio perfecto para desvestirse —le susurró Lavender a Parvati lo suficientemente alto como para asegurarse de que la castaña la oyera.

—¿Disculpa? —espetó Hermione, mordiendo el polvo y dándose la vuelta para hacer frente a sus compañeras—.¿Qué se supone que me quieres decir con eso?

—Sabes perfectamente bien lo que significa —disparó Lavender—. Tu novio y tú, a oscuras en el castillo durante horas, "revisando" todos los vacíos salones de clase.

Por un momento, Hermione consideró negar el hecho de que hubiera caído tan bajo como para besuquearse con Ron en algún aula vacía, y mucho menos admitir que lo había hecho una vez mientras se suponía que debían estar en las rondas, pero luego otro pensamiento se le ocurrió y cambió el tema.

—Pues no fui yo a la que atraparon en la Sala de los Menesteres esta noche —respondió con ligereza, evitando confrontar a sus compañeras ya que estaba segura que ninguna de las dos se querría perder el chisme. «_Eso las mantendrá con la mente ocupada por un rato_», pensó, escondiendo su sonrisa al darles la espalda para comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

—No… ¿En serio? —chilló Parvati saltando de su cama—. ¿Quién fue?

—¿Quién fue quién? —preguntó Hermione, jugando deliberadamente y dejándoles creer que accidentalmente soltó aquella información y que no quería hablar de ello.

—¿Quién fue la pareja que encontraste en la Sala de los Menesteres? —preguntó Lavender con entusiasmo, dejando olvidado su cepillo a un costado de su cama.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera una pareja —respondió evasivamente Hermione, mientras se deslizaba en sus pijamas.

—¿Por qué alguien querría ir a la Sala de los Menesteres solo? —le dijo Parvati a Lavender, quien se encogió de hombros—. Eso no tiene sentido.

—A menos que se encuentra a alguien de otra casa allí dentro —dedujo Lavender, y todo su rostro se iluminó cuando Hermione se congeló junto a su cama—. ¿Acerté, no es así? —preguntó alegremente, tomando el silencio de Hermione como una confirmación.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione finalmente, mientras se cubría con la bata que estaba en su silla al lado de su escritorio—. Eso se acerca a la historia que él le contó a la profesora McGonagall. Sólo que...

—¿Sólo que qué? —preguntó Parvati con impaciencia—. Oh, vamos, Hermione. Ahora tienes que decirnos. No podré dormir a menos que me lo cuentes. ¿Quién fue?

—No debería decirles nada, pero dado que la detención que le aplicó Ron está aceptada, supongo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sepan por cuenta propia.

—¿Ron Weasley castigó a un alumno? —preguntó Lavender en estado de shock.

—No sólo a un alumno —respondió Hermione con una sonrisa— A Draco Malfoy.

—¡NO! —exclamó Parvati, antes de disolverse en un ataque de risa—. ¿Malfoy?

—¿En serio? —acompañó Lavender sin parar de reir—. Oh, Merlín. ¿Ustedes pillaron a Malfoy? ¿Con quién se iba encontrar? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

—A mí no —respondió Hermione—, pero no tuvo más remedio que responder las preguntas de la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Y qué le dijo? —preguntó Lavender, con la cara encendida por la emoción.

—Bueno… —comenzó Hermione, mordiéndose los labios como si estuviera contemplando si debía decirles o no—. No sé si debería decirles quién es ya que técnicamente ella no rompió ninguna regla.

Claro que cuidar la imagen de Pansy Parkinson no era el propósito de Hermione. Quizá tenía más que ver con el hecho de que sabía que Pansy no había hecho nada malo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Draco no iba a reunirse con ella en la Sala de los Menesteres, como les había dicho. Draco había visitado la biblioteca y el baño de prefectos primero. Además, si los dos chicos querían encontrarse después de horas lo harían en las mazmorras o en uno de los salones del primer o segundo piso; no irían hasta el séptimo piso del castillo. Había sólo una razón por la que Malfoy había afirmado que se encontraría con Pansy en la Sala de los Menesteres aunque ella no se hubiera presentado. Sabía que ella confirmaría su historia si así lo necesitaba.

—¿Pero tú sabes quién es? —dijo Parvati, incapaz de mantener la decepción lejos de su voz.

—Sí —suspiró Hermione—. Supongo que entre las dos me torturarán toda la noche si no les digo, así que mejor lo hago ahora para poder descansar de una vez. Pansy Parkinson.

—Cómo no —dijo Lavender, sonando más que un poco decepcionado—. Ella lo ha estado persiguiendo durante años. De seguro los vio a Ron y a ti antes de que llegaran donde estaba.

—Claro —acordó Parvati casi al instante—. Ella los vio y en lugar de arriesgarse a meterse en problemas, se escabulló y dejó a Draco por su cuenta.

—Típico de Slytherin.

—A menos… —continuó Parvati—. A menos que cuando ustedes llegaron con Draco ella ya se hubiera ido de antemano. Ya sabes cómo son los chicos —le dijo a su mejor amiga—, a veces les toma un tiempo para recuperarse después de besarnos demasiado. Tal vez él necesitó un poco de tiempo y Pansy… regresó a su Sala Común sola.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió Lavender, abriendo mucho los ojos por la emoción.

—Pero si ella había estado con él, ¿por qué Malfoy mintió en ese aspecto? —preguntó Parvati, criticando su propia teoría.

—Bueno, quizá estaba tratando de protegerla —dijo Lavender, tan absorta en el giro romántico que había tomado la historia que no oyó resoplar a Hermione mientras se metía en su propia cama.

—Sí, claro —se burló de Parvati—. Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy. Hubiera entregado a su propia madre si eso podía salvarlo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Lavender con pesar—. Él es bastante egoísta, ¿no? Qué lástima —suspiró—, porque es más que agradable a la vista.

—Oh, no puedo esperar para contarle mañana Padma. A menos que no quieras que lo haga —añadió Parvati cuando oyó gemir a Hermione al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hermione, con toda la cara enrojecida cuando se dio cuenta de la razón de un sentimiento que estaba teniendo. «¡Maldito sea! », insultó para sí misma, tan mortificada como excitada al sentir que Ron se estaba masturbando.

—¿Te importa si le cuento a Padma?

—¿Padma? —preguntó Hermione, como si no tuviera idea de a quién se refería Parvati—. Oh... no. No, claro que no —dijo, agarrando las cortinas que rodeaban su cama y cerrándolas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Parvati, extrañada por el comportamiento de su compañera.

—Muy bien —respondió Hermione desde detrás de las cortinas. Iba a matar a Ron por hacerle pasar por esto justo ahora que estaba con gente al alrededor—. Perfecta —mintió—. Sólo que acabo de recordar que no tengo listo el ensayo de Transformaciones, nada más.

—Recién hay que entregarlo la semana que viene —dijo Lavender, mirando a Parvati y negando con la cabeza.

—Exacto —dijo Hermione, luchando por mantener su voz ahora que Ron estaba casi a punto y ella había empezado a derramar su propio placer y deseo—. Buenas noches —chilló ella, poniendo fin a la conversación bruscamente para poder centrar su atención en las sensaciones que le transmitía Ron a través de su enlace mientras corría hacia su liberación.

…

Era bien pasada la una de la mañana cuando Hermione finalmente separó las gruesas cortinas rojas que rodeaban la cama de Ron, se quitó la camisola y se deslizó bajo las mantas. Ella había dado por sentado que él estuviera dormido, no sólo por su respiración constante, sino porque no podía sentir las emociones surgentes de él. Siendo ese el caso, se sobresaltó bastante cuando él viró hacia su lado para quedar junto a su rostro casi tan pronto ella se metió en la cama él, le arrojó un brazo alrededor por encima y la besó dulcemente.

—Pensé que estabas durmiendo —susurró Hermione cuando el beso terminó.

—Mmmm… —murmuró Ron, besándola una vez más antes de responder—, más o menos. O quizá sí estoy dormido y esto es sólo un sueño —dijo él, deslizando su mano por la espalda de Hermione hasta posarla en sus muslos—. Y te diría que no debes intentar despertarme. El sueño que estoy teniendo es demasiado bonito —añadió con un bostezo—. Temí que no fueras a venir —admitió después de unos momentos de silencio.

—Entonces ya entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

—¿Por qué hice qué? —preguntó Ron con una voz soñolienta.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no estaba sola cuando comenzaste a abusar de ti mismo? —dijo Hermione, alejándose de él y agarrando la bata que antes había descartado.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Ron, abriendo los ojos justo a tiempo para verla retirar su varita de la prenda y utilizarla para proteger la cama—. ¿De qué estás hablando? —continuó mientras Hermione se hundía y se acurrucaba a su lado de nuevo.

—De tu pequeño viaje auto-exploratorio —bromeó, y no tuvo necesidad de ver las orejas de Ron volverse moradas para saber que ahora él entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

—¡¿Qué!? —se asombró él, dejando que la vergüenza los embargara a los dos—. Tú… Imposible —espetó—. Quieres decir que pudiste sentir que yo…

—Eso temo —declaró ella, ocultando su rostro para que no viera su sonrisa y creyera que se reía de él.

«¡Por Merlín! », se dijo Ron a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. No sería capaz de tocarse de nuevo sin que Hermione supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Y lo peor era que ella lo encontraba gracioso. «¿En qué demonios me he metido?»

—Consideré tocarme yo también —dijo Hermione casualmente, y al instante Ron se sentó de golpe y se quedó mirándola con incredulidad.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Sólo cuando tú hubieras terminado. Quería saber si podías sentirme también —indicó clínicamente—. Pero luego decidí no hacerlo. Creo que las sensaciones fueron mucho más fuertes cuando estuvimos juntos que separados. No fue tan… satisfactorio —dijo. «Al menos para mí», pensó antes de continuar—. Me pareció demasiado cruel excitarte tanto y luego dejarte con las ganas, así que decidí esperar.

—¡Espera! ¿Quieres decir que... quieres intentarlo ahora? —inquirió Ron, abriendo sus ojos azules exageradamente.

—Bueno, no —admitió Hermione, finalmente dejándose embargar por la vergüenza propia—. A menos que... tú quieras que lo haga —preguntó tentativamente.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó Ron un poco demasiado rápido, sin querer transmitirle a ella su entusiasmo—. Eh… no es necesario —añadió apenas sintió la mortificación de ella.

—¿Pero quieres o no? —presionó, evitando mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba.

—Pues… sí —admitió Ron. No había razón para negarlo ya que sabía que ella sabría lo que sentía en verdad—. Quiero decir que… es… excitante, pero entendería que no quieras hacerlo —balbuceó—. Me refiero a que a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea que tú me veas hacer algo así. Ya es bastante malo saber que sabes que… eh… que ya lo hice —dijo en un susurro ,y el color rojizo de sus orejas traspasó hasta sus mejillas—. Así que… eh… está bien.

—¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente? —preguntó Hermione algo incómoda—. ¿Esperas que me recueste aquí y piense en ti mientras… tú miras todo o… me piensas ayudar en algo?

—¿Ayudar? —repitió Ron muy excitado a pesar de estar también bastante confundido—. ¿Ayudar cómo?

—Bueno, ya sabes —dijo Hermione, sonrosándose completamente—. ¿Para qué fantasear con besuquearte si te tengo a mi alcance?

—Así que fantasean besuqueándote conmigo, ¿no? —declaró Ron con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que combinaban perfectamente con su mirada voraz.

—A veces —admitió ella con una sonrisa incómoda.

—¿En qué otras cosas piensas? —preguntó Ron, sin pensar realmente en el peligro que se escondía en su pregunta.

—Probablemente en lo mismo que tú —dijo Hermione con evasivas.

«Lo dudo mucho», pensó Ron, pero sabiamente mantenido el comentario para sí mismo. Si lo dijese en voz alta, seguramente ella se la devolvería y le preguntaría por sus propias fantasías. Lo último que quería era que Hermione supiera lo pervertido que era. Por desgracia, su novia siempre estaba un paso por delante de él.

—¿En qué pensaste? —preguntó, cambiando el foco de atención de la conversación—. Hablo de esta noche cuando tú estabas… —Hermione no podía recomponerse y decir "masturbando" ya que sabía que lo iba a poner mucho más nervioso, así que dejó la pregunta sin terminar.

—Em… —murmuró Ron, mordiéndose el labio inferior y moviéndose incómodamente al tratar de dar con una respuesta convincente—. Ya sabes. Sólo... em… en lo que hicimos antes y… eh…

—¿Sí? —presionó Hermione, sin poder controlar su curiosidad.

—En... eh… en lo que quería que hiciéramos cuando llegaras aquí. Cosas así.

—Ah… —susurró Hermione—. Y... em... ¿todavía quieres? —preguntó tras un momento de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a mirar al otro. A pesar de haberlo preguntado, no estaba muy segura de por qué lo había hecho. El deseo que Ron sentía ya había violado su cuerpo y se unía al propio, intensificando el ardor y la desesperación que irradiaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Si quiero qué? —inquirió él con voz ronca por la excitación que sintió duplicarse al descubrir que ella le estaba preguntando si quería para cumplir su fantasía.

—Pues… hacerlo —dijo Hermione tímidamente—. Hacer eso que pensabas antes de que yo llegara. ¿Sigues queriendo hacer eso?

—Pero… ¿ni siquiera vas a preguntarme qué era lo que estaba imaginando? —preguntó Ron, debatiendo internamente si debía decirle que su fantasía había terminado con ella sobre su cuerpo.

Por un breve segundo, la imagen de Hermione con el cuerpo totalmente brillante de sudor, apretando los muslos y jadeando mientras lo montaba y cabalgaba pasionalmente, había nublado su mente. Se vio a sí mismo acostado debajo de ella, con las manos sobre sus caderas. Se vio a sí mismo moverse al compás mientras los senos de ella rebotaban arriba y abajo cada vez que sus cuerpos se volvían uno. Se vio a sí mismo enderezarse un poco y enterrar el rostro dentro de esos deliciosos pechos para así poder saborear el sudor que los envolvía. ¿Y la pregunta era si de verdad quería hacerlo?

—Podría ser una linda sorpresa —dijo Hermione antes de rendirse ante la urgencia que de repente la había invadido y arrojarse lascivamente sobre Ron.

**N/T:**

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez tardé muchísimo en actualizar... como 4 meses. No sé con qué cara o argumentos pedirles disculpas. Pero bueno… lo importante es que hay capítulo nuevo, ¿no es así? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

También quería disculparme con todos aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, ya que no respondí ni uno sólo. No merezco que me dejen ni un solo review más! Y si no lo hacen, los entiendo perfectamente! Vuelvo a disculparme, pero ya parezco disco rayado de tanto repetirlo! Jajja.

Esta vez voy a tardar mucho menos en actualizar, no se preocupen.  
Besos a todos y gracias por su apoyo incondicional!  
Los aprecio mucho, sinceramente.  
Mel.


	56. Un mal fin de semana

**56**

**Un mal fin de semana**

**-oOo-**

Desgraciadamente para Ron, el día siguiente no salió tal y como había esperado. De hecho, según le pareció, todo el fin de semana fue una tremenda decepción. Se había emocionado mucho cuando despertó justo antes del amanecer del viernes y descubrió que su flamante esposa se encontraba todavía a su lado, usando su brazo como almohada. Ella se había quedado toda la noche en su cama, tal como le había prometido. Habían hecho el amor, y no una, sino dos veces, antes de sucumbir al agotamiento y permitir que el sueño los embriagase. Y al despertar, Ron había esperado secretamente que Hermione abriera los ojos para hacerlo una vez más. Lamentablemente, Hermione no pareció tener las mismas intenciones.

Ron no pudo dejar de tocarla mientras dormía. Comenzó inocentemente; al principio sólo quiso apartarle el cabello del rostro para poder verla mejor, pero, de alguna manera, no pudo detenerse allí. Su mano se movió desde la mejilla hasta el cuello de su novia, para luego deslizarse por su clavícula, y, lo siguiente que supo, fue que sostenía su pecho desnudo con una mano y lo acariciaba suavemente.

Pero, en lugar de responder como a Ron le hubiera gustado, Hermione soltó un gruñido y le golpeó la mano antes de voltear y darle la espalda. Claro, Ron se había decepcionado un poco, pero no podía dejar de encontrar la situación algo divertida al ser esta una reacción típica de Hermione.

Ella era algo gruñona por la mañana y Ron lo sabía, además de que no podía culparla por estar tan cansada. Él mismo estaba bastante destruido, por lo que, en lugar de presionarla, se limitó a abrazar a Hermione atrayéndola más hacia sí, y cerró los ojos.

«El día aún no ha comenzado», razonó para permitirse dormir un poco más, «y vamos a tener muchas más oportunidades de estar solos antes de que termine. Tal vez no antes del desayuno, pero seguramente después del almuerzo. Y una vez más después de salir de clases. Y también vamos a tener el resto de la noche luego de cenar, y todo el día de mañana, y también el domingo».

Aunque ese era sólo el plan de Ron. Él había esperado pasar todo el fin de semana haciéndole el amor a su mujer, incluso aún después de que ella lo rechazase cuando le sugirió salir de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y llevar su almuerzo detrás del espejo del cuarto piso hasta que fuera momento de ir a clase de Pociones con Harry. Pero eso había pasado hacía casi tres días. Había sufrido tres días sin tener contacto físico alguno y eso estaba a punto de volverlo completamente loco.

Ron comprendió que ella estuviera adolorida. O al menos lo hizo al principio, cuando Hermione finalmente se quebró y confesó su problema de forma abrupta después de querer dar por concluida la sesión de besos del viernes por la noche. Pero, en su cabeza, Ron cometió el error de comparar ese dolor con uno muscular después de mucho ejercicio, por lo que le aconsejó que "superara el dolor". No hace falta decir que, cuando le sugirió que tenía que continuar a pesar del dolor porque así se acostumbraría, a ella no le hizo mucha gracia. De hecho, siseó muy débilmente que él era un insensible imbécil antes de saltar del sofá e irse hecha una tormenta.

Lo peor de todo era saber con seguridad que ella no estaba fingiendo. Hermione realmente estaba ofendida y él no entendía por qué. Pero Ron reconoció la furia de ella como lo que era cuando sintió el pinchazo en su propio cuerpo. Ahí se dio cuenta de que, de alguna manera, había logrado tanto insultarla como herir sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo. El dolor que se apoderó de su corazón una vez que ella había abandonado la sala común fue casi tan intenso como su ira. De hecho, Ron estaba bastante seguro de que Hermione se concentraba tanto en estar enfadada con él para poder ocultar las otras emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Se sentía terrible, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué cosa "insensible" había hecho. Sinceramente, él nunca tuvo intención de herir sus sentimientos, y, aunque sabía que Hermione podía sentir cuán arrepentido estaba, la ira de ella no mermaba casi nada. Sin embargo, Ron le agradeció eso. Era más fácil lidiar con su furia que con la culpa que sentía, sobre todo al saber que él era el causante. Trató de no pensar en ello mientras se arrastraba hacia la cama, pero sabía que Hermione estaba en al borde de las lágrimas. Y lo sabía porque sus propios ojos ardían, y esto le hizo sentirse aún peor. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era acostarse en su cama y pensar: "Lo siento". Pensarlo una y otra vez hasta poder dormirse con la esperanza de que todo terminase pronto.

Pero supo que no había sido suficiente a la mañana siguiente, cuando siguió a Harry a la sala común y descubrió a Hermione sentada junto a su hermana en el mismo sillón que ellos habían ocupado la noche anterior. Ella ni siquiera lo miró. Sólo se limitó a saludar a Harry y decirle que ella ya había desayunado con Ginny, antes de ocultar su rostro detrás de su libro de la Transformaciones.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —le preguntó Harry a Ron disimuladamente.

—Ni idea —suspiró Ron, moviendo tristemente la cabeza, permitiéndole a su mejor amigo que lo guiara hacia el agujero del retrato—. Lo único que sé es que tiene algo que ver con que yo soy un insensible imbécil.

—Nada nuevo… —intentó bromear Harry al haber oído ese insulto en boca de Hermione tantas veces en los últimos años—. No veo motivo para que ella se sorprenda.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Ron miserablemente—. Quizá ella te diga qué es lo que realmente la tiene tan enojada.

—Lo dudo —respondió Harry mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Salón—. No creo que ella se sienta muy cómoda hablando de la relación que tienen conmigo. Seguramente le preocupe ponerme en una posición donde deba tomar partido o algo así, pero le podría preguntar a Ginny, si quieres. Es obvio que ella sabe —finalizó con una leve sonrisa.

—Notaste el odio con el que me miraba, ¿no? —inquirió Ron, en referencia a la mirada fría que su hermana le había dedicado.

—Difícil no haberlo hecho, compañero —dijo Harry con empatía.

—Lo peor de Ginny es que nunca se sabe cuándo me ayudará o se pondrá en contra mía —dijo Ron con un suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que lo averigüe por ti?

—No —respondió Ron, después de pensarlo un poco—. Ya conoces a Hermione. Más temprano que tarde va a venir corriendo a sermonearme por lo ocurrido. No creas que necesito que Ginny también lo haga.

Desafortunadamente, reprender a su hermano era exactamente lo que Ginny tenía en mente, así que, cuando Hermione se fue a la biblioteca para trabajar en su ensayo de Transformaciones –o, más precisamente, para evitar Ron–, Ginny se quedó para esperarlos en la sala común. Apenas los muchachos atravesaron el agujero del retrato, ella se abalanzó sobre Ron.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Ron cuando su hermana le pegó en el hombro, justo antes de que agarrarlo firmemente de la camisa y arrastrarlo hacia el pasillo de donde acababa de venir—. ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? —preguntó, frotándose el hombro luego de que ella lo soltase.

—¡¿Conmigo?! —gritó Ginny—. ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? —disparó de nuevo, poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho de Ron y empujándolo contra la pared—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan... tan...? Oh, ¡por el amor de Merlín, Ron! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Ella es tu... tu esposa! — dijo Ginny, bajando la voz hasta un susurro muerto, ya que la Señora Gorda estaba, obviamente, intentado escuchar desde su retrato—. ¡No tu juguetito privado!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ron, tan confundido como irritado.

—Ella es una persona con sentimientos y necesidades propias. ¡No puedes, simplemente, montártela cada vez que a ti se te dé la gana! —espetó Ginny. La falta de sensibilidad de su declaración dejó a Ron boquiabierto—. ¿Superar el dolor? —dijo en una voz exasperada mientras que Ron seguía impresionado—. ¡Por favor! ¡Será mejor que muevas el culo hasta la biblioteca y te disculpes con ella ahora mismo!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron a la defensiva.

—¡Por hacer que se sintiera como un maldito pedazo de carne!

—¿Qué? —exclamó Ron con sorpresa, justo antes de que su estómago se desplomara. «No puede ser que ella piense... Yo nunca… Pero...»—. Yo no he…

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Tú sí! —susurró Ginny, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Ignoraste completamente lo que ella te dijo. En lo único que estabas pensando era en... ¡Eres un cerdo! —espetó ella—. No creo que me guste lo que esto —le dijo, señalando con un dedo el talismán Lànain que colgaba del cuello de Ron—… está haciendo contigo. Había decidido contarle todo a mamá, pero la promesa que le hice a Hermione me lo impide, por ahora. Aunque sí puedo contárselo a Bill —amenazó ella— Y lo haré si no dejas de actuar como un condenado Slytherin que piensa que puede ser dueño de otra persona y usarla del modo en que le plazca.

—¡Yo NO trato a Hermione así! —replicó Ron, indignado, a pesar de que en el fondo le preocupaba haberlo hecho sin haberse dado cuenta, ya que cuanto más repasaba la última conversación que tuvo con ella en su cabeza, menos seguro estaba.

Ellos se estaban besando. Ella estaba bien. Él la acariciaba por encima de sus ropas y todo seguía bien. Hermione estaba disfrutando incluso más que él. Pero cuando Ron trató de tocarla por debajo de la ropa, ella se incomodó y lo rechazó, alegando que estaba adolorida. Pero, ¿cuál fue el problema? Él había prestado atención a lo que ella le dijo. También se detuvo cuando le pidió que lo hiciera. Es evidente que decirle a Hermione que debía superar el dolor no había sido una gran idea, pero es lo que él hacía cuando algún músculo le dolía. Uno no puede dejar de usarlos. Es lo mismo que una vez le dijo a Hermione después de haber escapado de los Mortífagos, cuando ella se quejó de los efectos secundarios de la maldición Cruciatus. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, aquella vez tampoco había sido una buena idea responderle eso.

Sin embargo, no era razón para que ella se ofendiera o se sintiera avergonzada. Pero así se sentía. Ron no sólo la lastimó, sino que también la insultó. Él lo había sentido así cuando ella se marchó. ¿Realmente Hermione sentía que él la había tratado como un pedazo de carne, o su hermana había malinterpretado todo? Ginny se había opuesto a la idea del Lànain desde el principio. Tal vez sólo estaba usando esto como una excusa para desprestigiarlo y salirse con la suya. Ron sabía por experiencia que no era algo descabellado pensar eso. ¡Y, encima, tuvo el descaro de acusarlo de actuar como un Slytherin!

—¡Bien! —le gritó a su hermana—. Voy a disculparme, pero no porque tú me lo hayas pedido ni porque me hayas amenazado —agregó—, sino porque, si Hermione de veras piensa eso, no entendió lo que quise decirle —dijo con resentimiento, antes de empujar a su hermana fuera de su camino y marchar de nuevo a la sala común para buscar a Harry y contarle más o menos lo que había ocurrido.

…

—Te ves bastante bien —dijo Harry, cuando Ron cruzó el umbral y cerró de un golpe el retrato detrás de él—. No veo murciélagos pegados en tu cara. Debo admitir que me preocupaba que eso fuera lo que Ginny tuviera planeado cuando te sacó de aquí.

—No te preocupaste lo suficiente como para venir a ayudarme.

—Al parecer lo hiciste bien tú solito —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, pensé que como te habías metido en ese lío tú solo, no tenía por qué compartir tu castigo.

—Cobarde —dijo Ron con una leve sonrisa—. Enfrentas dragones y bosques llenos de arañas gigantes, pero le temes a una niña pequeña.

—Pues ya no es tan pequeña —respondió Harry, sonriendo—, y tú también le tienes miedo.

—Malditas mujeres. Todas están locas —se quejó Ron mientras se dejaba caer en una silla—. Mamá, Ginny, Hermione… Todas locas e intimidantes como un demonio. ¿Te habías dado cuenta? —preguntó—. No puedes seguirles el hilo. Nunca se sabe lo que les pasa ni puedes predecir cómo reaccionarán. Nosotros también tenemos varitas y, encima, somos más grandes. ¿Por qué les es tan fácil hacernos tenerles miedo? ¿Qué sucede con ellas?

—¿Desequilibrio hormonal? —rió Harry, causando en Ron el mismo efecto.

—Oh, sí. Me gustaría oírte decir eso con Ginny presente. Correría sangre.

—Lo que reafirma tu punto —continuó Harry entre sonrisas—. Las mujeres son traicioneras. Claro, se ven todas dulces e inocentes, pero no pelean limpio como nosotros. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, cuando la expresión de Ron se volvió sobria y suspiró penosamente.

—Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a pedirle disculpas a Hermione por algo que ni siquiera hice —dijo Ron, después de haber sentido reaccionar la conexión que él tenía con ella. Hermione se sintió preocupada primero a causa de los nervios que él había sentido, pero luego se olvidó de ello y volvió a dejar paso a su enojo.

—Y si no lo hiciste, ¿por qué te disculpas? —preguntó Harry, sin siquiera necesitar saber qué era lo que su amigo había hecho para sentir injusticia.

—Por lo que te dije recién —respondió Ron—. Las mujeres están todas locas. Y si quiero que me vuelva a hablar, tendré que disculparme.

—¿Por algo que no hiciste?

—Así es.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Harry, arrugando su frente ligeramente.

—Ellas tampoco —argumentó Ron, rodeando los ojos.

—Puede ser —admitió Harry, antes de que su amigo tomara un profundo respiro y se levantara—. Y, al parecer, las entiendes mejor que yo.

—No hay mucho que entender —suspiró él—. Siempre y cuando ellas tengan razón y tú admitas estar equivocado, son felices.

—Y quieras mantenerla feliz para tener más noches como las del jueves, ¿eh?

—Ya estás entendiendo —concluyó Ron—. Bueno, será mejor que me apure con esto.

—Tenemos práctica de Quidditch a las dos —le recordó a su amigo mientras Ron comenzaba a alejarse—. Quizá te convenga poner la alarma en el reloj —agregó con una sonrisa—. Ya sabes, en caso de que te distraigas y pierdas la noción del tiempo.

—Cállate —gruñó Ron, y sus oídos se colorearon profundamente al abandonar la habitación.

…

Como Ron había supuesto, la biblioteca estaba casi desierta. Nadie en su sano juicio iría allí un sábado por la mañana. La mayor parte de la población estudiantil usaba sabiamente los sábados para descansar y recuperarse de una semana de clases y de extenuantes y tediosos deberes. Por supuesto, ya se sabía que Hermione no estaba en su sano juicio si se trataba de tareas escolares. La biblioteca era uno de sus lugares favoritos y la prefería por la mañana, cuando podía tenerlo todo para ella sola. Por lo general, elegía una de las mesas en la parte posterior, cerca de las ventanas, para poder sentir el calor del sol en su espalda mientras hojeaba los textos antiguos. Y allí fue exactamente donde Ron la encontró.

«Típico», pensó con una leve sonrisa, al ver que tenía libros y hojas de pergamino al azar repartidas en casi toda la mesa. Pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando ella levantó la vista, lo observó arqueando una ceja y volvió a centrar su atención en el libro que estaba leyendo. Ron sabía que no le hacía gracia verlo. Su corazón no había saltado a su garganta como normalmente sucedía cuando ella lo veía. De hecho, pudo sentir a su pecho como si alguien hubiera agarrado su corazón para oprimirlo con fuerza. Eso era lo que ella sintió cuando lo vio. Dolor. Él lastimó su corazón, y, el saberlo, produjo el mismo sentimiento en si mismo.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó con tristeza, acercándose a la mesa en la que estaba y sentándose a su lado, a pesar de que saber muy bien que ella quería que la dejara sola.

Pero en lugar de hablar con él, la chica levantó el libro que fingía leer de la mesa, lo dejó caer sobre su regazo, y se dio media vuelta para que Ron no tuviera más remedio que hablarle a su espalda.

—No —dijo, algo irritado por su reacción.

Había venido hasta la biblioteca un sábado sólo para disculparse por algo que ni siquiera había hecho, y ella se proponía ignorarlo. Decidió cambiar de estrategia.

Si Hermione no quería hablarle, así sería. Él no necesitaba que ella escuchara sus disculpas. Es más, ni siquiera tenía que decirlas. Ella podría ser capaz de desentenderse de sus palabras si así lo quería, pero no podía bloquear sus sentimientos. O, al menos, eso era lo que él suponía, así que, en lugar de hablar, Ron se deshizo de su reciente irritación y se concentró en lo miserable y desolado que ella le hizo sentir cuando lo ignoró de ese modo.

—Eso no es justo —dijo Hermione en voz baja, justo cuando Ron la abrazó por detrás al sentir la decisión de ella flaquear.

—Lo siento —susurró él, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Hermione y pensando en lo mucho que lamentaba haberle hecho daño.

—Lo sé —admitió ella con un suspiro.

—No quise decir lo que entendiste —continuó, enfocando toda su energía en lo mucho que Hermione significaba para él.

—Lo sé —dijo una vez más con suavidad, dejando escapar unas lágrimas cuando sintió la intensidad con la que Ron la amaba—. Yo también te amo —respondió, transmitiéndole sus propios sentimientos.

—Y quiero que sepas que no eres un juguetito para mí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, momentáneamente desconcertada por aquella declaración extraña.

«Lo sabía», pensó Ron cuando sintió la confusión de Hermione. «¡Maldita seas, Ginny!».

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó de nuevo, más intrigada por darse cuenta que él se sentía en un error.

—Sólo es algo que me dijo Ginny.

—¿Quieres decir que sólo viniste hasta aquí porque tu hermana te lo dijo? —inquirió Hermione, sintiendo indignación una vez más.

—¿Qué? —se escandalizó Ron, alejándose de ella cuando sintió cambiar su estado de ánimo y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de perder el terreno que acaba de ganar—. No. Es decir, ella vino hacia mí hecha una furia cuando volvimos de desayunar —admitió él cuando Hermione giró para verlo a la cara—, pero iba a disculparme contigo de todos modos —«En algún momento», agregó en su mente—. Lo que sí me dijo fue dónde encontrarte.

—¿Y te dijo por qué yo estaba molesta?

—Em… Me dijo que te hice sentir como un pedazo de carne —confesó Ron, finalmente—. Pero eso no es cierto, ¿no? —preguntó, con el corazón latiendo violentamente contra su pecho. «Por favor, dime que no», pensó miserablemente—. ¿Hermione? —preguntó cuando ella le desvió la mirada. «Maldición»—. Sabes que no es cierto —exclamó, incapaz de evitar sentirse un poco insultado—. Tú me conoces. Sabes que no pienso así —continuó, sin saber si la vergüenza que experimentaba era de él o de ella.

—Sí —admitió Hermione, enfrentando su mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron se sentía ofendido por su falta de confianza—. Aunque así fue como actuaste —espetó ella. A fin de cuentas, la ofendida era ella—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que "supere el dolor" sólo porque querías hacerlo?

—Pero no lo dije con esa intención —gritó Ron, más indignado que antes—. Sólo intentaba ayudar.

—Sí, ayudarte a ti mismo —replicó Hermione mordazmente, entornando los ojos.

—¡No, intentaba ayudarte a ti! —dijo, elevando tanto la voz que, si hubiera habido alguien más en la biblioteca, se hubiera volteado a verlo—. Porque eso es lo que se hace cuando se tiene dolor en los músculos. Tienes superarlo y seguir utilizándolos. Si dejara de jugar Quidditch sólo porque me siento adolorido después de una práctica, nunca volvería a jugar en un partido real, pero supero el dolor haciendo de cuenta que no pasa nada, como tú deberías hacer, ya que una vez que estoy entrado en calor y enfocado en el juego, ya ni siquiera siento el dolor.

—¡No estamos hablando de Quidditch, Ron! —dijo Hermione, muy enojada.

—¡Es exactamente lo mismo!

—¡¿Ah, sí?! —bramó Hermione—. ¡No me digas! ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes? Déjame adivinar, Bill te lo dijo. Bueno, una vez más, se equivoca. Es más que dolor muscular, so tonto. Es como... como cuando tienes una quemadura de sol y tu piel está toda irritada e inflamada. No quieres que nadie lo toque ni hurgue ni lo frote porque te arde y duele. Y no es el tipo de dolor se puede simplemente ignorar. Es el que debes cuidar, como cuando evitas ponerte al sol hasta que hayas sanado, porque si no lo haces, sólo empeorará.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no me dijiste esto antes?

—No me diste la oportunidad. Yo te dije que me dolía. Eso debería haber sido suficiente —dijo Hermione, demasiado irritada como para sentirse avergonzada—. Es obvio que te detuve por una razón en concreto. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer? ¿Decirte que tus dedos se sentían como cuchillos dispuestos a desgarrarme entera? ¿Que lo único que podía hacer cuando me tocaste allí fue contenerme para no llorar de dolor? No quería herir tus sentimientos.

—¿Así que, en cambio, me dejas herirte a ti? Eso no tiene mucho sentido.

—Me daba vergüenza —gimió Hermione, cuando se dio cuenta de lo explícita que había sido.

—Ok —dijo Ron, y sus orejas se tornaron del mismo color que la cara de Hermione—. Entiendo por qué te dio vergüenza, pero... bueno, al menos ahora sé lo que me quieres decir. Así que... em... ¿exactamente cuánto tiempo piensas que debemos evitar el sol? —preguntó, esperando sonar comprensivo al decirlo en plural y no en singular.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —gimió Hermione cuando sintió el deseo agitándose dentro de él, como si estuviera dispuesto a contar los días—. ¿Es eso lo único en que piensas?

—No —respondió Ron con naturalidad para intentar ocultar sus ansias—. Pienso en Quidditch. Y en ajedrez cuando Harry y yo estamos jugando. Cuando tengo hambre, pienso en lo que quiero comer…

—¿Y cuándo piensas en el estudio? —preguntó Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.

—Cuando tú me dices que lo haga —respondió Ron con una sonrisa torcida, esperando que ella apreciara esas palabras y le regalara una sonrisita.

—En ese caso, creo que para la semana que viene estaría bien.

—¡Una semana! —gritó Ron con horror, olvidándose completamente de ser solidario—. ¿Te refieres a siete días y siete noches? Aww… vamos, Hermione —se quejó, descontento—. No puedes esperar que pase tanto tiempo sin... —dijo, deteniéndose justo para evitar decir una grosería—... sin tocarte. Entiendo que necesites algo de tiempo, pero ¿no te parece poco…? —finalizó, cerrando la boca de golpe cuando ella lo miró y sintió que su irritación comenzaba a transformarse en furia genuina. Estaba en la cuerda floja y lo sabía, por lo que prefirió terminar la oración así.

—Si prefieres podrían ser dos.

—Ahora estás siendo mala adrede —gruñó, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho y dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla, haciendo puchero por la injusticia del asunto—. Además, no es posible —dijo Ron, sintiéndose mucho mejor al instante, cuando una nueva idea se le ocurrió—, porque si esperamos tanto tiempo la poción no tendrá efecto. «¡Ajá! Toma eso», pensó, llenándose de orgullo por haber podido encontrar un argumento válido y lógico.

—Doce días, entonces —se corrigió, siguiendo la apuesta sin siquiera pestañear.

—No creo que puedas resistir tanto —desafió Ron, sabiendo que ella ya no estaba molesta y que, seguramente, lo estaba provocando.

—Te aseguro que puedo resistir más que tu —respondió Hermione, incapaz de ocultar el hecho de estar divirtiéndose por la rapidez con la que Ron le retrucaba sus argumentos—. Cuenta con ello —dijo, desafiándolo.

—Apenas —bromeó Ron. Esto no era un concurso de voluntades. Era mucho más que ver quien se rendía primero. Ahora que estaban conectados, todo se volvía más interesante—. A menos que te hayas equivocado —añadió con una sonrisa—, ya que habías dicho que se da una retroalimentación cada vez que nos… masturbamos. Sería una pena que yo lo hiciese —dijo con aire de suficiencia—, ya que eso significaría que tú sólo podrás contenerte el tiempo que yo lo haga.

—¿Así que admites que eres el eslabón más débil? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Qué te tocarás antes que yo y me arrastrarás contigo? Lástima que eso no es necesariamente cierto —dijo Hermione antes de que Ron pudiera elaborar una respuesta—. Si tus impulsos se vuelven muy molestos, simplemente te aturdo. Una vez que pierdas la consciencia, no sentiré más tus emociones.

—Ok, tú ganas —rió él en voz baja, sabiendo que ella estaba mintiendo de nuevo, pero aceptando su punto—. Aunque, mejor utiliza un somnífero en mi jugo de calabaza —pidió con algo de humor—. Al menos de esa manera podré soñar contigo.

—Como si fueras lo suficientemente idiota como para tomar algo que yo te ofrezca en una situación como esta —bromeó Hermione—… una vez más.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Ron—. Así que… —dijo, tanteando el terreno antes de que Hermione pudiera reorientar su atención a los libros—, supongo que piensas estudiar lo que sea que estés estudiando, todo el día.

—¿En lugar de…? —preguntó con cautela.

«Bueno, parece que no está muy receptiva», pensó Ron con desgano, dándose cuenta de que ir al cuarto secreto detrás del espejo aún no era buena idea, menos si quería demostrarse comprensivo para no presionarla. «Aunque, besarnos no necesariamente tiene que conducir a... No, mejor ni pensarlo».

—Eh… Harry y yo tenemos práctica de Quidditch esta tarde —dijo Ron—, pero no creo que quieras acompañarnos —añadió, incapaz de ocultar que estaba tan desolado por saber que ella no iría a verlo jugar como por saber que ella no iría a dormir a su cama esa noche.

—Tal vez pase un rato —dijo, levantando la vista de su libro, justo a tiempo para verlo sonreír.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ron, sintiendo una chispa de emoción y de nerviosismo.

—Pero si hace mucho frío, me regreso —le advirtió ella.

—Me parece bien —dijo Ron felizmente. Sólo tendría que asegurarse de llevar una manta cuando bajase al campo. El punto era que ella dijo que iría y, como no había ido a una sola práctica cuando el único que jugaba en el equipo era Harry, todo el mundo sabría que ella estaba allí para verlo a él—. Te dejo tranquila, entonces —dijo, y su corazón palpitó más fuertemente que cuando había ingresado a la biblioteca—, así terminas tu trabajo —añadió mientras le sonreía—. La práctica es a los dos, así que te veo en la sala común a la una y media ¿Qué te parece?

—Bien —dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa. El buen humor de Ron era contagioso—. Ahora vete —le pidió ella, antes de que lograra distraerla una vez más.

…

—Ustedes dos realmente necesitan concentrarse y practicar cada momento que puedan esta semana —dijo Katie Bell, mientras salía de los vestidores junto a Jack Sloper y Andrew Kirke— ¿Creen que estoy bromeando? —preguntó ella, sin prestar atención ni a Hermione Granger ni a Terry Boot, quienes estaban juntos esperando a un lado de la puerta—. Tenemos nuestro primer partido contra Slytherin la próxima semana y, como golpeadores, es su responsabilidad asegurarse de que puedan proteger al resto del equipo. No van a intentar darle a sus cabezas, ¿saben? Irán por la de Harry.

—Sí, lo sabemos —respondió Andrew, estudiando el ambiente como si pensara salir huyendo de allí—. Sólo nos lo has dicho unas quince veces en dos horas.

—Asegúrate de venir aquí mañana temprano —insistió—. Tú también —añadió, señalando a Jack—. De hecho, quiero que vengan una hora más temprano todas las noches. No, no estoy bromeando —dijo Katie cuando observó la expresión de Andrew.

—¿Mañana también tienen práctica? —preguntó Hermione, aunque, en realidad, no sabía por qué encontraba ese hecho tan sorprendente. Ahora que la temporada de Quidditch había comenzado, todos los equipos programarían prácticas semanales, pero como el primer partido del año era entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, ellos tenían máxima prioridad a la hora de usar el campo de juego—. ¿Y el lunes? —preguntó Hermione—. Porque sucede que…

—Sí, sí —dijo Katie con un suspiro, cortando Hermione—. Ron y Ginny tienen la reunión de Prefectos a la siete. Ron ya me lo ha dicho. Aunque no es excusa para faltar a la práctica —añadió ella, apartándose de los golpeadores, quienes aprovecharon la situación para alejarse de allí—. Sólo llegarán un poco tarde. Estoy segura de que McGonagall lo pasará por alto.

Quizá la Profesora McGonagall lo hiciera, ya que era una gran fan del Quidditch, pero Hermione no.

—¿Qué tan tarde? —inquirió, totalmente preparada para exigirle a Katie que liberara a sus amigos antes si la cosa no era razonable.

—Oh, no —gimió Harry, cuando él y Ron salieron del vestuario bañados y cambiados—. Katie no podía haber mantenido la boca cerrada, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Ron, quien estaba mirando a Terry Boot, en lugar de a las dos chicas que aparentaban estar a punto de empezar una pelea.

—No te preocupes, amor —dijo Ron, cambiando de mano la escoba para poder abrazar por la cintura a Hermione, antes de inclinarse y darle un casto beso en la mejilla—. Llegaré a tiempo —le susurró antes de separarse.

—Vaya… —dijo Ginny, saliendo justo a tiempo para presenciar algo que nunca había pensado que vería: su hermano haciendo demostración pública de afecto. ¿Sorprendente? Sí, pero al mismo tiempo muy tierno.

.

Pero, al parecer, Hermione no pensó lo mismo, ya que la mala cara con la que enfrentaba a Katie se dirigió ahora a Ron.

—Dame, llevaré eso por ti —dijo Ron, cogiendo la manta que Hermione había estado cargando para ponérsela bajo un brazo antes de que ella respondiera, y agarrándole la mano.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le susurró Ginny a Harry, cuando vio los ojos de Hermione estrecharse con bronca.

—No estoy seguro —respondió Harry, e, inconscientemente, retrocedió un poco—. Pero me parece que no es sólo por el horario de la práctica.

—Que raro verte aquí abajo, Boot.

«Oh... », pensaron Ginny y Harry al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta de que el monstruo de ojos verdes estaba a punto de ser asesinado.

—Ron —Hermione gruñó el nombre de su novio en alerta, hundiendo sus ardientes ojos marrones en él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, como si no tuviera ni idea de la causa de su irritación—. No lo acusé de espiar a nuestro equipo ni nada parecido.

En realidad, sí lo había pensado, pero prefirió hacerlo notar de una manera más indirecta.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Hermione entre dientes, separándose bruscamente de la mano de Ron y retrocediendo un poco.

¿Cómo se atrevía? En el instante en que la encontró hablando con otro chico, se volvió completamente posesivo. Se acercó y la reclamó como suya, como un perro marcando su territorio. Y como el beso y sostenerle la mano no habían sido suficientes como para hacer que la competencia huyera con el rabo entre las patas, Ron inició ataques indirectos y sarcásticos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo al sentir la furia de ella, pero sin importarle demasiado.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione, pero no a Ron, sino a Terry—. Sólo ignóralo.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —gritó Ron, haciendo surgir rabia propia desde sus venas.

—Oh, ya cállate —espetó Hermione, haciendo que varios de los presentes enarcaran sus cejas.

—Eh… talvez será mejor que me vaya —sugirió Terry.

—Sí, será mejor —disparó Ron, provocando en Harry un gruñido de disgusto muy sonoro. «Imposible tener un fin de semana en paz», pensó él, mirando a Ginny, quien estaba a su lado sacudiendo la cabeza ante la estupidez de su hermano.

—Eh... bueno —dijo Terry incómodamente, mientras se iba—. Entonces… eh… ¿nos vemos mañana? —le dijo rápidamente a Hermione—. Claro — murmuró antes de irse del lugar para que nadie más le dijera algo.

—¿Y bien? —Ron preguntó, dejando caer la manta y pasándole su escoba a Harry, antes de cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño—. ¿Piensas decirme qué demonios está pasando?

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —respondió Hermione.

—¡¿Cuál?! —gritó Ron—. ¡Que estés organizando citas con otras personas, quizá!

—Eres un idiota —gritó Hermione, lanzando sus manos en el aire y dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

—¿Eso es lo que creen? —dijo Ron, después de pasar un momento en tenso silencio, cuando todos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Que eres un idiota? —respondió su hermana—. Sin dudas —dijo con disgusto, empujándolo para adelantársele y alcanzar a Hermione.

—Al menos esta vez tendrás que disculparte por algo que sí hiciste.

—¡Cállate, Harry! —exclamó Ron, volviendo a coger la escoba y la manta para dirigirse al castillo—. De todas formas, ¿qué demonios tiene que hacer ella con Boot? —refunfuñó para sí mismo.

—Bueno, uno puede pensar mal —dijo Harry—, pero estoy seguro de que no es una… cita ni nada de eso. Tal vez sólo quería un poco de ayuda con su tarea o algo así —aventuró, a pesar de saber que Terry Boot siempre conseguía excelente notas por sí solo. Al menos esa era la única explicación posible que se le ocurría.

No fue sino hasta después de la cena que Ginny finalmente cedió y le dijo al mejor amigo de su hermano que la Profesora Vector les había mandado algunos problemas de Aritmancia bastante complicados para que entregasen el jueves, y que Terry era, en realidad, socio asignado de Hermione. Harry, por supuesto, se lo contó a Ron, tal y como Ginny había supuesto, e instó a su hermano a pedir disculpas, una vez más. Pero Hermione estaba mucho más reacia a aceptar sus disculpas en esta ocasión.

Es más, Ron tuvo que recordarle cómo fue que ella había reaccionado con Lavender para que finalmente cediera. Era exagerado llamarlo "celoso idiota" después de eso. Ron no había mandado a volar a Terry por todo el campo de Quidditch sin el beneficio de una escoba. No podía criticarlo por ser celoso cuando ella también había actuado de mala manera una vez. Por supuesto, la gran diferencia era que Lavender realmente había estado persiguiendo a Ron, a diferencia de Terry. Además, ella lo había sorprendido mirándole el escote, cosa que Ron, casualmente, olvidó mencionar. Claro que no le hizo gracia que Hermione se lo recordara, pero, para darle algo de crédito, Ron ni intentó discutirle nada.

—Así que, para el caso —dijo Hermione en voz baja, ya que los dos se sentaron lado a lado en una de las mesas cerca del agujero del retrato para "discutir calmadamente" el asunto, a fin de no traumatizar a los estudiantes más jóvenes que estaban esparcidos por todos lados de la sala común—, podría pasar todo el día mirando el cinturón de Terry para igualar los tantos. Aunque claro que no haré una cosa como esa —dijo, cuando la boca de Ron se abrió con asombro—. Pero, incluso si lo hiciera, todo lo que te demostraría es que él no me atrae. Lo cual sabrías perfectamente —añadió—, dado que puedes sentir mis emociones.

—Sí, sí, está bien —dijo Ron, porque ya había sufrido un discurso anterior de Hermione en el que ella le obligó a admitir que en el único momento en que había sentido la excitación de ella fue cuando estaba sentada en las gradas viendo a Ron jugar. Pero sólo porque ella no estuviera interesada en él, no significaba que él no lo estaba en ella. Aunque, a decir verdad, Ron siempre había visto a Terry Boot como un chico decente, pero, por otro lado… se recordó a sí mismo en silencio: «Él es amigo del idiota de Michael Corner y nunca me cayó bien. Dime con quien andas…»

—Sí confías en mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó Ron, sin siquiera tener que pensar en ello—, pero de él no me fío.

—Vamos a estar en la biblioteca, rodeados de otros estudiantes —clarificó ella, como si eso hiciera la diferencia.

—¿Y? —cuestionó Ron obstinadamente. «Eso no me detendría a mí».

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —dijo con exasperación.

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas —respondió Ron con una sonrisa torcida—, pero no serás capaz de hacerlas sino hasta la próxima semana.

—¡Ron!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—Eres patético.

—Sí, ya me has dicho eso —dijo alegremente. «Lo bueno es que, esta vez, no lo dices con mala intención».

—Deja de leerme —pidió Hermione en voz baja.

—No me transmitas tus emociones, entonces —respondió Ron con otra sonrisa.

—La culpa es tuya.

—No, no —contradijo Ron felizmente—. Tú fuiste la que respondió positivamente a la idea de que yo piense cosas sucias para hacer contigo —dijo, asegurándose de no alzar la voz—, y, por ello, me llamaste patético. No quisiste demostrarme lo receptiva que estabas a la idea. Yo diría que estoy consiguiendo ponerte a punto, ¿no?

—Cállate —gimió Hermione con el rostro completamente rojo al darse cuenta lo excitado que estaba Ron, mientras intentaba no sonreír—. Y no pienses en cosas como esas en este momento —dijo, obligándose a alejar ciertas imágenes de su mente—. Sólo conseguirás hacernos las cosas más difíciles.

…

Cuánta razón tenía. Mientras más se esforzaba Ron en no pensar en ello, más difícil era eliminar esos pensamientos prohibidos de su mente. No hubiera sido tan terrible si hubiera podido convencer a Hermione de que se escabulleran de la sala común para besarse un rato, pero ella no quiso saber nada del asunto y se retiró a su habitación.

Jugar ajedrez con Harry le ayudó a despejar su mente un momento, pero una vez que se quedó solo en su cama con las cortinas cerradas, los pensamientos volvieron. Y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada al respecto. No podía apartarlos de su mente, ni podía tomar el asunto en sus manos y aliviar la tensión sin que Hermione supiera exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo. Y como si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, tenía que lidiar con la intriga de saber qué pasaría si se rendía y lo hacía de todos modos.

Para empezar, sería vergonzoso. Y también cabía la posibilidad de ofenderla o, peor aún, enfadarla otra vez. No era como si Hermione le hubiese prohibido expresamente el hacerlo, pero se sentía con la obligación de acompañarla en la cuarentena. Si cedía a la tentación, le demostraría que era esclavo de sus hormonas, y no quería eso. Pero lo que realmente le ayudaba a mantenerse bajo control eran los comentarios que ella le hizo luego de la primera vez que Hermione lo sintió tocarse a sí mismo a través de la conexión.

«Pensé en tocarme yo también», la oyó hablar en su mente, «una vez que tú hubieras terminado. Sólo para saber si tú podías sentirme también. Pero después me retracté. Sería insatisfactorio y hasta algo cruel el excitarte tanto para dejarte con las ganas».

—Realmente cruel —murmuró para sí mismo.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a satisfacerse sabiendo que la habría excitado y que ella no podría hacer nada para aliviarse? El orgasmo que él había experimentado aquella vez, aparentemente, no había suficiente como para crear uno propio en ella, y tampoco podría tocarse ya que estaba muy adolorida. ¿Qué tan culpable se sentiría después de despertar de un sueño profundo y reparador, sabiendo que Hermione habría pasado la mayor parte de la noche dando vueltas en su cama debido a la frustración que sentiría?

«Parece que tendré que acostumbrarme a las duchas frías otra vez», se quejó en su cabeza, tirando del cobertor y saliendo de la cama.

…

Lamentablemente, el domingo fue aún peor que el sábado, aunque por razones diferentes. Ron no había dormido muy bien, lo que significaba que había comenzado el día de mal humor, y no ayudaba que Hermione pareciera estar al borde de un ataque de nervios. Sin saber siquiera cómo, discutieron la mayor parte del desayuno.

En el momento en que ella se fue a la biblioteca a trabajar en la tarea de Aritmancia con su "pareja", Ron ya estaba muy irascible. Enfurruñarse en la sala común no fue la forma en que a él le hubiese gustado pasar la tarde, pero menos lo era hacer sus propios deberes escolares para aprovechar e ir a vigilar a Hermione. Al final, Ron y Harry decidieron ir a la torre de Astronomía a espiar la práctica del equipo de Slytherin, hasta que Madame Hooch salió al terreno junto a Katie Bell para obligarlos a dejarle el terreno libre a los Gryffindor. Suponiendo que ya era momento de ir ellos mismos a la cancha, los chicos montaron en sus escobas y volaron hasta el campo.

Para cuando la práctica hubo terminado, el estómago de Ron no sólo gruñía por hambre. Había tenido muchas ganas de tener una pelea y no había podido resistirse a provocar a todos los que lo rozaran, con la esperanza de que alguien mordiera el anzuelo. Lamentablemente, Ginny no regresó a la sala común después de la práctica y Harry no era de los que discutían, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse allí a esperar por Hermione.

Cuanto más tiempo esperaba, más crecía su enfado. No sólo porque ella todavía no volvía, sino porque tuvo tiempo de pensar en la malísima actuación que había tenido en la práctica. Había jugado para la mierda porque estaba distraído y no importaba lo mucho que intentó esforzarse para enfocarse en el juego, porque, simplemente, no había logrado conseguirlo.

El día había sido pésimo y Ron sólo quería que finalizara.

—¿Dónde diablos está? —dijo al aire cuando miró su reloj para comprobar la hora una vez más—. De seguro debe tener hambre —gruñó él. Se había negado a bajar por algo para comer sino hasta que Hermione apareciera.

«Probablemente, ella ya haya comido y esté de nuevo en la biblioteca», pensó Harry, pero, dado el estado de ánimo de su compañero, decidió mantener la observación para sí mismo. «Quizá me convenga ir al comedor a cenar con Ginny. O podría ir a la biblioteca a decirle a Hermione que regrese, así Ron venga también a comer y deje de querer matar a todo el que le dirija la mirada».

—Bueno, yo voy bajando —dijo Harry, levantándose de su silla—. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

—No —escupió Ron, con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba fijamente al agujero del retrato con cara de desquiciado.

—Como quieras —respondió Harry, pensando que sería bueno traerle algo de comida a Ron sólo por si acaso, antes de encogerse de hombros y salir de la habitación, dejando a su mejor amigo bufar en silencio.

* * *

**N/T:**

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, no pude recibirme al final. Pero la buena noticia es que me quedó una sola materia para hacer el cuatrimestre que viene y que estoy de vacaciones. ¡Así que lo festejo con un capítulo nuevo! Perdónenme por haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Antes de fin de mes, subo otro capítulo :)

¡Gracias por aguantarme y seguirme en este proyecto siempre!


End file.
